How a Thief Changed the Mafia
by Phantom Hitman 1412
Summary: "Pandora, the magical jewel that grants immortality. But there is more than 1 type of immortality." After being shot and assumed dead by Snake, Kaito and Shinichi are saved by Vongola Juudaime. Entering the mafia, they help change Vongola for the better
1. 1 Pandora's true meaning

**_How a Thief Changed the Mafia_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_By Phantom Hitman 1412_**

* * *

><p><em>Hello DCMK and KHR fans alike. This is my first fan fic, although not my first story. I love both of these shows, especially KHR, so it's set more in their world than in the world of DCMK. However both are in Japan so it's not a large leap. I kind of jump POV a bit between what the crowd sees and what Kaito sees and later on what Conan sees. When you see the TV opening, think of the opening to Durarara or Baccano, and the way one scene slides into another. You'll see what I mean.<em>

_Oh and before I forget. Kaito/Shinichi/Ran/Aoko are all 19. Conan and the Detective Boys are 10._

_**Disclamier: I do not own nor profit from any of the characters mentioned here. They all belong to their respected copyright owners. **  
><em>

_DCMK POV_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ladies and gentlemen!"<strong>

Lights spin around, white beams searching frantically for their target. There! Target locked. The Phantom Thief stands in the spotlight, arms outstretched- one pointing to the sky, the other out to his left, hands spread in a dramatic pose- presenting himself for all to see. Cape billowing heroically in the wind, he grins.

"**Now, Let the show begin"**

Arms outstretched perfectly straight to either side of his body, he pushes off of the roof, into a head first forward roll. A puff of pink smoke and the thief has gone. All that remains is a KID doodle, plastered to the window. A window that leads straight into the room where tonight's target lays waiting.

In front of the audience, screens that cinemas would envy light up, showing an image of KID, in full regalia, sitting on a white and blue throne, one leg crossed over the other, hands clasped on his knee. He lowers his head, light bouncing off of his trademark monocle, and stares straight into the camera. His Cheshire Cat grin leisurely crawls across his face.

"I have a special treat for all of my followers today. A little dove told me …" and in a puff of smoke one is sat on his shoulder "… that some of you have been unhappy. That you don't see enough of the action. Now I am not one to disappoint, I always aim to please. So tonight, for you, my loyal followers, I will allow you the police eye view. Stay tuned for the reality TV show you've all been waiting for 'The Phantom Prince',"

All of the KID fan girls scream, thinking how much their beloved KID resembles a prince. "On today's episode, the Prince will climb the tower, and save the magical jewel from the clutches of the Evil Queen"

The TV changes to something that resembles a TV opening. The first clip to appear is KID, a scene from the heist famously called Kaitou KIDs midnight mid-air walk. There high in the sky stands KID, nothing under his feet as he confidently, slowly, strides towards the statue. Footsteps echoing around the plaza. Next up is an image of a small 10 year old boy, shoes sparking with energy as he kicks a football at the screen. Special effects crack the screen and the glass falls to reveal the words Tantei-kun. A hand cuts through the words, changing the scene along with it. It's now showing Nakamori Ginzo, the detective who chases KID, or should I say humours KID. That hand is pointing forward, and police run in its chosen direction off screen. One of these officers comes in between him and the screen, dragging his name along to be displayed. Different sized doodles appear before a cloud of confetti explodes, and the screen once again shows the thief.

He shows the audience his first finger of his left hand, and does a little presenting gesture with the other hand. His wrist spins as if he's stretching it, and stops, the finger extended pointing down to the arm of his chair, and lowers it to push a button. This has only taken a second to do. The moment that he pushed the button, the screen shows black, and a gasp is heard, but everyone has already forgotten the screen, they are all looking at the blue lights that appeared behind them at the same time. And there on the edge of a roof top, is KID, sat on his throne. The same finger on his lips in a silencing gesture. He jumps, and lands in the middle of the street. Eyes set forward, he strides to the entrance of the Jewel's tower. He walks straight at one of the metal beams making up the entrance arch, and keeps on striding. People wonder whether he will walk into the beam, when he steps forward and onto the beam. Keeping that same fast, purposeful stride, he walks up the steep arch, and stands at the apex. Turning to the stunned audience, he theatrically bows, and throws a rose to one male audience member. Confused the man catches it and looks at the flower. Placed in the petals is a card.

"Five?" whispers the man, obviously muddled, but his words are heard by everyone, through the speakers set around the arena.

Another rose is quickly thrown, an excited teen shouting out "4" as she looks at the memento in her hands.

Another is thrown to a Dad; the child on his shoulders excitedly clapping, shouting "Daddy has number three"

One is thrown to Mouri Ran, quickly stolen by Sonoko, shouting "Two, I've got two."

The next is thrown to a frowning Nakamori Aoko, who throws the rose to the ground, stamps on it and shouts "One? One what."

She gets her answer, but not from KID. A loud bell tolls behind them, signalling midnight. Once more KID covers his escape with a very large cloud of smoke, in which doves erupt out of, showering the exclaiming crowd with roses. The smoke clears with no KID in sight. A few notice that the KID doodle, which was directly above the thief, no longer hangs on the window. But everyone else is looking at the TV screens which flashed briefly, showing the inside of the Jewel's room; Police standing guard, Nakamori standing next to the podium that houses the jewel. There are a few murmurs at what else the podium is holding. A small 10 year old boy, dressed in a blue suit, red bow tie and trainers, sits on the case, a sly grin placed on his face. But as soon as this scene registers, the lights inside the room go out.

The audience screams as shouts of "its KID, protect the jewel" stampede out of the speakers, turned up high to begin with. Most people had heard that Nakamori-keibu was loud, but now they really have heard it, and many doubted that they could ever hear again. In the background a small boyish shout of defiance can be heard. The lights turn on again, and silence can be heard. There on screen is the Taskforce.

Or what was the Taskforce…

Now standing in the room was a medieval court, knights displaying full armour. Sat on top of the podium, was not a small boy, but a Queen, in a puffy frilly dress, and brown curls of hair down her back. And finally, the court jester, slowly turning as red as his hat, the bells tittering as he shakes. And the audience bursts out laughing.

"Damm that thief, Lets catch that-" and the rest was cut out with small beeps of noise, with a small announcement written at the bottom of the TV screen stating that: " we apologise for the language of our jester, and for the safety of your minds, we have blocked out any colourful phrases he may have used."

The knights begin to clunk off stage, finding how hard it is to run in full armour. Armour that is certainly heavier than the modern light body armour that they are used to wearing. Meanwhile, the queen has jumped off the podium, the curls chucked to the floor, racing out of the room.

"Follow the Queen, I mean the boy" shouts one of the knights, blushing at his mistake. And they all charge out of the room, one court jester leading the troupe. Just as the screen clears of actors, the scene changes to show a view of the hallway. The small boy rushes past, finally shedding the dress, and runs around the corner, quickly followed by the faithful jester. But no knights appear to turn the corner.

On the screen appears the words "Now presenting the Knights of Tokyo" accompanied by a trumped fanfare. And frozen on screen are the knights, in the act of pulling out their swords, some already in the air, as if shouting a war cry and running into battle. "And here we have the Knights of Tokyo, running out to protect their Queen and the Crown Jewels. Notice the way the swords are held; it seems as if the knights are losing their skills. And if they are no use with swords, then how can they protect the Realm of Camelot? Certainly not with guns, they haven't been invented yet. And I always strive for authenticity." Its 1412's voice they are hearing, sounding perfectly normal, as if he weren't running from his rivals. The joke about Camelot is noticed by many of the audience members. The host of the heist is a tower called the Realm of Camelot, holding works of art and jewellery coming from that period of England. Indeed the steel beams that KID walked up earlier were made to look like a modernised castle gateway. It is easy to see the looks of shock and disbelieve in the faces of the knights as they try to move and fail. It is easy to see their bodies shake, but the armour itself won't move an inch.

"Ah, I forgot something. A work of art like this deserves…" and the camera zooms out. Showing a gold frame, easily large enough to frame the comic scene, and indeed from this angle it does. "…A frame. How unlike me, to give art instead of steal it. " a small chuckle follows. Along with quite shouts of "KID" from Nakamori- keibu in the distance. " Ah, is that the jester I hear?" and the scene changes. Another hallway appears on the screen, the camera focused on the doors. One which KID opens. He stands by the open door, and throws a capsule on the ground. Scrolling the bottom of the screen, in bright bold red text, is the phrase: '_don't try this at home. These are professionals.' _

" Now entering the room, Queen Tantei-kun, and her Jester Nakamori- keibu." And so they do. Rounding the corner at top speed, the boy attempts to skid to a stop when he sees KID, standing by an open door, but his feet find no purchase on the floor, and as he backs up, he starts to fall backwards. Straight into Nakamori. The force of the detective rounding the corner pushes the boy and the man to the floor, where they slide along the floor, and straight past KID, through the door. "What an entrance! and I thought I liked to show off." Winking cheekily at the camera and grinning, KID steps into the room.

The camera changes again, and this time showing the room which they have just entered. A pile of red and white cloth moves, and bells chime as Nakamori-keibu stands up, helping a squashed Tantei-kun up too. KID steps forward, shoes silent on the wooden floor, and Nakamori charges at him, attempting a one man version of the polices favourite game: pile on the bandit. KID looks crookedly at him, and jumps. Placing his hands on the jester's shoulders, KID flips over him, and kicks off of the Jester's back. The jester goes flying straight into the wall and lands on a portrait of a queen. Placing his hands against the wall he attempts to push off, but finds himself stuck. Literally. Laughter drifts up from outside the room. It's the audience. The camera has zoomed in at his current predicaments. Now, a man stuck to the wall could be funny enough, but it's the placement of his hands and face that are the cause of ridicule. His face is pressed against the ample bosom of the queen, with his hands placed to either side and just below, as if cupping her breasts. Even Tantei-kun releases a small chuckle, as the man turns through every shade of red possible.

KID walks to the window, waving, as cheers rise from the ground. They are at the front of the building again, a few floors up from before, about 3/4's up the building. Hearing a small click he turns his attention back to the boy. Crouched down low for balance, one arm crossed over his body as the wrist of the other balances upon it. A small target cross hatch steadies and levels, aiming at KID. The phantom smiles, grasps the corner of his cape and extends his arms presenting himself as a target. The boy shoots, and KID pulls the fabric of the cape forward, across his body, blocking the sleeping dart. Leaping onto the window ledge, KID grins. "The realm of Camelot is in a lot of trouble is even the Queen can't defend the crown jewels." At this the boy stands tall, hands reaching for a button on his belt. Quick as a flash, a football appears, the trainers are charged, and a flaming comet is en route to KID. Smiling again, KID grips the right side of the window frame and leaps out and around. The crowd gasps as KID jumps out followed by a streaking football. KID spins on the window frame, flying horizontally in an arc, to crash his feet into the window next to the one he exited out of. That was what the doodle was for, a set of chemicals, placed on the window for a set amount of time, to soften the glass. This ensured a spectacular crashing sound and show, but with little danger of the glass shattering into tiny pieces. Remember KID rule number 1: no one gets hurt- especially from falling glass. Pushing off of the new window frame, KID rockets over the boy, falls into a forward roll, comes up and runs past the jester out of the door. The camera pans back around to see a small boy sat under a net, staring it down, as if, if he stares hard and long enough, the net will get scared and fall off of him.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, but I'm afraid that the show must end. The jewel is stolen, the protectors thwarted, and it's past your bed time. So tune in again next time." A load of confetti and loud clapping is heard, as well as gasps as KID makes his exit from the roof.

The small boy, hearing this from the speakers outside the broken window, looks out and sees KID flying off. But after at least 3 years of experience, he can tell that the KID leaving the scene is nothing but a balloon doll tied to the hand glider. And as per usual, the police sirens start up and chase the doll across the skies of Tokyo. Eyes fiercely agleam, he disentangles himself from the net and rushes up to the roof. He loves this part, looks forward to it even. This small conversation between the two of them. Just him and the thief on the roof, alone under the open sky, making meaningless banter hidden with clues, metaphors, similes, and references for next time, hoping to outwit each other.

Climbing the final set of steps, he flings the door open.

And there stands KID, taking his microphone off, and making a show of turning it off.

* * *

><p>Yet while Tantei-kun is escaping the net, KID is on the roof, examining the jewel he has gained possession of, however temporarily. This jewel, brought over from England, is one that was said to belong to Merlin, given to him by his mentor before he passed away. There are rumours that this jewel has magical powers, and brings long life to all those who hold it.<p>

_I've read about this jewel in my father's files, it was one that was on his list to go after, but he never got around to taking it. _ Kaitou KID thinks. _It's almost too perfect to be true; a jewel that gives its holders a long life- not quite immortality though is it. Although all of its holders have become famous, starting at the very beginning of records with Merlin, and I the famous International Phantom Thief 1412, am the next on its long list of holders. _

With these thoughts in his head, he holds the jewel to the moonlight. Today, meticulously planned, is a full moon, complete with clear skies. As an added bonus, it's also the day that a special comet comes into the earth's orbit after so long. Raising it to the light, he sees the impression of blood red tears forming inside of the amethyst. Realising what it is he quickly pulls the jewel away from the light.

_I don't want these tears to fall, nor for Snake to see what I've found. No doubt he's here somewhere close by, he always is. But this is it. THIS IS IT! Pandora, after so long I have found you. Now I can stop looking for revenge. I'll destroy you and then I'll… I'll what? With no more Pandora, there is no need for 1412 to exist anymore. No more heists means that I'll never get to see Tantei-kun anymore; he has never met Kaito Kuroba before. I'll never have the thrill of him chasing me, have the chills run down my spine as he stares at me with those eyes. Eyes like mine, which have seen more than they should, know more than they should, and are willing to carry the burden. Maybe I'll put my talents to a different use. From the files that I've gathered on him, Tantei-kun seems to have trouble with a certain Black Organisation. Whilst, not the same organisation that Snake is from, I think that Japan will benefit from having one less criminal organisation around- especially one that goes after kids like Tantei-kun and that cold eyed brat that's with him. She has those same eyes too. Talking of Tantei-Kun, here he is now. Like a herd of elephants up those stairs he is. Never heard of sneaking up on your enemy?_

Turning around at the sound of the door opening, KID stands there, cape billowing in the wind. His hand reaches up, takes off the microphone he's been using and shows the boy that it's turned off.

The boy pauses in the doorway, and looks at the figure in front of him. He takes note of the way that Kaitou KID is trying to keep a smile off of his face. That smile, when it appears is as large as his famous grin, but it seems more genuine, more real, as if something good has happened to him. Add that fact to the extremely tight hold he has on tonight's heist jewel, and the way he keeps it away from the moonlight, the boy pieces things together, and takes a shaky step forward.

"That's it? The jewel that you have been looking for. You've always hopped from one to another, stealing anything with a magical interest, just like this jewel has tonight. So that's the one, the one that you have been looking for all of this time?" having taken small wavering steps this whole time, he is now stood only a few steps away, staring at KID's face, trying to read the phantom's expression. But the poker face has come down, like a wall. But a wall with cracks in it. The smile is still trying to break through onto his face; his eyes still sparkle as if he's found the most precious thing in the world. Any maybe, he has.

"Yes. This is it Tantei-kun. The whole purpose resurrecting Phantom Thief 1412." Answers KID wistfully.

"And what happens now? Are you going to keep it?" questions the small, quiet voice at his side.

Sighing, Kaitou KID sits down against the low wall surrounding the roof, and pats the space next to him. The small detective sits next to him, his eyes never leaving the phantom's face. Staring at the jewel in his hands, KID contemplates the question earnestly, for he always takes this small detective seriously. Just as he is about to open his mouth, the detective continues.

"Because I don't want this to end. I don't want my safe haven to disappear. There's a limit, you know, to how many times people can die within your vicinity, before you start to think that you are cursed. But here, under the eye of you, self-proclaimed Lady Luck's Favourite, there has never been a death, or any major injury to speak off. Everything is all laughs, and wonder and amazement. You give me one big puzzle wrapped in fun, and intrigue. Here I can enjoy myself, and physically run after you instead of orchestrating everything from the shadows. And if I'm not mistaken, you don't want this to end either. You have too much fun, acting in these plays you create. You thrive on the excitement, the danger, and those looks of amazement you pull from the faces of the taskforce and the fans alike. If you weren't KID, the International Phantom Thief 1412, then what would you be doing? This is as much a part of you as being a detective is a part of me. After knowing you, in this setting for three years, even I can see that."

And the phantom stares at the small detective, amazed at the personal statements that have just fallen, so casually out of his mouth. But being the impersonator that he is, KID can hear the fierceness and sincerity behind these words, and realises that he too, doesn't want KID to die. Not like this. Not just yet. Looking to the side, he sees that the detective has stood up, and is now standing in front of him.

"Can I see the jewel please? I'll promise that I'll be careful." With seriousness in his eyes, and a small hint of pleading, the boy stretches out his arms, hands cupped, waiting. Knowing that the small child will be careful, and thinking that he deserves to see it after all of this time, KID gently placed the jewel in the boy's hands.

The jewel is a perfect cube, edges worn soft after years of handling, but still clear of any imperfections. Raising the jewel to his eye, held between his forefinger and thumb, the detective looks though the jewel straight at the thief. A beam of moonlight catches the jewel, and blinds the small boy.

But bright white is not all that he sees.

**Images flash before his eyes, showing him things that he has never seen before. A boy, as old as he should be, perched in the air, flames shooting out of his gloved hands, and sat upon his head. Another flash, and he sees an image of another teen, chucking dynamite covered in red flames at his targets, standing tall as they explode. Another flash, and a scene straight out of a spy movie presents itself. Men in black suits scouting a building, guns in hand. Another flash, and these same men are bowing at the feet of the first teen, kissing his hand. Another flash, and the detective sees a book: the History of the Mafia. The book opens to a page near the end. _Date 2011, with the new additions of a teen detective and an international thief, Vongola Decimo takes his first steps to becoming a mafia boss, and changing the mafia to what it is today: protectors of the weak, where normal justice cannot tread. _A final flash, and the detective blinks.**

"Tantei-kun? Tantei-kun! Edogawa Conan-Kun!" KID's concerned voice enters his mind, and brings the detective back to the world again. Shaking his head seems to settle this new information. And suddenly he understands.

"Pandora, the magical jewel that grants immortality. But there is more than 1 type of immortality, Kaitou KID, and I think that we are about to find ours." Says Conan, his voice deeper than usual, an adults grin, similar to KIDs, appears on his face.

"Tantei-kun, are you ok? What are you talking about" KID kneels in front of the boy, concern all over his face.

"You didn't want this to end did you?" Conan asks, starting the thief straight in the eye. " so let's get going, onwards to our immortality." He stands up straight, arms outstretched, just like KID was earlier. Light glints off of his glasses, in that same way the moon bounces off of KIDs monocle. Baseball cap pulled down low, hiding his eyes, but not the glint, coat flaring around his shoulders in the strong wind, just like KIDs cape, a firm Shinichi grin plastered on his face, he looks up at the moon and shouts:

"let the show begin!"

Conan throws the jewel in a tall arc in the air. As the moonlight bounce off of the cube, beams of light tear off in every direction. However, it is easy to see two blood red tears form, and fall out of the bottom of the jewel. Down these tears fall straight onto the foreheads of two stunned boys. Slowly the tears sink in, and the boys close their eyes.

There they stand in a space as purple as the jewel itself. KID looks in front of him and sees his favourite Tantei-kun. He blinks, and no longer is it a small 10 year old boy who is stood in front of him. But the one and only famous high school detective Shinichi Kudo, who has been missing for these past three years. His childhood friend who he hasn't seen in over 7 years. Again he blinks, this time in shock, and once again it's the small boy, Conan Edogawa, who stands before him. One chibi-tantei who first appeared at a heist 3 years ago.

Conan Edogawa, one shrunken Shinichi Kudo, looks in front of him and sees the International Phantom Thief 1412, who his Dad named KID. But slowly the image changes. The Hat comes off, revealing brown hair, similar to his own, but more untameable. The Suit and Cape change colour and shape, becoming casual jeans and a t-shirt. And finally, the monocle is removed, revealing blue eyes with a hint of indigo. And there standing before him, is his childhood friend Kaito Kuroba, magician extraordinaire.

Both blink at the same time, and suddenly, they are back, on a rooftop, in Tokyo, in Japan. Staring at each other, neither move from their positions as the jewel starts its decent and lands in Conan's frozen outstretched hand. The heavy weight in his hand acts as a trigger, and the boy backs away from the Kaitou until his hips meet the wall opposite. KID equally shocked starts to walk forward, mouth trying to work, with only strangled noises as a result.

But the detective and thief are not the only ones who witnessed this display of magical power. Snake, sniper, and hunter of Kaitous, has also seen the jewel glow bright. He now knows that this jewel is Pandora, and that jewel is exactly what he needs. Lining up his target in the crosshairs, he shoots the frozen unsuspecting young boy who currently has hold of the jewel.

**BANG!**

The shot is heard, and to KID, in seemingly slow motion, the detective jerks, blood blooming from a wound on the shoulder, and falls backwards off of the low wall of the roof.

"Shinichi!" shouts KID in desperation as he jumps over the wall and grabs the child, who amazingly still has a death grip on the jewel.

"You called me Shinichi… [Cough] …why?" rasps the boy.

"That's what I saw when Pandora's tear fell on me" comes the reply

"Yeah, Kai [cough, cough]… me too" confirms Conan, or Shinichi.

"Don't worry Shin-Chan, I won't let you die. I'm going to fly in a sec, so prepare yourself. It's going to hurt, but at least you are chibi sized, I couldn't do this otherwise." Pushing the button on his buckle, the glider opens, drawing a cry from his childhood friend as the jolt moves the wound.

Snake, watching this, realises that the boy still has hold of the jewel. _That jewel is mine; you are not getting away with it. I need it for my Usagi. _With this thought in his head, Snake aims for the flying Dove, and shoots, aiming to kill.

Just as he shoots, KID turns the glider, preparing to go to his nearest safe house. So instead of hitting the Phantom, it hits the support pillar for the glider, and both go crashing to the ground.

Turning around, believing that surely from this height, the fall will kill both the Dove and the kid, he walks to the waiting helicopter and leaves the scene of the crime. Once the jewel is back in the possession of its owners, then he'll return and steal it for himself.

KID, plummeting towards the ground, grips the small boy closer to him. "I… Shinichi, I'm Sorry" he whispers, before falling into unconsciousness like his friend.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So here it is, the first chapter. Hope you all like it. I hope calling Conan 'the boy' all the time wasn't too confusing, but I didn't want to call him Conan until Kaitou KID did. This is my first time writing a heist, and I had quite a bit of fun writing it. A lot of it I can imagine in my head. The bit about different types of immortality was kinda my main focus of this story. Well kinda not, but it's one of the first ideas that I came up with. I think that Kaito would prefer the immortality of famousness for his deeds rather than living for eternity. I think living for eternity would be far too boring for him, don't you?<em>

_BTW, I'd really like your views on what kind of relationship these two have after three years._

_So next chapter is from the POV of the Hitman Reborn world, specifically Tsuna. So see you next time. I'll try to take into consideration any critics you all may have, but since I've written the next two chapters that might not be possible._

_Keep reading on after that for a heist between KID and Conan and the Vongola Family- boy are the flame users in for hell.  
><em>

_Lots of love and cookies_

**_Phantom Hitman 1412._**

**_First published 09/12/2011_**

**_grammar edits 10/ 01/ 2012  
><em>**


	2. 2 This is a thief?

**The Thief that Changes the Mafia**

**Chapter 2: What kind of thieves do they have in Tokyo?**

_**An: This is set after they get back from the future, but before the Inheritance and Shimon arcs. This way, those who have seen the anime, but not read the rest of the manga can read this too. There is another reason, but it's a really silly one and nothing that really affects the fic much. If you are interested then you can PM me. **_

_**Again there has been a time gap. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and other such characters are 19- making them the same age as Kaito and Shinichi. Hibari and Mukuro are 20, Chrome 18 and Lambo is 10.**_

* * *

><p><em>Corporate parties: where you can talk for hours and never say anything<em>. Thinks the boy.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna to most people, hated corporate parties. The last thing he wanted to be wearing was this tuxedo, but wear it he must. _Might as well get used to it. It'll be my work clothes from now on. _

To the casual observer, Tsuna looked like a 19 year old rich boy, one use to the procedures and atmosphere of a party like this. He looked handsome, poised, giving off an air of sophistication. Casually chatting with everybody as easy as if he was commenting on the weather, moving from one group to another, and being accepted into every conversation, no matter the age or standing of its occupants.

Well they couldn't be further from the truth.

This young man was introduced at a party nearly a year ago now, straight out of college and taking over the family business. The younger or newer guests to this upper class circle had to wonder though why he was called the Tenth by nearly everyone around him. At first it had only been the most powerful people of the corporate world that called him this, with everyone else calling him by his name, since he had been introduced to them as such. But with such high-profile people calling him the Tenth, the guests, wanting for him to favour them too, started to call him that as well. So now the boy was simply known as the Tenth. Most people assumed that it was because he was the tenth owner of the family business, the world's largest multinational corporation V.F. They had their hands in everywhere, from electronics, to banks, to prisons and security. Anything you could wish for, any job that needed doing, V.F had a company for you.

Those who knew Tsuna on a more personal level, knew that this was simply one of his many faces, brought up to protect the scaredy –cat underneath, a cat that is thoroughly loved by the Family. It was clear in the orange tint of his brown eyes, in the way that, ever so slightly, they moved and flickered, as if a tiny flame was living inside, that this was not their friend Tsuna. Here at this party was Vongola Decimo. And to those closest to him- his guardians and family in the know- they were two separate people, sharing the same body. Once they had started attending parties like this, and mafia conventions, all of them agreed that it was best to call Tsuna some form of Boss, or Tenth, and call him Tsuna at less formal times, like at home, or when they are not in the public eye. Apart from Gokudera, but that's Gokudera for you.

" Juudaime, I've gotten you a drink." Comes the respectful, pleased with himself tone. This voice belongs to none other than his best friend and right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. Shining silver locks reaching to his chin, grey eyes ablaze, looking natural in his suit and red shirt, holding a glass of wine- one he knows his beloved Juudaime loves.

"Why, thank you Gokudera-san". Tsuna says as he takes the drink. A small smile brushes his lips as he sees the pleasure that small statement has given his right hand man. Gokudera reminds him of a small child, wanting to please his parents.

"Oh, have you heard about the heist that's happening tonight, Tenth" asks one of the blonds in the group he's currently conversing with.

"Oh, you mean Kaitou KID's? I really wanted to go see that." Says the man next to him. Currently, Tsuna is with a crowd of people his own age, around 19 or 20, mostly sons and daughters of the men here, all heirs to their family fortunes.

"Kaitou KID? I don't believe that I have heard of him." Replies Tsuna formally, hiding his confusion at the word heist. _Heist? Isn't that some criminal term to describe a theft that's taking place. Why on Earth would they want to go see some person's crime take place?_

Unbelieving gasps come from those around him.

"You've never heard of Kaitou KID? International Phantom Thief 1412?" comes the suspicious question.

Tsuna looks backwards, over his shoulder towards Gokudera. Gokudera simply touches his Storm Guardian ring and flicks his wrist in a gesture of no. _Not a criminal related to the Vongola nor the Mafia. No wonder I haven't heard of him._

"I believe that he is a well-known thief in these parts. I do not believe that he had ever conducted a theft in our home town, so that's possibly why you've never heard of him, Juudaime. You might have seen him on the television though. He is famous for sending in a letter, or a riddle really, to the police. In this riddle, it states the time, place and what jewel he is taking, along with his signature 'doodle'. In addition to this, he is also famous for the costume that he wears; A white suit, top hat and monocle with a clover charm. He has a strict 'no one gets hurt policy' at these events of his, and uses magic tricks to amaze the audience and prevent his capture and arrest. No one knows who his real identity is. He first appeared a while ago, but stopped performing heists 11years ago. Then 3 years ago, he mysteriously appears again." Informs Gokudera, speaking as if reading out of a text book, and who knows maybe he is reading out of a textbook in his head. Tsuna was surprised that a whiteboard didn't appear with diagrams. That's what Gokudera usually did when trying to explain anything.

Nodding at Gokudera in thanks for the update, he turns back to the crowd. "Well it's something that I would certainly like to see, and what a better way to end the evening." Looking around he sees nods of agreement from the others. "Where is this 'heist' taking place?"

"It's taking place about a block from here. At the new Exhibit tower "Realm of Camelot"." Answers the blond again. "I'll ask Daddy to announce it on stage, and then we can all go" _that's right; she's Cecile Minamora, the daughter of tonight's host._

A few minutes later, and the woman and her father are both standing up on stage. "My daughter has informed me that the young ones would like to go watch the Kaitou KID heist. Apparently the Tenth has never seen one before and would like to go. We can't have that now can we? I say we let the young ones go. Any of you who object are allowed to keep him or her here, but I'm sure that they'll be fine if we send a few body guards with them, right? I'll even supply them myself." Announced the father. Murmurs of agreement are heard around the hall. "Very well then, let's show the Tenth our very own famous thief."

"Gokudera, call the others, we might as well enjoy this. It's not like they'll let me go outside in a crowd without them anyway. Not here away from Nanimori." Whispers Tsuna. Gokudera nods, and pulls out his mobile. After a quick conversation, he shuts the phone and puts it back into his pocket.

"The stupid cow is ecstatic. Apparently he wanted to go but the others wouldn't let him. Lawn head and Baseball-nut agreed to come, since they are interested in someone who announces their attack first. Chrome wanted to come to watch the magic, since they are illusions that are not powered by flames, and she wants to learn off of them, silly girl. Hibari is coming since he wants to see the police in action, since they have never caught this thief even after three years."

"Wow all of them are coming? I wasn't expecting that. So let's go Gokudera" following the others who are leaving, they make their way to the cloakroom, where the ladies put on a variety of coats, furs and shawls. Tsuna and Gokudera pick up their coats, and Tsuna immediately puts on his gloves. His Hyper intuition telling him he's going to need them. Gokudera, noticing this, adjusts his ring, his hands then resting of the nearest case of dynamites. They walk out of the lobby of the building into the fresh autumn air. After a few steps, a limo appears, and out comes the rest of Tsuna's famiglia, all dressed in suitable evening wear. Tsuna greats them, and they fall in step as they walk the last few hundred meters to the end of the block, where quite a crowd is forming.

Due to the soundproofing of the party room, you couldn't hear the shouts and screams of undying love for KID. Now out in the open, it was hard to hear the person next to you, let alone anything else. The intersection had been closed off, police directing the cars to other routes around the building. Both men and women of all ages were holding up handmade banners and signs, all filled with the name of the thief and a small drawing. Tsuna assumed that it was the aforementioned 'doodle'. It was rather cute actually. They have arrived at the crowd by now, and Tsuna steps closer to Gokudera, not wanting to get lost and separated from them. Knowing his luck, it would be all too easy to lose track of them here in this crowd. Seeing a clear space near the opposite entrance that will give a perfect view of the proceedings, Gokudera grabs Tsuna's hand and drags him along. "This way Juudaime, there's a spot over here". Tsuna immediately blushes at the contact, but just blames it on the cold night air. Hearing Gokudera's statement, the others all follow. They are now on the right side of the building, with a perfect side view of the entrance, and this side of the building.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, hold Lambo –sama up, he can't see." Shouts 10 year old Lambo, member of the Bovino family, Tsuna's Lightning Guardian, and Stupid Cow.

"Ahoshi! Have some respect for Juudaime. Of course he's not going to hold you up." Shouts Gokudera, right hand man, fierce Storm Guardian and Octopus Head.

"It's alright, I'll EXTREMELY hold you up Lambo. It'll be EXTREME training for me. " shouts Ryohei, Sun Guardian, 'manly spirit' professional, and Lawn Head.

"Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera. It's all taken care of okay?" intervenes Yamamoto, calming Rain Guardian, and Baseball Nut.

"Hn, would you all be quiet. The next person to disturb the peace shall be bitten to death." Drawing his ever present tonfas from his sleeves, Hibari, independent wondering Cloud Guardian, takes a step forward.

"Heeii, that's alright Hibari-san, we'll be quiet now." Squeaks Tsuna. During the walk, most of them have noticed that Tsuna's eyes had returned to their chocolate state, not a flicker to be seen. All of the others quieten down, their problems resolved and not wanting to be the one bitten next. The crowd too seem to quieten down, an air on anticipation filling the crossroads.

"Boss, I think that it's about to start" Chrome, one of a pair of Mist Guardians, says quietly.

"**Ladies and gentlemen!"**

Those words boom all around them, making most of them jump. Lights flash around the rooftops, Hollywood style, as if searching for the source of the voice. Finally, one light catches on a shadow on the rooftop, and all the lights home in like hunting dogs. Practically standing directly above them is this famous thief Kaitou KID. As Gokudera said, he is dressed in a white ensemble, top hat adorning his head, monocle covering his right eye. The cape on his shoulders seems to flare out, first coming over the rooftop before hiding from sight behind him. KID raises one of his hands, pointing to the sky. The other is hidden from view by the slant of the building, but from the set of his shoulders, Tsuna can tell it's out to his side, level with his shoulder. This pose reminds Tsuna of an actor, alone under a spotlight, announcing the start of a fairy tale. That grin… well even that grin is visible from where they are standing, looking very sinister and mischievous from this worms eye view. Tsuna shivers _That grin looks dangerous, as if being wielded by a maniac, a psychotic maniac. That thief looks like he could just snap any minute. _

"**Now, Let the show begin"**

_Oy,oy what's this thief trying to do, steal a jewel or start a production. _ Wonders Tsuna. Looking up again, he sees that the thief is falling off the building, arms outstretched as if he's bungee diving. But there is no rope attached to this diver. Gracefully, he completes a few forward rolls, before he is consumed in a puff of pink smoke. The smoke descends directly onto them. Immediately, Gokudera steps forward, pressing his body tight to Tsuna's, his gloved hand over Tsuna's mouth and nose, not wanting him to breath in this unknown substance. Carefully taking in a breath himself, he analyses the taste of it. Recognising it to be nothing more than stage smoke he releases his Juudaime.

"Sorry 'bout that Juudaime." He shouts as he bows, hitting his head on the concrete.

_Some things never change. I don't see what there is to apologise for, he's only protecting me. Agreed, in his own Gokudera way, but still. He shouldn't apologise for touching me. I mean we are all freer with touches these days. _Thinks Tsuna, a sweat drop running comically down his head. The years of constant companionship has made all of them more comfortable around each other. Comforting pats on the shoulder are common, as are hi-fives and congratulatory hugs. Five years of hardships, time travel and mafia life will do that to anyone. In this harsh and cruel game they play, lives are lost easily, so touching someone is just a natural reaction, just to reassure oneself that they really are there, that warmth can be found in this unsympathetic world they now live in. Admittedly they haven't seen too harsh a time. In fact, since the Byakuran incident, their lives have been largely uneventful. Just a few bits of mafia protocol, parties mostly, a few diplomatic missions, nothing life threatening, unless paper cuts count. They have all been focusing on their education as per orders of the Ninth.

Noticing the addition of a doodle covering one of the window frames, Tsuna turns back to the audience. Gasps and cheers can be heard all around, as the audience once again see their beloved thief. But instead of him standing before them, his image has appeared on a widescreen TV, a _supersized_ wide screen TV. On the screen, KID preens as he sits on a blue and white throne.

_Reminds me of Xanxus, that throne does. Whenever we visit the Varia, he's always on that throne, in front of the fireplace. In the future he defeated his enemies without even leaving the seat, or so I heard. Wouldn't put it past him either. _ Tsuna shivers, thinking of Xanxus, and turns his attention back to the screen.

"**I have a special treat for all of my followers today. A little dove told me …"** and then in a puff of smoke, small and white this time, a dove does appear, flaps slightly and then rests on his shoulder. _ Well there is the first bit of magic for Chrome. _ Tsuna thinks, looking over at the girl. Her eyes show a deep concentration, trying to detect the use of any mist flames. A small shake of the head, meaning that none are present, are all Tsuna sees before the thief continues talking.

…**my loyal followers, I will allow you the police eye view. Stay tuned for the reality TV show you've all been waiting for 'The Phantom Prince',"**

_Well Hibari will get to see the police in action. Even I wonder how incompetent these police are if they can't even catch one thief after three years. But what's this about a reality show. Again I wonder if he really plans to steal anything at all. Maybe he should go into theatrics or stage shows and make an honourable living. Wait did he just say "the prince will climb the tower" I hope he's not going to refer to himself as 'the prince' all night. I get enough of that from Belphegor. As long as he doesn't go 'shishishi' I should be fine._

Shivering again from the thoughts of Varia members, Tsuna looks back at the screen and his jaw drops. Tsuna no longer cares what people _think_ that this thief is doing. That TV opening on screen proves it: He's filming some sort of live action show. The others must have been kidding him about KID being a criminal, he must be an actor. Gokudera looks at his Juudaime, and worries about him. a couple of times now he has shivered, and now he's staring at that screen as if it's about to walk over and eat him. He steps closer to his Juudaime, just in time to explain the trick of the midair walk. "That's done with wires Juudaime. He literally walked a whole block in midair, suspended from under a hi-jacked helicopter, and stole a statue waiting on the roof." He whispers in Tsuna's ear.

"you sure know a lot about this guy Gokudera" Tsuna leans back and whispers.

"Yeah well, that annoying cow would come over mine and insist that we watch it together. I had no choice in the matter. He would manage to lose the TV controller in his afro so I couldn't change the channel, and would start crying every time I turned the TV off. Of course he starts to spark, and I figure that if I don't want an electrical short out, it's just simpler to let the cow do what he wants" replied Gokudera, slightly angry.

Tsuna nods and bring his attention back to the screen. He notices that Gokudera doesn't move away, but he's thankful for the body heat as its very cold outside. On screen KID is flourishing his hand, and slowly presses a button, the screen goes blank.

Immediately, the group turns, reflexes trained to react to any stimulus. And there directly behind them, on a lower roof, sits KID, on his throne, finger raised to his lips to silence the gasps and screams from the audience. He jumps off the roof and lands, cat like, crouched on the pavement about 10 paces away from Tsuna. The jump is as graceful as Hibari is, the flowing cape reminding the others of Hibari's jacket.

KID takes slow measured steps forward, looking like a man on a mission with the way he is staring down the wall in front of him. After a few steps he comes in line with Tsuna, and Tsuna's hyper intuition spikes, making him jump. His jump knocks him into Gokudera who immediately steadies his friend. KID looks to the side, and looks the boy up and down, wondering what type of guests he's attracted this time. Looking at the others around, he guesses that they are from the corporate party being held a block away and continues walking forward. Tsuna, back on two feet now, ponders why his intuition acted like it did. Concerned murmurs from the crowd draw Tsuna back to the mysterious phantom, who is about to walk into a steal pillar. But again his jaw falls to the floor as the thief walks up the beam.

Leaning down again, Gokudera explains to his stunned friend "electromagnets, Juudaime. If you listen you can hear the slight clunk. Either they are weak enough that he can lift his feet, or he has carefully timed pressing switches to release each of his feet. Very impressive".

The Phantom Thief has now reached the top of the arch and is bowing theatrically. Turing towards the group of flame users, KID throws a rose at Tsuna.

Reflexes honed by the torturous Katekyo Reborn kick in and Tsuna's arm whips out and snatches the rose from mid-air. It's a beautiful perfect rose, as dark blue as the sky above them. But this rose, its corner tucked into the petals, holds a card; a pure white card, gilded in gold with the number 5 printed boldly in the centre.

"5" whispers Tsuna. What does this thief mean by giving him a rose with the number 5 on it? Tsuna's voice echoes around him, picked up by a microphone, and projected around the arena. Again Gokudera leans over Tsuna's shoulder, and picks a small black dot off of the centre of the rose.

"The microphone, Juudaime" he says in answer to Tsuna's raised eyebrow. All of the others are looking over Tsuna's shoulder too, trying to get a look at the rose.

Calls of other numbers, in descending order are heard via the speaker system. One girl jumps for joy over her rose whilst another stomps hers into the ground. As the last number is called, the clock tower tolls, 12 strikes signalling midnight. Again the thief hides behind a cloud of smoke as the tolls start ringing. 30 or more doves soar out of the cloud, dropping their cargo of roses upon the cheering crowd. As the smoke begins to clear, revealing the building behind it, Tsuna and the others notice that the doodle has disappeared from the window. Wondering about, but dismissing the doodle, Tsuna looks back at the screen.

The screen shows the room of the jewel, full of police officers on edge. A small boy, about Lambo's age sits smugly upon a podium that must house the jewel. Next to him is a tall gruff looking detective, obviously the leader of the police force. They were in the video opening from earlier. _Tantei-kun and Nakamori-keibu, if I remember correctly. _A moment later, the lights in the building turn off, and shouts of "its KID, protect the jewel" come charging out of the speakers. Many of the audience flinch at the volume and harshness of this voice, coming from the detective. A small boyish grunt of distress can be heard before the lights turn back on. The crowd burst into laughter at the scene before them.

Every police member is decked out in full medieval knight's armour, complete with helmets and shields, showing off the crest of the taskforce. A small chiming sound, reminiscent of Christmas bells can be heard from the speakers. Tsuna realises that the source of the bells is Nakamori's jester hat. The man is in costume, frozen stiff in rage as he slowly turns as red as Gokudera's storm flames. Finally, the small boy has been transformed into a regal, distant Queen, a pink Lolita style dress covering him from shoulders to toes, hiding his trainers. A wig of curly brown hair falls elegantly down his back, counteracting the frown on his face. Lambo's and Ryohei's laughs can be heard above the noise of the crowd, whilst Chrome quietly laughs into her fist. Even Hibari has a small smirk on his face.

Moments later, the Kaitou's voice can be heard, accompanied by a fanfare of regal sounding trumpets. On the screen is the police force, frozen to the floor in the act of running after the thief. The camera zooms out presenting a gold frame to finish off this comic artwork. "Electromagnets again Juudaime" whispers Gokudera "This time strong enough to forcefully keep them in place. The current has run into every piece of the armour and has effectively frozen them in place. If you look, you can still see them moving inside of the armour."

The indignant shouts of the detective can be heard in the background of KIDs microphone. After throwing a capsule to the ground, covering the wooden floor in what appears to be oil, a small news style banner scrolls across the bottom of the screen stating '_don't try this at home. These are professionals.' _ Another round of giggles and outright laughter ensues as the boy and the detective make a very comic show of falling over into the oil and sliding into the room. _ I think that I'm starting to see why the police have never caught the thief yet. I don't think that I would want to, if this is what he did to me. Reminds me of some of the more embarrassing training techniques Reborn put me through_.

Following KID's rather impressive jump over Nakamori-Keibu, Yamamoto quickly covers both Lambo's and Tsuna's eyes. "Not something for children to see" he says, laughing at the same time. Tsuna pulls his hand away and instantly a blush appears on the young adults face. It seems that the detective has found himself in a very sticky and inappropriate situation.

An ear-piercing squeal comes from the crowd as KID appears at a window far above them, and he waves at the crowd. Focusing his attention back inside, the screen shows that the small boy is aiming his wristwatch at the thief. But from the way the thief pales, it must be more than a wrist watch. Drawing in a breath, Tsuna watches the Kaitou steel himself, and present himself as a target. _What a fool, are you wanting to get caught?_ Tsuna mentally scolds the thief. "Ahh, pika, pika! Lambo-sama wants shoes like that. Dame-Tsuna, why don't my shoes sparkle like that?" Shouts Lambo, bouncing and clapping his hands ontop Ryohei's shoulders. Indeed, on the screen the small boy's shoes are sparkling with electricity, as a football appears out of his belt.

Tsuna is saved from having to answer that question, and the group is saved from hearing Gokudera's lecture, as KID has swung out into the night air and back into the room, crashing the glass of the window. Luckily enough the group is far enough away that none of them get hit with the falling glass- if there was any that is. Laughter and sweet 'ahh'-ing can be heard, as onscreen, the small boy sits under a net, looking as if he can burn a hole through the net. _ I wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of that stare. Almost as bad as Hibari's when he's in a bad mood. Especially if he can kick a football over a kilometre away. _ Police sirens jog Tsuna out of his thoughts of an angry Hibari, and he watches as most of the police cars in the area chase after a small paper aeroplane. Suddenly clicking, Tsuna realises that it's a hang glider.

The screen has gone black and fills with static. The crowd starts chattering amongst themselves, and spilt off into small groups. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna notices the other attendees of the party turn back and start to walk down the road.

Turning back to his comrades, he asks them "so guys. What did you think of that?"

"well, I loved it, I haven't laughed so much in ages." Replies Yamamoto, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing.

"It was EXTREMELY fun" should Ryohei, punching a fist into the air. Lambo squeals, and holds on tighter to Ryohei's shoulders, then bursts out laughing. "Lambo-sama loved it. He wants to come again" _Typical Lambo answer_ thinks the others.

"I, too found it enjoyable Boss" says Chrome.

A grunt and a small smirk is all they get from Hibari.

"how about you, Juudaime. Did you like it?" Asks Gokudera.

Everyone turns to Tsuna. "Well, I thought that he was very acrobatic, and mischievous. I can't help but think that he's not a very serious thief, if he steals in this fashion. It was more like a stage production than a criminal act."

They stand there, contemplating the thief, and discussing their favourite moments. After about 5 minutes of this Tsuna is about to suggest that they head back to the party, when his intuition flares up again. Immediately, Tsuna straightens and looks upward. The others, attentive to the behaviour of their Boss, notice this, and are just about to ask him what's wrong, when a gunshot fills the air.

Seeing the shadow of a small boy on the very edge of the rooftop, Tsuna jumps into action:

"Gokudera, do you have one of those dynamites that Giannini 'improved'?" Tsuna demands, looking straight at his right hand man, eyes determined. Another gun shot.

"Well yeah, Juudaime, I do. I thought that if the party was too boring I could entertain you with them" Glad that Gokudera has the 'improved' dynamite, but mentally shaking his head at such a typical Gokudera answer, Tsuna moves on. Giannini has recently come to them and improved their weapons. However, he is not quite as good as his then-ten-year-older self, and succeed in repeating his failure of five years ago. All of their normal weapons became party equipment. Luckily, Gokudera's dynamite was the only one to get 'upgraded' before the Family noticed what Giannini was doing and stopped him.

"Good, I'll need your help in a moment," Tsuna's already running towards the falling Dove "Chrome I need an illusion: project my clothes for the Choice match, especially the cape, add in a top hat like KID's and make sure to cover up the flames on my head and hands. Give me a masquerade mask, black, too, to cover my face" Chrome nods, pulls out her Trident and closes her eyes to visualise what Tsuna has asked her for.

"Gokudera, aim one to explode near those two now. Cover a path from their position all the way to the floor"

Gokudera immediately sees the plan that is forming in his Boss's head, and prepares his dynamite. Throwing about 5 at once, a column of smoke covers from their position to the falling duo. Tsuna, gloves already on from his warning earlier, flies up to meet them, catching the unconscious thief and the boy in his arms. Seeing that the smoke is thinning out, he immediately falls to the floor, flames from his glove controlling their landing, but not harming the boys in Tsuna's arms.

Smoke goes off, and the remaining crowd gasps. When the smoke clears from the ground they see a man. Standing tall, he is dressed in a black pinstripe suit, with an Orange shirt and black tie. Similar to KID, upon his head sits a black top hat, an orange ribbon adorning the bottom. But it's his face that draws the most attention. Instead of KID's trademark monocle, this man is wearing a masquerade mask, black glitter complimenting the rest of his outfit. But lined in black from the mask, are fire bright orange eyes, looking coolly at the audience, as if he is uninterested in what's just happened. There in this man's arms, bridal style, is the Phantom Thief, and the small boy known as Tantei-kun, both asleep. No one notices the blood stains on the child's shoulder, slowly staining KID's white wings red.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the show, but it seems that KID has tired himself out from performing for you all, so off to the Batcave we go." Imitating the thief that he saw earlier, Tsuna winks at the audience before adding "Just kidding"

The remaining members of the taskforce, freed from their shift as living artwork, and devoid of armour, run up to Tsuna "I'm sorry Sir, but we heard a gunshot before KID fell. We need you to hand him over to us."

Falling seemingly from the sky, Hibari draws his tonfas, places himself between Tsuna and the police force, and glares. However, due to being similarly costumed to Tsuna- except in his traditional purple- the masquerade mask takes away a little bit of the fierceness. But still, this being Hibari, the police shut up and freeze to the spot.

A small flash of red light- Gokudera's storm flame reflected in a mirror- catches Tsuna's eye. Looking up to where the flash came from, Tsuna sees an unmarked helicopter land on the roof of a nearby building

" Ladies and gentlemen we bid you adue" Tilting his head at the audience, since he can't bow with two people in his arms, Tsuna turns towards the direction of the helicopter.

He runs and wall kicks up the alleyway with the help of his flames, Hibari following. They get in the helicopter.

Behind him, he can hear the screams of amazement of this acrobatic feat. The crowd applauds, sincerely thinking this is part of the Act KID put on.

Reaching the helicopter, Gokudera takes the smaller boy and lays him on the seats, already covered in a cloth to protect them from the blood. Putting on a pair of latex gloves, Gokudera takes the tweezers from Yamamoto and proceeds to remove the bullet. Putting the bullet in a plastic bag Gokudera shouts "GO!" at the pilot. _It's a good thing the boy was unconscious, otherwise removing the bullet would have been harder with him squirming around. _

Ryohei sits in the seat near the opposite window, the small boy sat on his lap, being held up by the man's chest. Tsuna sits next to him, with Chrome in the chair nearest the door. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo take the back 3 seats, an unconscious thief laying across all three. Hibari is sat next to the pilot. The helicopter rises, and once safely in the air, Ryohei uses his sun flames to stop the boys bleeding and return his shoulder to normal, replacing the muscle tissues, and making the cells grow faster.

"Where to Vongola Decimo?" asks the pilot.

"We're going home."

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong>

**So the pair survive the fall, and fall straight into the arms of our favourite mafia boss. But what will Kaito and Shinichi find when they wake up? Expect more madness, Magicians and Flames, in the next instalment. **

**PIKA PIKA means sparkly, Lambo uses it to describe his Thunder Box at one point, and I thought that it fit here. **

**Now Tsuna has experienced watching a heist first hand, but what happens when he finds himself in the polices shoes- keep reading on to find out!  
><strong>

**Phantom Hitman 1412.**

**First Published 11/Dec/2011**

**grammar checks 10/ jan/ 2012  
><strong>


	3. 3 Escaping the Snake's lair

**Chapter 3 Wait… That's not Snake!**

**Heya Guys. Welcome to Chapter 3. I have decided to keep calling Shinichi Conan until he grows again. Still haven't quite figured out how yet, a few ideas but nothing concrete. If you get confused about what the hell I've done to the inside of Kaito's head, then read the small AN at the bottom. That should help you all understand. **

**Shinichi: I hope that you let me return to normal soon. I think a few years of being a runt is enough, don't you? **

**Kaito: But shin-chan, you're so cute like this. [glomps Conan] And how else can we go flying if you are all big?**

**Me: Anyway, I'll leave them to argue that, whilst you start reading. Enjoy. **

**DCMK POV**

* * *

><p>"SHINICHI!" screams Kaito as he wakes up, sitting bolt upright on the bed. He tries to bring his hand up to rub his forehead, but finds he can't. Looking for what is restricting his movements, Kaito notices a shining handcuff, cuffing him to the bed. Looking around, all he can see are white walls and the bed he's on. Nothing else. Footsteps can he heard from the distance: <em>must have heard me shout<em>.

Being the magician he is, he's out of the handcuffs quicker than Shinichi can reel off a Holmes quote. His hand automatically reaches for his top hat, more habit than conscious thought, but he realises that his monocle has been left on: no one has unmasked him in his sleep. Hiding next to the door, he slips out as soon as two unknown people barge in. _Shit! They are dressed in black suits. We must have gotten caught by Snake. Oh god, I hope that they haven't killed Shinichi. They'll think that he's just an annoying brat. Well he is an annoying brat, footballs and all, but still, they have no reason to keep him alive. Maybe he bled out from the wound in his shoulder. Shitshitshit. I've got to find him. _

Running down the hallways, white cape flowing behind, morbid thoughts keep entering his head. Round and round they go, until all he can see is an image of Conan, laying in an alleyway somewhere, a pool of crimson blood staining the floor around him, pain etched on his face… Forcing himself not to gag at the image, Kaito dives into an empty room, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

_The inside of his mind is not as crazy as you might think it is. Of course there is a separate room where his childish 'crazy' side lives, coming up with pranks and ways to draw squeals of glee from the audience, but Kaito isn't here for a way to please the audience. Immediately in front of him, on a wall connected to nothing but a black mist, is a portrait of him, Kuroba Kaito. The same one that leads from his room into the KID base. Not the one of his father, that's in the study. Placing his hand on the right side he gives the painting a shove, not in the mood to be gentle. The painting, realising Kaito's impatience, immediately stops spinning, showing a portrait of KID. Kaito jumps through the ghostly picture and enters the room belonging to his night persona, that of International Phantom Thief 1412. All four walls of this room are covered in stars, as if they are standing in the middle of space. Seeing the thief further away than anticipated, Kaito runs, and doesn't stop until he's run through the apparition, allowing the thief to take control of his body. But control is a two way street in this body. _

"_Calling me out already? I'm still tired from that heist, don't I get a full day's sleep? I did as I promised and left you to chat to that Conan kid in peace didn't I. Oi, Kaito you're shaking, what's wrong?" asks the thief, not having moved since Kaito entered his personal space. _

_In answer, Kaito takes a step backwards, connecting him to the thief. Thinking of what happened since the thief left last night, Kaito passes those memories into the thief, saving both time and words. Cutting the connection off Kaito steps forward, still not looking at the other him behind him._

"_Oh, okay. I see. Don't worry, I'll do what I can, but you owe me!" Turning around, the thief faces Kaito's back. "I'm ready. Let the show begin!"_

_And with that phrase ringing in his ears, Kaito extends his arms, and just like in a trust exercise, falls backwards, straight into the thief's arms, held there for a second. Slowly, too slowly for Kaito, the thief becomes more substantial, and a ghostly Kaito continues to fall, letting the cooler, calmer KID side of him take over. _Sorry KID, I'm too attached to Shinichi- I can't put my head on straight. Please find him._ Feeling, more than seeing KID's replying smirk, Kaito falls into the starry sky. _

Releasing the breath and opening his eyes, Kaitou KID looks around and exits the room. He presses himself against the wall, and slides around the corner, as stealthy as the phantom he's named after. Grabbing the door handle, he slowly turns it, smiling when neither the handle nor the hinges make any noise. Opening the door a few inches, he peers inside. This area seems to be some sort of kitchen, a table and chairs situated in the middle of the room. Closing the door, KID moves on a few more doors before trying again. This time the room is filled with shelves of linen. Closing the door again, KID sighs. Realising he's going in the wrong direction, KID turns around, strides around the corner, and comes face to face with some guards

"Whoopsie! Shouldn't big bad criminals be in bed? Here, let me help you." Pulling out a can of sleeping gas, he sprays it in the guards' faces before they can even register that they've met someone. Well, back in the linen closet they go, minus one suit. Pulling out his victim's wallet, he searches for some form of identification. _Nakajima __Daisuke__, what a great help you've been. _ Studying the man's features he places on a latex mask and suitable brown short hair wig. A little bit of makeup, add in a scar down his left cheek, and done! Pleased with his work, one Nakajima Daisuke walks out of the linen room, and strides confidently down the hallway. _Step one of infiltration: act like you belong there. Now to find my beloved Tantei-kun. I hope he's not dead, even he's got a soft spot for the little guy. Heists aren't fun without him there. _

Seeing that random room checks aren't working, KID decides to change his plan. Noticing a man similarly dressed walk down an intersection, KID goes after him.

"Oi, wait up a second." He pants, pretending to be out of breath "do you know what room that kid's in, the one that was at Kaitou KID's heist. Boss told me to wait in there until he's woken up, but he didn't give me any directions. Too busy I suppose." Pulling a face as if to say the boss is always too busy, KID looks at the man again.

"Yeah sure, he's down that hall, take a left then continue down. His rooms at the end of the hall, on the left." Replied the man, not questioning the orders of the Boss. Thanking the man, KID moves on.

_Wait a minute, this looks familiar. _ And indeed, when he gets to the corridor he sees two doors. The one on the right is open, with a few men outside shouting that KID's gone missing. On the left, straight in front of the other door, is a door that's shut. Sliding past the men running down the corridor wondering how KID escaped, he slips unnoticed into the room. And there laying on the bed is Tantei-kun, his favourite critic.

Leaning against the door to keep it closed, KID closes his eyes and opens them to his room, a starry sky all around him.

_Walking over to the portrait of himself, he pushes the right side, and when it stops at an image of a boy in casual clothes, he walks through. And straight through his alter ego. _Silly Kaito he was straight in front of you this whole time._ Shaking his head he takes a half a step back, and shows Kaito the corridor, and the door to Conan's room. _

"_Oh, that was a little silly of me. But now they know that we are missing, and they'll start looking for us." States Kaito. _Well that's your problem. Come on turn around. I really need to go to sleep now.

_Ignoring the arrogant tone of his other self, Kaito turns around, and accepts the falling thief into his arms. "Now let real life begin" whispers Kaito._

Opening his eyes, he sees he is in a room just like the one he woke up in. There, on the bed, is the one he's been looking for. Steps making no noise as usual, Kaito steps up to the bed, and brushes the hair away from Conan's face. _But he's not really Conan. He's Shinichi. That answers so many questions. Those knowing eyes, those eyes that have seen too much, those eyes that make expressions no child would make, they belong to Shinichi. That adult way of speaking, that knowledge that only an adult would know, that brain, just as fast as my own, all belongs to Shinichi. Oh, I'm so glad he's safe. _

Carefully removing the mask and the wig, Kaito stashes them away in their places, before sitting down on the side of Conan's bed. He observes the boy, checking to see if he's really alright. His breathing is normal, there is no temperature, his face is slightly pale, but that's to be expected, he did get shot by a gun after all. Wondering about the wound Kaito lifts the boy up, sits himself against the headboard of the bed, and places Conan on his lap. One arm propping up the kids back, the other lifts the collar of Conan's shirt, and looks at his shoulder. And blinks. And blinks again. Rubbing his hand across his eyes, Kaito takes another look. Yes, his eyes are not deceiving him, the wound really has disappeared. All that's left is a small scar that looks years old. Bringing the chibi in close, Kaito hugs him, relief flooding him. But he squeezes a little too hard, if an indignant squeak has anything to say. Immediately releasing his hold, Kaito pulls back and stares into the sapphire blue eyes of Edogawa Conan , one shrunken Kudo Shinichi.

"Shin-chan, I'm so glad you are okay" whispers Kaito, hugging him again.

"well I won't be if you keep hugging all of the air out of me." Comes the muffled reply. Loosening his hold, but not letting go, Kaito rests his head on Conan's shoulder.

"But Shin-chan, I can't believe that you're Conan. How did you end up like this?" wonders Kaito, his highly imaginative brain not supplying any theories at all.

"I'll tell you later, Kai. But first look at this…." Conan shifts, leaning out of Kaito's embrace and grabbing something next to his pillow. It's a perfect crystal cube, almost perfectly see through, apart from a small red dot in the centre.

"I guess that Pandora has cried all of her tears then. I never believed in this kind of magic. It's not logical at all. But seeing it with my own eyes, it's hard not to believe." remarks Conan, showing Kaito the jewel.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But once you had the jewel in your hand, you started to act a little differently, almost as if possessed." Kaito slowly remarks, not wanting to offend the mini detective. Conan only shrugs. Nodding, Kaito takes out his card gun and opens the magazine up. Removing a few of the cards in there, Kaito reaches into a compartment of his belt and grabs a new card. Taking the card in hand Conan analyses it, taking in its heavier weight, and noticing that its thicker than a normal card.

"Careful" remarks Kaito, cautiously taking the card from the boys grasp. "This card has been specifically designed to shatter jewels like this one. I don't want you hurting yourself on it." Loading the card into the magazine, an experienced flick of the wrist shuts it, another loading the card. Taking the jewel from Conan, Kaito tosses it towards the opposite wall in a high slow arc. Taking aim, Kaito shoots the card, and watches as it speeds towards the falling gemstone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" says the man who has suddenly materialised. Kaito heard the door bang open, about the same time as the gun went off, but he wasn't expecting this. There stood in front of him is a man, a young adult really, about the same age as himself. He's dressed in a suit, with a bright orange shirt, the feel counteracted by his gravity defying hair, an even bigger mess than Kaito's. In one gloved hand is the jewel, in the other, the modified card. The thing that catches his eye the most, is the flame, flickering away gently, that is on his head. Kaito looks into the newcomers face, straight into cold uninterested orange eyes. "This gem can't be destroyed, the card would only rebound back at you…or the boy." Sharp eyes move from Kaito's face and take in the defiant stare of the boy.

"Wh-w-w-what do you mean it can't be destroyed?" stutters Kaito in utter disbelief. Conan can feel the tension release in Kaito's body, the magician himself becoming despondent. In a gesture of comfort, Conan moves closer to Kaito, arms wrapping around his waist and squeezing gently. "That can't be true, you just want to keep the jewel for yourself, or for your boss Snake. Prove it!" Shouts Kaito words tumbling out one after another, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts.

"Prove it? Okay then I shall". The man holds his hand out flat, palm facing the ceiling, with the jewel sat on top. His orange eyes close slightly, in concentration. A flame appears on his gloved hand. Slowly the flame increases in size, until Pandora is covered in a hard looking, unforgiving flame, quite a few shades darker than the man's eyes. Kaito and Conan can feel the heat of those flames from where they are sat, at least 2 metres away. Yet the man seems unfazed. The ceiling starts to slope downwards, having been partially melted from the flames. It looks a lot like a water drop is about to fall. The end of the bed, made of solid metal, starts to melt away too. And as suddenly as if a switch was turned off, the flames caging Pandora cease. And the flame on the man's forehead fizzles out. But the colour still stays in his eyes, a dangerous reminder of the power this young adult holds. "Only about 5%, but any more and I'd destroy the room, and then Gokudera would shout at me again. If you want me to try again at full power, I'd have to try it in one of the training rooms."

"What have I been fighting for then?" voices Kaito, the sound coming out in a harsh whisper.

_Oh God, poor Kaito, He losing it. He's forgotten where we are: Snake's Hideout. I need to remind him… But that guy and those flames, I've seen it somewhere before, but where? _thinks Conan. The man across from them takes a step forward, and Conan hisses, just like a cat warning off predators. Kaito looks at Conan, wondering what's going on. _I've never heard him make that sound before. It sounded just like a …Snake. SNAKE! I've got to get that jewel and Conan out of here. Even if the jewel can't be destroyed, that doesn't mean I'll let it stay in Snake's possession. _

Acting like he's lost all hope, Kaito lowers his head to Conan's shoulders, effectively hiding his eyes from view. "Thanks. Be ready" he whispers, lips brushing Conan's shoulder, voice so low that Conan barely heard it. The only way that the small detective knew that's what he meant, was through the tightening of Kaito's muscles, getting ready to move at a moment's notice. Conan, making sure to keep the magician's face covered, decides to distract the glowing man in front of them. Doing some acting of his own, Conan pulls up his best, and most hated weapon- that of the scared 10 year old boy he appears to be. Bursting into tears, hands moving from Kaito's waist to tightly, and securely, around his neck Conan shouts "Nii-chan! I'm scared"

_Whilst this is going on, Kaito has closed only one of his eyes, half entering his inner world. It's not a full transfer that needs to take place, just a little transfer of skills. Pushing the painting, it stops at an image of a magician. Placing his hand through this painting, he grabs the hand of the Magician, and opens his eye. _

Kaito's hands go around Conan's back positioning him as if comforting the crying child. A light tap on Conan's knees, and the small boy wraps his legs around the thief's waist, careful not to catch the cape. Kaito raises his eyes, and stares straight at the jewel. Pulling on the connection to the Magician, Kaito holds out his hand and clicks his fingers. In a puff of smoke the jewel is gone from the man's hand, and is firmly planted in Kaito's.

"Tell your boss Snake, that I will never let him have Pandora" spits Kaito

Immediately Kaito is off of the bed, Pandora pocketed somewhere safe, and dashing towards the jewel. His hands firmly keeping Conan in place, he runs through the already open door. Seeing more men in black suits standing idly in the next corridor, Kaito closes his eyes for less than a second, still running down the corridor.

_A powerful pull from the other side of the painting and Kaito is pulled backwards into the colourful domain of the Magician, falling straight into the Magician's arms. At the same time, the Magician rushes out the transfer phrase: "Let the magic begin" _

Opening his eyes, he straightens up slightly more, a grin spreading across his face. Whilst not as big as the famous KID grin, this grin promises more fun, slightly softer and less psychotic than its counterpart.

"Ladies" shouts the Magician, and all of the men in the corridor turn around. Giggling to himself at the joke, he decides to forego the gentlemen "let the magic begin!" Tapping Conan's arms, the boy grips onto the Magician tighter, knowing that Kaito'll need his arms for whatever he has decided to do._ Let the magic begin? I've never heard Kaito say that before. Then again, it's always hard to predict Kaitou KID, why should Kaito be any different?_

Still running forward, the Magician jumps, places his hands on the shoulders of one of the guards, and levers himself to standing on the guard. Extending his leg, foot pointed, he spins it around the guard a few times before jumping to the next guard and repeating the gesture. By the time he has reached the 5th guard, he has a trail of hopping guards following him. Looking over the Magician's shoulder, Conan notices something glinting in the light. _Oh, I see. He's tied them up with clear wire_. A little tug, and all of the men are pulled into one tight group. Stepping back and admiring his work, the Magician clicks his fingers. In another puff of smoke, the wire has changed into an orange ribbon, a large bow sitting on the captured guards heads, with a large note saying 'For the Boss XX' proudly displayed at the front.

He runs, laughing manically away from his present, and down a few more corridors. _Wow, this place is like a maze, Oh shit, we've run into a dead end,_ thinks Conan, said dead end staring him in the face as the Magician whirls around. The guards run around the corner and scream, trying to turn around, scrambling to get over one another. Shouts of "Monster!" can be heard.

These guards came around the corner expecting to see one Kaitou KID holding a small boy. Instead, all they see is a phantom mask and gloves floating in the air. The shock was enough to scare them away.

Conan wonders what's going on, not being able to see due to the cape covering him and the Magician's body. As the cape is removed, Conan breaths in a deep breath, and looks up into that mask. "Didn't you use that trick on Nakamori-keibu the first time you reappeared?" Conan asks, having been kept up-to-date with the thief. A nod and a wink is all Conan gets in answer, as the magician puts the mask away.

Back tracking a few hallways, they come to an intersection, with three possible ways to go. Hearing noise from his right, the magician reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a capsule. Throwing the capsule to the ground, the Magician takes the path in front of him, whist pushing the balloon Kaitou KID towards the left. "Wait, won't the balloon just hit the wall?" Hisses Conan.

"New gadget I developed. It senses the area around it and changes the fans output to turn the dummy accordingly. Lead them on a nice long goose chase that will." chuckling, the Magician turns the corner, cape waving goodbye to the guards behind it. And two capes rounding the corner are exactly what the guards see.

"What, there are now two Kaitou KID's? Which one do we chase?" Asks one guard to the others.

"Don't worry. I've got it. Uri, Natsu, fetch."

"Kaito, I can't hear anyone chasing us. Don't you think that it's weird that the man on fire hasn't caught us yet?" asked Conan, in detective mode.

"Yeah, considering how quickly he opened the door and caught my card, he could have had us caught in an instant." Replied the Magician. "Shin-chan, can you stop pulling on my cape please."

"What? I'm not pulling on your cape. Let's see" confused, the detective peers over the Magician shoulder and freezes. There pulling on the cape of Kaitou KID's outfit is a small cat, with yellow and black spot like a leopard. But no leopard has red flames bubbling out of their ears. "Gak.. Kaito it's a leopard cub."

Laughing at Conan for making a joke at this time, the Magician stops and grabs his cape in one hand. In a familiar KID gesture, he fans his cloak about him, bringing the tag-along into view. The magician stops laughing. For there really is a small cat attached to his cape. Shifting Conan over to his right arm, Kaito uses the other to grab the cat by the scruff of its neck. The cat is not pleased with this man-handling and roars. But mid-way through the roar, it deepens, and the cat becomes covered in red and yellow flames. A moment later, Kaito (connection lost at the shock) stumbles, landing flat on his back on the floor, pinned under the now fully grown leopard. Making sure to keep one paw on Conan, the cat examines its prey, and let's out another roar, before sitting on Kaito, one paw still on his shoulder, forcing him to stay flat on the floor. With one paw on Kaito and the other on Conan the pair has no chance of escape.

_What the fuck?_ Is the only coherent thought the pair can think of at the moment. _A transforming cat, a man on fire, what next? Where the hell have we ended up?_

Footsteps sound, loud on the tiled floor, and Kaito looks up into grey eyes framed by sliver hair. "Good work Uri!" shouts this newcomer. "Now let's wait for Juudaime to get here. Oh he's going to be so pleased that I caught them." The man sits next to Kaito's shoulder, on the opposite side to Conan, still glittering over thoughts of the praise from his boss. _Juudaime, that means Tenth doesn't it. I wonder who that is. Certainly not Snake_ the pair think. The leopard starts whining and butting its head against the man's hand. The movement puts a bit more pressure on the captured ones, but neither make a sound. "Alright Uri, you deserve a reward." A flame appears on the man's ring. This flame starts off as a small rose pink flame, before growing bigger and becoming blood red at the tips. Once the flame is about the size of a two pound coin, he offers it to the cat. To the shock of Kaito and Conan, the cat starts lapping at the flames, as eating a delicious treat.

_Silver hair, red flames. That's the guy with the dynamite I saw when I was looking at Pandora. And that other guy too, the one from earlier, I saw him in that vision too. Didn't the silver-haired guy say Juudaime. Juudaime means Tenth, and Tenth in Italian is… Decimo. Oh shit, we're not with Snake, we've been caught by the mafia. It's just like in that book I saw in Pandora's vision- Vongola Decimo._ Realising this, Conan shuts his eyes, and presses his face into Kaito's blue shirt, and shuts out the world. _Just what I fucking need, another criminal organisation to deal with_

"Gao" comes a cute purr. Tilting his head up, Kaito sees another small cat, this one looking more like a lion, with a small metal plate on its head.

"That's right Natsu- look, Gokudera and Uri are getting along. You don't see that everyday. I didn't even know you could make a face like that Gokudera." Answers the man from before. "Uri you can let them go now". The cat happily obliges, and transforms back to its smaller form before jumping off of Kaito's chest, straight onto the face of the man sat beside them, _Gokudera, I think._ Thinks Kaito

"Akk, get off you stupid cat. You should be more grateful after I just fed you." Shouts Gokudera, trying to pull the cat off his face. But still the cat continues scratching, until another soft 'gao' comes from the other cat. At this signal, the cat jumps off and in a burst of flame disappears into a ring on Gokudera's hand. "haha… sorry you had to see that again Juudaime. Well She did manage to catch these two though. So what was Natsu chasing after then, if Uri found the real thing?"

"A balloon, attached to a directional gadget and fans to create movement. Quite ingenious really. Spanner's taking a look at it" States Juudaime, taking a step closer to the pair still laying on the ground. "Come with me to my office, we need to talk. Don't worry I'm not going to harm you. I'm not related to this Snake person you seem to think I am." And with that, he turns around and starts walking. Gokudera roughly grabs Kaito by the arm, and hauls him up. Placing Conan on the floor, the pair follow the man on fire, both thinking about who this man is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Yes I've decided that Uri is a girl. She just looks like one to me. I don't really think that box weapons have a gender anyway, so it really doesn't matter.**

**So for those of you who are wondering what the hell I've done to the inside of Kaito's head, I'll explain now. The idea of split personalities first came to me when I was watching the 3****rd**** movie (admittedly in English dub). Its the bit when Ayumi goes onto her balcony and asks KID of he's Dracula [lol]. But the way he acts there is totally different to the Kaito you see during the Magic Kaito episodes. He acts a lot older, a lot more serious, and seems a lot more dangerous. I mean there is one scene in an different episode where he runs, spins and jumps backwards off of the building, spinning in mid-air before opening his glider! To me he just seems really different. I know that a few other fics have Kaito and KID as separate personalities. Three thieves by Ysabet and nightingale being one. (BTW this is a ****really**** good fic, a must read as in go read this now!) The idea also coincides with my views on the way Tsuna is different when in Dying Will mode. Again, he seems more adult, more calm, but more dangerous. So I started to think about what different types of Kaito there are. The three introduced here are normal Kaito, the Magician, and Kaitou KID- the most obvious. In some ways Kaito and the Magician are very closely linked, more so than KID and Kaito, since Kaito uses magic tricks nearly 24/7. **

**Anyway, enough about me and my views of Kaito's mental state. If anyone has any more ideas on what different types of Kaito there are, then just drop me a note. **

**And I've based the underground part of the Vongola mansion on what you see during the Future arc. The Kitchen here is the one which Haru and Kyoko dominated. **

**See you guys next time. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 14/ Dec/ 2011**

**Minor edits on 21 dec 11**

**A thousand and one spelling corrections 15 jan 2012  
><strong>


	4. 4 Who have we been saved by?

_**Chapter 4: Who have we been saved by?**_

_**Firstly, a huge thank you to my 2 reviewers, and everyone who has favourite or alerted this story. It's such a buzz to open my inbox and see the list of emails there. **_

**This is from the KHR pov (most of the time), but unlike chapter 2 I'm not going to explain the last chapter from Tsuna's pov. That was just for Chapter 2 specifically. This happens directly after KID and Conan are captured by Uri and Gokudera.**

**I know Tsuna might seem a little OOC at the moment, but remember to him Kaito and Conan are strangers, and he's in Boss mode. So think of HDW Tsuna. Once he gets to know them better, the normal Tsuna will return. He's too loveable not to.**

* * *

><p>"Come with me to my office we need to talk." He ordered. Seeing the looks of defiance and fight rising up in the eyes of the two on the floor, Tsuna added "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you. I'm not related to this Snake person you seem to think I am." Kaitou KD had mentioned a 'Snake' person at least twice during their conversation, and he seemed to be an enemy of theirs. <em>He's most likely the one that shot them out of the air. <em>

Leading them through the corridors of the Vongola Underground, Tsuna nods and acknowledges the men around him, as he usually did. It was important to him that the men under his and the Ninth's command were able to talk and interact with him normally. If it wasn't for the orange tint in his eyes, or for the fact he was leading two strangers around, the men would have been a lot friendlier. But these were trained Mafioso, and knew that image and reputation meant a lot for a Boss. So, they kept their hellos to small bows of the head and respectful calls of Boss.

The Vongola Underground was the collective name for the Mafia side of the Vongola Mansion. As the name suggested, it was directly under the mansion, and extended far out to either side. Above ground was a 'normal' mansion belonging to a successful business man and his men. This was where the Boss, his Guardians, and other friends and family members slept, ate most of the time, and spent their free time. Anything mafia related happened Underground to avoid suspicion. Underground there were offices, Training rooms, laboratories and Garages, Sleeping quarters for specific Mafioso, kitchens, and medical units. There were quite a few different access points that lead to places around Nanimori.

Tsuna leads the pair to his main office, along a corridor with red carpeting and gold gilding on the woodwork. This corridor is lined with paintings on either side. Kaitou KID looks around with interest, noting the cost of the solid gold frames. Conan is a little more interested in the people that had been painted. Along both sides of the corridor, leading to a pair of huge Oak doors, were paintings, depicting other people looking regal but commanding. Nearly all were men, but there was one woman with a flower tattoo running down her face. The little plaques underneath are written in Italian, stating different numbers, odds on one side, evens on the other. The closer they got to the office, the lower the numbers became.

As they approach the door, one black suited man stands to attention and opens the door.

"Thank you. Could you bring us some coffee please?" Orders Tsuna with a smile on his face. The man nods in response and closes the door behind them. It was a spacious office, but a cluttered one. Paper files were everywhere on the tables in the room, some stacks looking like they would fall over. Along the walls were filing cabinets and bookcases, all filled to the brim and overflowing. The only clear space in the room, amazingly, was the huge desk at the centre of the back wall. Behind this was an ornate orange leather chair, the orange looking faded and muted, the chair warn and very comfortable looking- the look of a chair that has seen much use. Tsuna indicates for the pair to sit down while he walks around the desk and sits in his own chair. Gokudera takes his place behind Tsuna on his right. Tsuna watches the pair look around the room, looking behind themselves and analysing the door. The older one, Kaitou KID, looks about the room with a sharp eye, looking at every corner and wall panel. _Hmm, this is interesting, they are both looking for any exits. The thief has noticed all of the cameras, whilst the small boy has been analysing me and Gokudera. The way they have sat, still facing me but with their backs slightly facing each other, shows a huge amount of trust in one another. What an unusual pair they are. _

There is a knock on the door, which Gokudera opens, and he brings in the tray of coffee. Placing it on the table, Gokudera pours coffee for the four of them, handing Juudaime's his first, before handing Kaitou KID his. He frowns at the child before him, wondering if the kid drinks coffee. Not caring either way, Gokudera places the cup infront of the kid, before taking his own and returning to his spot. He too has noticed the wondering eyes of the pair, but quickly their eyes return to Juudaime. _They did that a little too quickly for mere curiosity. It seems like they have had some training. _Thought Gokudera, growing more suspicious every minute.

"Wow, Onii-san, your office is huge! There is so much paper. Back at home Ojii-san's office is messy, but there isn't nearly this much paper. How do you know where everything is?" chirps the small boy, his eyes wide with astonishment. Head tilted to the side, the boy returns his gaze back to Tsuna, a confused look in his eyes.

Tsuna chuckles at the antics of the small boy and the innocence of the question. "well, since I made these piles I generally know where everything is." Tsuna places a smile on his face, looking the boy straight in the eyes. "And who might you be, little boy?" leaning forward, Tsuna rests his elbows on the desk, and friendly smiles at the boy.

"I'm Ichigo !" states the boy, sitting up straighter. _That's not his name. My intuition tells me that's 100% a lie. Why would he lie to me, children never lie like that. _ Hidden under his folded arms, Tsuna taps his finger twice of the desk, knowing Gokudera can see it. Gokudera doesn't visibly react, but his hand does twitch, offended that anyone would lie to his boss.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ichigo-kun. And can I assume that your friend here is the world famous International Phantom Thief 1412. Also known as Kaitou Kid?" Going along with the boys lie, Tsuna turns to the teen.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Replies the thief, tipping his hat. "And who do we have the pleasure of addressing?" His face looks calm and nonchalant, as if he's talking to a friend and not someone he thinks kidnapped him.

Tsuna wonders about how to answer this. Gokudera had already called him Juudaime infront of them, and others had called him Boss along the way. Then there were the paintings of Vongola Bosses along the corridor. But more than that, it was his intuition, jumping around like crazy, that made him decide to tell them the truth. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, 10th generation Boss for the Vongola Familiga". A disarming smile on his face, his body language non-threatening as he said it. Immediately he could see a reaction from Kaitou Kid, though whether it was from the blatant mafia connection, or from actually knowing what the Vongola Family was, Tsuna wasn't sure. "And this here is my right hand man, Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera straightens up more, pleased at being called a right hand man as usual, and nods his head to the pair.

"Ooh, that sounds posh. 10th Generation? Are you some kind of Noble? That's so cool. But what's a Von- Vongola Fam-famg…" the boy rattled off, seemingly pleased to meet a member of nobility.

"Vongola Famigila" Tsuna supplies "It means Vongola Family in Italian. And no, I'm not a noble. I'm the boss of a mafia family." Tsuna watches as the boy gasps, noticing the way in which he fingers his watch, and brings his feet up to rest on the chair. Kaitou KID seems to not be bothered by this statement, but Tsuna caught the tightening of fists, and the slight movement closer to the boy.

"The mafia! That's amazing. Oh, so you're the Godfather, and I bet you have a gun too. Can I see it, please?" The ecstatic boy infront of him looks up with a pleading face, drawing out the 'please'.

"No I don't have a gun, and neither does Gokudera, so I'm afraid that I can't show you." Tsuna looks at the crestfallen boy, wondering where this conversation is going. His intuition is still flashing at him like crazy, but Tsuna can't figure out why.

"Yeah, I suppose you don't need guns when you can shoot flames out of your hands and fly." At this Tsuna raises his eyebrow. _How does the boy know that I can fly? He was unconscious before I caught him, so was KID. Neither should know I can fly. Even if he wasn't, I was under Chrome's illusions, he wouldn't have known it was me anyway. _

"Fly? I never said that I could fly. Did you mention it Gokudera?" Looking at his friend, he sees the suspicion in Gokudera's eyes. Both know that every few people know Tsuna can fly, especially not the public, and certainly not a junior school child.

"No Juudaime. I never mentioned that you could fly. Neither did any of the men when we came here, nor when they were chasing the pair about earlier. So kid, tell me why you think Juudaime can fly." A gaze as intense as a storm falls singularly on the small boy.

As soon as the boy realises his mistake, his hands fly to his mouth and he stops looking at Tsuna. Conan silently curses himself in as many languages as he knows, before trying to think of a way out of his slip up. He couldn't exactly say that a magical jewel told him.

Kaito looks at Conan eyebrow raised. The chibi detective was not known for making wild accusations. In answer Conan taps the jewel. Kaito just nods and looks back at the Mafioso infront of him.

"Umm…Umm" Conan tries to think of any way out of this corner he's backed into. After a while, Tsuna sighs.

"Look you can stop this charade now. I know that there's something different about you. For starters, your real name isn't Ichigo." Tsuna looks straight at the boy, eyes boring into his soul, looking for any emotions hidden there. Shock and suspicion can be clearly seen, as can a little confusion, and even a tiny bit of fear.

"Juudaime can tell whenever anyone is lying. Go on try it out." Challenges Gokudera, proud of his friend's skills.

Tsuna just shakes his head at Gokudera, and turns back to the pair, this time addressing Kaitou KID. "Ask me three questions, I'll answer true or false. Let's see how many I get right"

Kaito, never one to back down from a challenge, leans forward in his seat, head placed on one palm. "Okay then. Question 1, something easy. The leading police detective of my Task force is called Nakamori Ginzo" Everyone knew the answer to this, Nakamori had become famous as the one to chase KID.

"True, but that's common knowledge. Try something a little harder." Tsuna looked disapprovingly at the thief, knowing that he could have come up with a better question than that. Although truthfully, since Tsuna had never ever heard of Kaitou KID before, he didn't actually know. It was Gokudera's 'Che' and flick of his head, that provided the information that this was an easy question. Tsuna just assumed it was common knowledge.

"True, true. Okay then. I have been a jewel thief for over 12 years." With KID's face in the shadow, it was hard to tell his age, apart from the fact that he wasn't extremely old. Again, everyone knew that Kaitou KID had been stealing jewels for a very long time. This 'Boss' was sure to say true.

"Now, now Phantom Thief, that's sneaky of you" Tsuna replied, wagging one finger in a mock telling off "That is a half-truth. Kaitou KID has been stealing jewels for a lot longer than 12 years. But you yourself have not." The shock in the Phantom's one visible eye was clear, but quickly covered up. Again, Tsuna's intuition had supplied that it was a half-truth. From the information Gokudera was telling Tsuna earlier, Kaitou KID had disappeared about 10 years ago, to reappear 8 years later. Tsuna suspected that the name was handed down to a successor. His intuition suggesting he was correct.

"Hmm, again true, but some people have been thinking this for a while. It's a common rumour on the internet after all. People seem to find the 8 year gap a bit suspicious. Okay final question, not quite a true or false, but I'll still be able to tell if you are telling the truth. Out of these three names, which one is my real identity? Moriyama Makito, Kuroba Kaito or Takahiro Shiro" The thief smiles one of his predator smiles, sitting back confidently in his seat. Most people would go for the last one. The double 'm' from the first one sounds like it's too made up. Most people have different letters for their first and last names. A defence for his real name was one his class mates had come up with when Hakuba had accused him of being KID: Kaito sounded too much like Kaitou, no one was that stupid. Well actually his parents just had a weird sense of humour.

Tsuna's intuition supplies the answer though. It was the middle one. His intuition had spiked when the Thief said it.

"Your real name is Kuroba Kaito. But before you ask no I didn't hear your companion call you it. Apart from him stating he was scared when I entered the room, and what he has said here, I have never heard him talk. I did not participate in the chase you see." Both the boy and the thief looked shocked, but again they quickly controlled their facial expression. The thief's hand went closer to his jacket, and the boy started to finger his shoes. _I suspect that KID has a weapon under his jacket. And now they are both suspicious of me. My intuition has calmed slightly, but it's still bouncing around. There must be a lot more to these two than meets the eye. Especially that kid. _ "So now that you know that I can tell if you are lying, why don't we start again. So little boy, who are you?"

"Okay then. My name is Edogawa Conan." Replies the boy, eyeing Tsuna suspiciously. He was sure that **no one** knew Kaito was 1412.

Tsuna sits back in his chair and huffs, shaking his head. Gokudera takes offence at them lying to Juudaime again, and reaches for his dynamite. "How dare you lie to Juudaime again! Why I ought to-"

Conan knew from Pandora's vision that Gokudera was reaching for some dynamite. _They knew I was lying. But many people know me as Conan, I'm often seen with Kogoro. There is no reason for him to suspect that I'm lying. But anyway, I'm not going to get hit with those dynamites._ Opening his watch, Conan takes aim, and fires the dart, sending the raging man to sleep. Luckily he didn't hit the desk on the way down. Kaito too had drawn his card gun, assuming that Gokudera was reaching for weapons, but he lowers it after Conan put him to sleep.

"Oh, another nice gadget you have there. You two really are interesting. But boy, that was another half-truth. I want the full truth now please. And it had better be the truth, I'm not happy as it is, and now you've drugged my right hand man. I'd think carefully if I were you." Orange tinted brown eyes start straight at Conan, looking menacing. Impatience is written all over his face.

"Fine, then. My real name is Kudo Shinichi. There you happy now." The small boy huffs and sits back in his chair, scowling in defeat.

"Kudo Shinichi? But he's a famous high school detective. He's famous even out here. Not that he's ever solved a case here" Tsuna's intuition was contradicting his brain. His intuition said that that was the right answer. But his brain has seen Kudo in the newspapers and on TV. Kudo was supposed to be the same age as him. Conan on the other hand, noticed how Tsuna never stated where they were. "So what happened to make you… like that?"

"Like I'm going to tell a mafia boss that." States Conan, head held high, a defiant look on his face.

"Heeiii, it's not like I wanted to be a mafia boss you know." Tsuna's eyes lost their orange tint, as he sighs, looking away from the two. "I was forced into this position. But I'm going to change Vongola. It's going to return to how it was. A Vigilante group to protect those close to us where the law cannot." Turning, Tsuna looks fondly at the sleeping Gokudera, looking softer in his sleep.

Hearing the sincerity in Tsuna's voice, Kaito looks at Conan and raises an eyebrow. Conan raises one of his own and shrugs, implying that he thinks the boy before them is okay.

"Sawada-san, could you explain that please. If you didn't want to be a mafia boss then why are you one?" Questions Kaito, wondering at the change of atmosphere and personality of the teen before them.

Tsuna's intuition told him that he should tell them everything, so Tsuna did. "Well, I'm vaguely related to the current Boss. But all of his sons are dead, so I was one of two candidates to take the position. The Ninth sent Reborn, the world's best Hitman to Japan to tutor me. Believe me it wasn't very fun." Tsuna shuddered at the thought of Reborn's so-called 'Training'. " Eventually all of my friends became involved. Before I knew it there was a succession battle between me and this other candidate Xanxus. There was this huge battle. I would have lost it if I could. But the guys we were up against were the Varia, Vongola's elite Assassination Squad. So with them it was defeat them or be killed. I forfeited at one point, since I interfered with a battle to save one of my friends. But I still fought with Xanxus, and lost, so he was to be given the title of successor. But in this Family there are these rings, and they have to accept you to become the heir." Kaito and Conan watch Tsuna fiddle with his ring, whilst he looks away from them. "And these rings rejected Xanxus, so I was named successor. We've fought a few enemies since then, but the whole time we have only fought to protect either each other, or those around us. Me and my family, we never fight for power or money." Tsuna looked back at them, passion in his eyes. "But then we learnt about the History of Vongola, and how, 400 years ago, it was designed to be a vigilante group. Over the years, other bosses had different ideas and we became the strongest Family in the Mafia. But I just want to protect my friends. And this is the best way I can. I'm not officially Boss yet though, the Ninth is. But here in this base, everyone calls me Boss." It was all there and visible in Tsuna's eyes. Being the people they are, both Kaito and Conan are good at reading people. Both could tell that what Tsuna had just told them was the truth. He only wanted to protect those closest to him. With this revelation, both Kaito and Conan relaxed.

"I'm sure that you will do. Change the Vongola I mean." Seeing Tsuna's sharp eye on him Conan quickly adds "It's a … feeling that I have" _I'm not going to tell you a jewel told me so. I don't even know if this future will become true yet. _ Seeing Kaito's gaze on him once more, Conan taps the Jewel again. _I suppose this is the start of the 'immortality' that Pandora wanted for us. Might as well go with it. It'll give me something to do. And maybe the mafia can get rid of the Black Organisation for me. If not, then they'll be another layer of protection for me and Haibara._

"I believe what you have told me, so I'll be truthful with you in exchange. I'm Edogawa Conan, one shrunken Kudo Shinichi. One day at an amusement park, I spotted these suspicious men in black coats. I decided to follow them, and saw them doing some kind of shady deal. One came up behind me and knocked me out when I wasn't focusing. He gave me this experimental poison meant to kill me. Yet I survived, but I had ended up like this. Certain things trigger changes, but they only ever work once. I know the creator of the drug; she betrayed the organisation that did this to me. She's working on a cure, but they have only ever worked temporarily. So for now, I'm living the life of a 10 year old, living with the famous Mori Kogoro, my friend's dad. So if I join you guys, will you protect those important to me from the Black Organisation?" Conan looks into Tsuna's eyes, his face set and determined. A hand pats his shoulder. He realises that it's Kaito. This was the first time Kaito had heard what had happened to Shinichi. But he was wondering what Shinichi was doing. Being truthful wasn't a good enough reason to give the truth to a mafia Boss. Was protection the only thing Shinichi was after? _Or does the jewel have something to do with it. All of this information Shinichi has, has apparently come from the jewel. It must have happened when he was acting funny._

Tsuna looks at the shrunken teen in surprise. _Well that's new. But with what I've seen, most likely possible. I mean Uri and Natsu aren't exactly natural phenomenon. A shrinking drug sounds a lot more probable than animals created with flames. Or even the flames in general. _ "Of course. But I'm surprised that you want to join us. I never said that you had too. But if you do join the Vongola, then yes, I will protect anyone that you want me too, within reason of course. There is a limit to my influence and resources. But those closest to you will be as safe from this Organisation as possible."

"If Shinichi is joining, then I will too. I'm not about to let him become part of the Mafia by himself! Nor will I let him face the Black Organisation alone any longer. Shinichi why didn't you tell me, why didn't _Conan_ tell me?" asks the thief earnestly. He can't help but feel sorry that his friend has had to face them alone all of these years.

"Why? Because as far as I could tell, you had enough trouble with Snake and his organisation, if the number of times you were shot at says anything. And I didn't think that Kaitou KID would help me anyway. Remember what you said at KID and Conan's first meeting: _"A thief is a creative artist who takes his prey in style... But a detective is nothing more than a critic, who follows our footsteps..."_ You never gave me any reason to think that you would." Explains Conan, turning in his chair to directly face Kaito. It had barely sunk in that Kaito was KID. His friend from long ago was the famous thief who he had spent the past few years bonding with. Seems like fate would draw them together anyways.

"You are being chased by a different organisation! Boy you two sure attract trouble don't you? I bet there is never a dull moment." Remarks Tsuna, glad to know that other people's lives were as eventful as his.

"My turn!" Standing up, Kaito draws his cape around him and bows to Tsuna, as he rises he extends his arm, drawing his cape with it. "Kuroba Kaito, Magician Extraordinaire, at your service. Also moonlights as International Phantom Thief 1412." A huge smile alights his face, as Conan puts is head in his hands, not believing that Kaito would chose this time to be theatrical. _But that's KID though, or Kaito I should say._

Sitting back down in his seat, Kaito returns to being serious. "My dad was the original Kaitou KID" out of the corner of his eye, he spots Conan looking slightly shocked "He became so good at his job, that this organisation contacted him about a job. The Job was to find and steal the Jewel known as Pandora . It's know to give the owner immortality. But my dad refused, not wanting an evil organisation like them to gain immortality. So they killed him, made it look like a magic trick gone wrong. A few years ago, I found my Dad's base and became Kaitou KID, determined to draw out my father's killers and get revenge. Snake first appeared when I stole the Blue Birthday." This time it's Conan who provides support, in the form of a pat to Kaito's knee.

"I see, compared to you guys, I've had it easy I suppose. But I would be happy to have two amazing people like you. We could use your skills and intelligence. I'm sure that together, we can make Vongola the Vigilante group it's supposed to be. I'm sure that we can help solve your problems too."

"Gnnh… Juudaime?" comes the confused sound from the floor.

"Good morning Gokudera. Did you have a nice sleep?" jokes Tsuna, smiling lovingly down at his friend on the floor.

"Yes, I did. But why are you in my bedroom?" Gokudera, obviously not fully awake, just smiles ridiculously back at his friend.

"Don't worry, he's just groggy from the dart. The first time does that." Sheepishly explains Conan, hiding a giggle at how the man is acting.

Nodding in understanding, Tsuna reaches down and flicks Gokudera's forehead. "Gokudera, we are in my Underground office."

Immediately Gokudera is awake and banding his head against the floor in his usually apology bow. "I'm so sorry Juudaime. How could I have fallen asleep during your meeting? What kind of right hand man does that? I don't deserve to be your right hand man" On and on it goes, with Tsuna looking more embarrassed with every bang of Gokudera's head against the floor. Kaito looks amused by this, whilst Conan tries to hide a snigger.

Hearing Conan's snigger, Gokudera is immediately up and glaring at the sitting pair. "That's right! You were lying to Juudaime. You should show him better respect." He shouts, brandishing a dynamite to prove his point. Tsuna, seeing the dynamite, rises out of his chair and restrains his Storm Guardian

"Heii! Calm down Gokudera, everything has been sorted out. They're part of the Family now." Exclaims Tsuna. Gokudera visibly relaxes in his boss' hold and puts the dynamite away.

"Really? That's great Juudaime. They are your first recruits! Reborn and the Ninth will be pleased." Gokudera is practically sparkling at Tsuna, metaphorical tail wagging at the amazingness of his Boss. Tsuna doesn't look as pleased, looking away and laughing half-heartedly

Changing the subject, Tsuna orders Gokudera, "Gokudera, I want to introduce them to the Guardians. They will be a big part of the Family now. Can you go and find them all for me please? Ask them what a good day to hold a meeting is. "

"Of course Juudaime. Right away Juudaime." Storm Gokudera rushes out of the room, leaving a sighing Tsuna in his wake.

"I'll warn you now. My Guardians are quite a bunch of characters. Don't be deceived by how normal they look. Anyway, a few things you'll need to know. You can call me Tsuna when we are off business, such as at home, or outside with our daily lives. Whenever mafia business is involved, I'm known as any form of Boss. Most of the Japanese Mafioso call me Juudaime, since it's Japanese for Tenth. At times when other Bosses are involved, during formal mafia protocol, or when in Italy, I'm known as Vongola Decimo. This is done for two reasons. One is for appearance infront of other Mafia Families. The other is to separate Business and work from our daily lives. Gokudera always calls me Juudaime, out of respect apparently. I don't think that he is capable of actually saying my name. But for the others, it reminds them that we are on business, and it's time to stop playing around. It's important for them to see me as Boss rather than as Tsuna. That way the things that I tell them do to as boss don't affect my friendship with them. If they do something wrong, then I have to punish them- I can't be seen as unfair. But at least it's their Boss and not me who's giving the punishment. In general it's easier for all of us." Tsuna looks down at his desk, collecting himself before looking back at the others.

"That's fine, we understand. I'd imagine that the line needs to be drawn." Replies Conan understanding slightly. It was like his relationship with Ran. The relationship with Conan was one of siblings, whilst with Shinichi, it was one of more than friends. He always had to remember to treat her differently during those fleeting times as Shinichi.

There is a respectful knock on the door, before Gokudera walks in. "I've found them all, Juudaime. Sorry it took so long. It was hard to find Hibari. It wasn't until I heard that damm bird of his that I realised that he was on the roof. It was hard to convince him to come to a meeting, but I told him something interesting was going to happen. Anyway, the first time that everyone could get together was Friday Juudaime. Me and Yamamoto are on a mission until Thursday, and Lambo has the day off school on Friday. Chrome will be out with Ken and Chikusa, but Mukuro can come instead. That gives these two 5 days to prepare." Gokudera looks pissed off at Hibari for causing trouble, but with Tsuna's thanks, the look is wiped away.

"Is that okay with you two?" asks Tsuna. Kaito nods and Conan looks thoughtful.

"Yeah, that should be enough time for Haibara to make a temporary antidote for me. I'll have to find a way to get out of school that day though, without Ran knowing." Conan replies, hands linked under his chin in his classic thinking pose.

"I can do that Shinichi!" shouts Kaito, hand raised in the air. He's the perfect image of an over enthusiastic kid wanting to be picked for a treat. "I can dress up as Conan's mother and get you from school saying there's been an emergency. That way, the school won't mind, and if Ran asks the 4 pipsqueaks then they can say his mother came. Ran won't mind that."

"That could work. I'll explain later how 'Mum' looks. Okaa-san dressed up as her once, she was playing a prank on me." Thinking of his mum causes Conan to shiver.

"You can dress up as a woman?" inquiries Tsuna, not quite believing it.

"Of course. I **am** Phantom Thief 1412 after all. I quite often masquerade as police officers and other such people. I even dressed up as Aoko infront of her Dad one day. That's Nakamori-keibu and his daughter, by the way. With the right equipment I can look like anyone." Kaito draws himself up, miffed at the fact that Tsuna would question his abilities. "Heeii! I can look like anyone" Tsuna's jaw drops as Kaito mimics his voice "Che, sound like anyone Juudaime" Tsuna giggles at the perfect impression of Gokudera, with a faultless amount of respect and enthusiasm "and perfectly copy anyone's personality I want. That is the one truth!" Kaito turns away from the group, and dramatically turns around, swinging his arm around to point directly at Shinichi, a perfect imitation of his definitive deduction pose and voice.

Smirking at Kaito, Conan brings his bowtie up to his mouth "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is I, Kaitou KID, an attention seeking thief who likes to play with the police."

"Aww… Shin-chan, is that all you think of me?" pouts Kaito , kneeling by Conan's chair.

"Anyway… Where should we meet you Sawada-san?" wonders Conan, deflecting Kaito's question.

"Call me Tsuna please, everyone else does. And if you're to be part of the Family then you should too. Oh, the meeting will be here. I'll send a car for you on Friday, just tell me what address to pick you up from." Offers Tsuna.

"Well my house would be best. I'd need to go there before transforming anyway. Kaito is that okay with you? It's still the same house as years ago." Conan deliberates before turning to Kaito for agreement. Kaito nods his assent.

"Okay, then, with that settled, let's get you home. It's nearly 7 O'clock on Sunday. You were both out for quite a while." Tsuna stands up from his desk and leads the way to the nearest elevator.

"Speaking of that, how did you heal Shinichi's wound so quickly? There's only a scar left." Kaito demands, really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh, well first off, it was mostly due to an ability of my Sun Guardian Ryohei. And then later, it was fixed by our medical squad here. Our technology is quite up-to-date. And with our own inventors and mechanics, sometimes we have inventions that are ahead of the times." Explain Tsuna. The others aren't quite following the whole ability thing. But by this time they are outside by a waiting car Gokudera called for earlier.

"Well, just tell the driver where to, and I'll see you Friday, about midday okay." Tsuna confirms, waving as the two get into the car and leave.

_My intuition has finally settled down. I suppose it wanted me to make them part of the Family. But they both seem nice enough. I'm sure that they'll survive._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, they are now part of the mafia. I know that Conan generally doesn't slip details like that, but I couldn't think of any other way to lead it on. I was running out of idle conversation, and needed to move the story on. Just one more chapter and then everyone will return to normal. <strong>_

_**And for all of you reading out there without an account, did you know that you can review anonymously? I certainly didn't until I got an account. So for any of you who are brave enough to push the button, I'd love to hear your thoughts and Ideas. If anyone out there has a suggestion of a certain scene or even a huge plot arc they want, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Who knows where one little comment will lead? I generally work better with inspiration from others. Even if it's only to say 'I want a little bit of 5927 fluff', any small idea will give me inspiration. **_

_**See you next chapter.**_

_**Phantom Hitman 1412. **_

**First published 17 Dec. 11**

**Minor edits on 21 dec 11.  
><strong>


	5. 5 A Vongola meeting

_Chapter 5: When worlds collide- magic flame mix._

**Wow this is longer than my other chapters. I looked at the word count and saw it was less than 2,000. Next time I look, it's just after Shinichi takes the stage, and it's 5,000! The next time after that, it' s around the point where the guardians introduce themselves to the DC Pair and the word count has hit 9,000 words. I'm sorry for those people who don't like long chapters. **

**I've just read the latest Reborn! chapter. Didn't Colonnello look sexy with his riffle? I can't wait for the next chapter!  
><strong>

**I really don't know where my brain comes up with half of this stuff. I finish a sentence and another idea just announces itself. I really don't think my fingers are attached to my brain at all. **

**To ****RedHerring1412****, you'll notice one of your influences here. I was writing this chapter when I read your review, and went back to put it in place, since here is the perfect time.**

* * *

><p>Conan has everything prepared. Agasa would be keeping an eye on Ran for him, as well as on the Detective Boy's. He didn't tell the professor where he was going, nor who he was meeting- he might give the old professor a heart attack if he did. Nor did he tell Haibara. He knew well enough the reaction she has whenever the Black Organisation were mentioned or involved, and he didn't want to burden her with news of mafia relationships as well. She had finally begun to live a normal life. Well, as normal as her scientific self would let her. Most of the time she was still working on a cure for Shinichi, but she helped the professor every now and again too.<p>

Packing the last of his gadgets and a spare change of Conan's clothes into his school bag, he walks out of his room and towards the door. "I'm going now Ran-neechan." He chirps. Ran gives him a wave before returning to packing her bag.

"Stay safe Conan." She shouts as he walks through the door. Closing the door behind him, he dejectedly walks down the stairs, thinking about what she said. _Stay safe, ne? Hopefully you will be safer Ran. Hopefully you all will. Me and Kaito on the other hand? As per usual, we're putting ourselves straight into the firing line. At least we aren't alone anymore. At the very least I'll have Kaito to watch my back. _

He continues to think about the life that he will have, kicking a rock along the pavement. Luckily after so long of walking the same path, his feet know where to go. And he arrives at the street the school is on.

"Conan!" comes three different shouts. He winces at the volume, and turns to face the Detective Boys. They are three people that he would never have met without becoming Conan. But Conan is glad that he met them. It was refreshing to see the children act so silly and carefree, something that he could never be at his correct age.

"Good morning guys. Are you looking forward to the weekend?" he asks, knowing that there will be a very long, one sided conversation between them. With them chattering away in the background, he is free to walk next to Haibara. "Did you manage to make it in time?" he whispers, moving closer to her.

Looking around her to make sure no one was watching, she hands a small case over to Conan. "Yes, I did. It took me so long because of all of the resistances that you have built up so far. This one should work, but not for very long. Definitely not a whole day." She gives him a serious look, one of warning. Conan takes the pill case, a small smile of thanks on his face.

"So Conan, what about you? What will you be doing over the weekend?" Seeing the look Mitsuhiko is giving him, Conan takes a step away from Haibara, and continues walking towards their classroom.

"Come on, hurry up or we'll be late. I'll tell you on the way" They make it to the classroom just in time, having time to settle down before the teacher arrives.

"Good morning class. I hope that you are ready for another day of learning" she says, looking at all of the faces infront of her. A chorus of enthusiastic agreements rise from the children.

"Rise, bow, sit" says the class representative. And so class begins.

During class Conan can't seem to concentrate. He stares out of the window, looking at the people and cars outside. Clouds slowly drift by and Conan tries to make shapes from them. But everything seems to have a mafia feel to it. The first cloud looks like a gun, shooting a bullet. The next one looks like a fedora. The final one looks like a corpse, blood pooling around it. Shaking his head, Conan tries to focus back on what's being taught. He looks back at the clock. _Would Kaito hurry up already! I'm going insane here. Kiddy school is bad enough without the anticipation of this meeting. _

The clock behind him chimes once, indicating that it's half past nine. As if that was a cue, the madness begins.

A woman slams open the door, runs over to him and picks him up. She has shoulder length black hair, curls at the end. She is on the larger side, wearing black triangular glasses, with a purple dress and an orange scarf on. This was how Yukiko had dressed when she 'kidnapped' him, before taking him to his Dad dressed as the Knight Baron. They had decided to set him up and pretend that they were Organisation agents, showing Conan what could happen if his identity was found out. It was part of their reasoning to move back to America. Surely a 'come with us, you'll be safer in America' would have sufficed?

"Oh, Conan. It's just terrible." Comes the loud blubbering. Conan looks stunned, not expecting this outburst. The whole classroom is silent, watching the large woman cry. No one has a clue who this woman is, let alone why she is hugging Conan. The teacher steps over nervously.

"Umm, Excuse me… But who are you?" she leans over, trying to find the woman's face. She looks at Conan, who has recovered from his shock by now and is comforting the woman, and raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"Mum, hey Mum, are you okay? What's happened?" Conan asks acting genuinely concerned. There is a collective 'oh' from the class, as the identity of this woman is revealed.

"Hey, now. It's going to be okay." Says Ayumi comfortingly, worried about Conan's mother. "Umm, Conan's mum, here's a tissue." Holding up a tissue, she looks up, hoping that she's of some help.

Conan's mother turns, and smiles at the small girl. "Why thank you." She sniffs. Taking the tissue, she dabs at her eyes, trying not to smudge her waterproof makeup. "Oh my god. I'm making a scene. I'm sorry Conan, but I have some bad news. Your Grandmother just collapsed and they've taken her to the hospital. I've come here to take you to see her. We're not sure if she'll live much longer." Another collective gasp, this time in sympathy comes from the group of 10 year olds. They are all old enough now to know what this means, and all feel sorry for Conan. The teacher takes a step back, hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but can I have permission to take Conan with me? He was really close to her, you see." Asks Conan's mother, a hand rubbing Conan's back. The teacher just nods, feeling sorry for the crying pair infront of her.

"Mum, will Nana be alright?" Conan asks, voice small, tears in his eyes. His mum just hugs him tightly, before grabbing Conan's bag and leaving the classroom.

"I hope next time we meet under better circumstances." She says before closing the door behind her.

Haibara looks at the door with suspicion. It wasn't like Conan to act like that. And no one had ever seen Conan's mother before. In the years that he had been Conan, his mother had only visited once, to take him away, but he remained behind instead. She had never even been mentioned since then. Anyway, 'Conan' doesn't even have a mother. And that woman wasn't Yukiko Kudo either. _Unless she was in disguise? She used to be a famous actress, and knowing how crazy she is, I wouldn't put it past her. _ Looking down at her desk, there is a small piece of paper

I'm not sure how long Conan will be gone, but please tell Mouri-chan not to worry.

_The transforming pills , a fake mother and now this. Shinichi, what are you doing now?_ Frustrated with the detective, she crumples the paper in her small fist, and puts it in her pocket.

* * *

><p>The two walked out of the school yard, and turned down the street. Kaito had put Conan down by now, but still had a hold of Conan's hand 'to keep up the image of mother and child' apparently.<p>

Conan looks up to Kaito, a sceptical scowl on his face. "Really? Could you have been any flashier? There is a little thing called Reception, you know. They could have come and gotten me. But Nooooo. You had to burst in and create a scene. I know that I promised to let you do what you wanted, but a little warning would have been nice. I wasn't prepared to cry on cue you know." Conan digs his nails into Kaito's hand, the only form of punishment he can commit at the moment.

"Aww, but Conan, your acting skills were so good. I couldn't have improvised better myself." There's a huge grin of Kaito's face, one at which Conan looks away disgusted from. Placing his hands together as if pleading, Kaito mimics Conan's actions from earlier " "_Mum, will Nana be alright?_" Oh~. You brought a tear to my eye. You had the whole room in the palm of your hand, nearly all of the girls were crying. You'll have some admirers after that display of affection." Kaito was looking up at the sky, a fake look of passion and dreaming in his eyes, before winking at Conan, and ruffling his hair. "But most importantly, you're out of the classroom, with a legitimate reason for a few days off, in case anything happens. Even the teacher will be lenient after that display."

Conan just huffs, since he cant disagree with that last statement, and continues on walking. "You think something will happen later on today?" Conan whispers, wondering himself about the meeting later.

"Well. I highly doubt that they'll be throwing us a welcome party. They are criminals after all. But I don't think anything dangerous will happen, not with a Boss like Tsuna there. It's so hard to believe that he's going to become a mafia boss. I doubt that his friends are that dangerous either. Although that Gokudera seemed a little scary. Do you think those dynamites were real, or just stage props?" He turns to Conan, wondering what the detective's view is.

_("Achoo!" _

"_Are you alright, Juudaime?"_

"_yeah, probably just someone talking about me"_

"_How dare they make you sneeze. Achoo! I'll find them and blow them up. They won't be able to escape me!"_

"_Gokudera wait… come bac… Goku… Stop… st…")_

"Oh, no. They were real alright. I've seen what he can do with them." Conan replies, shivering at the remembrance of the memory.

"What? You've met him before? It didn't seem like it." Questions Kaito, highly doubting that Conan has met either of the Mafioso from Yesterday before.

Shaking his head, Conan sighs, and explains what he means. "That's right. I haven't told you yet. With us trying to escape, and meeting with Tsuna, I never had the time to tell you. When I held Pandora for the first time, I held it up to my eye and looked at you through it." Kaito nods, remembering this. It was just before Conan went weird. "Well, a beam of moonlight hit the jewel and blinded me. But during that moment, I saw something more. I don't want to say it but… It was as if Pandora gave me a vision of the future. I saw Tsuna using those flames of his to hover in the sky. It was in the middle of nowhere, there was no chance for it to be like what you did: There was nothing to connect the wires too. After that I saw Gokudera chuck some dynamite at some guys, and standing tall not affected by the blast at all, as if he was used to it. After that, I saw some men with guns infiltrating a building. There was another flash, and then those same men were bowing infront of Tsuna and kissing his ring. But it was the last thing that I saw, that threw me off the most. On a table top there was this book, the title said: The history of the Mafia. The booked opened and turned to a page marked with this year's date. Can you guess what it says?" He turns to Kaito, eyes serious, but shaking, as if scared. Kaito holds Conan's hand a little more tightly. Conan's speech has been speeding up, and the boy is sounding more frantic with each unbelievable sentence. To answer Conan's question, Kaito shakes his head. "_Date 2011, with the new additions of a teen detective and an international thief, Vongola Decimo takes his first steps to becoming a mafia boss, and changing the mafia to what it is today: protectors of the weak, where normal justice cannot tread._ Can you believe that? Surely, just because we joined, the future won't become sunny and bright?... But it was all so real. No matter how much I want to deny it, how illogical and unscientific it seemed, it was just too real in my head. And something inside me, my detective senses just felt like it was right. So I decided to go join. It can't put me in anymore danger that I am in now." Conan appears to be sullen and introverted, as if there is an internal battle going on inside his small frame.

_It must be hard for him. Taking that small step into the grey area. He, more than anyone, doesn't want to cross into the black. He who's sense of justice is so strong. But he's done it before. Crossed the line so true justice prevails. As long as he keeps that mind frame, then he won't fall. I won't let him fall. If I only achieve one thing out of joining the mafia, then it'll to be to make sure that Shinichi comes out the other side whole. Changed, but whole. Even I can't protect him from what's coming. But I can't stop him; he's a man, and can make his own choices. _

"I believe you. I didn't believe in this type of magic until I saw the jewel cry. Akako's always going on about her black magic, and now... maybe she's right. Even so, I believe you. If you say you saw all that from Pandora, then who am I to deny it. All the information seems to be right so far. Tsuna is a mafia Boss- he's Vongola Decimo, and you didn't even know that name before the jewel told you. And you were right about Tsuna being able to fly. They looked pretty bewildered that you knew that. I'm guessing it's not common knowledge… And I trust you too. So if you think that joining them is the right thing to do, then I'll follow you. Like you said, it's not going to make much difference to my goal of getting Justice for my Dad. Think on the bright side, it'll liven your life up a lot. Surely solving murders wasn't all you were going to do your whole life. I think that you've done enough of that. So let's take this opportunity and just go with it." Kaito pours out what's on his mind, hoping his sincerity and honesty will help Conan sort out his own problems. Conan is still looking down at his shoes, gripping onto Kaito's hand for dear life. But suddenly, the grip loosens, and Conan looks up, a new resolve in his eyes.

"Your right Kaito. I should go with my feelings. My life needs shaking up a little. And thank you Kaito, for coming with me. It means a lot. Well we're here." Conan stops outside a gate to a single house. "This is my home. Well Shinichi's really. We can wait in here until the car comes for us." Conan reaches in his pocket for his keys. A creak draws his vision up, and he sees Kaito standing in the middle of the garden path.

"I channelled a little of KID. I never have to worry about losing keys this way." Kaito laughs. _I should have expected that from him. But still doesn't he have any manners? _Thinks Conan, walking up past Kaito.

Conan makes sure to open the front door himself. He walks in and removes his shoes, before walking into the hall. Not hearing any noise behind him, he turns around and sees Kaito looking at him expectedly. Conan looks at him and sighs. "Come on in Kaito" the magician gives a little squeal of joy, jumps and claps his hands, before rushing in and removing his shoes. "You open the gate by yourself, yet you want my permission to come inside? Do you ask all of your victims' permission?" Hands on hips Conan looks more like the mother than the in-disguise Kaito.

There is one puff of smoke, revealing a casually dressed Kaito, holding his top hat. Putting it on, Kaito bends down at the waist, staring Conan in the eyes. One gloveless finger appears infront of Conan's eyes, wagging in time with the statements.

"Phantom thieves are Gentlemen thieves, and it's only polite to ask for permission if the owner if there. The victims give me permission by inviting the police into their homes." Kaito rises again, standing tall with his arms spread out. "It's like a human sign that shouts "Kaitou KID I accept your challenge. Come and do your best." If they accept my challenge then it's only natural that I'm allowed inside the house to get the jewel. If not, then what's the point." Kaito shrugs his shoulders as if what he said is natural and common knowledge, and walks into the front room. "sorry for the intrusion" he shouts over his shoulder

Conan follows the thief into the living room, seeing that the thief has made himself at home, lounging on the sofa. Conan walks over and pushes Kaito's feet to the floor, before sitting in the previously occupied space. Kaito leans over, presents his open hand, before closing it again. Conan looks up at him, wondering what's going on. With a flick of the wrist Kaito produces a Rubix cube. "Here, play with this, you still seem tensed up to me. You need to take your mind off of it and relax. What happens, happens, you can't react if it hasn't happened yet. You have all of your toys with you, if the weight of your bag is anything to go by, so you can't prepare anymore."

Conan smiles at Kaito, surprised by the show of affection and concern. "Thank you Kaito, but this won't keep me occupied for long. There is a pattern, and if you follow it, you can do it every time. A twist to the right here… a vertical twist here…. Move that there and … done!" Conan proudly produces the finished puzzle for Kaito's inspection.

"Wow that was fast. I expected nothing less from my Tantei-kun. Okay then. How about this?" another click of Kaito's hand, and it's a Sherlock Homes book resting in his palm. Seeing Conan's look, and the opening of his mouth, he asks "No? I know, you probably know every word inside out and backwards, and can tell me what Sir Arthur was thinking as he wrote it, right? Then how about this?" One final click and it's an Arsène Lupin book in his hand. "Written at the same time, and even featuring your beloved Homes every now and again, this book is about a thief. It's written by a French author, and is as famous in France as Sherlock is in England." He looks haughtily at Conan, proving that thieves can be just as famous as detectives. Conan looks curiously at the book, picking it up as if it's a bomb. When it doesn't explode, nor produce a cloud of glitter or confetti, Conan reads the back of the book.

"I'll take a look at it later, but first do you want a drink or a snack, I'm not sure what I have here, but we'll need something before we go. We don't even know when we'll be back." Conan stands up and walks over to the door leading to the kitchen. Once he reaches the door, he looks back at Kaito, expecting an answer.

"I'll take a hot chocolate and whatever else is going. As long as it's not f-f- finned creatures." He shivers at even having to mention the cursed animal.

"What fish? You're still scared of them. No wonder KID never took jewels that were near the sea. Oh and that one time it was hosted in an aquarium too. No wonder the great International Phantom Thief 1412 literally took the jewel and ran. I thought Kaitou KID was off that day, but you just wanted to get away from the fish as soon as possible. Oh my god that's so funny." Conan was holding his stomach, laughing so much it hurt to breath. Kaito just walks past him into the kitchen, clicking his fingers along the way. Once Conan could see again through the smoke, he looks down and sees his hands were tied behind his back. He went to open his mouth to retaliate, but found it was tapped shut.

"And that's enough out of you." Says Kaito, looking down disapprovingly at the tied up detective. Kaito picks him up and sets him on the counter. "Where's the hot chocolate?" Conan mumbles a few words out, and looks at a cupboard to his right. Kaito opens this cupboard and finds the requested item. Next to it is the coffee. Taking both down, Kaito makes them both a drink. "What about food?" Conan _mms_ at a different section of the Kitchen, the fridge and freezer were disguised as more cupboards. Kaito opens the first draw he sees, and comes eye to soulless eye with a frozen fish. Kaito screams and runs to hide behind Conan. At first Conan giggles, but when he sees what a state Kaito really is in, he moves his hands the little he can against Kaito's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Kaito reaches up with shaking hands, and barely manages to undo the bonds before hiding behind the counter again. Conan closes the freezer before going back to check on Kaito. Removing the tape from his mouth, he sits on the floor, directly infront of Kaito. Shaking like a leaf in the wind, Kaito's hands are protectively over his head, his head, in turn, resting on his knees, whilst he mumbles something incoherent. Conan reaches out for his friend, and lifts Kaito's head. Kaito's eyes aren't focused, only staring at something in the distance. It's like he's looking straight through Conan.

"Kaito? Kaito? I'm here, I've taken it away. It can't come and get you. There's nothing to be afraid of. Kaito? Kaito!" still not getting a response, Conan wonders what to do. He reaches up to the top of the counter where the drinks are, and grabs the hot chocolate. He stuffs the drink under Kaito's nose, hoping the smell will calm him down. "Kaito, come back to me. Kaito, Kaito." Slowly the magician blinks. Once , twice.

"Shinichi? Ooh, hot chocolate, my favourite." Taking the mug from Conan's grip, Kaito takes a huge drink, nearly downing the whole thing. "Ahh, that's better. Shinichi, why are we on the floor?"

This time its Conan's turn to blink. _Did he not remember anything? It must have shocked him so bad, he's forgotten about it. Just like him, selective memory. _

"Because I didn't feel like climbing the chairs to sit at the counter." Replies Conan. Kaito seems to accept this, and happily drinks the rest of his hot chocolate.

_I'd better remember that. It wouldn't do for him to freeze up during a mission, nor a heist. That was quite a major reaction though. Usually it would be just a scream or something, not a total black out like he did. Maybe he just wasn't expecting it? _

"Oh shit, look at the time. I've got to take the pills soon or else I won't be okay by the time we get there. Kaito I'm going upstairs. Just make yourself at home. And don't look in the second draw of the freezer- finny things live there." Conan says, getting louder as he rushed up the stairs. Kaito sends a shout of agreement up the stairs before settling down with the book he produced earlier.

Conan walks into his bedroom and locks the door- he didn't want Kaito to walk in. Since this was a formal mafia affair, Conan had found a suit of his (Shinichi-sized) and gotten it repaired and washed a few days ago. He places it on the door of the wardrobe for later. He goes into the bathroom and grabs a large towel. Taking off his clothes, Conan wraps himself in the towel, before standing infront of the mirror and looking at himself. _A little longer and I'll be back in my normal body. _Smiling at himself in the mirror, he takes the pills. At first nothing happens, Conan just stands there, waiting for them to kick in. After a couple of minutes, Conan starts to wonder if the pills are going to work. _They have never taken this long before. Their effect is nearly always instantaneous. What if these pills don't work? What if I'm stuck looking like th-_

_**Bum-Bump**_

The first wave of pain hits.

_Ahh, it's just like the first time... It feels like my bones… are melting AHH!_

Conan tumbles backwards, knees slamming into the bed and forcing him to fall backwards on it.

_**BAM-bump**_

_Owowowowow. I can't… feel my hands anymore. My head feels like it's going to explode. When I open my eyes all I see is a whirlpool of colours._

_**BAM-BUmp**_

_Shit. The pain has never been like this before. I know that the pills are becoming less effective each time, but…fuck… I know it hurts to transform, but not like this. It makes the normal pain seem like a pin-prick. _

Conan is breathing shallowly and fast, almost hyperventilating. His body is like a rock, tense and still, trying to keep the pain at bay.

_**BAM-BUMP**_

The last shockwave is worse than the ones before. Conan's hands fly to his chest, his body contracting in on itself with such force, he ends up half off of the bed.

And with one pain filled scream, Conan falls into the black comforting embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Kaito tilts his head up and towards the ceiling. He could hear noises from upstairs. <em>Must be Shinichi. But what's he doing? Moving the furniture?<em>

Kaito just shrugs and returns to reading the book.

"_**AHHHHHHHH!"**_

That scream was filled with hopeless pain, as if the screamer thought the pain would never end. That was the scream of someone who was on the edge of tears. And Shinichi never cried.

Faster than lightening, Kaito is flying up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and rushes to the only door with light escaping beneath. Kaito puts his ear to the door, but hears only silence. No sound of a struggle, no sound of a fight, only deathly still silence. Kaito grabs the door handle, twisting violently, only to find it locked. He bangs his shoulder against the door, trying to overpower the stupid piece of wood blocking his path to Shinichi.

"Shinichi!, Shinichi! Can you hear me? Are you alright Shinichi?" he screams, trying his hardest to get to his friend. _Are you alright? Of course he's not fucking alright. Stupid question Kaito_ he mentally berates himself.

He keeps pounding on the door until he feels a tap on his shoulder. He whirls around, ready to punch whoever is behind him. But there is no one there. Another tap to his shoulder and Kaito takes in a deep breath before closing his eyes.

_Before he's even fully pictured his room and the paintings, someone grabs his shoulders from behind and forcefully pulls him backwards and down. As Kaito feels himself fall backwards, he stares straight into the monocle of KID_

"_Need some help?" he questions, a mad grin on his face. _How silly I was, not thinking of using KID to unlock the door._ "Let the show begin"_

Immediately the door is open, and Kaitou KID rushes through, searching the room for any sign of an intruder. Trained eyes check the windows, before resting on the limp figure on the bed.

There, half covered by a towel is Shinichi, half off and half on the bed. Sweat covers his brows and body, his breathing is rushed and soft, but slowing every second. KID walks over and picks Shinichi up before placing him on the bed. _So this is what a 19 year old Shinichi looks like._ There is a tug on his connection- a worried Kaito wanting to take back control.

"Oh fine then. He's alright by the way. Nice body too_". KID winks at Kaito before falling backwards. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. He plays football of course he's fit. Let real life begin already."_

Releasing his breath he opens his eyes and sees the state Shinichi is in. He goes to the bathroom and takes a couple of towels, before wetting a wash cloth. He returns to the room, and begins to wipe the sweat off of Shinichi. _What a strain transforming puts on his body. I overheard Ran say once that whenever she saw Shinichi recently, it always looked like he was sick. Well if he stayed conscious through the change, then I expect that he would have. But I have never heard him scream like that before, even when he was shot he didn't scream. He went through all of this pain, just to see Ran, what a lucky girl she is. _

Kaito dries Shinichi off, before tucking him back under the covers. He puts the used items in a washing basket, before returning to the detective's side.

He hears a car pull up outside, followed moments later by a knock on the door. Kaito rushes down the stairs, pats his hair to look more like Shinichi's, and opens the door. Infront of him is a man in a pristine black suit, with a black spotted tie. These spots are in a straight line down the centre, and come in 7 different colours: Orange, Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, Indigo and Green.

"Why hello, Shinichi. It's so good to see you. Are you ready to go to the Family Reunion?" As the man infront of him says this, he straightens his tie, ring flashing in the light: a ring with the Vongola crest on it. The crest was all over Tsuna's office.

"Nearly, we've got a little problem. Why don't you come inside and I'll tell you about it." Kaito replies, using Shinichi's voice, just in case anyone is watching. He escorts the man in, and makes him sit in the living room. "Shinichi isn't quite ready yet. I'll go and see if he's okay."

Kaito rushes up the stairs to where Shinichi is, still passed out. _Oh, god, there's nothing else to do. I'll have to dress him and hope he wakes up during the car ride. At least he got the suit out ready._

Another deep breath, and he's standing before the painting.

_He pushes against the image of himself, and the picture twirls like a dancer, before stopping elegantly at the image of a magician. Once quick step and he enters the room of the magician. Ducking under exploding streams of confetti, and dodging bouncing balls, Kaito ends up next to the Magician. The Magician turns and bows to him._

"Heya, I need a quick favour. I need you to do a Quick Change Act for me. I need Shinichi in his suit ASAP. The driver is here to pick us up, but he's still unconscious."

"_Oh, yes 1412 told me about what happened. Don't worry, the show must go on and all that. And what type of magician would I be if I let the show stop. The audience_

Must never know anything has gone wrong." Both say at once. "I know, I know. Anyway, thanks for this. Let the magic begin"

_Turning around, Kaito finishes off the Magician sentence before falling backwards and telling the magician off. Just before he touches the waiting arms of the Magician, he recites the transfer phrase._

Giggling, the Magician opens his eyes. He rubs his hands together, looking like a gleeful yet mischievous child. "Oh, what shall I do? I could: dress him up like a woman; I could give him bunny ears; I could give him green hair, or maybe blue to match his eyes." sings the magician. He walks around the sleeping Shinichi examining all of the prospects. A sharp tug on the connection warns him of a telling off, so the Magician sighs, and complies with Kaito's wishes. "One, two, three" upon three the Magician drops a smoke capsule, of non-transferable purple smoke. By the time the smoke has cleared less than half a minute later, Shinichi is fully clothed, and a very pleased Magician standing by his side, holding Shinichi's hand. "Kaito look at these fingers. I'll bet that they'd be good for magic. Do you think we could get him on stage with me one day? Oh, can you imagine pranking him. His face would be so funny. Ouch that hurt Kaito. Okay, okay I'll back off. Aren't you the jealous one, first 1412 and now me. What are you, his boyfriend? OUCH, Kaito I'm going I'm going, sheesh, lighten up will you."

_Closing his eyes, he's met with a fuming Kaito. _"_If I wasn't in such a rush, you would be so dead right now. But I am taking your jacket hostage, including any props, pockets, and roses you have in it. You can practice your magic tricks without it." With a click of his fingers the jacket is gone from the Magician. _

_With a childish pout on his lips, the magician turns on his heels and falls backwards. _"Fine, take the jacket then. Let real life begin already. The sooner you're out of here the better."_ The last thing Kaito sees is the magician pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue._

"Oh, that magician, and 1412 encouraging it too." Growls Kaito upon reopening his eyes. Looking down, he noticed that the Magician also changed his clothes into KID's outfit, minus the top hat, cape and monocle. He gently picks Shinichi up, noticing that his breathing has evened out and his temperature has returned to normal. Carefully, Kaito descends the steps, and sticks his head into the living room. The Mafioso hasn't moved from the spot Kaito left him at. "We're ready to go. Could you please get the door for me, please?"

The man stands up, and walks through the door. He raises his eyebrow at the sleeping Shinichi before walking to the door and opening it. "Could you also grab that bag next to you? Be careful, the contents are quite fragile." Asks Kaito. Whilst the gadgets themselves are well made, he doesn't want one of them to go off. It would be great if they darted the driver now. The driver opens the door, and holds it whilst Kaito walks out. Once the door is shut again, Kaito rearranges Shinichi to take the key out of his pocket. He had noticed it earlier and picked it up before they left. With the door finally locked, they walk to the car, and again, the suited man opens the door. Kaito places Shinichi inside, before sliding in himself.

The driver pulls away, and Shinichi slides a little. Kaito reaches out to steady him, before placing Shinichi's head in his lap, and placing the prone body in a safer position. Once Shinichi was laying down and strapped in, Kaito started to watch the scenery outside. They were slowly leaving Beika behind them and going out into the country side.

The ride seems to take ages, since the scenery of trees, fields and the occasional cow aren't very interesting. But eventually, houses start to reappear, and they enter another bustling city. The sign says 'Welcome to Nanimori'. Tsuna was right. He never had done a heist here. There were no jewels to be found here. As far as Kaito knew from memory, not much happened here. There was very little crime to speak of, so it was never in the news. Nanimori was as normal and peaceful as a city could be.

Yet, Nanimori was home to the 10th generation Boss of the world's strongest Mafia family.

"Gnh, oh~ I'm so stiff. Hm, Where am I?" mumbles Shinichi, stretching out as far as he can on the back seat.

Kaito looks down at Shinichi, smiling as a blush covers the detective's face- he's just realised where he is. Immediately he sits up, nearly knocking Kaito out with a head-butt along the way.

"Shinichi! You're awake. I thought that you were going to sleep forever." Yells Kaito excitedly.

"Yeah, well that transformation was the worst yet. Since I've been building up a resistance, transforming has been more painful each time. How long was I out?" Shinichi asks, rubbing his head to get rid of the headache.

"Sir's. Sorry to interrupt, but we're here."

They have driven right through Nanimori, and have just exited the busy city- it's still visible in the background. Taking a turn, the driver pulls down a gravel driveway to an ornate iron gate. It opens infront of them, and they drive through and around the corner.

In front of them is the Vongola mansion- looking like it could come straight out of Victorian England. It's made out of brown bricks, with lots of ornate windows on all floors. There is a gravel driveway leading to the doors, with fresh vibrant green grass on both sides. The grass continues around the sides until it hides behind the house. A few patches of flowers can be seen, all in different colours.

They pull up to the driveway, where a butler opens the door for them. "Young master Tsunayoshi is waiting for you. If you would be so kind as to follow me." He says bowing to the pair until they exit the car.

Shinichi and Kaito exit the car and follow the butler into the house. As they look around they notice how expensive everything is. All of the furniture looks antique.

Shinichi steps closer to Kaito, feeling out of place here.

They follow the butler through a few corridors, before arriving infront of some doors. Those doors open to reveal an elevator. All three step inside, and wait as the elevator descends.

They walk along a few corridors before coming to a familiar one- the one full of paintings.

"Do you like these portraits? They are of previous Vongola Bosses. This one here is the Ninth- the current Boss. He lives in Italy though. And this one here is Vongola Primo. Out of all of the bosses, Young Master Tsunayoshi most resembles Primo. All of his guardians are like more lively versions of the first generation. That's why we have high hopes for them. They, more than anyone else so far, will be able to return Vongola to Primo's original design." There is hope in the butler's eyes as he is saying this. They reach the door, and the butler knocks politely before entering the office.

"Sir, they have arrived." He bows before the door, motioning for them to enter.

They walk inside, and the door closes behind them. Infront of them Tsuna is furiously signing paperwork.

"Heeii, there is so much. I don't have a clue where all of it comes from." Shouts Tsuna, in a flurry. He turns and clicks on a laptop a few times, makes a confused face, and clicks a few more times, before looking down at the paper before him. "Arrg! This is wrong! Wait a second guys. I've just got a call to make and then we can go." He picks up the receiver from the telephone on his desk, before dialling a number on speed dial.

"Do you want us to leave the room?" Kaito asks, wondering if they should be hearing this. Tsuna just shakes his head and motions for them to sit down on a sofa behind them. _That wasn't there before. It must have been buried under piles of paper. In fact there seems to be a lot less paper than last time. Maybe Tsuna was having a sort through?_ Wonders Kaito, noticing that a table and the legs of another sofa have appeared.

"Yes Artemis? It's Decimo. I've noticed that there are some discrepancies between file SE4242 and DE5604. Yes, those numbers don't match up. According to the file that I have here the total amount spent should be £452,100 for the first with that figure being taken across into the other one. … Okay, I understand… You'll take it off my hands?... Thank you. Okay Ciao." He puts the phone down before sighing and taking a large gulp of his coffee. Frowning at the taste- it's gone cold- he looks over to the pair.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kudo-san. In your right body I mean. Not that I didn't like you as Conan! But I'm not saying I don't like you now, but you're more serious now, not that Conan wasn't serious too." Tsuna blathers speedily, trying to cover his mistake.

Kaito laughs at the stumbling mess Tsuna has become.

"Tsuna, it's fine. I know what you mean. It's nice to be back in this body, however temporary." Shinichi smiles at Tsuna, the smile turning sad as he thinks about returning to his smaller body. "And please, call me Shinichi."

"And call me Kaito" adds in the magician

"Okay. Anyway, I'm glad that you two came. Gokudera wasn't too sure, but my hyper intuition said that you would be back. Are you ready to go?" Tsuna asks, walking towards the door.

"Hyper intuition?" Kaito asks as they walk out of the door.

"It's an ability from my Vongola blood. It's what told me when you were lying. It's like a very active gut feeling that is always right, when I listen to it. It was my intuition shouting at me that made me tell you the truth about the mafia. My intuition also told me to go to the KID heist and save you two." Tsuna answers rubbing the back of his neck. They stop infront of another door, and Tsuna turns serious.

The atmosphere in the hallway turns solemn, and Shinichi and Kaito straighten up.

"When you enter here, stay standing in the doorway until the formal bit is over. Don't say anything either. You'll be able to tell when you can again. And I'll warn you again, my Guardians are quite a bunch of people, a little eccentric maybe, but they are my family and I love them all." Both Shinichi and Kaito can see the love in the softening of Tsuna's eyes and the nostalgic smile he wears.

Tsuna turns to look at them straight on, and stares them both in the eye.

"You know, after entering this room there is no turning back. You'll hear things you don't want to know about, things that will change you for ever. Are you sure that this is what you want?" Tsuna asks his eyes more serious than either Kaito or Shinichi had ever seen before from the teen in front of them.

Kaito turns to look at Shinichi. _I really don't want Shinichi to become part of the underworld, but after the things he has been through, what right do I have to stop Shinichi._ Shinichi turns to Kaito, eyes steadfast, showing he was ready for the consequences that were to follow. Kaito grabs Shinichi's hand and gives it reassuring squeeze. _I'll be here, right by your side through it all. _Both look at Tsuna and nod.

Tsuna looks both of them in the eye, his hyper intuition telling him that this was the right thing to do. He simply nods and opens the large wooden doors to the Official meeting room, light pouring into the dark hallway.

Vongola Decimo walked into the room.

Kaito and Shinichi, being informed beforehand what to do, stop in the doorway, backs straight, and watch the proceedings. Inside was an old mahogany table, with large matching chairs on both sides, and a throne like one at the head of the table. Each chair was a different colour, with the fabric of the throne at the top being orange in colour, like the one in Tsuna's office. Sitting in the chairs were 6 people, all in tailored black suits with different coloured shirts, matching the colour of the chair they were sat on.

Shinichi looks at the people before him, and freezes. _I know him, he's alive then. Maybe the others are too. But what's he doing here?_ But Tsuna told him not to do anything during the formal part.

Decimo takes another step into the room and stops. As one the Guardians all stand up, take a large step to the side and kneel, right hand over their hearts, heads bowed.

"Rise Guardian of Cloud, The one who goes their own way" Juudaime intones. Hibari looks up, and then stands respectfully by his seat. Juudaime looks to his left.

"Rise Guardian of Lightning, The one who harshly strikes everything". Lambo raises his head and quickly stands, fidgeting where he stands. Juudaime looks to the middle right.

"Rise Guardian of the Sun, The one who illuminates all" Ryohei practically jumps into the air and stands tall. Decimo looks to the middle left.

"Rise Guardian of Mist, The one that cannot be captured." Mukruo looks up, and slowly rises, taking his time. Once he was done, standing proudly with his chin raised, Juudaime looks at the top right.

"Rise Guardian of Rain, The one who washes away everything." Yamamoto slowly looks up, and gracefully rises to his feet. Finally Juudaime looks at the top left.

"Rise Guardian of Storm, The one that fiercely blows everything away." Gokudera immediately looks up and rises to his feet.

"Sit, Vongola Decimo, Guardian of the Sky, who encompasses all." Say all the others at once. Vongola Decimo walks to the throne and sits.

"Sit Guardians of Vongola, who protect us all" orders Juudaime. At the same time, they all take a step to the side and sit down.

"Heiii", sighs Tsuna "I hate doing that. It's all too formal; there is so much to remember. Why do we have to do that at the start of every meeting?" Tsuna questions, placing his head on crossed forearms on the table.

"Maa, maa Tsuna, I think it's fun, it puts us in the mood for the game, you know" Reasons Yamamoto.

"Stupid Yakyuu-baka! Be more respectful to Juudaime! Its Vongola tradition, and respectful to both us and Juudaime. Plus it should remind you of your duty here. Maybe you should reflect upon it more." Shouts Gokudera, standing and slamming his palms on the table.

"Well I think it EXTREMELY doesn't matter, you're both right, it's EXTREMELY boring but EXTREMELY needed." Shouts Ryohei at full volume. The others at the table wince.

"Kufufu, well I don't want to do any mafia traditions, you're lucky that I am even here at all" Mukuro turns his head away from Tsuna to study the artwork around the room. The others all sigh, knowing of Mukuro's anger with the mafia.

"LAMBO-SAMA IS HUNGRY!" comes the usual exclamation "Why do I have to be second? I have to stand up for ages you know. .. But Lambo likes the first part. Kneeling makes Lambo look like a knight!" he looks up dreamily as his voice trails off.

"Hahaha, yeah, and your Bull can be your trusty steed" laughs Yamamoto. Others around the table burst out laughing too. The picture created is just too funny not to.

"Shut up before I bite you all to death" is the quite interruption. The room becomes deathly silent, with everyone looking away from Hibari, hoping not to be bitten.

Kaito looks at Shinichi, disbelief on his face. They had both nearly fallen over with Tsuna's sudden change of attitude at the end. _Heiii_ was not what they were expecting next. Well, at least they are back to their 'normal' selves.

"Well, I must applaud you on your performance. I didn't think that 6 people as different as you all seem to be could all work in sync like you did. Have you all practiced sitting, stepping and standing, to get that right?" asks Kaito sarcastically. Shinichi slaps him behind the head, causing Kaito to duck , holding his head, and enter the room.

"Really, Kaito, considering what you've trained your doves to do, I think that a traditional ceremony like this is not too hard to get right. From the sound of it, it's done at the start of every meeting, and I expect at other formal times too. Am I right Tsuna?" Shinichi looks over at Tsuna after glaring at Kaito.

"Yeah you are, Shinichi. We have to do it at the start of every meeting, otherwise Reborn has a go at me, usually with a gun involved. But really it's just another way for us to differentiate again. Anyway, guys I want to introduce two new members of our Family to you. The guy on the left is famous high school detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi." Shinichi steps forward and nods his head at the table. His eye catches someone's in particular and holds it there "and next to him is-" Tsuna is cut off by Kaito taking a step forward and introducing himself.

"magician extraordinaire Kuroba Kaito, also known as…" In a puff of smoke Kaitou KID stands before them. "Kaitou KID, at your service." After a low sweeping bow, he raises his head and grins madly at them all. "There's no need to be formal, so call us Shinichi and Kaito. We're Family now anyway"

"Gaahh! It's Kaitou KID, Gokudera, it's KID" screams Lambo as he clambers down from his chair and runs straight into Kaito hugging him. "I'm such a big fan. Your last heist was awesome. I loved being able to see inside for once. Oh my God, I can't believe that you're going to be part of the Family. Gokudera, isn't this cool?"

"Ahoshi, sit down already. You can goggle over your idol later." Dejectedly, Lambo does as he's told and sits back in his seat, but not before KID magics up a green rose for him. "Sorry about that Kaito, this stupid cow has watched all of your heists. He's a big fan and everything. Just play with him later and he'll leave you alone." Gokudera waves his hand in the air, dismissing Lambo before turning back to the group. Lambo is too busy admiring the rose KID gave him to retaliate to Gokudera.

"You brought a thief into this house hold?" questions Hibari coldly. Rising from his seat, he pulls his Tonfas out and brandishes them infront of Kaito's face threateningly "You had better follow the rules or I'll bite you to death herbivore."

"Herbivore, Herbivore. Kamikurosu, Kamikurosu" Comes a cute tweet from a yellow bird. He flies around the pair as if examining them, before returning to sit on Hibari's shoulder.

"Heeii. Hibari, don't bite them. They have only just entered the Family. Why would he steal from us anyway? It's not like we have any gems that he would want to target." Argues Tsuna in Kaito's defence.

"Kufufufu, a _detective_ and a thief in the mafia. Add in a baseball player, a child, a disciplinarian, a boxing manly spirit maniac, a bomb fanatic, and me, an released Convict from the Mafia's strongest prison who wants to destroy it, and you must have the world's most unsuitable Mafia family. Out of all of us, the thief is really the only one suited to being in the mafia, being a criminal already." Observes Mukuro, a sly smile on his face. "Tsuna you do really know how to pick your allies don't you?"

"Heeii, what do you mean? Only a few of our allies were enemies originally. Let's see, the whole of the Varia- that's 7 people plus their subordinates- the Millefiore Family, but since we're in the past it doesn't really count. Then there's you. Oh and Gokudera tried to kill me when we first met at school." Tsuna lists these people, looking at the ceiling to better remember.

At being reminded of his disgrace, Gokudera is immediately on the floor, bowing and banging his head. "I'm sorry Juudaime! I didn't realise how good of a boss you would be."

The others in the room totally ignore Gokudera, having long learnt that this was the best way to keep him quiet.

"Umm. I think that's all of them. No wait, I-pin tried to kill me, but she thought that I was her assassination target due to her bad eyesight. Does that even count?" States Tsuna

"yeah, but Ryohei tried to recruit you into the boxing club first, and Lambo originally came to kill Reborn, and Hibari, well he's here to make sure everyone follows the rules and to find strong oponents, isn't he? So apart from me and the Chiavarone Family, you don't have any friendly allies do you?" deduces Yamamoto, laughing at the end.

_Who the hell have we become subordinates off? Does he get a kick of living on the edge, or is there a reason why his enemies become allies. He must be really strong to defeat them all though. Not that we've seen that yet. _ Questions Kaito, after hearing that explanation.

Shinichi looks at the people around him, taking into consideration Tsuna's warning. _You can tell they've been together a long time. They really are like a family. A bickering arguing family, that I'm sure can band together when the time calls for it. I'm sure that they are a great support base for Tsuna. As well as his reason to fight._

"Umm, Tsuna is it possible for some introductions? It seems that you all met under… interesting circumstances." Inquires Shinichi. Interesting was the only polite way he could put it, considering he'd just been told that nearly all of them wanted to kill him at some point.

"Sure Shinichi. Why don't you and Kaito take a seat, and they can introduce themselves. Gokudera why don't you show them all how it's done?" requests Tsuna, waving them into two vacant seats placed at the end of the table. Gokudera stands up immediately, sparkling at the request from his Boss.

_Show them how it's done. Juudaime really does respect my skills. Of course, I'm his right hand man; there is nothing that I can't do if Juudaime asks for it. _

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, Juudaime's right hand man, call me Gokudera. I originally came from Italy, naïvely thinking that I could be a better Boss than Juudaime. But I realised I was wrong when Juudaime saved me from my own bombs. Ever since then I believed that Juudaime would become an excellent Boss, and have followed him ever since." Gokudera turns to Tsuna respect lighting his eyes. He bows before Tsuna before returning back to his seat.

"I guess I'll go next then. I'm Yamamoto Takashi, but just Yamamoto will do. Me and Tsuna went to the same school, but I never really talked to him before. I used to be the star of the baseball team, and it was my whole world. Then one day, I broke my arm. Since I wanted a career in Baseball, I thought that my life was over, and went to the school roof to commit suicide. But Tsuna arrived and convinced me that I should continue living. Ever since then, I've been playing the mafia game with them." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck like he usually did, his large smile still on his face despite what he had just told the others.

"Gyahaha, Lambo-sama is next." The cow shouts, standing up on his seat. "Lambo went to Tsuna's house because I'm on a mission from my family, the Bovinos, to kill Reborn! Since Reborn was always at Tsuna's, I ended up going there a lot. Tsuna's mama is a really good cook though, and she takes really good care of me, so I ended up staying around a lot. Eventually I was given the lightening ring and became part of the Vongola Family as well. Because of me we have really good connection to each other now. But I will kill Reborn one day. I'm just waiting until I'm strong enough." And with his promise ringing in the air he sits back down again.

Hibari smirks. _So the little cow herbivore does have a backbone after all. Over these past 5 years he has become a lot stronger. But I doubt that he'll be able to defeat the Baby. Even I'm not strong enough yet. _

"That's it Lambo, believe to the EXTREME!" Roars Ryohei, punching a fist into the air. He turns to the pair at the other end of the table "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, it's nice to meet you to the EXTREME. Call me Ryohei. I first met Sawada when he dragged me the whole way to school: I loved his spirit and asked him to join the Boxing club. Later on I got involved in the Ring battles and became part of the Family. I love it here since we are always doing something to the EXTREME!" He bangs his fist on the table as he sits down. During the speech, the others have placed their hands over their ears in an attempt to reduce the volume. Shinichi and Kaito, not being able to follow suit, lean back as far as they can in their chairs, in their attempt to move away from the rather enthusiastic boxer.

"Humph. You can call me Hibari, Hibari Kyoya. I'm only here to make sure that they all follow the rules and don't disturb the peace of Nanimori. Also the Baby interests me. As long as Tsuna keeps finding me interesting opponents, then I'll stay here." With Hibari's short introduction over, Hibird flies off of his shoulder and flies around the room, singing the school anthem.

"Heeii. I just remembered. Even Hibird was an enemy at first. He belonged to Birds of the Kokuyo Gang, and attacked us when we went there. Oh my God, what's wrong with me?" Tsuna wails, resting his head once more on the table.

"Kufufufu, and then there is me. But I don't need to introduce myself, do I Shinichi." He returns his stare back to the detective, smiling slyly.

"No, Mukuro, you don't. Still have the same laugh I see. I'm surprised to find you back in the mafia though, after what you lot have been through. I'm assuming that Ken and Chikusa are still with you." Replies Shinichi, a warm and caring friendly smile on his face. Kaito just looks at Shinichi, wondering how he knows the creepiest member of the group. "Why don't you introduce yourself to Kaito though? I'd love to know how you ended up here."

Mukuro just shrugs, and introduces himself , looking straight at Kaito. " I'm Rukudo Mukuro, leader of the Kokuyo Gang and ex-member of the Estrano Family. Since you are a friend of my Shinichi, you can call me Mukuro. I first met Tsunayoshi when I targeted him. He was perfect for my needs: a young mafia boss-to-be, and part of the largest and most influential mafia Family. I attacked his friends and drew him to my hideout, hoping to possess his body. But I was defeated, and sent to Vendicare Prison. I only recently returned from there- sadly due to Tsunayoshi's and the Ninth's influence. My partner Chrome cannot be with us today; She's on a mission with some of my subordinates." Mukuro smiles evilly at the pair, before turning that smirk onto Tsuna.

"Wow, that's quite a group of friends you have there Tsuna. It's clear that you've all had quite an interesting time together. Not to mention eventful." Remarks Kaito, smiling broadly at the group infront of him. " I met Shinichi first as friends, since our parents knew each other. But after I moved away, we didn't see each other much. We met again once at a KID heist, with Shinichi directing the police force and nearly capturing me. Later I came face to face with him at the next heist, but by this time he had become Conan. KID and Conan have had a friendly rival type of friendship, but we slowly grew closer over the past few years." Kaito puts an arm around Shinichi's shoulders, showing how friendly they have become. Shinichi just removes the hand, before turning back to the group.

"I met Mukuro quite a few years ago. It was after you moved Kaito. Mukuro had just escaped from the Estrano Family, and come to Japan with Ken and Chikusa. I met them when they were on the run and we became friends. I used to give them food from the house and things like that while they rested. In return they showed me their powers and played with me. Ken's channels made for some really fun games. Yet one day, I saw some guys in black suits come and take them away again. They didn't see me hiding, so I was never caught." Elaborated Shinichi to the confused group. There were a few nods of understanding around the table.

"That would have been the first prison we ended up in. They had chased us all the way from Italy since I had been possessing one of their members and killing the Family. They locked us in a prison in Northern Italy. We eventually broke out of it, and then I targeted Tsunayoshi. After I was beaten by him, I was placed in the Vendicare prison. I used my powers to keep in contact with the outside world, using Chrome as a medium. But what's this I hear about you 'becoming Conan'?"

"Umm. You don't mind telling them do you? Kaito, Shinichi?" asks Tsuna, wondering if he's overstepping his bounds.

"No we're fine with it. You can't help us if we don't tell you what's wrong. I'll go first. One day, I was at an amusement park…" Shinichi explains his circumstances to the group, answering any questions they have along the way. As does Kaito.

The talk goes on for quite a while, whilst Kaito and Shinichi learn what has happened to Tsuna and the family since the ring battles. Kaito quite liked the idea of Time Travel. With promises to introduce them to the Millefiore Family later, they move on to a different topic.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm going to stop it here. I'm actually only half way through what I wanted to write about for this chapter, but since it's over 10,000 words (also known as 18 normal word pages) I thought I'd better stop here. I hope that you all liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. I love writing all of the different Vongola Family members. I found it funny that nearly everyone has tried to kill or harm Tsuna is someway- even Hibird! <strong>

**Anyway, please review. I love knowing what you guys all think, especially considering the DC guys. I'm not as good at writing them as I am with the KHR gang, mainly because I know the KHR world better. **

**Again, any plot ideas, character suggestions, or well… anything at all really. All comments are welcome. So come and have a chat. **

**One question for all of you: Why do you think Hibari has stayed with them and become part of the mafia? I always assumed it was because he wanted to defeat Reborn, and maybe Tsuna too. Anyone else got any ideas?  
><strong>

**Major thanks to ****RedHerring1412**** for their amazing review and thoughts on the story. I hope you like what I've done here.**

**Anyway join me next time for what I should have written here- KID VS the Tenth Generation. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published: 20 Dec 2011**

**minor edits to name calling: 21 dec 11  
><strong>


	6. 6 KID and Conan vs Vongola

**Chapter 6- For the Task Force- Flame VS Magic. **

**I'm back again guys. Chapter 6 is actually what I wanted Chapter 5 to be. But the introduction got too long. But a little elaboration and detail never hurt anyone right? Anyway… on with the Show!**

**I have made a few edits to chapters 3 and 4. It's nothing major, but I fixed a few problems pointed out by Miyanoai. In chapter 3, I had Tsuna enter Conan's room already in hyper mode, since there were discrepancies with the state of his gloves, and how he entered the room. In addition, I added a small sentence about how quickly he made the jump from Juudaime to Decimo- basically it's because of the vision. In chapter 4, I sorted out the name situation. I was being a bad author: I had noticed that some names were first,last name whilst others were last,first name, but I couldn't be bothered to change them. I have now though (and I've done the same in ch5 too.) I also explained why it took 5 days before they all could meet- Yama and Goku were on a mission until Thursday. Like I said, they are all minor things, and you don't need to re-read the chapters again.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Umm. You don't mind telling them do you? Kaito, Shinichi?" asks Tsuna, wondering if he's overstepping his bounds.<em>

"_No we're fine with it. You can't help us if we don't tell you what's wrong. I'll go first. One day, I was at an amusement park…" Shinichi explains his circumstances to the group, answering any questions they have along the way. As does Kaito._

_The talk goes on for quite a while, whilst Kaito and Shinichi learn what has happened to Tsuna and the family since the ring battles. Kaito quite liked the idea of Time Travel. With promises to introduce them to the Millefiore Family later, they move on to a different topic._

* * *

><p>"So Lambo, you said that you enjoyed my heist last week?" Kaito enquires<p>

"Gyupa, Yeah, I really did. Usually we don't get to see a lot, the police have all of the fun, but this time you included your fans too, and everyone enjoyed it more. But then you fell off the roof and Lambo-sama was so worried. But big brother Tsuna and Hibari saved you, so it's all okay again." Lambo smiles looking childish and cute, clapping his hands, showing how 'everything was alright again'.

"Oh, Hibari did?" questions Kaito, turning to face Hibari, a sceptical look on his face.

"Yeah, I did. Those pathetic policemen were getting in Tsuna's way. So I told them to back off, that's all. They had no right to get in his way." Hibari smirks at Kaito, waving his tonfas in a display of exactly how he told them to back off. The others nod, saying this was true. The police were in the way, all they were trying to do was get Conan some medical help.

"What do you mean pathetic policemen? I'm quite proud of my taskforce. They are mine- they are even named after me. I'm the only one who can torment them." Kaito sits up straighter, raising his chin and looking down at Hibari, arms folded to look more imposing. Shinichi doesn't know what to think. Whilst it is true that the task force seem incompetent, it's actually because KID is so good at what he does. Conan knew first-hand what KID could do, and he isn't exactly stupid. He is about to defend the task force when Hibari answers back.

"Hm. You can keep them. They aren't even worth my time. Although I don't see why you would be proud of them. After three years they can't even lay a finger on your cape. Instead of feeling proud, I'd be embarrassed." Hibari scoffs, turning away from the thief.

_I can't believe that he just said that! Our task force are very good at their job, we're the one who make them look incompetent. I respect the task force. Who else would put up with our antics for over 3 years and still come out of every heist with their heads held high. Their pride in themselves and their job is immense. He's never tried to chase us before, so how dare he comment upon it. _

"_I agree with you Kaito. He's never faced the International Phantom Thief 1412 before. I highly doubt that any of them would find it easy. Let's teach him a lesson." Adds in KID, outraged at the insult to __His __taskforce. _

And KID is right. The taskforce is his. It's the knock at Nakamori Aoko's Dad and Shinichi that has Kaito riled up.

A snap of his fingers and the area around them is engulfed in a pink cloud of smoke. Shinichi hears a soft click, most likely Kaito summoning another prank prop, but only because he's expecting it. Following a small rustle of cloth, suddenly there is a loud clang of metal on metal.

The smoke is forced to dissipate due to the force of the clash. The others look at the scene before them, and they don't know whether to laugh or gasp.

Infront of them Hibari sits, one hand handcuffed to his seat. His hair has been dyed a bright shade of pink, along with a pair of cat ears upon his head. With the yellow Hibird sat upon his shoulder, the group has never seen Hibari look so soft before.

Hibari's other hand, however, has reached over his body with his tonfa in hand. The tonfa is aimed to hit KID directly in the head. However KID has drawn his card gun, placing it so that it blocked the hit, yet is still aimed at Hibari. Shinichi is used to seeing KID move his body in strange ways, but the others are not. KID has a maniacal gleam in his eyes, something darker and more threatening that Shinichi has seen before. Hibari just looks pleased, a very small hint of madness and bloodlust in them. It's so small that Shinichi and Kaito most likely don't see it. But the others do, having known Hibari for so long.

Everyone just sits there, in silence, watching the frozen picture before them. No one moves not wanting to break the tension. Eventually, it is Mukuro, laughing away, that breaks it.

"Kufufufu Ahhafufufu. Hibari, how adorable you look. Like a little kitten whose tail has just been stepped on. But Shinichi, I must applaud your friend here. Not many have the guts to do this to Hibari, and even fewer the skills to survive afterwards. I think that I and your friend will get along fine." Mukuro smiles widely at Hibari, taunting him even further. Just in time, he moves his head to avoid the thrown tonfa. Across the room it flies, embedding itself in the opposite wall, a cracked crater surrounding it. Tsuna lowers his head to the table, whining about more paperwork.

With the threatening tonfa the other side of the room, Kaito lowers his Card Gun. Seeing Shinichi's disapproving look, he opens the magazine and shows it to the room.

Pouting slightly, Kaito defends himself. "I raised my gun in self-defence. Don't worry it's empty. I wouldn't shoot him anyway. Kaitou KID rule number 1:"

"No one gets hurt" Say him and Shinichi at the same time. Kaito sounds proud of his rule. Shinichi sounds more bored, as if he's heard it all before. Which of course he has.

"Don't worry Hibari, that dye washes out. I've had _personal_ experience. Just use a lot of Shampoo. Like a whole bottle." Giving his advice to Hibari, Shinichi looks over at the culprit, a stern gaze cowering the magician.

Of course said magician is just faking, and immediately smiles, bounds over, and places his arm around Shinichi's shoulders. "Ahh, but Shin-chan, the blue so matched your eyes. And the green before matched your outfit, and well, everyone's hair was dyed purple that one time, so it was nothing personal." He looks pleadingly up at Shinichi, eyes shining, his hand distractingly drawing circles on Shinichi's shoulder.

"Whatever. Just behave yourself whilst you are here. These people aren't as used to your brand of fun, (or crazy) as I am." Shinichi replies looking away from the magician.

"But Shinichi, he insulted you and the task force, as well as Aoko's dad, what else was I supposed to do. Just laugh it off? Maybe the dig at the task force, but certainly not the insult to you. I won't accept that!" Shouts Kaito, hands on Shinichi's shoulders, forcing the detective to look at him.

"Che, I don't see what there is to get defensive about." Intervenes Gokudera. "We were all there at your last heist. We saw how the police couldn't do anything except walk straight into your traps."

"Oh, you think you could do a better job than me then? I've been chasing him for nearly 3 years now. I've always had him within my grasp, but he always, always manages to escape. Hell I even _jumped off a building_ before to get him close enough to dart, and even then he manages to escape me by getting back on that damn glider of his. If you think that you can catch KID then go ahead and try." Shouts Shinichi, thoroughly exacerbated by Gokudera's comment.

During this conversation, Tsuna has been trying to intervene. As Boss it's his duty to stop any fights between his subordinates. Hell, even as Tsuna it's his job to stop any fights that happen. And his guardians are always fighting over something. Whether it's Hibari's and Mukuro's eternal rivalry, or Gokudera's short fuse, there is nearly always something. Sometimes he feels like just walking away and letting them sort it out themselves. But his conscious won't let him. Who knows what type of trouble they would get into if no one intervened?

"Guys… Guys… Umm, can we all stop fighting now? Gokudera calm down. Shinichi I'm sorry about them. Guys?... Guys?" no one at all is listening to him.

"Che, fine then. We accept your challenge. We'll put on a fake heist and try to capture 1412. Then we'll see who wins this game." Declares Gokudera, standing up and slamming his hands on the table top.

"Oh. A game? Are we going to play another game?" questions Yamamoto, perking up at the mention of a game.

"Ahlala? A game? Lambo-sama loves games. I always win the games I play. Will I get candy if I win?" Lambo too decides to enter the conversation. Lambo likes nothing more than winning games. He is the best at games after all. No one can beat the great Lambo-sama. He just chooses to let the others win sometimes, or he gets bored of them and doesn't want to play anymore. Yeah, that's what it is.

"An EXTREME chase. I'm in. It'll be great training for me. Sawada, let's train to the EXTREME with our new friends." Exclaims Ryohei, excited over a new prospect to train.

_Oh, God. Here we go again. They get this idea in their heads, and then just run off at one hundred miles an hour, without thinking of what they have just said. And everyone else gets excited with the idea and goes along with it. And then I end up with no choice but to follow them, or be dragged right into the middle of it. Really, what are they like?_ thinks Tsuna, looking at the flurry of conversation infront of him. _I didn't even get a chance to stop them this time. How am I going to survive as a boss of a whole Mafia family if I can't even control them? _

"Oya, oya. What a great chance to _properly_ introduce ourselves." Mukuro says, twisting his trident in his hands. Tsuna's looking even more worried now. _I can't wait to get a crack at this Kaito. He seems so interesting. I'm sure he'll make a good toy to pass the time with. _

And how does the guy they are fighting over react?

He has simply turned around in his chair, legs hanging over one arm rest, head resting on the arm rest of Shinichi's chair, hands supporting his head. Kaito hums to himself, tremendously pleased with how defensive Shinichi got too. This means that he cares about his relationship with Kaito, or at least KID, and is willing to defend himself and the taskforce infront of relative strangers.

"Everyone be quiet!" comes the command. Immediately the guardians are silent, and turn their eyes to Tsuna.

Sighing, Tsuna decides to grab the reigns before things get out of hand. "I suppose that there is no stopping you guys now. And I imagine it will be a bit of fun too. It's been a while since we had a day off. So, if everyone is okay with this, then we'll lay out the rules." Tsuna turns to the people around him, seeking acceptance. Shinichi sits back down in his seat, mindful of Kaito's head on the arm rest. Kaito just grins, happy to be able to show off his skills to their new Family. The Guardians all nod at Tsuna, eager to have a chance to play. "Right then. Kaito, how do you want to do this?"

Kaito kicks his legs against the chair, thinking. Finally coming to an answer, he lowers his top hat, creating shadows over his eyes. The flame users are reminded of Reborn before one of his stunts, and they all stiffen slightly.

_It's getting a little hot in here. Maybe it's from all of the shouting that we've done. No one looks hot though. _Observes Shinichi, feeling a little hot himself.

"Well, since you are saying that My Shin-chan and the taskforce can't do their job, then why don't you all have a go? Like Gokudera said, we'll put on a fake heist that only we know about. And you can all try to capture me. Good luck though. KID isn't easy to capture." He smiles another KID smile, feeling KID inside him rubbing his hands with anticipation.

"And are there any rules to this chase?" inquires Tsuna, wanting the game to be fair

"Nope. None at all. I want you to come at me with your all. Otherwise you'll all have excuses if you lose. You can use any means necessary." Kaito replies, light glinting off of his monocle.

"Are you sure? Because we have some unusual… abilities, that might be considered an unfair advantage." Inquiries Tsuna, well aware of how far his guardians might take this if they become too involved.

"Oh, I'm sure. It's like Mukuro said: This will be a good time for us to see and analyse just who we've allied ourselves with." Kaito finally moves and sits upright in his chair, this time leaning forward and placing his head on linked arms on the table. "and you in turn _Juudaime_ get to see the skills of the newly recruited Family members. There is a difference in hearing and seeing after all. Surely a mafia boss can't rely just on what others have said. Shinichi hasn't been in the news for over three years now, and like Lambo said, very few people see the inside of one of my heists. For all you know, our skills are just media hype."

"It's true Tsuna. I would like to see the full range of abilities that you all have. I know that you aren't what's considered normal. The only strange phenomenon in our lives was one magic jewel. Yet from your story, your lives are filled with magic flames, rings with strange powers, and cursed babies that shoot bullets. What you've told us will be much more believable once we've seen it for real." Shinichi speculates. He stretches out his feet under the table, and moves in his seat. _I'm feeling a little stiff. Well we have been sitting down for quite a long time. _

The flame users look from one to another, a predator smile lighting all of their faces. Their rings glint in the light, reflecting the flames within. Shinichi shivers. _I've never seen them look so…evil before. Like a pack of wolves, even Tsuna. I just hope that we can survive these flames of theirs. As far as I know they haven't killed anyone with them…yet._

"Why don't we hold it later on today? Kaitou KID always does his heists at night, so it'll be the same as the police" recommends Lambo, knowing the most (next to Gokudera) about KID heists. Most of the others only see it as another part of the challenge, and agree. "Meanwhile, can we get some food; Lambo-sama hasn't eaten lunch yet."

Everyone looks at Lambo, seeing that he has actually made a good point for once. Some even look down at their stomachs, realising that they too are hungry.

"Yeah some food sound good, we didn't have time for lunch before we came, some…issues came up." Adds in Shinichi, thinking back to Kaito's reaction when they started to make lunch, and then there was the time for transforming, so all in all, no time for a snack.

"Sure." Agrees Tsuna. "Why don't we take you for a tour of the Vongola Underground, and we'll finish off at the food hall. I'm afraid that most of the others are away at the moment, but I will introduce them when they return home." He promises as he stands up. The others follow suit, and walk out of the door. Gokudera makes sure to hold the door open for his Juudaime, and closes it behind Shinichi and Kaito.

"At the moment, we are on a floor of offices. It's nearly at the bottom, with mainly training rooms underneath. This way, it's far enough underground to avoid attacks, and it's hard to infiltrate to this level. It was created like this to protect any important documents that I might have down here. The training rooms are 2 floors below us in case any accidents happen. It wouldn't do for a training session to wreck the floor or ceiling and destroy the level above or below. The floor in-between is generally storage space- nothing really important, again in case of training accidents." Explains Gokudera, hair suddenly tied back and glasses on.

"That sounds very well planned out. You are right, it would be hard for someone with less skill than I to infiltrate your base to this level. I could do it though, your security doesn't seem very tight. All I'd have to do is disguise myself to look like one of you and I'd be in." taunts Kaito, explaining the rant KID has just given him internally.

"Che, that's what you think." Whispers Gokudera under his breath.

Tsuna just shakes his head, and replies to Kaito. "You are right, our security is relaxed here. But there is nothing of importance here in the Japan base. Like you saw earlier, the most important thing I deal with here are accounts. All of the documents that could be used for blackmail, threats, and things like that are all in Italy. They have much better security there. We do however, have lots of security cameras. There isn't a part of the base that you can't see. Obviously in private areas like bedrooms and bathrooms there aren't any cameras, but in any public area, there are always camera's recording 24/7. There are odd exceptions."

"So what about the levels above us then?" inquires Shinichi, glad to be walking about. He wasn't too keen on the idea of being so far underground, but it was something he could poke up with. He was sure that there were safety measures against earthquakes and collapses.

"Oh, umm. Directly above us is the kitchen and dining room, sleeping and living quarters for staff and visiting Family members. Above that are laboratories and garages belonging to out resident mechanics, Spanner and Shoichi. They are off on a trip looking at some new mafia technology at the moment, but they'll be back later. Um, above that is… um, I know that there are maybe one or two more floors, but I think that they hold supplies again, Oh, and housekeeping. The floor directly below the house is housekeeping." Describes Tsuna, smacking a hand onto his palm as he remembers.

**Ba-bump.**

_Oh, shit. Not now. I thought I was just hot because the room was stuffy, but it must have been a sign of this. _

Shinichi leans against the wall taking a deep breath. Collecting himself Shinichi continues to walk on with the others, willing the transformation to stay at bay for a little while longer.

Turning, Tsuna looks back at Shinichi, his intuition sensing something is wrong. "Are you okay Shinichi? You're looking a little flushed"

"Yeah, I'm just a little hot, that's all. It was a little stuffy in the meeting room" Shinichi plasters a fake smile on his face, willing himself to stand straight and look 'alright'.

"Hmm, that's true. When we have long meetings in there it gets terrible, and being underground we can't open the windows either" shrugs Yamamoto, smiling brightly as usual.

**BA-bump.**

_Ouch. Shinichi breathe, come on take a deep breath… calm down, you've transformed before… I can't hold on much longer… I need somewhere to change. _

"Ts-Tsuna, is there a room without the cameras recording on this level?" inquires Shinichi, trying to hide the pain.

Tsuna gives Shinichi a sharp look, noticing the sweat on the back of his neck and forehead, and the slightly laboured breathing Shinichi has. Shinichi's also getting slightly paler too. Wondering if Shinichi is sick, but not why a room without cameras, Tsuna answers "urm, yeah, my office. Shinichi?"

But before Tsuna can even ask his question, Shinichi has run off, arm on the wall supporting his fast turn around the corner.

"Shit! Not here, not now. Shinichi calm down!" A second later, Kaito has run off too, tearing around the corner, cape following behind him.

* * *

><p>"LEFT!" Shouts Kaito, running fast to catch up with Shinichi. Since his brain's off line at the moment, Shinichi blindly trusts Kaito, and takes the next left he comes too.<p>

"STRAIGHT" comes the next order from around the corner. Stumbling slightly, Shinichi runs past the cross roads. He looks back slightly to see the reassuring sight of KID following him. It still hasn't fully sunk in that Kaito is KID, so his muddled brain doesn't make the connection. Either way, he's glad to see a familiar sight in this foreign environment.

**BA-Bump**

_Why do there have to be so many hallways? Argh. I can't run for much longer- my muscles are tightening up. _

"LEFT" following the orders automatically, Shinichi comes to the familiar corridor. Shinichi literally falls straight through the door, and immediately locks it behind him.

_I'm feeling so dizzy now. The room won't come into focus. But it's so hot in here too. I'm going to burn up at this rate. … No wait. That's just a side effect of the transformation. _

Hating the pain that's coursing through his body, Shinichi slams his fists against the nearest object- the side of a book case.

_It's just like earlier on today… Why is the pain so much greater than ever before?... And… the transformation time. I barely had 5 hours. I know … that Haibara said… that it wouldn't last … a whole day, but surely… more than 5 hours. When I find… those … fucking Bastards… that did this to me… I'm gonna… I'm gonna. Shit, I can't even think straight anymore. The pain… it's building and building… and I just can't… anymore…_

Shinichi's breathing is laboured, deep and gasping, as waves of pain roll through his body. He rests his back against the door for support, whilst he holds his head in his hands.

Finally giving up the fight against the storm of pain, Shinichi lets out a scream of torment before falling back into the blackness.

* * *

><p>Kaito turns the last corner in time to see Shinichi literally crumple through the doorway. He arrives at the door, his hand on the handle, when he hears the lock clicking shut. Knowing that Shinichi doesn't want him to enter, he slumps against the doorway, hand still on the doorknob above him, and listens to what's going on inside.<p>

_I'm sure that Shinichi will want his privacy for this. So I'm not going to force entrance this time. I'm not sure that he trusts me enough to want me to see. After all, to him, I'm still really KID. The trustworthy friendly rival of a phantom thief, nothing more. _

"_But he did trust you." Comes a voice inside his head. "It was Kaito and not KID that he allowed in his house, knowing full well that you would be there, and could walk in at any time during the transformation. To even have you in the house at the time shows a colossal amount of trust in you."_

Inside the room, all Kaito can hear is a lot of thumping, like someone is pounding in the floor, and a few whimpers from Shinichi. Again these are sounds he has never heard from Shinichi, nor Conan, and it makes Kaito wonder how immense the pain is to dramatically change his friend like that.

Eventually the sounds stop coming through the door, and Kaito rests his full weight against it. Little does he know that this is exactly what Shinichi is doing on the other side of the door.

As he hears a rush of footsteps, Kaito looks up and sees Tsuna and his Guardians approach, confusion on their faces.

"Kaito, what's going on here? Is Shinichi alright?" questions Tsuna, looking down apprehensively at Kaito on the floor.

"No, of course he's not alright. Shouldn't your _Hyper Intuition_ tell you what's going on?" Kaito replies sarcastically, not in the mood to play around. He's too worried about Shinichi, _waiting for the…_

"Che, show Juudaime some more…"

…_Scream_

Since its Shinichi this time instead of Conan, the scream comes out more as a roar of defiance. But even in this deeper replay of before, the pain is still evident, and still cuts straight through to Kaito's soul. Quickly Kaito is on his knees, facing the door, looking ready to open it. But instead Kaito grips the door handle tighter, and with a look of despair and anguish in his eyes, dejectedly returns to his previous position, back against the door. Gasps of shock come from the others, as well as a general step forwards towards the door. Even Hibari has joined them, admittedly leaning against a wall further down the corridor. At the sound of the scream, he stands up off the wall, and looks towards the door.

"Kaito, was that Shinichi?" questions Mukuro, shocked at the sound that came from the office. In response, Kaito looks down, shadows covering his eye. Even the monocle doesn't glint.

"Let Ryohei in, he'll be able to use his sun flames to help." Suggests Yamamoto. The others all nod in agreement.

"I don't think that he'll be able to help. Shinichi will be alright, he's transformed before, to solve murder cases, or to see Ran. He'll pull through. Conan is a lot stronger than he looks." Answers Kaito.

"Hn? I thought we were talking about Shinichi. What does this Conan person have to do with it?" questions Ryohei, not having gotten the fact that they were the same person- the sun flame did work on his body instead of his brain after all.

Kaito sighs and looks up at Ryohei. "You're someone who gets things better if it is physically shown to them, rather than being verbally explained, aren't you?" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera behind Ryohei all nod. "Well you'll see soon enough. There is no way for anyone else to enter this room. Shinichi went in, Conan will come out. That's all there is to it."

"Umm. Kaito. How long will it be until Conan comes out? My intuition is saying that he's unconscious at the moment." Probes Tsuna, Kaito's mood making him even more nervous than usual.

"Judging from this morning, I'd say about an hour. You guys should go get something to eat, I'll stay here." Recommends Kaito, hand gripping the door handle again. He moves into a more comfortable position, and looks back up at the people infront of him.

"But Kaito." Starts Tsuna.

"All you herbivores are crowding, move before I bite you to death." Brandishing his tonfas, Hibari steps forwards threateningly, his voice a low growl.

Not wanting to be bitten, the guardians all move down the corridor. Some try to look back, but Hibari's tonfa soon blocks their vision. Herding the herbivores down the hallway, Hibari looks back in time to catch Kaito's smile, and a small mouthed _Thank you_ before they all turn the corner of the hallway.

Kaito sits vigils there, outside the door, hoping for all the world that Shinichi is okay. He listens to the door, and once again can hear nothing but silence. Turning back to face the doorway, Kaito stares off into space, his hands unconsciously fiddling with a pack of cards.

"_Oi, Kaito."_

_Kaito closes his eyes, and opens them in his room, to find the painting already turned to KID's portrait. Dragging his feet- he's not in the mood to talk to KID right now- he walks through the painting and keeps on walking, face turned to the floor. He is eventually stopped by KID's embrace._

"_Kaito, how are you holding up? You were pretty shaken by Meitantei's scream earlier. I'm surprised that you didn't call upon me again." KID whispers caringly into Kaito's ear. One hand pats his head in support, whilst the other rubs Kaito's back soothingly._

"I heard his scream again, and it felt as if part of me had died. I was so worried about him. I nearly did break the door down again. But Shinichi locked the door. I respect him enough to follow that unspoken order and not interfere. I would be more of a bother than a help anyway. I'm sure that Shinichi doesn't want anyone to witness something so… personal. So I'll do what I can and protect the door, and what little privacy he can have here in this base. "

"_I think that we should check on him, though. We don't know if he transformed okay. For all we know, something might not have shrunk right, and he needs medical treatment. Plus he's going to get cold, laying on the floor like that." Reasons KID_

"Yeah, you are right, I suppose. It'll calm me down knowing he's alright too. I worry about him when he's not in my sight. He's always getting into trouble."_ Replies Kaito, laughing slightly into KID's shoulder. _

"_Hey, someone's coming, you'd better open your eyes now" warns KID, pushing Kaito away. _

_Kaito turns and runs straight towards the painting back to his room. Once there, he opens his eyes again, ready to fight off anyone who wants to interfere with his Shinichi. _

Violet eyes flash as they spring open, a scary look dominating his eyes. Once he notices who it is however, he blinks. "Oh, it's you, Yamamoto."

"Yeah, I brought you something to eat. Shinichi said you guys haven't eaten anything all day." He smiles his usual bright smile, placing a tray down next to the door. "Is there anything else I can get you?" he asks, rising up again. _Kaito looks worried sick. He must really care for Shinichi. But by the look on his face, I'd say he hasn't seen Shinichi transform too often before, first, maybe second time. I can tell in how stressed out and jittery he is. _

"A bowl of warm water, and a couple of towels would be great please." Replies Kaito, glad that someone offered. He didn't really want to leave the door to go hunting for them himself.

"That's fine. I'll ask a Housekeeper to bring it to you. One second." He takes a few paces away, and pulls out a cell phone. Dialling a number on speed dial, he places the phone to his ear, whilst he leans against the wall. "Hello, Maria? Yes it's Yamamoto. Can I have a bowl of warm water and a couple of towels? How large? Well…" he turns to Kaito who makes a sign meaning small. "Um, small ones please. Yeah, can you bring them to the Boss's office? Underground. Okay, thanks a lot. Bye" he closes the phone, puts it back in his jacket pocket, and turns, smiling brightly at Kaito. "There you go all sorted. I wouldn't have a clue where to look. Even after a few years of living here, I don't know where everything is. The staff like to do things for us, so I'll expect that I'll never know where everything is."

Yamamoto walks back to Kaito, a sportsman's eyes noticing how he is shaking slightly. He rubs the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to help. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices his ring glint. Yamamoto has a 'light bulb' moment, complete with 'ah' and raised hand. He kneels infront of Kaito, slightly too close for Kaito's comfort. He doesn't mind invading others personal space, but he likes his own to stay his.

Yamamoto takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. Kaito raises an eyebrow as Yamamoto lifts his hands and rests them on Kaito's neck above the veins.

"umm, Yamamoto, hello. What are you doing?" questions Kaito sceptically. Still Yamamoto doesn't move, or even acknowledge that he's heard Kaito. Kaito is about to move when Yamamoto answers him.

"Tranquillity." Kaito just makes a 'what?' sound in the back of his throat. Yamamoto takes another deep breath, his brows furrowing in concentration. "We eventually learnt that our flames have different attributes. My rain flame's is Tranquillity. Like Hibari's cloud flame is Propagation, since clouds multiply easily. So I'm pushing a little of my flame into your body to calm you down. You can't help your friend if you are too tense and shaken up to move, now can you?" Yamamoto attempts another smile, but is too busy concentrating to make a real effort. Too many rain flames, and he'll either paralyse Kaito or send him to sleep.

Kaito is touched by Yamamoto's display of concern. He releases a sigh of relaxation when he starts to feel the flames effects. Muscles he didn't realise were tight relaxed and his whole body began to unwind. "Thanks Yamamoto, that's enough." He whispers, relishing the feeling. As the flames retract back into Yamamoto, both release a deep breath.

"Oh, I'm glad that worked. I should use it on Gokudera sometime. He's always uptight about something. All that shouting can't do him any good." He laughs, trying to picture a calm Gokudera. He finds he can't. The only time Gokudera ever seems calm is when his nose is in a book, and even then its intense concentration rather than calm.

"Yeah I agree. He tried to attack us with dynamite once, Shinichi darted him and he fell asleep. He looks a lot softer in his sleep. All I've ever seen him do is shout. Whether it's a telling off, or apologising to Tsuna, he's always shouting." Kaito laughs too. "Oh, is this the maid you were talking to?"

Indeed there is a maid turning the corner, towels over one shoulder, a bowl of steaming water held in both hands. She stops infront of them, and attempts a small bow, careful not to spill the water.

"Young Master Yamamoto, here are the items you requested. Can I be of any other service?" she asks politely. Yamamoto takes the bowl of water out of her hands, whilst Kaito rises and takes the towels. Yamamoto looks at Kaito, wondering if he needs anything else. Kaito just shakes his head.

"No thank you Maria. But thanks for coming all the way down here just for this." Yamamoto pats her on the shoulder in thanks. The maid just bows again before taking her leave. He turns back to Kaito to find him stood still, eyes closed.

_Opening his eyes, Kaito stands in the middle of his own room. All around the place is a blue mist. Kaito turns in a circle, and sees the blue mist everywhere he looks. Holding out his hand, he calls for the mist to sit on his palm. A small handful of the mist floats over and lands in his hand. It doesn't feel foreign, but familiar, as if he's felt it before. However, there is still this strong feeling of Yamamoto on the mist too. _

"This must be his flame, rain is blue after all."

_Turning his hand, he lets the flame fall like sand to the floor. Then he turns to the painting and walks over to it. Pushing against it, it starts to spin. It seems that even the paintings have caught onto his calm mood, as it spins lazily. Eventually it does land of KID's portrait. Kaito steps through, and into KID's domain. _

_Whilst there is no visible blue mist or flames, the night sky does seem bluer, as if slightly closer to dusk than midnight. KID himself can be seen lounging in mid-air, hands behind his head as if taking a nap. Kaito walks over and flicks the thief on the forehead. _

"_Oh, it's you. That baseball guy did a real wonder in here. You were shaking so much I thought the sky was going to fall."_

_This was ironic since the whole of KID's room looked like the night sky. _

"_Yeah, I'm guessing that you heard the explanation. Anyway, I'm going in to see Shinichi now, well Conan really. Can you open the door?" Kaito responds, stepping within arm's reach of the thief. Seeing the glint in 1412's eyes, he knows that nothing in the world can stop him from opening that door. _

_Conan is his after all. _

_Over the years, it's the personas of KID and Conan that have become friends, not Kaito and Shinichi. Conan is KID's favourite critic, KID's rival, KID's reason for flashy and exciting heists. _

_Falling backwards into the thief's arms, they recite the transfer phrase. _

"_Let the magic begin" _

"Oy, Kaito are you okay? What do you mean 'let the magic begin'" asks Yamamoto. Whilst Kaito has not has his eyes closed for more than a few seconds, it's the change of atmosphere that has Yamamoto worried. When Kaito whispered that nearly inaudible phrase, everything about him seemed to change. He straightened up, his chin rose, and a very wide grin crawled upon his face. Hands come up to adjust the monocle and top hat, casting his face in shadow. _Hey he looks just like the Kid. Those hats do wonders for their images. I wonder if Kaito has met the Kid before._

"You heard that? Well I suppose that me and Kaito say it, so as the host at the time, it's possible that he says it. No one's been around before to comment upon it. When I was with Conan earlier this week, it would have been covered up by the shouts of the mafia members looking for me. Jii has never commented upon it before either. Anyway, Baseball-boy, I'll take that." KID mumbles to himself before talking directly to Yamamoto. He takes the bowl of warm water from the guardian. "Make sure than no one enters here okay. Not you, your friends, or even your Boss. If anyone does have to enter, then knock and wait." He turns to the door, and to Yamamoto's eyes, passes his hand over the lock.

"Whoa, how did you do that Kaito? There were no lock picks or anything." Says Yamamoto in awe.

"Well, I am the International Phantom Thief 1412. Unlocking a door is as simple as breathing for me now. It's something that I, Kaitou KID, have been able to do since, well, for as long as I can remember." Winking at Yamamoto, a cheeky grin on his face, he opens the door, and pushes the tray of food in with his foot. Walking into the room Kaitou KID shuts the door behind him.

He sees Conan immediately, passed out infront of the other door. Shinichi's clothes are in piles around him, like a tangle of different blankets. Conan has curled up in the foetal position, his entire body covered in Shinichi's shirt and suit jacket, meaning that the boy would have stayed warm. Bending down, KID takes Conan's vital signs. His heart beat seems strong and steady, a constant beat under KID's hand. Conan's breathing is similar, regular and deep, clear from any obstructions. Carefully KID unwraps the child size package from adult sized wrapping, and wraps him on one of the towels.

KID, having no shame whatsoever, sits against the door, like he and Shinichi were doing earlier, and pulls Conan into his lap. From there it's easier to support Conan whilst he wipes the sweat off. Dipping one of the towels into the bowl of water, KID starts the slow process of cleaning Conan off. Once fully clean, KID looks around the room for Conan's bag. It's right next to him, sat next to the bookcase. Opening the bag, KID is presented with some Conan sized clothes. Not wanting the boy to get cold, KID immediately dresses Conan, and lays him on the floor. He then proceeds to dry himself off.

Whilst he was dressing the boy, he carefully went over the muscles and bones with his agile and dexterous hands. It looks like someone checking a horse over before buying it. From his inspection, KID is relieved to know that all of Conan's bones were full, healthy and not broken. All of his joints were working fine too. It seemed like the transformation went without a hitch. Except for the scream.

KID stands up, slightly stiff from all of the time this body- under the control of both him and Kaito- has recently spent on the floor. Looking for a comfier place to sit, KID notices the sofa that they sat on earlier. Picking Conan back up gently again, he walks over to it and curls up protectively around Conan. Knowing that Conan is alright has calmed him down greatly, even Kaito's presence in his mind has disappeared. He sits there, stroking Conan's hair, and feels his eyes start to close. He pinches himself, not wanting to fall asleep. But the mixture of relief and rain flames is taking its toll, and slowly KID closes his eyes, arms still wrapped protectively around Conan.

* * *

><p>And this is how Tsuna finds them over an hour later, when he finally summons up the courage to check on them. <em>It's been over an hour, nearly two, since Shinichi ran off. I thought that they would have been out of there by now. I know that Kaito told Yamamoto to keep everyone out, but it is my office that they are holed up in. <em>Peeking around the door, the pair aren't in sight. Walking up to his desk, he can now see the whole room and the sofa that the pair are situated on.

To Tsuna it looks like the pair are asleep, lounging full length on the sofa. Conan is all but visible, with only his head peeking out from under the cover of KID's cape- presumably for air. But the atmosphere is wrong. If they are sleeping then it should be peaceful and calm. Tsuna shouldn't be feeling like someone is watching him with the intent to harm- which is exactly what he is feeling. Slowly KID moves his head, and light slides over the monocle, revealing a pair of piercing violet eyes staring straight at him.

KID has been awake the whole time.

Senses honed during his time as a thief warned him as soon as someone approached the door. His ears picked up the muffled sound of a conversation between Yamamoto and Tsuna. But his eyes remained closed. The moment the door unlocked and clicked open, KID's eyes were wide and intense, targeting and tracking the intruder to his safe haven. KID isn't foolish enough to fully fall asleep when protecting something precious to him, even if this base is supposed to be safe. But there are too many unknowns here. This base is new: he doesn't know the people, the layout, any escape routes. Being underground, there is no chance of breaking a window and using his glider to escape danger.

"I thought I told Yamamoto not to let anyone in here." Comes the quite growl. He wants to get his point across, but without waking Conan.

"I-It's been nearly t-two hours since Shinichi started to transform. I was getting worried about you two. Plus this is my office." Responds Tsuna, trembling under KID's pointed gaze.

"Well as you can see I'm alright." Conan interrupts, pulling the cape over his head and snuggling back into KID. The transformation really tired him out. Along with the meeting and the tour, there has been a lot to take in, and it's wiped him out. As has being on guard the whole time- like KID, he doesn't feel completely safe here yet.

"C-C-Conan, you're awake?" stutters Tsuna, believing that the child was asleep.

"Well, I was, until the atmosphere changed. After years of worrying about the Organisation killing me, I've gotten used to waking up at a change of environment. I felt Kaito become tense, and then I heard voices, talking about me, and I thought it was time to intervene." The reply is muffled, coming from KID's shirt and under the cape.

"Tantei-kun!" shouts KID, hugging his detective tightly. "I thought you were never going to wake up. We'd be locked in here for ever then." He laughs, imagining how inconvenient that would be for Tsuna.

"Oy, oy, you're squeezing the life out of me KID. I've only just recovered you know. I'm not some teddy bear to hug in your sleep." Protests Conan, wiggling about to get out of the deadlock hold he's in. "Damn it, I don't have my watch on me, nor my shoes. KID let go!"

"Oh? So this is the thanks I get for looking after you? Well," KID replies haughtily. He stretches his arm out to the side, and prepares to click. Conan sees this action and closes his eyes, preparing himself for whatever trick or prank is to come. When he hears the click, but feels no smoke, he dares to open one eye. Opening the other eye, he sees a yellow rose. "I'm just glad that you are okay, chibi or not."

Smiling Conan takes the rose, and places it on his lapel. "Yeah, thanks KID"

"Um, sorry to interrupt this moment. Conan, I understand why we've changed your name, but why are you calling Kaito KID. One moment it was 'I felt Kaito tense' and the next it's 'KID let go' ?" questions Tsuna, his intuition sensing something more going on here.

"Hm? Because this is KID." Conan says as if it's obvious. Tsuna still looks confused- his dame-self not getting it. Sighing, Conan elaborates. "He called me Tantei-kun. That's a name only Kaitou KID calls me. Kaito calls me Conan, or Shin-chan, but Shinichi when he's serious. For KID it's Tantei-kun for Conan and Meitantei for Shinichi." Conan gets out from under the warmth of the cape, and stretches. Walking over to his bag, he places on his shoes, glasses and wristwatch, fully becoming Conan.

"So when are we doing this faux heist?" inquires Conan, looking back at Tsuna.

"Well whenever you are ready" Tsuna replies, not wanting to stay up too late to do this. Conan nods in understanding. In the quiet that follows a growl can be heard. Immediately Conan turns a bright shade of red. "haha. Let's get you something to eat first. You missed lunch, both of you."

Walking over to the door, he opens it and lets the pair out.

"Oh, so this is Conan." Comments Yamamoto, seeing who came out of the room.

"Yeah, Yamamoto it is. I'm going with them to get some food. Can you go and find the others and tell them to prepare for the heist. Better get it over and done with." Requests Tsuna, as he walks along the corridor.

"Sure thing Tsuna. I'll grab the others and we can start the game." Agrees Yamamoto, waving as he goes down a different corridor.

* * *

><p>"This is our destination guys" announces Tsuna.<p>

The place that they have arrived at is a Vongola training ground, designed to train mafia members in how to infiltrate a building. It consists of one main open area on the bottom floor, and on the second floor a selection of rooms and hallways with different themes, such as offices and houses. The perfect place for a heist. It has just gone past dusk; dark but with enough light to see where you are going. Lights are on in the building, like there would be for a real heist. Lucky enough for KID, the building is on the top of a hill. According to Gokudera, this was so that no one trespassed here, since they might get hurt. For KID, it means room and height for the use of his glider. For this time, he actually has to get away with the jewel too- all the way to the surrounding fence. If he gets here then he wins. If one of the others manages to catch him, then the Vongola win.

For fairness, since the Vongola are 'better equipped' than the police force, KID is allowed to have Conan help him. However the Vongola team don't know what kind of gadgets Conan has.

Everyone gets out of the car that has transported them all to this venue, and start to look around. Ryohei helps Conan out of the car, and Conan gives him a pat on the arm in thanks. He walks up to Tsuna and pulls on his Jacket. "Um, Tsuna, no one's going to notice us here are they?"

"Don't worry Conan, there are no houses around here, so we won't disturb anyone." Accepting the answer, Conan walks over to where Yamamoto and Gokudera are, arguing over something again.

Pulling on Gokudera's sleeve, Conan gets his attention. "Gokudera, who do you think will catch KID?"

"Juudaime will of course" shouts Gokudera.

"Are you sure, I thought it might be someone like Hibari or Mukuro, they seem stronger." Innocently questions Conan, looking in Mukuro's direction.

"No way! Juudaime is the strongest and the fastest, so of course he'll catch KID." Roars Gokudera, offended at Conan's comment. Conan backs away from the angry Gokudera and hides behind Yamamoto's leg, clutching onto Yamamoto's trousers.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, calm down. You're scaring the kid." Chastises Yamamoto. Conan leaves the two argue about his age vs. his appearance, and walks over to Mukuro.

"Ne, Mukuro," he says, Mukuro looks down at him. Conan waves at him, signalling that he wants Mukuro on his level. Mukuro kneels down. Conan whispers in his ear, leaning on Mukuro's shoulder for support. "Don't mess with KID too much, he's a bit crazy as it is. I'd like to take him home in one piece please."

Mukuro stands up, laughing all the way. "Of course Shinichi, although I suppose that I should call you Conan now."

Nodding in answer and waving his goodbye, he walks over to where Hibari is. Conan stands under a tree and looks up, watching Hibari lounge on a low branch. If he stands on tiptoes he can just reach the end of the jacket that Hibari constantly has on his shoulders. Pulling on it slightly, he makes Hibari look down from his perch, and raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want herbivore?" he questions. _So what he said is true, he really does look like a ten year old. _Hibari didn't do crowds, and so didn't travel here with the rest- he made his own way here once he knew the time and place. Therefore he hadn't seen Conan before.

"Umm, I was just wondering, you aren't planning on killing KID are you? The others all say that you are really strong. I just don't want him to get hurt too badly." Conan looks up, a tiny bit of pleading in his eyes.

"Hmph, no I won't kill him. There's no point in killing him. I just want to see how strong he is. The way he blocked my attack earlier has interested me." Hibari looks over to where KID is at, and seems to forget Conan is even there.

Conan looks around for his final target. Spotting him over by the car, Conan trots over.

"Oy, Lambo. Don't fall asleep now, we haven't even started yet." Shaking the cow he tries to wake him up.

"Ah. La. La? [yawn] Oh, It's you. Lambo-sama is feeling tired, so I was trying to take a nap before we started. The car ride here was long enough for me to get to sleep." Lambo answers drowsily.

"I'll let you get back to sleep then." Answers Conan, amazed at how quickly Lambo does go back to sleep.

His job done, he has only one more task to do before he's ready to start. He walks over to KID, who is standing away from the group, looking at the building's surroundings. Placing himself so that KID is standing between him and the others, Conan hands him an earring.

"Wear this, it's from the Hakase." Conan hands over a modified version of the Cell-phone Earring. "It's a two way communicator. If I set my bow tie to a certain channel then you can hear what I'm saying to you, and a speaker in my glasses lets me hear what you are saying. In addition I've placed these on all of the others." Conan holds up a small button sized circle in between his forefinger and thumb. "They were originally mini speakers for use with my bow tie, but before your heist I got the Hakase to modify them into tracking devices too. I was planning to use them on you, but you never got close enough. Using these and this," out of his bag he pulls out the Tracking Map Notebook. "I can track where everyone is. This way, they'll only get close to you if you want them too."

"Whoa, you really did come prepared Tantei-kun, didn't you? You don't have a pair of larger speakers in there do you, or some tracking glasses for me?" he questions, looking down at the bag Conan is holding.

"Larger speakers? What do you think this is? Mary Poppins' Bag? No of course I don't. I have had to carry this all day you know. And no, I don't have another pair of tracking glasses for your use. If you need speakers though, I've got a load more of these button speakers." Conan fumes at KID. He's not a magician like the two of them; he can't just make things magically appear. He hands the Kaitou the rest of his supply of speakers, wondering what he wants to do with them.

Bending down, KID whispers his plan into Conan's ear. Conan nods, his own KID-like grin appearing on his face. "That's perfect."

"Oy~ KID, Conan, Come over here, we're about to start." States Tsuna, waving at the pair.

Both walk over, enter the main room on the first floor, and stand infront of the Vongola Family.

"On this table is the 'jewel'. It's actually just a paperweight I found laying about. KID feel free to inspect the 'jewel' and the table to see if they are tampered with" explains Gokudera. KID does so, seeing nothing except a sturdy table and one glass paperweight with a flame pattern on the glass.

"Okay the only rule is that there is to be no killing, fatal or major injuries. Hibari, that means scratches, cuts, bruises, or a quick knock to unconsciousness only. You are not, in any way, to attempt to kill him or break any of his bones. Or to stab him with your hedgehog either. Mukuro, you are not allowed to drive him insane. Your illusions are for distraction purposes only. Remember he's part of the family now. We want to be sending him on missions, not to the mental health asylum. Everyone else, I think you're okay." Outlines Gokudera, giving each named person a death glare. Not that they care. "Right, KID and Conan, you now have half an hour to prepare the heist location. I know that usually you do this earlier on in the day, but half an hour is the best we can do at the moment. The moment you move from that spot the 30 minutes start."

"Ready Tantei-kun?" asks KID, looking at his one time rival.

"When am I not?" replies Conan, grinning back at KID.

Both turn around and stride out of the room and up the stairs.

"Conan you know your part of the plan, right. I'm off to finish the traps. I want you to stay in this room. I'll leave it and the corridor outside trap free." KID winks, ruffling Conan's hair before leaving the room. Conan sits down in the large leather office chair, and gets ready for the chase.

_It's weird to be this side of a heist. Although it's not really a heist. This reminds me of the first time I matched wits against KID; It was at the clock tower, with me directing the police from the helicopter. But this time, I'm directing KID away from the 'police'. I suppose that I had better get used to this feeling. Me and KID and Kaito will be working together a lot more now._

* * *

><p>"Uri, come on out. We're going to play chase with the thief again" orders Gokudera. In a flash of red flame, Uri is sat next to Gokudera. Immediately, the cat eyes her master and jumps upon his face, scratching for all she is worth. "Ouch, you stupid cat. Get off!"<p>

"Hey, that's a good idea. But I need Jirou and Kojirou to help me fight. I can't send them off to track KID down. Tsuna could if he wanted to though." Compliments Yamamoto. He rubs his hand over his rings, as if petting the two animals inside.

"Hmm. Maybe later. I think that Uri did a good enough job last time." Replies Tsuna, pulling Uri off of Gokudera.

Taking Uri back off of Tsuna, Gokudera holds her at arm's length and stares straight into her eyes. "Uri, I want you to capture KID again for me. Do you think you can do that? When you find him, sit on him again until one of us gets there. Understand?" For once Uri respectfully listens- most likely due to the fact that she gets to chase and sit on someone again. She nods and growls, surrounding herself in red and yellow flames.

Gokudera let's go, and a full sized Uri lands on the floor.

"Extreme! Go Uri, transform!" shouts Ryohei.

"Gokudera, I was wondering about this earlier. But how come Uri can grow big. You said that the first time she did it in the future, it was due to the sun flame's activation. But she hasn't been in contact with Kangaryuu recently." Interrogates Tsuna, seeing the giant leopard sat at his feet.

"Well, it seems that once Kangaryuu did it the first time, it unlocked the ability. I use sun flames as part of my Sistema C.A.I. So she takes some of those and grows herself. She only learnt how to do it recently though. I was really shocked the first time: We were having another fight, and she was really mad at me, more so than usual. Suddenly, she growls and I'm pinned to the floor by her adult form. I think that it takes up a lot of flames though, so that's why she doesn't do it often."

"Wow, that's amazing Gokudera!" Tsuna claps, praising Gokudera's new power

Gokudera turns to his Juudaime, sparkling and tail wagging. "Oh thank you Juudaime."

"One minute left" says Hibari, leaning against the table. He wants a good shot at KID when he comes for the jewel.

* * *

><p>3…<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen!" comes the voice from all around them. No one can pinpoint its source. It's literally coming from every angle.

2…

"Let the Show…" and with that KID drops from the roof and lands upon the table.

1…

"Begin" Leaning down, he ducks under a tonfa strike and grabs the jewel. Hands fall to the floor as KID dives off of the table and into a hand stand, this time dodging a sword swing.

_Holy Hell, where did that sword come from? All he had was a bamboo stick._

Hibari pivots to face KID, bringing his foot up for a kick. KID propels himself up and jumps over Tsuna. The kick meant for him slams into Tsuna, forcing Tsuna to slide several meters into a wall.

"Juudaime!" shouts Gokudera, turning to follow his boss' crash.

Mukuro runs at KID, his eye changing to the Kanji for 4. Kaitou KID looks straight at the illusionist and smiles widely. His gun points upwards and he shoots. The card zooms up towards the ceiling, cutting through a rope. This rope was part of a net holding as many footballs as Conan's belt could muster. They fall straight onto the illusionist, and bounce in other directions too.

Kaitou KID kicks one to his left, causing Ryohei to dive out of the way. It slams against the wall like a dodge ball and rebounds in a different direction, straight towards Yamamoto's back. Tsuna flies in, recovered and in Dying Will Mode, and punches the ball away. KID kicks a few more balls all in different directions. All of the balls rebound off of different areas of the walls, and some even on the floor and ceiling. Mukuro pierces one ball with his trident, whilst Yamamoto slices another. Hibari whacks one with his tonfa, but it only increases the velocity of the ball. Soon this ball is charging around faster than the rest. Kaitou KID kicks the last few remaining balls, and elegantly dances to the exit, waving to the others before going through the door.

The others are having no such luck, nearly immobilised by the rampaging footballs. Gokudera takes one to the back of the head, and shouting, slams his fist into another. This one bounces off the floor, and straight into Ryohei's stomach, making him wince slightly. Lambo is under the table screaming his head off.

Hibari sends cloud flames to his animal ring. "Roll, get rid of them. They are annoying"

The small hedgehog pops out of the box, and with a small 'kyu' rolls into a ball. Using it's propagation ability, it multiplies itself.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

The spikes from all of the hedgehogs burst the footballs, stopping the flying projectiles in their tracks. Eventually, there are no more storming footballs, and everyone sighs a sigh of relief. Hibari runs down the hallway KID had taken, whilst Mukuro takes a different exit.

Lambo crawls out from under the table. "Gyupa, that was scary. I'm never going to see a football the same way again."

"Come on guy's, I'm not letting that thief get away from me!" roars Gokudera, following the path Hibari took earlier.

* * *

><p>"Okay KID, there is a person on the corridor parallel to you, don't take the next left turning. There is one person about 200 m behind you, they'll be rounding the corner in 3, 2, 1, now." Warns Conan, sat in his comfy office chair.<p>

KID looks behind him to see Hibari flying around the corner, tonfas drawn. KID dives into the room next to him and shuts the door behind him. Hibari slams the door off its hinges creating a satisfying boom. KID takes his card gun and aims a card directly at Hibari's feet. Dodging the attack, Hibari jumps forwards, and brings his tonfa around to hit KID's ribs. KID sidesteps the attack, drawing his cape around him in the process

_Just one more step. _KID swings around Hibari and flares out his cape. Out of the cape flies sparks, flashes, bangs as well as streamers and confetti. Hibari, not prepared for the shock this display presented, took the crucial step backwards.

_Per~fect!_ KID purrs

KID pushes a button on his controller, and Hibari's tonfas are removed from his grip, to rise towards the ceiling and stay there. Looking down from the ceiling, Hibari glares at KID, and goes to make a move against him. However, his muscles won't obey him, no matter how much he wills them too.

Hibari glares at KID, his eyes portraying the question "What have you done to me herbivore?" in their sharpness, directness and flash of defiance. But the well trained KID can see confusion, hidden right at the back, almost unnoticeable.

"Oh, well let me tell you." Remarks KID walking towards Hibari. He stops slightly away from him, and takes out some wire from his sleeve. "You see," KID leaves a length of wire on the floor, before starting to walk around Hibari, being very careful to maintain his distance. "You most likely don't feel it, but very tiny spikes have pierced your feet, and are sending a slight rhythmical electric shock into your nervous system. This disrupts the flow of electrical instructions from your brain to the rest of your body. As you can feel, this is painless, and won't do you any lasting damage, so it's still following my rules. Amazing what modern technology can do." He grins a predator grin at Hibari, and doesn't miss the flash of revenge in Hibari's eyes. He picks up the rest of the wire from earlier, and finishes securing Hibari- just in case he eventually gets free. "Oh, and I'll be taking this." Carefully he reaches over, and removes Roll's ring from Hibari's hand. "I don't want you sending anything after me. That leopard was bad enough".

And with that, he leaves an infuriated Hibari in the room, fixing the door on his way out so no one knows what has happened here. "Tantei-kun that was Hibari. I've immobilised him. Where are the others?"

"Yes, I heard what you said to him. Very ingenious. And very sneaky too. One person is the other side of the building. Another is following your path and will be with you soon. The rest are still in the main room down stairs."

"Hmm, good. I'm going to see who's following me. Once I've discovered their identity we'll put the plan into action." Replies KID, already planning on the next outcome.

He stands at the next intersection, weight on the balls of his feet, ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Okay here he comes, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now" counts Conan.

As soon as the person rounds the corner, KID recognises them immediately, and is soon running off down the next hallway. With his perfect timing, the follower has just noticed KID's cape rounding the corner, and immediately gives chase.

"Tantei-kun, it's Gokudera." Breaths KID. "Which is the best way for me to go?"

"You go to the left, if you follow it around it'll take you back to where Hibari is. I'll take him to the right and then away from the other person in that area. He'll end up near the center of the building, is that okay?" reports Conan, his finger flying over the paths on the map. His brows are furrowed in concentration, but little does he know that a huge smile has spread across his face, and his eyes have lit up like a Christmas tree. Even though he is as cool, calm and clear headed as usual, there is an undertone of excitement, lingering in the back of his brain, driving him on, urging him into participating in this game with everything he's got. The thrill of working on a heist with KID, of playing around with these people, is immense. _No wonder KID loves to play games with me and the taskforce, this feeling is so invigorating._

"Yeah, Tantei-kun, that's fine. The perfect trap for him is there. He's all yours." KID's smile and pleasure can be heard in his voice as he runs down the corridor and turns left.

* * *

><p><em>Ah! That was KID, I saw his cape. Well he can't get away from me that easily. I can't let some thief beat Juudaime and Vongola. <em>Gokudera picks up the pace, turning the corner that KID just did. Yet there is no one there. He runs up to the next crossroads, looking both left and right, but there is no sign. Nothing has been disturbed; there aren't even footprints on the carpet.

"AAHH, Gokudera, save me!" Shouts Juudaime. _What? Juudaime is in trouble. I've got to go help him. If he's harmed my Juudaime then he's going to be leaving here of a stretcher. Fuck the rules. _

Gokudera takes the right corridor, following the sound of Juudaime's voice.

"G-Gokudera, I'm scared. Gokudera, h-help me!" Screams Juudaime, his voice vibrating with fright. Juudaime sounds as if he's going to burst into tears.

"Come on Uri, we've got to go save Juudaime." Yells Gokudera, looking back at his partner. She answers with a roar of agreement, and leaps infront of him, rounding another corner.

He stops outside of a door, hearing Juudaime's whimpers coming from the room inside. He carefully opens the door a crack, and sends Uri inside, not wanting to be attacked by KID for a careless entrance. Uri growls low, signalling that KID is nowhere in sight. Gokudera walks in and sees his Juudaime tied to a chair, facing away from the door.

"Juudaime, don't worry. I'm here to save you!" says Gokudera, pride in his voice. _Out of all the people he could shout out for it's me. He really has accepted me as his right hand man. He trusts in me, more than anyone else. That means so much. I'm going to cry._

"Oh Gokudera. I'm so glad that you're here. I went looking for KID, using my flames to catch up. But as I rounded a corner I flew into a cloud of smoke. It was Sleeping Gas. I inhaled too much at once and when I woke up I was here, tied to this chair. I was so scared. I'm really glad that you are here Gokudera. I knew that I could count on you." Babbles Juudaime, everything coming out fast due to his fright.

Gokudera rushes forward, and kneels by the back of the chair to untie the ropes from Juudaime's hands. As he starts to untie the ropes he hears a cracking sound. He looks up and starts to look around the room, placing most of his weight on his left foot so that he can change position. Then, there is a loud crack, and the floor falls out from under him. Uri too is in range, since she was sitting next to her master, and falls with Gokudera. Gokudera's back slams against something solid (the ceiling of the room below) and all breath leaves his lungs. He moves his arm, but feels a restraining force. There is also something digging into his back. Opening his eyes, he sees that he is encased in a net.

"Uri, burn this rope" orders Gokudera.

"Oh, no you don't" comes a muffled voice from above. KID is looking down into the hole, holding a can in his hand. Leaning down, he sprays the can in the Storm Guardian's face, his own gas mask covering his mouth so he doesn't become affected by it too. Gokudera turns his head and firmly shuts his mouth, determined not to inhale the smoke.

KID just smiles, and turns his attention to Juudaime next to him. Seeing Gokudera eye him, he moves his hand towards Juudaime, since Gokudera can't actually see Juudaime from his position.

"Tsuna's scream" he whispers, knowing that Gokudera can't see his mouth move, as it's hidden by the mask.

"Gaaaaaah" screams Juudaime,

Through a totally unconscious reaction, Gokudera immediately draws a breath and shouts "Juudai..me" before he passes out. With the conscious connection gone, Uri is forced to return to her ring, the flow of sustaining flames cut off.

"I'll be taking this." Claims KID, reaching down, through the net and retrieving Uri's ring. "She can't sit on me now."

He smiles, placing a new floor tile over the gap, matching the carpet pattern perfectly. No one can tell that it's been removed.

He looks over at 'Juudaime'. "So even the great Vongola can be fooled by dummies. So far they are just as easy to play with as the police. So much for proving themselves better. 2 down 5 more to go. Tantei-kun, Gokudera is restrained."

"Okay, I've made a note of it. Hibari is still in his room too." Answers Conan. "So did I do well?"

"You manipulated his weakness perfectly. His devotion to Tsuna is amazing. It's even an unconscious reaction to answer him when he screams, haha." Criticises KID, shaking his head at Gokudera's predictability.

"Gah, KID quick, be prepared. Someone is coming directly towards you… but, wait this can't be true…" warns Conan, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Tantei-kun what's wrong?" questions KID, turning to face the door again, Card Gun in hand

"Well, it seems as if they are running _through_ the walls." Supplies Conan, disbelieving the readings on his map.

KID listens to the sounds around him. Coming closer is the sound of breaking bricks, along with a recognisable shout.

"Oh, Tantei-kun, it's Ryohei. I can hear his 'extreme' from here. From what I've heard about him, it seems plausible that instead of following the halls, he made his own path." Remarks KID, standing up from securing the floor tile.

A exceedingly loud crash signifies that Ryohei is dreadfully close.

"KID, watch out, he's standing infront of the east wall." Cautions Conan.

"Maximum…"

_Oh shit. Tsuna said that's a massive burst of energy. I'd better make a run for it. _KID immediately runs to the door and opens it. He has just enough time to duck and lay on the floor before Ryohei attacks

"…Canon" Ryohei punches the wall, and all of the walls directly infront of him crash to the floor. It's created a circular path from his position straight to outside.

Luckily KID comes out unharmed, being low enough to avoid the attack. However his position has been revealed.

"Riiiiight. I've found you now to the EXTREME KID!" yells Ryohei, jumping over the remains of a wall and over to KID.

KID turns over and aims his gun at Ryohei, shooting a card. Ryohei punches the card away from him, lights his ring and summons Kangaryuu. In a wave of yellow flames, the kangaroo is standing next to his master. KID scrambles away from the pair, not wanting to be knocked out by the kangaroo.

"Kangaryuu. Long time no see buddy." The pair head-butt each other before Ryohei slings his arm around the kangaroo's shoulders. "Ready. Cambio Forma"

_So this is the Cambio Forma that I've heard about. Another skill they learnt in the future- a way for the animals to physically power up their users. The Cambio Forma is similar to the famous attack of their first generation counterparts, if I understood it correctly. For Ryohei it was… oh shit… it was a three minute power up, where his speed and physical power dramatically increased. I'm not very good against physical fighters like him. I can dodge, but how about stopping him? Well he's not too smart so…_

In a blinding flash of yellow light, the kangaroo has disappeared, leaving in his place Ryohei with headgear and white boxing gloves on. He steps over to the now standing KID and punches him. KID barely dodges the hit, turning his body slightly so that it just scrapes the cape. Another punch, and KID moves his head to the side, before jumping back completely. Ryohei lunges in, a straight aimed for KID's stomach. KID backflips to dodge the attack, before landing in a crouch and attempting to sweep Ryohei off of his feet. Ryohei simply jumps over his foot, before punching KID again. This one grazes KID's shoulder and makes it almost instantly numb.

"Tantei-kun a little help here. I've used most of the traps in this area. All I need is one distraction and I can get him" KID requests through gritted teeth. Rising from the crouch, KID chucks what ammunition he has at Ryohei, which mainly consist of small sparklers, party poppers and other forms of confetti. Ryohei knocks these all away, stepping in time with the retreating KID.

_What can I do? Let's see Ryohei…Ryohei _Conan flips through the case files in his memory, searching for the one containing information on the boxer. _Aha, here it is. Umm let's see, what can I do to help? Oh this will do. _

Changing his bow tie to a girl's voice, and takes a deep breath, hoping that his memory is correct

"Onii-chan, I thought you said you weren't going to fight anymore" shouts Kyoko.

Conan had actually met her only a few hours ago. She was eating snacks with the others. In the end they had eaten in the house part of the mansion rather than Underground. There he had met her and another girl named Haru. It seemed that they were here for a surprise visit, but practically spent all of their time at the mansion when not at University.

Ryohei immediately froze in his tracks, a mixture of shock and protective instinct causing him to turn towards the source of the voice, which was behind him. "Kyoko?"

KID immediately takes advantage of this break in relentless punches, and sprays Ryohei with the Sleeping Gas. Falling to the floor, a yellow light absorbs the headgear and gloves, and jumps back into the ring. KID leans over and removes the ring from Ryohei's hand. _I don't want to fight that again._

This time it's a length of chain that KID uses to tie the latest victim up with, since he's sure that anything less would be broken by the physical strength of the boxer. Once trussed up, KID places him in a nearby room, rolling him under a bed.

_Wow, they really do have all different types of rooms here._

"Conan, thanks for that. It really shocked him. I've gassed him and placed him under a bed, tied up like a turkey. That's three now. Where are the others?" Reports KID. Deciding he's safe for a moment, KID sits on the bed, slightly breathless from the battle with Ryohei.

Looking at the map, Conan recites what he can see. "One person is still on the same level as you, but is still the other side of the building. One person is still in the center of the bottom floor. The last two are waiting in different positions outside. In fact one of them is moving towards your position from the outside. The other hasn't majorly moved for a while now. The path is clear if you want to escape the way you came in. You'll have to face whoever is still on the bottom floor though."

Thinking about his options, he decides that getting to the 'goal' is a good idea. "They would be checking the damage Ryohei did. That Maximum Canon reached all the way to the outside. I've got to get away from here then" He slips down the corridors, taking a few turns, and eventually arrives back at the stairs he went up earlier.

Soundlessly descending them, he stops at the bottom and uses a pocket mirror to scout the room out. All he can see is Lambo, apparently sound asleep under the table. An idea forms in KID's head and he chuckles quietly to himself.

"What was that for? Who's in the room?" questions Conan, highly suspicious of the laugh.

"It's Lambo, asleep again. I've got an idea on what to do to him. Wait until you hear this." Replies KID darkly. KID detaches his cape, and draws a different one out. Walking over to Lambo, he finishes his preparations, and leans over the child. He starts to breathe deeply and noisily, creating a 'Darth Vader' sound.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, what's that sound? Lambo-sama needs his sleep. Whoever suggested holding this game late at night is stupid. <em>Conveniently forgetting he was the one who suggested the time of the heist, Lambo sleepily rubs his eyes, and slowly opens them.

"GYUPAAAAAAAAAA!" he screams, electric sparks releasing themselves from his body. _It's a phantom_ he thinks before blacking out.

When Lambo opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a floating bloody mask and a pair of hands aiming a gun at him. As far as he could see there was no body attached to the head or hands. Lambo was so shocked that after screaming he fainted.

KID grabbed more rope from his store and tied the poor kid up. He thought about hanging the cow from the ceiling, but seeing how much he had scared the child already, KID decided against it. Instead, he ties him to the table leg.

"Kufufu, that's one way to create a nightmare, but let me show you how a true illusionist does it."

_Fuck, where did he come from? "_Conan, why didn't you warn me?" hisses KID angrily.

"Excuse me but I have been, you just weren't listening or answering back." Replies Conan, sounding rather annoyed at being ignored.

"What? I haven't heard anything since 5 minutes ago." Argues KID, defending himself. He would never be so careless as to not listen to the Chibi Detective.

"Kufufu, that would be my doing" interrupts Mukuro, leaning lazily on his trident. KID removes his mask, and looks at Mukuro sceptically. "I believe that Mammon put this best during the ring battles: 'An illusion takes over your perception. In other words, it takes over the brain, which has control over the five senses.' So, in context, I cast an illusion to make your brain think that you weren't hearing Conan shouting at you. When in reality he was." Mukuro smiles thinly, eyes shining with the small victory.

"But how did you know me and Conan were in contact?" questions KID, highly suspicious. No one should know that they are.

"Hmm? Well my little Conan was acting funny when we arrived. Who goes and talks to all of your enemies, one after another, just before a fight? I got suspicious and cast an illusion. Both of you saw me where I was, when in reality, I was following you. But I don't care about the trackers, or the speakers, for there is no one you can use against me. And I'm not going to tell the others either, why should I? I'm here for one reason and one reason only. To give you a nightmare."

An evil smile slides onto his face, eyes narrowing slightly. He stares directly into KID's eyes, and changes the kanji in his eye to 1: The path of Hell. Eye boring into KID's soul he taps his trident on the ground.

"Mukuro, No! you promised." Screames Conan down the connection.

_What's Tantei-kun going on about? Promised what? Hm? That's quite strange, the number in his eye changed. _Thinks KID. Behind him, he hears a splashing sound. And again. Slowly KID manoeuvres himself, side stepping so he can see what the source of the noise is, whilst still being able to see Mukuro. Mukruo is standing still, simply smiling dangerously at KID. KID looks to his right, towards the noise.

Behind him is a tank, filled with water. And in that tank are his worst nightmare: Fish. One jumps out of the water, creating another splash. KID freezes, not breathing, only staring at the sight infront of him. Poker face lost, he gapes, eyes wide, body shaking. One particularly large fish jumps out of the water, and flies directly towards KID.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHAAHHHHH" KID screams, running in the direction of the door. "F-F-F-FISH!" still running, he aims his gun behind him, shooting in the animals direction. He runs out of the room, and straight into the forest beyond. Blindly running full pelt, he gasps in harshly, body forcing itself to get away from the 'threat'.

_Oh god, KID. Since he's part of Kaito, he's scared to fish too. What can I do? I need to stop him. But he's KID at the moment, what could trigger KID to return from shock? What's important enough to stop his fear of fish?_

Coming up with a few ideas, he picks up his bow-tie and changes it back to his voice. "KID, KID, calm down. Can you hear me?" KID whimpers in reply, telling Conan that he can be heard, at least unconsciously.

"Okay here goes. KID, watch out Snake is in the woods with his sniper rifle!" Conan shouts, hoping that would work. He doesn't get a reply, only a chocked sob comes down the line.

"Okay, next. KID Snake is about to take Pandora!" again no definite change in the thief. _What else, what else will work. What does KID care about more than Kaito? Hell, what do they both care about? Kaito likes Aoko, but KID doesn't, maybe Nakamori-keibu?_

Changing the bowtie again, he roars "Come on men, capture KID! Follow him!" Still no reaction, but Conan can here KID mumbling about fish chasing him under his breath. _Ah, Come on Shinichi, think! That's it! _

He sets the bow tie up correctly, takes a deep breath, and screams in pain "GAHHH! KID help me OWW!" Changing to Shinichi's voice, he continues "AAAHHH. AHHHH. Kaito, Kaito!"

"Tantei-kun, Shin-chan" Comes the returning shout. Fear for the two people dear to them has forced KID to shake off the shock. He stops in his tracks, hand to his ear, pushing on the receiver, wishing to hear more. "Oy, Tantei-kun, Tantei-kun. Are you okay?"

Heaving a sigh of relief, Conan answers "Your back, I'm so glad, I didn't have any other ideas. "

"Hm, what do you mean, why did you scream like that? I was worried nearly half to death." Shouts KID, concerned over the welfare of his favourite critic.

"You were in shock over what you saw in the illusion, fis- um finned creatures, if I guessed correctly." Explains Conan, nearly slipping on the word fish.

KID shivers at the vague memory before answering Conan "Yeah, I saw a fish tank, and one flew out of the tank straight at me, and then I ran, and ran, and ran."

"KID snap out of it. Someone is running towards you, from the south-west." Cautions Conan, finally looking back at the map.

KID jumps into the trees, jumping from branch to branch effortlessly.

Tap. Tap. Tap tap.

_Oh great just what I need, rain. I'd better watch out the branches will get slippery. _

Carefully, KID jumps to another branch and his foot slips. As he's falling, he grabs the branch with both hands and uses his momentum to swing around the branch like a pole, and land back on top of it. _Like that_.

He winces slightly as static fills the communicator between him and Tantei-kun. He quietens his breathing, and stands stock still, trying to listen to the noises around him. Apart from the rain, he can't hear a thing. He keeps on moving, and starts to think about the communicator.

_Damn, what's with this communicator? Although it doesn't sound like static. It sounds more like a Chipmunk on helium __and__ caffeine. _

Assuming that he's gone in a different direction than the target, he flips back to the ground, landing in a clearing with a small stream running through it.

A flash catches his eye, and reflexively he raises his card gun to protect his head. Another clang of metal on metal can be heard. A new flash from the opposite side, and he aims and shoots. In a blur the object moves and the card lands off in the distance. Above him is a constant blue flash, so he aims at that and shoots another card towards the sky. This card just scrapes the flash, at which point it dives towards the blur on the ground. Dodging another swing, KID backflips, jumping again once he lands to avoid another hit.

In the back of his mind, he notices that the rain has stopped.

From his left the blur attacks, and KID swings out of the way, before prancing backwards and placing some distance between them. Far enough away, he loads a special card into the gun and fires it. It embeds itself in the ground infront of the blur, before releasing a cloud of smoke. A moment later the blur appears out of the left side of the cloud. KID notices that the blur is more in focus now, and is moving slightly slower than previously. Ma_ybe they are getting tired? I'd expect moving that fast would tire you out. _

The blur rushes at him again, and KID jumps into a tree to escape the attack. The blur takes another swing, aiming for the branch he is on. As soon as KID realises their intended target, he jumps off the branch- just in time too, since almost immediately, the branch is falling towards the ground. KID takes a few capsules out of his pocket, and chucks one towards his attacker, placing special glasses on at the same time. The capsule hits the ground and releases a blinding flash, giving KID time to jump a few more branches away.

_Hmm? That flash didn't last as long as usual. Maybe it's old, or just not very well made. But usually they are fine. _

He turns and looks at his attacker. They are standing there hand rubbing their eyes, sword held by their side. KID realises that his attacker is Yamamoto. Blinking to clear his eyes, Yamamoto turns towards KID and charges again, so this time KID jumps back into the clearing, noticing that Yamamoto is running at 'normal' speed now.

"Hey, are you getting tired? You've slowed down. I would have thought that a sportsman would have had a lot more stamina." Chides KID, hand on hip, wagging his finger.

Yamamoto laughs before rubbing the back of his hand. "Don't worry, I'm in perfect shape. It's just that the effect of my attack has worn off. Technically, you've sped up… or should I say returned to normal. As you know, my flames have the tranquillity attribute. Well, my ring animal Kojirou, has the power to create rain made of these flames. This rain shower causes those it touches to become more tranquil and slow down. However you aimed at him earlier and clipped one of his wings, he lost concentration and the rain stopped. It took a few minutes for your body to remove the flames and return to normal. Cool right?" he lifts his sword and places it across his shoulders, grinning stupidly.

"Well, that is a nice technique. I didn't think anyone could be that fast." Replies KID, walking around the clearing. "so, shall we continue?" without waiting for an answer, KID pulls out a large capsule and throws it to the middle of the clearing.

Yamamoto coughs, and covers him mouth, whilst squinting his eyes. Experimentally, he swings his sword in a circle, but it hits nothing, just moving the smoke slightly. An idea forms in his head.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, 7th defensive form: Shibuki ame." (Splashing rain)

Holding the sword backwards, Yamamoto starts to spin his sword, creating a fan like movement. This moves the smoke around him, and quickly it dissipates. But when it does, all he can see are multiple Kaitou KID's, standing tall, hands on hips, chins raised superiorly. Putting on his famous grin, they extend an arm to the sky and bow.

"Welcome to Copycat Clearing! We hope that you enjoy your stay!" KID declares. Finally looking up from his bow, he grins like a Cheshire Cat and steps to the side, and out of sight. Yamamoto takes a step forwards, only to retract his foot to avoid a magic card. Seeing KID appear on his right, he swings his sword in that direction. He's sure that he should have touched KID, yet the resistance didn't feel right. Looking back, KID is still standing there, waving at him. He thrusts his sword at KID who has now appeared behind him. KID grabs his chest where he was stabbed, screams and falls to his knees. His lowers his head to the floor, and is silent for a moment.

Raising his head he shouts "Fooled Ya!" before another grin explodes onto his face. As he rises his body back up, he brings his gun straight out, aims directly forwards, towards Yamamoto and fires the gun. A magic card flies directly at Yamamoto, cutting a scratch along his cheek. He takes another step to the side and disappears from view again.

Yamamoto wipes the blood off of his cheek and lowers himself into a position from which he can easily attack or defend. _What's going on here? There are so many KID's. These can't be illusions; I don't feel any flames about me. Nor did I feel mist flames when I calmed KID down earlier. _

"Oy, Yakyuu-baka, what on earth are you doing there like that? You look like a real idiot you know. You should be helping Juudaime catch KID, not standing in the middle of this clearing spacing out!" roars Gokudera, appearing on his right.

"Yeah that's right. We should be helping to the EXTREME! He's not easy to catch, but I will EXTREMELY do it." Yells Ryohei, appearing next to Gokudera.

"Gyahahah! Yamamoto, play with me. I'm bored." Orders Lambo, standing on Gokudera's other side.

"Lambo, we are playing a game. It's a game of um… tag, with KID." Replies Tsuna, standing on the other side of the clearing than the others.

"Yama-chan, over here" giggles KID, standing between Tsuna and Ryohei, about a meter away from both. Yamamoto goes to thrust at KID, but KID moves, coming up behind Tsuna. To Yamamoto's surprise, none of the others have reacted to KID's appearance. In fact Tsuna doesn't even seem to realise that KID is lounging in his shoulder.

_What on earth is going on here? How is KID doing this? _He wonders, analysing the sight before him.

"Jirou, go check them out." He whispers, summoning Jirou in a ball of flame. Remaining as flame, rather than taking a physical form, Jirou takes a zigzagging path towards Gokudera and the others.

_Hm? Why doesn't he go straight to them? There is nothing in the way. But that was a definite path and not just some odd rambling. What does this mean?_

"You aren't going to get me with that rain again, you know" Taunts KID, having moved on from Tsuna to stand opposite from Gokudera.

Meanwhile, the flame Jirou has reached the others, and takes physical form.

"What is that, a dog?" asks KID.

Jirou sniffs at his master's friends, and then paws at Gokudera. It doesn't smell like storm flames. He scratches harder, and Gokudera goes POP!

_Wah! Gokudera exploded! _Screams Yamamoto internally.

KID seeing what has happened, flings another smoke bomb to the ground, and goes to collect the dummies he was using, his plan to toy with the swordsman foiled. In the cloud of smoke Yamamoto runs fearlessly towards where Jirou is. Along the way, he runs into something. It feels like cloth, as if he's run into a curtain. He grabs the fabric and keeps running forward. Once out of the smoke, he looks at the item in his hand. One side is blue, just like the inside of KID's cape, the other side is mirrored. Holding it up, he sees that it is indeed one of KID's capes.

_So instead of flame illusions, it was the traditional magic smoke and mirrors type of illusion. He's turned the clearing into a house of mirrors by using his mirrored capes. Well two can play copycats! _Thinks Yamamoto triumphantly.

He runs towards the stream, bringing down any mirror capes in his way. KID walks towards him, appearing and disappearing in the mirrors.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, 9th offensive form, Utsushi Ame (Duplicate Rain)" bringing his sword down towards the water, he forcefully pulls the sword through, creating a tidal wave around him, and landing in the midst of the mirrors.

"Let's end this" says KID, seeing that Yamamoto has landed one mirror to his left. He shoots a sleeping gas card through the cape to where Yamamoto should be. But the card keeps on going, eventually hitting a tree.

"Hyaa!" shouts Yamamoto, attacking KID from behind and above.

_What, how did he get there? It's like he jumped out of the tidal wave. But I was sure that he landed over there. I know how the light refracts off of these, he should have been there!_

With no time to dodge the attack, he instead blocks with his Card Gun, the clang resounding and reverberating around the clearing. Yamamoto jumps back and behind one of the capes. He steps back into the stream, and repeats the attack, landing in a different place. Both images of Yamamoto attack KID simultaneously, both bearing down from above.

KID grabs his gas mask again, and throws down a sleeping gas bomb. All three of them are enveloped. Eventually the smoke clears, and Yamamoto is laying fast asleep on the ground.

"Wow, that was close. He nearly had me with that. Who knew he could create copies of himself too. And that was the 9th form. I'd like to see the others." He reaches behind him grabbing a rope, and carries Yamamoto over to a tree, as far from the water as possible. Once tied to the tree, he takes the sword, (that has amazingly become a bamboo stick again) and ties it to the branch above Yamamoto- he'll be able to see it, but won't be able to reach it. He grabs Yamamoto's hand, preparing to take the ring off. _Oh, he has two rings. I didn't think that the dog could fly, he didn't have wings. So I must have clipped the wings of a bird, which would be this ring here, and the dog attacked my dummies, which is this ring here. What a lucky guy, having two rings._ With the two rings safely tucked in his breast pocket, he talks to Tantei-kun "Hey, I've just caught Yamamoto."

"What the hell do you think you were doing? You just walked straight at him, you didn't even answer me when I warned you. All I needed was an 'I want to play with him' and I would have been fine." Screams a pissed off Conan down the connection.

"Oh, so you were the chipmunk on helium and caffeine!" declares KID, remembering the funny static.

"A Chipmunk on h-helium and what? Did you get hit on the head or something?" questions Conan, fully believing that KID has finally jumped over the edge of the Crazy Building without his glider.

"What, no. Yamamoto used his tranquil Rain flames to slow down my senses. I was acting and feeling in slow motion, so all I heard was you at high speed. Yamamoto seemed so fast that he was just a blur. It was an ability of one of his ring animals. So let's review. So far we have:

1 Hibari under electric therapy, bound and ring removed

1 Gokudera, gassed, tied and hidden under the floor, ring removed

1 Ryohei, gassed, secured and under a bed, ring removed

1 Lambo, passed out from fright and fastened to a table leg, ring removed.

1 Yamamoto, gassed and strapped to a tree, ring removed

So that leaves Tsuna and Mukuro. Where are they?" KID counts them off on his fingers, still alert and listening to the forest around him.

"Well, we know that Mukuro was the one on the left side of the building, when you went right. He later went downstairs, just before you frightened Lambo. So I'm assuming that Tsuna was the one outside who went to check on the hole that Ryohei made with his Maximum Canon. Once he heard Lambo scream, he went rushing in your direction. By the time Yamamoto found you, he was with Lambo and Mukuro. Since then he has made his way to your location. He's still far away, but I'd start running north-west if I were you. That's the direction of the closest gate. He'll be on your position in approximately 45 seconds." Assesses Conan, looking at the moving target on his screen.

KID takes Conan's advice, and runs in the given direction. After about 20 seconds, Conan is shouting worryingly in his ear. "Shit KID, he's just picked up speed. Dramatically. He must be flying, so look out for him above. He can fly a lot faster than your glider can. He's like a bullet train. Fuck, KID look out."

A roaring sound can be heard above him, and he looks up to see a comet diving towards him. Still running he loads another special card into the Card Gun, and fires. This time after a few seconds, a net opens up and entraps Tsuna. Not expecting this, he crashes into the ground, unable to move his hands for a controlled landing.

KID keeps on running, the fence in sight. Tsuna burns through the ropes and gives chase, flames boosting him along the forest. However, having to steer around trees and watching out for fallen branches or vines means that it takes a lot more concentration and Tsuna can't go as fast as he usually can. He uses a small burst of flames to cut down the last few trees in his way.

Remembering that the task was to capture KID, he places his hands at an angle to one another, one facing him, the other facing KID, a diamond formed in between the two. Taking a breath, he closes his eyes, and his flame begins to pulse

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition"

He reaches out and touches KID's foot freezing him to the ground. Tsuna looks up and sees that KID has a hold of the metal wire of the fence.

With a shocked look on his face, Tsuna lets the flame fizzle out, and he blinks at KID.

"So who won?" he asks, looking openly confused.

"Kufufufu. It was a draw Tsunayoshi-kun. Although if you want to get really technical, then KID won. Have you seen what he has done to the others? He could have just grabbed the jewel, and used his glider to escape. Yet he stayed and fought each one of them. Well not me, he ran from me. But what did you do? Run around outside, looked at a hole, checked on Lambo, and then gave chase for 200 meters. So in all honesty, I think that Conan and KID have won this. Now, it is really getting late, can you let him out and we'll go find the others. Although, I don't mind leaving them here. Especially Hibari, he can stay under the influence of the electricity for all I care. Kufufu, yes, why don't we just go home without them?"

"Heeii, we can't do that. We've got to take them home." Shrieks Tsuna, shaking his head and making wild hand gestures

"I'd suggest that you call for back up. Nearly all of them are asleep and won't be waking up for around another hour. But can you let me out? I'm not in the best position here; I can't exactly stand up straight, nor take my hands off of this fence. If I did, then I'd just hit the floor face first."

"Oh, yeah, sure. One second." Replies Tsuna. He goes back into hyper dying will mode, and melts the frozen flames.

"Come on then, you'll need me to find them all. I've hidden Ryohei under a bed and Gokudera under the floor." Informs KID, stiffly walking back in the direction of the building

"You what?" screams Tsuna "You put Gokudera under the floor. Oh, I hope he's okay." Tsuna races after KID, pulling out his phone and calling in for a back-up team.

_Kufufufu. Who would think that a man who can outwit them all is afraid of fish? I'll have to look over the camera footage and see what he did. Shinichi, you sure have found yourself a great friend, even if he was once a rival. But then again, who am I to talk?_

**Phew, [wipes sweat off of brow] that was a very long chapter- approx 17,700 words. It's a good thing I did separate these two chapters wasn't it. I actually found this chapter very hard to write. Instead of flowing smoothly, and coming out all at once, I kept getting stuck, wondering how to move on from my last sentence. Although, I do like some of the ideas that I came up with. I loved getting Conan involved through the speakers. And I loved writing Gokudera's part- apart from him being my fav character. **

**I hope that you all liked this mini heist, and how KID played with the flame users.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Feel welcome to point out any mistakes in the story line, or bits that made you confused. They help me to clear points out in my head too!**

**And next time I'll be introducing everyone's favorite babies: Reborn and Colonnello!**

**See you all next time**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 28 dec 2011.**

**s/g/p edits: 22/02/12  
><strong>


	7. 7 Reborn Blues feat magic

**Chapter 7: Reborn Blues feat. Magic**

**I do not own Reborn, Detective Conan, nor the song Reborn Blues. All rights go to their respective owners. **

**A really big thanks to everyone who has favourite or alerted this story. But make sure to tell your friends to read it too. Crossovers don't get as many readers as normal stories sadly. **

**If you don't want to read the story based on the song, then go to the line near the end and read on from there. There is a little character development about Tsuna, Gokudera and Lambo that you may want to read.  
><strong>

**I know that Reborn seems a little OOC, and he's bragging a lot here- he does brag sometimes, but not to this extent. But it's hard not to when every verse starts off with 'I am the best hitman.' So just stick with it. This song wasn't as easy to work with as Belphegor's Bloody Prince was. [If you haven't read that, then you should. It's called 'Is the best BGM'.] That one really flowed. Maybe it's because I was disturbed so many times when writing this. Instead of doing it over one or two nights as usual, I've written this over quite a few days, for short bursts at a time. So sorry if it seems disjointed.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition"<em>

_He reaches out and touches KID's foot freezing him to the ground. Tsuna looks up and sees that KID has a hold of the metal wire of the fence._

_With a shocked look on his face, Tsuna lets the flame fizzle out, and he blinks at KID._

"_So who won?" he asks, looking openly confused._

"_Come on then, you'll need me to find them all. I've hidden Ryohei under a bed and Gokudera under the floor." Informs KID,_

* * *

><p>Coming from up ahead there is a stampede of feet. Tsuna and Mukuro tense. Mukuro grabs his trident, whilst Tsuna raises his flame, ready to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode at a moment's notice. KID though doesn't stiffen at all, if anything he picks up the pace. He would know those footsteps anywhere. They have been following him up stairs and onto roofs for nearly 3 years now after all.<p>

Conan bursts through a bush, looking up from the electronic notebook map in his hands. Tripping over a branch, Conan waves his hands, trying not to fall over. Instantly KID has picked Conan up, and is spinning around with Conan pushed tightly to his chest.

"Tantei-kun, you were amazing. I wish that you would do real heists with me. The police would be in for it then! Or maybe I should KIDnap the Hakase and get some of those inventions off of him. I couldn't have done so well without them. But you Tantei-kun, _you_ were marvellous." KID stops spinning and looks at Conan, a broad smile on his face.

"Okay, thanks for the compliment, but did you really have to spin me around, I'm dizzy now." Mumbles Conan, head spinning.

"Kufufu, Yes I can imagine that those gadgets of yours were rather useful. Could you take the tracker off of me now? I don't like to be caught you know." Demands Mukuro, giving a glare to Conan.

KID puts Conan down, and Conan beckons to Mukuro to bend down.

Once Mukuro is on his knees, Conan leans over and whispers in Mukuro's ear. "How dare you use your First Path on KID. Do you know how hard it was to get him back to normal? Luckily enough, I found the trigger in time. I warned you. Next time, you won't be so lucky." He hisses, glaring harshly at Mukuro. Face changing to that of a happy child, he plucks off the button tracker. "Ah, I found it! There you go Mukuro, it's off now." He wonders over to Tsuna and takes the one off of him too. "All better"

"I was wondering, who won?" questions Conan, looking between Tsuna and KID.

"Dame-Tsuna lost" comes a voice from above them. KID raises his gun and shoots through the leaves. Conan looks over to Tsuna to see him shaking, hands protecting his head. Mukuro just has a smile on his face, as if he's pleased to hear that voice.

"KID I think it's okay. They recognise the voice. Put the gun down." Conan suggests.

"Hmm, good reflexes KID, but that's not good enough to get me" comes the voice again. Out of the trees comes a black blur, and it kicks Tsuna in the stomach.

"Gah, Reborn, that wasn't called for." Gasps Tsuna, hands on his stomach, leaning over.

"So who are you little one?" questions KID looking at the baby on the floor.

The baby is dressed in a black suit, with a black fedora covering his eyes. On his chest resides a huge yellow jewel. The baby smiles and draws the hat lower over his eyes. A chameleon crawls up his shoulder and onto his hat. It stares at both KID and Conan.

"My name is Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi's home tutor. If you judge me by my appearance you'll get hurt." The smile turns into a smirk and he holds his hand out. The chameleon jumps into the air and turns into a green toy gun. Reborn takes out a handkerchief and starts to polish the gun.

"Don't worry, I won't. Tantei-kun here is small at the moment, but he's the best opponent that I've ever had. I'm sure that your appearances work to your advantages. Being a baby must be the best disguise ever. No one would suspect you, and everyone lets their guard down." Theorises KID, patting Conan on the head after his complement. Conan scowls and bats the hand away.

"Good. I might be a baby but my gun skill is infallible" Reborn warns, waving the gun in the air.

"Oh, you can shoot can you? Well try this little bit of target practice." KID challenges. He loads a whole pack of cards into the gun, and fires a few straight infront of him. He runs up the side of a tree, and shoots a few down, before jumping across onto another one, shooting all of the time. Coming up behind Reborn, he keeps shooting, making the cards go in different directions, at different heights and angles.

Reborn simply adjusts his hat, and starts to shoot. Still facing forwards, he even shoots the ones behind him. Not one of them touches the ground.

"Tsuna go and collect them all." Orders Reborn. Tsuna starts to protest, but soon complies after a kick from Reborn to sort him out.

Tsuna comes back with the pack of cards and presents them to KID. KID flicks through the pile, and notices that all of the cards have been hit straight through the centre- correct even to a millimetre. Even the ones Reborn didn't look at to shoot. KID is impressed.

"Wow, that's some skills that you have there Reborn-kun. So how come you can shoot this well?" wonders KID, putting the cards in a jacket pocket.

"Well of course I can shoot this well. I am the perfectly skilled Hitman."

A shout of 'Reborn' comes from far away in the forest. Again, Tsuna tenses, obviously recognising the voice

"I've come all the way from Italy- mafia central- just to teach Tsuna. You should be prepared: I am the mafia's best Hitman, and unreasonably strong too." Reborn jumps up on Tsuna's shoulder, the Chameleon changing back and landing on his hat. "I am the perfect Hitman: Anyone in the mafia can recognise me. I'm always wearing a black suit, and on top of my hat is my metamorphosis chameleon, Leon." He reaches up and strokes Leon, who in return nuzzles against the small hand.

Another shout of 'Reborn' can be heard, slightly closer this time.

"I swear that woman has a Reborn radar." Mumbles Tsuna, going slightly pale. _He must not want to see this woman then. But then again, Tsuna seems scared of most of the people he knows_ muses Conan.

"One of the reasons that I am the best Hitman, is because my firing skill is first class. My certain kill time is 0.05 seconds." Reborn raises his head and looks into the trees on his left, Leon changes back into a gun. He keeps on talking "The fastest of any Mafioso ever. In that short amount of time, I can guarantee that I've aimed at the target and shot them dead."

"SHOOT IT KORA"

A rock not much bigger than a bullet comes flying out if the trees, aiming for Reborn. Before the others even realise anything is there, Reborn has shot it, and the rock has burst into little pieces.

"Nice going there Reborn, that was 0.05 seconds. I'm guessing that the others didn't even see it, kora " Comes the voice accompanied by a rustling of the trees. Down drops another baby, this one blond wearing green army gear and a huge blue glowing jewel.

"I knew it was you Colonnello. Once the pacifier started glowing, I was sure. So did you watch the heist?" answers Reborn running towards the baby

"I sure did, kora" affirms Colonnello, running towards Reborn.

The two meet and bang heads, the shockwave sending the leaves around them flying.

"Tsuna, who is this?" whispers Conan behind his hand. Tsuna just looks at Conan, a sweat drop running down the side of his face. He then signs, and answers Conan

"That is Colonnello, a 'friend' of Reborn's. He's trained by some Italian underwater assassination squad, and his favourite weapon is the riffle you see strapped to his back. He taught Ryohei the Maximum Canon, and tested me and Gokudera during the Arcobaleno trials. He nearly won too- he sent me straight into the side of a cliff." Raising his voice, he addresses the pair "Are you guys done yet?"

The pair spring apart and both send a flying kick at Tsuna. Tsuna screams from the pain and grabs his face. The babies simply turn to KID and Conan and continue the conversation where they left off, totally ignoring Tsuna. Even Mukuro just watches the babies with keen interest, not bothering to help his 'Boss'.

"I wasn't really trying with that target, nor with your cards, I just did that carelessly. I don't have to be serious. Not even this rascal" he points to Tsuna "in his Hyper Dying Will Mode can beat me. Nor can Hibari."

"But it's ever so interesting to try" says Mukuro sneakily, an evil grin on his face. Despite this he makes no move to attack Reborn.

"So you two are now Vongola. Tsuna did well in recruiting his first members of the Family. An international thief and a famous teen detective. The modern day Lupin and Homes. Quite fitting actually: These guys are the modern day versions of the First Generation. So as part of the Family there are a few things you need to do. Firstly, and my most important lesson, is to show your dying will properly. If you do it with your dying will, then you can do anything. If you don't put 100% into your task, then what's the point in doing it? You should do everything like you will die if you don't. This was how I trained Tsuna at first." He has a stern look in his beady coal eyes, staring straight at the pair. They can feel the intensity and seriousness of what Reborn is trying to tell them.

"Yeah, I was known as a pervert around town because of you." Seeing the look that the pair gives him, Tsuna explains further. "When Reborn first came to me, he trained me using Dying Will Bullets. When shot with these bullets I died, but because of their special properties, I would come back to life to do the task I regretted not doing before I died. The side effect was that when I was 'reborn' I would somehow shed my clothes and run around town in my underwear, trying to accomplish my regret. So the adults started to give me funny looks and such. But if there is one thing that Reborn **has** taught me over the past 5 years, it's that I can do anything if I use my dying will. Whether it be to confess my love to Kyoko- which happened the first time I was shot- or saving the world by defeating Byakuran, without my dying will I couldn't have done any of it. It's all thanks to Reborn, really."

"Well of course. Not only am I the best Hitman in the mafia, but I'm also an Arcobaleno baby. Shining on my chest, this yellow pacifier, is proof that I'm one of the cursed." Reborn goes from being proud of the fact, to staring at the yellow pacifier, and speaking quieter.

"What, cursed?" interrupts KID.

"You heard right, kora. We are cursed. The Arcobaleno are the 7 strongest babies in the whole world. We are the best in our given field, kora. Yet we were all gathered together and given this curse. A friend of mine Lal, she was supposed to have this pacifier, but I followed her and took on the full curse instead. I cannot age, no matter how long I have this curse, yet she can. Even though she is a baby now, in another 10 years she'll be back to her original self, kora. These pacifiers are the proof that we are cursed. They light up when we get near each other." Colonnello answers for Reborn, he too looking at his pacifier.

KID, sensing the tense atmosphere, attempts to change the subject back to something more light hearted. "So, Reborn, what else can you do? I must say that I am impressed so far. Aren't you Tantei-kun?" KID turns his head to look at the small detective. Said detective is currently staring intently at the two, as if trying to analyse the pacifiers that they hold. No doubt he is trying to fit the pieces together and come up with some logical answer. An answer to what question, KID doesn't know. Most likely, 'Is what they just said true and possible?'. In their world, the answer would have been no. Shrunken by a drug like Shinichi, yes, but cursed my magic baby toys, no. But Tsuna's world of the Mafia seems to be filled with a lot more illogical things that either could come up with. And KID and Kaito have one large imagination.

"Yes, I am impressed by what I have heard. With people like you two, and Tsuna's Family, I'm sure that our time here will be interesting. And I don't think that either of our organisations have a chance anymore." Conan grins at KID, looking very happy with the conclusion that he has come up with.

_Trust him not to be phased. Instead of wondering how this can be possible, he goes on and thinks about the future, and their use to him. To us. I had almost forgotten about that. Good thing Tantei-kun has his eye on the prize. How unlike me. _

"What else can I do?" Tsuna sighs in relief as a gleam returns to Reborn's eye. _Wait, I shouldn't be glad to see that gleam. That gleam always means trouble, or pain. Usually both. _"Well, as only the best hitmen can do, I am a master of camouflage. My disguise technique is perfect." KID looks over to Tsuna. Tsuna currently has a sarcastic smile on his face, as if he can't believe what's being said. _I'd imagine that Tsuna can always find Reborn then. There's no other reason for that type of smile._ Another shout of 'Reborn' can be heard, closer than last time. The smile is immediately replaced by bitten lips, as Tsuna starts to get more frantic about this mysterious visitor.

" From Master Paopao, a Thai-fighting specialist, and Ryohei's trainer, to Doctor Boreen, I can look like anyone. Just like you can KID. I've used my costumes many times to help Tsuna and the Family out. I was Vongolasky, a classroom assigner, to make sure that the Family were all in the same class together. I've hidden and scoped out the enemy as a potted plant, and I've even been an old lady to search Tsuna's class for potential guardians. No one has ever caught me in the act before."

A shaky but sarcastic laugh comes from Tsuna's direction. Conan and KID both look at Tsuna, eyebrow's raised.

"Oh, well, you see. Um, I always know that it's Reborn in those costumes, but no one else seems to notice. Ryohei hasn't figured out that Master PaoPao is Reborn, and even Gokudera, as smart as he is, doesn't recognise Reborn. It's only me, Mukuro and Hibari who ever do. I suppose that it might be because Reborn is my tutor that I recognise him. Or maybe because of my Hyper Intuition. For Mukuro, since it's a type of illusion, admittedly with no flames, he can see through it too. And for Hibari. Well, he told me once that he could feel Reborn's aura and would know where Reborn was. The strong can sense other strong people apparently." Tsuna rubs the back of his head, not really sure what Hibari was on about. KID and Conan understand though. That feeling of eyes on the back of your neck. The feeling when your enemy was in the room with you. Conan could do the exact same thing for KID, no matter who he was masquerading as.

"Kufufufu, Reborn, you've forgotten the most basic of introductions. Stop boasting and introduce yourself properly." Reprimands Mukuro lightly.

Reborn doesn't even give Mukuro a look, not willing to play his game.

"My height is 40 cm, and I weigh 3.7kg." Reborn supplies proudly, as if these were the best measurements for a Hitman. And with Reborn's skill, maybe they are.

"A man is not about appearances" comes a female voice from their right. Tsuna screams, not realising that the owner of the voice had gotten this close. Out from the undergrowth and onto the path appears a woman, with long pink hair and a scorpion tattoo. "Reborn, I've found you, my love." She runs over to the baby and picks him up, cuddling him to her chest. "A good man is one who can remain a gentleman no matter his appearance or situation, just like my Reborn here."

KID and Conan are amazed that this woman can treat Reborn like this, since he seems like the type who doesn't like to be coddled. Mukuro doesn't seem shocked, although the woman is keeping an eye on him warily. Tsuna has slowly been edging backwards, trying to hide behind KID's cape.

"KID, Conan, this is Bianchi, known as the Poison Scorpion, and an assassin. She is Gokudera's half-sister." Introduces Reborn. Then as if nothing had happened, he continued to introduce himself. "My favourite drink is espresso coffee."

"Mine's Cola, kora. But I also like sports drinks too." Supplies Colonnello, even though no one asked. It made sense though, high energy drinks for the physical army guy.

"AND" Says Reborn loudly over Colonnello "Anytime, anywhere, I can get to sleep instantly. You never know when you can get some sleep in this life, so having a skill like that is important."

"Yeah, it's not because you have the body of a baby and need naps to sustain yourself. Seriously, whenever you need them they are asleep. Need advice during a battle? Asleep. About to get clobbered by the enemy? Asleep. Suddenly ambushed by the enemy? Asleep. Both of them too. The thing I hate the most is if Reborn doesn't like where the conversation is going, then he falls asleep and totally ignores you. But if you stop listening to him, then you get smacked in the head. It's totally not fair. " mumbles Tsuna under his breath. Reborn jumped out of Bianchi's arm and kicked Tsuna in the head, before jumping onto KID's shoulder and back to Bianchi. Conan's guessing that Tsuna just let put a little bit of anger there. But's it's best not to vent when the person you are venting about can hear you.

"Anyway enough about me." Dismissed Reborn, waving a hand nonchalantly "All you need to know is that I'm good at my job, and I'm Dame-Tsuna's tutor. As long as you remember my number 1 lesson you'll be fine: Show your dying will properly. If for no other reason than it will keep you alive. If you do it with your dying will, then you can do anything. Think of dying will as your resolve. No one wants to die with regrets, so make sure that you don't have any. Life in the mafia is dangerous, you could die at any time: all it takes is one sniper…"

Suddenly out of the trees, four projectiles come flying. KID catches his in his hand, Conan rolls and dodges his, Mukuro spins his trident to block it. Tsuna? His hit's him right in the middle of the forehead and sticks there, bouncing slightly. The projectiles were actually rubber darts fired by Colonnello who had left during the conversation.

"… So watch your surroundings closely. However, whilst keeping alive yourself is important, don't forget your important comrades."

"That's right kora. I learnt that in the COMBUSIN. Tsuna, Reborn has found you the best Guardian's you could have. I mean who's better than the reincarnations of the First Generation? He's not going to find you any more if they get killed, understand." Colonnello gives Tsuna a stern look, pointing the riffle threateningly. Tsuna 'heeii's', scrabbles backwards and nods vigorously.

"Anyway, Vongola is supposed to be a vigilante group. How are you supposed to protect the community around you if you can't protect your comrades?" questions Reborn.

Obviously Reborn meant that as a rhetorical question aimed at Tsuna because after a look, he turns to Colonnello, dismissing the Vongola pair completely.

"Oi, let's 'sing' together" says Reborn to Colonnello.

'_Sing' is that some kind of code word. Neither look like the type to sing to me_ thinks Conan, keeping his expression neutral despite his confusion. KID must be thinking the same since he takes a step closer to Conan, staying on the balls of his feet, ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Leave it to me kora." Replies Colonnello, a little too cheerfully for KID and Conan's liking. Like Tsuna, they have quickly learnt to avoid the gleam the babies now possess. "Let's make sure these two have got the tune, shall we?"

The pair nod at each other and jump into different trees and out of sight.

"Show your dying will properly" the pair shout, both jumping out of the trees from different points than they entered. Both are preparing for a kick, each one targeting a different person.

"Don't just go half-heartedly" shouts Colonnello

"There's no point to it" continues Reborn

"It won't get you anywhere" recite the pair, just before they hit their targets.

Conan reaches down and turns the dial on his shoes, lighting them up with sparks of electricity. He pushes the button on his belt, but nothing happens. He clicks it again, but still no football is produced. "KID you used them ALL up!" yells Conan angrily. With his shoe still lit up like a Christmas tree, he decides for a full on frontal attack instead. In his mind's eye, he pretends that the incoming Colonnello is a football, and strikes. Colonnello seeing this yells out. From through the trees, Falco appears and grabs the Arcobaleno before he can come to any damage.

KID on the other hand, has his gun out and loads in a special card. Swinging the gun up and around, KID fires. The bullet streams towards Reborn, and explodes infront of him. Out of the explosion come lots of smaller cards, all still on target for Reborn. Reborn smirks, and holds out his hand. Leon crawls over, changing into a gun along the way. Calmly Reborn shoots the smaller cards, before disappearing into another shrub.

"If you do it with your dying will, you can do anything" The sound of the babies' voices can be heard all around the small clearing, making it hard to pin-point a location for either one.

"Watch your surroundings closely" one bush moves and KID shifts around to target it with his gun.

"Protect your important Family." Out of the corner of his eye, KID sees a slight movement behind Conan. From behind a tree comes Reborn, making a grab for Conan, his gun going to Conan's head. As quick as a flash, KID is in between the two, and picks Conan up, hiding him under the cape before jumping back and getting some distance from the Arcobaleno. The moonlight shines over the monocle, making KID look like the phantom he is named after. A very pissed off phantom: **no one** harms his Tantei-kun.

Both Reborn and Colonnello smirk and walk into the centre of the clearing again. They both nod at each other.

"So what have you learnt, kora?" questions Colonnello.

"If you aren't strong and use your dying will to its full extent, then you won't get anywhere." Replies KID and Conan. Conan's answer is slightly muffled since he is still under the protection of the cape. He pinches KID's arm, and KID puts him down again.

"Speaking of getting not getting anywhere, these trees sure are annoying. It'll take forever to get back to the others. I'm going to get rid of them, kora." States Colonnello. KID and Conan look at each other shocked. They still aren't sure whether they should believe him or not. "MAXIMUM…" KID pales slightly. Ryohei used that move on him before and it was devastating. If Colonnello taught him that move then…

"RIFFLE"

A beam of light blue energy comes rushing out of the riffle and expands before racing towards the trees. The trees simply disintegrate before the mighty power, leaving a flawlessly circular path before them, the trees still smoking slightly.

"It's perfect, kora" states Colonnello, looking proudly at the impeccable circle before him. It does indeed go from their current position all the way to the front door. The trail of burnt grass stops dead infront of the door, whilst the door itself is untouched.

"Hn, not bad." Admits Reborn "I could have done better. Let's go Bianchi, we need to save your brother from under the floor"

"Reborn!" shouts Bianchi, picking him up and skipping down the path. She stops, looks back over her shoulder yelling "Colonnello's good, but Reborn's the best" before continuing on her way.

Colonnello grumbles about favouritism before getting his partner to take him away.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about those two. They are rather eccentric. Anyway, now you see what I've had to put up with for the past 5 years. Hell incarnate, I assure you." Apologises Tsuna, looking down and walking in the direction of the others.<p>

"Oh, no. I've been to Hell, it's not like that. Shall I show you, my Tsunayoshi-kun?" informs Mukuro. Tsuna screeches and runs forward being chased by a laughing Mukuro.

"Wow, this night has been a real eye opener, hey, Tantei-kun." Declares KID

"Yes, there is certainly a large and … diverse cast of characters here. At least life in the Mafia won't be dull." Replies Conan as if he doesn't care.

They wonder up the path, and cross into the clearing where Yamamoto sits tied to the tree, still sleeping away.

"Oy, Tsuna. Your Rain Guardian is here." Shouts KID, projecting his voice.

"Yamamoto!" yells Tsuna, running over. Unluckily for Tsuna, he runs straight into the mirrored area, and finds himself surrounded by images of himself. He takes a step forward and they all vanish.

"Over here." Comes a whisper behind him. Tsuna spins around and suddenly KID is everywhere. "Like it? Yamamoto certainly did. I could have played with him more if that mongrel didn't pop the balloon." He grumbles, crossing his arms. He reaches a hand forward and up, but stops as Tsuna shrieks. "What's wrong?"

"From here it looks like twenty KID's want to grab me. In that costume and the monocle glowing, it's a rather scary sight." Whimpers Tsuna, crouching down low and tucking himself into a ball.

"Relax. I'm taking down the capes okay?" assures KID. Within a few minutes, KID has taken down the capes and stowed them away, checking for damages as he does. The ones that are ripped get put in a different pocket, ready to be thrown away later. "There now. It's only me. Come on let's go."

KID walks off, Conan following, and eventually they arrive back at the base. In front of them are several black cars and Mafiosi idling around. Tsuna runs into the car park panting.

"Can you guys, [huff, huff] go get Yamamoto? He's down that path asleep. Make sure to get his sword too." Requests Tsuna.

"Right away Tenth." Say a few men in unison. They bow to Tsuna before rushing off in the direction given.

"Guy's clear a path. I'm going to release Hibari. He'll be pretty pissed, so if you don't want to be 'bitten to death' then I'd get out of the way." Warns KID, not wanting to go in and free Hibari himself. He takes the electrical controller out from his pocket. "Conan can you warn him for me?"

"Sure" raising his bow tie, Conan links the frequency to that of the speakers in the room "Hibari, its Conan. KID's going to turn off the electric current in a second. What's that? Oh, KID says to mind falling Tonfas."

With the warning given, KID presses the button. There are a few seconds of silence before one of the windows crashes. Hibari elegantly jumps down from the second story, jacket flowing behind him. With the glass glittering in the moonlight, the jump looks amazing. KID takes Roll's ring from his jacket pocket and throws it to Hibari. Catching it, Hibari lands on the ground and runs into the forest, off to find his transportation back home.

"Phew, at least he didn't attack me." Says KID. "Now for the others, men follow me"

The Mafiosi look at Tsuna for permission, and with Tsuna's nod, they follow him in. One immediately comes out, carrying a sleeping Lambo.

"Tsuna, you'll want a friendly face there when he wakes up. KID scared him into unconsciousness." Advises Conan.

"Heeii! What?" shrieks Tsuna "What did he do to him?"

"As far as I can tell, he put on a Phantom mask and hid his body with the mirrored capes- which is what they were originally for. All Lambo would have seen was a floating bloody mask and a pair of gloves."

"Oh, I know what you are talking about Sir." Exclaims one man by a car. Tsuna looks over, wanting more details. "I was one of the men chasing KID the first day he arrived at the base. We rounded a corner and there he was, dressed like you described. It was frightfully scary, if I do say so myself Sir." The man rubs his head and looks down, embarrassed to have been scared like that.

"Alright then. I'll send… Hmm. Gokudera I suppose." Tsuna deliberates.

"Gokudera? But I thought that they didn't get along very well. They are always shouting at each other." Exclaims Conan.

"Oh that. Well it's because Lambo respects Gokudera so much. They are pretty similar: Both were outcast from their families. Gokudera ran away because his mother was killed by his family. Lambo was told to kill Reborn- a feat that no one could expect him to do. The Bovino's are a family that specialise in firearms and science. They created the Ten-Year-Bazooka, which switches you with your ten year future self for 5 minutes. Lambo however is not, how should I put this? Academically gifted like the rest of the Family's Children are. So they sent him on this mission instead. However, the Boss seemed really pleased that he became part of the Vongola, so I suppose that they must care a little. They send care packages to whoever Lambo is with, but I haven't figured out if this is affection or a show to give the Family a good reputation. Anyway, back to the original statement. Lambo respects Gokudera for the way Gokudera has turned his life around. All he really wants is Gokudera's attention. However because of the way he was brought up, he doesn't know how to get that attention properly. Plus, Gokudera has a short fuse to being with, and can't stand little children. The best way to view their relationship is as two brothers. All of us class each other as siblings. I can't say brothers since Chrome is counted too. But those two really are like brothers, always arguing, but they can get along too. It'll be Gokudera more than any of us that Lambo would want to see after a nightmare. The next person would be I-pin- she was with Haru and Kyoko- but he would be too embarrassed to admit anything to her."

"That was a good sleep to the EXTREME!" comes a shout from above.

"It seems like they have found Ryohei. His sun flames wouldn't let him sleep like that for long." Comments Tsuna. A moment later, Ryohei comes running out of the building.

"That was a fun match. I'll have to EXTREMELY train with you again sometime KID." Roars the Boxer. All three laugh, and Tsuna directs him into the car.

"Oy, dame-Tsuna, watch this" orders Reborn, appearing from nowhere. A computer tablet is thrust into his hands. On it is a room, with something that looks like him tied to a chair. "This is the video feed from the Room where Gokudera was found. I think that you should watch the battle."

_On the screen, the door opens slightly before Uri pads in. Uri looks around before turning her head and growling out of the room. The door opens and Gokudera walks in._

"Wow, smart thinking from Gokudera there. For all he knew, KID could have been the other side of the door." Comments Conan, not having seen what happened before.

"_Juudaime, don't worry. I'm here to save you_" _Shouts Gokudera._ Tsuna sweat-drops and looks away. "Typical Gokudera." He mumbles.

"…_I knew that I could count on you" comes Tsuna's voice._

"Heeii. That's my voice. But I was outside most of the time. I never even went outside." He looks over at Conan, who taps his bowtie. Nodding in understanding Tsuna turns back to the screen "Wait, is Gokudera crying"

"He is because of Conan's manipulation of words." Remarks Reborn. "By using phrases like 'I'm so glad you are here' and 'I knew I could count on you' it's taking advantage of Gokudera's pride as your right hand man. For that's what makes Gokudera happy- acknowledgment from you. You know how devoted to you he is."

Tsuna thinks about what Reborn has said as he turns back to the screen_. Gokudera is untying the ropes from the chair, not realising that KID has walked into the room. With a crash, Gokudera and Uri fall through the floor. The camera angle changes so you can see through the hole at Gokudera, but still see KID at the same time. _

_Gokudera shouts at Uri, before KID sprays some smoke into Gokudera's face. _

"This is the bit you want to see" points out Reborn

"Oh I loved this bit" comments KID. Having shown them where to find the two missing Guardians, and collecting any essential tools, he returned back to Tantei-kun's side.

_Gokudera shuts his mouth and turns his head away, determined not to inhale the smoke. KID reaches over to towards the chair._

"So that's why you asked me to scream" says Conan, watching the screen. Tsuna makes a noise asking for more information. "You can't see it because of the gas mask, but KID asked me to scream in your voice. From the position Gokudera is in, the floor blocks his vision of the dummy on the chair- which he believes is you. All he can see is KID reaching over to possibly harm you." Explains Conan

"_Gaaaaah" Tsuna screams_

_Gokudera immediately draws a breath and starts to shout Juudaime, before inhaling the gas and passing out. _

"As you can see, dame-Tsuna, Gokudera automatically reacted that way. Even though he knew drawing in a breath meant breathing in the gas, he still shouted out in response to your pain. He didn't think, he just reacted- that's how ingrained his worry for you is. Now that's some dedication. You really should show some devotion back." Reborn looks pointedly at Tsuna, beady eyes visible for once.

"Gak, get her away from me" comes the feeble shout.

Tsuna looks over towards the door to see Gokudera being followed by a worried Bianchi. In a panic, Tsuna grabs KID's monocle and rushes over to her. He puts the monocle on her, before turning to Gokudera and hugging him.

"Thank you so much, Gokudera. I knew that you were a devoted right hand man, but I never knew how devoted. I'm sorry for not realising it sooner.

"Juudaime?" asks Gokudera, worried over his Boss' actions. Realising that his Juudaime is **hugging **him, he blushes a bright red, before gingerly hugging back. "It's alright Juudaime. I have always sworn my loyalty to you." Seeing as Tsuna hasn't rejected the hug back, Gokudera hugs tighter. "You've opened my world so much. You truly are my sky. And where would a storm be without a sky to protect?"

"I know Gokudera, but I really need to appreciate all of the things you do for me. I don't know where I would be without you. Certainly not here." Whispers Tsuna, resting his head on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Ahem. I hate to break up this wonderful scene, but everyone is waiting for you to get in the car." Interrupts KID, looking theatrically morose.

Gokudera and Tsuna jump apart and wonder over to the car. KID opens the door and gets in, followed by Tsuna, and then Gokudera, who shuts the door.

"Let's head home shall we." States Tsuna "I'm really quite tired."

By the time they get back to the Vongola Mansion, Tsuna has fallen asleep, head lolling to the side and resting on Gokudera's shoulder. When they pull up at the entrance, Gokudera gets out of the car and picks Tsuna up.

"I'll take him to his room" he says to the other guardians who have appeared. "Miranda, see to it that these two are placed in the guest rooms." He orders the maid standing by the door, before disappearing into the house.

He arrives at Tsuna's room, and tucks the boss into bed.

Tsuna cracks his eyes open and mumbles "Stay with Lambo… KID scared him too much. He'll need you…to comfort him when… he wakes up… No fighting now." And with that order, he rolls over and falls back asleep.

"Of course Juudaime" Gokudera whispers.

He walks down the corridor to Lambo's room and sits by the bedside until the cow wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this took so long. I've had to change my schedule. Just like Kaitou 1412, I do all of my heists at night- mainly between the hours of 10 pm and 2 am. However this is causing me to be tired and ill during the day, so sadly I'm having to change my hours of operation. [in English this is, I'm no longer writing at stupid times of the morning, so I'm having to find new times during the day to write instead]. In addition to that college starts on Tuesday. I'm still going to be writing, and there will be one update a week (I hope) most likely coming out on a Wednesday or a Thursday, since Wednesday is a study day for me. <strong>

**Speaking of college, I got some really good news of Christmas Eve: the University that I want to go to will accept me if I get the number of points I need- which I practically have anyway. There is no way in hell that I'm not getting enough points. **

**I'd really like your views on the story so far, but not on this chapter really, it's not part of the plot, just a fun way to introduce Reborn, Colonnello and Bianchi. Any ideas for what to write in the future will be greatly and lovingly accepted. **

**You might want to listen to Reborn Blues before or after reading this even if you don't read any English lyrics- Bianchi's part will suddenly make a lot more sense, as will some of the strange hopping about I do, and Colonnello's odd comments. I love the concert version of this where Colonnello's voice actor goes from being a back-up dancer to singing with Reborn's VA. **

**As I'm writing this bit, I'm listening to the bang of fireworks, so I wish you lots of good luck for 2012. Let's do our best with our dying will!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 01 Jan 2012! Gotta get used to writing 12 now instead of 11 lol. **


	8. 8 Shinichi's restart, Lambo's ambition

Chapter 8: Shinichi's restart and Lambo-san no Yabou,

**Go and watch this first. It's Lambo's VA singing this song (Lambo's ambition) at the rebocon. (Lambo's VA is also the voice for Naruto, believe it!) She sings with a little Lambo doll attached to her hand by a collar and leash. During the song others come in and ruin it by attacking the doll. Ryohei fills in for Hana since she's not at the concert. But the ending is so funny, she gets angry, and attacks the others before she runs off stage shouting for mama. This is the youtube link- just remove the spaces. http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= slMgFY9ZpZU. If that doesn't work then search for Rebocon 2008 part 8. You can listen to the CD version too, but I found the vid sooo funny. Anyways, this chapter starts off with the song and moves on. I love this song too much to miss it even though I gave you a song last chapter- and I love that song too, kora! **

**The 'millefiore' family are introduced in this chapter- Shoichi, Spanner and Byakuran. This is a very big plot point for Shinichi, so if you don't like the start, then move on to the middle. I don't want you to miss something important.**

"Conan! Good morning" suddenly, unexpectedly and certainly unwantedly, Conan hides his head under the pillows, hoping to block out that voice that is far too cheery for any normal person this time of day.

"Meeh" Conan grumbles, hoping for the love of the truth that Kaito will leave.

But no such luck. Kaito has it all.

"Wake up sleepy head" the voice is closer than before. Conan bounces in the air as Kaito jumps onto the bed, the covers now a crumpled mess.

"Go away Kaito." Growls Conan, certainly not in the mood for Kaito after the rude awakening.

"Oh, but Conan." Starts Kaito

"Go away. Either stay away or bring me some coffee. The choice is yours." Shouts Conan finally sitting up to glare at the magician.

"Coffee?" asks Kaito, tilting his head cutely.

"Yes, coffee. You know, that hot drink filled with caffeine, which most normal people drink." Snarls Conan

"But why would you want coffee this early in the morning?" questions Kaito- a hot chocolate lover all the way.

Conan sighs "It wakes me up and kick starts my brain. For a while now I've always had a cup of coffee when I wake up. I've been told that I'm not very sociable until I've had it. So go away until I've had my damn coffee!" Conan lies back down and chucks the covers over himself, ignoring Kaito completely.

"Ohh, I see. I'll go get it for you Conan." Kaito chirps, rushing out of the room.

In the hallway Kaito shouts "**Conan needs COFFEE!**"

Conan opens his eyes wide, not believing what Kaito has just done. He flings the covers off and rushes out of the door, seeing Kaito standing in the hallway. "Kaito you fucking bastard, what in hell are you doing?"

"You said you needed coffee, so I'm getting it for you. I don't know where the kitchen is, and with all of the maids and butlers here, surely one will hear me." He deduces. Raising his voice he shouts again **"Conan needs a cup of coffee!"**

"Kaito shut up right now or I'll shoot you." Conan threatens. _Does Kaito not get embarrassed, or self-conscious? Wait a minute, this is Kaito, who is KID, of course he doesn't get embarrassed. Sheese, what will I do with him. It is kind of sweet though. _

"But you need your coffee. If you're not going to be able to work without coffee, then I'm getting it for you." Declares Kaito. He opens his mouth and takes in another deep breath, about to shout out again.

Conan seeing this, brings his wristwatch up and aims at Kaito's neck. "Shout again, and you'll be sleeping. And I'll leave you here in the middle of the corridor." Conan always slept with his watch on. Being his main form of protection, he always kept it on. With Vermouth knowing who and where he was, he wasn't taking any more chances.

Seeing this, Kaito becomes even more determined. _Wow, he really does need that coffee. Who ever said he was unsociable without coffee was right. I need to get it for him. He's no fun like this. Threatening me with that watch, well two can play that game. _Kaito reaches behind him and takes his card gun. He too points his weapon at Conan.

"I am getting you that coffee whether you like it or not." Says Kaito. A staring contest begins between the two.

Finally a maid walks around the corner, hearing the ruckus from down the other corridor. As she walks around the corner, the tense atmosphere hits her like a wave. In front of her all she can see is two males, one a child and one an adult, pointing weapons at each other. But this maid is a Vongola maid. More than that she is a maid to the 10th Generation. Nothing is going to faze her. If she can deal with dynamites, illusions, tonfas and electric sparks along with the normal mafia fare, then a gun and a wrist watch aren't going to scare her off.

"Is there something I can help you with sirs?" asks the maid politely.

Not taking his eyes off Conan, Kaito addresses the maid. "Yes, I would like one cup of coffee for Conan here, and one hot chocolate, with cream and marshmallows for myself."

Not looking away either Conan adds "Strong black coffee please, no milk or sugar"

The maid bows and leaves to fulfil the task given to her.

Kaito flips the gun in the air, catching it and puts it back in its correct place. Conan too lowers his arm, and closes the target lid of the watch.

I suppose that we had better get dressed then. I'm getting hungry" suggests Conan, walking back into his room. Seeing Kaito take a step forwards he adds "I can get dressed myself thanks." And slams the door in Kaito's face.

Just as he finishes getting dressed, there is a knock on the door. Opening the door, Conan finds the maid from earlier.

"Young master Tsuna requests your presence at breakfast" she informs him. "your drink will be served to you there." After a nod from Conan she walks to Kaito's door and repeats the process. Kaito comes out of the room in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt- no cape, top hat nor monocle in sight.

"Let's go. Lead the way, my lady" he bows to the maid and offers her a rose. The maid blushes, places the rose in a pocket, showing it off, and leads the pair to where the others are. The maid opens the door, and bows them into the room.

"Good morning Conan, Kaito. Come and have a seat." Greets Tsuna

"Che, we were waiting long enough" remarks Gokudera. Tsuna kicks him under the table and gives him a stern look.

"Hmm, so you're Conan then." Says Lambo. Everyone looks at Lambo, wondering what's going on. "Well I was asleep in the car, and it was dark out so I didn't get a good look, alright." He defends himself. He leans forwards in his chair, taking a good look at Conan.

"Lambo don't be rude" scolds I-pin, sitting next to him.

"Hmm. Do you want to be Lambo-sama's subordinate?" he asks seriously

The guardians practically fall off their chairs. They hadn't heard that for a long time. Of all the things Lambo could have said… they thought he had grown up over the past 5 years. Maybe some things never change.

Conan, instead of looking shocked or offended, looks bored instead. He knows how to deal with children. The Detective Boys' have given him plenty of practice. The best thing to do is to just go with what they are saying. "And why would I want to be your subordinate?" he asks

"Che, why would anyone want to be that Ahoshi's follower? All his head is filled with is sweets, not the brains to be worth following." remarks Gokudera

"haha, Lambo can keep a lot of things in his hair can't he." Laughs Yamamoto.

"Sweets, um, let's see. What's inside my head? A toffee ball, some candy, and… hmm, oh some chocolate." As he names them, confectionary appears in his hand, and Lambo places it on the table. Soon quite a pile is on the table. "Of course, it's not only sweets that are inside my head. There is also a big dream."

The others turn towards Lambo, being the first they have heard of this dream. Lambo himself clambers onto the table, looking down on all of the others, making himself feel important.

A hand raised to the ceiling, he elaborates, "Conquer the world and obliterate Reborn!" Jaws around the table drop. That was such a _Lambo_ dream, and everyone knew that he wanted to kill Reborn, it was why he ended up with them in the first place. To emphasise his point, Lambo pulls a grenade out of his hair as he shouts 'obliterate Reborn!'. Gokudera jumps onto the table too, and takes the bomb out of the cow's hand.

"Oy Yamamoto" he shouts, turning towards the baseball player. "fast ball out the window" he shouts, chucking the grenade at him. Yamamoto's eyes narrow, and he catches the ball. His arm goes back, and the ball speeds out the open window, too fast to track properly. A moment later, an explosion can be heard. One maid pops her head out of a window, sees the mess, and shouts. "Don't worry, I'll call the Gardner." Not a reprimand, not a telling off, just simple acceptance.

_This must be a common occurrence here then. The maid earlier didn't seem fazed by our use of weapons either. Well this is a mafia Family after all._ Thinks KID.

"When I take over the world, I can eat as much soft ice cream as I want." Lambo announces

"Oh, a very big dream. World domination so he can eat ice cream, how scary" whispers Conan snidely.

"I-Pin will cry since she won't be able to."

"Lambo, stupid." She cries, trying to pull him down from the table top.

"Gokudera will be ignored, by my decree." He pulls a face at Gokudera.

"Like it's possible" comments Gokudera, under his breath. Tsuna smiles at Gokudera, attempting to cheer him up.

"No, Gokudera, It's not possible to ignore you." Turning his head to the side Tsuna mumbles "Believe me, it's not. You are too loud and upfront to be ignored."

"Shoo, Shoo, you old Hag. Go over there. Lambo-sama is talking, you can't interrupt" Lambo makes dismissing gestures to someone behind Conan and Kaito.

Conan looks over his shoulder to see someone he recognises. _Kurokawa Hana, if I remember correctly. Kyoko's best friend. She was with the other girls when we went for lunch yesterday. _Recalls Conan.

"This is why I hate kids." Hana looks at Lambo with disgust, before lowering her gaze to Conan. Her scowl gets wider, and she backs up to the wall. Sliding against the wall, she reaches the end of the table where Tsuna and the others are, and pours herself a glass of orange juice. Ryohei offers her a piece of toast, which she accepts, before going to stand in between him and Yamamoto.

Lambo clears his throat loudly, drawing attention back to him. "Right now, as I see things, it is soon to be my world. Even Reborn will be knocked out"

"Che, sure _your_ world. Aren't you forgetting that every attempt so far has failed, usually the moment you announce that you have arrived." Explains Gokudera.

"Yeah, it's usually like: Lambo-sama has arrived, Reborn I'm going to kill you. And then Reborn kicks you out of the window. But keep dreaming kid," describes Yamamoto.

"That was when I was younger. I've learnt my lesson as I've grown up. However, Boss' orders were to defeat Reborn, and that it what I shall do. Once I've defeated him, the strongest Arcobaleno, then no one can stop me, and the world shall belong to me. The Bovino Family is number one in the world, and I shall be too." He thumps his fist against his heart, showing devotion to his Family.

"Kufufufu, I don't know what ratings you've been reading little Lambo, but the Bovino Family is a very weak one- Fuuta confirmed it. Their only strong point is in their scientific weapons. Most of which malfunction often" Chides Mukuro, resting his head on his hand.

"He's certainly got the spoilt brat bit down fine" says Conan to KID. Lambo looks over at him sharply

"What was that?" he questions

"Nothing. So what will you do when you are King of the world?" covers Conan. Lambo seems pleased with this answer, straightens up and strides up and down the table.

"I-pin will live with me" he points to her, before turning and walking down to the other end of the table.

"Lambo, what are you doing" she scolds. It's rude to walk on the table after all.

"I'll make Gokudera do what I say"

With that, Yamamoto and Ryohei burst out into raucous laughter, Ryohei pounding his fist of the table. Gokudera slams his palms on the table as he stands up. "Like you can, you brat" he shouts defiantly.

"Shoo, shoo you Hag. I don't care, you can just leave. I don't want you in my world anyway." Hana had slowly began to walk towards the door, but was caught in the act.

"Shoo, shoo, go over there" she points to the other end of the table, which happens to be the end farthest from her escape route- the door.

Lambo ignores her, but walks to stand infront of Conan anyway. "So why should you be my subordinate? Well, right now as I see it, it's soon to be my world; even Reborn will be knocked out."

"Yes, yes, you've already said that Lambo. Is there anything else?" asks Kaito, joining in the conversation.

"But, there will be a lot of food. If you come with me then you'll have all the food and candy that you want. Do you want a toffee ball, toffee ball?" he asks waving one infront of Conan's face. Conan looks at the sweet, and decides that no, he doesn't want that sweet. Just as he's about to decline, Lambo continues. "Well, I won't give it to you anyway. These are Lambo-sama's private supply. But just you wait, Conan. Lambo-sama will defeat Reborn soon, I've been training really hard. And once I do, I'll become the Bovino Family's Boss. And then you will want to be my follower for sure. Because of all of this training that I've done, I'll conquer the world, kill Reborn in an instant, and there will be no one who can match me anymore. I-Pin…" he turns to her

I-Pin had had enough of Lambo's bragging. Taking out a Gyouza bun she takes a bite and shouts "Gyouza kempo!" she thrusts her fist in Lambo's direction. He goes flying over Conan and Kaito's heads and slams into the wall. Shakily, Lambo stands up and walks towards Gokudera.

"Gokudera…"

Gokudera too had had enough. His Lambo allowance had already been used up for the day, and he wanted nothing more than to harm the cow and make him shut up.

"Rocket Bombs!" he takes a few dynamites out of his belt, lights them with his cigarette and chucks them at Lambo. As usual, Gokudera has targeted perfectly, and Lambo goes flying out of the window.

"Shoo~, shoo~ … Hag…" whimpers Lambo. Hana had taken this moment to walk towards the door, which was right next to the window Lambo had just flown out of.

"Wait, where did that cow assassin go?" Hana asks, not realising that he was chucked out of the window. She assumed that Gokudera's dynamites only produced smoke, and that he had disappeared, like in a magic show. She leaves the room.

A hand appears on the windowsill, followed by a mass of black hair and a pair of horns.

"Lambo, are you alright?" asks I-Pin, rising out of her seat.

"Riiiiight now, as I see it, it's sooon to be my world. Even Reborn will be knocked ouuuutttt~." Lambo faints and falls backwards onto the soft grass of the garden.

"Damn that Ahoshi. He's always getting in the way. He can be so annoying at times." Gokudera walks over to the window and picks the unconscious Lambo up. "He still wants to defeat Reborn though? I though what he said when introducing himself yesterday was just to make himself look big infront of Conan and Kaito. Even after 5 years of failures. [sigh] I've got to commend that Ahoshi, he doesn't give up." Gokudera looks fondly down at Lambo, and walks out of the room with him.

"Well, I think that sums Lambo up pretty well. He hasn't really changed all that much since he was 5. He is a little bit braver though. And a lot calmer. But being younger than all of us, we still treat him like a little brother, which I suppose adds to the spoilt brat image. But he's our cow, and we love him to pieces." Says Tsuna, looking fondly towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Actually, with Lambo mentioning Reborn, I need to talk to him." Says Tsuna. "Reborn, I know that you are here, can you come out please." Asks Tsuna<p>

"What the kid is here?" asks Yamamoto looking around.

"Well, yeah, he has been here the whole time" says Kaito, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"It's like Tsuna said, you guys really can't see through Reborn's disguises can you?" says Conan in amazement. The others in the room shake their heads, looking around themselves, trying to find him.

"Che, what's going on here? You all look like idiots who have lost the Sun." States Gokudera, re-entering the room

"We are EXTREMELY looking for Reborn, Tako-headdo" shouts Ryohei.

"Reborn? I haven't seen him since last night, stupid Shibafu." Explains Gokudera.

"But guys, he's been here the whole time. He's dressed as that lampshade behind me." Clarifies Conan. Kaito points to the particular lampshade, nodding his head.

"Hmph, you guys are good." Says Reborn, removing his disguise and walking over to Tsuna. "So dame-Tsuna, what do you want?"

"Well, I want to do what we were discussing last night. Can you find Verde for me?" requests Tsuna

"But you don't know if he wants it yet, Tsuna" cautions Reborn, looking over to Conan.

"Okay, then I'll ask, but I'm sure he does. Shinichi." Tsuna stares straight at Conan, making strong eye contact.

"Y-yes Tsuna." Replies Conan not liking the intense look he's getting.

"Would you like to be able to return to your real body?" asks Tsuna. Conan and Kaito gasp. Conan's eyes go wide and his jaw drops. Kaito claps in glee.

"Shin-chan, you can go back to normal!" he shouts, hugging Conan around the shoulders.

"I c-c-can what?" stutters Conan, not believing what's just been said.

"Well, we have some of the best scientists and inventors in the world here. And a few other sources of information too. So it's highly possible that we can return you to your normal body. If you want to that is." Enlightens Tsuna.

Shinichi thinks about this prospect. It's something that he has only considered in day dreams, considering none of Haibara's drugs have worked- and she was the creator of the drug. To be able to finally be Shinichi again. To be treated like an adult. To not have to manipulate people anymore. To see over the kitchen counter with ease. To finally be able to look Kaito and KID in the eyes and not have the height difference make KID look like he's looming over and all powerful.

But what of the Detective Boys'? Well he could surely see them as Shinichi. They accepted him readily enough the few times they met him- or mistook Kaito as him.

**What about Ran?**

Conan grips the arms of his chair tightly, knuckles turning white.

What about Ran? She's waited so long for Shinichi to return. Could he really just turn up infront of her again? He was mafia now, and that meant that he would be disappearing again. Truly on a very long 'case' where hope of his return was slim. She worried enough knowing he was on an innocent case. But now guns and torture and murders were involved. He might even have to kill someone. Could he return to Ran with blood soaked hands? Could he put her through the agony of wondering if he would return home alive every time he left the house? No he couldn't do that. If he did return he must make sure that she never sees him. And what about Conan? Conan had truly become her little brother. She would be devastated that he had to go.

Tighter again he grips the chair arms. But suddenly there is a warm hand upon his. Slowly he turns his head around and looks into clear blue-violet eyes. Kaito gives him a smile, not a broad KID one, nor a cheeky magician one, but a comforting friend one. One that says 'I'm here, beside you all the way, whether you grow up or not'

_That's right. There is more to the world than Ran. Like Kaito for instance. I have ruined her life enough. It's time for me to let her go, and start something new. _

"Yes" Conan whispered, still staring into Kaito's eyes. His eyes flick over to Tsuna, and this time, stronger, he states "Yes. It's time Conan went back to America. And for Shinichi to return from his case."

"But Shin-chan, what about Ran?" asks Kaito. He knows how much Ran means to the little detective. Talks on roof tops late at night provided personal information about the pair, allowing the other to relieve stress and anger, or to work through confusing events from the previous day. Kaito stares into Conan's eyes, searching for something. Conan's eyes darken, and Kaito knows that he has found his answer.

"I've kept Ran in a cage long enough. It's time I set her free. And throw the cage somewhere far away, where it will never be found again. Shinichi isn't returning" he looks from Kaito over to Reborn.

"Shinichi is being _reborn." _

There is a gasp from the others around the table at this shocking statement. Kaito looks slightly confused. Shinichi looks Kaito in the eye, his own shining with new found hope and commitment. _" _I'll no longer be the Shinichi Ran knows, nor the Conan you know. I'll be me, Shinichi, a Mafioso working for Vongola Decimo, saving the world from the Organisation." He once again turns to Reborn. The Arcobaleno has a knowing smirk on his face, as if he knew this would happen- like he always does. "Reborn, go and find this Verde. I'm ready to move on." Reborn nods.

"I'll have him here, at the lab in 2 hours, whether he wants to be here or not. Luckily enough I know that he's in Japan, working on another experiment." He tips his hat at Conan, before jumping out the window and off into the distance.

"Well now that's sorted, let's go and see Shoichi and Spanner." Says Tsuna rising from his seat. "Guys, you all know what you are doing today right?" people around the table nod. "Good, come on then Conan and Kaito, it's time to meet the future's best Mechanics." Tsuna walks through the door, Gokudera following behind. Kaito and Conan grab some toast, down their luke-warm drinks and follow the pair.

"So this is the Spanner that tried to kill you with his robots, and then perfected your X-burner. And the Shoichi who was an enemy but really was on your side all along, right?" enquiries Kaito.

"Yep. Well not them really, but them in our time, with the memories of our time in the future, but yes, that Spanner and Shoichi." 'Clarifies' Tsuna. He walks to an elevator, lets the others in, before pressing a button. "They arrived back from their trip this morning, since I called them last night. They seemed really excited."

The elevator doors open and Kaito and Conan step into a mechanical world. There are cogs and nails and bits of metal everywhere. Outlines of tools are drawn on the walls. Machinery stands like Skyscrapers, towering over them. Tsuna navigates the maze, finding a clearing near the middle. There is a desk filled with blueprints and other bits of paper. Another desk is dedicated to computers, all running numbers across and down the screen, pictures flashing every now and again.

"Vongola, nice to see you" A blond in a green jumpsuit and goggles on his head appears from the other side of the maze, followed by a red head in jeans and a shirt. The blond walks over and offers Tsuna a wrench shaped lollipop, which Tsuna takes and starts to eat. "Is this him?" he asks, offering another one to Conan. Not wanting to be rude, Conan takes the lollipop, and sticks it in his mouth.

"It sure is. Reborn will be over with Verde in around two hours." Confirms Tsuna.

The red head walks over and offers his hand to Conan. "It's nice to meet you Conan, I'm Irie Shoichi and my friend here is Spanner." Conan shakes the offered hand. "Do you mind if we run a few tests? We need to know what we are working with here."

"Um sure. But aren't you two mechanics? How are you going to solve a medical biological problem?" questions Conan dubiously.

"Well, we are. But when Tsuna told me about you last week, I was so intrigued that I read every medical text book I could find. That's actually why we have Verde coming. He's better on the subject. We would have asked Trident Shamal, but he only works on girls." Conan has no idea who this Shamal is, but he doesn't sound trustworthy if he only treats girls, he sounds more like a pervert.

"Guys, I was thinking that maybe before we start, we could get some… advice. We have time to waste before Reborn returns, and I don't see what the harm is." Tsuna suggests slowly, as if the suggestion might not go down well

"Juudaime, you don't mean **him** do you?" asks Gokudera, seemingly shocked at the suggestion.

"That's a great idea Tsuna. I haven't seen him since I finished college." Shoichi claps his hands and starts to search for his mobile phone. "Aha, here we go."

"Just who are you calling? Gokudera looks like he's about to pass out, but Shoichi looks happy." Comments Kaito

"Oh, well It's Byakuran" answers Tsuna

"BYAKURAN!" Exclaims Conan and Kaito. " As in the man who wanted to take over the world in the future. You are asking him for advice?" They can't believe that him of all people is who Tsuna is going to for advice

"Shh, he's picked up. I'm putting you on Speaker phone Byakuran." Warns Shoichi, putting his phone down on the table. The others all grab chairs and sit around the phone

"Heya, Sho-chan, it's been too long. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me~" comes the whine from the phone.

Kaito stiffens recognising the voice.

"_He's all your's KID. I don't deal with him. Let the show begin"_

"I-it can't be. That's the voice of Il Mare Bianco."

"Pin-Pon! That's right KID-chan. I didn't expect to hear you when I picked up the phone. So how did the last heist go?" comes the happy childish voice.

"Heeii, you know Byakuran?" screams Tsuna- not expecting that at all.

"Yeah, I do. In the circle of thieves like me he's known as Il Mare Bianco, or The White Sea. He's an informant. He can tell you problems that will occur with your plan, so that you can get around them. He was giving me ideas on jewels that might be Pandora." Explains KID, his voice slightly deeper than Kaito's own. Raising his voice, he addresses Byakuran "It went great actually. The jewel was Pandora, and because of it, I've become part of the Mafia. But I never knew you were a tyrannical, world dominating Mafia Boss yourself."

"Humhmhm" Byakuran laughs "Well, it doesn't really come up in conversation, now does it. And I'd like to point out that was an alternate future me. Me and My Guardians have changed. But now that you are with Tsunayoshi-chan of all people, I can tell you how I knew my information. Has Tsunayoshi-chan told you about the Tri-Ni-Set?"

"Yeah, a link between the Vongola and Mare rings and the Arcobaleno pacifiers. But what has that got to do with anything?"

"Tsunayoshi-chan, you remember Yuni's song don't you? Vongola is the clam that passes information on from generation to generation, down the axis known as time. The Mare is the sea, moving information sideways along the axis known as Space, more commonly known as Parallel dimensions. So as the Sky Mare ring owner, I take trips between universes. There I followed KID's actions, and told you of any jewels you had taken that were not Pandora. From there you could narrow your choices down to untargeted jewels. This is the first time, in any dimension that you have found Pandora. And the first for you to become acquainted with Tsunayoshi-chan, and become part of the Family. But enough about us. Why do I have the pleasure to talk to both Sho-chan, Spanna and Tsu-chan, as well as your gracious self all at the same time?"

"We were wondering if you would do us a favour Byakuran. Since you are part of the Family and all. We want to know something about a man named Kudo Shinichi. He was shrunk by a poison to become the persona known as Edogawa Conan. We want to know, if in any other worlds, a cure has been found to the poison that shrunk him. Can you find that out?" explains Tsuna.

"Kudo Shinichi, as in the famous high school detective? Well, now I know why KID is involved. You really want him to have his old body back don't you. In every parallel world, either Shinichi or Conan are chasing you around your heists. And in quite a few of the parallels that include Shinichi, you two have become _very _close. So close in fact that you cross the boundary of the mirror and become one~. Isn't that sweet?"

"Cross the mirror?" asks Tsuna. He looks over to the pair, who have now gone bright red.

"Y-y-you can't mean me and Metantei-san, can you? Together, like that!" stutters KID, for once shocked out of his calm.

"Metantei-san? Oh it's KID." Tsuna whispers to himself "Um, can you two explain what he's going on about?" asks Tsuna

"Oh that Bastard. You just love to mess with other people don't you Byakuran?" a loud long giggle is all the response he gets "You just had to announce it in front of some others didn't you. Well, Tsuna, what you most likely don't realise is that me and Metantei-san actually look almost like a mirror image of each other. Since I had on my top hat and monocle, you couldn't see it. It's so similar that I can impersonate him without the use of a mask or anything. People often mistake me for him. So crossing the mirror means that instead of looking at each other from afar, we've crossed the boundary. And I think that you can guess the 'become one' bit."

"You got it right there KID-chan. You and Shinichi become very intimate. And you being you show off you lover in the flashiest way possible: at one of your heists, you bring the spotlight on your masked lover and announce it to the whole world. Ahh, so many KID fan girls died at that moment, only to be reborn as Yaoi fan girls. It seems that you are popular no matter what you do."

"Can we _please_ move on to whether we can find a cure for me." Shouts Conan, still a bright red colour.

"Oh, so he's here? Well, certainly Chibi-tantei. Give me a little while and I'll go take a trip. See you soon" and Byakuran hangs up the phone.

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill him next time I see him!" States KID. "I'm so sorry Tantei-kun. He's not usually like that when he's talking to me. Chatty yes, but never that personal."

"D-don't worry KID. What's important is that he's going to look for us. So Shoichi, you wanted to run some tests. I'm afraid that I don't have any of the data with me. It never crossed my mind that there would be a possibility that I could be cured here. It's all on Haibara's computer." Says Conan, determined to move on.

"Can we bring her here?" asks Spanner.

"I don't want her to know I'm with the mafia. She gets scared enough with the Organisation involved. I don't want another criminal influence in her life." Conan looks down at his feet.

"Okay, I'll just hack in then." Coolly states Spanner, fingers flying across a keyboard. Conan gives him any information he asks for. "Alright, let's see."

Spanner brings up a few programs, and enters a lot of data- Conan and KID can't keep up.

"And I thought I could hack" whispers KID.

"Hmm, she's got a lot of protection on here… Here we go. Shoichi, which of these files do you want?" asks Spanner, finally looking up from the screen

"Hmm, let me look" Shoichi clicks and opens a few files over Spanner's shoulder- not fazed at all at how quickly Spanner hacked into Haibara's computer. "Might as well copy them all. I'm sure that we'll need all of the information we can get." Spanner nods and copies all of the files.

"Oh, so it's made of…" "Hm, could we use …?" "I'm not sure…" "Look here…" "Yeah that's useful" "So these are the failed compounds…" "Oh, so this is the internal effects…"

Spanner and Shoichi started their analysis of the new data, and completely lost themselves in it.

"Che, there they go again. They find something interesting and suddenly no one else exists. Juudaime, we had better leave them alone. They'll call for us when they have a solution." Gokudera sighs, and starts to walk towards the elevator with Tsuna, Conan and KID following.

After the two hours were up, Reborn finds Conan and tells him that Verde has started to work on the cure too. "It intrigues him. He'll be able to work with Spanner and Shoichi too." Conan nods in response, and Reborn disappears.

A little after that, Byakuran phones Shoichi: "In all of the dimensions where Big Detective becomes Little Detective, he remains Little Detective for the rest of his life. None of them found a viable cure."

"Okay, thanks Byakuran, that's given me an idea." Says Shoichi before turning to the others. "Earlier on Byakuran said that this is the only world where Shinichi becomes part of the Family…"

* * *

><p>At evening on the next day, Tsuna and Gokudera are called into the lab,<p>

"What's up guys?" asks Gokudera, walking over and looking at the screens. Being as smart as he is, he gets some of what's going on.

"We need you and Decimo to do something for us. We have found a solution, but we need your flames to do it." States Verde, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Our flames?" questions Gokudera, looking over to Juudaime. Tsuna shrugs his shoulders, not having a clue either.

"well, Gokudera your flames…" Shoichi starts to explain their theory, and Tsuna and Gokudera become eager to help. Spanner asks them to light their rings, and he collects some of the flames from both of them.

"After we have made the prototype we'll test it on a sample of Conan's blood. If it gets the desired results, then we'll put it into effect. Can you call Conan down here? I need to take a fresh sample of blood." Elaborates Verde. "It's should have been long enough after the last transformation for his body to return to its 'normal' state."

A few minutes later Conan arrives in the elevator, followed by a nervous Kaito. Kaito seems more nervous than Conan. "I've done this all before. I know not to get my hopes up." He tells Kaito.

After the blood sample is taken, the three scientists go back to work, effectively ignoring the others again.

Whilst they wait, Conan and Kaito spend time getting to know the other Guardians. It seems that they don't have to do as much as Tsuna does, but they still have duties around the mansion. Lambo and I-Pin go to school in Nanimori during the week, and play during the weekend. Gokudera spends his time helping Tsuna, and organising the house so Tsuna doesn't have to. Ryohei spends his time training or keeping some of the others in the household fit, as well as teaching a few self-defence moves. Yamamoto also spends some time training, but he also keeps up-to-date with local and world events and news, as well as keeping in contact with other allied Families. Hibari and Mukuro both disappear each day, and return whenever they want to. It seems that Hibari acts like the local police, along with his Disciplinary Committee, and keeps Nanimori safe and 'following the rules'. Mukuro heads off in the opposite direction, to spend time with his Gang. Conan didn't want to see them again until he was in his real body- if this experiment worked; if it didn't then he would see them at a later date.

* * *

><p>A few more days passed, with Conan giving more blood samples. However eventually, after 2 days, they found a working cure. Conan was glad that they had found one so soon- He was sure that Ran would be getting suspicious. He had left on Friday. Friday night was the fake heist, with Saturday being the first day of experiments. It was now Monday. Kaito had called in as his mother to Conan's school, explaining that his Grandma hadn't gotten any better, and Conan was very distressed over the fact and wouldn't be at school today.<p>

Conan stepped out of the elevator, head held high. But Kaito saw that he was shaking slightly. He puts a hand on Conan's shoulder, and gives a reassuring smile. Together they walk to where the scientists are.

"Good, you're here." Says Verde, jumping up onto the desk. "Come here and I'll explain how this cure works."

Conan and Kaito walk over and look at a computer screen infront of them.

"Using the flames we collected from Gokudera and Decimo, we have created Nano-bots, for want of a better term. We found that we couldn't give you a biological cure without destroying your immune system. In addition, any chemical drug would have caused a reaction in the poison and killed you. Finally, totally removing the poison from your system wasn't possible either. Your body had become dependent on it. If we removed it totally, then again, it would kill you. It took us a while to think of a solution that wasn't biological or chemical. But luckily enough, you are here, in a mafia filled with people who have been to the future. With this knowledge from the future, we could use the flames to create a cure."

"But what do the flames do? It was only Gokudera and Tsuna's flames you used, wasn't it?" asks Conan, following the conversation so far. Up until the mention of flames from the future. Not being with them at the time, neither him nor Kaito have any idea what he meant- being told only accounted for so much.

"In the future they learnt a lot more about the specific properties of flames" explain Shoichi. "Our Nano-bots utilise the unique attributes of their flames to help counteract the poison. Firstly is Tsuna's Sky flame. This has the Harmony attribute. With this flame covering the outside of the Nano-bots, your body will readily accept them, thinking it's part of your natural body. Basically they will harmonise with your body. We needed his soft flames, since the hard flames would have turned the Nano-bots to stone"

"OH, so it's like with Yamamoto. He has Rain flames with the Tranquillity attribute: He gave me some flames when I was worried about Shin-chan's transformation, and it calmed me down" exclaims Kaito, getting at where Shoichi is coming from.

"That's right. Effectively, this cure works by these Nano-bots 'eating' the poison to a level where you change back. Like Verde said earlier, we can't totally remove the poison without killing you. So the Nano-bots keep the level of the poison in your blood low enough not to invoke the change, but high enough to keep you alive and healthy." Continues Spanner. "Gokudera's Storm flames have the Disintegration attribute. I have placed his flame inside each Nano-bot. The flame destroys any of the poison the Nano-bot 'eats'. This means that the Nano-bots don't get filled up and have to be removed or changed."

"So this cure should actually work. There's a high possibility that I can return to being Shinichi for good?" gasps Conan, looking at the three scientists around him.

"Yeah Conan. We are really confident that this should work. Your friend Haibara didn't have access to the flames like we did, so she couldn't use them to cure you. So are you ready to take it?" asks Shoichi , bending down to look Conan in the eye.

"But what about the pain." Asks Kaito "I don't want to hear him scream like that again. And I'm sure that you don't want to go through that again either Shin-chan."

"We've been told about that" informs Verde "I suspect that it was because of the poison reacting to the cures the other scientist was giving him. Like we said, his body has become dependent on the poison. The pain was his body's reaction to this removal. For his body, it was like we were trying to remove Oxygen from his blood stream. The pain was a warning from the body telling Conan that it needed the poison to work."

"However, just in case, we are going to knock you out, okay. We'll have you hooked up to some machines to keep track of vital signs like blood pressure, heart rate, things like that. It's just the same as if you were at the hospital." Explains Shoichi.

"Okay then. I'm ready" states Conan. Taking in a deep breath and steeling himself.

"We've got everything set up in a room down the hall." Says Spanner, walking towards a door and opening it. Verde and Shoichi walk through the door and down the corridor.

"Conan you can get changed in there. We don't want your clothes to stop you growing" says Shoichi, opening a door for him. Conan goes in and gets changed into something like an extra-large dressing gown- leaving his gadgets in a separate pile.

He walks out of the room, but notices he can't see Kaito with the rest further down the hallway. He walks back out into the main room and sees Kaito, still standing where he left him.

"Aren't you coming?" Conan asks, taking a step back towards Kaito.

Kaito avoids Conan's gaze, looking around the room. "Don't worry about me Shin-chan. I'll be alright. I'll be waiting here for you."

Conan sighs, not believing this. He walks over, grabs Kaito's hand, and physically drags him through the door. "I want you there! I don't want to do this alone. I've transformed alone too many times before. I'd feel a lot better if you were there when I wake up."

"…Shin-chan…" Kaito breaths, eyes open wide.

"I don't know what you will see. I've never seen me nor Haibara transform before. In fact apart from Haibara observing some times, no one else has seen a transformation before. Not the Hakase, and obviously not Ran. I've never trusted anyone else but her before. But we are about to enter this new life together. So I want you to be there.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito shouts, picking Conan up and hugging him. "This means so much to me. You really trust me that much?"

Conan gives into the hug, and sits there in Kaito's arms. "Of course I do. We have become quite close over the past few years, haven't we? Can you stop asking stupid questions now? I want you there and that's that." Conan growls, a blush on his cheeks.

"Guys, in here." Shoichi sticks his head out of a door further down the hallway, and beckons to the pair.

Kaito walks down the hallway, or rather skips, and deposits Conan on the bed.

Verde starts to attach pads to Conan, to collect the vital signs. Spanner sits infront of a computer, typing away, whilst Shoichi comes over with a syringe.

"You ready?" he asks. Conan takes hold of Kaito's hand, and gets a reassuring squeeze in return. He nods at Shoichi. "Next time we see you, you'll be all grown up."

* * *

><p>Conan realises that he is actually awake. He can hear faint voices in the background. Feeling stiff, he stretches, and realises that he can touch both ends of the bed. His eyes fly open. The first thing he sees, after his vision clears, is Kaito's ecstatic face.<p>

"Shin-chan, you are awake" he says.

Conan smiles at Kaito, and raises one hand to the ceiling. Squinting past the light, he realises that his hand is bigger and further away. Conan sits up, and looks at the rest of his body.

_Shinichi_ gasps and hugs Kaito

"I'm back! I'm really back." He whispers into Kaito's shoulder.

"Good morning Shinichi." Says Shoichi walking into the room. Spanner follows him, and offers Shinichi a lollipop.

"Coffee flavoured" he states. Kaito smiles, most likely having told Spanner of Shinichi's love of Coffee. And the lollipop tasted exactly like Shinichi's favourite cup of coffee.

"The transformation went perfectly. Everything returned to its normal size correctly. There are no broken or fractured bones, no torn ligaments or muscles, and all nerves seem to be connected correctly." Shoichi recites off of the clipboard he's holding.

"There is a special program that I installed into the Nano-bots." Says Spanner, standing next to Shinichi, on the opposite side of the bed to Kaito. "If you say "Command C", then the Nano-bots will stop working until you say "Command S". This allows you to switch between your two forms for missions and things. Gokudera suggested it when he came to check up on us. Apparently it would be good for infiltrations and information gathering. It's keyed into your voice specifically, and reacts to vibrations in your throat. That way, no one else can force you to transform. Not even Mr Thief there who can copy your voice. The transformation will take place within a minute, and the transformation should be less painful than the first time. The same applies the other way too." Explains Spanner.

"You'll need a few days to get used to your body, but after that, you'll be as good as you should be." Smiles Shoichi.

* * *

><p>No one sees the pair for the next two days.<p>

Nor do Ryohei and Yamamoto do any training. It seems that the elevator has decided not to go down to those floors. Security cameras show that nothing is in the training room.

Apart from that, both Spanner and Shoichi refuse to fix it, saying that they are too busy.

Tsuna has reports from the maids and kitchen staff that items of clothes, linen, as well as items of food and drink have gone missing from the stores.

By Thursday, Tsuna finally has some free time to go and check the incident out for himself.

As the elevator takes him down to the training room, Tsuna and Gokudera wonder what all the fuss was about.

The doors open and infront of them is Shinichi and Kaito. Kaito is dressed in a white suit, with a black shirt and a white tie. Shinichi is dressed in the opposite, in a black suit, with a white shirt and a black tie. Seeing Tsuna and Gokudera step out of the elevator, the pair walk over.

Kneeling infront of Tsuna, they say "Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi, ready and reporting for duty, Boss."

* * *

><p><strong>So Shinichi has returned for good. But Conan will still make guest star appearances. I love Spanner, he's my fav character from the future. His mini moska in the anime was so cute too. I kept the code phrase Spanner-like. Command CS means Command Conan and Shinichi incase you didn't get that. Operation and Command go with the mechanic and computer theme he has going.**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**I'm nearing the end of my introduction arc. So now's the time if you guys have any ideas on where you want the story to go next. I do know where I want to go next. But I can postpone it until whatever you guys want me to write is done. **

**Opinions on the story so far are wanted too. I want to know things you liked, lines that made your heart clench, or made you laugh or made you want to cry. And bits that gave you a grin to rival KID's. Or bits that you don't like- My aim is to please, and I can't do that if you don't tell me what you didn't like. **

**In addition if anyone has a particular Reborn song that they like, tell me and I'll try to write it into a chapter. It won't happen right away, since I'll have to find a point where it fits. I've already got plans for Mukuro's Kufufu no fu, Hibari and Mukuro's sakura addiction, Gokudera's loop, and Vs mirai oozora e with Varia and millefiore. **

**Speaking of songs, Lambo's song really flowed a lot better than Reborn's one did last chapter. **

**See you all next chapter.**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 02 Jan 2012**


	9. 9 It's because of you

**Chapter 9: Why we are who we are today**

**I find it funny that 10 more people have read chapter 8 than have read chapter 7. Hmm? Maybe KID stole those 10 views?  
><strong>

"_Kufufufu, and then there is me. But I don't need to introduce myself, do I Shinichi." He returns his stare back to the detective, smiling slyly._

"_No, Mukuro, you don't. Still have the same laugh I see. I'm surprised to find you back in the mafia though, after what you lot have been through. I'm assuming that Ken and Chikusa are still with you." Replies Shinichi,_

* * *

><p>The following day found Shinichi, for once minus Kaito, walking through a forest with Mukuro.<p>

Kaito had vehemently exclaimed that he wanted to come too, explaining that he didn't want Shinichi to be alone with Mukuro. Shinichi merely brushed him off, telling Kaito that it was 'personal business', and he wanted to do this alone. After a long argument, including threats of being tied up(by Kaito), knocked out (by Shinichi), or being sat on by Uri again (by Kaito running out of ideas), Kaito finally gave up, and went to sulk in his room. Shinichi just shook his head at Kaito's childish behaviour before going to find Hibari and offer him an interesting proposition.

_Threaten me with Uri why don't you. Well I'll one up that. Enjoy your day tomorrow Kaito, it's sure to be… interesting._ With that thought laughing at Kaito in his head, Shinichi went to sleep.

They come out of the forest and into a rundown complex. There are dead leaves and litter all over the place. Broken glass fills nearly all of the windows, and the wind howls lonely through the paths. Mukuro leads him safely through the traps and into the main building.

"Welcome to Kokuyo Land Amusement Park, our home and base of operations." Mukuro states as he walks into the main building.

Ken perks his head up, sniffing the air. "Oy, Kakipi, wake up, Mukuro's back." Sniffing the air again, he smells something extra. Wondering what it is, he places in the Wolf Channel. "Oh! Kakipi it's him, byon!" Howling like a wolf he runs through the corridors until he finds his target. "Shini-chan!" he shouts as he leaps into the air. He forcefully lands on Shinichi, forcing them onto the floor. Ken shows his joy at seeing his playmate again by licking his face.

"Oy,oy, Ken, calm down. It's nice to see you too. Now take the claws out of my jacket and let me stand up." Shinichi laughs, being more than used to Ken's enthusiastic greetings from their time together long ago.

"Oh, it's Shinichi. I didn't think that we would ever see him again." Says Chikusa coming around the corner at a more sedate pace. He walks over to Shinichi, drags Ken off of him and helps him to stand. The two bump fists before walking down the corridor and into the main theatre.

Once there, a girl in the corner stands and says "Mukuro-sama, welcome back home"

"Kufufu, it's nice to be back. There is only so long I can spend in that mansion, with those people. I'm assuming that your mission went okay, since you are all back here in one piece." Mukuro answers looking the girl up and down. She nods, and looks away as he walks up to her. He ruffles her hair before sitting down on his couch.

"My dearest Chrome, I have someone to introduce to you here." He explains, waving his arm in Shinichi's direction. "This man here is Kudo Shinichi. He is known as a famous detective" hearing this Chrome tenses and grips her trident tighter. "Kufufu, My cute Chrome, there is no need for that. He is an acquaintance of ours, and the newest member of the Vongola- recruited by My Tsunayoshi-kun himself."

"Yeah, Stupid girl, you should show him some more respect." Shouts Ken, bounding over and bonking her on the head. "You could call him Shini-sempai!"

"Shini-sempai?" whispers Chrome.

Shinichi walks over "Now, Ken, you should treat a lady better than that" he mockingly scolds. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Kudo Shinichi, feel free to call me what you want, I really don't mind." He offers his hand to Chrome, keeping his distance. She looks over to Mukuro, who nods his encouragement, and shakes his hand in return.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Dokuro Chrome." Chrome looks up at Shinichi, and seeing his smile, smiles back.

"Now, now, my precious Chrome, there is no need to be scared of him. In fact he was part of the Gang at one point."

"Really?" asks Chrome, not believing a man like this would have been associated with them.

"Yeah, we used to play with him loads when we were younger, byon." Shouts Ken, opening a bag of sweets and offering Shinichi some.

"I think that I had better explain this to you Chrome….

* * *

><p><em>Screams. Day in day out, all I hear are screams. High pitched screams and crying. The number of us in this room drops dramatically each day. Very few people ever return to this room. So far it's only those two. <em>

Mukuro looks over into a different corner of the room. There sit two boys, dressed in ripped clothing like himself. Both are malnourished, and sporting scars and bandages. One boy is blond, with a scar from one cheek to the other, crossing his nose. The other, hides behind the first boy, having black hair and recently a barcode branded into his cheek.

Fully awake now, he sits up and absently rubs his eyes. A sharp pain in his right eye,and the feeling of a bandage, remind him of the ordeal he just went through. He remembers everything, the scientists not even bothering to neither give him pain killers nor knock him out.

Mukuro grabs his head as the memories flash infront of his eyes. But there are more memories than there should be. He has memories of hell, demons, fire and nightmares so scary you wish they would end, but they don't, they keep on going. He remembers fighting to keep his sanity, to keep from losing his mind completely. He remembers a time being a poisonous snake, creaping through a village at night, killing innocent victims. And finally there was a time in a white place, where he was nothing but a spirit. He learnt so much in these new places. His head is filled with so much new information, and he now knows how to use it all.

"Kufufu" he laughs, loud and long, frightening the other children in the room. The black haired boy quivers behind his growling companion. Mukuro shifts his mind set, thinking of that snake. Out of a cloud of purple mist a couple of these snakes fall.

"Cheetah Channel" comes a voice from the other side of the room. Mukuro looks over to see the blond boy look different from earlier. His skin got yellower, and black spots appeared. On his fingers were long sharp claws, just like a cat. He had a cat's eyes too, burning like a fire in the darkness. The boy crouches on all fours, wriggles his rear end a bit, before pouncing on the snake, killing it with one swift bite.

He uses his claws to cut the skin off, as well as any internal organs and unappetising bits, leaving him with two long slices of raw meat.

"Oy, come on, eat some of this" he hands the boy one slice. They haven't received food for nearly a week, making the meat look that much more acceptable. The boy takes it and stares at it. "Oy, just close your eyes and pretend it's something else byon." He scolds. The other boy follows his lead.

None of the other children even make an effort, not having the strength to even move away from the snakes. For them, getting bitten by the snake is a more preferable death than what the Family plans to do to them.

Mukuro is intrigued by this. _Maybe there is someone worth saving after all. _

He looks around the room, searching for one face in particular. However she is nowhere to be found.

He gets his answer, by way of her scream, echoing down the hallway. Mukuro runs over to the pair.

"Who did they just take? Was it a girl? She would have been about this tall, green eyes and black hair, about the same age as me?" he asks them hands in fists shaking

"Oh you mean Esmeralda right? She was taken about half an hour ago. You were still unconscious." Answers the black haired boy from behind the other's shoulder.

Mukuro runs to the door, pounding on it. "Esmeralda! Esmeralda. I'm coming to save you, just hold on."

Red fills his vision, and Mukuro snaps completely. Using the powers this damned family gave him, he destroys every member he comes across. Eventually he gets to the operating room, only to find the girl dead, blood seeping out of the incisions. Mukuro doesn't really remember what happens next. The next thing he does remember, is standing, smirking, in a room filled with dead bodies, standing protectively infront of the two boys from earlier.

"I hate this world. I hate this world that took her from me. This world needs to be taught a lesson. I'm going to destroy the current world and create it anew." He whispers, words getting firmer as the idea forms in his head.

"I hate them too" says the blond "We were supposed to be part of the Estrano Family, soon to be the mafia's strongest. We were supposed to have a bright future ahead of us. What a load of bullshit. Where's the path to a bright future now?" he shouts at the ceiling.

"Kufufu, well come with me and I'll give you that bright future. You two must be strong, being the only survivors from their experiments. I believe that you two are worthy enough to help me. I'm Mukuro, Rokudo Mukruo. "

"I'm Joshima Ken, and this is Kakimoto Chikusa. We've got nowhere else to go, so why not follow you?" Ken stands up, dragging Chikusa up with him. "We promise to help you achieve your goal of changing the world. We can't let a world that allowed this to happen to us exists. Something needs to change, and I'm sure that you can do that, Mukuro-sama." Together the three of them leave the Estrano Family Base and enter the forest.

A few hours later they are sat around a fire, eating whatever berries and fruit they have managed to find.

"So just how are we going to change the world?" mumbles Chikusa. "Surely we are too weak as we are now to do so. It takes more than physical power to take over the world."

"Kufufu, you are right Chikusa. There is money and political power and other factors to consider first. So how about we get some practice?"

"Practice byon? What can we practice on?" asks Ken, tilting his head

"Kufufufu, why the mafia of course. We need to punish them for allowing this to happen first don't we. Without the mafia, the Family would have no reason to do this to us. It's worldwide, but still small enough to practice on. And we will gain a lot of power, money and supplies by taking over the mafia. It's the perfect starting point."

A week later, Mukuro starts his plan. After wondering around for a week, they have finally found the base of another Mafia Family. He hides Ken and Chikusa in the woods, before looking as pitiful and wounded as possible and stumbling into their courtyard. He is taken in by this family, and given into the charge of a man called Lancia. Testing out his new powers, he creates a physical outlet for them: his trident. Using this trident he cuts Lancia, and using one of his paths, possess the body.

A mysterious fog rolls in, giving the area a chill and low visibility. The men generally stay indoors, in the warm. But every now and again, one comes out, hearing a noise at their window, or wanting a midnight snack. The easiest targets are those on night patrol, begrudging their luck to be out on a night like this. A mixture of the cold and the mist makes them tired, and being at their home base makes them feel safe. But when the first murder happens, no one can believe it.

"Boss we aren't fighting with anyone are we?" asks one subordinate. The Boss shakes his head.

"No, most of the mafia are in an uproar over what happened to the Estrano family and are on a state of alert. No one is fighting with each other at the moment." He replies looking over the latest news files

"The Estrano Family, Sir? You haven't told us about them" says another

"Well, the news only got to me this morning I'm afraid. Someone has killed the entire Family. All of them dead, brutally too, from the information I have. Lancia, as one of our bodyguards, I need you to keep an eye out, for us"

Night after night, Lancia secretly kills family members, keeping his work a secret. In addition, supplies of clothes, food and drink are left outside, collected by the pair in hiding. Nearly all of the family are killed, and the rest are becoming frantic, calling in allies to deal with the threat. Accidentally, Lancia is noticed: some stupid subordinate coming down in the night to go to the bathroom. The warning call is shouted, and Mukuro and Lancia retreat. Along with Ken and Chikusa, they run, dealing with assassination attempts along the way.

"What are we going to do Mukuro-sama?" asks Ken, during a moment of peace. "Our bodies haven't recovered from our time in captivity, byon. We are physically too weak to keep this up much longer."

"Nor have we all figured out what these new powers do either. We can use them, but without consistent results. We need to find somewhere to recuperate and train up, otherwise we are dead meat." Says Chikusa, panting.

"Oya, oya. Giving up already are we? All we have to do is go somewhere where they won't find us. Like out of the country for example."

"But how are we going to do that byon?" replies Ken

"It's simple, we fly" states Mukuro as if Ken is stupid

"But we don't have passports, nor tickets. And they are sure to find us as we pass through the check in." explains Chikusa

"Yare, Yare. You are forgetting my new powers." Mukuro laughs, finally enjoying the curse he's been given.

They make their way to the closest airport, and wait in hiding for a suitable target. A family of four walk past, looking as if they are about to go on holiday.

"Um excuse me, but there is a problem with the floor in the foyer. I'm afraid that you'll have to go in through the side door. If you would follow me" Advises a security guard. Not the type to doubt an official looking man like him, they follow the security guard around to the side of the building, away from the crowd outside. As soon as they are far enough away, Mukuro strikes. Entering their perception, he causes the members to fall asleep, and tells the brain not to wake up for a very long time.

Ken rummages through the bags and finds both the tickets and the passports.

A happy family walks into the airport, finally getting a long deserved holiday. One of the kids runs off to the snack counter, whilst their sibling tells them off. When their flight is called, they calmly walk to the checking in desk and pass through without any problems. A little while later, they are sitting on the plane, on their way to their destination.

"By the way, Dad where are we going?" one of the sons whispers.

Looking at the tickets Dad replies "we are going to a place called Beika in a country called Japan" also in a whisper.

"I've heard of Japan. A lot of technology is created there. The Family was planning to open a base there in the near future. That's why, before we were imprisoned, we were taught Japanese." Replies the other son, playing with his Yoyo.

"Oh so that's why, byon. I thought out of all the languages out there Japanese was a little bit strange. I would have thought something like English, or some other European language would have been better. I can imagine them sending us off to Japan though, if it's technology they were concerned with, byon" replies the other son.

* * *

><p>The flight eventually lands, and the family departs. Looking around, they find themselves in quite a prosperous city, with skyscrapers in the back ground. They walk away from the business district, and towards the housing district instead.<p>

They eventually come across a park, and since night has fallen, they decide to take refuge there.

They don't wake up until late the next day, recovering from not only their flight, but also from the battles they had to fight to get this far.

"I'm so hungry byon." Complains Ken

"well complaining about it isn't going to get you any." Retorts Chikusa.

"So what are we going to do today then?" asks Ken, ignoring Chikusa.

There is a rustle of leave from behind them, and the noise continues, slowly getting louder. A rubber thump can also be heard. Finally there is a large _thwak_ before a football launches into the clearing, soon followed by a small crying child.

"Kong Channel" Ken places the teeth cartridge in his mouth. His muscles grow and expand, hair grows on his arms and legs, and small claws grow on his hands. His face becomes broader and more fierce.

The small child jumps, and kicks the football at Ken. Being so weak from hunger and his previous treatment, Ken gets hit with the ball in the stomach, totally winding him. Mukuro stands forward, the number in his eye changing, and a fire tornado appears in the clearing.

At first the child looks scared, but after a moment, he looks more confused than scared. He starts looking around him. The tornado gets closer and closer, nearly engulfing the child. The boy squints at the bright light, and raises his hand to his face, brushing his forehead and cheek. The look of confusion increases. He puts his hand into the fire, and quickly pulls it out due to the pain, but looking at his hand, he becomes confused again.

Wanting to stop the threat coming at him, the boy kicks the football again. Zipping straight through the tornado, it bangs against the trident before returning back to the boy. His concentration lost, Mukuro is forced to let go of the illusion, and the tornado disappears.

"Wow, that was amazing! What new gadget did you use to create that? I've never seen something like that before. It must be a prototype though, since it wasn't too accurate." Exclaims the boy, before going into a thinking pose "I wonder if the Hakase can make something like this?"

"Oh?" asks Mukuro wondering why the illusion didn't work on this small child. It's worked on everyone else so far (with a few bumps along the way). "What do you mean it wasn't accurate?"

"well the visual effects of the tornado it's self was fine such as the range of colour and the way in which it flickered, as was the pain from the heat. But it missed everything else out." Explains the boy

"What do you mean everything else byon? What else is there to include?" inquires Ken, standing up for Mukuro's illusion

"Well, first of all, if that really was fire, then why did none of the leaves and the grass it stood on burn up? Secondly, if it was a real tornado then grass, fallen leaves and small twigs would have been drawn in too. In addition, no one but me felt the wind. None of you reacted nor did your hair or clothes move. Additionally, there was the sound of the wind howling correctly, but the sound of the fire was too dull and quiet. Next, when you get close to a fire, the heat dries the skin out, however, when I brushed my forehead and cheeks, they were like normal, no sweat either. Finally, when I put my hand in, whilst I felt the pain that should be there, when I took my hand out, it wasn't burnt, it just kept on hurting. Oh and when I kicked my football straight through the tornado, it didn't explode. Footballs are filled with compressed air, so it should have exploded when it was heated up to that level."

"Oya, oya. What a smart boy you are." Compliments Mukuro. "I'll be sure to think of those things next time. So thank you…" he pauses

"Shinichi, Kudo Shinichi" Shinichi replies.

"Nice to meet you Shinichi. I'm Mukuro, this is Ken, Chikusa and Lancia." Replies Mukuro pointing to them in turn.

"Why were you crying, byon?" asks Ken, walking over and sitting next to Shinichi.

"Oh, that." Shinichi wipes his cheeks, in case any tears are left over. He sighs and sits down on the grass. "It's weird but for as long as I can remember, I've always found dead things. Now I know things dying is a common occurrence, but I swear that I find them more than normal. At first, it was just a lot of dead animals on the road or in the garden. But recently, it's been people. Like I turn the corner towards the shops, and I can't go any further because of an investigation. Or I want to go in my favourite shop, but it's closed since someone just died in there. But today was the worst one yet. Someone was actually killed infront of me. It was some 'jealous love affair' or so the police said. I'm not quite sure what the problem was, but this man stabbed this woman and then ran off. I've just got out of the police station from questioning…. It just suddenly caught up to with me. So I came out here to think things through. "

"That's cool, Byon!" shouts Ken. Shinichi looks up, not believing what he's just heard.

"Indeed, that's quite an ability you have there. It's not something that everyone has. So that makes you special." Smirks Mukuro, smiling wirily.

"Shin-chan. Shin-chan. It's time to go home Hunnie-bun." Comes a shout from far away

Shinichi grabs his ball and stands up. "That's my mum, I've got to go. Will you be here again tomorrow? I want to play with you some more." He asks, bouncing the ball on his knee

"Kufufufu, we shall be here." Answers Mukuro, laying back on the grass. Shinichi nods eagerly before running back through the trees and going home with his mum.

"What an interesting little boy. He'll be such fun to play with. Kufufufu" _My newest toy and with information like that, maybe my newest tool too._

* * *

><p>There is another rustle, and a familiar looking football enters the clearing followed by the boy from yesterday.<p>

"Shini-chan!" shouts Ken, jumping on Shinichi as soon as he enters the clearing.

"Whoa, whoa, Ken, what's with the greeting. And Shini-chan?"

"Well, you are the first friend from the outside I've made!" exclaims the bouncing boy. "And since death follows you, I've called you Death-chan. Believe me it's a compliment."

_From the outside? What does he mean by that? And since when is being followed by death a good thing? Where on earth have these guys come from?_

"Alright then. I've just finished school. It's now the summer holidays!" Shinichi jumps and claps, celebrating the holiday, or more importantly, free time and no school. It's not that he doesn't like school, it's that school always seems easy and boring. After reading the books around the house, he's learnt a lot more than what they teach at school. His dad is big on education and teaches him in his spare time.

"summer holidays? Do you only have holidays in the summer?" asks Chikusa.

"Hm? You don't know what summer holidays are? Didn't you guys go to school?" asks Shinichi sceptically

"Kufufu, we were taught at home, by the people around us. We never went to a school with normal children." The Estrano Family were going to be the strongest Family, their children didn't associate with normal children. They needed to know all the skills to survive in the mafia, not about Shakespeare or poetry. The only Literature they needed to know was how to right formal letters to other bosses or reports on your mission. Math consisted of supplies, bullets and the math needed to shoot a sniper rifle. Science wasn't about plants, unless they were poisonous. Science was all about bombs, poisons, and blood removal, along with how to attack a human body to harm, maim or kill.

Normal school was for weaklings.

A loud grumble fills the air, accompanied by two smaller ones. All three children look away and blush slightly.

"Are you guys hungry?" asks Shinichi innocently "Here you can have my lunch, Mummy made it for me." He rummages around in his bag, and brings out his lunch box. "Hm, that's not enough for all of you. I should go get some more." He looks at his new friends and sees the state they are in. "Did you guys sleep out here? Your clothes are all ripped and dirty."

"We were camping byon!" shouts Ken, pumping a fist in the air.

"Oh, that's cool. I'll see if I can find any spare clothes at home. I'm not sure about your big friend over there though. I don't think that Daddy's clothes will fit him."

"Just a blanket for him will be fine" inputs Chikusa. "Thank you for doing this for us."

"That's alright. We are friends aren't we?" chirps Shinichi, before running off again.

Half an hour later, he comes back, a picnic basket and rucksack on his back. Luckily enough his parents weren't at home, they were both working.

"I didn't know what you guys liked, so I just grabbed a load of stuff. And these are some spare clothes I had, they should fit you guys. I'm not too sure on you though Mukuro, you're a bit taller than me.

"That's fine. Anything will be better than these rags we are in now." Replies Mukuro, fingering the white clothes he had on. They had changed clothes when they first met Lancia, but because of the fights since then, and the treck through the woods, they were battered and had loads of holes in them. The boys take off their old clothes and put on the new ones, not minding about the fit.

"Aha! I thought so." Remarks Shinichi, digging around in his bag again. He brings out a first aid box. "I thought that you guys looked beaten up. You have scratches all over. What on earth happened to you?" Shinichi looks seriously concerned.

_Maybe they were bullied? Ken said they were camping, but they don't have anything with them- not like when we went camping last year. Maybe they've run away from home? _

Ken and Chikusa look at Mukuro, blindly trusting his judgement. It has kept them alive so far.

"There's something about you that I find … interesting. You aren't normal either. So I shall give you the truth." Explains Mukuro graciously

"The truth is the best thing. Facts are the one truth! And I love finding facts out. It's like a game." Sings Shinichi, smiling brightly.

"Oya, oya, such a happy face. Well you won't be so happy after this." Warns Mukuro before telling Shinichi their story so far.

Shinichi sits on the grass, hands on his lap, maintaining eye contact with Mukuro. There is a serious expression on during the whole time, and it looks as if he seriously is taking the story as the truth. For Mukuro it is easy to see the gears turning in his head, lining up the facts, and making his own judgements and analyses of the story. There is no cheering, exclaiming nor crying, just a simple look of concentration and trusting on his face.

"You guys… have been through a lot in the past couple of weeks." Shinichi states after a period of thinking. "So that tornado I saw earlier, it wasn't electronically made using modern technology, but an experience that you forced me to see and feel, using the power that the Family gave you. Ken has the power to use different animal characteristics depending on what set of teeth he uses, and Ken's reflexes and arm and finger muscle have been improved to make him able to wield the poisoned yoyo, as well as not being affected by the poison." He looks at each person at a time, studying them in a new light.

"That's sooooo cool!" he screams "I wish that I could do something like that. It makes you special, unique and individual." He crawls over to Ken. "Can I try on some of the teeth?" he asks eagerly.

Ken laughs loudly before handing him the Monkey Channel "Knock yourself out"

Shinichi stands up, and holds the teeth out infront of him "Hm, these are real monkey teeth aren't they. My dad took me to a museum and I saw a load of animal skeletons there. This looks just like it." Ken gives him an 'of course, I am the best' look and sits up straighter. A huge smile lights Shinichi's face. He raises the teeth in the air, before shouting "Monkey Channel!" and attempting to put them in his mouth.

There is a moment of silence, before everyone bursts out laughing. "Ahh, Shinichi you look so funny." Laughs Chikusa, trying to laugh behind his hand.

Taking the teeth out, Shinichi looks crest fallen "Ahh, they don't work."

"Well I didn't go through those experiments for nothing you know." Ken informs whilst taking back the teeth. "Why not try the yoyo. "

Chikusa hands him the yoyo, before positioning Shinichi so he's not facing any of the others. However, in Shinichi's hands it's merely a normal yoyo, riding up and down the string. Shinichi hands back the yoyo before sitting in a huff on the floor again. The others can't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Now come on Shinichi cheer up. You are smarter than us. Why don't we play something else. Like football for instance."

Over the next few weeks, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa reclaim some of their lost childhood, as well as some weight and muscle mass. They get fitter and are almost back to normal. They spend the days with Shinichi, learning about this country called Japan, as well as things that any normal child should know. As children of the Estrano Family, they were kept inside the main base, and had never been outside. Everything they knew they knew from books, watching the TV, reading newspapers, or from hearing the adults talk. Shinichi taught them how to live in normal society, and how the world outside the wall worked. It was quite different. The three children took it all in eagerly, surprised about how different the world outside was. It wasn't all war and death, and scandals, and natural disasters. People had birthdays, festivals. Children could run as they pleased, and act silly and do what they wanted more freely than they ever could have done in the house. Shinichi brought over some of his favourite books to help explain some things.

Finally they encountered the famous Sherlock Homes.

"He's my inspiration. I want to be just like him when I'm older. I think that I have a similar mind to him, since it works best with facts. I want to go around catching bad guys and bringing justice! I'll be a super hero! Or like those people off of the TV. I'm going to be famous, and everybody will come to me to catch the killer. I'll hit him with my football, and arrest him, and then give him a good telling off. Oh, and then I'll get his mum to give him a good telling off too." Conan shivers at the thought of a telling off.

"Why bring his mum in?" asks Chikusa

"Were your mum's not with you in the house?" the three shake their heads. They don't even know who their mothers are. "Well, being told off by a mum is the scariest thing that can happen. You really don't want to get told off by her. She suddenly gets really tall, and all red, and her voice gets loud and deep. Even Daddy runs from Mummy when she's giving a telling off." All three of the boys look really scared.

"I think that you'll be a great detective Shinichi" says Mukuro. "You can think about all of the details logically. Like you did with my illusions, no one else has ever done that before."

"Well, it wasn't that hard, you just have to look at everything around you. I know! I'll help you improve them. I'll tell you what's missing, until they seem life like. Oh~ this is going to be such a fun game."

For nearly the next week, Shinichi and Mukuro spent their time in a battle of the minds. Ken and Chikusa gradually got more and more scared, until they had to leave, and play with Shinichi's football.

"I'm surprised how gentle Mukuro-sama is being" remarks Chikusa during one such football game.

"Huh? Gentle. He's scaring us out of our wits, byon" gasps Ken.

"You saw what he did back at the lab. If he really wanted to, he could use his first path and break the poor kid. But instead, he's keeping to illusions and building them up slowly." Explains Chikusa

"Ohh, I see. Well maybe he really is trying to get better, byon. He won't be able to take over the world with bad illusions will he?" responds Ken, kicking the ball back to Chikusa.

"At first I thought that Mukuro-sama was only keeping him around since he was interesting. But now? I think that Mukuro-sama has gotten attached to Shinichi." Mumbles Chikusa, kicking the ball back

"Well, haven't you? I want him to come with us. He'd be really great. He's so smart. Him and Mukuro could do it you know." Smiles Ken wistfully.

Shinichi and Mukuro come out of the clearing and walk towards the others, both panting slightly; Mukuro from the exertion the illusions take, and Shinichi from how real the last illusion was.

_This child is so interesting. Even at this young age, he bases the world around him on facts, rather than what he sees. That's a skill that takes years for any adult to create and hone. He says it's because he wants to be like this Homes character. But I have this…feeling… that it's something more than that. It's something that he was born with, but it's something more than that too. I just don't know how to explain it. _

"Mukuro, did you know, that because of all of these illusions you've shown me, I've become a lot less scared of the death that follows me around. At first I used to get really scared about it. But now, I'm not scared any longer. You've helped me to become one step closer to being a detective. With all of the deaths occurring around me I've had a lot of chances to guess how they died, now that I have the courage to look at the dead bodies. For example, looking at the bite marks on a rabbit you can tell whether it was a dog, a fox or a weasel that killed it. How flattened it was, can give you some idea of what type of car it was run over by. By listening to the police around the crime scenes I've encountered I've learnt about this thing called rigo-riger- Rigor Mortis, that's it. As far as I can tell, the longer someone is dead for, the stiffer the body gets, and you can tell the time of death from it. I find things like that really cool."

"Kufufufu, that's nice to know Shinichi. Thanks to you, I've learnt a lot of things that can help me in the future. My illusions will be the best in the world. You've taught me so much about how humans react and see things, and I'll be able to use them all to my advantage."

"Hahah, you'll be able to keep Ken and Chikusa safe now!" beams Shinichi.

* * *

><p>The next day, they are playing hide- and-seek in the park. The rule to this game is that no powers can be used- mainly Mukuro's illusions- since that's not fair. Chikusa is the finder. Knowing the two best, he has already found Ken and Mukuro. All that is left is Shinichi- who is hiding in a tree above them, hidden from view by the cover of the leaves. The three are having a discussion about possible places Shinichi could be hiding.<p>

Ken silences the others, hearing something in the woods infront of them. The others ready their weapons- they don't get visitors very often. In fact Shinichi has been the only person to walk this way. Ken looks behind him hearing a louder rustle. Out of the bushes materialise men in black suits and sunglasses.

"Lancia, Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken, you are all under arrest for the killing of Mafia families in Northern Italy." States one man, pointing his gun at Mukuro. For a moment, no one moves, but then Ken inserts a pair of teeth and starts attacking those closest to him. Shinichi goes to move, but finds he can't.

_I need to help them. Come on, stupid body. Move! Move. MOVE!_

There is the sound of men screaming, a sign of Mukuro's illusions. Chikusa attacks with his yoyo, poisoning a few of the men. With claws and fangs, Ken tears through some of the attackers. One man shouts, and all of the men in black move away. Ken is about to chase after them when something is thrown into the clearing with them. As soon as it lands, gas leaks out of the can, and within a moment it has covered the clearing.

Shinichi tries to see through the mist, but finds that he still can't move. Quickly, a gap appears in the mist and he makes eye contact with Mukuro. Mukuro smiles sadly, pain in his eyes, before collapsing unconscious. The gas clears and men come in with handcuffs and ropes, along with a blindfold for Mukuro. All four are tied, bound and gagged, before being taken out of the clearing.

Shinichi's body eventually moves and he rushes out and towards the road, to see three black cars round the corner.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you that day. If I was stronger, or had more courage, then my body would have moved and I could have helped save you." Whispers Shinichi, fist punching the floor<p>

"Kufufu, my silly Shinichi. I froze your body with illusions. You had nothing to do with what transpired in Italy, so I didn't want you to get caught and taken with us. I froze your body and made sure that anyone who looked up there couldn't see you. It wasn't your fault."

Shinichi looks up, eyes sparling with unshed tears. "You did that for me? I've been worrying about you for years. I was so surprised to see you in that meeting. I can't believe that you three are alright, it's such a relief."

"It's because I met you that I have managed to survive this long. Did you know that it's because of your influence that I became one of only 3 people in the world to be able to use illusions on the Vindiche? Every time I think of a new illusion, my mind automatically goes through a checklist, following your advice to make it as near reality as I can. It's because of your influence that I defeated an Arcobaleno during the ring battles." Chrome looks shocked at the words of compliment coming out of Mukuro's mouth.

"Ahahaha, because of your illusions, nothing surrounding death and violence ever affected me. Add in my crazy parents and I was ready for anything that came up. I am the modern day Sherlock Homes, just like I said I would be"

"So stupid girl, there is no reason to be scared of Shini-chan" barks Ken, slapping Shinichi on the back.

"My precious Chrome," says Mukuro, Chrome turns to look him in the eye, giving him her full attention as usual "If I am ever not available, nor are these two, then my Shinichi here should be the one you turn to. He'll be sure to protect you, or help you in any way he can." He smiles at her, and she nods back

Turning to Shinichi, she says "Please look after me." And bows

Shinichi laughs "It would be my pleasure Chrome, as long as you look after me too, alright. And you had better look after my idiotic shadow in the corner too"

Kaito comes out dramatically sniffing, wiping fake tears off with a vibrant coloured handkerchief "That was such a beautiful story, full of action and suspense and tearful moments. I give it a 10/10, 5 gold stars."

"Kaito, I thought I told you this was a private affair. And where is your babysitter anyway?" Shinichi turns and gives a disapproving look at Kaito.

"That's right. You thought it would be funny to promise Hibari a fight with me, to get even for what I did to him at the heist. Well, thanks to you, Mr. Detective, I have been chased the whole day, dodging tonfas, chains and handcuffs, along with physical blows, and demonic hedgehogs from hell. Where is he? Well, you'll find out in three…" Smirks Kaito, looking at a wall opposite him.

"You idiot" shouts Ken and Chikusa.

Chrome backs into a corner, edging towards the door.

"Two…"

Mukuro grabs his trident, and smiles widely

"One…"

Chrome, Ken and Chikusa make a mad dash for the door, and find their way to safety. Shinichi, seeing this, scrambles up off the floor where he had been sitting, and stands next to Mukuro.

"Two steps to the left Shinichi" advises Mukuro. Shinichi complies.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Disciplinary Committee's Leader, Hibari Kyoya."

A wall crashes in and Hibari takes a swing at Kaito.

"Come back here Herbivore. I'm not done with you yet." Hibari growls

"Kufufu. Having trouble with an Unflamed magician Hibari?" asks Mukuro in a sweet as sugar voice.

Hibari sees Mukuro standing there, a broad smirk on his face. Hibari changes targets, jumps and launches himself at Mukuro. If Shinichi hadn't taken those two steps left, he would now be one with the wall.

Kaito prances over and drops a smoke bomb. During the blast, he picks the detective up and whisks him off to safety.

"That's what he gets for calling you 'My Shinichi'. Who does he think he is? You are my Shin-chan, and KID's Tantei-kun, no one else's." Kaito pouts and keeps on walking despite the crashes and bangs from behind them.

"You weren't standing there all that long, so how much of the story did you really hear?" asks Shinichi sceptically.

"All of it, starting with "Mr Kudo Sir, it's time to wake up" from that lovely maid this morning, right up until "you weren't standing there all that long" from you just now." Informs Kaito, voices matching the maid and Shinichi's own perfectly.

"From that early, how did you manage that? I know that you didn't follow me here. I always know when you are nearby." Asks Shinichi, slightly shocked.

"Ah, isn't that sweet, you always know when I'm near. I didn't know you felt that way Shin-chan." Kaito receives a hit on the head from the blushing detective. "Anyway, I placed a microphone on you last night. It's attached to a plaster, so you most likely didn't notice it. It's on your back, so you wouldn't see it and take it off when you got changed this morning. Heehee."

Shinichi scrambles furiously to try and feel the plaster, but finds he can't bend his arm enough to reach it.

"But seriously though, I never knew what he had been through. That's some harsh childhood. And I also kind of understand why death never fazed you. The others told me that he can use some very gruesome, scary and gory illusions if he's really mad. If he was using them on you when you were younger, well, between him and your parents, it's a surprise that anything shocks you anymore, haha. But I wonder what that 'something more' he thought you had was? " Kaito looks at the sky pondering the question

"Hm, I never figured that out. Now, Kaito, _dearest, LET ME DOWN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? This chapter is a mixture of their history from the KHR manga, hence why Lancia is there, but never says anything, but is mostly born from a conversation between me and RedHerring 1412. I'll let you all decide how old they are here, but I'd imagine somewhere around 10 or so, maybe a little older. This allows them the childish moments, but also viably the knowledge that Shinichi comes up with. <strong>

**Shinichi never seems affected by the deaths around him. The example RedHerring 141 gave was during the roller-coaster episode (aka the start), he tells Ran that he sees bodies in pieces all the time, so not to worry… yeah, smooth Shinichi. So in this story, a mixture of his eccentric parents, and one Mukuro free from the Estrano Family, causes his early desensitisation from Death and 'horror movie' scenes. In return Shinichi improved Mukuro's illusions so much, that he is now the best in the world, more or less, which he passes on to Fran. **

**I rather enjoyed writing Ken and Chikusa, they never get a lot of air time, (accept in this current manga arc, but now their watches have been shot, so most likely we won't see them again :{ ) and you very rarely see them in stories. I might try to write them in more. **

**Talking of Fran (or Flan, whichever you prefer), where do you guys want him- if at all. In the future arc aka 10 years in the future, he's with the varia as a replacement for Viper, however before that he was training under Mukuro. Since this story is approximately 5 years in the future, I'll leave it up to you where you want him. I quite like the relationship he has with Bel, but then where do you put Viper? Do we have them both there, or has Viper gotten a new job that pays better? I didn't put him in because I didn't think of it until now, but his absence can be easily explained away. Any way, ideas welcome. **

**Hope you all liked the blast from the past. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 06 Jan 2012  
><strong>


	10. 10 Conan dies

**Chapter 10: Conan dies. **

**I'm so sorry! [gets on the floor and bows, banging head of the floor]**

**I've just reread my previous chapters and realised how bad my spelling and grammar has been so far. In chapter three I was even missing words out. I'm such a bad author. I'm in the process of rereading them and correcting it. Thank you for reading such poor work!**

* * *

><p>"You need to stop running Shinichi" says Kaito, serious for once. Hearing his name rather than a nickname, Shinichi raises himself up on his elbows to look over at Kaito. There is no smile on Kaito's face, and his eyes are strong and defiant. "You have to do it sooner or later. You said so last week. There's no better time than now to do it." Shinichi sighs, drops back onto the bed and returns his gaze to the ceiling. A ceiling that is providing no answers. They are in Shinichi's room of the Vongola Mansion. They had new rooms in the Underground, since they weren't part of the family, nor were they Guardians. Hearing a <em>click<em> and a _clop_, Shinichi fully sits up and looks at Kaito.

But instead of Kaito, it's Conan's mother standing there, dressed in that purple dress, her heels tapping impatiently on the floor. "Come on Conan, it's time to return to America" She says sternly, no give in her eyes.

"I know, but… I don't want to see them all cry. Both the kids and Ran will cry. I knew that sooner or later Conan would leave… I knew it." Shinichi looks away and whispers the last line to himself, trying to reassure himself that he knew this would happen. Another _click_ and a _clop_, and a hand reaches over to rub his shoulder.

"Wouldn't you rather seem them cry than get harmed looking for you." Kaito leans forward and grabs Shinichi's shoulders, shaking him lightly. "You are Shinichi the Mafioso now. It's better for them if Conan left for America. They won't worry, nor will they try to find you. But Conan missing for weeks on end whilst you are on a mission? They will certainly start looking for you then. Do you want the kids and Ran to get hurt looking for you in this world? You have a great relationship with Ran and the Detective Boys' as Conan, so leave it as it is. Drag this on any longer, and the relationships you have between you will start to strain. Leave now, whilst the consequences are a few tears, rather than arguments and pain."

Shinichi looks down for a few moments, thinking about the consequences. "You are right Kaito. It's better this way. Let's go see Boss, we need to sort it out." Shinichi walks out of the door and starts down the corridor. Looking back a few seconds later, it was once again Kaito, rather than Conan's mother, who was following.

They walk down the corridor filled with paintings, and knock on Tsuna's door. Gokudera opens it, glasses perched on his nose, hair tied back.

"Oh, it's you guys. What do you want?" he asks, still standing in the door way.

"We've come to see Boss, we need to ask him to help us with something. Does he have a moment?" replies Shinichi, remaining polite.

"Let them in Gokudera" comes the rushed reply from further inside. Gokudera nods, and steps aside, opening the door. Tsuna is finishing the last of a small pile of paperwork. He signs the last document, puts it in a folder, and looks up at the two. "Are you guys fitting in okay?" he asks, concerned for their wellbeing.

"We're doing just fine, Tsuna, thanks" replies Kaito, absently shuffling a pack of cards. "We need your help with something though" he gives Shinichi a light push, making him take a step forward. Tsuna looks over to Shinichi, eyes attentive

"It's about Conan." He starts " I want to tell Ran and the Detective Boys', Conan's friends from School, that he's going back to America. I don't want them worrying about him, and trying to find him. It's better for them to think he's innocently in America."

"Hmm, that's a good idea, Shinichi. We don't want to worry them. Since you are Shinichi rather than Conan now, he really does need to go. So how are you going to do it?" Tsuna agrees.

"Well, I was hoping that Kaito would dress up as his mum again, and tell Ran that he needs to go home." He looks over his shoulder, and gets an affirmative nod from Kaito. "My excuse for leaving last week was my grandmother was in the hospital. We can say she died so we don't have any more relatives in Japan, therefore, they want me to go back to America. It's just that they would want to accompany me to the airport and see Conan off. I'm not sure how to get around that. They are a persistent bunch"

"Is that all, well that's easy. Gokudera?" Tsuna smiles at Shinichi, before looking to his right.

"I'll get on it Juudaime. It's easy enough for one of my team to create fake tickets. Vongola has contacts in the Airport, we can have them go through the check-in procedure. Once they go through the Gate, the others can't follow them, and we can have our men pick them up from there, and return to the base. Is that alright with you Shinichi?" Gokudera explains, drawing the proposed route on a white board, with little doodles representing Shinichi, Kaito and the plane. A little blue square represents Ran and the others. Tsuna smiles at the drawings, finding it cute the way Gokudera does this. As long as he's not on the receiving end. Luckily enough there were no theories or angles involved. Those always made his head spin. Kaito nearly burst out laughing when Gokudera started to draw on the materialised Whiteboard, but an elbow in the ribs quickly stopped any of that.

"That's perfect Gokudera. Thank you" comments Shinichi. "How quickly can we begin?"

Gokudera thinks for a moment. "Well my team isn't busy at the moment. Add in time to contact our men in the airport… We can have Conan leave on Monday morning. Is that enough time for you?" He scribbles some numbers, names and contact details on a piece of paper for a later reminder, before looking up at Shinichi.

"That'll be enough time. Boss, can we borrow a ride? Preferably one with a privacy window. If I go and tell Ran and the kids today, that'll give them time to say good bye. We won't be back here until after the operation on Monday." Shinichi informs Tsuna.

"A privacy window? Are you planning on changing back in the car?" asks Tsuna, worried about Shinichi. He heard the scream Shinichi gave out last time. "Surely it would be better to change in the house"

"It's better if we leave right away. By the time we get back home, it'll be the afternoon. Plus Spanner said the transformation will be less painful than ever before. So I should be fine." Shinichi assures, hoping Spanner's words were true.

"Well, if you are sure. I'll get one of the guys to drive you over" offers Tsuna, knowing that Shinichi would feel better with one of them in the car, rather than a strange Mafioso. Gokudera looks at a PDA.

"it's alright I can drive" offers Kaito.

Tsuna bursts out laughing at this offer. "Sorry Kaito, but you would be too worried about Shinichi in the back of the car to be able to drive at all." He giggles. " I don't even need my intuition to tell you that!"

Kaito looks startled, before turning slightly red. "You're right… Send someone with us then."

"According to their timetables, Yakuu-baka's free at the moment. He's only doing some minor training, nothing important. It's more to keep his skills fresh than preparing for anything." Supplies Gokudera, looking up from the device.

"He'll be fine." Agrees Tsuna before picking up the phone on his desk and dialling a number on speed dial. Shinichi takes a closer look at the phone console. Instead of a number, he had actually pressed a button with a blue raindrop on it _Well that makes it simple_ thinks Shinichi. "Yamamoto, I'm fine thanks. I'm not disturbing anything am I?.. Oh good. Can you do me a favour? I need you to drive Shinichi and Kaito back to Beika. I can't just give it to anyone since Shinichi will be transforming into Conan whilst in the car. Yeah, that's right, I thought I'd entrust it to you. You can drive straight back, though, they are staying until an operation on Monday. .. Thank you. We'll meet you out the front in ten. Cool, see you." Tsuna put the phone back down "Well there you have it. Yamamoto can take you. We'll call you with further details later on tonight, once everything has been sorted."

"Thank you Tsuna, for all of your help." Says Shinichi, turning to walk out of the door.

"Shinichi" says Tsuna, Shinichi stops, but doesn't turn back "You've done the right thing. Lying to those you love is hard, I know personally. But we sacrifice a lot for those we love.-"

"Ha, you're preaching to the choir there Tsuna. I'll see you out front in a moment, I need to get some stuff. If you'll excuse me Boss" He walks out of the door, and down the corridor, out of sight.

"Sorry, Tsuna. He gets really touchy about lying to Ran for so long. It's been a big point of turmoil and sadness for him for a very long time. She's confronted him about being Shinichi many times, and she even cries over Shinichi every now and again. It literally breaks him to see her like that. Just give him a little bit of time, he'll be fine once all of this is out of the way." Kaito gives a small bow to Tsuna before following after his friend.

Shinichi walks into his room, and grabs Conan's backpack. He puts in some Conan sized clothes, along with his usual gadgets, before walking out of the door, and riding the elevator to the house part of the mansion. Walking outside, he takes a breath of the clean cold air, before walking around to the garage. He sees Yamamoto waving at him by a car, so he walks over. "Thanks for driving us Yamamoto." he says as he reaches the baseball player.

"Don't worry, it was no problem. Where's Kaito?" he laughs, waving a hand in the air, before looking around him.

"I'm right here," comes a voice from the entrance. Once again, Conan's mother walks towards Shinichi, looking perfect as usual.

"Hello, ma'am, are you lost?" asks Yamamoto, not realising who he's talking to.

"Yamamoto, meet Conan's mother" sighs Shinichi. "It's actually Kaito dressed up, rather than my real mother." Shinichi feels the need to explain this, before Yamamoto gets the wrong idea.

Dropping the woman's voice, Kaito says "You know how good I am at disguises, Yama-chan. You can't tell I'm a guy, can you."

Yamamoto's jaw drops, not believing that this woman before him is Kaito. There is nothing to suggest she is a he. "Wow, you are good, got the voice down and everything." He gasps.

Kaito smiles as he walks around the car and gets in the back. "Let's get going shall we, before Shin-chan loses his courage"

"Shut up Kaito. I'll be fine. I may not be as good an actor as you, but I think after three years, I have Conan down." scolds Shinichi, also getting in the car.

"Maa, maa, guys. Now's not the time to be fighting. " interrupts Yamamoto, falling into the role of mediator immediately. He turns the car on and starts the drive back to Beika.

Once they are on the main road, Shinichi takes in a deep breath "Okay, here we go."

"Don't worry Shinichi, the windows are blacked out. No one will be able to see you as we drive through." Assures Yamamoto. Shinichi nods before looking at Kaito

"I hope this works" Shinichi whispers. "**Command C**"

For about 5 seconds, nothing happens. But then starting at his feet, Shinichi can feel a wave of heat. It slowly climbs up his legs, through his chest and right up to his head. His heart beat picks up, his breath hitches. Knowing that the pain should come next, he clenches his eyes shut and grits his teeth. But when the pain does come it's not as bad as he first thought. It starts off as a light feeling of pins and needles that slowly builds up

_Spanner was right, it does hurt less than the first time. I'm still conscious for one thing. The pain builds up so slowly that it doesn't hurt as much as usual, even though I'm sure that the pain is at the same level. _

Instead of screaming in pain, or making any sound at all, Shinichi breath just deepens. Kaito watches in amazement at Shinichi. There is no obvious sign that he is shrinking, apart from the larger fit of his clothes. It seems smooth and seamless, as if he's watching one of those science videos of a plant growing up, but in reverse.

The pain drops off as slowly as it came. His heart rate slows back to just above normal, his breathing becomes shallower and quiet again.

"That wasn't that bad" whispers Shinichi in amazement. He flexes his muscles and moves his limbs, finding nothing wrong. He kicks off the over large shoes and socks, pulling his feet up to his chest. Grabbing his bag, he pulls out his clothes. "Kaito, a little privacy please" Kaito is staring at him, a wide grin on his face.

"That was a lot smoother than when I saw it for the first time. Last time was rather jerky, as if you gained years at a time. This was really smooth." Conan gives him a stern stare. "Oh right, sorry." Kaito turns to face the window, and stares out at the scenery. Behind him he can here Conan shuffling about, and the sound of cloth against skin. A few moments later, Conan tells him he can look again.

"So everything alright, um Conan" asks Yamamoto from up front. He had been going through the city of Nanimori at the time. The last time he looked, it was Shinichi, now it was Conan in the back seat. "There was no screaming"

Conan huffs and crosses his arms "I only screamed during that last transformation, thank you very much. I have never screamed during a transformation before that. It was a one off, okay" Conan scowls at the back of Yamamoto's head.

"Haha, my bad kid. Sorry, sorry." Yamamoto just laughs it off as usual.

Conan yawns "I am a little tired though. I usually black out during the transformations, so my body must regain the energy then." Conan stifles another yawn and blinks owlishly.

"We've still got a little while yet" supplies Kaito. "Why not catch a nap. I'll wake you up when we get to Beika. That should give you enough time to prepare"

"There's still something I have to do" Conan pinches himself, willing his body to become more alert. He grabs his bag again and starts to rummage through it. "I only want to do this once." he finds his phone- at the bottom as usual- and texts the Detective Boys:

_Meet me at my house. I need to tell you something._

A few moments later, he receives a text from Ayumi.

_Okay, we'll be there. You've been gone for a week. Are you okay?_

Conan sighs at her predictable question. Why couldn't they wait?

_Yeah, I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later. See you soon._

With that taken care of, Conan lets his eyes drop shut, lays his head on the seat between him and Kaito, before catching what fitful sleep he can.

* * *

><p>"Co-chan, we're here." Whispers Kaito, shaking Conan's shoulder. Slowly mumbling, Conan opens his eyes, and sits up. Like Kaito had promised, they were on the outskirts of Beika- enough time to fully wake up and mentally and emotionally prepare himself.<p>

"A left here Yama-chan" supplies Kaito- this time they are going to the detective agency, rather than Shinichi's house. Kaito continues to direct Yamamoto until they arrive on the right street. Parking a little way off, the pair gets out.

"Thanks Yamamoto" says Conan as he gets out

"Good luck." Shouts Yamamoto through the glass, before pulling off and returning home.

Conan's mother grabs Conan's hand, and they walk the last couple hundred metres down the street. Conan stops at the bottom of the steps, and takes a deep breath. Piece by piece, the mask of Conan goes on. The voice becomes slightly higher, a child's grin finds its way onto his face. His muscles loosen up, and Conan becomes more energetic and active. Taking a better hold of his Mum's hand, he drags her up the stairs shouting "Come on mum, we're here."

The others inside of the house hear this childish proclamation and Ran beats the kids to the door. Flinging it open, she kneels down and hugs Conan tightly.

"I've missed you Conan." She whispers into his ear. "Welcome back" On the inside Shinichi stiffens up at this display.

Not to be left out, the Detective boys' crowd around too and hug Conan from all angles. "You're back Conan!" they all shout.

"Wow, what a nice greeting." Exclaims Conan's mother. "But why don't we move this inside, it's too cold to stand out here all day."

They all blush in embarrassment at their too enthusiastic greeting, and move inside the house part of the building. The children soon situate themselves on the sofa.

"Where are my manners? Would you like a drink, Mrs Edogawa?" Ran asks, walking over to the kitchen

"A cup of hot chocolate would be lovely" She replies, before going and sitting down next to her son. Ran looks slightly shocked, expecting the answer to be coffee instead, but quickly moves on.

"And what about you Conan?" she asks, turning to face him.

Conan bounces in his seat, excited to see his friends again "I'll have a glass of orange juice Ran-neechan." He chirps, looking as cute as usual.

A few moments later, Ran comes over with a tray full of drinks; juice for the children, a hot chocolate for Conan's mother and a coffee for her.

Whilst the others start to drink their beverages, Ran sits with hers and fidgets slightly, looking nervous.

Finally plucking up the courage she asks "So is everything okay now? The children told me you left school because a relative of yours was in the hospital. I hope that everything went okay."

"Yeah you were gone for ages," Booms Genta "The Detective Boys couldn't take on any more cases without you there." A small dagger of pain lands in Shinichi's heart.

"Genta, you should be more considerate" scolds Ayumi. "One of his family was in the hospital. He needed the time off." She stares at him until he apologises.

"Yeah, about that…" starts Conan looking at his glass. He starts to shake very slightly, creating ripples in his drink. His mum places a comforting hand on his knee. "Nana… Didn't make it" tears spring up in his eyes, and one trickles down his cheek. There is a collective gasp from the others at the bad news.

"I'm afraid that Nana died on Tuesday after going through an operation. Conan took the rest of the week to recover after the loss." Explains his Mum, giving his knee a squeeze

But Shinichi knew what he was really doing. _Trust Kaito to see. He's already seen through my mask. He can see how much their greeting has affected me. What he really said was ''You changed on Tuesday, after going through the Nano-bot operation. It took the rest of the week for Shinichi to recover his body, and draw up the courage to get here'. He's reminding me what I have to do. He's being harsh, but it's what I need to hear at the moment. _

"The thing is, Ran-neechan, that she was my last relative in Japan. So Mum and Dad want me to come back home to America." Tears that had formed with the news of a death, leaped out of Ran's eyes with this news. Hands fly to her mouth as she deeply inhales in shock.

"C-c-c-Conan, you're leaving us?" Stutters Mitsuhiko, face blank.

"Now look what you've done. You've made Ayumi cry" states Genta, pointing a finger at the girl. Ayumi burst into a loud sobbing fit. Vehemently denying the fact under her breath, she draws her knees up to her chest and hides her face on them. Conan jumps off the sofa, and comforts her first.

"Ayumi, don't cry. We'll still be friends. I'm not abandon-… going to be unreachable" he changes. For in a way he is abandoning them. For his new life, he's got to leave them behind. But they will be protected. He will make sure that the Organisation never get their hands on them. From the shadows, he'll keep an eye on them, and watch them grow. Who knows, in 10 or 15 years, they may be in the police force, and he'll meet them then, on a different side of the law. Another dagger pierces his heart at the thought. With what Conan has taught them, it's highly likely they will join the police force. That future isn't as unreachable as it seems.

"Y-You [sniff] promise" she snuffles, looking at him. Her eyes are red and bloodshot, her face blotchy, her bottom lip trembling. Conan smiles a small sweet smile.

"I'm sure. We are family aren't we. We are more than friends, we're family. And family always sticks together, no matter how far apart they may be. Even though I'll be the other side of the world, if you are ever in danger, I'll come and save you." He looks at the boys too, including them in that promise. A heroic statement like that is what Ayumi needed to hear. She wipes her eyes and sits back up normally.

"Yeah. We'll still be connected." She holds out her pinkie finger, and Conan shakes it. Conan and the boys bump fists. Ayumi jumps up, a sparkle in her eyes. She leans over and whispers into the boys' ears. A roar of 'yeah' is heard before they get up and run for the door. "We've just thought of something. We'll see you tomorrow Conan" waving she follows the boys out of the door and down the street.

_Haha, it seems as if Vongola has rubbed off on him. 'We'll still be family'. He's talking about the deal he made with Tsuna. His loyalty in return for keeping them safe. _Kaito muses, looking at the small boy before him.

Conan walks over to the other sofa, and sits next to Ran. Leaning over, he takes out a tissue and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Ran-neechan, please stop crying. It's been really fun living here with you… and your father" Ran gives a small giggle at this, knowing how much her father knocks Conan about. "I have loved every minute, and I don't regret anything." Ran looks up to see Conan openly crying too. No sound, only a stream of tears running tracks down his cheeks. "I want you to know, that you've become the sister I never had. I couldn't ask for a better one. I've had so much fun learning to be a detective from your father too. Just you watch, I'll be better than Shinichi-niichan one day."

Again Ran laughs at the determined look on Conan's face. "I'm sure you will beat that Homes-freak one day Conan. It'll serve him right for teaching you so well." Her tears finally stop.

"I wish Shinichi was here… to see you off" she quickly adds "It'll be so lonely without you here" Shinichi can feel his heart tear in half.

"I called him earlier. He's at an important part of his case and can't come to see me off, I'm afraid." Warns Conan. "You'll still have Sonoko and Kazuha-neechan though. You won't be all alone."

"Yeah I suppose so." she sighs

They talk over their time together, sharing their favourite moments, interesting times, and cases from their point of view. Kaito finally sees a lot deeper into the relationship between Ran and Conan. It is very different to the relationship he believes Ran and Shinichi have. More drinks are brought in, as well as food, and they talk until Kogoro comes home.

"So the brat's finally going home." He says in a gruff voice. "It's about time, now I won't have anyone getting in the way of my cases." These words are opposed by the caring ruffle of Conan's hair as they walk out of the door to leave for the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ran-neechan!" Conan shouts from the bottom of the stairs. He waves before following his mother.

* * *

><p>They return to Shinichi's house. Conan is too tired to complain about Kaito entering the house without the use of keys.<p>

"Kaito, you can use this room here. The bathroom is the door across from you." He mumbles, showing Kaito in. Kaito thanks the small boy, before telling him to go to bed himself.

Conan lays on his bed for a very long time. No matter how tired he feels, his mind is whirring with too many thoughts to fall asleep. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees Ran's crying face.

It's not until after a few hours of restlessness, that a particular thought hits him.

_You won't be all alone _is what he had told Ran. But what about him? He would be leaving Ran behind, and most likely never see her again. He was even less likely to see the Detective Boy's anytime soon. He wouldn't be able to work with Division 1 any more either.

He was about to lose everyone he knew.

Conan couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks. He put his face in his pillow in an effort to stop the noise. But these tears kept coming, and the more he thought about it, the louder his gasps and sobs became. He didn't have any control over it, the quieter he wanted to be, the louder it became.

A shadow blocked the moonlight from the window. A cool breeze of air brushed across his face. He looks up, and sees KID standing infront of the window, cape by his side due to the lack of wind.

"KID, why are you here? You should be asleep in your room. Did I wake you up? You could have come in through the door" Conan mumbles through his tears, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"I am here, like this, because I care more about Conan than Kaito does. You are **my **Tantei-kun after all. And I don't do doors; they are too boring for someone like me. But rather than worrying about a thief like me, it's you I am more worried about. I don't think that I've ever seen you cry before, Tantei-kun." KID walks over and kneels next to Conan's bed, before drying his eyes with a handkerchief. But it's little use, since the tears still fall, and sobs still wrack the small body before him.

"It's alright, today has just caught up to me, that's all." Conan lies, trying to stop the tears.

"Tut-tut-tut, Tantei-kun" goes KID, wagging his finger "You shouldn't lie to me. That may be part of the reason, but it's not _the_ reason I have found you here in tears now, is it?"

"Damn it KID" Conan growls "I'll be fine"

"Is it to do with Ran? Ayumi? Genta? Mitsuhiko?" on and on KID rattles off names of people who Conan knows. But this only makes it worse. Since there is no one on that list that he can keep. Everyone on that list will forget about him once Conan leaves. Everyone on that list is someone he will have to leave behind. Finally, the list becomes too large for Conan to want to hear anymore

"It's me KID!" Conan shouts, finally lifting his head from the pillow. KID nor Kaito have ever seen such a pitiful look on the boy's face "I'm going to be all alone!" At first KID looks shocked, but then Conan continues. "I know how stupid it sounds. I knew when I made the offer that I would be leaving them all behind so that I could protect them from the Organisation. But I can't stop the tears. The tears keep falling, my body keeps shaking, and nothing I do will make it stop." Conan places his head back on the pillow, hiding the new wave of tears from KID. But KID can still see his body jerking with each cry.

KID quietly laughs "What a silly Tantei-kun. He can't see the answer to this case, even though it's literally infront of him" Conan looks back up at him. "You won't be alone. There are two people here that will make sure of that. Me and Kaito will be by your side, in one form or another, for every step into the darkness you take. I promise that you will never be alone for a moment." KID brushes some hair out of Conan's face, a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you." Conan smiles. "I feel a lot better now. If only my body would stop shaking." He laughs slightly.

"Don't worry Tantei-kun. I can fix that." Conan stiffens slightly at the KID grin that appears on his face. But instead of some magic show, or some other KID-like trick, there is a small cloud of white smoke. KID walks out of the smoke and around the bed. He's wearing KID pyjamas, covered in his little doodle. Conan laughs and shakes his head at them. KID lifts the covers and makes a flicking gesture with his other hand. Absently Conan follows the unspoken command and wiggles over. KID climbs into the bed and hugs Conan to his chest. "You won't be alone now" he whispers. Conan had stiffened at the action first, but after hearing that, he relaxes and finds a more comfortable position.

"You had better not snore" he says, before closing his eyes. Within minutes, his body has stopped shaking, his breath evens out, and he falls asleep.

_Poor Tantei-kun _KID thinks to himself _I didn't realise it would affect him this bad. I suppose there is a human under all of that deduction. But then again, I've been alone for a long time already. Kaito may lose Aoko and her Dad, and maybe Hakuba, but compared to Tantei-kun, that's not a lot of people. But he's doing this for them. So that they won't get harmed by the Organisation. So that the Organisation never harms anyone again. What a burden for those shoulders. He tries to protect everyone but never thinks of himself._

* * *

><p>The next morning Ran calls him to say not to come to her house until later on this evening. Conan and Kaito found this strange, but they didn't want to incur Ran's wrath and get karate chopped if they did go over there. Instead, once again dressed as Conan's mother, they went over to the school to sign any official paperwork. His teacher was sad to see him go, and even gave him a hug.<p>

"Please look after the others for me. They like to get into trouble" Conan says, smiling up at his teacher.

"Haha, of course I will Conan. Have fun in America." She pats him on the head before they leave the school

Once outside and away from the school, Conan scowls and pats his hair back down. "Why does everyone pat me on the head or ruffle my hair? I'm not a dog you know"

"Of course you're not Tantei-kun. But you are adorably cute, so it's hard not to. You're the right height too." KID leaps aside to avoid the kick, and continues to laugh- admittedly a woman's laugh, got to stay in character.

Conan called a few people up, wanting to go see them and say goodbye, but they all seemed to be too busy to talk at the moment. Conan just sighs and puts the phone away. "I'll call them from 'America'."

Wanting to cheer the poor boy up, Kaitou KID takes him for a day of fun around the town. Just as the night is drawing in, Conan gets a call from Ran, telling him to come home.

As they are walking up the steps of the detective agency, they can't hear any noise. The lights are turned off too. Slowly Conan opens the door, wary of an attack. It's not like Ran to have the lights off.

**Bang! BANG!**

The lights flick on to reveal streamers falling to the ground. Everyone has crowded around the doorway, and shouts "Good Luck Conan!"

Conan blinks at the crowd before him, before breaking out into a smile. "Thank you guys"

Looking around him, there is quite a crowd of people in the room. Heiji and Kazuha are here from Osaka, as are the members of Division 1 he's close with. The Detective Boys are here as well, as are Agasa and Ai. Ran and Sonoko are standing to one side with Ran's mum- Kogoro is the other side of the room, next to Megure-keibu.

"Guys, you didn't have to put on a party just for me" Conan says, looking from face to face.

"But you're leaving for America, Conan, we wanted to do something special." Says Ayumi.

"it's not going to be the same without you at murder scenes" Admits Megure gruffly, the rest of the police nod in agreement.

After a little more chatting the party starts, and people break off into groups to have conversations. Food and drink are spread around the room.

"Ku-Conan, let's have a chat" stumbles Heiji. Even after three years he still wants to call him Kudo.

_So Heiji is first. Not surprising._ Analyses Conan, waving his mother back into her seat, he follows Heiji into the kitchen, where there is no one else.

"Spill it Kudo, why are you going back to America? Have those bad guys done something?" interrogates Heiji

"Haha, no Heiji, the Organisation haven't done anything to me recently. The reason Conan is going back to America is because I've found a cure. In fact I'm cured already. I'm just here to tie up a few lose ends." Conan smirks at the look on Heiji's face.

"W-w-wait, you're cured. You mean, you're Kudo full time now." Heiji stutters, not quite believing the news. Plus he's really happy for his friend. Conan nods an affirmative, smiling broadly at the Osakan.

They walk back into the living room, and Heiji is called away by Kazuha. Conan pales however, when he sees who's walking towards him now. Their cold analytical stare turns him to ice. Conan's mother sees the scared look on Conan's face, and excuses herself from her conversation. All four people walk back into the kitchen.

Conan's mother stands behind her son, providing a little moral support. Even she's scared of that gaze.

"Before I start on the important thing, I want to know who is standing behind you, Edogawa-kun. From the way they have been acting, I'm sure it's not your real mother." Demands Haibara, hands on hips, a sceptical look on her face.

"Hmm, you're right Yukiko is more active than this" Conan shudders thinking about the antics of his Mother. He looks back up wondering how they want to play this. Conan thinks he sees a change in their eyes, almost a lightening, the colour becoming more blue, rather than the dark almost purple they have been recently.

"Ahh, I was trying so hard to restrain myself too, Co-chan. You should have told me your mother was more eccentric, that way I could have hugged you all day" wines Kaito, using his normal voice.

"Kaito, please don't say that. You're acting has been fine so far. You are acting as Conan's mother, not Shinichi's." Conan places a hand on his forehead, not wanting to think about a mix of his mother and Kaito.

Kaito takes a step around Conan to face the small girl infront of him. Producing a rose, he offers it to her. "Kuroba Kaito, at your service" he smiles. Haibara takes the rose, notices the lack of thorns, and places it in her hair- the colour matches her outfit. Instead of a rose, he offers a handshake to the Hakase.

"Haibara, don't worry, he's a very important friend of mine, and has been for a very long time now. He knows about me, and about us." Conan says, bringing the conversation back, before Kaito can start anything. He had told Kaito the full story a couple of days ago.

Haibara stiffens, before shouting "What do you mean knows about us? You never told me about him. He could be part of them for all we know."

"Haibara, don't you think that if he was, you would have seen him around more often. You've never seen him before, correct. Being my friend would have given him the perfect alibi. I know he isn't part of them. I promise you Haibara, he won't tell anyone else." Reasons Conan, giving her a serious stare right back

"Ojou-chan" says Kaito, drawing the attention to him. Haibara flicks her head around, giving him a mistrustful glare. "I have known Shinichi from childhood; His mother was taught by my Dad. Both Shinichi and Conan are really important to me. I wouldn't want any harm to come to him. So don't tell him off. This is supposed to be a party after all." Kaito gives a disarming smile, whilst pointing a hand towards the door.

"Fine." She humps

"Shinichi, why is Conan going to America?" asks Agasa, since it's the real reason they came over to talk.

"Conan needs to return to America. There is no more use for him anymore" states Conan, looking up at the large man.

Haibara takes a few steps backwards, not believing what Conan is insinuating. "That can't be possible. I haven't found a cure yet."

"Well, I have some 'unusual' contacts, who have found a rather weird way to cure me" Conan tries to explain, without giving away who these contacts are.

"Do you know how they cured you Shinichi?" asks the professor, a little more composed than the young girl.

"What they told me was that they were using an experimental technology. You've heard on Nano-bots, Hakase." Conan lies.

"Well of course. They are machines that work at a cellular level. They are about the same size as one of your cells, to allow them to do delicate work that we humans cannot do ourselves."

Conan nods to say this is right, before looking back at Haibara. As a scientist too, she also understands what they are.

"Well apparently, they couldn't remove the Apotoxin from my system without it killing me. So these Nano-bots monitor the level of the drug in my blood, and remove enough of it for my body to remain as normal." Conan tries to keep the explanation as vague as possible. He can't tell them about the flames since they wouldn't believe him. Plus they are a Mafia secret.

" But Nano-bot technology isn't that advanced yet. We can barely make machinery that small, let alone have it contain the complex programming it must need." Argues the Professor, understanding the mechanics better than Haibara can.

Conan sighs. "That's why I said it's experimental technology."

"It works." Comments Kaito, his first real comment for the whole conversation. "I've seen it work. Twice. Once growing up and once shrinking back in the car yesterday. It takes under a minute, he stays conscious and it hurts a lot less." He explains, looking at Haibara since she is the creator of the drug.

Haibara raises her eyebrows at this. "I would ask you to change, but here there is a chance Mori-san will find you, or any of the others. So I have no other choice but to believe you for now.

The party runs late into the night. It's the sight of three sleeping children (the Detective Boys) that signals to the adults it's time to end the party. With last goodbyes and wishes of luck, as well as reminders to stay in contact, the adults leave and return to their homes.

* * *

><p>With a couple of suitcases containing all of his stuff (being pushed by Kogoro- the only act of kindness Conan will see from the old man), Conan walks into the airport. They sit in the departures lounge, making small talk, and trying not to broach the reason why they are all here.<p>

However, that moment shatters when the call for Conan's flight comes over the speakers.

"So this is it Conan." Says Ran, kneeling infront of him to be on his level. "Remember to stay in touch okay? Come back when you're a better detective than Shinichi, alright?" She smiles, tears in her eyes. Conan hugs Ran, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I will Ran-neechan. I promise" Conan hugs her very tightly for a moment, before letting go and turning to the Detective Boys.

"This is for you Conan." Says Ayumi, giving him a small bag. Conan looks at the bag, and realises it's a good luck charm. Inside are their Detective Boys' Badges. "This way you'll have a little bit of us with you in America." All three smile at him, tears in their eyes too. "We'll see you soon, Aniki" Conan looks at Ayumi, wondering over the use of that word. _Brother_.

"Stay safe, Aniki" says Mitsuhiko, smiling and giving a thumbs up to Conan

"Good Luck, Aniki" says Genta, smiling stupidly too.

"Stay safe too, guys. I won't be there to bail you out anymore" laughs Conan touched.

After saying goodbye to Kogoro, he and his mother grab their hand luggage and walk to the check in, showing the fake tickets Gokudera brought round early this morning. They walk past the desk and Conan waves one more time before turning the corner.

They walk towards the bright light of the runway, since the tunnel is quite dark. As they walk into the sun, they blink. Once he can see properly, Conan sees Reborn, standing before him pointing a gun at him. Forgetting for a moment that the gun is green, and blinking at him, Conan brings his watch up and aims at Reborn. But Reborn has already shot. But instead of a bullet, it's a rubber arrow. It sticks to Conan's chest, above his heart. With a bang, some paper unravels itself, hanging like a banner from the arrow. It says "You're Dead"

Kaito too had brought out his gun, but lowers it once he sees the banner.

Conan takes the arrow off of his clothes and looks at the banner.

"Remember, Conan no longer exists." Explains Reborn, eyes in the shadow of his Fedora. "As far as the world is concerned, he is dead. As far as you are concerned, Conan died on Tuesday, the moment Spanner injected the Nano-bots. Conan is no more alive than one of KID's disguises is. Hear it, remember it, live it. You are Vongola now."

"You are right Reborn. So Kaito, let's go home. We need to tell 'Daddy' everything went okay"

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who don't know, in this context Aniki means brother, but not related through blood. It is also used to show respect to those above you in organisations like the Yakuza. Here they are going along with what Conan said about still being Family. Plus Conan is kind of the head of the Detective Boys , no matter how much Genta says he is. <strong>

**Do I need to explain who 'Daddy' is? There is only one person who Shinichi would need to tell that the operation went okay (yes I did say operation). **

**I'd written quite a bit of this, with Kaito telling Shinichi Conan was dead. I had it once when Kaito was trying to convince Shinichi to do this, and once when he said that Nana had died- literally Kaito telling Shinichi that Conan has died. But then I had this idea of Reborn fake shooting Conan to say he's dead, and thought it would have more impact if I didn't mention the idea beforehand.**

**Are there any Detective Conan characters you want to appear in the story? I'm not as good at writing them as I am KHR characters. Plus they wouldn't appear as much as Kaito and Shinichi- obviously. They don't even have to join the mafia. It could be that members of Division 1 find out, or are under the pay of Vongola too. Or that someone like Takagi finds out about Shinichi's new life but doesn't tell anyone, so they become rivals. Anything like that. Being the detective side of the world, they are more suited to being Shinichi's rivals, and creating angst that way, rather than joining the mafia.  
><strong>

**This is another chapter that was longer that I expected it to be lol. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 12 Jan 2012  
><strong>


	11. 11 I shall disappear

**Chapter 11 And for my next trick… I shall disappear**

**Thanks to Hattori Sei for reminding me that I needed to do this too. Until I had their review, I had actually started to write the next chapter- hence why last chapter I warned you of a plot twist. So that's going to be next chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved or alerted this story. Last time I looked this story had 1,502 views, which I don't think is bad for a cross over- although I have nothing to compare it to, lol.**

* * *

><p>"Bakaito!"<p>

Swish goes the mop.

"Wow, Ahoko. That's a nice greeting"

Jump. Duck. Flip over the table.

"You have been gone for a whole week. More than week, it's been 12 days. I couldn't find you anywhere. Even your mum didn't know where you were." Anger is visible in her body language, the mop a clear sign. But it's the worry in her eyes that Kaito focuses on. He hates to see her like that.

"Haha, what? You've been stalking me." Gasps Kaito, trying to make her laugh again.

Aoko blushes and looks down. But then firm fingers tighten around the mop, and the attack begins anew.

"Gahh!" she roars, bringing the mop down. Kaito quickly evades, jumping around and behind her. "Get back here. This is what I get for being worried" she admits to herself

"You? Worried? Quick the sky must be falling down" laughs Kaito

"Of course I was worried. So, where have you been?" Aoko stands up straight, head raised and folds her arms. She looks haughty, and a little Mum like.

"I thought Mum would have told you. I was out with a friend of mine." Kaito waves her attitude off, walking across the room and taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, she did say that. But you weren't with me, so I checked with Hakuba, and you weren't with him either. We even checked with Akako and some other classmates, but you weren't with any of them. So. Where. Were. You?"

"Indeed, that is something I would like to know as well. Maybe you were using that week to gather supplies, or plan ahead for next time?" comes the questioning voice from the doorway. Kaito turns towards this voice, a look of distain on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not Kaitou KID. What are you doing here anyway Hakuba? I certainly didn't invite you." Sharply questions Kaito, not liking this intrusion.

"When Aoko found out you had returned, she gave me a call, and so here I am." He walks over and takes a seat opposite from Kaito. He crosses one leg over the other, and brings his joined hands to tap on his chin- a Sherlock-like thinking pose. "So, answer her question. Where have you been this past week? In fact, she told me that you have been acting funny ever since the last Kaitou KID heist. You disappeared during it as usual, and then proceed to be missing for the next day too. I heard that there were gun shots during this heist, and KID was shot from the sky. So maybe you were resting from your gun wounds?"

"Don't be stupid Hakuba. You can see that I don't have any gun wounds. What are you going to do, strip me and make sure?"

"KAITO!" shouts Aoko, blushing a deep red.

"Haha, don't worry Aoko, he won't do it. I went to find a better place to watch from is all. I even told you that. But I wished that you hadn't stepped on that rose. It was from KID!, I would have taken it. Or imagine how much you could have sold it off for."

"Humph. I don't see why you are such a fan of his, Bakaito. Why would I want to keep a memento from a thief? The only memento I would need is a photo of Dad finally arresting him." Aoko looks disapprovingly at Kaito, before going and sitting next to Hakuba, mop still within reach, just in case.

"Anyway, Hakuba's making it sound as if I've been missing since the KID heist. I was with you for the rest of the week wasn't I?" protests Kaito.

"Yeah, you were, but then you left on Friday. You've been gone since _Friday_ Kaito. Going for the weekend I can understand, but not for the weekend **and** the whole of the next week." Argues Aoko.

"Who are you my mum?" questions Kaito in a little bit of a mood. "like I've said, I was with a friend all week. I haven't seen him in quite a long time. So we went out and caught up. I knew him before I moved here and met you Aoko. Our parents are friends. I finally met him at the KID heist actually. But enough about that. There is something that I want to talk to you about." Explains Kaito, before leaning forward in his seat.

_I'm glad Hakuba's here. This way I'll only have to explain once. I don't want him to investigate where I'm going. He's like a bloodhound going after a fox. He wouldn't stop until he gotten to the bottom, and he wouldn't like where he ended up. It's best I stop him now, before he gets suspicious over my disappearance. _

"Fine Kaito. What do you want to talk about?" inquires Aoko.

A large grin moves onto Kaito's face. He stands up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Out of nowhere a pack of cards appear, and Kaito absently starts to shuffle them. "I've got some really good news." The shuffling gets faster and faster, the cards becoming a blur in his hands. Since Kaito seems to be a bundle of energy, the other two assume that it must be really good news.

"Kaito, tell us before you explode" says Aoko, wondering what's gotten him this excited.

"Oh, you won't believe it Aoko. I certainly couldn't. It's going to change my life. It's going to be such an awesome experience." Kaito babbles, jumping up and down, whilst still keeping the cards moving. The shuffling becomes more elaborate, the blur of the cards creating patterns.

"Kuroba, get to the point already" demands Hakuba, shifting nervously in his seat.

"I've gotten a job" the cards fly out of his hands and explode, sending confetti all over them and the table in between them. "It's going to make use of my skills, and I'll get to travel the world too, just like my father did. But… that means that I'm going to have to move away from here Aoko."

"K-Kaito, you're moving." Whispers Aoko.

"A job is nothing to get worked up over Kuroba, although it is an amazement that you got one." Chides Hakuba. Kaito ignores the comment and turns to the shocked Aoko.

"But weren't you and I going to go to University? You've been with me for ages now. It's going to seem weird without you there" She admits.

"Well, I'll just take a gap year or something. I can always go back to do University Aoko. It's not something that I have to do straight away. Lots of people take time off before going. But you are right, it's going to be weird without you there. But this is a once in a life time opportunity. It's not going to appear again. It's something that I feel I need to do."

"But… moving… just for a job. Will I get to see you again?" She asks, looking up at him.

"Well honestly Aoko, I could sugar coat this, but you mean too much to me to do that. The truth is you won't see me again for a while. I'll try my hardest to visit you when I can, but traveling around the world means I won't be able too. I'll send you postcards whenever I enter a new country though. How does that sound?" compromises Kaito, looking at the dejected girl infront of him. A small glitter of hope lights in her eyes at the proposal.

"Well, I suppose I could settle for that. You do seem rather determined to do this." She replies.

"Maybe he'll grow up after traveling around a little bit. A job could be good for him" comments Hakuba to Aoko.

"Well, this job is pretty full on" thinks Kaito out loud. "It's going to take a lot of time and effort. I've got to dedicate my whole self to it or not at all."

Aoko grabs the mop and wields it threateningly at Kaito, standing in the perfect attack position.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kaito?" she demands, looking deadly serious.

Kaito looks shocked, and eyes the mop carefully.

"Hm, Aoko. What are you talking about?" he asks slowly, not wanting to scare her into action.

"I have never heard Kaito talk about dedication like that before, unless he is talking about magic. You can't be Kaito- you must be an alien." Again there is no sign that she's joking. Hakuba is looking at Kaito suspiciously too.

Kaito hears a small snigger from behind him. He is sat next to the door to the kitchen.

A mop descends into his vision, and Kaito leaps to the side to dodge it. Aoko takes another swing at the Alien, whilst Kaito jumps backwards through the doorway into the kitchen. He gives a stern glare to the person, who is holding their stomach in silent laughter. Seeing another attack, he jumps forwards and away from the door, leading Aoko to the other side of the room- not wanting her to find that person.

"Kaito is the one who usually tries his hardest to get out of doing the work and responsibility. But here you are telling me you are going to dedicate yourself to your work. How am I supposed to believe that?" She shouts, still swinging the mop around the room.

With all the fights they have had, both have gotten better at noticing their surroundings, and nothing in the room is disturbed. Unlike earlier fights, no vases fall, no pictures get knocked off and no bystanders get harmed. Kaito can see her working though all she's heard in her head, the gears slowly turning.

Light bulb moment.

Kaito can physically see the click in her head, also punctuated by a relaxed grip on the mop. She stops chasing him and looks at him in the eye.

"Unless your new job is to do with magic. Only magic gets you excited like this. You said it would use your skills." She stands there thoughtful for a moment. Slowly Kaito backs away from her and the dangerous mop. Eventually he is the other side of the room again, a safe distance away in case she doesn't like any of the ideas she comes up with.

"You've joined the circus, haven't you Kaito? That's why I won't see you again."

There is a shocked silence in the room as its occupants take in what she has just said. Behind him there is an even bigger snigger than before, close to all out laughter. Kaito moves his hand behind him, through the door, and gives the person the finger before laughing out loud himself to cover the noise the other is making.

"HAHA! Aoko, I'm not joining the Circus! I'll be performing on a different stage that's all. A famous talent scout came to one of my magic shows, and he says he wants to hire me on. He really loves the magic I do. He says it's _captivating"_ From the kitchen comes a snicker, and Hakuba looks over suspiciously. Quickly and loudly, inside fuming at the voice, Kaito covers the noise "I've been told that I'm meant for bigger things than stage shows" That shuts the voice up.

_What a way to change the truth. KID and Kaito are good with their words. Those like me in the know would understand, but these civilians wouldn't. The talent scout must be Boss, at the last Kaitou 1412 heist. Performing on a different stage represents his move to the underworld. And captivating, well, he certainly did catch the Boss and his friends in the fake heist the other night. I'm surprised he had that much rope, wire and even chains on his person. And he is meant for bigger things than stage shows. He's going to help me and Boss change Vongola- Pandora says so anyway. _

Hakuba and Aoko both finish laughing at the image of Kaito in the circus.

"Okay, not the circus then" laughs Aoko, still catching her breath. "But without me around, who's going to keep you in line? The mop won't follow you to keep you in line you know."

"I'll be glad to get away from your mop, Ahoko. But don't worry, a friend of mine will be there with me." He replies, eyeing the mop again.

"Yes, Kuroba can be rather flamboyant and annoying at times. It depends on how patient and accepting this scout is, as too how long he stays. I can imagine that he'd be kicked out before long. But maybe his secret shadow may keep him in line. He's kept a close eye on Kuroba so far." Muses Hakuba, looking towards the doorway to the Kitchen.

"I'm sorry Kai, but you [chuckle] in the circus… I couldn't help it. I can imagine that so easily. And you'd be perfect. Don't give me that look, you'd love it, you Alien." Gasping with laughter, Shinichi walks around the door and walks into the room. He's rather red from the lack of oxygen.

"See, Shin-chan~. This is how low they think of me. I can behave… on occasion… especially when you are around." Kaito pouts in Shinichi's direction, shocking Aoko and Hakuba. Kaito grabs Shinichi's arm and acts distressed "Shin-chan, tell Hakuba that I won't get kicked out. Boss and the others love me."

"I'm sure that after your _captivating_ performance they do." assures Shinichi, still laughing slightly. "But you know Boss won't kick you out. The others are nearly as eccentric as you are."

"Um, Kaito who's this? He's rather familiar with you." Asks Aoko, not having a clue to who this man is.

Hakuba clears his throat. "Allow me, Aoko. Standing before you is the Detective of the East, the famous High School detective Kudo Shinichi." Hakuba doesn't sound in awe of the man standing before him, but there is a note of begrudging respect.

Shinichi walks over and offers his hand to Aoko. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Nakamori. Kaito has told me a lot about you." She shakes his hand, before Shinichi turns to Hakuba. "I've heard about you too, and not only from Kaito. You are Hakuba Saguru, a detective in both England and Japan. Most recently, you have expressed an interest in capturing the International Phantom Thief 1412. It's nice to finally meet you, after reading about your exploits in the news."

"Speaking of, you have managed to keep yourself out of the news for a very long time now. At one point, it was hard not to find a newspaper without an article about your latest case in it. But suddenly, you disappeared from the media completely." Observes Hakuba, a questioning and 'detective' look in his eye.

Shinichi calmly smiles back, expecting a question about this. _Kaito warned me he's sharp and persistent._

"I have been on a very long and hard case. I had to keep my identity a secret or blow my cover. I've still been helping the police, but I asked them to keep my name out of the papers. However now the case is finished and I can return back here." Shinichi answers vaguely, not giving more information than necessary.

"I remember now. Like you said he was all over the media about three years ago. He even helped my Dad with a KID heist once- the one where KID wanted to steal the clock tower." Inserts Aoko, finally recognising the face.

"So how does someone like you know someone like Kuroba?" asks Hakuba, thinking that they are too different to get along well.

"Hm, me and Kai?" says Shinichi. After the moment between KID and Conan a couple of days ago, Kaito had been bugging Shinichi to finally call him Kai again, like he used to when they were younger. In an attempt to get Kaito off his back (literally and mentally), he agreed, but didn't realise how quickly he would fall back into the habit. Aoko and Hakuba were still shocked over the use of such an informal name. "We go back ages, childhood friends and all that. I had finished my case and saw that a KID heist was on. I went to go watch as a change of pace. I hadn't told my best friend that I was back yet, so I didn't help the police that night. Kaito found me and we watched the heist together. I haven't seen him in ages, so it was nice to catch up again."

"Do you know that Kaito will be moving and traveling the world?" asks Aoko, wondering if Kaito will be leaving this friend behind too.

"Of course he does. I told you a _friend_ would be coming with me." Reminds Kaito.

"I think that I'm more your keeper than your friend, Kai. Or maybe your new target. Either way Nakamori, I'll be keeping a very tight eye on him. He won't be leaving my side. He promised." Shinichi gives him a look, warning him to behave himself. But Kaito can also see a note of melancholy in those eyes, a reminder of the real promise he made to Conan.

Aoko laughs at the stern glare Shinichi is giving Kaito, and is reassured that everything will be alright. "Well if it's someone like you, then I'm sure that you'll look after him. He won't be able to hide from you, will he."

Shinichi looks from Aoko to Kaito and gives Kaito a sharp grin- just like Conan would give KID when he thought he had the upper hand. "No, I'm rather good at spotting and diverting his tricks. Also, they never work on me twice. Knowing him from childhood, among other things, does this to you- wouldn't you agree Nakamori?"

"Aoko, please. And yes, I'm sure that knowing Kaito that long makes you good at handling him."

Kaito looks shocked, feeling as if everyone is ganging up on him. Looking mockingly downhearted, he runs to her side, kneels and grabs her hand. Being extremely over dramatic he wails "It's true, it's true. He always knows where I am, and he's always telling me off for my tricks. His punishments are worse than yours too. There is no mop involved, just brute strength. It's abuse I tell you, abuse!"

"Ha, at least I'm not as bad as the tutor" smiles Shinichi. Kaito shudders over thoughts of the Hitman tutor and his chameleon. "And I don't always tell you off, only when you do tricks that aren't appropriate."

Kaito, Shinichi and Aoko continue the conversation, with Aoko and Shinichi sharing ideas over how to control Kaito. Kaito tries to defend himself, but is sadly out numbered.

Hakuba on the other hand, finds this all a bit suspicious. _First of all, why was Kudo hiding and not in the room with us? It sounded as if Kuroba didn't want him to be found. Yet he must be wanted here, since Kuroba let him in the house. Morale support maybe, or maybe he really is keeping an eye on Kuroba. And the whole job thing sounds off too. A talent scout finds him and wants to take him around the world. Whilst with Kuroba's talents and skill in magic this is plausible. But it's Kudo's involvement that I find strange. Why would he drop his detective work to babysit Kuroba around the world? Plus, he's only just gotten back from that case. Maybe he wants to travel around the world too? He may want to develop his skills by seeing the detectives of different countries. And he's just going along with his friend for a bit of fun and transport? Those two do seem rather close. Kudo seems different to the teen I use to see on the television. He seems a lot less arrogant and more relaxed when he's with Kuroba. Well, I can't tell with the little information I do know. I don't know him personally enough to tell if what's going on here seems plausible for him as well as Kuroba. I suppose that I'll just accept it for now._

Everyone turns as they hear the front door being opened. Not expecting anyone else to arrive, Kaito tenses, and steps infront of Aoko. Shinichi notices Kaito's behaviour and reaches for his belt. Whilst he may not have the powered shoes, he can still give a football a kick hard enough to make any intruders stop in their tracks. A few footsteps sound in the hallway, and Kaito relaxes, recognising them. In a puff of smoke, both him and Shinichi disappear.

"Kaito, what have I told you about stage smoke in the house?" says a female voice that the others recognise too. Infront of her the smoke clears, to find Kaito lounging over someone else's shoulder from behind.

"Hey, Mum, look who I found" he grins, tightening his hold on Shinichi.

"Ahh, Shinichi. It's so wonderful to see you again." Chikage cries, rushing forwards to hug him too. Kaito lets go, stands back and smiles at his mother. Shinichi takes the hug and pats her back.

"It's nice to see you, Auntie. Kai didn't tell me you were going to be home." Shinichi smiles softly at the woman.

"Auntie?" asks Aoko, peering around the door frame to see the happy reunion

"Well, she's not actually my Auntie, but I used to call her that." Explains Shinichi, slightly embarrassed.

"Alala, those two were as inseparable as brothers when they were younger. They even look like each other enough to pass as brothers. Shinichi was always around our house, so I kind of ended up as a second mother to him, hence the name Auntie. It's nice to know you haven't forgotten me."

She puts down her bags, takes off her coat and hangs it up. "Hm, a lot of shoes here, who else have you got hidden in there Kaito?"

Stepping into view, Hakuba bows. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Mrs Kuroba."

"Now, now there is no need to be so polite. So what are you all here for? Kaito isn't in trouble again is he?" She laughs and walks past the others into the living room and takes a seat. The others follow her and do the same.

"Muuuum! I'm not in trouble _again_. I was telling them about my new job. I was warning them that I will be moving." Kaito whines.

"Oh, yes. You are growing up to be_ just_ like your father." There is a proud gleam in her eyes, but a mischievous smile on her lips. Kaito knows exactly what she is talking about, but sadly she has the wrong idea.

"You are right, Auntie, he is. But I have a feeling he's going to be a little different from his father. This trip we are taking is going to be a vast learning experience for the both of us, I expect." Adds Shinichi, taking a seat next to Kaito.

"Oh. I didn't know you were going with him Shinichi. Well I hope that you two have fun." A bright smile lights her face, really wishing the boys luck. " But look at the time, do either of you two boys need a lift home?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I have a car waiting outside for me. It was very nice to see you Kuroba- san. And you too, Kudo-san. I hope that we can meet again. Good bye, everyone" He grabs his coat on the way out and leaves the house. He needs time to think about what has been said here tonight. Something wasn't adding up right.

"I suppose that I had better leave too. I still need to make dinner for Dad." Says Aoko, looking at the time. "It was nice to meet you Shinichi. Please take good care of Bakaito. Goodbye, Chikage." She too leaves the house, leaving the three of them in the living room.

"So what did you tell them Kaito? A new job was it? Hakuba didn't look too happy when he left. Aoko looked fine though." She gives her son a sharp look. She doesn't want him to lose his friends.

Shinichi raises his eyebrow at Kaito. _I know that there is something about his mother that is different. He hinted it at a case a few years back. But how much does she know? That Kaito's KID? That he's joined the mafia? And what about me? _

"Hakuba's Hakuba and is still determined to prove I'm KID even after three years. Plus I expect it was a shock for him to see Shinichi here. They didn't know I knew him. And the new job is a cover story. But not for the reason you think. I know that Dad was called International Phantom Thief 1412, but this new job isn't a cover story for me going international with KID heists" Chikage looks a little confused: What other reason could there be?

"The cover story is that a talent scout found me at one of my magic shows, and wants to take me to perform around the world. Shinichi is coming with me, although we never explained why. Aoko thinks he's coming with me to keep me out of trouble. I expect that's why Hakuba was a little dubious. However, in actuality, I'm going to be moving out of the house, and the area. You know about what happened at my last heist" wondering over the sudden change of topic, she nods.

"Well, as you know, I didn't return the jewel. It's because it's Pandora." His mum goes to make a move, excited over this news. Kaito holds up a hand, stopping her next action. "Finding Pandora has led me down a path that seems harsher than Dad's. The man who saved me at the heist when my glider was shot down is part of the mafia, and we've decided that we are going to join too."

"Kaito, what are you saying? You can't join the mafia. You have no reason to. The mafia is full of blood, and violence, and drugs and it's all about power and money. None of that has ever bothered you before. What's this man done to you to make you want to join in? You finally found Pandora. You can get out of this world now Kaito. You don't have to steal again of you don't want too. So why take a step in the opposite direction? And you are even dragging Shinichi with you. How could you do this to him?" She shouts, standing up, hands in fists by her sides.

"Auntie, please. It's not like you think it is. And technically I joined first. He's coming to protect me in this if anything. So if you need to blame someone then blame me. If I had never held Pandora then none of this would have happened."

"Shinichi?" she stutters, not quite believing the law abiding boy she once knew would be the first to join. Plus as far as she knew, he wasn't even at that heist.

"Auntie, let me finish first. Like I said, it's not like you think it is. Our new Boss is… different than the rest." Shinichi tries to calm her down. It's important to explain this properly. Yet thinking of Tsuna as a mafia boss brings a very small smile to his face. "He didn't want to become a mafia Boss, but got forced into the position. He's going to use his power and influence to change the mafia, and the Family he leads, into what they call a Vigilante group. Basically he wants to use the power of the mafia to protect people where the police cannot. There will always be people who are greedy, and want more power and money. There will always be people with a thirst for blood. Our Boss wants to protect innocent people from this kind of person."

"But there is more to it than that, Mum." Kaito takes over, nodding in appreciation for Shinichi's help "Whilst it is a noble cause, you know Shinichi and I wouldn't join the mafia just for that reason. The reason I joined, apart from Shinichi, was because they will help me destroy the Organisation that killed Dad. His killers will come to justice, and no one will be harmed by them again. Shinichi joined for a similar reason, but the organisation he's chasing is a lot bigger and worse than the rest. It's like the biggest criminal organisation in Japan at the moment. Shinichi has been trying to take them down for nearly three years now. Even the FBI and the CIA are involved in bringing them down. But our Boss… there is a very good chance that he could do it." Kaito looks defiantly into her eyes, trying to make her see this from his point of view.

"Kaito, you can't do this. Neither can Shinichi. You guys might die in the Mafia. Kaito, you'd be crossing the line even more than you already do. Are you sure that you can do that?" she roars, not wanting her Baby to have this kind of lifestyle. Allowing him to be KID was different. She knew from personal experience what the risks were, and she knew how to keep Kaito away from them. "You can't do this with your life Kaito. Let the FBI and the CIA take care of it."

"I took your advice when it came to being KID since I knew that you had experience from being the Phantom Lady. But I don't think that you have experience in this matter. It's my life, and I'm going to choose how to live it." Kaito stands up to, wanting to get his point across. She didn't know the full story, she didn't know the people involved, and she had no right to say what he could do with her limited knowledge.

"You have just as much experience with the Mafia as I do. I do not want you walking into that kind of life style alone. How dare you talk to me like that Kaito!" she shouts at him, tears in her eyes. She raises her hand.

**SLAP!**

The noise reverberates around the room. But it wasn't Kaito that she hit. Shinichi had stepped in and taken the blow for him.

"Auntie, Kaito will not be entering that kind of life alone. I will be with him every step of the way. There is no way that I'm going to let him become the kind of criminal that you associate with the mafia. You shouldn't be so quick to shout at him, when you are one of the people he is trying to protect with this move. Surely you don't believe that Kaito would turn to money and power and drugs. Do you not know your son well enough to realise that Kaito would never do something like that? Kaito steps over your 'line' every time he does a KID heist, but he always returns to the 'good' side of the line. You don't see him abusing his skills as a Kaitou to steal money or gems for personal gain. Like his father he always returns them. I never heard of Phantom Lady returning what she stole." Chikage takes a few steps back, both at the shock from slapping Shinichi, as well as the mental blow from the words he is saying.

"What ever Kaito does, he always has a reason. Even being KID was to keep Pandora away from people who would abuse it's power." Shinichi's face softens as does his voice "Kaito is a fine young adult. Surely it's time to let him out into the world and let him make his own choices. As a parent that's all you can do. If he makes mistakes, then he'll learn from them. Between the two of us, we will be fine. The underworld's not going to change or break us. I promise that the next time you see your son, he'll be an even better man than when he leaves." He walks over to Chikage and takes her hand. "I promise, Chikage"

Chikage looks like she's about to burst into tears.

Kaito rushes over to Shinichi, picks him up and spins him around, overjoyed at the words Shinichi has just said. "Shin-chan, that was amazing. Do you really think that?"

Shinichi holds on for dear life, whilst he answers "Of course I think that. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Plus KID helped me out the other day, so I'm just returning the favour. Kaito, put me down!"

Chikage laughs at the affectionate display infront of her. _I suppose if Shinichi is there then Kaito will be alright. He'll be too busy making sure Shinichi is alright to get into too much trouble. And I think that Shinichi cares enough about Kaito to stick with him, and not abandon him. The underworld is a harsh place, the mafia even more so, but together, they'll get through it. They won't be the same, but I'm sure the change will be for the better. _

"Kaito, are you sure you want Shinichi to do this? I can call up his parents and make him stop if you want him too." She offers.

"Mum, me and Shinichi are going to do this together. He's already shown me so much trust, and shown me things that even his best friend hasn't seen. He's gone through tougher times than I have, and he needs the mafia more than I do. Shinichi is important to me, and I don't want to see him hurt. But stopping him isn't the best way. Not now at least. I promised him that I wouldn't leave his side, and I intend to keep that promise. Don't worry Mum, we'll keep each other safe; we'll watch each other's backs, and well, two heads are better than one. There is no one I'd rather have at my back than Shinichi." Chikage has never seen her son look so serious before. Finally she gives in completely.

"That's what I wanted to hear. So go with my blessing Kaito, and Shinichi too. Just make sure to make your Dad proud."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this chapter was hard to write. The bit between Aoko, Hakuba and Kaito wasn't that bad. But convincing Chikage… Well I've done at least 3 re-writes all taking different approaches. I'd write a bit and then not know where to go next, so I'd re-do it and find the same problem. But I like what I've ended up with.<strong>

**I've also changed the rating to a T, since a reviewer suggested that I M worthy has happened yet, and maybe I'll get some more readers.  
><strong>

**Remember that even those without an account can review O.O**

**Phantom Hitman 1412. **

**First published 15 Jan 2012.**


	12. 12 Opening Pandora's Box

**Chapter 12: Pandora's Box- once opened, you can't go back.  
><strong>

**Big thanks to RedHerring1412. They practically co-wrote this with me. A lot of the ideas are theirs on which I have expanded or changed.**

* * *

><p>"He's coming!"<p>

"Is it true that he's really that old?"

"There's rumours that he is."

"I haven't seen him here since the 9th crisis."

"Really, what does he do?"

"Only the Bosses and Guardians know what he does."

Shinichi and Kaito are sitting in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. There is a lot of gossip going between the Mafiosi, and neither of them know who they were taking about. Some mafia celebrity they assume.

"Apparently he only works for two mafia families." Out of the window went that theory. "No one else knows who this other Family is though. Even the 9th doesn't know. Tip-top secret it seems."

This person must be a Vongola celebrity.

"Oy, trash can, come over here" says Kaito, taking another bite of his toast. The trash can smiles before removing its disguise

"Found me again" Reborn smiles.

"Oh, look it's Reborn!" Comes shouts from around the room. Reborn flips onto the table and tips his hat at the men around him. Once the hello's are done with, he turns back to Kaito and Shinichi.

"There's someone whose come a very long way to see you." He smirks. There are gasps around the room at this

"He's here for them?"

"What does he want with the newbies?"

Kaito and Shinichi look at each other, wondering what all the fuss is about. They stand up, put their plates away and follow Reborn out of the cafeteria.

"Go get changed into suits" Reborn demands as he kicks them out of the elevator. Both Kaito and Shinichi run down the corridor and into their rooms, getting changed in record time. They both appear in their usual inverted suits: Shinichi in all black with a white tie and Kaito in all white with a black tie. Reborn herds them back into the elevator, this time heading for the floor of offices.

"Boys, you need to be respectful to him, as if meeting a King himself. Kaito, I mean you. No pranks, no tricks and no back chatting. If you do, I will personally see to your punishment. Tsuna's stories of punishments will look like I tickled him to death" Small eyes flashed, sending shivers down the other two's spines. Kaito gulped and nodded when that stare fixed onto him. Shinichi thought that stare reminded him of whenever the Organisation was around, only a million times worse.

They arive at the doors of Tsuna's office and look at each other. Shinichi attempts to neaten Kaito's hair (with little luck) whilst Kaito straightens Shinichi's tie. Reborn smiles in satisfaction, before knocking on the door. "Strict mafia formality, and call Tsuna Decimo" Reborn whispers in advisement, before the door is opened. Gokudera peaks out and sees them. Opening the door more, he announces their presence

"Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito are here as you requested Juudaime." He steps aside and the pair walk in.

Since Reborn had warned them about strict _Mafia _formality, they immediately walk over to Tsuna, and kneel infront of him.

"How may we be of assistance, Decimo?" asks Shinichi, still looking down at the floor.

"You may rise" intones Tsuna. They look up and see that Tsuna looks rather worried, but that his eyes hold that orange tint they have seen before. _I wonder what that tint is? _thinks Shinichi, before Tsuna continues on "My guest beside me has travelled all the way from Italy to see you." Tsuna points to a man who is sat in a chair beside him. When they entered the room, Tsuna was infront of his desk, rather than sat behind it.

The man is blindfolded, and even in the warmth of the room, has a cloak covering the whole of his body. Around his neck are animal bones, and in his hand is a cane, topped with the skull of a bird

"We are very honoured by that." Says Kaito, turning to face the man. From the talk of the Mafiosi in the cafeteria, not very many people met this man.

The man laughs a crackled dry laugh. "Why should you be honoured when you don't even know who I am? For all you know, I might be here with orders to kill you." Neither Shinichi or Kaito have any idea how to respond to that. But the man continues anyway. "Pandora is in your pocket, young man. I wish to see it."

Kaito stiffens. _No one should know I carry Pandora with me. Is he with Snake? Have they found me? _Kaito starts to sweat slightly. He looks up at Tsuna, wondering if there is any way he can disobey. Shinichi shifts slightly, preparing to help Kaito if it came to that. Inside Kaito's head, even KID moves closer to the painting, ready to protect what is his.

"Now, young Pup!" the man orders. Reborn, being Reborn, walks over to Kaito, and smacks him on the head.

"There is no reason to worry. He is not Snake, nor connected to him in any way. His allegiance is with Vongola, and Vongola only. If he wants to see that jewel, then let him."

Behind his back, Kaito nudges Shinichi, and hands him his Card Gun. Shinichi takes it. Kaito reaches into his jacket and takes out Pandora.

The jewel has remained in its clear crystal state ever since it 'cried' on them after the heist. Being blasted by Tsuna's flames seems to have done no damage.

Wearily he hands the jewel over to this old man.

"it's okay. I have finally heard your tears. I'm sorry it took me so long. Let me return you home" The old man says, holding the jewel to eye level, as if talking to it.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Kaito and Shinichi all look weirdly at the man, and they all wonder if he has lost his mind. Before any of them can verbally question the sanity of this man- celebrity or not- Reborn introduces him.

"Let me introduce Talbot, the Metal-smith. He has worked with Vongola for generations." The others all nod, but it still doesn't tell them why he is talking to Pandora as if it can answer back.

"Calm down you two, I'll see what I can do about letting you out of your safe house. But are you sure that you want these two?" Talbot turns towards Shinichi and Kaito. But instead of feeling like they are being looked at, they feel as if the man is seeing more, right down to their souls.

"Sir, may I ask why you are talking to Pandora? And surely Pandora is one and not two. I do not see two jewels before you." Having the most courage, Kaito is the one to ask the all-important question.

"Hehehe. Of course you may ask, young pup. It is your future and inheritance we are talking about here after all. Tell me what you know of Pandora and how you gained it. I need specifics, no matter how supernatural they were."

Confused by this answer, Kaito slowly answers.

"Well, according to the research I've done, Pandora is one jewel inside of a large jewel, and the inner jewel glows red under the moonlight. When the Volley Comet appears it will cry tears of immortality. Any who drink those tears will become immortal themselves. However when I went on a heist to steal this gem, it was called the Purple Protector, and was known as a magical jewel that gave its owners a long life instead of immortality. When looking at previous owners of the jewel, they all became time honoured and famous, starting with it's first owner Merlin."

"The night KID stole the jewel was the night of this special comet." Continues Shinichi. Thinking about the information this man had requested he says "We were on the rooftop and I held it up to my eye, looking at Kaito through it. A beam of moonlight hit the jewel and blinded me for a moment. But then I had a …" Shinichi stops feeling embarrassed.

"Do not fear young one, they have told me what they did to you. But please tell me in your own words. It will not leave this room." Consoles Talbot. The others all nod to say they won't say anything

"I saw a vision… It showed me Decimo hovering in the air using his flames." Adds Shinichi

"So that's how you knew I could fly." Says Tsuna, remembering their first meeting here in this office.

Shinichi nods before continuing. "Then it showed me Gokudera throwing dynamites covered in red flames. After that, it was some men doing an infiltration, followed by those same men kissing Decimo's ring. The last thing it showed me was a book, called The History Of The Mafia. It turned to a page near the back and the passage said : _Date 2011, with the new additions of a teen detective and an international thief, Vongola Decimo takes his first steps to becoming a mafia boss, and changing the mafia to what it is today: protectors of the weak, where normal justice cannot tread. _It was seeing this that made me join Vongola. After that Kaito woke me back up. But I didn't feel right... It felt as if there was someone else in my head. But it wasn't painful, nor did it feel foreign… The presence felt good, as if I was complete. I felt as if I knew that presence. That person in my head took control of my body and started talking to Kaito" Shinichi looks apologetically at Kaito, even though there is nothing to apologise for.

"Yeah, Conan was acting weird, but it still was a little like him. He said something about there being more than 1 type of immortality, and that we were about to find our own immortality. But the strangest thing of all was when he shouted 'let the show begin' which is something that I say. Conan's never said that before. Then he threw the jewel into the air. The jewel glowed and dropped two blood red tears onto our foreheads. Suddenly we were in this purple nothingness. Infront of me I saw Conan, but then he was Shinichi, and then he returned to being Conan."

"Yeah, I saw the same thing. Infront of me was Kaitou 1412, but piece by piece the clothes changed, until finally the monocle came off and it was Kaito stood before me. The jewel landed back in my hand, and then I was shot. The force of the shot pushed me off the building. KID jumped after me, and we realised that we finally knew who the other was. Then we both blacked out"

"That was when I saved you" supplies Tsuna. "The next day, my intuition flared up, saying something bad was going to happen to you and that I needed to be there asap. I entered your room and stopped you from shooting Pandora. Then I showed you it was unbreakable by covering it in some weak flames of mine.

"Yes, they didn't like the idea of getting shot. But they love your flames Decimo. It reminds them of home." Comments Talbot. "You wanted to know why I was referring to Pandora as two people. Well you yourself said that it's one jewel inside another, signifying two jewels. In addition, two tears dropped out right?" Kaito and Shinichi nod. "They tell me that you made promises to Decimo: that you will become a part of Vongola to protect those you love. In addition, you will help return it to the Vigilante group it's supposed to be. They are glad that you have decided on this. They are sure that they have found their rightful wielders".

"Yes, we did promise that. But what do you mean by wielders?" asks Shinichi carefully.

"It's time I told you the truth behind Pandora, and why fate drew you to Decimo.

* * *

><p>A very long time ago, during Primo's time, the Tri-Ni- Set was created. However there were originally 9 rings in each set. There were two extra rings in each set, which were more powerful than their earth-bound counter parts. These came about because of the discovery of two new flame types. The first to be found was the White Flame, and the next to be found was a special glittering Black Flame. A very special person wielded these different flames, and they were extremely rare. Only three or four people ever have one of these flames at a time. They generally appear in times of crisis or of great and important change. A pair wielding these flames arrived and became part of Primo's family, just before Vongola was created and became the power house it is today.<p>

However, along came a man, a scientist, who was overcome with the need for power. He hadn't been treated well by those around him, and he wanted things to change. But for things to change he needed power. The power of Strength and Knowledge. Both are important. Knowledge allows you to gain the upper hand, to learn their weaknesses and exploit them. Knowledge allows you to improve yourself and those around you. Strength is needed to be able to use this knowledge, and for you to deliver the decisive blow, for very few people win by words alone.

Being a famous scientist he had access to the flame research, and decided that he could gain power through the rings of the Tri-Ni-Set. With the correct knowledge these rings could be wielded with devastating effects. Looking through the research he decided that he could gain knowledge through the use of the Black Flame ring and strength through the use of the White Flame ring. By using his connections, he committed many sins to get his hands on those rings. He bribed assassins to kill off the ring wielders, blackmailing Vongola subordinates to make sure that Primo and his Guardians never heard that their friends were under attack. He murdered the maids that waited upon the wielders, and sent in his own staff. They poisoned the pair through the food they ate and the beverages they drank. Eventually, weak, sick and tired they encountered the assassins. They did their best to defend themselves, and indeed they nearly succeeded, but in the end, the effects of the poison took over, and both of the wielders died.

The rings, distressed over what had happened to their masters, released the last dregs of flames from their masters bodies, and took physical forms themselves. They rushed at the scientist, hoping to burn him to a crisp with their power, or overload his own flames and cause him to die that way. But things did not go to plan. Raising his hands the scientist took the flames head on using a small box created by a friend of his called Geppetto Lorenzini. The box opened and attempted to absorb the flames inside the box. The flames struggled to escape, but with no sustaining life force to feed their power, they were captured.

The man attempted to control the power he had gained, but he had underestimated the strength these spirits held. When he next tried to release the flames, they rebelled against him once again. The man continued to push his life force into the box, willing for the flames to submit to his will. But he used too much of his life force up and eventually the man died. It seemed that the scientist had a corrupt flame, and by trying to force his flame to overpower the other flames, had started to infect them too. They hid back inside the box, for with the rings gone there was not another vessel to carry them anymore. Using the last of their power, they trapped themselves inside the box, keeping the infectious corrupt flame away from themselves. However, in the process, the box changed and ended up becoming crystallised. It became the jewel you see before you.

With the flames trapped like this, the balance of power in the Tri-Ni-Set was upset, and the Black and White flame Mare rings and pacifiers went berserk. The Mare rings that work on the dimension of space, started to transport their wielders to other dimensions randomly. Eventually, the rings and their wielders got lost in the void between dimensions, never to be seen again. The pacifiers and their respective Arcobaleno also disappeared, but it has never been discovered if they went through time, space or a mixture of the two. However, I do believe that the Vendicare have ended up with the Black pacifier. I can feel its presence every now and again, but I have not been able to speak with its spirit.

Pandora was passed from person to person, and due to the effect of the white flame, it acted slightly differently with each of it's owners. One common side effect was a lengthened life span. In the past there was no medical knowledge, so life spans were limited to a brief 30 to 40 years, before disease or malnutrition killed them off. The flames in the jewel resonated with it's wielders and made them healthier. These people then lived to be over 100 years old if not killed by a person. However, it was unheard of to live for more than 2 generations, so the rumours of immortality started up.

Every now and again, Pandora would find its way into the hands of a White or Black Flame holder. It is then that Pandora would cry. The flames would release what power they could, and help their owner with their ambitions if the flames deemed them worthy. KID himself said that owners of this jewel became famous. Merlin was one such example. The magic it was said he used was actually just the influence of these flames. Merlin came at a time of change, and saved King Arthur and Camelot, his exploits becoming famous along the way. Many other famous people have wielded either the White or Black Flames. Since both a Black and a White Flame user have come into contact with Pandora, as well as with Vongola, I can only assume that some major events are going to happen."

* * *

><p>Talbot finishes his history lesson.<p>

"So since Pandora 'cried' on us, you are saying that we have these flames too?" clarifies Shinichi. During the story, him and Kaito never took their eyes off of the metal-smith, taking in as much of the information as they could.

"That is right young one" agrees Talbot, a smile appearing on his face.

"But I've never heard of flames acting like that before. Our rings have never done something like that." Queries Tsuna, looking at Gokudera for reassurance. He nods in agreement, a look of concentration on his face too.

"Actually you have, the rings tell me that they have acted like this. Did flames not come out of your rings in the guise of the first generation? Rather than the actual flame, it's what you would call a spirit that resides in the rings, and now in Pandora." Explains Talbot.

"So was it this 'spirit' or even both of them that I felt inside my head?" Asks Shinichi, thinking back to that heist.

"Indeed it was. Since both You and KID had held the jewel, it has assimilated itself to you both, taking on traits of your personality. Talking about there being different types of immortality would have been the black flame, especially since it sounded more analytical, and like you. However from what I can gather, the white flame, that had linked itself to KID, then took over. This made Conan act more like KID, and is most likely the reason he shouted out KID's catch phrase." Deduces Talbot. He tilts his head as if listening to something. "Yep, that's what these two tell me happened."

"Now we know what you meant when you told Pandora that you would 'let them out of their safe house'. They trapped themselves in this form to protect themselves. Can they get back out?" asks Kaito, examining the jewel infront of him, as if trying to see the spirits inside.

"I'm afraid that by themselves they cannot get out. They are stuck in this crystal form. 'Crying tears' was the best that they could do to release themselves." Talbot pats the jewel, comforting it.

"But _you_ can do something right. You said by themselves. You are the expert on these rings after all." Everyone turned towards the desk, where the suited baby was currently positioned. During the story, his eyes were hidden by his fedora, not showing his thoughts. Reborn looks up at Talbot and smirks, knowing full well that Talbot can do something: He created the rings.

"Hmph, you know me too well Reborn. Yes, it may be possible for me to save the spirits trapped in Pandora, and form them into rings for use. It seems to be something that these two wish for." Talbot raises the jewel to the light, creating rainbows of refracted light all over the office. "But you must do something for them Decimo. They ask for one condition." The man turns blind eyes on Tsuna, who looks confused himself.

"One condition? What is it that they want?" he asks, willing to hear the condition at least.

"They want to return to their position in the Tri-Ni-Set, and be like they were in Primo's time, their owners included too." Talbot whispers, as if not wanting too many to know about their wish.

"Hm? I don't quite get what you are saying. I get that they want to be housed in a ring again, but what's this about Kaito and Shinichi?" Tsuna cocks his head to the side, looking at the jewel and trying to find an answer.

A flying kick comes in his direction, smacking him in the head. Even after this long with Reborn, his tutor still manages to land these hits on Tsuna- maybe some things never change.

"What was that for Reborn? I thought that was a sensible question." Protests Tsuna, rubbing his head. Gokudera rushes over to his Juudaime, making sure that he is okay.

"Stupid Dame-Tsuna. Pandora wants to be back in the Tri-Ni-Set again. What is special about all of the Vongola Tri-Ni-Set holders?" Tsuna just looks blankly at Reborn. Reborn sighs, a hand on his forehead at his students absurdity. "Everyone who holds one of the Tri-Ni-Set rings has become one of your…"

"Guardians" whispers Tsuna, finally seeing the point. "Pandora wants me to make Shinichi and Kaito one of my Guardians." Both Tsuna and Gokudera look shocked.

"That is right Decimo. The Flame users were also Primo's guardians. However after their deaths, no one else appeared with a Black or White flame for a long time, so the positions were left empty and eventually forgotten about. They have become mafia lore." Explains Talbot, knowing the most about the First Generation.

Turning to Kaito and Shinichi, Talbot says. "Kudo Shinichi, you have the rare black flame. If you chose to accept the spirit of Pandora, you shall become Decimo's Star Guardian"

Shinichi looks up at the man, seeing the sincerity on his face. _A Black flame? I have something like that? So that must mean that Kaito has the white flame- funny for a criminal. Wait, if I'm the Star, then Kai can't be…_

"Kuroba Kaito, you have the White flame, and if you chose to accept Pandora's spirit, then you shall become Decimo's"

_Don't say it, **don't say it**, don't say what I think you are going to say…_

"Moon Guardian"

_I **knew** it. He truly is the Magician Under the Moonlight now. I hope this doesn't go to his head._ Looking over to Kaito, Shinichi rolls his eyes and looks away again. There is a massive KID grin covering all of his face.

"It must be fate Shin-chan" melodramatically announces Kaito, but then the voice changes to become more serious as he continues. "The Moonlight Magician with Moon Flames hm. The Moon and the Star, next to each other in the night Sky. Rather symbolic, right Meitantei- kun?"

"Symbolic indeed KID. But where did Kaito go?" agrees Shinichi.

KID chuckles quietly before answering. "Kaito is currently bouncing around in my head with the Magician. Seems he can't get over the irony. He's a rather ecstatic little thing right now. I decided to take over since this is quite a serious matter."

"Umm"

Everyone turns to the voice and Tsuna looks at the pair before turning back to Talbot.

"I have a question. I thought that my Guardians personified weather conditions- you know, storms and lightening and mist and the like. The Moon and Stars aren't weather conditions. Surely any new positions would follow the pattern and be something like snow."

"Whilst I see where you are coming from, there is another connection" informs Reborn, a knowing superior smirk on his face. "They actually all revolve around the Sky- and so your Guardians revolve around you. The Star and the Moon take residence in the Sky too, just like all of the others do. However, the Sky veils them from the Earth during the day, and lets them shine at night. In context, since they are both famous people, they will need to stay firmly in the underworld and never show their faces to the light again, or there could be some drastic consequences. If it was found out that someone like Shinichi, who is seen as somebody of the side of good and justice, is found to be in the mafia, then there will be a huge uproar. They are still part of the Sky, even if the Sky changes colour. Tsuna, you most likely see yourself as a bright Blue sky, like you see during the day correct." Tsuna nods, since that is the stereotypical image associated with the word sky. Gokudera nods, since he sees Juudaime as a bright blue sky too. "Well from now on, you need to see yourself as both a bright Blue and a dark Black Sky.

The night Sky represents the steps you will take into the mafia and the underworld. Being items that you only see at night, this is where Shinichi and Kaito's special skills and abilities come in. As Guardians, it's their job to protect the Sky at night, or in other words the harsher side of reality. Kaito is also Kaitou 1412, a famous thief and a criminal already, who most likely has contacts in the underworld. Shinichi being a detective deals with death quite often. _Too_ often if my research is correct. In addition, Shinichi knows how to deal with Law enforcement and has contacts within them. Finally, they are already in the dark side because they are both being hunted down by two different criminal organisations. They have lived in the night far longer than you have, and have a lot more experience. "

"Kaito has a lot more freedom than I do." Whispers Shinichi, looking down at the floor. Feeling the other's eyes on him, he continues "Well, sometimes you can see the moon during the day right. Well that's symbolic of Kaitou KID's heists. They are a night time activity that the public know about. But you never see stars during the day. Like Reborn said, I will truly have to leave my public life behind and remain behind the scenes."

"Sounds like Conan again" remarks KID. " I won't leave you behind anyway, but I think you are taking the symbolism a little too harshly. Unlike Conan, Shinichi isn't dead. Shinichi can still walk under the daylight being a detective, there's nothing stopping you doing that as long as your **connection** isn't found out. It's the same with Kaito and me. We are free as long as no one can trace us back to the Mafia. So stop analysing words and look at real life already." KID give Shinichi a flick on the forehead along with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's just a name Shinichi, so don't worry too much. So Talbot, sir, how long will it take for you to make these rings from Pandora?" soothes Tsuna, before turning and looking at the metal smith.

"Assuming that this is what those two want, then not very long. Pups" he turns to Shinichi and KID. " With these rings you two will gain a lot more power than you have now. You must make sure to use this power properly. These spirits have been abused once already, and I will not stand for another misuse of their power." He frowns at them, crease lines appear on his forehead.

"Sir, we understand what you are saying. But we need this power. We want to protect those closest to us from these organisations, and make sure that they can never harm anyone again." Says KID, placing a hand on Shinichi's shoulder

"And with our new positions as Guardians it's even more important that we keep our return promise to Tsuna: We will make Vongola into a power able to protect the people around it." Finishes Shinichi looking at Tsuna.

Pandora glows a bright red after the statement and Talbot cheerfully laughs out loud. "They seem very happy with your resolve young pups. Just wait and see, I'll have those rings with you in no time."

"Follow me and I'll show you where you can work" offers Reborn, jumping down from his position.

Reborn and Talbot leave, leaving the four others still in the office.

" I never thought that I would get new guardians. Did you Gokudera?" mumbles Tsuna, still slightly shocked himself.

"No Juudaime. Whilst I had heard of the legends, I thought that they were only myth and rumours. It shall be interesting to see how they turn out." Agrees Gokudera, looking over the pair with critical eyes.

"Well it was my intuition that drew me to them in the first place, so I suppose that my Vongola blood wanted them to join the Family. You and the others seem to get on well with them, so I don't see any problems in making them Guardians rather than just Vongola subordinates." Ruminates Tsuna. He looks at the pair in question, who are standing infront of his desk still, giving each other weird considering looks. A strange grin breaks out onto Shinichi's face.

"Moon Guardian, eh?" says Shinichi, smiling at KID.

_The moon fits him perfectly, and not only because of his heists. Kaitou KID would be like the full moon, bright and shining in the middle of the night. But the moon has many faces as it moves across the sky. Kaito would be the dark side of the moon, the true face behind the mask, which the public know nothing about. Only those close to the moon can learn of what's hidden behind the mask. Most people only see the bright face, and accept it at face value. But very few people wonder about the man behind that monocle. The papers never wonder what Kaito is like, they only focus on the exploits of KID. _

"Star Guardian, then?" Replies KID, a grin also breaking onto his face.

_Little does Shinichi know, but the star kind of fits him too. The stars are always in the night sky and stay strong and unchanging, unlike the moon which changes so often. People used to use the stars for navigation, to lead the way back home. Shinichi leads others- he spent his whole life as Conan leading others from the shadows. He keeps innocent people from stepping into the dark, he saves them from the dark by solving crimes and murders. By standing next to me, he won't be noticed, yet he'll be the one leading, destroying the enemy and keeping everyone else safe. _

They look at each other for a few moments, grins getting larger and larger, before they burst out into hysterical laughter.

On and on the pair laugh. Tsuna and Gokudera look at each other: this laughter doesn't sound too happy nor too healthy. Slightly scared, they slowly sneak out of the room.

"I think that they have gone mad Juudaime." Whispers Gokudera once they are out of the office. "They've cracked under the pressure"

* * *

><p>"Kai."<p>

"Yeah, Shin-chan"

"Where have we ended up?"

"I really don't know"

"This isn't a dream is it?"

"I don't think so"

"Shin-chan"

"Yes Kai"

"I'm glad you're here"

"Me too."

"You're glad you are here, or that I'm here?"

"Both"

"Kai"

"Hum?"

"Did you ever imagine Pandora would lead us here?"

"No"

"So what did you think would happen?"

"That a little brat named Conan would watch me shatter the jewel into a million pieces"

"Shin-chan"

"What?"

"Would you be here if you weren't Conan?"

"Yes"

"Really, why?"

"Because KID is a case I wanted to close"

"What a pair we make: The Heisei Homes and the Heisei Lupin, working together, saving the world."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>For more information on Talbot, please read Chapters 299 and 300, which are his first appearances. <strong>

**Next chapter I will be explaining about the powers they gain from these flames. Don't worry it's more in character than all of the Moon and Star symbolism I had here. I'm not too sure if I explained it alright. It was hard to put down the feeling in my head I had. In my head I know why having them as Moon and Star makes perfect sense, but it's not quite translocated very well I fear. **

**I had this done yesterday, but I didn't upload it until today- sorry**

**See you all next time**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 18 Jan 2012  
><strong>


	13. 13 What is my reslove?

**Chapter 13 Resolve: Why am I here?**

Sorry this came out so late guys. I was doing some Beta work, and I have 4, that's right 4, assignments T.T, along with what other work they decide to pile on us.

I'm glad that I got so many positive reviews for the last chapter. I fully expected you guys to send Reborn after me with orders to shoot on sight. Talking of Reborn: 'Chaos, It's lesson time Dame-Tsuna'. (O.O) How many of you gave little fan girl screams? … Come on be honest. I just read the next chapter too before posting this- how stupid can Tsuna get?

To K.Y, Thank you for finally reviewing. I know my writings improved, basically because I'm actually going back and re-reading my work after every couple of paragraphs instead of having to re-read whole sections. Plus, now I've got the main idea out there I can take more time- It's like I was rushing the first few chapters I suppose. I'm sure most of the authors here get that first rush when the idea is still in your head and you just have to get it down.

I don't mind you sending reviews without logging in. Your fan art is amazing! Tell me next time if I can post the link here. I love the pose you have them in, and their little star and moon cards. You've even got them in white and black suits. It really made my day!

Hopefully I wrote that they will have 'blood stained hands' in the future. If you can remember where it was tell me and I'll take a look at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Whilst Talbot is working…<strong>

_There is a knock at the door, and as usual, Gokudera opens it to see who has decided to interrupt Juudaime __now__. _

"_Che, haven't seen you in a while. Who's the chick?"_

"_It is nice to see thou again Gokudera-dono. My associate here is called Oregano, and is also part of CEDEF." Comes the recognisable, light voice through the door. _

_Gokudera turns slightly to look at Juudaime, who in return nods: He has time for Basil, most of the paperwork is done already anyway. _

I haven't seen Basil in a very long time. I wonder why he is here.

_Gokudera steps aside, opening the door wider to admit the two CEDEF members. Both stand before Tsuna's desk and bow politely. _

_Tsuna stands and smiles at the male of the pair. _

"_Basil, what a pleasure it is to see you again. How are you doing?" _

_Raising his head, Basil answers, "I am fine, there is no need for thee to worry about me. May I introduce my partner here…" he extends one arm in her direction. "This is Oregano. Thy father sent us here to talk to you."_

_Tsuna looks the woman over. She is a sharp young woman, mid-twenties, with smart black glasses, and her hair tied in a messy bun at the base of her head. _I'm sure she is the one to keep Dad in line all day._ Tsuna thinks, taking in her no-nonsense aura. _

"_Dad did?" Tsuna asks uncertainly. "So you are here on business, rather than a pleasure trip." Basil nods his confirmation. _

_Tsuna sighs, takes in a deep breath and composes himself. He raises his flame until it sits just below the threshold. This is his Boss Mode: all the calm and collectiveness of Hyper mode, yet no flame on his head or hands, the gloves left unengaged and less energy consumption that Hyper mode too. His eyes glow orange, filled with the flames-in-hiding. Gokudera takes his place behind Tsuna, looking as serious as Tsuna has become. Tsuna returns to his seat, waving the others into chairs also. _

"_Well then, let's not linger. What have you come to talk about Basil?" Tsuna's voice is serious, slightly deeper than normal, but not quite as deep as when in Hyper Dying Will Mode. _

_Basil inclines his head slightly, accepting the turn to serious business with practiced ease. Oregano also seems not to mind the sudden change- use to seeing both Basil and Iemitsu slip into Hyper mode whenever the mood got serious. Which was rarely for her Boss, she must admit. _

"_We, the External Advisors, are here to talk to thee about the two new additions to thy Family." States Basil, straight to the point as usual._

Wow, that was swift. I wonder how they got that information so quickly. They have to use independent sources, so no one in the Base told them. Maybe they were watching the gate, or have the Mansion under surveillance? Bugs? Listening devices? Hidden cameras? If they weren't part of the Family, I would do a thorough sweep of the place._ Wonders Gokudera_

"_Whilst you are free to bring whomever you like into the Family, there are certain precautions we would like to advise you to take" Explains Oregano. "Both of these new members are famous public figures, not only in Japan, but also in some other places around the world. Your father is worried that you have not taken this into consideration, nor planned appropriately."_

" _I'm afraid to tell you that we have already thought of that. Both Kudo and Kuroba know that they cannot reveal their mafia connections. Especially Kudo with his law enforcement connections. He is quite aware of the repercussions this will have on him and his career. Kuroba is also aware of the effects on his day persona too." Explains Tsuna defensively. _

"_Sawada-dono, we know that thou hast thought about that. But what we are afraid of is the eventual 'what if?'. Considering what information I have been able to gather about the pair, they are both well versed in keeping their identities a secret. However, thou must plan for the eventually that their connections to thou are discovered." Replies Basil, exasperated. _

"_He's right, Juudaime." Tsuna quickly looks behind him and up, towards his right-hand man. " None of us were famous when we joined the Family. Me, Mukuro and the Ahoshi already had mafia connections from being in Families of our own. This doesn't create suspicion. The Yakyuu-baka and Shibafu __**were**__ famous for their sporting achievements, but many people like them drop sports in favour of other careers, so again, them disappearing off the map is no problem. The same is true of Hibari and even you yourself. However people like Shinichi and KID (instead of Kaito), are people who cannot disappear as easily. Look at how many rumours have started up, just because Shinichi 'disappeared' for three years."_

"_If I may be so bold." Adds Oregano "You are too comfortable here in Japan. At the moment, Kudo and Kuroba may come and leave as they please. However, you know what is coming soon, don't you, Decimo." _

_Juudaime visibly stiffens at this statement, Gokudera notices. _He's also gone pale. What on earth is that woman talking about?

_Basil looks away, knowing what topic they are on. Gokudera looks between the three, feeling slightly out of the loop._

"_Juudaime, what are they talking about? What's coming soon?" he shakily asks, slightly fearful of the answer since it has caused this reaction from Juudaime. _

"_It's nothing Gokudera" whispers Juudaime, looking down. He grabs the arms of his chair, holding on so tightly his knuckles turn white. _

"_But Juudaime-" starts Gokudera_

"_You will drop the subject Gokudera. It is nothing that you should concern yourself with for the time being." Seeing Gokudera open his mouth to protest again, Tsuna uses his last defence. "That is an order Storm Guardian."_

_Gokudera takes a step backwards, mouth hanging open, surprised at the actions of his Juudaime. Hard orange eyes, as far from their usual colour as is possible, stare him down defiantly. _

"_I'm sorry Juudaime. How dare I protest like that." Gokudera shouts, bowing at Tsuna's feet- or at least next to the chair. _

_Tsuna's grip on the chair arms loosens considerably. "It's fine Gokudera. It's just something I don't want to think about at the moment." Sighing and accepting, he turns back to the CEDEF members. "So what are your suggestions…_

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu, my dear Shinichi, I have been told to find you. It seems as if you are required in the training room. Or you could stay here, with me." Suggests Mukuro, leaning over Shinichi's shoulder to see what he's reading.<p>

With a sigh, Shinichi shuts the book. "I was wondering when you were going to say something. It was getting kind of hard to ignore you." He stands, a stunned Mukuro moving out of his way with unsteady steps.

"You… You could see me?" _But I used an illusion to get in here, he shouldn't have even known I'd entered the room. _ Mukuro blinks, and his eyes harden; he was going to do something about that. _My toy should have jumped, shocked at my sudden arrival. _

"Not at first I couldn't" replies Shinichi honestly. This exchange brings back memories from so long ago. "Hahmm. It's just like back then. How many days did we spend, you trying to trick me with your illusions?" He turns to face Mukuro, a nostalgic smile on his lips. Mukuro's own face softens with the memory.

Mukuro opens his mouth to ask the all-important question, but Shinichi beats him there.

"Smell." Mukuro cocks his head, wondering what the detective meant by that. Shinichi just laughs, and takes a step back towards Mukuro. Leaning in close, he places his face near to Mukuro's neck. Mukuro looks shocked at first, but then his usual grin appears.

"Oya, oya Shinichi, I didn't know-"

"I thought so" cuts in Shinichi. "Your cologne gave you away. It's quite powerful, and distinctive. No one else wears a scent like that. When you stood near me I could smell it in the air." Wearing his smug detective face, he backs away from Mukuro. "But even after that, I still didn't know where you were. When I stretched earlier, I took a look around the room, and spotted footprints. Not muddy footprints of course. But in the carpet. This room hasn't been used much, so the carpet is still fresh. Distinct changes in the pattern of the carpet showed footprints leading straight to where you were. Putting the facts together, I_ knew_ you were there, and suddenly you _were_ there. But you didn't do anything, so I just continued on."

With a 'and-that's-that' look on his face, Shinichi walks to the door and opens it. "Wasn't I summoned?" he asks. Hearing no response, he looks back into his room, and sees nothing.

"Yes you were, my dear Detective, but you seem to be lagging behind." Shinichi turns back to face the corridor outside his room, and sees Mukuro, a long way off, wave sarcastically at him.

"Wow, I didn't even feel you leave. Glad to know you took my advice." Shinichi shuts the door and proceeds to follow Mukuro down the hallway. "Shouldn't we go get Kaito?"

"Kufufufu, Don't worry My smart Shinichi, Lambo came to get him earlier, whilst I was… _watching _you" replies Mukuro, smirking away.

Entering the elevator, Shinichi scolds, "We had better not be late Mukuro."

Mukuro simply laughs.

The elevator doors open to the training room. Inside was all of the Guardians, Reborn, Talbot, the Kokuyo Gang, Spanner and Shoichi, and finally Kaito, juggling what seemed to be different coloured balls in a pattern Shinichi had never seen before.

Everyone is looking at them, wondering who was going to come out of the elevator. Mukuro goes and stands with his minions. Shinichi, however, is rooted to the spot by Kaito.

One Magician with a figurative light-bulb above his head, and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Not taking his eyes off of his latest assistant, he speaks. His voice is pitched and toned to cut through the conversations going on around them.

"Lambo"

The boy, in a cow print shirt and black trousers, perks up and turns to his idol.

Kaito half-smiles, the lips of one side lifting towards his cheek.

_Oh shit. I don't like the look of that. What's he got planned now? _

"Catch"

Kaito plucks one ball from the air, and lobs it as hard as he can towards Shinichi. But the aim is off. _That ball is too low for me to catch, and it's not like him to miss that drastically. In fact it's the perfect level to…_

_Oh._

_I see what you are going to do. I'll play. Match Start. _

As the ball zooms across the distance between the pair, Shinichi concentrates and raises his foot. Knee raised, ankle angled, the ball connects with Shinichi's foot, and due to the angle of impact, careens straight into the air. It comes back down, and Shinichi gives it another light tap. The ball floats away from Shinichi, lazily following a highly arced path into the sky.

And straight into Lambo's shocked hands.

It sits there, looking ball-ish and green, as if it had every right in the world to be there.

The others don't have time to clap, Kaito has thrown the other balls at Shinichi already. An almost steady stream of colour, the balls blur due to their speed.

Shinichi doesn't bat an eyelid. His world narrows to the ball and his target. His heart rate picks up slightly, and a smile- larger than he would admit to- alights on his face.

Taking note of the colour of the ball, Shinichi sends them on their way to their intended targets. One bounces off the wall before being caught by Ryohei. Another skims past Spanners head, the speed making his hair move, before bouncing off of a piece of training equipment. The ball changes paths and find itself staring straight at Yamamoto. Yamamoto brings his hand up, baseball instincts kicking in even after so long with little use, and easily catches the blue ball. A purple ball goes for a walk, taking a curving path around Reborn before continuing on its way to the wall. Touching the wall, it takes a perpendicular route, sliding its way easily into Hibari's outstretched hand. A bright red ball hyperly bounces between Kaito's legs before propelling itself off the floor, aiming straight for Gokudera's face. Reflexively Gokudera snatches the ball out of the air before it can connect. An orange ball takes a skywards route, bouncing off a wall for extra lift, before pushing off the roof and skydiving towards its owner. Tsuna stiffens, intuition telling him to look up. He does, and has just enough time to raise his flame and catch the ball. It would look bad if it smacked him in the face. The final indigo ball was smacked as hard as possible (Kaito cartwheeling out of the way) aiming straight towards the mist user. Materialising his trident, Mukuro takes aim and swings, sending the ball right back. Shinichi smirks, and lifts his foot up. The ball slides underneath, and Shinichi gives it another kick, sending it crashing behind him, before bouncing on the elevator doors and back over his head. After flying over Shinichi's head, the ball falls to the ground, having enough momentum to roll, almost meekly, and sit at Mukuro's feet.

_Game over. I win. _

"And, what, may I ask, was that for?" questions Shinichi, turning back to face Kaito.

"It was a purely tactical training simulation, in case of the event you are attacked by rabid, revengeful footballs whilst out on your journey." Drawls Kaito seriously. He turns away from the detective, raises a hand out to the side and continues "And I thought it was about time you showed off a little bit. You are more than just a brilliant mind you know. And finally-" he stops walking away, turns on his heels and gives Shinichi a soft smile

"I knew you missed playing football" says Kaito, referring to the way Shinichi suddenly seems slightly more alive.

"Yeah, well, there is a whole garden outside if you didn't notice. If you wanted me to play you should have taken me out there. You just wanted me to show off didn't you?"

Kaito grins guiltily. "I'm in the spotlight too often" Shinichi snorts, a hand covering his mouth- KID did nothing **but** stand in the spotlight "I thought it was someone else's turn." He turns away again and continues on walking. " I don't want you to get rusty after all. You'll need those skills here. Those reflexes will keep you alive" strangely contemplative and serious, Kaito finishes his walk over to Talbot.

_So that's what it was. Checking my reflexes still work. I'll need to work on them though. I've spent too long in a miniature body. _

"Th-a-that was.."

"Amazing" squeals Lambo.

"Football skills to the EXTREME" roars Ryohei, punching the air.

Ken bounds over, laying both arms over Shinichi's shoulders and lounging down his back. "Wow, Shini-chan, you had skills back then, but now… You're even better. You've got to teach me that one day"

"You have a very good understanding of velocity and reflection there Shinichi" remarks Spanner, looking at it from a scientific angle.

"I only played football to hone my reflexes. I can't chase criminals if I'm too unfit. Plus it helps me think sometimes. But I certainly wasn't trying to show off; it was all his doing." Sheepishly Shinichi accepts the praise, and goes to stand next to Kaito, infront of Talbot.

"Are you finished, Talbot sir?" politely asks Shinichi. It was important that they got back to the subject at hand- Pandora.

Or at least what was Pandora.

From under his cloak he brings out two rocks, one with a crescent moon peeking out, and another with a 5 pointed star half-out of the rock. And they looked like rocks too: about the size of one's fist, metal grey and bumpy, it looked more like ore, rather than the jewel (purple or otherwise) that they had known.

"Are these the rings?" asks Kaito, picking what he assumed to be his up and examining it from all angles.

"Did he fail?" asks Mukuro, coming close to examine the object in Shinichi's hands.

_How preposterous. Of course he didn't fail. _

Shinichi pauses "Kaito" whispers Shinichi, Kaito hmms. "Did you hear that just now?"

Kaito shakes his head and gives Shinichi a weird look.

"No, I didn't hear anything. Why? What did you think you heard" he asks, taking the detective seriously. It's not like Shinichi would joke at a time like this after all.

"I thought I heard someone say he didn't fail. But it didn't sound like anyone I know." Shinichi whispers back.

Come on, let the show begin already

Now it was Kaito's turn to freeze, and look around the room. The others were a respectful distance away, with the exception of Mukuro, who was the other side of Shinichi.

"Shinichi, I just heard something too; it sounded like me, but the voice was different."

_You buffle-brained fools. Hurry up. We are waiting._

Kaito looks at Shinichi. Shinichi looks at Kaito. Both look at the Ring Ores in their hands.

"Now, now you two, there is no need to be inpatient." Gently scolds Talbot. "Are you two ready to begin?"

"So it was… them we heard" asks Shinichi, staring at the rock in his hands.

"In this half-formed state it is possible." Agrees Talbot.

They look at each other, non-believing, but quickly put it behind them.

"We are ready" states Kaito.

"Good, take them to the centre of the room." Commands Talbot. "Guardians, if you could create a loose circle around them, it would help. We don't want any flames flying around aimlessly now do we?" he grins.

The Guardians comply. Shinichi and Kaito stand about a meter apart, facing each other. The guardians stand in a clock like fashion around them, with Tsuna at the top, behind Kaito, and Mukuro at the bottom, behind Shinichi's back. Hibari nearly walked out, but after a whispered conference with Reborn, he stalked over, a smug predator grin on his face. Tsuna didn't want to know what Reborn had promised Hibari.

"What you young Pups need to do is light the largest flame you can, feeding the energy into the Ring Ore." Explains Talbot from outside the circle.

"Flames? We don't know how to create those yet." Warns Shinichi.

Tsuna perks up, and moves slightly to see Shinichi from his position behind Kaito.

"Flames are created through your resolve." Explains Tsuna

"Indeed, you need resolve to light these rings. Without resolve flames won't light up inside of you, let alone bloom on the ring. Without sufficient flames feeding the ring, you may end up breaking them.

"Our- Resolve?" the central pair say.

"Yeah, it was different for all of us. It was something we found inside of ourselves when we were in the future. We needed to be able to light the rings to fight in that era. It's a bit like a wish you want to fulfil, or a goal you have in mind. It's your resolve that drives you forward, that makes you keep going. That literally lights a flame in your heart." Describes Tsuna, hand gestures accompanying. The others around them nod.

"Che, when I was in the future, Older Yamamoto told me to imagine my determination as a flame. That wasn't too hard in the heat of the moment since I am always determined." Inputs Gokudera, looking down at his ring.

"Haha, with me, I watched what Gokudera did. He said imagine your resolution as a flame, and Poof there it was" laughs Yamamoto, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Or, in Hibari's case" Yamamoto continues " what lit his flame was being pissed off. He was in this fight, and some of us arrived and helped him out. Having to rely on others, along with us 'crowding' the room, lead to him being pissed off- the flame was huge." Huge is followed by an appropriate hand motion and facial expressions that Kaito found funny. Hibari looked ready to kill

"Che, and all that came out was one drunk hedgehog" Others snigger before stopping as soon as Hibari reached for his weapons.

"Resolve

Determination

Resolution"

The pair repeat this litany to themselves, as the others go silent again.

Closing their eyes, they look internally for answers.

_My resolve? That would be to destroy the Black organisation. That's the reason I am here, and my goal for the future._

Shinichi grips the Ore harder, bringing it closer to his chest.

_My resolve? My resolve has changed very recently- not majorly, but it's moved a step onwards. A month ago it was to find Pandora. Up until two days ago, it was to protect Pandora from my father's murderers. Pandora is safe; in the care of the two best people I know. Me and Shinichi. Those men can look for eternity and never find Pandora. But now, it's the next part of our plan. So from today onwards my resolve is to stop an organisation that wants immortality- is willing to kill for it- and make sure that they never harm anyone again. _

Breathing in at the same time, a small aura builds around the pair. But it is very weak, and easily missed if those around them didn't know what they were looking for.

"That is not enough young Pups! Your resolve is not strong enough. Why should these rings grant you power?" roars Talbot.

"Think about who you are doing this for" shouts Gokudera, almost taking a step forwards. _That's how I did it._

_I'm doing this for those who may still be harmed. I'm doing it for my mother, who still cries over his death. I'm doing it for Jii, who lost a friend and partner. It is clear, this is the resolve of all three of us:_ _This is the resolve of the Magician, who admired Kuroba Toichi, the world's best magician. This is the resolve of International Phantom Thief 1412, who's doing this for his predecessor, and this is the resolve of Kuroba Kaito, who's doing it to relieve the pain of losing a father._

If you could see into Kaito's Inner World at this point, you would see three mirror images. One boy would be dressed in casual street clothes, another in a pure white suit, and finally, one in a black tuxedo. All three were stood around a column of white flame, one hand resting in the flame. All three of them wanted this, for once all three agreed with each other.

_I'm doing it for the victims they have already harmed. I'm doing it for those who may be harmed. I'm doing it for Shiho and her dead sister, for all the organisation did to Sherry, and are still doing to Haibara. I'm doing it for Ran, who has 'lost Shinichi' for so very long. I'm doing it so that those I love won't be killed. _

The auras around the pair grow, Kaito's becoming a brighter white, like adding power to a light bulb. Shinichi's becomes darker. Both become more opaque. Yet these flames are still translucent, looking more like a trick of the light. Shinichi's face is scrunched in concentration, whilst Kaito's looks blank.

"You need to look deeper than that." Encourages Tsuna.

_Tsuna._ The pair think. _We are doing this for Tsuna's Vongola that will be. We will be the guiding light in the dark, until the light of a new day arrives. We will make your [Pandora's] prediction come true._

The Ring Spirits like this resolution a lot, and flames flare around the pair. Around the circle, the others' Vongola Rings also burst into flame, joining in in the resolution to protect Vongola.

"You are nearly there, young Pups. But something is holding you back. Be honest with yourselves. What is this power there for?" demands Talbot.

Both are panting now, the physical exhaustion of pushing energy into the Ore is catching up to them. Sweat drips down their faces, knuckles white and arms tired from gripping the Ore so tightly.

_Be honest? What other reason is there…? _A loud pant draws his gaze across to the face of his Tantei-kun, eyes closed in concentration. _ That's right. Just like I promised. I want to protect him. A person like him doesn't deserve to be changed by the underworld. I want this power to protect Shinichi, and make sure he comes out the other side alive. _

_**I accept you, Kuroba Kaito, to become the Guardian of the Moon: The one that deceives even the darkness. **_

The Vongola rings flare, and in a soft yellow light, the Vongola seal appears on the floor under Kaito, extending to the outer circle of Guardians.

Kaito tips his head back, taking in a deep breath. The Ring Ore begins to pulse bright white light. In a flare of pure brilliance, Kaito is engulfed in flame. The others are nearly blinded by this. Covering him from head to toe, it shines as bright as the moon on the darkest night.

Shinichi opens his eyes at the sudden change in lighting, but is not blinded by Kaito's flames like the others are.

_He's done it, I knew he would. Be honest hey? I said that I wanted to protect those I care about, and that includes this phantom thief, magician and friend that stands before me. I promised Chikage that I would bring her son back whole. And I will- using this power. And if I'm being honest, there may be a little personal interest in there too. I can't chase a broken Phantom thief now can I?_

_**I accept you, Kudo Shinichi, to become the Guardian of the Stars: The one that guides in the dark**_

Just as the others were recovering from Kaito's flash of light, the Vongola seal on the floor spins, centring itself to Shinichi.

Opening their eyes, the Guardians feel as if part of reality has been cut away. Infront of them is pure black punctuated by specks of white light, making the flame appear as if it's glittering. The Guardians feel as if they are standing on the edge of the world: behind them was the world as they knew it. Fluorescent lights glow, Talbot, Reborn and the others stand waiting- the training room stands behind them. But infront of them? They know what should be there. Gokudera- standing next to Juudaime- should have been able to see Kaito and Shinichi at an angle, and through the space in-between, Ryohei. But instead it was just... nothingness.

The Guardians all blink, the drastic change in light jarring. But upon opening their eyes again, they find the scene has changed. They were no longer in the training room. To them, it felt as if they were in the middle of nowhere, as far from modern civilisation as possible, simply looking up at the night sky. With no light pollution from houses, with no outside source of light, it was finally clear just how bright the moon was, and just how many stars there really were in the sky.

Tsuna wondered if what they were seeing was an illusion created by Chrome or Mukuro. But looking over, Tsuna doesn't think so. Mukuro looks just as amazed at this display as the others. There is no smirk on his face, nor a look of concentration to show that this is his doing. Just pure enjoyment.

The feeling soon fades away, as do the flames. Finally they were back in the training room, even though they never left.

"Well done young Pups. The Moon has risen, the Stars are out to play, and the Sky is finally whole again."

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter too- slightly shorter than normal though. <em>

_See you all next time_

_Phantom Hitman 1412_

_First Published 25 Jan 2012_


	14. 14 When did we become living targets?

Chapter 14: Trial through flame.

**Here's the link for this amazing piece of fan art I got. I hope you all like it as much as I did: **http : / / goo . gl / JjysK (remove the spaces :)

**Just a reminder, this is set before the Shimon family arrive- so when I talk about flames, and who has them, you need to ignore them.**

* * *

><p>Mukuro rushes forward, catching and supporting an exhausted Shinichi. Yamamoto does the same for Kaito.<p>

"You did it guys. You've found your flames" shouts Tsuna, jumping over to the pair.

"Shini-chan you alright?" questions Ken, walking up next to Mukuro. Shinichi slowly nods his head, taking in deep breaths of air. Chikusa walks over and offers a bottle of water. Shinichi snatches the bottle out of Chikusa's hands and downs the thing as quickly as he can.

Chrome walks over and meekly takes Shinichi's hand "It's here Boss, there is a ring on his hand."

"Kaito's got one too" confirms Gokudera.

"Well done young Pups" commends Talbot. "My job here is done. Make sure to look after those two okay."

Reborn and Talbot walk towards the elevator. Reborn escorts Talbot out of the Mansion, and provides him transport home.

Back in the training room, Shinichi and Kaito sit on the floor, replenishing their energy.

"So does anyone know what these flames do?" asks Shoichi, walking forwards from his position leaning against the wall. Everyone looks at each other seeing if anyone has an idea. Head are shaken, shoulder shrugged and sighs exchanged.

"Well we're going to have to think this through logically then aren't we?" offers Shoichi. "So what do we know about the flames, in general I mean"

"Well, judging on what we saw in the future, I'd say that everyone has a flame." Guesses Tsuna. "Well it's obviously not just us is it? The Varia all have flames, Basil even has a Dying Will flame with the pills. And in the future everyone fought with flames. It can't just be a mafia thing exclusively since there is no way to tell who's going to join the mafia."

"That's an amazing deduction Juudaime" praises Gokudera. "The mafia must be the only people who have found out about the flames, hence why you don't see flames being used in everyday life. In fact, in our time period, it seems to be only members of the Tri-Ni-Set, such as Vongola and Giglio Nero, who even know flames exist."

"True, but that doesn't help the situation. What else do we know?" prompts Shoichi.

"You all have different flames right" confirms Shinichi. The others all nod. "How are they classified? Does the Guardian position match the flame?"

"Yes they do Shinichi." Confirms Mukuro "I am the Mist Guardian with Mist flames, as is my cute Chrome here. The same rule applies to all of the others."

"Are the Guardian's duties related to the flame too?" asks Shinichi, a small idea forming in his head.

"Guardian Duties?" asks Yamamoto.

"Yeah, that whole speech you guys go through at the start of those meetings, you know" Kaito makes a serious face and says in Tsuna's Boss voice "Rise Guardian of the Storm, the one who fiercely blows everything away.". Those duties."

The others look baffled at Kaito's voice mimicry, even though they have heard it before, during their fake heist.

"Those. Well I think Reborn did say that they were. They embody the role each person should take here. Luckily enough these duties go along with the personality of each… person… here… Oh, I see where you're going with this." Tsuna looks at Shinichi, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Well I don't TO THE EXTREME" roars Ryohei, scratching his head.

"Okay, I'll explain further, Shinichi correct me if I'm wrong" Tsuna turns back to Shinichi and gets his confirmation. "There are some people here who are better examples than others. Take Hibari for instance" Tsuna goes to point at him, but finds that Hibari is nowhere to be found "Must have left after we were done" mumbles Tsuna before continuing "For him, his duty is 'one that cannot be caught and goes his own way' well Hibari never involves himself with us since he doesn't like crowding. He follows his own rules and expects you to follow, right." The others nod "Well, that statement fits his personality perfectly. The same is true for the rest of us too, Mukuro can never be 'captured'- it's hard to get him to do what you want, and he just leaves if he doesn't like it." Mukuro grins as if this was a compliment "Yamamoto is really calm and diffuses all of the fights Gokudera and Lambo get into, so that's a bit like 'washing away everything' ."

"Oh, I see, Juudaime. You are the one that colours and engulfs everything. Well, you accepted all of us, even people like Mukuro and Hibari. So you reckon that their flames match their personalities?" finishes Gokudera.

"That's what I think. Was that what you were getting at Shinichi?" checks Tsuna

Shinichi nods and moves to sit in a different position.

"But we don't know what yours are, Reborn told us what ours were." Informs Tsuna.

"Guardian of the Moon, One that deceives even the darkness" recites Kaito

"Guardian of the Stars, the one that guides in the night" says Shinichi. "Pandora told us. Carrying on, your flames seem to affect your personality, so I suspect people with the same flame act similarly. Since there are no other Moon or Star users, we can't check, but we can still apply the same logic."

"So, what are your personalities then? We don't know you well enough to guess that." Explains Shoichi

"Logic"

Everyone turns to Kaito, who is laid flat out on the floor (a better position than looking up at them, less pain on the neck) shuffling a pack of cards.

"It describes Shinichi to a T" he explains. "Everything he does has some logic to it. Everything he thinks is logical. That's what makes him such a good detective. You don't get that good this young without a natural talent for logic."

"That reminds me of when we were younger," starts Mukuro, something possibly clicking into place. The others look at him suspiciously, the idea of Mukuro and Shinichi knowing each other still hard to accept. "Let me try something. It used to happen then, and he did it again today too. Since he has this flame uniquely, his flame may be the answer I'm looking for."

"Che, Mukuro we didn't get a word of that" complains Gokudera. "What on earth are you going on about? Do you know what Shinichi's flame can do?"

"I may know one aspect of his flame. But I'm going to need some test subjects." He smirks looking at the group infront of him. Some of the others back away, not wanting to be test subjects. "Hmm, let's see, who to pick. Not Tsunayoshi-kun, his intuition would give biased answers. Ken, go stand over there" Mukuro orders. Ken does as he is told, separating from the group. "Lambo, go with Ken." Lambo puts up a fuss until Ken produces some candy. "Would one of you two mechanics go over there too?" Mukuro asks, not sure which one to pick. After a little conference Spanner walks over.

"Mukuro did you just pick randomly?" Question Yamamoto. "But you said no to Tsuna specifically."

"No I didn't pick randomly" snarls Mukuro. "Tsunayoshi's intuition would affect his results. Ken has not cultivated his flame, Lambo has (and he's a fun toy), and the mechanics have a mind closest to Shinichi's out of all of us here. My dear Shinichi, go stand with them please. Right, now stand in a line. Shinichi, keep your flame off."

Once everyone was ready, Mukuro materialises his trident, and prepares to cast an illusion. With one clap of his hands, a cloud of mist appears above him, another clap, and a mixture of weaponry appears from that cloud. It ranges from knives to swords, to spikes, all aimed at the line of targets. He taps his trident on the floor, and the weaponry goes flying.

Lambo screams his head off and runs off in the opposite direction, hiding behind Gokudera.

"Mukuro-sama, what have I done now? I don't need a punishment, I haven't even called you pineapple for ages" whines Ken, ducking under a sword. Mukuro's eyes close slightly in anger, and a knife slices a cut in Ken's cheek. Spanner looks at the weapons and cocks his head as if noticing something wrong. Knowing these aren't real swords, he lets one brush his arm. Pain flares and a small line of blood appears on his arm. Dodging the rest of them, he wonders back to Shoichi, who puts a plaster on the cut.

Shinichi stands there, eyes looking at the weapons flying towards him. He flicks from one to another, analysing the attack and the area around them. Suddenly he double blinks and smiles.

"Shinichi! Watch out, move already." Shouts Kaito, seeing a knife aimed directly for Shinichi's heart. The others all tense, wanting to help, but knowing that this is an experiment.

Shinichi doesn't even flinch as the knife enters his heart. A sword slices a gash in his leg, a mace bangs into his shoulder before falling to the ground. One last knife appears from the cloud, aiming for his eye. Shinichi holds out a hand, and seemingly grabs this knife in his fist, blood dripping from gripping the blade.

"Nice try Mukuro, this sweet could have poked me in the eye."

The others jaws drop, not believing what Shinichi has just said. He didn't even react to the blood running down his leg, or arm. Hell, He didn't notice the knife in his heart!

Kaito rushes over, but before he can even stand fully, Shinichi holds up his hand.

"Kai, I'm alright." He turns back to Mukuro.

"Well My unharmed Shinichi, what was wrong this time?" Mukuro gives a grin that could rival KID, knowing that this statement would draw a reaction.

Jaws fall on the floor, and eyes widen to their full extent.

"W-w-what was w-wrong?" stutters Tsuna. "What do you mean what was wrong this time!"

"Shinichi never seems to be affected by my illusions. Not then, not now." Explains Mukuro nonchalantly "When we were younger, we made a game out of it. I would use an illusion and see if Shinichi would react to it. When he didn't he would tell me why."

"It's true" inputs Chikusa, seeing the unbelieving faces of the others. "They spent forever doing it. We had to leave since we were affected."

"Yeah, I remember that. You two used to get so scared." Laughs Shinichi. "Mukuro, your main fault was the differing weaponry. Swords, knives, spikes, and maces, really? They all weigh different amounts, some are top heavy, some less aerodynamic than others. Yet they all moved in an unwavering straight line, at the exact same speed. In battle, no one would notice this- as shown by the others moving out of the way, apart from Spanner. There were no wires that I could see to explain their straight path. The maces especially should have fallen to the ground, since the spiked end would have dragged it down."

The others watch and follow along with what Shinichi is saying, actually noticing these mistakes themselves.

"Next, like I said, they all moved at the same speed. The swords weigh a different amount to the knives and therefore would have moved at a slower speed. Next was the sound. Whilst there was a small amount of sound, there wasn't the varying range that there should have been."

"Shinichi, how would you know that?" asks Yamamoto.

"It's amazing what a murderer would do to escape. Throwing knives in last defence is common, especially in street thugs. And the swords, well rich people like to hang swords on their walls. They grab them as they run past, and you can guess the rest. And as for the mace, well, whilst I have no personal experience of one being thrown at me, I did go to a medieval re-enactment with my Dad when we went to England, and I saw someone use one in the mock battle. The sound was different to the one presented here. And just like earlier on today, once I knew they were fake, they suddenly disappeared. All I saw was this rock aiming at my eye, so I caught it."

"See I told you. Logic." Says Kaito smugly.

"What happened earlier today?" asks Lambo, finally reappearing from behind Gokudera.

"Mukuro snuck into my room whilst I was reading a book. I didn't hear or see the door open or close, but I smelt his cologne and knew it was him in the room. Discrepancies in the carpet patters showed me where he was and suddenly he was there."

"So you think his flame makes him see through illusions." confirms Tsuna.

"Kufufufu, yes I do. When I was younger, I thought I felt something, but I wasn't sure, but now with Pandora releasing his flame, I'm sure. Ken proves my illusions work on 'normal' people, Spanner shows that whilst he may have noticed these things, it didn't stop him from being harmed. Lambo proves that it must be Shinichi's flame specifically."

The others start a small conversation between themselves discussing their opinions on this.

"Shinichi, find your flame inside of you" orders Mukuro. Shinichi closes his eyes, and tried to feel for his flame. After a couple attempts, he finds it and takes a hold. "Now feed it a little bit of power, enough to light the ring." Shinichi breaths in and concentrates. After a few flickerings, a steady constant flame is lit upon his ring. "Now to prove that it isn't just me he can see through, Chrome, would you do the next experiment."

Chrome nods and takes a few steps to Mukuro's side, clutching her trident to her chest. "Of course Mukuro-sama. What would you like me to do?" Mukuro leans down and whispers something in her ear. She nods, and faces Shinichi. A flame lights on her ring and she taps the trident on the ground.

The others tense, Lambo and Tsuna scream. Shinichi looks at them as if they are mad.

"What are you all worried over? She hasn't even done anything yet." He asks.

"Shin-chan, can't you see that? There is this whole mutilated corpse infront of you. There is blood dripping everywhere- with sound effects I must admit." Kaito goes a little green, and some of the others turn away. "The corpses arm just fell off. Um Chrome was it? Shinichi's a detective, he's used to seeing bodies, maybe pick something else."

Chrome nods and taps the trident again. Slowly the others rub their arms, and teeth start chattering. Kaito clicks and produces gloves and a hat, as well as a scarf, and proceeds to put them on. Ryohei starts running around the room in an attempt to keep warm. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna all huddle together, turning slightly blue. Lambo joins in the huddle.

Shinichi looks at them, and laughs at their antics. Suddenly clicking in place, he turns to Chrome. "Is it supposed to be cold in here?" he asks, judging on their reactions.

"I would say it's about 10 degrees below freezing in here Shinichi" says Spanner.

"But I can't feel a thing" informs Shinichi.

"Turn your flame down." Suggests Mukuro. Slowly Shinichi lets go of the flames he's holding and the room starts to get colder. Just like mist, icicles appear in the corners, the other's breathes come out in white steam

"Nicely done Chrome" compliments Shinichi "There should be less moisture in the air. It should feel 'sharp' when you breathe in." Chrome nods, eyes narrowing and taps the trident again. Shinichi breaths in. "That's better. Okay, you can let up now, before the others complain of the cold."

"That's a pretty cool trick there Shinichi" compliments Yamamoto. "So you deduced this all with logic?"

"Logic, yes, but I'd rather say that I deal with facts." Shinichi says. Yamamoto looks confused. "Okay, let's put it this way. Everything I've said was because I knew it was a fact. Because I've seen it or read it, or experienced it. I know for a fact what a flying knife sounds like. I know for a fact what Mukuro's cologne smells like. I know for a fact that when water reaches below freezing it starts to freeze and leaves the air, creating that sharp feeling. Logic just puts the facts together in a way that makes sense."

"So what about combat abilities?" questions Gokudera. "There must be more to his flame than seeing through illusions. That sounds more like a side effect to me."

"Well I don't use weapons, not like you guys do. How did you guys get your weapons?" he asks

"Well for Tsuna, Leon kind of 'gave birth' to his gloves. Gokudera already used dynamites, Mukuro already used his trident, and Hibari already had his tonfas. Lambo's horns are his weapon, and he wears those anyway too. Ryohei uses his boxing and bare knuckles unless using Cambio Forma. And for me, the kid gave me a bat that turned into a sword, and I learnt my technique from my Dad. Our box weapons were created by someone else and given to us in the future." Explains Yamamoto.

"Conan knew how to defend himself" remarks Kaito. "And surely you just showed it off earlier too. Just because you're not pint-sized anymore doesn't mean things need to change"

"Conan? You mean the footballs and the watch?" asks Shinichi. "I did use those footballs to defend myself a lot, I think I even launched a few at KID didn't I?" he slyly smiles at Kaito, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, and you destroyed one of my monocles." Kaito grumbles

"Shinichi, did Conan carry footballs with him?" asks Ryohei, not quite seeing how it was possible.

"Oh, I have a belt that makes them for me. You push the button and one inflates out." Enlightens Shinichi.

"Where did you think I got all of those footballs from in the fake heist? I certainly wasn't carrying them around with me, nor had I been there before to plant them." Says Kaito loftily.

"We can do something with that." Says Spanner. Everyone turns to look at the quiet mechanic.

Placing another lollipop in his mouth, he continues. "In the future, we created objects that could run off flames right, like those hover-bikes. Well we could create a belt that shoots out compressed balls of flames instead, that way you wouldn't run out unless you can't light your flame anymore." The others all think about this for a moment.

"That would be useful, and I have a few ideas with specifications I want. Could I see you guys later and go over it with you?" enquires Shinichi. The mechanic nods, and starts drawing on a pad of blue paper.

"So what's your plan with those new modifications, Shinichi?" asks Gokudera.

"I'm not going to tell you. I need to know if they can do what I want first." Shinichi laughs. _Changing size and density may not be possible. Either that or I'm going to need to learn some serious flame control_.

"Oy, try this." Comes the high pitched shout. Shinichi turns to the voice, and has just enough time to catch a thrown projectile.

Lowering his hand, he sees that it's a pen in his hand. Pushing the top of the pen, a thin sharp knife slides out.

"Reborn, what's this for?" Shinichi asks, looking at the blade.

"I was watching that 'experiment' and I noticed something. That pen should help. That blade is for attacking purposes. Feed your flames into the pen, as if filling it with ink."

Shinichi looks at the baby and sees the serious look on his face. Quickly Shinichi grabs his flame- it was easier this time- and slowly pushes it into the pen. When it seems as if the pen is full, he stops.

"Right, It's full Reborn." Confirms Shinichi.

"Good, now write with it." Orders Reborn.

Giving Reborn a slight look, he does as he's told. Testing the pen out, he draws a wavy squiggle. In the air, almost as if written with black ink, the flames follow the pens movement and the squiggle appears in the air.

"That's pretty cool Reborn." Admits Shinichi.

"Hey, Shin-chan, what happened? We can't see anything." Wonders Kaito.

Shinichi thinks that he wants Kaito to see this.

"Hey, Shin-chan, that's amazing, did the pen do that?" compliments Kaito, the ink suddenly becoming visible to him.

"Um, we still can't see anything" interrupts Tsuna.

_Let everyone in the room see_ thinks Shinichi. A few gasps accompany this thought as the ink becomes visible to the others too.

"I can choose who sees this." Admits Shinichi in wonder, looking at the pen in his hands.

"Shinichi, forget about that, it's not important at the moment- it will be later, but not at this exact point in time." Reborn interjects "Raise your flame and direct it into your eyes."

Trusting Reborn knows what he's doing, Shinichi directs the flow of flames into his eyes.

The others watch as the light leaves Shinichi's eyes, and the blue irises fade into black. Shinichi's eyes start to flicker around the room, first looking right, then left, then down. They don't stay on the same place for more than a moment. This rapid eye movement is accompanied by frequent blinks. The pen in Shinichi's hand starts to move, but no ink appears. The pen seems to be moving too fast for it to be writing anything, yet it still moves left to right as if it is.

After a minute of this Reborn says to Kaito "Kaito, cover his eyes and snap him out of it."

Kaito takes a step forward to become directly infront of Shinichi, only a step away. Shinichi's black eyes focus on him, his view of the rest of the room gone. Eyes still flicker from one point to another. Carefully, Kaito takes both of his hands and places one over each eye, blocking out as much light as he can. The pen stops moving and Shinichi slumps. Taking his hands away, Kaito is met by bright but tired blue eyes.

"Shin-chan what happened? Your eyes went black and suddenly you were looking everywhere at once. The pen moved but we couldn't see any ink." Kaito asks concerned for his friend.

Shinichi rubs his temples as if he has a headache before answering Kaito. "Well, first off, I have a killer headache. More importantly, the world slowed down." Explains Shinichi. Tsuna looks at Gokudera, who nods, before saying to Shinichi,

"Actually Shinichi, you sped up. Like Kaito said, your eyes were moving faster than usual. The pen started writing incredibly fast too."

"Okay, I sped up then, but that's not the main point. I was noticing more things than I usually do. Like for instance, there is enough dust on that machine over there, to show it hasn't been cleaned in over three months. Or that Gokudera must have been practicing with his dynamites today since there is still powder in his hair. Spanner was working with his machinery less than two hours ago since there is an oil stain on his clothes, that hasn't fully dried. Or that there are 2,396 tiles on the ceiling."

Gokudera looks shocked; he was practicing with his dynamites this morning, it was target practice to keep him sharp. Spanner nodded to agree that he was working with oil less than two hours ago, it was just before he came here with the rest. Lambo decided that he should be the one to count the tiles on the ceiling, so the others left him to it.

"Um, what else." Thinks Shinichi out loud.

"What did the pen do?" questions Reborn, even though the smile gives it away that he knows full well what the pen did.

Shinichi thinks for the others to see it as well.

A long page of text appears, stretching from where Shinichi is, behind him until it hits the wall. Shinichi studies the text, using the pen like a pointer to move the text to where he wants it.

"This is…" he gasps and reads a little bit more. "This is everything I noticed. There's nothing useful though. Just a load of facts and observations about this room."

Reborn's smirk grows and he tips his hat lower, pleased with himself.

"That is the power of your flame Shinichi. From what I can tell from Mukuro's stories of your childhood together, you've dealt in facts for a very long time. Whilst you thought it was a like of detective stories like Sherlock Homes, it would have been the flame acting on your personality too. When you do deductions as a detective, it's because you have gathered all of the facts and put them together. With your flame's power, you are less likely to fall for illusions of any kind: flame or word based, such as lies your suspects tell you. Seeing through illusions, as Gokudera said, is just a side effect. Illusions are technically a creation of the illusionists' imagination. It can only be as accurate as the illusionist can imagine. With the advice you've been giving them, their flames will remember it and add it in next time a similar illusion occurs. Viper commented once that Illusions take over their targets perception. It's possible that your flame blocks the Mist from entering your mind"

"But these facts are just random, there is nothing of importance here." Complains Shinichi.

"That's because we didn't give you, nor did you give yourself, a target or objective to think about. The flame had free reign and so just gave you everything it could. Once you grow more accustomed to it, you should be able to narrow down what you want to see or write down with the pen."

"So that's what the pen's for. I wouldn't be able to remember everything I saw, so the pen keeps a record. And if I think about it, I should be able to show certain people the information I'm gathering, shouldn't I?" speculates Shinichi.

"I suppose so," guesses Kaito. "You can choose who sees what you've written, right, so I don't see why it can't do the same when you are like that. You just have to think about it."

"Once you get used to this power, you'll be able to find other applications for it. Like I said, at the moment, it's just useless information, since that's what you asked for. Plus, no one is moving, or fighting, or doing something that you would want to observe in high detail." Informs Reborn.

"Hmm, I have a few ideas on how to use this now. So why don't we move onto Kaito then." Suggests Shinichi.

"So what's Kaito's personality then?" asks Gokudera.

"Rather than his personality, I would say his best skill is impersonating people. He does it better than anyone I know, and he can switch between people really quickly and fluidly." Describes Shinichi.

"Kaito, light your ring" orders Reborn.

Kaito looks inwards, and finds that column of flame in the centre room they all share. He waves at it, and a small line breaks off and like a rope, connects him to the flame. Opening his eyes, he sees his flame on the ring. Reborn jumps up and sits on Kaito's shoulder, observing the flame on the ring. "I thought so. Kaito, keeping your flame on, impersonate the guardians with the exception of Shinichi. Just the voice if you don't mind."

Kaito looks at Reborn on his shoulder, but the shadow of the hat stops Kaito from being able to see Reborn's eyes. Shrugging the other shoulder, he complies.

"Lambo-sama is hungry!"

"Shut up you damn Ahoshi"

"Maa, maa Gokudera calm down"

"Heeii! Lambo, we'll find you something to eat in a minute so just be quiet"

"Shut up, herbivores, before I bite you to death"

"Kufufu, you can try"

"FIGHT TO THE EXTREME"

"How was that?" Kaito asks. He turns to Shinichi who is sniggering slightly.

"You got them all down perfectly Kaito. No wonder you have a white flame"

"What do you mean by that? Surely white goes with the moon."

"I see what he means. In the light spectrum, white light is made by a mixture of the other colours- by refracting it just right using a crystal, you can get it to split into its original colours. Your flame is the same. When you impersonated each of us, the outer layer of the flame changed colour accordingly. Red for me, orange for Juudaime and so on. I suspect the reason Reborn told you not to do Shinichi is because you can't make black light." Explains Gokudera, borrowing Spanners paper and pen to draw the scientific details down. "Impersonating Shinichi must just be a personal thing."

"So I have everyone's flames?" asks Kaito.

"Not exactly. If you look at your flame on the ring, it's a white core with rainbow tips- representing all the other flames. You should be able to copy their characteristics. Whenever you impersonated someone, you would unconsciously change your flame to match. I'm about to give you some important information. I need you to remember it as if your life depends on it. Remember it with your dying will." Reborn looks sharply at Kaito, making sure the magician is listening.

"Sky, Harmony. Storm, Degeneration. Cloud, Propagation. Sun, Activation. Mist, Construction. Thunder, Hardening. Rain-"

"Tranquillity" finishes off Kaito, remembering what Yamamoto had told him before. "So I should be able to use those characteristic when I'm using their flames. Shinichi, come here," Having an idea in his head he wants to try it out. Shinichi walks over and stands next to Kaito.

"Sure, Kai, what do you want me to do?" enquires Shinichi.

"I want you to just stand there. That trick earlier totally wiped you out didn't it? It's practically a mental overload controlled by your flame. I'm going to do something about that. Stand there and accept what I'm about to give you. Yamamoto, tell me if I'm going too far." He turns to Yamamoto and beckons him over.

"Will do Kaito." Confirms Yamamoto.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito closes his eyes.

"_Kaito, a new door has appeared" _

_As soon as he opens his eyes to his Inner World, 1412 and the Magician greet him. 1412 points over to the opposite side to their usual painting. _

"_It appeared once you fully gained your flame. It was spinning earlier" explains the Magician. _

_Kaito walks over to the new doorway. At the moment, it is showing a picture of a white ball of flame on a black background._

"Rain"

_Kaito orders, and give the door a slight push. Just like the other door, the paining spins and lands on a picture of a blue ball of flame, with a background of rain. Kaito goes to enter the room, but finds that he can't._

"_Look this way." Suggests 1412._

_Kaito turns and looks at the column of flame in the centre of the room. It's now the same blue as the rain flame. _

_He walks over and grabs a small portion of this new flame._

"_Yep, rain flames, it feels like when Yamamoto gave me some of his."_

Opening his eyes, he sees a blue flame on his ring. He looks down slightly at Shinichi "Trust me?"

Immediately Shinichi nods "Trust you."

Kaito places his hands on Shinichi's neck, just above the veins, and slowly pushes the rain flame into Shinichi. However there is a little resistance.

"Shin-chan, accept it" orders Kaito, whispering since he's not really concentrating on what he's saying. Shinichi shifts and the resistance leaves.

Very slowly, Kaito feeds the rope of flame into Shinichi, concentrating on keeping the flow small and constant. Eventually there is a hand on his shoulder.

Whispered carefully into his ear, Yamamoto murmurs. "Stop, Kaito, or you'll send him to sleep."

Kaito cuts off the connection to Shinichi, removing his hands from his neck, and lets the rope of flame return to its source. The flame on his ring returns to white.

Blue eyes meet indigo, and Shinichi smiles. "I feel a lot better now Kaito, thanks. The headache is gone now"

"Hmm, that was interesting" remarks Gokudera. "That's what Yamamoto did to me the other day when I was having a bad day. So what else can you do? How about illusions?"

In another part of the room, Reborn walks over to Spanner and Shoichi and talks to them. Nodding, Spanner leaves the room.

"Oh, Oh," shouts Kaito, jumping up and down, totally different to how he was earlier. "I had an idea about this when Reborn was reciting the characteristics. Mist is Construction and Lightening Hardening right?" Reborn nods, as do Lambo and Mukuro. "well-"

Kaito shuts his eyes again, an idea forming and begging to be done.

"Oy, Magician, come here"

_The door spins and the Magician steps through. _

"_What do you want now Kaito?" seeing the barely contained grin on Kaito's face, the Magician gets excited "Oh~, is it a prank, a magic trick? Come on, Kaito teeeeell me"_

_Kaito laughs at the Magician. "_Come here, I need you to spin the door whilst I control the flames."

_The Magician walks over and touches Kaito's shoulder. Kaito passes his plan through the connection, and the Magician squeals in joy. "That'll be amazing Kaito, a trick worthy of the Magician himself."_

_Chuckling at the Magician, Kaito returns his attention back outside. _

Kaito takes his card gun out of his jacket pocket, and holds it loosely in his hands. "Ladies and Gentlemen" Shinichi sighs and rolls his eyes, the others look attentive. Lambo looks excited to see a magic trick.

"Notice the Card Gun. Shinichi, can you confirm that this is indeed my Card Gun, and that there are no modifications to it?" Shinichi picks the card gun up, examines it, and empties the magazine, before handing it back

"Yes Kaito, that is your Card Gun and nothing else." Says Shinichi, exasperated.

Kaito grins and pulls on his connection to the Magician. "Watch as I change this Card Gun into something else before your very eyes." Kaito snaps his other hand.

Without a puff of smoke for once, the Card Gun changes into a riffle like Colonnello has.

"Well done Kaito, nice Illusion" complements Shinichi

"Ah, but I'm not finished. Mukuro, Chrome and Shinichi, you all agree that what you see before you is an illusion, correct" all three nod. Once again Kaito pulls on the connection.

Kaito theatrically waves his ring hand over the riffle, the flame on top green rather than the mist indigo.

"K-Kaito, what did you do? That's not an illusion anymore. No matter how high I raise my flame it's not going away." Stutters Shinichi in amazement. Mukuro and Chrome also look at the weapon weirdly.

"Gokudera, you would know how to fire one of these, correct?" asks Kaito. Gokudera nods and Kaito passes the riffle to him. Gokudera aims and shoots. The target across the room smashes.

"By using the mist flames, I can create illusions, very small ones actually, I couldn't change the gun into a tank sadly. By adding in the Lightening's hardening factor, I 'hardened' the illusion and made it real."

"Wow, Kaito, that's so cool!" exclaims Lambo.

Whilst Kaito accepts praise from the others, the gun returns to its original form in Gokudera's hands.

"Oops. I lost concentration on it," admits Kaito, taking the gun back and pocketing it.

Spanner walks back into the room, a small collection of something clear in his hands.

"The ammo for that gun, it's the same size as an average playing card right?" asks Spanner. Kaito nods and takes a look at what's in Spanner's hand, noticing one is already a dark purple.

"Yeah, they'll fit." Admits Kaito.

Reborn jumps up onto Spanner's shoulder. "All you guardians should take a card, and fill it with your flames." Guides Reborn. "Spanner, you got one off of Hibari?" Spanner nods. The others all take a card and fill it as Reborn requested.

Handing back the cards to Spanner, Tsuna asks "What are these for Reborn?"

"Kaito, load the deck. Everyone else go stand over there." Commands Reborn, ignoring his student.

_Heeii, he's got that Spartan look again. I'm not going to like this, am I?_ worries Tsuna.

"Kaito, you should be able to tell what flame is loaded correct." Assumes Reborn. Kaito nods

"Yeah, at the moment it's a mist card." Confirms Kaito.

"Good. Aim the card at anyone but its flame match, and fire." Reborn's eyes glitter as protests start from the others. "Oy, I'm being merciful by making you all do it instead of just dame-Tsuna, so shut up"

Kaito and Shinichi laugh at the frightened bunch, secretly glad it wasn't them.

"How about I be impartial and start at one end of the line and work downwards" Kaito suggests, a similar predator grin and gleam in his eyes.

Taking aim at Ryohei, he shouts 'Mist' before firing the card. It crashes against Ryohei's chest, and a mist like smoke spills out. The mist spreads and thickens, and soon the whole area near him is covered in an opaque mist.

"I can't see anything to the EXTRMEM!" comes a muffled roar.

"Smoke screen" comments Reborn, writing it down.

They wait for the smokescreen to clear before continuing on.

Kaito takes aim again, this time at Mukuro, before shouting "storm" and firing.

About a meter before it reaches Mukuro, the card explodes in a very loud and blindingly bright bang. The line of targets all tightly close their eyes and cover their ears. Mukuro, Ryohei and Yamamoto all receive sharp pains on their face and arms. Once the light is gone, they check themselves and see small scratches on their arms and faces.

"Shrapnel flash bomb, interesting" remarks Reborn, writing down his observations again.

"Whoa, are you three alright?" asks Shinichi.

"maa, maa don't worry, just a few light scratches." Consoles Yamamoto.

"Can I move on?" asks Kaito, since Yamamoto is next in line.

"Sure thing Kaito, go ahead." Says Yamamoto brightly, waving his hand.

Taking aim at Yamamoto, Kaito warns 'thunder' before firing the card. This card hits Yamamoto on the shoulder, and emits a large green spark. Yamamoto shouts in pain, body convulsing before falling still.

"Lambo, grab him" shouts Tsuna, Lambo does and absorbs the electrical shock running rampage through Yamamoto.

"An electric shock to paralyse the enemy, very useful. Yamamoto will be fine in a minute, Shoichi, give him a check-up later just in case" informs Reborn, making more notes. Tsuna and Gokudera move Yamamoto to sit against the wall, and Shoichi comes over to look after him. The pair return to their places.

"Lambo-sama is scared. He doesn't want to do this anymore" whines the 10 year old.

Reborn totally ignores the crying cow and whispers to Kaito to do it anyway. "Best to shut him up now before he starts to spark" he warns.

"This one's rain" notes Kaito before taking aim at the bawling cow. The card crashes against Lambo's arm and a light blue smoke comes out. Since Lambo is crying, he takes in another breath to complain, and immediately falls backwards. The others lean over to check on him, but a loud snore gives the answer away.

"Sleeping gas, of course" mutters Reborn. "Next Kaito."

"Next is Cloud" informs Kaito, taking aim at Tsuna. Tsuna flinches but doesn't move away from the card. The card is fired and smashes against his collar bone. A very small amount of dark purple gas escapes and dissolves into their air.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" asks Gokudera. Tsuna blinks the gas away a few times before looking up at Gokudera.

"Heeii! Not three Gokudera's. I can't handle that many!" Screams Tsuna, scrabbling away. He looks around the room, eyes moving from one thing to another. "Gokudera, there's multiple images of everything I look at. I can't tell which one is the correct one and which are the illusions. If I turned up my flame, my intuition might help, but for anyone else… It's not a pleasant experience." Tsuna stands there, eyes closed to stop the images. After a few minutes, he opens them again and can see normally.

"Multiple Images, must go with the propagation. The enemy certainly couldn't run or fight back like that." comments Reborn, jotting the latest observation down.

"Gokudera, this is a sun flame" warns Kaito. Gokudera stands tall, firm against the attack. Kaito aims and fires. The card crashes against his chest, and a yellow light- similar to the flame- sinks into Gokudera. After a moment, Gokudera blinks twice, before bouncing on the balls of his feet and shaking out his arms.

"It's a good thing you chose me for this one. The others might not have noticed it's effects." He explains "as stupid as they are, excluding Juudaime of course" he mumbles to himself.

"It goes with the Activation factor. It's given me an energy boost- I feel more awake and alert to what's going on around me. In addition, my senses have sharpened up. I would guess that in battle I would move sharper and cleaner than before too. I'd imagine that you could use this on us or yourself when we're tired."

"Hmm, energy boost no. Cell activation." Mumbles Reborn, writing down what Gokudera has observed.

"Hmm, It seems that I've run out of targets" sings Kaito. Quickly he turns his gun to the side and shoots the remaining card at Shinichi.

"Shin-chan, this one is Sky" Kaito explains sweetly as the orange gas disappears.

"I could have guessed that Kaito" growls Shinichi. He goes to take a step towards Kaito to punch him, but misses the step and nearly falls over. Trying again, Shinichi takes another step. Finding that he can't walk straight, Shinichi holds his head in his hand. "Kai, come and grab me before I leave the ground" mumbles Shinichi.

"What do you mean by that Shin-chan?" asks Kaito, walking over and holding his friend steady.

"Well I've lost my sense of balance. That's why I couldn't walk straight. But I've got this weird feeling in my stomach and head. It feels as if I'm floating; like my feet are no longer connected to the floor."

"Hah, floating in the Sky." Says Reborn sarcastically. "Loss of balance" he writes in the notes. "Kaito, I'd imagine that you could fill these cards up yourself, considering you have all of their flames. However the strength of your flame, since it splits up, is not as strong as theirs. If you fill the cards up, then I reckon that the effects will be less potent and last a shorter time. I'd suggest bugging them to fill the cards for you, since they'll have a stronger effect. Spanner, would you be able to supply Kaito with a constant supply of these?"

Spanner looks up and nods. "Yeah, they're not hard to make. They can be made in advance and kept somewhere, so he shouldn't run out. They should hold the flames for a very long time too."

Shaking off the effects of the sky card, Shinichi grins at Kaito. And it's not a grin Kaito likes either. "Kaito, I've just thought of something else you can do. It goes with your ability to impersonate others."

Shinichi slithers over to the others, and gathers Ryohei and Yamamoto- who has recovered by now. Moving so Kaito can't read their lips, Shinichi explains what he wants them to do. They all turn around, and grin evilly at Kaito.

Ryohei rushes forwards, flame off, and starts to aim punches at Kaito. Kaito ducks and dodges, before shouting at Shinichi "Shin-chan what do you want me to do? This isn't revenge is it?"

"KID always talks in riddles, so here's one for you: 'what you can do I can do better'." Smugly, Shinichi folds his arms and watches the fight.

Ryohei aims another punch, and Kaito barely dodges; Ryohei's fist brushes over his shoulder.

_What you can do I can do better? I don't think he's talking about himself. Better? Impersonation? Flames? Oh. _

'1412 I need a sun flame!'

'_Aye, aye Boss', says 1412 mockingly, walking over and spinning the picture. _

Kaito looks over Ryohei before leaping back. Ryohei follows, a right hook aiming for an uppercut to the jaw. Kaito quickly jabs Ryohei in the stomach, forcing the boxer to take a step backwards. Kaito follows the boxer, not letting up for a minute. After Kaito lands a few more hits- admittedly not as powerful as one from Ryohei- Kaito backflips over a sword swing. Ryohei backs off, leaving the next part to Yamamoto, just like Shinichi asked

_1412, Rain flame! Magician weapon!_

The gun changes into a sword, and a clang of metal can be heard. Yamamoto disengages before coming in with another basic attack. Kaito parries and returns with an attack of his own

"So where were you going with this Shinichi?" asks Gokudera,

"Well, Kaito, especially after Pandora unlocked his flame, is a bit like a mirror. Him and KID never attack first, it's always an attack in self-defence. So that's why I told him: What you can do I can do better. With his mix of flames, and natural intelligence, it's possible for him to not only copy an opponent and their moves, but also improvise and improve upon them. So instead of calling it a counter attack, it's better to call it a mirror attack. All of the moves he's used against them are ones he has seen them do before. Without your box weapons he can't copy your Cambio Formas, hence why he hasn't done so with Yamamoto. See there he goes." Shinichi points the other back to the fight.

Yamamoto goes for a downwards swing, which is blocked by Kaito. Yamamoto disengages, spins and comes for a side sweep. Kaito on the other hand, clicks a few times, and throws confetti into Yamamoto's face, surprising the swordsman. Whilst Yamamoto has his eyes closed to protect himself from the confetti, Kaito sidesteps , bringing his sword up and around to rest against Yamamoto's neck. Shinichi takes one of the coloured balls from earlier and launches it at Kaito. Kaito brings the sword down and behind him, cutting the ball in half before back flipping over the next one.

"We should get you to train during a free-for all. In utter chaos." Remarks Reborn. "As you gain better control of your flame you'll be able to swap quicker and more often, allowing you to fight more enemies at once. Having the both of you fight simulation battles against this lot will help you to sharped and train your skills. Shinichi especially needs to practice using his skill in combat."

Shinichi looks down, slightly embarrassed.

"However" Reborn adds. "Shinichi will be able to teach you lot a thing or two." The others all look between Shinichi and Reborn "With his pen, and his logic, he'll be able to help you guys fight better as a team. Not all fights will be one on one you know. Once he's honed his skill to handle battle, he'll be able to help with your fights too. He'll be able to pinpoint enemies' weaknesses, and tell you how, when and where to attack. Kaito on the other hand, just needs to watch as many people as he can, and see their techniques so he can copy them." Reborn states.

"Can we stop now though" asks Kaito "I'm pretty tired, and I'd imagine that Shin-chan is too. We're not as trained in flames as you lot are, so it's taken quite a bit out of us." Kaito yawns "I really could go to sleep right now" The others all laugh, and even Reborn lightens up a little.

"Sure thing Kaito" assures Tsuna.

"I…[yawn] agree" mumbles Shinichi. Mukuro walks over and pokes Shinichi lightly with his trident, herding Shinichi towards the elevator.

"Get a rest then, my amazing detective." Smiles Mukuro.

Walking out of the elevator, Mukuro guides the tired detective to his bed. Shinichi gets, in not bothering with changing his clothes. "Good night Shinichi" whispers Mukuro, before taping Shinichi on the forehead and inducing sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this all today, as you all can guess, instead of doing my assignments- naughty me. Two updates in as many days, aren't you all lucky readers. <strong>

** These are their basic skills, I have notes on how they can use them in fights.**

**Join me next time when another familiar face appears. Those who like Blond Italians should be happy. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 26 Jan 2012**


	15. 15 The Mafia Game

**_Chapter 15: The Mafia game_**

To my totally anonymous reviewer, Thanks for reviewing. Like you guessed Dino is arriving in this chapter. And whilst there are KaiShin vibes here, no one has actually said if they want a relationship between them. With how I've written it, it's actually possible for a Mukuro and Shinichi relationship to eventually build. Or there could be a little war over Shinichi. In fact, I don't even know if my readers like Yaoi. And I'm putting my lack of reviews down to this being a crossover, which aren't as popular as normal stories. Thank you for all of the love, it's made me a very happy bunny.

To K.Y, The chapter mostly wrote itself actually, and since I had it done, I thought why not upload it? I'm glad that you think I was creative- I found it important to be different since having them as guardians was a little cliché. And don't worry about those assignments, I'm the type to do them as soon as I get them rather than leave them until later. I nearly always hand my work early. I finished one that day, got 2/3's of one done the next day, and the other two aren't due until the end of Feb. Thanks for the concern though. Oh!Oh! I found that blood stained hands bit. It's in chapter 8 and I quote: _He might even have to kill someone. Could he return to Ran with blood soaked hands? _Like I said, a suggestion for the future, not something they have already done. Hope that clears things up.

To KSKK1412- Wow, you must have really liked my work, made you speechless it seems. Thank you for reviewing. I'll try to keep the good work up!

* * *

><p><strong>You might want to re-read chapter 9 once you've read the last chapter. You'll notice all of the hints I placed pertaining to Shinichi's black flame. It's all about the facts. <strong>

**Key note for you all, anything Shinichi writes with his pen ****shall be underlined****, just to differentiate. Things said over communicators/ Radios are in Italics and centred. Hopefully you can tell the difference between the Radio and Kaito's inner world.**

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Gokudera]<strong>

Stop. Tree on your left. Dynamite T minus 10. 

Good. C down 2. 

Proceed 200m north, 300m west. 

Smoke clearing

**[To Yamamoto]**

Storm smoke T minus 30

C blond will freeze, remember where he is. 

Attack

Good C down 1

**[To Ryohei]**

Run as fast as you can East- no other direction {-} **(*Btw that was a drawing of an arrow*)**

After those trees are 2 enemies, backs towards you. 

Get them. 

A crack like mental lightening runs through his eyes. Breaking off the connection to his flame, Shinichi blinks a few times and rubs his head. Finding his vision a little blurry, he closes his eyes.

"Sorry guys, had to break the connection. Ryohei, how'd you do?" Shinichi speaks into the microphone set inside his helmet.

"I got them to the EXTREME!" announces Ryohei, much too loudly for those with receivers.

"God damn it Shibafu, be quite will you! You nearly took my ear off" scolds Gokudera.

Due to a tap on his leg, Shinichi tunes out the rest of the conversation and he changes channels to talk to the person sat next to him.

"That was good Shinichi. We took out 5 of their men in the first 10 minutes because of you. Now we need to land and let you get intimate field experience. You won't always be able to sit and observe like this." Compliments Reborn before moving onto the next step of their plan.

Shinichi and Reborn were currently sat in a helicopter above the sparse forest. Using his flame, Shinichi had been able to observe his allies and help them to sweep up the Trash. Slowly the helicopter lands in a clearing, and Shinichi and Reborn jump out.

Shinichi gives a wave and the pilot flies upwards and off, not needed for the time being. Hearing something in the bushes, Shinichi whirls, hands flying to his newly modified belt.

This belt was a creation of Spanner's, with a little help from Shoichi and odd comments and design direction from Shinichi. Based upon the design of Conan's football belt, it too had the Ball buckle and buttons. The belt takes flames from the wearer, in small gradual doses that are quickly replenished by the body, and stores them in the buckle compartment. At a push of the button, the flame is released. Carefully, Shinichi can control both the size and density of the ball the flame creates. It perfectly fitted the design he had had in his head during the training session earlier in the week.

In this case, it was a football sized ball, reasonably dense.

Shinichi kicks the ball, and it bounces against a tree, smashing the bark, before veering off across the clearing.

A squirrel jumps out of the bushes near the tree, and quickly finds its way to safety.

"Oops. It was only a squirrel" Shinichi admits sheepishly.

The ball bounces off of another tree, removing more bark off of a different tree, before diving into the bushes.

"Gahk" shouts a deep voice before a thud is heard.

"You did that on purpose" Reborn laughs " 'It was a squirrel' my ass"

"Well, thinking that I had missed, and not noticed his presence meant that he was more likely to go in for an attack when he thought my guard was lowered, and my back was turned. He did exactly what I expected him to." Explains Shinichi. Reborn lowers his fedora and smiles.

"And the trees…"

This time, Shinichi is sheepish for real. "I think I misjudged the density of the ball. The flame was more compressed than I expected it to be. It's something I'm going to have to get used to."

Reborn nods and starts walking through the trees, Shinichi following. They walk pass the unconscious man, an ugly bruise already forming on his forehead.

"Wow, I really wacked him one for six didn't I?" admits Shinichi. "He'll be out for a good few hours. No way he can help his scum of a Boss now."

They continue walking, keeping wary of their surroundings. Reborn hitches a ride on Shinichi's shoulder. Meanwhile Shinichi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wrench shaped lollipop.

"_Ne, Shinichi, you get headaches after using that fact skill, don't you?"_

"_Hm? You mean the Star Observation? Yeah I do. I can't keep it up for long either. Too much information goes through my eyes and brain, I guess"_

"_Well, Human's brains aren't supposed to deal with things on a hyper acute level like you do. Take these"_

"_Whilst I appreciate the offer, I don't think sugar will help at the moment."_

"_It's not just sugar. Along with the sugar there are other components in there that will combat the effects. It should clear up the headache quicker than any drug will do. Hopefully with these, you should be able to use the Star Observation technique more than once without drastic side effects to your sight or brain function."_

"_Oh, that sounds reasonable. I'll try them out. Thanks Spanner"_

"Wow, these really work. I was sceptical at first, but they seem to be working fine." Admits Shinichi, pulling the lollipop out and staring at it.

"_Hitman to Weather, Hitman to Weather, come in…"_

6 different forms of "_Yes Hitman" _come down the line. Reborn was half expecting 8 replies, but he had an idea why the 7th person wasn't responding, and Reborn didn't really care- he could take care of himself. The 8th person however… Reborn waits a moment before sighing and adding "Hitman to Night come in"

"_Hearing you loud and clear, Baby" replies Kaito._

"All meet at Point Alfa infront of the Stables. Clear?" comes the coded order.

7 different forms of affirmative come down the line.

Hiding in the branches of some trees, Shinichi and Reborn wait for the others to arrive.

Gokudera and Yamamoto are the first to arrive. Since Shinichi could see them from the helicopter, they were also closest to his current position. Ryohei is next to arrive, crashing through the trees like an elephant. Tsuna, dragging an unwilling Lambo, joins soon after. Finally, Mukuro strolls towards them, taking his own sweet time, before jumping up and sitting next to Shinichi.

"So we are about to infiltrate the Stables-" starts Shinichi

"Umm, Star, where's Moon?" interrupts Yamamoto.

"He's shielding our position. Or hadn't any of you noticed this tree was gaining leaves?" declares Shinichi, waving a hand to encompass the tree they were currently sitting in.

Bit by bit, the under layers of the tree were becoming thicker, filling gaps in the canopy with leaves. The outside layer remained untouched, as to not draw suspicion: A tree's canopy suddenly growing in size was a sure give away.

"One of his Real illusions is it?" asks Gokudera, studying the leaves above him.

Shinichi nods to the question before continuing where he left off.

"As I was saying, we are about to infiltrate the Stables. As you all know, our main objective is for me or Moon to apprehend the Horse. We either capture him alive or kill him. I need to remind you all of the one rule Hitman has imposed. Mist, I mean you especially. If you break it, I will personally do something about it, before letting Hitman punish you as well. And I of all people will know if you break the rule. Do I make myself clear?" Shinichi gives Mukuro a stern look. Mukuro simply smiles back, undeterred by Shinichi's threat.

"Why of course my dear Star. I promise not to break the rule, since you asked so sweetly." Drawls Mukuro.

Shinichi ignores the end of that statement, going back to the action plan.

"Storm, I want you to smoke screen the room, before everyone else enters. I want you all to take positions against the walls, spread around the room. Since this is what it is, Me and Moon will take the centre of the room." Shinichi exchanges one lollipop for another, making sure his ability is back to its peak before entering the Stables. "I'll be sending more messages, so take note of what they say. Be aware of Moon's cards too. We don't want to affect you with them too."

"Moon, for this I want you to only use those cards as a last defence. Use the Moon:Mirror instead." Orders Reborn. Kaito takes note and nods, emptying the magazine of his card gun and replacing it with his normal, but currently modified, bladed cards instead. The flame cards go in a pocket on the back of his belt, easy to grab if he needs them.

"Everyone ready?" asks Shinichi, meeting the eyes of his team mates. One by one they all nod. Shinichi smiles "Let's go get us a Horse."

They all give a quiet cheer before making their way down the tree.

"Juudaime, please stay safe. I really want to stay and make sure you remain protected" wishes Gokudera, looking over his shoulder at Tsuna.

Tsuna gives a breathless chuckle at Gokudera's wish before replying. "I'll be fine Gokudera. You were the one who told me how to use this gun after all. If I stay in this tree, especially after Kaito has blocked me in, no one should be able to find me. If they do, then I can s-s-" Tsuna swallows "Shoot them before they can get to me. I just hope that I can remember all of what you told me about guns. I've never shot one before." Tsuna looks at the gun in his hand, before checking that it is loaded. Both the gun, and his pockets, were filled with special bullets Reborn had given him before this assignment started.

"If you need help shout and I'll come running. What use is a Right Hand Man if he can't protect his Boss?" asks Gokudera, sliding down the tree before Tsuna can answer back.

Kaito smiles at Tsuna from his position on the ground. "Remember these are real leaves. If you fall out of here, you will collect bruises. Touch them and they will move and make a sound." Tsuna nods in understanding, and Kaito begins. Drawing on his mist flames, he creates the illusion of leaves covering Tsuna's position, adding in his lightening flame, he hardens them until they become real. Just before Tsuna is completely covered up, Kaito adds "Don't get yourself killed, Boss"

_I know that I'm a liability like this, but I think that I can protect myself long enough to complete the assignment. Seriously, I've progressed from my 14 year old self. _Grumbles Tsuna to himself. _Damn, Kaito should have left me with something to do. I'm going to get bored sat here with nothing to do._

* * *

><p>Keeping in the cover of the trees and bushes, they make their way from Point Alpha to the entrance of the Stables. Before they have to leave the cover of the trees, Kaito stops them.<p>

"On the roof" he whispers, pointing in that direction.

The Stable is a small empty building that Intelligence reported their enemy was hiding in. It was a miniature warehouse, complete with reception and a few offices. However the main bulk of the building was given over to the storage area. On the roof were 2 men, their heads just above the wall, keeping lookout.

"Storm, can you gas them from this far away?" asks Shinichi, unsure of his aiming skills.

"Che, piece of cake from this distance. Watch" Gokudera defends himself, before a dynamite appears in his hand. Slowly he gets up, and crawls to a position quite far to their right.

"_Gokudera, err Storm, why are you going all the way over there?" asks Yamamoto, peering through the trees towards his friend._

"_Che, Yakyuu-baka. I've got the sun on my back here." Replies Gokudera through the communicator before taking aim._

"Take into account the wind… the weight of the dynamite…" he whispers to himself, his brain calculating away.

"He wants to stay warm?" asks Ryohei.

"No, guys. It's all about light not heat." Answers Shinichi. "It's something KID takes advantage of as well. By making the enemy stare into the light, it limits their vision, making it harder to see you. KID stands infront of lights so the shadows hide his face. In this case, if Gokudera throws from there, the dynamite will be hidden in the light of the sun. They won't be able to see it and raise an alarm until they've been gassed."

The sports duo nod, seeing the advantages to such an attack.

"Like in the Sun ring battle. I couldn't see Lussuria until I smashed the lights" confirms Ryohei. Since neither Shinichi nor Kaito have seen this ring specifically, they cannot answer, but Yamamoto nods, approving of the link.

Hearing a small rustle, they look to their right to see Gokudera crawling back to their position. "Che, didn't see a thing" he grins.

Placing themselves at the shortest distance between them and the door, they make one last check before running to the wall. Leaning close to the door, Shinichi tries to hear if anyone is inside. Turning his flame on slightly and directing the power to his ears, he catches the slight muffles of movement and conversation. Turning off the flames as soon as it's done, Shinichi turns to the others.

"There are two people in there. Both male. From the sound of it, far from the door. I couldn't make out what they were saying." Informs Shinichi. "So who wants to go in and greet the traitors?"

"Che, I'll do it. You're all too soft to handle killing someone." Volunteers Gokudera, drawing a gun from its place at the small of his back.

"Oya, Oya. I've killed plenty of people." Inputs Mukuro, eyes gleaming with hate. Shinichi places a hand on Mukuro's shoulder, comforting him.

"And you can, Storm?" asks Kaito

"Of course I can. I've been in the mafia all of my life. I'll do anything for the Family, and for Juudaime." He moves to stand directly infront of the door, and like the storm he is, kicks down the door.

Swinging the gun around the room, he spots the two targets, and shoots. One bullet goes through the guy's forehead. The other one is taller, so the bullet goes through his wind pipe. Another bullet finishes the job.

"All clear" states Gokudera.

"Both are dead" states Reborn, eyeing the men on the floor. The others follow, looking around the reception room. No cameras or other forms of traps as far as they could see.

A door near Yamamoto rattles, the door handle twisting.

"Oy, Paul, Josh, when do you think-" the man stops talking, a sword pressed dangerously close to his throat. "Shit"

"Keep walking, close the door behind you" orders Yamamoto, his eyes as cold as steel. Step by step the man complies, wary not to cut himself on the sword.

Kaito comes up behind the man, and places a hand over his mouth to stop him shouting for help- not that the sword isn't already enough of a deterrent.

"How many of you scum are there?" he whispers in the man's ear. The man stares defiantly at Shinichi, the only person he can see at the moment.

The sword presses in deeper, and a line of warm red blood glides down his throat, staining his collar.

"Staying loyal to that traitorous Boss of yours, eh? Trash like him doesn't deserve loyalty." Growls Kaito, still close to the man's ear.

Right shoulder. Push hard. It's injured- not fully healed 

Kaito lifts his hand, placing it gently on the man's right shoulder. The man flinches at the touch.

"Not only did that Sewer Rat harm my Family, he also got innocents involved." Slowly his grip on the man's shoulder tightens. "And I don't like it when innocents get harmed. And neither does my Boss"

Kaito squeezes really hard on the man's shoulder. The man tries to lean away from his grasp, but that only increases the pressure of the sword on his throat. The flow of blood increases.

"Do you know how mad my Boss is at the moment? We had to restrain him: he wanted to come in here and burn you all to a crisp with his flames. Wouldn't that be lovely? But he's controlling himself and staying away from here."

"I'd feel really sorry for those poor fools you've sent to kill him" inputs Gokudera, moving into the man's line of vision, cigarette smoking away. "Juudaime's in a really bad mood. There might be nothing of them left." He left the man wondering whether his men were still alive. No need to tell him that he, Yamamoto and Ryohei had already taken out his men in the woods.

"So save yourself." Kaito relaxes his grip on the man's shoulder "Tell us how many men you have protecting your Boss, and we might let you go."

The sword lets off some pressure too, sliding across his neck until only the very tip is resting above the artery. "Are you sure that you can follow a Boss who puts innocent people into the firing line? Surely you are a better man than that. Do the right thing, tell us."

Gun, 2x knives, radio, They're all circled. 

Circles with labels, all drawn in Shinichi's distinctive black flame, appear around the man. Kaito, following the images, removes the weapons from the man, leaving him totally defenceless. Kaito nods at Shinichi and throws the items over to Ryohei. Shinichi turns his flames off and goes to lean against the wall.

The man eyes Reborn, who is sat on a desk observing the group. The pair make eye contact.

"Y-you are right." It comes out slightly muffled as Kaito's hand is still covering his mouth. Seeing that the prisoner might comply, Kaito removes his hand "I didn't agree with what my Boss did. He's usually a good and honest man though. Please, don't kill him. It's so unlike him to do something like this. He doesn't deserve to be punished."

"Che, hurry up with the information and we might be lenient. Your decision." Gokudera takes his cigarette out and blows the smoke in the man's face. The man recoils, but is still held in place by Kaito's body at his back and Yamamoto's to his side.

"Fine. Most of our men were killed in the battle between our Families earlier. Boss brought 17 men with us."

"Take out the 5 we killed earlier, and the 2 on the roof, that leaves 10. Minus, the two we just killed, and you yourself and that leaves 7." Counts Mukuro. The man pales as he realises that nearly all of their outside forces have been killed.

"I got another one on the way earlier. Not dead, but certainly not coming to the rescue any time soon." Shinichi smiles, showing teeth at the man. "So that leaves 6 people to protect your Boss. Pathetic"

_He's lying to us. Or at least my flame tells me so. It's true that there are 6 people protecting his Boss, his body reacted to that statement. So what else could he be lying about? The number of men there are? I'll have to keep it in mind and act later. _

"Moon, tie him up, we've got an appointment to keep." Orders Gokudera, wanting to get back to Juudaime as soon as possible. He has a bad feeling.

With a click and a flick of his wrist, a rope appears in Kaito's hands. "Sure thing Storm" a puff of smoke (not pink- that's for heists only) and the man is bound and gagged to a nearby chair.

Gokudera walks over to Lambo. "You don't want to do any of the real fighting, do you?"

The cow looks up and shakes his head. "But I still want to be useful. I can't do much at the moment, but Lambo-sama will try."

Gokudera ruffles Lambo's hair. "You'll be a great Mafioso one day." Louder he commands. "Lightening, you will stay here and make sure the prisoner doesn't move. If he escapes, shoot him immediately with this."

Feeling inside his boot, he takes out another gun and hands it to Lambo, making sure he's holding it correctly. "6 shots Lambo. Just aim and shoot. Remember, the gun will move when you shoot it, but just let it. As long as you keep hold of the gun, you'll be fine." Lambo nods, determination in his eyes. He is no stranger to guns, or weaponry in general. But firing the Bazooka is different to a small hand gun like this. After living with Tsuna for over 5 years, it's been a while since he's touched a real gun.

Lambo sits in the corner of the room, on one of the offices spinning chairs. From here, he can keep an eye on both entrances as well as the prisoner. The spinning chair is mainly comfortable, but can allow for quick movement too.

The others wave to Lambo as they re-open the door and slip into the corridor. They don't encounter anyone else, and all the rooms along the way are clear.

Finally they reach the last door. Inside there is muffled chatting signalling that this is indeed where the stupid Boss and his subordinates are.

Shinichi nods at Gokudera, who takes a couple smoke dynamites and lights them on his cigarette. Just as they start to release smoke, Gokudera slams the door open and chucks them in. In a matter of moments the room is filled with smoke. Keeping a hand on the wall, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Mukuro enter the room and each take a wall as their position. Shinichi and Kaito stride forward just as the smoke starts to clear. Turning his flame up slightly, Shinichi differentiates the smoke from shadows and finds the Boss.

As the smoke clears the scene looks dire for the enemy. Shinichi has his knife to the Boss' throat, Kaito standing a little infront of him, staring the Boss in the eyes. Yamamoto's sword is drawn and in an attacking position on the west wall. Gokudera has taken the east wall, one hand holding dynamite, the other holding the gun. Ryohei has taken the north wall, crouched down low in an attacking position too. Mukuro has the south wall, where they entered, leaning casually on his trident.

"You have been charged with crimes against innocents, as well as breaking of the Alliance. By the decree of Vongola Decimo, you are to be punished and brought back to Vongola Headquarters, dead or alive. All of your subordinates shall be killed if they interfere. Do you have anything to say?" asks Kaito projecting a powerful and commanding voice around the room.

"Yeah. Fuck you" the man grins.

The whip in the man's hand moves, coiling like a snake around Shinichi's leg. Before Shinichi can react, the man tugs, pulling Shinichi's leg from under him. Shinichi falls to the floor, and all hell begins.

Yamamoto brings his sword up and around, aiming for the Mafioso infront of him. The Boss swings his whip and captures the sword before it can connect.

Ryohei runs towards his enemy, jabbing all of the time. The jabs connect with the blonde's stomach before Ryohei uses an uppercut to the jaw to bring the man back to an upright position.

Spinning his trident in a circle, Mukuro blocks the knife attack before bringing the sharp points raking along the man's ribs, ripping the clothes and drawing light lines of blood.

Gokudera places his dynamites back under his clothes, seeing that with the others here, it'll be hard not to get them caught in the blast too. Instead he changes the position of the magazines, making them more accessible, before taking aim at the black haired man running towards him.

Shinichi scrambles up from the floor before running towards the south wall. With the wall at his back he turns and observes the scene infront of him.

Putting another lollipop in his mouth- hoping he won't choke on it later- he takes a deep breath before shouting "Star Observation"

The colour drains out of his eyes, and the world around him slows. The pen detaches itself from his hand, hovering in mid-air due to the flames, and glows black.

**[To Yamamoto]**

Draw the sword backwards. He'll follow. 

Following the guidance of the flames in the air, Yamamoto draws his sword towards him, tugging on the whip. The Boss is pulled along and bashes into his subordinate. Flicking the sword, the slack whip falls off and onto the ground. Taking his chance, Yamamoto sweeps his sword to the side. The Boss rolls out of the way, but the subordinate's leg gets scratched.

"Fredrico, you can't place weight on that leg anymore"

Whilst that is happening, Shinichi has moved his vision around the room. Looking at the opposite side of the room, he observes Ryohei's opponent

Labels of information appear around the man, his flames providing him details he wouldn't have usually noticed.

**[To Gokudera]**

Ryohei's opponent. After backflip, shoot here.

**[To Ryohei]**

He's about to slip, knock him out then.

Happy that the two will be able to work together for a moment, he turns his gaze to Mukuro's opponent.

Yet a roar from Ryohei shows his plan might have to be changed. As the subordinate was sent flying into the air from the uppercut, his foot connected solidly with Ryohei's jaw. Like Shinichi thought, the man had enough agility to turn his assisted flight into a backflip. Like he'd asked, Gokudera shot at the man's heels the moment he touched the ground again, bullets flying through the ligaments. The traitor hisses at the wound, before landing on his back.

"Reborn" Shinichi warns. Pressing the button on his belt, Shinichi creates a new Star Flame ball. This one is tiny, about the size of a marble, and 'heavily' dense. Bouncing the marble on his foot to get a feel for it, Shinichi draws back his foot and kicks the ball as hard as he can. It impacts the man on the floor, going straight through the man's head. Since he was facing a different direction, the opponent never saw it coming

"He's dead"

Ryohei shakes his head, rubbing his jaw, before seeing his enemy laying dead at his feet. He gives a thumb up before turning his attention to another of the scum infront of him.

Directing his flame back to his eyes, Shinichi feels a small twinge of pain, but ignores it. To his left his flame has labelled a moving object in capitals, along with a wildly drawn circle. Reading the label, Shinichi sees that it's a bullet, aiming directly for him. It seems that the man Yamamoto injured earlier still wanted to fight.

Due to the warning of his flame, and since the world had slowed down, Shinichi had just enough time to dodge the bullet. However, even though the world slowed around him, that didn't mean his reflexes could keep up. His body moves as slowly as the others did, and only just misses the bullet, having it brush through his hair instead of entering his head. _Shit, that was close_

Mukuro sees the bullet in the wall above Shinichi, and is not happy. Using skills honed through fights with Hibari, Mukuro finishes off his opponent. He didn't even need his paths nor flame for weaklings like these. His trident pierces the man's throat, and Mukuro grins darkly. The man pales, both in fear and pain, before Mukuro drags his trident out to the side, effectively ripping his throat out.

"He's dead"

Mukuro doesn't care. His eyes are fixed on the pathetic man on the floor who just took aim at Shinichi. Mukuro strides over, a dark aura leaking out. Sensing this, Yamamoto briefly looks up from his fight with the Boss. Knowing that aura very well, Yamamoto parries a whip attack and runs in the opposite direction, away from Mukuro.

After doing what Shinichi had asked of him, Gokudera immediately brings his gun back around, changes the magazine on his gun and shoots the man coming at him. Gokudera shoots the man's right shoulder, effectively making the man drop his weapon. Another shot goes into the other shoulder

"He can't use his arms anymore"

Gokudera swings his body to the side, letting the rampaging man past him before kicking his backside. The man trips from the extra pressure and slams into the wall. As he slides down the wall, blood dripping from his nose, he turns back to face Gokudera. Gokudera doesn't even look the man in the face as he shoots his opponents feet.

"He isn't going anywhere"

Knowing that the man infront of him is no threat any longer, Gokudera doesn't bother tying him up. Feeling an angry aura behind him, Gokudera spins and looks directly across the warehouse to where Mukuro is striding up to his enemy. Taking a look at where Mukuro previously was, he sees the man on the ground, a red covered throat, and the bullet hole above Shinichi, and quickly pieces things together. _Oh dear. He's in for it now. _

The bad feeling he's had recently increases, and finally he can put a name to it. Gritting his teeth, he runs straight for the door, slams it open and runs down the corridor.

The others see this and wonder what's up with him, but are generally too busy to go and find out.

A moment later there is a quiet gun shot, before Lambo asks over the communicators

"_What's wrong with Storm? I nearly shot him since he ran straight in here!"_

"_We're not sure Lightening" pants Shinichi. _

Worried about Mukuro's aura, Shinichi looks over, and immediately turns away

Whilst Shinichi is used to seeing dead bodies in all states of wholeness, dismemberment and in many pieces, he doesn't have a lot of experience seeing how they get to be like that.

"How dare you try to harm MY guiding Star" Mukuro shouts, trident falling fast towards the Man's eyes. Shinichi didn't want to see what happened next. Reborn jumps over, still keeping an eye on the battle around him, and watches Mukuro to make sure he doesn't go too far.

"He's dead"

"Yamamoto, you can't use your left arm. You can hold the sword in it but you can't move it"

Looking over, Yamamoto can be seen with a huge whip welt across his left arm. Yamamoto rubs it unconsciously, still keeping an eye on the Boss infront of him.

"_Gokudera!"_

They all freeze, hearing the scared scream from their Boss. Ryohei gets a knife cut along his cheek. Absentmindedly, Ryohei slaps the arm away from him, before punching the man in the side of the head, sending him stumbling a few metres away

"Sky!" they all gasp aloud.

The Boss smiles an evil grin, knowing full well what trouble Decimo is in. "Bwhaha! It seems that my top assassin got to your Boss after all. Did you think I wasn't prepared? What fools you all are. By the time you get there, he'll be dead. Bwhahaha!"

"_Juudaime!"_

_So that's why Gokudera left. He felt that Tsuna was going to be in trouble. With Gokudera there, Boss'll be fine. This must have been what our informant way lying about earlier. There weren't 17 but 18 men. He excluded this assassin on purpose._

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored waiting for them to finish. Listening through the radio isn't as interesting as I thought it would be. And what kind of Boss are they making me out to be anyway. I'm going to have to have words with them later." Grumbles Tsuna to the air as he sits in the tree and waits.<p>

Finding a branch digging into his back, Tsuna moves to change position. However his hand slips and he loses his balance. But being Dame-Tsuna means that he hits every branch possible as he descends to the floor.

Landing in an undignified pile on the floor, he groans and attempts to sit up. A shadow blocks out the sunlight, and Tsuna looks up. Straight into the dull eyes of a trained professional Hitman.

Tsuna scrabbles backwards against the tree. The Hitman swipes his knife in an arc. Reflexes trained by daily torture from Reborn force Tsuna to duck and protect his head. The knife grazes his hand, but gets stuck in the tree instead. Tsuna uses this opportunity to scramble away and run into the trees. A few moments later, his intuition tells him to duck. In doing so, he also trips over the root of a tree. The thrown knife flies over him and into the bushes ahead. The Hitman walks over to Tsuna and kicks him in the stomach, the force pushing him into the bushes. Another kick and Tsuna ends up in the clearing where they briefed and planned for this assignment earlier.

Fumbling in the pocket of his jumper, he pulls out the gun Gokudera gave him earlier and with shaking hands raises it towards the killer. By this time, the assassin is standing over Tsuna, feet either side of his hips, another knife already in his hands. One swipe of this knife and the gun goes flying out of Tsuna's hands, landing far out of reach. Tsuna holds his hand to his chest, a line of red trickling down the wrist. Above him the Hitman grins, the knife glinting in the sunlight, and slowly, ever so slowly, the knife descends.

With all of his weapons gone, Tsuna does the only thing left. "Gokudera!"

Running through the forest, following the trail of blood drops, Gokudera isn't far behind. Hearing his Juudaime's scream, Gokudera puts on another burst of speed, crashing into the clearing, shouting "Juudaime". There he finds Tsuna, pinned to the floor by a Hitman. But he's laying there! Exactly there! A phantom image brushes through his mind, the image crossing with reality. _I'm swore I wouldn't let that happen_

His vision goes red, and Gokudera makes a conscious effort to hold down his flames. Aiming the gun, Gokudera shoots at the threat to Tsuna. The Hitman jumps off Tsuna and ducks. Gokudera changes the magazine and continue shooting. He follows the Hitman's movements around the clearing, shooting a constant stream of bullets. On Auto-pilot, he follows and shoots, reloading as needed. It's not until a bullet gets too close to Tsuna for Tsuna's comfort and he yelps that Gokudera clicks out of the red haze.

"Juudaime!" he shouts. Seeing that Tsuna is unharmed by the bullet, just scared, he turns his attention back to the Hitman. Running towards Tsuna, Gokudera lights one of his dynamites and chucks it at the man. It explodes in his face. Gokudera crouches over Tsuna, creating a shield to protect him from the blast. The smoke clears and Gokudera gets off, checking his Boss over for any harm. Seeing the knife wounds, Gokudera gets ready to bandage them. Yet a groan from the other side of the clearing draws both of their attention away.

Growling, Gokudera stands up and strides over to the Hitman on the floor. They make eye contact, and the Hitman moves to reach for another knife. But he's still a bit dazed from the explosion and fumbles. Gokudera kicks the man's hand before placing that foot on his chest.

"How dare you target Juudaime. You are going to pay for that" Just as slowly as the Hitman did to Tsuna earlier, Gokudera takes his gun and aims it at the assassin. "Juudaime, look away, you don't need to see this". Giving a moment for Tsuna to comply, Gokudera presses the trigger a few times and the man falls still. Dead.

"Storm to Weather, Night and Hitman. Assassin dealt with. Sky is secure."

* * *

><p>The others all breath a sign of relief at this statement, before returning their focus to the battle at hand.<p>

"It seems as if your assassin couldn't handle the storm" comments Kaito to the Boss, grinning mischievously.

The Boss falters at this information, giving Yamamoto the chance he needed to attack.

**[To Yamamoto]**

Behind you- left side. Kaito'll take care of the Boss

At the cue, Yamamoto brings his sword over his shoulder, angling the blade to protect his back and side. A clang of metal shows Shinichi was just in time. Yamamoto whirls and disengages the knife.

**[to Ryohei]**

Follow this line. Duck under and attack here. Then retreat.

**[To Yamamoto]**

Work with and around Ryohei. T minus 5

Following Shinichi's direction, Ryohei steps over to Yamamoto and waits for his chance. Yamamoto brings the sword up from the floor, blocking a downwards strike from the knife. Ryohei swerves around Yamamoto, crouching down low and under Yamamoto's blade as it swings up. The sword pushes the knife, and the hand holding it, up, stretching the man's side and creating a clear opening for Ryohei. Ryohei takes advantage of this clear opening, and punches the man in the stomach. Yamamoto disengages the blade and brings it under Ryohei's outstretched arm to scratch along the man's belly. The target recoils, automatically bending over the wound to his belly. Yamamoto flips his sword, and brings the hilt down at the same time Ryohei punches upwards from his crouched position. Both attacks impact at the same time, rendering the man unconscious.

Shinichi and Mukuro are dealing with the last of the worthless Boss' protectors.

"My skilled Star, let's play football" Mukuro smirks, giving the target a sadistic look. He spins his trident, gripping it slightly differently, as if holding a tennis racket.

Shinichi smiles, seeing Mukuro's game plan. "Why of course, Mist. It's my favourite game"

Turning his Star Observation off, Shinichi staggers slightly, closing his eyes against the pain. Quickly he grabs another lollipop, trying to stave off the killer headache that is lurking at the edge of his mind. Pressing the Ball Buckle, he releases a flame that's about the size of a football since that's the game they are playing. It's at a low density.

Seeing the glint in Mukuro's eyes, he knows that Mukuro really wants to toy with this man. He kicks the ball at the man, and it grazes his leg, enough to make the man turn to face Shinichi for a moment before following the ball's path. Mukuro whacks it back with his trident, with the ball grazing an arm with more force this time.

**[To Mukuro]**

It's going to get denser gradually. Just to warn you

Mukuro grins at the warning, flashing both the target and Shinichi different smiles. He loves Shinichi's idea, and never knew the detective had a toying streak in him too.

As the ball flies back to Shinichi, he adds more flames to it, making the ball slightly denser. Kicking the ball back, it knocks the gun out of the man's hand before continuing its path to Mukuro. Mukuro hits the ball back, noticing the change in flames. This time it hits the man's shoulder, making him flinch. The man ducks to try and avoid the next hit. Adding more flames, Shinichi kicks the ball and it whacks the man on the head before returning back to him. Adding even more flames, Shinichi kicks it over the man's head back to Mukuro. The toy gets up, realising he's even more of a target on the ground, and rubs his head. Mukuro takes aim, readjusting his grip on the trident, and sends the ball flying at it's target. It brushes the man's hip, forcing the poor toy to spin half in place.

Shinichi smiles at someone behind Mukuro, before changing the density again and sending the ball moving once more. This ball brushes just past the targets nose, making him blink. Mukuro stays still as the ball comes flying towards him, trusting Shinichi's plan. The ball goes flying harmlessly past, the wind moving Mukuro's hair. Staying perfectly still again, the ball reappears over the other shoulder, moving at an EXTREME pace. Ryohei had punched the ball back, wanting in on the game too.

Shinichi's vision goes black for a moment, and as he opens his eyes again, he has just enough time to duck under the ball and let it rebound against the wall and back to Mukuro. Noticing the black out, Mukuro slows the ball's speed down and returns it back to Shinichi.

**[To Ryohei, Mukuro and Yamamoto]**

Duck

The three do, crouching on the floor and watching Shinichi. Pivoting in place slightly, Shinichi kicks the ball as hard as he can. It goes flying above their heads before rebounding off a wall. The force of the kick wipes Shinichi out, and he falls on the floor. Laying on his back, Shinichi takes in deep breaths, slowly keeping track of the rampant ball.

The ball bounces from one wall to another, all brushing past the man before continuing its tour of the warehouse. The target is in a clear state of confusion and worry, finding it hard to keep track of the ball. Sometimes it hits, sometimes it doesn't, so he has to dodge all of the attacks.

**[To Kaito]**

Watch out for flying footballs

Kaito notices this flame is weaker than usual, leaving small gaps in the lettering. Dodging an attack from the Boss, he looks over at Shinichi, taking note of his status. Kaito pushes off from the floor, back-flipping over the ball as it brushes the Boss' arm and continues its trek. The ball rebounds from the wall, flying in between Kaito's legs in mid-flight before smacking the target in the stomach.

"K.O" Ryohei roars as the man falls to the ground, bruised, battered and unconscious. "It's just the Boss left to the EXTREME"

The moment the ball impacts the target, it goes out, Shinichi no longer able to sustain it.

"Star! Watch out" shouts Kaito, too far away to be able to help. Shinichi tries to open his eyes, but streaks of lightening run down the nerves. He jerks in pain, sitting up slightly. As if in slow motion, Mukuro reaches forward, Ryohei and Yamamoto get up to try and stop it. But it's no use. The knife the Boss has thrown pierces Shinichi's chest, luckily just below the lungs.

Shinichi gasps at this new pain, hands flying to his chest to see what's wrong since he can't see. Feeling around, he grabs ahold of the cold steel of a knife. Knowing better than to remove the knife, Shinichi coughs and tries to ignore the pain.

"Shinichi, you can't move far now. You have 3 minutes of fight time left before you fall unconscious"

"Grr, you've done it now. Moon:Mirror" growls Kaito, facing the Boss. Kaito turns his flame up full power, before lighting his ring. Aiming the ring at the Boss, it changes colour to a Sky Orange.

"A Boss like you doesn't deserve a Sky flame" hisses Kaito before closing his eyes.

"_KID, Sky flame" shouts Kaito._

_KID, already standing at the Flame picture, pushes against it and watches as it changes to a Sky flame._

_KID and the Magician place their hands in the orange column of flame, adding in their skills to help Kaito defeat the Boss._

Opening his eyes again, his flame analyses the target infront of him.

"Yamamoto, knife" he shouts. Yamamoto takes a knife from the floor before chucking it at Kaito. Kaito catches it with ease- part of one of his magic tricks- before flicking his wrist. After the flick it's no longer a knife, but a whip, just like the Boss has, residing in his hand.

"Moon Mirror" says the Boss mockingly "What are you going to do, shine a light in my face? Oh~ how scary."

Kaito stands up straight, taking a quick look over towards Shinichi: He's propped up on Mukuro, both sitting against the wall.

Raising his chin, he stares the Boss down. "I have only one thing to say to you" says Kaito smugly

"Oh? And what are your epic last words?" the Boss asks, still condescending

"What you can do I can do better"

Not giving the Boss time to react, Kaito flicks the whip and just like the Boss did earlier to Shinichi, pulls his feet from under him. As the Boss falls, he faces the floor, places his hands on the tiles to brace himself, and pulls the captured leg towards him. Kaito too goes with the flow, allowing the whip to pull him down. Like the Boss did, he plants his hands on the floor. But since there is nothing to pull, he levers himself up, his leg leading, and flips over, sending his leg into the Boss' back. With his stomach facing the ceiling and his arms twisted at a weird angle, Kaito quickly moves again. Pushing up with his hands, he forces himself to sit upright, straddling the Boss's back. Unwinding the whip from his foot, Kaito has just enough time to jump off before a foot comes flying towards his old position. The Boss picks himself up and turns to face Kaito.

"Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce" he shouts. The whip in his hand moves so quickly it creates after images. Kaito takes a step backwards analysing the attack infront of him. As the attack comes towards him, Kaito realises that he can't see an opening. He turns and runs, gaining enough speed to kick off the wall and climb some boxes, safe for the moment.

"Any idea's guys?" he asks those across the room.

There are shakes of the head. "Sorry Moon, only Cloud has ever fought off that move, and that's only by getting hit by it. Sky can, but only with his gloves." Supplies Yamamoto.

"Grhm. Mist, give me… the special lollipop, in my chest pocket." Mumbles Shinichi, pushing himself off of Mukuro. Trying to open his eyes feels like pure torture.

"But Star, you are in no condition-" starts Mukuro, pushing Shinichi back down

"Damn it Mist… just give it to me. I'll be able to help." Shinichi gasps around the knife still in his chest.

"No Star, you can't even open your eyes anymore" counters Mukuro.

Shinichi snaps his head around, facing Mukuro even with closed eyes. " I won't move, or do anything else… I'll even let you keep ahold of me… just let me do this… then we can go home… and I'll recover all you want me to then."

Mukuro sighs, pushing Shinichi to sit against his chest. Carefully manoeuvring around the knife, Mukuro finds the aforementioned lollipop. This one is thicker and a different colour to the other ones. He places it against Shinichi's lips, letting the detective take it from him.

After a few moments Shinichi takes a deep breath, fully leans against Mukuro and slowly opens his eyes.

"Star" he whispers

"Oh no you don't" starts the Boss, turning to face the sitting duo. Ryohei and Yamamoto tense. But it's Kaito who stops the Boss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" the Magician shouts

"Fuck Kaito, not now" mumbles Shinichi.

The Magician shoots his card gun and a grappling hook plants itself into the ceiling. Swinging over, he's slightly infront of the Boss, his back to Shinichi. As soon as he is close to the Boss, he opens his arms wide, and confetti falls to the ground. One square slides down the Boss' face and opens a cut. Jumping back, the Boss uses the same move again to defend himself.

"Now Star" shouts the Magician.

"Observation" gasps Shinichi.

The confetti and the whip slow down, and Shinichi can see the actual whip rather than the after images. After studying it for a moment, his flame labels a weak point, and the pen passes it on to Kaito. Using the last of his power he sends one last message

**[To Yamamoto]**

Distract the Boss, run straight at him

His job done, Shinichi finds he can't grasp anymore flames. His eyes blur, and he can't make a coherent thought.

Seeing and feeling Shinichi relax in his grip, Mukuro realises that he's fallen asleep. Holding the lollipop in place, he hopes that it can lessen the recoil effects of Shinichi's skill.

Yamamoto readies his sword and runs with a yell at the whip. The Boss turns to Yamamoto, the whip still flying in his hands. Unseen, Kaito reaches forwards and throws a knife at the man's weak point: between his shoulder and neck. Since it's the hand that he has the whip in, it doesn't cover that side as well as the other, and leaves this gap open. From Yamamoto's position on the ground, it would be hard to hit. But from his aerial advantage, Kaito is in the perfect position to attack.

Losing concentration, the Boss finds that he's wrapped the whip around himself instead.

Jumping to the ground, Kaito speaks into the receiver

"_Enemy Boss captured and tied up."_

"Just kill me now" demands the Boss "I won't tell you anything. You are all a pathetic excuse for a Family. Vongola doesn't deserve to be a Family anymore."

"Kufufufu, after what you did to Star, I would be more than happy to fulfill your wish. However, I am tied up at the moment." Laughs Mukuro, his voice deep and smooth

"I'll do it." Volunteers Kaito. "For Star". Picking up a different knife off of the floor, Kaito walks over and stabs the Boss straight through the heart.

The Boss gasps, not able to scream, and looks over to his only surviving subordinate- the one Gokudera left alive. "I'll see you on the other side. Remember me as Vongola's greatest villain" he coughs and collapses to the floor.

Suddenly, the only window in the room crashes, and Hibari jumps down, landing in a crouch. Straightening up he sneers at the Boss and walks over.

* * *

><p><strong><span>WARNING- YOU NOW MUST READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!<span>**

**Everything will make sense once you've read it.**

**Please feel free to review this chapter. However, any points about how OOC, how confusing this is, or if it seems as if I've jumped a plot point, will be ignored. I would like reviews about your thoughts on the fight scenes, suspense bits, or best bits you found. Take this piece as you see it rather than as part of the story.  
><strong>

**In regards to Shinichi's pen's writings, it's something that would be better seen as part of an anime or manga. Since Shinichi doesn't have a lot of time- and to conserve flames- he writes in short hand (hense the weird sentences at the start), along with drawing pictures- such as the arrow telling Ryohei which way was east. Lots of battle tactics would have been lines drawn with flames, but that can be hard to get across with words. **

**My Reviewer Hattori Sei actually found some of my inspiration for Shinichi's Star Observation technique. Not the idea itself, but the way it appears to Shinichi's eyes. It's from the BBC series Sherlock. If you want to see an example follow this link to the BBC iplayer. (I'm not sure if those in other countries can access it or not) and watch from 12:48 until he leaves the bathroom. Those floating words are exactly what I'm getting at, and Shinichi's pen then copies them down. ****http : / / www. bbc. co. uk/ iplayer/ episode/ b01b2vl4/**** Sherlock_Series_2_The_Reichenbach_Fall/ Just remove the spaces and it should work. Alternatively watch this youtube clip ****http : / / www. youtube. com/**** watch?v=4ZWhdgL-VTo&feature=related and then this one http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=im4TYITM0VE. These youtube clips are linked, but show a different deduction to the Iplayer clip. That one I couldn't find a youtube clip for, so I had to do it the long way. The Iplayer clip is him meeting a journalist who has disguised herself as a fan, and Sherlock deduces that she is a journalist. The other clips are how Sherlock knew about Watson's past from their first meeting. **


	16. 15 and a half, the truth

**Chapter 15.5 And the truth is revealed**

**This is written in chronological order for the day they just had. Things that might have been confusing in the last chapter should be cleared up in this one. To make it more than just a load of random points, it's from Reborn's POV generally, writing a report on what he saw.**

* * *

><p><strong>About half an hour before the assignment started. <strong>

"We've arrived" I announce, stopping in the middle of the clearing.

During the walk, both Gokudera and Tsuna have been getting paler and paler, taking side glances at each other. If the helicopter ride took them where they think they are going, then walking this far would lead to…

Tsuna stops walking as soon as he enters the clearing, a phantom image flashing before his eyes. Gokudera continues walking to the other side of the clearing, and kneels on the grass.

"We changed the future Juudaime" says Gokudera, voice deep and serious, as well as a little sad. "You won't find yourself here 5 years in the future. I promise you that. I swear it, I swear it, I swear it. "

"I know Gokudera, but it's still a little bit of a shock returning here. I know everything was planned out, and that I never really died, but the older you was so sad, and nearly crying… It really impacted me." Replies Tsuna, his words little above a shaky whisper.

"Ne, you two alright?" questions Yamamoto, not understanding what's going on.

"This was where Juudaime ended up… when he came to the future the first time. But when he got here, he was… he was…"

"I was in a coffin." Finishes Tsuna. " I met older Gokudera who told me I was dead in that time. But like I said, I know it was all planned and acted out, and that Older Me never actually died, but seeing Gokudera act like that… Someone telling you you're dead in the future, and ending up in their coffin, well, it's not something that you can forget, no matter how much logic disagrees."

I sigh and proceed to kick the pair back into seriousness.

"We're not here for that. We are here for a tactical training session. As you all know, Dino brought some of his men with him to Japan for a visit, and he agreed to help with this simulation. This is a bit like a war game. The aim of the game is for Shinichi or Kaito to capture or 'kill' Dino before _any_ of Dino's subordinates can do the same to Tsuna. " I scold

"Why just Shinichi or Kaito?" asks Lambo.

"This is purely to train their skills in a suitable environment, idiot cow. Therefore they need to do all of the hard work. That's why I'm implementing this rule: Only Kaito and Shinichi may use their flames." My statement is met with shock and disagreement. I suspected as much.

"What? Why can't we use our flames? We would usually, so why not now?" questions Gokudera.

"Two reasons. Like I said before, this is training for them. With you lot using your flames, Mukuro could just scare all of the subordinates and Tsuna could rush in, battle Dino and it would all be over. We want to train their flames for combat, not yours. Secondly, you lot rely on your flames too much. In the future, your subordinates won't have flames to protect themselves with. Mafiosi have been doing this flameless for generations, so it's time you learnt how to too. Plus, Dino's Family don't use flames, so it's an unfair and un-needed advantage." I look sharply at them all, making sure to use fear to get the message into their tiny brains.

"Kufufu, what about weapons?" asks Mukuro, grinning evilly.

"No serious damage. Shinichi, Kaito, Yamamoto bring out your blades." I request. Yamamoto hands over his sword and Shinichi clicks his pen so the blade appears before handing it over. Kaito rummages around before producing his 'normal' cards. I bring out something red from my pocket. Placing it over the sharp blades I explain "This will stop people being harmed by the blades, however the red colour will come off to show the injury. I will be judging hits and will tell you to act accordingly. You must act realistically, or I'll exclude you from the game. If I tell you you lost the use of an arm, you'd better not use it again. The same applies for Dino's team. Bullets will be paint filled blanks. Gokudera, you have those bombs I gave you right. Ryohei, not full power; no broken bones. Shinichi, after what you showed me with the footballs earlier, use low density balls and I'll tell the target to act accordingly. Kaito, magic tricks are allowed, as is anything in your arsenal as KID. Mukuro, be careful how you use your trident. I'll place this to cover the points though" Jumping over, I add the red gum over the tips of the trident, making sure to use a lot. It wouldn't do to have him actually stab someone to death. "Mukuro, no flames, no paths, no possession bullets. Use the trident, and any weapons you take from the enemy."

"To make this more fun, as well as realistic, there will be a back story for this. This could well be something you all have to do in the future, so get as in character as you can. The story is that Vongola and Chiavarone have recently had a fight, however innocent people were killed during the fight by Dino's orders. Involving innocents is something we don't do in the Mafia, so it's unacceptable that Dino did. This means that you all would be really mad at him for doing so. Decimo has ordered for Dino to be captured and brought to Headquarters, dead or alive. However, Dino won't just sit there and accept that. He'll be trying to kill Tsuna due to the fight they had earlier. Everyone get it?"

"Che, involving innocents on purpose is unforgiveable. It'll be easy for us to get mad at Dino for that. None of us here want normal people to be harmed" responds Gokudera. The others all nod in agreement.

"We are going to make this as real as possible, and use coded terms, just like you will in the future. Dino will be known as Horse. The building where Dino will be shall be known as the Stables. All of you will be called by your Guardian name, and Weather means I want to talk to all of you. Night means Kaito and Shinichi. If you want to talk to me, my code will be Hitman. Sort out any other codes you guys want out for yourselves." I continue.

"The number of men we take out could be coded as 'C minus X". 'T minus' obviously refers to time left before a certain action. Looking at the map Reborn gave us earlier, the best point to gather before an attack would be here, known as point Alpha." Describes Shinichi.

The meeting continues for a few more minutes, before they decide they are ready to go. Changing Leon, I set off a flare, and the game begins.

The others disperse into the trees covering different directions. Meanwhile, Shinichi and I run over to the helicopter and get in.

Turning on his flame, Shinichi observes the forest below him. "Star Observation! …Target spotted"

Gokudera, stop. Tree on your left.

* * *

><p>Some people were more affected by my rule than others. Tsuna was one of them. All he did was fight with his flames. I had even confiscated his gloves- you should have seen his face. All the others wanted to protect him, since without his flames, it was impossible for him to protect himself. Dame-Tsuna indeed.<p>

Lambo was another person who was going to have trouble. Unless someone hit him with lightening or electricity, he couldn't do much to help either. Yet he was determined to do more than just sit there and get in the way. He was happy that Gokudera trusted him enough to give him a gun. But with these paint filed blanks, it wasn't like he could do much damage to himself anyway. Lambo felt very important as he kept guard over their prisoner. However, being only 10, boredom still got to him. He was just about to fall asleep when Gokudera burst through the doors. Reflexes trained at a young age by the Bovino's automatically forced him to fire at the threat. Luckily enough he missed Gokudera, and recognised him before he could take a second shot. He shouted at Gokudera, but Gokudera didn't even react, not one 'Damn Ahoshi' in sight. His concern was answered later as Tsuna's scream ran across the communicators. Lambo wanted to move, but he had his orders.

Mukuro was another person who wished for his flames. But after a warning from Shinichi, he decided that it would be okay to do this once without breaking anyone's mind. It was hard to not illusion the hell out of Dino when he stabbed Shinichi, but looking after the detective came first apparently. He's rather protective of our newest addition.

* * *

><p>As the mission got started, it was amazingly Shinichi who stayed in character the most. It was his reminder of "Who wants to greet the traitors" that reminded the others of the Back Story I had given them. It must be KID's influence, I decide.<p>

Gokudera slams down the door in his impulsive way and shoots the guards. As I walk in I see where the paint landed and deem them both dead. Telling the room so, the men lie on the floor and do not move again.

It was quite funny seeing them do the interrogation. I haven't trained them in this, neither has the Ninth. They were so in character that I had to smile at them. It seems that they can all be serious if they want to. Even the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto- he was the one to first hold their guest to sword point. I can see Shinichi's influence in what Kaito does. Pain is a good interrogation technique. But it surprises me that Kaito also goes for the nice approach.

I can't wait to see what Tsuna thinks about how they portrayed him. He sounds like one pissed off Boss. I know that I would have been if this was real life. After Kaito disarms the man- again something I think Shinichi told him to do since I saw the pen move- Dino's subordinate looks at me. I give a small nod, telling him to give in to their demands. They had done a good enough job for the first time.

They all took better to Shinichi's leadership that I thought they would. It seems that Shinichi will be able to make them work as a team better. After the smoke clears, I nearly laugh at where they have positioned themselves. Gokudera and Yamamoto have immediately taken the right and left sides of the room. Ryohei took the top, and Mukuro the bottom- quite ironic considering their flames.

It almost looked like Kaito and Dino were acting in some play. Kaito sounded like he was reading a warrant or something. And Dino did very well as the villain I must admit.

That's when the battle starts. I kept an eye on all of them from my advantage point near the ceiling. The first one to cause a decent blow was Yamamoto. Whilst the blade only scratched the surface, leaving the red colouring in it's wake, I know that in reality, that slice would have penetrated right down to the bone, if not further. So, like I said I would, I called the shots. Leon changed into a Megaphone for me and I told the guy, Fredrico, that he couldn't use that leg. Realistically, he decided to remain on the floor, it would have been hard to stand with a wound like that. Dino's men all have enough experience to keep their injuries realistic. Quite a group of actors, all of them.

Shinichi calls out to me, a tiny ball of flame being created. I knew what he wanted me to do. This was something that the target wouldn't know how to react to. We had tested these footballs out earlier that week, as soon as the belt was finished. Balls that small, and highly dense were as good as bullets, if not better. In testing, that ball could zoom easily through any piece of meat we used for target practice. He can't get arrested for having a gun either this way. All the man feels is a light brush to the back of his head. However when I pronounce him dead, he looks at me. I give him one of my glares, and he immediately plays dead.

When Shinichi got targeted, I was pleased with Shinichi's reactions, but they need to be worked on. Its no good if his body can't keep up with his mind. I had to keep a close eye on Mukuro though. I could see him fuming away. Luckily enough he remembers where he is, and only places the points of his trident against the man's throat, instead of actually stabbing him. Trust him to come up with a gruesome way to kill. I don't think the others could have handled how much blood would have actually come out of the targets throat. I pronounce his target dead.

Hearing gun shots, I look over to Gokudera. Funnily enough, it's Romario that he's fighting. I like Gokudera's plan here. He purposely kept Romario alive, knowing he's Dino's right hand man. We could get a lot of information out of him. Aiming for the arms and feet ensures that Romario couldn't do anything other than sit there. Romario was quite happy to sit and watch the proceedings.

I, too, was surprised when Gokudera rushed out of the door, but unlike the others, I recognised that face. He only makes it when he's worried over Tsuna- and not just generally worried, but life and death worried.

Feeling Mukuro's aura, I immediately go over and talk to him. He proceeds to make figurative Swiss cheese out of his target. To give credit to Dino's subordinate, he did scream enough to compensate. I'm glad that Mukuro stopped before he poked the poor man's eyes out too. I had to proclaim him dead then.

That lot are surely a family worthy of Tsuna. They all immediately stopped when he screamed. And Dino acted like such a melodramatic villain, I nearly had to laugh at him. What Boss goes Bwhaha? Only made up ones do. Even Romario rolled his eyes at Dino's acting. It seems that Dino has kept his childish side. Which I suppose is why his Family love him so much.

I can only guess at what Gokudera saw when protecting Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it. Juudaime ended back up in <strong>that<strong> clearing. I charge into the clearing and he's laying there, in the exact position the coffin was in. My mind overlapped the two images, and then all I saw was red. It wasn't until Juudaime screamed that I came back to my senses. I won't let Juudaime get killed. Juudaime is going to live a long life, and go into retirement. He's not going to die until he's over 100. I'm not going to let the Mafia kill him. I'm so happy though. He shouted out for me. Even though I asked him to, he still did it. Ahh~ I'm so happy I'm going to burst._

* * *

><p>Yamamoto and Ryohei had some good teamwork killing the penultimate enemy. From the look of it, it was Shinichi's influence again. Those two especially are suited to battling together. It looked like they were playing twister with the enemy as the board, they were so wrapped around each other. And the game of Football too. That looked like a lot of fun. They were toying with that poor man. I could see it in his face, he was quite scared. Seems like Kaito is used to flying footballs though. He knew to look out for them, and even used them to his advantage. If I remember correctly, Conan used them against KID, so I suppose he's had a lot of practice.<p>

I think that they all forgot they were playing a game when Shinichi got stabbed. Shinichi certainly acted the part very well, maybe he's been shot in the chest before? He had the gasping and the movement down quite realistically. Just to remind him though, I tell him he can't move anywhere. In reality he wouldn't stay conscious very long. However it seems that his flame drained him before I could tell him to fake sleep anyway. I commend Shinichi for using the last of his strength to help the others, no matter the cost to his body. It's a lesson the other need to learn.

Kaito stabbing Dino's heart wasn't expected either. I thought it was a rule of his not to harm anyone. It's certainly a rule that needs to go out of the window and soon too. But Dino had to overact again. I swear he's enjoying this too much.

And that's when Hibari walks in.

* * *

><p>"And where have you been?" asks Kaito.<p>

Hibari ignores him as he walks closer to Dino.

"He's been sleeping on the roof it seems" I supply. Since he hadn't already been in battle with Dino when we arrived, it was the only other possible outcome.

Hibari picks the tied Dino up, slings him over his shoulder and proceeds to walk back towards the window.

"Woah, whoa, Kyoya! What are you doing? Kyoya put me down! Romario save me!" shouts Dino.

"Sorry Boss, I'm out of action" Romario chuckles. "I think Gokudera was going to take me in for questioning. In the state he left me he could have easily killed me."

"Does this mean we won?" asks Yamamoto, noticing the change of atmosphere.

"Forget about that!" shouts Dino "Someone come and save me! Kyoya, we can fight later."

Hibari just smirks at him and jumps out if the window, Hibird following along, singing the school anthem.

"Good luck Dino" I shout, laughing at my poor ex-student. It seems like Hibari was waiting to take Dino away. Turning to Yamamoto I add "Yes, You did win. Whilst the objective was to get him back to the clearing, since you've killed everyone else off, I think you would have done it."

"Win to the EXTREME!" Roars Ryohei, and the others all cheer, apart from Shinichi, who changes position against Mukuro.

* * *

><p>Back at Vongola headquarters, they meet up with Tsuna and Gokudera. And the first thins Tsuna says is:<p>

"What kind of Boss do you think I'm going to become? You had to restrain me? I was going to burn them all to a crisp? Is this how you see me?"

Kaito merely laughs in his face, before sharing a pitying glance with me.

"It was an intimidation technique Tsuna. If it had been anyone who didn't know you, then they would have been really scared. You are something to be scared of with your flames."

Shinichi, who can at least walk now, stumbles over to Kaito before whispering "But you know as well as I do that how we portrayed him will be an accurate picture in the future. When he becomes a Boss for real, when he hardens up a bit, he really would harm someone for involving innocents. He's too naive at the moment to realise that it's part of his nature. He wants to protect everyone he can. Most of the others are naive too." I peer around Kaito's shoulder to look at Shinichi, surprised that he could have that insight. Seems like I'm not the only one who knows how real mafia life will change Tsuna and the rest. I nod at both of them, silently agreeing with what they already know- well that is why they are the Night after all.

"Reborn, I was wondering, what type of weapons did you give out? The paint blanks I can understand, but all of the blades really seemed to cut and draw blood. I was expecting a red line, not something that really resembled blood. And when I got stabbed, it really hurt, and the knife stayed in without me holding it." questions Shinichi.

Reborn smirks. "We are in Vongola after all. We have some of the best training equipment. You wouldn't have taken it seriously if all that was left was a pen mark on your bodies. Those are like stage knives and move when they are pushed against skin. The gum contains a substance similar to stage blood, hence why it dripped. Every effort was made to make this as realistic as possible. Judging by your reactions, you guys got pretty into this. Maybe we should do this more often" Reborn lowers his fedora before polishing Leon.

A few hours later, a bruised but patched up Dino walks through the doors.

"Did you see how amazing I was there! I played my part perfectly. Wasn't my acting as the villain great! I should play that role more often Bwhaha!" Dino sits down in an offered seat, before accepting a drink. Romario follows and stands behind his Boss

"Of course Boss, you were excellent as usual."

"Yeah, Dino, you were so evil and serious. You should have seen him Tsuna, Kaito was all like, 'do you have anything to say about your arrest', and Dino just smiled and said "yeah. Fuck you" haha, certainly the villain alright." Comments Yamamoto.

"Yes I heard him." Agrees Tsuna. "He seemed to rather enjoy sending an assassin after me. I remember there being a lot of Bwhahaha's." He turns a mock glare to Dino, who merely laughs it off.

"Ahh, little Bro, no worries. I would never send an assassin after you. But I really enjoyed today. It seems like you've found 2 excellent guardians there. In fact, my men are a little scared of them. That one who was attacked by Mukuro and Shinichi with the football, he can't even look at a football anymore. He's totally scared stiff. And the one who you interrogated? He played me back a recording, and I loved what you did to him. So where are Shinichi and Mukuro? I don't see them anywhere. " Dino looks around the room, trying to find the pair.

Kaito answers him, arms crossed and apparently in a little huff. "Once Shinichi was checked over for injuries, the doctors deemed that he only needed to rest. Spanner gave Mukuro these special pills to help Shinichi's brain recover from the over-use. The Kokuyo Gang came to collect Mukuro and insisted that they take Shinichi with them. The doctor didn't see why not, since all Shinichi needs is rest, and they left with him. Mukuro wouldn't let me go either."

The others all laugh over Kaito's pout and continue to talk over their training exercise.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that I've cleared everything up. If there was a part or incident that happened that wasn't cleared up, then tell me and I'll make sure to answer. <strong>

**Hope that you all enjoyed this double special, and I'll see you all next time**

**Isn't the latest chapter great too! Hibari's face on the last page! I had a feeling something was going to happen when Yuni and Reborn were talking, now Colo and Lal just confirmed it. I wonder what is so important that Reborn must win? And the prince! I won't get to see Bel fight T.T  
><strong>

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published: 01 Feb. 12**


	17. 16 The you in my flame

Chapter 16: The you in my flame

**Ladies and Gentlemen.**

**I hope that you are all sitting comfortably, and I would like to welcome you to today's show. Those in the front rows may get a little covered in blood so be aware. This is one of my longer chapters- second longest actually. It takes place the day after the training simulation. Talking of which, you all seemed to like the Reborn's eye view I did, and it made quite a few of you laugh. I'm glad that I got such a range of emotions from you all concerning the differing chapters there. Don't worry, the VeryDark!Gang will not be making an appearance in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Shinichi wakens to the feeling of something brushing his face and tickling his nose. Absently he brushes it away, before rolling over. Realising that it was someone's hair he had just brushed away, he rolls back onto his back before blearily trying to open his eyes. However before he can actually see more than a white blur, a gloved hand covers his eyes.<p>

"Oya, oya, awake already, My fierce Shinichi?" asks a deep smooth voice. The hair moves to the side before leaving his face completely.

"Fierce?" questions Shinichi, not an adjective this voice has used before to describe him.

"Kufufufu, you were rather fierce during the training simulation. I never knew you had such a mean streak in you." Answers the voice, laughing slightly.

"Oy, Shini-chan, can you sit up? We've got some medicine from the lollipop guy" comes a higher pitched and more bouncy voice. Shinichi nods his head.

As he gets up slowly, the pounding in his head gets worse. The hand never comes off his eyes either. As he sits up fully, the hand does move, but instead of coming off completely, the other hand joins it, each covering one eye completely.

"Lollipop guy? You must mean… oh what's his name… Spanner." Mumbles Shinichi, trying to get the world to stop spinning, even though he can't see a thing.

"Shinichi, are you alright? It's not like you to forget a name" This voice comes from farther away, and is almost monotone.

"Really? Guess my brain still isn't online yet." Shinichi manoeuvres around the hands and arms keeping his eyes closed to pinch the bridge of his nose, and then to rub his temples.

"Here, Shini-chan, drink this. It's supposed to make you better" says the bouncy voice, but there is a little less bounce than before, and a lot more concern. Shinichi can feel a glass pressing against his hand. Taking ahold of the glass firmly, he holds open his other hand and feels a few small capsules fall into it. Quickly Shinichi takes the pills and finishes the glass of water.

"Got anything else to drink? I'm feeling dehydrated." Asks Shinichi, hoping the headache will go away afterwards. He hears a slight scramble- someone getting up off the floor- before footsteps walk away from him.

A few moments later the footsteps return and several bottles are placed on the floor.

"Okay, this first one is Cola, to get more sugar and caffeine in you. Hopefully it will wake you up, byon". A slight hiss announces the opening of the bottle, before it's passed into his hand. He takes a few sips first, getting used to the coldness and the bubbles, before downing the rest as quickly as he can. Admittedly the headache does lighten up a little.

"Next is a sport's drink, byon. The doctor said that it has all of these posh things in it to help you recover." A small click sounds, both the bottle and the glass are removed from his possession, and a new bottle is pressed into his grip. Taking it slower this time, Shinichi still finishes the whole thing.

"Any more?" the lively voice asks. Shinichi lifts his hand up and makes a gesture for 'a little more'. This time there is the sound of something being poured into a glass. "Hehe, this one is fruit juice, byon." Wondering why there was a snigger in that sentence, Shinichi carefully takes a sip from the glass. Finding nothing wrong with the taste he drinks some more of it. By now his headache has calmed considerably.

"Pineapple juice?" Shinichi asks before drinking the rest of the glass. From the other side of the room there is a sigh. The hands over his eyes tighten slightly and the body next to him shifts somewhat. A painful yelp- like a dog getting stepped on- follows the sound of an impact. If Shinichi had to guess then the smooth voiced one just kicked the cheerful voiced one.

Shinichi yawns and stretches his arms out infront of him. "Hm, why do I still feel so tired?" he asks, not used to this feeling.

"Kufufu, you totally drained your flame, My silly Shinichi. At the moment, you are literally running on empty. Go back to sleep and you'll feel better in the morning. I promise." Insists the silky smooth voice. Shinichi shakes his head, wanting to get up and moving. But a slight warmth radiates from the hands over his eyes, and suddenly he finds sleeping a very good idea. Carefully laying down, the hands still in place, Shinichi falls back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"When is Shin-chan getting back?" whines Kaito for the tenth time that day, and it was only just after breakfast.<p>

"He won't be back for a while, I think" comments Tsuna.

"What? Is Mukuro keeping him captive? Do I need to rescue him?" asks Kaito, dramatic hand motions aplenty. Tsuna, Lambo and Yamamoto all laugh at the actor whilst Gokudera just sighs.

"Oy, Ahoshi, isn't it time you left for school?" reminds Gokudera, checking his pocket watch.

"Wahh! It is! Oh god, I've got to hurry." Screams Lambo in a panic. Lambo goes stampeding down the hallway towards his room, one bored magician following

"Don't worry Lambo, I'll help. One quick change act coming up" chirps Kaito, voice quietening as he gets further away.

"Haha, those two seem to get along quite well." Observes Tsuna.

"That's because Kaito is a bigger child than Lambo is." Grumbles Gokudera.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, I think that Kaito is just more playful than the rest of us. I expect he has more energy than he knows what to do with. Plus, he's Lambo's idol. And Lambo certainly is a willing audience." Calms Yamamoto, patting Gokudera on the back. Gokudera bats the hand away.

"But you saw how serious he got yesterday. I really didn't expect him to stab Dino like that. I mean, we knew that it wouldn't hurt or anything, but still." Inputs Tsuna, looking at his friends. Both nod- Kaito couldn't have been more different then to the bouncing ball of positive energy they had just watch fly down the hallway.

"Well that's simple" comes a voice. All three look around, before Tsuna finally spots a lightshade that he had never seen before. He knew that the lightshades in this part of the house were not baby shaped, nor had two pairs of eyes. It still amazed Tsuna than none of the others could recognise him when Reborn used his disguises. The light shade detaches itself from the ceiling, before falling to the floor. "Kaito was playing with you."

All three blink. And blink again. "what?"

Reborn sighs. "He was playing with you. Shinichi and Kaito were bigger actors than you lot were. Kaito wanted to see your reaction to him stabbing Dino, who is a close friend to you all. And from my vantage point, he certainly got a good reaction too. At that moment in time, it wasn't the 'big-bad-wolf Boss' that got stabbed but your mentor and clumsy friend Dino. To add to the shock, you guys still aren't familiar with Kaito and Shinichi, so that made Kaito look like the enemy even more. Kaito and all of his multiple personas are showmen, and know how to get a reaction from their audience. You just did what he wanted you to."

"But why would Kaito want to make that impression?" asks Yamamoto, not seeing it as a funny joke.

"Hm I wonder why" asks Reborn in a falsely questioning voice. Of course he knows the answer. "It might have to do with what's coming next, right Tsuna?" Reborn gives Tsuna a knowing look before walking off.

"There it is again! Juudaime, what's going to happen soon?" asks Gokudera, exasperated with his lack of knowledge.

"damn that Reborn" Tsuna growls. He hears a very familiar gun cock behind him and runs for his life "Heeii. Reborn, I'm sorry."

Gokudera never got his answer.

With Lambo changed, packed and currently in a car with I-pin and Fuuta, Kaito no longer had anything else to do.

And a Kaito with nothing to do, creates something to do.

The most common sounds that day were Mafia-grade curses and famous, cackling laughter. Gun shots were a common occurrence, as was the sound of a knife thudding into a wall or the floor.

A little box next to Tsuna's office door gradually became fuller and fuller. This box was the Repayment Box. Looking at the Vongola accounts, it was clear that a lot of money was being spent on repairs and maintenance due to the Mafioso breaking doors, scratching walls or putting bullet holes in the furniture. So a solution had been found. Mafioso who caused damages, paid for them. And with all of the bullet holes and knife wounds this house was sustaining, that box was being used more than usual. And with security cameras all around the place, it wasn't as if any of them could get out of it either.

Several complaints were made to Tsuna over the course of the day, and Kaito's day suddenly turned into one big game of tag. Looking at those who had survived to eat lunch, Tsuna was presented with a Family who were sporting not only new hair styles and outrageous colours, but other unusual additions such as feathers, glitter, and in one case what seemed to be a whole bouquet of flowers. There was one thing common on all of the victims though, and that was an image, or a symbol really: a crescent moon with a clam shell centred between the points. This image was found on various body parts, ranging from cheeks, to necks to arms and hands. Tsuna was quite surprised that it wasn't the KID doodle instead that graced the bodies of his subordinates.

Eventually Gokudera had had enough and shut himself in Tsuna's office, willing to do _any_ work just to get away from the stupid chaos outside. That left Ryohei, Yamamoto and Tsuna to catch and deal with a hyper active Kaito. Every time Yamamoto managed to grab Kaito, he would force some rain flames into his system, hoping to calm him down that way. However with Kaito's new control over multiple flames, this didn't really work. Ryohei spent over 2 hours on an EXTREME game of chase, charging down the hallways in an attempt to physically wear the magician out of energy. Finally, Tsuna had to step in.

Swinging around a corner laughing manically, that laughter quickly died out at the image infront of him. Standing further down the hallway was not Tsuna, but the man on fire they had seen earlier. Cold amber eyes stared Kaito down, giving a whole lecture in only one look. Quickly Kaito back peddled, turning around to run from this new threat. But Tsuna wasn't having that. With a quick burst of his flames, Tsuna rocketed down the hallway, grabbing Kaito's shoulders. Swerving, Tsuna pushed Kaito up against a wall. Yamamoto and Ryohei arrive at this point

"Well done Tsuna, you've got him." Congratulates Yamamoto

"Caught to the EXTREME" exclaims Ryohei, punching the air as usual.

"Would you like to become an ice sculpture again?" asks Tsuna, voice deep and smooth. Pressed against the wall, Kaito carefully shakes his head. "Didn't think so. Shinichi isn't your keeper, nor is he your toy, so stop acting up when he's not around. Now, be a good little Guardian and go to your room until dinner. There, you will publically apologise to everyone. Do I make myself clear?" a nod "good. This had better not happen again Kuroba. My men have more important things to do than be your toys or chess pieces." After a painful squeeze to Kaito's shoulders, Tsuna steps back and lets Kaito go. Kaito walks a few paces away, turns and bows to Tsuna.

Walking backwards, still bowing, Kaito sings "Well, I shall have to postpone the show. Until next time" and in a puff of smoke, he is gone.

"Now, I've got to sort out repairs for the mansion." Growls Tsuna, stalking back to his office. Deciding things would go quicker and smoother if he stayed as he was, Tsuna didn't turn off his flame. It was amazing what a voice like his could get the people on the other end of the phone to do.

The next day, Kaito certainly had something to do. But it was not, however, something he himself had planned to do.

"For breaking the peace of this house I shall bite you to death"

Reborn had set Hibari on him. Now whilst this makes Hibari sound like a scary dog, from Kaito's point of view, it couldn't have been more true. Reborn simply sat there, smiling at the pair, watching the carnage unfold.

"Moon:Mirror" shouts Kaito. Grabbing two playing cards from his pocket, he changes them into a perfect replica of Hibari's tonfas. "Bite me to death? Not if I remove your fangs first" For there is nothing wrong with self-defence, right.

Both rush forward at the same time and a clang reverberates around the training room. For a few moments, Kaito only defends, bringing the tonfas to block the sharp attacks that Hibari is relentless with. Hibari brings the right tonfa around, aiming straight for Kaito's ribs. Kaito blocks it with his own tonfa, before twisting his wrist so that his tonfa snakes around Hibari's. With a sharp twist and a tug, Kaito aims to make Hibari let go of his weapon. However, Hibari keeps ahold, but instead presses the bottom and releases the tonfa's teeth. Using these, he keeps Kaito's tonfa in place whilst he pulls his weapon back to him, pulling Kaito along too. Using his forward momentum, Kaito spins and brings the other tonfa over his head and straight into Hibari's shoulder. Hibari grins, a light flashing in his eyes.

"Wao, maybe you aren't as much of a herbivore as I thought you were. But with weak attacks like that, you'll never be a carnivore." Hibari says, a very small smile on his lips.

Due to the contorted position Kaito had ended up in, it is easy for Hibari to release Kaito's other tonfa, and kick Kaito across the training room. Kaito lands in a crouch, tonfas dragging across the floor, before coming to a stop. Pushing off the floor in a similar way to Olympic runners, Kaito launches himself at Hibari. Flicking his wrist, a smoke bomb drops into his hand, and he chucks it forward. Whilst Hibari is surrounded in the smoke, Kaito jumps around the back of Hibari and attacks. Around and around Hibari he jumps, attacking from as many different angles and heights as he can. Yet they are all blocked. The smoke clears, and Hibari opens his eyes.

"You blocked all of those with your eyes closed" gasps Kaito. Hibari smirks and moves his tonfas, light sliding down the length.

"A carnivore always knows where his prey is." He says, voice smooth yet dangerous.

Kaito's flame analyses all of this, the attacks it seen, the blows its felt, the way that Hibari's body moves and takes it all in, storing it away.

"**Analysis complete**" says Kaito, surprising himself. _Where did that come from?_ He does a full body shake, almost like a dog removing water from its fur.

The atmosphere around Kaito changes; his stance becomes more threatening, a dangerous gleam fills his eyes. The grip on his tonfas changes and relaxes.

_If he put on a disguise, it would be hard to tell the difference. At the moment, all Kaito's missing is Hibari's rings- and the power that goes with Roll of course. That's something he's not going to be able to copy. _

The fight continues, blows becoming faster and harder. The sound of the tonfas meeting almost creates music, punctuated by thuds of kicks, the rattle of chains, and the odd gasp and deep breath. Reborn has missed this kind of music. It's been so long since he's been on the field.

A swing, a block, a flip. A jump, a slash, a punch. A duck, a swing, a kick. 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3. It's no longer a battle but a piece of art Reborn is watching. Like dancers owning the stage, this battle looks so perfect that it could have been choreographed. Kaito cartwheels away from a side attack before jumping backwards and kicking off the wall. Hibari runs forward, ducking under the flying Kaito and punches his tonfa right into Kaito's stomach. Expecting this, Kaito brings his tonfa down hard on the back of Hibari's neck, before using the momentum from the punch to flip himself back to a standing position. Kaito spits out some blood whilst Hibari stands up.

Rolling his neck, Hibari smiles, enjoying this fight, before running and starting the dance again.

* * *

><p>Finally his flame is strong enough to knock him out of the mist induced sleep. And as strange as it sounds Shinichi felt full again. Ever since Pandora had cried on him he had had this feeling of fullness. That only increased when he actively gained control of his flame. And now that feeling was back. Not as strong as it usually was, but definitely better than last time he remembered.<p>

"Oya, oya, he's awake" whispers Mukuro.

"How do you know that? He hasn't moved nor opened his eyes yet." Asks Ken, sitting close to him as well.

"Mukuro-sama's flames told him." Comes a quiet yet strong voice, made even quieter through distance.

"Oh, stupid girl, what do you mean by that?" growls Ken.

"Ken, that'll be enough." Mukuro scolds, not liking the insult to Chrome. "She is correct though. Since I put My Shinichi asleep using one of my illusions, his flame counteracts that. His flame has gotten strong enough to consciously remove the illusion from him. Isn't that right, My flamed Detective."

"Hmm, 5 more minutes, Mukuro" Shinichi mumbles as he rolls over.

"I'd take that as a yes Ken" remarks Chikusa.

"Oya my sleepy Shinichi, I can't let you do that. Sit up, same as last time." Orders Mukuro.

"Same as last time?" asks Shinichi confused. He jumps when hands cover his eyes. "Mukuro what are you doing?"

"Hmm, you didn't seem to mind last time." Comments Mukuro, keeping his hands there anyway.

"Like I said, what last time? The last thing I remember was getting checked over by the doctor before I fell asleep again." Informs Shinichi.

Small sounds of confusion ring around the empty room.

"Well, My confused Shinichi, after you fell asleep, we brought you here to Kokuyo Land. Yesterday you woke up and we gave you some medicine and drinks. I had my hands over your eyes like this last time. Don't you remember?"

Carefully Shinichi shakes his head, careful of Mukuro's hands.

"Yare, Yare. That would explain why you never called us by our names last time. It seemed to me as if you didn't recognise us. You must have been running on Auto Pilot." Hypothesises Mukuro.

"Okay, I really don't remember that." Confirms Shinichi.

"Turn your flame up, tell me what drinks we gave you." Orders Mukuro

Shinichi does, turning his flame up slightly and trying to think. He gets these vague impressions. "Um, something fizzy, something sweet, and… some sort of fruit juice?" suggests Shinichi, not really knowing where this is coming from.

"Kufufu, just like I thought, you didn't have enough flame then to remember. It's fine, it doesn't really matter."

"It was cola, a sports drink and pineapple juice we gave you" comments Chikusa.

"Okay, putting that aside, Mukuro, why are your hands covering my eyes?" asks Shinichi,

"I'll answer than in a second, Ken has something for you. Like I said, same as last time" Carefully Shinichi sits up. A cold glass is pressed against his hand, before the other hand is pressed against Shinichi's free hand. Taking the glass and opening his other hand, Shinichi feels some small capsules fall into his hand. Shinichi gives a slight shudder. Mukuro could feel it, but the others couldn't see it.

"I hate pills like these" Shinichi sighs, taking them anyway.

"Kufufu, bring back memories, my Shrunken detective?" Mukuro laughs

"Very funny Mukuro." Shinichi drawls sarcastically. "Now will you answer the question?" Shinichi taps Mukuro's hands as a reminder of the topic at hand.

"Yare, yare, impatient as usual. Orders from above I'm afraid. You severely strained your eyes, they are beyond tired at the moment. I've been told to make sure you don't open your eyes for the next few days." Mukuro stops, thinking for a moment. "Shinichi, lower your flame and let me in."

Shinichi blushes before stuttering "W-what do you mean? Why?"

Mukuro laughs out loud, finding the blushing detective cute. "You've never seen what you look like in your Star Observation mode, have you. It might help you to see why you need to rest your eyes. Not only did you drain your flame to the point of exhaustion in helping Kaito to fight Dino, you also use the muscles in your eyes more than usual. Let me in and you'll see."

"Oh, alright them. I just have to lower my flame right, so it doesn't fight yours off." Shinichi takes a deep breath, finding the flame inside and willing it to get smaller. Concentrating, he nods to Mukuro.

Mukuro moves from his position on the arm of the sofa to sit on the very edge, facing Shinichi. Changing the position of his hands to something more comfortable, he places the heel of his palms on Shinichi's cheek bones, and spreads his fingers, covering Shinichi's forehead and temples. Ken, Chikusa and Chrome all gather round, wanting a closer look at what's going on.

Shinichi feels a warmth coming from those fingers, before the blackness behind his eyes goes purple.

_Opening the eyes in his mind, he finds him and Mukuro sitting in a library. _

"_Where is this?" asks Shinichi. _

"_Kufufu, this is a representation of your mind My intelligent Shinichi. The way you have organised all of your memories is similar to case files and books, hence why it's manifested itself as a library." Answers Mukuro, running hands over the books. _

"_Wow, you really did over use your eyes" Mukuro comments, brushing soothing hands of mist over the muscles and nerves of Shinichi's eyes. "Grr, Shinichi! You should have told me the headache was this bad. It seems as if the pills haven't kicked in yet. One moment."_

_Shinichi feels Mukuro's presence in his mind shift, and the Mukuro in the library disappears, only to reappear a moment later._

"_There, that should be better. Yes, certainly less of a headache now" _

_Shinichi blinks, looking at the man infront of him. It's true that the headache has eased up. _

"_What on earth are you doing? How can you tell all of this?" wonders Shinichi, utterly speechless._

"_Kufufufu, I am more than just the world's best illusionist. Due to the Estrano's experiments, I'm also well versed in possession. An illusionist can take over your perception, take control of your senses, tell your body what to see. One who can possess can delve further into your mind, take fuller control of the perceptions. I can go as far down as your subconscious, I can tell exactly what you are thinking. Put simply, by using a mix of the two, I can enter your mind like this and feel exactly what your body is feeling. Furthermore, I can also control what your body feels. I can make you feel pain" and something similar to a knife pierces Shinichi's chest making him shout._

Outside, all three jump back as Shinichi arcs his back and gives a shout of pain.

"_I can make you feel pleasure" a wild heat runs through Shinichi and his breath hitches._

"_I can make you feel nothing at all." Suddenly the feeling goes and Shinichi can't feel anything. _

"_I've already told your body to hurry up and digest those pills you took earlier, hence why the headache is fading away. And now, I'll show you how your Star Observation looks to others. Hearing and seeing are two very different things My amazing detective." He wonders over to a shelf and picks a book up. Walking over, he places the book on the coffee table and sits next to Shinichi on a sofa. Opening the book, it replays an image of Shinichi's Star Observation technique from Shinichi's own point of view. "How very interesting. It's amazing what that flame of yours picks up. Now see it from my eyes." Mukuro turns the page over, presenting a blank sheet. Passing his hand over the blank page, a new video appears. _

"_**Star Observation"**_

_Shinichi watches as the colour leaves his eyes. However instead of it being all black like the others said, it's actually his iris changing colour to represent his flames. Barely visible are the little white flecks of stars. Once fully changed, the pen leaps out of his hand, black flame surrounding it. Shinichi gasps at what he sees next. Whilst fully knowing that the world slows down, it's strange seeing his eyes flick left and right at hyper speed- looking for all the world like a crazed insecure man seeing hallucinations. His eyes never stay still, always flicking left and right, looking at the ceiling and towards the floor. The pen in his hand moves without any guiding force, totally independent of his hand. Shinichi didn't even know his eyes could move that fast. And even more suddenly, his eyes just stop, no evidence of slowing down, just straight up stop. He blinks and the blue is back. A hand goes to his head before he staggers slightly._

_Mukuro closes the book. "And you did that for the whole assignment. Add in the adrenaline and focus and it's no wonder I've been told to cover your eyes up. That's one dangerous but useful skill you have there."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bang!<strong>_

Kaito ducks and covers his head, flying shrapnel scoring his arm. A shadow looms out of the smoke and Kaito rolls out of the way of a tonfa attack.

Something rattles against the floor infront of his position, and by the time Kaito can tell what it is, it explodes. Kaito is sent flying backwards, straight into a tonfa. Hooking his leg around Hibari's, Kaito sends him to the floor, before turning his attention to Smokin' Bomb Hayato. Changing his flame to Storm, a flick of his hand produces dynamites between each finger. Running forward, he lights one, sending more smoke into the smog filled room. Realising that Hibari has now stood up, Kaito makes a quick circuit of Gokudera, dropping dynamites all around the bomber, before running straight at Hibari. Changing to a Cloud Flame, Kaito springs over Hibari's head, blocking the hits Hibari tries to get in. Landing in a crouch, the bombs around Gokudera go off. Kaito is unharmed due to a living Cloud Guardian shield. A cry can be heard from Gokudera, whilst shrapnel cuts a line across Hibari's cheek.

Kaito backs off, jumping over training equipment and standing on the tallest one. Finally in clear air again, he takes a deep breath, before diving back into the smoke.

"Ne, kid, how did you get Hibari to fight with Gokudera in the room, fighting the same opponent?" asks Yamamoto. He and Reborn are in an observation room, staying clear of the smoke, watching the battle unfold.

"He's too interested in Kaito to care at the moment. He's enjoying himself" remarks Reborn, adjusting his fedora

"Haha, kid, that's a funny joke" laughs Yamamoto.

Using the tonfa in his hand, Kaito knocks the dynamite out of Gokudera's. It goes flying to the side and explodes in Hibari's face. Hibari has just enough time to deflect the dynamite, saving him from a full frontal blast. Not letting that deter him, Hibari keeps running, swings his tonfa at Kaito and lands a hit on Gokudera instead.

"Oy, watch what you're doing" shouts Gokudera.

Kaito swings the tonfa when Gokudera is busy shouting at Hibari and scores a hit to the back of Gokudera's knee. Immediately Gokudera bucks, knees slamming against the tiles of the floor. One swift kick to the chest and Gokudera slides across the floor, banging into the wall. Hibari swings his tonfa into Kaito's chest whilst he is off balance from his kick, and Kaito ends up on his ass on the floor. Immediately he pushes off the floor with his arms, bringing himself back to an upright position, and uses that momentum to head-butt Hibari. Whilst Hibari takes a step backwards, Kaito comes in with another tonfa attack. Hibari lets it hit, but instead catches Kaito's arm. Holding Kaito in his vicinity, he gives Kaito a hard whack to the head. Kaito stumbles sideward, vision going blurry. He hears a slight hissing sound, but with tears in his eyes, he can't see what's causing it. Kaito trips on something on the ground and the hissing gets closer.

A line of gunpowder connects Kaito's current position, the pile of dynamites that he's just tripped over, and Gokudera. Having spread the line of gunpowder when he was kicked, Gokudera lit it at the perfect time for it to explode when Kaito tripped over the dynamites. Once the explosion clears, a bruised and battered Kaito is laying on the floor on his back, taking in deep breaths whilst waving a little white flag.

"**Analysis complete**. I need a break." He announces.

* * *

><p><em>Still in the library, Shinichi puts the book away for later reference before turning back to Mukuro.<em>

"_So is this how you talk with Chrome? You said you kept in contact with the world with her as a medium." Shinichi sits in a chair opposite from Mukuro, a book open on his lap, pen in his hand._

"_That is correct. The place where we meet is a grass plateau, with trees. There we both wear white, her in a dress, me in loose trousers and a shirt. Shows her innocence I suppose." Replies Mukuro, noting that Shinichi's pen is writing all of this down. _

"_But why her? Why Chrome specifically?" interrogates Shinichi. _

"_Well I met her when I was wondering through dreams. When I was captured in the Vendicare Prison, my body was asleep and immobile, yet my mind was free to wander. Chrome had been in a car accident, trying to save a cat. In that accident she lost her right eye and most of the organs in her belly. Her mother was not willing to be a donor nor did she try to help Chrome in any way at all. Currently, I provide organs for her, using an illusion, but with her control over her own flame, she can do it if she needs to. Chrome was ready to die, but I gave her a reason to live again, as has Tsunayoshi. Both of us gave her three little words. Three little words that she desperately needed to hear: I need you. She has made a large effort over the past 5 years to become more socially adept - something brought about by Tsuna's girls. Even though she is quiet, she is strong, and fiercely loyal to me." _

_Looking up from his trip down memory lane, Mukuro sees two books on Shinichi's lap, rather than the one there was earlier. _

"_Vendicare prison doesn't sound nice. So in the time we've been apart you've become an illusionist that even the mafia are scared of. You are such a threat that you needed to be sedated the whole time." Comments Shinichi. Mukuro nods and waves his hand. An image appears on one of the books and Shinichi recoils before leaning closer to examine it. _

"_That is a photo Tsunayoshi had taken just before he released me. I had been kept in that chamber for a very long time- over four and a half years. Tsunayoshi has only just released me. It took quite a while for me to recover. As soon as I was able, I left Vongola's care and recuperated here instead. I didn't want all of them to see how laughable I had become. I had to get my muscles to work again, and to be able to hold my weight. I had to bring my vocal cords back into working order. And even after I could walk again, it took a very long time for my body to become what it once was. In fact, that is why I've brought you here. I'm sure that you wouldn't want the others to see you in such a vulnerable state. And I'm sure that the thief would have driven you up the wall. So I brought you here, where you can recuperate in peace. Since you can no longer open your eyes until at least tomorrow, we shall provide whatever you need. You are part of the Gang after all". _

"_Hmm, that sounds plausible. For a normal person. But you hardly ever do something nice for people. So what's the catch?" Shinichi questions, knowing that there must be more to it than slight personal embarrassment. _I'm not just another toy to him, am I?

"_Kufu, so suspicious Shinichi. I assure you, there is no catch. May I not do a kind deed for someone I care about? Even someone like me is not that heartless. I did sacrifice myself so that Ken and Chikusa could escape. I killed the Estrano Family to try and save someone I loved. There is more to me than you may think" Suggests Mukuro. "However, I believe that it would be better to leave now. We've spent enough time here chatting." Mukuro disintegrates into mist, his presence leaves Shinichi's mind, and Shinichi returns his flame to normal._

Mukuro returns to his seat on the arm of the sofa, moving his hands accordingly.

"And there you have it. So now be a good detective and let us look after you" Says Mukuro, letting the others know they have returned.

"Who else is here with us Mukuro?" asks Shinichi shakily. He doesn't recognise that fragrance, nor that breathing pattern. They must have arrived whilst they were 'away'.

"Kufufu, whatever do you mean Shinichi" asks Mukuro airily, winking at the person and holding a finger to his lips.

"Mukuro, I am not a fool. If I can hear 6 different people breathing including myself, then there must be someone else here. And that scent of apples hasn't come from nowhere."

"But that could be Ken drinking a glass of apple juice" remarks Mukuro.

"Humph, I think Ken has more… tropical tastes than apples. And you'd better tell whoever it is to take a new breath before they die of asphyxiation. It'd certainly be my quickest case yet."

There is silence for a moment.

"Oh for heaven's sake Mukuro, tell them it's not worth using an illusion to cover themselves up. Now tell me who it is before I remove your hands and open my eyes!" Shouts Shinichi. He's feeling slightly paranoid about not knowing who else is in the room. There is an urgent almost primal need to know who exactly is in the room with him. For all he knows, it could be an Organisation member.

Immediately, two more pairs of hands are placed on top of Mukuro's, the force send him rocking back into the sofa. There is a growl next to his ear.

"Shini-chan, don't you dare." Growls Ken.

"Alright, alright. Geez you guys are taking this a bit too seriously if you ask me" defends Shinichi, holding his hands in the air.

"Master, what game are you all playing? If you are all trying to suffocate him, then it's better to go for the mouth you know" comes a sarcastic yet monotonous voice. Another hand places itself on Shinichi's face, directly over his mouth. Shinichi kicks out, slamming the person infront of him. Bringing the pen from his pocket, he has it to that person's neck before the others realise Shinichi is out of their grip.

"If I push 2 inches deeper then not only can I cut a carotid artery, but also your oesophagus. You'll bleed out and drown at the same time. You'll be dead before they can even phone for help." Shinichi threatens

"Master, your prisoner has a knife to my throat. It hurts. Make it stop" the voice didn't sound troubled, nor like it was in pain. In fact it didn't sound any different from earlier.

One hand over his eyes, one hand in the middle of his chest, Mukuro forces Shinichi to sit back on the sofa.

"My darling Chrome, come here for a second." Mukuro motions for her to stand just behind him, and directly behind Shinichi. "Shinichi, let Chrome be your eyes. Whilst not entering you mind like I did, she can still change your perception so that you can see what she is seeing. It's not quite a dream or nightmare, but since your eyes are not open, it's not sight either."

"Anything, I don't care. I just need to see them" breaths Shinichi shakily.

"I don't know what you are worried about Shinichi. Mukuro-sama wouldn't bring one of them here. Especially whilst you are recovering." Notes Chikusa, leaning against a wall at the opposite end of the couch.

"I know, I know that. But it's still there. I suppose it scared me that I didn't feel them enter the room; they were suddenly just there. This 'limitation' doesn't help either." Shinichi tries to calm himself down with his words. He jumps when a loud clink of Chrome's trident hitting the floor sounds. Feeling her flame brush his, he lowers his guard and an image starts to form.

The first thing Shinichi notices is red. A huge apple shaped red hat. Looking down, there is green hair and a childish face. Dark blue triangular tattoos peak out from the corners of his eyes.

_I'd better not comment on the fruit theme here. _Decides Shinichi, not wanting to incur the wrath of Mukuro.

"Hiiiiii~" this boy greets.

"Um, Hi to you too." Says Shinichi, looking the boy up and down.

"You are a detective, so are you here to take the Pineapple away? He's very mean you know" the boy asks. Shinichi finds the lack of tone slightly disturbing. But then again, what here at Vongola hasn't been strange or disturbing at first.

Mukuro stabs the boy with his own materialised trident, straight through the apple hat.

"Oww. See what I mean. Master, that hurts." Again no pain enters his voice.

"Do you want me to cut you up and make you into a pie?" frowns Mukuro in retaliation to the Pineapple taunt.

"Oh, very funny Master. Apple Flan, I get it" still no change. Ken however is in a fit of giggles, rolling around on the floor like a dog.

"Am I supposed to find that funny?" asks Shinichi, not getting the joke.

"My analytical Shinichi, may I introduce my student Flan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ptshhhh.<strong>_

A cloud of pink smoke that Kaito _did not_ release slowly clears. Out of the mist comes a figure- an adult size figure.

"Yare, yare, this brings back memories." The voice is deep and uncaring, a slight hint of wonder there too.

Kaito doesn't have time to worry about this new person for they aren't attacking him; Hibari is. Pivoting on his heels, Kaito faces Hibari and blocks the first swing. The second quickly follows, followed by a third as Hibari disengages Kaito's tonfa. Kaito swings upwards, pushing the tonfa and attached arm into the air. Just in time, Hibari's raised arm deflects a bomb and it explodes harmlessly across the other side of the room.

The lights in the room flicker.

Kaito and Hibari exchange blows with hardly any getting through. Hibari lands more blows than Kaito does though. Slowly Kaito is pushed backwards. Sensing someone behind him, Kaito jumps, lands on Gokudera's shoulders, before Gokudera gets a tonfa in the ribs. Walking down Gokudera's back as Gokudera jerks forwards, Kaito lands harmlessly on the other side. Hibari does an acrobatic version of Leapfrog over Gokudera's back, tonfa swinging down with more force than before. Kaito is forced to block with both tonfas and is driven to his knees. Recovering, Gokudera turns and chucks a mini-bomb through Hibari's legs, right into the face of the crouching Kaito. With both tonfas currently engaged, he can't defend himself from the explosion. Letting the force of the explosion push him away from Hibari, Kaito changes flames again, and changes more cards into dynamites. Opening his arms in a wide arc, dynamites fly away from him at different angles and heights. But what the others don't realise, it that he's sent them flying at different speeds too. As Hibari jumps away from the first dynamite to reach him, his landing position is confronted by more dynamite. Gokudera rolls away from a different dynamite, only to come face to face with some more. Jumping over these, Gokudera runs towards Kaito. Only to have a new wave of dynamite flying towards him.

In the explosion that follows, they don't see the lights dim drastically again.

The smoke clears and Kaito has height advantage, standing on top of some of the equipment in the room. Two quick jumps and Hibari is there too, a rain of attacks following in immediate succession. One lucky tonfa to the jaw gives Kaito just enough time to flip off the equipment and land on the floor.

Just as the lights go out altogether.

"Electrico cornata"

When the lights flick on again, the new man is only a step away from him, head lowered, looking like a charging bull. Kaito just has time to notice horns attached to either side of this man's head before they hit him in the chest. The bull keeps on charging until Kaito slams into a wall. Kaito can feel the electricity enter his body, and his body spasms. Kaito shouts out in pain and the lightening thunders around his body, causing muscles to move without his permission. For Kaito it seems to last an eternity. However sooner or later the potency of the attack lessens and eventually it stops altogether. Dragging his horns down, the man scores two deep scratches on Kaito's chest before jumping away.

"Well done Ahoshi. You finally hit someone with that attack! The last time I saw that attack work was years ago in the ring battle. But you were 25 at the time." cheers Gokudera.

"Ahoshi?" gasps Kaito, not in shock but from how painful his body is at the moment. It's really only the wall keeping him up.

"I've been training hard, unlike you Bakadera. A lot has happened in 10 years."

"10 years? So this is 20 year old Lambo then. I'm finally seeing the famous 10-year-bazooka in action." Kaito coughs, and tries to move a few muscles. Slowly, far too slowly for Kaito's pleasure, the muscles come back under his control. Kaito barely misses a tonfa attack, sliding far enough that it hit his hair instead of his head.

Kaito runs across the room, forcing muscles to do his bidding. Dropping one tonfa, Kaito draws another card and changes that into a copy of one of Lambo's horns. But instead of 'Ahoshi' scribbled in Gokudera's distinctive scrawl, it's that image again: A moon and a clam. Taking a look at the dropped tonfa, Gokudera notices that sign on there too. Seeing Gokudera's attention slide from him, Kaito slams the tonfa into the back of Gokudera's neck. Gokudera ducks just in time, before flicking out a kick. It catches Kaito's hip, sending the magician stumbling. Kaito grabs Gokudera's shoe and twists, sending the bomber onto his back. He feels the last of the lightening's effects dissipate into the rubber of Gokudera's shoe.

Leaving Gokudera on the ground, Kaito adjusts his grip on the horn before running towards Older Lambo. He changes his flame to Lightening, feeling the horn collect the flames. He runs right up to Older Lambo, getting directly into Lambo's face with one of his unhinged smiles on his face. Like he thought, Lambo freezes slightly, not retaliating to Kaito's presence. Bringing all of the flames to focus on the point of the horn, Kaito brings it down hard and fast, scratching a line from left shoulder to right hip. Yet it doesn't do as much damage as he thought it would. Admittedly there is the scratch, bleeding lightly, but Older Lambo doesn't seem otherwise fazed. In fact, Kaito felt his flames leave him.

Older Lambo looks down at Kaito before smirking. "Electrico Cuoio" he says proudly, fist knocking against his chest. The other fist comes up knocking into Kaito's jaw. Turning the stumble into a spin, Kaito uses his tonfa to block Hibari's before sending a lightening filled horn bounding over Hibari's leg. It rips through the trousers and scores the muscle, bleeding sluggishly. That leg then twitches, before Hibari jumps backwards, favouring the wounded leg.

_It worked on Hibari so why not Lambo. I don't know enough Italian to know what that means. Shin-chan and I have been learning it in our spare time, but I still don't have a clue what Cuoio means. _

"**Analysis complete**" says Kaito mechanically. Shaking his head, he asks "What? It can't be complete. I don't know how he blocked that hit!"

Ignoring Kaito's confusion, Hibari leans down and picks up Kaito's other tonfa from the floor. Grinning in that predator way of his, he wipes it against his t-shirt before holding it between his jaws. He runs at Kaito, not as fast as before, and jumps, adding in a twist. One tonfa attacks Kaito's shoulder, barely blocked by Kaito's own tonfa.

"Kaito, it's something you wouldn't have known about." Comes Yamamoto's voice over the intercom.

The second quickly follows the first, attacking Kaito's stomach. Kaito moves the hand with the horn in it, deflecting that blow.

"It's an ability that you wouldn't be able to copy, so your flame ignored it"

Hibari's head follows the flying spin, bringing in the third tonfa attack slamming into Kaito's temple. Kaito kicks Hibari's damaged leg and the Prefect hisses slightly. He pushes forwards with the tonfa defending his shoulder, and slams it into Hibari's chest, in the tender bit above the armpit. Hibari quickly withdraws that arm, removing the pressure on his shoulder too.

"Without including Box weapons, Electrico Cornata is the only move 10 year old Lambo can do. I'm not too sure about 20 year old Lambo." Adds Yamamoto.

"But that doesn't tell me what this Cuoio is" growls Kaito through gritted teeth.

This time, Reborn answers "Literally meaning Electric Leather, Lambo's body has changed its physiology to be able to accept Lightening attacks. His body is a literal lightening rod, and he gets hit with it anytime he goes out in a storm. Since Lightening is a form of electricity, he can absorb any electrical attacks into his body and turn it into his own power by discharging it. It's a trait special to Lambo and one your flame cannot copy in any way shape or form, hence Analysis Complete."

_So the closest thing I can do is to electrocute people and paralyse their limbs for short amounts of time. It seems that Hibari has the will power to overcome that though. _

Kaito flips the tonfa in the air, changes flame, flics out a dynamite and lets it go into the space in between him and Hibari, all in under 2 seconds. Catching his only tonfa, Kaito leaps away from Hibari, letting Hibari take the full force of the detonation.

Changing back to a Cloud flame, he channels Hibari as he attacks Older Lambo. A small battle ensues, with Kaito's tonfa and horn against Lambo's punches and kicks.

Eventually Kaito sees an opening and he ducks under an attack of Older Lambo's. Spinning, he kicks Older Lambo straight in the stomach. However, once he's made contact, a pink cloud of smoke covers the pair. Suddenly the weight and resistance against Kaito's kick changes, and out of the smoke flies normal Lambo. He sails through the air and smashes into one of the lights on the wall. He screams as the shock, but absorbs the electricity anyway. He falls from the wall, landing in a smoking heap.

"Ahoshi" shouts Gokudera, running towards Lambo. He picks Lambo up and walks towards the elevator doors. "You said analysis complete right, so you don't need either of us here" The doors open and Gokudera and Lambo leave.

* * *

><p>Mukuro extends a hand in Shinichi's direction. "Flan this is the man I was telling you about, the one and only, Heisei Homes, Kudo Shinichi."<p>

"Oh, so you're Master's teacher then." Asks Flan. Shinichi looks confused for a second, before guessing at the boy's meaning.

"Not a teacher no, since I can't do illusions myself, but I improved them certainly. Mentor, guide, test track, guinea pig, take your pick."

Flan opens his mouth to answer that back, but Mukuro gets there first, giving Flan a sharp 'don't you dare' look. "Fran has been a student of mine since we got back from the past. He had lost his memories of the future, but with a little work, I got them back."

"Yes, nothing like a mental bulldozing for a bonding session." Remarks Flan.

"We had a little run in with the Varia when we went to France to get him, but he decided he wanted to stay with us. Since then, I have taught him all I know, including what you taught me, and he is now another person who can fool the Vindiche guards."

"He wasn't here last time I came over" notes Shinichi.

"He was on a Varia mission, byon" answers Ken. "Sometimes their own illusionist isn't around, or doesn't co-operate and they bring him in instead. Where was it this time? Mexico?"

"Yeah, Mexico. I can become an excellent Cactus now. They liked my hat, since it fits with their sombreros. Just an infiltration and information gathering really. Mammon was in England, doing something to gain her a lot of cash, as usual." Flan inputs, rubbing his hat.

A phone rings near Shinichi's ears.

"Um, Shini-sempai…" mumbles Chrome

"Sure, you can let go of the illusion now. I'm alright." Shinichi assures.

A small tap rings, Chrome's flame leaves his mind, and the black returns.

Chrome rummages around in a pocket and finds her phone, turning the alarm off. "Excuse me Mukuro-sama but I must leave now"

Mukuro nods regally at her "Of course Chrome. Have fun." Shinichi didn't want to see the smile attached to a voice like that. He expected that it would remind him of KID, on a very bad day.

* * *

><p>"Remember what I said."<p>

"Yes, Reborn"

The doors open and they step inside.

"Now, now, Kaito, my son, what an unexpected surprise it is to find you here." Announces the voice as its owner enters the room.

Kaito freezes in place, letting Hibari get three successive hits in, before getting kicked to the other side of the room. Kaito coughs, before looking back to the entrance. He stands and takes a shaky step, hand out stretched

"F-father"

_My predecessor!_

_My Inspiration!_

"It's been so long Kaito. I haven't been able to see you since I had to fake my death." The man walks forwards and brushes his hand along Kaito's cheek. Kaito leans into the touch, breathing in a long forgotten scent. Eyes sharpen and Kaito harshly places his hands on his father's shoulders. Pushing down, he forces his dad onto his knees, whilst using him as a platform to flip over. Kaito's leg swings down and pins Hibari's tonfa to the floor. Shaking his head, Hibari uses the tonfa in his mouth to clout Kaito's ankle. Releasing his hands from his father's shoulders, he flips over Hibari and continues until he is the other side of the room. Hibari bounds forwards, following his prey.

His father talks over the clanging sounds of battle.

"I faked my death using some contacts I had here at Vongola. I had hoped that they wouldn't investigate and harm you if the Organisation thought KID was dead. Luckily they never found out my true identity, so you and your mother were safe. Yet you revived KID, and you are here. Why Kaito!" Toichi roars.

"You could have explained that!" cries KID, sending a smoke bomb into Hibari's face and leaping off some equipment to hang from the ceiling. "I was trying to find Pandora for your sake!"

A tonfa appears out of the smoke, and KID kicks it ways, letting it rebound off a wall and back to Hibari.

"I was going to find Pandora and crush it, destroy it, make sure it never got into their hands" KID stares his Predecessor down from his position, tears running down his cheeks.

"Yet like some Grand Illusion, you appear before me" shouts the Magician in rage.

( "Wow, quite a reaction there" )

A click of the Magician's hand and in a cloud of smoke he appears before his Inspiration, hard eyes staring defiantly into relaxed ones. The Magician swipes his hand behind him and knives fly towards Hibari, pinning him to a wall.

"Not one visit, not one note, not one dove to say you were alright. If you truly were KID, or even half the Magician the world claims you were, then how hard would it be to come in a disguise? Kaito had to grow up without a Dad. I had to grow up without a teacher! Do you know how hard that was? And yet you stand there, not one tear in your eyes."

Another click behind his back, more smoke, and suddenly Hibari finds himself in an ankle length dress. A pink dress, with lots of frills and bows. Hibari never realised how hard it was to move in such an outfit. He could barely run, let alone jump, kick or flip. And how was he supposed to place the tonfas against his arms if there were frills and puffy sleeves in the way? In indignation and impatience he rips the sleeves off the dress, and rips the bottom half of the dress off, chucking the useless fabric away from him. He steps forwards ready to attack again. Kaito whirls around, his eyes fierce and slightly crazy, making bloodlust gleam in Hibari's. One step at a time, shoes echoing in the silent room, KID advances on Hibari. Intent and Purposeful. The Magician keeps on walking, eyes never leaving Hibari's. Hibari's heart rate picks up and his blood rushes in excitement.

_A Carnivore. That's what I see before me. I haven't felt like this in ages. I want to rip him to pieces, claw his throat out, leave him painted in glorious red blood. I want to see his corpse, cold and unmoving beneath my feet, tonfas gleaming ruby in the light. Come Kuroba Kaito, let me feel alive again! _

The battle that follows is the wildest one yet, blood flying freely. No one knows what's happened to Kaito's _no one gets harmed_ rule. Maybe it only applies to KID heists. Maybe it only applies to that 'safe environment' filled with laughter, shouts and playful pranks. Maybe it only applies to the Fairy tale of Chibi-tantei, Policemen in black and Phantom thieves in white, where nothing is as it seems.

"Kaito, you do not need to be in Vongola. Come back with me and we can go back to the way it was. Me, you and your mother." Offers Toichi. That voice and offer cuts through the red haze of anger. Memories of the past he had flash before his eyes.

And that's when it clicks

Changing his flame to Mist, he is certain of it.

"Mukuro, cut the crap. That is not my father. Drop the illusion." Kaito shouts, blocking another hit from Hibari.

"If it's an illusion, then you won't mind me doing this" says Yamamoto, entering the room. He walks over to Toichi, sword gleaming as it bounces on his shoulders. Carefully, he brings his sword to rest against Toichi's neck. "Are you willing to play the game?" Yamamoto's smile doesn't really match the atmosphere, as if he is oblivious to Kaito's mood at the moment.

"I don't care, it's only an illusion after all." Kaito turns his back to Yamamoto, leaving the swordsman to do as he will.

"You are half right" says Reborn through the speakers. "It's an illusion alright, but by Chrome, not Mukuro. Mukuro is still by Shinichi's side."

Kaito would reply, but he is too busy trying to fend Hibari off. Whilst Kaito may have snapped out of his anger, Hibari's eyes still show blood lust.

"Kaito jump back" shouts Tsuna as soon as the elevator doors open. A rocket of flame, he slams into Hibari, gloves to tonfas.

Doing what he is told, Kaito jumps back, feeling the heat as Tsuna flies past.

In the corner of the room, Chrome materialises. "May I ask what went wrong?" Chrome enquires. "The image was one I collected from a photo I saw of him. The rest of the situation, however, I made up. As far as I know, your father really did die. As far as Boss knows, we are not harbouring your father. There is not an ounce of truth in the situation presented to you. How did you know it was not him?"

Keeping an eye on the fight behind him, Kaito turns his attention to Chrome. "He hadn't aged. From my memories of him as a child, he hadn't aged a bit. He was killed over 10 years ago, there is no possible way he couldn't have aged."

"I see, that's understandable. Do you still need me to do illusions, your flame hasn't analysed me enough yet, if I understand correctly." Replies Chrome.

"Your flame will finish Chrome's analysis early too Kaito." Warns Yamamoto. "Reborn said so. Since she is connected to Mukuro, she can use some of his abilities, although so far it's only in depth illusions and summoning animals. That's not something your flame can copy. She has been told to act as any mist illusionist would do."

"Alright, follow orders Chrome. Yamamoto, I'm ready when you are. Just mind the duo behind us alright. I need to watch Tsuna to analyse his flame as well." Kaito sighs, resigning himself to more training. Dropping the tonfa, he flicks another card into his hand, (_With all of these dynamites I've been producing I'm going to run out of cards soon. Maybe I can use the confetti?) _and turns it into a copy of Yamamoto's sword, the moon and clam symbol stamped just above the hilt.

Kaito has seen Yamamoto fight with his sword a lot recently, once at the fake heist, and once more when they were trying out this move. He even caught a glimpse of him fighting Dino too. _These two should go quickly_. Both take a deep breath before sitting in their stances. Yamamoto rushes in first and a few practice swings are traded. He jumps back, dodging a sword attack, only to be attacked by a trident from behind. The trident pierces his shirt, scores a wound in his side before ripping the shirt. Chrome spins the trident, using the other end to attack Kaito's other side. Kaito jumps out of range before setting an illusion on Yamamoto. As Yamamoto jumps forwards towards Kaito, he gets the feeling that he's falling. Totally forgetting that this level is the furthest and last level underground, a hole opens underneath him and he falls. Kaito knows that this illusion will be quite real, having experienced the feeling every time KID jumped off a skyscraper. However a moment later Yamamoto feels as if he is slowing down and he lightly sets foot on the ground.

"It's not good if I can take control of your illusion. It's weak Kaito" Scolds Chrome, running towards him for another attack. Shaking the feeling of the illusion off, Yamamoto also runs towards Kaito. Sword and trident attack in quick succession. Kaito finds himself changing between Rain to dodge, defend and attack, and Mist to cast illusions on the pair.

"Shigure Soen Ryu fourth defensive form, Gofuu Juuu," Shouts Yamamoto. This attack, known as May Wind, October Rain allows him to synchronise with his opponent, letting him attack and defend better.

Skidding to a stop after a collision between a trident and his stomach, Kaito has just enough time to take a quick look at what Tsuna is doing. His flames have melted one of Hibari's tonfas, and the chain of the other one is wrapped around Tsuna's wrist. Tsuna's fists are alight with flame.

"I want to join in. Train to the EXTREME!" Booms Ryohei as soon as the elevator doors open. Wisely staying clear of the fight in the corner, Ryohei makes his way to where Kaito, Yamamoto and Chrome are. "Reborn told me about your training regime Kaito. It seems like I'm the last one here though."

Whilst Kaito looks at Ryohei, Yamamoto snakes his sword around Kaito's and twists, releasing Kaito's grip. He goes to swing at Kaito again, but Kaito cartwheels away from it. Yamamoto picks up Kaito's fallen sword, drops it again and kicks it.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, third offensive form Yarazu No Ame"

"**Analysis complete**" says Kaito, pushing off from the cartwheel into a spin like an acrobat, totally clearing Yamamoto's attack. "I'm guessing that between all of our fights, I've seen all of your forms, apart from the Box weapon ones."

Chrome is there when he lands, coming with an upwards thrust. Kaito uses the tonfa in his hand to block the attack. Metal rings against metal at the impact. Chrome draws her trident down and back up, slipping one of the prongs under the tonfa. With a twist and a pull, she disarms Kaito.

"**Analysis complete.** I've gauged your physical abilities now too Chrome. You can leave if you want to." Kaito smiles at the girl, who turns out to be more of a threat than he expected. She bows before exiting the training room.

"Ready to enter the ring Ryohei" Kaito asks. _Just two more to go and then I can end this hell. I wonder how Shinichi is?_

* * *

><p>Shinichi is currently laying back, snacking on crisps and whatever else Ken had to hand, listening to the Radio. He likes to keep up with world and local events. They often featured in some of his murders. The others were about, doing whatever they did during their free time. It seemed that they had a few days off to look after him.<p>

Shinichi sits up, stretches and stands up. The others look at him, but don't say anything. Turning his flame up higher, Shinichi recalls the layout of the building; Mukuro had given him a tour last time he came over. With the highly accurate picture his flame created, Shinichi can easily walk from there to the kitchen. He smiles as he hears footsteps behind him, their owner, Mukuro if the sound of heels was correct, keeping a close eye on him. He arrives at the kitchen and stands infront of the fridge. Opening it, he realises that he doesn't know where anything is in the fridge. "Umm, Mukuro, where's the cola?" Asks Shinichi, in the mood for the sugar.

"Bring your arm to your hip, that's right. 30cm forwards. That's it." Mukuro guides, understanding Shinichi's need for independence. Shinichi was not someone who would sit around and let others play Butler.

In the other room, a phone goes off. Shinichi recognises it as his, currently sat inside his jacket on the sofa.

"Could someone look at that for me?" he requests "Who's the caller ID?"

Ken bounds over and grabs the phone. Flipping it open, the screen shows a ringing phone cartoon and a name.

"Um, someone called Hattori Heiji" Ken replies, walking towards Shinichi. Shinichi sighs and holds out his hand. Ken jumps over and places the phone in Shinichi's hand. Leaning against the counter, Shinichi answers the phone.

"Hello, Hattori."

" 'elp me Kudo! Ya parents 're bonkers. I'm amazed ya stayed as sane as ya are with 'em as 'ur parents." Hattori sounds scared, and he has reason to be, if Yukiko's 'innocent' laughter is anything to go by.

Shinichi sighs at the scene he can imagine before going stiff. Mukuro and Ken look over at him, concerned with his behaviour. Mukuro walks over and leans against Shinichi, openly eavesdropping.

"Hattori, if you're with my parents, then where are you? Did they drop by Osaka?" asks Shinichi urgently, hopefully.

"No they didn' drop by ma place. I'm at 'ur place. Since 'ur no longer Conan, I came to see if ya were at ya old home. But when I knock on da door, 'ur parents answered. Now I'm their captive!"

Shinichi didn't know whether to laugh or face-plant in answer to that statement.

"Hattori" Shinichi hisses, voice down low "You said that out loud. Do my parents know?"

"Know? Why else do ya think they're 'ere for? Kudo, get ya arse here asap." Pleads Hattori. "They're not leavin' till they see ya alive and in one large piece"

"Funny Hattori, funny. Maybe I should leave you with them for longer." Drawls Shinichi. Hattori makes a worried sound, denying any wish to stay with the Kudo parents any longer than he has to.

"Well, Hattori, it's not that easy for me to come at the moment. As you can tell I'm not in Beika." Says Shinichi, hoping to avoid the meeting.

Mukuro snatches the phone from Shinichi

"Kufufufu, Don't worry, My wounded Shinichi will come to meet you." Tells Mukuro in a smooth, deceptive voice. After a few attempts Shinichi finally reclaims possession of the phone.

"Sorry about that Hattori." Apologises Shinichi, kicking Mukuro's foot.

"Who in da hell was dat, Kudo?" asks Hattori, confusion and worry in his voice. "And wats with da, My Shinichi bit?" _Who in the hell? Bad wording there Hattori_

"A friend and my self-proclaimed Keeper whilst I am recovering. And don't worry about the other bit. Once I get permission, I'll come and see you. Text you the details later. Good luck, watch out for my Mum."

"I know that by now Kudo" shouts Hattori before hanging up.

Shinichi ends the call before ringing a different number. "Why now?" he asks himself and Mukuro just laughs.

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto please use this sword. I don't want to damage the one you have now" Asks Kaito, picking up the sword he had created. Yamamoto looks confused, but still accepts the new sword and places his original sword in its sheath, resting it against the wall out of the way.<p>

Deciding that using the Lambo-styled horn would defeat the object, he hides it on his person with a magician's trained practice and ease. Instead he takes out two more cards- some of the last few- and lays them on his palms. Using his flames he turns them into fingerless gloves with a metal plate across the knuckles. On the back was Kaito's new symbol.

Kaito drops to the floor, avoiding being crushed by a flying Tsuna. Using his flames, Tsuna rights himself, pushes off the wall and flies back over Kaito's head towards Hibari.

"Will we be alright fighting here with those two going at it?" asks Yamamoto, watching the battle of blows and flames going on in the other corner of the room.

"Yeah, of course we will. I'm guessing that Tsuna is the strongest one of us here in this room, so Hibari will only focus on him. He'll totally forget us. Tsuna on the other hand needs to deal with Hibari whilst watching out for us." Reassures Kaito. "I've never seen Hibari like this though. Is it a common occurrence?"

"Nope. We very rarely see him like this. Usually he's all calm and aloof. It was most likely us fighting alongside him in addition to the aura you were giving out. Crowding and Carnivores, two things that raise his flame." Yamamoto answered. Even he didn't know the real reason Hibari went like this. It was like a devil inside him was released. Maybe it was his upbringing?

"Well, ready when you two are" smiles Kaito, opening his arms wide and presenting himself as a target. Both boys turn serious, and come at Kaito.

Changing to a sun flame, Kaito settles into a boxer's stance and waits for them to arrive. He ducks under Yamamoto's thrust and jabs him in the stomach. Ryohei comes in from the left, jabbing constantly at Kaito. Kaito dodges what blows he can, but still gets hit by Ryohei's right cross. Taking the cuff, Kaito stands his ground, and uses the metal on the knuckles to block Yamamoto's sword strike. Yamamoto keeps the sword there, pushing down with more force. Kaito feels his knees lock and pushes back. Bringing his other arm up, he gives Yamamoto a hard punch to the upper arm, numbing the muscle there. Spinning around, he immediately punches Ryohei who has changed positions again.

Looking up, he watches as Tsuna punches Hibari in the face, leaving a red mark but no burns. _Well these aren't conventional flames now are they? _Hibari jumps backwards before renewing his attack. Tonfa meets glove and Tsuna's hand is pushed out of the way. Hibari strikes again, tonfa crushing Tsuna's nose. Tsuna returns his gaze to Hibari and kicks him. Tonfa meets trainer and this time it's Hibari's arm that moves. Tsuna follows with the other leg; hovering in the air means he doesn't have to worry about balance. It hits Hibari's stomach, but the prefect just grabs the foot and pulls Tsuna towards him-

A sword blade enters his vision, nearly slicing his own nose off. Kaito jumps backwards, whips a punch out to the side to make Ryohei back off, and half-lifts his arms. Changing to a Sky flame, Kaito concentrates the flame into his gloves. Just like Yamamoto's sword can do, just like Hibari's tonfas can do, the gloves light up in orange flames, looking like a meeker version of Tsuna's gloves. However his flame is only a soft flame, and is not strong enough to propel him into the air. Whilst he may have all of the Rainbow flames, they aren't as strong as those with one single flame, and no matter how much he trains, they never would be. He flexes his fingers, getting used to the feeling, before running towards Yamamoto.

Yamamoto defends himself, sword swinging from high to low, clanging into the gloves. Flexing his knuckles, the sword bounces. Yamamoto is slightly startled by that, not used to the feeling, and Kaito uses that moment of doubt to bring his leg up and kick Yamamoto. Ryohei slides in, grabbing Kaito's foot whilst it is still in the air and punches him in the chest. Kaito goes skidding backwards. Stopping his slide, he pushes off again, flamed gloves raised in a defending position. He gives a few test jabs at Ryohei, seeing how he would react, before going for it. His punches have more strength; just one to the stomach sends Ryohei flying across the room. Kaito watches the boxer fly, before he crashes into a wall. Kaito flicks his hand out to the side, knuckles deflecting Yamamoto's swing before pivoting and facing the swordsman. He brings his other hand around and grips the sword, careful of the sharpened edge. Turning up his flame and focusing it to his fingertips, the sword starts to melt. A third of the sword's length falls to the floor, beads of molten metal following. Yamamoto stares at the broken sword before Kaito back hands him across the face. Yamamoto rolls across the floor, coming dangerously close to Hibari.

Hibari ignores Yamamoto, kicking him in Kaito's direction before leaping back towards Tsuna. Tsuna, who is currently standing perpendicular to the floor against one of the walls, stops his flame and starts falling towards Hibari. Gaining momentum, he gives another blast of flames, propelling him forwards. The prefect swings upwards, but Tsuna easily catches it and draws Hibari's arm out to the side. Spinning inside Hibari's grip, he draws his elbow backwards, slamming it into Hibari's ribs. With his back against Hibari's chest, Tsuna leans forwards into a roll, Hibari forced to follow. The roll turns into a flip, Hibari's back slamming against the concrete. From his upside-down position on the wall, Hibari glares at Tsuna, whilst Tsuna just looks on, sunset eyes showing no emotion. Kaito picks up the broken off piece of sword and flicks his wrist, sending it in the direction of the pair. With Tsuna in the way, Hibari can't see it. Tsuna stays still, not moving an inch. The blade skims past Tsuna's neck, almost brushing it, and continues its path towards Hibari. It pierces cloth and pins one of the folds of the dress to the wall. Hibari is really starting to hate that dress now.

Ryohei gets up, a hand to his stomach, and walks over to Kaito.

"That was one EXTREME punch!" he congratulates. "Let's try this." Ryohei's right fist starts glowing a sunny yellow. "Maximum…"

"Whoa, whoa, I said no flames!" shouts Kaito nervously. He saw what that attack did to the building at the fake Heist.

"Canon"

The glowing fist comes towards Kaito and he finds he doesn't have time to dodge. Instead, he powers up the Sky flame, focuses as much of it as he can into his fist, and meets Ryohei, punch to punch. When they meet, Kaito cannot feel any flames in the attack. For a moment they are equal, but in one burst of power and a shout of defiance from Ryohei, Ryohei's punch wins out, sending Kaito top over tails across the floor.

"**Analysis complete**" mumbles Kaito dizzily.

"For Ryohei? But you didn't use the sun flame directly. You've been using Tsuna's sky flame for quite a while now." Comments Yamamoto wobbling over too.

"Heh, I've been using them simultaneously. But what you need to remember is it's not the flame but the person the Moon flames Reflect in the mirror. I'm not copying Ryohei's Sun flame, but Ryohei himself. And the best way to do that is for me to change flames. I've been using Ryohei's stances and footwork, as well as boxing punches rather than fist fighting and kicking **most** of the time. I'm not quite done analysing Tsuna yet. But there is a limit to my Sky flame. It's not as strong nor as pure as Tsuna's is. It gives me boosts in power, as you both felt, as well as boost of speed if I use one glove at a time. However I can't fly like he can. I definitely won't be able to copy his moves. Both forms of the Zero point Breakthrough and his X-burner are too far out of my reach. I'll be able to finish for the day once he's done with Hibari."

All three look over to the scuffle on the other side of the room. Hibari is panting; shoulders slightly slumped instead of proud and upright as usual. Apparently over half a day fighting has finally caught up with Hibari, even if there were some small breaks in between.

"Yo, Tsuna. Kaito needs you." Calls Yamamoto. Tsuna briefly looks their way before he nods and turns his attention back to the prefect. Tsuna flies in, gloves smouldering as he brings a fist back in preparation to punch. Hibari blocks the punch, but Tsuna turns it into a grab. With a twist of his hand, Tsuna removes one tonfa from Hibari's possession, and flings it over the far side of the room, careful of the others positions. Hibari kicks Tsuna before bringing the other tonfa around and against Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna's head snaps to the side. Grabbing a fistful of Hibari's hair and the opposite shoulder, he flies high into the air. Once at the ceiling, he turns and dives towards the floor, Hibari below him.

"Yamamoto door!" Tsuna orders as he falls. Yamamoto runs towards the elevator door as fast as he can, pressing the call button.

Tsuna and Hibari slam into the floor in a crash of tiles and a boom of smoke. The door pings before opening. Tsuna picks a dazed Hibari up and chucks him into the elevator. Kaito throws in his other tonfa for good measure too. The doors close and the others breathe a sigh of relief.

"He'll be fine now." Remarks Tsuna. "Sometimes his self-control wears out. I think life in Nanimori is becoming too tame for him. With his experience of the Varia and of the future, he knows that there are strong opponents out there. The thugs and delinquents he meets when patrolling aren't providing a challenge, nor are fun to defeat for him anymore."

The elevator pings again, and the others stiffen and surround the door, hoping it's not Hibari back for more.

The door opens and Gokudera finds one flame lit fist next to his eye, one broken sword on his neck, one Card Gun pointed at him, and one bandaged fist next to his other eye. Seeing that it's only Gokudera, they collectively breathe a sigh of relief before dropping their stances.

"Juudaime! Are you alright? I just saw Hibari totter out of here, in a dress. Did you guys fight? Are you alright Juudaime? Any major injuries?" Says Gokudera, rushing his sentences as usual.

"Haha, Gokudera, you repeated yourself there" laughs Yamamoto.

"Gokudera, I'm fine, just scratches and bruises." Admits Tsuna, a smile on his face as his right hand man circles him, touching and checking for injuries.

"I put him in that dress" proudly admits the Magician, a broad smile on his tired face. Tsuna and Gokudera's jaws drop.

"I found it weird that he was in a dress, but I never connected it to being you who put it on him. How on earth did you manage that?" gasps Tsuna.

The Magician preens under the praise. "Well, me and KID are used to putting Policemen in dresses. It is harder on a moving target, but I've had years of experience with his Taskforce. Plus…" he adds sheepishly "I was angry at being tricked with that illusion"

Kaito, KID and the Magician all want to put that behind them and pretend it never happened. So instead, KID takes the stage. In a puff of smoke he moves, changing into his native costume on the way. Once the smoke clears, the coughing audience find KID standing there arms outstretched, floating in the middle of the air.

"No flames here" he sings, wiggling his fingers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, help me in welcoming my esteemed Boss to the stage." A recording of an audience clapping plays. The others are too stunned to react. KID pouts "Aww that was a bad reaction guys. You've got to put feeling into it. Like this."

Kid claps twice and the lights in the room go off. Another clap, and KID's gloves spring into white flames, ghost-lighting his face from underneath. The monocle reflects the light, as does the rim of his top hat. The flame also highlights the manic grin KID is wearing. KID claps again, and in an instant, KID has moved to be in Tsuna's face, only inches away from his nose. The others jump back and gasp, not seeing KID move from his previous spot

Tsuna merely blinks slowly.

"Ahh~. You're no fun like this. Normal Tsuna would have gone _Heeii_" comments KID, a perfect replica of Tsuna's scream leaving his mouth. KID skips backwards, flamed hands behind him, lowering the level of light in the room. "So, Tsuna, do you fancy a fireworks show?"

The others watch in awe as one purple flame shoots into the air. A moment later, at the opposite end of the room, a lighting green flame bounds into the air. All around the room, the other flames rocket into the air, truly creating a mini-firework show. The penultimate one is Kaito's own white flame. The final one, rising and staying in the centre of the room is Tsuna's orange Sky flame. Flashing again, it lights up Kaito's white suit, creating a sunset.

Oohs and Ahhs come from all watchers, and there is even a note of wonder in Tsuna's orange eyes. "My Boss still hasn't arrived on stage~!" sings KID again, extending one hand towards Tsuna in a rather Host Club manor. Shaking his head, Tsuna relights his gloves and flies up to where KID is standing. KID takes a hold of his cape and draws it out to the side, bowing in half to Tsuna.

Looking up, he jumps, punches Tsuna in the shoulder, before flipping down to the floor. Tsuna follows KID to the floor, returning a punch of his own.

Storm, Rain and Sun watch in fascination as Moon and Sky dance. Due to having the lights off, all they can really see are two sets of orange flames, coming together, running apart, joining, breaking, spiralling and flashing. If it weren't for the differences in their flames, it would have been hard to tell whose flame was whose. Since Tsuna had both Hard and Soft flames, it was easy to see which were his. The crystal hard flames and warm soft flames clearly defined Tsuna's movements.

However suddenly a phone goes off. In one swift movement, Tsuna grabs his phone and throws it to Gokudera before continuing his fight. Gokudera catches the phone before looking at the caller ID.

"Juudaime, There's a star on your phone, I'm assuming it's Shinichi. Do you want me to answer?" says Gokudera. There is no need to shout. The two participants are hardly making any noise at all. In fact the loudest sound is the one coming from Tsuna's flame moving through the air.

"Oh, it's Tantei-kun. Put him on speaker phone" chimes KID, reaching up and grabbing Tsuna's shoe from where he is flying in the air. He jumps and drags Tsuna to the floor using his weight before straddling his waist. Tsuna raises his hands in defense and KID grabs them. Their fingers end up intertwined as the pair grapple, vying for dominance.

Gokudera answers the phone and presses the button for speaker phone, turning the volume up as loud as it would go so the pair across the room could hear too. Finally Gokudera looks up…

* * *

><p>Finally the phone is answered, and the first thing he hears is:<p>

"Oy, Baka-Thief get off of Juudaime. How dare you sit on him like that! Watch where your hands are too."

_Oh, God. What's Kaito done now?_

"Hahaha, Ahahaha. Would you rather I sit lower down? I could always sit on his hips if you would rather."

KID taunts, voice deep, smooth and seductive. A mischievous devil-like twinkle in his eyes is hidden by the monocle. It's adorable just how red Gokudera goes. He opens his mouth and all that comes out is a load of sharp consonants, grunts and gasps.

"Or do you want to join in too?"

Even Tsuna has to laugh at what has happened to Gokudera. It seems as if the raging Storm has been silenced.

Shinichi decides he had better do something before KID takes his joke a step too far. Clearing his throat loudly, Shinichi mock-scolds

"Kaito, what on earth are you doing? Can you not even last two days without pranking someone? I had higher expectations."

KID makes a loud buzzer-like_ wrong _sound in the back of his throat

"Enh-ehrr. A wrong deduction there Tantei-kun. And it's not just me, Kaito and the Magician have been acting up too you know."

KID whines, a huge smile on his face. Whilst KID is distracted, Tsuna plants his feet firmly on the floor, knees bent and bucks his hips, arching his back. KID loses balance, and whilst he goes to plant his hands on the floor for stability, Tsuna punches him in the gut, sending KID flying into the ceiling.

"Well I can't see you right now to tell who you are. In fact I still can't see anything. Mukuro has made sure of that." Sighs Shinichi. A hand tilts the phone.

"Kufufufu, I have kept my hands on Shinichi this whole time" smirks Mukuro, unable to stop himself from playing with Kaito. "And what lovely smooth skin he has, so soft, without a blemish **anywhere**."

KID makes a squawk before landing on his feet on the floor. He doesn't hear any protest from Shinichi: not an embarrassed squeak, not an indrawn breath, not a spluttering denial. If only he could see Shinichi's own smile through the phone. KID's not the only one who can toy with people.

"Anyway, Boss, I need to ask your permission for something." Says Shinichi, getting back on track.

Another crash goes on in the background. Faintly he can hear the sound of blows in the distance too. When Tsuna does finally answer, he sounds a little out of breath.

"Sure…" another crash "What is it?" he rushes that last part.

"Do I need to call back another time? You sound busy. What's going on?" Shinichi inquires. It's Yamamoto who answers since Gokudera seems to still be recovering from the image earlier.

"Yo, Shinichi. Tsuna and KID are having a practice battle at the moment. It's to help with Kaito's Moon:Mirror. Keep talking, Tsuna isn't fighting that hard so he can still talk. You should see it though Shinichi. KID put the lights out so all you can see are two flames from their gloves- KID's copied Tsuna's weapon you see. It's so beautiful."

"Oh, that does sound nice. How come KID is training? I thought we did enough of that last time." Asks Shinichi, wishing he could have seen what KID had planned.

"Well, he's fought all of us today, generally in pairs, but also three at a time too. He's been fighting Hibari most of the day actually." Reports Yamamoto.

"He's fought Hibari all day!" gasps Shinichi, Mukuro tenses slightly before laughing.

"Yep. Tsuna is the last one. He's basically creating copies of us- he copies out fighting styles. Anyway, what did you want to ask?" replies Yamamoto.

Shinichi shakes his head at what Kaito is doing. Taking in a breath, he says

"I need permission to go see a friend of mine. I was going to turn him down but Mukuro decided that we are going to meet him. He's come from quite far away to see me. I just wanted to check with you if that was alright." Explains Shinichi.

"Who are you meeting Tantei-kun?" asks KID, sending a flaming punch Tsuna's way, following it up with a kick to Tsuna's knee. Tsuna gasps.

"Hattori first, and then my parents. I knew it would happen sooner or later. It's been two weeks since Conan went back to America and they haven't seen the real me yet. My parents, Shinichi's not Conan's, will want to check and see if I'm okay. Hattori will too."

"That sounds alright. Gak… I have conditions though." Pants Tsuna.

"**Analysis complete" **says KID in that mechanical, almost unconscious voice. Tsuna immediately turns off his flame. He's tired, and doesn't fancy fighting KID while KID is pretending to be him. He walks over towards Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"That was amazing to the EXTREME!" shouts Ryohei, pounding them on the back. Both sit against the wall, catching their breath.

"KID are you alright? That didn't sound normal." Asks Shinichi concerned.

"Don't worry it's normal." Sighs KID.

"Shinichi, you will need to take some precautions. If your 'Stalkers' find out that you are actually alive, then that won't be good. I want Mukuro to go with you. He can give you a disguise whilst letting your friend see you as you are. In addition, you still can't open your eyes. You can't open them until tomorrow. Finally, I must remind you of the Omerta. You are not to tell your family and friends that you are in the Mafia. If they find out themselves, or are in a situation where they need to know, then you may tell them. Even at that point, all Family secrets must stay secret. Breaking the Omerta is punishable by the Vindiche." Outlines Tsuna

Shinichi takes this all in before saying, "I understand Boss"

"Kufufu, I will take good care of Shinichi. Well My popular Detective, let us go to Beika."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, finished. This took me a while to write actually, so sorry for the long time between updates. Just a few notes for you all to read.<strong>

**Kaito – I have tried really hard not to God Model Kaito here. But due to the ability, he should be able to fight on par with them. Plus from being KID he's flexible enough to pull off fancy manoeuvres. So I'm sorry if Kaito seems all-powerful here. The Moon:Mirror move is creating a copy of each person, not their flame. But by changing flames, he can access the data he has about them. Eventually he will have a whole library of people to look through for each flame. Take each flame as a genre of books. Each genre is a category and there are lots of different books (people) that come up under each genre. Hence why no box weapons were used in the making of this session, since Kaito wants physical abilities and personality traits rather than power and weapons. He'll easily be able to impersonate people now, and bring that impersonation up anytime he needs to. Just wanted to clear that up. **

**Shock of Toichi- How many jaws dropped when I introduced him? Personally, I think that the story could be reasonably true, but I have no plans for resurrecting Toichi. I just wanted to mess with you. And what better illusion to use in a fight than one that tears the opponent apart emotionally. A little bit of Mukuro-ness from Chrome there. **

**Placement of Flan- After consulting with the reviewers who answered my question, they both wanted Flan with Mukuro. But since I am a little B26 fan, Flan can also be found in Varia scenes- they are all Vongola after all. This is my first time writing him, so I hope I did an alright job. **

**Hattori's accent- *gets on knees* Please oh please oh please let me drop his accent. It's so hard to write. And funnily enough, when I read his lines back to myself instead of sounding Gansta or lazily dropping syllables, my head makes him sound Scottish instead. I don't have a clue why, but it does. Hattori's accent is going out of the window. Hattori can learn how to speak proper English/Japanese. **

**In the next chapter, I'm going to be adding in something that has been missing. In fact I'm surprised that no one has commented on it. **

**Lots of thanks and cookies to all of those who have reviewed. They have been very helpful in giving me inspiration. **

**Once again, please leave suggestions for scenes and arcs in the suggestion box on your way out. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412. **

**First Published: 07 Feb. 12**


	18. 17 Welcome to Shinichi's world

Chapter 17: What happened to you?

Totally random thought/ question: all of you readers who know Japanese better than I do, following the fandom logic (eg 59, 27, 18 etc), what code numbers would Shinichi and Kaito have? They can't have letters since Squalo has claimed S already. Whilst not currently relevant to my story, it's a thought that has been bugging me for the past couple of weeks.

During the past week, Reborn and I, with the help of Gokudera, have ruthlessly trained Hattori in the art of normal English/Japanese. Hattori rather pleasantly agreed (whilst a gun was aimed at him, and a sparking dynamite rested near his face) that he will make an effort to lose some of his accent whilst in my presence. However for those fans who do like his accent, he will retain it for other fics and Conan episodes. I noticed that in a chapter 9 Conan and I call him Heiji, yet I've been calling him Hattori ever since. This is because I don't think in my fic they've become that friendly yet. Since they are in different parts of the country, they wouldn't see each other all that often. Plus Hattori nearly calls Conan Kudo every time, showing they're on last name basis not first. I'll go back and change it.

Please forgive my lack of knowledge of guns. I researched as best as I could to find something that fit my needs. Being a bit impatient, I went with the first gun image I found that worked, a link to the gun is here. http : / / www. thegunzone. com/ gaudy-mp5. html . It looks weird because the top half is an inbuilt silencer. If anything about the gun, or indeed any sentence concerning the gun in any way is wrong please forgive me, but guns, their bullets and impact marks are not my speciality. In fact I've never even seen a real life gun, held one or fired it. Whilst this may have given you a clue as to what this chapter is about, I thought it was best to disclaim this before you got to that point, and it doesn't impact the story in any way.

* * *

><p>6 O'clock that day finds Shinichi sitting on a bench under a tree. The setting sun reminds Shinichi of the colour Tsuna's eyes go every now and again. <em>I wonder why that happens. The atmosphere changes around him too. He suddenly gets serious and calm- the total opposite of how he is normally. It's almost like a switch is pressed, or like a totally different person surfaces. <em>

As a cold wind brushes through the trees, Shinichi wraps his scarf around his neck tighter, and tugs his coat more firmly around him. It was turning out to be a rather cold November, colder than it usually was. A text on his phone draws him out of contemplating Tsuna's varying eye colour. It simple read: _I'm here._

Shinichi sends a text back, telling Hattori where to find him. After a few moments, footsteps rustling through the leaves announce Hattori's arrival.

If Kudo hadn't told Hattori where he was, he doubted that he could have found him. Kudo was in disguise, for obvious reasons. Long gone was the blue suit that normally graced his figure. The Kudo infront of him was in black jeans tucked into grey boots, and a long grey and blue winter coat. He also had on a three piece hat-gloves-scarf combo: black with white dots.

Shinichi lowers the scarf from where it was covering his mouth and jaw before he greets Hattori. "Long time to see Hattori" he smiles at the joke. It hadn't been that long since Conan had seen Hattori, but it had been nearly half a year since Shinichi had.

Hattori waves the joke off with his own greeting "Yo, Kudo" before taking a seat on the bench under the tree.

"Are you alright Hattori, you sound rather tired and stressed" asks Shinichi, turning slightly to face him. "Ouch!" Shinichi flinches marginally.

Hattori laughs "Forget about me, what happened just then?"

Shinichi rubs the back of his head, raising his face to look at the tree above them. "A nut from this tree fell on me." Lame excuse he knows, but he can't exactly tell Hattori the truth.

"Ne, Kudo, are you recovering alright? That guy on the phone said you were wounded. I'm guessin' it's your eyes." As if to prove his point, Hattori waves his hand infront of Shinichi's eyes, with no reaction.

"Yeah, I'm recovering alright. I was in a bit of an accident and harmed them both. I'll be able to open them again tomorrow. But until then, I'm under strict orders not to open them." Shinichi answered embarrassed. He was hoping that he could have used the excuse of the sun setting in his face, but it seems as if Hattori remembered the phone conversation from earlier.

"God Kudo, It's always somethin' with you, ain't it. You haven't even been recovered for all that long and you've gotten yourself involved in something dangerous. What are your parents gonna say?" Hattori chides lightly. Shinichi just scowls.

"It's not my fault. It needed to be done." Shinichi decides a change of subject is in order "So, how's life with my parents?" Shinichi laughs as he hears Hattori scoot away from him. His eyes flicker, wanting to open and see the scared expression on Hattori's face. Once again, another nut sky dives onto his head.

"Your Dad's alright actually. He's calm, keeps to 'imself and I've had a few rather interesting conversations regarding work with him. Your mother on the other hand… She's a force to be reckoned with. Does she not know the meaning of private or personal space?" Shinichi laughs again.

They sit in relative silence for a few moments, each contemplating Shinichi's mother. In the background, the sounds of children playing football, dogs being taken for walks and other normal sounds can be heard.

"So where you've been Kudo?" asks Hattori.

_Ah, the all-important, million dollar, life or death (or at least imprisonment and torture) question. _

"I've been with a friend of mine for most of it. Staying out of Beika in case people with a bad fashion sense find me again. I met loads of new people in that city too." Shinichi smiles to himself, remembering all of the new people he has met over the past month.

"And, just how did you get big again? I thought the little Genius hadn't made any new discoveries lately. I was too distracted by the news last time to actually ask you properly." Hattori looks at him, a sceptical look on his face, yet there is a small hint of happiness. Too bad Shinichi can't see it. Shinichi can, however, hear the hint in his voice. So he sends a message to Mukuro.

A brush of very familiar mist flame against his own, tells Shinichi that Mukuro has, for once, agreed with him. _Mukuro's being far too nice based on what I've heard from the others. Apparently I should be watching out for a catch. But I think they just aren't close enough to him for him to care about them. _

Mukuro hides his presence totally from Shinichi's friend before coming down from his hiding place and sliding onto the bench next to Shinichi. For this to benefit Shinichi, it would help if he was on the same level as Shinichi was. It took careful control of his flame to handle all the tasks that had been given to him. First of all, he had to present an illusion to everyone who looked at Shinichi. He made it so that Shinichi was totally unrecognisable. In fact, anyone looking this way wouldn't even see a boy, but Hattori talking to a girl. There was no way those men were getting to His Shinichi. But this friend represented task number 2. Mukuro needed to exclude Hattori from this illusion so that he could see Shinichi. It was a lot easier to just cast his flames about him, than it was to exclude one single person… and the rest. And now Shinichi has presented him with task number 3. To allow Shinichi to see his friend. This technique took a different type of control over his flames, but basically projected what he saw into Shinichi's mind- hence the need to be sitting in nearly the same position Shinichi was.

Shinichi's eyes flutter, believing that they should be open to be able to see. Another nut smacks him on the head.

Finally he can see Hattori. There is definite concern on his face.

"No, Haibara didn't create the antidote." Whilst he could lie and say she did, if Hattori asked her (which he certainly would) she would deny that she had. So it was better to tell Hattori something closer to the truth. He didn't like lying to his friends anyway. After lying to Ran for so long, it was something he had promised himself. "You heard about the last KID heist right?" Hattori nods, making a sound of agreement for his blind benefit. "Well, you'll know that KID and I fell out of the sky."

"Yeah, I remember hearing about that. I assumed that KID had you caught in one of his stunts, so I wasn't worried. He's big on no one getting harmed at those heists of his. So, what about it." Asks Hattori.

"Well, I've become friends with those people who were acting alongside us. You know, the masked pair." Explains Shinichi.

"Oh, them. They did look like actors with those masks on and everything." Agrees Hattori, still wondering where this is going.

"Well, they had connections and got me hooked up. After a little bit of research, they found an alternative. I'm not cured. The drug is still running havoc in my blood, but this experimental technology allows me to be Shinichi again full time." He finishes, and wishes that he could see Hattori's reaction but Mukuro has looked away, and by consequence, so has Shinichi. Seeing what Mukuro has focused in on, Shinichi finds he's not surprised. Across the park are the rest of the Kokuyo Gang taking a walk whilst chatting and drinking. _Of course they wouldn't be too far away._ Shinichi draws his eyes back to Hattori, Mukuro following the body's movements and focuses back on Hattori too.

"Experimental Technology? Just got Hooked Up? Kudo, how stupid do you think I am? How did they even know in the first place?" growls Hattori, not liking the answer.

Shinichi sighs, knowing this wouldn't be easy. "Hattori, I'm not messing with you. It seems that KID knows about me. He's hinted at it before, whenever he's helped us in the past. These guys are legit, best in the business: KID's a high profile criminal, of course he's got connections in high places. And the experiment isn't legal, hence why I can't tell you too much about it. Don't you think I could have come up with something better than that if I was going to lie to you?" Shinichi crosses his arms and turns away from Hattori slightly.

Hattori puts his hands up in defence. "Oy, Oy. I understand. Yeah, you would have come up with something more believable. But the important thing is you're alright. No side effects or anything?" Hattori adjusts the baseball cap on his head.

Shinichi relaxes before answering Hattori's question. "No side effects to worry about Hattori. And no spontaneous transformation either. I'll change when I want to, not because something has caused a reaction by itself." Shinichi gives Hattori a smug smile, remembering the first time Hattori found Shinichi rather than Conan.

"Does Nee-chan know? How 'bout the two scientists?" interrogates Hattori. He doesn't want to mess this up by telling the wrong person. He nearly does that by constantly calling Conan Kudo.

"Ran doesn't know I'm back. As far as she knows, I taught Conan how to be a detective, and he's now living in America with his mum. I am still on a case, at a crucial point since I couldn't even see Conan off. Agasa and Haibara know and are willing to let it be for the moment. My parents will know once I'm done with them. And of course the Kid's and Division 1 only know Conan has left. To them, Shinichi is nowhere in sight." Outlines Shinichi, making sure Hattori is following along. He doesn't need any mistakes.

"Wow Kudo. I'm guessin' that you like havin' your body back?" asks Hattori gingerly, looking at Shinichi out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I do" Shinichi says warmly. "Everything is so much easier. I can do things for myself, I'm not stepped on, and people respect me more. I didn't realise how much I missed it until I regained my body." Almost as if to prove his point, Shinichi stretches, arms above his head, mindful of Mukuro.

Both turn to look at the people around them in the park. It's not that late, and the sun is still relatively high in the sky for a sunset.

"Ne, Kudo, is it a new fashion trend here to wear black suits and spotted ties. I haven't seen that look in Osaka." Comments Hattori, noticing at least 4 people around the park dressed like this.

It's a weird sensation, keeping your head still whilst your eyes look around the park infront of you. His eyes and brain demand that he should be moving his head to receive this information, yet they know for a fact he is not moving. Feeling this in Shinichi's head, Mukuro looks around slower, and notices the people Hattori pointed out. Spaced near the exits to the park are men in standard Mafia attire, wearing the Vongola standard tie. Even Kaito and Shinichi had their own ties, exactly like this, when they were mere subordinates of Vongola. The background was black, with 7 circles running in a line straight down. All of the colours of the rainbow, starting with Orange, then red, were on this tie, representing Tsuna and his guardians. To outsiders, it would look like a fashion statement- a way to get colour into a boring work uniform. But to those in the know, it was a blaring Vongola symbol. The only other thing they could have done to declare their allegiance more was to have the Vongola crest on their person as well.

Shinichi stilled and tensed at their arrival, unnoticed to Hattori. "Hm, must be I guess. Maybe they are friends, or work for the same company." Suggests Shinichi. _Why are they here? They wouldn't come here just for me. I'm not important enough to have an escort like that. Tsuna! Boss must be here._ Wondering why his Boss is here and more importantly where he is, Shinichi reaches behind him and taps Mukuro's leg. When Shinichi's vision shows him his own hand, he writes out 'Tsuna?' on Mukuro's leg. Again his vision unexpectedly swings around, giving Shinichi slight nausea, as Mukuro attempts to find his all-important Boss.

"Whoa, Kudo watch out" yells Hattori suddenly. Mukuro's vision swings back to the man, who has started to rise out of his seat. Flicking his eyes right, Mukuro notices a football coming their way. But it's too late to dodge it now. A rock slams into the errant football, knocking it of course. Mukuro looks behind him to see who threw the rock. Further down the path, Gokudera is standing by a tree, Tsuna leaning against it. From his position, it seems as if Gokudera threw the rock. Shinichi moves to look in that direction too, and beckons for them to come to him. Hattori fully stands out of his seat, grabs the football and runs over to the children who were playing with it.

After giving them a lecture on park safety and etiquette, he walks back over. "Oy, thanks Man. I didn't notice the ball until it was too late" says Hattori, extending his hand towards Gokudera. Gokudera takes it and shakes it.

"Are you alright Shinichi?" asks Tsuna, worried. Shinichi turns towards the voice, as does Mukuro. _So Tsuna __is__ here, and naturally Gokudera is too. So those Mafioso are keeping an eye on him. It must be hard for Tsuna, being watched every minute of his life. I know I'd go insane. _

"Yes, Tsuna, I'm fine. Thanks Gokudera for that. I didn't even hear it coming." Thanks Shinichi, sitting back on the bench.

Since Mukuro was looking at Tsuna, Shinichi missed the questioning look on Hattori's face. _How did Kudo know who the other guy was? Even if he did hear two sets of footsteps, he only heard one voice. There is no way he could have known who the other man was. Plus, how did he know it wasn't this Tsuna who saved him, but the other guy. Kudo didn't open his eyes the whole time. There's no way he could tell who saved him. _Hearing more feet running towards them, Hattori looks behind him.

Those people rush past him, a dark haired girl and a blond in the lead. A few moments later, a dark haired male and a boy wearing a ridiculous apple shaped hat walk past him. All stop infront of Shinichi. Hattori does notice the girl bow at Tsuna before turning to Shinichi and nodding at him. Strangely enough she nods twice, with a slight repositioning of her head between them.

"Ne, ne Shini-chan, are you alright, byon?" asks the blond, bouncing on the spot. Shinichi turns to the voice before answering

"I'm fine Ken. Gokudera got rid of it. It was only a football after all. How much damage could it do?" Shinichi laughs.

Hattori stares on in disbelief. _Shini-chan! What kind of name is that? And Kudo just accepts it, no complaints. That doesn't sound like a name Kudo would accept. He'd bite their head off. And what's with all of these people anyway. It's weird that they all just happened to be here and to notice the flying football. _

"You didn't open your eyes did you?" Ken growls. Noticing the sharp wolf like teeth Ken has, Hattori wonders what kind of company Kudo now keeps.

"No, Ken I didn't. There wasn't any reason for me to." Replies Shinichi exasperated- he knew that question was coming. For their benefit, he gestures to the rest of the bench behind him. For a brief moment, Mukuro materialises to the Vongola there. Hattori, of course remains oblivious to the extra member of their gathering, but does notice everyone's eyes flicker to the space next to Shinichi. There are differing reactions though- Gokudera looks mad, whilst Tsuna looks relieved. This new group of people all look happy. Hattori gets the feeling that he's missing something, or is being kept out of the loop.

"Oy, Kudo" says Hattori, drawing many pairs of eyes to his face. He feels nervous, but doesn't show it. "Mind introducin' us?" Shinichi looks ashamed that he had forgotten that.

Waving a hand at the black haired teen and the blond who are directly infront of him, Kudo introduces them. "The blond is Ken and the other is Chikusa. I've known them since childhood. I've been staying with them recently whilst I've been recovering. The girl is Chrome, and the young boy is Flan. The brunet over there is Tsuna and next to him is Gokudera." Shinichi points to them as he introduces them, and they all wave or nod their heads in greeting. Shinichi looks sharply at the group. "Anyone else I should know about? I don't want any more surprises. I'd like warning if he's going to show up."

The others around them shake their heads. "No Shinichi. He is currently sleeping; he's worn out from earlier. Juudaime and I weren't 'exercising' as hard and came to see how you were doing. Apart from us" and at this point he taps his ring "there should be no one else in the park." And then he fiddles with Uri's ring.

_Hmm. Kaito is recovering. Well after fighting them all, I'm not surprised. Gokudera and Boss weren't fighting as hard, and Tsuna being Tsuna was worried about me. Gokudera included the Vongola guards in that sentence, meaning he knows they are here. Hell, he probably ordered them to come. The last bit? In this park… Uri's ring… Oh, other guardians must be around the place in case they are needed. It would be weird if they all showed up. _

Shinichi looks relieved, knowing Kaito wasn't about to interrupt anytime soon.

"Okay, good to know. This is a good friend and **ally** of mine, Hattori Heiji, Detective of the West." Hattori brings two fingers to his forehead in a mini salute before flicking them slightly in greeting.

Shinichi feels something's wrong. His flame's bouncing around like crazy, telling him to get up and go.

Suddenly Shinichi's flame flares, even lighting up his ring through his gloves for a moment. Everyone notices this and gasps. However since his hand resting on the bench, Hattori was the wrong side to see it. About to ask what the sudden collective gasp was for, he gets his answer:

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

The sound of a frightened woman's cry comes from far behind them. Immediately the two detectives are up, looking in that direction.

"Hattori, go on, I'll catch up!" shouts Shinichi, wishing that he could open his eyes. Yet a firm invisible hand is planted across them. Hattori nods in agreement and runs out of the park, around a building and out of sight.

"Boss, please, let me open my eyes." Pleads Shinichi, his need to get to the crime scene clear on his face.

"Shinichi, no. There are more than enough people here to look after and help you, there is no need for you to open your eyes." Denies Tsuna, looking sharply at Shinichi.

"What if your flame goes off again Shinichi?" asks Gokudera logically.

"It won't. It was just warning me of the death, I can feel it. Let me go and solve it!" explains Shinichi. Tsuna thinks for a moment.

"Same rules apply." He states. "Mukuro shall follow you and supply illusions to disguise you."

"Boss, I'll need you and Gokudera too" states Shinichi. Tsuna looks confused. "Well, as far as Hattori knows I can't see, so I'll get Gokudera to solve it in my place." He doesn't mention that he needs Tsuna so that Gokudera will comply. He reaches into his back pocket and brings out Conan's voice changer bow tie. "I'll use this to sound like Gokudera and 'he' can solve the case"

"But how will you be able to solve it if you can't see?" asks Tsuna, still not understanding.

"The illusionists have that covered. Ken, take me to where Hattori is." The illusionists nod, saying they indeed have it covered. Ken understands what Shinichi needs, he looks to Mukuro (who had materialised as soon as Hattori left), who looks at Chrome. It would be better for her to take care of this illusion. He already has a lot to concentrate on. Tapping her trident on the floor, she makes it so that no one will find anything suspicious with Ken.

"Kong Channel" he growls, inserting the correct pair of teeth. Gokudera stands infront of Juudaime, wary of an attack. However, Ken merely picks Shinichi up and runs off after Hattori, Mukuro and Chrome following.

"Shinichi has really influenced them" remarks Chikusa. "Both Mukuro and Ken have been interested in him even since we met as children. I'm amazed that they follow his orders like that, especially Mukuro-sama." And at a slower pace, he and Flan follow the others.

"What do you think he meant- the illusionists have his sight covered? It seemed strange, but it did appear as if Shinichi could see. He knew I threw the rock for starters." Asks Gokudera, watching them leave.

"I'm not sure, a type of illusion I guess" states Tsuna, missing how obvious his statement was. "Well, we had better get going, hadn't we Gokudera?" And with that Tsuna jogs to follow the others. Gokudera sighs and reaches for a radio walkie-talkie on his belt.

"Juudaime has left the park."

* * *

><p>Following the guidance of his flame, Shinichi directs them to where the scream originated from. When they arrive, they are astounded to see that Shinichi was right, and a death had occurred. A woman in tears is leaning against a wall, her face white and blotchy. Hattori is kneeling against the pavement of the alleyway, examining the body.<p>

Ken puts Shinichi down and steps back, knowing that he would get in the way. Mukuro, invisible once again, resumes his position next to Shinichi, giving him the best view possible.

In front of them is a man, face down on the floor, appearing to have fallen. A pool of blood leaks from his stomach, a trail of blood leads from his position north until it turns a corner.

"Chikusa, follow that trail of blood and see where it leads. Ken follow him and make sure no one steps in the blood or comes down this way. This is now a crime scene." Ken and Chikusa nod and scoot around the body and continue down the alley to complete their tasks. Rummaging in a pocket, Shinichi finds his phone and holds it out. "Gokudera, phone Megure-keibu. It'll be under contacts. Tell him we have a murdered man behind Sakura Boutique." The phone is taken from his hand. Gokudera takes a few steps away before doing as Shinichi asked.

Tsuna looks at the dead body and pales. His eyes keep being drawn to the pool of blood, slowly getting darker as it dries. His breathing picks up and he starts to shake.

_What drives people to kill? I couldn't do it. Never. _

He is snapped out of his fear induced shock by Gokudera's hand on his shoulder and his warm presence behind his back. "It'll be alright Juudaime. Shinichi will catch whoever did this. Trust in him." Tsuna nods. Raising his voice, Gokudera addresses Shinichi and Hattori. "Megure-keibu will be here in less than 5 minutes."

Shinichi nods in agreement, far too focused on the body to answer properly. "What have we got here then Hattori?"

Hattori looks up and explains. "This woman came down here on her way to the park. Just as she turns the corner, bam, there's a dead body there. He wasn't breathing when she found him. However, based upon Rigor Mortis, the body has been dead less than half an hour, since there is practically none." Shinichi nods in understanding.

"Chrome," he says quietly. Gently but steadily she walks over and looks at him. "I want you to look after that woman. She's just had a traumatic experience, but we need to keep her here for the police questioning. Can you keep her calm?" She nods in determination before walking over towards the woman and placing a hand on her arm. Getting Mukuro to look around, Shinichi notices the state Tsuna is in. He can understand that someone as innocent as Tsuna is wouldn't like the scene infront of him. Instead of making Tsuna come closer to the body, Shinichi walks over to him. Quietly he asks, "Boss, can you go down there and wait for the police to arrive. Megure-keibu will be here soon. He'll be in brown, wearing a hat, kind of short. Bring him and his officers here when they arrive, okay." Tsuna takes another look at the body and shudders. Gokudera rubs his back and places his hands on Tsuna's shoulders. Giving a light turn, he guides Tsuna down to the front of the shop.

Chrome sees this and asks "Shinichi, is Boss alright?"

Shinichi turns in her direction and gives a small smile. "He'll be fine. I suspect that he can't handle seeing a body like this." Chrome nods before turning her attention back to the woman.

Gokudera walks back and joins Shinichi. "Gokudera, I need you to work with Mukuro." Gokudera looks disgusted. Shinichi carries on anyway "Megure-keibu doesn't know I'm back. I usually handle these cases over the phone or as Conan. So like I said earlier, I need you to be my stand in. I know that you're smart enough to handle this. Plus you can stand to get near the body right." Gokudera nods, far to used to seeing dead bodies before. "Mukuro will be my eyes. I'll be able to see what he sees. I'm going to go around the corner where they can't see me. Stay next to Mukuro and I'll speak for you. Take this scarf and cover your mouth, it'll make it easier. It's cold enough here to warrant you wrapping up." Gokudera takes the scarf and wraps it around his mouth and jaw. Shinichi also pulls out a button speaker and attaches it under one of the folds to keep it hidden. Changing his illusion, Mukuro makes it so that everyone but Hattori can see him.

Chikusa walks around the corner, yo-yo bouncing in frustration. "The blood leads from here, around the corner and into a block of flats through the back door. Looking inside, it looks like a storage entrance. I blocked the door to the rest of the building so no one can enter in that way." Shinichi nods, taking all of this information in. Hearing the sound of police sirens, Shinichi goes to hide. Mukuro points up towards the roof of the shop.

"Take Flan and hide up there. You won't be found up there and it gives Flan a good vantage point too. With Flan's illusions, you'll be able to hear what's going on, and I can hear any messages you want me to pass on to Gokudera." He beckons Flan over and explains what he wants him to do.

"Haiiii~ Master. That'll be easy." Flan replies, before following Shinichi to the service ladder. Vongola watch as Shinichi and Flan climb the ladder. Hattori wonders what on earth Shinichi is doing.

"Ne, why's Kudo going on to the roof? Is there a clue up there?" he asks. Gokudera scowls.

"Che, he's hiding from the police. He doesn't want them to see him yet- he shouldn't be back here. He'll be able to keep an eye on the investigation and help." Gokudera snaps. Seeing Tsuna round the corner, his expression does a 180 and he beams at his Juudaime. "Juudaime, are you alright? Were the police nice to you?"

Hattori once again wonders what kind of company Kudo is now keeping. _First of all is the weird nickname Ken gave Kudo. Now that wimpy brunet has been called both Boss and Tenth, not usual nicknames- sounds more like a gang or Yakuza or something. And now that weird apple boy called Kudo Master. But he wasn't even looking at Kudo. It looked as if he was looking at someone __next__ to Kudo. And all of them except from Tsuna don't even seem to mind the dead body in the middle of the pavement. And what Gokudera said has made me suspicious. They know that the police can't find Kudo here. Does that mean they know he's Conan? _

_Who in the Hell are these people?_

The Vongola Members have nothing to fear from these police. None of them have criminal records, nor are they involved enough in the running of Vongola to be recognised as part of the Family. Especially since these aren't even police from Nanimori. At the moment they are Mafioso in name only. Tsuna leads them to the crime scene. Seeing the body, Megure jumps into action, giving orders to his men.

"Get the area tapped off, I don't want the public coming close. Someone get the other end of the alley too. Nakajima, get photos of the body." Turning around, the Inspector addresses the rest of the crowd. "Has anyone touched the body?"

"I have Keibu" says Hattori, standing up from where he was kneeling next to the corpse. "I checked for a pulse and for signs of Rigor Mortis. Apart from that, no one else has touched the body."

Megure nods. "Nice to see you Hattori. What are you doing here?" he asks, knowing the boy is from Osaka.

Hattori stiffens, mind fumbling for an excuse that isn't 'I'm here to see Kudo'. "I came to see Nee-chan, to check if she was okay after Conan left." He stutters. Megure accepts this, and turns back to the rest of the group.

"Friends of yours?" Megure asks.

Hattori nods, deciding to go with the lie presented to him. Again he couldn't say they were Kudo's. "Yeah, I met up with them before I was going to see Nee-chan. When I heard the scream they followed me. None of them have touched the body nor the blood. They helped to secure the area and followed the trail of blood." Hattori points to the line going behind him. "It leads to a block of flats around the corner, straight into a back entrance. They secured the door and made sure to preserve the evidence. None of the public have come near."

Megure nods in acceptance. "Who found the body?" fingers point to the woman with Chrome. "Sato, can you question her please" Sato comes over and takes the woman away from the corpse. "Takagi, take a look at the body."

Putting on a pair of latex gloves, Takagi walks over to the body. Rolling the body over slightly, he takes a look at the wound causing so much blood.

"Gunshot to the stomach Keibu." He reports. "He would have taken a while to die. That's why there's a trail from there to here."

Gokudera and Mukuro wonder over to stand behind Takagi. Gokudera leans forwards and take a look at the wound " Looks like a .40 S&W bullet to me- right size and burn markings around the wound."

Everyone looks at Gokudera, amazed at the deduction. Standing up straight, chin raised defiantly, he answers the unasked question. "My Dad used to be in the Police force back in Italy. He made sure to tell me about different bullets and guns and showed me examples of them and their impacts. This particular bullet was widely used in the American Police force, introduced in the 1990's." That sentence was even true, if you changed Police force to Mafia.

Takagi continues to examine the body. Moving the body slightly, a phone falls out of the man's hand. Mukuro takes a closer look, allowing Shinichi to read what's on the screen.

The phone is in the middle of a text message: **Bomb ransom work event 2nite Black wolf|**

The cursor was still flashing, waiting for more text. There was no name entered in the recipient bar either.

Whispering, Shinichi passes on a massage to Flan. Via the power of illusions, only Mukuro can hear the message. Walking over, unseen to the police or Hattori, he stands next to Tsuna. Unfortunately, Tsuna followed Mukuro's movements, something Hattori noticed.

"Shinichi needs you to find out where that man works. Vongola should be able to find that out." He whispers. Tsuna nods.

"What's his name?" asks Tsuna.

Across the alley, Takagi has found the man's wallet. " One Niwa Kouske, aged 27 Keibu. Nothing to suggest where he works"

Mukuro smiles at Tsuna, the answer given for him. Tsuna sighs and gets out his phone.

"Reborn, I've got something for you. Could you help?" he asks, knowing to remain polite when asking Reborn for anything.

"It's rare for you to ask anything of me. It is personal or for work?" comes the voice down the phone, sounding smooth yet suspicious.

"I'm asking you as Decimo" whispers Tsuna, forcing authority into his voice- hard to do when whispering.

However, Hattori overheard, walking past Tsuna to look at the patches of blood leading away. He had moved out of the way to let the police find their information. He didn't want to touch the crime scene without gloves if he could help it. And the police would answer any questions he had anyway. _There it is again. But that wasn't Japanese nor English. I'm asking you as Decimo… It sounds like a position, maybe linked to the Boss he's already been called? I'll have to look that one up. _

"Oh, as Decimo really? It's unlike you to use your power. What are you up to?" asks Reborn, slightly surprised Tsuna is using his position.

"Pft, as if I need to tell you that. I'm sure you know better than me what's going on" Tsuna smiles at Reborn's amazing network "I need you to find out for me where a man called Niwa Kouske works. He's been killed but is suspected to be part of a bombing. There was an unsent text on his phone claiming that there was going to be a bombing at his work event, and something about a ransom too. Right at the end there were the words Black Wolf. No idea what that means. I need the information asap."

There was a pause as Reborn took this in. "I'll see what I can do for you Tsuna." And Reborn hangs up. Tsuna knew there was a condition attached to the request; Reborn did nothing for free.

It seems that the police have come to the same conclusion. Megure is sending off some of his men to find out where this man works too. But Tsuna suspects that Vongola will get there first. Looking up from the phone call he notices Mukuro and Gokudera walking down the alley following the patches of blood. Tsuna, however, is quite content to stay here, away from the blood.

Shinichi wants a closer look at the room in the block of flats. When Mukuro and Gokudera enter, one thing is clear: This is where the man was shot. Of course this being the start of the trail makes that obvious. But the giant pool of blood and a splatter on the wall make it even more so.

"What's in here then?" asks Megure, having followed the pair. Mukuro, unseen, pulls Gokudera's scarf up higher, making sure to cover his mouth. As Gokudera turns, Shinichi speaks.

"It seems as if this was where the victim was shot. By the look of it, he was shot against this wall, fell against it and down onto the floor. The pool of blood here shows he stayed siting on the floor for some time. I suspect that he blacked out from the shock, or pretended to be dead to allow the killer to leave. Once the killer had left, or when he awoke, he left the room, leaving the trail of blood, until he collapsed and died in the alleyway." Gokudera gave a conclusive nod, agreeing with 'his' statement.

"Hmm," considers Megure. "That does seem very likely. If Niwa knew about the bombing, then the killer most likely shot him, in hopes of silencing him. Niwa must have found out and been against the plan" hypothesises the Inspector. "But why leave the body here? Why not clean up after themselves?"

Chikusa answers that. "When I arrived, the outside door was locked, but there was blood dripping out from under the door. I searched around and found the key under that plant. The door to the rest of the building was locked too, but I tied the doorknob up so that no one from inside could open the door and walk in here. It seemed to me as if the killer was going to come back for the body and deal with it later."

"I agree Megure-keibu." 'says' Gokudera. Feeling his phone vibrate he says "Excuse me one moment" and they leave. Looking at his phone, it's a text from Juudaime.

_He works at the Museum. We need to leave._

Gokudera, Chikusa and Mukuro re-join the others and go stand with Tsuna, Ken and Chrome.

"Excuse me, Megure-Keibu" says Gokudera. Megure turns his attention to the group. "Is it okay if we leave? Hattori can tell you that we have nothing to do with this murder. We don't want to get in your way- it seems as if you have everything under control here." It's strange to see Gokudera act so polite and calm, but they all agree this is the best way for them to leave quickly.

"I'll need you to fill out some forms about what you've seen here, but apart from that, I don't see why you all can't leave. Just don't leave the city until we are done, and be available in case we need you." He says thinking. The group all nod, and wonder over to a police officer whose holding the forms. After 10 minutes of filling them out, they walk towards the exit.

"See you later Hattori." Says Tsuna, giving him a wave. Hattori lamely waves back at them, and then takes a look at the roof Kudo was on: he is nowhere in sight.

Invisible to Hattori and the police, Shinichi and Flan climb back down and exit along with the others. Once they are far from the crime scene, Shinichi directs them towards the museum.

Once there, one of their questions is answered. The museum is having a private exhibition tonight, displaying its finds to its sponsors and other important people. And it's most recent exhibition? A display of guns from all over the world.

"So that party is going to end with a bang" Says Flan, looking the building over.

"Seems so." Agrees Shinichi. "But I wonder why? If we look at the text message we have most if it figured out. 'bomb ransom work event 2nite'. So since this is where he works, and there is an event going on here, we can assume we have the right place. 'ransom and bomb' most likely mean the killer is going to hold the sponsors to ransom, using the bomb as a threat. Based on events like this in the past, there will be some very influential people here tonight. Holding them to ransom will mean that their demands are most likely to be followed."

"That's horrible" gasps Tsuna. "Why would people do that? It's just not right." And his eyes change colour and the atmosphere around him grown serious. "We have to stop it."

"Yes Juudaime!" agrees Gokudera.

"The first thing we need to do is to get into that party. Gokudera?" explains Tsuna.

"I'm on it Juudaime. How many tickets will we need?" asks Gokudera, phone already in hand, pleased to be useful.

"Four tickets. Shinichi, you and I as well as Mukuro." Gokudera tenses slightly, knowing Mukuro is going to come, but still follows orders anyway. "Shinichi wouldn't be able to see without him, so he has to come along. When does the event start?"

"I'm afraid it's already started." Supplies Shinichi, looking at the signs on the building.

"Right. We'll need the others to do crowd control." Reaching over, he takes the walkie-talkie off of Gokudera's belt and speaks into it. "Boss to everyone, come in"

Immediately there are responses from the other Guardians in the area, along with the Men stationed to protect Tsuna. "Meet me infront of the Beika Museum."

Within 5 minutes, everyone has gathered.

"Yo Tsu-" noticing the colour of Tsuna's eyes, he quickly changes "Boss. What do you need?"

Tsuna quickly explains the situation to those around him.

"Me, Gokudera, Mukuro and Shinichi will be going inside to deal with the bomb. I need the rest of you to stay outside and protect as many people as possible. Yamamoto, I need our involvement in this kept from the public, especially Shinichi. Whilst Mukuro's illusions should cover him, I need you to make sure that his name is not leaked out to the media. Ryohei, I need you to keep anyone else from entering, and to keep people as far away from here as possible. When we evacuate the guests, you need to guide them away from here, got it?"

Yamamoto nods at his commands, understanding the need for secrecy.

"Got it to the EXTREME!" shouts Ryohei. "We need to protect them. Make sure to catch these guys Boss, I don't like people who hide behind innocents. They should be man enough to face the enemy directly- a 1 on 1 fight." He growls, punching one fist into the other hand. The others around nod in agreement.

"Got it Boss. If we walk in there, they'll let us in. Courtesy of Vongola backing, of course." Informs Gokudera.

Tsuna turns to him, accepting the new information. "Right, now all we need is suitable attire for this party."

"Over here Boss," directs Shinichi. He leads them to a suit shop a little way off. They quickly enter and buy some simple suits, paying with Tsuna's Vongola credit card.

As soon as they walk out, they head for the museum and enter.

* * *

><p>The inside of the museum looks like any high class party, with waiters walking around with drinks and ladies in elaborate dresses. All around the main hall, men are in conversations or admiring the displays of history around the room. As soon as Tsuna is noticed, the most powerful people in the room flock to him, eager to greet him. Whilst Gokudera stays at his side, a disguised Shinichi and Mukuro walk around, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.<p>

The others had understood that they couldn't just walk in and announce the bombing. The terrorists would just leave with no trace and nothing would get done. Whilst it risked the safety of the guests at the party, they needed to capture these criminals to make sure they never harmed anyone again- meaning they had to let the party continue as normal.

"It's an honour to see you here Tenth. I didn't know you invested here." Exclaims one man, owner of a shipping company.

"I find History very important." Explains the Tenth, orange eyes smouldering gently "It is best to look at history and not repeat the mistakes of others, right. For how can we advance if we do not look at what has happened before?" Men and women all murmur over Tsuna's insight, stating what a wonderful philosophy it was. Even Gokudera was impressed.

Shinichi was worried about history in a different way. To him, it looked as if some of these artefacts were fakes. Well done replicas admittedly, but fake all the same. Walking out of the main room, Shinichi and Mukuro go to look around the rest of the museum. Eventually they arrive at the brand new gun exhibition. Shinichi notices that a few of these are fakes too. Some of the fake guns were even on loan from other countries. One such example was a MP5K from America. It reminded him of what Gokudera had said earlier. It was defiantly a weird Gun, covered in curved silver engravings and a triple S logo inlaid with gold. The shape of the gun was different too: the barrel was taller with a box on the end. Reading the article about the gun, it seemed that the weird additions were actually part of an inbuilt silencer. The gun was a special order that was never picked up, and had been sitting in an American show house until it's loan here.

Just as they were about to move onto a different area of the museum, one of the waiters came up to them.

"Excuse me Sirs, but may I ask that you return to the Main Hall. The Manager of the Museum is about to make a speech, and all guests are required to attend." Whilst the man remained friendly, he had positioned himself so that they had no choice but to walk in that direction. Exiting the room, Shinichi saw that other guests were also being herded back to the Main Hall. Once all of the guests were gathered in one place, the waiters closed the doors and stood infront of them. Even more waiters line the edges of the room. To Shinichi, there seemed to be far too many waiters for a small event like this.

"Kudo? How did you beat me here?" asks Hattori, wondering over. A few more people follow him too. Shinichi looks at the small group, and realises it's Megure, Takagi and Sato in disguise, obviously having found out where the man worked. They must have had a similar idea to Tsuna and decided to infiltrate rather than announce the police presence. However looking around the room, it seemed as if they were the only ones who had managed to get into the party.

Shinichi looks sharply at Mukuro, wondering why Hattori can see him, as can the other police members.

Leaning in close, Mukuro whispers into Shinichi's ear, "Sorry, Shinichi, but my flames are wearing thin. I've been using them all day. Entering your mind and body like that takes a lot of flames. Then I've been disguising you all day, and I'm running out. It's either see or be in disguise. I think that you would rather see" Mukuro's voice did sound slightly laboured. "You'll have to trust that Yamamoto can keep your name out of the papers. I doubt that many people here will recognise you; you haven't been in the news for over three years. These types of people will have been too busy to remember a small fry like you. The police are the only ones you need to worry about, I believe."

Mukuro leans away, but stays with Shinichi instead of wondering over to Tsuna, a small show of comfort. Taking in a deep breath, Shinichi comes up with a cover story.

"Hello Megure, Sato and Takagi. It's nice to see you again, it's been a while." The three police officers all nod, but Shinichi continues before they can ask their own questions. "I'm here escorting a friend of mine, Sawada Tsunayoshi from the V.F Corporation. It's sad to hear about Conan leaving wasn't it? I loved that little brat." Surprised over the sudden change of topic, the police nod, and say how it's going to be different without him. Seeing the manager take the stage, Shinichi excuses himself, and wonders away, trying to find Tsuna in the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming this evening. It is such a delight to see the faces of the people who back our research so generously. The results of your lavish donations can be seen all around you. It's amazing what the rich and powerful waste their money on" The manager's voice is still as sweet as honey, despite the obvious hate in those words. Murmurs ring around the room, the guests wondering what the man is going on about.

"There are far better things to be spending your money on than broken pottery, ancient jewellery, and weapons that no longer can be used!" The man's voice has risen, the anger clear for all to hear. "And we Black Wolves are going to change that!" Guests scream as the wait staff all aim guns towards them. Gokudera doesn't know where to look, trying to protect Juudaime from the guns. He calms down as some Vongola subordinates who had also managed to infiltrate the party, form a circle around Tsuna. Luckily no one has shot yet.

"Phones on the floor!" shouts the manager. Many guests immediately throw their phones on the floor, not used to hostage situations. One gunshot rings, shooting a phone that someone was using. "Next time we'll shoot the person not the phone." The wait staff move through the crowd, taking phones of guests and checking their persons. Purses are ransacked, jackets checked, trousers are patted down. Assured that there is no way they can contact the outside world, the phones are thrown into a bag and placed on the stage.

[To Yamamoto]

Find out who the Black Wolves are. They hate the rich and are possible counterfeiters based upon the number of fake items here. 

Yamamoto sees the message in the air infront of him, nearly jumping when it just appeared. Immediately he's on the phone with Vongola contacts, trying to find out who these men are. The clues help somewhat.

The Leader of the gang takes one phone out and takes a look through it.

"Hmm, Hoshi Mira, leader of Blue Star Industry. Ahh~ you've even labelled members of the Board of Directors on your phone, how nice of you." After a few presses of buttons, the Leader raises the phone to his ear. The crowd falls silent, wondering what he's doing.

Fitting a device over the mouth piece, his voice comes out different. "Hello, is this Nina? Yes, I've got your Boss Mira here held captive. Call the police and she, along with the other guests will die, and you don't want that burden on your shoulders do you? Now listen carefully. I want 125,000,000 Yen [approximately £1 million British Sterling], in unmarked notes in a briefcase. Come to the back wall of the Beika museum and throw the case over the wall, with a little note attached to tell us it's from you. You have one hour before I shoot your Boss. Bye Bye~" and he hangs up. The man's grin is feral, all teeth.

_That's a good plan for the money. Whilst that amount doesn't sound much, when you multiply it by the number of guests, it quickly becomes a very large number. Plus a number that small can be quickly found for these Businesses. They aren't going to quibble an amount that small over the safety of their Boss, best to ignore the police and give in to their demands. They are certainly more likely to receive their money this way. _

The Boss places the phone into another bag, before handing both to one of his subordinates to repeat the process for the other phones.

Reborn most likely informed Vongola of the situation when Tsuna phoned earlier. If not, then they would have had the rundown by now. They would know that Tsuna was handling it. For Shinichi's own phone, there was a contact called Boss on there, linked to a Vongola number- untraceable. Apparently it was for situations like this, or when Shinichi needed an excuse involving work to get away. He didn't need to worry that they would pick a contact at random and call Ran or the Hakase.

What those men didn't know, was that there were three members of the police force, and a son of the Osakan Police force General in attendance as well. The Beika police were already informed of the apparent threat, but Shinichi wasn't sure if Hattori's Dad was as well. Either way, there would be more police surrounding the area soon.

"Oy, rich Bastards" shouts the Leader a little while later. "Which of you lot is the most powerful here?" there is silence. The man bunches his fists "All one of you lot needs to do is nominate someone. Just one person is all I need." The leader watches with a keen eye as the guests start to look around themselves. He notices a trend of where these people end up looking.

Eventually one of them shrugs off his body guards and walks forwards. The leader smiles, this was the one everyone else was looking to for guidance, a pretty good indicator that he's the most powerful one here.

"I am" states a young Brunet.

Shinichi, forgetting that Hattori and the Police officers are trailing him, steps forwards, hand half raised and shouts "Boss" in shock. Mukuro and Gokudera do similarly, practically at the same time.

Gokudera curses to himself, knowing that Juudaime would do something like that to protect the others; he should have silenced Juudaime himself beforehand.

Hattori and the Police officers wonder at Shinichi's outburst. He had introduced Tsuna as a friend, rather than his Boss. For Hattori, it raised even more suspicion. He hadn't called Tsuna Boss all day, even though the others had. Was Shinichi part of their gang too? How much of what Shinichi had told him today was true? And those men around Tsuna; they all had on that tie they were talking about earlier on today. Shinichi had said he didn't know what it was, yet it was linked to Tsuna.

Around them, gasps of 'Tenth' were heard from the guests, which confused Hattori even more.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, heir to the V.F Corporation." States Tsuna, orange eyes glaring at the Black Wolves' Leader

"Oh-ho~ The Famous Tenth. Well, the V.F Corporation is indeed the most powerful." Sings the leader in glee.

_So the Tenth comments are all due to Tsuna's position as heir to a company!_ Wonders Hattori.

Two men come up to Tsuna and each take an arm, leading him up to the stage.

"Take your hands off of Juudaime!" shouts Gokudera, mad at the manhandling of his Boss. One of the men in suits protecting Tsuna holds Gokudera back, whispering to him that Tsuna will be safe, he has his gloves in his pocket after all.

**[to Chrome]**

Come in here invisible. Boss has been taken from us protecting the guests. Keep an eye on him and feed information back to us. 

A minute later, a ghostly touch against his hand informs Shinichi Chrome is here.

"Behind the stage to the right, 2 armed guards along with their leader" he whispers to thin air

"Okay, I'll protect Boss." A soft voice sounds from nowhere, before the ghostly touch leaves his hand.

* * *

><p>Tsuna is currently in a room off of the main stage, away from the guests. One by one, Suitcases filled with money are brought in here, names being ticked off of a list as the cases are checked.<p>

Sitting on a chair, his arms are loosely tied to his sides, his ankles bound together too. But there is still enough room to reach his pockets if he needs too. Something touches his knee, before a voice whispers in his ear, breath hot on his neck.

"I'm here Boss, don't worry. Everyone else is safe and unharmed" It was Chrome, using illusions to hide herself from the others. It was amazing how far her powers had come in the past three years. Tsuna nods his head, accepting the message.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsuna asks as the Leader walks past him. The Leader turns, a wicked smile on his face.

"We Black Wolves make better use of the rich people's money. There are starving children running alone on the streets. Homeless men wonder around in the cold. Innocent people run out of money and turn to loan sharks, never being able to make the repayments. You rich people do nothing to help them. You most likely don't even know they exist. Instead you waste large amounts of money on things dead people owned, or on paintings, stupid pieces of paper and ink! So we come in pretending to be art experts and Gallery managers, take valuable items and leave counterfeits behind, with people like you none the wiser. Then we hold an event like this, and get even more money off of you rich Bastards, before blowing the place sky high- our fake counterfeits along with it. And like Wolves, we disappear back into the forest, never to be seen again. With the money we gain, it's easy enough to get a new face, a new body; we never get caught."

Finally Tsuna understands, and the softer part of him baulks, hesitating over their good intentions. _Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Use the Mafia to protect the weak around me? But I'd never do it like this. I wouldn't involve bombs. _

A little beeping noise sounds in the background. "It's been an hour Boss. We've got nearly all of the money. Enough to cut out losses."

"We're going to stop you." Growls Tsuna. "I won't let you bomb this place down. Not while there are innocent people in here." The Leader looks shocked.

"How do you know we have a bomb set up in here?" he snaps, getting right in Tsuna's face.

"We found the man you killed and hid in the block of flats. You should have cleaned up earlier. So why'd you kill him?"

"Kill him? I'd be more worried about your own safety if I were you!" The man shouts, pulling out a Gun- the same silver one Shinichi was so suspicious about- one he was certain was a fake. "Hehe, I killed him with this gun. Stupid fool found out we were exchanging the goods with fakes. He confronted me about it, so I shot him. Right through the stomach. He fell to the floor dead. I left him there, knowing no one was going to find him soon. Hardly anyone goes into that room. But if you know, then I'm going to have to kill you." The gleam in the man's eyes doesn't bode well for Tsuna.

"Boss, we need to leave. It'll go off in less than 5 minutes. You know what the blast radius is like- without the Van we'd never get away in time." Whines one of the men, not wanting to get caught in their own trap.

"You're right. We'll leave him here. He can die in the explosion." He sneers at Tsuna, before going to the door, opening it and shouting, "Black Wolves open the doors. We're leaving."

The majority of the wait staff jump onto the stage, run through the room and outside. The sound of vans leaving reaches Tsuna's ears. The Leader walks onto the stage. "We are going to let you all go now. Any mentions to the police, and we kill young Tsunayoshi. We're taking him with us." The doors are opened and the guests rush outside.

* * *

><p>Hattori exits with the other guests, looking for Kudo. However, instead he notices a lot more men with the spotted tie directing the fleeing Guests.<p>

"Oy, you're Shinichi's friend right?" comes a pleasant shout. Hattori looks over and sees a male with black hair come towards him. "Are they all alright? I don't see them nor Boss."

"Your Boss got captured protecting the guests, gave himself up willingly. Apparently, they're going to take him with them as insurance" says Hattori.

"Shit. Why is my Boss so stupid? It's exactly something he would do. Reborn's not going to be happy." Yamamoto hisses to himself, yet Hattori still hears.

"Rain Capo!" shouts one of the spotted tie men. Yamamoto turns to face the man who half bows at him.

_That wasn't Japanese. Capo…capo… sounds more Latin based, French or Italian maybe. So does Decimo. _

"Report from the Mist Capodecina." He says, straightening up. Since Mukuro wanted nothing to do with the mafia, that role had fallen onto Chrome. However it was a rarely used position, used more to protect her name from outsiders. "That claim is false. Boss is still in the building, they plan to leave him there and let him die in the explosion. He's found out about their plan. Like Star Capo suggested they are counterfeiters, and they are selling off the originals to make money to help people on the streets."

"So what Shinichi said was true. They must use the bombing to destroy their fakes. We need to get these people away from here before the bomb goes off." Mutters Yamamoto, not realising Hattori was listening.

Feeling like he's lost track of everything, Hattori adds this latest piece of information to his list. _Star Capo suggested… What Shinichi said was true… That makes it sound as if Shinichi is the Star Capo, whatever that means. Following that logic, and Shinichi's earlier outburst of Boss, he really must be in with these guys. But he never was like this before. Nee-chan's never mentioned Conan hanging out with anyone but his little followers. And she keeps a tight eye on him. Hell, the kids would even tell her if Conan started hanging out with people like that. So it must be something new. Since he changed back maybe? That sliver guy, Gokudera, mentioned that the police shouldn't know he's back yet. Sounds like they know about Conan… Arg, this is all too much, just focus on the bomb for now, sort Kudo out later._

* * *

><p>As soon as the men left him behind, Tsuna reaches into his pocket and places on one of his gloves. Lighting it, he tells the flame to burn through the ropes. It was a weird trait of his flames, most likely a reflection of his personality, but his flames never harm anything unless he wills it to. If he wanted them to burn or heat something, he had to physically think about it. The same applied if he wanted to burn a person, which so far, he hadn't, except maybe Byakuran.<p>

Chrome materialises infront of him, a piece of paper in her hand. Gokudera rushes into the room shouting "Juudaime!". He skids to a halt directly infront of Tsuna before checking him for injuries. "Are you alright Juudaime? How could I let you do something like that? I couldn't protect you! I don't deserve-" Tsuna cuts him off there before Gokudera goes on any further.

"Gokudera I'm fine. I need you to help me diffuse the bomb." Gokudera immediately stops and turns serious.

"I managed to take this blueprint off of the Leader. I think it's for the bomb" says Chrome, waving the piece of paper. Gokudera takes it from her before looking at it.

"This is what we need, Juudaime. Now all we need to do is find it." Confirms Gokudera, before looking up at his Juudaime.

Tsuna nods before putting on his other glove. "It's just us in here right? Shinichi's friends are all outside?"

"Yes Juudaime." Putting a hand to his Bluetooth headset, he changes channels until he finds what he's looking for. He had had it hidden during the checks, as did Tsuna. "Yes, he's talking to Yamamoto at the moment." Changing channels again he adds "Megure-keibu is outside helping Ryohei to keep the guests calm. Wait… Shinichi confirms that it's just us in here now. "

And in a flash of orange flames, Tsuna is gone. Flying down the hallways, he searches for anything that shouldn't be there. A mental timer ticks ever downwards in his head.

However, it seems as if his efforts aren't needed, for soon there is a shout of 'Juudaime' from Gokudera. Flying back to his position, he sees Gokudera kneeling infront of a sports bag. Shinichi and Mukuro have also arrived during the time Tsuna went flying.

"Seems they didn't want anyone to find it, so they kept it with them." He explains, moving slightly to allow Tsuna a look.

"Chrome, you should leave now. Take Shinichi and Mukuro with you too. Make sure no one comes in here. We don't want anyone close in case we can't disarm it." Tsuna orders.

"Juudaime, you should leave too." Says Gokudera, a look of determination in his eyes.

"What! I'm not leaving you here Gokudera." Shouts Tsuna, whirling back to face him.

"Listen to me Juudaime. You're the only heir Vongola has left, your safety is top priority." Explains Gokudera, standing up to be on the same level as Tsuna

"Like I give a shit about that. I'm not leaving you here to do this by yourself Gokudera." Argues Tsuna, eyes blazing fire.

"I'll be in contact through the headsets. You can still talk to me through that." Seeing Tsuna about to retaliate, he continues "If the bomb does go off, you should be outside so you can protect the innocent guests outside. With your flames, you and the others can protect them from the blast. I don't have time to argue with you, GO!" Tsuna freezes from having Gokudera shout at him like that. Chrome grabs Tsuna's arm and drags him out. Shinichi and Mukuro leave too.

From around the corner Tsuna shouts "You'd better survive Hayato. I need you to live, you hear! I need my Right Hand Man by my side"

Gokudera smiles to himself, before getting to work. Lifting the lid off of the bomb, he checks the blueprints and starts.

* * *

><p>As soon as Tsuna is outside, Yamamoto and Ryohei descend on him. Tsuna shakes off his fears and faces them with purpose.<p>

Hattori watches as Tsuna starts to give orders, both men in suits and those teens around his own age coming and going from his position. In fact, Tsuna seems to have the situation under control and settled quicker than the Police can.

"Shinichi, you were right: they were counterfeiters." Informs Yamamoto.

"How did you know, Star Capo?" asks one man, clapping Shinichi on the back

_That confirms that. Shinichi is the Star Capo. He's definitely in with them. But who are they? They are handling this far too well. The structure seems off though. It's the teens like Shinichi and Tsuna that seem to be in charge, rather than the older men in suits. _

"I've seen certain artefacts in there from my childhood, and noticed the differences. Those imitations weren't perfect, but still very close." Explains Shinichi, the others listening and nodding in understanding.

"Haha, your flame's great Shinichi" compliments Yamamoto.

Seeing the sharp looks others are giving him, Shinichi ducks his head, raises his hands in defence, and laughs "Don't worry, I didn't open my eyes. Sheese you guys, lay off"

"Talking of seeing, Chrome, take over." Orders Mukuro. Chrome nods and moves to stand behind Shinichi. The images leave his head, and he can feel Mukuro's now very small flame leave his mind. After a moment, Chrome's similar yet different flame brushes his, and he can 'see' again. Whilst not as clear as when Mukuro did it, and with a slightly different view, Chrome still does a very good job. Mukuro walks away from the group, soon to be surrounded by Ken and Chikusa, who are ready with drinks and snacks for him.

"Yo, Kudo, ain't you missing one?" asks Hattori. The group focus on him, looking startled to find him so close.

"Gokudera's diffusing the bomb. He's got more experience than I have. Plus, I can't even see the bomb to attempt to diffuse it. He's the only other one who has the knowledge." Explains Shinichi.

"Tako-head is doing what?" shouts Ryohei in worry.

"Juudaime, I'm down to the last two wires" reports Gokudera through his headset. For the benefit of those without receivers, Tsuna takes his off and turns up the volume.

"Well done Gokudera." Says Tsuna warmly.

"I don't know which to cut though, they're not on the blue-prints" he explains rather sheepishly.

"What colour are they?" asks Yamamoto.

"Rather cliché, but red and blue."

Shinichi stiffens and blinks, remembering the bombing incident with Ran. It all came down to a red or blue wire.

"Juudaime, you pick. Red or blue?" eyes turn to Tsuna

Red?

Blue?

How could he decide that? Gokudera's life was on the line. ALL of their lives are on the line.

The others all remain silent, giving Tsuna time to think it through.

"10 seconds Juudaime" warns Gokudera.

Tsuna's eyes widen, and he takes a breath in.

Red?

Blue?

**7, 6, 5,**

_Why me? Why is it always me who has to make these decisions? I'm not a genius like Gokudera or Shinichi. I'm just Dame Tsuna. No- Good Tsuna. I don't have the right to make a decision like that!_

**4, 3,**

"Juudaime…" prompts Gokudera.

Tsuna closes his eyes and gives his answer.

**2, 1.**

Everyone turns to face the building, readying their flames just in case.

**Zero.**

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief, and Tsuna runs in, straight to Gokudera. Not bothering to stop, he barrels straight into his right hand man, capturing him in a hug, tears of relief falling out of chocolate eyes.

"You're alive. Well done Hayato."

"It's all thanks to you Juudaime." Says Gokudera, wiping the tears away.

The others cheer and hi-five each other for a job well done. Shinichi walks away from the group, Chrome following.

"What made you choose the blue wire?" asks Gokudera. Yet in his head, all Shinichi hears is himself, asking Ran that same question.

Forgetting that the others can hear through the headsets, Tsuna replies honestly. "Because red represents you. And I didn't want to lose you."

"_I didn't want to cut the red string of fate between us."_

A handkerchief is passed into Shinichi's hand and he quickly wipes his tears away before anyone else finds out about them. After all, it's only him and Chrome here.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later and raucous laughter can be heard from all of the Vongola present, Guardians and Subordinates alike. Hattori and Megure's team stare on in disbelief.<p>

For coming down the road are the Black Wolves, tails figuratively between their legs.

Handcuffed together in one long straight line like slaves.

A smug Hibari leads the pack, members of his Disciplinary Committee keeping the Wolves in line. He walks straight up to Tsuna, places the leading chain and handcuff in his hands before leaving.

"Well done Hibari. Thank you" shouts Tsuna after him. Hibari doesn't respond, but Hibird soars into flight, singing happily.

"Che, what's he like?" mumbles Gokudera looking at the captives before him.

"Luka" says Tsuna loudly over the laughter. One man detaches himself from a group of Subordinates and stands before Tsuna

"Yes, Boss?"

"Take a team and go clear up Hibari's mess. The van's they left in will be a wreck, and judging by the Wolves appearances, there will be blood on the road. I want there to be no evidence left of their fight. Understand?"

"Of course Boss. Right away" He bows to Tsuna before turning away, calling over some help and walking the way the Wolves had come from. He gets on the phone and calls in whatever backup he may need, along with a call for a cleaning crew. Vongola knew how to make something disappear.

Watching them walk away, Tsuna turns his attention to the Wolves infront of him. Tugging on the chain, he leads them to Megure-keibu.

"Please lock them up and allow them to atone for their crimes." Tsuna says, handing over the chain to the stunned man.

Once the chain is in his grip, Megure seems to snap out of his shock and starts ordering the police around him about. Very quickly, the men are lead away escorted by a parade of Police officers.

"I believe that's everything Inspector" says Tsuna, once the men have left his sight.

"Um- Er, Yes." Stutters Megure.

"Can we go now, Keibu?" prompts Tsuna. "We filled out all of the forms you needed us to before the Black Wolves arrived."

"Err, umm Yes." Is all the dear Inspector can say at the moment, amazed by what this group of teens have managed to do.

Tsuna nods and turns away, before nodding to Gokudera.

"Alright men! We're going home!" Gokudera shouts, loud enough for everyone to hear. All of the men and Guardians assemble before Tsuna, before a trail of cars comes down the road.

"Shinichi?" shouts Tsuna, for Shinichi is over the other side of the road, leaning against a building, out of the way, just watching Tsuna and Vongola work. "Are you coming home, or are you staying with Mukuro?"

_Are you coming home?... Wait, he's coming with me!_

But before Hattori could shout his opinion, Shinichi had already stated that he was going with Mukuro, and gotten in a different car along with the girl, and the blond, and the rest of their little group. Just before Shinichi got into the car, he shouts "Bye, Hattori, see you later!", and then he is gone.

* * *

><p>Hattori stands there for a few moments, shocked like the Police are over this mysterious group of Teens that had invaded Beika. Finally, he turns on his heels and makes the trip back to Shinichi's house. Along the way, he gets a text from Kudo<p>

**Crazy night eh? Will be back soon, want to meet parents when I can see them. Too defenceless otherwise. Thx for the help. **

Crazy night indeed.

Walking back into the Kudo estate, he lets himself in and immediately raids the fridge, and makes himself some coffee. Bringing them upstairs, he enters the guest room he's been given, places his meal on the desk before digging his laptop out of his bag.

Booting it up, he opens a word document and starts to put down everything strange he can remember from today.

Finally he turns to the matter of Kudo's new friends, especially the brunet. He had been called Boss, Juudaime, and even called himself Decimo.

Typing Decimo into a search engine, the first thing that comes up is a wiki page. **Decimo: Italian meaning tenth.**

_Okay, so that goes with the others, Juudaime means Tenth. Everyone at the party called him Tenth too. So it's related to his position as Heir to a company. Kudo did say that Tsuna was part of V.F Corporation, which is huge. Being a rich heir could explain some of the bodyguards he had, but not all of the men that arrived. The company route also explains why they all had the same ties on. It clarifies why it seemed as of Tsuna was in control, but it doesn't explain the orders he gave out. I don't think a Company heir knows how to deal with crime scenes or bombing scenes either. _

_Moving on are those people who were with Tsuna and Kudo. That guy outside was called Rain Capo, and the man also mentioned Mist Capodecina. What to those mean? Certainly not Japanese, and from my knowledge of English, not that either._

Back on the search engine, Hattori types in Capo. The first page that comes up is an article about a musical instrument, so Hattori ignores that. It's the second one that catches his eye. Again another Wiki article.

**A caporegime or capodecina, usually shortened to just a **_**capo**_**, is a term used in the Mafia for a high ranking made member of a crime family who heads a "crew" ****...**

He clicks on the page and reads more of the article. It seems that Capodecina is Italian, whilst Caporegime is only used for American based Mafia.

_Wait… MAFIA. Decimo is Italian too. A company wouldn't use terms like that without knowing their full meaning. And why would a Japanese company use Italian terms anyway. And Tsuna's friends did seem to be the leaders there, which would go with what this article is saying about Crew Leaders. So what's Kudo doing with guys who use Mafia terms. In fact… He was even called Capo. Oh, what was it… Star Capo! And one of them even diffused the bomb. That's not something a Businessman needs to know. But Mafioso might. _

_And right at the end, Tsuna asked Kudo if he was coming _home_. And I don't think he meant here. So does Kudo see his place with them now? He must have been staying with them since he changed back then. But how does he know them? He never mentioned them before the change, so it must be after the change. He said that KID had connections, and they changed him back. But it was experimental technology and not legal. Did KID introduce Kudo to the Mafia? But I can't be sure without a Family Name to go on. Apart from those coloured ties (which may be part of the company, rather than a Mafia Family symbol) there were no other signs as to their family allegiance. No one mentioned who they belonged to. That silver head guy was sure to address them as everyone, rather than shouting out the Family name. So what names do I have to go on? Tsuna, Gokudera, that guy Tsuna was on the phone to… Reborn. He was mentioned by the Rain guy too 'Reborn will be mad'. So that's another name to go on. Mukuro seemed to be the leader of the little gang, when he finally appeared at the party with Kudo. _

_Shinichi, what have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>At first this was going to be a simple Murder case. Then I decided that Vongola needed to be involved to make Hattori suspicious, so I decided he was going to get kidnapped. Then I had a flash on inspiration and wrote notes for a bombing incident. But I didn't feel as if it was Detective Conan without a dead body, so I used both. It fulfilled my purpose anyway. I am very surprised that no one told me off for there not being a dead body. How many Conan Action fics last this long without a dead body? I suppose that the Heists make up for it but still…<strong>

**Yamamoto is referred to here as Rain Capo by one of the subordinates. This (short for Capodecina) is a mafia term referring to the head of a section or department. All of the guardians are referred to as this by their subordinates, as a show of respect and following natural mafia rules. In addition, most subordinates most likely don't even know their names, especially Shinichi who is so new. Capo is most likely the only form of address they can give. Just one small way to get them used to the idea of being in the Mafia- sneaky Reborn. **

**This is your last chance to decide if Hattori should follow Shinichi into the Mafia, or be his Rival and Moral Compass. Whilst I have an idea myself where he should be to make a better story, I just wanted to know your views. **

**This will practically be your last chance to suggest chapter ideas and story arcs before I move on to the next part of the story. I say practically, since you reviewers usually remind me of bit's I've forgotten. **

**This is the first Detective Conan case I've ever written, so please point out anything I've left out, or loose ends I haven't tied up. **

**See you all next time!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 14 Feb 2012**

**Edits: Thanks to Shadow Phoenix 16 for correcting my Star and Moon crossover. I had called Shinichi moon although out the fic, when he is the Star. Lol, silly me.  
><strong>


	19. 18 I need to know why

Chapter 18 What is the reason?

For those of you who got to my story before I changed it, I have corrected Shinichi being called Moon Capo rather than Star. A very silly mistake on my part. So sorry to those who read the chapter before I could change it. Also thank you to everyone who answered my question! That was so kind of you all XD.

To purplebunny93. Thank you for your kind compliments! Lots of people have given me idea's for Hattori, just like I asked for, which is nice. I'll take your idea into consideration. I'll try my best to keep up the good work for you.

To kaorixra, I'm glad you found it interesting. You'll see what I've done with Hattori here. Not any KaiShin in this chapter, but there will be more soon. Shinichi can fight, but I haven't really shown it a lot. Like Conan he kicks footballs at people, and he has his pen to fight with too. I was trying to explain his other move more first. It'll come into play eventually.

**In the first section, the changes in names and titles are intentional. I'm not going mad ;)**

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

All he could see was that huge puddle of blood surrounding the corpse. He could even see his reflection in it. His face was red, his hair was crimson, his eyes were ruby, his hands were scarlet. The only thing that wasn't red was his gloves. Is this why they were midnight black? To hide the colour of the blood of all the people killed by Vongola? Were they this colour specifically to hide the evidence of the sin now on his shoulders? A sin he never wanted to carry, still doesn't want to, yet was force upon him by Primo.

Wait, he didn't even have his gloves on at the crime scene.

That body was just lying there, suit gradually becoming more and more and more stained. The blood moved, the river of red slowly meandering its way towards him. No longer able to look, he spins, and comes face to face with the barrel of a gun. That gun. Raising his eyes, he stares right into the face of the Black Wolves leader.

He grins showing teeth as sharp as the wolf he is named after. Looking behind the man, Tsuna expects to see the rest of the Wolves. But instead, he sees homeless girls, starving old men, a women screams in fright as the loan sharks raid her house. The Leader sneers, and gestures to his right. There is Gokudera, on his knees infront of the bomb, frantically trying to diffuse it. As the counter ticks ever downwards.

But Tsuna's too scared to move. He's frozen in place, unable to drag Gokudera away from the bomb. All he can do is stand there. He can't breathe, can't blink, can't even move a finger.

And the bomb goes off.

He flies forwards, into the blast, determined to save his Guardian, his friend, the first person to truly accept and admire him. But he can't find him. Gokudera is nowhere in sight.

Tsuna collapses to his knees, head resting on the floor, eyes squeezed shut. He screams in despair over his friend.

The scream wakes everybody up. It's not one of Tsuna's _Heeii's_ in comic fright. It's not one of Boss's shouts of defiance towards an enemy. It's a mixture of the two- not as high pitched, but not as deep either. It's a shout of pure anguish.

There is a moment of stillness whilst people recognise that the scream was Tsuna's. There is another moment as people realise that the scream wasn't from inside the house. Running towards their windows, they find their answer.

From their position, he is floating in mid-air, laying on his back, silhouetted by the moon which is directly behind him. Bright flashes of Orange light show that it's his gloves keeping him in the air.

Having seen the flash of orange race past his window before the scream, Gokudera was half way down the stairs before the shout came. Now, only a few moments later, he can be found in the garden, staring up at Tsuna.

Suddenly there is a flash of bright blue light. As the light fades, they can see it's source is from below Tsuna. From his position in the ground Gokudera can easily see what it is- The Vongola Seal.

A warm hand brushes his head, and Tsuna stops crying. Looking up, he notices that the area around him is no longer the red of the explosion, nor the brown of the museum but the bright pure blue of the sky. His eyes flick up, following the arm up to a face.

Primo.

"What is wrong Decimo?" he asks, voice soft. Unlike last time Tsuna was here, there are no masks between them, nor do there seem to be any other Bosses in sight. "Your flame was in turmoil."

Tsuna just continues to stare up at Primo. Sighing, Giotto uses his other glove to wipe Tsuna's tears away, before kneeling to the boy's level and pulling him into a hug.

"It'll be alright." He croons. Tsuna just sits there, held in the man's embrace.

"You should know" mumbles Tsuna. Finally getting a response, Giotto pulls back slightly, arms still supporting the teen infront of him, yet he can now see Tsuna's face.

"Why do people kill?"

Primo looks shocked at this question, before Giotto tilts his face in pain and understanding, tightening his hug on the wounded Decimo. "So that's what it was. I understand. Was that the first time you had seen a body like that?"

A stiffening Tsuna answers that question. "And the gun?" Tsuna just grabs Primo's shirt in his fists, shaking slightly.

"And the bomb?" Whilst he hates to ask Tsuna these questions, he needs to know. He can only see Tsuna's life up to the point where he first placed on the Half-Sky ring. Not before. Tsuna just rests his forehead on Primo's shoulder.

"Justice was given to that Man Tsuna. He is now in the custody of the police."

"But he was helping people" mumbles Tsuna, more tears silently making their way down his face. "He was using the money to help people on the streets. To save people from Poverty. And I put him away. What's going to happen to them? How can I balance the life of one man against all of the others he was helping?"

"So you feel bad over that? You need to balance the Good and Bad, Decimo. Good: he was providing a living for him and the Wolves. He was giving the money to those who needed it. He gave the counterfeiter a living, and the plastic surgeon too. As well as who ever made fake papers for them. But weigh that against the bad. He is breaking the law. He traumatised those guests. He was going to blow up a building, the guests and the police who were in the blast area. He is removing valuable pieces of history. If they were found to be fakes, who would get the blame? Certainly not him. Instead of comparing the death of the man who did die, maybe it would be better to compare who could have died. And they would stay dead. Those people who the Black Wolves were helping can find other places to help them; as long as they are alive they have that chance. And maybe when you are Decimo fully, you can be the one to turn their lives around."

Tsuna nods slightly, and stops shaking. He brings one of his black gloves up to wipe the remaining tears away, and is reminded of his original question.

"Why do people kill?"

Tsuna watches as Primo leans back and removes his hands. Instead he stretches out, hands behind his head, as if lounging on a sofa. "Why do people kill? In self-defence- you do not blame a soldier for firing back on the battlefield. To protect something important to them. To remove people who do bad things." At this one, Giotto looks out the corner of his eye at Decimo. Tsuna looks shocked, yet the Decimo inside of him is accepting- Byakuran is a good example of this. "Emotions can get in the way, creating anger so bad that death just happens, especially with guns making it so easy to kill these days. People kill for their own form of justice."

"You've killed people"

Giotto turns his head to look at Tsuna. He wasn't sure if that was a statement or a question. Seems as if Tsuna doesn't know either. "Yes, I have. To protect those precious to me"

"Like G, and Asari, and Lampo, and all of the others." Tsuna looks into Primo's eyes, seemingly searching for something.

"Death happens all around you Decimo. The law known as the Government kill. They kill criminals for their crimes. The law known as the Mafia kill. It is something you will have to get used to. As long as there is a justified reason, then who are you to say who can and cannot die?"

Tsuna thinks this over for a while.

"Niwa Kouske died. Yet because of his death, you saved hundreds of lived. That means he didn't die a pointless death. If death does occur around you, you should strive to make it mean something. There is nothing worse than a pointless death."

Decimo seems to accept this, and Giotto notices that Tsuna has calmed down significantly. Sitting up fully, Giotto pats Tsuna on the head.

"It's about time you went back, Decimo. Your friends are worried about you. Speaking of friends, I've noticed that you have 2 new Guardians. Star and Moon were very good friends of mine. You should look after yours, they will be needed for the future to come. Yet remember that you cannot hold them as close as the rest of your Guardians. There is a reason that the moon and the stars are so far from the sky, even though they reside in it." And with that, Giotto becomes covered in Sky flames and disappears.

Tsuna opens his eyes to find himself outside. Wait… when did he get outside?

Awake Tsuna loses control of his flames, not even realising they were on in the first place, and falls from the sky.

"Tsuna"

"Juudaime!"

"Vongola"

Several shouts of his name reach Tsuna's ears. Tsuna closes his eyes, readying his body for the inevitable impact with the ground to come. But when he does land, it's not on the ground, but into the arms of those below him.

Opening his eyes, many concerned faces peer down. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei, even Spanner, Shoichi and Kaito.

"Thanks guys" Tsuna whispers.

"Juudaime, are you alright? What happened?" questions Gokudera.

Tsuna yawns. "A nightmare, and a talk with Primo. I'm alright now. No need … to… worry" And in the comfort of his friends arms, Tsuna falls asleep.

"Well, it was an eventful day yesterday" comments Kaito, since it's 1 AM. "I don't think he's seen a dead body, or faced a bomb before. Chrome said he even had a gun pointed at him. It would have been hard on him."

"Che, and you would know?" remarks Gokudera.

"Kufufu, of course" Smirks Kaito. "Me and My Shinichi both. All three in fact. Bodies, guns and bombs, a usual day in our lives." And with that bombshell, "Goodnight" Kaito releases his hold on Tsuna's foot and walks off back to bed.

"Haha, he must be joking" laughs Yamamoto. The others don't comment.

"Did Kaito just… Ku-fu-fu at us?" asks Shoichi a moment later.

"Hm, he did sound rather like Mukuro at that point." Agrees Yamamoto.

"Exactly like Mukuro. He even had the walk down and everything" replies Shoichi. Deciding to leave Kaito's mysterious acting alone for the moment, they decide to head back to bed.

Ryohei hoists Tsuna over his shoulder and carries him back through the mansion, up the stairs and tucks him back into bed.

"Sleep tight, little Bro."

* * *

><p>It was after lunch by the time Shinichi, now able to see everything and open his eyes without a major headache, arrived back. However he noticed two things. Firstly, that the others were keeping their distance from Kaito. They were watching him from the corners of their eyes and… giggling at him? The second was that Kaito didn't seem to be himself. It seemed that since he was in an argument with Lambo, he didn't see Shinichi walk through the door.<p>

So, walking over to Tsuna, Shinichi asks, "What's wrong with Kaito?".

Tsuna shakes his head as if he's just stopped laughing and turns to face Shinichi. "Welcome back, Shinichi. It seems that you aren't the only one to have repercussions from over using your flame." Shinichi gives Tsuna a questioning look, so Tsuna continues "As you know, yesterday, Kaito fought all of us with his moon flame on the whole time. However, to create more of a challenge, and I suspect to train our teamwork too, Reborn got more than one of us to fight Kaito at a time. During the training session, Kaito switched his flame so fast and so many times, that his flame… Pft… has gone haywire" and Tsuna bursts out laughing.

"It's gone what?" gasps Shinichi.

Tsuna, still laughing, just points to Kaito and says "Watch."

"Juudaime, this isn't something to laugh over. If I can't control my flame, then I don't deserve to be your Guardian" Kaito says, whirling around to face Tsuna instead of Lambo.

"Kaito has been acting like people in the base all day. Apparently it started last night: There was an … incident last night, and I kind of woke the house up at one in the morning. After I fell back asleep, the guys tell me he started to act like Mukuro before heading back off to bed. When he woke up this morning, he was acting like Yamamoto. At breakfast, him and Ryohei had an extreme eating challenge, which Ryohei didn't start. Then, pfftt, straight afterwards, he starts acting like the maids." Tsuna bursts out laughing again "He was clearing up the plates and asking 'Is there anything else I can get you young Master?'. And then goes and starts on the housework! The next time I see him, he's acting just like Tasumi."

"You mean that guy from the HR department?" asks Shinichi. Tasumi was known for his wide and highly academic range of vocabulary, some of which even Shinichi didn't understand. Along with that, he was known for shuffling around, always tapping away on his PDA. "And now it's Gokudera."

"Yes. We asked him to light his ring earlier and instead of white, it was flickering through all of the other colours. It's driving him up the wall. Like I said earlier, Reborn reasons it's because there were too many changes in a limited period. For both of you, the more you train, the less you'll be affected. We were never affected like this though."

"That's simple Dame-Tsuna" comes a voice. Both Shinichi, Kaito and Tsuna all look towards the door, where there is a new umbrella stand. The umbrella stand jumps, and Tsuna ducks. However Reborn isn't having any of that, spins and still manages to whack Tsuna.

"Would you tell us the reason Reborn" asks Kaito. Still as Gokudera though- out of respect for the Hitman, Gokudera was always polite to him.

"Out of the nine of you, how many use weapons as your **main** ability?" asks Reborn, wanting them to find the answer themselves.

"Well counting Chrome there's 10 of us" Starts Shinichi, but Kaito interrupts.

"10 Guardians for Vongola's Tenth Generation, pretty cool that."

"BUT" Shinichi continues "she and Mukuro use the same weapon."

"Weapon users… Well, Mukuro uses a trident, Gokudera uses dynamite, Yamamoto a sword, Hibari's tonfas and Lambo's horns. So five of us do." Counts Tsuna.

"Actually 6 including you" comments Shinichi, looking towards Reborn for reassurance. Reborn nods.

"For this example, Tsuna your gloves count." He affirms

"So that leaves, Kaito, me and…Ryohei" finishes Shinichi.

"Hm, but you use that pen-knife and I use cards." Questions Kaito, seemingly back to normal, for the moment.

"I know what Reborn's getting at." Explains Shinichi. "We are the only ones who are having repercussions because we don't channel our flames into a weapon the whole time. My Star Observation focuses on my eyes, whilst your Moon:Mirror is on your mind and whole body. By channelling their flames into weapons, the others aren't as affected. This is also why Tsuna's gloves count as a weapon in this case. Unlike Ryohei, he doesn't use his bare fists, but channels the flames into his gloves instead."

"But Onii-san didn't have any repercussions either" informs Tsuna.

"He was careful how he used his hands after training I'm guessing- following our pattern." Extrapolates Shinichi.

Tsuna gasps "That's right! According to Colonnello, it was to put energy back into his cells."

"Well there you go." Smirks Reborn.

Kaito looks at Shinichi and blinks, as if only realising then that he had returned.

"Shin-chan you're back!" Kaito shouts, clapping his hands. After one clap, a load of confetti come out of Kaito's hands. Clapping again, and slowly drawing his hands apart, a banner unfurls between them. It has welcome back written on it.

"Yes, Kaito I'm back. I wasn't gone that long. And I was only with Mukuro, it wasn't as if I was kidnapped or anything." Says Shinichi, smiling at Kaito's greeting.

But suddenly Kaito turns cold and aloof. "Only with Mukuro? I should bite you to death for being gone so long with him." And he stalks off.

"Oh dear" Tsuna laughs nervously "He's acting like Hibari now. You'll find him on the roof then."

Shinichi nods and makes his way to the roof.

He finds Kaito on a rooftop veranda and sits opposite him, looking out at the gardens.

"I've finally solved that problem." Shinichi remarks, seemingly to thin air.

"Oh, a problem that the Heisei Homes was having trouble with? Please divulge." Says Kaito. That was the way Risa from Finance talked. A posh, upper class, snooty little so-and-so.

"Ever since Pandora cried on you, you've been having mood swings." Shinichi looks to the side at Kaito's shocked face. "ha, after all the time we spent together as kids, and the past three years of chasing Kaitou 1412, I've gotten to be able to read you pretty well. It's even easier to read Kaito over KID though. Even though you tried to hide it, I've noticed them. It's your flame affecting your personality. Just like it does for all the others. A split flame like yours gives you mood swings, and may even be the cause for your multiple personalities."

Kaito looks out over the gardens and contemplates this. So many things have changed after being cried upon by Pandora. But they couldn't really be described as changes. It's more like answers had suddenly been found. "And what about you? Surely you can't be the only exception."

"Me? Well I found out my answer yesterday. My flame draws me to death."

"D-Death?" gasps Kaito, shocked at Shinichi's personal analysis.

"Well, black does represent death after all. And for as long as I can remember, death has occurred around me far too often to be natural. Who else do you know that finds crime scenes and murders as often as I do? You could say the police do, but that's because they go looking for it. It's their job to handle it. People come to them with the dead body. I never ask for a dead body, one just literally falls into my hands. So my flame could be the answer to that." Kaito looks sceptically at Shinichi, not believing a word the detective has just said. "I've got proof. My flame flared just seconds before we heard a scream. The others even saw it. We follow the scream, and there's a dead body on the pavement."

Shinichi's phone chooses that moment to go off. Seeing the caller ID, he sighs. Kaito snatches the phone and answers, in Shinichi's voice of course. For Shinichi's benefit, he places it on speaker phone

"Hello Hattori"

"Yo, Kudo. I thought you were coming back? Your parents really want to see you, you know. And… I need to ask you about something."

Kaito looks at the phone as if he could see Hattori's expression through it.

"Oh god my parents" moans Shinichi, dragging a hand over his face. "Sure, Hattori, I'll be there soon. I'll leave the house in a minute."

"Okay Kudo. See you then" and Hattori hangs up.

"You don't want to see your parents?" asks Kaito.

"Noo, I love them, I really do. But they drive me up the wall. They appear and disappear when it suits them. And Mum's just so, bouncy, and in your face and god damn nosey about really embarrassing things. She does what she wants and forces you along for the ride. If she wants you in Tokyo, then she'll kidnap you in the night and you wake up the next morning strapped to her to stay on the bike. It was even worse when I was Conan, I was far too easy to pick up. I felt like one of those Handbag dogs."

Kaito laughs at this image before announcing out loud, "I want to see them again."

Shinichi pales. His mother…and Kaito… in the same room! Shinichi backpedals, waving his arms for emphasis. "No, no way! No way in hell Kaito."

But Kaito is Kaito, and Kaito is KID and KID always gets what he wants. Grabbing Shinichi's arm, he drags Shinichi down the stairs and through the corridors. Just as he gets to the next set of stairs KID shouts

"Oi Tsuna" KID knows how to project his voice, sounding like he was anywhere in the room. He gets a frightened 'Heeii' in answer, telling KID that Tsuna was downstairs. So continuing on their way, KID descends pulling Shinichi behind him.

"You stupid thief, treat Juudaime with more respect" shouts Gokudera back, seemingly at thin air since he doesn't know where KID is.

"I'm KID-napping Tantei-kun" No one misses the capitals on KID. "His parents want to see him, and I want to see them. So I'm taking him." He opens the door to the garage without waiting for an answer and pushes Shinichi into the passenger side of one of the cars. Sitting in the driver's seat, he pulls some keys from his pocket and turns the engine on.

"Where did you get those?" asks Shinichi, as if asking a little kid where he kept finding sweets from.

"From the pin board at the entrance, where they always are, silly Tantei-kun." States KID simply. Shinichi was sure that he didn't see KID reach for them though.

Tsuna and Gokudera burst through the door and KID gives them a grin, before waving and flooring the accelerator. And there they were, gone.

"I hope that KID's alright now." Comments Tsuna before returning back inside the house.

* * *

><p>And so a little while later, Shinichi and Kaito, thankfully dressed in casual clothes rather than Vongola-styled suits, are standing outside the Kudo residence.<p>

Shinichi turns to Kaito. "Let me see your flame" he orders. Kaito huffs "I'm not having you act like people from the Base in front of Hattori and my parents. Flame Kaito, now" Kaito complies and lights his ring. The flames were something they were still getting used to. Kaito's is pure white again, no flickering colours at all. Shinichi is fine with that, and faces the house again.

Shinichi takes in a deep breathe, before walking up the path and opening the door.

"Ah~ Shinichi-baby" cries his mum, running over and enthusiastically hugging him.

A head appears around the kitchen door. "Now, Now Kiko, you're crushing the poor boy."

She does loosen up a little in response to her husband's warning, and runs a loving hand through Shinichi's hair, patting it down. "But I haven't seen by baby all grown up for so long."

"I'm going to miss the little guy though. He was cute like that" joins Kaito.

Yukiko immediately answers that remark "Yes, I did have the cutest child in history" before craning her neck around Shinichi to look at the person who had said that. Hearing that remark, Hattori pokes his head through the doorway to the living room. All three residents realise this means that this stranger _knows._

Yukiko's eyes widen in joy and recognition, and she lets go of Shinichi, only to jump and clap her hands "Oh, Yusaku look, it's little Kaito." Before literally pushing Shinichi out of the way and hugging the life out of Kaito.

Said husband appears at the doorway again to take a look and hums in agreement "He's all grown up too."

"It's lovely to see you again, My Lady." Greets Kaito, not sounding like the breath is being squeezed out of him. A flick of his wrist, and a rose appears in his hand. That gets Yukiko off.

"Oh, just like your Father" Yukiko says as she takes the rose.

"Mum, can we please get out of the doorway?" asks Shinichi, pressed up against the wall.

"Of course of course. Kaito hunny, come and sit down." Hands on his shoulders, she propels Kaito into the living room, narrowly missing Hattori who had jumped out the way in time, and flings him on the sofa. Yukiko leaves the boys alone to go make them some drinks.

"Hattori, this is Kuroba Kaito. Our parents knew each other so we became friends when we were younger, hence the dramatic greeting from my Mum. Kaito, this is Hattori Heiji, Detective of the West"

Whilst KID most likely knew who Hattori was, Hattori would get suspicious without a return introduction.

Yukiko re-enters the room, a tray of drinks in her hands, she sets the tray down and looks at the three boys. Yusaku comes in too, having finished what he was doing, and sits on a different sofa with his wife.

"So, are you going to tell us how it happened, or do I have to guess?" She asks, eyes on Shinichi.

Just likes his mum, straight to the point. Keeping in mind his conversation with Hattori from yesterday, Shinichi starts. Having Hattori and his parents here makes it harder, since they know about Kaito, but Hattori doesn't. Kaito keeps quiet, not knowing how Shinichi wants to play this. But he'll still be there, to offer any support he can.

"Haibara and the Hakase didn't create the antidote. I met some new 'acquaintances' at the KID heist. Somehow, KID knew about me being Conan, and brought them along"

Now whilst not quite the truth, with KID sat next to him, it might as well be. And he wasn't sure if Kaito knew he was Conan beforehand. From his reaction when Pandora cried on them, he seemed shocked. He'd have to ask one day.

"These people found a different way to cure me. Haibara was looking for a biological and chemical solution- a literal antidote. However, these guys were into mechanical science and cured me that way. The Apotoxin is still in my body, but I won't just randomly change anymore."

There- practically what he had told Hattori. And he knew from the look in his dad's eyes that the added information about a mechanical solution was exactly the type of information he was looking for.

"But how does Kuroba know?" asked Hattori

Ah.

Saying he was there wasn't exactly the best answer. Saying that it was KID sat next to him wasn't an option either.

"I'm a childhood friend of his, so I recognised how similar Conan and Shinichi looked. And one day, about a year ago, I caught him solving a case when Mouri was asleep. Shin-chan has a rather unique way to solve crimes. It was easy to tell it was him. Since me and Shin-chan have been keeping in touch with each other ever since I moved, I called his cell. It lit up in his pocket and stopped at the exact time I hung up. I did it a few times just to make sure it wasn't a coincidence. So after the case, I managed to catch him by himself and asked him about it. We met up a few days later and he told me about what had happened. We've met up a few times since then, whenever he needed some time away from Ran and his followers. He came to me when he needed time to recover after the operation." All three of them seemed to accept this, as did Shinichi. It would be easy to find days when they 'could have met up'.

Shinichi reached down towards the coffee table for his drink. Which was right infront of Hattori. A flash of light glinted against Shinichi's ring, drawing Hattori to it. With Shinichi wearing gloves yesterday and the tension of the party, he hadn't noticed it. But Kudo didn't seem the type to wear rings. Especially one that looked like that. However, it wasn't the huge rock on Shinichi's finger that shocked Hattori. It was the white star in the centre of the stone. And being this close to it, he could even make out words on the metal band holding the stone in place. Or rather one word.

Vongola.

Kudo passes a drink over to Kuroba. Who also has on a ring. Just like Shinichi's it was a rectangular diamond shape on a black band, held in by metal hooks on the top corners. At the bottom was a metal band holding the ring in place too. However instead of Kudo's solid black with white glitter, Kuroba's was an opaque white with rainbow sparkles. Not very manly looking. However it was hard to miss the pure black crescent moon engraved on it, in the exact same place Kudo has a pure white star engraved. There was even a small emblem engraved above that, but Hattori wasn't close enough to see it.

(Tsuna and the others were surprised when the rings appeared in their Original Forms. They were expecting them to be in their sealed forms, like when they fought the Varia. But according to Talbot, since these rings went missing, they were never sealed by Primo and turned into half rings, therefore, they were already unsealed.)

_"Shinichi, you were right: they were counterfeiters. How did you know, Star Capo?"__ They called Kudo Star Capo, and now he's wearing a ring with a star on it. I've never seen him express an interest in astrology, nor seen him wear any kind of jewellery before. And Capo, a Mafia term for crew leader. So Kudo really is in the Mafia. And maybe that guy is too. _

Both Yukiko and Yusaku noticed the atmosphere around Hattori change, and decided that the boys needed time to themselves. They had both heard the phone conversation Hattori had held with their son only an hour before. He had said that he needed to talk to Shinichi. It was best to let Hattori talk about whatever he needed to first. They could stay for a little while longer, but Hattori needed to go back to Osaka soon.

Stretching, Yukiko turns to her husband "Yusaku, darling, I think we need to go out and buy ingredients for dinner, don't you? Of course Shinichi and Kaito will be staying for dinner" and there it was, Shinichi knew it would happen sooner or later. Yukiko had decided, and there was nothing Shinichi and Kaito could do short of run to the car and drive. Assuming she didn't jump on them to stop them running off.

Both adults stand and quickly exit the house, leaving the three teens staring at their seats in amazement.

"And there goes Hurricane Yukiko, just like before" laughs Kaito. He turns back to his companions and doesn't miss the analytical look Hattori is giving Shinichi. A look that he'd been giving Shinichi since they had entered. He too remembered the phone conversation from earlier and so offered to be somewhere else. "Oh, Shin-chan, do you still have that amazing library? We used to play in there forever when we were younger."

Catching onto Kaito's drift, Shinichi plays along "Yes, we still do, it's even bigger than before now." Kaito looks towards Shinichi, puppy dog eyes glimmering. Shinichi sighs and laughs at the same time. "Go on, Kaito. There are both Lupin and Night Baron books in there." Kaito stands and exits the room.

Not that he goes to the library. From where Shinichi is sat, he can look through the doorway and into the hall. Looking into a mirror on the wall, he can still see Kaito, and Kaito can still see him. Kaito looks concerned though, and judging by the serious face Hattori has on, Shinichi feels that's rightly so.

"Kaito only came with me to see my parents. So with them gone, he's already gotten bored. He'll be in the library until they come back. And you know how far away the library is, he won't be able to hear us. But what's wrong with you? You seem slightly off Hattori, is something bothering you?"

"I think I should be asking what's wrong with you Kudo" says Hattori gruffly. "Ever since you've been 'cured' everything's been weird around you. First of all is KID's involvement in curing you. Next is this mysterious person who did the illegal operation. And finally, are those people who you were with yesterday." Shinichi looks at Hattori, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know what you mean Hattori." Shinichi answers nervously.

"Answer this. During the time you've been cured, were you staying with Kuroba, or with those other friends of yours, the ones you introduced as Ken and Chikusa?" Hattori meets Shinichi's eyes, a little bit of anger and confusion in them.

"I stayed with both. I stayed with Kaito immediately after the operation until I got used to my body again. I met Ken and Chikusa a few days later, and stayed with them" answers Shinichi truthfully.

"And the rest? Is Tsuna a friend or your Boss? He seemed to be the Boss of all the others." Interrogates Hattori, eyes still holding Kudo's to him.

"He's both." Shinichi covers "He doesn't like being called Boss, but when in a professional setting like that Party, I have to call him that"

"And do all of the people who work for him wear rings like that, Star Capo?" asks Hattori, with sarcastic emphasis on the title.

Shinichi's eyes widen ever so slightly, and his eyes flick to Kaito's in the mirror, who looks equally shocked, a poker face settling into place.

"That's a weird name Hattori, where did you hear me called that?" Asks Shinichi, fiddling slightly with the ring to calm himself down. _Please Hattori, don't make this worse. Back off now. Don't go there_

"You know those men with the coloured ties we were talking about? The ones you didn't know about? Well at least two of them called you that. I wonder how if you don't know who they are."

Shinichi doesn't have an answer for that. He didn't know that Hattori had overheard.

"I think it's weird that a load of teens, who supposedly work for a Business like V.F, seemed to be in charge of the situation. What I find even more suspicious, is that they were all called Capo. Or would you prefer the term Capodecina? And don't lie to me Kudo. The proof is on the ring you wear. I know it's not a coincidence that he called you Star Capo and you're wearing a star ring."

"Hattori I…" starts Shinichi, grasping for anything he can say.

"Don't give me bullshit Kudo! Why are you in the Mafia?" Hattori slams his hands down on the armrests and stands, looming tall over Shinichi.

**Omert****à****. **

"Haha, I don't know what you talking about Hattori, why would you think that?" answers Shinichi, slightly more aggressively than he wanted to be.

"Your Boss just happens to call himself Decimo when asking for a favour? You all happen to be called Capo- an Italian mafia term for crew leader- when you all seem to be in command? A Japanese company just decides to use Italian mafia terms these days?" With each question, Hattori takes a step towards Shinichi, until they are finally face to face. "An illegal experimental technology cures you, so you can't tell me about it?" Hattori places heavy hands on Shinichi's shoulders. "What on earth are you doing Kudo?"

"step away from Shinichi" growls Kaito, entering the room.

"Kaito, stop this, it's alright." Calms Shinichi, seeing Kaito is angry too.

"No Shinichi, I won't. If he's going to argue with you over this, then I'm not letting you face it alone." His eyes flick from Shinichi's to Hattori's, who has turned slightly to face him. Addressing Hattori, Kaito states. "I am the Moon Capodecina. If you have a problem, talk it out with me."

"I thought so, you've got one of those rings too. Did you drag Kudo into this?" Hattori growls, letting go of Shinichi to turn on Kaito.

"The Organisation did" shouts Shinichi. "The FBI isn't getting anywhere, and the Organisation keeps coming closer and closer to us each day. I had to do something." Hattori turns and looks at Shinichi, shock and worry on his face. "If I want to protect Ran and the Shounen Tantei and everyone else I know, then I need to take more drastic measures. I'm only doing this for them. But Tsuna is not a Mafia Boss."

**The code of Silence. **

"So you're not in the mafia? But what about those Mafia code names?" Hattori asks, sounding rather lost.

"The previous Boss liked that kind of thing. So it's a passed down tradition" answers Kaito. "A silly childish whim for when they first started the group. That's all."

"And what about KID? Where does he come into all of this?" asks Hattori, trying to wrap his mind around it.

"KID is part of the group too. He stops other criminals taking the jewels. Having them targeted by KID means that the security gets jumped up, and most criminals back off." Answers Kaito again- THE authority on everything KID related.

"V.F puts a large amount of money into stopping criminal activities. And they have the resources to do it too." Explains Shinichi.

_No. No. It's all to perfect. And all too mixed at the same time. Kudo is easily smart enough to create a cover story. But protecting Nee-chan sounds so realistic. I could see it in his eyes. That truly is his reason for joining. No company I know would risk their reputation by dealing with criminals. He's lying to me. I know it. I know that…_

"I don't believe you."

Shinichi takes a step back at the assurance in Hattori's voice. Hattori storms past Kaito and runs upstairs. A few moments later, and he comes down with a large Backpack.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this Kudo. I've always had your back, and I'm still going to. So I'm going to stop you from harming yourself." And he walks out the door and away from the house.

**Punishable by the Vendicare- who even the hardest criminal is scared of. **

"Hattori" Shinichi whispers as he falls backwards onto the sofa. Immediately Kaito is by his side, rubbing Shinichi's back to calm him down.

"Shin-chan, it'll be alright." Kaito utters.

"He's not following me." Shinichi whispers. "I'm not letting him follow me into the Mafia, Kai, I'm not."

"Of course you won't, Shin-chan" agrees Kaito

"I'll disappear. Make sure he can't follow me. He doesn't know we're in Nanimori. He won't find us there for now. And when the time comes soon, I'll make sure that he can't follow me. I don't want him to get harmed over his friendship with me." Noticing that this has shocked the detective a little more than Kaito first thought- since ramblings like this aren't like him- he stands and finds a pen and some paper. Writing a note, he leaves it on the table, before guiding Shinichi into their car and driving off.

* * *

><p><em>My Lady,<em>

_I'm sorry that we are going to miss our dinner together- which I'm sure would have been divine if made by you- but I need to take our Detective back with me. As you may have noticed, your guest has made his leave too, and our Detective needs time to think some things over. But do not worry, for I shall be by his side to make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous. Please know that your child is alright, and that there are no side effects to his operation. In fact his 'moments' are less painful than before. And I assure you that the surgeons are very kind and honest people, as are our new friends we are currently staying with. _

_I am not sure when we shall meet again, but I swear that I shall keep Our Detective safe. _

_And be sure to visit my mother, she would love to meet up with you again. _

There was no signature on the bottom of the note, only a 4 leafed Clover and a Sherlock styled Magnifying Glass. But they only know of one person who would write in this romantic style, and that was Toichi. So they assumed that his son had picked up his style too.

"Oh dear. The two detectives must have had a fight. I hope they're both okay."

"I'm sure they will be Kiko. They are adults now you know. I'm sure they can work things out like men."

"We should go and see Chikage. I haven't seen her since before we left for America."

* * *

><p>The conversation with Kudo kept going round and round in Hattori's head. And no matter how many times he replayed it, he couldn't remember hearing the words he needed to hear.<p>

Neither Kudo nor Kuroba had said "I am not in the Mafia" . Kudo had repeated that Tsuna was not a mafia boss. Most likely suggesting that if Tsuna wasn't, then by association neither was he. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to become one. It just meant that Tsuna wasn't at this specific time. And it didn't matter if the man Kudo had called Boss wasn't in the mafia. It didn't mean Kudo wasn't either.

He needed information. And there was only one place he was going to get it.

"Ne Goro, what do you know about a group called Vongola?"

A gasp comes down the phone, and for a moment, Hattori wonders if he's going to get an answer.

"What are they that bad?" he asks concerned. He was sure that was what was written on Shinichi's ring.

"Heiji, you should stay away from them, they are bad news." Answers Otaki Goro, a friend of Heiji's who worked at the Police Department with his and Kazuha's dad. Hattori often went for Goro for information on cases, and knew he could trust the man not to tell his father what he was doing.

"Look, I reckon they are mafia. Am I right?" Hattori demands, needing desperately to know. _Please let it be a lie. It's got to be._

"Yes, they are in the Mafia, based in Italy. But according to the files, they are a little more than just a Mafia family." Goro says, a little disturbed by what Hattori is asking about.

"Well, what else?" asks Hattori, dreading the next words.

"From what informants in other Families tell the police, the Vongola are the leaders. They're the biggest most influential Family. The Boss is practically the Godfather of the Mafia."

Hattori nearly drops the phone. If what he suspected was right, then that wimpy guy Tsuna was heir to the largest Mafia Family in Italy. And he was Kudo's Boss.

_What drew you into becoming a Capo in the largest Mafia Family in the Italy? How did you even get to be in that position that quickly? Kudo, the Mafia is not a place you need to be, and I'm going to make sure that you don't stay there for long._

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the start of the dance between Shinichi and Heiji. I'm going to leave this relationship to fester for a little while, whilst more important plot points take over. But this is not the end. I have planned the ending actually, and will be returning to it, eventually. <strong>

**And I'm sorry that Shinichi's parents didn't get much air time, but this is kind of how the chapter turned out. Unlike Chikage, they don't know about Pandora, even if they suspected/ knew (which I'm not sure about) that Toichi was Kaitou 1412, and therefore don't have any other reasons for Shinichi to tell them he's in the mafia. Pandora was a Kuroba family affair, and she would have wanted to know what happened next, therefore I could tell her that her son was entering the mafia. **

**Is there anyone else that I'm forgetting about? I'm going to deal with our scientists soon, but apart from them, I don't think that there is anyone else that would be concerned with Shinichi coming back. And until I decide otherwise, Ran still thinks Shinichi is on a really long case. **

**Or indeed, any calls for Reborn characters. **

**Check out my latest fic, A Guilty Crown fic called The Crown Thrust Upon me. One reviewer said it was interesting to see an author try to get inside Ouma Shu's head. **

**See you all next time**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 18 Feb 2012**


	20. 19 With those words

Chapter 19: And so it begins.

To Codenumber6: Yeah, another follower has appeared. I'm happy that you love my story. Loads of people don't want Hattori to be an enemy. But you will all have to wait to see what my devious mind has come up with. *Bwahaha's in an OTT way like Dino did, lol*

* * *

><p>The drive back 'home' was very quiet, and Kaito let Shinichi be for now. He understood that Shinichi needed time to think things through. Hattori was one of the few people his actual age Conan could talk to, and he expected that they were quite close, even if they didn't address each other with first names. He imagined that it would be like Aoko finding out he was KID and hating him for it. In both circumstances, real or imaginary, it went against what the other stood for.<p>

Kaito shakes his head, removing that thought completely. They drive through Nanimori and towards the Mansion. Taking a look at Shinichi out of the corner of his eye, he can see a mask being built up, layers of emotions hiding the pain underneath.

Driving up to the gates, Kaito hits the intercom.

But before the security guard can say anything, Kaito chimes "Honey, I'm home"

The guard on the other end of the line stutters. "Ah-, Moon Capo, welcome Home" and hurries to press the button to open the gate. Kaito doesn't miss the bunching of Shinichi's fists at the title. He drives to the Garage and parks the car with all of the others. They both get out and walk over to the door leading into the house. Hand on the handle, Shinichi takes in a deep breath, forces a smile on his face, and opens the door.

"Kai, don't worry about me. I'm fine now" assures Shinichi, walking down the hallways. "Eventually Hattori and I would have had to part ways anyway. I knew that the mafia would come between us, just not like this."

"Oh? You guys are back soon." Comments Ryohei as they meet. Ryohei takes a look over them before putting a determined face on. "Shinichi, train with me to the EXTREME!" He shouts. Shinichi blinks at the volume, and then at the words. But before he can decline, Ryohei has placed an arm around Shinichi's shoulders and walked him towards the elevator. A few moments later, Kaito hears loud chatter as the others leave the dining hall.

"_Hmm, the Sun shielding the Stars from view?" supposes KID _

"Oh, shut up. You're way too into the whole symbolism thing" counters Kaito.

"_But I'm all about symbolism, what do you think my riddles are made from? A Phantom Thief itself is rather symbolic. And anyway, who was the one who went crazy over being the Moon Guardian, eh, Magician under the Moonlight?_

_Mentally Kaito turns away from KID, nose in the air-_

Whilst physically turning to face those coming out from Dinner. "Oh woe is me. Is there nothing you could feed a poor urchin like me?" He cries, hand to his forehead, looking forlorn.

"Gyupa! You're back. If I had known, I would have stolen some of Ahodera's" says Lambo ducking under Gokudera's swing to latch onto Kaito's waist. He turns, sticks his tongue out at Gokudera before turning and dragging Kaito away. "Kaito, Kaito, come play a game with me. I'm gonna beat you this time."

"Oh really?" asks Kaito teasingly " Well how are you going to play it, if I have it" and with a flourish of his hand "Here?" he presents the Video game cartridge. Lambo's eyes grow huge with surprise and he shouts out in delight.

"How did you know I was going to play that one?" he asks, full of curiosity.

Kaito stands up tall, looking down at Lambo in mock superiority. "Now, Now, a magician never reveals his secrets" and he smiles.

"Yeah, Lambo, you should know that Magicians never tell you how they do their tricks." Adds in Fuuta.

"There is one trick I can show you" Kaito says grinning as if he's about to share the biggest secret in the world.

"Ooh, what is it? Come on, teeeeell meee" Lambo cries in uncontained excitement.

"This is how we in 'the business' disappear" Kaito winks at the older audience, willing them to play along. Kaito starts walking backwards, Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin following. In a stage whisper, he reveals his hidden trick. "You take one of these" and holds out a capsule "smash it against the ground", handing it to Lambo, the child does. "And Run!" he shouts. All four run around the corner giggling.

"Oh my god" cries Tsuna. "I wonder where they went. There's no way they could have disappeared that fast."

"That Lambo's a tricky one" comments Yamamoto, using the same tone Tsuna is, playing along with the joke too. "I never knew he was this good at magic"

"Nah, I bet it was all I-pin" disagrees Gokudera, loudly. The smile on his face shows he's just winding Lambo up.

"It was not! Lambo-sama did it!" shouts Lambo. The three boys turn around in shock. For Lambo is now behind them, when they were sure they ran forwards. There was no way Lambo could have gotten behind them without passing them in the corridor. Seeing the real looks of shock on their faces, Lambo proudly puts his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest "Guhaha! Lambo-sama is the best." And runs past them to join the others.

"It's good that the children have found someone to play with, and I think Kaito likes mothering them too. It keeps him busy. I was starting to get worried about them, especially Lambo" comments Tsuna once the children could no longer be heard.

"Hm? You were worried about them Tsuna?" asks Yamamoto, as they start to walk down the hallway.

"Well, yeah, I was." Replies Tsuna, following them to the living room. "He was missing Mama, even though he acted like he wasn't. This is the longest they have been without her." The other two nod. At first the children were okay without her, then they went through a period where they were really naughty and attention seeking- making Tsuna pay attention to them instead of Nana. Recently, they had gone quiet, or at least quieter than normal. But now with Kaito here, they seemed to be back to their normal selves. For now. Tsuna was sure that they would miss Mama again soon. Kaito had even performed on I-pin's birthday (November 25th, 2 days before Dino's simulation), which the whole family loved to see. None of them had ever seen Kaito perform an actual show before, and it was very different from the tricks that KID had used. I-pin herself had been dragged 'on stage' to help Kaito, as had Shinichi (reluctantly and with his flame off) for some of the more dangerous stunts.

Nana was currently on a round the world trip with Iemitsu. The Ninth had given the CEDEF leader some time off, especially now that Basil was old enough to handle most of the work himself. Iemitsu hadn't been with Nana for longer than a week or so since Tsuna was born, and it was time that they finally reconnected and spent some quality time together. Before Kaito and Shinichi arrived, she had already been gone 3 months, since they spent a couple of weeks in each country they visited. Now, a month later, it seemed as if the children were too occupied with Kaito to feel lonely without her. In fact, Tsuna had never seen the children get ready for school so quickly unless Nana and Bianchi were there.

The boys walk into the living room and sit on the sofas placed around the room.

"Oh, I thought that Onii-san would be in here" comments Tsuna, noticing that the boxer is nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, he did leave before us, stupid Shibafu." Grumbles Gokudera.

They shrug the disappearance off- Ryohei got easily side tracked by training sometimes- and start to set up the video game. None of them had any work to do tonight, and with the girls not here, they were free to do what they wanted.

Haru, Kyoko and Hana were often seen around the Mansion, and all three were welcome at any time. Sometimes it was to see the boys, sometimes to see Mama, or even sometimes to see the children- Hana made sure to miss those visits. Every now and again, they even met Chrome here when they were having a girly day out. Since all three were at University (unlike our lot), they came and went when they could, often staying overnight and for breakfast, or for lunch. All three didn't know about the underground base, although Tsuna wasn't sure how much Kyoko and Haru suspected. However all three did know that most of them worked for the V.F. Company. Hana was the only one of the three who didn't know she was friends with a load of Mafioso, and saw Haru's proclamations that "Haru is going to be a Mafioso's wife" as part of the girls eccentricity, and blamed it on too many Mafia manga and romance novels.

The sounds of the racing game soon fill the room, and the boys relax from the stressful week. Not only did they have the training simulation with Dino, but also the bombing scare with the Black wolves yesterday. Add in the rest of last month, and they all deserved a break. They hoped that December wasn't going to be as busy.

Eventually Kaito came back, slightly huffing from an apparent game of Pile on the Magician with the children.

"Ne, Kaito?" says Tsuna, looking at the magician as if he's about to explode. The magician hums whilst watching the game. "You're smoking"

Kaito looks at him, slightly concerned, and raises a hand to his mouth, nope, definitely not a cigarette, he'd never even tried one before. Looking back at Tsuna, he can see that Tsuna's eyes are focused on his feet. Looking down, there is indeed smoke leaking out gently from his trouser leg. Kaito sighs and walks towards a window.

"Damn those rascals, they must have squashed the capsule when they jumped on me" he explains. Clicking his fingers, the broken capsule arrives in his hand. Kaito and KID inspect it, and see that one of the seams has come loose allowing the oxygen to react with the powder inside. Since these were only for Kaito, they weren't as sturdy as the ones KID used, and it seemed as if 3 children were all it could tolerate. Opening the window, he lets the smoke dissipate before disposing of the capsule.

"Can I join in?" Kaito asks, walking back to the group.

"Well you could" starts Tsuna, "but we don't have enough controllers. _Someone" _and Tsuna gives a mock glare to Gokudera, who is sat on the floor by his feet_ "_Broke it when they slammed it against the floor. They didn't like their losing streak." Both Tsuna and Yamamoto laugh whilst Gokudera grumbles to the floor.

"Oh, well that's not a problem, give one here" says Kaito mildly. Yamamoto passes his controller to Kaito, eyes watching carefully. And with a screwdriver that's appeared from nowhere, Kaito opens the casing and takes a look inside. Nodding to himself, he fixes the controller and passes it back.

"What are you going to do, Kaito?" asks Tsuna. All three eyes watch intently, waiting for the trick. Smiling at his captive audience, Kaito holds his hands out before him, palms facing each other.

"Abracadabra!" and he claps. After the clap, there is suddenly a game controller in his hands. It looks just like the original, but instead of the creator's logo, there was the Crescent moon and Clam symbol again. The others blink in shock, staring at the controller as if an alien is sitting in Kaito's hands. Shaking his head, Kaito reaches over and plucks Tsuna's controller from unresponsive hands and restarts the game, setting it up to include himself this time. Placing the controller back in Tsuna's hands, Kaito pats Tsuna's cheek and turns to face the TV screen.

"_3,2,1,GO!"_

As Kaito pulls away from the starting line, the others find their brains again and shout at Kaito for cheating, whilst trying to catch up. Needless to say, Kaito won that race.

Many races later, with Kaito 'losing a few on purpose' , Shinichi walks in, hair still damp from a shower. "So this is where you were."

"Did you have fun Shinichi?" asks Kaito, eyes still on the game before him.

"It was certainly what I needed" replies Shinichi, standing behind Kaito with his arms leaning on the back of the chair. Kaito smiles, eyes still forwards, and scoots over a little. He pats the opposite armrest, still performing a drift around a corner at the same time. Shinichi just sits on the offered armrest, watching the game before him.

"Damn it Kaito!" growls Gokudera. "How is it that you can take your hands off the controller and still win? Are you sure you haven't rigged that controller up when you made it" seems like Kaito had just won that race too.

Kaito grins and chucks the controller to Gokudera, who has to drop his own to catch it. Kaito easily catches the projectile Gokudera throws back a little harder than necessary. Gokudera take a good look at the symbol on the controller. Instead of the Clam shell facing upwards like he expected, it actually faced into the moon, the curve of the shell following the curve of the crescent. The flat bottom of the shell was a vertical line, centred between the points of the crescent.

Tsuna sighs at the pair before starting the next race.

Kaito wins again.

"See, it's not the controller" states Kaito, cat got the cream smile on his face. He hands the controller in his hands to Shinichi. "Even Shin-chan can beat you" he claims. Not that he's ever seen Shinichi play a video game before. Shinichi rolls his eyes, knowing he would be dragged into this sooner or later. With a flick of his wrist, he dismisses Kaito from the chair and sits in the vacant seat. Kaito takes Shinichi's position on the arm rest, lounging like a cat in the sun.

Shinichi wins too.

Laughing at the reactions of the others, he rubs the back of his head and says "Sorry, but the Shounen Tantei loved this game. I had a lot of practice as Conan. But what's this about Kaito and a controller?" Gokudera hands the offending item over to Shinichi for inspection. Shinichi takes it, looks it over and stiffens slightly.

"So it was you" he whispers contemplative. He'd seem this symbol on items around the house. He turns and half smiles at Kaito. "How long have you had this done?"

"Since Friday" Kaito claims.

"Wow, you came up with this quickly. Quite similar to the one I designed actually. They'll be perfect for our needs." Kaito nods, eyes dark and serious too. Shinichi takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Kaito. Kaito unfolds it to reveal an image. A black Star with a white Clam sat in the centre. "For those intended will recognise and fear it and for those who are ignorant, well, they won't even notice it."

"And it can't be traced back to our normal personas either" comments Kaito

"Guys, what are you going on about? What are those pictures for?" asks Tsuna, head tilted to the side.

Both turn to Tsuna, looking scary with only half of their faces lit up by the TV screen.

"To remain anonymous in the future" they reply.

Tsuna pales. "Y-you've planned that far ahead?" he stutters, leaning back as far away from them as possible.

"Of course we have." Answers KID. "A thief always plans ahead. That way as few mistakes as possible are made,"

" And everything goes smoothly." Finishes Shinichi seamlessly.

"But I don't wa-" counters Tsuna

Shinichi fiercely interrupts. "But we know you will. Whilst the future is not set in stone, there are certain things that will be. We cannot wait around for you to pluck up the courage and accept it. We've sacrificed too much already"

Kaito continues where Shinichi left off, one hand on Shinichi's shoulder. "We have lives of loved ones on the line here."

"Like Ran" "Like Aoko" "Like Haibara" "Like My Mother" "Like the Hakase" "Like Hakuba" "Like Hattori"

"Every day we waste, the Organisations take one step closer to killing them off, just like they did to my father. You have all of the time in the world to squander, until that man dies; we do not have that luxury. Everyone you want to protect is here, in your grasp, protected by those around you. When the time comes, we want the transition to be as smooth and short as possible. And that means creating symbols like these."

"Or did you think he'd gotten bored of the KID Doodle?" finishes Shinichi.

With Shinichi and Kaito now as guardians they had seen more of the others than they ever had done before. Seems like the Guardians were too busy to spend time with lower subordinates. If they hadn't been guardians themselves then they suspected that apart from receiving orders from the others, they never would have seen them at all. It's most likely possible they would have been stuck here at the Japanese branch. Their problems with their respective organisations would have been pushed further and further back. But now, as guardians, their problem would be heard and sorted out. They would make sure of it.

"Che, don't talk to Juudaime like that" growls Gokudera, sitting protectively infront of Tsuna.

"Yeah, calm down guys. I'm not quite sure what you are on about, but I'm sure that you can all sort it out." Sooths Yamamoto.

Shinichi stands, stretches and yawns- tired from his EXTREME training session with Ryohei. "There's nothing to worry about. We just were making sure that Tsuna could see the current situation clearly, that's all."

* * *

><p>It seems that Shinichi was rather prophetic.<p>

The feeling wakes Tsuna up better than any alarm clock could. It just suddenly arrived. He didn't feel its approach, but it was certainly there now. Tsuna jumps out of bed and runs to the source of the presence: his office. When he arrives, Reborn is sat on his desk, looking both smug and worried- quite unusual for the Hitman.

A few moments later the Guardians arrive- even Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome, who for once, were all staying the night. They too notice Reborn's unusual behaviour and expression before looking at their distraught Sky.

"Juudaime, what's wrong?" asks Gokudera, stepping towards the desk. Tsuna doesn't respond, and keeps his head on crossed forearms on the table. He just gestures to the item before him.

It's a letter, with a bright Orange Sky Flame on the top. That flame was the source of the presence, and from it's strength, it definitely belonged to the Ninth.

Shinichi and Kaito take a look at the letter before walking out and going back to bed.

The letter was quite simple. The Sky flame adorned the top, with the Vongola seal slightly below it. Right at the bottom was IX- the roman numerals for 9. This letter had only two words on it, in a bold fancy script.

**It's time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quite a short chapter this time. I wanted to settle where some of the lesser characters were before we got serious. <strong>

**A request for any artists out there. Could you draw what you think these symbols look like? I want to know if I've described them correctly. I have the images saved as a word document, but don't have anywhere to host the image. I want to compare yours to mine, see if it's the same, and then let the other readers look at it. Whilst not terribly important, it would help if we were all on the same page with what these symbols look like. Alternatively, I could send you the word document, and the artist could draw it for me and host it. **

**Awesome Reborn chapter this week too!**

**I hope to see you all next time, where the Introduction Arc winds to a close. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 22 Feb. 12**


	21. 20 Time is running out

Chapter 20: Why should I?

To 09gemgg: I appreciate your thoughts on Kaito and Shinichi's box weapons, however, I'm not planning to let Shinichi and Kaito get their hands on one any time soon. Later on, when the time is right, I may let them, and I'll certainly use your examples as a base. They fit rather well with their personalities I think. But thank you very much for the suggestion; it was very kind of you.

This is both the End of the Introduction arc and the Start of the new Arc.

* * *

><p><strong>It's time<strong>

Those two words seemed to say everything and nothing at the same time.

"Kaito, Shinichi, where are you going? Aren't you interested in this?" shouts Gokudera down the corridor, headless of the time.

Shinichi keeps on walking, and Kaito waves a hand behind him. "Nah, we were expecting it sooner or later. Seems like those pictures were just in time." And they enter the elevator and leave.

"Tsuna," says Reborn sternly. "It's time" and it seems even worse to hear it from his tutor's mouth.

Tsuna raises his head up sharply, tears running down his face. "But I don't want it to be!" he shouts. The others all take a step backwards at the force in Tsuna's voice. "I don't want to do this. I don't need to do this. That's why I've never told the others. I don't want it!"

Gokudera thinks back to all of the hints others have said. Basil and Oregano mentioned it, as have Kaito and Shinichi and even Reborn. They all knew that some big event was coming up. But Tsuna had kept it from them, on purpose. What could be so bad that Tsuna didn't want to do it? Okay, there were a lot of things under that category, but it was important enough for people like _them_ to mention.

"I'm not going to do it, and I'm not letting them do it either!" Tsuna cries, slamming a fist on the table.

"Herbivore, I'll decide that" warns Hibari, not liking that Tsuna is placing limits on him.

"Kufufu, however much I hate to agree with him, he has a point. Who are you to decide if we can do this or not?" asks Mukuro leering at Tsuna. Tsuna stands up, runs around his desk and gets right in Mukuro's face, eyes sharp.

"Because I'm-" and he stops. Finishing that sentence with 'your Boss' would counteract what he was trying to say. Those were the last words he needed to say at the moment. He deflates and looks down. "Because I care about you, all of you" he mumbles.

"Juudaime, this is what those others have been hinting at. This is what you shouted at me over… Isn't it?" asks Gokudera, looking at Juudaime's back. Tsuna's hands ball into fists.

"Shut up Gokudera!" Tsuna retaliates, body snapping to look at him, eyes like fire. Once again Gokudera looks shocked. As do the others. It's rare for Tsuna to get angry like this. "I've had everyone tell me this is my destiny. Everyone assumes that this is what I'll end up doing. And I'm fed up of it. Has no one thought of what I want?"

That phrasing clears the problem up for Mukuro, and he laughs. "Kufufufu kufufufu, ahfufufu. That's what you are worried over? Pathetic." And Tsuna spins around and slaps Mukuro. Mukuro doesn't flinch nor retaliate. "I'm not going to intervene with this. I'm not going to be on your side and stop this from happening either. I need this if my plan is to succeed." Tsuna grows even more enraged and slaps Mukuro again. Mukuro laughs once more "Oya, normally, I'd use my illusions and give you a nightmare. But I can see you are currently living in one. So I'll let real life torment you. You can't escape from that." He turns on his heels and leaves the office. Chrome stays, still not understanding what's going on. Plus she wants to be there for her Boss, just like he's done for her.

"Tsuna just… slapped Mukuro… and got away with it." Gabbles Yamamoto. There were too many things wrong with that sentence.

"Tsuna-nii, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asks Lambo daring to lay a hand on Tsuna's arm.

"I don't want to subject you all to this, especially not you Lambo" whispers Tsuna as he picks Lambo up and hugs him.

"Sawada, tell us what's wrong. I'll sort it out to the EXTEREME for you!" offers Ryohei, wanting his little bro to feel better.

"Dame-Tsuna, just do it already." Orders Reborn, getting tired of Tsuna's tears. Whenever something new appeared, or more training was involved, then Tsuna always cried and whined. It pissed the hell out of him. Tsuna needed to lose that, and fast. "Or I will."

Tsuna tightens his hold on Lambo, not wanting the truth to be laid bare.

Reborn didn't care that there was no answer. If Tsuna wanted it that way- "What Dame-Tsuna isn't telling you is"

"Operation X"

Reborn looks over, surprised at Tsuna. Lambo is on the floor, cowering behind Gokudera.

"You told me to protect them, and that's what I'm doing Reborn." He says, voice deep. "I'm protecting them from that horrible future. If that happens, then they are going to get killed. I won't let that happen"

"Protect them" scoffs Reborn, not fazed by the gloved hand pointing his way. "How are you protecting them? All I'm hearing is **I'm** not, **I** don't want, what about **me**? Have you thought about what they want? They would be dragged into this anyway. They are Vongola, and the 9th can use them as he sees fit. You don't have the right until you are Boss."

Those words hit Tsuna quite deeply, and his flame flickers off.

"Juudaime, you have been acting a little childish" comments Gokudera carefully.

"Maa, maa Tsuna. Don't go making decisions without us. We're a family, we'll do this together." Sooths Yamamoto, not realising that's making it worse.

"Boss, you can't be the one to take all of the strain" says Chrome.

"No" whispers Tsuna "None of you need this. You don't know what we're talking about. I'm not letting you harm yourselves. I will protect you"

"Protect them?" Reborn scolds again "You want to protect them? Then get your ass down to Italy."

Now the others all understand.

It's THAT time.

Now Gokudera sees why Shinichi and Kaito left immediately. They could see clearer than the others, and knew that something like this would happen eventually. It was something expected in Gokudera's mind- something he knew would happen, so had dismissed it completely. It was something so natural that Gokudera didn't even think that it was the cause of Tsuna's worries. But he was Mafia-born. And the others couldn't be considered mafia without it. What Tsuna and the others were doing here could hardly be called Mafia. They were running a company at the moment. Perfectly legitimate, no blood in sight. That's why Mukuro walked out. He couldn't care less about what's to happen, he's killed more people that anyone else here but Reborn- well, none of the others had even killed yet.

Hibari walks out too, a hungry expression on his face. Finally things were going to get interesting. He'd had enough of the so called delinquents here in Nanimori. It would be better to go to Italy, where there were lots of people breaking the rules. Lots of people to discipline, to Bite to Death.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome all watch Hibari walk out, pitying the next person to cross Hibari's path.

Chrome too now understands, and sees why Mukuro-sama left earlier. He had told her stories of the next step. She hopes that the Vongola version is easier than the Estrano version. But what's to come is so against Tsuna's nature, that it is easy to see why he's making a big deal of this. In fact, it was the exact opposite of him. And he was being forced into it. She walks over and hugs her Boss. Tsuna freezes, not expecting the sudden contact, and from Chrome of all people. She doesn't say anything. Everything she needs to say can be communicated entirely through this embrace.

Seeing that Chrome doesn't plan to let go any time soon, Gokudera starts to talk. "Juudaime, I think you are making too big a deal of all this. We all knew that this would happen." Lambo makes a noise of agreement. Even at his age he knew that all Mafiosi went through this. He himself is still too young, but the others are old enough. Some people even went through it at a younger age. But again, he was Mafia-born. From his time before living with Tsuna, he had been told it was a test of courage, where one finally became a man. It was something to be celebrated and revered.

"Lambo agrees too" sensing this was not the time to puff himself up, he left the honorific off. "We are part of a Mafia Family. It would be weird not to go through this."

"But you know what the first thing they'll make us do is. They'll make us harm people. They'll make us kill people. And I'll be the one calling the shots. I don't want to be God, and decide who lives and dies."

Finally, Ryohei and Yamamoto definitely know what's going to happen next. And now they can sympathise with Tsuna more. They had heard very little about this next step, only rumours, and whatever they have coaxed out of Gokudera when he was drunk. It seemed to them that Reborn and the Mafioso staying with them tried their hardest to keep any Mafia influence away from them. They really only had their imagination or movies to go on.

"Tsuna, I know that this will be hard, but we are prepared for it." Comforts Yamamoto, placing a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, the opposite side to Chrome's head.

"Little bro, you need to remember what our goal is. This is purely a step to get there." Reminds Ryohei, not shouting for once.

Tsuna bursts out laughing, startling the others, but this laughter is close to tears. "Ha. That's right. I'm going to be the one to change the bloodiest Family in Mafia history into a sweet and innocent Vigilante group. I'm going to save the world from the Mafia. Me, Dame-Tsuna. I'm not some messiah, I'm not a genius like Gokudera. I'm not strong like you Ryohei. I don't have a reason like Mukuro. I could barely pass school. I run from every fight I see. I am the last person to be able to do that."

"Guys, leave the room" orders Reborn, sounding far too normal to be true. Chrome squeezes tightly before letting go. They file out of the room and Gokudera closes the door behind him. Tsuna stands there, dejected, in the middle of the room.

Reborn sighs. "What am I going to do with you?" he asks, hopping onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time Reborn, but there is no way I'm going to be able to become the person you want me to be. I really can't see how me and the person everyone described in the future are one in the same."

"Didn't we have this talk in the future?" asks Reborn, gently thumping Tsuna's head. "You are no hero. Like you said, you aren't the genius that Gokudera, Shoichi and Spanner are. You aren't good at sports like Yamamoto and Ryohei are. You aren't strong like Mukuro and Hibari are. You aren't famous like Shinichi and KID are. You are better than the Idiot Cow though. I'll give you that."

"Geez Reborn, way to cheer me up. Just demote me now why don't you." Grumbles Tsuna. But Reborn's not done yet.

"But that is why you are the only one who can do this. It's your normal and innocent view on life that Vongola needs. It's time the bloodshed ended, and with the way you are, you can make sure that happens. There is a reason that Primo gave you his inheritance. He believes that you can fulfil his wish"

"But surely there is someone better than me for this job Reborn" whines Tsuna, sitting down at his desk.

"There are no more heirs left Tsuna." Reminds Reborn, jumping off Tsuna's shoulder to stand on the desk.

"Let Vongola collapse then." Rumbles Tsuna. He doesn't care one bit. Surely letting Vongola collapse will solve the problem. Didn't Primo say he could decide? To let Vongola rise or fall?

"Do you know what would happen then?" asks Reborn calmly. "If Vongola disappeared, firstly there would be an increase in rogue Mafioso. More people would be harmed by them. If not, then they would join other Families. And without Vongola at the head of the Alliance, there would be no guiding force. There would be a war to decide the next head, Families would choose sides, and the most powerful would win. But most Families aren't like Vongola. We might have the bloodiest History, but a lot of that is keeping the rest of the Mafia inline. More people would die, more civilians would be subjected to the will of the Boss. Businesses would lose money, gangs would rise, the rate of crime would be uncontrollable. Many people would be harmed if this were to happen."

"You know me better than that Reborn. You even said it yourself in the future. I don't care about them. I'm not someone to bravely fight on behalf of the World, or Japan, or for people who I don't know; I can't empathise that far. 'Many people will be harmed' just doesn't equate to anything in my head." Tsuna counters.

"I know, so let's focus inwards. You won't fight for the World, nor for Asia, nor for Japan, and maybe not even for Nanimori. But what about people in this house? What about Kaito and Shinichi? Would you fight for them? Shinichi is facing an organisation that even the FBI are having trouble with. But Vongola could help. Shinichi has practically placed his life in your hands, as well as the lives of everyone he cares about. His life has changed dramatically recently. He's not living with the girl he loves, he's not going to school with those children he cares about. He's even stopped handling his beloved cases. He's had a fight with his best friend. All of this for you. In belief that you can help him. Are you going to let him down?"

Tsuna rests his head on the desk, thinking things over. Reborn doesn't get a response, so he continues.

"And what about Kaito and KID and the Magician? His father died by the hands of the Organisation and he became KID. He risks police capture every time he does a heist, all to get justice on those men."

"But he found Pandora. He doesn't have to do heists anymore" debates Tsuna.

"Wrong." States Reborn, giving Tsuna a kick. " Those men don't know that. Those men will continue to terrorise people until they find it. And now that Pandora has become the Star and Moon rings, there is no way for Kaito to prove that he has found Pandora. If anything, everything has gotten worse for him."

"All KID needs to do is announce that he has found it and disappear. He told me that those men who are after KID don't know who he or his dad was, so they can't track him. He could put away KID's cape and never pick it up again. There is no need for him to join the mafia." Combats Tsuna, not looking at Reborn at all.

"Well, you haven't known Kaito nor Shinichi that long, so you are less emotionally attached to them. Plus, I suspect they could sort their own problems out themselves. So what about Haru and Kyoko?"

Tsuna's cheeks blush at the mention of Kyoko, like they always did. He wishes so much that he could be anywhere but here, with her at his side.

"They would be killed" emphasises Reborn. Tsuna stiffens and finally looks at Reborn. "If you don't become Decimo, then one of two things would happen; firstly, they would be killed for the knowledge they hold; alternatively, they would be inducted into the Mafia and kept inside the circle, forced to go through what you are trying to escape. As would your friends and Guardians. Lambo would go back to the Bovino's, Mukuro would go back to Vendicare, Gokudera would be an outcast again and would need to find a new Family. And you? Well, you would be dead and buried far below the ground." Tsuna's eyes widen. "You know too much Tsuna. You know about Primo and have learnt how to use your flames. The ring has bonded itself to you. You would need to die before it would come off your finger and accept a new master. Would you fight to give them a future? Would you fight for your own future?"

But before Tsuna can reply to that, his Sky ring lights up, and a flame appears next to him.

"Wise words there, Reborn" Comments Primo. Reborn tips his hat in acceptance of the praise. "I'll be borrowing Decimo again I'm afraid."

"Hm? But I talked to you yesterday," comments Tsuna, before his eyes close

Tsuna opens his eyes, back in the clear Blue Sky.

"Well, It's not only me this time." Remarks Primo. Tsuna looks up and sees the other Vongola Bosses standing around him. _Oh boy._

Vongola Secondo kicks Tsuna in the stomach, sending him flying across the sky. "Trash, show some backbone" the man growls. Tsuna coughs before sitting back up.

"Ricardo that was uncalled for" scolds Primo, but not moving to help Tsuna.

"The brat needs to grow up. He's an adult, and adults can't get what they want." Ricardo grumbles. Ottavo walks over to Tsuna, offering him a hand.

"Decimo, stand up" Tsuna grabs her hand and hauls himself up onto his feet. He looks at the woman, and vaguely remembers that this is the 9th mother, Daniela. The woman takes a few paces backwards, before a crossbow appears in her hands. She lifts it up, aiming straight for Tsuna. "Why is a Boss of Vongola so weak?" she shouts, and shoots a flaming arrow. Tsuna Heeii's before dodging the attack.

"Where is the resolve you had earlier?" she asks, still firing. Other Bosses hum in agreement. "Or should I kill you here?" who knew Timoteo's mum was like this?

"I say you kill him here" agrees Ricardo, grabbing Tsuna by the collar of his pyjamas. The letter had arrived early in the morning and none of them had changed before coming to the office.

"Guy's you're not helping. You're going to scare him away at this rate" warns Giotto. Daniela sighs and drops her crossbow, letting it return to flame.

"Look, Tsuna, you've had the resolve before to stand and fight. Why not now? How is this any different sweetie?" Wait, what? Sweetie?

"But, I'm going to be harming people on purpose. Nono will be sending me out with orders, and I will know that I've got to harm them. They won't have done anything to me, but I'll still have to do it." Replies Tsuna.

"We never harm anyone without good reason Tsuna" she tells, purposely not looking at some of the more violent Bosses. Now that the crossbow was out of her hand, she seemed just like any other mother. If it weren't for the Tattoo, she would be just like any other well off Business woman.

"Actually Tsuna, they wouldn't have harmed you _yet."_ Clarifies Primo. "Maybe it's better to think of it as a corrective measure. You spank a puppy when it does something wrong, this is similar, and the punishment is fitting the mistake. The mafia aren't a group of killers. They are purely out for the pleasures in life, whether this be drugs, sex or money. So when they go too far to obtain their wants, we smack them back into their correct place. You would be protecting your Family, the people around you, and as a result, you too. Harming them means that no one you love will get harmed. But you shouldn't be talking to me about Mafia. **I **created a Vigilante group, not a Mafia Family. It's the Big Bad Wolf here you need to talk to" says Primo, chucking a thumb in Ricardo's direction.

"Protecting everyone around you is fine" he admits "I'm not against that. I protected my own as fiercely as any other. But unlike someone, I wanted more action, something exciting. And the Mafia seemed like the best place for it. I could show off my strength and get rewarded for it. No one was going to step on me ever again." Tsuna sensed a back story there, but decided now was not the best time to go into that.

"Yes, yes, we know. You started to make Vongola into the Powerhouse it is today. That still doesn't tell little Tsuna here why he should be Decimo" comments Ottavo.

Secondo blinks out of his reminiscence and turns hard eyes on Tsuna. "That's right, you little Shit. What was with the bitching and whining from before? What are you 5? Accept the challenge like a man." The Bosses sigh at this reaction.

"Look Decimo" starts Quinto- light brown hair and a white cape like coat- "You are only focusing on the name Mafia, and all the connotations that go with it. But you've never experienced it, so how can you know what it's like? And if you don't like what you see, then change it until you do. This could be the power to change the world around you. Look at all of the good you can do with these men at your disposal." The Bosses smile and nod in approval- well most of them.

"Tsuna, where would you be without the Mafia? What kind of future would await you?" asks Primo looking more serious than before.

Tsuna opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. Where would he be? Without the Mafia, there would be no Reborn. Without Reborn he wouldn't have been targeted by Gokudera, saved Yamamoto from committing suicide, dragged Ryohei to school using a dying will bullet. Hibari would be nothing more than a scary prefect. Without the mafia he wouldn't have met Mukuro, or Chrome, or the rest of their Gang. Without the influence of the Mafia he wouldn't know anyone. He would have remained friendless No Good Tsuna. And his future? He wouldn't have one, at least not one worth mentioning.

Primo smiles. "See, it's not all bad. And think of the future you'll have with your Family. Tsuna, you can **do** something with your life, do something worthy and worth remembering. You'll no longer be No-Good Tsuna. You can proudly present yourself to your classmates and say I have made a difference. You say you can't empathise with anything that doesn't affect you directly right. Well, you'll be protecting what's important to YOU. YOU will be giving them a life of pleasure. YOU won't have a life than means nothing. YOU will have friends to laugh with, you will have people to be around and be happy with. YOU will make more friends, fall in love, have a family. YOU can have a life of pleasure where you can have anything you want." None of the Bosses commented that Primo was sticking to the good life. They didn't mention that Primo ignored the killing, the heartache, the pain, both mental and physical. He didn't mention the stressful nights waiting for your Family to return home safe.

Of course it's Ricardo who decides to add in some reality "Without becoming Decimo, your friends will die. You won't have a future. There will be no one there to have fun with, no one to live the rest of your life with. You will be the one subjecting them to a pain filled life- so what? But can you bear the burden knowing it's you that placed them in that position. Surely it's better to do something with your hands than watch and regret."

"Do it with your dying will" All 10 Bosses say.

"That's what Reborn told me. I don't want a life like that. I want to be there with everyone. I want to protect them with my own hands. I don't want to be alone and useless anymore. I couldn't go back to that life. And now with the power I've gained, I can't see a wrong doing taking place and not do something about it. My conscious won't let me. So even if I disguise it as self-satisfaction, I still have the desire to protect everyone around me. So if it's between my Family getting harmed and harming someone else, I think that I might just be able to do it. I'm still not happy about it, but we'll see. For the future you described, I'll work hard. We will obtain peace. My friends won't die in the battle."

He takes in a deep breath, closes his eyes and leans his head back. "I will do it!" he shouts.

"That's a good boy Tsuna" says Daniela happily. She pats him on the shoulder. "Be sure to tell Timmy hello from Mummy won't you" Tsuna looks at her disbelievingly. "What? I'm a woman and a Mafia Boss, what do you expect. I need to be as hard as any man to survive, even harder just because of my gender. But I'm a woman too, I have my girlish side. But as you know, business and pleasure are two different things. So if I need to smack a subordinate into next week, I will. If I need to fix a broken friend, I will do that too. And I'm a mother, so I worry about my children." She ruffles his hair before taking a step backwards. "Keep this resolve in your heart Decimo. It will take you through some tough times. Protect those around you."

"Throw yourself into the Family Decimo" states Sesto. "It'll make you happy. Do everything in the name of the Family, for the Family, and everything will be alright. You'll never be alone again, you'll never be No Good."

Tsuna smiles, and senses that his time here is ending. "I can't promise anything. Until I'm there, I won't know if I can accept it. But I won't turn back."

"For we are the Sky that accepts all. That means anyone, anything, any situation, we'll take it in our stride. We create a home for everyone else."

Tsuna opens his eyes again, back to the real world. He's back in his chair, in the Underground office. He leans up and stretches, noticing a weight on his leg. Looking down, it's Chrome, sleeping with her head on his leg. Hearing a mumble, he looks to his right. Gokudera is asleep too, leaning with his back against the arm rest. Lambo is sprawled over Gokudera, using him as a pillow. Hearing a giant snore, he turns to the left. The snore belonged to Ryohei, who is on his back in the middle of the carpet. Yamamoto is closer, his back leaning against the bookcase on Tsuna's left. On the table infront of him is a cup of coffee, still steaming, along with some sweets. A small card holding a KID doodle and a magnifying glass reveals the mysterious benefactors.

Reborn smiles from his position on a sofa, and thumps a book closed. "Did you find the answer?" he asks quietly

Tsuna nods. "Yeah, I did. For the future we are going to have together, I'll do it. No Pain no gain right" he laughs nervously.

"As if you believe in that" taunts Reborn, before jumping over and snatching the drink. "Hmm, Shinichi has good taste in coffee." Noticing Tsuna's wondering eyes he comments "They were worried about you. But because of how early in the morning it is, they couldn't stay awake."

"I'm going to do it, to be able to keep them by my side" Tsuna smiles, before laying his head back down and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went past in a blur for the Guardians. First of all there were parties to celebrate Shoichi's and Chrome's Birthdays.<p>

Shoichi had a full blown Vongola-styled Birthday. Tsuna was sure that Reborn insisted on the tradition purely to torment him. So, after the presents were handed out, Shoichi was given the seat of Honour, and the others all provided entertainment for him. This was something new for Kaito and Shinichi, and they couldn't believe that something like this was a mafia tradition, but with this Family, it was hard to know. Kaito, of course, was happy to provide, and gave the Magician full reign to do what he liked. Shinichi thought long and hard to decide what his mechanical friend would like to see. Inspiration struck when he was watching Kaito practice some tricks of his own one day. So when it finally came around to his turn, he pushed a table infront of the others, and laid out lots of bottles and beakers. Everything went quiet as the others wondered what Shinichi was going to do. Shinichi worked fast, but concisely, pouring liquids and powders into the large beaker in exact measurements. Finally, he walked over and turned out the lights, before lighting a Bunsen burner (He had managed, with Spanner's help, to find all of the equipment and supplies he needed either in their lab, or ordered it in). Placing the burning flame under the beaker, he waited and hoped. Eventually a reaction started to occur, and the liquid started to change colour. There were Oohs and Ahhs from the audience as the liquid went through a full range of colours and back again. As the liquid started to boil, Shinichi added in one last powder, and bubbles formed, leaving the beaker to float around the room. Lambo and I-pin started to chase them around the room, seeing how many they could catch. Shinichi turned the burner off and packed everything away. Shoichi thanked Shinichi for the wonderful display. Kaito even complimented Shinichi's show.

"Might have to take that for a Heist someday" he said with a wink. Shinichi wasn't sure if he liked the idea of contributing to a heist, but at least it was harmless. It wasn't as if the bubbles could eat through the glass or anything. Helping KID prove a point to Vongola was one thing, but helping with a full on criminal heist was something else.

For the first time in 5 years, Chrome agreed to an actual party. But everyone still took care with how much they pushed her. The girls were ecstatic to finally have an actual party for their quiet friend, instead of the usual get together they had had in the past. Reborn even allowed them to forego the Vongola-Styled part, much to Tsuna's relief. That way, Chrome wasn't the centre of attention when giving the others points. Shinichi too was glad to forego the Vongola-Styled part. Whilst Kaito seized the moment in his usual flashy style, Shinichi didn't have a clue what to show off. Finding something for the Mechanic's party was hard enough.

The rest of the next few weeks were spent in planning and packing, trying to decide what to take to Italy with them. There were of course the basic like clothes, accessories, suits, toiletries. But then there were other things. This would be an extended stay, for how long Tsuna didn't know. But it would be best to see Italy as home for now. That meant deciding to take certain trinkets, favourite stuffed toys, all thievery and magical tools, reading material, favourite training equipment, and a whole lot of other things with them. It was like moving house, but wasn't at the same time. Plus, none of them even knew what their rooms in Italy would be like. And Reborn was being skimp with the details.

The atmosphere in the house couldn't be more conflicting at times. Once they arrived at mid December, the Christmas decorations went up. The children were all over the house, helping to put up decorations, to decorate the tree, to help decorate cookies- and if a few went missing in the process, well, there were less to decorate. The Guardians were running around trying to buy presents for everyone as well as buying things they needed for their trip. Tsuna and Gokudera were run off their feet trying to be everywhere at once. Eventually the Head Housekeeper and Head Butler stepped in and told the boys to let them handle the house instead. Both protested, but were defeated- Vongola servants were harder to deny that ordinary ones. It was both a blessing and a curse for the pair; it meant less to work on, but more time to worry about what was to come. But once the majority of the packing was done, and the girls came to visit for the holidays, everyone had no choice but to revel in Christmas cheer. For them Christmas could be used as the calm before the storm.

So all that was left was Christmas Day itself.

* * *

><p><strong>It's nearly time for us to get serious now. I want to thank everyone for reading this far, and for all the inspiration and ideas that everyone has so kindly provided. <strong>

**Please continue to read onwards. *Bows***

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 25 Feb. 12**


	22. 21 Separating

**Chapter 21: International Heartache**

**I wrote this chapter and the following two as one long chapter at first, but didn't like the contrast in atmosphere so split it into three. **

**Please make sure that you guys have read chapter 19 (I've called it 19, but on the little drop down bar, it's chapter 20). Looking at the Stats, it seems as if quite a few of you have missed it. I posted the chapters in quick succession rather than with a week between the two like usual. I don't want you to miss anything important**

* * *

><p><em>Earlier on in the month<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Pops" says Yamamoto cheerfully as he enters his Dad's sushi house. It's just after closing time, so there are no customers in sight. Yamamoto starts to clear up the restaurant.<p>

"Hey there son, it's a surprise to see you back here." Comments Tsuyoshi, wiping a table clean.

"Yeah, well, things have been busy lately. We've two new friends living with us, so we've been trying to help them fit in and look after them." Yamamoto pushes some chairs in before clearing the table of plates.

"Oh, that's nice." Comments his dad. There is a pause in the conversation. Tsuyoshi knows his son wants to say something and patiently waits.

Finally Yamamoto turns to face him. "Dad, I'm going on a trip" he claims, a smile on his face as always.

"Wow, that will be nice. Where you going?" Tsuyoshi looks impressed.

"We'll be going to Italy, well Sicily to be more exact. It's to help with Tsuna's grandfather's company." Explains Yamamoto, taking the plates into the kitchen.

"Ahh, my young boy is growing up. Entering the international working world. I'm proud of you." The man heartily pats his son on the back.

"Haha, it's going to be interesting, but at least Tsuna, Gokudera and everyone else will be coming too." His son has a large smile on his face as he returns to the restaurant to pick up some more plates.

"Well, be careful out there. Italy can be quite dangerous." Warns Tsuyoshi. He notices Yamamoto's hands tighten on the plates and his face becomes harder.

"I know. But I'm sure that we will be alright. As long as we say together, we'll be fine."

Tsuyoshi isn't blind, nor ignorant, and knows that there is more to his son's life than the boy will tell him. He had known ever since that day over 5 years ago when Yamamoto had asked to learn his sword style. But his son's life was his own, and he let Yamamoto decide what he wanted to do. As long as his son was happy with the decisions he made, the people he was with and what he was doing, then Tsuyoshi wasn't going to stop him. And if that meant his son was going to leave his protective eye, then there was only one thing he could say really:

"Stay safe, and make sure to protect the ones you cherish"

Yamamoto looks up with wide eyes before the smile returns. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way"

* * *

><p>"Kyoko, I need to EXTREMELY talk to you" says Ryohei, sitting down opposite the girl.<p>

"Oh, what's wrong Onii-chan?" she sweetly asks.

Ryohei puts a fist to his chin in deep thought. Kyoko just sits there politely, waiting for him to speak. Ryohei makes a disgruntled noise, as if he can't decide, before scratching his head.

"We are going to Italy" he decides on. Kyoko looks shocked, this being the first she has heard about it.

"I-Italy?" she asks.

"Yes. Little Bro, me, Tako-head, Yamamoto and all the others. You are staying here with Haru and Hana." He clearly explains. Kyoko looks shocked, tears forming in her eyes.

"All of you. Without me." Ryohei nods "But Onii-chan, why?"

Ryohei looks away, not liking to upset her. Seeing she's not getting an answer, she scrunches up her fists, puts on a pout and thinks. The last time they kept information from her was when they went to the future. To try and protect her. She thought that they had learnt their lesson. But then again, so had she. Her brother and the others put their lives on the line to keep everyone safe. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

"It's to do with the Mafia again isn't it? That's where it all happens, in Italy." She demands

"Yes, Kyoko, it is." He agrees. There were to be no more secrets now that she knew.

"Fine then Onii-chan" he blinks, expecting screaming and tears. "It's what you all decided to do. But remember our promise, no more fighting." Ryohei opens his mouth to object. "I know, what I mean is, no more pointless fights, alright" She smiles up at him, a teary twinkle in her eye.

"I PROMISE TO THE EXTREME" He roars. He even stands up and punches a fist in the air, barely missing the ceiling.

_No more pointless fight. But so far every fight has been needed. And I expect the ones to follow will be needed too. But for you I'll make sure that they are. I won't use these fists without a good reason. I promise you that._

Tsuna knew that leaving her was the right thing to do. He didn't want her to get harmed either. His blood ran cold at the thought of anyone harming her. But he would miss her.

_Awhh, I won't get to see her smile anymore_ He thinks to himself, blushing slightly. Even after all this time, she still had that effect on him. Any room she entered lit up, her smile could clear any bad mood he was in. His heart pounded whenever she was near. But he still hadn't asked her out. He didn't think that he would ever have the courage to do so- dying will or not. But there was something else too. Whilst his heart did pound faster when she was near, it wasn't as much as he remembered. Maybe having her so close for so long had eased the feeling? Or maybe it was something else? He sure hoped not. He still wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, at least he thinks so. Having her so close was wonderful.

But now she would remain here. The Sasagawa siblings seemed to be his light, his sun, and he hoped that they remained that way for a long time. Life would be dark without her, he knew.

* * *

><p>"Keep Nanimori following the rules"<p>

That was the biggest sign of trust the Disciplinary Committee had ever had from their leader. Even though they were no longer in school, they were still called the Disciplinary Committee, and were a force to be reckoned with. They made regular patrols of the town, making sure everyone was following their rules. Anyone who wasn't (or who seemed like a good fight to Hibari) was punished. No one was going to stop them. Not even the police could, or wanted to. In actuality they were scared of Hibari. Not that it mattered. Anyone who really needed police attention usually made their way to the station. Bruised, bleeding and begging for the cell maybe, but they still ended up in custody. And that's all that mattered.

The men were shocked at their leader's words, but knew better than to act shocked or ask for an explanation. Hibari smiled at them, showing teeth.

"I'll bite you to death if you don't." and they all knew he would. It wouldn't matter where he was going. Most of them had been bitten before, and none of them wanted to repeat the process. Hibari stalked out of the room after giving a satisfied nod.

Kusakabe looked at the subordinates. "Kyo-san and I are going to Italy for some work. We don't know when we'll be back. But we will be getting regular updates, and from a highly reliable source. Kyo-san will be back if you mess up." The men all nod.

"Good luck sir" they say, before Kusakabe follows Hibari out.

Why was Kusakabe going? Well, Hibari wasn't about to do all of the boring paperwork himself now, was he. So Kusakabe was there doing what he normally did, keeping an eye, watching, recording, and keeping Hibari's schedule. He had been informed of what was going on from the start. Romario had sat him down when Dino was training Kyoya (still in sight so Dino could actually do something of course) and told him about the ring battle and what was going to happen. Over the years, Tsuna and Gokudera had kept him up-to-date, and he'd been helping Kyoya ever since.

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu, we are going back to where it all began it seems" comments Mukuro, seemingly to himself. But Ken, Chikusa and Flan were in the room too.<p>

Ken tilts his head and walks over to Mukuro, and sits by his feet. "Back to the beginning, byon?"

"Yes, we'll be accompanying young Tsunayoshi to Italy." _Oh, that beginning_

"Why are you going back there?" Ken asks. He didn't think that they would ever return to Italy.

"Well, for my plan to succeed, I need to keep an eye on young Tsunayoshi. I have a feeling that our time will be arriving soon."

"Do you really think so Mukuro-sama?" asks Chikusa, interested too.

"Why of course. The process has already started." And he smirks, twirling the trident in his hands

"That's good. Now I won't have to get on a plane every time the Varia want me" says Flan.

Mukuro ignores this comment and settles for poking Flan with his trident. "I'm not training you to work for them" However, at the moment, Flan is their biggest source of income. Varia pay exceptionally well and tools are meant to be used after all.

Of course Mukuro will be living separately from Vongola and arrangements have already been made. He highly doubted that Vongola wanted him under their roof anyway, not that he wanted to be their either.

_For you Esmeralda. I'll destroy the world and make it anew._

And who were the others to complain? If Mukuro so wished they would follow him into Hell, for that's where they would still be if not for him. Plus Italy meant new sweets for Ken to eat again.

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne Kaito-nii, Shinichi-nii, we're finally going home!" cheer Lambo and Fuuta.<p>

"Oh, you are?" Kaito asks, patting the boys on the head.

"Yeah, Lambo can't wait to go to Italy again, the food is great, but Mama's is still the best." He cheers, but then is almost instantly sad. "I'm going to miss Mama" he sniffs "Gotta, Stay, Calm"

"Now now Lambo, it won't be all that bad, Shinichi and I will still be with you. I know that you'll miss Mama" and both boys nod "but you need to show her what a big boy you can be. Then she can be really proud. You need to do your best in Italy or else she would be disappointed in you" Both boys look down.

"Just remember that what you are doing in Italy means that you are protecting her and I-pin too." Shinichi reminds. He smiles to see Lambo blush over the thought of protecting I-pin too.

"And who's going to rule the world?" Kaito asks

Lambo perks up "I am" he sniffs

"And who's going to obliterate Reborn?" Shinichi asks

"Lambo-sama will" says Lambo, wiping his eyes even though no tears had fallen.

"And how can you do that if you can't even leave Mama's side?" asks Kaito, smiling down at him.

"Just make her your reason to fight. Remember her when times get tough and everything will be fine" says Shinichi kneeling on the floor to look at Lambo

Kaito looks down at Shinichi "Personal experience there, Chibi-Tantei?" Shinichi looks down but doesn't answer.

"We'll show you all of the best sights Shinichi-nii, Kaito-nii. Italy is really beautiful." Comments Fuuta. "I can even rank where the best places to be are" Shinichi and Kaito find this sweet, not knowing that Fuuta actually can. So far, they had had no experience with the 'Star' part of Fuuta's name.

Lambo turns to Fuuta "But aren't you scared that the Mafia will come after you again?" he asks. Fuuta shakes his head

"No, I'm not. Even though I'm not officially affiliated with any Family, I am under Tsuna-nii's protection, and therefore also under Vongola's. So no one really comes after me anymore. Plus, if something does happen I've got all of you to help me" he smiles, including Lambo in that sentence too.

* * *

><p>"Hahi! Tsuna and Chrome are going to Italy. And Haru's staying here?" she squeaks.<p>

Chrome nods her head in confirmation.

"We need you to hold down the fort" Chrome says. Giving Haru a job to do would make her feel important, and she would be more likely to agree with them leaving her behind. "You need to protect everyone here"

"Haru will do it. How can Haru be a Mafioso's wife if Haru can't protect the house?" she rhetorically asks. Chrome laughs, hoping Haru will be alright. It was never easy to tell with this girl. Chrome suspected that whilst Haru was a naturally happy and bouncy girl, it also covered up and hides the emotions underneath. Chrome was sure that Haru wasn't happy, but there was little she could do.

* * *

><p><strong>We're nearly there.<strong>

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 28 Feb. 12**


	23. OMAKE: Christmas Day

**OMAKE: Christmas Day**

**This is part 2 of my upload, and is the reason I had to split the chapters up. **

**I kind of like this chapter, but I am not happy with it at the same time. I have a very large feeling that Shinichi is too OOC- hence why I'm calling it an Omake. In fact, I think my portrayal of Shinichi has been too OCC during my whole fic, but I can't really change that now. However with us moving onto more serious and more Shinichi-like topics, I should be able to rein his character back in.**

* * *

><p>Christmas Day is a huge affair at the Vongola Household. And it starts out with a surprise. When the Guardians awake this morning, they all find something that they hadn't been expecting. For sitting at the foot of their bed is a bright red stocking. They look into their individual stockings to find a small gift. And it was only small, only a couple of quid, but it was still heartfelt all the same. And at the bottom of each stocking was the same note:<p>

_For being a good Boy this year._

_HoHoHo._

And underneath was a little picture. It was, undoubtedly, the KID doodle. For as far as they know, Santa didn't wear a clover monocle, nor grin like that. A jolly laugh yes, but not the cheek splitting grin that both doodle and master were known for. Yet it still wore a fluffy beard, in no way hiding the grin, and a Santa hat. It even had a sack of presents held in phantom hands behind it. To be honest, it looked like a thief dressed up as Santa, running away with that nights haul.

But this Santa had left gifts. It had been a very long time since most of the Guardians- minus Lambo- had been visited by Santa. Even Hibari came out with a miniature hat for Hibird. A quick call down to Kokuyo by Shinichi confirms that Santa had even visited all of them. Even Fran, who 'Santa' had not officially met yet received a present. Shinichi expected that it was for looking after him when he had been recovering. And when breakfast came, Kaito denied all accusations made to him that he was Santa. Nor did he accept any thanks.

Breakfast is a merry start to the day, with specialities like Pancakes, croissants and other lavish breakfast materials making its way to the table. There is no talk of work, nor of the impending move. Everything is kept light and happy. Eventually breakfast ends and everyone moves to the living room to rest after the big meal and play games with the children.

On the way out Kaito and Shinichi are some of the last ones to leave. "Oy, KID" says Shinichi, only half looking at the man beside him. He did catch the slight change in posture, the slight change in eye colour, the slight change of atmosphere around him though. Knowing it was indeed KID and not Kaito he was talking to, Shinichi continues "Would you be kind enough to thank Santa for me. It was very nice of him to do that for everyone. He even travelled all the way to Kokuyo."

Tsuna knew what was going on, and like Shinichi, suspected that this was the best way to say thank you. "Indeed KID, thank Santa from me too, for what he gave my family."

KID gives a sly smile "I will make sure to tell him, next time I see him. I quite often find him out late at night; he joins me for recognisance sometimes. He knows all the best ways to enter buildings. " Shinichi and Tsuna laugh, imagining Santa performing heists like KID does.

They are the last to enter the living room, and see that the fun has started without them. Quickly they join in conversations and play games with the children too. One of the funniest sights had to be watching the game of Twister. Kaito, not one to miss out, had joined in the game too. However, he was trying to make it as easy for the children to play as possible. And that meant that he has ended up in a rather contorted position. At this current moment, he is arched over Lambo, has one foot under Fuuta's shoulders and one arm over I-pin's foot. And that wouldn't be too bad, if he weren't facing the ceiling rather than the floor. But with his stomach in the air, he continues on, with everyone laughing around them. And from the upside down smile Shinichi could see, he'd planned it that way. It seemed as if Kaito is working as hard as possible to give everyone a good time. Shinichi notices a slight twinge, and decides that he'd best save Kaito from himself. It'd be just like him to pull a muscle from overdoing things.

"Quite a predicament you're in there Kaito." He says, smiling evilly down at the magician.

"What this? Nah, it's nothing Shin-chan. I do this all the time. As easy as pie" claims Kaito.

"Oh really, then you'll be able to handle this too" Shinichi says, walking around the mat. Being careful of the children on the mat, he leans over and places his hands either side of Kaito's exposed stomach, and tickles Kaito. Kaito jerks, but Shinichi grabs him before he can fall onto Lambo. Hauling Kaito up, Shinichi smiles "Well, I had to give them some chance of winning. It wasn't really fair, putting them up against you."

"Finally" mutters Lambo. "I thought Kaito-nii was never going to fall down. We were running out of ways to put him in awkward positions" the other two nod their heads. Kaito stares at them, and dramatically sniffs.

"Why is everyone out to get me?" he asks, everyone around laughing.

"Come on you" laughs Shinichi dragging Kaito away to grab a drink. "You're going to hurt yourself at this rate Kaito. You should relax too you know." Kaito smiles as he pours himself a drink, and unconsciously rubs his arm- the muscle Shinichi had seen twitch.

"But we all need it Shin-chan. Even I, even you. Too much has been hanging over us lately. A lot of things have changed, and Christmas is the perfect opportunity to relax. I'd enjoy yourself now if I were you. You know what's happening later." Shinichi nods his head. He wasn't looking forward to the afternoon.

A few minutes later, Lambo and Fuuta rush over to them. I-pin walks behind them, a content and smug look on her face. Kong-Fu beats all, it seems.

"Oy, it's time for the adults to play too!" orders Lambo, grabbing Shinichi's wrist and pulling. Shinichi is levered off his feet and pushed forward by Fuuta. He looks behind him, seeing if Kaito will save him. Kaito merely smiles and waves, before walking to get a front row seat.

"Ne, ne Shini-chan, are you joining in too, byon?" asks Ken, standing next to the mat.

"Hm, I didn't know you guys had arrived" comments Shinichi. Looking around the room, he sees Mukuro, Chrome and Chikusa sat next to Kaito. Flan's Apple hat could be seen at the other side of the room.

"We just arrived actually. Mukuro-sama wanted to come for some reason. He doesn't usually though" Ken shrugs his shoulder, showing that he doesn't care and would follow Mukuro anywhere.

Shinichi turns to look at who else has been victimised. Yamamoto and Ryohei push Tsuna forwards, a bright red blush on his face. Tsuna turns, playfully shouts at them before rolling his eyes at Shinichi. "It's always me" he comments.

"Come on Yoshi-chan, It'll be fun, byon" says Ken, slapping Tsuna on the back. This nickname was something new. Tsuna had had very little to do with the Kokuyo Gang's other members, and in general, apart from picking Chrome up every now and again, he didn't see them at all. However, since Mukuro had been released, he saw a lot more of them. Since Mukuro always called him Tsunayoshi, rather than just Tsuna, Ken had created his own nickname. Everyone called him Tsuna, so Ken took the other half, hence Yoshi-chan.

Finally, one more victim was pushed into the circle of space around the Twister board.

"Wait, Spanner. What was that for?" Shoichi grumbles.

"I'm busy" states Spanner, taking a bite of Christmas cake to show just how busy he was.

"Do it you lot" comes the high pitched order. They all turn towards the source of the voice, and find Reborn sat on Bianchi's lap with the Spinner in his hands. They all sigh, knowing that they can't get away now, and resign themselves to their fate. It is Christmas after all.

"Go on Juudaime, you can do it!" shouts Gokudera from the side lines. Other cheers follow from the other Guardians. They are half way through the game by now, and all participants are wishing they had gotten out of it sooner. But all must admit they are having fun. It's hard not to with the laughter and joy all around you.

"Ken, right hand red" says Reborn with a smirk. Ken growls, that would be nearly impossible. But a flash of inspiration hits. Lifting his hand from it's blue resting place, he reaches into his back pocket and produces a pair of teeth.

"Monkey Channel!" he shouts before putting them in. After a moment of transformation, he can now easily reach the Red dot on the board.

"Oi, Reborn, that's not fair" argues Gokudera in an outrage.

"I don't see where it says in the rulebook you can't use special powers to win." Remarks Reborn nonchalantly. Leon changes into a rule book, and Reborn flicks through it. "Nope, not in here"

Tsuna sweat drops, knowing that this would happen. Yet another way Reborn turns an ordinary situation into a training exercise.

However, it's not long before Tsuna over reaches for a patch and falls over. Gokudera is by his side almost instantaneously, speedily asking in one hundred different ways if he was alright. Tsuna laughs and waves Gokudera off.

"Still clumsy as usual Tsuna" someone shouts, Tsuna laughs and rubs the back of his head before standing.

Shoichi is the next one to fall, finding no patches within his reach. Giving up, he wanders over to Spanner, who gives him a lollipop in condolence.

"Ne, Shin-chan. I'm sure that you can win this" says Kaito happily. Shinichi looks in his direction and notices that Kaito is knocking his fist gently against his jaw, looking as if bored or in thought.

Reborn smiles at the exchange between the two, and spins the board. But he doesn't even look at it when he shouts out the next move.

"Shinichi, left foot green" _Perfect._

Shinichi is currently on all fours, facing in the opposite direction to Ken. Leaning back carefully, Shinichi lifts his foot and brings it backwards towards the next green dot. During the journey, he brings his foot along Ken's jaw, and twists his ankle slightly. His toe catches the Monkey teeth and pops it out of place. Placing his foot where it needs to be (and also in a much more comfortable position than before) Shinichi looks back and smiles "Opps, sorry". Kaito clicks and the teeth arrive in his hand, as do the others residing in Ken's pocket. Everyone roars out in laughter, made even funnier by the look on both Shinichi's and Ken's faces.

Ken whines at the loss of his advantage, and strains to keep this new position up. With a growl of defeat, he relaxes his body and lets it slide on the shiny surface of the board, slumping spread-eagled.

They continue to chat and play more games until lunch is served. This is a smaller affair than Breakfast, saving room for the Dinner that is yet to come.

Afterwards, presents were given out.

Even Hibari had decided to give out a present. That's right, one present. It was addressed to everyone though. Inside a simple envelope was a small piece of paper, and on it, it said: One week.

"One week?" asks Tsuna, showing it to Hibari to make sure it was what Hibari had given. Hibari nods, and Hibird ruffles his feathers.

"That's right. For one week, I won't bite any of you to death over little things." States Hibari, stroking Hibird. Tsuna practically glows over the present.

"Thank you Hibari, we'll be good" Tsuna promises.

Kaito was surprised by the amount of presents that were left under the tree for Mama's return. It seemed as if everyone had gotten her one. Never having met the woman himself, he couldn't say, but from what he'd heard, the others treated her as if she was an angel.

Even Shinichi and Kaito received presents from the others. Fuuta came forward with a present from himself, Lambo and I-pin. Shinichi had gotten along well with all three children, having been used to dealing with the Detective Boys for so long. Just like them, the children here too seemed eager to learn, and absorbed any information Shinichi gave them like a sponge. Shinichi smiles at the boy infront of him, touched that they had even gotten him anything at all.

"Thank you guys" he says warmly before opening the package before him. Inside is a brown cardboard box, so he opens that too. Shinichi's smile grows fonder as he pulls the item out.

"Because all detectives need one" states Fuuta proudly. They had gotten Shinichi a wooden antique looking Magnifying glass. It was true that Shinichi didn't have one of these, but he'd never told anyone that he secretly wanted one. It seemed too silly and childish, and didn't go with the Teen Detective Image. But even so, he had actually wanted one. And now he has one. Or he did. If Kaito hadn't leaned over his shoulder and gently taken it out of his hands.

"You're right Guys, Shinichi does need one of these." He quickly turns his back on the group and pats his hair down. Quickly turning around, he flings one hand out, pointing it at Lambo, whilst the other hand holds the magnifying glass to his eye. "The culprit is you" he declares in Shinichi's deduction voice. Lambo squeals and giggles.

Forgetting himself in the atmosphere of the family, Shinichi grabs his bow-tie from his pocket and changes the settings. Raising it to his mouth, he shouts. "Look men! It's Kaitou KID, and he's stolen Christmas. After him!" in Nakamori's voice.

"Haha, you'll never catch me!" argues Kaito, acting like KID. He jumps up and leads Shinichi in a chase around the room, jumping over people and chairs alike, before running out of the doors. Giggles and snickers follow Shinichi out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Part three starts directly after and finishes the actual Christmas day plot. <strong>

**Shinichi's character is driving me up the wall. I really can't wait to get serious again. I prefer serious to funny like this. In fact, I can't even remember why I wrote this chapter- I think that I was aiming for the plot in the next chapter, but my fingers went walking again. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 28 Feb. 12**


	24. 22 The true meaning behind the party

Chapter 22: The Party

**Part three and the rest of the plot for this Christmas Special**

* * *

><p>"Kaito give it back!" shouts Shinichi, chasing the thief down the corridors.<p>

"I've never seen you like that Shin-chan" comments Kaito, still running away. Shinichi is slightly shocked and slows down.

"What do you mean?" he asks. He and Kaito come to a full stop, a few metres separating them.

"I have never seen you so relaxed like that before. It's quite a change from the you I used to know." Kaito explains, twirling the glass in his hands.

"I-I" Shinichi stutters before he sighs "It's hard not to with these guys around. Before, all I was focused on was protecting Ran, or how to find a cure, or stopping the Organisation. But now, with the weight of Conan off my shoulders, I've… relaxed a little. Plus, between you and the group atmosphere that lot have, it's hard to remember things like that. I'm not as focused anymore. Three years of being Conan taught me to just accept what I have and enjoy the life I have now. After the first year, I had nearly given up hope of finding a cure. But here, I can be Shinichi, I don't have to worry about Ran finding out." Shinichi looks up from his contemplating, a frown on his face. "Now give me that back" he shouts as he runs forwards to attempt to snatch it back.

But before he can, Kaito has whirled around and run off again. Shinichi keeps up with the thief, fingers outstretched and nearly grabbing Kaito's shirt. Just as he's about to round a corner, Shinichi adds something else. "And it's because of you" Kaito freezes mid-step. Shinichi wasn't expecting that, and doesn't stop in time, crashing into the thief and sending them both to the floor.

Kaito is careful of Shinichi's gift, making sure it doesn't break. He stares into the blue eyes just above his own. "What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"Well, it's hard not to relax with you around. You pull everyone in, make them dance to your tune. I find that I have no choice but to follow your lead. Ever since I've met back up with you, I've laughed more and had more fun that I've had in years." Shinichi answers back with a smile.

"Kudo-san, if you are trying to get a partner, I find it's better to sweet talk them before you jump on them, rather than doing it afterwards. Unless getting laid is all you're after, then I suggest that there are better places than the corridor to do it"

Shinichi knows that arrogant sarcastic tone. Both Kaito and Shinichi look up and find four people they don't want to see right now. Haibara, Agasa, Aoko and Hakuba stare down at them, as does the butler leading them to the living room.

"Really young masters, this is not the best image to offer guests. Although I am surprised. I thought Master Kaito would have pushed you Shinichi, rather than the other way around." The butler friendly scolds.

Shinichi turns bright red as he realises the position they have ended up in. He snatches the Glass from Kaito before standing back up.

"I know, he's a feisty one." Admits Kaito, grinning all the time as he stands up. "And you didn't need to push me that hard Shin-chan"

Shinichi folds his arms and turns away from Kaito, still bright red. "Well, you shouldn't have stolen my gift then"

Aoko takes a step forwards "Bakaito! What are you doing stealing gifts? Maybe I should get a mop and whack you one for Shinichi." Kaito pales, dreading the mop. The Butler turns back around the corner and opens a cupboard used for keeping cleaning materials in. They are all around the mansion to make cleaning easier for the maids.

"Aha! Here we are Young Miss" he says offering Aoko the mop he has found. "We can't let Young Master Kaito go unpunished for stealing, now can we?" The Butler smiles at Kaito. That was the problem with the household staff here. They weren't afraid of their masters. Must be a mafia thing. Although Tsuna and the others are determined to treat the household staff as equals, not feeling right by ordering them around too much. So the staff here get away with a lot more than you might expect. Butlers especially like to tease their masters and correct them on mistakes, claiming it is their job to do so and bring them up as proper young men. Like Kaito believed that.

Aoko takes the mop with thanks and starts to walk down the corridor towards Kaito, mop held threateningly. "Now apologise" she shouts, swinging the mop downwards. Kaito jumps back and sprints down the corridors towards what he hopes is safety.

It was Tsuna's idea to have an extended Christmas party, and had told Kaito and Shinichi to invite anyone they wanted. He assured them that there would be nothing Mafia like there at all. Everyone, staff included, had been briefed and told to act as if Tsuna and Co worked for V.F, which they did. Tsuna was of course the heir of the company, with Gokudera training to be his Vice President. Ryohei worked in V.F's Fitness department, helping to design and test new training equipment. Shoichi and Spanner were mechanics and worked in the electrical department. Yamamoto worked in the Human Resources Department, dealing with all of the employees who worked for the company, and any problems that they may have. Hibari 'worked' in the security division, making sure that everyone followed the rules and were punished accordingly. His job role as it were, was to pretend to handle security guards, bouncers and body guards and such for businesses and celebrities. No one was sure what to say when it came to Mukuro's job, and would let him handle that if it arose. Tsuna also knew to pretend to be a talent scout, and would work with Yamamoto for a suitable story. It sounded reasonable that the heir would scout out suitable talent. As a result, Kaito worked in one of V.F's owned entertainment companies. Shinichi was going to be accompanying Kaito on his around the world trip, learning new things as he went. In return, he would work for V.F whenever they had trouble.

"For you know this is your last chance, right?" Tsuna had told them. And it was that, more than anything, which forced them to invite people close to them to this party. Otherwise, they would have never invited anyone at all.

The others had all invited their parents too, or any other people they wanted to be at this party. They were all to arrive in the late afternoon and enjoy dinner with the family. It seems like Aoko and company were the first to arrive.

Kaito bursts into the living room, slamming to doors open in his faked haste.

"Maa, maa, Kaito, why so pale? Has Shinichi-" starts Yamamoto.

He is interrupted by the shout from the corridor. "Bakaito! Come back here!" Well, that wasn't Shinichi.

A moment later, the mop wielding girl rounds the corner and takes another swipe at Kaito. He just smiles broadly, finding that he has actually missed this- not that he would ever admit that. He easily dodges the mop and goes running around the room. Aoko follows, swinging the mop every chance she gets. Hands on her hips pick her up and lift her over the occupant's chair. She takes two steps forwards before cupped hands offer her a foot-up over the back of the sofa. She takes the offered lift, steps over the sofa, and lands on the other side. Kaito had merely flipped over the chair and it's occupant, and continued to flip again over the sofa. It was Ryohei who had lifted her up over the chair and Yamamoto who had helped her over the sofa. Not that she noticed. She is still too busy chasing Kaito to acknowledge that anyone helped her.

"You should know better to steal from others Baka!" she shouts, chasing Kaito across the carpet. "Especially if it's a gift someone else got." The rest of the room giggles at the exchange between the two, and continue to help the girl chase Kaito around the room.

"I'm sorry Ahoko. Didn't quite catch that. I couldn't hear it over your elephant feet." Kaito jumps onto a set of drawers and walks along it, not disturbing any of the food, drinks or pictures left there. Chrome, Kyoko and Haru stand up and step forwards, allowing the girl to jump onto their chairs to reach Kaito better. She gets a couple of swings in, narrowly missing the food, but Kaito deflects one blow before jumping off backwards. Aoko jumps off the chairs and the girls return to their seats. "Oh, quite a thump their Ahoko. Have you put on weight? Hibernating for the winter are we?" Kaito ducks the swing aimed for him, as does Tsuna, before running towards a different sofa.

Mukuro grabs his hand as Kaito passes, slowing the magician down. Kaito tugs his hand away and jumps over the next swing, to land on the mop itself. Ken swings around in his seat and kicks the mop upwards, forcing Kaito to jump off it. Instead he jumps onto another cabinet, grabs the curtain ledge and pulls himself up. Turning around he sits like a gargoyle, staring down at the occupants of the room. Aoko stands under the window hands on hips. She takes a test swing and sees she's slightly too short. Gokudera comes and lifts her up, giving her the extra few inches she needs. Kaito pushes off, does an amazing dive and rolls onto the carpet to save himself from damage. Lambo takes this opportunity to sit on Kaito, giving Aoko the time she needs to let Gokudera put her down and clamber over the chairs towards him.

"Come here! It seems that I need to beat some sense into you before you leave" she shouts, taking another swing. Lambo quickly gets off before he too is attacked. Kaito pushes himself up into a handstand to dodge the new attack

"Oh, wearing pink today, how feminine, unlike you, you brutish Ahoko." Comments Kaito. Aoko goes bright pink herself before renewing her onslaught.

"Gahh! Do I need to teach you manners too?" she asks, attacking again. Kaito pushes with his hands and jumps back to an upright position. He spins on his heels before taking a run at Shinichi.

"Shin-chan save me!" he cries. Shinichi was stood inside the door watching on in disbelief and amusement. He'd only seen this once before, at Kaito's house, but had missed most of it due to the fact he was hiding. Hakuba looked bored, having seen most of it before during their classes together, and was too stood just inside the doorway. Actually in the doorway is a regally amused Haibara, and one Hakase trying to smother his laughs with a fist. As soon as Shinichi had entered the room, he had placed the present somewhere safe, and so was ready for his inevitable inclusion in this chase.

"Well, that's what you get for being ill-disciplined" chides Shinichi, looking sternly at Kaito. That didn't stop Kaito jumping into Shinichi's arms, his legs being held by Hakuba. Shinichi smiled down at his friend, before tightening his grip. "If you please, Aoko" he says. The girl walks up, spins the mop in her hands before smacking Kaito lightly in the stomach. Kaito howls in pain, playing it up, and the room finally bursts out laughing.

Aoko stops, her face growing shocked and slack as she finally notices the others in the room. She had forgotten herself, and was almost back in class again. Quickly she puts the mop behind her back and turns to the room before bowing. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm Nakamori Aoko, please call me Aoko. I've known Kaito for a very long time. It's nice to meet you all"

The others laugh even more at the change in the girl. "It's alright, someone needs to keep Kaito inline" comments Tsuna once he can catch his breath.

"What have I ever done to you guys?" demands Kaito, still lounging on Shinichi and Hakuba.

"Well, you've covered us in feathers, glitter, flowers and confetti. You've died our hair, changed our clothes, removed out clothes as well as impersonating us. And that was all on the day Shinichi went to visit Mukuro" answers Yamamoto, not giving Kaito any slack. Shinichi frowns at Kaito.

"I was only gone **one** day and I knew you were busy with lessons on the other. I told you to be good too. Me leaving is not an excuse to go wild Kaito."

Kaito pouts "Yes Kudo-sensei" he says in a small childish voice.

"Che, what are we going to do with him?" asks Gokudera. That list was tiny compared to what KID and Kaito had done on other occasions, like his first visit here right after Pandora was found, or during the fake heist, or during the simulation.

"I highly suggest you lock him up in a cage and weld the door shut" suggests Hakuba, finally dropping Kaito's feet. Kaito pouts, although whether it's from Hakuba's comment or from Shinichi also letting go of him, the others weren't sure.

Hakuba takes a step forwards and bows slightly. "My name is Hakuba Saguru, it's nice to meet you all." Greetings are returned by the others and quickly more space is found.

Shinichi turns to the his company, and waves them further inside. "Hakase, do you remember about 13 years ago, I used to play with a small boy who looked like me?"

"Why yes I do Shinichi. You two used to cause so much trouble" answers Agasa. Shinichi smiles slightly before turning to look at Kaito.

"Well, that's him. He moved away and I never saw him again after that. But at the last KID heist, I find him and Aoko there. It's quite funny because he adores KID, yet Aoko hates him with a passion. Her Dad is the Detective in charge of capturing KID. And Haibara" the small girl looks up at him "He's the one who was dressed up as Conan's mother at the Goodbye Party" her eyes widen ever so slightly, but apart from that, there is no visible change in her expression.

With Kaito's guests settled, eyes turn back to the doorway and Shinichi's guests.

* * *

><p>Getting Haibara and Agasa here was interesting. What Shinichi had found amazing was that during at least the past month since he had seen her last, Haibara had never phoned him, nor texted to see where he was, what he was doing, nor to ask more questions. However, when Shinichi phoned her, it was the first question on her lips.<p>

"Where have you been?" it wasn't accusatory nor demanding, just a simple question- and that scared Shinichi. It was hard enough to read Haibara, but it was even harder over the phone.

"I've been staying with Kaito and a few friends." He answers back, wondering just how far into the truth he should go.

"Ha, I highly doubt that Kudo. As far as I know, Kudo Shinichi didn't have many friends apart from Ran. And I know that you haven't been staying with Hattori either since he came to find you. So I'm going to ask you again. Where have you been?"

Shinichi humps. "I can make new friends you know" he retorts. "And I have been staying with Kaito. Look Haibara, if you want to find out where I've been living for the past month, then come to a Christmas party."

There is a pause of the phone as Haibara analyses that sentence. "A Christmas Party?"

"Yes, that's right. The people I'm living with are throwing a big party and they told me that I had to bring some people too. So, I thought that you and the Hakase might want to come." He explains. Tsuna had been rather adamant that they bring someone to this party.

"But who are these people we are going to meet? You've only just returned to your body, there is no way you could have become so attached to them that you chose to live with them this quickly." Shinichi curses himself for having intelligent friends; it made this so much harder. "Are they the people that cured you?"

Shinichi freezes for a moment, not sure how to answer that. For Haibara would want to know everything about the process. And as far as Shinichi knew, these flames didn't have a chemical compound or formula that she would be satisfied with.

But that moment of unresponsiveness is all Haibara needs. For if they weren't Shinichi would have reacted straight away. These people couldn't have been related to the Organisation, otherwise Shinichi would have been long dead.

She smiles to herself, and pleasantly answers "We would love to come. It will be nice to see these people you've put your trust in" Haibara's tone couldn't be more different from the girl he knew, and Shinichi knew he was in for it now. He hopes that Tsuna also knew what he was getting his family into, especially Shoichi and Spanner. Verde wouldn't be there to take the brunt of her force, leaving the two mechanics to handle her instead. However Tsuna had promised that nothing mafia related would be mentioned. Shinichi would simply be an employee of V.F in return for fixing him up. There wouldn't be another criminal organisation for Haibara to worry about. Nor did she need to know that everyone knew about her too. Or at least nearly everyone. Haru, Kyoko and whoever else was invited wouldn't know about her.

Shinichi sighs before answering back "I'll make sure you can meet them." He tells her the time and address to the mansion before hanging up. He really wished that he didn't have to do it, but Shinichi knew that he had to.

* * *

><p>"Everybody, may I introduce to you Haibara Ai and Agasa-hakase." Both nod their heads at the group infront of them. There is a gaggle of hellos and other greetings from the Vongola around the room. Spanner and Shoichi come forwards slightly. Shinichi smiles at them- best to get it over and done with. "Guys, may I introduce Spanner and Shoichi, they are both talented mechanics." Both walk fully forwards and shake the scientists' hands.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you" says Shoichi smiling brightly. Shinichi didn't miss the hand rise to Shoichi's stomach in nervousness. Haibara and Agasa look over the pair with a critical eye, not missing Shinichi's insinuation. All four walk off and find a secluded area of the living room to sit in. Shinichi had warned the pair earlier on that Haibara would be asking question about the process and had left them to come up with their own cover story.

As more guests arrive, they move the gathering out of the living room and into the Ballroom.

"I didn't know there was a ballroom here" comments Kaito in fake awe.

"What did you think was in the middle of the house? Or didn't you notice the corridors went around the edge of the mansion?" replies Gokudera, walking down the steps onto the floor proper.

Around the edge of the Ballroom are buffet tables filled with drinks and food. At one end there is even a chocolate fountain, and at the other, a fountain containing fruit punch. Chairs were placed in group around the room, leaving a space at the opposite end for dancing or standing and talking. Christmas music and other genres played out of the speakers. In one corner, a television had been set up, and a range of games were left there- for both adult and child enjoyment.

During the rest of the day, Kaito and Shinichi met a lot of new people. Examples included Yamamoto's dad, Ryohei's parents, Haru's parents and Kusakabe.

But as the night went onwards, Kaito could feel the change in atmosphere. For all intents and purposes, it still looked like a happy gathering- the perfect party. But Kaito noticed that members of Vongola started to stick to the people they had invited, and rarely left their side. And even Kaito was guilty of this: As the night wore on, and he'd met everyone he needed to, he re-found Aoko and Hakuba and stayed in conversation with them for almost the remainder of the night.

"Come on and introduce us to the Talent scout who was crazy enough to hire you on then, Kuroba" asks Hakuba. From watching the others, he had an idea who it was, but he still wanted to be introduced anyway. Kaito nods and waves Tsuna over.

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi, heir to the V.F corporation, and the one who found and hired me on." introduces Kaito. Hakuba looked slightly smug, since he'd guessed right. It was easy to see if you watched how the others reacted towards him. It was plain that he was the centre of the group. Aoko looked surprised, not expecting it to be this boy infront of her. He just didn't look like the type to her.

"Hello. I am the one who found Kaito. His magic show was truly amazing and unique. I hadn't seen anything like it before. I knew he was meant for bigger things than just small stage shows, and after the show, I talked to him about the possibilities of becoming worldwide. V.F is quite keen on promoting new and unseen talent. Our Entertainment Division was rather adamant on getting their hands on him. I am rather happy that he has decided to join us" and Tsuna smiles down at the seated Kaito, who just beams back.

"I'm going to become an even better magician that my Dad. Just you wait Aoko. One day I'll be famous and you can brag to everyone that you know me." Kaito sits up straighter, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah right Kaito. Make sure you head can fit through the door" but despite her words, she still smiles at him. She's just glad that Kaito seems happy where he is now, even if it's not with her.

"But are you sure you can handle him?" asks Hakuba, giving a wary look at the magician "He's more trouble than he's worth"

Tsuna laughs "Believe me, if I can handle my friends, then adding Kaito into the mix is nothing. I'm more than-"

"What was that you damn Ahoshi?"

"Wahh! Bakadera's being mean to me!"

"Maa, Lambo, you shouldn't have been running with that drink then"

"Wahaa"

"Lambo, you should come run to the EXTREME with me!"

"Waaahh"

"Stop making such a disgraceful noise or I'll bite you to death"

Tsuna raises his eyes to the ceiling before breathing a deep sigh. Lambo crying must have been enough for Hibari to ignore his present from earlier on. "Excuse me" He turns around to face the group causing a scene in the middle of the room. "Gokudera" he says sweetly

"Yes Juudaime" answers Gokudera, immediately forgetting about Lambo

"Would you be kind enough to get us" and he includes the group he's talking with "Some drinks?"

Gokudera practically sparkles with the request "Straight away Juudaime" and rushes off to do Tsuna's bidding.

"Lambo" Tsuna calls. The little cow sniffs and walks over. Tsuna pulls up a chair, places it next to Kaito before sitting down and pulling Lambo onto his lap. "What did I say about running in the house?"

"To be careful of the others around me, and to only run without something in my hands" answers Lambo. Tsuna knew that saying 'no running' wouldn't work, so he had adapted the rule for the active kids.

Kaito leans over, a white handkerchief laying in his hand. "What's this Lambo? I thought that you were going to be a man and not cry anymore." Lambo nods his head before grabbing the linen from Kaito's hand. As he pulls it, a green one come out next, attached to the first. Lambo half giggles through the remainder of his tears and keeps on pulling. Next comes a blue one, followed by a red one. Slowly Lambo cheers up and giggles more heartily. He keeps on pulling and the squares go from plain colours to patterned; spots, stripes, stars, glitter and everything in between. Eventually he comes to one and it's cow printed. This is the last one, and it detaches it's self from the rest. Tsuna grabs this one and uses it to clean Lambo's face.

"Thank you Kaito-nii." Smiles Lambo

Gokudera comes over with the drinks, including a new one for Lambo. "What do you have to say?" asks Tsuna gently

"I'm sorry Gokudera-nii. I shouldn't have been running with the drink" Gokudera smiles and pats the head of curls.

"It's alright Lambo. Why don't we go and show I-pin what Kaito's given you?" Lambo jumps up and runs off in search of the girl, Gokudera following behind. Tsuna smiles at the pair before turning back to Hakuba and Aoko.

"Um, sorry about that. As I was saying, Kaito is easier to handle than the rest of my friends, so there'll be no problem. Plus I suspect he'll be too busy planning the tricks to prank us."

Kaito smiles dangerously. "Ah, but Tsuna, I always need an audience to test my tricks out on."

"And that's where Shinichi comes in" warns Tsuna, not wanting to willingly be a victim. "Or I'll send Hibari after you"

"Yes, he did say he was going to be Bakaito's keeper" laughs Aoko.

"I'm guessing that Hibari was the one with the tonfas breaking up the argument earlier on?" asks Hakuba.

"Yeah, he is. He handles our security department and makes sure that we are all following the rules. And he already has Kaito on his agenda" Tsuna smiles at Kaito, slightly embarrassed and worried for the magician.

"All I did was handcuff him to a chair, dye his hair pink and give him cat ears and suddenly it's a grudge for life" whines Kaito. Aoko snorts over the image, whilst Hakuba looks amused, not at the image, but over the 'grudge for life' bit.

* * *

><p>Looking around the room, Kaito notices that one by one, parents and friends have been leaving. In fact it was only Shinichi and Kaito's guests left. Aoko looks at her watch and notices how late it's gotten.<p>

"I suppose that we had better be heading back then." She comments. Kaito walks them to the door.

"See you again Hakuba" he says cheerfully before giving the detective an almighty push out of the door. He turns to Aoko. "You'd better stay safe when I'm gone" he warns "Or I'll come back and show you magic tricks like there's no tomorrow" and he grins at her.

"You'd better watch out yourself. I won't be there to beat sense into you" she chides. "see you later Kaito" she says quieter. Kaito gives her a warm smile before hugging her

"Goodbye Aoko." He whispers, before pushing her out the door too. "You'd better start hibernating Aoko, before it gets too cold" he laughs, referring to the comment he had made earlier.

As Aoko walked away, she couldn't shake the feeling that this was more than a goodbye. It seemed more final than that.

It wasn't until Aoko and Hakuba got into the car, that they realised that Kaito had pranked them one more time. Kaito had dyed their hair and changed their clothes. Now both looked like animals, giving Kaito's last statement some sense. Hakuba now looked like a falcon, whilst Aoko now looked like a mouse. Both laugh slightly and shake their heads, before driving off back home.

When Kaito returns to the ballroom, it's Shinichi's turn to walk Haibara and Agasa to the door.

"I hope that you enjoyed the party" Shinichi asks, grabbing Haibara's coat for her.

"We did" she replies.

"You'll have to go visit the children" comments Agasa. "They've been missing Conan. It would do them good to go on an adventure again."

Shinichi had thought of inviting them, letting Lambo and I-pin look after them. But he knew how inquisitive these children could be. Knowing them, they would manage to escape the room and go exploring. And no doubt, they would find one of the many guns and other weapons hidden around the mansion in case of a security breach. He didn't want that happening. He did miss them and their normalcy- but not the class work that went with being a 10 year old. He could do without the mind numbing maths thank you very much.

"Without me there are no dangerous adventures. At least they are safe rather than dealing with criminals, like I seemed to drag them into." Haibara looks up at him, trying to analyse Shinichi's facial emotions.

"There were 'safe' adventure too you know" she comments, turning to face the door. Trips to the Zoo, trips to the park and School trips all counted as safe.

"I know, but I'll still be keeping an eye on those rascals. They find their way into trouble too often for my liking. And I'll keep an eye on you too." He answers

"Rather than watching everyone else, maybe you should be watching your own back. With you in that body, it's only a short amount of time before the Organisation find out." She gives him a dangerous glare.

"I don't need to worry. They won't be able to find me." States Shinichi. Haibara doesn't look too sure, but exits the house anyway.

Agasa pats Shinichi's shoulder as he follows the young woman. "Keep her safe Hakase," tells Shinichi. "I'll do what I can to keep her safe, but I'd still feel better if you kept an eye on her too."

"I will Shinichi. But she's right too. You need to stay safe too" warns Agasa, giving Shinichi a fatherly look.

"Believe me. I'm perfectly safe here" Shinichi laughs. "Goodbye Agasa-hakase, Haibara"

The pair nod and make their way to their car.

"God knows what he's gotten himself into now" sighs Haibara once Agasa had pulled away.

"What makes you say that?" asks Agasa, having his own thoughts on the topic too.

"It's his cure that bothers me. V.F has never been into Pharmaceuticals yet they miraculously find a cure for him that works. Whilst I know that they are good at robotics and electronics, it surprises me at the sudden move to medicine. And it's not like Kudo's problem is common. It was a rather private drug that has killed everyone but me and Kudo as far as I know. There is no one to market the cure to, no way to profit from it at all."

"I agree Ai. It does seem strange. I don't understand their motive. It's not like they knew Shinichi or Conan to give them an incentive." Adds in the professor

"Which brings me back to my original statement: God knows what he's gotten himself into now"

* * *

><p>"Well that was it" comments Kaito, shuffling a pack of cards absentmindedly. "Our last goodbyes before our treck to Italy."<p>

"I can see why Tsuna insisted that we say goodbye, it's going to be a long time before we can see them again." Replies Shinichi.

"Well technically, you are the only one who hasn't informed anyone that you are leaving. You didn't even tell them, did you?" informed Kaito, one eyebrow raised.

Shinichi shakes his head. "No, it's all too complicated. I never thought I'd say this, but returning to my real body has been such a hassle. I'll be glad when I'm in Italy and no one knows. That way no one will be suspicious of what I say or the people around me. It'll be a new start."

"I suppose it will. And we will be one step closer to our goals too." Agrees Kaito.

* * *

><p><strong>There, finally. And now this rather unhappy and frustrated bunny is going to go to sleep- it is 1AM here- and totally forget these three chapters.<br>**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 28 Feb. 12**


	25. 23 Detective in the Dark

Chapter 23: The land of Heaven, Earth and Hell.

Tsuna couldn't wait for the plane to land. He really couldn't.

Why?

Well, what do you think happens when you have Lambo confined in a small space for over 10 hours? He gets bored. And when he gets bored, he gets annoying. And then Gokudera gets mad. Shouting at Lambo is what Gokudera does, and Yamamoto tries to calm everything down. Like always, it all devolves into shouting, shouting and more shouting. In fact Tsuna could act the scene out perfectly- It happened practically every day for the past 5 years.

Shinichi also couldn't wait for the plane to land.

For just like Lambo, Kaito doesn't like being trapped in a plane and decides to entertain himself. With Shinichi. He swears that if Kaito clicks his hand ONE more time…

_Click_

_That's it!_ Shinichi stands up and moves into a different section of the plane.

Luckily enough they are not on a commercial flight. Tsuna imagines that they would have been chucked out of the plane whilst still in flight if they were. No, they were on a private Vongola plane, thank God. And as such, they had the whole plane to themselves. Hibari and Kusakabe had their own section at the back of the plane. It had taken a bit of negotiation to get Hibari on the same plane as them, but he wasn't about to crowd with Herbivores on a normal flight. In the middle of the plane was the largest section, where most of the Family now sat. The last section, taking up the front of the plane, was given over to the Kokuyo Gang. And finally, at the very front was the pilot. Their luggage was in the cargo hold at the very back of the plane.

Since this was a private jet, it was rather luxurious, and had plenty of room. In addition, there was a small kitchen, an entertainment centre, and a lot of other things that Tsuna and company may like during the flight. Vongola spared no expense for their Heir and Boss to travel in after all.

Firmly shutting the door behind him, and ignoring any comments, questions and protests, Shinichi enters the front of the plane and sighs in relief.

"Oya, Oya, My Shinichi, joining us now are you?" asks Mukuro, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yes, Kaito is driving me insane. There is only so much of his cheerfulness and attention seeking I can stand. I'd much rather be sat there with KID, at least I could have a quiet and meaningful conversation other than 'pick a card'." Shinichi waves his hands in the air with the quote before slumping down into a seat.

"Kufufu, I see. Well, you are always welcome here." And Mukuro spreads his hand as if he owns the place. Shinichi smiles in thanks before sitting back and relaxing.

"Lambo, why don't you go and join Kaito? I'm sure he's lonely without Shinichi" suggests Tsuna. Lambo nods his head and clambers over Tsuna to reach the aisle before running over to Kaito and literally jumping into his lap. Kaito just smiles and draws out a pack of cards, spreading them out for Lambo to choose from.

Knowing that the two most energetic people on the plane were occupied, Tsuna relaxes.

"How much longer Gokudera?" he asks. Gokudera takes a look at his watch.

"Less than an hour Juudaime." He answers, Tsuna nods in thanks before looking out of the window. It wouldn't be long before they were flying over Italy and on their way to Sicily.

"Italy, the place where it all began. What's it like Gokudera?" mumbles Tsuna. Gokudera looks slightly shocked, but places a smile on his face as he too stares out of the window.

"It's beautiful, Juudaime. The air is clean and fresh, everything is vibrant. There's this… atmosphere, where it seems as if the world has slowed down. There is a big emphasis on family, even outside of the mafia." He explains, trying to remember happier times. Times before everything went wrong for him. "Italy makes you feel alive, no matter which side you are on. It's full of secrets and seduction, where one can easily forget oneself" he says, turning slightly more serious. "It is a place of three worlds: Heaven, Earth and Hell. Heaven from the religious influences and the Pope. Earth from our love of food and natural produce, as well as the sheer beauty. And of course, the 'normal' people. And finally Hell, for Italy is where the mafia began, and is still running strong."

"Not too different from Japan then" supposes Tsuna "It's just a different religion- we still have temples placed around Japan. We produce different plants to them, and are known for our fields and Sakura blossoms. And we still have Gangs, we just give them a different name, that's all."

"Well, if you see it like that, then that makes it easier Juudaime" Tsuna looks out of the corner of his eye at Gokudera, who is tapping piano keys on his leg. "It makes it easier for Italy to become a home away from home."

* * *

><p>When they finally touch down at the airport, Gokudera is the first one to open the doors. He takes a peak outside, and sees that nothing seems suspicious. He walks down the stairs and stands at the bottom. Tsuna is the next one down the stairs, where he is met by a long line of suited Mafioso, all wearing the Vongola tie. As Tsuna's feet touch the concrete, they all bow. Tsuna is a little embarrassed and distressed by this. Gokudera urges him forward with a hand on his back.<p>

"Um, thank you" Tsuna says, allowing the men to stand upright again.

One man walks forwards and addresses Tsuna. "Welcome to Italy Decimo. We hope you had a pleasant flight." Tsuna nods. The man is about to continue, but the others interrupt.

"It's good to be back on the ground to the EXTREME" decides Ryohei, finally being able to stretch out. Walks down the gangway didn't really alleviate the cramps he had gotten from sitting down for so long.

The man smiles "I am sure that you are all tired from the journey. If you would all follow me, then we can take you to the Estate." Tsuna nods to the man, indicating that he should lead on. "Your luggage shall be brought in a different car" explains the man.

They walk towards a limo, and a woman in a sliver suit opens the door and half bows. Tsuna and the others thank her as they pile into the back of the limo. Tsuna notices that Hibari and Kusakabe enter a different car, as do Shinichi and the Kokuyo Gang. Once everyone is settled, 3 limos and their escort exit from the airport and weave their way through the city.

Ever since they had landed in Italy, everyone spoke Italian. It wasn't long after their return to the future that Tsuna found Italian added to his list of studies from the Devil Tutor. Nearly everyone he knew started to take lessons. When in college, all of them took it as a qualification. Chrome was happy since it finally allowed her to fulfil her dream of talking to Mukuro in Italian. Ken and Chikusa already knew Italian since it's their first language. Flan, being of the Varia, knew Italian, French and many more languages. Kaito and Shinichi on the other hand, had had a crash course in it, even though they had been learning it in their spare time anyway. As soon as they joined the Mafia, they decided that Italian was something they needed to learn. So everyone was now ready and able. Even if it did take 5 years for people like Tsuna and Yamamoto- everyone was now as fluent as a native.

After a little while, they enter the countryside. Tsuna can see what Gokudera meant about how beautiful Italy was. Seeing pictures really didn't do it justice. They drive further into the countryside and through a densely wooded area. When they finally come through the trees they look on in awe. The Vongola Estate sits walled in the middle of a grassy clearing. All around the wall is a very large patch of grass, meaning that any enemies had to walk into the open to be able to attack. The woods would be too far away to stage an attack from.

All Tsuna can see is the blue sky, the Estate and the green grass, and nothing could look more peaceful. _Ironic considering what goes on inside this Estate. _

Tsuna notices that there is a split in the road, and that the car could go one of three ways; straight, right or left. All of the cars go straight for the moment. Tsuna cranes his neck to see where the other roads lead too. The one on the right goes down a slight hill before entering the forest. The one of the left goes up the hill slightly before entering the woods. The Gates to the Estate- beautifully decorated wooden gates- open automatically and allow the convoy entrance. It's a rather grand sight that meets the mostly Japanese Vongola. The front garden is all lawns and hedges and white gravel, along with Water Fountains. The house itself is tall- at least three stories- but there were very few windows- most likely for security.

They park infront of the entrance and the door is opened for them again. They all pile out and stand on the stone steps leading to two huge oak doors engraved with a flame pattern.

"Nono is waiting for you" informs the driver. They all straighten out their clothes, make themselves more presentable and walk towards the door. The same man as before places his hand on the door handle, with another suited escort at the other door.

He smiles "Relax." Before they both push the doors wide open.

The 7 original Guardians stand in a line and are the first to be seen as the door opens. Chrome stands behind Mukuro, and Kaito and Shinichi stand behind Tsuna, on his left and right. Tsuna takes the first step into the Mansion, with the rest a step behind. Inside the mansion is a large entryway, with a grand staircase infront of them. There is a balcony running around the second floor, allowing Mafioso of the house to watch the entrance of their Heir.

Infront of the steps is Nono, sat on a large throne like chair, with His Guardians standing either side. Tsuna and company walk towards him. When the guardians get about 5 steps away, they stop and kneel, allowing Tsuna to walk the last few steps alone before he too kneels. The Ninth offers Tsuna his ring and Tsuna kisses it.

"Welcome to the Vongola Estate Decimo and His Guardians." Intones Nono.

"We are honoured by your summons Nono" replies Tsuna, before letting go of the Ninth's hand and looking up.

The Ninth stays looking serious for a moment, before he breaks out into a large friendly smile.

"It's been a long time Tsunayoshi." He greets. "Now, now young ones, get up off the floor. We're done with the formal stuff" All the Guardians get up, and the rest of their party enter the Mansion too. Reborn had told them what to do when they were still in the plane, threatening anyone who didn't comply with the promise of a nice chat and a training session from Hell. "And International Phantom Thief 1412, you should come down now. You're distracting my men." It wasn't a telling off, but just a mild suggestion. Some of the Mafioso present on the balconies are indeed looking at KID instead of what was proceeding on the floor.

Rather discretely, as soon as the doors had opened and Tsuna had taken his first step, Kaito clicked, passing control over to KID at the same time. KID had changed into full regalia, and taken a different place to everyone else. On the same level as the balconies, it appeared as if he was just kneeling in mid-air, directly above the doorway. Of course, technically he was still kneeling and showing respect to this man, so Reborn couldn't tell him off. But he was now in a place he didn't know, with men who he didn't know. There was no way _Kaito_ was about to walk in. He had an identity to protect after all. Even if these men were Mafia, that was no guarantee that they wouldn't pass his name onto the police. All it would take is for him to annoy someone to such an extent that they pass his name on, and he would be in handcuffs. He didn't need that as a leash forcing his compliance. KID was free and no one was going to tie him down.

"Forgive me. But surely your men should have better discipline than that. Have they never seen a thief before?" KID enquires, grin firmly in place, words light and joking. Shinichi fights the urge to raise his palm to his forehead and roll his eyes. In a light purple cloud of smoke, KID appears in the centre of the room finally on the floor. However, taking advantage of light like usual, he is standing where the light from the windows touches the floor. The light reflects off the white suit making it seems as if he's glowing. This, along with the light bouncing off his Monocle, made it rather hard to actually look at the thief, especially his face.

"Well, it's not every day we have someone so famous grace these Halls" explains Nono.

"You flatter me" states KID, tipping his hat forwards. At the same time, he walks forwards through the light and dark of the room to stand at Shinichi's side. "But I am not the only famous one here" he explains

"Hm, two famous people here, well we are lucky" smiles Nono, looking Shinichi over. It was not someone he specifically remembered, even though KID seemed to think he was famous. Must be a Japanese celebrity then. "Would you mind introducing us?" apart from these two, he actually knew all of the others. However, apart from saying he had two new Guardians, Tsunayoshi had not told him anything more.

KID's grin, if possible, widened as he presented the man next to him. "This here is Kudo Shinichi, Famous Detective of the East"

The click of guns being loaded was loud in the suddenly silent room. At the same time, Shinichi found himself back to back with KID, the Mafioso all around them aiming their guns at him. However, instead of aiming his Card Gun at the Mafioso threatening Shinichi, KID has his aimed at the Ninth. And from there a stalemate has occurred. The Guardians and company don't know what to do. The suddenness of it all slightly shocked them since they weren't expecting anything to happen here.

"A detective?" growls Nougat Coyote.

"He's safe" informs Reborn, jumping onto Shinichi's shoulders. "He's not a spy or anything. Plus the Vongola rings accepted him and KID." He nudges Shinichi with his foot. Slowly Shinichi raises his arm, showing the ring on his hand. Swapping the gun from one hand to the other, still keeping it trained on the Ninth Boss, KID shows the ring on his hand too. Nougat looks unimpressed. At another push from Reborn, Shinichi sighs and concentrates. A black glittering flame appears on the ring, next to the white flame of KID. The Mafioso around gasp at these flames, and slowly lower their weapons.

"Nono, was that really necessary. Do you think Reborn would have allowed Shinichi to come here if he was going to betray us? He has his own reason to come here, and will be the last one to turn on us." Informs Tsuna, looking at the seated man.

"Well, we are Mafioso Tsunayoshi; it's a trained reaction whenever we see law enforcement in our home. However, I will have it known that he means no harm. Kudo, I apologise for the actions of my men." Shinichi nods and KID places the gun back into his jacket.

The Ninth's eyes flick to the left and he sees a maid standing in the doorway. "Ah, it seems as if your rooms are ready. I'm sure you all must be tired after that long flight. Take the time now to relax, and we shall meet up again for dinner." Tsuna and company half bow at the Ninth before following the maid out of the room.

Once they have turned a corner and are no longer in sight of the Entryway, Ken comes bounding over. "Shini-chan are you alright? They shouldn't have done that to you. Why I should go beat them up!" he growls. Shinichi places a calm hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ken. It's understandable. And no harm done right." Ken growls and mumbles to himself before going back to Mukuro. KID half smiles, since no one else could apparently see the slight tremors in Shinichi. Even with all the experience Shinichi has had with being at gunpoint, it still takes its toll. Adrenaline still goes through the body. Plus, this was supposed to be somewhere 'safe', not that he or Shinichi were relaxed, but still, nothing was supposed to go wrong. Even he was shaking slightly since the adrenaline was still running through his body too.

Eventually the maid stops at the start of a new corridor. This one is very long and had doors down it length. She stops infront of the first door. "This is the room for the Mist Guardian." She looks at the pair "It is suited either for Miss Dokuro or Master Rokuro. However, I have been informed about your other place of residence." Tsuna looks over at them, and smiles.

"Nono told me about this." He explains "He knew that you didn't want to live in this house with us, so he had one made for you. Apparently, it was worth it so that you could be near when I was made… Boss" the moment of hesitation was minor, nearly unheard. "There is room for the whole Kokuyo Gang to live in there, along with a few extra rooms for any guests you may have. I've seen the plans and it looks alright. You'll have a budget to decorate the place as you see fit. It's yours to do with as you wish. However this room is also available for either of you if you ever wish to use it."

The maid nods to indicate that the information was correct. "The house has been basically outfitted for you, however, at the moment your luggage is in here and the guest rooms until after dinner" she explains. Mukuro takes a step forwards and enters the room, along with Chrome,Flan, Ken and Chikusa.

She walks down the hall until she reaches the next set of doors "This is Master Sasagawa's room." He takes a quick look inside before closing the door and following the rest down the corridor. "Next is Master Gokudera's room" she explains and keeps on walking "Then Decimo's room, Master Yamamoto's room, Master Lambo's room and finally" and once again the maid turns to face them, "Master Hibari's room. However there is a similar arrangement. Master Hibari also has a separate residence where Master Kusakabe will also live. Your luggage is in here and the guest room down the hall" she explains to the pair. She takes Kusakabe around the corner and indicates his room.

"Across the hall is a living space for you all to relax in, along with a small kitchenette." She waves at the mentioned doors.

"All right. Everyone who has a room should start unpacking. A shirt and trousers will need to be worn for dinner" orders Reborn, still on Shinichi's shoulder.

Tsuna looks confused "But what about Shinichi and KID?" he asks. He looks at the maid who suddenly looks sheepish, as if she's forgotten something.

Reborn smirks and jumps off Shinichi's shoulder. Leon changes into the 10 tonne hammer and Reborn gives Tsuna a good whack. It didn't matter how much Tsuna trained, or tried to dodge, he would never be able to avoid Reborn. "Leave that to me." He smirks.

Rubbing his head, Tsuna turns around and walks to his room "Alright alright, I'm going." He complains. The others follow Reborn's order and enter their own rooms, not wanting the same fate as Tsuna.

Once everyone has left and the doors are firmly shut, Reborn turns to the maid.

"Thank you Master Reborn" she says quietly. "I had guest rooms prepared for them since I didn't know where their rooms are" she admits. Reborn just continues on smirking.

"It's alright. I can handle that. Can you bring a trolley including fresh bedding, toiletries, cleaning materials and anything else they would need. Please leave it here, even if we are not around." The maid looks confused, but she's not about to ignore a request made by THE Hitman Reborn. After bowing at the three she leaves to complete the request.

"Oy, Reborn, what's going on? Don't we have rooms?" asks Shinichi, as the Hitman jumps back onto his shoulder.

Reborn smirks, and flicks the side of Shinichi's face for asking a stupid question. "There haven't been a Star and Moon Guardian for 8 Generations. Where the rooms are wouldn't have concerned the 2nd generation, and consequently was forgotten about by the others." He explains.

"Okay, so how do you know?" asks KID.

Reborn half smiles and raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "Hn, of course I know. Who do you think I am?" Of course, Reborn knew everything.

In fact, ever since Pandora had turned out to be Shinichi and Kaito's rings, Reborn had been doing as much investigation on them as possible. Even he had never heard of the Star and Moon Flames, so research was in order. Digging through a **Very **private Vongola library, thanks to Nono, Reborn had found Primo's diary and notes. In addition, he had found plans to the mansion which had remained largely unchanged. The only changes had occurred underground. It was practically taboo to change the design of the actual Mansion. In these plans and journals, Reborn had not only managed to find information on where these secret rooms were, but also information on the people behind the name. It seemed that Kaito and Shinichi were as close to their predecessors as the rest of the 10th generation were- meaning almost exactly the same. From what Reborn had observed of Kaito and Shinichi, their plans for their Mafia Lives were almost exactly the same as what their first generation counterparts actually did.

"KID you're going to love this." Comments Reborn, looking over to the thief.

"Oh?" questioned KID, raising an eyebrow. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well my informants have been to your house" KID stiffens and Reborn smiles sadistically at the reaction. Reborn simply extends an arm and a fruit fly climbs out of his sleeve. The fly sits on its master's hand, looks at those around him and focuses its gaze on its master. "He" and it was clear that yes, Reborn did mean this bug "told me about the entrance to KID's lair. The entrance to your room is pretty similar"

KID lowers one eyebrow, whilst the grin slowly crawls on his face as he imagines what's to come. Reborn walks down the corridor before stopping at a wooden panel in between Tsuna's and Gokudera's door. KID examined this panel, and as far as he could tell, there was nothing unusual, no drafts, nothing that he could feel to indicate the hidden mechanism.

"Light your ring, either one of you" he orders. They look at each other and KID complies.

"Place your palm against the right side of the panel." He tells. KID's grin turns wild and childish, excited to see what was next. "Yes, about there"

"Ne, Tantei-kun, come here" suggests KID "A little bit closer, closer. And one two three…" and he places his palm against the wall panel.

Immediately a section of the floor beneath them span and all three were plunged into the gloom. On the hallway side, there was no indication of the movement, and the wall panel looked exactly the same as it's other half. Looking behind them, they could see the rest of the hallway. In fact it looked as if they were looking through glass into the corridor. But they knew from experience that the other side was opaque.

"I'll tell you about that later." Reborn says quietly.

"That was…" KID emphasises "Awesome" he squeals.

"Well, let's continue. Once we get there, I'll explain everything" Reborn gave KID a look as he and Shinichi walked away.

After a few steps, they turned a corner, and were almost in perpetual darkness. "Shinichi, put your flame here." Shinichi reaches out, and feels a hand print shaped hollow. Making his flame fill his hand, the light in the hallway changes. With rather movie-like special effects, torches set in holders along the hallway light up, one after another, giving enough light to see.

"Abracadabra and let there be light"

Shinichi looks over to KID, and sees it's not KID but Kaito again. "Kaito shut up and climb the stairs. We still need to get ready for dinner you know."

Huffing, Kaito does as he's told and starts to climb the stairs infront of them. At the top, he turns left and left again, now on a hallway facing in the opposite direction than before. It's also the direction Tsuna's room is in. The torches have extended this far too, lighting the short hallway. About 3 steps infront of him, is one door, another 5 steps after that, is a sliver square on the floor. It seems to be a trap door. Reborn nods at Shinichi to open it, and slowly he does, wary of any traps. Lifting it up slightly, and he can't see anything. Leon changes into a rope, and Reborn lowers him down before swinging him like a pendulum. As soon as the movement begins, lights flicker on, revealing a small corridor.

"Lit by motion sensors to save time and light. For the rest, it would light as soon as the doors open, but the sensors don't cover the ceiling." Informs Reborn.

"Where does this corridor lead Reborn?" asks Shinichi, poking his head in.

"This connects each of the Guardian's rooms together." Explains Reborn. "This way, if there is an attack, they can easily and secretly get to each other. It's also an escape route in case the front doors are blocked or being guarded."

Both nod in understanding before lowering the trap door. "I'll have to leave a rope here or something so we can get back up. It'll be easy jumping down, but getting back up would be hard. Maybe the elastic suspenders will work?" Shinichi mumbles to himself.

They notice that at this point, the corridor goes both forwards and to the left. Looking forwards they can see another door. Reborn takes them left. After about another 5 paces, there is another trap door. "No need to open this one. It leads to Dame-Tsuna's room- directly set into the roof. In case of emergencies." They nod, trusting the Baby Hitman before they carry on walking. Another trap door appears "Private living room" Reborn explains- meaning the one the maid pointed out earlier. Finally the corridor ends in a set of steps. Reborn opens them and they find it leads them directly onto the roof. "For secret entrances and exits." Reborn informs "Or just in case you want to sit in the sun" and he looks at Kaito "Or under the moon, and think."

They walk back to the intersection. "As you most likely can guess, we're technically in the attic, although there is only one other exit I haven't shown you. However, it's just a mirror of the way we came in, but this time it comes out of the wall in between Tsuna and Yamamoto's rooms. Shinichi, your room is that side, Kaito, yours is the one by where we came in. Now before you two go anywhere, there are a few rules about this place." Both boys look at the Hitman in concentration. "Firstly, it is to be kept a secret. No one other than Tsuna is to know where you two 'live'. That means that you must be careful when using any of the entrances or exits. Only spin the doors if no one is looking or in the corridor. Only jump into the secret hallway when no one will see where you came from. The other Guardians are not to know about them. If it weren't for the direct link to Tsuna's room, neither would he. If you are on the roof, say you used the public entryway, or you climbed up. There is a helicopter pad up there, so it's possible. These doors and lights only react to your flames anyway."

They blink at these rules, and would laugh, if not for the serious look on the small face.

"Okay, we'll follow them Reborn, but why the rules?" asks Shinichi.

Reborn lightens up, a playful smirk on his face "Hn, well, it's a bit like your plan for Mafia Life" he explains "The Night will remain in the dark, unknown, except for the Sky. You will be the last line of defence. If no one knows that you live up here, then they won't plan for you when they design an attack. They won't be able to bar your doors, or gas your rooms or anything else like that. It was all Primo's idea since it suited the lifestyle his Guardians had."

"Hmm, that is similar to the way we want to do things." Thinks Shinichi.

"Have you told Tsuna about your plans yet?" Reborn asks.

Both boys shake their heads. "Once we start going on missions we will." Kaito explains.

"I'll explain it to the Ninth. He'll be the one giving you missions at first, so he'll need to know. It'll be strictly between us four though. None of his guardians or anyone else will know. Once Tsuna's matured enough, then we'll tell him too" agrees Reborn. They head back down the stairs, and now realises why they can see through the door; to be able to tell if there is anyone else in the corridor. Seeing that there isn't anyone at this current time, Shinichi spins the door. It's practically instantaneous, and makes no noise what so ever, even despite the centuries of no use. The cart has been left there, as Reborn requested, so they gather up as many things as they can carry and climb the stairs. They decide to start by looking into Kaito's room.

All the furniture was covered in dust, and looked very antique. Everything was Georgian style, since this room was last outfitted in the 1700's. The room though was huge. Since they were in the attic, there was no limit of space. It had a separate bathroom, a separate bedroom, a huge wardrobe and even a small kitchen like area. It was like having his own flat. And based on the size, a large highly expensive flat at that. Kaito looked into one room and knew instantly that it would be KID's new lair whilst in Italy.

"Oh dear" sighs Shinichi,

"What's wrong Shin-chan?" asks Kaito coming out of the room to see Shinichi in the kitchen area.

"Whilst we have both running hot and cold water, that's about it. Electricity wasn't invented then, and since no one knows about this area, it's not been fitted. And this cooker is wood based, so we're either going to need an electric one or install gas pipes up here." Enlightens Shinichi

"Well, as long as you do it all yourselves, you have free reign. Just put the walls back as you found them and it'll all be fine." Says Reborn, sat on Kaito's shoulder.

"I can do the electrics I guess. I have enough knowledge from disarming electrical security systems, hijacking lights and electricity and wiring the KID base all from Heists. It shouldn't be much of a problem. May take a while though" Kaito scratches the back of his head, imagining how big of a job that would be.

"You'll have plenty of time before things pick up here. I'll make sure to get you the funds and any materials you'll need. I can't help much otherwise though." Reborn apologises. He tilts his head towards Leon "Leon says he'll help though. Any tools or power tools you need he can transform into. Hm, he must like you guys to offer that." Reborn almost looks in shock, if Reborn ever got shocked that is. Shaking his head, he continues "I'd suggest sleeping in the guest rooms until this place isn't so dusty- so most likely until after the renovations. We don't want you suffocating to death from all the dust in here."

"Won't people hear us doing renovations up here?" asks Shinichi, logical as ever.

Reborn shakes his head. "Nope, there is sound proofing in the form of a flame barrier around this area. You can turn it on and off at will. I'd suggest that normally you keep it off so you can hear what's going on around you, but when working, have it on. The switch is in the corridor"

"Hmm, that's interesting technology in this part of the house." Comments Kaito.

"Well, the First Generation liked to play around with what their flames could do. Lots of things in the house can be activated by using flames. Your predecessors were a lot more advanced than the rest though. They most likely worked with Talbot to find suitable resources and materials to work with. Essentially the Flames are a power source too. They harnessed it better in the future. The First Generation was the only ones interested in using the flames recreationally. After them, the 2nd generation used it for fighting only, and as you can guess, the knowledge got lost along the way." Describes Reborn.

"Like us and our gadgets then. Both Conan and KID have some pretty interesting tech." supposes Kaito. "Well, on with the dusting I suppose. How long before we have to be at dinner?"

"Hm, about 4 hours. Allow about half an hour for a shower and getting changed. That's enough time to start." Replies Reborn

"Well, all we need now is a hoover. Oh, wait, we don't have any electricity." Mutters Shinichi sarcastically.

"I'll get Giannini to make some flame powered tools for you. Ever since the trip to the future, he's been practicing at making things that run on flames. It seems that he doesn't mess these up" Reborn muttered the last part to himself, so the boys politely ignored him.

* * *

><p>Everyone is sat down to dinner, with the 9th generation at the top of the table, farthest from the doors and the 10th generation, and their guests, at the bottom. Tsuna and the gang had agreed to have Kaito and Shinichi as far away from the others as possible, especially after the incident earlier this afternoon. So Tsuna, as tradition dictates, is sat at the very end of the table. Yamamoto and Gokudera sit on his right and left. Then there are two empty seats, before Lambo sits on one side and Mukuro and his gang on the other. Next to Lambo are Ryohei, Hibari and Kusakabe.<p>

Tsuna looks up the table and sees that there are the only two spaces left. "So we are just waiting for Shinichi and…"

Tsuna didn't need to finish his sentence, since at that moment there are two clouds of smoke- one white, one black. The tenth generation practically shrug in unison, ignore the clouds and continue with their conversations. The Ninth generation, on the other hand, are not used to random bursts of smoke. They all tense, expecting some sort of attack. As the cloud thins, two shadows appear and reach forward. As the smoke totally dissipates, KID and Shinichi grab their glasses, take a sip of water and place them back down, practically in sync. KID had decided to add that in for special effects. Shinichi didn't even bother to raise an eyebrow, knowing full well what KID was doing, and turned to listen to Gokudera who was asking him a question.

As Reborn suggested (read: commanded) they were all in shirts and dress trousers, looking formal yet comfortable. There was a range of colours and patterns around the table, but as usual, the strangest was KID. He had simply opted for his normal suit, minus the jacket and red tie. Of course, the monocle and top hat were firmly in place, looking slightly odd. But that was KID for you. When Shinichi had stepped out of the shower earlier to get changed, KID had decided it was his job to get Shinichi ready. So after the usual cloud of non-transferable smoke, Shinichi found himself dressed in black slacks with the same dark blue shirt as KID wore. Shinichi didn't have time to protest as KID steered him out of the room. However, Shinichi did notice that his football belt was on- hidden by the untucked shirt- and his pen was in his pocket; KID had armed him, and no doubt he was armed too.

Polite conversation is passed along the table, with the younger adults getting to know the older. Conversation topics were kept light, with funny stories about their time together being shared. KID was the one to really break the ice, with a display of dancing cutlery and cruets. During the meal, wine and other drinks were changing in colour, and people began sporting different coloured ties that went with their outfits. Keeping it rather low key for him, KID only 'attacked' those who seemed willing. He had gained a sense of how far he could go with each of them. Meaning that tricks were kept far away from both Cloud Guardians. However, in general, the Ninth Generation seemed to warm up to him, and were willing to be laughed at- must come with the experience of age.

No one really noticed the slight cough KID and Shinichi had developed, since these coughs, from either of them, seemed to indicate when a trick was about to occur. The Japanese Vongola assumed that this was KID's way of being nice, and forewarning them of a prank. After dessert was served and finished, the young Vongola started yawning. Now with food in their stomachs, the long day had caught up with them, and they wanted nothing more than to sleep. However, that all changed when KID and Shinichi transported away in a big bang.

"Is he always like that? Kaitou 1412, I mean" asked Timoteo, nodding in the direction of KID's now empty chair. The young ones smile, thinking back on their short two months with KID.

"To be honest" Tsuna admits "That was rather tame of him. I don't think he wanted to offend you. However, he is generally a lot calmer at the dinner table. Shinichi tells him off otherwise."

"Gyuhaha, the house is so much fun now." Claps Lambo, laughing slightly "There's always something going on. KID is everywhere at once. He helps Lambo get ready for school since Mama wasn't there. He plays with us and he even helps Lambo with his homework. It would be boring without him."

"Hm" Fuuta agrees "KID-nii is ranked number one for having fun!"

"It's hard imagine the house without him now, and Shinichi too." Inputs Yamamoto, chin leaning on his palm. "They bicker like brothers and understand each other so well. Somehow, Shinichi is able to put up with KID's childishness for longer than any of us can. It's an interesting relationship they have. They are rivals, yet at the same time, they have each other's back. You would have thought that being a detective and a thief would drive them apart, but it's how they met and doesn't seem to be an obstacle."

"So why are they here? I can understand why the rest of your party are here. But why these two? You didn't bring anyone else over from the Japanese base" questions Croquant Bouche, Mist Guardian.

Tsuna sheepishly ducks his head and rubs his neck. "That's right, I never gave the Ninth the full details. KID and Shinichi are my Moon and Star Guardians." Tsuna drops the bombshell and the ninth generation stare at the heir in shock.

"That explains their odd flames and rings" comments Nei Brown Jr, Sun guardian.

"Well, that is interesting. I look forward to getting to know them better. We shan't hold you any longer, you all look like you're going to fall asleep where you sit." Nono waves his hands and dismisses the younger generation towards the door.

They all stand and file out of the room, however instead of going to their rooms, they all end up in the recreational room opposite.

"They seem nice" comments Yamamoto sitting on a chair. Whilst they had all met Nono before, they hadn't met any of his guardians. Not face to face like this.

"Che, they're alright for a load of old geezers" Gokudera slumps onto one of the sofas, shoeless feet resting on the coffee table.

"Tomorrows going to be interesting, byon" eyes turn to Ken, who is sat at Mukuro's feet. "We'll get to see our new house."

"And I can stop crowding with all you herbivores" Hibari says, leaning against a wall, Hibird on his shoulder.

"Leaving us already Hibari. Shame, I would have thought that you would have liked to play with them first" Heads flick quickly over to the other side of the room, where KID is sitting in the window seat framed by the setting sun. "I had better visit to make sure you don't miss me too much" KID grins at Hibari, goading him on.

Hibari growls and lets the tonfa drop out of his sleeve. Taking aim, he jumps towards KID, arm raised for an attack. KID coughs into his hand before he sighs at such a default reaction and clicks.

"Skylark-chan, you're no fun" KID is now the opposite end of the room, lounging across the back of the couch, behind Tsuna and Gokudera. The others try to stifle giggles at KID's new nickname for Hibari. The Prefect glares them into silence.

"Just wait until the next training session, then I'll bite you to death, thief" Hibari stalks out of the room, head held high. Hibird jumps into flight, flying once around the room saying "Kamikorosu, kamikorosu!" before following its owner out of the door, Kusakabe shutting it behind him.

"I think you offended him KID" comments Shinichi. Again heads turn in surprise. They didn't know either of them had entered the room, and no one was there when they first arrived.

Shinichi was leaning on the armchair Mukuro was sat on, arms crossed on top of the back. The others were worried by the picture infront of them. Mukuro had one leg crossed over the other, a confident smile on his face. With Shinichi leaning behind him, Ken at his feet, Flan sat on one arm Chrome on the other and Chikusa standing next to Shinichi, Mukuro looked like some powerful enemy, when the hero had just rushed into their trap. Tsuna knew what a display of power Mukuro was showing there. With Flan in the Varia, Chrome as a fully-fledged Guardian and Shinichi growing more powerful each day, it was a scary sight indeed. Tsuna just hoped that Mukuro had given up on his plan to possess his body. Thinking about that, Tsuna still didn't know why Mukuro had wanted to possess his body during their first confrontation.

"You'll get it later. He'll whack the magic right out of you" Shinichi laughs, covering up another cough.

"Shock horror!" gasps KID. "What would we do then? I'd have to train you up to become KID then Shinichi" Shinichi's face drops and he stops laughing. He deadpans at KID and is about to reply back when Lambo interrupts

"Gyupa! Lambo-sama will do it! I'll be KID" He climbs the sofa that Tsuna and Gokudera are on and faces KID. "Teach me!"

KID laughs. "We'll see" and Lambo's face sparkles. "But it's time for Phantom thieves in training to go to bed."

"Che, he won't do it. Thieves in training need to follow their master's orders and I don't think that the Ahoshi can do that" Gokudera warns.

"Lambo-sama can too! Just watch Bakadera" In a flash the two boys are out of the door and a few moments later, the sound of two doors shutting reaches their ears.

"I'll go check on them" offers Shinichi. The rest decide that they are going to bed too. Shinichi says good night to all of them before checking in on Lambo, who is in his PJs and fast asleep. Softly closing the door he goes down the now empty corridor, and around the corner to where the guest rooms are. Finding Fuuta's one, Shinichi pokes his head in and sighs. Walking into the room, he tucks the teen in properly before exiting.

He closes the door and turns to walk back when he sees KID aiming the Card Gun at him. Before he can react, KID has fired a glowing card and it smashed against Shinichi's chest. Shinichi breaths in as he feels the energy pouring into him. He stretches before looking back at KID. "What was that for?"

"Well, we need to get everything sorted out asap. I have something else I need to prepare for, and I can't do that if we are still sorting out our rooms. And you can't do that if you are tired, so I shot you with a sun card. It's my flames, not Ryohei's so I don't know how long it will last." Shinichi gives KID an analysing stare, trying to figure out what KID's intentions are with this 'something else' he needs to do.

"I suppose so. Well, I'm charged up now, so let's get on with it. Without a fricking hoover."

KID smiles and places his arm over Shinichi's shoulder, forcing him to follow KID's lead. "Hi-ho Hi-ho, it's off to work we go. With a sweep sweep here and a bang bang there Hi-ho Hi-ho."

"Ptf, with a bang bang huh. That'll be my gun against your head if you keep singing that song." Shinichi gives a sharp smile in KID's direction, before checking that the hallway is clear. With his flame telling him it's okay, he lights his ring and opens the door. He pulls KID's arm off him before lighting the torches and climbing the stairs.

"Aww- but Tantei-kun, you'd miss me." Pouts KID. "I do have good news though. What has no wires, no strings, yet functions without batteries?"

"Hmm, KID, I don't know" says Shinichi exaggerating and sarcastic. KID opens his door wide and presents:

"A flame powered Vacuum Cleaner!"

"Already?" Shinichi blinks at the thing. It would certainly be easier that washing everything by hand. It looked like a normal Vacuum Cleaner, but larger and rounder. It was based on the Henry Hoover design, but instead of being red with a smiley face, it was green and looked like Leon.

"That's not Leon" Shinichi looked over to a counter he had cleaned earlier and there was Reborn. Shinichi felt like his mind had been read, since he didn't say anything. Indeed, Leon was currently being petted by Reborn. "I persuaded Giannini to get the job done as soon as possible. With a little design help from Spanner, I present you with the first of a long line of Flame powered tools."

"So that's why you didn't stay long at dinner" comments KID. Both had seen Reborn enter the room, checking to see if they were all behaving themselves and dressed appropriately. However, none of the others had seen the new addition to their table enter or leave the room. Seems as if Reborn had taken advantage of KID's distracting magic. Kaito and Shinichi also knew what type of persuading Reborn had most likely done. It only took them a little while of watching his interactions with others to know what he was like. Leon would have been on Giannini's shoulder the whole time, and most likely not as a Chameleon either.

"Between him and Spanner, you'll have suitable tools very quickly. Whilst Spanner may not be able to physically make them, he can certainly design them." Reborn took a sip of his espresso before looking up at the pair "Well, get on with it."

Shinichi sighs and KID smiles singing "Well, it's off to work we go" before dodging Shinichi's kick to the shin and grabbing the hoover.

* * *

><p><strong>To be totally honest, anything 1st Gen related, such as their rooms, is actually based around the furniture you see in Kuroshitsuji. It's easier for me, and I'm sure for you too, to imagine that, than some random Georgian furniture. It's practically the same anyway. I would have set it in the 1800's, but I can't due to there being 10 generations. And I'd imagine that each Boss had a reign longer than 20 years. For Vongola to be powerful, they would need long reigns. Plus, there are too many 'greats' in how Giotto is related to Tsuna. Not that it's that important, but I thought I'd let you know. So just imagine Kuroshitsuji and you'll all be fine.<strong>

**Gyu-pa! my storm ring and necklace arrived in the post! It's funny though, how it comes in a box with Tsuna and Yamamoto on it, lol. Along with Uri's belt (that came in a box with Tsuna and Reborn on it) that I've had for a while, I'm all set! I also got a necklace with the Vongola seal on it, as well as a t-shirt with Chopper from One Piece on it. It's his face and hat peaking over the bottom of the shirt and is uber cute.**

**Also make sure to check my latest Reborn fic out. It's the exact opposite of this one. It's not a crossover, the chapters will be short (yes you did read that right), and it's not serious. It's a family type fic based on the Arcobaleno. It's called Mafia row, so I hope to see you all there! I'll be posting the next chapter up either tonight or some time tomorrow.**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 05 March 2012**


	26. 24 Setting up the start

Chapter 24: setting up

Hmm, this week's Reborn Chapter took forever. But what a revelation. And it's perfect timing for me too. Those who are up to date can guess what I mean, but I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't read the chapter yet.

* * *

><p><em>As we go from Horse to Sheep<em>

_I will rise from the deep_

_Whilst flowers bloom in the heavens_

_I will steal the rainbow's seven_

_More than joy will sound this night_

_As I make my returning flight._

* * *

><p>"Grah! Why? Why, Why, why, why, WHY?"<p>

In his natural habitat of Skyscrapers, one man smashes his glass against the table.

"It should be back by now. It's never been this long before."

"I wonder why the delay though." He turns to the other occupant of the room. She flicks some imaginary glass off her bed, before continuing where she left off, knowing she now has his full attention. "We haven't heard even a peep about him since last time. It's unusual for it to be this long between hunts."

"Well, there can be only two reasons for this delay in hunting. Firstly, maybe I killed him."

"Maybe" The woman glares at him, " 'Maybe I killed him?' Why didn't you make sure? You know how we operate. We know the prey is dead when our hands are covered in their blood, ack" She grabs her chest tightly, before bringing her hands to her mouth. She coughs violently for a few moments. Dropping her hands, there are crimson drops glistening in the poor lights.

"Heh, I didn't need an example" the man walks over, the dangerous gleam in his eyes from earlier practically gone. But not completely. These red droplets reminded him of his real prey, and the real reason for being in this hellhole of a home. He grabs a tissue and cleans her hands.

"I know. I left before I confirmed that he was dead. And then his new back-up arrived. So that's why I said there were two reasons. I know how hard that prey tries to stay alive. Every time I think I've got him cornered, that I can finally squeeze the life out of him, he escapes."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know that. But what's the second thing?" she rasps, throat sore from coughing.

"My dearest. Think about it. Why else would he hold onto his own hard earned prey?"

Eyes meet, and a gleam of hope fills both.

"You can't mean?" she gasps, heart rate picking up.

He strokes her cheek, smiling the first genuine smile in months. "Exactly my dear. One last hunt and we will forever be free from these shackles, and allowed to return to the forest."

* * *

><p>"Ne, Gokudera?" asks Tsuna, finding him walking down a hallway. Gokudera immediately spins around at hearing Juudaime's voice.<p>

"What can I do for you Juudaime?" he asks. Tsuna walks up next to him, stops and places his hand on his chin as if thinking.

"Have you seen Shinichi or" and he looks around to see if they were indeed the only people in the hallway. Seeing that they were, he continues "Kaito around? Apart from Breakfast and Dinner, I haven't seen them for the past 5 days. I'm getting worried."

"Hmm, I agree Juudaime. I'm sorry to say that those are the only times that I've seen either of them too." Gokudera looks extremely apologetic.

_3,2,1…_

"I'm so sorry Juudaime! It's my job as your right-hand man to keep track of where everyone is. How could I have made a blunder like this? I don't deserve to be your right hand man"

_And there we go. _Tsuna internally sighs.

"G-Gokudera. It's alright. You know what Ka-" and seeing a subordinate walk past, Tsuna changes what he was going to say "KID is like. KID only appears whenever he wants to. It's not like Shinichi though."

"Well, they both do seem like solitary people. But to ignore us totally like that? They never were like this back home. I mean-" and Gokudera looks up, down the hallway. "Oy, Thief-baka, get back here!" Gokudera rushes off, carefully avoiding Juudaime in his pursuit of the thief. Tsuna sighs and goes off after him.

Gokudera and Tsuna come to an intersection, stopping since it seems like KID has stopped too. However, something's not right. KID was… KID was…

KID was IN the mirror on the wall.

KID turns around to face his pursuers. "Ah, Tsuna, Gokudera. How may I help you?"

Tsuna stutters slightly, taking a good look at the image before him. He takes a step forwards, and so does KID. Both keep taking steps forwards, towards each other, until Tsuna is a step away from mirror. Slowly, Tsuna lifts a hand, KID mirroring his movements perfectly. Placing a hand against the glass, KID places a gloved hand in the exact same spot, at the exact same time. Not believing this, Tsuna raises his other hand and uses one knuckle to tap the glass. As does KID, in perfect harmony.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the latest of them all?" Both Tsuna and KID turn their heads to Tsuna's right and down, to look at the small Hitman. Reborn was both next to Tsuna and in the mirror.

"Re-reborn?" asks Tsuna, looking between the two images of Reborn.

"Of course Dame Tsuna. Who else would I be?" The Hitman looks up, as does the mirrors reflection.

"I was just coming Reborn. I got what you asked for." Explains KID. Reborn nods, and walks away, down the hall way. Yet the image of Reborn in the mirror remains. Tsuna's mouth drops to the floor, whilst Gokudera's eyes widen.

"Well then, let's go" Reborn's voice sounded just as close as earlier, even though the Hitman was clearly visible further down the hall. When Tsuna goes to look back at the mirror, no one is there. It's simply his reflection again. Looking back down the hall, Reborn has disappeared.

"Bu-Wh- What just happened?" Tsuna asks.

"Maybe it's a magic mirror" guesses Gokudera, eyes shining. "Or a cursed Mirror. Or a new type of UMA that KID has communicated with" Tsuna rolls his eyes.

"That may be true, if it was anyone else but KID who had just performed that. But damn, we didn't get to ask him where he was" Replies Tsuna. Just to make sure, he taps the mirror again.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha. Did you see, hahaha, his face!"<p>

Back in Shinichi's room, KID is rolling around on Shinichi's bed (dust free and lemon fresh) laughing at Tsuna and Gokudera's expressions from earlier.

"Yes, KID, I did. You did that just to get out of the questioning. Plus you still love to play with people." Answers Shinichi, putting his clothes away. He was watching from the same mirror KID was using to play with Tsuna. He had seen every emotion cross over Tsuna's face.

After a very long 5 days and nights of working, they finally had liveable rooms. They had worked through the nights to get the electrics in the walls and ceiling. Luckily, the attic next door had working electricity, and the ceilings of the rooms below also had wire cables. All KID had to do was connect their cables to those. At the moment it was only basic, but enough to make living up there comfortable. For one thing, they now had electric lights in all of the rooms rather than candles. There were also the odd electrical socket too, but they were still working on those. They had to do as little damage to the walls as possible, or be reprimanded by Reborn. Over time, they would improve it until it was as modern as they liked.

"I still can't believe you're going through with this tonight." KID stops laughing and looks over at Shinichi, who continues to unpack. "It's a good thing that everyone will be out of the house and at the party"

"Well, I've got to make an impression. It's time my name was actually true again. And what better time for a new start?" questions KID. "And I even got Reborn's permission. Nothing's going to go wrong; it won't be that different to before. It'll be interesting, with a new cast of characters."

Shinichi snorts "You mean a new cast of targets, or a new collection of toys?" He raises an eyebrow as he turns to look at KID. KID crosses his arms, 'harrumphs' and turns his head away from Shinichi.

"I can't believe you think that low of me Metantei-san. I take them very seriously. And technically, I could include you in that cast." KID looks to the side to see Shinichi's reaction. Shinichi simply has a small smile on his face. KID's not sure if that smile is directed at him, or the items in the detective's hands. It's the gear that Conan used to chase KID with. Placing on his watch, belt and kick shoes, Shinichi stands up. During their time in Japan, Spanner had made Adult sized versions of Conan's gear. There was something comforting about wearing them. He still wore them, showing that Conan was still a part of him. Everything he had learned as Conan was still important, still valuable to him. And he wasn't about to let a whole three years go to waste.

"_KID! Shinichi! Reborn? Guys, where are you?"_

That's Tsuna's voice, rising up from the floor below. It's a reminder once again of the time.

"It looks like they are about to leave. I hope that they have fun at the party. It's too bad that KID and Shinichi will miss it." comments Shinichi, brushing dirt off of his trousers.

"I'm sure that they will do. It's a celebration after all. I'd be mad at them if they didn't have fun at a celebration, no matter who the other attendees are" KID scowls, watching Shinichi push the suitcase into the bottom of the wardrobe.

Shinichi sighs at KID's pout. "Well, I'm assuming that you are going to help me with these clothes" And KID's face lights up. Shinichi isn't sure whether the expression is happy or evil. "It's not like I have a choice" he mutters under his breath.

"_If you please Magician"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna stands infront of his door, stamps his foot and sighs.<p>

"Grr, Where are they?"

"Where is who, Boss?" Tsuna whirls around, finding a man behind him. Tsuna gasps, not hearing him approach. This man has dark blond hair, piercing green eyes, and is wearing a navy blue suit and a bow-tie.

"Oh, just looking for Shinichi and KID. I thought that they were coming with us, but I haven't found them yet, so maybe they aren't coming at all." Tsuna explains, rubbing the back of his neck

"Well, it's best to go on without them. It's their loss" Tsuna spins on his heels and faces a woman. She has long brown hair, bright green eyes and is wearing a dark blue suit. She rushes forwards, grabs Tsuna's arm and hauls him down the hallway. "So Boss, are you looking forwards to the party?" She flutters her eyelashes.

"W-well. Not really." Tsuna admits.

"Of course! This is your first time coming to a party like this." She gasps, placing a hand against her mouth. She turns a corner, nearing the entryway. "Well, I'm sure that there is nothing that you can't do."

Tsuna blushes at the tone this woman is using. She leans in close, pushing her well-endowed assets against his arm. She runs one well-manicured hand down his cheek,

"Oy, wench. Get your hands off of Juudaime." Tsuna and the woman both look up, and down the stairs of the entryway, to where Gokudera is standing at the bottom.

With a girlish giggle, this woman practically flies down the stairs, and latches onto him instead. "What such lovely escorts to this party I have." She drags him out through the doors, flings him into the car, and gets in herself. Before he can make a protest, she has sat down next to him, flicked off her heels, brought her knees up and is firmly resting against him. No matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to get her to let go of his arm.

There are sniggers from around the car at the way Gokudera was manhandled. Glaring at them only makes them laugh harder. The woman looks around the limo as if only just realising there are others in the car.

"Oh my God. Even more lovely men. Whatever have I done to deserve an escort like this?" Hand to her heart she takes a closer look at the men, and woman, around her. "Gya. Look at the muscles on this one." She stands up slightly and sits next to Ryohei, running a hand over his arm muscles. Turning to the other side, she looks at Yamamoto. "And such soft hair" she says, patting him on the head.

"Gwahaha, you shouldn't bother with them. Lambo-sama is the best!" announces Lambo. She turns her gaze towards him, before rushing over. Lifting him up, she sits in his seat, before placing him on her lap.

"Well, aren't you adorable too?" Lambo preens under the praise. The lady squeezes him tightly as if he were a cuddly cow.

"Un, excuse me, um Miss" Yamamoto attempts. Piercing emerald eyes meet his, and Yamamoto stares at them for a moment, before remembering his question. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't I say that you were escorting me? That kind of implies that I'm going." She laughs "And I couldn't leave delightful Mistress Chrome here with a group of boys by herself, now could I." Chrome was in the car with them. Mukuro didn't feel like going to this party. Yet the Guardians presence was requested. Even though it was a request, it was practically an order. So Chrome decided she would come in his place. She wanted to see the celebration anyway.

Tsuna and a subordinate enter the car, with the blond man closing the door behind him. As the door closes, the car moves off, and they are on their way.

"Ohh, but this one. He's definitely my type. I love intelligent males, they make life sooo interesting." Lambo is chucked off her lap as she slides to sit next to this unknown man. Eyes follow her movements, wary of this stranger. This woman doesn't lean all over him like she did the others. Crossing her legs, her skirt riding up in the process and revealing a stunning pair of legs, she gets comfortable.

Reborn jumps over, sits in between them and settles himself in for the ride. And for the rest of them, that is enough. They trust Reborn inexpressibly. They would trust Reborn with their lives, and do so on a daily basis. His advice is practically law- even if it is enforced by himself- and any decisions he makes are correct and final. Everything Reborn does, even if they can't see it at the time, is for their own good and helps in their growth. In the past they have learnt that not following Reborn's advice leads to mistakes and a painful bump on the head. If Reborn says it's okay to have them in the car with them, then so be it.

"Che, mind introducing yourselves. It would be nice to know who we're traveling with" orders Gokudera, eyeing them suspiciously. _If they take one step near Juudaime…_

Two pairs of intense jade eyes look his way and Gokudera is slightly taken back. However after a moment, they change, becoming softer. They laugh slightly, as if sharing some private joke, before the woman answers.

"Me, well I'm Clover, and this here is my partner, Arthur. We'll be accompanying you to the venue and back." The occupants of the car nod in acceptance.

_Hmm, _Tsuna thinks _I know them from somewhere. My intuition says that they are okay; it's safe to trust them. If only it would tell me who they are. Although with all the subordinates and mafiosi here in the base, it would be nearly impossible to remember them all. It's highly likely that I have seen them before.  
><em>

"Reborn, what will we be doing at this party?" asks Yamamoto, changing topic. If they are coming along, that's fine with him; the more the merrier after all.

"It's just a basic get together for a celebration. It's a chance for Bosses to communicate on equal ground and just enjoy the company without worrying about getting shot in the back- generally. So treat it like any other corporate party you've been to." He explains. The others all relax, knowing that there's nothing too formal to be done yet.

"But" _Here it comes _"This is your first real Mafia party. So you need to present yourselves as polite, yet strong. Don't let anyone walk all over you, however don't offend anyone either. Eyes will be on you, but show them that you don't care. Vongola secret stay Vongola, as you all know. And at this precise moment, Vongola's top secret is the two new Guardians. No one is to mention that we have them, nor are you to mention that KID or Shinichi are affiliated with us. Understand?" Forceful eyes look at each person, drilling that into their minds. They all nod, showing that they understand.

"Big Bro Dino will be there" comments Tsuna. They all smile, knowing the clumsy Boss will be there too. He was always so supportive, and would make sure that they didn't disgrace themselves too badly. "He sent me an email saying to look out for him."

They drive along the familiar route to the airport, chatting about meaningless things and keeping their minds off of the party. Once there, they see a familiar face. Not looking happy, but here anyway, Hibari is sleeping on the roof of the car that brought him here, enjoying the sun on his face.

As they exit the car, Hibird flies around his master, singing "Herbivores, Herbivores". Hibari doesn't even acknowledge the bird, knowing by sound alone that they are here. It's kind of hard not to.

"Be quiet herbivores. You are disturbing the peace."

Immediately they all quieten down. Pleased with the result, Hibari finally looks over towards them, and notices two strangers getting out of the car. Within moments, Hibari is infront of the woman, tonfa raised in a threatening position. "Who are you?"

"Ohh, look at the gleam in his eyes." And not caring about the tonfa, she grabs his chin "They are so… fierce." Not believing that this woman has just ignored his threat and touched him, Hibari attacks.

Clover and Arthur both duck under the first swing and Arthur stays sitting on the floor as Clover cartwheels away from Hibari. Keeping focus on the woman who touched him, Hibari spins on his heels, and leaps forwards, tonfa rising upwards to attack. Clover jumps on the tonfa, using the upwards momentum to add force behind her kick to his chin.

A gun shot between the two stops the match, and Hibari huffs in defeat. He looks towards Reborn, not happy that the match was stopped- for a woman she wasn't that bad.

"Hibari, you don't need to fight them. They are accompanying us, that is all. Now if you don't want to be late, I suggest you get on the plane" Reborn waves his gun in the direction of their private plane.

Even though he doesn't want to follow Reborn's orders, being late is breaking the rules, so he gets on the plane and secludes himself in the rear compartment, like last time. The others all pile on too, sitting in the centre.

* * *

><p>"Representing the Vongola Famiglia, Vongola Decimo and his Guardians"<p>

The doors are opened, and Tsuna and his Family take a step forwards. They are all in black suits, with Shirts matching their flame type, and the Vongola Family tie. Tsuna is also wearing a cloak, with a chain connecting the two sides to hold it in place. Along this chain are 7 bright stones, representing him and his Guardians. Tsuna nods at the announcer before descending the stairs, the rest three steps behind him. As soon as Tsuna's feet touch the carpet of the main floor, important Bosses come over to meet him. Other lower ranked Bosses flock to the Guardians instead.

_It really is like a Corporate party_ admits Tsuna, easing himself into the atmosphere.

After a few frantic minutes of introductions and greetings, things slow down and Tsuna has a chance to breathe again.

"So little Bro" Tsuna looks over his shoulder to find Dino approaching him. Tsuna fully turns and smiles. "Are you enjoying Venice?"

Venice was where this party was being held. It was the turn of an up and coming Family to host these celebrations, and their most suitable location was their holdings here in Venice. Not that people minded, Venice was a beautiful city to hold these celebrations in. The black water was reflecting the lights and stars, making everything shimmer and glow.

"I am Dino. I still can't get over how pretty everything is here in Italy." Tsuna admits, laughing slightly.

"Well, it's a different type of beauty to Japan. But Japan is beautiful too." Tsuna nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready?"<p>

"You're bad for my sanity you know. I would have never done this before I met you"

"Ahh, thanks for the compliment"

"It wasn't meant to be one. The number of insane things you've made me do. The next thing I know, I'll be doing more than just acting; I'll be there with tools in my pockets, and gloves on my hands."

"That would be so awesome. Would you really?"

"No."

"Hmm, didn't think so. Anyway we had better get a move on, that manager's staring at us. We are supposed to be working after all."

Two waiters walk out of the kitchen, down a hallway and into the event room. The noise of conversation is loud due to how many people there are in attendance. Slowly they make their way around the room, offering drinks to those who reach out for them. Meandering on a very set course, they visit certain people, checking in and making sure that they are okay.

Passing a blond and young brunet, one waiter offers them the last of his drinks. They both take one, smiling in thanks. But the brunet's smile quickly changes into a look of confusion and half recognition.

The waiter smiles and walks back to the other, the brunet's eyes following his every move. They both bow to the pair before leaving for the kitchen again.

"Is everything alright Tsuna?" asks Dino, concerned. Tsuna stares at the door where the two waiters left through. "Was there something wrong with them?"

Slowly Tsuna shakes his head, before forcefully removing his eyes from the doorway. Shaking his head faster and firmer, Tsuna looks back at Dino. "No, I just thought they were someone I knew. But they shouldn't be here."

"Really? That is strange. Well, if they can't be here, then those waiters can't be them. Maybe they just look similar." Advises Dino. Tsuna nods, before turning to another Boss who wanted his attention.

"Ah, Decimo, it's nice to finally see you here in Italy." Comments the Nubo Boss.

"Thank you. It's nice to finally meet all of you face to face rather than through phone calls or video messages." Replies Tsuna.

"So why the sudden move from Japan to here?" he questions. Other Bosses turn to listen to this conversation, wondering this themselves.

Tsuna tries not to let the attention bother him, and turns his flames up slightly more. As soon as they had arrived Tsuna had used his flames to present himself as more Boss-like. He found that his flames steadied him, and provided the inner power and peace that he needed to face these people. Plus, he wasn't a klutz with his flames on; It wouldn't do for him to trip down the stairs infront of all these important people. Turning slightly to include anyone else listening, Tsuna answers, "Well, Nono decided that it was time I had a more practical role in leading the Family. So he decided that it was time for us to move to Italy and see up close how the Family is run. It gives me time to accustom myself to the members of my Family before I'm in the position of leading them." The bosses agree with this logic, and applaud the Ninth's thinking. "Plus, it'll give me experience whilst Nono is still here to help, provide advice and correct my mistakes" the Bosses all politely laugh.

"I'm sure that nothing will go too wrong" assures one of the crowding Bosses. "There's no one with more experience than Nono." Murmurs of agreement start up after this comment. Conversation moves onto the Ninth's experience, and stories of him in his prime are passed around. Tsuna learns a lot more about the man he's taking the title from, and finds that he has a lot to live up to.

Excusing himself from the conversation, Tsuna walks away and out onto the Balcony. Leaning against the concrete railing, Tsuna stares out at the inky black water infront of him.

"Is everything alright Juudaime?" asks Gokudera, following Tsuna outside. Tsuna nods, not looking away from the river. Gokudera walks up and stands next to Tsuna. "I've brought you some food, it's been a while since we last ate" A plate is put down on the stone wall and Tsuna smiles at Gokudera's consideration.

"Thanks Gokudera." Tsuna picks up one of the canapés, studies it before eating it. "The Ninth sure is amazing"

Gokudera turns his head to look at Tsuna, before nodding. "That he is Juudaime. He is the Father of Vongola at the moment. Only amazing people can hold that position. That's why I'm sure that you'll do fine. In fact, you'll be even better than him."

Tsuna smiles at the assurance in Gokudera's voice. He would never know where Gokudera got that assurance from. He could never see this amazing person Gokudera made him out to be. But if the trip to the future is anything to go by, then he will, someday, become someone worthy of Gokudera's praise.

"Yo, so this is where you guys are" states Yamamoto, walking over to where they are. Seeing the plate, he takes a bit and eats it "Hmm, the food here sure is amazing"

"Oi Yakyuu-baka! Those were for Juudaime. How dare you eat them" shouts Gokudera, holding up a fist filled with dynamites.

"maa, maa, calm down Gokudera. We can always go get some more." Tsuna finds this bantering soothing, and closes his eyes just to listen to their argument.

"Tsuna, Tsuna!" All three turn to face the archway leading back into the event hall. Standing there is Lambo, tiredly rubbing one eye. Slowly Lambo walks over to Tsuna, leaning against his older brother when he gets close enough. Tsuna pats him gently on the head "Lambo is tired, but he wants to stay awake." They all laugh slightly; he is only a child after all. "Tsuna, Tsuna. Carry Lambo" he yawns as he holds his arms up.

"Ahoshi, you shouldn't ask that from Juudaime. He's not your Nanny you know." Growls Gokudera.

"Baka- [yawn] dera. Jealous that I didn't ask you?" he sneers at Gokudera. Tsuna grabs the little cow and holds him up, letting him rest his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

"J-jealous? Why would I be jealous?" shouts Gokudera.

"A-ho-de-ra" Lambo mumbles, settling in and falling asleep.

"haha, he got you there Gokudera" claims Yamamoto, slapping him on the back. Gokudera flicks the hand off before grumbling to himself.

"Little Bro you need to see this to the EXTREME" roars Ryohei, not even in sight yet. He comes careening around the corner, pushing off the archway due to his speed. "Chrome is dancing with some guy!"

The others look slightly shocked. Hefting Lambo up higher on his hip, Tsuna turns to Ryohei. "Well, she can dance with who she wants. It is a party after all."

"But it looks like she's not enjoying it to the extreme, it's the EXTREME opposite." Describes Ryohei, hands waving in the air.

The atmosphere around Tsuna drops and grows cold. He passes Lambo (who has now woken up after Ryohei's shout) over to Gokudera before striding off. "No one forces our sister to do anything." He growls.

He walks back to the main hall and through the doors, before coming to a stop in the doorway.

It seems as if his help wasn't needed.

Chrome was dancing with some Boss, and unfortunately one of Vongola's allies, meaning she couldn't exactly refuse. The look on her face showed that she was highly uncomfortable with the current situation, and couldn't wait for this guy to let go of her hand and hip. However, just as Tsuna was about to interfere, the Boss spins Chrome. When he was off balance from the spin, Hibari stalked over and pushed the Boss out of the way, before completing the spin and continuing dancing as if he'd been her partner all along.

"Umm, Thank you Hibari." She whispers, blushing slightly at being saved in this manner.

"Humph. Well, forcing a lady against her will is breaking the rules and he should be disciplined for it. I am merely protecting the peace." He answers back gruffly.

There is a gasp from next to them- in the direction Hibari pushed the Boss. Both look over to find a scene starting between a waiter and the Boss.

"Oh My God. I am so sorry Sir. Please come this way and we'll see if we can get you dry." It seemed like the waiter had spilled a whole pitcher of iced water down the unfortunate man. There was outright laughter from some viewers, and grunts of indignation from the Boss's close friends.

The waiter looks up and winks at Chrome. She smile back and nods her head in thanks. She would have to thank him properly later.

Seeing Tsuna at the edge of the crowd, Hibari spins Chrome again, letting Tsuna grab her instead. His job was done here after all.

"Are you alright Chrome?" asks Tsuna. "He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" a defiant light gleams in his eyes, and his voice is close to a snarl. Chrome shakes her head and squeezes his hand.

"No Boss. I am fine, he just really wanted to dance, that was all." Tsuna gives her a are-you-sure look, to which she nods again. She has to smile at Tsuna's protectiveness of her though. A few moments later, she is spun once again, finding herself in Gokudera's arms next.

"Che, what a bastard, making you dance when you didn't want to." Gokudera growls. He's practically staring daggers into the man's back. "Why I ought to stuff him with dynamite and set him off as a firework later on" As gruesome as it sounds, Chrome had to laugh at Gokudera's own form of protectiveness.

"I'm sure that Mukuro-sama would love to see that" she laughs. Gokudera doesn't look too pleased with that answer, but gently sets her spinning again.

This time, she's ended up in Yamamoto's arms. "I'm going to have to thank that waiter later" he admits, a playful gleam in his eyes and a broad smile on his face. Chrome nods in agreement. "I've seen him about and he's too graceful to spill something like that. He's trained in some sort of sport- I can tell from the way he walks."

"I'm sure that you will have the chance to later" assures Chrome. Yamamoto looks slightly confused due to the absolute certainty she has in her voice. Shaking his head, he smiles once more, before he lets her go.

Strong and firm arms catch her, and she's now looking up at Ryohei. "If he does that again, I'll knock his lights out". Over the past years, Chrome had been around Kyoko so much, that she was almost like another sister to him. Well, she was a sister to all of them, their time together had formed bonds that close. But Ryohei would protect her in the exact same way he would Kyoko.

"If you did that, Kyoko would shout at you for fighting again" she gently warns.

The boxer grips her tightly for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, she'd most likely come over and slap him too. And then tell him off infront of everyone." Both smile at the truth behind those words.

"Yeah, she would. Imagine the loss of reputation for that Boss." They both laugh. One of Ryohei's eyebrows raise at something behind her. But before she has chance to turn her head and look, Ryohei's forced her off into another spin. At this rate, she was going to get dizzy.

However, she was not expecting this next person. For it was a 20 year old Lambo. A lot of the ladies in the room turn to look at the handsome man. It was rather close to the 25 year old Lambo the others had described that appeared at the Ring Battles. Seems that Lambo was going to be a heart breaker when he grew up.

"Yare Yare" sighs Lambo. "When my 10 year old self saw you looking that uncomfortable, he couldn't handle it and used the Bazooka. I'm glad to see that you are alright now. Let's see, 10 years ago would have been… Ahh" Lambo smiles down at her "I loved this night. Try not to miss the show."

Chrome smiles at the insinuation. "So there is something going on. I thought so" Lambo raises an eyebrow, surprised that she had guessed, but before he can ask, a sleeping 10 year old Lambo appears in her arms. She smiles sweetly and lovingly down at the cow in her arms. She knows what he had tried to do, and was touched that he felt that way.

In fact, she knew what they were all doing, even if it was unconscious. They didn't all just dance with her to see if she was alright. It would have only taken Tsuna to do that. In fact, just Hibari's interference would have been enough. No, all of them danced with her to show that she was theirs, part of Vongola and not to be messed with. But rather than feeling like an object or a prize, she was touched by their feelings towards her. That they would go so far to protect her was moving.

Chrome was so glad she had been fortunate enough to have found a family like this. And she was going to protect them, no matter what was going to come their way. She had trained hard over these past 5 years. She wasn't there to be protected. She was going to protect them too. She was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom Hitman 1412<strong>

**First Published 11 March 2012  
><strong>


	27. 25 Starting how we will go on

_**Chapter 25: Let's start how we intend to continue.**_

_Guess what guys! I emailed the people upstairs, and now Arcobaleno, Vongola 1__st__ generation, Vongola 10__th__ Generation and Vendice are now all characters. It'll help distinguish family styled fics like my other fic and the 1/10 gen ones that are popular at the moment._

**According to Fanfiction, this story is now over 200,000 words! Thank you all for reading that much writing. I know that some stories end at around this many words, but for me, ****this is truly the beginning****, hence the chapter name. **

**I'm glad that you all like Chrome's rescue scene, it was spur of the moment and rather kawaii in my opinion. **

**To Dude: I'll take your preference into consideration, and there will be some coming your way soon (eventually). Thanks for saying I rock, it means a lot. And here is your next chapter!**

**To crycrypang: Thank you for saying how much you love this little (ha) fic of mine. Here's the next chapter for you. With the events in this chapter, Hattori will be one step closer to coming to Italy. And you are half right with your prediction/suggestion.**

* * *

><p>The whole of this chapter would be spoken in Italian, unless specified.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you see it?"<p>

"I know, I can't believe it!"

"How long has it been since the last one?"

"Well, it's got to have been at least 20 years by now."

"So are you going to go?"

"Am I going to go? I've cancelled all of my parties to go and see it. What a wonderful celebration this will be!"

"I totally agree, come on let's go"

It had the whole of Italy in an uproar. It held first place on the International News. People were flying in in the thousands, filling hotels for miles around Venice. No one was going to miss this if they could.

It had all started on Friday the 26th. No one saw who left it, but it was definitely there now. On the Chief of Police's desk was a night blue envelope, with white spots representing stars. In white cursive writing was simply "Read me". The man looks dubiously at the yellow rose sitting diagonally over the corner of the envelope. He didn't need another secret admirer. But this rose was yellow not red. Intrigued, and not one to ignore others feelings, he picks up the envelope- on the back is a crescent moon. Breaking open the envelope, all that's inside is a simple white card with bold black text on it. But his eyes are immediately drawn to a symbol at the bottom.

Kaitou 1412's symbol.

"I-I-International Phantom Thief 1412?" he roars, drawing the eyes of all the other police officers in the room. In a stampede of feet, the Chief is surrounded by officers.

"What?"

"We got a heist note"

"Isn't he still in Japan?"

Question over question, voices over voices, the Chief just couldn't make sense of anything. Finally clicking that this is from a criminal, fake or not, he drops the card on the desk as if it burnt him.

"Gloves" he shouts over the noise. Everyone goes silent and several pairs of latex gloves are passed over. Putting on a pair, he puts the card back how it was, the rose in it's original placement. "Camera!" and one female officer runs to her desk, which is closest, slams open a draw, fumbles through it and finds the camera. Rushing back, the officers make room for her, still following police procedure no matter occasion. They had been thoroughly trained, it was ingrained by now. She takes photos of the whole process. The Chief of Police takes the rose off, and flips the envelope so the woman- Julia- can continue to take pictures. Next he takes the card out and lays it next to the envelope.

"So, Chief, what does it say?" asks his second in command, a strong no nonsense woman called Tortina Sorabella. Eyes turn to the Chief.

"Well, it's written in Italian instead of Japanese, but that doesn't mean it's not the real thing. Let's see:

_As we go from Horse to Sheep_

_I will rise from the deep_

_Whilst flowers bloom in the heavens_

_I will steal the rainbow's seven_

_More than joy will sound this night_

_As I make my returning flight._

And then there's something in Japanese, next to the trademark Doodle."

There is silence around the room as people consider it. After a few minutes, the Chief sighs. "First of all we need to verify if this is real or not. Get in contact with Signor Nakamori; he's the one who has been handling 1412 since his reappearance. He should be able to verify."

A phone in the background rings and one officer answers it. Slowly their face drops. Before they can ask what's wrong, another phone goes off, and once again this officer's face drops too.

"Chief, 1412 has given the heist notice to the media. I've got the top television channel on the line here."

"I've got the most popular newspaper on the line too Sir" adds in the other officer.

The Chief rubs his temple, feeling the impending headache. "Tell them we are in the process of verifying the authenticity of the heist notice. They are not to release this information until we give them the okay too." He growls

"Um, a little bit late for that. It's already been announce on the Radio Chief" announces a different officer sheepishly.

"Sir, we have Signor Nakamori on the line" Grabbing the phone, the Chief sighs and starts a very long (and loud on the side of the Japanese professional) conversation.

Through Video conferences, scans and faxes, it is verified that this is indeed one of KID's heist notes. The doodle isn't a photo copy, and sadly there are no fingerprints, skin or fibre samples to use to identify the writer. It turned out that the line written in Japanese was simply Kaitou KID, which is what the Japanese called him. This highly suggested that it was indeed the original KID that had been operating solely in Japan for the past four years.

"Right let's start analysing this then men" the Chief says to the people around the conference desk. Pens and paper are passed around as is a copy of the note, the envelope and the rose. "First of all is the rose."

"Well, KID often sends roses with his letters. In his most recent heist, he handed them out to guests." Confirms one man.

"Um" interrupts a shy young woman, eyes turn in her direction. "Well, It's a yellow rose. There's a few meaning of it. In general it could mean joy or friendship" and one of the men scoffs at KID offering friendship. However the young woman continues "But specifically for this context, it could mean 'remember me', 'welcome back' or a promise of a new beginning."

"Remember me does seem in his style, he intends to make everyone remember him through his uniqueness. Welcome back could do with his return, or maybe the return to Italy. But he gave it to us, so it's really him welcoming us back to the heists"

"Humph, arrogant thief" the Chief growls. "Well at least the envelope is simple. It represents the night sky, since he only operates at night." There are nods all around. "Now for the hard bit. The actual note."

It turns out that there are many jewels in Italy that represent the Rainbow. Luckily only a few of them were in Venice. Hopefully, since the Heist note was only distributed in Venice, the heist was being held here.

And piece by piece, they narrowed down the possibilities to one suspect. So let the chase begin.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was amazed by Kaito and KID. And after all he had been through, it was hard to amaze him anymore. Maybe amazed wasn't the right word, maybe admired would fit better. Not that he showed it on his face. No, all anyone would see is a man leaning against the wall, looking bored. Even whilst they had been spending nearly 20 hours a day fixing their rooms up, KID had still found time to plan a heist. Shinichi suspected that most of it had been planned in Japan, but still, to have a heist only 5 days after arriving was pretty impressive. KID's timing was perfect. When he had left on Friday to deliver those notes, no one knew. But with Tsuna and the rest of Vongola- old and new- focused on the arrival of the 10th generation to Italy, no one had been paying attention to the world outside the mafia. So no one knew of what was going on. Tsuna and the others were all at the party, the 9th generation were all at the mansion, and KID and Shinichi were… well everywhere to be honest.<p>

Shinichi was slightly surprised that KID was starting their plan this soon, but he supposed the sooner the better. Like he himself had said to Tsuna, neither of them had time to waste. They needed the transfer to be as smooth and quick as possible. So why not start now, when KID had the perfect reason to hold a heist:

New Year's Eve.

True to his flashy style, KID would not only steal the jewel, but also the celebrations. Today wouldn't be remembered at the start of the New Year, but as the day KID appeared in Italy. Well it wasn't that strange considering this was the thief who had tried to steal a clock tower and broke into a safe to save his rival's dog.

So here Shinichi was, as Shinichi, leaning against the wall of the heist room. It took a bit of work and a few calls to Japan to get him in. The media were on him as soon as they found out who he was. When asked why he wasn't in Japan at the moment he replied: "I am going around the world to learn how to be a better detective. And when there happened to be a KID heist here… well, I'm not one to back down from a challenge." And he smiles confidently at the camera.

KID's heist note was a simple one and it made Shinichi smile. With no more Pandora, KID could relax slightly and go full out and enjoy his work. All KID had to do was watch out to see if Snake reappeared and that was it. And Shinichi doubted that Snake would show up in Italy when he thinks KID is in Japan. But anything was possible.

Seeing the time, Shinichi walks out of the room and onto a balcony looking over the river nearby. It was a fantastic sight to see the lights reflected in the water. The stars were glittering in the sky and amazingly the moon was full too. Looking at his watch, Shinichi realises that there is less than a minute to go.

And all around Venice, people start their countdown. Some for the New Year and some for the latest International Phantom Thief 1412's heist.

10

And the police run around like headless chickens, squawking to each other to reaffirm the plan, check on equipment and 100 other things that they wish to check again.

9

Tsuna looks at his family around him, fully enveloped in the atmosphere of the party

8

Timoteo sits in the main dining room of the Mansion, Guardians, Mafiosi and Servants all around him, ready to raise a glass of wine to the new year. It was going to be an interesting one.

7

Reporters talk into microphones, shouting to be heard over the thundering crowd

6

A certain detective bounces on the balls of his feet, ready for whatever may come his way

5

A certain police official roars at his subordinates to make sure that they are ready. He's not going to be bested again

4

The crowd's chatter gets louder and louder, all waiting for the star of the show to arrive

3

Chrome looks around her for those two familiar waiters but finds that she can't see them. She thought that they would have celebrated with the family.

2

Shinichi adjusts his wrist watch and turns to face the water, ready to put his future in the hands of a thief.

1

Kaitou KID would take a steadying breath, but that was a very bad idea considering where he currently was. So instead, he settles for the time old gesture of checking the monocle was in place, and waits for the-

**BONG**

All around Italy fireworks go off. However in a certain area of Venice, all is silent; the crowds have stopped cheering and due to some shocking coincidence, none of the fireworks work! As the first bong of the clock resounds into the night, eyes turn to the reflection of the full moon in the water. For slowly, something is coming out, creating ripples in the smooth water. And with each resonating bong that something takes a step forwards, rising out of the river at the same time. First to appear is a white top hat, blue ribbon reflecting the light. Another step and a monocle makes its debut. More steps are taken in time to the rings and the famous unhinged grin rises from the water. And piece by piece, the rest of the suit emerges until KID is standing fully erect on the surface of the moon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" shouts KID in perfect, unaccented Italian. Unknown speakers broadcast the sound around the area.

KID throws his arms out to the side and water droplets fly from him, sparkling like gems in the light.

"Welcome to the New Year's very first Heist"

And the crowd around finds its voice and screams in appreciation.

* * *

><p>Those screams are heard over in the Mafia party's venue. Wondering what all the commotion is about, as well as why there is a lack of fireworks, Tsuna and the rest are the first to step outside and take a look. The venue was right on the banks of the river as Tsuna and family had found out earlier. However, Tsuna's eyes were no longer focused on the beauty of the reflected lights, but on a very familiar figure standing on top of the water.<p>

"K-K-" stutters Tsuna

"Kaitou KID!" screams Lambo jumping against the railing to see better. Other Mafiosi come outside to take a look and are very interested in the sight.

"What's Kaito doing there?" hisses Tsuna to Gokudera, making sure that no one else can hear him. Gokudera looks just as shocked as Tsuna is.

"I don't know Juudaime. As far as I know, they are still back at the mansion." Whispers Gokudera in return.

"Haha, seems like we have good seats, ne Boss" laughs Yamamoto.

"Oh, so this is the famous International Phantom Thief 1412" comments a Boss standing further down from them. "He's been in Japan for a while, isn't that right, Decimo" and eyes turn to Tsuna. In a flash those orange eyes are back, and Tsuna calmly gazes back at the bosses.

"Yes, he has been. I didn't know he was planning on leaving Japan. I went to see his last Heist actually. It was a very interesting experience. One that I rather enjoyed seeing." Bosses nod their heads and murmur in agreement.

"Ne, ne, isn't that Shinichi-niumph" Starts Lambo before Chrome places a hand over his mouth. He looks up at her in question.

Leaning down she reminds Lambo "Remember what Reborn said. Vongola has no connection to Kudo Shinichi or Kaitou KID. We've only ever seen them on the news in Japan." Lambo's eyes widen as he remembers.

"Boss, it EXTREMELY is, look!" shouts Ryohei and all eyes turn back to KID. The Vongola gasp in shock as they recognise that blue suit and unmistakeable cowlick. Shinichi was advancing down a dock towards KID.

"Do you guys know him?" Asks the Difo Boss, gesturing to the distant figure separating himself from the crowd.

Tsuna keeps his calm façade up as he answers back, the Bosses eyes on him. "I know of him, but have never had the chance to meet him in person, thankfully. That is the Famous Detective of the East, the Heisei Holmes Kudo Shinichi." Conversations start at the mention of the name.

"So a famous Japanese detective then" confirms the Bovino Boss.

"Yes, and a very good one at that. He is also famous in Japan for coming the closest to catching Kaitou KID ever. I wonder why he is in Italy though. He's never left Japan before." Wonders Decimo out loud, deepening the front that he doesn't know who Shinichi is personally. As Shinichi comes to a stop, Vongola Decimo whirls around to face tonight's host.

"Is there a television that we could watch through? It seems that the fireworks have been put off because of this. It will be entertaining, I assure you." He asks. The host nods violently, not one to deny the Vongola Decimo anything and scrambles to find the required items. Within moments, the Party goers are back inside, watching the wide screen TV that was in the dance hall.

* * *

><p>Once the crowd are done with their initial screaming, Shinichi jumps over the railing and walks down a wooden dock towards KID's position. Helicopter lights shine down on him, announcing his presents to everyone around him. It wasn't his usual style to confront KID like this, he prefers waiting until after KID has had his fun with the police before stepping in. But this time, it was necessary, and the lights and cameras were welcome for once.<p>

Did it matter that the Organisation would no doubt notice the dead Kudo Shinichi live on television? No, for he and Haibara were more than protected. He had had enough of running and planning and letting them make the first move. He was no longer going to hide in the corner and await his chance. No, he was going to put his life on the line, just like Kaito and confront the enemy. Even these few steps were a war cry, a defiant shout, telling them that he had never been killed by their drug. He had more back up than a scared scientist girl and an aging gadget professor now. He had Pandora, he had Kaito, he had the largest, the strongest and the bloodiest Mafia Family in the World behind his back.

Kudo Shinichi was alive and in Italy, and now the whole world knew it.

Hands in his pockets, he strolls purposefully down the dock towards KID's position. And KID's smile just gets wider and wider. When Shinichi runs out of wood, KID takes a corner of his cape and spreads it out as he bows to Shinichi.

"Kudo Shinichi, the Heisei Holmes, I welcome you to this heist" pleasantly declares KID. Now everyone in Italy knew his name, his face, his reputation. Even if they didn't know what Heisei meant, the comparison to Sherlock Holmes was clear.

"International Phantom Thief 1412, The Magician under the Moonlight, Kaitou KID. What an arrogant thief you are, stealing New Years. But what a nice way to start the new year with your monocle adorning my mantel piece." Shinichi raises his chin in challenge, staring the thief down

"Aww, Tantei-kun, I'm sorry to disappoint, but come the end of this event, this monocle will still be planted firmly on my face. But as lovely as it is to talk with you, I have a heist to conduct. No chance you'd sit this one out now?" Shinichi snorts, and raises his wrist watch. "Didn't think so" sighs KID.

He opens his arms wide, cape extending to the sides. "Let the show, Begin!" he shouts, falling backwards into the water.

Shinichi immediately spins on his heels and runs down the dock, jumps over the railing and enters the Gallery.

So part one of the plan was complete. KID and Shinichi had made themselves known on public, internationally broadcasted news. Everyone who was watching would know their names and faces. It wouldn't be weird to find them in countries other than Japan now. Both were international stars. But most importantly, no mafia connections in sight!

* * *

><p>In the police's opinion, Kaitou KID couldn't have chosen a worse gem to go after. For it was not one single gem, but 7 gems. But what's worse? That the artist used them in a piece of art that spans many different rooms of the gallery. Lines painted on the floor in many different colours connected the 7 gems, leading the visitors on a tour of the gallery at the same time. As a result, the police force was split between more than one room. The call that KID was outside had come in, but the men stayed where they were; KID would have to come inside if he wanted these jewels, so why bother wasting energy chasing him outside.<p>

'_Sir, 1412 has disappeared back into the water. By the sound of it, he's about to come inside'_ comes the voice over the radio.

"You heard him men, that Bastard Thief is on his way. Get ready to catch him. We are not going to fail this time!" shouts Nakamori-keibu in Japanese, having rushed over with some men as soon as he knew about this heist.

"You all heard Signor Nakamori, prepare for action" Shouts the Italian police Chief, Marcell Ricone, after a translator has repeated what the Japanese man had said

All is silenced by the shrill ringing of a bell. Both police captains run towards the noise and end up near the start of the gallery. KID is standing on a platform with the ringing bell in his hand. "Welcome to the Gallery tour, I will be your guide for today." KID says in a very tour guide like voice. He repeats himself in Japanese for Nakamori- wouldn't want him to miss the joke. Seeing the two males run into the room, he grins at them. "Ah, now with everyone here, we can get started."

"Men, get him!" shouts Nakamori running forward himself. The Japanese police all run straight into the danger zone, heads held high. They circle the thief, batons at the ready to defend, or at least try to, themselves.

KID looks around himself in fake amazement. After clicking his hand, (and all the police cringe, waiting for the trick) a tissue appears and he wipes his unobstructed eye. "First Tantei-kun and now all of you. What a dedicated Task force I have." For the benefit of the Taskforce, KID talks to them in Japanese. He sniffs for dramatic effect. "Since you all came here just for me, how about I let you relax?" but KID's smirk as he says that has no one believing a relaxing time is about to follow. Those who are quick enough to guess what the thief is about to do quickly raise their arms to cover their mouths.

Most are not fortunate and are gassed by the sleeping bombs KID lets drop out of his sleeve. KID quickly moves from his spot, escaping into the thicker areas of gas, the white blending into the rose pink easily. A door is thrown open and the sleeping gas moves in that direction. Some is thrown out the way as Shinichi runs through the room, holding his breath, into the next clear room.

The second room is filled entirely with Italian men since most of the Japanese were currently taking a nap. Shinichi takes in a deep breath, and a few more, clearing out any traces of the gas he may have inhaled. Hearing a ruckus, Shinichi looks up just in time to see another pink could of gas surround some unfortunate Italians. It quickly dissipates to find three men now in bright red uniforms instead of their usual blue colour. Meanwhile Kaitou 1412 walks to the centre of the room where the first jewel is located. It is in the centre of the floor, surrounded by a red circle. The police advance on him as the thief kneels on the floor, back towards them.

Just as they are about 4 steps away from the thief, he raises his left arm out to the side whist still working on the gem on the floor with his right. Whilst his fingers are spread out, he flicks his index finger forwards. One of the police men suddenly punches one of the others.

"Oi, what was that for? Are you working with him?" his two teammates shout, looking highly offended and suspicious. The victim just looks at his hand as if it's possessed. Only Shinichi notices the Kaitou flick a different finger forwards. The poor policeman watches in horror as his hand flies out to the side and slaps the person infront of him.

"Guys… help me. It's not me I swear" he pleads. The others look confused, fully believing that their co-worker wouldn't defect to KID's side.

With another flick, this time it's a different man than the first victim, who suddenly kicks the guy who slapped him. Both look at each other scared and worried by their actions.

When the third man starts entering the fight, seemingly without his permission, Shinichi decides it's time for him to step in. He takes a few steps forwards and produces a normal football from his belt. Taking a look around him at the other pieces of artwork, Shinichi aims carefully and lets the football fly. Most would wonder what Shinichi was aiming at, since it was nowhere near the police nor the thief; in fact it passed directly in between them. Yet all four were dragged in the direction of the ball and pulled off balance.

Of course, KID made it look natural and turned his fall into a cartwheel, pocketing the gem as he returned upright. Shinichi smirks at the thief for his little win. The police had ended up in an undignified pile of the floor.

"Hmm, what's this?" asks one man as something light brushes his face.

"A gift from me to you" says KID, bowing before running out of the room, Shinichi hot on his heels.

All three men look at the gift and find it's a piece of clear fishing line. The man pulls on it and his leg lifts up. Finding more strings around them, they all realise what a game the Kaitou had just played on them.

Outside, the crowd _ohh_ in wonder as firework goes off, revealing a bright red colouring. With a crackle like lightening, the firework dies in the sky.

In another puff of pink smoke, the Phantom Thief enters the room with the Orange jewel in it. As it clears, KID is hovering in place directly above the gem, apparently standing on the ceiling. Whilst the three police officers in this room are goggling at the man on the ceiling, the thief runs over to the one closest to him and drops a large piece of fabric like a curtain. He and his victim are hidden from view for only a few moments, but that's all the magician needs. As the curtain rises and envelops another victim, the first policeman looks at himself and realises that he is now in a bright orange uniform. Taking a look inside his jacket, even the inner lining is orange. His gun is orange, his Taser is orange, his radio is orange… even his underwear is orange! How had the thief managed that?

By the time Shinichi walks in the room, the magician is on his last victim and returns to his position in the centre of the room.

A part of Shinichi's mind wonders how the top hat is staying on and why the cape isn't following the natural law of gravity. If the cape had been hanging down, surely a policeman could have made a grab for it.

"Those who are scared of the gift Prometheus gave us should turn away now" Shinichi looks with distain at the thief; that grin didn't look any better upside down, in fact, it looked even worse.

Seeing no one turn away and the Italians trying to figure out the hint, KID claps his hands together and slowly draws them apart. Floating in the middle of his palms is a spark, a bright orange spark of flame. He throws his hands apart and lots of little sparks of flame fall from his hands towards the floor. As soon as they reach their destination, a circle of flame encompasses the gem, reaching up to the ceiling to hide KID from view too.

Shinichi stares at the flames, not really knowing what to do. A small part of him hopes the thief is alright, whilst another part kicks the first part, telling it that KID knows what he's doing. A third part is reminded that this is the organisations favourite way of removing evidence. Shouts of shock from the three orange policemen draw Shinichi back to the room. Knowing that KID has this jewel, he simply runs to the next room.

An orange flower of sparks lights the pitch blackness outside, in a totally different position than the first one. It bangs, crackles and then crackles again before the sparks return to the earth.

Using basic logic, Shinichi guesses that the only way for the Phantom thief to have escaped from the ring of fire was to go through the roof. So most likely the thief would appear from the roof once again in the next room. Signalling this silently to the few police members in the yellow room, Shinichi prepares another football.

As soon at the panel in the roof moves, Shinichi kicks the football, slamming the panel into the cavity above, and hopefully into one thief.

"Too bad, try again" comes a whisper in his ear. A very familiar whisper. Instead of turning to see who it is, Shinichi kicks backwards, throwing a fist that way too. KID easily dodges both and bounces to the middle of the room, once again above the heist target.

The police officers slowly step towards the thief, trying to decide how to grab him. Totally ignoring the possibility of an arrest- there's no way they will get close enough- he turns once again to his favourite detective.

"Tantei-kun, would you mind telling our audience how it is we can see the moon?" he asks, one hand pointing out of the window where the full moon could be seen. Shinichi crosses his arms and smirks- an expression Conan was known for showing KID. Deciding to play along, he couldn't see the harm, he answers the thief.

"We see the moon because it reflects the light of the sun." KID grins and nods, pleased with the simple answer.

"And I couldn't be the Magician under the Moonlight if I didn't play with light too, now would I" Seeing the intended hint, Shinichi covers his eyes. But these Italian police don't know KID as well as he does- no one knows the thief as well as Conan did and Shinichi does now. KID drops one of his capsules right onto the gem. As it breaks it gives of a flare of light. This light is refracted through the jewel's facets and bounces around the room, where it is reflected off the glass and mirrors. With this added reflection, the light is far too bright to stand and the police officers cringe and protect their eyes. KID uses this opportunity to release the yellow jewel from its prison before moving on. Shinichi has to wait for the light to die down before he can move once more. But since he had covered his eyes beforehand, he could move a lot quicker than the daffodils could. Yes, during the blinding, KID had taken the time to dye all of their outfits a wonderful sunny yellow. Perfect.

Almost directly opposite from the first firework, another one goes off, this one blindingly yellow against the black backdrop. Instead of flowering out like the others, this one shoots up in a few jets, loudly announcing its presence.

Green was the theme of the next room and KID strides confidently into it, watching the police's reaction. A few make grabs for him, but he just jumps on and over them, continuing on his intended path. The police stop and follow the thief, wondering where on earth he is going. For it was in the direction of the next room rather than the grass green jade set into the floor. Standing a few steps away from the next room, KID stops and looks at the police, who are giving him strange looks. He spreads his arms out, cape flowing in a non-existent wind.

"I don't need to go to jewels, they come to me. It's why I'm known as the best in the business; these jewels want to be stolen by me" The police laugh, still keeping their eyes on the thief for his next 'attack'. KID raises his head and looks haughtily down at them. Raising his hands to one side by his head, he claps like an order, before speaking as if talking to a dog "Here boy"

Italian jaws fall to the floor as the jewel uproots itself and rolls towards the thief. The police immediately make a grab for it, but it manages to evade every attempt. It goes around one policeman, under another, jumps over the hand of one before rolling down the back of the last and over to its master. However, as the jewel dodged each person, their clothes magically turned green, as if to show they had lost. Laughing like a maniac, KID runs towards the next room.

Shinichi arrives in time to see stunned police and a madly laughing Phantom leaving the scene. Still seeing the thief in his sights, he quickly inflates a football and sends it streaking down the corridor at the thief.

Outside, a green line spirals its way into the sky, followed by several more. This one is further around than the last one, but still opposite the first one that appeared.

Running full pelt into the sea blue room, KID makes sure his cape is fully flared out. Grinning like an insane man (and who could tell), he keeps running towards the oncoming policeman. Whilst slightly disturbed by the grin, this man had seen enough criminals to be used to strange behaviour like this. So with courage he runs straight at the thief, hoping to be able to cuff him before the trick started. What he wasn't expecting was for the thief to backflip. Somehow, a flying football appears out of the confines of the cape, knocking the man unconscious. Landing, Kaitou 1412 steps to the side and turns to Shinichi.

"Now now Tantei-kun, look at what you've done to him. You really should apologise. At least you didn't do any damage." He turns to the police in the room and bows to them "I do apologise for the harm my Tantei-kun has caused and I'll punish him later" Eyebrows rise in the room over what the thief has just said. Shinichi stutters and bunches his fists.

KID starts walking towards the jewel in the centre of the room, ignoring the red Shinichi. His footsteps are accompanied by steam and a crackling sound. The police shiver as the temperature seems to drop. Looking at the thief, they see that ice is following in his footsteps. Reaching the gem, he stands over it and spins in a circle, one foot pointed out to the side. In a flash the whole of the room is covered in ice, save for a small patch surrounding Shinichi and the patch containing the jewel under the thief. The police were not as lucky and find the bottom of their shoes bound to the floor. In haste they start to undo the laces of the boots. It's only then they realise that their boots, and the laces, are a baby blue, a lot lighter blue than their normal uniform. Looking at one another, they realise the whole of their uniforms are baby blue.

Looking around him, Shinichi wonders just how the thief had managed this. It was an unspoken rule between the two that Flames weren't to be used as Heists. Shinichi was positive that Kaito would stick to this, so what he saw before him couldn't have been an illusion or rain flames.

Shinichi takes a careful step forwards onto the ice and then another and another, until he feel confident enough. Once he's found his balance, he aims the watch at KID. "How to you intend to escape?" he asks.

"You're still blushing Tantei-kun!" KID answers, as if that really is how he intends to escape. Shinichi shakes his head, trying to clear the redness from his cheeks. During that moment of inattentiveness, KID liberates the jewel and runs towards the exit, balance perfect on the ice. Seeing this, Shinichi turns and attempts to run after KID. But his balance isn't as good at the Phantom's and after a few steps he trips, almost falling flat on his back.

Sighing at the clumsy Detective, KID grabs his hand and pulls the detective forwards, helping to regain the lost balance. He keeps a very good grip on Shinichi's wrist, over the watch, making sure there is no way the detective can use it against him. Feeling a tug, he realises that Shinichi is about to fall once more, so he sweeps him up bridal style and carries him into the next room.

Almost white, the blue flashes draw eyes back up to the night sky. These ones are almost silent, but the crowd still notices them.

There are surprises all around when KID enters the penultimate room; the one containing the Indigo jewel. First of all, Shinichi is surprised at his position, finally noticing that KID has his watch held hostage. The police are shocked at the detective in KID's arms- who is trying his hardest to escape, to his credit. However the International Phantom Thief 1412 is also shocked, for there is an uninvited guest at this heist. This man is standing there looking smug, with slight surprise in his eyes, swinging a pair of handcuffs on one finger.

"Chuck me those handcuffs" Shinichi shouts in Japanese at this man. Complying he does and Shinichi grabs them before KID does. KID didn't have any hands to grab them with, far more concerned about keeping Shinichi's watch away from him.

"Are you going to start molesting your Detectives now? I wouldn't put it past you with what you do to Aoko" the reply was also in Japanese. Yes, it was indeed the famous English Detective Hakuba Saguru standing in wait for KID to arrive.

"Me? I am a gentleman thief I remind you. And I don't know anyone called Aoko, I'm afraid." Replies KID absently in Japanese, whilst fighting with Shinichi for control over the handcuffs. With a defining click, the decision is made and actually benefits the both of them. Shinichi was handcuffed to KID, but it was through the wrist with his watch on it. As a result, KID could throw Shinichi's aim off if he needed to. But he was still handcuffed to Shinichi. Not that he minded.

Changing positions he hefted Shinichi over his shoulder, their cuffed hands down by his hip in a good position for them both- no torn muscles here. "I won't have you unmasking me Tantei-kun. This monocle is still upon my face and will be staying like that." If Shinichi had remained in his bridal styled position, then Hakuba would have gotten suspicious as to why Shinichi hadn't unmasked the thief. In response, Shinichi kicks the thief's leg. "Be a good boy or I'll send you to sleep and you'll miss the rest of the heist" warns KID as if talking to a naughty child- when talking to Shinichi, he had reverted back to Italian. The police in the room snigger, whilst still creeping towards KID in an attempt to surround him while he was occupied. Shinichi lightly punches the thief's back in reply.

Reaching into his jacket, KID pulls out his Card Gun. He aims it at a big red button on the other side of the room. Under the button was a sigh saying 'Do not touch'. Underneath that was a white ticket stating the artist and date produced. Everyone had just assumed it was a piece of art. But closer inspection of the ticket would reveal that the artist was Tsuki Ladro. When Shinichi had examined it earlier, he had laughed. Tsuki meaning moon in Japanese and Ladro meaning thief in Italian. He had thought of dismantling it, but knowing the Kaitou, it was probably triggered to go off.

One card flies across the room, straight in to said red button. All around the room, Paintings jump off the wall. Hakuba stares at them suspiciously whilst the poor Italians jump in shock. All was well and good, until they started to move. The paintings flew around the room, some going left and others right, avoiding the immobile obstacles. The four opponents to KID were frozen in place, not wanting to be harmed by the flying pieces of paper and wood. KID however has no such fears and confidently moves to the centre of the room. Carefully he crouches down to extract the jewel, protected by his moving shield of artwork. Just as he finished taking the jewel from its ground bound prison, Shinichi plants his feet on the floor and escapes from KID's grip. Smirking at the thief all the way, he leans forwards and snatches the monocle from his face- making sure that Hakuba couldn't see Kaito's face. KID couldn't do anything to react with one hand cuffed to Shinichi and the other occupied with the jewel.

"Tantei-kun!" he shouts drawing Hakuba's eye. The Brit's eyes widen as he realises what Shinichi's holding. Kaitou 1412 quickly lowers his face and pulls the hat down, hiding his face from Shinichi. In a flash of smoke both have disappeared once again. Shouts from the next room force Hakuba to spin on his heels and run to the next room.

To the left of the gallery an Indigo flower blooms before smaller sparks separate themselves from the centre. This is followed almost immediately by a dark purple jet of sparks almost at the same position as the first set.

Pink smoke fills the next room and stays around for a lot longer than normal. Almost 5 minutes later, the smoke clears, showing, like everyone suspected, that the jewel was gone and the thief nowhere in sight. The only sign of the thief's passing is the open door leading up to the roof. Hoping he still has time, Hakuba rushes over and starts to climb the stairs.

* * *

><p>When Nakamori had heard about KID's new heist plans, he immediately ordered his men to pack up and leave. But that wasn't quite possible; people were busy with other tasks and not able to leave the country, others didn't have passports. So he only took those who could make it. When Nakamori had told his daughter where he was going and why, she had immediately called Hakuba, who was in the midst of packing himself. Not one to be left out, she demanded that she could go to, to give support to her father. And see a little of Venice at the same time if possible. Normally, Ginzo would have stopped her from coming, however, he was reminded of the letter he had had earlier today. From no one other than the thief himself, there were two plane tickets and a paid for hotel key for one week's stay. The note even said for 'you and your daughter'. A few phone calls confirmed that everything was legitimate, but they didn't know who had made the booking. Sadly, Aoko had seen him open the tickets herself, giving him no choice but to accept.<p>

So she was shocked when Kaito found her in the crowd. Smiling the first thing she does is call Hakuba.

"What! I'm busy chasing that damn magician. I will prove-" he starts, huffing slightly since he is running up the stairs.

Smirking into the phone, she cuts him off "Be quiet will you. Kaito is standing right next to me"

Leaning over, Kaito angles the phone to be able to hear him and sings "Heyho Hakuba" down the phone. The gasp in reply is audible, as is the growl of frustration. A moment later, the sound of a door opening could be heard, along with another growl.

Hakuba looks at his phone, then at the thief standing on the roof infront of him, then back at the phone. The thief chuckles at the action.

"Is something wrong, Tantei-san? Don't let me interrupt, finish the call. I'm not going anywhere." The voice is smooth and calm, knowing that somehow he has the upper hand. KID leans back on the air as if going to sleep. Hakuba notices that the thief has very carefully positioned himself so his face can't be seen. His back is to the lights below, casting his front in shadow. The blinding lights were facing Hakuba full on, forcing him to squint slightly.

"Aoko, video call me- It could be a recording after all." It would be far too easy for the thief to have set this up beforehand.

"Fine" she huffs, ending the phone call. Moments later the video starts, showing her and Kaito in the crowd. Behind them is a clock showing the current time. Indeed, this was live.

"Happy now?" she asks, a superior smile on her face. Kaito waves at him before slinging an arm around her shoulders.

But, surely that was Kaito standing infront of him. He knew, right in his bones that Kaito was KID. So who was this infront of him? Shouts from the police coming up the stairs reach their ears and KID grins widely. "Well I had better be off then. Enjoy the New Year Tantei-san." Knowing what's coming next, Hakuba runs towards the thief, determined to grab him before he can fly off.

However Hakuba isn't quick enough, and Kaitou 1412 runs towards the edge and jumps off, glider extended.

Against a background of night sky and fireworks, KID flies, a white spot returning to earth.

It's at this point that the Police, both Italian and Japanese (fresh from their nap) pile onto the roof. Colourful Japanese fills the air as Nakamori curses. Shouting into his receiver, he tells his ground police to drive after the thief. Yet their way is hampered by unfamiliar roads and they quickly lose the thief. Everyone can hear the shouts of rage from the policemen, but they ignore it for looking at the circle of fireworks surrounding them and shouting out in joy.

Hakuba walks dejectedly down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he hears some thumping; turning to the source of the noise, he finds a utility cupboard. Opening it, he releases KID's captive. Said captive brushes himself off before walking past Hakuba and towards the entrance.

As Shinichi walks down the steps of the gallery, the crowd turns his way and the Press descend on him, ready to commiserate him for failing to stop KID this time around. Everyone, including those on the other side of the TV screen, freeze. For there is something on Shinichi's face. Shinichi couldn't look any more smug as he lets the camera's get a good look at it.

"I got my New Year's Present" was all he had to say as he taps the clover charm and sets it swinging.

The crowd bursts into cheers of wonder and amazement. Every fan girl out there wants the monocle resting on Shinichi's nose. The noise is defining, even from where Tsuna and the others are watching from. Shinichi takes the monocle off to let the camera's examine it closer, before bouncing it in his hands a few times. Each time it gets higher and higher, and eventually it's thrown into the air above the Detective's head.

And that's when it disappears.

But before the Press can react, Shinichi has walked into the crowd, gone just like the monocle.

* * *

><p>Back at the party the Vongola couldn't be more excited for their friend, and the rest of the Mafioso there put it up as a win against the thief, rather than personal attachment.<p>

"Boss, did you see that!" screams Clover, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "How I wish KID would steal me away in the middle of the night" she swoons. Arthur walks behind her, holding her up from her pretend faint.

"Clover, remember what we came here for" he gently chides.

"Oh Yes, how silly of me." She giggles. "Boss, we got a call from the Ninth reminding you it's time to go home now. He let you stay later because of the heist, but we really should be getting back now"

After saying Goodbye to all of the Bosses there, Tsuna and family walk back into the car, Clover and Arthur following. One flight and car journey later and the 10th Generation are back at Vongola HQ. Gokudera carries Lambo in since he's fallen asleep. Chrome says her goodbyes and starts to walk home. Along the way Ken and Chikusa meet her and escort her back. Hibari disappears as soon as the car door opens, back to where he and Kusakabe are living. Clover and Arthur say their goodnights after escorting the rest upstairs and turn towards the wing where the normal Mafioso live.

Instead of going to their rooms, they all walk into the living room on the other side of the hall. In there they find KID and Shinichi talking to the 9th. After bowing to the 9th, Tsuna faces the two Guardians.

"What on earth do you think you were doing? Why didn't you tell me you were holding a heist? What if something had gone wrong" and here KID sniggers- as if something would go wrong at a heist. "And you Shinichi" he turns to the detective, who looks calmly up at his Boss "How could you have let him do it? Why did you even participate in it? I never gave you permission to do that."

They wait a few moments before KID answers. "Are we done with the questions now?" Gokudera bristles at the tone.

"We had permission from both Nono and Reborn. But we've had this planned for a while now. He would have done it with or without your permission." Tsuna opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

Nono turns to the other Guardians. "If you could leave us alone, this is something that we Bosses need to discuss" They bow and slowly walk out of the room, half hoping Tsuna will override the order and keep them there. However he just continues to stare at the pair before him, so they are forced to shut the door on the scene.

"Dame-Tsuna, take a breath already. Mafia Bosses don't die from not breathing in shock." A sharp kick to the head follows. Tsuna tumbles into a chair, watching as Reborn settles next to Nono and sips his espresso.

"Tsunayoshi, how much do you know about the Moon and Star Guardians?" asks Nono. Tsuna has a feeling he doesn't mean how much does Tsuna know Kaito and Shinichi, but rather how much does Decimo know about those positions in particular.

"Umm, well Reborn keep referring to them as the night, comparing them to the others who are the day." Tsuna states, since that is practically all he knows.

"That's right Tsunayoshi. As such, they lead different lives to the rest of you and your Guardians. What happened tonight is an example of that." Confirms Nono

"We started how we intend to continue" whispers KID cryptically. Tsuna turns to him, eyes showing his confusion.

"Boss" starts Shinichi, "We are going to do things differently to how the others will live their lives. In effect, we are going to be living two different lives all at once. During the day, I'll be a Detective and at Night, I'll be whatever you need me to be. The same is true of KID. During the day, he'll be his usual magician self and at night he will be KID and do whatever tasks you need him to do. That's not to say we won't take missions during the day though."

At this point Reborn takes over "They plan to live just like Primo's Guardians did, without even knowing that beforehand. Ironic really. No one will know, accept for us, that you have Moon and Star Guardians until it's time to reveal them. No one will know that Shinichi and KID actually work for you. The way the Moon and Star Guardians do missions is slightly different."

And here KID grins, before holding out two pieces of paper. "And that's where these come in" On the paper is the two new symbols they had adopted, a clam and a crescent moon, and a star and a clam.

Tsuna looks even more confused than normal. Reborn jumps up and hammers him in the chest. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" he growls. Tsuna looks pitifully up and then towards Shinichi for a clear explanation. Shinichi leans forwards.

"Okay, here's an example of how this will work. Say you need us to kill someone" and Tsuna pales "We will have to. And whilst none of us have done so before, we'll pass that bridge when we come to it. Killing a man changes a person, it's a large step to take, but one me and KID knew we'd have to take. That aside, what we'd do is…"

And slowly, Tsuna is brought up to speed on the strange lives his Moon and Star want to live. He feels sorry for them having lives that are so tied around the law. It really has forced them into this position. So all Tsuna can do is watch as the Ninth explains how he'll take the next step in their training, and promise to help them keep their lives and the Mafia as far apart as possible. For he'd do anything to keep his family happy- that was his new determination.

* * *

><p>Behind the scenes:<p>

"Please~"

"No way"

"pleeease~"

"I said no way"

"Ahh, Tantei-kun, you're no fun. You know that the glider would be attached to a zip wire. You'd be harnessed in; there's no way you could fall. And even if the line did break, you flew that Paraglider a few years ago, my glider isn't much different."

"I said I'd disguise as you to get Hakuba off of your tail, but I am not flying off into the distance. I'll even participate in the little play at the start- I can agree with your reasoning and it works with our plan. But I am not jumping off a building and being chased by police."

"But Tantei-kun"

"I'm even dressing up as a waiter at the party since I agree with Reborn's reasoning for that. But I am not doing any more than that."

"Fine" he huffs "How about this then. There is a balcony just below the roof. You can jump off the roof onto the balcony- about 1.5 metres- and the KID dummy can launch at the same time. By the time the police get to the edge, you'll be in the room below. You can sneak back to the stairs, climb into the cupboard and pretend I tossed you in there. That way, it couldn't seem like you were KID on the roof. All I need is a shot of KID flying off in the background of the video call between Hakuba and Aoko. With me next to Aoko and KID in the background, there's no way Hakuba can prove that I am KID. He'll have to accept the story I tell him."

"And that would be?"

"That I'm in Italy with Tsuna doing private shows before going public. It can be found out easily that V.F.'s HQ is in Italy, so Tsuna going their first is obvious."

"If that's the alternative to flying the glider then I'll do it that way. So what do you want me to do infront of the police? You usually give them some grand goodbye"

"Well, I'll script that bit out later and we can act it out. You'd need to get my atmosphere right."

"What you mean Pompous thief?"

"Tantei-kun, I'm offended"

Shinichi really didn't want to be KID, but he knew how important handling this correctly would be. Having KID and Detective Shinichi participate in a heist was important for their future plans. This was just one repercussion that needed to be dealt with. And hopefully, it would get Hakuba to lay off Kaito for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for writing yet another heist, but after all the planning I had done for the start concerning the Italians, and the scene on the dock at the start, and the scene between Hakuba and Kaito, I thought that I might as well fill in the middle too. And having the Jewels as a rainbow has nothing to do with Reborn at all. Seven rhymes with Heaven, and the only 7 I could think of related to jewels is Colours, hence the rainbow. <strong>

**I was going to have Shinichi fly the glider, but then I thought about it and realised that Shinichi wouldn't, so it ended up like this instead. **

**I'll see you all next week**

**Phantom Hitman 1412.**

**First Published 21 March 2012.**


	28. 26 A Storm of Emotion

**Chapter 26: A Storm of Emotion**

**To fate02: Wao, 3 loves, I'm impressed. And here's the next chapter for you! Hattori won't be appearing for a while, but at least he now knows where Kudo is- Italy, the home of the Mafia. It's not looking good for the pair. *cue music***

**Kya, wasn't the latest chapter awesome too. I loved the little ColoLal moment, and then Reborn totally interrupts it. Poor everyone though, not getting any sleep, lol.**

* * *

><p>"Now with that settled" says Nono, moving on from KID and Shinichi's mission arrangements "It's time for you to do the same."<p>

Tsuna goes as white as a sheet and swallows hard. However he puts up a determined face, the will to accomplish in his eyes. _Just remember what the Vongola Bosses told me. I can do this! _

"S-So it's time to start?" he confirms. He hadn't expected it to start this soon.

"That's right Tsunayoshi." Says the Ninth with a comforting smile. He was trying to ease Tsuna's worry. "It's time for you and your Guardians to learn our ways, truly and completely. There will be no protection now. There will be no barriers; your eyes will be well and truly open to the world around you."

"Wait! I-I I don't want them to do this. I don't want the Guardians to go through it. L-Let me go first" Reborn and Nono share a look- it's just like Tsuna to try and protect them from this. Futile, yet so purely Tsuna. Well, if he wanted it that way…

"Fine" sighs Nono. "I wasn't going to let you go first, but if you insist." Tsuna nods his head.

"And, I don't want you to let them know either. They'd get worried and want to come with me." Tsuna looks at Reborn for agreement.

"They'd distract you" he says assuredly. Tsuna looks down, not wanting to acknowledge the truth in that sentence. They would be a distraction. It would be hard enough as it was without them standing there, watching his every move, trying to give him encouragement, or trying to talk him out of it. He didn't need that.

"We won't tell them either Tsuna. You've just got to keep them off our case in return. It won't be easy balancing our time with them during the day, but we'll do it somehow. It'll be easier once we all start getting missions, they won't know when we're supposed to be here or not. And with them out of the house so often, they will notice even less." Assures KID, talking for both him and Shinichi.

Shinichi sighs "There goes my sleep." KID gives him a look and Shinichi merely shrugs.

"So, when's the first one?" Asks Tsuna nervously, looking between Nono and Reborn.

"Tomorrow" they both say. Tsuna's eyes widen slightly once more- that soon?

"You'll have the rest of today to rest after the party, after all it is 3 AM. But, so you don't worry about it too much, we put it as tomorrow. We don't want you to worry yourself into being sick." Explains the Ninth. _Well, that makes sense_ thinks Tsuna, kind of grateful that it would be over and done with.

Seeing that the conversation had come to a natural pause, KID fake yawns loudly, once again reiterating how early in the morning it actually was. Shinichi rolls his eyes at KID's gesture.

Timoteo chuckles at the motion too "KID is right, it is time to go to bed. Get some sleep Tsunayoshi. I'll see you at dinner." As he stands, so do the others, bowing until he had made his exit.

"You heard him Tsuna, go to bed" orders Reborn, a sadistic smile on his face as he jumps up to kick Tsuna. Tsuna dodges, but Reborn simply spins around in mid-air and attacks Tsuna from behind instead. More kicks force Tsuna towards the door. Fumbling with the handle, Tsuna opens the door with a loud _Heeii_ before scurrying to the relative safety of his room.

A door slams open, revealing a sleepy Gokudera, dressed in PJ bottoms, dynamites in between every finger. "Juudaime, are you alright?" he shouts.

Kaito walks over and with hands on his shoulders, spins Gokudera around and walks him back to bed. "There's no need to worry Gokudera. Tsuna is perfectly fine. He was just shocked over the time, that's all" It was a tiny lie, but Gokudera let Reborn smack Tsuna around anyway- something they had never understood. Must be because Reborn is the most dominant of them all.

Coming out of the room and shutting the door behind him gently, he finds that no one else is in sight. Reborn should have been in Tsuna's room, sleeping on the hammock like usual. He suspected that Shinichi had gone ahead of him. Indeed as soon as he walked into their corridor, he could hear Shinichi's shower running. It was one of the first things Shinichi had installed. The rooms had baths, but Shinichi apparently liked showers better. Stepping into Shinichi's room, he knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Shin-chan? I came to say Good night." He says, raising his voice to be heard over the shower.

"Hmm, Oh, yeah, you too. Good Night Kai." He shouts back.

"Good work tonight" Kaito adds "We're one step closer now" he says that a bit quieter, looking down at his feet.

"Yes, we are" replies Shinichi turning the shower off. "So it'll get dangerous from here on out. I…"

Kaito wonders at this pause. "I…" he prompts. Listening against the door, he can hear some shuffling, as if something's moving a lot and really fast. "Shin-chan I?" he asks again, wanting an answer- it had sounded important.

"I… trust you… to look after my back. And I… I'll look after yours too" It was almost too quiet to hear through the door, but to Kaito, it was as loud as Ryohei normally was.

"Shin-chan!" shouts Kaito, forgetting himself and slamming the door open- that lock stood no chance. He bounces over and hugs Shinichi tightly. He knows how hard it is for the detective to trust someone, and how embarrassing it must have been for him to say that.

Shinichi had guessed that this would be the reaction, so had gotten dressed in his night clothes as quickly as possible. "Kai, you're squeezing the life out of me. Kai, Kai. Kaito let go"

Once he does, Shinichi pushes him out of the bathroom and out of his room. "Good night Kaito" he says firmly, before shutting the door in Kaito's face. Kaito however just smiled instead of getting offended and walked into his room.

They all slept in until after noon, where they convened for a very late breakfast.

"Ne, where are KID and Shinichi? I wanted to say how good the heist was last night." Asks Yamamoto, looking at the empty spaces at the end of the table.

"Not sure. I don't even know where their rooms are to check on them." Replies Tsuna, for he really didn't. They had never mentioned where they slept. It wasn't in one of the rooms on their level though; he'd checked them all.

A rose lands on the table, perfectly fitting amongst the flowers already there. They all look around the room, trying to find where it came from, or more importantly who.

Lambo clambers onto the table to grab the rose and finds that there was a note attached.

_Thank you for your praise, New Years was well and truly mine. A_nd the grinning doodle sat at the bottom

There was a few moments of silence. "Wait, that means he can hear us. So where is he then?" analyses Gokudera.

"KID is over there" says Kaito. Everyone looks in the direction Kaito is pointing, and the boy laughs his head off. Heads turn back to him and they notice Shinichi is there too, sipping at his coffee. No one had heard them enter the room or the door open.

"Oy, thief-baka. How are you going to give the jewels back when you are all the way over here?" questions Gokudera, fingers tapping against the table.

"Well" starts Kaito, propping his head up with his hand "As soon as KID took the monocle_ back_ from Shinichi" the magician gives Shinichi a glare, but Shinichi just smiles back, the same smile as when he solves a case and is happy with himself. "I went back to all of the rooms and put the jewels back. I also took out any gadgets that I had planted in there. Wouldn't want anyone to harm themselves on them. Plus, it might be incriminating. I'm sure that the police would love to get ahold of some of KID's toys." Gokudera seems happy with the revelation, and goes back to eating.

"Well, that heist was awesome" compliments Yamamoto, a smile on his face as always.

"Yes, I enjoyed it to the EXTREME" concurs Ryohei.

"Yeah, there was fire and flying paintings and ice and the whole start with you coming out of the water. I loved all of it" cheers Lambo, bouncing in his seat over his excitement. "And you rigged all of the fireworks too. People must have been expecting theirs to go off and they didn't. How did you manage that?"

Kaito smiles and taps his nose "Magician Thieves don't reveal how they do their magic tricks and heists I'm afraid. It would ruin the wonder of the moment." Lambo pouts and spends the rest of the meal trying to get Kaito to tell him how to do some of those magic tricks.

After the meal is finished, they go their separate ways, whether that is to exercise, to train or to read a book. Gokudera however, sticks to Tsuna's side more than usual. When they are finally alone in the lounge, Gokudera confronts his Juudaime.

"Are you alright Juudaime? You're not feeling ill or anything? Should I call a doctor?" he walks across the room to take Tsuna's temperature. He stares at the ceiling, trying to tell if Tsuna's forehead feels the same temperature as his own does. "No fever." He mumbles

"Gokudera, I'm fine. Just tired that's all. I didn't go to sleep very well last night." Tsuna explains. It's half the truth- he is fine, he is tired, and he didn't get a good night sleep, but he didn't mention the reason is because he's worried. He doesn't want to worry Gokudera, and it's not like he can get out of the training, so there's nothing to complain about. _Stop worrying and Grow Up Tsuna. Take it like a man. _ He says to himself.

Gokudera watched him like a hawk for the rest of the day, making sure that Tsuna ate enough and drank enough water. He was worried when Tsuna decided to take a nap whilst they were in the library, but Tsuna had said he didn't sleep well last night. And if he had woken up when the meeting had finished, then it was quite early in the morning before Tsuna could even attempt to sleep. So maybe, adding in the party and worry for KID and maybe Juudaime really was just tired. So, he grabbed a book off of the shelf and kept watch whilst his Boss slept.

At dinner Tsuna seemed back to normal, but it was only because he was watching out for it, that Gokudera noticed Juudaime still wasn't as happy as he usually was. The laughs were shorter, the smiles weaker, the sparkle in his eyes gone. But there was nothing he could do if Juudaime said he was fine. It could all be put down to being tired, but Gokudera was sure it was something else. He was so distracted by watching Tsuna that he didn't even notice Kaito- still dressed as KID in public- and Shinichi's sneak entrance, nor their flashy exit.

Gokudera was still worrying over his Juudaime even as he lay in bed that night.

The next morning was no different, and bags under Tsuna's eyes indicated that he hadn't slept well last night either.

Once breakfast was finished, Yamamoto asked "So what do you want to do today guys?" There were a few murmurs, but nothing definite.

"Well, I think you guys should go to the city and explore. We need to know our surroundings after all. Would you all be willing to go and scope it out for me?" Tsuna asks.

Kaito and Shinichi take the hidden cue and jump on the idea.

"Of course! We would love to do this _mission_ for you Tsuna" says Kaito.

"Knowing the surroundings would be very beneficial to you. We wouldn't want you to get in_ trouble_ if you didn't know what to expect." Adds in Shinichi. The others all perk up.

"And we can tell you all of the paramount shops to visit. After all, only the best for our Juudaime" Kaito half bows in his seat, extending an arm towards Tsuna. Of course the use of Juudaime was intentional too, and just like they suspected, all of the others suddenly decided visiting the city would be the best idea in the world.

This was something Tsuna had learnt over the past five years. If he wanted something done, it was best to order them. But since he didn't like ordering his friends around, he went for the next best thing, requesting things. Immediately Gokudera offered to go, willing to do anything for Juudaime. Yamamoto agreed too, as did the others, saying that it would be interesting to see the city.

It wasn't until they were piling out of the doors that they finally realised that Tsuna wasn't coming with them.

"Oh, Tsuna-nii isn't coming?" asks Lambo looking back over his shoulder.

Tsuna waves them into the car. "I'm afraid not. I have things to do with the Ninth." He can see Gokudera wanted to object. "Well, make sure you guys cover every inch of the place alright. I would be disappointed if you didn't. Gokudera, I trust that you'll get the job done right, even if you have to do it yourself." There Gokudera would be happy not having to babysit the rest, and it kept him in the city instead of here.

Gokudera's face lit up with the sudden responsibility. "Don't worry Juudaime. I won't leave a street unchecked." Tsuna smiled happily at them all before closing the door to the car and sending them off. Kaito and Shinichi would know to keep them in the city until he returned and the mission was over.

So with them gone, all he could do was wait for Nono's summons.

It came just after noon. Reborn came along with Nono's Right Hand Man to collect him. Following the twisting corridors they eventually arrived at Nono's office. Knocking on the door, Tsuna and Reborn entered alone.

Nono was sitting at his desk, finishing signing the last of the papers in the pile. He smiled up at Tsuna before waving him into a seat. Already sat down was someone Tsuna had never met before. He was tall with short black hair, wearing a suit as everyone else did when doing business. Tsuna could tell by his posture that he was a Hitman; he was near the edge of his seat, angled to see as much of the room as possible, especially the only exit of the door. His eyes had gone over Tsuna thoroughly before turning back to Nono. He had seen enough of them around the Mansion and at Mafia Conventions to know the type.

"Tsuna, this is Gino, and you'll be escorted by him today. You'll have the same training as all of the other recruits. As a Boss it's important that you are willing to go through what they do. Doing this means that they'll respect you as a boss more. All the heirs go through this, even if they are only candidates." Tsuna nods in agreement and understanding. It was only fair that the Boss only asked what he himself could do, otherwise it wouldn't be right. "The first step is to accompany Gino on this trip and help him out. He'll demonstrate and guide you through the process. The first mission is information gathering, more commonly known as squeezing. I'm sure that you can guess why that is."

Tsuna could guess; the idea was to get information out of the enemy, like an interrogation. But he suspected that more than words were used in this interrogation.

"Well, you had better get going. I've been told that he's ready for you." Intones the Ninth. Gino stands, and Tsuna hurriedly follows suit. They bow to the Ninth before walking out of the door.

They walk in silence for a while, and the man merely gestures for Tsuna to get into the car. It's not until they are on the country roads that the man decided to speak.

"Decimo, you should be fine. Most of the hard work is already done. Other agents have captured him today and his absence won't be missed. He's currently being held in a safe house we have. Since it's one of ours, the walls are soundproofed so no one can hear him. After we are done, the cleaners will come in and remove all traces of our presence. There'll be no fingerprints, DNA or anything else they can use to trace us with. You are perfectly safe." Tsuna does feel a little better, however none of that was on his mind at the moment, even though he suspects that it should have been.

Looking out of the window, he realises that they too are heading for the city. He just hopes that he doesn't run into the others. They drive into and through most of the city, ending up in a rundown area. The walls were covered in spray paint, there was litter everywhere and everyone around seemed to mind their own business. They park in a garage before climbing the stairs into what looks like a house. There is literally the bare minimum in here, no paintings, carpets, nothing of comfort. There was a tiny kitchen, a sofa, a television and that was about it. Following Gino further into the apartment, they entre what would normally have been a bedroom.

Tsuna gasps at what he sees. The room is totally bare, the only thing in here is a table, a chair and a light bulb swinging from the ceiling. Sat directly under this light is a man tied to a chair. He is currently gaged, with a nasty bruise forming on his forehead and a scratch bleeding sluggishly on his eyebrow. Tsuna could see other signs of a fight in his ripped clothes. It seems that he fought against the Vongola Mafioso. The man's eyes widen at their entrance, but instead of pleading and begging like Tsuna expected, this man just gave Gino a death glare.

Gino walks over behind the man and grabs his hair, forcing his head up sharply. "This man here is the one we'll be Squeezing. He was sniffing around the party a couple of days ago. Some of our subordinates posted around the venue scared him off. Later on however, one of our men notices a sniper aiming for the balcony whilst you were all distracted by the show KID was putting on. Our men infiltrated the building and cornered the man on the roof. And it was none other than our friend here. He had enough bullets to kill your Guardians."

That got Tsuna mad. He clenched his fists. How dare this man aim for his friends. They hadn't done anything wrong. They were just enjoying the party. Tsuna had never seen this man before in his life, so there was no reason for him to attack his friends. His anger grows and he can feel his blood pumping around his body.

_No one harms them. They've done nothing wrong!_ He growls to himself. And as his feelings boil, he suddenly finds his ring shining. Looking down at the flame that's appeared, he is once again reminded of his Guardians. _As long as I have this burning flame, I'll have the resolution to protect them. _

Gino smiles at Tsuna's immediate reaction. Nono had told him that Tsuna was very protective of his Guardians, and any threat to them should help make this easier for Tsuna to deal with. So Gino was careful with how he had worded what he had said. And it seems as if it worked.

"So we are going to have a pleasant conversation with him to ask him whether he was enjoying his view of the party" Gino says, all smiles.

Having seen Tsuna's flames, said captive pales. He doesn't have a clue as to what they are, but it seriously scared the shit out of him. He didn't see a lighter, nor any type of spark that could have set it off. If it was any other type of interrogation then he could have handled it. But they were going to use fire against him too? What crazy people was he dealing with here?

Tsuna's flame disappears as soon as he sees the scared look on the captives face. It looked as if the man thought he was going to die. And Tsuna had created that look on the man. He had never had anyone look at him like that before. No one had ever looked like a rabbit in a trap, no one had ever looked like they would ask for mercy. Tsuna had worn that expression himself, when facing the bullies off in middle school. So he knew what it was like. He knew how fast the man's heart would be beating, how shallow his breath would be. Tsuna knew how scared to death the man must be to look like that.

And he didn't like the feeling, knowing he was the one to put that expression on the captive's face.

_Fuck, he's lost it already. _Grumbles Gino, closely watching Decimo's face. _Better get started before he runs. _

"So Decimo, the first thing we do is ask if the man is willing to provide us with the information by himself, without any interference." Turning to the man, he grins like a wolf and asks "So, are you willing to tell us why you were targeting Decimo's Guardians at the party?"

Despite his fear of Tsuna's random fire, the man shakes his head. He was loyal to his Family. He wasn't going to betray them. Gino places his hands on the man's shoulders, squeezing into the pressure points there "Are you sure about that?" he asks again. Once more the captive shakes his head. The Family came before him. Sighing, Gino steps backwards. "Well, we'll just see about that."

He turns towards Decimo. "Since he won't give us the information we want willingly, we have to force it out of him. This is where you come in. Pain is often good motivation to get the information we want. We'll start small, we want him to survive after all. Vongola doesn't want to kill any more than we have too. He was only doing his Boss's orders, so you can't blame him too much."

Tsuna slowly nods his head, agreeing that it's not all his fault. Gino accepts this as a show that Decimo is listening and steps to the side of the chair. The man's wrists were bound to the arms of the chair. Slamming a fist down on the man's hand forces it flat against the wood. "So, we start with the fingers. Painful, but nothing life threatening. He'll have to work around them until they heal, but it won't stop him living." Grabbing the man's pinkie finger, he bends it backwards until it breaks. The captive grunts, biting down on the gag to reduce the pain and to stop himself from screaming.

Gino steps away from the man before gesturing to Tsuna. "He was going to snipe your Guardians- he was going to kill them. So isn't it best that we stop him from doing so? Break the finger on his right hand that he uses to pull the trigger. Your friends will be safe. You'll be protecting them." It was all about wording with Decimo, until he accepted what he had to do.

Tsuna looks at the man, looks at his face, but is then reminded that this man was going after _them_. He was going after Gokudera and Yamamoto and little Lambo and Chrome and the others. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't live without them anymore. But could he really harm this man? They were safe now after all. But if he didn't get the information they needed, then they would be in danger later on. But this man was following orders, so should he be punished for that? However, finding out who he's working for and why he did it meant that Vongola could prepare against it, warn that Family off, and his friends would be safe once more.

But…

But…

Round and round these thoughts went until he was sure he was repeating himself. But finally he decided. Everything came back to the same answer. _No matter how lost my worry may seem, no matter how wishful my feelings are, just thinking about it won't change anything. Nothing will change at all. But to keep living a life worth living, to keep them living, if it is necessary then I'll fight with my dying will. For my past with them means too much and I don't want to lose my future with them. So I won't give up. I will do this. No matter how many attempts it takes, I've got to do it. To protect them _

Whilst his mind is still whirring away, Tsuna takes slow steps towards the man's right side. The captive gets paler, expecting some more fire to appear from Tsuna. Those slow steps are straining his patience and his fear right to the wire. The steps are so slow that his mind goes into over drive. He starts shaking. They only ever take slow steps when they have something really painful in mind. Slow steps means he wants to see the fear in the captive's eyes, in his own eyes. Oh how he wished that the brat would just hurry up and get it over with!

_Whilst we've been together, under the sky, I've learnt so much from them. There are so many things I can do now because of them. So I need to pay them back for that. I'm going to search for their smiles, make sure that they are always happy and content, just like they've made me. My friends have done so much for me, there's no length that I won't go to find their smiles. For my perfect tomorrow, I'll protect them. Since the most important thing is that that they are here with me. _

Tsuna looks up at the man, now on his right side. The captive had kept a close eye on Tsuna, tracking his slow progress across the room. Finally their eyes meet. Brown to Green. A small part of Tsuna still balks at the prospect of hurting him. He had never hurt anyone who couldn't fight back before. His enemies had nearly always attacked him first. But now he had to harm an undefended person. He was going to become one of those bullies he so despised.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts out, he slowly reaches out for the man's hand. _I know that I feel like I'm being cruel, but I need to crush it. He was going to harm them. He was going to hurt my friends. I won't allow that. I'll crush this feeling of being cruel. By using my power, I'll make sure that I am never alone again!_

Gino smirks when Tsuna's eyes go orange. The captive's eyes widen in confusion. What on earth was going on with this brat? First fire and now his eyes change colour without contacts? Is he even human?

"Tell me" Whispers Tsuna, his voice deep calm and assertive. His Hyper Dying Will voice. Seeing that the man has curled his fingers into a fist to protect them, Tsuna copies Gino's action from earlier. Slamming down his hand, he forces the fist to flatten out. Yet with his flame on this high, it's stronger than usual. The captive screams out as the knuckles are broken. "Why you were going to harm my friends?" The captive whimpers but still says nothing more. Getting angry, Tsuna punches the man across the nose, breaking it. Blood flies everywhere, a lot of it landing on Tsuna. Grabbing the man's trigger finger he roars "Tell me!"

* * *

><p>It was about noon, and Shinichi found himself sitting with Kaito in a street side café. It was a nice place to sit, it was in the shade, the slight breeze taking the edge off of the heat, the coffee was excellent, and there was a crowd of rabid fans eagerly asking for autographs… Wait, back up. Shinichi had been so involved in his coffee and the local newspaper that he hadn't noticed the crowd gathering around them, enthusiastic to meet him.<p>

Shinichi looks up at them and smiles, channelling the brat he used to be. "Ciao. How is everyone?" screams of greetings were all Shinichi received in answer

"Well, I'm fine thank you, and I think the crowd is fine too, judging by their enthusiasm." Replies Kaito cheerfully. He had wondered when Shinichi would notice the crowd.

"You were so awesome at the last Heist" screams one woman.

"Yeah, you even had KID's monocle. That was the most unbelievable thing I've ever seen" inputs one male, his friends around him agreeing.

Shinichi smiles. The audience think it's due to their praise. It's not. It's due to the look in Kaito's eyes. On the outside, Kaito looks happy for his friend. But his eyes give it all away. KID is the master of Unbelievable. So to give that title to Shinichi was an insult. Shinichi did feel slightly bad for doing that. But it was part of the rules: No holding back. Just because he knew KID's identity, just because it was his childhood friend behind the monocle, just because it was his roommate and fellow Guardian didn't mean that Shinichi should hold back. KID certainly didn't. KID played him like a doll the whole time.

"Whose that sat with you?" asked a teenaged girl. In a flash Kaito is over the rope railing separating the café from the street, with a rose in his hand. "Kaito Kuroba, at your service my lady" The fortunate girl and her friends squeal, looking at one another in surprise and embarrassment.

"He's a friend of mine who is keeping me company during my travels. He is a superb magician." Kaito takes that cue and starts an impromptu show right there in the middle of the street. By the end of it he had the audience crying in laughter and wonder. Everyone walks away with smiles on their faces. And Shinichi's wrist was saved from signing autographs too.

In another part of the world, one woman searches through her contacts, angrily punching the phone with small dainty fingers. Finding the bastard she's looking for, she hits the call button. The man across from her sighs at her behaviour, but that's all just a face. He's worried more than angry. Knowing that the man across from her would most likely have some valid input into this conversation, she hits the option for speaker phone. Knowing she needs to calm down, she takes a breath. It's not like her to get this angry. Only one thing can, and he's managed to trigger it.

As the last of the crowd walks away, Shinichi's phone starts ringing. Taking a look at the Caller ID, it's a good thing the crowd has left. Kaito turns around to find Shinichi dragging one hand down his face. Kaito can see the mental preparation going on, so he sits back down, moving the chair to sit closer to Shinichi in wordless support.

"Hello." Shinichi answers.

"What were you doing last night?" the voice is like ice down the phone. It was far too emotionless and calm. Shinichi doesn't need to ask what she's talking about. There was only one thing she could have known about him doing last night.

"Haibara, calm down. I know what you are thinking, but it's all part of my plan." Explains Shinichi. Knowing who the person is at the other end of the phone, Kaito decides to stay close- both knew calls like this would be happening sooner or later.

"Your plan?" she asks "What-"

"You are perfectly safe as is the Hakase" Interrupts Shinichi before she can start shouting. For privacy, Shinichi had changed to Japanese as soon as he answered the phone. He kept it quiet so passers-by wouldn't hear it at all.

"Oh we are, are we? Well I haven't seen any of this so called protection." She counters. Agasa looks at the phone in confusion, but also in trust. He believed Shinichi if he said they were protected, but like Ai had said, he hadn't seen any of it.

"Well of course you wouldn't. They wouldn't be very good protection if they were seen. If you could notice them, then so could those men in black." Scoffs Shinichi. It was a good sign though. So far, the men that were protecting Haibara and the others hadn't been found out.

"They? Who's they?" she asks, calming down a bit.

Shinichi wonders how to answer that question. However he decides to go with his usual policy- lying as little as possible. "They are a group of well-trained Body Guards that are looking after you on my behalf. They handle delicate cases like this." Hitmen were hired on as body guards all the time. Let Haibara believe they are the police if that makes her feel better.

"But what about you?" she asks, the angry hint returning. "You've never let Shinichi's name into the papers before. So why now with an elaborate show like that? Even as Conan you never baited KID."

"That is also part of the plan, and the reason for your protectors. I'm going to draw the Organisation out after me. They know that they never killed Kudo Shinichi now. So they'll come here to Italy to kill me. I've got far more protection here than they can get through. I don't want them coming after you or Ran or the Shounen Tantei so I asked for them to assign protection to you."

"Ha, drawing them out. What are you going to do when they answer the call to play? I don't see how this is any closer to destroying their organisation than before." She critics.

"Well, these Italians seem better than the CIA and the FBI. They have a different way of working. I'm sure that they can get into the Organisation and destroy it." Again, there was no need to explain who these Italians were- she didn't need to know.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you have a bullet in your head and your corpse is burned to a crisp." She mumbles. Agasa smiles at her, pleased that she understands and is willing to trust Shinichi to sort everything out.

"Oh, Shinichi" comes a different voice down the phone. Shinichi finds he's not surprised at this voice. Of course Agasa-Hakase would be there with Haibara.

"Yes, Hakase" replies Shinichi.

"Who made those gadgets for you? My football belt wouldn't have fitted you. Nor would the watch. They were designed to fit Conan." The belt had looked different. There was another button on it. It also looked as if there was another storage compartment on it too.

Shinichi wasn't expecting that question, but had to laugh slightly at the Professor's protectiveness of his gadget inventions.

"Spanner did for me. I loved your design to much to change it, so he just made it fit my new size. It's all still your work Professor. All Spanner did was lengthen the strap." The professor humphs down the phone, agreeing with Shinichi for now.

Feeling a tug on his arm, he looks at Kaito. All he can see however is the famous Poker Face. It must be bad then. Not wanting to worry the others on the phone Shinichi ends the call naturally.

"If it ever needs maintenance I'll come to you, alright? [sigh] Well I've got to go now. This woman's just dropped dead in the middle of the street. I'm amazed I haven't encountered a case before now. Ciao" and before they can answer back, he ends the call.

Looking up at Kaito, Shinichi carefully asks "Kai, what's wrong?"

Closing the phone, Kaito gives Shinichi a serious look. "It's Tsuna. It seems that he's…"

* * *

><p>"Tell me!"<p>

The captive stares Tsuna in the eyes again before defiantly shaking his head.

Tsuna had had enough. Before he knew it, he had the man's trigger finger in his hand and slowly started to twist it. Adding in more and more pressure, the finger eventually snapped and the bone seemed to crumble under Tsuna's force.

Tsuna immediately lets go of the man's hand and his own hands flew to his face. He looks at the man, before quickly looking at Gino and back to the captive once more.

_Oh Shit_ was all Gino could say to himself when he was those deer-in-the-headlight brown eyes. Tsuna looked a little green too.

In a flash, Tsuna is out of the room and running down the stairs. Slamming the door to the outside open, Tsuna has enough time to run into an empty ally before he brings up his breakfast.

As soon as he's finished he can hear Gino's footsteps thumping down the stairs. He couldn't go back. He couldn't go back.

Grabbing his gloves out of his pocket, Tsuna puts them off. He's airborne just as Gino runs out into the street. Flying high into the sky, Tsuna ignores Gino in favour of flying in the direction he's facing. Anywhere, as long as it's far from that room. Just remembering the feeling of the ligaments in the finger snapping and the bone crumbling was enough to make Tsuna feel sick all over again.

Shooting like a rocket over the city, Tsuna doesn't even know where he's going. He just keeps on flying until he finds an interesting patch of land. Yeah, that patch there looked nice.

* * *

><p>"It's Tsuna. It seems that he's run off." Explains Kaito.<p>

A strange noise draws them upwards. It's one that Kaito is becoming more familiar with. Raising their heads to look at the sky, they see an orange blur soar over head. And it definitely wasn't a bird. No bird flew that fast.

Running into an empty ally, Kaito checks for cameras, finding none, before clicking and becoming KID. Exiting at a totally different place, he jumps over buildings and walls, using every leverage he can. Eventually he's above the skyline, hanging off a tower of a church. Seeing Tsuna's general direction, KID reaches into a pocket and takes out the tracking monitor he had. When the Guardians were in the car, Kaito had placed trackers on them so he could round them up quicker later. Taking a look now, KID found that Gokudera was the only one in that current direction. The rest were the other side of town, most likely goggling over the market there.

_Please don't let him notice_ wishes KID.

* * *

><p>Yet Lady Luck isn't watching over KID today.<p>

Gokudera was in the posh end of town, being the only one to bother wearing a suit. He had just started, and was enjoying the peace and quiet without the others following him.

He freezes when he hears a familiar noise. He would know that noise anywhere. But Juudaime was at the mansion still, helping with whatever the Ninth wanted him to do. Yet as he raised his eyes to the sky, he saw the unmistakeable figure of Juudaime flying over. If Tsuna was flying then that meant there was trouble.

He charges down the street, dodging the odd person and car that were only in his way. It's not long before he's out of the city, through the suburbs and into the countryside. It's not hard to see where Juudaime lands, the orange clear against the green of the trees. Jumping over a fence, he runs across the field and into a small patch of forest. When he sees there is a clearing ahead, the sound finally reaches him. It's the sound of water splashing and of crying and shouting. Fearing what state Juudaime is in, he puts on a last burst of speed to reach the edge. Stopping, he peaks around the edge of a tree and into the clear area beyond. He didn't want to alert the enemy to his position if Juudaime was fighting someone.

But he wasn't.

Tsuna's on his knees infront of a natural pool. All of the noises he heard earlier are coming from Tsuna too. Taking slow steps as to not make Tsuna jump, he approaches. As he gets closer, he can see what all the water splashing is about. Tsuna is furiously rubbing his arms, seemingly trying to get something off. His gloves lay discarded next to him. Tsuna keeps on rubbing and rubbing, making the skin raw and red. As Gokudera steps closer once more, he can finally see that Tsuna's arms aren't only red from rubbing them raw; Tsuna has rubbed them so hard that the skin had broken in scratches and was bleeding. Yet Tsuna seemed determined to rub the blood off. As a new scratch tears, he hears Tsuna scream.

"No more blood!"

He had never heard Tsuna sound so scared, so desperate, so… broken, before. He rushes forwards, falling to his knees behind Tsuna and hugs him from behind. Tsuna stiffens and lashes out.

"I'm sorry! I won't hurt you anymore! But I had to! You were going to hurt them!" he screams, tears running down his face.

Gokudera grabs Tsuna's wrists, trapping as much of his arms under his own as he could. It would stop Tsuna from not only harming Gokudera, but also from harming himself.

"Shush Juudaime, it's me" quietens Gokudera into Tsuna's ear. "It's me Gokudera. I'm not going to harm you. Calm down, everything's alright"

Tsuna seems to lose all of his energy and slumps into Gokudera's grip. "You're safe. He didn't get you" Tsuna sighs.

"Juudaime?" questions Gokudera, not understanding. Tsuna doesn't seem to want to answer that. So he asks a different question. "Are you alright? What's with all of the blood? I've never seen you like this before"

Tsuna stiffens, but Gokudera still doesn't let go. Tsuna starts shaking slightly too. "Is this what you were worried about? What you were doing with the Ninth?" Tsuna merely nods. Putting all of the clues together, Gokudera comes up with his own answer. "It's started, hasn't it? This was your first training mission." Tsuna nods his head again, looking down at his own hands.

"I had to hurt this guy to get information out of him. He had a sniper rifle trained on us during the party, but Vongola got there first and stopped him. I needed to question him as to why he was targeting us" Tsuna's voice was a low monotone rumble. "I had to hurt him since he wouldn't tell me why he was doing it"

"But what's wrong with that?" asks Gokudera. "You've hurt people before. You've fought with the Varia, you fought with Byakuran and a lot of other people in the future. Blood was spilled, bones were broken. How is this any different?" Gokudera couldn't quite see the difference. If there was an enemy planning to harm Vongola, then he'd blow them away.

"He was defenceless. He was bound to a chair and gagged. There was no way he could fight back. I just didn't feel right. He wasn't attacking me first. He wasn't harming any of you at the time." Answers Tsuna, voice shaking slightly. "Fighting Byakuran was different. He attacked first. He was attacking all of you. I know it might not sound different, but it is to me. I was never trying to kill Xanxus or Byakuran. I was never attacking them with the pure aim to hurt them. It was always to defend something, to stop them fighting back."

Gokudera thought about this for a moment. It was just a matter of different points of view. Gokudera was brought up in this world. He knew the consequences of not getting information, of not punishing people. He knew that it was better for some scum to just be killed rather than be left alive. Yet Juudaime was different. He was brought up as an innocent child. He was still rather innocent now. He didn't like to fight, nor to harm others, yet did so anyway just to protect those he cared about. That was why Primo accepted him, since Tsuna wasn't willing to carry on Vongola's sinning.

He is jolted out of his thoughts when Tsuna starts crying and shaking in his arms again. Loosening his grip in shock, Tsuna merely uses that chance to turn around and cry into Gokudera's shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, Gokudera just sits there, slowly rubbing Tsuna's back.

"I don't want to hurt others Gokudera. I don't want to go back. Don't make me go back there." He mumbles, taking in a shuddering breath.

Knowing what he has to do, Gokudera grabs Tsuna's shoulders and pushes him away to arm's length. Tsuna looks at him in shock, the tears stopping.

"Then let me do it for you Juudaime. There is no need for you to soil your pure hands in blood. I would gladly do this for you if this is something that you do not wish to do. I would be honoured to help you in any way I can. And if that means spilling blood so you don't have to, then you'll never see another drop again. It's my job as your right hand man to make sure that you are happy. If you don't feel right in doing this, if it places a burden on you, then I'll willingly do it for you. I would gladly bear the burden for you. Please Juudaime, I'll do anything if it means that I'll never see you cry again!" It was another one of his rushed speeches, the type that usually accompanied bowing on the floor. Tsuna still wondered where Gokudera found time to breath. But there was more emotion in this one. Gokudera truly meant every word with all of his heart. Tsuna could see it in his eyes.

It took Tsuna a few moments to realise that Gokudera fully meant it- he really would harm others in Tsuna's place. His eyes grow wide in shock before narrowing in anger. This time Tsuna grabs Gokudera's shoulders, trying to shake sense into the man.

"No! I don't want that. I don't want you to have to harm anyone just because I can't. In fact, I don't want you to have to harm anyone else ever again. I specifically didn't tell you guys that I was doing this because I didn't want you all to try and do it for me." He pants after shouting at Gokudera, keeping eye contract with the bomber the whole time.

But Tsuna receives the shock of his life when Gokudera's own eyes harden and narrow. And for the second time in his life, he finds Gokudera disobeying an order.

"Why else do you think all of us are here? Because we want to be in the mafia? Because we want to be killers and criminals? No, we are here because of you. We are here to support you. We all knew what we were getting into. We all had plenty of chances to drop the white flag and walk away from this. Yet we followed you because we wanted to be by your side. We wanted to help you when things got difficult. You cannot protect us forever!"

At this point, Gokudera growls that sentence out and pushes down on Tsuna's shoulders. In his rage and anger, he's pushed Tsuna onto his back and is looming over him, trying to get his point across. Tsuna has no other option than to lay back and stare into Gokudera's turbulent eyes

"We are all grown men who have our own right to choose how we live our lives. We can decide what we want to do by ourselves. And we decided that what we wanted to do was to help you change the mafia. Hell, we don't even care about that. We just want to be by your side, to see you smile, to see you happy. We are your Guardians but more importantly we are your friends. Friends share the burdens and do everything together."

Tsuna couldn't remember having Gokudera shout at him for that amount of time before. Nor did he ever remember seeing that amount of emotion and anger in Gokudera's eyes either. But Gokudera wasn't finished yet. He had merely stopped to take a breath. He had stopped to make the next part impact more.

"Do you hate us Juudaime?"

"No, of course I don't!"

"Do you see us as inferior?"

"What? No. I see you all as equals. I don't care about titles like Boss."

"So why don't you treat us as equals?"

Tsuna just tilts his head, confused by that question.

"By not letting us help you out when you have a problem, by not letting me help you when you are in this much pain, it seems like you are lowering your view of us, of me, in your eyes. It's the same as saying you don't think we are good enough to stand by your side. To me, it says that you don't trust us. You do not see us as equal."

"B-B-But, I really don't think like that. I really do see you as equals. I'm the one not worthy to stand by your side." Tsuna stutters, awed by Gokudera's passion.

"Then let us help you" says Gokudera, finally softening his voice. "Don't do this alone. I am right by your side. I always have been."

What Gokudera was not expecting to happen next was for Tsuna to laugh at him. This laugh sounds mostly happy and slightly exasperated.

"The storm that blows everything away, huh. Fine then. I'll let you help me. I still don't feel right about harming others, or about you all harming others."

Tsuna remembered what he had said earlier. _The most important thing is that he is here with me. _

Feeling a lot better now, Tsuna finally notices their position. Gokudera's hands are either side of his head, his knees either side of his hips, totally pinning him to the floor. Certainly a storm alright. Yet instead of feeling threatened or scared, Tsuna feels strangely comforted. He feels safe and protected. He doesn't want to move at all.

"Let's go back Juudaime. Maybe we can figure something out." It's then that _he_ finally realises he had the audacity to pin Juudaime to the floor.

"I am so sorry Juudaime!" he shouts jumping off. He kneels down next to Tsuna and slams his head against the floor repeatedly. "How dare I do that to you? I can never forgive myself."

Tsuna giggles to himself, glad that everything is back to normal.

"Come on and help me get this blood off. I can't exactly go back like this can I?"

"Of course Juudaime. I've even got a first aid kit for those scratches." Gokudera looks up, eyes shining over being useful. He proudly produces the first aid box, where from Tsuna can't guess.

It's then that he takes a look at his arms and realises the damage he's done to them. As Gokudera prepares the anti-bacterial lotion, Tsuna had only one thing on his mind

Damn, this is going to hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. Tsuna's first real mafia experience.<strong>

**There is a sneaky something in here- well half of something to be exact. Can anyone spot it? It's other half will be making an appearance in another chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you'll all join me next time.**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 28/ march / 2012**


	29. 27 One Step Forwards

Chapter 27 One step forwards.

_As you may all have noticed, I'm getting to the darker side of the story now. I'm warning you all now that it's going to continue like this and get worse. How much worse, I'm not sure, depends on what I come up with. But if you don't like where I'm going for this arc, then maybe you should wait a while and come back later. It's scenes like what Tsuna did last time that made me put this fic as M rated when I first had it up. I think I might put it back up too- tell me if you think I should._

**Gya! Primo forgive me! *bows* I forgot to put your birthday in. Um, Kaito says having the heist in Italy is your present. Hope you enjoyed it! *runs of quickly***

* * *

><p>"Geez Boss, you're bloodier than a murder victim."<p>

Tsuna and Gokudera spin around, not having heard anyone get close. Although there _was_ a lot of shouting going on earlier- mostly the bombers fault. Looking at who has caught them, they wonder how much he heard. At least it's not an enemy though.

"Would you stop sneaking up on us like that? Kaito already does it, I don't need you doing it too. I didn't even know you could move like that" scolds Tsuna lightly.

Shinichi rubs his neck in embarrassment, but isn't willing to tell Tsuna_ how_ he got to be like that. "I'll think about it" he says, but has no intention to stop doing so. The looks on the other's faces when he and Kaito appear is just too good to forego.

"Ouch, Gokudera, be careful" hisses Tsuna, turning his attention back to the problem at hand.

"I've seen this happen before. Some Murderers do it." Both look up at Shinichi, who was quieter than before, as well as closer. Tsuna tilts his head, silently asking the question. Shinichi stares Tsuna straight in the eyes, not willing to back off. "I know what you've done" Tsuna pales slightly so Shinichi hurriedly adds "Not specifically, but I can guess. You hurt someone in anger didn't you? You weren't fully in control when you did it. You weren't emotionally ready to do what you did either. I would reckon that you were sick also."

Tsuna nods, in awe of Shinichi's deduction. It was as if he was in Tsuna's head. Was this what it was like to be on the other end of his hyper intuition?

"It's usually those murderers who snap and regret their actions that do what you've done" here Shinichi nods in the direction of Tsuna's arms. "You want all traces of what you've done to be gone. You don't want their blood on you anymore, it's just a reminder." And even though there are tears in Tsuna's eyes, Shinichi carries on "It's retribution. You're harming yourself to try and repent for what you've done. You're angry for what you did, so you're punishing yourself."

"Shinichi, Tsuna's not a criminal. You should stop" Gokudera and Tsuna's heads turn in the opposite direction whilst Shinichi raises his eyes to meet this new person. Kaito has walked out of the trees on the opposite side of them and is striding towards them. Walking straight past Tsuna and Gokudera on the floor, he walks directly up to Shinichi. "Tsuna isn't a murderer, so stop treating him like one. He doesn't need your cold hearted analysis right now. At the moment, you're not a detective, but his Guardian, so start acting like one"

Shinichi raises an eyebrow at this. "I am acting as his Guardian. 'The one who guides in the dark' . I'm telling him what this darker side is like. He needs to know what the consequences of his actions are. It's not cold hearted; It's the cold hard facts. This is just how people like Tsuna react to harming others. It doesn't matter if it's murder or not. The reaction is still the same."

"Shinichi" growls Kaito, warning Shinichi to stop.

"I can tell how you'd react to murdering someone. You would-"

And in a puff of white smoke they are gone.

Tsuna and Gokudera look at each other. Tsuna's eyes are wide in shock; from the truth in Shinichi's words, or from Shinichi's attitude he's not sure. Gokudera's eyes are narrowed in anger that Shinichi dare talk to Juudaime like that. His grip on Tsuna's wrist tightens until Tsuna has to pull away.

"Don't listen to him Juudaime. He hasn't even known you for that long, so how can he analyse you like that? You are nothing like a criminal." Gokudera growls, glaring at the spot the detective was last standing in. "I'm going to have a word with him when we get home. I don't care if I have to blow up the whole mansion just to find him. He's not going to be able to hide from me. How dare he talk to you like that?"

"But he's right" whispers Tsuna, stopping Gokudera's anger from spiralling anymore. "I threw up in the alley before flying off. I don't want his blood on my hands. I attacked him in anger and couldn't follow through with it. I can't believe that I caused that amount of pain" Tsuna goes back to staring at his hands, but Gokudera's grabbed his wrists before he can start to scratch them again.

"And there is nothing wrong with that. We all find different ways of coping with it. This just goes to show that you aren't a bad person. The Crack Maze changes people, it makes them snap, so I'm glad that you've had this reaction. It shows that you are still the Juudaime that I respect. Like I said, I'm going to be here every step of the way to help you acclimate."

"The Crack Maze?" Tsuna asks. Gokudera grimaces over the slip.

"Just Mafia Slang, don't worry about it" he explains.

"You sound like you've done it before" Tsuna and Gokudera were really starting to hate this now. But there was a little bit of respect for their skills in there too. Kaito was walking towards them from the forest. Shinichi was nowhere in sight.

Gokudera stares at Kaito but doesn't answer the unasked question. And for once, Tsuna didn't want his intuition to give him the answer.

"We should be heading back. Nono's worried as it is. If it wasn't for me spotting you, he'd already have the hounds trying to find you." Kaito suggests, looking at Tsuna.

"Alright, let me just finish this first and then we can go back. I don't want to worry the others." Kaito nods in acceptance, and Gokudera hurries to finish the job he was doing. Despite the rush, Gokudera's hands were light. Tsuna didn't know he could be that gentle.

Standing once they were finished, they start the trek back down the hill, through the forest, and down to the city. Once in the city, Kaito speeds up slightly, turning a corner into an alleyway before them. When they finally turn that corner, Kaito is nowhere to be seen, accept for a shadow turning the corner at the opposite end. Running down the alley, they find Kaito in civilian clothes a lot further down the street. A small game of chase ensues, with Kaito leading them without looking like he is doing so. The distance ensures that no one thinks he is actually with Gokudera and Tsuna. When they finally turn into the City Square, Kaito is nowhere in sight.

But the others are.

They notice Tsuna and Gokudera the moment they enter and almost collectively gasp at the bandages covering all of Tsuna's arms. As they rush over to check on him, Tsuna self-consciously rubs them, wishing he had long sleeves to hide them behind. Gokudera stops that motion with a sidewards look and raised eyebrows. It was a good thing that his t-shirt was black, it hid any blood stains there might have been.

"Tsuna are you alright, what on earth happened?" asks Yamamoto, being the first one to get to him.

"Gyahaha, I bet Dame-Tsuna fell over again" laughs Lambo, hands on hips.

Tsuna leapt on the idea given to him. Rubbing the back of his neck in fake embarrassment, he laughs nervously. "Yeah. I did it again. I tripped over some gravel and it caused some cuts. But Gokudera patched me up again, so everything is alright." And he smiles in true appreciation for Gokudera's help.

"It was nothing Juudaime." Says Gokudera, bowing at the complement.

"Come here. I'll fix it to the EXTREME" offers Ryohei, causing quite a few people to look in their direction at the volume.

"Not here, Onii-san. Let's go back home and you can do it in the car" offers Tsuna. He wants nothing more than to go back to the mansion. Gino might still be in the city after all. He didn't want to have to go back and finish the job.

"I'll call for the car Juudaime" offers Gokudera, phone in hand.

5 minutes later, Tsuna and co are climbing into the car.

"Hey, what about Shinichi and" Yamamoto looks at the driver for a moment "KID? Aren't they coming home with us?"

Tsuna shakes his head. "No, they went on home earlier than us." He expected that they did anyway. The rest all accept that and clamber into the car.

Tsuna sits opposite from Ryohei so it's easier for the boxer to work. The process is not as easy as it was in the future, since Ryohei has no box weapon to help. Instead, he has to use pure sun flames. Training to learn how to control his flame has helped over the years, and being healed so many times has made Tsuna used to the side effects. But Gokudera's sharp eyes stop Tsuna from scratching, even though the healing process is as itchy as hell, just like it was in the future. These are simple scratches, surface wounds, and by now the boxer is an expert at healing them. Anything more than cuts took a little longer and a lot more sun flames.

"You're all done now. There shouldn't be any traces left of what you did"

Tsuna's breathe catches in his throat. He knew that Ryohei didn't mean it like that. He purely meant that there would be no sign of such an embarrassing action as 'falling over'. Bosses and heirs weren't supposed to lose fights with mere gravel. Tsuna quickly undoes the bandages to see that it's true; his skin is perfectly unmarred. No scratches, no blood.

No evidence.

_My actions can be so easily removed. It can be made so that there is nothing linking me to the crimes I have done. Just like that, all the signs have been erased. Just as simply as that…_

"Hey Sempai, good job as always" compliments Yamamoto.

Tsuna puts back on his happy face, determined not to worry the others. They don't need to know what he's done.

As they drive through the gates of the Vongola Mansion, Tsuna notices that there is someone waiting on them. Stepping out of the car first, Tsuna is surprised by the sight.

Shinichi is on the top step in front of the doors, bowing down on one knee, head held low, not looking at Tsuna at all. When Tsuna reaches the top step, Shinichi quietly says. "I'm sorry for my actions earlier. I shouldn't have said something like that."

As the others crowd behind Tsuna, wondering what's going on, Gokudera takes a step forwards and gives Shinichi a harsh bop on the head.

"I had better never hear you talk to Juudaime like that again, or else I'll use my dynamites to silence you permanently."

"Maa maa Gokudera, calm down. He apologised didn't he" calms Yamamoto whilst having no clue what's going on. But Gokudera was known to take offence at any slight to Tsuna, so it was hard to tell how severe the situation was.

"It's alright Shinichi. What you said was true after all and it was something I needed to hear. You can stand up now" Consoles Tsuna, smiling gently down at Shinichi.

Shinichi's response is a smile in return, before it changes to a grimace. "About that. A certain bastard glued me to the floor to make sure that I apologised. He thought that I'd run away from it." And Shinichi's eyes flick to the right. "That's right. I apologised, so let me up." He says, voice raised. Everyone else looks in that direction to find KID sitting on the balcony. Unfolding his legs, he elegantly jumps off and walks over to Tsuna.

"Alright then Tantei-kun." He gives Shinichi a grin that usually is only found at heists and clicks his fingers. A bucket of water appears. He hands it to Tsuna. "Purify him of his sins!" he dramatically claims. Shinichi rolls his eyes whilst Tsuna looks confused. KID leans over and stage whispers "That glue is water soluble, so giving him a good douse will free him easily enough." Shinichi glares at KID over yet another punishment. Trust him to have glue that needs water like that. The thief was so going to get it later.

Tsuna splutters and takes a step away from the offered bucket. "I-I couldn't do that. It's not fair."

But Gokudera is more than willing. Taking a step forwards, he snatches the full bucket out of the gloved hand. "I'll do the honors then Juudaime". Before Tsuna can even protest, before the others can even stop him, Gokudera upends the bucket over Shinichi's head, hands it back to the thief, and drags Tsuna inside.

Shinichi shakes himself off before staring at the thief in anger. Said thief immediately runs inside, chased by Shinichi. Those left on the steps trade glances, wondering if any of them knew what was going on. Since no one did, they just accepted it as family fun and games and walked inside.

They are met by the sight of Tsuna laid flat on the ground, Reborn stood firmly on his chest. Without speaking a word, he jumps off and Leon changes into a rope. Winding around Tsuna, Reborn drags him off in the direction of Nono's office. Gokudera looked worried and kept rocking slightly in place, as if his body wanted to go, but his feet were glued to the floor. Once Tsuna was out of sight, Gokudera storms up the stairs and off in the direction of his room. Shinichi and Kaito were also looking in the direction Tsuna had been dragged off in, both looking rather sad, pity clear in their eyes.

It didn't take a fool for the rest to realise that they were missing something. But before they could ask, Kaito and Shinichi had disappeared once more.

* * *

><p>Reborn had the decency to knock before entering Nono's office. After being permitted entrance, he opens the doors and drags Tsuna inside, shutting them afterwards. Nono smiles at Tsuna and Leon on the floor before directing his gaze to the mini-Hitman.<p>

"Oww. Reborn, what was that for?" mumbles Tsuna, rubbing his aching head. Looking around, he realises that he's no longer in the entrance hall, but in Nono's office. "Oh."

"Take a seat Tsunayoshi" orders the Ninth. Leon removes himself from Tsuna's legs before returning to Reborn's hat. Slowly, Tsuna gets up off the floor and takes the offered seat. He sits with his hands in his lap, fiddling with his fingers, head bowed. He knew what he had done wrong after all.

"Well Tsunayoshi, care to tell me what went wrong?" Tsuna flinched, but raises his head to answer

"The feeling of crushing the target's finger made me nauseous. So I left the building." He explains simply.

Nono gives him a look, telling Tsuna that he wasn't going to accept part of the truth. Sighing in resignation, Tsuna takes a brief look back at Reborn before continuing.

"I was conflicted. The need to protect my friends caused me to punch him and to crush his finger, yet I couldn't stand being the person to do that. I don't like to harm people, especially when they cannot fairly fight back."

"All you lack is experience and knowledge. There is nothing wrong with that, and it's the reason that you are being trained like this in the first place. Usually when recruits go through the process, they are not as kind hearted as you are, and are fully aware what they have been asked to do. Most people come into the mafia due to criminal connections, or are of a suitable personality. You, however, are different. And it's because you are different that Primo passed his Will onto you."

Tsuna gets what the Ninth is saying, but doesn't understand where the man is going.

"Your path will be harder than most peoples. So we are going to have to go about it differently. You will still continue to do these sessions" Tsuna bows his head, not pleased with the outcome, but fully expecting it. "However, we are going to inform you about them a little differently. Hopefully, once you understand the need better, you can overcome the feeling of being the bully."

"You were nearly there" comments Reborn. "You said that it was the need to protect your friends that drove you to punch him across the nose and to twist and snap his trigger finger" Tsuna lowers his head even further; Reborn was there. Reborn had seen what Tsuna had done. "You need to find the resolve within yourself."

There it was again, that word: resolve. Everything about his life was about resolve. His flames only worked when he had resolve. He could only act when he had resolve. Because of his resolve, he had moved from Dying Will Bullets to pills to conscious control of his flame.

Was protecting his friends worth harming others over? Wouldn't his life be so much easier if he left it all behind? Tsuna shakes his head to removes those thoughts. What was he thinking- of course they were worth it. He could no longer live without them. He was no longer alone because they were constantly there for him.

"O-okay then, I'll accept." He mumbles. "I'll try to strengthen my resolve"

"Good. You're next assignment will be tomorrow. Go and relax." Orders the Ninth.

Noting the dismissal, Tsuna rises to his feet, bows and leaves the room. He walks through the corridors and hallways, absently nodding to those who acknowledge him. Once he arrives in the entrance, a football rolls to a stop infront of his feet. Looking up, he sees that most of the others are standing there waiting for him.

"Well, are you joining us or not?" asks Yamamoto, smiling brightly as usual. Amidst raucous encouragement from the others, Tsuna smiles and bends down to pick the ball up.

"Thanks guys" Tsuna replies, smiling sweetly back at them. Some of them look confused.

"Thanks for what?" Yamamoto asks.

Tsuna just shakes his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Ne, Shini-chan! You lot coming or what?" Tsuna turns his head to look out of the open door to find Ken, Chikusa and Chrome all waiting outside. Chrome had a book in her hand, showing she was going to sit on the outskirts and watch instead of participating.

"Haha, Tsuna-nii, hurry up, let's go!" says Fuuta, happily bouncing in place. Fuuta and Lambo rush up to him, Fuuta taking one arm to drag him out with, whilst Lambo pushes from behind. Tsuna has no choice but to laugh and be dragged off.

_Thanks guys, for everything._

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't believe what he was seeing infront of him. How could anyone let children become like that? Their clothes couldn't even be called rags. He could see every rib on their chests, he could see every bone on their gaunt bodies. Rushing over, he grabs the chin of one boy and looks straight into his eyes. There was nothing, no spark of life. Letting go, he quickly moves onto a different child. But child after child, it's all the same. They've given up; they are totally broken with no hope of ever being free again.<p>

"Wha- How could?" Tsuna stutters, letting the last child out of his grip.

"Why not take a look at this Decimo?" asks Gino, waving a piece of paper.

Running over, he snatches the pile of papers from Gino's grip and flicks through them. They are financial reports and copies of correspondence between this… this, man, and Vongola.

Whilst Tsuna may not be the best at math, he can still tell what's infront of him. It had taken a very long time (and I mean a very very long time) for Gokudera to train Tsuna into understanding the basics of accounting. It was needed knowledge for him for when he took over the V.F. Corporation. Reborn had started Tsuna off small and had made Tsuna do the family accounts for him and his mother before Reborn would even let him near the company's accounts.

So it was clear to him that these financial records were a load of bullshit. There was no way the figures could match the image infront of him.

"We were giving you this much money to run this orphanage, and you dare to ask for more? When the children are in this state?" His voice shook just as much as his hands did. Tsuna knew that the money this man was being given by Vongola could keep his family happy for a year, and that included looking after Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin, as well as the money to cover the food costs when the others came to visit. Hell it was more money than the Japanese branch spent in a year. Yet he was asking for more money to look after the children with.

"You were given the task of looking after these children. Yet look at them! None of them want to live anymore. How are they supposed to hope for better futures if they assume that everyone will treat them like this? How are they supposed to find new families to look after them when they are barely hanging on to life? And you DARE to ask for more money!"

Tsuna truly couldn't see how anyone could treat children like this. What on earth was the man spending the money on?

Tsuna's answer was in the gleam of gold on the man's wrist. Tsuna's answer was in the sparkle on the man's fingers. Tsuna's answer was in the perfect skin, perfect nails, perfect hair. Tsuna's answer was in the designer suit the filth wore. This person was taking the money that was supposed to go towards looking after these children and spending it all on himself. Tsuna would bet he had a nice car and a fancy house filled with every luxury one would ever want too.

"For this assignment, you will be doing what is known as Hammering. It's formal name is Punishment. Vongola trusted him to look after these children. Not only is he not following his orders, he is also stealing from Vongola. He needs to be punished for his misdoings."

Gino leads Tsuna into a separate room, dragging the bound owner in after him. Gino threw him into a heap on the floor.

"Hammering is to hammer into their thick skulls that what they did was wrong. It's to ensure that they never do those deeds again. As the hammer falls, it stops them reaching out for temptation." Explains Gino, looking at Tsuna. Tsuna nods in understanding.

"Hammer of justice" he whispers. By harming this man, he was not only going to save those children, but also the man himself. Was this what Hibari did? Hammer in the massage that wrong doings (disturbing the peace) were not going to be accepted. Was Hibari really after more than a good fight?

"I understand" said Tsuna, voice seemingly monotone and uncaring. But that wasn't it. His emotions were really hidden under the orange flames. Tsuna takes a step forwards towards the man.

"Wait a second. Punishments like these come with a Price List. Just beating the man up isn't going to teach the lesson. There needs to be some long lasting evidence, the Nail as such. A reminder every time they look at it, or feel it, that what they did was wrong. The Nail's shape usually fits the crime. In this case there are two crimes. Mistreatment of Children and Stealing. The stealing one is easy."

"What is it?" Tsuna asks, orange eyes turning to Gino. Gino reaches behind him and produces a small slender knife.

"What do people usually use to steal with Decimo?" Gino asks, spinning the knife in his fingers.

Tsuna looks confused for a second. "Um, their fingers?" he guesses.

"Correct. People steal money by reaching out and grabbing it with their fingers. So, we're going to take a finger from him." Tsuna's eyes widen. They were going to what? "However, since we want him to continue with his life afterwards, we are going to take an unimportant finger. Yet he'll remember the message every time he looks at his hand. So cut off his 4th finger on his right hand." Gino walks over and presses the knife into Tsuna's hands. He freezes for a moment, not believing what he's about to do. Yet coughing and whimpering from the other room remind him of the children who were mistreated.

If this was what it takes to save the children and the man from himself, then it's what Tsuna would do. Tsuna walks over and behind the man to find where the target's hands were bound together behind his back. The man starts to squirm to get away, yet Gino stops that action with a harsh kick to the stomach. Tsuna grabs the man's hand and shakily holds the knife close.

When Gino sees Tsuna moving the knife up and down the man's hand, he realises that Tsuna has no clue where to cut. "The middle knuckle. It'll be easier for you. There are also fewer nerves there so you'll do less pain and damage to him" Gino whispers softly. Understanding, Tsuna wastes no time in cutting the finger. He wants to get this over and done with. Placing the hand flat on the floor, he moves the other fingers away so he won't harm them too. Taking in a deep breath, Tsuna lays the knife against the knuckle and brings the other fist down hard and fast.

The target screams in pain for a moment before it dies down to whimpers. Seeing all of the blood makes Tsuna want to gag. As he panics over the feeling, he loses control of his flames for a moment. His gloves flare with fire, catching the man's hand in the process. Another scream from the target snaps Tsuna back into focus and he quickly turns the flames off again. Taking a look at the wound, Tsuna sees that he's unwittingly cauterised the wounds to stop it bleeding. Gino looks over too. "Hmm, that's a good idea. This way the targets won't be bleeding for too long, and they won't fall victim to blood poisoning nor infections. Trust Decimo to be so merciful and forgiving even to those who do wrong."

Tsuna looks up at Gino. It was alright? He wasn't going to be punished for doing that? Stopping the flow of blood had made him feel less guilty. He was still helping the man. The pain was for his own good. He must have subconsciously known that somewhere; His flames never burnt like real flames unless he told them too.

However looking down again, Tsuna spots the decapitated finger lying on the floor. Tsuna goes rather green and brings a hand to his mouth before running out of the room.

Gino sighs at Tsuna's actions fully expecting them. "At least he's got the resolve down" he says seemingly to the air. Reborn steps out of the shadows, petting Leon soothingly.

"Yes. It seems that Nono's new plan worked perfectly. Showing Tsuna why these people need to be punished allows him to talk himself into doing the punishment." Gino nods.

"Now we just need to figure out how to make him into a man."

Running through a corridor, Tsuna bursts the doors open and runs down the street before turning into an alleyway. Finding a trash can, Tsuna runs over to it and vomits inside. A soothing hand rubs his back as he heaves whilst the other brushes back his hair from his face. Once he's done heaving, a bottle of water is thrust into his hands. Tsuna takes a gulp, swilling it around is mouth to remove the taste before spitting it back out. He does this a couple more times as the hand continues to rub circles along his back. Finally feeling steady enough to stand up straight again, he looks up into concerned sympathetic grey eyes.

"Feeling better Juudaime?" asks Gokudera, handing over some breath mints.

Tsuna looks a little embarrassed at being caught like that, and laughs nervously "Haha, yes thank you Gokudera. What are you doing here anyway?"

Now it's Gokudera's turn to look a little flustered. "I followed you, Juudaime. Like I said, I really want to support you through this. Yet I know that you wouldn't want me to watch, so I left you your privacy." Typical Gokudera. "But what made you so sick?"

Tsuna looks down "He stole from Vongola." Is all Tsuna wants to say

"Ah, Hammering then. You had to take one of his fingers." Tsuna nods, before looking up, his eyes full of shock and sadness.

"So you have done this before." He states, looking Gokudera straight in the eyes.

Gokudera looks away, ashamed. "Yes Juudaime. It was between the time I ran away and when I met you. To get into any Family I had to show my worth. And the way most Families check people's worth is to send them through the Crack Maze- this training session. It's basically the same for each Family, the same terms, the same punishments."

"B-But! You were only 8 or 9 at the time." Cries Tsuna in astonishment.

"Not quiet Juudaime, I was 12 when they first let me do it. It's not common for people to do it so young, but I forced them to." Gokudera corrects, not that it really makes a difference. Any age is old enough to hold a gun and shoot. A 5 year old Lambo is proof enough.

"You forced them to?" Tsuna is quite shocked by that.

"I was trying to prove that I was worth having. I was trying to find a home so badly that I was willing to do anything." Gokudera stops at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you've found a home with me now. You don't have to prove anything to me." Tsuna smiles at him, as bright as the sun in Gokudera's eyes.

"Yes Juudaime! I really am not worthy of you. I shouldn't even touch you with these stained hands of mine." Tsuna grabs him before Gokudera can bow on the floor.

"Don't say that! Weren't you the one saying about us being equal yesterday? Well my hands are stained too now so there's no reason for you to act like that." Growling at Gokudera, Tsuna adds in some shakes for emphasis.

"What an amazing Boss you are, Juudaime." Says Gokudera, eyes sparkling with respect and devotion.

Tsuna sighs, knowing the rest of the conversation is hopeless.

* * *

><p>Shinichi had noticed Gokudera secretly try and follow Tsuna to the punishment location. He found Gokudera's devotion cute. Annoying at times, but cute. Shinichi was there to keep an eye on Tsuna in case Tsuna decided to run off once again. He was just about to warn Kaito when it seemed as if Tsuna was going to stay where he was because Gokudera had gotten to him first. Shinichi wasn't going to interrupt them, they could have their conversation as long as Tsuna didn't try to fly off again. It was a shame that Kaito's own Sky flames weren't strong enough to allow him to fly- he could have chased after Tsuna better. Although Shinichi didn't want to think what Kaito would be like if he could fly.<p>

So knowing that Gokudera has Tsuna's mental state under control, Shinichi left his post and started to walk back into the bustling streets. Feeling his phone vibrate, Shinichi leans against a wall and answers it.

"Hello" Shinichi says in Japanese. He was pretty sure that this caller couldn't speak Italian.

"Shinichi what the hell were you doing on New Year's Eve?" she shouts down the phone. Hadn't the last phone conversation started off like this? Really, what were the women in his life like?

"Ran calm down. I was in the area and decided to go up against KID again. You know I can't let a criminal go loose." He calms, or at least tries too.

"Of course I know that you Detective Geek. The first thing I hear from you in nearly two months is from you on the television. On a KID heist of all things! I thought you were laying low for this stupid case of yours? Every time you help the police solve a case, you ask for your name to be kept out of it, but now you just appear during the most popular event you could have possibly choose. You even left with KID's monocle on your face. I don't think there is a way to get more attention than that!"

Shinichi let her rant on, knowing that it was best to just let her say her piece. He got shouted at less that way. But suddenly she stops. That means she's thinking. And as a detective's daughter, her thinking is not always a good idea. Especially when it came to him. "Unless." Yep, here it was. "You've finished that case. If so then why haven't you come home! Shinichi I haven't seen you for nearly one and a half years now. I've..." and then she mumbles "I've missed you. It's not the same just talking to you on the phone every now and again."

Shinichi could feel his heart tighten. She really knew how to dig a knife into his heart. The last time Ran had seen Shinichi in the flesh was during a dangerous case one and a half years ago. She didn't realise how much he wanted to be there by her side, living a normal live with her. He could remember dreaming of a time when the Organisation had been taken down, and he would marry her and they'd live a peaceful life, with him being a detective as usual. He'd come home, see her smile, eat her cooking, fall asleep with her in his arms. But that dream had shattered **long** ago. The longer he had spent as Conan, the more that dream had become laughable and unobtainable.

And the more he thought about it, the more he realised that he didn't feel that way about her anymore. She was still an important friend to him, she always would be, they had grown up together and a bond like that was important to him. But his heart didn't beat faster, or at least not as fast as it usually did. There was no excitement, no anticipation, no wanting, no longing. There was just… the feeling of being siblings. Shinichi wasn't sure when things had changed, but he realised that some time during his stint as Conan, she had moved from Girlfriend Hopeful to being a Sister.

Who was he kidding? He had decided to let Ran go before he got the Nano Bots implanted. So now was that time. He wasn't going to drag Ran around any longer. It was time to set her free and allow her to live the life she should have been instead of waiting for him.

"Ah, Ran, don't sound so sad. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I've finished that case now. But as soon as I finished it I got caught up in something else." Shinichi knew it was one huge lie, but what else could he do? He was not letting Ran anywhere near his Mafia life. Even if he didn't love her anymore, she was still important to him.

"Oh you have have you? Am I not important enough to tell? Is some silly case more important than me?" Ran knew her words were harsh. She wanted to take them back as soon as she said them. But she needed to know. She is as stubborn as hell and stood true to her words.

"I, um, I" Shinichi stutters. Damn, why was this so hard? Why was hurting her so hard to do?

"_Kufufu~. Allow me"_

"Ran, I'm going to be traveling around the world learning how to be a better detective. I've made a contract with the V.F Corporation, so they are financially backing my trip as long as I do any detective work they need me to do."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful" She says dejectedly.

"Ran, you know what this means right? I'm going to be away for a very long time and I won't be coming back to Japan any time soon."

"_I can take it from here. It wouldn't be right if I didn't"_

"Shinichi, what are you trying to say?" she asks, her voice wavering slightly.

"What I am trying to say Ran is that I don't think it's fair for me to keep you. I always thought that the end of the case would be around the corner and that I'd be back to you soon. Yet it never happened. The case just got harder and harder and I kept putting you off. But now there is no chance of that. I won't be returning" He keeps his voice firm, hoping to make her strong at the same time. He was sure that if he fell apart then she would too.

"You mean you won't be returning this year? If that's the case Shinichi I'm more than willing to wait…" Shinichi could hear the hope in her voice. She really would be willing to wait that long for him. She didn't want to lose him either.

"No Ran. It's going to be longer than a year" The truth was Shinichi didn't know how long it was going to be before he returned to Japan. He might even have to permanently live in Italy.

"W-w-what? Shinichi, what are you trying to say? I've waited this long, another few years couldn't hurt" _God damn it Ran. Why are you making this so hard?_

Sighing, Shinichi runs a hand down his face. Straightening his shoulders, even though Ran couldn't see that, Shinichi becomes all business. "Ran, I'm sorry, but I'm going to come out and say this to you straight. It's the least you deserve."

"Shinichi…" she tries to interrupt,

But Shinichi raises his voice and speaks over her. "I don't want you to wait for me anymore." There is a stunned silence on the other end of the phone so he continues. "I want you to be happy. I want you to go get a boyfriend that will be able to be by your side, who will focus on you and only you. I want you to find someone other than me because I can't make you happy."

Shinichi swears he could hear Ran's phone creaking from the pressure she must be putting on it. "Shinichi… YOU… YOU ASS!" He squeezes his eyes shut when he hears the sob she lets out afterwards.

Hanging his head, he mumbles a quiet "I know" He didn't even expect that she heard it. He was sure that the next thing he would hear was the dial tone.

The tears stop so fast she hiccups "You… know?"

"I know that this may seem harsh to you. But I've always been a Detective Geek and you know it."

There is a faint laugh over Shinichi calling himself a detective geek. "Yes you were. Even when we went to Tropical Land you were talking about Holmes all the time. Being a detective was the only thing on your mind."

"So you can see what an opportunity this is for me. Ran, I really don't want to lose you, but I know better than to keep you waiting. You always smacked me whenever I was late." He knows that he's rushing his words, but he wanted to get his point across before she hung up.

"That's because you kept putting cases before me!... Oh… that's what you mean, isn't it?" She sounds so despondent, yet Shinichi was sure she finally saw his point. He gives her a few moments to think about what she had come to realise.

"Well, you wouldn't be my Detective Geek if you didn't. So…" Shinichi could hear the sigh in that sentence, but he wasn't sure whether a shout was next or not.

"So?" he prompts when she didn't say anything else.

"I'll try Shinichi... I can't promise anything, but I will try. But you had better send me post cards from all of these places you are going. I want to know what you are up to. And… and souvenirs! I expect those too."

Shinichi laughs, it seems like his Ran is back. Without being there, he couldn't know for sure, but at least it was a start.

"I will Ran. I promise." Shinichi finally smiles, hoping that this is a catastrophe averted.

"Oh, that's Dad coming up the stairs. Grr, he's drunk again. I've got to go Shinichi. Remember, souvenirs!"

"Yes yes Ran, now go before he starts singing, I don't want to hear that." Presses Shinichi. He'd heard enough drunk singing as Conan.

"Okay… Bye Shinichi."

"Ciao Ran"

As he closes the phone, he sighs and slumps against the wall. That could have gone a lot worse than it did.

"Well, you managed to turn that around. I was sure she was going to hang up on you and never talk to you again" says Mukuro unhelpfully.

"So was I. But at least she was laughing at the end." Shinichi looks up at him, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. Mukuro however, sighs and looks down at him with pity in his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Detective. Whilst you were hoping that she just happily moves on, I'm afraid that love doesn't work like that."

Shinichi tenses. Mukuro would not ruin this happy moment. "Oh? And you would know?" he snaps.

"I too have lost one I love. I know how hard it can be to just pick yourself up and continue living your life. I can understand her point of view better than you can." He replies haughtily. To Shinichi, it sounded like a telling off. Mukuro was right though.

"Of course. I forgot. Esmeralda."

"That's right. At least with this Ran of yours she's alive and there is the hope of firmly becoming friends. My precious Esmeralda is dead, so I have no such hopes." Shinichi thinks he can see tears in Mukuro's eyes, but that couldn't be true: Mukuro never cried.

"May I make a suggestion?" Mukuro asks. Shinichi shrugs his shoulders, telling Mukuro to go ahead. "Whilst she may seem happy, I'm sure that inside she's still torn up. That feeling will last a long time too. She may never get over it."

"You're not helping Mukuro. Get to the point" Shinichi growls. He though he'd solved this case. "Actually, why are you here in the first place? I never told anyone where I was going."

"I was in the city when I saw you sneaking around. So having nothing better to do, I followed you. When I felt your heart waver, I decided to step in and give you that first push you needed to get the job done. Sometimes you need someone to take the first step for you before you can act. And as for my point, for you two to truly become friends and be happy, you both need to move on." Seeing Shinichi's blank stare, Mukuro makes it clear "You need to find someone else."

"Was that how you got over her?" quietly asks Shinichi.

"I never have truly gotten over her. Her death forced me to continue living, to do the actions I have done so far. However now, I think that I can. For I have found someone else to fill that void."

"Y-you have?" scoffs Shinichi unbelievingly. It certainly didn't seem that way to him.

"Yes, I have" Mukuro smirks evilly.

However Shinichi never gets to find out who that person is for Mukuro's body starts to become transparent, his body turning to mist from the feet up. Before Shinichi can question Mukuro further, the illusionist has disintegrated completely, leaving Shinichi all alone. But Mukuro's not finished yet, and a phantom voice rings parting words into his ears.

"Kufufu~. Once you both find other people to be happy with, then she can truly get over you"

* * *

><p>Tsuna feels a bit better going into Nono's office once again. It's not like he'd failed totally this time. He'd done the bulk of the work before running off. He must have done better since Reborn wasn't there to knock him out like last time. Entering Nono's office, he sees that both are smiling: he must have done well then, he hadn't been Dame Tsuna this time. He didn't feel as guilty this time either. Tsuna supposed that knowing he was saving that man from himself by doing the punishment was the reason he didn't feel like a bully. There had been perfectly legitimate reasons for what he did.<p>

"Tsunayoshi, well done. You got through most of it this time." Compliments the Ninth as Tsuna bows towards him.

"You're still pathetic though Dame-Tsuna" informs Reborn. That smile on his face didn't show disappointment though. Oh no, that was his Spartan tutor smile. Tsuna feels the urgent need to run off now, before he can find out what Reborn is hiding behind that smirk. "You can't even be called a Mafioso let alone a Boss if you can't handle the blood Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna rubs his neck in embarrassment and drops his head.

"So we are going to train you to get used to the feeling." Explains Nono.

"We are going to force you to stay during these training sessions" Reborn clarifies. "It's no use if you just run off. You need to man up and face it." Nice verbal slap to the face there Reborn.

Nono leans forwards, placing his elbows on the desk. "And there is only one person who can do that"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for jumping around a bit in these two chapters, but these people would phone Shinichi relatively soon after seeing him on television, so it needs to be written. It would be weird to wait for a later date. Plus I'd prefer to deal with one person at a time, instead of having everyone phone Shinichi at once. Ran was a bitch to write in this chapter. It took me three attempts and some help from Midnight Kaito, and then another attempt before I got what we have here. In all of the other versions, she ends up hanging up the phone in anger.<strong>

**I DID IT, Midnight Kaito! I got Ran and Shinichi to be friends! I still used as much of our RPing as I could, but I really wanted this to be relatively sorted. So at this point in time Ran can wait until she finds Shinichi again.**

**WARNING! I am currently on Easter break at the moment, and will be for the next two weeks, so there may be some more updates rather than waiting until next Wednesday. It all depends on what I get written. Mafia Row will still be every three days to give me more time to work on this and some other fics I'm in the process of writing.**

**So keep an eye out, wouldn't want you to miss anything!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412.**

**First Published 04 March 2012,**

**11 September 2012: Removal of Kiss scene. **


	30. 28 Finally it clicks

Chapter 28 To reach that tomorrow

**Uh-oh! I've been found out. For those of you who have been wondering, yes Flames and Family Book 2 by Madashes2ahses is my inspiration for this part of the fic. Hell, it's the inspiration for me writing this fic at all. I've been trying really hard not to copy their work too closely, and as a result have forbade myself from reading it for the moment. For those of you who haven't read it… Go read it now. I won't allow you to read any more until you do. (*Waits for about one month, since it's that long*) welcome back, now you can continue reading!**

**Mind the swearing in this one. Sorry guys, but this is the bad side of life.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna is panicking. A lot.<p>

Now whilst that may be usual for Tsuna since he hasn't changed too much since he was 14, there was a perfectly logical reason for this panic, and anyone with a sense of self-preservation or even just plain old common sense would be panicking too.

When you are forced to face your worst nightmare you panic, right. It's only natural.

And ever since Nono had said those words, Tsuna hadn't stopped panicking.

"Juudaime, it's time for dinner" informs Gokudera taking a look at his pocket watch.

"Heeii! I can't face them now. Um, tell them I'm ill and won't be down or something" scrabbles Tsuna.

Gokudera sighs over Tsuna's actions. "Juudaime, firstly I don't see why you need to worry, you've handled him before, so why not now. And secondly, telling them you are ill would only cause them to rush up here and check on you."

"You-you're right Gokudera. I just need to calm down. I'm not going to fight him, I'll survive." Gokudera thinks Tsuna has finally calmed down when he shouts out in exasperation once again and head-butts the bed. "Wahh! But he'll be seeing my weaknesses, he'll just ridicule me the whole time. He'll say I'm not worthy to become the Boss and take the rings from me again"

"Juudaime! That's not true. Plus you know the ring wouldn't go to him anyway." Growls Gokudera.

"But Gokudera" Tsuna whines. "Why him? Surely there must be someone else, anyone else, but him. I swear that Nono is torturing me" Tsuna lays face down on his bed, feebly punching a pillow in protest. Gokudera sighs once more over Juudaime's behaviour and walks towards the door. Opening it, he sees just who he needs.

"Oy, Yakyuu-Baka, Shibafu!" Yamamoto and Ryohei turn around to look at him

"Heeii, Gokudera, what are you doing? You promised not to tell them about this" Tsuna shouts, sitting up in shock.

"Juudaime twisted his ankle during our trip today, carry him down to dinner would you?" Whilst he hated to ask this of them, he knew that he alone wasn't strong enough to carry a squirming Tsuna down the stairs. Plus, that would mean that Juudaime would shout at him and he couldn't take that.

"Haha, of course we will Gokudera." Smiles Yamamoto walking back towards him.

"I will to the EXTREME Tako-Head." Shouts Ryohei, jogging over too.

"Gokudera! How could you" protests Tsuna, looking utterly betrayed.

"As your right hand man I need to do things that are in your best interests, even if you don't like it. You need to go to dinner and forget about it. Worrying will get you nowhere."

"Ha, says you" mumbles Tsuna darkly. Gokudera was the one who worried the most next to Tsuna.

The resident Mafioso and serving staff look on in amusement as a protesting and unwilling Decimo is carried through the mansion. To Tsuna's credit, he tried very hard to get away, but the combined forces of Yamamoto and Ryohei, minus the use of his gloves, meant that he couldn't go anywhere.

"Herbivore, you are disturbing the peace. Be quiet" Hibari scolds, giving Tsuna whack with his Tonfas. Hibari was allowed to stay away from the others on the condition that he had dinner with them every night. The offer was open to Chrome and Mukuro too, but the Vongola seemed less enthused about having them in the mansion, so Mukuro and Chrome very rarely came.

All eyes turned to the opening doors of the dining hall, and most of Tsuna's family burst out into laughter at their Boss. What a loving family he had.

"Gyahaha! Dame-Tsuna can't even walk now?" laughs Lambo, next to a giggling Fuuta.

"Tsuna, if you are trying to make a grand entrance, at least look imposing whilst being carried: crying and whining doesn't give off the right impression" advises KID as _the _authority on grand entrances.

"Now now Tsunayoshi, what is this all about?" asks Nono, a small smile on his lips too. Gokudera walks over and respectfully whispers into Nono's ear about the current situation. "Really now. I've had words with him and everything will be alright. He'll at least be civil at first."

"Yeah, at first, before he fries me to a crisp" cries Tsuna

"Who's going to attack you?" asks Yamamoto, looking up and giving Tsuna a stern stare. Ryohei had become tense too.

"Ahh, no one" nervously lies Tsuna. "Wahh!" he shouts out as Ryohei and Yamamoto stop supporting his back and he ends up being held aloft upside down, head near the floor.

"You were saying" asks Yamamoto, a fake sweet smile on his face.

"Dame-Tsuna is going to fight with me tomorrow and I'll be using Leon as a flamethrower." Says the flowers in the middle of the table.

"Hmm? I can hear the kid, but I can't see him" comments Yamamoto, looking around with a confused look on his face.

Reborn steps out of the costume and onto the table.

"Ah, kid! You'll be fighting with a flame thrower, no paint this time?" Yamamoto asks, referring to the last time he had trained with Reborn during the future trip.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna needs to bring more heat and passion to his fighting, so I'll be using a flamethrower" Reborn says.

It seems to be logic that only the two sportsmen get.

"That is EXTREME! I should try that sometime." Shouts Ryohei, fake flames burning behind him at his enthusiasm.

"If you would be kind enough to put Decimo down, we can start dinner." Suggests Nono, fingers tapping impatiently on the table.

* * *

><p>"Me? I'm good thanks. Kaito is down having dinner with everyone else at the moment. I'm not really hungry. Oh, that reminds me, Kaito wanted to ask you for another shipment of those blank cards."<p>

"Hmm, already. Well sure. But how did you go through that many so quickly?" asks Spanner on the other side of the screen, whilst writing a note to himself. Sticky note written, he sticks it to the side of the computer screen to join the other corners of colour Shinichi can see at the edge of the video feed's screen.

"Ahaha, well, Kaito kept on shooting me and himself with them filled with Sun flames. Our rooms at the Vongola Mansion didn't even have electricity, so me and him stayed up for practically 5 days straight to get it to be liveable."

"Oh, the flame powered tools." He says. Shinichi nods in agreement.

"Ne, Spanner. How is everything in Japan?"

Spanner knew Shinichi didn't mean how he was doing, nor how the rest of the Japanese Vongola were doing either. "It worked" he simply replies. "The data shows that they've been checking out Kudo Shinichi's old houses, close friends and acquaintances." Shinichi thought so, he expected them too. "Everyone is safe, no attacks or kidnapping attempts yet." Shinichi sighed a sigh of relief he didn't even know he had when he heard that.

In the background Shinichi hears a yelp and a crash; sadly no moving about would let him see what had just happened. Spanner turns around to check on the disturbance, sighs and places a new lollipop in his mouth. "Ne, Shoichi. You better not have broken that" and he turns back to Shinichi. "Shoichi's been so worried about you his stomach has been acting up again."

A flustered Shoichi appears over Spanner's shoulder, ironically holding his stomach. "I have not!" he defends. "But seriously Shinichi, I know that you are drawing them away from Japan, but do you really need to be the target like that?"

Shinichi lets out a soft smile at the concern his new friends are showing, but soon puts a serious face back on. "Yes. They need to be taken care of before anyone else is harmed by them. I want them to be gone and put behind me. I want to finally be able to live my life without them in the back of my mind."

"Oh, that's a rather selfish thought coming from you" remarks Shoichi. Shinichi blushes slightly and looks away. "I'm glad though. It's alright to think about you every now and again, instead of worrying about others, or about something as immaterial as Justice."

"yeah, whatever." Shinichi grumbles.

"How is Tsuna?" Shoichi asks worriedly.

Shinichi thinks about this for a moment, and about what tomorrow will bring. "Tsuna… might break" Both of the mechanics gasp. "Gokudera has been looking after him and has been providing emotional support. He seems to be accepting what he has to do. Of course I don't know what was going through his head specifically, but I think he's found a way to talk himself into doing punishments."

"Tsuna has been…" mumbles Shoichi. Shinichi gives him a stern look.

"You knew just as well as I did it would happen. But that's not what I'm worried about. It's what's going to happen tomorrow that I'm worried about. Nono might be putting too much on Tsuna at once."

"Can we help?" asks Spanner.

"Well, can you send me all the information about a certain person for me? Me and Kaito won't be there tomorrow to look after Tsuna, but I still want to know all the information you can give me. Videos would be best since I've never seen him in action."

"Hmm, we can try. Who is it?" they ask, Spanner's fingers tapping away and already bringing up their database.

"Well, it's a man by the name of…"

* * *

><p>"Gloves"<p>

"Got them on."

"Pills"

"You know I don't need them anymore"

"Just in case"

"Yes, I've got them."

"Natsu"

"Gao~" goes the ring.

"Gokudera, what happened to not worrying about him?" asks Tsuna, finally exasperated with the final checks.

"Just a precaution Juudaime. I know you can beat him hands down, but he is still a dangerous man. I'll be near if you need me" replies Gokudera, straightening out Tsuna's jacket.

"Look I'm going to be late if I don't go soon, and then I'll be in even more trouble." Says Tsuna, pulling away from Gokudera.

"Of course Juudaime. How dare I keep you. Please, just leave me behind." Shouts Gokudera. Tsuna smiles to himself as he turns and walks into the harsher end of town.

Making sure that no one is following him, and that no one is looking, he walks into an apartment building and up the stairs until the top floor. Walking down until he finds the only door on this floor, he stands infront of it and prepares himself. Taking a deep breath, he concentrates on his flame and raises it until it hides just under the surface, not appearing yet still giving that ice like comfort.

Turning the handle, he opens the door and immediately lays his eyes upon today's target. The target's eyes flick from where they were to him and immediately back to where they were.

And there **he** was, sat on a scruffy sofa on the other side of the room. He really did look like an imposing lion, totally natural in these surroundings.

"What are we doing today then Xanxus?" red eyes flick up to meet his and Tsuna supresses a shiver.

_Don't be scared. Vongola Decimo can't be scared of his future subordinates!_

"Information, brat." Tsuna could hear it in Xanxus's voice, he could see it in Xanxus's shaking fists: He didn't want to be in the same room as much as Tsuna did.

"Why?" asks Tsuna, orange eyes staring right back at Xanxus. _Don't show the fear. _

"Ha, you need to know why? They are your orders brat. Follow them." Laughs Xanxus, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"What information do I need to get then?" questions Tsuna, turning to face their target.

"Why scum like this believes he can hack into the Vongola Database." Explains Xanxus, waving an uncaring hand in the direction of the 'scum'.

"Ha! As if I'd tell you. Vongola are a load of bastards sat on their shitty high horses who think they can do what they fucking want." The man spits to the side in disgust. "I'm going to take them down a peg"

Tsuna smirks, orange eyes shining in amusement. "Really? I'd like to see you try when you are nearly pissing yourself just from having Xanxus in the room. He hasn't even done anything to you yet. How would the little mouse act if all of the Varia were here? You wouldn't be so mighty then would you."

"Vongola only help themselves. All they are after is power and they'll get it through any fucking means neces-" Tsuna had walked over in fury and slapped the man around the face.

"What data did you manage to get?" Tsuna asks, voice ice cold.

The man smirks up at Tsuna. "I got information regarding you and your Guardians, Decimo. Where you all live, your schedules, your family members and close friends." Tsuna knew that the man was lying through his teeth.

"Stop lying" shouts Tsuna, grabbing the man's hand. "You value your fingers as a hacker right. You'd better tell me what I want to hear, or you won't be typing for much longer." Xanxus nods in vague approval. It's better than what he was expecting.

_Hurting him means that I can keep the others safe. If he listens to the threats then I won't have to hurt him. _

The target looks upwards at Tsuna once more, seemingly unfazed by the threat. Tsuna could see the sweat run down the man's neck though. "I saw some surveillance footage. Two nice bitches you got there. Hot, real hot. Wouldn't mind having my way, Gak!" When Tsuna's intuition supplied that the man was telling the truth, Tsuna tightened his grip in sudden anger. The abrupt addition in pressure caused the target's fingers to snap. Tsuna felt that and immediately lets go, resisting the urge to throw up.

"Stay away from them or I swear that I'll kill you" growls Tsuna, flames flaring on his hands and forehead for a brief moment. The mouse looks scared for a second, eyes widening in fright. Surely he must be seeing a mirage or something.

"What information were you looking for? Why were you in the database?" asks Tsuna, voice once more steady and deep.

The mouse pants to get over the pain and shock from earlier. "No. I'm not going to tell you that. Vongola bastards don't need to know."

Tsuna surges forwards and places his hand on the man's throat. _Can't be sick, not infront of him. Got to act tough. Got to do my job correctly. Got to protect them_

"What is it you want? Money? Power? Fame? A man like you must be after something." He stares the man right in the eyes- he can't look at the broken fingers that way.

"Nowhere near, dumbass. Try revenge, try justice, try _retribution_. I'm not the bad guy here, _you are_" Tsuna's hand tightens whilst his mind goes blank. _Bad guy? Me? Is what I'm doing wrong? Do I need to be doing this? Do I really need to be harming this man? Does he deserve it?_

Tsuna had far too many questions and not enough answers. "Really? Revenge for what?" He asks, barely not stuttering due to the calming motion of the flames inside him.

"Vongola has harmed my friends, my Family, and I'm not about to let them do it again, you hear me scum?"

Xanxus was surprised with how well this was going. He had fully expected a whining sniffling brat who wasn't capable of even shouting at the man. This boy infront of him was different from that though. Or at least Xanxus thought so, until the scum just had to talk about Justice and bad guys. When Xanxus saw Tsuna's grip falter and relax, Xanxus knew he needed to step in. Trash is still Trash, no matter how it tries to pretend otherwise.

Grabbing a knife from his boot, Xanxus stabs it into the targets other hand, right through the palm. The man winces and whimpers, but no outright cry escapes his lips. This man had balls then.

"Now listen here you fucking piece of shit. I don't care whether Vongola killed your mother or your bitch. You were trespassing in our database and you are going to pay the price. This is how it's going to work" Xanxus puts a finger on the hilt of the knife and moves it slowly in a circle. The scum whines again, bracing himself against the pain by tightening his muscles. "You are going to tell me who ordered you, and what they ordered you to do. If you play nice, I might even let you live. Fuck orders"

"See, a load of power hungry whores all of you." Gasps the man as the knife continues to move.

"Well, at least we'll be alive by the end of it." He turns his face to look at Tsuna. "Oi brat. This one seems to like pain, so we'll give him all he can handle." Smiling wickedly, he forcefully rips the knife out, moulds Tsuna's hand around it and places his over the top, forcing Tsuna to keep hold of the knife. He was **so** going to enjoy this. It was even better than he imagined. He was going to torture both the scum and the brat until they broke. Nice and slowly.

Moving his hand, and by default, Tsuna's own, he slowly drags the knife down the trapped mouse's bicep. He watches in amusement as Tsuna's eyes follow the knife and the dripping blood. The mouse grunts, pretending not to feel the pain.

"Make him remember your name brat. Make him remember not to fuck with Vongola" Xanxus orders happily. He brings the knife up to the man's face, and sticks the very tip into the mouse's upper cheek.

Xanxus lets go of Tsuna's hand once he realises that the brat will do as he asked. He watches on happily as Tsuna carves an 'X' into the man's cheeks.

"Tell me." Whispers Tsuna, tears running down his face. "Tell me, please. I can't change anything if I don't know what's wrong." Tsuna has a rather blank expression on his face, as if running on auto-pilot.

"I won't stop… until every last Vongola… is dead. That includes you… your bitches… and your Guardians." Pants the man, forcing himself to speak through the haze of pain.

"Why?" Tsuna screams, "Why are you going to harm my family?" He slams down his fist in anger, cracking it against the man's kneecap. Yet cracking the mouse's kneecap is the last it can handle and the man faints.

Xanxus turns to Tsuna, a shark's grin on his face "Good job, br-at, ah fuck"

Tsuna is backing away in horror, finally seeing all of the wounds he inflicted. Tears fall in streams.

"Who was right? Was he only defending what was important to him too?" asks Tsuna, voice small and child-like. His back hits the balcony windows.

And the spell is broken.

Spinning around, Tsuna scrabbles with the handle, finally throwing the balcony door open. He wastes no time in running to the edge and jumping over.

But that was why Xanxus was here. Before his flames could even carry Tsuna that far off, Xanxus grabbed him, flying with the use of his own X-guns. Of course, that meant only using one gun, and that wasn't enough to hold both of them aloft. With another charge and shot, Xanxus makes them fall into the broken roof of an abandoned building.

"What the fuck brat? You can't even handle that?" he shouts as he pins Tsuna to the floor.

"I'm not like you Xanxus! I don't find pleasure in harming others. I'm not Varia Quality." Tsuna shouts back, wiggling to try and find an escape route.

"Varia Quality? You're not even worthy to enter the ranks of Vongola, let alone be the fucking Boss! There is no way I'm letting someone like you become the Boss of Vongola." Xanxus throws a punch, but Tsuna moves his head aside to let Xanxus punch the concrete floor instead. Rubble flies at the impact and dust blooms in the air.

* * *

><p>Shinichi had been worried all morning, ever since he had gotten the information from Spanner. He had seen images of Xanxus's work and even seen the video of the Sky Ring Battle. So against his orders and better judgement, Shinichi took off and ran towards where the session was taking place.<p>

"Well the rings didn't accept you as Boss, so you must be doing something wrong" hisses Tsuna, throwing his own punch at Xanxus.

Kaito too had felt bad all day. He had sneaked into the office late last night and looked at the files on Xanxus. It didn't look pretty. So when he saw the explosion of wood and mortar, he had a strange feeling that he knew what caused it. The flash of Orange helped somewhat.

"You know that if I had your blood things would be different!" roars Xanxus, aiming one of his guns at Tsuna's head.

Yet when Shinichi arrives on the scene, he finds that someone had already gotten there.

"Alala, Now what are two handsome men like you doing on the floor?" Xanxus keeps one arm across Tsuna's shoulders to pin him to the floor whilst he leans up to look at the lunatic who dared to interrupt the fight. "I never knew you were that way Boss, and with Xanxus of all people." Hand to her mouth she titters.

Xanxus points one of his guns at this crazy woman, but is surprised to feel a bullet zip past his cheek. He laughs out loud at her audacity.

"Now if you don't mind, please get off my Boss. Unless you would like a bullet in your eye" she smiles, waving the gun to motion him to get up. "It would be a nice new accessory. Totally unique and very fetching"

Xanxus barks out a short laugh "Ha, only if you want a face lift bitch" he waves his gun in the air too to show what would be providing the face lift.

"Clover, run" orders Tsuna breathlessly as Xanxus pressed more weight onto him.

"I need to teach this brat a lesson" Xanxus states, looking back down at Tsuna.

_I'm guessing that the lesson with Tsuna didn't go too well then._ Muses Kaito at Xanxus's words. From his position, he could see everything.

Tsuna tenses and kicks upwards, barely missing as Xanxus leaps off of him.

Three shots were fired in quick succession, causing Xanxus to jump even further away from Tsuna.

Shinichi looks at the woman with an observant eye. It seemed as if the gun was a natural extension of her arm. It seemed perfectly natural to be there. She fires more shots as Xanxus runs towards her, yet he kept managing to dodge. All Kaito could do was watch as Clover flies through the window.

"Clover!" shouts Arthur. He had arrived just in time to see Clover fly through the window. There wasn't a lot he could do to help his partner now though. Spinning around to face the enemy, Arthur flicks knives in his direction. However even Shinichi could see how useless Arthur's knives were when just one shot of an X-gun disintegrates them totally.

Clover had managed to grab the window ledge as she flew, and uses that now to hoist herself back up. Seeing her attempt, Arthur does his best to distract Xanxus. Kaito admits that Arthur's aim is spot on, yet Xanxus's pure strength and X-guns make quick work of them and the few that do land seem like flies. Clambering up, Clover runs over to Xanxus's right whilst Arthur takes the left. Both Shinichi and Kaito wonder which way Xanxus will attack first.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition"

Seeing the move up close they all notice that Tsuna's gloves change from their usual X to an I, representing Primo who first came up with the move. Kaito had been too busy trying to grab the fence to notice last time.

"Xanxus, this mission is over. He's obviously fanatical about his cause and won't give us information. Clover and Arthur will take him in for further questioning and then Nono can chose what to do with him. Until then, you will either leave back to Varia HQ peacefully, or you can stay in this ice until I need you next. Your choice"

"Grr, trash let me out. It's not worth fighting pathetic scum like you." Growls Xanxus. Tsuna's orange eyes stare straight into his, assessing the truth in that statement. Seemingly finding what he was looking for, Tsuna nods. With Xanxus's own flames working from the inside and Tsuna's from the outside, the ice quickly melts. Xanxus doesn't say anything, nor even turn around again, as he stalks off and out of the building.

Everyone tenses when there were rapid footsteps approaching. When Gokudera bursts through the door, he finds a gun, some knifes and Juudaime, all aiming to attack him.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" he asks, running over to Tsuna. Seeing who it is, Clover and Arthur lower their weapons.

"Yeah, I'm fine Gokudera. Clove and Arthur saved me." Explains Tsuna, releasing his flame totally. Gokudera looks over in their direction, looking the two operatives over.

"How did you get here before me? Hell, what are you even doing here?" he growls. He should have been the one to save Juudaime, not these two. The building was filled with rubble and some of the stairs were missing, so it would have been hard to get to this level.

"Vongola had a tip off that a dangerous drug trade was going to take place here, so we were hiding in the building to see who would come. So far, no one had, and with this disturbance, I doubt anyone will." Clover sighs, a hand brushing the hair out of her face.

"We heard the ruckus upstairs and came to check it out, thinking that the deal was happening up there and had gone wrong. But we found Decimo and Xanxus fighting instead." Continues Arthur, helping Clover to remove the last remnants of the window from her clothes.

"Well, Decimo, we shall go and fulfil your orders now. Leave us to clean up. Where is the person you were squeezing?" explains Clover. Tsuna points through the hole in the roof to the balcony that he had jumped from

"He's in there. He had fainted last time I saw him. He really hates Vongola though, so be careful with him." Advises Tsuna, shivering with the memory of what he and Xanxus had done.

Clover and Arthur bow to Tsuna "Of course Decimo" and leave.

Seeing that everything is fine, Shinichi and Kaito leave too. Gokudera could once again deal with Tsuna's emotional aftermath. They had jobs to get back to doing after all.

* * *

><p>There are a few moments of silence between Tsuna and Gokudera as they listen to Arthur and Clover's retreating footsteps.<p>

"Gokudera, what do you do when you don't know if what you are doing is right or not?" Tsuna asks, thinking back to the defiant mouse.

Gokudera thinks for a moment, guessing what could have possibly gone on during the session. "Well Juudaime. It's hard for me to say. For someone like me, I never had those thoughts. I was simply a subordinate and had no right to question my orders. I just had to assume that my orders were for the greater good of the Family, and make sure that I completed them. However, for you as heir and future Boss, you need to decide for yourself whether the orders you are giving are for good or not. Unfortunately, at the moment, you are in an in between position. Since you are not the Boss, you can't make those decisions yourself, yet as heir, it is your job to decide things like that in the future. What you need to do is put yourself in Nono's position and see if you can figure out his reasoning."

"Nono's reasoning." Mumbles Tsuna. Gokudera nods

"Nono must have had a reason for what he did. Clover said you were information gathering right. So, that man must have had information that was important to the safety and wellbeing of the Family." Explains Gokudera. Tsuna takes this all in and thinks about it.

"He had found security footage of Haru and Kyoko." Says Tsuna, fists clenching. "He was trying to hack into the Vongola Database."

Gokudera is slightly taken aback by this. Who was stupid enough to attempt to hack into Vongola? "Well, the Database contains a lot of private information. If someone had full access, they could ruin not only Vongola, but most of the allied Families and Rival Families too." Gokudera hypothesises, hand on his chin in thought

"But he said that Vongola had harmed his Family too" inputs Tsuna, getting to the point.

_And here it is again, Tsuna's nice personality_ Thinks Gokudera. "He most likely was, Juudaime. However, that meant threatening Vongola. And whilst this is just my mere opinion, Vongola is more important than any other Family to me. So I'm going to protect Vongola rather than some other Family that dared to attack us. Without hearing both sides of the story you can't decide who was right or wrong. All you can do is trust that Nono has Vongola's best interests at heart and follow the orders he gives you. When you yourself are Boss, that's when you can try to stop the fighting between us and other Families. Until then, I'm afraid to say that we don't have the power to change anything."

"Nice speech Gokudera" smiles Tsuna. Gokudera gasps, and immediately bows down on the floor.

"I am so sorry Juudaime. I can't believe I had the audacity to speak to you like that. You shouldn't have to listen to my thoughts, they aren't important at all. You should decide for yourself instead of me burdening you with my lowly point of view."

"I get what you are saying Gokudera. I can't change anything until I'm the Boss. I can't protect you or the others until I'm Decimo. I can't save Shinichi and Kaito's important people until then, nor can I fulfil Primo's wish"

Gokudera was getting slightly worried. Tsuna certainly didn't seem like himself. He sounded slightly insane, as if talking to himself rather than to Gokudera. Gokudera just hoped that Juudaime hadn't cracked. "Erm, Juudaime? Forgive me for asking, but… are you alright?"

"No Gokudera, I'm not alright." Sighs Tsuna. "All I wanted was a nice peaceful life with you lot, but I'm not going to get that am I? If becoming Boss of Vongola means that the bloodshed will end quicker, that we won't ever have to harm someone else, that everyone will be happy and protected, then I suppose that I had better hurry up and become one. If nothing I want will happen until I'm Boss, then there is nothing else I can do."

"So does that mean that you finally…?" questions Gokudera carefully.

"Yes Gokudera. It does." Tsuna finally turns to face Gokudera. "Gokudera, I'm about to become a bad person, so if you don't want anything to do with me, then I'll understand. But if you can wait until afterwards…"

"I don't care Juudaime! You can never be a bad person in my eyes. Never! If you are about to become a bad person then where does that put me? I would follow you into hell and back. I don't care where, but I will always be right by your side. Forever, I promise" Shouts Gokudera passionately.

Tsuna smiles at Gokudera, amazed once again by the bomber's trust in him. He really doesn't deserve someone as loyal as Gokudera.

_For the sake of the future I desire, no matter how deep my hurt is, I'll push the feeling away and do what needs to be done. No matter how distant my feelings are, I must advance for I can only see one road to lead to that future I desire. So if that means putting my feelings into a box and hiding them away, then I will. For no matter what happens, I am not alone. _

Tsuna holds out a hand to Gokudera, and Gokudera just looks blankly at it, as if not knowing what to do with it.

"Let's make a promise Gokudera. For the distant tomorrow we want, let's make a promise. For we have a dream that we can't give up."

Realising what Juudaime is talking about, Gokudera gingerly grabs Tsuna's hand back. "You mean for the festivals, fireworks and snowball fights, right Juudaime" He would never forget that; when Juudaime had shouted at him during the Storm Ring Battle. If that was Juudaime's dream, then it would become his too.

"For the tomorrow we are aiming for, for the important things we must protect, we will do whatever is necessary."

"I do promise Juudaime."

_Because the important thing is that you are here, by my side._

* * *

><p>"Ushishishi, I'm afraid that Boss can't come to the phone right now, nor can the Shark."<p>

Nono can hear the battle raging on in the background. He sighs "Well, can you find out what went wrong?"

"Well, it seems to the Prince that the little Lord was doing a good job until the mouse started to talk about how Vongola has harmed the mouse's family. The Lord backed out and flew off. Boss and the Lord had a fight and some peasants interfered to save the Lord. The Lord… wait"

Even Nono could hear what must have happened next.

"How dare the brat freeze me once again!" followed by the sound of crashing bottles and a very pissed off Vroii.

"Ushishi~ The Prince thinks you got that, right. Boss came home and tore up the Castle immediately. It might take a while to calm the Boss back down. You know how much the Boss hates the Lord to begin with. The Prince is surprised that the Lord is even still alive."

"Tell him to have calmed down by the next time. I'm not paying for that damage either. He can sort it out himself" informs Nono.

"Ushishishi~ The Prince shall do so when it's safe. Bye~Bi~"

"Goodbye Belphegor"

Nono hangs up the phone, wondering what went on during that training session. He needed to see Tsuna as soon as he arrived back. But first, he had something else he needed to do.

Walking through the Mansion, he nods in acknowledgement to any who bow or wave at him. He eventually makes his way to the lounge for the 10th Generation. Standing in the middle of the empty room, he says,

"KID, Shinichi, I need a word with you two."

"How nice of you to visit us Nono." Slowly turning around to face the window, he finds KID framed by the setting sun.

"How may we be of help sir?" asks Shinichi from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Nono sees Shinichi sitting in an arm chair.

"Knowing you two, you heard about Decimo's latest assignment." they both nod; It hadn't gone down too well "I'm afraid that I need you to stop following Decimo to his training sessions. Xanxus is there to force Decimo to get used to the blood and pain he will cause. As a result, if Decimo flies off, Xanxus needs to bring him back and let the lesson continue. So I don't want any outside interference, understand?" once more, both nod. "Now, I'm a busy man, so I want you two to go find Clover and Arthur and tell them not to interfere too. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught up in it. They might be inclined to help again"

"Of course we will Nono," says Shinichi bowing in his chair. Nono nods his head in return and walks off.

Turning to Kaito Shinichi says "Well, I had better go and find them then." And stands up, turning towards the door.

"Sure, I need to finish the report I'm working on. See you later" informs KID, standing up too and waving goodbye to Shinichi. Shinichi nods in return as he opens the door.

Shinichi walks through to the Mafiosi's section of the mansion and into the communal living space. He finds Clover sat on a couch reading a fashion magazine. Walking over to the woman, he relays Nono's message.

"Sure, I'll go find Arthur and tell him for you. I do hope that Decimo will be alright though. Xanxus is a scary man." She offers.

Shinichi laughs "Well you sure didn't see scared of him." During that scuffle, she didn't seem scared of him at all.

"You were watching?" she asks, eyebrow raised. Shinichi nods, before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I had a bad feeling about it so I went. But you were doing a good enough job so I didn't interfere." He admits. Clover nods in understanding. Seeing the time, Shinichi notices that he needs to get ready for dinner. "See you later."

"Goodbye Shinichi. Come and see me again alright, I'll show you a good time!" Shinichi waves the offer off as the Mafiosi around laugh- Clover was known as a hopeless flirt.

Laughing at the joke too, Clover stands up and makes her way through the maze of corridors to Arthur's room.

Knocking on his door she says, "Ne, Arthur, it's Clover, I need to talk to you"

She is answered by Arthur opening the door. He smiles back at her "Really? What about?" he asks

Checking that no one else was in the corridor and listening, Clover leans in close and repeats Nono's orders. Arthur sighs "I thought so. Well, it wasn't our place to interfere. I'm sure that Decimo can protect himself. He did beat Xanxus once before. Plus I can see what Decimo's problem with the target was. There was no way they were going to squeeze information out of him."

* * *

><p>When Tsuna opened the doors to the Mansion later that day, Reborn was there to meet him with, as promised, a flamethrower Leon in his hands. Reborn was fully prepared to 'dry the tears' that he suspected his student would have. Yet he stopped short at the serious expression Tsuna was wearing. Changing Leon back, Reborn jumps onto his shoulder.<p>

"Xanxus is pretty pissed at you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn says conversationally

Tsuna looks at Reborn from the corner of his eye whilst walking towards Nono's office. "It's Decimo, not Dame-Tsuna" says Tsuna, voice serious.

And for them, that whole exchange spoke more than people realised. No one knew Tsuna better than Reborn, and no one else can get near to understanding the Hitman apart from Tsuna and the Arcobaleno. In that short exchange was an unsaid worry, an unasked question for the story, and the unsaid answer that one had finally found their resolve. They didn't need to say anything else.

Upon being prompted, Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn enter the room. Tsuna and Gokudera immediately kneel before Nono.

Before Nono can ask what happened today Tsuna speaks first. "After extensive thinking and conversations with my Right Hand Man-"

"Juudaime, I can't be given credit for something like that!" argues Gokudera, but Tsuna looks over his shoulder and glares Gokudera into silence.

So for Gokudera's sake, he adds "AND My Moon and Star Guardians, I have decided to take my role seriously."

"Really now Decimo?" Nono asks, fully concentrating on the man before him. After all, Tsunayoshi was 19 and an adult in normal society. In a few more days, he would be seen as an adult in Mafia society too.

"Yes, Nono. I will finally put all of my heart and soul into these missions you are going to give me. I shall prove to you and Xanxus that I am worthy to become the Boss of Vongola." Tsuna didn't mention his plans for when he did become Boss. He wasn't sure if Nono would like them, nor agree to them being the reasons for his change. But it didn't matter what Nono thought. Tsuna was going to be the one to change Vongola, to change or destroy it.

"As a result, I wish to not have Xanxus follow me to these missions any longer. I also give you permission to allow Gokudera to take missions if he so wishes"

"It would be my honour Juudaime!" says Gokudera respectfully yet still Gokudera-ishly loud.

Nono considers what Decimo is saying. "Very well, on one condition"

Tsuna looks up at Nono. "And that would be sir?"

"That you let Xanxus accompany you on your first eradication, Decimo. If that goes on without any major problems, then I shall allow you to take these missions without Xanxus."

Tsuna bows his head in acceptance "Very well Nono, I agree to those terms."

Nono looks across to Reborn, who has a proud gleam in his eyes, before he goes and kicks Tsuna.

"Ow! Reborn what was that for?" asks Tsuna, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Strong words there Dame-Decimo" is all Reborn offers in explanation. But Tsuna knows. Reborn still isn't sure if it's not all hype. Yet the use of Decimo means that he's willing to accept it… if there is proof. Tsuna could take Dame-Decimo over Dame-Tsuna. It showed that he had risen in Reborn's eyes. It was the biggest compliment anyone could have given him.

* * *

><p><strong>In this chapter is the second half of the song started in chapter 26. Can anyone name it? It was a requested song too. <strong>

**This is part of the Easter Upload Session, so make sure you have read the chapter before too! **

**Just watched Rebocon 5 which was the most awesome yet!  
><strong>

**See you all soon!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published11 March 2012  
><strong>


	31. 29 The truth behind a bite to death

Chapter 29 

The theory behind biting one to death.

**Disclamer: I do not own any songs that are used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective copyright owners. And of course, I do not own these awesome characters either.**

* * *

><p>In a room filled with Alcoholic Beverages, there was a rather urgent discussion going on. All eyes were directed to the wide screen television set up against the wall. On it was a rather interesting collection of video footage from the latest New Year's celebrations.<p>

_"I am going around the world to learn how to be a better detective. And when there happened to be a KID heist here… well, I'm not one to back down from a challenge." And he smiles confidently at the camera. "International Phantom Thief 1412, The Magician under the Moonlight, Kaitou KID. What an arrogant thief you are, stealing New Years. But what a nice way to start the new year with your monocle adorning my mantel piece." He raises his chin in challenge, staring the thief down_

"See! See that right there." And the man rewinds the video back to the confident smirk. "He knew we would be watching. He's toying with us. He's been alive and in hiding all this time."

"But if he's still alive, then how many other victims are still alive?" asks a deeper slower voice, still, the wave of uncertainty was clear.

"Well, it's your fault for not destroying the body afterwards isn't it?" smirks a woman's voice, smooth and confident. "You may leave us now." She orders, talking to the subordinate who had shown them the evidence. Slightly deflated he still leaves the room. If anyone had noticed her clenched fists during the video, then no one commented on it.

_I wonder why he chose now to reveal himself. He's been in hiding for the past three years. We haven't made a major move against him for a long time. So what's changed? What's pushed him forwards and out into the open? How is he going to stay like that and not revert to being Cool Kid? And the open taunting… What's your plan, Silver Bullet? _

"In any case, he needs to be eliminated. We can't let someone like him walk around, he saw your faces after all" says a different man, nodding in the direction of the two people who should have killed the interloper.

"We'll get around to it. He must feel safe if he's out in the open like that. He's got to have some kind of protection. We're going to need to look into it" There are sounds of agreement from the other members.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's just a precaution, Decimo."<em>

With Nono's thoughts running in his head, Tsuna sulks in the back of the car. However the reason Tsuna is sulking is because Nono is exactly right.

"_You need to get used to the blood before I let you execute anyone"_

Tsuna knew that if he couldn't conduct a punishment without feeling squeamish and nauseous, then there was no way he was going to be able to kill anyone. This is why he wasn't fit to lead a Mafia Family! Especially the bloodiest one in history.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he notices the car come to a stop. They were… in the warehouse district, near the docks. The loud crashing of moving cranes and containers would cover up a lot of the noise they might make. If not then the roar of the machinery or the blast of fog horns might. Raising the hood of his hoodie so no one will recognise him, he exits the car and steps into the office like compartment at the front of the warehouse. There he finds Xanxus and Gino waiting for him.

Xanxus looks ready to punch his lights out… permanently. Tsuna holds his hand up in the air to show he isn't wearing the gloves and instead turns to focus on Gino. Of course, Tsuna still keeps an eye on Xanxus, he doesn't want to die yet, and it would be certain doom to forget that the man was in the room.

"What's the target done Gino?" Tsuna asks. The man looks between the pair, noting the tension, before flicking open a file.

"Hmm… Selling highly dangerous drugs on Vongola territory… ignoring our warnings… multiple times… the usual I guess." He says, flicking through the file to find the important data. "Been selling the drugs to minors too. He was caught because a few too many people were dying of the drugs, or having near death experiences because of them."

"Vongola doesn't deal in drugs, do they?" asks Tsuna, although it's more confirms. He remembers a comment made about the Carcassa. They weren't allowed to be at Mafia Land because they dealt drugs. It would be hypocritical of Vongola to set that law and then not abide by it.

"Correct, Decimo. Vongola does not condone Drug trafficking." Confirms Gino before walking over to a door leading into the warehouse proper.

"What's the price list this time?" Tsuna asks coldly as he follows Gino towards the sole light at the middle of the warehouse.

"Nono said you could Hammer what Nail you chose this time Decimo" explains Gino, looking back once more to the file.

"Pathetic old man" grumbles Xanxus after hearing that.

They arrive at the light and Tsuna finds the victim, as they all seem to be, tied to a chair for his convenience.

"You know dealing drugs is wrong right?" Tsuna asks the man, ripping the gag from his mouth. The man wiggles his jaw to get feeling back into it.

"What's wrong with providing a high? All my clients seem to have no problem with it." Says the man, not scared of Tsuna's soft appearance. Gino doesn't look that scary either. Unluckily, or maybe luckily for the target, Xanxus is standing out of the light, content to watch the brat continue to break himself.

"What you are providing them with is a short lived lie" says Tsuna staring the man down. But once again, the man doesn't seem fazed at all. Hmm, people were usually at least apprehensive of him, what was different this time? Oh, he didn't have his flame turned on. He was still using his normal- god damned high- pitched voice. So whilst he listens to the man's answer, he turns his flame on low, just enough to give that deep sense of calm. People seemed to be worried about how calm his voice was like this. It seemed to put them off edge.

"If a lie is what they need, than it's what I'll provide." The man has a tone of superiority despite his current situation.

"Why sell drugs that you know are dangerous then?" Tsuna asks, generally quite curious.

"Why? Because they provide a better service that's why." Tsuna growls in his throat at the answer, before deciding that it's not worth talking to this man any longer. "People's lives are so bad that they come to me for any chance of having even a moment of happiness. Why shouldn't I provide them with a worthwhile product?" Tsuna finds that reasoning slightly strange. If you kill your clients in the process then what's the point?

"Ahh, so that's why Nono's not killing you." Says Tsuna, walking up to the man. "You think you are helping others, cute. But I bet you've never even take the risk yourself." The man's freeze provides the answer Tsuna was looking for, but he decided to show the physical evidence too. Grabbing the sleeves of the man's shirt, he pulls down harshly, pulling the sleeves off the shirt and revealing the man's arms.

Just like Tsuna knew, not a single needle wound and no drug tracks.

Well, that was going to change. Tsuna knew he could handle this a lot better than limb decapitation. He holds a hand out to Gino. "A knife please" Gino flicks his wrist and a knife slides into his hand. He passes it over, hilt first, to Decimo.

"I'll bet that you sell drugs to inject right?" says Tsuna looking at the man, but he doesn't answer. Tsuna didn't expect him to. Instead, steeling himself, he pricks the knife's tip into the man's upper forearm. "How many times to you think your clients do this. Once?" and he lifts the knife up and moves it to a different location on the same arm "Twice?" he switches to the other arm "Three times a day? More?" he asks adding another two stabs to the man's arm. "Do they do it so often that the evidence becomes clear for all to see?" and he drags the knife in a straight line down the man's arm, joining one prick to another. "And you think you're helping them?"

As Tsuna does the same to the man's first arm, the target starts to bawl tears, fighting his bonds to get away. Of course that struggling just causes more friction between his skin and the knife, creating an even bigger trail of blood. "No, I'm doing wrong, let me go!"

Tsuna's intuition says he's lying. And who's he going to believe… his Hyper Intuition of course.

"You sell drugs to sniff to right?" Tsuna says, moving the knife to just infront of the man's face. "Think of those children, who have their whole lives ahead of them, snorting their lives away." He places the tip of the knife at the bridge of the man's nose, right between his eyes. "Instead of saving their money" and he starts to drag it down, pushing right to the bone "to give themselves a better future" right to the tip "they come to you" over the tip and down "To waste their money, their lives, on a fix" and continues on, right to the start of his lips. " that won't fix anything at all."

The man's been screaming this whole time, begging Tsuna to stop. He can't handle the pain, he just wants it to stop.

Tsuna can't stand that screaming anymore. This is for the man's own good. He's being the Hammer of justice and saving the man, his clients, those children. He's hammering in the message that what he's doing is wrong, that he should repent for his sins. But Tsuna couldn't help him if the man was making such pitiful sounds that tore right at his soul. How could doing good feel so bad? Shaking his head, he feels his headphones rub against his neck.

Well, if the target wasn't going to stop screaming, then Tsuna would have to just block out the noise. It was for the best. For_ both_ of them. Pushing the earphones on, Tsuna fiddles with the MP3 Player, turning the volume up loud. Tsuna laughs to himself at the song choice: Funny Sunny Day by SxOxU (op7). This song was all about things that were the opposite. The sun setting in the east, was just the opening example. And his life had become like that. Never before did he think he would be here, doing this. But unlike the song, he doubted that he would wake up in the night and find it was just all a dream.

Xanxus notices the headphones, but instead of feeling angry at them, he just wants to laugh. The brat was trying to stop himself from falling. But didn't he know it was just easier to let go of the edge and drop into the abyss. It was easier to just lose his sanity rather than to hang on to it. Xanxus stood there and watched as the brat just broke himself more and more. The brat didn't know that the screams never stopped, they just came back at night, creating the BGM for nightmares. No amount of music was going to save him from that. At least the brat was making this interesting. There was nothing better than watching someone break, to struggle to stay sane and ultimately, failing in the end. But how would the brat snap? Would he scream and become insane, or would become an emotionless killer. Xanxus hoped for the second option. It was certainly the more interesting option. He had enough loud trash at home.

As the target scrunched his eyes together and screamed once more, he suddenly froze, becoming stiller than a statue. For he could feel the tip of the knife against his tongue.

"You sell drugs to smoke, to take as pills." Tsuna did nothing more than pinprick the tongue, he didn't think he could do more than that. But it was enough- it'd be sore for a while.

And just like he had done for the last punishment, Tsuna signed his work. Two quick flicks and an X is permanently etched on the man's cheek.

"If you want to help people so much, get a different job. If not, then stay off Vongola turf" With a quick flare of orange in his eyes, that moment was burned into the man's memory.

Spinning on his heels Tsuna turns and walks out of the warehouse's main compartment back into the office-like space.

Xanxus watched him go, reconsidering the brat infront of him. Something had changed between here and last time they had met. The brat seemed different, like he wasn't letting this affect him. Xanxus doubted that the brat was trying to seem hard infront of him, that wasn't the trash's style. But he was still having trouble adjusting, hence the need for the headphones. Smirking, Xanxus stalks into the light and decides to take the proper payment on top of what Tsuna had already dished out. Consider it thanks for the interesting show. Grabbing the man's left hand, he grabs his own knife and cuts the thumb clean off. The man now couldn't prepare syringes, the man couldn't roll up cigarettes, the man couldn't pop the packaging of the pills he was no doubt adding into the pure drug. But Xanxus wasn't nice like Tsuna was, and left the man to bleed.

Gino watches as Xanxus leaves through the back entrance, no doubt going back to his house. Turning to the man, he lays sharp eyes over the pathetic body. "You know the score, tell anyone who did this, and you won't be living much longer. Not even the police can help you now." As soon as he cut the bonds, the target fled the warehouse, tears still falling from his cheeks. `

Back in the car, and Gokudera was helping Juudaime into a clean hoodie, since there was blood on the last one. Tsuna had learnt to wear cheap clothing he didn't want to wear again to these missions, since it would be a waste otherwise. Gokudera was helping since Tsuna was shaking almost too badly to do it himself. As soon as Juudaime had entered the car, Tsuna had turned off his flame and the shakes had started. However, Tsuna only smiles at Gokudera and says "At least I wasn't sick. I did it this time, right until the end". Gokudera looks at Juudaime's pitiful face, trying to be hopeful about the situation and provides those words Tsuna needs to hear so badly at the moment

"Well done Juudaime. You're getting better"

It wasn't shouted though, it was just quietly sincere. Tsuna bows his head and tries to get the shaking under control. Gokudera offers what little support he can and holds his boss until the man stops shaking. "Why are you being so helpful Gokudera?" Tsuna whispers.

"Since I never had anyone to do this for me when I was going through it." Is the bombers reply. "Juudaime is suffering badly as it is, I just want to help where I can. It's my job to support you, not only as your Right Hand man, not only as your Storm Guardian, but most importantly, as your friend."

"Thank you Gokudera" says Tsuna, leaning into the hold more as the shakes start to subside.

* * *

><p>A slightly similar scene to Tsuna's was taking place across the city. But the weapon was different. The knife was in the prey's hands, attempting to sharpen its claws. But in reality, a stick would have been more useful. At least a stick could be used as a splint for the broken bones.<p>

"Kyo-san," comes a voice behind the predator. The predator spins on his heels and stalks off, past his sectary and into the light of the main boulevard.

"He was disturbing the peace" the predator growls.

Just like Nanimori in Japan, Hibari Kyoya was patrolling the streets, making sure that there was peace.

(Luckily enough, this whole town was under Vongola protection, and they were warned beforehand of the Carnivore's arrival. Plus no one missed the Vongola ring hanging from his neck. So instead of retaliating, the town's people acted like the sheep they were and just followed orders, trying their hardest not to be bitten)

He had taken time off to make his new house up to scratch, but then he had gotten bored. So he decided to start Patrolling the town that would be his new home for now. These herbivores were on a different level to the Japanese ones. They did their best to follow the rules and respected him- just like they should. But those who grew claws and attacked back were definitely better than the Japanese herbivores. Hibari is enjoying the new challenge.

(Little did Hibari know that he was actually helping Vongola. These clawed Herbivores were actually gangsters, either from gangs or from small rival Families. Hibari was protecting the town and taking out the trash. Vongola never even needed to get involved.)

As he was walking down the street, enjoying the sun on his face, Hibari hears the sound of snickered laughing, along with a herbivore's whine. That could only mean one thing- someone was disturbing the peace. Walking down into the alleyway, he spots a herd of herbivores surrounding a woman on the ground. All the herbivores are male, some with tattoos on their arms and shoulders, others with a collection of piercings. Step by step he walks closer, growling when they don't notice his presence immediately. But as his anger rises and the murderous aura creeps away from him, they are quick to spin around to find the source of that aura. Of course all they see is one single 21 year old, and a foreigner at that. The gang look at each other and laugh, before one at the front walks closer to Hibari.

"There ain't nothing to see here." He says, trying to sound threatening. Hibari stops and folds his arms- do they really expect him to just walk away.

The gang take that as a sign of Hibari trying to look tough, so the front man walks forwards once more, and goes to lay a hand on Hibari's arm, about to turn the man away and kick his ass down the street.

Kusakabe looks at the gesture and immediately knows the outcome. Taking a look at the rest of the gang, his experienced eye tells him what they are going to do, so he stretches his legs, getting ready to run.

Hibari raises one eyebrow, astonished that anyone would try to touch him, and his aura grows more violent. Looking his prey in the eyes, he says "For disturbing the peace I'll bite you to death" A flick of his wrist and the tonfa is sat comfortable in his grip. Hibari brings it around and into the man's stomach, using the clear space under the outstretched arm. The man staggers in that direction before hands fly to his stomach.

"Why you" the prey growls. Straightening up, he reaches for a butterfly knife and brandishes it at Hibari. Hibari vaguely wonders where all of these knifes are coming from, since most of his prey have retaliated with them. Not that he really cares. Herbivores with claws are certainly more fun to play with.

Propelling himself forwards, he brings one tonfa down and onto the man's wrist, almost snapping it, and the prey drops the knife. During that moment of pain, Hibari brings the other tonfa up and smashes it into the herbivore's jaw. The man falls backwards, smashing his head on the floor and falls unconscious.

Just like Kusakabe expected, after watching this brutal display – which was rather calm for Hibari- the rest of the Sheep turn and flee.

Hibari smiles slightly.

The chase made the fight even better.

Hibari runs after them and quickly goes after one who breaks away from the pack. One slam on his back and the prey starts to fall. Another tonfa comes down and smacks the knee joint, whilst the other slaps the man's bicep. As the herbivore turns to face him, Hibari introduces his tonfa to the man's brow line before adding a final whack to the man's jaw.

Whilst Hibari was doing this, Kusakabe walks over to the woman who is still sat on the floor in shock. He holds out a hand to help her up.

"Please don't worry, Hibari and I are from Vongola. He only goes after people who break the rules, so a lady such as yourself should be fine." She looks up and nods, a light of recognition in her eyes. She had heard of the new man patrolling the streets. She accepts the man's hand and stands to her feet. "Are you hurt?" he asks. She shakes her head. Out of the corner of his eye, Kusakabe notices Hibari return to the main alleyway and follow the trail of the rest of the pack. Since the lady was fine, he says good bye before following his Boss.

"Thank you" the lady shouts down the alleyway.

Hibari expects that his gang are native to the town since they seem to know every shortcut to try and get away from him. They stay in the maze of backstreets and alleyways, never coming out into the public view. Their trail is easy to follow, he just looks for the tumbled piles of boxes and over turned trash cans. He quickly catches up to the herd and catches the back runner off guard. They never expect an attack from above. He was done quicker than the first sheep was.

As he comes to an intersection he decides which way to go, but finds that two sheep have laid in wait for him. Coming from both sides at once, Hibari smirks before spinning on his heels with both tonfas outstretched. Both tonfas land on their targets, the force of the impact numbing their arms. Hibari turns to the one on his right and brings the tonfa along his cheek and into the man's nose. As that man shouts out, Hibari flicks the other tonfa behind him, not even needing to see to defend from such a poor and cliché attack. The two pieces of metal clang, resounding and echoing in the alleyway. Keeping his tonfa where it is, he ducks under his own arm and slams the other tonfa into the prey's stomach. The man gasps, dropping his weapon and folds in on himself over the impacted area. Still crouched on the floor, Hibari pushes upwards, the tonfa slamming into the prey's chin. The man falls like the others to the floor. Hibari looks at the two men, gives then one more smack each for good measure and finds himself disgusted by the way they are moaning in pain from such attacks. He waits to spot Kusakabe running down the alleyway before continuing on his journey, finding who he assumes to be the leader of the gang.

As he turns down a different alley, the smell of the sea hits his nose and he realises the he must have chased these men across town. Hearing the thump of more boxes falling to the floor, Hibari turns in that direction and runs. He jumps over the boxes and turns the next corner, eyes shining as he finds the last of the herd. One slam to the centre of the chest and the man goes flying out into the open, a shout escaping his lips. He lands on the ground and rolls across it, gaining scratches and gravel burns along the way.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Gokudera hear the shout and look out of their window to see what was going on. They watch as Hibari stalks out of the alleyway and over to the man.<p>

The prey holds his hands in the air "Whoa Whoa Man! Calm down" he stutters, trying to make Hibari stop. "we were only after her purse, honest. We wouldn't have harmed her"

Tsuna laughs quietly to himself. "Juudaime?" asks Gokudera, wondering what's so funny.

"Even here, far away from Nanimori, Hibari is still Patrolling. Maybe he misses home" says Tsuna.

Gokudera doesn't think so. "Che, I bet he just got bored. I didn't know he had started doing that though."

"Well, since he's not in the mansion with us, we can't keep a close eye on him. I expected that he would though. It's against Hibari's nature not to do so" Gokudera nods. He couldn't imagine the ex-Prefect not patrolling the streets.

"Those who break the rules and disturb the peace will be bitten to death" Hibari growls, arm and tonfa raised, glinting in the sun.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" asks Gokudera, looking back to Juudaime.

Tsuna shakes his head "No I'm not. After doing a punishment myself, I think I understand him a little better" Gokudera just looks confused. What was there to understand- Hibari likes to beat people up right? "You know his saying right. _I'll bite you to death. _Haven't you noticed that we've never seen Hibari actually kill anyone? The victims generally are unconscious, or have bruises and broken bones. But none of them are dead. Ever."

Gokudera thinks back and does notice the trend. Hibari's punishment seemed to fit the person too. Hibari never gave more damage than the target could stand. The delinquents who were used to fighting got off worse than the geeks who had never received more than a paper cut. Whilst the damage on the outside may look equal, the weak had only bruises and cuts where the strong ended up with broken bones, torn muscles and swollen faces.

"Gokudera" Tsuna says, snapping him out of his thoughts. Gokudera looks once more to Tsuna, only to find him looking out of the window at Hibari. "Do you know how I managed to talk myself into Punishments?" Gokudera didn't quite know how this was related, but shook his head. All he knew was that Juudaime didn't like cutting off fingers, which was understandable. "Gino called punishments as Hammering. The hammer comes down on them to stop them reaching out for temptation. So I call it the Hammer of Justice. By harming the target, I'm reminding him what he's done is wrong. By harming him, I'm saving him, along with those who he could harm in the future if he was left to reach for temptation once more." Gokudera nods. Juudaime was good at saving people. Just look at himself and Yamamoto, who Juudaime had saved from death. Gokudera was glad that Tsuna saw these punishments in this way. It showed that Juudaime hadn't changed: He was still thinking of the other's benefit rather than just following orders.

"Hibari is exactly the same."

Juudaime said what?

"_I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace_. He's telling them exactly what they did wrong and why they are receiving a punishment. His targets know that what they were doing when he arrived was wrong and shouldn't be done again. _I'll bite you to death_ is actually metaphorical rather than literal, since like I've already said, he's actually never killed anyone."

"Metaphorical Juudaime? Che, as if he's that deep." Scoffs Gokudera

Tsuna shakes his head, still watching Hibari out of the window. "It's more like, I'll bite the evil you to death so the good you can come out. Hmm, that's not quite right, but it'll do. Getting beaten up by Hibari is almost like repenting your sins. Once he's done, you are considered forgiven. Hibari only attacks a person for each mistake they do, he never attacks again because of a past mistake. Some people need to have a clear punishment before they can consider themselves clean and start over. So recovering from Hibari's injuries gives them time to think over their mistake and once they are recovered, they can start again."

"You make him sound like a priest Juudaime." Says Gokudera.

Tsuna laughs "No he's not a priest, but talking in terms of sins and atonement is the easiest way to understand it. I don't know why, but Hibari wants Nanimori to be a good place. He wants that so badly that he's willing to become the bad guy to make sure that everyone there stays on the good path. Like at School, just knowing Hibari would be at the gates makes you stop before you arrive to check your uniform was in order."

"That guy does have an unnatural affection for that place. But why do that here then?"

"Well I suspect that there are two reasons for this. Firstly is that the need to have everyone be good is so ingrained in him that he can't help but do it here. And secondly, Hibari is someone who needs to fight. He uses it as a stress reliever and to stop himself from getting bored. He's a demon in the same why Reborn is."

"I know what you mean Juudaime. I think during his fight with Kaito was the last time he snapped. But why compare him to Reborn?" Over the past 5 years, Hibari had only snapped twice before. Once was when Mukuro was pissed and leaking murderous intent everywhere. Luckily the fight was not inside the house, nor near the city, so Tsuna let them wear each other out. The second time was when a terrorist had threatened Nanimori with a bomb. Needless to say, Tsuna stopped Hibari before he could kill the man. Tsuna had been in the hospital for a week afterwards though.

"It takes a certain mind-set to live the life of a Hitman. Reborn has it and has total control over it. The Varia have it, but have less control over it due to their personalities. Even Yamamoto has it." Gokudera opens his eyes wide. "Reborn noticed it from the moment he saw Yamamoto. It's why he's always said Yamamoto was the best one out of all of us to be a Hitman."

"It's those serious moments he gets, where his eyes go ice cold" comments Gokudera, understanding.

"Close, but there is a difference between being serious and the demonic aura I'm talking about, but yeah, it basically is. Ryohei doesn't have it, even though he likes to fight, because he doesn't want to kill."

What about that bastard Mukuro. He's certainly a demon"

"Hmm. Mukuro's a different sort of demon. Just like you he's been forced to act like that. But he's not like that really. Because of the Estrano he has no problems killing, but he's not a Hitman. It's the emotional detachment and the need to test yourself against someone else I'm talking about. Yamamoto is competitive and actually enjoys testing his fighting skills against someone else. Hibari does it unconsciously by categorising people into Herbivore and Carnivore."

"It still sounds like Ryohei though. He's always asking for boxing fights" questions Gokudera.

"He could have been like that, if it wasn't for Kyoko. He used to get into fights when he was younger, but Kyoko stopped that. Even then it was because those people were bullies. That's his natural justice shining through. He fights to defend and he doesn't want to kill anyone. And his boxing matches are because his sun flame is always active. He needs to get rid of the extra energy, and training allows him to do that. Boxing was obviously an amalgamation of the two."

"And you and me Juudaime?" asks Gokudera.

"We were forced into it. You were born into the mafia, so it was all you knew. Yet you aren't like that at all. You actually care more than you show. Even though you've killed people, and harmed them, you don't actually like to do it, but do so because of necessity. At the time, it was the need to fit in. Now, it's to protect and because you still haven't gotten out of the mafia. And Me… well, just look at me now. I'm still shaking. Chrome doesn't want to fight, but will do so because she want to protect those who have finally accepted her. She does it so she won't lose Mukuro. Mukuro fights to undo the injustice done to him… Mukuro is lost really. And as for Lambo… Well, I'm not too sure yet. We've kept him away from the fighting."

Seeing that Hibari was done teaching the man his lesson, Tsuna steps out of the car.

"Hibari, do you want a lift? It's nearly time for Dinner and you wouldn't want to be late." Hibari looks over as does Kusakabe who had been keeping an eye on Hibari.

"Hn. What are you doing here herbivore? And you're shaking." Replies Hibari. Tsuna looks away and wills his body to stop shaking. He didn't think Hibari would be able to see them since they were so slight.

"Um, I was here for…" Tsuna doesn't need to answer the question as the bleeding target from before runs across the open yard between them, crying in pain from Xanxus's treatment. He sees Tsuna and stops, screams at him and runs in the opposite direction, right past Hibari and Kusakabe and down the alleyway they had come from.

Hibari raises his eyebrow at the bleeding man's reaction to Tsuna. Gokudera, who had stepped out of the car to make sure that Hibari didn't attack Juudaime, looks towards Tsuna.

"Your target?" he asks, Tsuna nods. "What was the crime?"

Tsuna knows that Hibari can hear him, Kusakabe can too. But he still answers anyway. They would find out sooner or later. And Hibari would understand what he was doing anyway. "Drug trafficking. His drugs were killing those who were using them. He was selling them to minors too" Tsuna doesn't look at Hibari during that, but he still hears Hibari's growl at the last statement.

"You did that herbivore?" asks Hibari, a considering gleam in his eyes.

"Oi, lay off Juudaime" shouts Gokudera, stepping forwards threateningly.

Tsuna puts a hand on Gokudera's back to stop him. "Yes Hibari, I did. I've been taking missions like that for the past week. That was a punishment for the crime he committed."

Just like Tsuna thought he would, Hibari doesn't care. There is no shock, no glances of horror, no backing away in fear and no looks of disgust. If anything, his opinion of Tsuna rose. The man before him was becoming less of an herbivore each day. This was a huge jump. There was a difference between having claws and using them. One quick hand movement calls Kusakabe to his side. Hibari walks towards Tsuna and Gokudera readies himself for an attack. Instead, Hibari and Kusakabe climb into the car.

As Hibari walks past Tsuna he whispers "Good work" and enters the car. Tsuna blinks, as does Gokudera, before they both climb into the car too.

"So what had that guy done?" asks Tsuna as they leave the docks.

Kusakabe answers that one since everyone knew Hibari wouldn't. "They were crowding around a woman and were going to steal her purse."

So there was a gang of them then, not just the victim they had seen. "And did you teach them a lesson?" Tsuna asks, looking straight at Hibari.

Tsuna swears he sees Hibari's lips twitch into a smile, but it was gone in an instant. "They won't be disturbing the peace again"

Tsuna smiles back at Hibari. "And if they do?"

Hibari takes a good look at Tsuna and pieces together the look he can see in the Herbivore's eyes along with the words. Again, there is another twitch of lips "Then I'll bite them until they die"

* * *

><p>Tsuna continues to do missions like that for the next two weeks. Slowly, bit by bit, he manages to have fewer side effects. That is to say, fewer visible side effects, for nothing can stop the wound in his heart. However, he knows it's for the best, and that Nono wouldn't give out orders like this without good reason. As he does more of these missions, he finds different ways to cope. For those who scream for forgiveness, or who cry at every touch of the knife, Tsuna puts on his headphones and turns the music up as loud as they will go. For those who seem to feel no pain, Tsuna scares them with a flash of his flames- something that no one has ever seen before. He threatens where he can, determined to harm as few people as possible. A lot of the time he can't believe some of the injustices that go on in the underworld. Selling drugs to minors is just the tip of the iceberg. And with every crime he finds, his resolve to change all this grows. He promises himself that when he becomes Decimo, he will try his hardest to change the underworld, to make sure that crimes like this never happen again.<p>

As Nono watches Gokudera's over protective behaviour, he decides to take Decimo up on his offer and give Gokudera missions too. Gokudera always completes them quickly, wanting to get back to Juudaime as soon as possible. But just because they are quick doesn't mean it's not done properly. Gokudera wants to make Juudaime proud of his work and completes each mission to the best of his abilities. Not doing so would mean to scoff at the trust Juudaime has put in him.

After talking with Hibari, Decimo and Nono decide to allow him to take missions too. Of course all arrangements are made through Kusakabe. However, Nono is careful to send ones to Hibari that the man thinks will interest the Cloud Guardian. Hibari has no problems giving punishments. Getting information out of people is something new and takes his interest. He finds that there is a lot more skill involved that there sounds. So he takes it like another challenge.

But the rule still stands, that no one kills until Tsuna has.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, I haven't totally forgotten about the other characters. Everyone will get a turn. If fact, we will soon be leaving Tsuna behind to watch over the others. If there is anyone specific you want to see doing a punishment or an information gathering, then please tell me, otherwise I might just gloss over them slightly. Depends on what I write.<strong>

**This bit will be over soon actually. For I have other places to go, and other characters to introduce. Learning how to kill won't be the hardest thing Tsuna will have to deal with.**

**I hope that you are all enjoying this fic, and like I said, if you are finding this bit boring, then don't worry for I will be moving on soon.**

**And for all of you KID Heist lovers out there, make sure to read my latest challenge fic called Devil's Contract Challenge. If you want to take part in the challenge then please go ahead. If not then take a look at a Heist where Shinichi is a Phantom too. Yes you read that right, I've made our Shinichi suit up and help KID look for Pandora. It's only a one shot at the moment, but I will be adding another one shot heist later. KID is slightly different in that fic- he's more serious than the playful Kaito we have here.**

**See you all soon!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412.**

**First Published 18 April 2012.**


	32. 30 at Dusk things change

Chapter 30: at Dusk everything changes. 

For once in his life, Shinichi was glad that his Star Flames attracted him to places where deaths would occur. It made becoming a famous detective that much easier. Whilst he may be famous in Japan for his work, here in Italy, he was not. He was famous as the Man with KID's Monocle, but not as the Heisei Holmes, which is what he wanted and needed. So he had to start somewhere near the bottom once again. At least KID had done a good job introducing him to everyone on live TV. He didn't have as much trouble with the police as he did when he was starting out in Japan. Here in Italy, the police were more willing to listen to what he said. Just being listened to wouldn't be very helpful if he didn't have the skills to back it up, but of course he had those too. And having the skills to solve these cases meant that having his flame direct him into finding these murders did not count as cheating.

So, being seen on live TV, killer detective skills and one rare black flame all equals one quick rise to Detective fame.

Which is where Shinichi currently is now. On principle, he didn't use his black flame to solve the case unless he was having a rather difficult time, which so far, hadn't occurred. This case was as easy as the last. The time and place may change, there may be a new cast of characters, but the motive… well, everyone was human, everyone had emotions, so no matter where in the world he was, it was always the same.

Like this case. How many times had he seen the mistress kill the wife due to jealousy, or misplaced words of the husband and lover? Far too many times. Of course, this wouldn't happen if the man had stayed faithful. Shinichi really wondered where the need for more than one lover came from. Human greed he expected. Of course, his mind could come up with lots of very valid reasons, but still his heart couldn't agree. If you liked someone else, then you told the first person and move on, surely that was best for everyone involved. Of course, he'd seen far too many murders based on that scenario too. But what if each lover provided something different?... He sighs. Really, humans were such horrible creatures.

"And the killer is" he states, back tall, chin raised. He points a finger at the woman on his left "You!" That whole line was something from his days at the brat Shinichi. Yet he just couldn't seem to let it go. It reminded him of who he was, and is once again. And all famous people need a catchphrase didn't they. Well, the crowd certainly liked to see it.

He hated it though. This farce he was forced to play. Being a Detective shouldn't be about pleasing the crowd of onlookers who don't even care for the man lying in a body bag. It should be about finding the truth, and bringing the criminal to justice. Is what he wants to tell himself. And it is true, Shinichi does have a rather large sense of justice. But of course there was always the personal satisfaction of solving the puzzle. The harder the puzzle the more fun he had and the better he felt. It was this feeling that had drawn him to a KID heist. But this was something he needed to do. He needed to become as famous as possible, as quick as possible. So pleasing the crowd was a given.

The Mistress bursts into tears, whining her sob story. Shinichi doesn't even bother to listen. He could recite it by heart by now. Being in a different language didn't change the words that were said, the feelings felt, or bring the man back to life.

Then something interesting happened. The Mistress sniffs up her tears, turns on her heels and runs full pelt in the direction of the nearest alley way and freedom. There are gasps of shock and murmurs from the crowd, but no one goes to stop the killer from escaping. Shinichi is the first one to react, ducking under the yellow tape cordoning the area off. Not that the woman gets very far. Only a second after she enters the mouth of the alleyway, she tumbles back out, a flock of doves flying over her head. A click of fingers sounds and the woman now has her hands cuffed together, a chain connecting them to someone hidden in the alley.

Kaito comes out of the alleyway, dressed in a baby blue suit. He wore that out in public, so people would recognise him as the Magician from the theatre. When they were not following Tsuna, Kaito was doing stage shows and shows in public areas, presenting his tricks. Unlike Shinichi, he was starting right at the very bottom and slowly creating a name for himself.

"Oy, Heisei Holmes, I think you've lost something important. Like the criminal." He steps into clear view of everyone else, standing infront of the woman on the floor. "Don't worry because… Surprise! I found her." He smiles as he steps to the side and presents the handcuffed woman. The police present run over and pick the woman up before escorting her to their squad car.

Kaito comes over and claps Shinichi on the back. "Another Case Closed!" he looks over to the press who had arrived shortly after the Investigation had begun "And yes, you can use that in your headlines." He smiles brightly at them, before turning to the crowd. "But enough doom and gloom! Let's brighten things back up shall we?"

As the crowd cheer loudly as the prospect of a magic show, Kaito leans back and whispers into Shinichi's ear. "Cheer up, Shin-chan. You solved it, she's in jail, and no one else died. What's there to be sad about?"

Shinichi smiles at the way Kaito could always focus on the good things, and seem cheerful about everything. He couldn't help but be pulled along.

Kaito returns his attention back to the audience. Laughing, he runs over to a bench on the opposite side of the pathway, and a little further down from the crime scene so that the police could finish cleaning up. The crowd follow. He takes off his blue top hat and spins it between two fingers, showing that the hat was empty. He keeps on spinning it. "Hmm, what trick should I do first? One with my doves?" and a dove bursts out of the hat to sit on his head. "One involving flowers?" as the hat spins once more, they see a rose sitting in the centre. Yet when it's spun upside down nothing falls out. As the cavity comes around again, it's empty once more. "or maybe one involving cards" and upon seeing the next spin, a pack of cards is sitting in the cavity.

He walks over to one little girl and crouches down. "Princess, could you take the cards out of my hat for me?" The little girl quickly reaches in and pulls the pack out. "Now with your mum there, can you check that all of the cards are there?" The mum crouches down too and confirms that all 52 cards are there and are different from each other. A totally ordinary pack. "Good! Now Shin-chan" he sings. Turning to the detective, he holds out his hand and unfurls his fingers revealing a green beanbag. "Throw this to anyone in the audience." Shinichi takes it and throws it to a teenage boy standing not too far from him. "Now young man, throw it to someone over there" says Kaito, pointing to the other side of the crowd. The process continues for a bit until after 5 more throws, it stops on one of the police officers who was at the crime scene. "Princess, give the cards to that man alright" he sweetly asks. The little girl nods running over and passing the pack of cards over.

"Right now Sir, if you could please pick any card and sign your name on it." The police man does so. "Now put all of the cards in here" Kaito passes his hat over and after a few moments claims it back. He gives it a shake to shuffle the cards before chucking it in the air. The cards all fall out and all over the ground. "Sir do you see your card here?" he asks. The policeman looks at them and after turning a few of them over to check, shakes his head. "Does anyone see the card?" asks Kaito, and the audience reply with murmurs of no.

At that moment, the Policeman's phone goes off and he hurriedly answers it, only to find his card fall out of the case. The audience gasp and cheer, knowing full well that Kaito never went near the Policeman. Kaito winks at the man "A little bit of magic to say thanks for the hard work." The policeman can only nod before the phone rings once more, bringing the man back to reality.

"But Kaito, there are still some missing" claims Shinichi, a smile on his face too.

"Ah, damn, these things keep on running away from me." Laughs Kaito. Immediately people all rummage through clothes and purses to find their own phones. The people who had all thrown the bean bag earlier find a card, signed by Kaito, in their phone cases. "And that's for being such great participants." He sings, clapping his hands towards them. He stops clapping, one hand going behind his back whilst the other points to the sky "And with that…" and he brings his hand down, leading into a bow "I bid you Adieu!" Smoke plumes all around him. By the time it clears, moments later, Kaito, Shinichi and the cards on the floor are nowhere in sight.

And so went the daily lives of Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito, the V.F Corporation's newest employees.

* * *

><p>"<em>AAHH! Please stop! Please. STOP"<em>

"I really hate those ones." Comments Kaito, leaning against the door of the abandoned apartment. Shinichi turns slightly to give him a questioning look. "The ones that scream and beg" Kaito supplies as another scream echoes down the hallway. "Those are the ones that break Tsuna the most"

Shinichi nods, he had noticed the trend too. Tsuna took a lot longer to recover from dealing with people like that. But both were worried for their Boss, since each time, he recovered less and less. Kaito and Shinichi weren't the only ones to notice. It has been one month. One month since the start of Tsuna's ordeal. One whole month of pain and suffering, both his own and the targets. Tsuna was sick of it already. He was coping though. Just barely.

But Tsuna's friends were becoming more and more worried by the day.

They aren't really sure when it started, but at some point, Tsuna had lost the shine in his eyes. He had become less responsive, laughed less and smiled less. So the Guardians and significant others had decided to do something about it.

When Tsuna came home that night, eyes dead and a fake smile aimed at them all, their resolve thickened. They leave Tsuna to settle in though. Hoping that the boy will snap out of it and be the bright bubbly boy they all know and love.

"Gokudera, won't you please tell us what's going on" begs Yamamoto. The bomber though, remains firm and doesn't say anything. If Juudaime didn't want them to know, then they wouldn't.

"We're not as blind as you think we are Ahodera" growls Lambo, storming up to Gokudera. "I know full well that he's doing" but he gets cut off by Gokudera's hand over his mouth.

"You should respect Juudaime's wishes Ahoshi" says Gokudera, voice sharp. "If he wants his privacy for this, then that's what you should do. The best thing you can do for him now is to not ask questions, nor bring the subject up around him" He directs this at the others in the room too.

Everyone looks worried for their Boss. All but one. There is one man who is **very happy** with the current situation.

Lambo starts to tear up. "I just want my Tsuna-nii back" he cries.

"You want him back?" Gokudera says, shocked. "Well, what have you tried to bring him back? Think about all he's done for you, and what have you done in return recently? Absolutely nothing"

"I'd be careful how you speak Gokudera. Or are you content to let Tsuna burn his skin off in the shower?" asks Reborn. Gokudera's eyes widen and he goes pale before releasing a loud growl from the back of his throat.

Whilst the others all look at each other in shock, Gokudera climbs the stairs shouting more to himself "Fucking hell Juudaime. I thought you'd stopped that!" before disappearing down a corridor, obviously going the quickest way to Tsuna's room.

"Stopped… that?" asks Fuuta, eyes wide. "He's done it before?" But no one had an answer for him.

"_Ushishishi_~"

Except for him.

Everyone turns around to find the source of the noise, and finds Belphegor sat in a window seat, polishing one of his knives. The red of the sunset glints of the knife, making it seem as if the edge is blood lined- perfect for the Prince. "It looks like the little Lord is falling to pieces. Bit. By. Bit. _Ushishishi_~, it's so fun to watch. The Lord looks so interesting covered in the ruby red blood of peasants."

"What do you mean?" asks Chrome, gripping her trident tighter, ready to attack at a moment's notice. "Boss has never come home covered in blood" The others in the room nod their heads in agreement.

Belphegor's smile widens dramatically. "_Ushishi_~ The Boss was right. The Knights don't even know what their Lord is doing!" He stands up and goes to lean against the wall instead, facing the opposite wall. Due to Belphegor's hair style, no one could see the motion, but they all felt his eyes look at them. He laughs, very slowly. "Ushi. Shi. Shi. Do the Knights want to see? Do the Knights want to know the reason their Lord is breaking before their eyes?"

That got the reaction the Prince was looking for. He was so glad he volunteered for this mission. The Boss was right. The Lord had kept his beautiful activities a secret from his Knights. But now the Prince would reveal all, torturing them with the never before seen side of their Lord. He couldn't wait to see the knights' faces when he showed them. The only thing that could make this better would be if they were bleeding, their red blood mixing with their tears. But there was enough of the Prince's favourite thing in these pictures he was about to present to the Knights. The Prince only wished he could have watched the show live. All of the Varia did in fact. Yet the Boss was the only one to see the spectacle so far.

Slow hesitant nods come from the people infront of him. So the Prince complies with their wishes. With one lazy flick of a knife, a string of photos is strung across the corridor, held up by the wire connected to the knife stuck in the opposite wall.

"The Prince presents the Knights with the secret life of your 'innocent' Lord" smiling like a maniac he walks away to allow them to walk closer. Everyone takes a look, from the Ranking Prince to the Demon. All of Tsuna's family who were in Italy, apart from Shinichi, Kaito, Gokudera, and Reborn were there. That included Chrome, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa.

Hibari looked over the images with interest, and realised that this was the herbivore's own version of _Biting to Death_. Comparing the images to the boy in his head would have been hard if he hadn't noticed certain herbivorous traits. All of the large wounds were cauterised to stop blood loss and infection. None of the cuts came near to major veins or arteries. All full stab wounds were in flesh filled areas, where they would do the least damage. Kusakabe saw this too and now understood why Tsuna was shaking when they had first found him at the docks. He didn't like what he was going, but still did it anyway.

One thing that interests Mukuro is that he could link the crime to the punishment. It helped what the crime was written under the photo, but it was also clear to see. The drug addicts were filled with pinpricks and cut noses. Those who stole money had any signs of wealth confiscated. Piercings were removed, rings were cut off, leaving scratches down the fingers. Of course that was just like Tsunayoshi. The cuts would impede healing skin and make it sore to curl the fingers, yet it was the better alternative to cutting the fingers off directly.

Fuuta stares shocked at the images, before muttering some unheard ranking about how controlled Tsuna's work was. He knew that there were bloodier, harsher Mafiosi out there. And compared to some of the work he had seen before going to live with Tsuna, what was infront of him looked tame and soft. But he just couldn't get over the fact that Tsuna, his big Tsuna-nii, had done this.

Ken and Chikusa look over the images with interest clear in their eyes. They had seen worse of course, quite often on their own bodies from the Estrano experiments. They themselves had done worse. They didn't know what Tsuna and the others assumed Ken and Chikusa did all day. Sit at Kokuyo Land and eat sweets? No, they had had to go out and make money for themselves. So under false aliases and covered by illusions, they had worked as hitmen themselves to bring some money home. They never worked for the Mafia. They wouldn't after what Estrano had done to them. But there were always local gangs or rich business men who wanted rivals gone. They had only done enough work to feed themselves and Chrome. That was before Tsuna had managed to convince Vongola to pay for their upkeep.

Ryohei looks at them and wonders where his little brother has gone. Where was the boy who hated to fight, who always fought with pain in his eyes since he was feeling guilty about harming someone else? He was too shocked at all of the red to take a good look at the injuries.

Yamamoto was the same. In fact, after one glance, he refused to look at any more of them. He had known that they were supposed to do training. It was something that Tsuna had held off for as long as possible. Tsuna had even almost fired at Reborn because he didn't want them to come to Italy and start doing it. Yet he hadn't told them he was going through it. Whilst they had been lounging around the house, or taking the safe missions like those they had taken in Japan, here Tsuna was, taking on missions that were totally oxymoronic to the man himself.

Lambo backs away from the images, hands holding his head as he shakes it. "No. No… NO that's can't be Tsuna-nii's work. He wouldn't do that!" the boy shouts.

Prince the Ripper looks at their (mostly) horrified faces and his smile gets wider and wider. If they could see his eyes, they would be shining in delight. He should have brought a camera and shown the others. Ahh~ how fun torturing could be.

The Prince was expecting that though. "_Ushishishi_~ Really? Why not look at the evidence right before your eyes. It's caught clearly in every photo." They all go back to looking at the photos but don't really see what Belphegor could be talking about. "As stupid as a load of peasants all of you. Here, let the Genius Prince enlighten you!" He twirls a knife in his fingers before bringing it up to his face. Without actually cutting himself, he scores an X across his cheek. "The Lord is Decimo after all"

Eyes turn back to look at the images and find it's true. Every image shows the X crossed into the cheek of the victim. Only Tsuna would be able to use that symbol. It was too perfectly shaped to be random slashes in anger. Roman numerals belonged to Vongola, and all Mafia Families knew that. Everyone else could fight over letters and symbols, numerals were theirs. So there was only one person it could be. Tsuna.

"It's true" says a stern voice behind them. He steps out of the shadows that Dusk has created. "Dame-Decimo did all of that." The Vongola all turn to face the Adult-Baby on the floor, whose eyes are hidden under the fedora he always wore. It sounded so much worse, and more final, coming from the baby's lips than it did from those of the Varia member behind them. There was no arguing against Reborn. Reborn was fact.

"But how could Boss…" starts Chrome, hugging the trident to herself tightly.

Reborn raises his eyes staring intently at each of them. "You all knew that once you arrived at Italy you would be training. Well, this is that training."

"_Ushishishi~ Training?_ That's what the Old Man's calling it? This is the **Crack Maze** pure and simple." They all looked at the blond, since it wasn't as simple as he made it sound. Shaking his head yet still smiling, The Prince kindly explains further. "This is the time where the outer layers crack and chip off, revealing who one truly is underneath. One can try to hide behind bravado and tough sounding words, but all is revealed. One's true pitiful or crazy side comes out. Some crack under the pressure and burst into tears, others lose their emotions and accept their future, others crack in a different way and lose their minds. A lot of Mafiosi rely on Crack and other drugs to get them through this period. It's an emotional maze where one can easily lose sight of oneself and one's goals."

"What he isn't telling you all is that most Mafiosi don't have that dramatic a reaction. Most might be a little apprehensive at first, but get over the feeling quickly, otherwise nothing would get done. Dame-Tsuna is feeling the full effects because he's not cut out for this world, and wouldn't normally get involved." Adds in Reborn, wanting them to have an honest view, not a frightening one. "Plus, it's not the job of all Mafiosi to deal in Squeezing and Hammering."

The others all think on this and can now understand Tsuna's recent behaviour a little better. If he was the one creating these images, then it's no wonder he was becoming despondent. Closing his emotions off was his way to deal with it.

"Have any of you read the crimes that these punishments were for?" asks Reborn, eyes gleaming sharply at them.

"Selling of dangerous drugs"

"Abuse of minors"

"Stealing money from a Vongola owned Orphanage"

"Selling of illegal weapons to local gangs"

They all say, reading the print under the pictures. Reborn nods at them, hoping that they can see his meaning. "And the information gathering?" he prompts

"Aiming a sniper rifle at… us during the New Year's party!"

"Why an enemy familigia was selling knives in Vongola territory"

"Who the drug dealer was"

"Why they were stealing money from Vongola"

"That's right. Dame-Decimo has been doing right all along. He's done nothing but protect the weak and his Family. Can you shun him for what he's done now?"

Reborn smiles at the answer; the soon to be 10th generation of Vongola go running in the direction of their Boss's room. "Tomorrow!" he shouts. "Give Gokudera time to calm Dame-Tsuna back down and give him the night to settle himself and get over it. You can talk to Dame-Decimo in the morning." A couple of bullets behind him- in their direction- stops them from complaining and ensures that they will follow his orders.

"Ka-ching~ The Hitman ruins all of the Prince's fun. The Prince wanted to watch them suffer some more" Belphegor whines.

"Why are you even here Belphegor?" asks Reborn aiming Leon at the knife wielder. Belphegor raises his hands in the air, smile never leaving his face for a moment.

"Boss wanted to know if the Knights knew yet or not. The Old Man will be sending them out soon right. The Prince was also supposed to check up on the Lord to see if the Lord was broken yet. Boss thinks the Lord is close."

"Go back to Xanxus and tell him not to send anyone again. The next Varia member I find will be going back to base unable to talk. Understood?" Reborn fires off a few shots at the Prince. The Prince takes the cue and jumps out of the window he was sitting next to earlier.

"Ka-ching!" Belphegor growls, his response to being shot at.

Reborn closes the window behind him and goes to take the pictures down. Of course he had watched every single one of these take place. He had watched Tsuna's face the whole time and knew almost exactly what the boy was thinking as he inflicted every single scratch. There was one thing he wasn't sure on though. And that was how Tsuna would take the next step. He was fairly sure he knew the answer, but there was always the possibility that Tsuna would choose the other option.

* * *

><p>Running through the corridors, Gokudera had only one thing on his mind. "<em>Fuck"<em>

That single word kept going round and round in his head as he runs towards Juudaime's room. Grabbing the handle of the door, he growls to find it locked. "Fuck!" he shouts once more, fist slamming against the wall. But then he remembers something and goes charging into his room. Along the back wall was a hidden door, leading into a corridor along the wall. It connected every Guardian's room to each other's. Using that logic, he had assumed that as Guardians too, Shinichi and Kaito's rooms would also be accessible, but he'd had no luck finding their rooms so far. (Of course, he wasn't expecting the entrance to be in the ceiling, nor flame powered)

And it was never locked. Running into Juudaime's room through that, he whispers a quick _Sorry for intruding_ in his head, before running across the room and into the bathroom.

Just like he'd feared, Tsuna was under the shower, scratching at his arms again. The steam in the room attested to the heat of the water. Gokudera's own burning skin as he immediately jumped into the shower too, told the bomber just how hot the water was. The first thing he does is turn the water down to a lower temperature before grabbing Tsuna's hands from behind once again, stopping Juudaime from harming himself.

"For Christ's sake Juudaime! You need to stop doing this. I thought you said you wouldn't do that anymore."

The towel around Tsuna's waist was red, as was the water in the bottom of the shower, all stained by his beloved Boss's blood. Gokudera couldn't bear to see it. So instead of looking at that, he just tightens his grip and lays his forehead on Tsuna's shoulder, letting the water cascade over them both.

"It's different Gokudera" whispers Tsuna sounding as if he's not concentrating on what he's saying. "It's true that I don't want their blood on my skin, but I came to terms with that. We both did. They won't let me become Boss without stained hands so like we promised, I'll hurry up and become the Boss. I'm following Primo's wish too, and not harming anyone without a good reason. It's different."

When Gokudera feels Tsuna try to move his arms, the bomber lets him, feeling that Tsuna wouldn't try to harm himself like that again. Instead Tsuna raises his hands to his head and takes in two fistfuls of hair, tugging on them hard. "It's the damn voices in my head!" he shouts before slamming his head against the shower wall. Gokudera is quick to grab Juudaime and place his arms across Tsuna's chest to restrain the man.

"What the fuck was that for?" Gokudera shouts, forgetting to be polite out of shock and worry.

"Their screams" says Tsuna voice shaking as if he's in pain, which he most likely is. "The screams of everyone are stuck in my head... The pain is the only way… for me to shut them up." Tsuna moves his hands the little he can, bringing them up to his chest to claw at it. Instead, however, he ends up scratching Gokudera, who hisses in pain but takes it anyway. He'd rather take the pain than let Juudaime continue to hurt himself.

Xanxus was totally right. Even with the head phones on Tsuna could still hear the screams of his victims. And they haunted him every moment he had. That was the true reason for his recent despondency. He couldn't sleep because of it, he couldn't relax without the screams starting in his head. The sting of pain from the scratches brought him back to reality, if even for a moment.

Gokudera took a good look at Juudaime, and noticed what he had for a while now. There were bags under Juudaime's eyes, his skin was a pale cream and he was eating less and less each day. He'd seen it happen and assumed that it was just Juudaime not feeling well about this whole thing. How could he call himself a right hand when he couldn't even look after his Boss correctly?

He pushes Tsuna away slightly, standing back at the same time and got a good look at Tsuna from this angle. Apart from the cuts on his arms there were also ones on his shoulders. No doubt that had started as a self-defence reassuring hug and turned into another clawing session. His legs and lower back seemed untouched though. Grabbing Juudaime's shoulders he spun the man around, made easier by the slippery surface of the wet shower floor. He didn't like what he saw though. For a start, he was sure that Tsuna was crying. Next there were more marks on Tsuna's cheeks, along with a bump on his forehead from the most recent slam against the wall. Then there were the continuations of the scratches from his shoulders, going diagonally across his chest to stop at his waist. There was another set, following the line of his collar bone from one shoulder to another. There were some more horizontal one's going across his belly and hips. Thankfully there were none of the front of his legs either.

Well that was about to change; he was going to do an even better job than he was doing previously.

In a whirl of movement, Gokudera had taken his outer top off and produced the medial kit from before. He stares Tsuna right in the eyes. Tsuna can see the worry and desperation as well as the love and caring in them. He felt bad about how much he had made Gokudera worry. But as grey eyes harden Tsuna can see resolve in there as well and wonders what Gokudera is about to do. "Please forgive me Juudaime. In fact, I can't even ask forgiveness for what I am about to do. No right hand man should act like this." Tsuna is even more worried now, totally forgetting about the screams in his head as he fully concentrates on the man before him.

"Gokudera" whispers Tsuna, looking right back. Gokudera can see the spark of life in there, the glint of the old Tsuna trying to come back. "Help me"

Gokudera nods. In a flurry of hands and fabric, Gokudera has tied Juudaime's hands up. The sleeves of his top had become the bonds with the rest of the shirt going over his hands. He wasn't in pain, the circulation was fine. But there was no way he would be able to claw at him or Gokudera now. Gokudera was apologising for this? Really, what was he going to do with him?

Gokudera couldn't spare time to be scandalised over what he had just done to Juudaime. He was too busy moving onto the next step. He was going to make sure that Juudaime didn't feel the pain any longer. Ripping the first aid kit open he takes out the antiseptic solution and gauze to put it on with. He knew from past experience that using cotton wool wasn't the best idea in the world. One ended up with a lot of white fibres in the wound. He turns the water off and reaches outside the curtain for a dry towel.

He doesn't really care that a towel is thrust into his hands, nor spares a moment to find out who it was. Hurricane Hayato was on a mission and Juudaime came before everything and everyone else. He started with Juudaime's back, checking that the cuts were clean before pouring on the antiseptic and covering the larger wounds. He repeated the process with the rest of Juudaime's body working methodically and meticulously. Tsuna tried not to blush at how close Gokudera was, but at the moment, it seemed to him that Gokudera wasn't seeing him. It seemed that Gokudera's concentration was so deep that he didn't even notice their closeness, nor did a blush grace his features. Tsuna could have been a robot or a new type of dynamite for all the emotion of Gokudera's face.

A large roll of bandages is passed through the barrier of the curtain. Gokudera accepts that mechanically and starts to wind the fabric all over Juudaime's torso, starting at his hips and working upwards.

"It's to stop your clothes rubbing against the cuts" explains the phantom voice.

It's then that Juudaime and Gokudera realise just who is in the room with them. It's Kaito. Tsuna relaxes a little, glad it wasn't one of the others. Kaito had seen Tsuna at his worst already, this was nothing new.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera absently asks, still focusing on his job.

"Well, it's in my job description to help with these things right. I know about the tougher side of life. In a way, I've been through what Tsuna has been through too. Plus, I know how to handle wounds like this" he explains, remaining respectfully outside the barrier of the curtain.

"Che, you and KID have an internal war?" scoffs Gokudera, taking a moment to look towards the shadow on the curtain.

"For starters, you are talking to KID. Secondly, yes we did, but I'm not talking about that, it's not related at all. I'm talking about scratches of this quality and quantity. Let's just say I had some spectacular Stunt-Movie-Worthy crashes when I was first learning how to use the glider." KID's own sighed laugh invites them to giggle at it too.

Tsuna laughs at the image in his head. He finds that he can't imagine that scene without KID actually acting the failure on purpose. It just wasn't, well like KID. "Everything is spectacular with you KID. Also, I would never have guessed that: it seems like everything you do is perfect"

"Breath out Juudaime" prompts Gokudera quietly, finally reaching Juudaime's chest. He wouldn't want them to be too tight nor too loose.

KID preens under the praise "Well of course. I wouldn't be famous if I kept making mistakes."

There is silence afterwards as Gokudera keeps on working. As Gokudera presses slightly too hard on a sensitive patch, Tsuna hisses "KID, keep talking" he orders. He needed a distraction, both from the pain and the memories haunting him.

"Alright. Looking like I do everything perfectly is the way I present myself on purpose you know. I'm not though. It all comes down to a hell of a lot of planning and back up plans, and back up plans for those back up plans. A Phantom Thief never leaves anything to chance." He thinks for a second "You know Tsuna, that's a good thing for a Boss too. A Boss must present themselves as if everything that happens was part of their plan. It both fools the enemy and calms your allies when things go wrong. Tantei-kun is a great example of that. With him around, my plans went awry more often than usual, so I had to keep presenting myself as if nothing had gone wrong. It worked on him at first, but as he got to know me better, he could start to tell. Maybe I should give you a few lessons on it. Oh, and teach you a poker face. I don't want you disgracing me in public you know."

Everyone recognises the jest, knowing that KID isn't serious. He'd take whatever blunder Tsuna made and turn it into part of the show- deceiving everyone around like he's supposed to. And Tsuna knew that applied to more than heists. Kaito was making the offer for real life too. It's what he and Shinichi were there for; to make sure Tsuna presented himself well in the Night of the Underworld. Deceiving the Darkness and Lighting the way, whatever may come their way. Tsuna was really glad to have found them.

"Yeah, maybe I should book in for those lessons" weakly laughs Tsuna.

"Oy, pervert, get out here now. Boss has enough to deal with without you in there too." Comes a voice from outside the bathroom.

"Oh~ Tantei-kun, jealous are we? Wanna join in, we're having a great time." Gokudera presses on another sore patch, causing Tsuna to hiss once more. Really, KID couldn't have planned that better. He could hear Shinichi spluttering from in there, having the totally wrong idea on what was going on. Tsuna could just catch the huge grin KID has on his face through a gap in the shower curtain. He can hear KID's quiet chuckle to himself along with a whispered "It's so fun to mess with him, he goes red far too easily" Tsuna knew he was meant to catch that and gives a breathless chuckle too.

"Gokudera's in here too" shouts Tsuna, trying to make things better before he realises that that comment has only made things worse. "Heeii. Ah, um… it's not what you… what I meant was… we are, um aren't" splutters Tsuna. Gokudera has to take a firm hold of Tsuna's arms to continue working when the brunet started flailing too.

"Don't worry" sighs KID, "Tsuna has a towel around his waist and Gokudera is fully clothed. Sopping wet mind you, but fully clothed" KID's voice got quieter as he leaves the bathroom. "what is it Tantei-kun?" he asks when he finally sees Shinichi standing in the middle of the room. Shinichi backs away from the bathroom door, not wanting Tsuna to hear.

"They all found out." Shinichi states slightly worried since he kept glancing towards the bathroom door. "Some weird guy calling himself a Prince showed them all pictures of Tsuna's work. From the files I've seen, I think it was Belphegor of the Varia. Reborn talked to them about it, in that roundabout way of his, and ordered them not to talk to Tsuna about it until tomorrow. But they are going to ask questions. I didn't want to tell Tsuna if he's like this though. What's wrong with him?"

"You didn't hear?" asks KID. Shinichi shakes his head.

"I was handing in a report to Nono at the time. I was walking back to find you when I overheard a new voice. Using the one-way panels I saw what they were looking at and when they finished, I came to find you… and found you here." Shinichi raises an eyebrow wondering at the reason for KID's sudden visit to Tsuna's room. His skill at finding KID had grown to outside heists and now Shinichi could find KID anywhere in the mansion. It was getting harder and harder for the thief to play pranks and surprise his favourite detective. But KID enjoyed the challenge.

"I was walking towards the entryway when I heard Yamamoto shout." Whenever KID or Shinichi 'walked' anywhere, then never meant in plain sight. The 1st generation Star and Moon Guardians had built secret tunnels everywhere. They could walk around the whole mansion and never be spotted. It was passages like these that allowed them to just 'appear' in the dining room. "I had never heard him sound so worried so I stopped to listen. They were asking Gokudera what was wrong with Tsuna. Gokudera started to tell them all off and ask them what they had done to return Tsuna's support for them. Reborn came in and told Gokudera to watch what he said since Tsuna was currently in the shower burning his skin. Gokudera swore and ran off and I went with him. Everyone else was too shocked to move."

"Hmm, must just have missed you by less than a minute then." Muses Shinichi, piecing things together. "So it's just self-harm like last time right?"

KID frowns and shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. I knew that those who screamed were breaking Tsuna, I just didn't realise how far broken he was."

Shinichi's eyes widen "You don't mean he's…" KID nods. Shinichi had seen these symptoms in some murderers and serial killers. They started to hear the screams of their victims in their heads. If Tsuna was using pain to shut them up then things were worse than Shinichi thought they were. He was truly worried for his Boss. Tsuna really was too pure and innocent for this type of world. It was times like these that he hated Reborn, Primo and Nono for forcing Tsuna into this type of life. He truly wondered if the future Tsuna was supposed to be aiming for was worth it if it broke Tsuna in the process.

"I'm going to have to see if I can rearrange the missions for someone other than Tsuna to take ones like them. It'll be easier once we start taking them. I expect Hibari could take them better than Tsuna could. It'll take some hacking though, and Vongola's security is the tightest I've come across."

"Hmm, I might see what Spanner and Shoichi can do, they should be more familiar with it." Mumbles Shinichi, hand to chin in thought.

"Ne, Tantei-kun, what are you here for? You were looking for me before this happened right?" asks KID, suddenly remembering.

Shinichi's head shoots up and he stares at KID "Right. It's time for the Night to roll in."

* * *

><p>As they exit the bathroom, Tsuna yawns loudly.<p>

"You should get some sleep Juudaime. You look like you need it" suggests Gokudera.

Tsuna should have seen that one coming. Yeah, he did need sleep, but not if it was going to turn into a nightmare. "heh, Thanks Gokudera. I'll try though."

"if you can't get to sleep come and get me alright" offers Gokudera, looking pleadingly up at his Juudaime.

To please the man that had done so much for him recently Tsuna agrees. "Alright, I will."

Pleased with the answer, Gokudera notices Juudaime's eyes start to close. "Goodnight Juudaime." And he starts to leave the room.

"Goodnight Gokudera" replies Tsuna.

As his eyes once more try to shut, he decides that he's just going to have to risk sleeping. Thinking back on today, he realises that Gokudera had 'stormed' him once again. It was just like his bomber to come in, take control, do what he wanted to do without permission, spin his life around and then leave with a pleasant goodbye afterwards. Yet every time he had managed to blow his troubles away and Gokudera also took the brunt of his mood swings. He didn't deserve Gokudera, he really didn't.

He goes to put his PJ's on when he realises he can't. Sighing and smiling at the same time, he walks over to the wall in between him and Gokudera and knocks on it. That brings Gokudera running into his room eyes frantically checking for any sign of an enemy or a disturbance. When Gokudera's eyes finally settle on Tsuna once more, the brunet raises his hands "Hehe, a little help"

Gokudera's eyes widen comically and Tsuna swears they are going to fall out. In a flurry Gokudera's rushed over to his side and starts to untie his shirt from Juudaime's wrists. "Oh my God Juudaime! I am so sorry. How worthless can I get? First I have the audacity to do that in the first place and then I forget about it. Juudaime I will accept any punishment you give me. I'll even punish myself for this unforgivable deed" Tsuna laughed whilst trying to stop his right hand man. Here was the old Gokudera, the one he's know ever since he was fourteen. It was nice to know that not everything was going to change. It was so different to the Gokudera he had been seeing recently though.

Tsuna didn't even need to say anything as Gokudera decided his punishment should be to get out of Juudaime's presence immediately. Gokudera is still verbally beating himself up as he bows himself out of the room. Another yawn forces Tsuna to get changed and fall into bed where he hopes he can get some sorely needed sleep.

Yet Life didn't love poor Tsuna. It never had done.

_Not even 10 minutes pass before it starts. His mind replays every scream of pain, every plea for mercy, every grunt of agony. Tsuna tosses and turns trying to get the voices to be quiet once more. "it's your fault for doing wrong in the first place" he finally shouts at them. _

"_And that gives you the right to harm us back does it?" asks one victim, the bloody X prominent on his face. This was the first time Tsuna had shouted at them, for all he wanted was his peace back. As a result this was the first time one had answered back with something other than a scream. _

"_You won't stop otherwise" replies Tsuna. _

"_Will it ever stop?" asks a different voice "With the way things are, will it ever stop?"_

"_I'm… I'm… I'm going to stop it… when I become Boss!" he shouts back in defence. He was, he really was. Honest. Did they think he liked doing this? _

"_Oh really?" asks the same voice, his tone indicating disbelief. "And how will you do that when you already have our screams in your head and our blood on your hands?" The screams get louder and louder surrounding him in on all sides. All he wants is for them to stop. His conscience is already bad enough as it is, does he really need this on top?_

"_Stop it! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"_

Yamamoto, being next door hears the screams as, he suspects, does everyone else in their row. It was a scary thing to wake up to the sound of one of your best friends screaming. He's up in a flash, running into the back corridor. Yet he stopped when he saw Gokudera rush in before him. He could have gone in, he really wanted to, but he remembered Reborn's words from earlier on. So, after sharing worried glances with those who had also rushed out of bed, he turned and went back into his room.

One cold hand brushed hair away from Juudaime's eyes as Gokudera looks down in pain and sorrow at his Juudaime. When he hears Juudaime pleading once more for the voices to cease, he attempts to wake the boy up. "It's alright Juudaime, I'm here. It's going to be alright." He croons, brushing a hand over the boys cheek. Eyelids flicker and Tsuna opens his eyes, shiny with unshed tears.

"Gokudera, I don't want to go to sleep. I'm so scared" he whispers, holding tightly to Gokudera's arm.

_What can I do?_ Wonders Gokudera. _Think Idiot think. Ways to get to sleep peacefully. Um, when it's raining? No, we're in the centre of the house, there are no windows in here. Um, lullabies. Fuck that I can't sing._

He looks around in desperation for anything… something… that thing…

_Since when was that in Juudaime's room?_

Tsuna follows Gokudera's eyes and smiles when he sees what Gokudera must be looking at. "Yeah, that arrived shortly after I started doing these missions. God knows how it even got into the room. I haven't touched it at all since I don't know how to play. I think Reborn might have put it in here though. Gokudera?... Gokudera?"

Gokudera stands up and looks down at Juudaime, eyes sad yet serious. "I'm going to give you the best night sleep you've ever had"

Rather a bold statement considering what's going on, but Tsuna was grateful for any attempt Gokudera could give.

Gokudera sits down in front of it, noticing his hands are shaking whenever he goes to touch it.

_Can I, after all these years? After I promised myself not to. _It meant reliving memories of her. His teacher… His Mother… her death. _If it's for Juudaime, then I'll do anything. Doing this for him will honour her memory. _

Shaking hands lift the lid and fingers ghost over the black and white, finding their natural home once again. Touching, testing but never pushing. It's the sound of Juudaime rolling over to get a better look that forces Gokudera into action. First just one note. The middle one. It rings clear and true. Just one cord, low on the keys. Three harmonious sounds. A five fingered scale, high up the other end. Tinkling in succession.

It's all in tune.

Gokudera closes his eyes, lifts his chin up and straightens his back up. Nails click on the white, tapping out the rhythm, the only sound in the room. Breathing in deeply through his nose, Gokudera raises his face towards the ceiling before finally pressing down the first cord.

Note by note, Gokudera plays the piano for the first time in nearly 16 years. It was like he'd never stopped. Well, in reality he never had done. The others, after learning about Gokudera's past in the future, didn't comment about Gokudera's habit of tapping rhythms out on surfaces, whether it was his school desk, work desk or dash board of the car. Gokudera had never left behind the music that was so dear to him. He'd never dropped the bond with his mother.

Tsuna was content to watch Gokudera for a few minutes. At first he was stiff, but Gokudera slowly relaxed, his foot tapping time on the floor, his upper body swaying as he reached notes at both ends of the scale. Like Tsuna suspected the pieces were all classical, but Gokudera chose the soothing and relaxing ones. Soon Tsuna couldn't keep his eyes open. As Gokudera finished a song, Tsuna was about to interrupt, but Gokudera just moved straight onto the next one.

_He can't be thinking *yawn* of playing… all… all night*yawn*?_

The notes lazed their way through the walls, lulling everyone to sleep. Even Hibari, who decided that this disturbance to the peace was allowed. Even the ever active Ryohei who quickly decided that this was an extreme way to fall asleep. Even little Lambo who decided that maybe Gokudera wasn't such an ass after all.

But most importantly, it lead Gokudera's most precious person down into the first real sleep he'd had all month.

The Sun had set and the Moon had yet to rise. The Clouds made no appearance, with no Rain or Thunder in its wake. No Mist blanketed the ground, no Stars lit up the night. All that was left was the peaceful winds of a Storm's end stopping the Sky from falling down.

* * *

><p><strong>All I wanted from this chapter was for Gokudera to play the Piano for Tsuna, since I think it's a beautiful scene. I ended up writing a lot more plot into this than I expected. <strong>

**I don't know about you, but it's technically Wednesday where I am (admittedly 1am in the morning) so I'm going to upload it now instead of late in the evening like I usually do. I hope you all like it. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 25 April 2012**


	33. 31 The Phantom Game

Chapter 31: The Phantom Game.

_Once again, my experience with Phantoming shows, so you're going to have to forgive me. I'm not a student who moonlights as an internationally wanted thief after all. No matter how much I wish I was._

* * *

><p>"<em>It's time for the Night to roll in"<em>

Kaito looks back towards the bathroom door, wondering about the state of Tsuna. He really hoped that the boy was going to be alright. "What, now? Geeze" now wasn't exactly the best time for this to happen. It would be best to sort Tsuna out before they went anywhere. Taking on missions in the near future was not on his plan at the moment, sorting out missions for Tsuna was. He looks back towards Shinichi only to find the detective backing away. "You mean right this second!" Shinichi nods and exits into the back corridor. He checks that no one else is watching before climbing up into their own part of the corridor and back to his room. Kaito spares one last look towards the bathroom before following the detective.

Putting all thoughts of Tsuna out of his mind, he turns to Shinichi. "Do you know what this mission is?" he asks. Shinichi cringes, "That bad?" Kaito raises an eyebrow.

"For me, not you. You are going to love this" explains Shinichi, looking away from the magician. Well this sounds interesting. "I'm going to be having more Phantom lessons." Shinichi has said it so quietly and rushed that it took Kaito a moment for his brain to process it. Shinichi was right, he was going to **love** this. He had enjoyed giving Shinichi the first set of lessons, teaching him the best ways to use the secret tunnel entrances posted around the mansion without being seen. Then they had gone through some interesting entrances for the Dining room. Both of them never got tired of the look on the other's faces when the detective and thief just appeared without the door opening. It had almost felt as if he was planning a magic show with Shinichi acting alongside of him.

"There's going to be another teacher too" adds in Shinichi before Kaito can explode from being too excited.

"Really?" for who was better than him at getting places unseen? "Who?"

* * *

><p>Why Reborn of course, the World's Best Hitman. You didn't get a reputation like his if you got pinned for your jobs. Reborn could do anything and everything all without leaving a trace. And if that meant killing a few people, well, they shouldn't have been in his way then.<p>

Kaito though was slightly more interested in the shadow on the wall. He really wanted to learn that trick. In front of him was a baby with a bright green gun. On the wall, on the other hand, was a cool adult who spiked fear into your heart.

"How do you do that?" whispers Kaito in awe.

Reborn smiles one of his _I'm superior to you and don't I know it _smiles before turning to the shadow on the wall. As he moves, it becomes his normal shadow, small and baby like. "That's my true form" he says. Shinichi and Kaito don't miss the melancholy nor the pride in his voice.

"We knew you weren't a baby with skills and knowledge like you have, so what happened to you?" says Shinichi. They could be rather open minded about this since one of them had been shrunk for three years.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Unlike you Shinichi, this isn't curable. It's a curse put on the Arcobaleno to be able to control us better." Sadly as silly and unbelievable as that sounded, especially coming from a man- er, person- like Reborn, they knew that it was possible. This world they had entered was filled with mythical occult occurrences. If Reborn said it was a curse, then it was.

"But enough of that. We're here today to train you to become Tsuna's Night. You yourselves have chosen the path you walk, I'm just going to help you achieve that." He changes the subject, bringing it back on track.

He didn't need his real body back. Whilst it would be nice, he could still train Dame-Decimo without it. This body came with its advantages. People underestimated a baby greatly. Even Mafiosi would freeze momentarily when they see a baby. People forget he was there, immediately dismissing him as 'just a baby', which wouldn't be able to understand what they say anyway. Even if he showed them he was something more, people quickly forgot about it. Sure, re-training his body had been pure hell and he couldn't reach as high up as he used to be able to, but he could now squeeze into smaller spaces. But the best advantage was that he was more focused. Babies weren't hormonal, there was less chance of him being distracted by the useless feelings of lust and love. Lust was just another tool for him to use, a way to get closer to the target. And in this world, love just got you harmed. It would worm its way in and then tears your heart and mind apart with worry for the lover whenever they weren't in your sight, since anyone could attack them for the pure reason of getting to you. Without love your heart couldn't break when they died. He didn't need his body back if it would only weigh him down.

"We are going to be ghosts, fulfilling the legend that already surrounds Vongola. We go in, we come out and no one knows that we've been there." Says Shinichi looking straight at Reborn. Blue meets black and stays there.

"Information is hacked, people are kidnapped, blackmail is found, traitors are warned, threats are eliminated and no one knows who's done it. The only witness is the Moon and Her Stars." Says Kaito, violet eyes a dark amethyst.

Reborn feels like shivering from the auras these two are giving off. He hasn't felt that in a long time. If anyone was going to have his legacy, it was going to be these two.

"All that will be left behind is one symbol. With Nono and Decimo not denying nor agreeing with the accusations, the rest of the Mafia will be in fear of the unknown. We won't claim the position. No one will know it was us." Says Kaito once more, a sinister smile on his face. Kaito was enjoying this far too much. Reborn felt as if it had become another mask. Kaito was treating this like another role to act in a play.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asks Reborn seriously.

"It's not what we want but what we must do. Kaito and I value our normal lives too much to change it. Neither of us would be happy without our normal lives, it's just too ingrained in us. We would be changing totally if I wasn't a detective and Kaito wasn't a magician and KID." Answers Shinichi. Reborn is glad that this was their first answer. Tsuna already had certain devotees that were going to be more concerned with Tsuna and the Family to care about what they wanted. By putting themselves first, they were going to have a better and more fulfilling life. By keeping their passions wrapped around them, they were going to enjoy these missions more. Their lives weren't going to get boring. To be honest, Reborn was proud of them. It took guts and determination to step into the Mafia life and not let it rule them.

"When Tsuna needs us, we will be his. But the rest of the time, we belong to ourselves." Says Kaito nodding at Shinichi's statement. "It's only right we do what we can for Tsuna since he will be helping us with our own problems too. Plus, our lives needed spicing up. They were getting boring."

"_Your_ life was boring, try reliving kiddy math." Drawls Shinichi. Kiddy math, the best time of his life!

"Vongola needs the Night. There are just something's that Tsuna will need done in secret, with as little fuss and fanfare as possible. There will be times when he can't tell the rest of the Family what's going on, and there will be times when Vongola can't be related to what happens. We will be there to fill in those gaps. We've got a whole different view-point than the rest so we'll be able to advise Tsuna in a different way than the others can. Gokudera has his previous Mafia experience where as those like Ryohei and Yamamoto come from totally normal backgrounds." Continues Shinichi

Good, they both had a firm grip on their role in the Family. And they seemed happy with the path they were to take.

"Well, with that settled, let's get started. I have the perfect target for you." Says Reborn, smiling and lowering his fedora. The pair suddenly felt sorry for the poor sap Reborn had targeted. "But first, we need to sort your basic skills out Shinichi"

Shinichi pales. He had heard stories of Tsuna's training at the hands of this tutor. He just hopped that running around in his underwear was not on tonight's agenda.

Luckily for Shinichi, it wasn't. Instead he was in a training room near the bottom of the Italian Vongola Underground. Reborn had turned the cameras off so no one would catch what was going to happen. And whilst he was not subjected to the feared Dying Will Bullet, he was subjected to Reborn's next favourite method of training. Bizarre bomb infested methods. The aim of this particular training was to teach Shinichi how to walk without making a sound. A basic fundamental. So Shinichi was to walk down a walkway that had different surfaces on it ranging from carpeting to tiles to wooden flooring. All around him were sound sensitive bombs. If Shinichi made a sound above a certain decibel then the bombs would go off and he'd have to start again, only this time having to deal with any damage and tiredness he had received. So the more mistakes he made the tougher this challenge became.

Shinichi and Kaito didn't voice their concerns about where the Hitman had gotten the equipment for this trial. They knew they wouldn't get an answer.

Well, Shinichi knew that tiptoeing wasn't going to get him anywhere. He would make more noise due to the weight distribution. The only problem would be with the heels of his dress shoes.

"Guys, will we be doing missions in suits? It's rather clic-" he was going to say Cliché until he remembered that both men in the room did _every_thing in suits. He himself wore suits for detective work, but that was to make him look smart so the police would listen to him. They wore suits for all of the down and dirty work. There was a difference. "There's not going to be a dress code for this is there? It would be a waste of time to practice in something I won't be wearing"

Reborn smiles. None of the others had ever thought of that. Tsuna had never bothered to go and find body armour, even if it was the colander and kitchen baking trays tied on with tape.

"But Shin-chan, think of the image. KID and Reborn look so much better and dangerous because they wear suits" says Kaito sounding rather star struck. Shinichi rolls his eyes fully expecting that answer.

"Yes Shinichi, you'll do these missions in suits unless there are special requirements. Since Kaito and KID are pros, they can stay in their white outfit if they wish. The dress shoes stay on. What did you think- you were going to dress up in spy gear? "

_Great._ Thinks Shinichi before taking a deep breath and starting, ignoring Reborn's childish comment.

He pulls himself up straight instead of slouching and decides to just do it and walk normally. He needed a base to start with and would work upwards from there. But within two steps it goes off, even if he was trying to be quiet. Shinichi is chucked backwards, his arms going to shield his head before he lands, back slamming against the floor.

"Shin-chan!" shouts Kaito before rushing over and checking he was alright

_Tsuna dealt with this when he was 14? No wonder he failed his tests, Reborn most likely blew up some brain cells!_ Shinichi rubs his head before standing up once again.

"Don't worry, they only get worse from here" smiles Reborn.

"Do you know what went wrong Shin-chan?" asks Kaito, brushing the dust off of Shinichi.

"No not really. Although I was expecting to set one off since I wasn't trying too hard" then he whispers "Nor was I expecting the bombs to be that explosive." Kaito secretly nods in understanding.

"Your trousers" Kaito explains, walking Shinichi back to the start. Shinichi looks back at him "As you walk forwards your trousers brush against each other. This is best shown with jeans when you walk down a quiet corridor. You know that _swish swish" _he says, imitating Yamamoto's way of explaining things. "As I'm sure you know friction also creates sound. And it's one sound security guards and others will here. As did the bomb apparently."

Reborn had turned the bombs off so that they could talk without them going off. In fact, only one bomb had gone off when Shinichi set them off. So maybe it was Reborn setting them off manually?

Setting Shinichi back at the start he stands behind the detective. "Firstly, feet shoulder width apart. Any wider and you'll have trouble walking, any closer and your thighs rub together." He pushes his foot in between Shinichi's, pushing against them until there is a good 30cm gap between them. "Next, knees bent slightly" and he pushes the toes of his shoe against the back of Shinichi's knees, forcing the movement. "Next, tense your thighs" Kaito chuckled as Shinichi immediately did so before Kaito could lay a hand on him. "Good, now walk, keeping your feet that far apart." Kaito takes a step backwards and sees how tense Shinichi looks. "God Shin-chan relax, being tense will create more noise, you'll feel like you are heavier. That's just a rough guide; find a position like that that is comfortable. And don't forget about your arms, they'll help with your balance."

Shinichi straightens up slightly but keeps his knees bent. And he tries again. This time he gets a lot further down the walkway. It was going to take some time to getting used to walking like this, but he could do it. The key was to walk like you normally did instead of walking funnily because you knew this was a different position from normal. Even Shinichi knew that when it came to wooden flooring to stay near the edge where the wood was better secured and less likely to creak.

They spent a while continuing the lesson, with only one or two more bombs going off. Luckily enough from his adventures with the Shounen Tantei Shinichi knew some things; how to keep your breathing from being heard; to stick to the side of stairs and wooden flooring so it didn't creak; starting with the heel of the foot and rocking forwards onto the ball of the foot. Soon Shinichi could walk on all of the different surfaces without making a sound.

"Well done Tantei-kun." KID had taken over at some point since he actually knew better than Kaito did since he used these techniques for a living rather than for pranks on friends. He throws something at Shinichi who catches it and realises that it's a mirror. It's a rather dull mirror that is covered in scuff marks, fingerprints and scratches.

"Keep it on you at all times. Don't polish it either. Those marks are there to stop it reflecting the light and catching someone's eye. I think you can guess what it's for" Shinichi could; to check around corners to make sure no one was coming towards him. "Alright then, next is…"

And KID walks over to where there was a curtain hiding something in the middle of the room. Grabbing the edge of the curtain, he whisks it off to reveal a door. Just a random door in the middle of the room. A random door in the middle of the room with locks on it. Far too many locks in fact. Well, it seemed as if lock picking was next on the agenda then. Shinichi could in fact pick locks, since it was all about getting the rollers in the right combination. He most likely couldn't do it as quick as KID could, but he could do it. However, there seemed to be more than just the normal type of lock on here. There were locks for safes, electronic locks and combination locks.

As Shinichi shows off his proficiency with normal locks, he opens the door and it creaks loudly.

"You've got to open the door without a sound too detective." Says Reborn coming over and whacking Shinichi with a Leon hammer.

And finally they came to something Shinichi was very good at: rifling through a room and putting everything back where it once was. Shinichi was good at remembering where things were even before the release of his flames. But with them on now, everything was put back perfectly, not even a millimetre off. And if there was a hair over the crack of the door then he would always find it and replace it back to where it was.

On and on these lessons went until a watch beeped an alarm at one o'clock. They headed back up stairs and changed into fresh suits. Shinichi was in a black suit with a black shirt and white tie whilst KID was in a white suit with a white shirt and black tie. Hair spray was sprayed over both boys to stop them leaving evidence behind by accident. But there was one more thing they had to complete their outfits, which was waiting for them in Reborn's small hands. They were long fabric bands about 2 inches wide and it was obvious from the eye holes that they were supposed to be masks. They looked like thinner and squarer bandit masks- rather modernistic. Shinichi's was white whereas KID's was black. And of course this being Vongola, it also had something to connect them to their flames. For Shinichi it was a huge black star centred around his right eye, whereas for KID it was a crescent moon centred over his left eye, the opposite side to KID's own monocle to make the connection less obvious. And both of their eyes shone through, piercing and startling against their background. Now, even if someone did spot them, it would be hard to connect them to Shinichi and Kaito, who were of course (for all intents and purposes) civilians.

Reborn directs them into a car and they drive out of the mansion and a little way away to where there was a warehouse and a helicopter waiting for them. Whoever they were targeting didn't live on the Island of Sicily it seemed. Once parked, black and violet eyes turned to blue fully expecting Shinichi to pilot the helicopter. How Reborn knew he could Shinichi didn't know. KID he could understand after some of the situations they had been caught in. However, Shinichi still got in and followed Reborn's direction. By 2 o'clock in the morning, they were landing once more.

"The Target's mansion is due north of here, far enough away not to have heard or seen the helicopter" reports Reborn. "Your mission is to get into the Boss's study, see what information they have on Vongola and get out of there. You are to shoot anyone who sees you. Since most of the mansion is asleep you should be fine." Both men nod.

Reborn rummages around in his jacket before producing some papers for KID to look at. "I know that you would have staked the place out beforehand, so I'll give you this. Blue prints including security cameras and systems."

KID looks over them with experienced eyes. Showing the pictures to Shinichi, the detective flicks his flame on for a moment, committing the maps to memory in perfect detail.

When they look up Reborn is sitting once more back in the helicopter, drinking his espresso- Where did he keep getting these from anyway? Did Leon turn into a coffee machine for him?

They spend the next 5 minutes creeping along towards the house. Eventually they come to the compound wall surrounding the estate. Lights are on, shining onto the garden, as security against intruders. There are also guards walking around the mansion, as well as some on lookout on the roof. Shinichi and Kaito had arrived in complete darkness so they doubted that they were noticed. The lack of activity agreed with that.

KID walks them to an area that is in darkness, none of the light's rays getting this far. He then turns and bows to his partner. "If you please"

_What? He wants me to lead this? But I can't do that. I'm a detective not a thief, I don't break into houses unless it's for information… *sigh* which this one is. Reborn asked us if this is what we really wanted, but I didn't really think this far ahead. Knowing this is what's needed and doing the act are very different. _

_I'm turning into a criminal. _

_I'm breaking my own sense of justice. Yet it's all for retribution and for change. It's all for the greater good. So just grin and bear it Shinichi. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later. You knew this would happen the moment you asked to become part of the Mafia. So Shinichi, get on with it._

Looking at the wall in front of him, he sees that it's old and rather worn, and he should be able to climb it. It wasn't even all that tall. Gloved hands find suitable hand holds and he levers himself up. He stops just before he gets to the top to peek carefully over the edge. He ducked back down quickly.

After waiting a minute- his arms aching in the process- he peers over once more. Good the security guard had moved on. Taking a look around, he realises that they are at the back of the mansion. Pushing himself up, he jumps over the wall and into the darkness, making sure that none of the lookouts on the roof are looking this way either. Soon after, KID's light thump joins him. Shinichi looks around and finds what he's looking for only a few metres away.

Creeping over and keeping close to the protection of the shadows and the wall, Shinichi makes his way over to a box in a cage. It's the box that controls all of the outside lights. In a flash KID has the lock open and the door to the box hanging wide. In front of them now is a panel of switches. KID's experienced eyes flick over them taking in all of the codes and symbols adorning the panel.

"Get ready to run Tantei" He whispers. Shinichi nods and walks right up to the edge of the darkness, closest to where he wanted to go to next. At a signal from KID, the light infront of him goes out and Shinichi runs, crossing the expanse of grass to the servants entrance. Within moments the light is back on, the guards being none the wiser since it was only one light that went out instead of the lights to the whole compound.

Like the handwritten notes on the map had said, there was an electronic lock on this door. Grabbing a Screwdriver from his pocket Shinichi opens up the console and looks inside. From his lessons, he had to remove this wire here, the one connected to the alarm, and then this one-

"Not that one, the one next to it" whispers KID. He had taken the time to fit a devise to the lighting switch box so that they could de-activate the light for their exit.

Shinichi nods and pulls on the next cable, detaching it from its housing. Closing the device, his fingers fly across the numerical buttons trying code after code. To avoid doing random number they started with information that was known to then. Like their Target's birthday. It wasn't. So Shinichi started with 0000 and worked his way up through all of the different combinations. Normally, they wouldn't have to bother doing this since KID would have staked the place out in disguise already and knew what the code would be.

"Tantei, hurry up" hisses KID, he could hear the guard coming back around. Just as he says that, the lock bleeps green and both are permitted entrance. The door shuts before the guard can notice it's open.

Everything was dark, with only the odd light to show the way. It was rather early in the morning so none of the household staff who would use this area were awake. Bringing up the map of the house in his head, Shinichi guided them through the staff passages and into the main area of the house. It was easy to tell when one became the other since the grandeur of their surroundings changed. The corridors became rather superfluous, with expensive paintings and vases lining the way.

KID was happy with how quietly Shinichi could move. It still needed work, a lot of work, but it was better than when they first started. Hearing footsteps, both quickly pressed themselves into a nook in the wall, hiding on the floor near the curtains where the darkness was the thickest. Both silenced their breathing until a suited Mafioso walked past. Shinichi was almost sure they had been caught, since the man practically looked in his direction, but apparently he was only looking at the vase on the table next to Shinichi.

Once the threat had walked past, Shinichi and KID continued on, pausing every now and again to let a camera swing past them. This was a little different to what KID usually did too. At heists, everyone knew he was there, so getting caught didn't matter too much. Since Everyone knew he was there, he could take the easy route, like through windows, instead of creeping around unseen. Preparing for heists was closer to what they were doing now, where he infiltrated the place to set up traps, learn the layout and staff routines and the such.

Pressing his back to the wall, Shinichi grabbed the mirror KID had given him earlier and used it to try and look around the corner. According to the map, the Boss's room should be there. And indeed it was, with two body guards.

KID 2x Guards, Rain

KID blinks at the suddenness of the message, not even realising Shinichi had his Pen in his hand. He reaches for his Card Gun and empties the magazine of it's normal cards. With a click, 2 Ran Cards are in his fingers. He loads them and shuts the chamber with a flick of his wrist. Swapping places with Shinichi, KID looks around the corner to line his shots up. Turning so he was facing the wall, he leans around the corner so as little of his body is showing as possible and takes the two shots before the Guards can notice him.

The Guards here the click of a gun being fired and turn towards the noise. However, before they can see anything, they fall to the floor, asleep. KID walks across to them and ties them up before chucking them into a cupboard. Leaving them out there would only attract trouble if anyone else walked down this way. Placing his ear against the door, Shinichi hears sounds from inside, including someone mumbling to themselves. It was their target's voice.

Shinichi felt sorry for the target since Reborn had aimed for him once again.

KID knocks on the door before saying "Boss it's me" in a gruff voice that wasn't his own. Shinichi recognised the voice as the target's right hand man.

"Come in" says the Boss. KID opens the door slightly before flicking in a small capsule and closing the door. When they hear a thump, they open the door again, finding the sleeping gas had cleared. Shinichi picks the boss up, and places him back into his seat before tying him up. KID moves over and starts typing on the Boss's computer. Shinichi watches as KID inserts a disk before he takes a step back.

"That'll take a few moments to get inside the system. What about paper documents" Shinichi walks over to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room and picks the lock on it before opening it and rummaging through. There is a rather large file on Vongola. Flicking through most of it is contact between the two Families. However there is a large part at the back that contains informal letters and correspondence. There are even photos back here. Shinichi smiles at them since it seems that Tsuna and his family are having fun in them.

"It's done" says KID before typing away on the computer. He opens the odd file but finds the exact same as Shinichi, a mixture between work and play with Vongola. Finally KID sniggers and inserts a memory stick. After opening the file up, the screen goes black before flashing blue and returning to normal. Or what should have been normal. Shinichi rolls his eyes at what KID had done. There was the KID symbol everywhere. It was as the wallpaper, as the mouse curser, it was as program icons. The text had changed from letters to the doodle pulling different faces and positions. KID was allowed to do this since their target knew they were coming. Reborn had kindly asked permission to pull this training exercise. If it had been anyone else, then he suspected that this virus would have held their symbols instead. For Shinichi's mark hadn't been left out of this virus. There is a little Magnifying Glass everywhere too.

KID, being KID, even left a hand written note for the target too.

_To the Stallion,_

_What poor security you have if my apprentice could get in here without my help. Reborn would come and kick you into next week. But I am a professional after all, so don't feel too bad. _

But in the middle of writing this note, KID and Shinichi raise their heads in alarm. For there are footsteps approaching them. They are trying to be quiet, yet hushed voices and carpeted footfalls can still be heard. KID rushes to finish the note.

_Haha, good back up plan there. We shall take out leave. Do know that we could have stolen anything we wanted. You really need to up the security in your office. _

_Kaitou KID and Metantei. _

With hurriedly drawn doodles Shinichi and KID leave the office and run in the opposite direction to the footfalls. Whilst KID had been writing the note, Shinichi had looked around for any secret compartments. What he had found was a security red button under the desk. That must have alerted their current pursuers. Shouts could be heard as they look into the office and find their Boss. The familiar voice of the Right Hand Man shouts at the rest to find the thieves whilst he deals with the Boss. He was the only other one to know of Reborn's plans.

KID and Shinichi run down the corridors as fast as they can, trying to follow the map they both remembered. Both stop as they hear footsteps coming towards them from in front of them. They were soon going to be surrounded.

"Shit Tantei, they're going to be on us soon. Damn that Reborn, he knew this was going to happen. He could have given us all the information we need, but instead he just gives us a stupid map. It takes hell of a lot more planning to do something like this." KID hisses, hands balling into fists.

"KID calm down, I've got a plan." Hisses Shinichi back. He opens a door nearby and throws KID into it before following him.

"Tantei, what are you-" asks KID, yet he is interrupted by Shinichi's next words.

"**Command C" **Shinichi takes in a deep breath as the change starts. He looks up at KID, keeping eye contact as he explains the rest of his plan. It's hard to hear, with all of Shinichi's gasps and breathing patterns, but KID manages to comprehend it. "KID, I'll distract them… whilst you… hide. When they leave… get outside. Go back to Vongola… and be prepared to come and… pick me up. Target's not the type… to harm a kid… and once I mention Reborn… he'll pity me and send … me back. Don't be my mother though… be yourself… he'll take it better." It was weird hearing Conan's voice change whilst he was speaking. But by the time he was done with the plan, he was Conan once more. KID smiles at the clothes, which are far too large for the boy and clicks. Ever since Shinichi had this ability, he had kept some of Conan's clothes on him in case of emergencies like this. It never hurt to prepare for any eventuality.

Nodding in thanks for the news clothes, Conan opens the door and stumbles out before shutting it behind him. KID didn't have time to contest Conan's plan since there were shouts almost immediately. All he could do was wait and hope Conan was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"Oi, what's that kid doing here?" asks one man as the two groups of subordinates converge.<p>

Conan sniffs, tears in his eyes, looking for all the world like a lost little 10 year old. The tears were actually from the transformation. Seeing the guns, tears start to fall and he busts out crying loudly. "Wahh! Where's Dino-nii?" The men are taken aback at the sight of a crying boy. They were expecting an intruder, not to meet him.

"Take your team and go and search for the intruder, he might still be here" says the man in command at the moment.

Conan sniffs and looks up at them "There was this man in black, with a balaclava on. He ran that way" he says pointing down the hallway and away from KID. The team of men nod and run in that direction. "Do you know where Dino-nii is? I was told to come and find him." The men relax with the name Conan gives, but still remain slightly suspicious.

"Does Boss know you are coming?" asks the leader, kneeling down to be on Conan's level. Conan sniffs and shakes his head.

"No, Reborn left me here and told me to find him" They look between one and another, and all nod. That sounded like Reborn after all. Taking his wrist the leader escorts him back towards the Boss's office, where Romario meets them outside.

"Who is this?" he asks one eyebrow raised in surprise.

"We found him wondering around the mansion crying Sir. He said Reborn left him here to look for Boss."

"Hmm" says Romario. Was it a coincidence that this boy arrived during the time period that Reborn was going to hold his test. He didn't think so.

"Can I see Dino-nii?" Conan asks, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Whose that Romario?" asks a blury Dino. He was tottering, still slightly under the effect of KID's sleeping gas.

Conan bursts out crying once more and runs to Dino, hugging him around the waist. "Dino-nii, I was so scared. Reborn just left me and I don't know where he's gone and-and-and- this place is so big and scary and it was really dark." After another fake crying fit, Conan continues "And that scary man ran past and then there were these men with guns and I thought I was going to die!"

Dino looks at his men to see that it was true- they had pointed their guns at a child.

"Um, I'm sorry but do I know you?" asks Dino.

Conan looks up and wipes the tears away before stepping away from Dino quickly. "Oh I'm sorry. Um no you don't. I know you though. Reborn showed me a picture and said if I was ever in trouble that I could go and find you and I'd be safe. I just want to go home to Tsuna-nii."

Dino looks down "You know Tsuna and Reborn?" he asks. This kid was most likely safe then and just got caught up in another of Reborn's crazy plans.

Conan smiles. "Yeah! He's like my big brother, he plays with Lambo and I-pin and Fuuta and me when he gets time off from working. Reborn never plays with us though"

"What's your name?" Dino asks, realising he doesn't know.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Conan. It's nice to meet you" and Conan smiles.

Dino smiles back. If he knew all those names then the child most likely was Vongola. "How about we get you a bed for the night and we'll call Tsuna-nii to come and pick you up in the morning, okay?" Conan nods before yawning. Dino ruffles his hair- something Conan hates but allows anyway- before leading the boy off to a guest room. A guard is stationed outside the room in case the boy tried to look around the house at night.

Dino is sitting with Conan early next morning when the door is thrown open and Kaito comes running in and picks the boy up in a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him. "Thank goodness you're safe. I was so worried Conan-kun." He shouts.

"Kaito-nii!" Conan shouts back in greeting before hugging Kaito back. Tsuna also runs over.

"Sh-Conan. We were so worried when we couldn't find you." Tsuna says. Dino looks on and smiles, it seemed like this kid was Vongola after all.

"He was walking around my mansion lost. Apparently Reborn left him here in the middle of the festivities." Informs Dino.

"Festivities?" asks Tsuna, looking over at Dino.

"Yes, Didn't Reborn tell you? He was doing a training exercise for Shinichi and KID. They had to get into my office and leave without getting noticed."

"Oh, KID was grumbling about that this morning" says Kaito. "He said Reborn hadn't given them enough information to be able to do it properly, so they did get noticed. He said that usually they would plan a lot more first instead of going in there with just a map. Didn't you set an alarm off or something?" Tsuna and Dino sigh- they knew all about Reborn sending them into places without enough information.

"Yes, I did. But who are you may I ask? I don't think we've been introduced." Says Dino, looking at the teen before him. He looked vaguely familiar, especially in the baby blue suit. "Oh, I know. You're that Magician, Kaito Kuroba." He says, answering his own question. He and his men had gone to a show on one of their days off.

Kaito laughs at Dino's enthusiasm "That's right, I am. Tsuna is my Boss. I work for the V.F Corporation but I know about the Family. I'm not involved in it at all, Tsuna promised that. It's very nice to meet you. And thanks for taking care of my cousin. I was worried senseless when he disappeared."

"Thank you Dino-nii" chimes Conan.

"You're welcome. I understand the feeling of being left by Reborn." Smiles Dino. "And tell KID that if I had walked to open my door instead of him letting himself in, he wouldn't have been noticed."

Tsuna smiles. "It'll get passed on" he looks sidewards at Kaito- it was passed on now. "I'm so sorry about interrupting your night though. Reborn should really stop testing my men against you." He sighs and rubs his neck in embarrassment.

Dino laughs "Don't sweat it, little Bro. It keeps my men sharp. The two guards on my door can't believe they were gassed by KID, and the rest can't believe they missed him. They kind of became fans when we were in Japan with you. But you know Reborn, he'd do it without my permission anyway, at least he came and warned me first. I warned Romario, so he wasn't freaked out when he found me sleeping, but the rest of my men didn't know. They enjoyed the challenge. They are all fired up to catch them next time. In fact" and Dino pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. "It's Shinichi I should be congratulating isn't it. It says here that Shinichi did all of the hard work. I didn't know he could do that"

Tsuna laughs nervously, "Well, Reborn's training Shinichi and KID a little differently to everyone else." His phone beeps "Well we had better be going back. Bye Dino"

"Sure thing, Bye little Bro" waves Dino.

Back in the helicopter, Tsuna turns on Conan. "Why didn't you tell me you two were doing a mission?"

"Well you were a little occupied, Boss." Says Conan looking at Tsuna's arms. Tsuna looks down and away. "Anyway, it wasn't like we could say No to Reborn. But more importantly, are you prepared for when we get back?" Conan gives him a very Shinichi-like stare.

"When we get back?" Tsuna asks.

Conan sighs. "Belphegor told everyone about your training. He even showed them pictures. Sine you were… like you were last night, Reborn told them to leave you alone until tomorrow morning. When you get back they'll ask questions."

Tsuna pales and his eyes go wide "Heeeiii! Oh my God, they found out? They're all going to hate me now I'm sure of it."

As Tsuna went into a frenzied panic Conan places a hand on his knee. "It'll be fine. Don't they have more faith in you than that? Plus you've got me, Kaito and Gokudera to back you up. We'll make sure everything is sorted out alright. You won't be doing this alone." Conan knew that handling something like this alone was pure torture. He couldn't have handled being Conan without Agasa and the others.

"Thank you Conan. I'm just going to have to give them the facts. You're right they should understand. They knew we came to Italy for this."

They land back at the warehouse, not far from the mansion, as the sun rises over the horizon. Kaito had purposely gotten Tsuna out of the house early to prepare him for what was to come. As they open the door, Gokudera greets them. "Welcome back Juudaime. Are you ready for breakfast? It'll be just us since the others are still asleep."

Tsuna nods and follows Gokudera into the dining hall.

"I'm going for a shower, I'll be back soon alright." Says Conan. Tsuna nods and both Conan and Kaito disappear.

He turns to Gokudera "They found out" he says, eyes wide and slightly teary.

Gokudera takes in a deep breath, knowing this was coming.

"Well, you had better eat something then. You'll need the energy to deal with them"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Dino, being used once again. And I brought Conan back for you all since we haven't seen him for ages. They were going to get away with it until I decided Conan should arrive. Like one reviewer suggested, I think Shinichi and Kaito would be more resolved to do these types of things. Admittedly this isn't as bad as what Tsuna was doing, but it's still against Shinichi's morals. I think that Shinichi would be more prepared to change than the others are since he has a goal in mind- to take down the Organisation. The same with Kaito. <strong>

**See you all next time**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 02 May 2012**


	34. 32 the Results of Sky's Protectiveness

Chapter 32: The Results of Sky's Protectiveness

Yamamoto looks at the others and sees that most of them are nervous. They all have those picture in their heads. As expected Hibari doesn't look affected at all, in fact there is a slight smile on his face. Is it from Tsuna's work? Is it from Tsuna's work being found out when he had kept it a secret? Was he looking forward to the verbal fight? Mukuro looks happy too. No one knows why, maybe he's enjoying watching their turmoil? Ken and Chikusa at his sides don't seem any different from usual- Ken is still smiling. Chrome is shaking, fists tight against her sides. Lambo still seems to be in shock as does Fuuta. Ryohei is for once very quiet and contemplative.

Reborn's words from last night run through their heads.

_"That's right. Dame-Decimo has been doing right all along. He's done nothing but protect the weak and his Family. Can you shun him for what he's done now?"_

The reasoning's behind the actions were very like the Tsuna they all know, yet the actions themselves weren't. They had never expected Tsuna to use a knife like that. But isn't that what Yamamoto's own work with a sword would look like, if he ever used the blade instead of the back edge.

But more than that, it's the fact that Tsuna kept it a secret from them.

They stand before the door, ready to enter when they hear some shouting from within. So they open the door to see what all the fuss is about. All they see is Gokudera, back facing them, sat on the table infront of Tsuna's place shouting at him.

"Say Ahh Juudaime. You've got to do this."

"Gokudera, I don't want too" Tsuna whines.

"Please Juudaime, I'll feel a lot better if you do" What on earth were they talking about? Gokudera was being rather forward wasn't he?

"G-G-Gokudera!"

"Juudaime, you will put it in your mouth or I'll force you to!"

"Gokudera, don't make me"

Yamamoto makes a rather loud cough and the pair turn around like rabbits caught in the headlights. The others were relieved to see that Gokudera had a spoon of yogurt in his hands instead of… whatever else they were thinking was happening.

Gokudera is determined to get Juudaime to eat something. He had barely nibbled at a slice of toast. When Tsuna had tried to get out of his seat in an effort to stop Gokudera from feeding him, Gokudera had sat infront of the boy and placed his feet on either arm rest, effectively pinning the boy in. Gokudera had tried many tactics to get Juudaime to eat something. He'd tried being nice, he tried making Tsuna feel guilty, he even dared to shock the man by giving an order, but none of it had worked. And now **they** were here.

"Take a seat guys" says Tsuna quietly. The others are slightly shocked to realise that Tsuna knew that they knew, but then again, Tsuna knew many things they did not. They do as ordered and take some seats. Funnily enough, Hibari opted to sit near to Tsuna, with Kusakabe standing behind him as usual. Mukuro also sat relatively near Tsuna, allowing a seat for Gokudera and Shinichi first. And as usual, Ken and Chikusa sat next to him, with Chrome for once sitting on the other side to them, next to Lambo. She wanted to comfort the poor boy. Assuming that Hibari had left a seat on the other side of Tsuna on purpose, the rest took seats down the other end of the table. It was certainly different from their usual arrangement, almost reversed, but this wasn't exactly a normal situation.

Before anyone can start the conversation, Reborn walks in, hops his small form onto the table and walks down it, drawing all eyes along with him. Gokudera clears the table of food so the Hitman can stand before his student. Reborn chucks a brown folder onto the table. "Evidence" is all he says. Tsuna nods and opens the folder, to be met with the sight of every hit he's taken so far. Every punishment, every information gathering is all laid out in black, white and red infront of him. Tsuna's eyes widen slightly as he goes pale.

Most of the others are relieved by this reaction. It showed that Tsuna was guilty over what he had done, that he didn't like doing it nor liked the results. But then, Tsunayoshi grits his teeth and his eyes go hard.

"Evidence verified" he says in reply. Tsuna was claiming ownership over the acts before him. There went their hopes that Belphegor was playing a game with them.

Deciding that he could handle this if he was in lead of the conversation, Tsunayoshi starts talking. It was a trick he had learnt when doing negotiations. "I'm not going to lie to you guys, this is my work. I've inflicted every injury you see here." And he gestures towards the pictures "But they were all for a good cause. If I don't get the information from targets, then other people get hurt as a consequence. It'll be my fault that there were more victims. And these victims could possibly be you guys, or other people I know, so I couldn't let it happen. The Punishments are similar. Some people need to be told off to make them see clearly. If I harm them then I'm saving them from themselves. Hopefully the pain will make them realise they don't want it to happen again and they'll change their ways." None of the others miss Hibari's small nod of approval. Was that why Hibari was sat down that end with Tsuna? "If they change their ways, then there aren't any more victims either. I'm only taking missions that save people, none of this fighting for territory or glory. No power wars. I've been purely Vigilante. I don't care about the other stuff." Finishing he takes in a deep breath and looks down, preparing himself for the shouts of disappointment or anger the others would have.

"Tsuna, we just don't understand-" starts Yamamoto. But before he can finish, smoke fills the room and two new figures appear.

Since Kaito found himself sitting next to Hibari, he decided to sit properly, in the best position to defend himself if the man decided to attack. The others all blink at the appearance of a small boy instead of Shinichi

"Damn, that was harder than usual" Conan mumbles to himself. Due to his new size he had barely been able to press the flame powered switch. Little legs couldn't move as fast either. He looks up at those around him, noticing the pictures on the table. Like Reborn, he had seen most of these happen when secretly watching over his Boss. "You don't understand? You can't see how Tsuna could become like this?" he asks them, a tinge of disgust in his voice. "Do you think Boss likes taking on missions like these? I can assure you it's the total opposite. So far Boss has had both Physical and Psychological breakdowns because of them." Tsuna slides down in his seat in embarrassment. Hibari looks disapprovingly at him. Mukuro on the other hand, looks ecstatic to hear that. Being at their house instead of the mansion, he didn't get to see Tsuna a lot. This was good news, good news indeed.

"The gravel caused cuts on your arms. They weren't caused by you falling over" says Ryohei, remembering the incident soon after the KID heist. "You don't fall over anymore. And we didn't see any gravel for you to have fallen in."

Tsuna looks down "First mission. Information gathering. Personal punishment." Is all he says, not looking at any of them. Some of the others gasp in shock- Tsuna had done that to himself.

"So when Gokudera said 'not again' yesterday, he meant that you had hurt yourself over these missions before." Asks Fuuta gently. Tsunayoshi nods.

"And the screaming last night?" asks Chrome. That had scared her last night. She had ended up hugging Mukurowl all night just to get back to sleep. Gokudera's playing had helped too.

Tsuna brings his knees up and places his chin on it. The others can't believe how much like his 14 year old self he looks like in that position. "Um… I can…"

"Why won't you guys back off?" shouts Gokudera slamming his hands on the table. He wouldn't stand for them to make Tsuna feel like that when Tsuna was doing a good enough job of it himself.

Tsuna places a hand on his arm. "It's alright Gokudera" Gokudera growls but sits back down, staring daggers at the others.

"For a while now, I've been… hearing the screams of all… my victims" he whispers.

So much made sense now. That would be the reason that Tsuna had been so distracted lately. Most likely it was the reason behind the loss of his smile and the shine of his eyes. And judging by all of the pictures, there would be a lot of screams. Amazingly it also explained why they had heard the sound of Gokudera playing. For it could only be Gokudera since none of the others could play the piano.

"Tsuna, this brings us to the point I was _trying_ to make before Kaito and Conan interrupted" says Yamamoto. Conan blushes over coming to the wrong conclusion. "Actually, first of all" and he turns sharp eyes to Gokudera. "How long?"

Gokudera could guess the meaning of the question. "Since the first mission. I was the one to patch him up after he broke down." Yamamoto had thought so. Gokudera was always close to Tsuna, but ever since Tsuna had changed, Gokudera was even more close to him. And it would explain why Gokudera wasn't surprised to find out what Tsuna had been doing in the shower.

"And missions?" asks Lambo. He thought Gokudera had been taking them. He wasn't around as much anymore.

"Just over 2 weeks" he replies. If this could take some of the pressure off of Juudaime, then he'd take the brunt. Lambo nods, confirming his suspicions.

Noticing the placement of Conan and Kaito, Yamamoto asks Conan the same question "How long?"

"Me and Kaito have known since the first mission. We were watching over him." Kaito nods in agreement. "That time I apologised to Boss on the front steps was because I had said some harsh things to him to wake him out of his breakdown. Kaito and I are in the middle of training for our missions and haven't done anything like Boss has" Eyes flick over to Kaito who nods once more.

Having noticed Hibari's nod from earlier, and the strange placement of his seat, Yamamoto turns to him. "Did you know about this?" he asks, being politer. Being rude got you nowhere with Hibari, accept maybe into a hospital.

"I found the omnivore after one of his carnivorous acts" says Hibari shortly.

Kusakabe does what he does best and fills in the rest. "We've known for just over two weeks and Kyo-san has been taking missions for two weeks."

Yamamoto nods and closes his eyes. He takes in a deep breath and says

"Do you hate us Tsuna?"

"No, of course I don't!"

"Do you see us as inferior?"

"What? No. I see you all as equals. I don't care about titles like Boss."

"So why don't you treat us as equals?"

Tsuna laughs. "Ne, Gokudera, did you give him a script?" Gokudera looks at Yamamoto in amazement before shaking his head. "Kaito? Conan?" Both shake their heads too.

The others look at the four strangely. What were they on about now? What script?

"Damn you Yakyuu-baka. Stop stealing my words!" Shouts Gokudera in anger. He had come up with that first. That was HIS way of making Juudaime see his point. How _dare_ the baseball idiot use his words!

Seeing the looks of confusion, Tsuna explains. "After my first… mental break down, Gokudera shouted at me about how I wasn't being fair. When he calmed down, he asked me those exact questions. Those were the same answers actually. I can see where this is going"

He looks down the table, looking each one in the eye. God he loved his family. "You aren't mad at me for changing and for taking on missions. You are mad at me for not telling you and not letting you take them on too." His family knew missions like this were coming and they had accepted the changes this had caused in him with open arms. They were mad that even after being together for 5 years, Tsuna was still keeping secrets from them.

God he really did love these guys.

"I'm sorry guys. I thought you'd hate me because I cause someone pain" he sniffs. "I was worried that you'd all leave me because I've been doing horrible things like that. I should have known better than that. Please don't leave me. I couldn't handle this without you all. I'd be broken totally without Gokudera and Shinichi and Kaito. So please, don't hate me"

When he hears three chairs move, he tenses readying for the punches that were sure to come. But instead he receives three hugs. Opening his eyes, he sees a tearful Lambo, Fuuta and Chrome.

"Bad Tsuna-nii!" cries Lambo. "Big brothers have to tell little brothers everything!"

"We could never hate you for that Tsuna-nii!" adds in Fuuta. "We may not like it but we understand"

"Why won't you let us help Boss?" asks Chrome. He pats her on the head.

"I've let you know that I'm doing this, but I'm still against the idea of you all doing it." He doesn't want his family to do that. He doesn't want to drag them even further into his inescapable mess.

The three huggers quickly move away as one more person comes towards Tsuna. Tsuna was not expecting the punch that Ryohei let loose. He blinks owlishly at Ryohei as he raises a hand to his face. Behind him he can faintly hear Gokudera's shouts of rage and Conan's attempt to restrain him.

"I thought you thought better of us Sawada. What's the point of us being here if you won't extremely rely on us? I'm extremely disappointed in you" Ryohei's eyes are hard and his fist tremble slightly

"I-I-I" stutters Tsuna. "I don't want any of you to get hurt doing Mafia things. It's my fault that you are in the Mafia in the first place."

Another punch lands on Tsuna's face. "Then you don't see us as extreme men. We made our choices and that's why we are here. So accept it and let us show off our extreme spirit"

"Yes Tsuna. You don't think we'd let you do this alone do you? We decided that what we wanted to do was to help you change the mafia. Hell, we don't even care about that. We just want to be by your side, to see you smile, to see you happy. We are your Guardians but more importantly we are your friends. Friends share the burdens and do everything together."

"For Fuck's sake Yakyuu-baka. Stop stealing my words! I said that to Juudaime first. KID you did give him a script didn't you?" shouts Gokudera in outrage: there couldn't be a bigger insult that to have him of all people say the same words to his precious Juudaime.

"Fine." Says Tsuna in defeat. "But the rule still stands. No one kills until I have." Everyone freezes at that. It was a relief to know Tsuna hadn't killed yet though. "If you all think you can handle it then fine. You'll know where to find me when it becomes too much for you" and with that, he walks out of the room.

Mukuro watches as Tsunayoshi walks out of the door and internally sighs and grits his teeth. Of course, nothing is shown on the outside except his usual façade. These people around him were always getting in the way! He had almost had the golden opportunity before they ruined everything by talking to Tsunayoshi and healing his mental wounds. Well, no matter, the metaphorical 'door' had been opened and not fully closed by the conversation that had just occurred. There were still many opportunities to achieve what he wanted to. There were still cracks in the man's armour that he could utilise. However there was another problem. The person to his right. How was he going to get Shinichi to accept his plans? And what about Chrome? She was rather attached to his toy.

"He's right you know" says Conan, drawing eyes to him. "I can guess how you'll handle this and some of you will need him. Don't say he didn't warn you."

"Conan-kun, don't make me glue you to the front steps again" says Kaito voice sharply sweet.

"Fine" Conan grumbles. He did not need another water bucket shower thank you very much.

"Ne, how did you end up like that?" asks Lambo, standing in his chair to get a better look.

"Hmm? Oh as Conan? We were doing a training assignment last night and I used Conan as a diversion. Dino seems to have a soft spot for little kids who have been abandoned in a scary house by Reborn." And he smiles at the baby in question, revenge for leaving them without enough information.

Reborn lowers his fedora before smirking "I don't know what you're talking about"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Welcome to the Vongola Database.<em>**

_Access Code accepted. _

_Now preparing restricted file: __**Sun's eclipse**_

Just like with Decimo, Nono decided that showing Sun the reasons behind the orders would work best. And indeed it did. Unlike Decimo, Sun had a bigger sense of justice, most likely caused by his little sister, but also part of his personality in general. Sun would quite happily protect everyone and anyone he could. He also hated 'bullies' so doing Hammering was easy for him. Just knowing that someone had attacked the weak or defenceless sent Sun roaring into the room and immediately punch the target in the face.

Sun decided to spice these punishments up a little though. After the initial punch to the face, Sun had turned to his watcher and demanded that the target be released. Why? Because he wanted a one on one boxing match to show off their manly pride. Typical of Sun. If the man believed that what he had done was truly right, then Sun wanted to see that reflected in the man's punches. Of course the majority of these fights were horribly one sided, with very few lasting the 3 minute time limit conscious. And as long as the target wasn't dead, it counted as a punishment.

Squeezing though, that was certainly entertaining. Nono and the watchers like Gino never knew if the enemy blurted out the information due to the pain of the punches, or to be able to escape from Sun's unbelievingly loud voice and irritating determination. Everyone knew how loud Sun could be, but few knew that Sun could out-talk any gossip girl in terms of speed, for Sun really did have a motor mouth. So Nono suspected that it was the combination of loud and never ending questions as to why one would do what they did, or outrageous pleas for the answers he needed, that finally broke the target and forced them to spill what they knew. Nono didn't mind as long as they got the information and that it was correct. If he suspected that the target was telling a lie just to get out of the Sun's sight, he would prompt Sun to be even louder and more annoying than before.

So just like Decimo, as long as Sun was kept to Vigilante missions- ones that protected others- Sun would go along with them. He outright refused to participate in anything else, such as territory wars, or power wars.

_The Sun truly never shone in the dark._

* * *

><p><em>Now accessing restricted file: <em>_**Hail storm.**_

The Watchers couldn't believe Rain's first attempts at Squeezing. Rain simply walks in there, grabs a chair, sits on it backwards and starts having a conversation with the target! It even started with "how are you doing?". Well considering that the target had been caught running from them, he wasn't exactly in the best of health to start with. The conversation continued with Rain laughing and making jokes whilst the target just got more and more nervous.

And then Rain just comes out and says it, his tone not changing at all from the happy laughter he'd been wearing the whole time. Rain always seemed to say what was on his mind.

"So who's your supplier?"

The target's eyes grow wide, confused by the change of topic into dangerous waters whilst the atmosphere still remains the same.

"I… I don't know what you are talking about"

And the man before him goes from a calm summer shower to freezing winter storm. The smile disappeared from his face as if it never lived there. His eyes become sharp and focused, very hard and cold. The atmosphere in the room changed, and the temperature dropped. The target shivered in fear. "You know what I mean. Who is providing you with items like this?" Yamamoto brings out a knife that the target recognises. It's one of the one he sells. Rain brings the knife close to the target's face, so he can get a better look at it. Due to being tied up, the target can't back away and fears that the knife will be used on him.

"I-Um-I" he'd been threatened by the Arms Dealer not to give their name away. And the Arms Dealer was one scary man.

"We won't harm you if we don't have to. You're not part of any Family after all. All we want is the name of the guy so we can go and have a nice talk to him and his Boss. Your name won't be mentioned. We can even protect you if you need it" Rain looks right into the target's eyes, softening a little when he sees how scared the man before him is. The target was most likely a victim of circumstance.

Needless to say, the change of atmosphere and demeanour that kept happening shocked and confused the target so much that he just blurted the information out. And the same was true of almost all of his other Squeezing missions. There are very few people with Rain's easy going and magnetic personality in the mafia, so few have built a resistance to it.

Hammering though, was totally different. After being told what the target had done wrong- for this really was the only way to get the majority of Decimo's people to do anything- Rain walks in there, bat bouncing across his shoulders. But it's definitely not the Baseball lover who walked inside. It's the sword-wielding soon to be Hitman that does.

"Maa maa, You've broken the rules of the Game" he sighs, walking into the light of the room. "And that's not fair to everyone else."

"Oh yeah? Why should I care?" asks the target, looking at the 19 year old with a baseball bat. Really? Was that the best they could do?

"But the rules are there for a reason. To be followed. It makes sure no one is harmed unnecessarily" and he swings the bat in a batting motion, looking over the target's head as if tracking the ball. "That everyone has equal chance of winning" another swing. And as to the criteria of winning the Mafia Game, no one was sure. "And that everyone has fun playing" one more swing. Again, the Mafia wasn't here for fun. Well for some people maybe.

He stops looking over the target's head and looks into his eyes. "**And I hate rule breakers**" There is another swing, but with a difference this time. Instead of a bat, a gleaming sword was resting in his hands instead.

And just as he was about to slice into the offender infront of him, Rain stopped and flicked the blade. It wasn't right to use the sword in this situation. It didn't feel right, as if disrespecting his Old Man who had taught him. His sword was only for really important missions, not for dealing with small fry like this.

So when the man tenses for a knife-like impact, he gasps in shock at the solid thump slamming into his stomach. "So I and all of Vongola's 10th generation shall be the Umpires of the Mafia, making sure that the rules are followed. Forget the Cervello, forget a stay at the Vendicare. We're the ones you should be scared of."

Rain didn't really know where it came from, but it really scared him at times. He was scared of how easy it was for him to harm these people. Reborn had said he was the most likely to be a Hitman out of them, but is this what he meant? Or maybe Squalo was rubbing off on him. But his blood would run cold, his emotions were put on ice and he did what he had to do. Those who broke the rules deserved to be punished. It was only fair after all to those who did follow the rules. And half of the Mafia Game was about breaking the rules without being found out.

_The Rain followed in the Cloud's footsteps, come day or night._

* * *

><p><em>Now accessing restricted file: <em>_**Playful Mist**_

Mist was even easier than Cloud to convince to do these types of missions. Both Nono and Decimo were surprised at this. Mist's followers and Star, however, were not. It was always the Male Mist Guardian that completed these missions, the girl never came anywhere close. She was the public figure head, dealing with whatever orders her counterpart gave her. She was the ones at meetings, as parties, at negotiations. She dealt with all of the paper work- which was a lot considering her partner's damages fines.

The original members of the Kokuyo Gang, Star included, knew the reason for their Boss's compliance and accepted it, not batting an eyelash.

It was a form of revenge on the Mafia Bastards that had harmed him and his important people.

Every wound he inflicted was just one more coin towards paying off the debt. Every scream was music to his ears, erasing one of his own from his memory. A smile never left his face when he was working. His laughter reverberated off the walls of the location, surrounding the target until they couldn't hear anything else. Mist cut off all visibility until all the target could see was his tormentor and the pain being inflicted.

And best of all- He never had to lift a finger to do anything.

He was the best person to send on information gathering missions. All he had to do was enter the person's mind and delve into their memories. It was simple for him to do. Admittedly an advanced skill for any illusionist though. Illusions took over the target's perceptions, mind reading was just a deeper level of penetration. But the thing was, Mukuro never liked doing it that way. He claimed to feel dirty when doing it and that he wouldn't lower himself by delving into some Mafia Bastard's mind. Apparently that privilege was for the Female Mist and Star alone… and selected others. He much preferred using physical methods or normal illusions to break the target into submission.

Hammering wasn't any different. Whether the weapon was the trident, a pack of summoned animals, or self-inflicted due to an illusionary hallucination, the end result was the same. Very few people re-committed their crimes after a session with Mist. The only problem was that Mist often pushed his targets too far and broke them completely, which was not the aim of the Hammering.

And due to Mist's proud personality, he wouldn't accept any small fry either. His missions had to be worth his time, whether that be through the strength of the target, or in some cases, the number of people who needed to be taught a lesson. But any way you look at it, Mist enjoyed his work whilst claiming retribution for the crimes committed against him.

_The Mist worked during the night, the results seen in the morning and gone soon later, leaving no evidence behind._

**Playful Mist Side Note:**

It seems that the rest of Mist's subordinates also partake in missions. These are often the cases that their Leader decided aren't fit for him- meaning they are too boring. Both Ken and Chikusa fulfill these for him, whether it be Squeezing or Hammering. These missions are most likely carried out because they are Mist's orders, however, they also seem to require the money, not wanting to live off of Vongola's providing's.

* * *

><p><em>Now accessing restricted file: <em>_**Lively Lightening**_

Thunder is not yet old enough to do these missions, being only 10. And it is a fact he is not very pleased about, feeling like he is missing out. So instead, he decided to help in any way he can. This is generally cheering the others up after they come home from missions. By being his annoying self, he cheers the others up, or angers them enough that the Guardian in question forgets about whatever was making them sad. Being far used to the treatment, he also decides to be a stress reliever, often for those like Storm who get angry with him, and whilst he may get a few bumps and bruises, no major injuries have occurred to this date. In any way he can, verbally or physically, he tries to reduce the strain the other have. He is often found with Sun, either jogging or shouting, or sometimes both. He has taken to playing more games with Rain too. And now that he knows, he spends a lot of time in Sky's room, simply hugging the Boss to show that his little brother is always there for him.

_Lightning flashes across the dark sky, lighting it up, even if only for a moment. Rumbling Thunder makes sure it's presence is known. _

**Lively Lightening Side Note:**

The Ranking Prince often helps Thunder to cheer the others up. His rankings are often used to tell Thunder which Guardian needs his help the most each day. Both don't like to see their role models like this and endeavour to keep ahold of the fun family atmosphere the house used to have.

* * *

><p><em>Now accessing restricted file: <em>_**Encompassing Sky**_

There is a funny tradition that Sky has started. It actually started when Storm first started taking on missions, however it wasn't as noticeable as it is now. Sky makes sure to greet his Guardians whenever they return home from a mission. In the case of Mist and Cloud, he goes to their homes, knowing that those two wouldn't return to the mansion. He took to sitting on the steps of the main entrance near the time of their return, waiting for them to come. The maids and household staff took notice of this and decided to help their Heir. At first this was through the gift of a pillow to sit on, along with hot drinks and snacks. However as Sky's habit persisted, the staff got together, touched by Sky's dedication, and gave him a bigger gift in return.

Sky now waits for his Guardians to return home in a throne like armchair, furnished in bright orange fabric, the wooden carvings depicting all of the weather phenomenon. Very few people knew why, yet a star and moon were also on there. The Throne was highly padded to make Sky's wait as comfortable as possible. It is placed infront of the stairs, in the same place Nono was sitting when they all first arrived.

Whenever a Guardian returns home, Sky smiles and welcomes them back before giving them a hug and a pat on the head, no matter how bloody their clothes are- he knows by now not to wear anything fancy. It's become a tradition between them all, and the only time it is not fulfilled is if Sky is out at his own mission at the time. Even when Sky was in bed with a cold, he still went down and greeted them. Admittedly sat on the throne wrapped in a blanket, a box of tissues on the arm rest, but he was still there, waiting for them to return home alright.

_For the Sky is their Home._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Guys, a little bit more angst here. I promise that we will be moving onto a different topic soon. We've got Shinichi's and Kaito's bloody mission first, plus whether they kill or not next chapter. Then after that, we have the introduction of an important character. Then we shall be moving into the next arc. <strong>

**And a question for all of you**: Do you think Shinichi and Kaito would kill?** I know what I'm doing for the rest of them, but I'm not too sure about these two. Both have this no one gets harmed rule, and don't seem like the type to kill. But with their outlooks and resolves it could be possible for them to. They aren't as soft as the others are and can understand the need to kill/ are more used to the idea of people being killed. So I'd like your opinions on it. **

**See you all next time**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 09 May 2012**


	35. 33 The many faces of the Moon at Night

Chapter 33:The many faces of the Moon at Night.

**Thank you guys so much for your contributions. They were awesome and helped to improve the plan I already had. There hadn't been that many reviews for a long time. Sorry that I didn't reply to them all like I usually do, but it was hard to really. One of you even guessed a plot point I was going to introduce. I actually suggest looking at the reviews for that chapter and see what you all think of each other's reviews. They are kind of the same and kind of not. I got the general consensus that both would kill, but only if there is absolutely no other option and it was to protect those important to them. There was differing opinions on how they would handle it, and on how sure all of you were on whether they would kill or not. Some people were sure that Kaito would over Shinichi and some thought it was the other way around. Some of you also thought KID would over Kaito, and with the way I've written them as two separate people it could happen that way. It was really interesting to read. **

**So all shall be revealed soon. **

**Since a reviewer asked about Hibari's missions, I decided to write these ones too. Hope you like them.**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the Vongola Database<em>

_Access Code Accepted_

_Now accessing restricted file: __**Cloud Formations**_

Cloud stays active during both the Day and the Night, meaning he kept himself busier than the rest of the Guardians. Nono had heard about Cloud's strange behaviour concerning the town of Nanimori but he didn't have a clue as to why Cloud would act like such. Neither did Decimo, for there had never been a suitable moment to talk extensively about the topic. So both were and were not surprised when Cloud exhibited the same behaviour in the new town near the Vongola Mansion, since it was Cloud, but Not Nanimori.

So Cloud was Patrolling and keeping the town following the rules as well as taking on any missions Nono handed to him. Nono could only ever send one Watcher to keep an eye on Cloud, since anymore, and they would be bitten to death for crowding. As expected Hammerings were easy for him, since it was the exact same as when he was patrolling. However, Cloud started and ended his Hammering sessions the same way every time he did them. He'd enter the room and press his tonfa tightly against the target's throat, stare then straight in the eye (which was frightening enough) before telling them "I'm going to bite you to death for-" and whatever crime they had committed. Afterwards, just like Sun did, he prompted Kusakabe to unbind the target. Apparently having the target bound was not to his liking and made them less than herbivores in his eyes; he liked it better when the prey could fight back. Not that the prey ever lasted that long. The lack of weapons didn't help either. So once the prey was collapsed on the floor, suitably bitten, Cloud then ask them "Why were you bitten to death?" If the target didn't reply, or said something other than their crime as stated earlier, Cloud gave them further punishment. Due to his experience, Cloud was very good at dealing injuries without the target passing out.

Lucky them.

This was the way that most adults spoke to little children who had done something wrong, once again showing Cloud's superiority. It made sure that the prey knew why it was being punished, lessening the chance of a repeat offence.

Squeezing was something Cloud found interesting at first, since it tested his skills. However, the first few times resulted in Cloud's patience running out and biting the prey to death, but he was slowly getting better. There were many reasons he was good at squeezing. Firstly, his reputation was already spreading around Italy. And it was even more well-known on the Island of Sicily. And with each and every successful Patrol and Hammering it grew and grew. However, often, the prey refused to give over the information Cloud needed, and physical blows like Cloud handed out were not that effective- everyone was used them. So he'd lose his patience, and then we come to the true reason why Hibari is good at Squeezing…

Kusakabe does it.

After Cloud throws a fit and storms out, going to find a roof in the sun to lay on, Kusakabe takes over and finishes the mission. But this was nothing new to Kusakabe, he had been doing it this way for years. Back at Nanimori he was the one who found out any information Cloud may have needed. He also interrogated the victims afterwards to see why they were doing whatever had caused them to be bitten. Cloud didn't just deal with naughty school children. No, he also dealt with Gangs and other criminals. There was a reason that Nanimori had the lowest crime rate in Japan. So both of them had a lot of experience in dealing with people like this and had developed a routine system to handle them with. Kusakabe was very adept at using the wounds Cloud had just inflicted to make the enemy spill what they knew. A poke at a bruise, a push against a fracture, throw dust into an open wound. All of these things and more could create more pain on top of what Cloud had already caused. Add this to the right combination of words, questions and prompts and the prey was singing like a songbird.

Or did you really think Cloud had the patience to worm information out of someone who was weak? Some targets did break before Cloud's patience did, generally those who knew of his reputation, or had seen it's results, as well as those with a low pain tolerance (also known as those wanting to live another day.)

_Clouds come and go as they wish, sometimes there full force and other times hardly noticeable._

* * *

><p><em>Now accessing Restricted file: <em>_**Harsh Breeze**_

"These adults are so unfair! They are supposed to be the grown ups yet they are more childish than I am. I'm never trusting anyone older than me again!"

Adults were never fair, never giving the Young Storm a chance to prove his worth. Family after Family took him in for a laugh, as entertainment, or to make him do the dirty work that no one else wanted to do. The Young Storm was even beaten by drunken Mafiosi, angry Mafiosi or even used as a human stress ball. But all throughout his treatment, he was determined not to break, to show his worth. And eventually after many harsh years, he finally found one that was willing to give him a shot. He didn't care if they were only giving him this chance as a form of entertainment, a joke within their ranks, he was going to do it and prove them all wrong. He was going to do it better than anyone had done it before and make them drop their jaws in amazement.

He was so determined to prove to everyone around him that he was an adult that he took on these missions, not thinking about the consequences. It was his determination to succeed, his need to prove to someone that he was worthy of keeping, that he was an asset, and the fear of being thrown out and all alone once again that drove him forward into doing these gruesome acts at the age of 12. He didn't have time to ponder over the ethics of what he was doing, there was no time to consider that he was about to take a finger, or even a life. In all honesty, he was too young to really understand what he was doing. He could never think of the people left behind, what effect harming this man may have on the target's life, on his own life. He just did what he was told, aiming to prove himself useful. He wasn't just some in-the-way Bastard son. No, he was Gokudera Hayato, someone to be respected.

Targets laughed when a child entered the room, only the very smart were wary. Most considered it a joke. It fed the anger, the bitterness and the drive, changing him from the sweet pianist that the Poison Scorpion used to know into the Smoking Bomb. It turned gentle winds into a harsh breeze, setting up for the storm to were his tool of choice, making him individual. There was just something about the spark traveling down the fuse, there was something about the satisfying sound of the explosion and something about the wind through his hair that the Young Storm loved. Any who thought the smoking child was weak soon learnt how wrong they were. Dynamite was an effective tool, even if they were only fake ones with real fuses attached. When Squeezing Young Storm would place a fake dynamite on the target's lap and light the fuse. Those who knew of his reputation quickly split what they knew, not wanting to die. Those who did not played a game of Chicken, seeing who would break first. The Young Storm quickly learnt that stepping out of the supposed blast range and acting as if bracing for impact fooled the target into thinking it was a real live dynamite on their laps.

For Hammerings, his newly created mini-bombs were the perfect choice. Since the aim of a Hammering was to harm not kill, he had needed to tone down the destructive power of his Dynamites. In addition to this, they were created due to Storm's need to cut down on supplies. He made his own of course, not trusting any _Adult_ to make or supply them for him. So making them smaller actually made the materials last longer. These provided enough fire power to burn and even fracture or break some bones. Burns would be a pain in the ass to heal, and broken bones would put the target out of action- even possibly affecting them for life if it was set wrong- so no one forgot a punishment made by him for a long time. Burns often scared too, adding in a visual reminder. At a suggestion from one of his Family (When Young Strom had gained a reputation) he signed his work. Storm did this through a cigarette burn on the target's cheek, easily visible and hard to hide behind hair or jewellery. Soon everyone could tell who the Smoking Bomb's victims were.

So now you must be wondering whether this Family ever pushed him into the next step: Execution. Of course they did. It was his first mission actually. Once again showing how childish adults can be- sending a child to kill- just for the game, to hope to see the child break down and cry so they could laugh at him. But that never happened. Storm's drive was too strong and he did what he had to do. To be honest, it was an act of survival, just like in the jungle. If Storm didn't kill then the Family would throw him out and he'd be as good as dead.

So add all of this together and Storm is the second bloodiest Guardian after Mist. His hands might be covered in even more blood than Mist depending on how many people Mist killed during the Estraneo incident and in the time afterwards. Considering Mist's stint in prison they might be equal. Plus the current Storm ends up fighting a lot of delinquents due to his attitude, as shown during G's Inheritance Test. Cloud comes in a close third, since he has not killed yet.

_All Storms start off as Gentle Winds._

* * *

><p><em>Now Accessing Restricted File: <em>_**Cyclonic Windstorm**_

To Storm's horror, he found himself reverting to habits over 7 years old. After he witnessed Juudaime signing his X mark on his targets, Storm followed his Boss's example and reinstated his old mark, changing it slightly into a more Storm-looking zig-zag mark. Many Mafiosi remembered him and his reputation spread through the Underground like Wildfire. Smoking Bomb was back. A lot of people had wondered where Smoking Bomb had gone since he literally disappeared over night. Many assumed that he'd been assassinated, yet the odd report and sighting kept the rumours alive.

It was hard to say if the Storm had grown harsher or softer over time. Storm had spent quite a bit of time away from the Mafia. In addition he had spent a lot of time with Sky who hated fighting and anything of the kind. Storm had made a great effort to change for his Sky, becoming softer in a mafia sense. Storm was no longer harsh but just. His combat ability was as brilliant as ever, improved through practice, age and evolution of his weapons. Yet his personality had changed, all because of Sky. But as he thought of what Sky was doing, the pain he knew this precious Sky was going through, he became harsher and harsher, hating the people who had done this to his Saviour. Slowly the hardcore child he used to be came back.

But it hurt so much. Just like Sky had said, he was trapped here once again, trapped in the place he hated most. He didn't want to be doing this type of thing. Giving them a punch in the face for their stupidity, yes. He had a temper after all, and a fight was a good release. But analysing and planning all of the different ways to harm somebody into giving up information was not what he wanted to do. It was a waste of his genius. But it was what Sky needed. He'd take on all the blood in the world if it kept it away from Sky. If it meant that Vongola was never targeted, that Sky's precious people would live another day, be kept safe, then he would do what was necessary. Sky was going to change the Mafia and he was going to be right by his side. For they had promised, and they had a goal; to once again watch fireworks and have a snowball fight. And how could they do that if one of them was dead? It wouldn't be the same without any one of them. And yes, loath be he to admit it, but it did include the Ahoshi, the Yakyuu-baka and the damn Hahi-Onna. It even included his Aneki too.

_The Winds of a Storm were the first to protect the Sky, always there even when all was peaceful._

* * *

><p>"There's going to be more training today, so get out of bed already"<p>

Shinichi jumps and rolls out of the bed, not wanting to get hit by the famous 10-tonne Hammer. He blinks whilst laying on the floor, and turns to look at the clock beside him. _Damn, only 4 hours sleep. Is Reborn trying to kill us? _Yawning he gets up off the floor and glares at the baby.

"What training will we be having today?" he asks.

"Well get dressed and find out. Unless you want Kaito to see you like that?" Trust Reborn not to give any information away. Grumbling silently to himself, he goes to the drawers and put a t-shirt on to match the PJ-pants he was already wearing, before pulling on a dressing gown.

"Will this do?" he asks the baby. He didn't want to get dressed if he didn't have too. The baby nods and jumps over to Shinichi's door, and opens it to reveal Kaito dressed in a similar outfit. Both men guessed that today was not a day of physical workouts and training.

Reborn nods at the pair and walks into Shinichi's spare room. Whilst Kaito had turned his into a KID lair, Shinichi had turned his into an information room. He had a few computers and laptops in here, along with other computer accessories. There were case files here, both from the Police and from the Mafia, kept well away from each other. There were maps on the walls, bookshelves filled with books, manuals and handwritten notebooks. Kaito smiled when he saw this, since he didn't expect anything else from Shinichi.

Reborn jumps on a chair and then up to the main computer, kicking the mouse to wake the computer up. Shinichi leans over and types in his password before leaning back to let Reborn work. It wasn't long before two very familiar faces were peering back at them, looking a lot more rested that Shinichi and Kaito were.

"Good morning!" smiles Shoichi brightly. Both sleep-deprived males glare back, causing Shoichi to take a step backwards. "Err- what's wrong?"

Reborn gives them both a kick to the head "Wake up already. It's not his fault I woke you guys up at 1 in the morning for this." Both rub their heads before taking a seat where they could still be caught by the camera.

"Oh, I forgot the time difference!" Shoichi gasps. "It's time for breakfast here."

"It's alright Shoichi. We're going to have to get used to this. It's just been a long couple of days that's all" consoles Shinichi.

"So are you going to be teaching us, Shoichi?" asks Kaito, since that could be the only reason for talking with the mechanic.

"Oh that's right, Reborn asked me to teach you guys hacking. I know that KID can, but I'm not sure about you Shinichi." Everyone looks at the Detective.

Said detective looks back at those staring at him. "I can actually. I've had to use it a few times to stop computers blowing the world up" No one could tell if Shinichi was being honest or not. Although Kaito would guess he was. Conan had gotten into some interesting situations.

"That'll make this easier." Smiles Shoichi. He spins on his chair, looking at someone outside the camera's range of view. "Spanner you can take the first three levels off the list then." They can hear a quite hum of agreement and some typing, before Shoichi turns back to the screen.

"Hello Spanner" say Shinichi and Kaito. A hand appears in the side of the screen to wave back at them before it continues its work. Both boys quite liked the mechanics. Both sides were smart enough to attempt to keep up with the other. Spanner could also help with their gadgets, like adjusting Conan's gear to fit Shinichi, or gathering materials KID might need for a new trap or prank device. Plus, the mechanics were certainly the calmest of the bunch, and not as weird as the rest of the household was. They could be considered normal compared to the rest.

"Well, we'll be teaching you some more advanced techniques then." Informs Shoichi, typing on the keyboard infront of him. "On the computers you have, I've installed all of the programs that you'd need. They have false names and are password protected to stop anyone who might randomly find the computer from using the software." He gives them a moment to find the programs and to log into them. "Okay then, so we'll start with hacking into computers, just to check what you know, and them we'll move onto websites, forums and the like. After that we'll work on getting around different levels of security programms and the such. By the end of it, there shouldn't be anywhere you can't hack into."

"Shoichi, a question" says Kaito, stopping the man before he can start the lesson. Shoichi looks at the screen and nods for Kaito to continue. "Why are you teaching us this? You can guess what we'll be using it for can't you?"

Shoichi take a moment before giving them a soft smile. "I know perfectly well what you'll be using this information for. However, you'll be using it to help keep Vongola safe right. It's not as if you'll do anything bad with the information you'll gather. So as long as you'll be protecting Tsuna and the others, and anyone else you come across, I'm happy to teach you this. So if that's all, let's continue"

Both men think about the answer before concentrating on the lesson Shoichi and Spanner are providing.

Many hours and cups of coffee later, the lesson finishes. Kaito never wants to see that many numbers and letters ever again.

"Kaito rest up. You'll have another mission tonight. Oh and aren't you running a bit late?" and with that Reborn walks off and out of the room. Kaito takes a look at the time and jumps up.

"I had better get going. How I wish my Sky flames would let me fly, it would be so much easier." He whines, walking out of the room too.

"Hm, what's Kaito late for?" asks Shoichi. "If I'd known I would have stopped earlier."

"Oh, just one of his magic shows. He won't be late, but just perfectly on time, assuming nothing gets in his way. And even if he is late, he'll just turn it into part of the show, like sitting in the audience and asking where he is. The audience would turn to look at him, not having realised he was there, and start cheering, assuming it's part of the show." Explains Shinichi.

"haha, that sounds like him. How's everyone holding up your end?" he asks, turning serious. Shinichi notices the hand resting on the mechanic's stomach.

"Well, they are doing as well as can be expected I suppose. Tsuna's been in a bit of a state though, nightmares and such. But the others have been helping him through it." Both mechanics look sad since they can't help with that. They aren't chemists who could create sleeping pills.

"And what about Lambo? He's not taking them is he?" asks Shoichi, he'd always had a soft spot for Lambo.

"No he's not. He's doing his best to keep everyone together actually. He's not as much of a brat as I first thought." Shinichi smiles at the memories of what he's seen Lambo do so far.

"That's good to know" sighs Shoichi. "Well, we'd better go now, the maids have come to see if we're still alive since we missed breakfast. We'll speak to you later" he waves before pressing the disconnect button.

* * *

><p>"Why are you sending me on one of <em>these<em> missions Reborn? Surely Vongola has enough hitmen, or even enough Guardians to cover this sort of thing." Says Kaito, looking over the mission folder. His voice was deep and serious for once, not at all playful.

"Yes, Dame-Decimo does have enough people to do so. But what happens if he has a high profile person, or someone they have an alliance with, or even one of his own men that needs to be interrogated or punished? Since you two aren't known to be affiliated with Vongola yet you would be the only ones able to do this for him. His Guardians will be too recognisable." Explains Reborn, sitting across from him in the car. Reborn had decided to work on Kaito first for a reason: he had never heard of Kaito, nor KID, nor the Magician harming anyone. Shinichi made it sound like some kind of rule KID had, but Reborn was sure that was not the case.

"And before you ask, no my mist flame can't do the same as Mukuro's. It's not strong enough to enter that deep into a person's subconscious. My illusions are tiny anyway." Kaito quickly explains, looking over the folder at the Hitman. Reborn nods, expecting that outcome.

Kaito stands outside the door of the interrogation room and takes in a deep breath, layering on the new mask he needed. Kaito and all of his personas were actors. They tricked and fooled everyone around them. Mask over mask went on, changing his personality into whatever he needed. And this time would be no different. This was just another character, another part in the play that was his life. This was a new mask he had to put on, so it took a little longer than usual. He didn't want to harm the man if he could help it. But there were other ways to get what he wanted, and fear was one of them. By acting like the scariest character he could create, maybe he could scare the target into releasing the information he needed.

Reborn watched with open fascination as the mask slowly went on. He could watch the process on Kaito's body. His body language changed, opening up and making himself seem larger and care free, his lips twisted into a confident sneer, his fingers started to twirl a jagged knife covered in blood spots. He took out some sort of red liquid from a pocket and flicked it onto his white suit. Of course the Monocle and top hat were gone, as was the blue shirt. Instead, it was just white slacks, a black shirt, open to reveal his chest, tie nowhere in sight and the white jacket, along with the banded black mask Reborn had given him. He opens his eyes, and Reborn sees the sharp and scary look in them, very similar to Xanxus's eyes, but blue instead of red. In fact now that Reborn thought about it, he could see a lot of Xanxus in Kaito's appearance now.

"So Hitman, let the hunt begin" says Kaito looking down at Reborn. Reborn was surprised to see the look of bloodlust in Kaito's eyes. Exactly the same as Hibari's.

So was that what Kaito was doing? Using the scariest people he knew as a base for this new character. Maybe a trip to the Varia Castle was in order then. Whilst Kaito may have seen a recording of the ring battles, Reborn suspected it wasn't quite enough for Kaito to copy it perfectly enough to use it. But this had also given him a new perspective of KID's phrase _let the show begin_. Maybe Kaito thought of everyday as a show, like being on a stage. If so, had they ever seen the true Kaito, or just all of the characters he acted as? Did Kaito even know who was the actor and who was the character anymore?

Kaito, or whatever character he was playing now, walked down the hallway a bit before turning back around to face the right direction. Taking a deep breath, he lets out loud deep laughter. Only Kaito knew this was based off the laugh of Snake. "Gyahahaha, So where's the next pathetic human that needs to be taught a lesson? I hope he lasts longer than the last one. My suit isn't covered enough to my liking yet. Oy this one had better be interesting, you know I kill all of the boring ones." As he shouts this, he stamps down the hallway. As he gets to the door, he kicks it down, laughing once more.

"Oh, so this is the little piggy I'll be talking to today eh." He stares at the man, noticing the wide open eyes that are quickly hidden away. So this man was a tough one, a hardened Mafioso. _Might take a bit of work_. Kaito walks up to the man, spinning the knife in elaborate patterns. The whole time he had a shark's smile on his face, nothing like KID's at all, but slightly like Belphegor's. He gets right up close to the man's face, noses only inches apart. The man has no choice but to stare into lust filled dead eyes, getting a close look at the deranged grin. "So is this little piggy going to squeal, or shall I turn you into bacon just like I have with the rest of them tonight." He sees a flash of fear in the man's eyes, so he tilts his head, still smiling. "That's right, you are little piggy number 10, and that's tonight alone. I'm hoping to beat my record, so be nice and co-operate, or else I might just have to… speed things up a little" Of course that was all lies, but the target didn't know that.

_Hmm, what else is scary? _

He straightens up and starts to walk around the man. The target tracks him with his eyes for as long as he can. After one complete rotation, Kaito steps back away and puts a hand to his chin as if thinking. "Hmm what to do with you? Maybe make you into a pin cushion?" Kaito throws the knife in his hand and the target closes his eyes, preparing for impact… which never comes. When he opens his eyes again, Kaito is nowhere in sight.

"Over here" he whispers into the target's ear from behind. The target would jump if the restraints would allow it. "Gyahahah" Kaito laughs at the reaction. "Say little piggy, how much do you like animals?" The target doesn't have a chance to answer before he can feel the scales of a snake slither along his throat. "Do you like him, he's my pet snake, Klaus. I haven't fed him in a while though, and he bites when he's hungry. I don't let him bite me of course, his poison would kill me quicker that I could shout for help. But I love the thrill of keeping him, the adrenalin rush since I could die at any moment. It's such fun, don't you agree"

The target certainly did not agree as the snake wound around his throat, tightening up. Sweat could be seen running down the side of his face. Yet the hardened eyes didn't show much fear. _Maybe he isn't scared of snakes? Hmm, Shinichi's ability would be able to tell me, I'm sure. What else, spiders maybe? _ Reborn recognised the snake as one of Mukuro's. So it must be an illusion then. He was sure that Kaito didn't keep pets apart from his doves.

Kaito removes the gag the man has on to stop him from shouting. "So little piggy, going to squeal yet? Or do you want to spend more time with me?" The man shakes his head, he wasn't going to give anything up. Kaito sighs, pretending not to like the answer. And he really didn't. He didn't want to resort to actually harming the man just for information. And then the shark's smile comes back full force. "I'm glad you said that. I don't even have a memento from you yet" and he draws a hand downward, presenting the 'bloodstains' on his suit. "Don't you think red is such a pretty colour? It looks so nice against the white. I'm hoping to have a red suit by the time I'm done tonight. Blood works very well as a dye, so I'm glad you are offering your own to help. Such a good little piggy"

_Damn, what else can I do? _

"_You're not going to get far like this. Tighten the snake up for heaven's sake"_

He both did and didn't recognise the voice in his head. Since it was in his head, it was his voice, but he didn't recognise the intonation, nor the feeling that came with it. But he did recognise the feeling, he just couldn't put a name to it. He felt like this whenever he met Snake, so maybe it was KID he was hearing. But as he watched, his illusionary snake did tighten its grip, slowly cutting off the target's air supply.

"Ahh, you're turning the same colour as a little piggy now. Did you like the name that much?" Kaito laughs once more. "To squeal or to be butchered. That is the question" Kaito says, looking up at his knife, before looking down and sidewards at the target. "Or maybe the better version is to breath or not to breath, that is your choice. So what's it going to be?" The target nods his head, pleading to cooperate. Kaito nods and places a hand on the man's shoulder. The illusionary snake crawls up his arm to sit around his neck like a necklace. Of course, the illusion had left no bruising. The man was not harmed apart from a shortness of breath and the feeling of being scared. Kaito steps back and away from the target to give him space. He could also observe the man's body language to tell if he was lying or not. _Hmm, maybe it would be better for Shinichi to take these missions, he can tell if people are lying to him. _

"So your amoeba of a Boss, Why is he aiming for Vongola? I don't really care, but a job's a job and they pay very well. When Decimo explained the situation to me, I told him that it'd be better for me to kill you all, but he insisted that I didn't. Pleaded even. A rather compassionate man actually. And No, I ain't talking about the Old Man, I'm talking about that young one, the soon to be Decimo. So your Boss is targeting him and I wanna know why. Tell me and I might think about following his orders and letting you live to squeal another day." He wasn't supposed to show his connection to Vongola, so pretending to be hired on help was the best.

"Why, because Decimo is nothing more than a weakling brat who isn't fit to rule. Someone like him is only going to lead the Alliance into destruction. We'll become so weak that the rest of the Mafia will just chew us to pieces. Someone like you should know that. Surely you can see how weak Decimo is. Won't your suit look even better with his blood on it?"

_He's going to harm Tsuna. I can't let that happen. Tsuna will change the mafia for the better, he's not going to make it weak. If he can't see that then he's just plain stupid._

"_That's right, he and his Family are going to harm Boss, so shouldn't we do something about it?"_

_If he harms Tsuna, then who's going to help me protect my mother and Aoko, who's going to help me destroy the organisation looking for Pandora? Who's going to help Shinichi and look after Shinichi's important people? Tsuna doesn't deserve this. I will protect him._

"You dare try to recruit me to your cause?" asks Kaito, a threatening aura pouring off him in waves. Reborn couldn't tell who that belonged to. It could be anyone- Xanxus, Mukuro or Hibari, maybe a mixture of all three? He raises his knife in the air, pointing it at the man's throat. "Decimo is just and righteous. He does not deserve to be harmed for his beliefs. And I won't let you nor your Family harm him. I think my suit shall be red enough by the time I'm through with you." Of course he didn't mean that, it was just another pretence. He just needed the target to fear harming Decimo. But he was running out of scare tactics. He'd never had to act like this before. KID was always a gentleman, Magician was always bouncy, Kaito was all about fun. He'd never had to induce fear into the Audience before.

Kaito saw the man blanch, so maybe he was afraid of getting harmed. Maybe he was scared of what this Character could do to him. But the question was, could the Actor fulfil the role? Kaito closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath in.

"_I'll do it then"_

That strange feeling he'd been having comes on full force. He could feel it now, it wasn't KID like he first thought. He watches helpless as his body moves without his consent, knife flicking to rest in his palm, palm moving to hover over the target's hand. What was going on? It felt like when KID was in control, but this presence was definitely not the thief.

No, he knew what this feeling was. It had been creeping up on him over time recently. Whenever he had placed on his serious Mafia mask, this is what he had felt like. This was the guiding force behind the sinister smiles, the bloodlust lit eyes that were all an act to scare the enemy. But it was just another mask, it wasn't real! This was a character he was playing. Wasn't it?

This was the mask Reborn had noticed, that had worried him during their talk a couple of nights ago. This was the most serious he had ever seen Kaito, even KID wasn't like this.

"_How naive you are my Civilian Persona. Don't you know what I am? I'm that feeling you've buried right down deep. I was born the moment you realised that Snake was the one who killed your father. However, I've been suppressed for a very long time. But now I'm back. I've been back for a while, ever since the moment you set your heart on joining the mafia. I'm the side of you that is in the Mafia, who is set to live in the darkness and do what needs to be done. I'm the side of you that is loyal to Boss. I am the one who will hunt down information, hunt down justice, hunt down safety and protection. I hunt criminals._

_**I am you. I am Hunter.**"_

"Hunter? But don't hunters kill?"

"_In the moment I was born I would have. I was the part of you that wanted to kill the man who killed your Father. A life for a life. But that soon passed, for you, well we, are not the type to kill so easily. It is not your wish to see anyone die, no matter how deep down you look, therefore, I do not want to kill either. Like you said earlier, Boss has enough people who are willing to. But it's Boss's wish not to kill, so I won't. But harming people is a different story."_

"Really? It is?"

"_Yeah. Most people say you don't like to harm people, but that's not quite true. You never go near the Taskforce close enough to harm them since you fear getting caught. Yet KID shoots his card gun at people, even little Conan who is his favourite. KID has fought off a child with a sword before, he's thrown a jewel at an enemy which smacked him in the face. You harm the Taskforce, intentionally or not, through the tricks and traps you lay for them. They've had many a scratch or sprain or bruise during a heist of yours. You've let it out more once I've been around though. Look at the fake heist with Vongola, you electrocuted Cloud, kicked footballs at the lot of them, and you've even fought every one of them before. And don't forget the Game with the Chiavarone Boss, that was me who pretended to kill the Boss. That was funny, the looks on their faces. Made them wake up that did. You say your rule is that no one gets hurt but you know that in this world that can never be true. That rule only applies to the fairy tale of Phantom thieves in white and Police in Black. If you want to pretend that all of these injuries have been self-defence, then go ahead. I can even call what I'm about to do self-defence, since we'll be protecting Boss and all he represents, including the safety of our important people._

_I've been affecting you from the moment you decided to put on the mask, so let me take over and finish the job." _

"You're not going to kill him like you've been threatening?"

"_*sigh* No I am not. Boss has ordered that no one kills until he has, and I'll follow his orders to the letter."_

"So if Tsuna said to jump off a cliff…"

"_He never said without the glider or the grappling hook attachment of the card gun."_

"If he told you to die?"

"_Then you'd never feel me again. But Boss would never say that and you know it."_

"God you sound even more loyal than Gokudera."

"_Haha, well it's Storm's job to disobey him every now and again, as it is mine. As a Guardian we are here to guide him and share the burden are we not? But enough of this. Kaito give me control."_

"Fine. I can't see you at the moment, but I'll assume that you'll catch me" Just like with all of the others, Kaito turns around (since he hopes he was facing Hunter as he was talking) and falls backwards.

"_I will. Now, let the hunt begin"_

Opening his eyes, as usual, no time has passed. Hunter mentally stretches, getting used to the body he now controlled. "So little piggy, are you going to tell me more about these plans of yours? I'm ever so interested." The man shakes his head, once again not willing to tell this mad man anymore. Why would he if he's not going to join them? "Too bad"

Taking out his card gun he shoots a card at the man, it explodes and the target starts coughing. It was a whole lot of pepper gas. The target's coughs were hoarse, his eyes were burning red and watering and his skin was turning blotchy. Changing the magazine with ease, he shoots another card, a glowing green one. The target gasps as electricity pluses through his body. One more card change and this time a bright red card flew the distance, exploding infront of the target. The piggy's already sore eyes were harmed further by the bright light, his ears were attacked by the high pitched sound of the explosion. His burning skin was scored by the cuts the shrapnel caused and soon burned even more when the remnants of the pepper gas entered the wounds.

"Gahh! I'll tell you. Make it stop!" he shouts, the pain quickly becoming too much for him.

"Nope, you tell me what you know first, and then I'll take the pain away. Be a good little piggy and Squeal." Hunter grins once more.

"We are planning an attack on Decimo in one month's time. He were going to invite him to a dinner like most bosses have to keep up good relations. We were going to kill him and any who were with him then. That's all I know, so please make it stop!"

Hunter takes a look behind him to Hitman, who nods, saying that that was enough information. "Night night then." And he shoots a glowing blue card. The target gasps, not expecting another shot to be taken and breaths in the blue gas. Within moments, he's fallen asleep. Hunter walks over and takes out a permanent marker. On the piggy's cheek, he doodles his Symbol, to let everyone know who had done the job.

"_And there you are Kaito, happy with that?"_

"That wasn't as bad as I thought. Your bark is worse than your bite."

"_Well of course. I'm not going to harm them if I don't need to. Playing with them and scaring them is a lot more fun. Mafioso build up a resistance to pain, so it's not the best option, but sometimes it's the final push you need. You can deal with the rest. I'm tired, I'm not used to being awake this long."_

"Oh, just leave me to clean up. Thanks." Kaito replies sarcastically. "Where are you anyway?" All he could see was pitch black

"_Just hold out your hands. Good night Kaito. And tell KID to stop fussing, no one is going to recognise his Card Gun, it was covered in an illusion the whole time. God, such a Drama Queen."_

"Haha, he can be. Let real life begin" laughs Kaito as he feels Hunter fall backward into his arms.

Opening his eyes, he stands back up and turns around, walking to where Reborn is by the door. He leans down and offers the baby his shoulder. "So was that alright? I'm telling you now, I don't want to do that too often. It's not my style."

"I know. I just wanted to check. But it wasn't you doing that anyway. It was someone else. So who is it?" Reborn lowers his fedora, stopping Kaito from seeing the emotions in his eyes.

Kaito stiffens slightly. "Haha, Reborn, what made you say that?"

"You have never said let the hunt begin before. If it was KID then it'd be let the show begin. Plus, you felt different. Even when you dress up in disguises, like as Conan's mother, you always feel like you or KID. But this was different. So who was it?"

Kaito sighs, he'd forgotten that Reborn was so damn observant. "He called himself Hunter. Apparently he's my Mafia side and is nearly as loyal to Tsuna as Gokudera is. God where do they keep coming from? I'm not mental I swear!"

Reborn laughs. "At least you finally noticed it. I've seen glimpses of it for ages now."

"Really? So I wasn't just imagining the change then." Muses Kaito. "Ne, Reborn. I have a question"

"You can ask but I might not answer" Reborn smirks and Kaito half laughs, more just a huff of breath and a movement of the shoulders.

"Are you going to make Shin-chan do this too?" Kaito is quite serious, no matter how nonchalantly the question was asked as.

"I don't need to. You are talking about the man who kicks footballs, or a globe, or a helmet, or whatever else is available, at criminals. You are talking about the man who resorts to trickery and needle injected drugs on an almost daily basis to solve cases."

"Hmm I never thought about it that way before. Conan was a rather violent child. He even kicked those footballs at KID. I can't remember how many monocles he's cracked." Kaito ruminates. "Any way, let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Geez Boss. You didn't have to do that" says Kaito, a fond smile on his face.<p>

When he had arrived home, some whim made him enter through the main doorway like everyone else. Of course he remembered to re-dress as KID. And there waiting for him was a bundle of covers. Tsuna had wrapped himself up and fallen asleep in his throne waiting for Kaito to return home. Walking over to the sleeping teen, he gently shakes the boy's shoulder. "Oi Tsuna, wakey wakey."

Blurry eyes half open and Tsuna sleepily smiles at Kaito. "hmm, Kaito welcome back home" He pats Kaito on the head like he does to all of the others, and reaches forwards for a hug. Kaito stands there and accepts it. But when it lasts longer than it should, Kaito looks down and finds that Tsuna has fallen back asleep leaning against him. Laughing gently to himself, he picks Tsuna up and carries him back to Tsuna's bedroom, tucking the boy in.

Walking back outside, he lights his flame and opens the passageway into his part of the building. Trudging up the stairs, when he opens his door, he is met by the sight of Shinichi reading on his sofa, two steaming drinks before him.

Kaito smiles. "Those drinks are still hot. How did you guess when I was coming back?"

Shinichi turns the page of the book before picking up Kaito's drink and holding it out to the magician, eyes never leaving the page. "Baka, I could tell when you entered the building." Hearing Kaito's footsteps coming closer to him, he says "So how did it go?" as he looks up. When he sees the 'bloodstains' he nearly drops the mug. Kaito catches it before it can fall and takes a well needed drink. "K-K-Kaito, what happened? No… wait" Kaito looks at Shinichi and notices the detective's eyes change to black, analysing him. "That's not blood" he concurs, his eyes changing back to normal. "It's ink?"

"Yeah, it is. Totally washable. In the morning, you'd never even know it was there. I was playing a bloody maniac today to scare the shit out of my target. Seemed to creep the man out. And to answer your question, it went… fine I suppose. Just an information gathering, some group who's going to kill Tsuna. I got what I needed to though. We can plan around it" Kaito informs quickly when he sees Shinichi's reaction. "And I didn't even touch the man to do it, just shot a few cards at him"

"Hmm, well as long as you are alright. And what was with the pause before fine?" Of course Shinichi would notice that. Why was he surrounded by observant people?

"Well, there's someone you are going to need to meet tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>I know Kaito is a little OOC here, with the Hunter and all. But let me emphasise this… It was all acting! I had originally created him quite a few months back when I had decided that Kaito would kill. The Hunter is his Mafia persona so hunts out other things like information, justice and criminals instead of birds. So well done to the Reviewer that guessed I would create a new persona for this side of his life. A lot of you said KID would kill over Kaito since KID was more serious, so this is just the next step. I hope that you all get that this isn't really Kaito, it's just another persona he's created so he wouldn't have to hurt anyone. Although looking at a few MK chapters, He's not afraid to hurt people. He threw the Blue Birthday at the guy who wanted it, smacking him in the face. He also fought with Hakuba over a gas mask, and constantly shoots cards at people, although they don't generally hit. And he fought Yaiba off with a sword. <strong>

**All Kaito and Hunter ever do is act and bluff, like I said, they won't kill. Pretty hard core acting though, maybe he's watched one too many gore and mafia films, ne? Plus, none of you had any objections to Kaito's cards when they were introduced. There were no knife wounds, or anything like what the others have been doing, so it is toned down. No fingers were lost in the making of this chapter. **

**Whenever I think of Storm in terms of symbolic weather, I always think of it as wind as you may have noticed from this and past chapters. For all of the other components of a storm are covered- the clouds, rain and thunder. The wind also goes with Gokudera's nickname of Hurricane Hayato, which is a powerful and destructive wind. All four attacking at once, or in combination (if you could get Hibari to crowd that is) would truly be called a storm. **

**During Hibari's part at the top of this chapter, I say that Nono and Decimo don't know why Hibari loves Nanimori so much. I am going to address that (or at least make a guess) but I haven't found a relevant place to put it yet. **

**Oh, and Hunter is not the new person I was going to introduce. They are coming in two chapters time. **

**Well, I hope to see you all next week where the Crack Maze arc will start to draw to a close. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 16 May 2012.**


	36. 34 Stay True to Yourself

Chapter 34: Staying true to yourself. 

**I am so glad that you all didn't stone me to death, or set my darling Gokudera on me with what I've done to Kaito. I'm extremely happy that you all see Hunter as character development instead. I'd like to thank the reviewers once again for their opinions of Shinichi and Kaito. As a result, what happens to Shinichi is not totally all my idea, but the result of reading all of your wonderful reviews mixed with what I needed to happen for the plot to advance.**

**To YumenoKai:** I laughed at the idea when it first appeared. It's a perfect reason to keep Kusakabe around too. Shinichi shall meet Hunter now, so I hope you like it. I'm so happy you see it as Character development. Yay, another Wind Storm person! I'm guessing that since the tornado was purple is was cloud, but I agree, it sounds like a storm weapon. Ahh, Hattori. I think everyone is waiting for him to come back and it shall be soon. I think.

* * *

><p>Shinichi awakes rather abruptly when he feels the atmosphere in the room go ice cold. In seconds he's rolled out of the bed, grabbed his scalpel-pen and has it pressed against the neck of the intruder before he even really knows what's going on. This is what years of worrying about the Organisation have done to him. Especially with Vermouth knowing who he was, he could never be too careful.<p>

"Kekeke. What good reflexes you have there Partner. At least I don't have to train them up too much. Although wouldn't it be better to be like this?" The laughter echoes in the empty room, totally different to anything he's heard before. And that voice, so familiar yet different. But before he can register who it is before him, the person has grabbed his arm and spun him around, with this… familiar stranger pressed against his back. Shinichi freezes at the feeling of a cold blade against his neck. "You should know better than to go for a full frontal assault. I could have attacked you from that angle a lot easier than you can from this one, or do I need to teach you that too? I thought the Phantom Lessons would have been enough." Despite the knife at his neck, Shinichi didn't feel any malice. This person had no intention to harm him. It reminded him of when KID was teaching him Phantom Lessons and how KID would use the tricks against him. Or how Kaito would practice magic tricks on him without any prior warning.

"Kaito?" Everything had happened too fast for Shinichi's blurry sleep-filled eyes to catch who was 'attacking' him. Taking time to recognise the aura of the magician, which was different from normal, yet so distinctly Kaito, Shinichi relaxes and remembers to breathe once again.

"Not quite Partner." Sings the voice, removing the knife from his neck. And just like Kaito, it disappears into his jacket.

Shinichi splutters and pushes himself away from Kaito, blushing like crazy. "P-partner? What on earth are you talking about? I didn't think you… about me… I…" and that's when Shinichi takes a better look at the person stood before him and remembers what's just happened. Forgetting that he was spluttering and blushing like mad only moments before, Shinichi's eyes narrow and he takes a step towards Kaito. Or whoever Kaito is now. "No, you're not Kaito, nor are you KID or Magician. None of them can produce that ice aura." Shinichi places a foot backwards and rocks on it, taking in the body language of the person infront of him. Open like KID's is, yet always ready to defend, rather reminiscent of Hibari. Someone who walks around freely knowing nothing can harm them but not as arrogantly as Xanxus did. Well with his flame Kaito was certainly better equipped to handle any form of attack.

This persona smiles at him for figuring that much out. But again, it's not one he knows, yet it is at the same time. The grin was KID's, large showing teeth, looking as if it's going to split his face in two. Yet with his eyes half lowered like that it looked more predatory. It was sharp like Belphegor's, promising a fun time, for him at least, not the target. But one thing that was very far from Kaito was his unnatural stillness. Kaito was never still. Ever. Shinichi suspected Kaito even moves constantly in his sleep. If it wasn't pulling a prank then it was juggling, or shuffling cards, or even playing with a pencil. And if nothing else, then it was finger or foot tapping. Even KID was never still, but knew how to hide it better. But this person before him was so quiet that Shinichi couldn't even hear him breathe. For all he knew, it could have been a statue before him.

Rocking forwards on that foot, he comes right up to Kaito's face, looking right into the man's eyes. So much could be told through Kaito's eyes. The first cracks on the famous Poker Face happened there. It was where Kaito's cheekiness, Magician's hyper-ness and KID's slyness lived. But now all he could see was a hardened analytical stare, not flinching from Shinichi's own evaluation. Those blue eyes were so cold especially surrounded by the blackness of the mask he was wearing, nearly as cold and emotionless as Xanxus's own red ones were. But not quite. There was more humanness in this man's eyes. "No you are someone else. Kaito said he did a mission last night and that there was someone I should meet. And that's you. So if you were, for a better word, 'born' at that point then you must be what Kaito created to protect himself from the Mafia."

The aura changed once again, and the pressure in the room lightened. It suddenly became easier to breath. Shinichi looked around the room, checking that Mukuro was not there, for this aura felt slightly like him, just in the background. Just like when Mukuro was happy from something dark and twisted that most people would shy away from, since no one really knew how that man's mind worked. Amused yet deadly, that was the best way to describe it. Shinichi must have hit close to home then.

"You are correct Partner. Although I was 'born' as you say a lot earlier than that, not long after KID was actually. And you are correct, I am his Mafia side and conducted the Squeezing last night. I look forward to working together with you in the Night Partner." And with KID's theatrical bow the man introduces himself. Now Shinichi understood the Partner comment, purely work related. The persona looks up, blue eyes piercing as usual.

"And…" Shinichi prompts. "May I know how to address you?" For it wouldn't be right to call him Kaito or KID.

The man smiles once more, as if laughing at a joke. "You may address me as Partner in return, for that is what we are, are we not." Shinichi rolls his eyes, crosses his arms and taps his foot, giving his new 'Partner' an impatient look. "With you my Partner, I shall hunt out information," and he rose from his bow and starts to walk towards Shinichi's sofa on the other side of the room. "Hunt for answers and blackmail, hunt for the truth, for protection and safety." And he flops down on the sofa, feet hanging off one end. With a KID-like fancy click, the mask was gone and KID's top hat was in his hands. He places it on his head and pulls the brim down over his eyes. "I am known as Hunter." And the aura disappears totally, to be replaced with Kaito's own normal one.

Shinichi blinks. _Okay and that wasn't weird. Well it is Kaito, what else can I expect. Next thing I know, all of his cross dressing will have created a woman persona calling herself Katie or something. _Shinichi shivered at that thought. He went over to where Kaito was only to find the magician asleep.

"So what do you think of Hunter then? Was his mission anything like what I just experienced?" Asks Shinichi to thin air.

"It was certainly interesting to watch. I'll show you later." Replies Thin Air. "It's like KID and Xanxus rolled into one weird KID-Mukuro hybrid."

"So you noticed that too. Kaito did have some scary people around him to base the character on. But he's still him. Still so cheeky and playful, even if he is more dangerous now. It's about time he got serious."

Thin Air snorts. "Says you who hasn't even gone on a mission yet" Shinichi shrugs his shoulders and walks into the kitchen area, turning the coffee machine on.

"That may be but there must have been a reason you chose Kaito to go first and not me. If you were worried about my ability to do so, then I would have gone first." Reasons Shinichi, focusing on the coffee machine rather than the supposedly empty room infront of him.

" He's not dangerous though. He stated that he wasn't going to kill since Dame-Tsuna doesn't want to. We'll have to see if he still thinks so after today." Shinichi nods, leaning over the counter to look at the sleeping Kaito.

He holds one mug of coffee out to the empty room. "Espresso if you want it" he says before preparing his own mug of coffee. Reborn materialises out of thin air, allowing Leon to transform from his wallpaper state into his normal chameleon form. Shinichi looks up at Reborn. "Does Boss know?" he asks. Tsuna hadn't seemed worried at dinner last night.

Reborn shakes his head. "He'll be informed just after breakfast" states Reborn matter-of-factly.

Shinichi just looks down into his coffee mug. "Well I'm not watching this one. I'm not watching what's basically a murder take place. I couldn't."

"Even if there was a justified reason for it?" questions Reborn, looking up at the detective from his seat on the counter.

"Is there a justified reason for murder?" asks Shinichi right back. He had seen more dead people that he wished for, all because of these black flames of his.

"But you have said that you might have to kill people" reminds Reborn. Both of them had in fact.

Shinichi smiles at the baby before him "Well people don't always say what they mean or mean what they say" Reborn smiles too since it sounds like something he would say to Tsuna just to confuse him.

"And where's my hot chocolate?" yawns Kaito stretching on the sofa. Shinichi sighs and starts to prepare said drink for the magician. Shinichi didn't know when, but a jar of hot chocolate had made its way to sit right next to his coffee powder.

"Like Kaito doesn't actually mean 'where is his hot chocolate'. He actually means 'Reborn stop being so mean to Shinichi'." Shinichi looks towards Kaito, who simply reaches up for his mug of hot chocolate.

"No, I meant where is my hot chocolate" Kaito insists, reaching up like a child for the drink, fingers wiggling. Shinichi passes over the drink before going to get ready for breakfast. Reborn, like usual, had disappeared, a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

><p>"For heaven's sake Gokudera. Sit!"<p>

Said Bomber sits. He doesn't care that it's in the middle of the grand entry way, nor does he care that it's on the floor instead of a chair. All that matters is that Juudaime is frustrated with him and he gave Gokudera a direct order.

He didn't say to stop talking though.

"Juudaime, I understand your reasoning but I want to come with you. I'm not going to let that Varia Bastard get his hands on you again. Just please let me come! I'll sit in the car, I'll go take a walk around the city, I don't care. Just let me **be** there with you." He says fiercely. This was an important day for Tsuna and Gokudera wanted it to go as smoothly as possible for him.

And with a flare from his intuition, Tsuna knows there are two other people he should be aiming this at too. "Moon, Star, here now!"

_Uh-oh, Tsuna must be pissed if he's calling us Moon and Star. _So in a cloud of smoke that fills the room- so their secret entrance isn't found out (Reborn's strictest orders)- there are now three people sat on the floor, all wanting to follow and protect their precious Boss.

"Don't get us wrong, Boss. We won't intrude upon your privacy and watch you do the act, we want to be there for what happens… afterwards." Informs Shinichi, looking downwards at the end of his sentence. He knew what happened afterwards. He dealt quite often in the afterwards.

"Heii, afterwards? I didn't think that far ahead. Don't the cleaners some in, or do I have to do that as well? Gya, what if I have to dump the body? What will I do then?" Tsuna paces along the entrance working himself into a very Tsuna-like frenzy. The rest of his speech is punctuated with heeii's, frantic arm movements and an assortment of other sounds, noises, and a variety of girlish screams. Kaito would find it funny if not for the topic matter.

"Um, sorry Boss, you're talking to the wrong people. Me and Kaito haven't done that yet so we wouldn't know. I deal with the bodies that killers leave behind, not in hiding them. Maybe Gokudera knows" suggests Shinichi, getting dizzy from watching Tsuna pace. He actually wanted to know the answer too since he suspects that they'd have to do something like that sooner or later, especially after that conversation with Reborn this morning.

"Juudaime, please calm down. You're right, if you need them to then the cleaners come in and do all that for you. If not, then you'll be informed that you need to be careful and watch how much um… blood… you spill." Gokudera didn't think it was going to be this hard talking about this side of his life with Juudaime. Even now, after he had seen Juudaime covered in blood and broken, Tsuna still seemed innocent. Like a bright white feather with blood red tips. Clean until you took a closer look.

"Anyway, I don't quite think that was what Shin-chan was getting at. We want to be there to deal with the emotional aftermath" Kaito looks up at Tsuna, making sure the man got the message, whilst flicking a coin over his fingers. He didn't even realise he was doing it.

Tsuna stops walking and stares at them blankly. "Emotional aftermath?" he repeats, confused

"Well judging by your past responses, it's not looking too good. I know you are resolved this time, but still..." Shinichi's not quite sure how to finish that sentence. Tsuna hadn't handled seeing a dead body all that well since even Primo had to intervene, which as far as Shinichi could gather, was an extremely rare, almost unheard of situation. So how would the man handle it if he was the cause of the dead body?

"How can you say that when you haven't even done it yet?" asks Tsuna, slightly annoyed and angry. Did they have no faith in him at all? He has resolve now, he has a reason for what he's going to do. He was going to force himself to get used to the pain he will cause, the wounds, the cuts, the bruises… the death. He was going to force his body and mind to follow him this time. No more snapping into a pathetic trance. He was going to grow up and face it like a man. He couldn't let this slow him down on the path to becoming Boss, so he could hurry up and change the stupid system.

Shinichi shrugs, "I can't. I can just base my words on what I've seen from you and from others."

"Yare, Yare, what are you all doing?" asks a childish voice from the corridor. Lambo wonders in and over to the three on the floor, confusion clear on his face.

"We're having a conversation with Boss, Lambo" replies Shinichi, looking up at the boy.

"Play with me!" the young boy demands, pulling on Kaito's sleeve.

"Lambo, this is important. I will if you can sit and be quiet." Kaito looks slyly up at the boy, a challenge sparkling in his eyes. "Although I doubt that someone like you could do that. Only really _great_ people can be totally still and quiet. It's a skill all Phantoms master at a young age; You couldn't be KID's apprentice without it."

The combination of the challenge, the insinuation and the hint at being an apprentice twisted Lambo's pride in the exact way Kaito assumed it would. Lambo immediately sat down next to him and didn't say a word, instead looking up at Tsuna. Shinichi had said it was a talk with the Boss, so it must be something important.

"Ohh! Is this some new EXTREME form of training? I'll join in too." Ryohei had come to find a training partner to change the day up a bit. Instead, he had found them all sitting on the floor, with Tsuna looking more serious than usual without being in Boss mode. Jogging over, he sits down next to the rest and looks up at Tsuna.

So when the Ninth came through the corridor and stood at the top of the stairs, it was to a rather funny sight. He really hoped that the security cameras had caught this moment since it was too funny not to look at again. It looked like a Teacher lecturing a class of students. None of the Guardians on the floor made any attempt to stand up, a show that they knew Tsuna was more powerful than them. Even if some of them were shouting at Tsuna, they still remained sitting on the floor, not caring about their appearance or the state of their clothes.

"Really Decimo. This is certainly a new way to discipline them. I might try that with my own Guardians one day" The Ninth wasn't serious. It would be a joke among them if he tried. His guardians might even play a long before they complained of old bones and sore joints.

Tsuna looks up at him sheepishly. "hehe, It started off with me making Gokudera stop following me and then the rest joined in too." For that was the truth. His friends were just weird like that.

"And what is this argument about that you resorted to such _drastic _tactics?" he inquires. It took a lot to make Tsuna snap and retaliate back, so Gokudera really must have been annoying the poor boy.

"What we are really here for" says Shinichi, turning to face the man by propping himself on one arm behind himself.

"family" says Gokudera, the Ninth noticing the intended difference.

"Faith" replies Tsuna, glaring lightly at Gokudera's turned back.

"Um, what are you all talking about?" asks Lambo. He didn't get what they were talking about. The Ninth smiles at Lambo as he slowly descends the stairs, mindful of his legs.

"We are talking about the changing relationships between Decimo and you all." Replies Nono, staring Tsuna straight in the eyes even though he's talking to Lambo.

"He will always be my big brother" says Lambo, wondering if he's done something to make Tsuna dislike him. He didn't want their relationship to change, especially now during this hard time. Lambo liked where he was, even if he couldn't do all of the things the others did.

"We are family not Family and Juudaime needs to realise that even though we are turning into more of a Family, it doesn't change anything about our family" Lambo takes a moment to figure out the different uses of Family and family in that sentence before he thinks about what Gokudera is actually saying.

Lambo understood this better than Ryohei did due to his closer connection to the Mafia. Even though he was young, he had still kept in contact with the Bovino Family. Shinichi and Kaito decide to keep quiet since they aren't sure what category they come under. At this point, they expected it was still under the other type of Family rather than the one Gokudera and the others were worried about. That didn't mean that they weren't worried about Tsuna on a personal level. They did consider Tsuna a friend, especially after all the time they had spent together, but they suspected that they weren't quite family yet.

"Decimo, you can think that over while in the car. Gino is here to take you to your next mission." Nono walked around the procession still on the floor and grabbed Decimo's arm to guide him outside. There was something Tsuna needed to see. Seeing the others making a move to follow, Nono smiles at them and says in a rather demeaning tone "Stay". He had to smile at the dog like obedience of Gokudera, which caused the others to stay put as well.

"Shinichi" comes a voice from behind them. Reborn was stood on the railing at the top of the stairs, staring down at the guardians on the floor. He had smirked at that. "Come here, I have a mission for you" Doing as he was told, Shinichi stands and walks up the stairs, but not before taking a look through the doors Tsuna had just left through. "No, you won't be following Dame-Tsuna, this one is totally separate" Reborn informs, seeing the look all the others gave. Gokudera calmed down and stopped glaring at Shinichi, having thought that Reborn was going to send the detective after Juudaime. But apparently that was not the case. Shinichi frowns at Reborn's use of Dame-Tsuna once more. Whenever it came to missions, Reborn had been using Dame-Decimo recently. So why the change? Did Reborn think Tsuna would fail this mission? Although Shinichi wasn't sure if Tsuna would be able to go through with it or not. When Shinichi reached the top of the stairs, Reborn jumped off the railing and walked off down the hall, Shinichi trailing behind him.

Nono and Decimo stand by the black car and watch as a different black car pulls alongside to drop someone off. Even before the car had stopped totally, the car became a flurry of movement as suited men jump out of the car and start helping others out of it. Tsuna's eyes grow wide as he counts the scratches, wounds and splotches of blood each man has on them. He is even more shocked as he recognises one very distinctive person get carried out of the car.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouts, about to run over and check on his friend. Yet Nono's firm grip stops him from doing so. "Ryohei get out here!" he yells instead before turning to the Ninth. "What happened? The agreement is that I'm the only one who goes on dangerous missions. Why is Yamamoto bleeding?" He notices from the corner of his eye that the boxer runs out of the doors at his command and helps the rest of the team carry the wounded into the medical wing of the house.

Instead of answering directly, Nono hands over a brown folder filled with today's assignment brief. "We were betrayed." Tsuna notices the hurt in Nono's eyes. Gino opens the door for Tsuna to step into. "Your mission today is to kill the man who betrayed us" With one final look at the team entering the medical wing, Tsuna steps inside the car.

_Kill the man? _Tsuna had known this day was coming. He wasn't a fool, nor as naive as he used to be. Killers were all around him. Reborn was a Hitman, Lambo an assassin and I-pin too. Even Bianchi and Dr. Shamal were. Mukuro had killed and he had a sneaking suspicion that Gokudera had too. The Varia had, that was clear. It was a sad fact of Mafia life that killing was involved, expected even. However, he was balking inside, wanting to run and hide under the covers of his bed and forget all about it. He would have done so earlier when he'd been informed of a different execution mission he was going to do. If not for Gokudera waiting outside, he would have already been a crying mess. But that wasn't possible. Tsuna didn't know whether he could go through with this, but he had a plan in mind in case he could not. He was sure that Nono and Reborn would object to his plan, but it was the only alternative that Tsuna could think of. He just hoped that the other party would agree with him. He hadn't figured out yet how to make them agree. Not that you could 'make' these people do anything.

But there was a small part of him that was angry. Someone had made Yamamoto bleed, and from the look of the wounds, they were aiming to kill. Yamamoto hadn't taken his sword since this was a peaceful mission talking over a negotiation that both sides were determined to have. There had been no hint of malice last time Tsuna had met with them. But Vongola was betrayed by one of its own. Tsuna could guess how much that had hurt Nono. For Nono saw everyone as one of his children, Vongola was that important to him. Vongola was supposed to be a Family with tighter ties than blood. There should have been no reason for the betrayal.

Tsuna could feel that feeling bubbling up inside of him. It was similar to when he was facing Byakuran off. Both Byakuran and the target had harmed those close to him, both had betrayed people, used them as pawns and Tsuna could see no reason for this injustice. He could feel his flame pulse under his skin, his fierce protectiveness working away. He had promised to protect them and they'd only just gotten hurt again. It was only Yamamoto this time, along with a few Vongola men, but what about next time? How many people would the target harm next time he tried to take revenge?

As soon as the car stops, Tsuna bursts out and runs up the stairs, his intuition leading him into the correct room.

"How dare you!" Tsuna shouts, slamming the door open. The man just stares back at Tsuna, not caring at all.

Tsuna runs up to him and stares him in the eyes, trying to find the answers he needs. "Why would you do that? Is Vongola not enough for you?"

The target sneers back and spits at Tsuna. "Fuck Vongola, they can hardly be even called a mafia Family anymore. They are just a load of self-serving pussies. "

In his anger, Tsuna punches the man across the face. "Don't say that. Self-serving? Vongola is anything but."

Xanxus is surprised that the Brat has gotten down to business already. Although if one of the brat's guardians was harmed, then it was to be expected. Xanxus hoped that Tsuna's violent streak would continue. So leaning against the wall behind Tsuna, Xanxus continues to watch.

The captive surges against his binds trying to get in Tsuna's face. "I can say what I fucking want about Vongola. Where has the strong and proud Vongola gone? I will not stay with a weak Family"

"Vongola is still strong and proud or are you blind? Vongola is strong enough to keep everyone else in line. I don't call that weak."

"You are weak and Vongola under you shall become even weaker than it is now. I and many others think this way. Other Families will not be led by some weak baby who doesn't understand what the word Mafia means." The target has gone slightly red from all of the shouting. His eyes are filled with hate and disgust as if he can't even bare to look at Tsuna.

Tsuna gasps before ice cold rage settles in his stomach. "You convinced the other Family to betray us." He deduces. The man grins in return.

"Hell yeah I did. They decided that they would like to continue living the life they have now rather than a life under your pathetic rule. Nono has gotten softer ever since you became heir." The man admits proudly.

"You betrayed Vongola and got one of my Guardians hurt" growls Tsuna quietly, fists clenching.

"I know that and I don't give a damn. I was the one who shot him after all" The man grins, thoroughly proud of the feat. Internally he braces for impact, knowing full well the result his words would produce. It was the reaction he _wanted_ to produce.

A flaming fist punches him in the head followed by a knife in his hand. The target grins and bears it, giving out nothing more than a hiss. If this is what it took to bring Vongola back to its former glory then this is what he would endure.

Panting, the man continues to aggravate Tsuna. "haa, you should have seen… haa their faces when they realised… haa that I had betrayed them. When the other Family open-fired, Your Rain Guardian was right there to defend them… even though he was defenceless himself. So I shot him, to teach him that's not what the Mafia is about." A punch lands on his stomach, knocking the wind out of the target. He coughs, blood landing on Tsuna's jeans. "All of his ideas about both Families protecting the people of their area is such a load of bullshit. He's just like you- no idea what the term Mafia actually means. I hope he learnt his lesson."

Tsuna wrenches the knife out of the man's hand and places it against his throat. _I shall protect those important to me._ "And what, pray tell, was the lesson you are trying to teach?" asks Tsuna, orange eyes glaring into the target's own blue ones.

"I'm teaching you all what the Mafia is really like. And I'm not going to stop until you are as dirty as the rest of us. If I have to kill a few of your men to make that happen, then they are disposable."

Tsuna is taken aback by the assurance in the man's voice. "You wouldn't" he whispers, but looking in the man's eyes Tsuna isn't so sure. This man is a threat to him and his Family.

And threats are usually removed.

_Orders are orders and Nono has a good reason for the orders he gives. A very good reason in this case. I am going to change Vongola, no matter who stops me. It won't become the kind of place this man wants it to be. So I need to stop him now before he turns anyone else against us. Come on Tsuna, follow your orders!_

The knife in Tsuna's hand presses harder, a thin line of blood running down the target's neck.

Just a bit harder and he'd be dead.

"Go on then brat, do it" growls Xanxus, not moving from his spot.

Tsuna pushes harder, determined not to seem weak infront of Xanxus.

Just a little bit more…

… and he'd be dead. Tsuna would have killed someone.

No what was he doing? This wasn't like him. He's never wanted to kill anyone in his life.

But the target wouldn't stop otherwise.

"_You won't stop otherwise" replies Tsuna._

Tsuna clenches his eyes shut, knife trembling in his hand as he remembers that nightmare.

"_Will it ever stop?" asks a different voice "With the way things are, will it ever stop?"_

"_I'm… I'm… I'm going to stop it… when I become Boss!" he shouts back in defence. He was, he really was. Honest. Did they think he liked doing this?_

"_Oh really?" asks the same voice, his tone indicating disbelief. "And how will you do that when you already have our screams in your head and our blood on your hands?"_

That was it. That was the answer he had been looking for. How could he change Vongola when he was doing the same acts he was going to stop when he became Boss? That would make him a hypocrite. He wouldn't have anything to back up his argument with. He'd be just as bad as the people he's condemning. If he was going to change Vongola, then the change needed to start right here right now.

**No more killing. **

There was no reason to take a life. He was going to show the Mafia that. Primo wanted a Vigilante group, and that was done with no bloodshed. Protection didn't involve killing or he was just as bad as those he was killing. He sighs an internal sigh of relief.

_They are right. How can I change anything when I've already sinned. I can't do this. I'm not going to kill. There are other alternatives_

So with that decided Tsuna no longer needed to be here. But there was a problem- the Varia Leader behind him. If he could just get a head start, get to the mansion before Xanxus got him, then everything would be alright.

"Vongola is mine to do as I wish with" he shouts, faking anger and raising the knife up high into the air. He hears Xanxus's smirk and humph of approval. Tsuna raises his flame, higher and higher, preparing for what he's about to do. With a whoosh, flames bloom on the knife. Xanxus smiles, ready to watch the act, looking forward to what he was sure was going to happen. The target would die, the brat would drop the knife, stare at his hands in disbelief and start to cry. He'd break down into tears and Xanxus would be there to stand over him and laugh, emphasising how pathetic the brat was. And he would keep on laughing and tormenting the brat until he either gave up the ring and ran away or the brat finally grew a backbone and accepted his fate, turning into a man that Xanxus could respect. It took a lot for him to willingly follow someone.

So when the knife came down, Xanxus was sure it was going to end up in the target's heart not flying towards him. He automatically catches the flame covered knife through reflex. But for a moment he just stares at it. And in that moment of shock, the brat runs out of the room and bursts into flight. Xanxus growls at both his own stupidity and that of the brat who was supposed to be his next boss. Flinging the knife away he runs towards the exit the brat used and pulls out his X-Guns. He curses when he finds that they are not charged. It's just more time wasted. His anger and rage at himself and Tsuna causes the feelings he needs to thrust a charge into the Guns. And with another pulse, he pushes off from the balcony taking flight too.

Xanxus starts his game of chase, determined to drag the brat back and force him to kill that pathetic trash like he should have done. He'd force the brat to do it even if it meant holding the brat's hand around the man's throat.

As the chase through the sky draws to a close, Tsuna sighs in relief when the mansion comes into view. Feeling Xanxus closing in he takes a dive, determined to reach it before Xanxus got to him.

Reaching out Xanxus grabs the brat's trouser leg and pulls the brat towards him. However that means losing the use of one X-Gun and they start to fall out of the sky. However Tsuna is determined to reach his destination, so with a boost of flames he directs their fall towards the steps leading to the entrance.

"Let go of me!" Tsuna shouts at the top of his voice, trying to be heard over the roar of the flames and the wind rushing past them. "I'm going to destroy Vongola!"

Xanxus is shocked by this confession and is secretly quite proud. It took guts to admit something like that and in those fierce eyes staring back at him, he was sure that the brat was 100% serious. In fact he is so shocked that his grip loosens ever so slightly.

The falling men collide with the ground at an angle causing then to skid across the stone steps and through the wooden door of the Mansion. During the impact the two separate and kept on rolling over the carpet and into any furniture that was in their way. Xanxus stops himself from rolling any further whereas Tsuna keeps on rolling until he slams into a wall.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna"

"Tsuna-nii!

"Boss!"

Come shouts as people rush in to see what had just burst into the mansion.

Ignoring all of the noise and useless trash around him, Xanxus shakes his head to clear it as he walks over to the brat. Tsuna had taken the fall harder than Xanxus had and was highly disorientated. Picking the dizzy eirH Heir up, Xanxus growls as he feels weapons being aimed at him. Or more specifically, some dynamite, a sword and a weird gun. Chucking the boy over his shoulder, he turns around and heads for the doorway. "It's my job Trash. If you have a fucking problem then sort it out with the Old Man. I'm just following orders for once." He smirked as he left the weapons falter.

However the fight doesn't end there. The brat's Dynamite freak stands between him and the door, daring to stare him down. He is soon joined by the stupid sword idiot, that brat and the boxer who rivalled Squalo's loudness. One piece of trash he recognises from TV still aims the weird gun at him, standing in Xanxus's blind stop.

"What's going on here?" asks a voice. Everyone all looks towards the voice only to find out that it's Nono with Reborn on his shoulder. Both come up to stand next to the stand-off, less than a meter separating all three sides.

Just as Xanxus is considering just blasting the trash with his gun, the brat on his shoulder stirs.

And says the last thing Xanxus expected anyone to say.

* * *

><p>Far away from Tsuna there is a similar scene happening. The air in the room is stagnant, dead, the atmosphere similarly so. And at the exact same time as Tsuna, the Play is repeating itself, the cast of characters changing slightly.<p>

"Reborn says that you need to be killed" says Shinichi in a rather monotone voice. "But I don't see the point. I don't see why people should die." Shinichi is pacing the room infront of the target, taking his time to think logically about the scene before him "There are so many other options. Death truly is the end. And what right do I have to end your life?" he looks at the target as if he could provide the answer "I'm not some sort of God who thinks that I have the right."

He starts to pace once more, one arm folded across the other with the other hand resting on his chin "There are other ways we could do this. If you were sentenced for killing someone else, then I could just stop you killing. I'm sure removing a hand or two could do that. You couldn't hold a gun or a knife or poison that way. If you spilt a secret then all I'd have to do is remove your tongue so you couldn't talk anymore. Or maybe you witnessed something you shouldn't have, or this could stop you killing, if I made you blind. People live with blindness every day, people live dumb every day, people live with natural disfigurements and still lead a life. You wouldn't be in the mafia anymore I suspect, but you'd still be living. And being alive is better than being dead." Shinichi nods to himself, agreeing with his last statement.

He turns once more to the target, grabs a chair and sits infront of him. He still had a lot more thoughts running through his head and talking out loud often helped him sort them out. "But it's a fact that people die every day. Lots of people die every day. It's a fact that in some countries, Criminals are killed by the Law. And the Law is supposed to be right and just. Do they think they are being merciful by killing the criminals? Do they think that death is better than the possible alternative life? That death is better than a life in captivity." Here Shinichi pauses. Criminals were kept in prisons and, if not killed, then a life sentence was given. A life sentence was just a polite way of saying life in captivity. But what made Shinichi pause was the way he had phrased himself. Phrasing it as life in captivity really put it into perspective. He knew from his many hospital trips that staying in bed for three days or a week was torture. So imagine not having any freedom at all. Ever. Shinichi knew he couldn't tolerate it. So maybe…

"Maybe you'd prefer it if I killed you?"

Shinichi didn't like what he had just said so he quickly changes topic.

"The fact is that Reborn said you need to die. Reborn generally cares for the Vongola and for Boss. It's most likely that he gave the order so that Boss didn't have too. And that means that you are a threat to Vongola. And if you are a threat to Vongola, then down the line, you could be a threat to me and Kaito and our precious people. So if I kill you, am I protecting them? But surely locking you up would stop that. But then we're back to my last point; would you like a life in captivity?"

The target just stares at his supposed killer, eyes wide. He would have dropped his jaw if he was able to. What on earth was he doing? Was this mental torture before the actual event? But is seemed more like torture for him rather than for the target. He'd heard that the latest generation of Vongola were weird, but this was… He didn't know how to describe it.

"So maybe killing you is better for everyone." How Shinichi had talked himself into that statement he didn't know. Nor did he like the fact that he was talking in circles either. "Vongola loses a threat and you don't have to deal with a life in captivity that would most likely drive you insane, which is as good as dead anyway. Judging by your body language and your eyes, you were scared when I was talking about the alternatives I could do to you. It also tells me that you are ready to die, that you knew this was coming. So take your pick do you want to die?"

Shinichi walks over and removes the gag stopping the man from speaking. The target was very confused by now. Shinichi had been talking in the same tone for a very long time now. His voice sounded dead, his eyes looked dead as if he no longer had any emotions. Maybe that was the cause of the conversation they were having now? No one asked if their captive wished to die. Nor did they talk about the philosophy of killing.

"I'd rather die here and now. If you did any of those things to me, like blinding me, then my Family would see me as worthless and kill me anyway. They will kill me for getting captured in the first place. So I'd rather die straight away than deal with the pain you inflict, only to die afterwards. And you are right, most people wouldn't stand a life in eternal captivity, they would slowly waste away, lose their will to live. You're just being cruel and prolonging the inevitable. Both roads end in death, there's just a differing length of time between the two. And since the time between them is not worth living anyway… death is the better option. So kill me, Mr Masked Man."

The target was surprised when Shinichi had entered wearing a white Star mask. He couldn't link it to any Family he knew. However after hearing Shinichi talk about Vongola and Reborn, he remembered a rumour that had been circulating around the Mafia. It was really more of an Old Wives' tale, a scary joke that was passed around. Vongola had never had Star and Moon Guardians; they had never openly been introduced. But the rumour was that they were the last people one wished to meet. That they were even scarier than the Cloud. Their track record was supposed to be 100%, doing the jobs that others refused to do. But they were just legend. Surely this man before him was not the Star Guardian since there isn't such a position. Isn't there? But looking at the white mask, he vaguely wondered if he was going to be the first person to die that mask red? It was rather pristine.

"So it is a fact that you wish to die?" asks Shinichi, totally lost and looking for answers.

"Yes it is" answers the captive, staring Shinichi in the eyes. Shinichi blinks and there is a flash of emotion before his eyes become even more dead and lost than before. As if the resolution was killing him.

"I'm not going to be mean, I'm going to kill you as quickly as possible. Like you said, there is no difference between the end results, so why be harsh and torture you? I don't get any thrills from that." Shinichi takes the holstered gun and places it against the man's head "One shot and it'll all be over. Is it still a fact that you wish to die?" he asks one more time. The man nods his confirmation.

Shinichi places his finger on the trigger and applies the tiniest bit of pressure. And that's when his flame flares into life. As usual it was warning him of the death. But this time there was more. His flame sparked to life infront of his eyes, turning everything around him a shade of sparling grey. He knew for a fact what this was going to look like, he'd witnessed it before. He could practically picture it. He knew exactly how the person would turn cold, how the shine would leave their eyes. He could make a guess at how much it would hurt before the brain stopped registering pain. It was a fact this this person's heart would never beat again, that he'd never take in another breath.

It was a fact that he was about to become the type of person he despised.

It was a fact that he was working very hard to keep his normal life of a detective, yet how could he do that and convict others, when he himself is no different. His normal life was too important to drop. What would Ran and Heiji and Haibara and Agasa and even his parents think if he went back on his beliefs and killed someone?

But it's a fact this man wants to die. So is it classed as murder if he wants to die? Isn't that assisted suicide, which is still convictable?

Should he? Shouldn't he? Why didn't his flame provide the answer for once?

"It is troubled one" Shinichi didn't hear the person walk in, he didn't even feel their presence until they were stood pressed against his back with one hand on his gun, lowering it, and another hand over his eyes. "You've been feeling how this person would die, or as well as you can based on your own experience. You flame uses that as its own way to tell you not to kill. This has caused you great trouble, so sleep and forget all about it, if even only for a moment." Shinichi didn't have a clue who this person was, but as soon as the chain wrapped around his neck, he immediately fell asleep.

"Deal with that one." The voice orders, anger clear in their voice. "Let's go. I need to have a word with Vongola and their pet Arcobaleno. This is **unacceptable**"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Neither are killers, but what's going to happen next? Will Tsuna's shocking back up plan work? Who has taken Shinichi?<strong>

**Find out next time!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 23 May 2012**


	37. 35 The many uses for a Jailer

Chapter 35: The multiple uses for a Jailer.

_**To I0:** You are correct, it is them. Was it really that obvious? I'm surprised you remember that far back, although that would depend on how long ago you read that chapter. Lol, there a lot of OMG's in this review, I'm taking it as a good sign and am currently smiling widely. I love them too and it coincides nicely with the manga. I'm so happy you love this story. Thank you so much for the nice comments and for the review._

_Wasn't the latest Reborn chapter awesome**? If you haven't read it yet, then** **DON'T read the rest of this comment**. It makes me wonder how far back Sensei planned this. Vindice means Avenger and with the current revelation, it is obvious why they are called that. In the Fight between Leon and Reborn Fic I had guessed that there were other Arcobaleno, which was surprisingly true. But for them to become Vindice was an unseen twist in my eyes. I really can't wait for the next chapter now. Makes me wonder who Bermuda is then and why he is cursed when all of the pictures show 7 people. It was cute that Reborn was glad Tsuna was there too. And I suspect it might be affecting Reborn more than he makes out. Checker Face better be running already._

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** For those who haven't read the manga, this chapter contains a major spoiler in the final section. It doesn't affect the story too much, but as far as I know, most of my readers are up to date with the manga anyway. Some of you might be wondering why I've included this if it's a spoiler, but it explains something important and is an issue that could confuse some of you. I'll explain more at the bottom._

_I'm uploading this on a Tuesday since I'm not going to be home on Wednesday to be able to upload the chapter. Plus I'd finished the chapter on Monday, so there's no reason not to upload it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh really?" asks the same voice, his tone indicating disbelief. "And how will you do that when you already have our screams in your head and our blood on your hands?"<em>

The voice in his nightmare was right. Just becoming Boss didn't wipe the slate clean. He wasn't suddenly someone else. Everything he had done before that was still kept on record, looked at scrupulously and brought back at the worst of times. If he killed now, it wasn't just suddenly going to disappear the moment the title of Boss became his. So the change needed to start now.

The present dictated the future. If you know the future you wish for then all you have to do is work backwards to know what you need to do in the present. His heart and mind all pointed towards the same answer

No killing. Now or ever.

And with that choice sat firmly in his body, fuelling his resolve, there was only one path to walk down.

So he said those words that shocked the room into a fearful silence.

"By the ring of Vongola Primo I wear, I summon thee in the name of Vongola Decimo. I summon thee…

**Vindic-"**

"There is no need to summon me Decimo. I was coming to place judgement on you anyway." Interrupts a childish yet deep voice.

Everyone had noticed that the black flames had started before Tsuna had finished speaking. Yet being flung over Xanxus's shoulder like he was, Tsunayoshi couldn't exactly see that. If the voice wasn't something to go by, then the auras in the room were. Everyone was ready to attack, not suspecting this turn of events or intrusion.

"Put Shinichi down now" growls Kaito.

"Xanxus put me down" hisses Tsunayoshi wanting to at least be able to talk to the Mafia Jailers face to face, rather than having them talk to his behind. Xanxus complies and steps away from Tsunayoshi, wanting nothing to do with this. What the Brat brought upon himself is his to deal with, Xanxus wasn't being dragged down too. Tsuna turns around and makes himself more presentable, dusting off his clothes from his tumble earlier.

There are two shocking things with the image before the Vongola. The first, and most concerning at the moment, is Shinichi passed out and being carried bridal style in the arms of a bandaged Vindice officer. The second is the small bandaged baby sitting on the Officer's shoulder.

The appearance of Shinichi certainly put a stop in Tsuna's plan.

"W-W-why d-do you h-have S-S-Shinichi?" Stutters Tsuna rather nervously. He had forgotten just how terrifying the Vindice's presence was. It had been over 5 years. Nono had gone to collect Mukuro from the Vindice prison, Tsuna had met him in the plane later. The last time he had faced them like this was when they collected Mukuro in Kokuyo land. But this time their presence was even worse. The anger was almost touchable. It was choking, filling the air and stopping everyone from breathing.

Daring to look at the bandaged faces, he notices that they aren't even looking at him. Both are looking past him to… Reborn?

"What a grievous mistake you have made, Captured Arcobaleno. I should lock you in the deepest part of our Prison for what you have done." The baby flicks an arm out towards Reborn and chains fly from his subordinate. Reborn jumps and dodges it, only to have it bounce off the wall and continue to chase after him. However everything freezes once more when the Vindice have two captives: The Boss and Heir of Vongola. Both Tsuna and Nono have chains wrapped around their necks. Reborn ends up standing in the middle of the room, only steps away from the most dangerous people in the Mafia.

Changing on his master's unspoken command, a Gun Leon points at the baby sat on the Vindice's shoulder. "Explain. Why do you have a clear pacifier on?" There are gasps from the others around as they finally notice that detail too. That could only mean one thing.

"I have no reason to tell someone who tries to kill one of his own Family members." Snarls the Baby.

"Reborn what is he talking about?" asks Kaito, one of the few to have found their voice. As an actor, he knew how to control his emotions. Even if the aura was scaring him more than he thought was healthy, he could still act, would force his body to act. His important friend was in the arms of the Mafia Jailers after all. Looking over Shinichi, he only seemed asleep, not harmed at all.

Reborn for once, raises his fedora instead of lowering it. "I do not know what you are talking about. I haven't tried to kill anyone for a very long time now" He had been too busy teaching Tsuna to take on any missions.

"You obviously do not care for the gifts that have been dropped into your unworthy hands by fate then." Replies the Baby, leaning forwards to look down upon Reborn.

"Would you start talking some sense? There is a time and place for riddles, I know that best, and **this** is not the time." Shouts Kaito, taking half a step forwards.

Behind the Vindice the open doorway of the Main Entrance slowly fills with mist. First comes the spokes of a trident, followed by black gloved arms. Out of the Mist steps Mukuro. "Oya, Did you really miss me that much?" His voice is as sly and joking as it always is. Ken and Chikusa step out after him, looking scared yet determined. The Vindice subordinate turns around so that the Baby can see Mukuro. The chains stay firmly in place around Decimo and Nono's necks. Mukuro's eyes widen slightly when he sees just who the Vindice are holding. "Or are you just determined to rip my important people away from me?" Neither Jailer replies to that comment. Spinning his trident around his hands, he points it at the Baby. "I'll be taking My Precious Shinichi from you now. I'm sure I can take better care of him than you can."

The Subordinate half turns to be able to speak to both Reborn and Mukuro at the same time.

"I would willingly hand this man over to a criminal worthy of Vindice Punishment rather than hand him back into the hands of a Pet who kills who he is supposed to be protecting."

"You mean…" Starts Kaito, staring blankly at Reborn

"That the Arcobaleno tried to kill My Detective?" finishes Mukuro. Four pairs of eyes (Kaito, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa) glare at Reborn in anger whilst the rest of the room stare blankly.

"That is correct Rokudo Mukuro." Answers the Baby.

"So you saved him right? That's why he is with you. So tell me who you are and why you saved Shinichi" begs Kaito taking another half step forwards. He really wanted to check and see if Shinichi was alright. He'd feel much better if Shinichi was in his arms rather than that of the Vindice.

"That shall be permitted. Maybe the Pet will listen when it knows who I am. It is clear that he is so naive that he does not even know what he has done wrong." Mocks the Baby. "I am Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, Head of the Vindice Prison and Arcobaleno of the Star."

"You can't be" shouts Reborn, strangely out of character for once. Tsuna could see how the appearance of the clear Pacifier had set Reborn on edge. "There are only 7 Arcobaleno. You weren't even there when we were changed. There is no way you can be so."

"Huhuhu. Of course I wasn't there last time. I don't want to be near that man at all. And isn't our glowing pacifiers enough proof? However, the more important issue here is the Star I am currently holding on to. You are not fit to keep him. These Vongola Bosses are just as useless too."

"W-What have I-I done?" chokes out Tsuna.

"You allowed this incompetent Pet Arcobaleno of yours to attempt to kill your Star." Explains Bermuda.

Which doesn't really explain anything at all. "You've already said that multiple times. But I don't see how Reborn could have done that. He's been with me all day. The only time Reborn has been in contact with Shinichi today was when Reborn gave Shinichi a … mission. Reborn you said Shinichi didn't need to take on a mission like I did since he would already do that. So they only type of mission you would send him to do without me coming along is an Execution."

"And that is exactly where the problem lays Kuroba Kaito. Do not act so shocked. We keep tabs on all Star and Moon Users. Prey tell what is the side effect of Kudo Shinichi's flames. Taming the Pet seems to have dulled it's intelligence and observational skills."

"It draws him to death, that's what he said." Mumbles Kaito, remembering that rather strange conversation on the roof of the Japan Mansion.

"It flares up whenever a death occurs" adds in Mukuro, having seen it many times before recently.

"Exactly. So forcing him to kill causes the Flame to flare up and warn him of what he is about to do. Star flames also deal in Facts. With his extensive knowledge of deaths, Kudo Shinichi's awakened flame played out every part of the death before him. And since he's made it apparent that he does not wish to kill, the Flame showing him what is about to happen is practically the same to him as if he had lived it out himself. The emotional trauma would cause him to lose control of his flames and they would go haywire. The flame would keep on working until it ran out of energy, or until he could control himself. But like I said, he doesn't want to kill anyone. Forcing him to kill is going against his very nature. So it's highly likely that he could not collect himself before the flame used up all if it's energy source: his life energy. And in the process, killing him." The others try to take this in. Kaito can understand it the best since he's been around the detective the longest. He's seen how despondent Conan has been during heists after some horrific deaths. The boy truly could not see why people killed.

The chain holding Tsuna in place moves, throwing Tsuna onto his knees infront of Reborn. "You have also in effect, been killing this child too." Only Tsuna can see the shocked look in Reborn's eyes and the way the Arcobaleno goes slightly paler than usual. "Sky holders have small parts of each Flame in them, meaning he also has a Star Flame in him too. This part of his Flame has been telling him that what he is doing is against his very nature" This sounded viable to the rest of the watchers in the room: Sky Flames could open any Box in the future.

Tsuna's eyes widen. "You mean… those nightmares and the voices in my head, that's all due to the Star Flames? I'm not just going crazy?" he is relieved to find a reason other than a mental breakdown, as are Tsuna's Guardians.

"That is a correct assumption." Answers Bermuda. He turns to look at Reborn "Maybe if he had had someone there with him, Kudo Shinichi would have been alright. But you, Captured Arcobaleno, sent him there all alone. Haven't you learned from Decimo that these Children are not like you are? That they need support. Kudo, Kuroba and Gokudera have been doing a better job of looking after Decimo than you have done. Do you truly not listen to what others say? Are you too busy yapping to hear the calls of the people you should be listening to the most? Is the dog barking so loudly that it cannot hear its master's wishes?" Reborn clenches his fists, getting fed up of the Pet analogies. Reborn was no one's pet. "Do you know the reason that Decimo has summoned me?"

Reborn looks up at Tsuna and his eyes quickly flick to Xanxus. Them being here, and in the state they were, mean that Tsuna ran away from killing the target. But what did that have to do with the Vindice?

"Speak Decimo. I will listen to you, for the sake of this troubled one." And Bermuda looks down at Shinichi, feeling very sorry for the Detective.

Some power of the Chains has immobilised Tsuna so he cannot turn around to face Bermuda when making his request. He is forced to deliver it to Reborn. The chain does slack enough for him to speak however. "I summoned you here to make a deal with you. I am going to destroy the current Vongola and turn it back into the Vigilante group it used to be. However I cannot do that if I am as bad and dirty as those who I am fighting against. I would have no right to protect anyone. I would be a hypocrite. However some people are too dangerous to have walking around freely. Some people have the connections to walk away free of their crimes. But that would not happen if they were sent to you. There is no escaping your prison. Mukuro can attest to that. So I summoned you to make a contract. I want all of the people who are sentence to Execution by Vongola to instead be sentenced to your Prison, to do with as you see fit."

Tsuna for once can't read Reborn. He can't tell if his Tutor is proud of him making that decision all on his own. He can't tell if the Hitman is mad with him for failing a mission because he doesn't have the resolve to do it. He can't tell if his Friend is mad with him for going to someone else first rather than talking to him about it. "I'm sorry Reborn, but for once I cannot follow your orders. And no matter how much you try, or what techniques you may use to try and persuade me, I shall not go back on that Resolve. I will not Kill with My Dying Will."

Gokudera remembered a time during their trip to the future. Lal was explaining about the weapons the Millefiore had, mainly the Mosca's. Tsuna had smiled then and Lal had shouted at him. Tsuna had replied to her question with: "Because there's nobody inside, I don't have to worry about killing someone to destroy it." If Tsuna hadn't wanted to kill with the fate of the world on the line then he certainly wasn't going to kill now.

"Do you now hear the wishes of the one you have bound yourself to Sun Arcobaleno? You know well enough which of these children do and do not wish to kill, yet you still pushed him into it. So whilst you and your ego are cowering on the floor, I shall make it plain to you. You were wrong to push them into becoming like you are. **They do not wish to kill."** Bermuda really wondered how someone could be so blind. Reborn was supposed to be close to Decimo, yet he could not see such a plain desire the boy had. He really wanted to smack some sense into Reborn, but by the look of it, his words were enough. How the mighty Reborn had fallen, defeated by words alone.

"Normally, I would have denied you. Since you are the Largest Family, I might have thought that you were trying to show dominance over me. However even I can see that your heart is pure. So I shall make a deal with you. You shall swear to fulfil out that Resolve and I shall take in any prisoners that you may give to me. If you break that promise and tell any of your subordinates to Kill, you shall face the Punishment of the Vindice, and Kudo Shinichi will come and be under my protection."

Tsuna closes his eyes. "I'm sorry Reborn" he whispers. He doesn't know why he's saying that, but it just seems like the right thing to say. When he opens his eyes, his Hyper Dying Will is activated and a flame bursts out onto his forehead as well as lighting his eyes. Not able to look at Reborn any longer, he looks out of the corner of his eyes where he can vaguely make out the black cloak of the Vindice officer. "I do swear on the Name of Vongola Decimo. No. I do swear on my Name as Sawada Tsunayoshi. I agree on the contract."

"Good, then I do also swear to hold up my end of the Contract in the Name of the Boss of Vindice."

Tsuna's sky ring bursts into flame, as does Shinichi's ring and Bermuda's pacifier. With a Black Flame surrounding it, it was clear that Bermuda really was the Arcobaleno of the Star. As the flames die out, the chain holding Tsuna moves and throws Tsuna towards his Guardians. Gokudera catches him and immediately checks him over for any damage.

"So are the Vindice the type of people to punish someone for a lack of knowledge?" That was a first, Reborn admitting to a fault. "How very fair of you. Maybe if you don't want the mistake to be repeated you should make people better informed of the subject." This sounded strangely like Reborn asking for help without using those words specifically.

"Hn, how pathetic, the Tamed Arcobaleno wishes to remain in its cage. Fine. For the sake of Kudo Shinichi I shall teach you all you need to know about his flame. However, I shall be keeping him for some time. I will be a better teacher for him than you."

"No you can't have him"

"I will be keeping My Important Detective not you"

Argue Kaito and Mukuro. Kaito's Card Gun aims steady at the Baby, Mukuro's trident aimed at the same target. They weren't letting this person take Shinichi from them so easily.

Both think that the Vindice might actually be listening to them when the chain that's wrapped around Shinichi's neck is removed. The detective groans and blinks. "Hn, why do I feel so tired?" he asks, eyes still closed against the bright lights of the entryway.

"The chain was suppressing your Flame so it wouldn't kill you." Replies Bermuda, his tone softer than before.

"Oh, that's right. I killed that guy didn't I?" and tears stream down his face. Kaito feels like his heart is torn in two. His detective hardly ever cried. He never wanted to see his detective cry.

"See what I mean" Bermuda says to Reborn, since that sentence proved his point. "No Troubled One, you did not kill. Whilst it may have seemed that way, it was merely your Flame presenting the facts to you like it always does."

Shinichi's eyes fly open at that. "I didn't… kill. He's still alive?" the hope in his voice is unheard of before.

"He is still alive but is in Vendicare now. We, the Vindice shall take care of him for you." Reassures Bermuda. Shinichi stiffens and pales before looking at the arms holding him up.

"You… are the Vindice?" he whispers before attempting to get away from them. He'd been told they were the Mafia's Jailers, feared more than anyone else. Being in their arms usually meant an extended stay at Vendicare. The Subordinate's hold on Shinichi tightens, not letting him down.

"Be still Troubled One. You have nothing to fear from me for I am the same as you" Shinichi stills and looks up towards the Baby who is speaking. His eyes widen when he sees the pacifier around his neck burning with a very familiar fire- his own. "If you are willing, I shall teach you how to properly utilise your powers. I can help you to fulfil the one wish you truly desire."

The offer sounded tempting, but Shinichi needed to know what the Baby meant. "And that is?" The others, who were openly eavesdropping- it's not like you have a conversation with the Vindice every day- wanted to know this too. They didn't know Shinichi very well, so any information on him would be welcomed. Shinichi kept to himself really.

"To be able to save people before they are murdered." Announces Bermuda. Shinichi's eyes open wider for a second before he narrows them in suspicion.

"Can you really do that? I don't think that is possible." Shinichi knew he'd tried before. But he had never gotten there in time. The body was always dead before he knew about it.

"Your Flame can make it so, with the right amount of training." Smiles Bermuda, knowing he's got Shinichi's attention.

"Shin-chan, you can't!" shouts Kaito. "These are the Vindice, they might lock you up and never let you return to us."

"He's right My Shinichi. I am not letting you go with them" agrees Mukuro. The Vindice had messed with his life enough, he wasn't letting it happen again.

Shinichi has to tilt his head right backwards to be able to see Mukuro, admittedly the Illusionist is now upside-down, and smiles at him. "I will come back Mukuro. I promise to you that I will come back. I'm not going to abandon you." Mukuro smirks back at Shinichi, but he can tell that Mukuro isn't happy.

"That's not happening my Detective. You are going to stay here with me whether you like it or not." He taps his trident on the ground but nothing happens. He taps it again and again but still nothing happens.

Shinichi sadly smiles. "You can't use your illusions to make me do anything Mukuro." He turns his eyes to the only girl in the room. "Nor can you Chrome." He turns his gaze to Kaito, holding his head up to see him better. "I'm going to come back. We have a goal after all. And someone's got to try and capture KID. When I come back, I'll be better equipped to face our Organisations. So you better train hard too Kai, You don't want to be left behind do you?"

Kaito smiles. He knew Shinichi better than anyone else, even if it was mostly through the guise of Conan. Once he had his mind set, there was no stopping the Detective. "I suppose the Phantom Lessons had better wait. But you had better come back Shin-chan. KID wouldn't be happy without Conan, and Hunter wouldn't be happy without his Partner. If you don't I'm going to have to steal you back you know."

Shinichi laughs at that comment, finding being compared to a jewel rather funny. Shinichi turns to Tsuna. "Boss, you've got to look after Kai alright, make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble without me there to tell him off. But I'm glad with the choice you have made. I can tell, you didn't kill either." Tsuna nods confirmation but still looks worried; He wasn't happy with where Shinichi was any more than the rest of them were. However Reborn hadn't made a move to stop it, so maybe that meant it was alright. Finally, Shinichi turns to Reborn. "Seems I'll be getting a different tutor. You are too busy teaching Dame-Tsuna to bother with me, right?"

Reborn smirks, lowering his fedora. "That's right, he's such a child that he needs constant supervision. But of you don't come back, I'll find you and shoot you dead, got that." Shinichi chuckles at Reborn's words. Turning his hardened gaze to Bermuda, Reborn adds. "I still don't know how you can be an Arcobaleno, nor do I really trust you. However the Vindice are known to be honourable and fair, so I doubt that you will imprison Shinichi. Any training is good training in my opinion, so even if you do imprison him, learning how to get out will be a good experience for him" The others all roll their eyes, knowing far too well Reborn's dangerous training techniques. "And you had better keep to your deal with Decimo, or I shall hunt you down"

Bermuda laughs at this. "Fwahaha. Don't think that your title as the Strongest Arcobaleno will help you. That title used to belong to me you know, a very long time ago. Any one of the Vindice could beat you. They've all held your title too you know." Reborn could hear the smile in Bermuda's voice as well as the confidence. Bermuda wasn't scared of Reborn, nor anyone else in the room, one bit. He tilts his head to the side as if listening to something. The Subordinate turns his head towards Bermuda. "Jager-kun, we shall be leaving momentarily. It seems that Junk and Jacque are finished with their mission." The subordinate, Jager, nods and adjusts his grip on Shinichi. The clear pacifier Bermuda wears fills with black Flame

"Shinichi you are not going anywhere" claims Mukuro, rushing forwards to physically save the detective.

A black portal appears behind Jager. Stepping backwards, all three disappear. The portal closes before Mukuro can get to Shinichi. Growling in frustration, Mukuro slams his trident on the floor.

"Um, Mukuro." Whimpers Fuuta. "Why are you so mad? You can still see Shinichi-nii can't you. You were at the Vendicare so you should know where it is."

"I was imprisoned there, I never went outside. I was transported just like Shinichi was. I don't know where it is. But I'm going to find out." Mukuro growls. Whirling around, he leaves the Vongola Mansion, Ken and Chikusa trailing behind him. Similarly, Kaito also disappears from the room in a cloud of smoke.

"Boy Brat, that Trash has some balls, willingly leaving with them of all people. I like that one." Says Xanxus, a smile on his face. "You sure know how to collect all the crazy ones don't you?"

"You can speak" mumbles Tsuna back. He hides behind Gokudera with a "Heeii" when Xanxus goes to reach for his X-Gun.

Xanxus turns to Timoteo, who has now been released. "Oi, Old man, my work here is done. And I still expect to be paid for this last assignment here too." Nono nods his head in agreement and watches as Xanxus leaves the mansion.

"Juudaime, are you happy with this?" asks Gokudera, looking over his shoulder at Tsuna. He honestly didn't know what to think. He was proud of Juudaime for making such a choice without Reborn's help. But he was worried about his fellow Guardian.

Tsuna comes out from behind Gokudera and sits on one of the steps. "It certainly wasn't how I expected it to turn out. However, I am happy with the deal I made with them. That was my aim in asking them to come here."

"And Shinichi, Juudaime?" continues Gokudera.

"I'm not too happy about that. I'd feel a lot better if Shinichi was here with us. However, there is something that Primo once said to me, which suddenly makes a lot more sense. _"Remember that you cannot hold them as close as the rest of your Guardians. There is a reason that the moon and the stars are so far from the sky, even though they reside in it.". _I suppose he was telling me to let Shinichi and Kaito go and do as they wish. So if this is what Shinichi wants, then all I can do is wait and be here when he asks for help or wishes to return."

"That is a wise lesson to learn Tsunayoshi. It is hard to wait for people to return home, yet it's the job of the Sky to make sure there is always a home to return to. This applies whether it be a Vongola Mafioso, one of your Guardians or even just a friend." Reminds Nono.

Tsuna turns to the current Vongola Boss. "I'm sorry Nono. I made that Contract without even asking you about it. I shouldn't have done that."

Nono though, smiles at Tsuna. "That is alright Tsunayoshi. Vongola is practically yours to do with as you so wish anyway. I too wish to see the bloodshed end. I'm just amazed that you even managed to get a contract with them in the first place."

"I am too actually. But I suppose having Shinichi with us helped." Tsuna looks up to the place where Shinichi last was.

"But what do you think he meant by the Vindice having Reborn's position?" asks Lambo. It was hard to believe that anyone was stronger than Reborn. Even with how scary the Vindice seemed, and even with their oppressive auras, in Lambo's eyes, Reborn would always be stronger. No one had ever felt Reborn's full aura before so there was no way to make a comparison.

"Didn't it mean that they were all really strong Hitmen?" asks Fuuta. That's what he had assumed it meant. It would make sense to have Mafia Jailers as very strong Hitmen.

However Reborn couldn't help but feel it didn't mean that. The intonation of Bermuda's voice didn't sound like it was talking about a silly title like Strongest Hitman. It sounded more along the lines of Strongest Arcobaleno. But that couldn't be possible.

* * *

><p><em>Shinichi isn't going anywhere without me.<em>

_Bermuda said he needed someone there to control his flame. I promised that I wouldn't leave him alone. And I am not going to break that promise. Reborn knows that I can do missions, Hunter's taken care of that. And just like Hunter predicted, Tsuna's not going to kill, so Reborn won't send me on a mission to do so. I'm sure that my missions can be put on hold for a moment. I am going to find him and stay until he's all done. He is not staying somewhere so dangerous without me to watch his back. _

So back in his room, Kaito finds his mobile and phones someone he hasn't phoned for a long time.

Il Mare Bianco.

"Hi-Hi, KID-chan. What an unexpected call" says the rather cheery voice on the other end of the phone. Far too cheery for Kaito's current mood.

"Mr Tyrannical World Dominating Mafia Boss, you know where the Vendicare is don't you? In the future you sent one of your subordinates there to go and get the alternate you, or whatever Ghost was. So tell me. Now." Demands KID. He didn't have time to be wasting on chatting with this man.

"Hummm? So serious KID-chan. What ever has you so down in the dumps? Has your Tantei-kun been naughty and you want to lock him up? Vendicare is a rather harsh place to go for just a punishment you know" sings Byakuran.

"I don't think you realise how close you are to having your Marshmallow collection mysteriously disappear" smiles KID. "Not all of my Heists need a note. Unless you want to count this as my calling card?"

"Humhmhm. There is no need to threaten me KID-chan. Apparently you aren't in the mood for fun and games. But why the Vendicare? It's not a place I would recommend going." Advises Byakuran, his voice slightly less happy than usual.

"Let's just say that I need to keep an eye on Pandora" cryptically says KID.

"So Tantei-kun really is there. But 'keep an eye'? He's not a prisoner there?" asks Byakuran, slightly shocked. Even he wasn't mad enough to go there. In the future he had sent Iris instead.

KID sighs, the things Tantei-kun did… "Yes he went willingly. He's there to learn. So, my answer please, or your supply of sugar shall disappear before the bell tolls midnight."

"Wow, quite a one you have there KID-chan. I only know where the European Water Prison is. Just so happens to be the one where Mukuro spend many fun days."

"Just tell me… Please"

* * *

><p><em>Shinichi isn't going anywhere without me. <em>

_I'm going to go and get him back. The Vindice are not taking away my tools anymore. They have interfered in my life enough. So I'll take him back. And when I do I'll smack some sense back into his thick skull. What was he thinking, going with them? I'm going to keep him safe from that Arcobaleno, from both Arcobaleno in fact. I've never liked Tsunayoshi's pet Arcobaleno, and this just proves it. I'll protect Shinichi from Reborn and from his own flame if I have to. I have other ways than illusions to help him. I have other ways than illusions to make him come back with me too. _

"Mukuro-sama, what are we going to do?" asks Chikusa, watching Mukuro pace along the room. Mukuro stops pacing and sits on his sofa.

He looks up and smirks his usual smirk at them. Both step forwards and closer to him, knowing that he now has a plan. "We are going to Varia Castle. I need Flan."

"Flan? Why that idiot?" asks Ken.

"Oya, have you forgotten about what happened in the future? Flan was the one to get me out of Vendicare. That means he knows where it is."

"Of course, byon. And his illusions worked on them too. We can go get Shini-chan back." Shouts Ken in glee, clapping his hands and jumping about.

"But what if he doesn't want to come back? He seemed pretty happy when Bermuda said he could help Shinichi catch killers before they killed." Asks Chikusa, ever the logical one.

Mukuro's grin turns evil and the temperature in the room drops. Materialising his trident, he holds the tips close to his face, inspecting them, making sure they are sharp enough to _scratch_. "Kufufufu~ he might become mine sooner than I thought."

* * *

><p>Just as Kaito finished his call with Byakuran, after having negotiated the price of the information, his phone rings once more.<p>

"Hello?" he says as he answers it.

"Kaito! It's horrible. Shinichi has… Shinichi has…" gasps Shoichi down the phone. He sounds like he's hyperventilating. "Ow, my stomach" he whines, not directly down the phone. "Oh, thanks Spanner" KID hears the sound of a drink, so assumes Shoichi is taking pills for his stomach ache.

"I know. Shinichi has been taken by the Vindice. Who told you?" says KID solemnly down the phone.

"Huh, you know? No one told us. Shinichi and a Vindice Guard just materialised in our lab here in Japan….

"_Good morning Spanner. Have you finished working on the latest adjustments to the Security system?" Shoichi asks, finding Spanner in the Lab before him. _

"_Yes" is Spanner's short reply. _

"_I had an idea last night. Do you think it would be possible to create-"_

_Shoichi never finished his sentence since suddenly, out of nowhere was such a strong presence. It was the most terrifying thing either Mechanic had ever felt before. _

"_Hey Guys" says Shinichi. Both Mechanics turn to face the voice, not expecting it to arrive with such an aura. Their jaws drop when they see who is with Shinichi. _

"_Shi-Shi-Shinichi… Behind you!" shouts Shoichi. He really wants to move, to grab one of the many weapons around the place, yet his body won't obey him. _

"_Yeah, long story. I'm going to be staying with them whilst they teach me to control my flame. Spanner, I'll need all of the headache lollipops you have. I was running out of them anyway."_

_Spanner dumbly nods before slowly turning, moving shakily like a robot to open a drawer and find what Shinichi requested. Seeing Spanner's state, Shinichi walks over to collect them from him. "Thanks Spanner. Do you think you could make some more? I'm going to need a whole lot of them. _I'll come each week to pick them up alright_" Spanner nods in agreement. The pills weren't all that hard to make. What both mechanics were thinking was how could Shinichi move so freely with the presence in the room?_

_They don't believe it when Shinichi walks back to the Vindice's officer's side. "Well, I'll see you later guys. Look after the others for me alright. It's safe to go to Italy now you know. I think they could do with your logic there. Gokudera might have trouble explaining all of this to the others in a way they can understand. Just know that I went willingly. I wasn't pushed into this in any form."_

_He waves to them and turns to the guard. _

"_Shinichi!" shouts Shoichi. Shinichi turns to look at him. "We'll…see you next week, right." Shinichi smiles._

"_You'd better tell the others"_

_Spanner smiles in understanding. If the lollipops were picked up every week that meant that Shinichi was alive and well, and not imprisoned. It was a way to reassure the others. However, Shinichi never stated that it would be he himself that would pick the supply up, meaning that they might not be able to check up on him. _

And then… and then he just disappears. Kaito what are we going to do?"

Kaito half-sighs half-laughs. "Didn't you just say that you were supposed to be the ones to explain his choices to the rest of us? Shoichi, calm down. You and Spanner should know better than the rest of us why Shinichi left. Both changed sides didn't you?"

"Ah-ur- Spanner did, I was Vongola the whole time and Spanner only followed me rather than agreeing with Byakuran's point of view to start with." Mumbles Shoichi in a rush.

"Fine, I'll ask Spanner then" Kaito knew that these two always had their phones on speaker for the other to hear. They were almost like one unit. Practically inseparable. "Spanner, You were tasked with killing Tsuna, yet instead you helped him to perfect the X-burner. Due to your help, Tsuna won the battle. Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to see it perfected. I knew that I could do it. Without realising it, as I was fighting, I was already working out the weak points, making adjustments and calculations. I could already see the idea forming. I am a mechanic, not a Mafioso."

Kaito's grin widens. "That last line was perfect. Make sure to use that when you explain to the others. When you look over the security footage, you'll see Shinichi goes for that same reason. The Vindice promised to teach him to use his flames to catch killers before they killed. Shinichi is a detective first, not a Mafioso. That is why he left us. And that is why I am going to watch over him. I'm not heartless enough to drag him away from a dream of his. Some of the others might try to drag him back, but I'm not going to. So make sure to make those lollipops extra strong. If I know Shinichi, he'll be overworking himself until he drops from exhaustion. Even bullet wounds don't stop him."

"I shall." Replies Spanner. "Come on Shoichi, it's time we went to Italy."

* * *

><p><strong>(Spoiler alert about what the Vindice truly are. Better have read KHR chapter 386 first)<strong>

"Hey, Bermuda, I was wondering, but why is it that illusions work against the rest of the Vindice but not you and me? Don't we all have the same flame?" asks Shinichi, sitting across from Bermuda, drinking coffee. The upper levels of the Prison looked a lot like a house. They might be scary, but the Vindice were people too; they needed places to relax and live in just as much as anybody else does.

"No, the Flames that the rest of the Vindice hold are not Star Flames. They are Flames of the Night." expains Bermuda, holding out one hand. With a click of his fingers a pure black flame sits in his palm.

"Flames... of the night? What are those? Another element?" questions Shinichi.

"You cannot tell the Pet about this until I tell him, understand" Bermuda gives Shinichi a serious look. Shinichi nods, saying he wouldn't tell Reborn. "The Vindice are made from the surviving members of the Previous Generations of Arcobaleno." Looking at Shinichi's shocked face, he continues. "The current lot are not the first. The Vongola rings have been around for over 10 generations, as have the Mare, so it would be weird for there not to be the Arcobaleno for that amount of time too. They have always been there, watching over the balance of the world. They have always been the strongest 7 people. However, the curse puts a strain on the body and they cannot hold the power the pacifiers carry all of the time. Eventually, a new set of Arcobaleno need to be found. However when the pacifiers are removed from them, the Arcobaleno generally die."

"I'd been wondering about that- why Reborn had never taken the sign of his curse off. He can't, can he? It's stuck to his body" figures Shinichi. Bermuda nods to show Shinichi is correct.

"Only one or two of them ever survive. So they come here, bandaged up to hide their decaying bodies and watch over the Mafia. That is the reason they are so powerful, they are Arcobaleno back in their correct bodies. They were strong as babies, being adults makes them even stronger. You have not seen it, but all Vindice members wear a stone pacifier. It shows their status as ex-Arcobaleno. When the curse is lifted from them, their flames are also taken from them. However a way around that was found and we learnt how to use these Flames of the Night. They can control Space and Time slightly. Whilst their bodies might decay, it is only up to a point. At that point they are cursed to live Immortally. They can move through Space, but only in this dimension, to allow them to capture criminals from all over the world at any given moment."

"So the Curse of the Arcobaleno never really ends, does it?" says Shinichi sadly. "So why is your pacifier clear and not black?"

"Fwahaha, that is a story for another time. But first I suppose we had better find you something to eat. You must be pretty hungry after the day you've had"

* * *

><p><strong>Right, I've included this because I stated ages ago that Talbot senses the Star Pacifier was with the Vindice. At the time, I had a different theory as to what the Vindice were. However, I had forgotten something when giving Shinichi his powers. Shinichi's Star Flames help him to be immune to Illusions. Not totally, since if the illusion was perfect, then his flame couldn't tell the difference. However, I had forgotten that Mukuro and Flan have the power to create illusions that even the Vindice fall for. As a result, they can't have Star Flames. The Vindice are known for being really powerful, so it would be rather weird for them to have weak flames. However, this latest revelation of what the Vindice actually are helps solve that problem. Their flame isn't just suddenly going to convert to the ultra-rare Star flame. So instead I've explained it this way. I hope that it makes sense. <strong>

**Whist it seems like I am playing with the Canon timeline, the Vindice aren't going to suddenly change what they are just because the Shimon arrived. They have always been called Avengers, now we just know why. So technically, I'm not playing with time at all. **

**However, this does End the Crack Maze Arc. There are no killing missions since Tsuna has made that contract. I hope you all like the results. And I hope my reasoning for Tsuna not wanting to kill made sense. **

**Do you know that it's taken me this long to figure out that I have turned Kaito into Phantom Hitman 1412, since he is Phantom KID and a Phantom Mafioso. Ironic and totally unplanned when I created my username. I was just using my fav characters/shows. Funny, right?**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published: 29****th**** May 2012**

**Minor edits: about Night flames, added 06/6/12  
><strong>


	38. 36 Ranking the Next Step

Chapter 36: Ranking the Next Step

**This idea hit me when I was writing the chapter in Mafia Row about him but I couldn't find a place to put it. But since we are on the subject now… **

**This is kind of a filler chapter showing what others are doing after Shinichi left. The next plot arc will start next chapter. So feel free to ignore what I write about Fuuta- like I said, a plot bunny attacked and was determined to be written. It held me at gun point I swear. **

**And whilst in the manga Bermuda calls everyone with the honorific –kun, I'm going to stick with him calling everyone by their last names.**

* * *

><p>Things around the Vongola mansion had suddenly gotten a lot quieter. Kaito had disappeared totally, the only sign of his leaving being a note on Tsuna's desk saying:<p>

_Off on Holiday_

_Signed Kaito, KID, Magician and Hunter._

On holiday indeed. Everyone knew he had gone to find out where Shinichi was. No one knew when he would be back, or even if he was going to be successful. The Vindice had more than one prison, and that was assuming the lessons were going to take place in one of their prisons. So there were no magic tricks, no rings of maniacal laughter, no pissed off Gokudera complaining about being a target for said magic tricks. Lambo and Fuuta were quieter too, and certainly more bored since Kaito and Shinichi played with them a lot. Both missed their big brothers terribly.

The second reason it was so quiet was because Mukuro had disappeared too. Chrome had stayed behind in case one of the Mist Guardians were ever needed. Plus she didn't know Shinichi as well as the others. In her opinion, if Shinichi wanted to go train, then Mukuro should let him. However with Mukuro now gone, Hibari had no one to fight with, therefore leading into the mellow and quiet calm state of the mansion.

However there was excitement in the mansion today for it was the day the mechanics arrived. Tsuna and some of the others would be glad to see them again. Lambo being one such person. Lambo adored Shoichi and the two had had a close bond ever since their return from the future. The bond had actually started when Lambo had been kicked through Shoichi's window one day, leading into the events that caused the whole future fiasco. Shoichi was very tolerant and patient with Vongola's youngest Guardian.

Whilst eager to see Shoichi too, Tsuna and Gokudera actually wanted to see Spanner more. Tsuna had created a weird yet working relationship with the future Spanner and that relationship has continued once they returned to the past. Spanner was quite down to earth, when it didn't come to machinery, and was in fact a very good listener and advice giver. His short replies and overall work-focused personality was actually quite calming. In return, Gokudera had been the only guardian to understand Spanner's theories and blueprints. Both geniuses had worked together to create a lot of new things, starting with new security to new communication devices. All such devises were tested and made Guardian Proofed. It was amazing that Spanner could make anything so sleek and aesthetically pleasing with the amount of protection the vital parts needed from Guardian Abuse. All such devices had to be bomb proof, water proof, insulated against Lambo's flame sparks, and able to take a very good hit from a boxer's punch or a prefect's tonfa. Now the equipment also needed to be able to take a hit from a flying football and still be able to work even when saturated in stage smoke and sleeping gas.

The mechanics had a lot of work cut out for them, making equipment for this lot, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Shoichi, with his many time traveling trips, knew this the best.

It was a rather confusing sight when the doors to the Vongola Italian Mansion were opened for them, and they found Tsuna sitting on what can only be described as an orange throne. They weren't sure if they should go up and kneel before Tsuna or not. The confusion was apparently evident in their faces since Yamamoto came up to them laughing.

"Maa maa guys, don't worry. You should know that Tsuna doesn't want you kneeling at his feet. This is just a tradition we started when we were doing missions" He slings an arm over Shoichi's shoulders and forces the man to walk forwards. Spanner follows along, placing a lollipop in his mouth as he looks over the entryway. Yamamoto whispers into Shoichi's ear what he had to do.

Stepping forwards, he stands infront of Tsuna and smiles. "I'm back"

Tsuna smiles back in return and stands before giving Shoichi a hug. "Welcome back home" Tsuna says before patting him on the head.

Shoichi steps to the side and Tsuna turns to Spanner. "Hi" is all Tsuna gets out of Spanner, but that's more than enough.

""Welcome back home" Tsuna says once more. In this instance, Home was not Italy or Japan, but where the majority of them were. Or at least from Tsuna's point of view. For most of the others, Home was where ever Tsuna was. He was their Sky after all.

There is a small silence until Lambo can't take it anymore. "Shoichi!" he shouts before running over and giving the man a hug. Shoichi hugs Lambo back.

"Ne Fuuta, Shoichi's back" shouts Lambo turning around as he points to Shoichi.

Shinichi smiles at the happy scene and kind of wishes he was there to join in. The screen, however, soon zooms in on one person in particular.

"You should look after this child, especially as he grows up. He's similar to you" comments Bermuda.

"Huh? Fuuta is? Why's that?" asks Shinichi. Sure Fuuta was a smart individual, filled with both childish and adult logic. But he didn't want to be a detective.

"You must make sure that he never has to kill anyone for he is half a Star Flame user too."

Shinichi looks at Bermuda and really wishes that his face wasn't covered in bandages. It would be so much easier to read him then. The same went for the rest of the Vindice. It's not like he was squeamish or anything. He dealt with dead bodies, he was sure a zombie-like appearance wasn't going to affect him. So all in all, he couldn't tell if Bermuda was joking with him or not.

"You are joking right. And half user?" questions Shinichi.

Bermuda nods and looks up from the screen to face Shinichi. "No I am not. There are people around you with mixed Flames. However you don't see too many since the people around Decimo all have very pure flames. Gokudera is a multiple flame user and utilises his specific trait in his weaponry. He is lucky that his storm flame is so strong and pure with the other flames in his body too. The Leader of the Varia is a Half Flame User and utilises both Storm and Sky flames to create the Flames of Wrath as they are so called. The Failed Arcobaleno Lal Mirch is also a multiple flame user."

"Is Kaito?" Shinichi asks, Kaito could use all the flames after all.

Bermuda shakes his head "No he is not. It is just the way Moon Flames work. This child Fuuta De La Stella is a half Star half Lightening User."

Shinichi looks sceptical "Fuuta is not like Lambo though." Which was quite a convincing argument.

"The Bovino child is not the personification of all lightening users. The man known as Lightening Gamma from the Giglio Nero Family is not like Bovino either. The main point of Lightening users is their willingness to take hits for others, to hit hard and fast and the willingness to be a distraction. A Young Stella has shown some of these qualities, but is over shadowed by the loudness of Bovino. When Stella was possessed by Rokudo before we captured him, Stella was determined to protect Decimo and the information he held, even to the point of not sleeping for 10 days. He didn't ask for help since he wanted to draw the attention away from the others."

"Hmm, Fuuta is quick to try and draw the blame away from the other children" muses Shinichi, but he had always attributed that to being friends or a big brother figure.

"When he does his rankings, it is done in a rather flashy way." Comments Bermuda.

Shinichi nods, remembering his first and only experience with the Ranking side of the boy. It had been at a time where Fuuta was helping Lambo to decide who needed their attention the most. Shinichi was rather surprised when things started to float in the air and Fuuta's eyes had…

"His eyes glaze over when he does rankings, just like mine do" gasps Shinichi.

"That is not all. When taken to the basic fundamentals, Fuuta's rankings are actually the amalgamation and ordering of facts. His Star flames analyse the people infront of him and through things like body language, past observations and other such signs he can usually answer the question. Of course there is the slight 'psychic' feel, where people's feelings change depending on what they are told. It's the same way that people believe in horoscopes. But everything Fuuta says is based upon the facts of information available to him. Hence why his rankings, when he was 9 was out of 86,202 Mafioso, since that's how many he had met by that age."

"But no one has died around him, or is that cancelled out by the lightening flames?" says Shinichi, since that, for anyone else but him, was a bad side effect.

"You do know how he ended up living with Decimo right." Shinichi nods "How else do you think he survived so long with Mafioso on his tail at the age of 9? The Mafioso chasing him all mysteriously died. When running away from them Stella would go where his flames told him subconsciously. And so as the Mafioso followed him, they got caught in accidents; getting run over or getting shot by an opposing Family also after Stella, accidents such as that. Of course the boy had run and hid by that point, not realising that these men had died. He just assumed that they had given up on finding him. The pure flames of Bovino, and especially Decimo, stopped the effect from affecting people of the house like Decimo's mother, or other school children."

"That's rather sad really. It's a worse childhood than I had. But what about the whole Ranking Planet and the levitating of objects whenever he ranks things. I've never made anything float."

"Well, the 'Ranking Planet' is obviously a star. I cannot say if he really is communicating with a planet or not. Fuuta hates the rain because clouds are needed for rain and the clouds block the view of the stars, even in the day time, thus disconnecting him from this 'ranking planet'. And did not the Pet Arcobaleno tell you how the levitating worked?"

Shinichi thought back for a second. "Let's see it was: "When Fuuta does a ranking, the energy gathered in his body creates distortions in his magnetic field which then negates the effect of gravity around him"."

"That's close. The distortions come from his Lightening flames. They have similar properties to electricity. So the flames excite the particles in the air around Stella causing the distortions and the weightlessness." Bermuda explains.

"So are you going to bring Fuuta here?" asks Shinichi, curiously. Bermuda shakes his head and jumps onto Shinichi's shoulder.

"No I am not. Now I do believe it's time for your lesson to begin."

* * *

><p>Kaito stares up at the mountain and frowns. This was not what he was expecting. He really should have planned better. But he was in such a rush to go and find Shinichi that he just hadn't thought to actually research these mountains. Nor had Byakuran told him this rather important detail: They were covered in snow and blizzards.<p>

So it seemed that some shopping was in order. He'd have to waste a few days fixing the new equipment to his specifications and modifying his old equipment to make it blizzard proof. He had done a heist in the snow before, about two years back and had been pleasantly surprised by Tantei-kun's ability to snowboard, although that was expected with his skateboarding skills. However he didn't make it a habit to plan heists in snowy places, and as a result, very little of his equipment was ready for it. And even he wasn't crazy enough to hold a heist in a blizzard.

Kaito glares at the mountain once more, damning it for making his job harder, before he shivers. Thick warm clothes would be the first on that shopping list.

So walking into town, he puts on a disguise and walks into a shop designed specifically for snow gear.

"Good afternoon Sir. Is there anything I can help you with today?" asks the sales assistant, a sporty young male about the same age as himself.

"Actually, I was thinking of climbing the mountain over there. Could you recommend the best equipment for the job?" Kaito replies in character. He'd had his eye on a few items ever since he walked into the shop, but there was nothing wrong with a second opinion.

The assistant pales slightly and looks through the window at said mountain. "Haahaa, are you sure about that? I wouldn't recommend that Sir. At this time of the year there are blizzards and storms and very high snow drifts. It's practically impossible. You would have to wait another 3 or 4 months to even attempt it. And even then, that Mountain isn't suitable for a beginner."

Internally, Kaito clicks his tongue. _Trust the Vindice to have their place so well protected. It's not going to be easy._

"Really? That's a shame. But I might as well buy the equipment now. I can go and find a safer mountain to practice on" says Kaito, forlornly. Of course he had no intention to go and find a safer mountain. But this man wasn't going to sell him anything if he thought Kaito was going to go off and attempt the dangerous climb. "Could you recommend one in the area?"

The sales assistant relaxes and smiles. "Of course. I think the best mountain…" and Kaito pretends to listen as he walks around the shop examining the equipment there. Adding in the odd comment or question made it sound like he was listening. "That one had very good insulating properties. Lots of our customers tell us it's the best for cold conditions" They eventually got around to picking out equipment and Kaito went over every piece with his experienced eye, checking the stitching, the metal work and joints as if he was checking over his glider. After the sales assistant saw this, he started to take Kaito a little more seriously.

So a couple hours later, Kaito came out of the shop with everything he would need from a tent and a sleeping bag to grappling hooks, ropes, gloves and warm clothing. When he gets back to the hotel room he is staying in, he spreads everything out and sets to making the modifications he wants. Everything had been paid for by his Vongola credit card. He had taken it to a cash machine to check how much was on there and his eyes widened at the number of zero's he saw. It was more than most of the jewels he stole were worth. Looking back over the statement, he'd noticed that the large lump sum had arrived the day before. It was Tsuna's way of looking after him without following the thief around. Kaito had smiled at that. And he wasn't afraid to use the card. It wasn't as if he was running from them or anything. If fact, it would show them that he was still alive until the point at which he met Shinichi.

He just hoped that the detective would be alright until he was there to watch his back.

* * *

><p>"M-Mukuro-sama? Are you really sure we need to be here?" asks Ken, looking up at the stone castle. And really who lived in a medieval castle anymore anyways?<p>

"Yes we do Ken. That damn pupil of mine won't come out to meet his master. Something about a fake prince" replies Mukuro, walking boldly up to the front doors.

Ken and Chikusa look at each other and then to where Mukuro was and sigh. "How troublesome" says Chikusa, before loosening his weapons and checking that there were enough needles in them.

"What are you doing here?" asks a voice from above them. Ken and Chikusa look upwards, Mukuro just smirks and laughs, not needing to look up.

"Kufufu, I'm a little busy for a rematch Mammon. Why don't you go and drink some milk. Maybe you'll finally grow up" Mukuro smirks, knowing he's hit on a sore point for the illusionist. Ken growls as tentacles appear and start to climb up Mukuro's legs.

"Would you like to say that again when my pets have eaten your soul?" Mammon asks, her voice icy.

"Oya, maybe you are forgetting who won our last match. I seem to remember that I won." Smugly reminds Mukuro. He taps his trident and the tentacles turn into Lotus vines. "Now run along Arcobaleno, I'm not here for street tricks."

Mammon floats back up and over the top of the gate. "You can take your student, he's driving me up the wall. He's even worse than Belphegor at times. You can't blame me if I end up attacking him you know"

"Kufufu, nor would I. He needs the practice after all. I'm sure you can mould him into a nice obedient soldier for me. It'd be nice to have someone do the hard work."

Mammon turns to look back down at him "Why you…" she growls but is interrupted by a pair of grabbing hands.

"Mammon, you are you talking to? You should ask for the prince's permission first." A blond head appears over the gate and looks down on the three intruders. "Ka-ching" he growls before throwing a few knives in their direction. With a flick of his yo-yo, Chikusa send them to the floor. "What are you peasants doing here? You aren't worthy enough to be in the prince's presence"

"We haven't even done anything yet you deranged mongrel." Shouts Ken back. He jumps back at the knives.

"Huh? Why are you shouting at trees you fake prince?" asks the voice they've come to see, with as little emotion as normal.

"The Prince does not talk to trees Froggie. Only mad people do that" defends Belphegor, turning his head to look at the Frog.

"But you are mad. You think you are a Prince. We really should find a mental asylum for you. You'd fit right in." reasons Flan. "Ouch. That hurts you fake prince…" As per usual, Belphegor had thrown knives into his chest.

"Oi what are you doing? Don't bend the Prince's knives" and indeed three bent knives are thrown over the edge of the gate and land at Chikusa's feet. Flan soon follows, chucked over the edge by Belphegor.

"Come on Mammon, it's time for Afternoon tea" says Belphegor, not caring for Flan's safety at all. Instead he grabs the floating Baby, hugs her to his chest and walks off.

Mukuro sighs, "Ken" and Ken bounds forwards to catch Flan before he fell to the ground. They wouldn't be able to get the information they needed if Flan forgot it through a bump to the head.

"Oh thank you Master. I thought it was the end of me" says Flan, not sounding thankful or scared at all. They all knew Flan could have saved himself if he really wanted to. Flan wasn't in the Varia for nothing.

"Let's go. I want to be away from this horrible castle." Orders Mukuro, spinning on his heels and walking through the trees. Ken puts Flan down and bounces after Mukuro, Chikusa hot on Mukuro's heels too. Flan checks the knife wounds he's received, sees they aren't too bad and starts to follow the rest.

"Ne, Master, where are we going? This isn't another kidnapping is it?" asks Flan after having walked in silence for too long. Kidnapping was the term he used whenever Mukuro took him away without any warning. He was being 'kidnapped' from the Varia. Not that they cared. Flan always had the feeling that Belphegor preferred Mammon anyway.

"Yes Flan it is" says Mukuro. "So be quiet until we've reached the house." That though, was never going to happen.

"Oh no. How horrible. I've been kidnapped. Ohh the trauma." Pretends Flan. Ken jumps over and hits him on the head.

"Shut up, byon. We've got important work to do. Shini-chan's been kidnapped and we are going to rescue him" explains Ken quickly.

Flan blinks at them all, not expecting any of that. Especially the rescuing part. It's not like his Master had a heart.

"So some criminals are going to save a Detective? Master, I don't think it works that way." clarifies Flan, since he couldn't see the logic in that.

"How troublesome" remarks Chikusa before explaining "Shinichi is currently in Vendicare and we are going to get him out."

"Oh, naughty naughty Detective then. Why is he there? Shouldn't we leave him there?" Flan ignores the dropping atmosphere and continues on walking.

Mukuro whirls around and stabs his trident into Flan's hat. "I will not leave one of my tools in the hands of people like them."

"Oh, so it's one of those 'I trump you' missions. How boring" complains Flan, ignoring the trident adornment to his hat.

"Boring?" scoffs Mukuro before putting on a dangerously fake sweet smile "Oya, we can't have that. I'm sure you won't be bored with the position of Distraction for the Vindice."

"Ahh, I can feel the love" says Flan, words contradicting his flat tone. Mukuro just pulls the trident out and continues on walking.

The sooner Shinichi was back in his possession the better.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Tsuna, but according to these readings Shinichi is still in the building. His communicator must still be in his room, or at least left there." Comments Shoichi, looking over Spanner's shoulder at the screen. "Spanner, take the time recording backwards" Spanner complies, pressing a few buttons. "Well, as you can see, Shinichi left the Mansion not long after you did. Gokudera said that Reborn took him away whilst you were dealing with Nono. He is then taken to this building here, and stays there for a while. This must have been where his mission was taking place. And then…" Spanner, Shoichi, Tsuna and Gokudera watch as Shinichi's communicator dot just disappears off the screen. "That must be when the Vindice come for him. As you can see, the screen's changed back to the mansion."<p>

"Hmm, with all of these other trackers, it shows that we are all in the room, so it's definitely the time when Juudaime summoned the Vindice." Comments Gokudera, leaning over Spanner's other shoulder. They watch the dots stay still until eventually Tsuna's dot moved to be infront of Shinichi's. Reborn refused to have a tracker on him, so they couldn't tell where he was. However Gokudera knew this was when Tsuna had been kneeling infront of Reborn and told the Hitman why he didn't want to kill. A few moments later, Tsuna's dot moves towards his dot. "Then the Star Arcobaleno throws Juudaime at me. And Shinichi leaves soon after."

"But he doesn't" comments Spanner. "The signal shows that they move to another location in the mansion. It's the same location where the signal is coming from now." This is proven by the map on both screens.

"Hey, where is the signal coming from anyway? We've never found out where their rooms are. They just mysteriously appear every now and again." Comments Gokudera. As a Right Hand Man, it was his job to know where everyone was at any given moment in case Juudaime ever required them.

Spanner types a few commands and the map moves, becoming a 3D image for them to observe. "Tsuna's room." Comments Spanner.

"That can't be right." Says Tsuna. "I think I would know if they were sleeping in my room."

"Well that's where the signal is coming from at the moment. Maybe he just left the communicator there." Suggests Shoichi.

"And Kaito's?" asks Gokudera. Maybe that one could lead them to the pair's rooms.

A few more key taps reveals another dot on the scene. "Same place" informs Spanner.

"We had better find the communicators then. Spanner and I have an update for them anyway" says Shoichi.

"Leave it to me Juudaime. I'll have them found in no time. You just wait right here."

"Heeii, Gokudera! It's my room. I think I'd best go look for them" says Tsuna worriedly.

"Don't worry Juudaime. Your privacy will be maintained. I won't tell anyone what I find."

"Gokudera! " shouts Tsuna, slightly embarrassed; He didn't know what Gokudera was expecting to find that needed to be kept a secret.

"Why don't you both go? You'll find it quicker that way" recommends Shoichi. "Spanner will play a song full blast through them and you should be able to use that to track them. I'm afraid that we can't track them closer than to tell you in what room they are."

Tsuna smiles as he stands from his seat. "That's alright Shoichi. We'll be back in a moment then. Come on Gokudera"

"Yes Juudaime!" shouts Gokudera, standing up straight and giving a salute. Tsuna laughs, more than used to Gokudera's rather strange enthusiastic reactions to his orders. He runs forwards and hold open the door "After you Juudaime"

Gokudera follows Tsuna up to his room and within moments, it's a total mess- or at least more than it usually is.

Tsuna is the first to find one of them in a chest of draws containing some clothing. He finds is nestled in a pile of T-shirts. It was Kaito's, judging by the crescent Moon emblem on the side of it and the overall whiteness of it. Below it was a note, signed with a grinning KID character.

_I won't tell anyone about the __Hibird__ underwear. Nor about the Dynamite, the Sword, the boxing glove, the tonfa, the pineapple, and the cow print underwear you own. Get them especially printed? But I was wondering, where's the KID printed one? You aren't going to leave us out are you?_

"Heeii! even when he's not here, he still can tease me!" screams Tsuna in dismay. He notices that there is one more line at the bottom of the page:

_Of course I can. Who do you think I am?_

He could imagine Kaito's laugh and the grin on his face as he planned this. He screams quietly as he rips the paper up and throws the pieces behind him.

"Juudaime, what's wrong?" asks Gokudera, looking in Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna turns a bright smile on him, but Gokudera can see the twitching eyebrow "Wrong? Nothing's wrong Gokudera. Anyway I've found Kaito's communicator. Any luck your end?" Gokudera shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Juudaime." Shouts Gokudera, slamming his forehead on the floor. Tsuna walks over and grabs the back of Gokudera's shirt to hold him aloft and stop the -what surely must be painful- head banging.

"Keep on looking Gokudera. What type of Right Hand Man stops in the middle of a job?" That did the trick, Gokudera was back working in seconds. The years had taught him many ways to pull Gokudera out of these apologising trances. Bringing up the hopeful position of Right Hand Man usually worked.

After another five minutes, Gokudera finally heard the tinny music in the back corner of the room. Moving a pile of Manga and action books he finds the communicator sat on nothing other than a Sherlock Holmes book.

"Juudaime! I have found the communicator" he says, kneeling infront of Tsuna and presenting the communicator. Unlike Tsuna's headphones, these communicators looked more like a square Bluetooth headset, set to rest inside the ear with a mouth piece coming unobtrusively down the side of the face. Shinichi's was a navy blue with a white star on it. The rest could get away with this sleek design. However Tsuna's headphones not only contained a holographic display device, but also all the programming needed for the Flame Assistant that activated with the command Operation X. However these headphones also worked as an MP3 device- which Tsuna had been using to drown out the screams of his victims. His voice commands could even activate his phone assuming it was in his pocket.

Tsuna takes the communicator from Gokudera and looks at them. He sighs. Seems like he was going to have to trust that they returned safely then. He was quickly learning that the waiting and trust was the hardest part of being a Boss.

They arrive back at the Mechanic's lab and hand the devices over. "Do you want mine too?" Tsuna asks Spanner.

"Yes. I'm updating all of them" he replies, holding his hand out for it.

"You won't be needing it will you Tsuna?" asks Shoichi, taking Gokudera's one from him.

"No. I'm just out for a pleasure trip around town tomorrow, so I doubt I'll be needing it. As long as you don't need my phone too." Shoichi shakes his head.

Tsuna looks down at his watch and notices the time. He looks towards Gokudera and they both nod. Gokudera grabs Shoichi's arm whilst Tsuna pulls Spanner out of his chair.

"O-Oi! Gokudera, what are you doing?" asks Shoichi as he's propelled towards the door.

"Well it's time for dinner. If we don't take you now, you'll end up starting the project and not coming out until it's done. Let me get at least one good meal in you before you go and hibernate." Laughs Tsuna "I don't want _death by starvation and overworking_ to be on the death certificate. People will think I'm a bad Boss."

"Tsuna we aren't that bad!" insists Shoichi. Both Guardians just give the pair a disbelieving look.

"Says the people who were locked away for three weeks figuring out how make robots to do chores, when we employ people called maids who will do it for us." Combats Tsuna.

"At least make a robotic chef or something." Chides Gokudera, opening the door once more. Light gleams in the eyes of the two mechanics.

"Mini-moska used to do that" comments Spanner.

"It would need to be able to cook the food and most likely store it as well." Adds in Shoichi. "The question is do we make it an all in one unit or specifically a chef. We'd have to make it a kitchen then too"

"Or do we make a fully automated kitchen? There could be robotic arms to move things from place to place, like from the fridge to the pan. They would also have knives to chop everything up" wonders Spanner. "The oven, the food processor and other equipment would work by itself."

Tsuna and Gokudera look at each other once more and sigh. So standing behind the mechanics, they place their hands on the mechanics' shoulders and push them to the dining room. These two were going to be useless and dead to the world around them now. Tsuna waits a few seconds and then rolls his eyes as Spanner gets a note book and a pen out to start drawing.

The Tenth Generation snigger when Shoichi and Spanner are pushed into the room and pressed into chairs. The Ninth Generation look on confused since they had never seen this before. It was just another shock from the next generation. And they thought they were weird. Nothing could compare to the _oddness_ of the Tenth Generation; an amazingly dysfunctional yet working Family.

"Don't worry Timoteo. This is perfectly natural. And they aren't being rude if they don't talk back. But when they get like this, nothing short of a mechanical failure can faze them. The mansion could be on fire and they'd still be working away. Of course when the mansion is under attack, or we're in trouble, then they are focused and on the job. There's no better strategist than Shoichi. If I didn't bring them to dinner like that, they wouldn't have made it at all until they collapse from exhaustion and the maids find them."

Just another odd quirk to add to the long list that was the Tenth Generation.

* * *

><p><strong>The phrase about distortions in Fuuta's magnetic field comes from the Haru Haru Interview, desu~. <strong>

**Join me next time for the start of the next Arc including my Favourite character after Gokudera. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 06 June 2012**


	39. 37 A Special day off gone wrong

Chapter 37: A day off gone wrong. 

**Thanks to RHK for reminding me to talk to the Varia.**

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to Reborn?" whines Tsunayoshi as the car drives them to their destination. Reborn's plan for his entrance didn't seem much like Tsuna. Plus it sounded like one that could piss the Varia off and get him killed.<p>

"Of course, you are going to be their Boss soon, so act like one" says Reborn, giving Tsuna a smack on the head before settling back into his seat.

"Yeah, those bastards are so up themselves, we should show them who really is top dog around here" comments Gokudera, hand in a fist raised threateningly. Tsuna found it rather funny that Gokudera would say such things in Tsuna's presence, when he had blown the others up for less. "You have nothing to worry about Juudaime. I'm not going to let them lay a hand on you"

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about Tsuna" repeats Yamamoto, smiling assuredly

"Hey you idiot, that's what I just said. If you're going to speak with that annoying voice of yours then at least say something useful!" shouts Gokudera. Tsuna wasn't sure whether he liked his position between the pair at the moment. Sure it stopped any physical fights happening in the car, but he was right in the centre of the verbal fight that was sure to come if he didn't do something. He was about to get shouted at enough where he was going, he didn't need to lose his hearing now.

So raising his hands, he places them over each of his friends' mouths and prevents the shouting/laughing match- for Yamamoto never actually shouted in return but just laughed it off. "We are not about to start an argument now, are we?" asks Tsuna, voice sugar sweet. Both men shake their heads as best as they can. "Good. Now maybe you would like to use this time to _quietly_ think of ways to persuade the Varia"

That's right. He had just said 'persuade the Varia'. Even he knew how hopeless that sounded. The only way one got the Varia to do anything was if it sounded dangerous, life threatening or interesting. Sadly this visit was about to take most of those elements out of their lives. And taking the fun out of the Varia's lives was not a suggested action if one wanted to live a long life.

"Decimo, sir. We have arrived." Says the driver pulling up to the gateway.

"Well then Dame-Decimo, you know what to do. And if you don't Xanxus will be the last thing you need to worry about" warns Reborn, that Spartan gleam in his eyes promising a painful and unusual punishment.

"Heeii! Yes Reborn. I'll do it. C'mon guys, we should be going" screams Tsuna, pushing on Yamamoto's shoulder to get him to leave the car before Reborn could make good on the threat.

Within a blink, Yamamoto has settled into his Hitman aura, calm and collected. Opening the door and stepping out, he holds it open for Tsuna to step out of too. Gokudera exits from the other side of the car and goes to stand at Tsuna's side. Tsuna too has raised his flame and settled into 'Boss mode'.

"Let's go then" says Yamamoto, him and Gokudera taking a step forwards. Tsuna follows a few paces behind them. They walk to the gate, and with a Flame-powered kick, they force them open with a loud bang. They then walk down the 'garden' towards the main entrance of Varia Castle. It couldn't really be called a Garden considering its state. It was basically grass, rocks and mud. The scenes of past battles and training sessions could be seen everywhere. Plus, pretty flowers weren't really the Varia's style. Gravel lined the walkway between the outer gate and the entrance.

"Yamamoto stop!" shout Tsuna and Gokudera at the same time. Yamamoto does so, foot raised half in the air since he was mid step. His balance perfectly maintained on only one foot, he looks over his shoulder at them

"What?" he asks. He frowns as both men look rather serious. But neither are looking at him, but instead at where he was about to step.

"Gokudera, I trust you can handle this?" asks Tsuna. Gokudera nods and carefully moves to kneel infront of the spot. Tsuna turns to tell Yamamoto what was going on. "As per usual, the Varia have rigged their garden. You were about to step on a bomb. They must have had some unwanted visitors recently to add these in. We're going to have to be on the lookout for more of them." Yamamoto nods and places his foot back on the ground behind him. By now Gokudera had carefully removed the gravel and dirt around the area and had a screwdriver and a pair of pliers in his hands. With a look of intense concentration, he carefully diffused the bomb before placing it in his pocket.

"No use wasting it" he says in answer to the weird look the others gave him. They both shrug, trusting Gokudera to know what he was doing. They carefully continue to walk down the gravel pathway but instead just manoeuvre around the rest of the traps instead if diffusing them. Bombs weren't the only trap they encountered; trip wires were also hidden just above the gravel, releasing flying knives and even a few axes at one point.

Once at the main doors, Gokudera and Yamamoto kick these in too. This was all part of Reborn's plan, a way to show that Tsuna was higher than them and could do what the hell he wanted. Plus it would earn more respect from the Varia then a nice little knock on the door would. Like he suspected the loud entrances had drawn Varia Subordinates to the entranceway, all armed to the teeth and dangerous. Tsuna wondered whether Reborn had stayed in the car on purpose or not, just to avoid the senseless fight that was sure to happen here. Or maybe he just didn't want to see Mammon.

"Hey stand down retards, or can't you see who's standing before your pathetic asses?" shouts Gokudera, standing between Tsuna and the mob

"Maybe you're forgetting just where you are? We don't exactly care about things like that here" answers one man. Shouts and leers of agreement resound around the entranceway.

"Che, I thought Varia members had more sense than to fight a hopeless battle." Growls Gokudera back, fingers itching to stuff some dynamite down that man's throat for disrespecting Juudaime like that.

"Why you cocky bastard" shouts a different man as he pulls out his gun and aims it at Gokudera. But before the man can pull the trigger, a knife flies across his chest, drawing a line of red in its wake, and embeds itself into the man's outstretched arm. The man hisses in pain, but doesn't scream since Varia members are tougher than that.

"Ushishishi~ The Bomb-Boy is the Prince's Pet. The Prince didn't give you permission to play with him. Do you want Royal Punishment?" Belphegor walks in from a side corridor spinning a knife on his fingers.

"Well we weren't just going to stand here and let them walk in like they owned the place now were we?" argues the man, holding his wounded arm.

"All of them are higher ranking than you peasants. You don't have the right to play with them. Now leave before The Prince finds some new paint to use for his next masterpiece." The mob collectively blanch and run in a very un-Varia like fashion as quickly as possible out of the door. It seemed like this was a threat that had actually been carried out before rather than just an idle one. Tsuna didn't think he wanted to see the last picture Belphegor had painted then.

"Ushishishi~, we are popular with the Lord's Knight's aren't we?" smirks Belphegor, sauntering over to them.

"Really? Who else has been here?" Tsuna asks, not caring about the weird nicknames. Lord and Knights were better than trash and scum after all.

"Your Criminal came over and was talking to MY Mammon without the Prince's permission. He came for the Froggie. When the Froggie insulted the Prince, The Prince chucked him over the wall and Froggie left."

_Hm, so Mukuro came and took Flan with him then. Well in the future Flan did know where the Vendicare was. _"I'm afraid I don't know when Flan will be coming back. Anyway, I need to speak with Xanxus, and whoever else is here. There have been some changes to the way things are being done around here. I don't know whether Xanxus told you or not."

Belphegor grins and steps over towards Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto bristle as the deranged prince walks past them and keeps on going until he's a step away from Tsuna. "Ushishishi~ Boss told us about your Detective running off to be with the Vindice." Tsuna can feel Belphegor's eyes narrow as he flicks a knife into his hands and holds it flat under Tsuna's chin. "But the Lord never told us that he'd found a new toy with new flames. We thought he was a boring detective, but he's more interesting than that."

Tsuna was glad he'd raised his flames before he came in or else he's be quaking with fear right now. Belphegor was the least 'stable' of Xanxus's crew and one wrong word could cause the man to attack. But at the moment, he was fine and just stared at Belphegor. "Well, call everyone together and you might find out more. Of course if you aren't interested, I could just walk away right now" offers Tsuna, knowing that Bel was interested.

"Ushishi~ The Lord is staying whether he likes it or not. Come hither and the Prince will send for the rest." Belphegor turns on his heels, knife stashed away and walks down the corridor, a bounce in his step.

"Grr, that Knife-Bastard, threatening Juudaime like that." Growls Gokudera, following Tsuna down the corridor.

"haha, Bel wasn't threatening Tsuna. Wasn't that a normal conversation with any of the Varia members? And anyway, Tsuna could defend himself if Belphegor did attack." Consoles Yamamoto with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah?" says Gokudera disbelievingly. He waves a hand in the direction of Yamamoto's sword hand "If Juudaime can defend himself then why are your knuckles turning white?" Yamamoto looks down and realises he'd been holding his sword far too tightly. Laughing care-freely like usual, Yamamoto slings the sword over his shoulder and doesn't bother to answer Gokudera's question.

As they round the corner, it became apparent that Belphegor didn't need to 'call for' the rest of the Varia members. Mammon and Lussuria were waiting in the corridor, next to an open set of double doors. Tsuna guessed that they had felt the strong Flame Presence of the three of them. It wasn't like they were trying to hide their flames, and no one else had a Flame Presence as strong as the 10th Generation did accept Byakuran and his Funeral Wreaths. But there was no reason for Byakuran to ever come to Varia Castle.

"Mammon!" sings Belphegor before skipping over and plucking the Arcobaleno from the air. Said baby grumbles but makes no major effort to be released.

"Mou~ Come on guys. You don't want to keep Boss waiting now" claims Lussuria, batting a gloved hand at them.

"Che, more like you shouldn't be wasting Juudaime's time with pathetic weaklings" shouts Gokudera back. Lussuria keeps on walking and waves a hand behind him indicating he doesn't really care.

Inside the room is a long table with two chairs, one at either end. The one at the far end was already occupied- Xanxus sat with the windows behind him. Levi stood to the side, dutifully filling up Xanxus's wine glass. The rest of the Varia sauntered in that direction too, all standing or leaning against the wall behind their Boss. Tsuna sits down in the other chair, swivels to the side and throws his feet over one of the arm rests. Whilst it was a relaxed position, it also showed that Tsuna didn't see them as a threat. Of course he was wary of them, and from this position, one quick flame boost would send him backwards and up, where he could quickly push off the ceiling or the walls and jet towards the attacker, punching them quite nicely in the face before they could turn around and retaliate. Xanxus's position was a similar affair. Sitting with his back to the windows showed he didn't care about any assassination shots snipers might take, since his enemies could see him, but he couldn't see them. The light from the windows cast him in shadow, making it harder for people inside the room to read him, but cast light on their faces to make their every move as clear as day. As usual, his feet were on the table, showing he was the ruler of his house and because it was generally comfortable.

Yamamoto and Gokudera took their usual positions next to Tsuna, on either side and back slightly. It might seem to make more sense to follow the _protection in numbers_ rule when dealing with someone as dangerous as the Varia, but Tsuna's other options would only make the situation worse. Hibari would of course want to fight, and wouldn't do something as silly as be a body guard for Tsuna. Ryohei would piss the Varia off with his loudness and a fight was sure to follow. Lambo would agitate the Varia with either his obnoxiousness or his crying. Chrome was spending the day looking after Lambo. And whilst Gokudera's temper might be fuel for the fire, Tsuna couldn't leave the house without his Right Hand Man by his side. Not that the title mattered- right hand man or not, Gokudera wasn't going to let Juudaime go anywhere without him unless there was a legitimate reason not to (or if he was ordered by Reborn). Shinichi and Kaito might have been good choices to bring with him- if Kaito behaved himself- but of course, neither were here at the moment.

"Talk Brat." Demands Xanxus.

"Very well Xanxus, I'll get straight to the point." Says Tsuna. "I'm here to talk about the contract I made with the Vindice a week ago." The Varia stiffen slightly at the word Vendice- even they couldn't take one of the Mafia Jailers on.

"That contract was between you, Bermuda and your detective who decided to run off with them. We weren't involved in it." Xanxus says gruffly.

"VROOOIII!" shouts Squalo in confused protect. "What on earth are you going on about? What contract? All you told us was that the Brat had a Detective with weird flames that has the guts to willingly walk away with the Vindice. You didn't mention a contract"

"Of course I didn't dipshit, since it doesn't concern us" shouts Xanxus back whilst throwing his wine glass at Squalo. Levi sighs and walks to a cabinet in the corner of the room to get his Boss a new glass.

"But I think it does. The contract stated that no one was to be killed any more" interrupts Tsuna. The other Varia members look at Tsuna as if he's gone mad. Slowly the anger in the room builds. Like Tsuna thought, they were acting like children who had had their favourite toy taken from them.

"Mou~, I'm sorry, hunny but I don't think I heard that correctly" says Lussuria, slowly and calmly whilst he inserts a pinkie into his ear to clean it out. "Did you just say no more killing?" Internally Tsuna gulps. He had forgotten that dead was part of this man's aesthetics- the men he liked were cold, dead and unmoving, beaten to a bloody pulp.

Mammon pouts slightly since assassination jobs usually paid quite well. Any jobs involving killing were always charged at a higher rate. However it wasn't the end of the world. An illusionist of her calibre could easily move more directly into the information trade. She already had quite a large foot in the information business, it wouldn't hurt to take a bigger step in. Belphegor too frowned. Killing was rather fun- he'd always found it so ever since he killed his brother (or supposed to have killed. If the future trip was any indication, his damn brother was still alive somewhere out there and he even had a butler! Well, not that it mattered, he had Mammon and she was miles better than a mere butler.)- however it wasn't essential to his fun, but usually went hand in hand. He didn't have to kill to get his victims to scream beautiful arias nor to paint the walls such a wonderful crimson. It was usually that he went a bit too far and they ended up dead. Dead corpses weren't all that interesting since they could no longer shout out in undisguised fear at his mere presence nor could they bow before him anymore.

Levi didn't like the sound of that contract either. Electricity, specifically lightening, was known for killing its victims. Plus he was merciless, he killed **all** of his victims whether they be a man, woman or child. If this contract did affect them, then he was going to have the added bother of watching his strength. How troublesome. He might have to leave a few of his parabolas at home from now on. Squalo was not a happy shark either. What was the point in a fight if your life wasn't on the line? Plus there were certain rules in a proper swords match. You gave it your all to show proper respect to your opponent. With Squalo, this lead to very short matches, since giving it his all usually resulted in a quick death. Plus in sword fights, you fought to the bitter end to retain one's pride.

"Che. How pathetic you all are; needing to end your opponent's life just to feel good about yourselves. Are you afraid that if you don't kill them then they'll come back and defeat you? Is that it?" admonishes Gokudera, giving them all a look of disgust.

"Yeah, Squalo you know that right. If you kill everyone then you aren't going to get any people who are going to train to beat you for revenge. Isn't that why you train, to try and beat me one day?" asks Yamamoto confidently. That sentence was half true though. Squalo still beat him quite often, especially when it came to pure sword matches with no flames involved. If it came to hand to hand combat, Yamamoto lost even more often.

"Vrooii! Watch your mouth runt." Shouts Squalo, waving his sword around in the air.

"Bwahahaha" laughs Xanxus deeply, interrupting Squalo's shouting tirade. "I think you are forgetting something Brat. And the rest of my idiotic minions" Tsuna nearly burst out laughing at the minions comment, but stops when cold red eyes burn into his. "Brat, look outside and tell me what is written on our flag."

Tsuna scoffs a boss-like scoff "I'm not moving just to look at a flag Xanxus."

Xanxus seems to like his answer and instead turns his eyes to Levi. The moustached man's eyes light up like a Christmas tree when his boss looks at him. Tsuna wondered if this was how Gokudera looked at him sometimes. "Show him the flag" Xanxus orders.

"Yes Boss" shouts Levi and reaches into his jacket. The three don't believe it when a full sized, delicately folded flag comes out of the jacket. With a flick, the Flag is unfolded. Levi faces his Boss, presenting the unfurled flag.

"Read what it says" demands Xanxus.

Levi nods and doesn't even need to look at the flag to know what it says. However for Tsuna's benefit, he does point the flag in his direction "It says "Squadra killer autonoma di Vongola IX". "

Tsuna knew that was Italian for "Autonomous Assassination Team of Vongola IX."

"Yeah, and what of it?" asks Gokudera, not seeing the point.

Xanxus growls and points a hand at a specific part of the flag. "Can't you trashes read? We don't belong to you. I only follow what orders the Old Man gives me, **if** I want to take them. I don't accept ANY missions from you. The contract was that YOU Brat, were not allowed to order anyone to kill. As far as I can see, the Old Man can still kill whoever he deems fit."

Gokudera thinks about this for a moment before crossing his arms "I'm afraid he's right there Juudaime. However, it would apply to them if they ever became your subordinates. I believe we Guardians and most likely the Vongola at the Japanese branch are deemed your subordinates. However the Varia are still Nono's." He looks up from Juudaime and look down the table at Xanxus. "But you'd better start thinking about it. When Juudaime does become the official Boss of Vongola things are going to change. And Killing is right at the top of that list. You are too comfortable where you are to bother forming an independent Family all of your own. And even then Juudaime would still have to deal with you. With Juudaime's succession the Mafia is going to change- you had better be prepared for the ride."

When pairs of Varia eyes look his way at Gokudera's bold statement, Tsuna just confidently smirks back, showing he was serious, and Gokudera wasn't just all hype.

"Bwahaha, so you were serious when you said you were going to destroy Vongola." After Xanxus finishes laughing, his eyes narrow "I'd like to see you try Brat" In a weird way Xanxus was protective of Vongola since he saw it as his. It might not be his in name, but it was going to be and still could be if he could ever bother to kill Tsuna. He just would get new rings made up- ones that would accept him.

"Stick around and watch then Xanxus. I'm serious about changing it." Invites Tsuna, voice confident and cool. He looks down at his watch. "Well then, I think we had better be going. If that's the way you interpreted the contract, then who am I to stop you? I'm sure the Vendice will give you a warning if they don't like what you are doing." Tsuna gets up from the chair and leaves the room without even a goodbye.

The Varia sit there contemplating the meeting and all the new information they had been told. In the quiet of the room, laughter breaks out

"Ushishishi~ Hey, Boss. Mind telling the Prince the exact words of the Contract?" Belphegor asks, a winning smile on his face.

"You expect me to remember?" Xanxus asks. Belphegor nods and waits for an answer. Xanxus huffs and repeats what had happened. " Bermuda- the Vindice Arcobaleno and Boss of the Vendicare, said: _So I shall make a deal with you. You shall swear to fulfil out that Resolve and I shall take in any prisoners that you may give to me. If you break that promise and tell any of your subordinates to Kill, you shall face the Punishment of the Vindice, and Kudo Shinichi will come and be under my protection._ Kudo Shinichi is the Detective with the weird new flames. And by Resolve, he meant what the Brat had said earlier_: I will not kill with my Dying Will_."

"Vroii, we never did ask those brats about that weird new flame either." Grumbles Squalo.

"Ushisishi~ there are quite a few loopholes in that phrasing. Firstly, is a continuation of what you were saying Boss" The Varia turn to face their confessed Genius. "It states that the Lord must tell his subordinates to kill, however, surely if he tells us not to kill but we do so anyway, he's not in the wrong. We get a little punishment for disobeying orders and continue on as normal. So we can continue to kill at our own choosing, as long as we send the boring ones to the Vendicare we'll be fine" The rest of the Varia's eyes light up as the possibility is revealed.

"You said few loopholes, what's the other one?" asks Mammon.

Belphegor lifts her up so they can face one another. "The Lord said Kill with his Dying Will. So he might be fine if he kills without using his Flames. But I'm not too sure on that one. Plus he's not his own subordinate so he can't tell himself not to kill."

"Ha, that ain't ever going to happen" laughs Xanxus. "He would rather attempt to disable me with a measly knife than kill someone who had harmed his own men. You noticed the sword scums' injury didn't you?"

"Yeah, he was favouring his left side, most likely a wound to the waist and to the thigh" analyses Squalo since he knew the movement of the Rain Swordsman best.

"Yeah, well he was injured when some scum decided to betray Vongola during a negotiation. Lots of men were hurt and the Rain trash arrived home unconscious. But despite the injury and the betrayal, the Brat still couldn't find it in himself to kill." Xanxus looks disgusted as he repeats the circumstances.

"But there's still time to watch him break." Comments Levi, refilling the wine glass "If he thinks he can change the Mafia, he'd better change his mind. He's going to drive himself mad trying to do that"

The rest of the Varia can't help but agree.

* * *

><p>Today was quite a special day for Tsuna. Well not special as such, but it held importance, especially now he was in Italy and not Japan, away from his extended family. It was a shame that he had had to deal with the Varia this morning, although it was a miracle that things had gone so smoothly. Xanxus must have been thinking about the Contract to have come to a favourable (to Xanxus at least) decision so quickly. And Tsuna thought, that maybe, just maybe, he had earned some Respect from Xanxus. It wasn't everyday someone had the audacity to summon the Vindice. It wasn't everyday someone decided to make a contract with them, knowing the dire consequences of breaking it. Nor had Tsuna been all that scared of them; the only scream he had made was due to Xanxus himself. During the meeting Xanxus hadn't threatened him, pointed an X-Gun at him, nor thrown the wine glass at him. So maybe there was a chance for a working relationship between them after all. Or at least a tolerable one.<p>

But Xanxus wasn't what he wanted to be thinking about right now. What he actually wanted to think about were two special girls: Haru and Kyoko. For today was Self Appreciation Day. Also known as Cake Day.

"Juudaime. Will you be fine here? I have a few errands to run first but I'll be back as quickly as possible, I swear" worries Gokudera, looking over Juudaime as if Tsuna was a small child and he a worried mother.

Tsuna smiles and gestures to the table. "I have everything I need Gokudera. There's no need for me to move from this spot. So go ahead and don't worry about me" Gokudera looks around to see if any suspicious people are in sight. None are. So finally he relents and bows to Juudaime.

"I'll be back soon Juudaime. If you ever need anything, please call for me" Tsuna waves Gokudera off and sits back down once his friend is out of sight.

Sitting down to his slice of chocolate cake and a Vanilla latte, he looks around the square he was in. Whilst Cake Day had started out as a tradition each girl had had separately, once they become friends, they shared the day together. Now, after Tsuna had started to do more and more paperwork, the girls had included him too. They decided that if the other's weren't going to pull Tsuna out of the office then they would- quite literally to. So Self Appreciation Day became a day when the girls celebrated how well they'd done over the past month and a day for Tsuna to relax and recharge. It had been a tradition going on for more than a year now. Tsuna smiles forlornly at his slice of cake. This would be the first time he had done this without the girls with him. However we wanted to do it to remember the girls. With the Mafia slowly taking over his life, he didn't want to forget about them. He never wanted to push them to the side. Unlike in the future, they weren't cooking for the boys, nor played any other important role in their daily lives. It would be easy to put other tasks before the girls and stop seeing them altogether.

Just as he is swallowing his first bite, his phone goes off. But no matter how much he wishes to ignore the call, he knows that he must answer it. Digging around in a pocket, since Shoichi and Spanner have his headphones, he looks to find it's Shoichi calling him. This wasn't unusual. If it was anyone other than one of his guardians then all calls went through Shoichi. Sometimes the calls were from other Bosses or subordinates and in most of those cases, Shoichi tried to direct them to someone else to deal with since Tsuna was always busy. Tsuna was glad for the help since it meant he could concentrate more with less interruptions.

"Hello Shoichi" says Tsuna, no hint of his anger at being disturbed in sight.

"Heya Tsuna, I have Haru and Kyoko on the line for you. Something about Self Appreciation Day. You want me to put them through?" Shoichi obviously had no clue what this tradition was, being shut up in his lab like he was. Tsuna could almost laugh at the coincidence.

"Yes please Shoichi." Says Tsuna warmly. There is a beep, then a few more beeps before the line goes slightly crackly. "Hello Haru, Kyoko."

"Hello Tsuna!" shout the two girls, although the sound isn't very clear. "We wanted to check up on you."

Tsuna does laugh at this and the girls are glad to hear it. "I'm doing fine girls. I'm even sat in town with a slice of-"

"~Chocolate cake and a Vanilla Latte~ Desu~" sing the girls before bursting into a giggling fit. It wasn't Tsuna's fault that this was his favourite! "Haru has a Passion fruit Cheesecake ***crkkk*** a blackcurrant meringue" The girls had the phone on speaker so they could both hear him, and he could hear both at once. "how is everything down in Italy?" asks Kyoko.

"Fine I suppose." Replies Tsuna.

There are two sighs from the other end of the phone line.

"Tsuna, we are ***crackle*** girls now and ***fshhh*** handle it" Tsuna frowns at the bad connection. Shoichi had been crystal clear, but Tsuna supposed it was because of the long distance between them.

"Girls, wait a moment. You're breaking up. I'll try to find some better reception." Tsuna announces as he stands up and walks around the square. However the static still persisted even though he could hear odd snippets of conversation between the girls. He starts to walk towards an alleyway that leads into a larger Square. Maybe the tall buildings around him were interfering. "What were you saying?" he asks once more.

"I said that we are big girls now Tsuna and you should tell us the truth. We can handle it. I'm fed up of the lies" Kyoko was sounding rather serious about this. Haru spoke next. "If your lives in the Mafia are anything like the movies are, then we know that things are going to be dangerous. We want to help desu~. We're a part of this too, or didn't anyone tell you that the Vongola Mansion has been attacked twice since you've been gone?"

Tsuna nearly drops the phone. No! No one had told him that. "What do you mean? I haven't heard about that! Are you alright, were there any injured, anyone dead?" says Tsuna in a flurry.

"Calm down desu~" says Haru. Kyoko takes over "No, no one was harmed since the staff took care of them pretty quickly. Me and Haru, as well as I-pin and Bianchi are all fine too. But we wanted to do something. But everyone refused us until we got your permission."

Tsuna's intuition doesn't like the sound of that and flares up in warning. Or at least he thinks that's the cause. "And that is?" he asks wearily. These two were known for being impulsive.

"We want to learn how to" starts Haru.

However Tsuna doesn't hear the end of the sentence as there is a flash of green and a spray of some smoke in the air.

* * *

><p>All the way in Japan, two girls are sitting over the remnants of their dessert when there is a thud over the phone line. It sounded like the phone had been dropped on the floor.<p>

"Tsuna?" asks Haru "Hello, Tsuna? Everything alright?"

She receives no answer. A few moments later, the call cuts off and the girls are left with the worrying and inhuman sound of the dial tone.

"I wonder what happened. You don't think he's mad with us for asking that do you?" Kyoko asks Haru.

"I don't think so, desu~ Tsuna would have shouted at us instead, telling us how silly we are to even ask that. It's not like him to just hang up like that."

"Should we try again? Maybe the signal cut out?" suggests Kyoko. Haru nods and redials Tsuna's number.

"Hey Haru, Kyoko, did you forget to tell Tsuna something?" asks Shoichi as he answers the call.

"No, I think we were cut off. There was a thud before the call ended, like Tsuna had dropped his phone." Kyoko explains. Shoichi makes a considering noise, before trying to connect the call for them.

After a few minutes, he goes back to the girls. "That's strange, I can't connect through to him. Let me try Gokudera instead. He'd know what's going on." After pressing a few buttons, he hears the phone ring.

"Yeah? What's up?" asks Gokudera, the noise of the crowd behind him.

"Hey Gokudera. Are you with Tsuna at the moment?" asks Shoichi, his voice showing his confusion.

Gokudera makes a questioning noise before replying "Not at the moment, no. I am running errands around town whilst he's in a café. Why, something wrong?" A slight hint of worry creeps into his voice at the end.

"Well Haru and Kyoko were talking to him before the phone was dropped on Tsuna's end and the call ended. We wondered if you knew what was going on." Dropping the phone did sound like something Tsuna would do since he was still slightly clumsy. However he'd always pick the phone back up and apologise quickly.

"Give me a moment, I'm just a street away" says Gokudera, turning around and walking back the way he had come. The line goes quiet as Shoichi explains what's happening to the girls. If Gokudera listened, he could hear what the girls were saying too. He enters the square and notices that Juudaime isn't in sight. Thinking that maybe he went inside for another drink, Gokudera walks over to Juudaime's table, only to find a full mug of coffee and a mostly untouched cake. Gokudera looks around and still can't see Juudaime. "Fuck" he hisses.

"Language Gokudera" chides Kyoko.

"What was that for?" asks Haru, worried about the use of that word. It didn't bode well.

"Shut up! Give me a second, maybe he went for a walk." Says Gokudera before walking down the only other exit of the Square. As he re-enters into the sunlight, he looks around the larger plaza and still can't find any sign of Tsuna. Growling, he runs over to a set of steps behind a building and climbs to the roof to get a better vantage point. He even checks the sky in case Juudaime had gone flying, but there was nothing except bright blue sky. Gokudera vaguely notices Thunder clouds on the horizon. He quickly puts the others on hold and dials Tsuna's phone. It goes straight to answer machine, not even one ring.

So instead he tries Yamamoto's phone. He starts shouting as soon as the man picks up "Oi, Yakyuu-baka have you seen Juudaime around town?"

"Huh? No I haven't. Gokudera, what's" starts Yamamoto, but Gokudera quickly ends the call.

He dials another number "Hey, Kusakabe. You and Hibari are patrolling today right? Have either of you seen Juudaime within the past 20 minutes?" The answer is another no from them.

Getting more and more worried with every negative answer, he futilely hopes that Juudaime has gone home. "Shoichi, he hasn't come back home yet?" he asks. It was possible to fly home in that time frame. Shoichi checks the security cameras but comes back with another no.

"Then there are only two possibilities left. He's most likely gone off to be alone for a while. Hopefully he should come back home later on."

"Or?" asks Haru and Kyoko at the same time.

Gokudera hesitates before saying "Or it means that Juudaime's…"

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahaha, cliff hanger. Although it's obvious what's happened to Tsuna. Guesses are welcome. <strong>

**I'll see you guys next time, okay?**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 13 June 2012**


	40. 38 The Probability of Possibility

Chapter 38: The Probability of Possibility 

Juudaime **was** coming home

Gokudera believed that wholeheartedly. Or at least he wished that he could. But he knew the Mafia far better than anyone else. Juudaime was not one to go missing without warning anyone about it. Juudaime knew by now that leaving without warning did a lot of harm to the family and he never wanted to harm them. So it didn't matter if Tsuna was in one of the rare moods where he felt like 'killing' them all just to make them shut up and the paperwork stop flooding in, he was still kind enough to leave a note. It had happened a few times in the past 5 years. After all, the Tenth Generation weren't exactly the sanest of people, nor the most calm and even Tsuna deserved a break. However, unlike the others, Tsuna was unable to take a break. The Sun set in the sky, it wasn't always pouring with Rain, rumbling Thunder nor whipping out a Storm. There were moments of a Cloudless blue sky and plenty of times where Mist had evaporated and wasn't seen. The Moon eclipsed and the Stars meagre light was blocked out. But the Sky was always, always there. It was impossible to turn the sky off. Orange, blue or black, the sky was always there being a home to everything, and in Tsuna's case, everyone else.

So in those rare moments when Tsuna wanted peace and quiet to himself, to just be alone and think, to realise that silence was a word with meaning, Gokudera let him. He let Juudaime take a break and did everything in his power to make sure that the cause of the problem- aka, everyone else- went nowhere near him. Of course Gokudera generally didn't have to do much since Tsuna had the added advantage of being able to fly, which no one else, apart from Gokudera himself- just barely- could do. And even then, Gokudera couldn't fly in the same way Juudaime could, he could really only hover on the disks of his Sistema CAI.

So whilst Gokudera was praying to anyone that would listen that Juudaime was taking a breather, his intelligent mind reminded him that the others hadn't done anything recently to cause such behaviour in Juudaime. It had been a week since Shinichi had left them, so surely if Tsuna wanted time to think over that, he would have done so by now. Basically, any way Gokudera tried to reason himself into the belief that Juudaime **was** coming home, he just couldn't.

So that left him with the next most probable outcome that made his blood run cold.

Juudaime had been kidnapped.

As that thought entered his head, Gokudera knelt down and was about to smack his head harshly on the concrete of the roof he was on before he caught himself. What would be the use in apologising without Juudaime infront of him? He should do so when he finally found Juudaime, and the bastard that had the guts to steal his most precious Juudaime was sat in a hospital bed with only bandages keeping him together. He'd engrave his storm mark so deeply into that bastard that the man would fear even thinking the word Vongola again. Whilst he had a generally angry personality, like Juudaime had expertly analysed (since Juudaime was amazing like that) Gokudera never actually wanted to kill anyone. What one said didn't always correspond with what one meant after all, and lines like _I'll kill you_ were more cliché than meaningful. They were stereotypical of his nature, of how people viewed him and had unconsciously become part of his vocabulary. His gruff words were merely a defence mechanism stopping anyone from getting in close enough to break his heart once again. But this man, this person who had dared to even touch Juudaime, Gokudera truly wanted to kill him. For taking Tsuna away from them was like killing Juudaime.

Being as observant of Juudaime as he was (He did not call it stalking, he was in plain sight and Juudaime always knew he was there, so it was not stalking, just healthy obsession) he knew that Juudaime was dependant on the rest of them. Taking Tsuna away from them was worse than taking away oxygen from the man. And Gokudera knew this because he was exactly the same. A live without Juudaime in it was not worth living. Juudaime had saved him, brought salvation to his troubled soul, and in return, the Guardians had saved Juudaime too. They had saved him from his worthless life, from a life of bullies, from failure and ridicule. They had unwittingly provided Tsuna with a reason to live, and no matter how much Tsuna disliked the idea, a worthwhile job and a stable life. The mere act of standing by his side, of talking and interacting with him had given Tsuna a life that he wanted to live.

So taking Tsuna away from them was taking away his reason to live.

Gokudera knew that he had to find Juudaime as soon as possible. Not just to reduce the time Tsuna was held captive and submitted to whatever treatment the enemy decided to give him, but to make sure that the Sky was whole as soon as possible. Without Tsuna there, the Family could fall apart. It wasn't supposed to, but it was highly possible. Whilst Yamamoto was the calming aspect of the family, even he wouldn't be able to hold the family together for long. None of the others respected either Gokudera nor Yamamoto enough to actually listen to them in Juudaime's stead.

_Think you idiot! Think!_ Berates Gokudera to himself. How to find Juudaime? Well, the first thing to do would be to stop the incessant shouting that was coming from his hand. With a growl he snaps the phone shut, ending the call and the annoying high pitched shouting, before turning around and prowling down the stairs and back to the last place he had seen Juudaime. People were quick to get out of the angry man's way. So standing in the first smaller square, he looks around. From here, there are only two exits: The one where Gokudera exited originally and the one that he had just come from. So first things first was to determine which way Juudaime had been going. He walks into the shop and finds the girl working at the counter.

"Did you see where the man sat at that table went?" he asks, voice cold even though he was pulling his emotions in. He points a hand out of the front door and in the direction of where Juudaime was sitting.

The girl looks that way and furrows her eyebrows, obviously thinking about it. "Umm, Yeah he went that way" she says pointing to the left. "He had a phone call. I thought it was strange that he got up so quickly since he'd only just sat down. He's been on a rather long phone call since he's not even back yet."

Gokudera thanks the lady and takes the left exit out of the square, leading into the larger plaza. There was an alleyway connecting the two squares, and it was rather dark, cool in the shade of the taller buildings on both sides. This was the most likely place for the kidnapping to take place (if there was even a kidnapping, which he really really hoped there wasn't). However looking around, there weren't any signs of a fight- no over turned boxes, no drag lines in the dust, no splatters of blood, nothing.

Something must have made Juudaime drop the phone though, and the girls hadn't reported hearing the sound of a fight before the phone cut off. He'd have to ask them more details later on. So if there was no fight, what made Juudaime drop the phone? Shock, some sort of paralytic, or a tranquiliser? Hmm, then there would be evidence of the last two. So crouching down on the ground, Gokudera starts to frantically, yet methodically look for any evidence he could. However just before he started to move things about, he remembered something. Shinichi was a detective- he'd be able to help. If only the idiot was here at the moment. He was a Guardian, how dare he leave Juudaime's side! He didn't care that 'Stars and the Moon were supposed to be farther away from the sky', or whatever Juudaime had said the other day. They were Guardians, and that contained the key word of GUARD. How could they do that without even being in the same place? Gokudera was conveniently forgetting the fact that he had not been at Juudaime's side either and pinches his arm harshly in punishment. But still, if he took photos of the place, then maybe Shinichi could do his Star Observation on it and find clues. No! He'd do one better and video record everything so there would be as much evidence as possible. Reaching into his Magical jacket, he pulls out a roll of bandages, sets his phone to record and ties it to his head. The phone was a Vongola Original, or a Mechanic original if one wanted to be specific. But the important thing was that it was better than any average mass produced phone. The camera was the best out there, as clear as the real thing with perfect colours and no distortion even when zoomed in. Plus it did one hundred other things that only Gokudera saw fit to use. The others just played games on them instead of using all of the other useful applications the Mechanics had put on them.

So with the Phone recording and strapped in a place as close to his point of view as possible, Gokudera started to work. As methodical and careful as always, he started from the end nearest the café and worked up towards the square. Boxes were moved, lifted, checked under and then replaced as near as perfect as possible. Passers-by gave Gokudera strange looks, first of all wondering just what he was doing crawling around on the floor. When they caught sight of the camera, they assumed he was on some sort of weird reality TV show and left him to it. At least most people left him alone until the most useless, unobservant, obtrusive, thick headed and utterly carefree Baseball fanatic arrived on the scene. Gokudera was quick to grab Yamamoto's trainer before he could accidentally kick a crisp packet that was lying on the floor.

"Don't you dare move, Yakyuu-baka. Don't move a thing." He growls lowly before checking around, under and in the crisp packet and finding no sight of a tranquiliser dart, bullet or needle.

"Haha, What are you doing Gokudera? Did you lose one of your contacts?" Yamamoto asks, looking around him to see if he could spot anything shiny on the ground. He noticed, but ignored the phone bandaged around Gokudera's head. Contrary to popular belief, Yamamoto was not stupid, nor unobservant, but just knew that every word counts. So why bother saying depressing ones? He had always been happy go lucky and decided that everyone else should feel like this too. Life was certainly more fun feeling like this. So he observed, read the atmosphere and did what he could to change it to a more favourable one. Which often meant making a fool out of himself and having the running gag of making everything seem to be about games, since he was 'only a jock'. So whilst it was possible that Gokudera really was looking for his contact, with the current situation- a rather paranoid phone call about Tsuna's whereabouts- Yamamoto knew that Gokudera wouldn't be wasting time looking for something as insignificant and replaceable as a contact lens. He knew that if Tsuna was in trouble Gokudera would run blind in the right direction just to try and protect Tsuna.

"Of course not stupid. I don't even need contacts. I just use glasses for when I'm studying to stave off headaches. And anyway, I only wear contacts for my Sistema CAI." It was something he was rather proud about since it was another common link that he shared with Juudaime and him alone- wearing contacts for battle. Yamamoto knew Gokudera was concentrating really hard since he got a reasonable reply, rather than being shouted at and punched. "I'm looking for evidence"

Yamamoto's eyes sharpened at that and his mouth pursed slightly, considering what that really meant. The only thing he could be looking for evidence for would be related to the phone call he received earlier. The one asking if he'd seen Tsuna. So putting the two things together meant Gokudera was looking for evidence surrounding Tsuna's disappearance.

"So Tsuna really is missing? I wondered why you had phoned me asking where Tsuna was, you always know where he is." Yamamoto places a hand at the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes Juudaime is missing!" shouts Gokudera, looking up. It's then that Yamamoto can see the worry and stress in those grey eyes.

"Okay okay. Calm down. You are doing everything you can to find him right. So there's no use getting stressed over it. Tsuna doesn't like to see you get stressed after all. So what can I do to help?" calms Yamamoto. He knew better than to just butt into whatever Gokudera was doing. The careful way the man was looking at the floor proved he had a plan and interfering with that plan could be detrimental. Plus, Gokudera was hell of a lot smarter than he was and most likely knew what to do. Gokudera was Tsuna's right hand man, and should know how to handle things when Tsuna wasn't there. Yamamoto certainly would turn to him if Tsuna wasn't around.

"I need you to go and find Hibari. He can police this area off until I've catalogued everything for evidence. Then he can go off and do what he wants to to help fine Juudaime." Says Gokudera slowly, thinking things through. Yamamoto nods, takes some very careful steps backwards and runs off to find Hibari. In the meantime, Gokudera goes back to cataloguing and videoing every inch of the alleyway.

A few minutes later and he's about half way down the alleyway. Near the wall, he notices a disturbance in the dust on the ground. It's hardly noticeable, but there seems to be a slight scuff, a collecting of dust in the shape of the heel of a shoe. It looked like someone had started to slip. He looks up and can track the footsteps in the dust coming from the direction of the café. But the footsteps stop here, which was weird since there was nowhere for them to go. He looks up the wall, wondering if someone climbed it, when he notices something shining on the wall. He moves slightly and it disappears. He stands and finds he can't find a trace of it. So kneeling back down again, he moves until it shines once more and takes better track of its exact location. Standing up carefully, he finds the area where the shining patch was and rubs his hand over it. It was slightly wet and sticky. He rubs his fingers together, and whilst he can't see anything, he certainly felt it. Gokudera moves his hand around until the substance shines once more. He brings the substance to his face and sniffs it. It doesn't smell of anything. His eyes blur slightly, but he assumes it's just from the stress, so he shakes his head to clear it and carefully licks his finger. It doesn't taste of anything either he notices as his world blurs once more and he suddenly finds himself on the ground looking up at the sky. That's strange, when did he get down here?

_Damn, a tranquiliser after all._ He thinks as his eyes shut and he forces them open once more. However, the last thing he sees before his eyes close completely, is the thunder clouds covering his view of the blue sky.

As the first rumble of thunder sounds, Yamamoto runs into the opposite end of the alleyway and is just in time to watch Gokudera lick his fingertip. Just as he was about to ask Gokudera what he was doing, his eyes widen since Gokudera has suddenly collapsed.

"Gokudera!" he shouts as he runs over there. He leans in close and feels the bomber's breath tickle his face. Just for an extra precaution he feels for Gokudera's pulse and finds it slow but steady, just like his breathing. He sighs in relief as he realises Gokudera is only asleep. He warily eyes Gokudera's hand, but is confused when he can't see anything there to put the Bomber asleep like that. A drop of rain lands on his face and Yamamoto looks up to be met with the grey thunderous sky. Not wanting the phone to get wet and lose all of Gokudera's hard work, Yamamoto unwraps the bandages and stops the recording before placing it in his jacket pocket. The rain starts to get heavier, running down his face and over Gokudera's body. Yamamoto's eyes are once again drawn to Gokudera's hand. Something must have made the bomber pass out. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to be cautious, he wraps the bandages around Gokudera's hand, not wanting any evidence to be washed away.

Reaching into his jacket, Yamamoto pulls out his own phone and calls up their driver for the day. After telling the driver to meet him somewhere closer to his current position, Yamamoto phones Hibari. Knowing he wasn't going to get any greeting, he starts talking as soon as the call starts. "Hibari, Something's up. Gokudera found something and after tasting it, he's fallen unconscious. Seems to me that Tsuna really was taken."

"Hn" is all the reply he gets in return.

"I'll leave everything up to you then" says Yamamoto happily before ending the call. He wasn't quite sure what things Hibari had to work with- whether he had a new version of the disciplinary committee or not, but decided that Hibari could handle it. He was good at handling any police like business after policing the streets of Nanimori for so long. Hefting Gokudera up over his shoulder, Yamamoto leaves to meet up with the driver.

* * *

><p>"Kyo-san, has Tsunayoshi really been kidnapped?" Kusakabe asks Hibari as they walk in the direction of Tsuna's last known whereabouts.<p>

"Useless herbivore" mutters Hibari. Kusakabe knows that Hibari must be mad or at least disappointed in Tsuna since he had used Herbivore, whereas recently, ever since the incident at the docks, Hibari had been calling Tsuna Omnivore.

Kusakabe wasn't going to ask the obvious question of 'Why was he kidnapped?' since there were many apparent answers. The first being that he is Heir to Vongola. Next being revenge for the recent punishments and information gatherings he's done. Another reason could be to get to Iemitsu since Tsuna is his son. Alternatively, it could be a dig at Reborn, who is supposed to be looking after the man. Then there was the possibility of him being kidnapped for a ransom or to get someone to co-operate with the kidnapper's demands. An Enemy Family might want to kill him off. Or there was the rather slim possibility that Tsuna was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and was a chance victim.

When Hibari arrives in the place where Gokudera deduced the attack should have happened from, Kusakabe watches as a very common smirk crawls onto his face. Hibari was happy with the scene before him. Like Gokudera had noticed, there was no signs of disturbance apart from the scuff of dust where Gokudera collapsed. That meant that whoever had kidnapped the Herbivore was strong. Maybe he'd even be a carnivore since he could take Tsuna by surprise- which he knew was not an easy thing to do. He was going to hunt down the Herbivore and find a new play mate. It was one of the reasons he even bothered to crowd with the loud herbivores that constantly swarm around Sawada Tsunayoshi; the boy somehow managed to attract very strong people. First was the Baby, then the Bucking Bronco and Mukuro. Then it was the Varia, then the trip to the future. Strong people were just attracted to the strange herbivore. So as long as strong people stayed around the boy, Hibari would at least consider staying nearby and tolerate the crowding.

He turns and walks away, Kusakabe following along as usual. _I had better start the hunt. I want to find this carnivore as soon as possible since all of the new interesting opponents have left_. Hibari meant Shinichi and Kaito, since he'd only fought with Kaito once, and not at all with Shinichi. Shinichi was another mystery since a Sheep had left in the company of wolves. Hibari was interested to find out whether Shinichi was a wolf in sheep's clothing or not. He'd wait for the sheep to come back and see whether he had shed his skin and become a wolf or not.

* * *

><p>"<em>Then there are only two possibilities left. He's most likely gone off to be alone for a while. Hopefully he should come back home later on."<em>

"_Or?" asks Haru and Kyoko at the same time. _

_Gokudera hesitates before saying "Or it means that Juudaime's…"_

"Or Tsuna has what? Gokudera tell us! We deserve to know" demands Kyoko, worrying over Tsuna. She didn't like Gokudera's tone of voice. It was short, painful and fully of worry and anger.

"Or it means that Juudaime has been kidnapped" he finishes.

The girls gasp and look at each other with wide horrified eyes. Their Tsuna had been… kidnapped? No, that couldn't be possible. There was far too much protection around Tsuna for that to even happen.

"Don't be silly Gokudera" nervously laughs Haru "Of course Tsuna has gone for a moment of peace. We did drop some rather bad news on him after all" However, neither girl receives an answer from the bomber. In fact they can't hear anything except the very quiet sound of the crowd in the background.

"Gokudera! It's not possible for Tsuna to be kidnapped!" exclaims Shoichi "He would have fought them off or something. You'd be able to find evidence!" But again there is no answer at all from the bomber. They can't even hear his breath.

"Gokudera?" asks Shoichi. He winces slightly as the nervous pain starts in his stomach.

"Gokudera!" Haru and Kyoko, wondering whether the bomber has gone into shock or not. It was highly possible. Knowing someone had been kidnapped was a shock in itself. But for it to be someone like Tsuna, who Gokudera looked up to and admired so much, it must have been awful.

They hear a very aggravated growl before the phone line cuts off from them.

"What? Gokudera?" shouts Haru, annoyed that Gokudera would do such a thing.

"Girls, don't worry. I'm sure that Tsuna has just gone for a flight or something. He'll be back before you know it. So how about you get some sleep and we'll keep you up-to-date in the morning?" he gently suggests.

The girls look once more at each other and collectively sigh. There was nothing they could do from all the way here in Japan. "Alright, desu. But we want to know the moment you know more information!" demands Haru. After Shoichi assures them he'll tell the any information he receives… yes even if it's in the middle of the night for them…he hangs up the call.

Haru looks over at her rather quiet friend and sees she's paler than usual and slightly shaking.

"Why Haru?" she whispers, staring at the table top infront of them. "Why is it always Tsuna? Everything bad happens to him and it's not fair" Tears slowly drip down her cheeks to land on the table. Haru rubs Kyoko's back and gives the crying girl a hug.

"Haru don't know, desu" she replies, for she really didn't know the answer to that question. However it was one she wanted answered too. Why _did_ everything bad happen to someone so sweet, caring and innocent as Tsuna?

* * *

><p><strong>So anyone guessed who has kidnapped Tsuna yet? Or maybe you'd like it to be a surprise. <strong>

**And where's the detective when you need him, eh? **

**I'm actually making two key plot points with this new arc and Gokudera has quite plainly stated one of them here, so anyone want to take a guess?  
><strong>

**Join me next time where we shall finally see just where Tsuna has ended up!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 20 June 2012**


	41. 39 Where things are not as they seemed

Chapter 39: Where things become harder than they first seemed

**I'm really sorry guys, but the kidnapper is not the Organisation. I really need to read Conan first. You must be getting bored of all the Reborn based stuff. However, that would be a very good idea if they did.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna wasn't back for dinner that night. Nor was he there for breakfast the next morning. No note, no message, no phone call. Nothing. So it seems that Gokudera's theory was correct after all. Gokudera himself was still passed out in the Vongola Infirmary wing.<p>

Shoichi had joined Gokudera, having passed out from the pain in his stomach. The reason went something like this:

"_Wahh! Spanner it's all my fault. If I hadn't asked for his headphones then we'd have a trace on him."_

"_Shoichi, you know those two events are mutually exclusive. The probability is rather low of them being consequential." _

"_But Spanner! What if Tsuna really has been kidnapped?"_

"_Shoichi, Tsuna can take care of himself."_

"_But they could be doing anything to him! He might be starved, or kept in the dark! He might be beaten and tortured"_

"_Shoichi, this isn't a TV drama"_

"_I know it's not. But this is the MAFIA, which is 10 times worse. Grrrah! I'm so stupid"_

"_Shoichi, find the mute button" (his version of Shoichi, shut up)_

"_Spanner how could you say that? We've got to get Tsuna back. They could be… They could be! And It's all my fault"_

Shoichi promptly fainted after that, unwilling to listen to Spanner. It's not like he was Byakuran or Yuni who had a chance of guessing what was going to happen. Sure he was Tsuna's tactician, but there was only so much even he could plan for.

Spanner sighed before saying slightly louder than usual "Moska". Out of the corner of the room, said robot rolled up on its wheels and picked the unconscious mechanic up. "Infirmary please", orders Spanner. The Moska does so, and gently places Shoichi on a bed once at his destination. Spanner follows along behind the Moska, assuring the people around that a robot carrying an unconscious man was nothing strange. He does get a few weird looks from the Mafioso around the place, but being Spanner, he doesn't really care. He was more worried about getting his friend to the infirmary. Sadly this was the 10th Generation Vongola we are talking about, so indeed the sight was not strange.

When the Maids and Butlers had been in contact with their Japanese counter parts, they had laughed at all of the strange stories the Japanese staff had come up with. They had thought that the Japanese staff had been trying to make the 10th generation seen nicer and funnier than they were to make them less intimidating. However they were quickly finding out that every story was true, and highly under exaggerated. Sure the 9th generation weren't exactly normal, nor could they be considered so when Flames were part of their daily life. However they were nothing compared to the daily chaos that was the 10th generation. They had never seen so many illusions or sparking electric flames before. Plus the Vongola mansion was the only place where seeing a Kangaroo, a baby Lion and Leopard, a Snow owl, a hedgehog, a dog, a swallow and a bull all in the same place, at the same time, was considered normal. So to be honest, a robot carrying an unconscious mechanic was the least weird thing these staff had witnessed.

One learnt to accept Vongola as it was and work around it, or else one would be driven insane.

* * *

><p>Talking of being driven insane, Kaito had had more than enough of snow for one lifetime. And quite possibly, very scarily, enough of the colour white. And who wouldn't when all he had been seeing recently was the pure untouched white snow, the occasional grey of rocks and green trees. While he did some very interesting things as a Phantom Thief, this certainly was a heist he never thought he'd be doing. International Phantom Thief 1412 was known for doing the strange, downright weird and unbelievable, and Kaito supposed breaking into a prison to save a detective might also be included as unbelievable. Phantom thieves usually tried to stay far away from both prisons and detectives, but as usual, KID was breaking boundaries.<p>

Although, with the speed he was currently traveling at, boundaries might not be the only thing broken. It had taken a few days work, but it was worth it. Inspired by Tantei-kun himself, he was currently riding a rocket-powered snowboard. He was taking advantage of the lull in the blizzards to get as far up the mountain as possible. He was making quite good time so far in his opinion. Swerving around some rocks he can see in his path, he swings around the corner and up the incline. Higher and higher he climbs, until at one point, he can't help but take a peek behind him. He must admit the sight was breath-taking; everything was so small, even smaller than when he was atop skyscrapers or flying at night. It really gave a false sense of peace up here. A dangerous sense of peace. The silence was deafening, and this was possibly the longest he had ever been without someone by his side. And he didn't like it one bit. He had always hated silence, always hated being alone. That's why he had surrounded himself with people and laughter.

Getting back to the task at hand, Kaito pushed off once more and continued to scale the mountain. Around more corners he zoomed, knowing that every twist and turn got him closer to his destination. It was a good thing he wasn't scared by heights. Eventually, he came to some sort of mountain Pass. The walls loomed high above him on either side creating an eerily straight path going forwards and up the mountain. Whilst this made him suspicious, Kaito just passed it off as some sort of long forgotten trading route, or maybe something the Vindice had created themselves. He didn't have time to ponder over it as snow slowly started to fall once more. Knowing that a blizzard would soon be hot on the heels of this fluffy snow falling almost lazily out of the sky, Kaito picks up the pace. But like he knew was going to happen, the snow got heavier and heavier and soon it was hard to seem more than a metre infront of him. The grey snow clouds had turned the world around a perpetual grey twilight and Kaito knew that shining a torch wasn't going to help him. Plus he needed to conserve the batteries for when night truly fell. Deciding he needed to find a place for the night now, before the blizzard hit, Kaito pays special attention to the walls. Eventually he finds a small cave like opening and he quickly dives inside.

After eating and getting ready to go to sleep, Kaito lays there, hand raised to the ceiling, looking at his gleaming ring. Concentrating, he lights his flame- it got easier every time he tried. Slowly, one by one, he rolls through the different flames types, watching the changing colours. The Vongola, the Flames of the Sky, what a change this all was. Everything had happened so quickly, and it was strange to think that nearly half a year had flown by since the night he had finally found Pandora. He still wondered every now and again whether he was in a dream, whether the Magician was messing with him once again. However he didn't think that even his imagination could come up with something like this. It was so hard to imagine this whole world that was under everyone's noses. It was weird to think that everyone had a flame burning inside of them. He wondered whether Lady Luck had been watching over him since the start, giving him this rare Flame.

One by one the colours change, from red to blue to green. Finally, he changes to the purple mists flames. This flame is larger than the rest and flickering madly. Kaito wonders what that means. However, as sleep pulls his eyes shut, he decides he'll deal with it tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow is much of the same. Exactly the same as yesterday. Kaito's misgivings over this pathway grow deeper. This path seems endless, just going on and on and on. The snow doesn't help much either. No matter what direction he looks all he can see is the steadily falling snow. Things grow even more suspicious as Kaito passes another cave in the side of the rock face, on the same side as the last one was. He looks inside but of course he had cleaned up after himself too well. So this time he leaves a small cross of permanent dye on the floor. Setting off again, he wonders what his chances of finding that mark once again are.

100% it seems. For over an hour later, he's back in the cave glaring at this patch of dye. He sits on the floor to conserve energy and thinks about what this could mean. Coming back here meant he was going in circles, which was not his plan. Although he wondered how he was going in circles, when the path was straighter than a ruler. But then again, he wasn't going in a natural circle, or else he would have gone pass the entrance a few times by now. However the only thing he had seen is this one rock cave. Something must be going on here.

* * *

><p>Mukuro now remembers why he had decided to leave Flan in the care of the Varia every now and again. Sure it was originally to make Flan an even stronger soldier- The Varia training would make Flan nearly as dangerous as he was. But the real reason was so that he didn't have to deal with Flan's personality. He didn't think Flan had stopped talking since they had left. However, it had all been in that annoyingly sarcastic monotone voice of his. Flan already had quite a few trident marks on his body and Mukuro feels another punishment might be in order soon. He didn't have a clue how the Varia dealt with this.<p>

"oooiiii~ How much further byon?" whines Ken behind him.

Chikusa sighs. "How troublesome. Ken you asked that question half an hour ago."

"Shut up Kakipi. We won't be able to save Shini-chan if we're too frozen to do anything. And in case you haven't noticed, the temperature is dropping."

"Says Mr Leopard" mutters Flan.

"What was that?" shouts Ken, whirling around and bearing his fangs at Flan.

"Only idiots complain when they are better off than the rest of us" retorts Flan. He takes a few steps to walk next to Ken and pats Ken's furry cheek. "Oh, I know. We can skin you and make really warm clothes from your fur" Ken growls once more. It was true that he was currently using his cheetah channel to keep warm.

"I'm a cheetah, byon. And that's not fair." Flan just shrugs his shoulders.

"It's alright to be selfish like everyone else is. The majority of the world is selfish, never helping others. So just continue on like that and I'm sure you'll be fine. We'll just freeze to death out here, knowing you don't care about us at all."

"I'm not being selfish, byon!" shouts Ken, pushing Flan and causing the boy to fall into a snow drift on the side of the path.

They were coming up the opposite side of the mountain from Kaito, and were actually having an easier time of it. The past couple of days had been filled with blizzards, however now, the majority of them had gone. This was because this path in particular was shielded by the rest of the mountain itself. Sure it was a longer path than the one Kaito was taking, but that time was made up since they weren't slowed down by the blizzards. They hadn't seen any sign of Kaito since they had left the Vongola Mansion is Sicily. They were now in Austria.

"Flan, do something about the cold" Orders Mukuro. Like Ken said, the temperature was dropping, and Mukuro wasn't going to be cold if there was a solution standing next to him at his disposal.

"But I did it last time. I'm going to run out of Flames and really freeze to death. Or is Master too lazy to even keep himself warm?" questions Flan, standing infront of Mukuro and walking backwards. He hadn't even bothered to wipe the snow off from his fall earlier.

Flan's answer is yet another trident puncture into his brand new hat. Ken had gotten him a new one for this special occasion. Whilst he always had to wear the Frog hat for the Varia (and he had wondered oh so many times why he still had to wear the hat when Mammon was still undoubtedly alive?), the Kokuyo Gang were much more relaxed about what Flan wore. The majority of the time, it was the bright red apple hat to feed the running puns about being turned into a pastry. However for this trip, the hat was a snowman, to commemorate all of the snow they would be seeing on their trip. Ken couldn't find a top hat big enough to replicate the size of the apple and the frog hat, and therefore couldn't use a Vindice theme. Not that he or any of the Kokuyo Gang wanted to be reminded about the Vindice.

_Strange how fixated with their hair the Kokuyo Gang are, isn't it? Mukuro and Chrome spend hours creating that Pineapple style each morning, Chikusa and Flan wear hats and Ken pins it all back with hair clips._

Knowing it was actually useless to fight with his Master- Mukuro was too proud and stubborn to lose a fight with anyone- Flan sets about creating the illusion he needs. However both illusionists pause, causing Ken and Chikusa to nearly walk into them.

"Oi, what are we stopping for, byon? We're gonna get even colder!" argues Ken, after taking a look infront of then. There was nothing strange infront of them. Just lots of pine trees and the straight path between them. They had been walking down this path for a little while now. His cheetah ears couldn't pick out the sounds of an enemy. In fact… they couldn't pick out any sounds. He couldn't hear any animals walking around nor any birds singing.

Chikusa too looks around, on the alert for whatever has stopped Mukuro-sama. He does notice one strange thing though. "Flan come here" he says. Flan looks at the look of concentration on Mukuro's face and decides he can handle it. So he walks over to where Chikusa is standing.

"Yeah, what do you want? Your glasses frozen over?"

Chikusa doesn't even bother to retort to that, and gets his revenge by pushing Flan into the snow infront of him.

The result of his experiment is just as he expected. He sighs, "How troublesome".

* * *

><p>The sight in the Vongola Official Meeting room was one they never thought they would see. It was really weird not to see Tsuna sat at the other end of the table, his bright smile warming the room. In fact, it was weird not having Tsuna in the house in general. Gokudera no longer had anyone to follow, Yamamoto had no one to relax with, Ryohei had no one to invite (drag) to training sessions, Lambo had no big brother to play with, Hibari… well, Hibari was just being Hibari, but had been seen even less than usual around the house (ie, not once) and Chrome had no one to talk to and be encouraged by.<p>

Nono and his Guardians sit at one end of the table, Basil and Oregano were sat on one side, filling in for Iemitsu whilst he was on holiday, Reborn was sat next to the 10th Generation Guardians. Spanner and Shoichi, being important additions and practically guardians in their own right, were allowed into the meeting as well.

"So we're officially going to say that Sawada-dono is missing?" asks Basil, looking at both ends of the table to see the reactions of both Generations.

Nono inclines his head. "I'm afraid that we are going to have to. We cannot waste any more time hoping the he will return to us on his own. We must assume the worst and start to look for him"

"I am afraid to say that this is the first we have heard about this problem." Says Oregano, flicking the pages on her clipboard. Her eyes quickly scan the words written there before she looks back up at everyone. "According to CEDEF, Decimo was last seen purchasing items at a café in the town closest to the Vongola Mansion. We have had no sightings of him since that time."

"Tsuna's phone has also been disabled" comments Shoichi. "The trackers we had installed in it were turned off less than a minute after the phone call ended. And with us having his headphones in for maintenance, we have no other way to know where he is."

"This is really bad timing" sighs Coyote. The rest of the 9th generation nod their heads.

"Huh? Why's that?" asks Yamamoto. Surely Tsuna getting kidnapped was bad at any time.

"It's just that we've got to leave Vongola in your hands for a little while." Says Schnitten, the Rain Guardian. "We were hoping that Decimo would be able to handle things whilst we were gone"

"Y-you're leaving us now? Why?" demands Lambo, looking scared. First Tsuna-nii disappears and then the responsible adults, who's going to look after them now?

"There is a Mafia Conference happening in Venice and, as the Godfather, I and my Guardians have to attend. There would be uproar if we didn't." explains the Ninth, looking sorry.

"But… Tsuna-nii…" Lambo tries to speak but just can't get over the bad luck they seem to be having. He wonders whether Kaito's claims to being Lady Luck's Favourite are true or not. Things had gone downhill since he had left. Chrome pats his knee in support.

"I know Lambo. However, I believe the best thing to do is to act normally. We cannot let anyone outside of the Family learn about Decimo's disappearance. If people found out about it, then Vongola might get attacked, or deemed weak for losing him so easily. Alternatively, Enemy Families might try to find Decimo themselves to harm him. We have to act as if nothing has happened."

Gokudera and Shoichi nod their heads to this. It was the best tactic to use.

"You should see this as an opportunity. It'll be a chance to see if you guys are ready to take over yet or not. You need to step up and show your worth" Reborn says, lowering his fedora and smirking.

2 people in the room know that that statement is directly directed at them. This was going to be a true test of their capabilities. Both knew that Reborn was a harsh judge, but they hope that they can pass the Hitman's exacting standards, otherwise he'll never let them near the Family again. At this stage, with Tsuna still as heir, it was all too possible for replacements to be found for them, no matter how much they have been through this theory applied to one of them more than the other. These two people look at each other, a wary analysing look, sizing the other up, deciding whether they are worthy for the task or not. It's the set of one's shoulders, the determination in the other's eyes that prove they are ready for the task. Whilst their trust in each other is not perfect, both are willing to give it a go and help the other.

Reborn smirks one more. Tsuna wasn't the only one he was teaching and he hadn't spent time teaching the others in a long while.

"EXTREME TEST!" shouts Ryohei, seemingly having gotten the message. Chrome and Lambo both kind of freeze, half way wanting to sink into their chairs and disappear in fright and half willing and determined to step up to the task and show themselves off. Yamamoto's eyes turned serious for a second, understanding the reality and severity in the task ahead of them. However that is quickly replaced by the relaxed posture and easy smile he usually wears.

"Haha, that'll be great. Time to move up a level" He and Ryohei hi-5, ready for the challenge.

Hibari and Kusakabe watch on, not really interested. Hibari had other things to do than worry about the Omnivore who should really be able to handle himself. However he would still keep an eye on them to make sure that they don't misbehave in the Omnivore's absence. He couldn't allow that. Kusakabe was slightly hesitant, and wondered whether he should offer the others some advice. Both he and Hibari had experience in leading large groups as heads of the Disciplinary Committee back in Japan. Each person was used to leading a few followers since Nono had given them their own teams of men a few years back in preparation for the future, but Tsunayoshi was the only one with real leading experience among the others.

And what was worse, half the Family was missing. With Mukuro, Shinichi, Kaito, Ken and Chikusa gone, there wasn't the amount of people there to help out that there should be. It was going to be a real task to keep Vongola running without them. Okay, maybe slightly easier without Mukuro causing trouble every five minutes. However Gokudera and some of the others suspected Shinichi and maybe even Kaito would be good brains to use in this situation.

What none of them realised, was that they were panicking about doing this _together,_ or at least with 2 people at the helm. However, they never thought that this was what Tsuna would soon have to face himself. **Alone.** He wasn't going to be Co-Boss of Vongola, he was going to have to run the place by himself. Sure the others would help out, but ultimately everything was Tsunayoshi's responsibility. He had one hell of a task before him.

* * *

><p>"Hnn.. hum.. err"<p>

*blink, blink*

There is a growl in the background, low and rumbly.

"Oh, So Vongola is awake. That took longer that I had estimated. I might have to lower the concentration of that anaesthetic. "

"y-yeah… B-but, what am I doing here? No… in fact, where am I?"

"Vongola, your location is of no importance. And the reason I require your assistance… you'll find out soon enough"

"You don't plan to hurt me do you?"

The following laugh is deep and sounded as if he knew that question was coming. "What does the famous Vongola intuition tell you?"

"T-that you're not planning to directly"

"Well, I suppose that's correct. But all in due course."

"I trust you"

"Really? I find that hard to believe. I haven't exactly been the best ally in the world"

"True. But it's not in your personality to be especially mean. That would waste time and energy and may even produce biased results. And you wouldn't want that."

"heh, you know me all too well it seems."

"I don't now, but I plan to"

"This is not a social party you know. And I don't socialise. As soon as I'm done I'll be dropping you back where you belong and out of my hair. You won't see me again until I find a use for you"

* * *

><p><strong>By the way guys, you all know that Chikusa's catchphrase is 'How troublesome' right? I'm not just fond of that statement. I would use the Japanese, which I think is Mendoi, or at least it sounds like that, however I don't know any Japanese to know if that is correct or not. The same is true of Flan's 'Master'. <strong>

**Sorry that this chapter is so short guys, but this is chapter is setting up everything for the chapters to come. **

**Basically we have a few short stories all going on at once, and all shall become interconnected eventually. **

**1)Tsuna and his kidnapper- any guesses yet guys?**

**2) The Vongola Guardians**

**3) Mukuro and the Kokuyo Gang**

**4)Kaito**

**5)Shinichi and Vindice. **

**So basically, my question to you guys is who do you want the next chapter to focus on? From this chapter, I'll start the actual plot of this arc. I couldn't write much more for the Guardian nor Tsuna without going into the plot in this chapter, hence why it's so short. Although technically, what happens next for our Detective fanatics (aka Mukuro and Kaito) draws these two together, so choosing one automatically chooses the other. **

**So please leave a review saying who you would like to see next chapter. **

**Thank you **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 27 June 2012 (hey look it's Tsuna day!)**


	42. 40 One Step Closer

Chapter 40: One Step Closer

**Thanks for all the lovely comments and for answering my question Minna-san! As requested (as well as fitting in better time wise), we are sticking to the DC side of the story, meaning our lovely Detective and his pursuers. **

**It's a good thing I read the latest chapter before I posted this since I had the Vindice completely wrong, hehe. Turns out they are weirder than I suspected them to be. Nor, apparently, do they live in a house but in a cave. But I'm going to change that, so they now live above the prison. **

**And thanks to RHK for kick starting ideas about the Vindice.**

* * *

><p>Live in the Vendicare was… quiet and rather cold to be honest. It wasn't all that weird since they kept work and home separate. However, Shinichi kind of missed the fun atmosphere of the Vongola household. No that wasn't right, he missed the atmosphere of <em>Tsuna's<em> household. Everyone was serious all of the time, no laughter filled the halls. It seemed to Shinichi that the Vindice spent a lot of time planning and training when they were not monitoring prisoners. Looking after the prisoners did take a lot of their time up, especially the Scientist Vindice. Shinichi was never privy to these planning meetings and therefore didn't know who they were planning against. Nor was he allowed to watch their training. He participated in general hand to hand combat to improve his own skills, and often to improve his Star Observation skill, but he had never watched them use their Flames, nor fight as a team. Shinichi knew they did training in groups since he heard them talking and watched them disappear in groups.

However Shinichi wasn't shunned due to his differences, nor was he treated badly or ignored. In fact the opposite was true. Once you got past the cloaks and bandages and got used to the sound of rattling chains, everything was rather normal and not too scary. Of course Shinichi had the added bonus of not being a criminal, which in all honesty helped hugely. Shinichi still had no idea about what the Vindice actually looked like under their cloaks, but he hoped that one day he might find out. The Vindice were people too, even if they were cursed with degrading bodies (Shinichi was half expecting something zombie like, no matter how cliché it sounded) so he wasn't surprised to find relatively normal living conditions. Everything was sparse, the bare minimum that could be lived with, with no luxuries like TV's or radios. The Vindice had their own way of watching the world, Shinichi knew from experience. Being a guest though, Bermuda had allowed Shinichi to have what he wanted. Shinichi didn't share their goals, nor their pasts, so Bermuda had no reason to limit Shinichi to what the rest of the Vindice had. Although it seemed to Shinichi that the Vindice had no need for luxuries and were limited by choice rather than by Bermuda's orders.

However Shinichi couldn't help feeling like he was being watched most of the time. There was nearly always at least one Vindice with him, whether that be Bermuda, Jager or one of the lesser subordinates when they were busy. Shinichi knew there were reasons for that; he was a guest in a prison of all places. Of course they weren't going to let him walk around freely- although they did let him go wherever he likes as long as one of them followed him. But the feeling was more than that. Whilst he was free in all sense of the word, he still felt caged. Any suggestions he made to go outside were carefully shot down by distractions or reasons against his wish. If it was anyone other than Shinichi, they might not even notice these disagreements as carefully and skilfully worded as they were. Shinichi though found it slightly suspicious. However, it was the looks that the Vindice gave him that slightly worried him. He felt like a precious child that was to be protected at all costs, and he didn't know the reason for that. He felt like one of the jewels International Phantom Thief 1412 stole.

**"Again"** comes the order.

Pushing the lollipop around his mouth with his tongue, Shinichi closes his eyes and opens them to a grey sparkling world. _Analyse the way he walks, the way he moves, the way he talks. See it and remember it. _

The first thing that Shinichi had learnt, was that his Star Flames actually worked at two speeds, normal and slow. Slow (which was a term from his point of view since he technically sped up) seemed to be the default setting and was in general the most useful. However, it wasn't very useful when talking to people since the words became too slow to understand and it just wasted his Flames. So whenever he was talking to a prisoner, he changed hisFflames to work at the normal speed of the world around him. He was still getting the hang of it, hence the repeat order. What he was currently doing was a more in-depth version of profiling. By getting a feel of the people who commit these crimes, he could try and find similar people in the future and keep an eye on them. So with his Flames on, he was analysing their facial expressions, determining lie from truth, taking note of the gleam in their eyes, the way they held themselves, the intonation in their voice, and a hundred other things that Shinichi could use to get a feel for the criminal mind.

There were tells when someone was about to commit a crime, specifically Murder. And since each changed depending on the person and their personality, Shinichi needed to gather as much data as possible to come up with more accurate guesses based on that data. The confident way the target walks, the smug way they smile, the very specific gleam in their eyes could all be signs of a murder about to take place. Certain weapons made very distinctive marks under clothes, no matter how loose and baggy they are. For what people forgot was that clothes moved and strained when they were walking. Admittedly, wearing more layers was the better option, but that made the weapon harder to reach quickly. Even before his Flame, Shinichi knew that there were favoured places for weapons. Guns were often at hip level, either at the hips themselves or at the small of the back. Inner jacket pockets were also common places for guns. Knives often were stored in wrist guards, or inside of boots. What most people wouldn't realises was that having those weapons changed the way the target walked, especially the guns at hip height. Having a gun at the small of the back actually caused the target to straighten up their back, however slumped shoulders showed that the upright posture was unnatural. People with knives strapped to their arms swung them less than natural. People with knives or guns in their boots started to walk on the outside of their feet to angle the boot away from them and provide more space for the weapon to reside. That covered the most common weapons, and Shinichi hadn't yet moved onto learning how to detect the presence of drugs or poisons on a person.

With those signs down and tested on a live audience, Shinichi had moved onto emotional profiling like he was doing now. It wasn't very different to the interrogations he would do sometimes at the police station after the criminal was caught, but this time his Flame took everything in, analysed it and remembered it. Most important was the reason for killing. Shinichi had encountered many of those during his life, both in his real body and as Conan, however now he had to learn it all over again since he was in a new environment. This was the Mafia he was now living in and therefore the reasons for the murders changed. He was dealing with a more dangerous and less stable barrel of fish. These people already had violent tendencies and many were not affected by the thought of ending another's life. Some even found killing pleasurable. Others did it because it was their Boss's orders, others because they had accidentally killed before and now had no excuse to not continue further. Assassinations took place over territory, to enforce obedience, to strike fear into an opposing Family, to show their strength, or because the target was being annoying. The reasons were endless. And they were all new. Sure jealousy over a cheating lover still happened, kills in self-defence happened, revengeful murders still happened, but just not as often as Shinichi used to encounter them.

So person by person he was learning all of the pathetic reasons people killed. And it hurt so much. Shinichi wondered how blind people could be. Killing was the end, the ultimate end that no one deserved. His heart was bleeding over how sorry and pathetic the Human Race had become and it was slowly becoming encased in ice. He had to place his emotions in a box, become emotionless and unattached, focus on the **cold hard facts** and forget his opinion. He didn't know of any other way to survive.

However under the ice defending his heart, his Flame grew stronger and stronger. His determination to find these people and stop them before the murders occurred grew and grew.

Bermuda couldn't be any more pleased. Shinichi's resolve was quite literally a burning flame fuelling his Star Flames. The base raw power the Flames had increased with every person Shinichi analysed, every stupid reason for killing. It helped Shinichi immensely and increased his Flame's Stamina.

**"Enough"** he orders after watching Shinichi's eyes briefly flash back to the blue they normally were. Being so different from the colour of the Flames and as a result far more noticeable than brown or black eyes, the blue flash showed Bermuda better than any other physical sign that Shinichi was tiring out or running out of Flames. Shinichi does as he's told and turns his Flames off before crunching the lollipop in his mouth to get a higher concentration of the healing compound Spanner had created.

Another Vindice officer came and took away the prisoner Shinichi had been talking to whilst Shinichi slumped and rested his head on the table.

"Hmm, that time lasted 37 seconds longer than the last time." Comments Bermuda, jumping up onto the table. Shinichi raises his head and focuses tired dull blue eyes on the Arcobaleno.

"That's good then. I think we can move on from those who kill over territory. I've gotten all the information I need to know." Shinichi half whispers, feeling extremely tired. Whilst the headache wasn't as bad as usual, it was still there, thumping in the back of his head.

Bermuda notices this and lowers his aura so it doesn't affect Shinichi as much. He clicks his fingers and another officer comes over with a book of paper. Bermuda looks over the pages, scribbles some things down and then continues to look through the book. After 5 minutes, Bermuda looks back up at Shinichi and shuts the book (which was nearly as big as he was considering his small state) with a loud thump. Shinichi winces at that loud noise since it only made his headache worse.

"I believe it's time for an assessment." Informs Bermuda. Shinichi looks confused. Not answering straight away, Bermuda flicks his tiny hand in a gesture for Shinichi to stand up. Sighing, Shinichi follows the unspoken order before catching Bermuda who had jumped at him. Normally, with Jager or any of the other Vindice, Bermuda liked to sit on their shoulders to get a good view. However, with Shinichi, Bermuda actually preferred to be held between Shinichi's crossed arms and his chest. Shinichi didn't have a clue why Bermuda preferred this position when it came to him. Bermuda wasn't going to tell Shinichi it was so that he could hear the detective's heartbeat, proving the detective was real and still alive. The Vindice had high hopes for Shinichi and needed to keep him safe.

"An assessment?" asks Shinichi as they walk down the corridor. The Vindice around him move out of their way to let them pass. Shinichi had noticed that they acted differently around him and each other than they did around the prisoners. Around prisoners they were cold and emotionless, being as fearsome as their reputation said. Around each other, they acted more normally, but still stiffly and coldly. Although every now and again there were hushed conversations about 'him' and Shinichi didn't have a clue who this 'him' was. They seemed to get touchy and angry around the subject of 'him' so he wisely left it alone.

"Yes, an assessment to see how far your Flame has improved." Says Bermuda, tapping Shinichi's arm in the direction he wanted Shinichi to go in. Bermuda doesn't provide Shinichi with any more information than that. He jumps out of Shinichi's arms and pushes Shinichi into a room. The baby was deceptively strong and Shinichi had the strangest feeling that this wasn't the baby's full power either. Shinichi tumbles into the room and lands on a bed. His bed to be specific. "Get some rest, you can barely see as it is." Shinichi was ashamed to admit it was true and had been using Bermuda to guide him to wherever the baby had wanted him to go. He was kind of pleased that Bermuda had called him out on the façade since it means he could now close his tired eyes and make the headache stop pounding. Rolling his eyes at the stubborn detective Bermuda shuts the door and leaves Shinichi for the night. Shinichi knew the layout of his room well enough by now to traverse it without opening his eyes.

* * *

><p>Bermuda hitches a ride on Jager's shoulder and they walk out into the cold snow. The cold didn't affect any of the Vindice anymore with their broken bodies. Less money wasted on heating bills, although Shinichi had to wear lots of layers just to keep warm. The cold temperatures also helped to keep certain prisoners asleep. Bermuda never minded the cold, it really was a reflection of his heart. If only snow was black. They walk along a well-trodden path, one they walked down every day. Hidden in the mountains behind the Vendicare was a cave where very special meetings took place.<p>

"Still no sightings Bermuda." Says one of the cloaked figures.

"That's fine, just keep an eye out. At the moment, he can take as long as he likes, we need time to train our latest weapon." Replies Bermuda standing in the middle of the circle of people.

"What about the other one, why was he not brought here too? Surely he understands our objectives better?" asks a different voice, this one deep and gruff.

"Yes, he does understand Revenge better, yet he's just not as useful. This one had far more potential as a tool for our Revenge. Plus, we needed time to work on this one before the other arrived"

"Talking of, he's not that far off" this voice is highly muffled, barely audible.

"Fwahahaha, I can't wait to watch his face later on. Too bad I won't be here to watch it in person"

* * *

><p>Yet another day in the freezing cold nothingness. And to make it even worse, it was an unproductive day, and Kaito hated those. Life was made for going forwards not for standing still, or in his case, walking around in circles. The only difference was that one wasted your energy, yet both still got you nowhere. All there is to be seen is him, the falling snow, the walls of the pass and the one cave. Kaito walks along the walls, risking freezing his hand off by ungloving it to get a better feel of the wall. He knew something was up, the dyed cross on the cave proved it again and again. Yet the cliff face under his fingertips felt real, it looked real, there was nothing strange about it.<p>

But there had to be!

His mental body clock tells him it's time to stop once again. His stomach agrees. So he has nothing else to do but continue walking forwards until the cave came back into view. To be honest, he could have walked forwards or backwards and still gotten to the cave. He's tried that and it didn't lead to the entrance or the exit, just to the cave.

"Oh Shinichi, I hope you're doing alright" says Kaito, talking to himself to fill the silence. Whoever had said silence was deafening knew what they were talking about.

"_Of course he's going to be alright." Sighs KID, adjusting the hat on his head. "They don't seem to want to hurt him"_

"I know that, but it's Shin-chan hurting himself that I'm more worried about" Sighs Kaito as he drops his backpack.

"_Hn, my Partner will be fine. This training will be good for him. He'll be even more useful to Boss now. You know that it's better to sustain injury during training rather than on assignment. Wounds and mistakes made now will teach him not to make them during critical times" assures Hunter, cleaning the KID Card Gun. _

"Yes, I suppose you are right. But Shinichi's known to take things to extremes. I don't trust the Vindice as far as I can throw them, how do I know that they'll look after him correctly? They might not heal his injuries, or they might not keep him warm enough, or maybe they'll starve him. Just because they want him and want to keep him alive doesn't mean they'll do a good job of it" worries Kaito, hands unpacking the campfire for the night.

"_Then we pull off the magic trick of our lives and get out of here with a BANG! Famous Magician Kuroba Kaito escapes inescapable maze! Let's give the Vindice the show of their lives!" bounces the Magician, juggling black and white balls. _

"You're right. If only I knew how this magic trick was done I could stop it." Replies Kaito determinedly.

"_Oh for heaven's sake" says three voices, equal in exasperation. _

_Kaito feels the tug so hard on their connection that his eyes snap shut on their own accord. _

"Oi, what was that for?" he asks, rubbing his backside from his harsh landing.

"_My My Kaito, what happened to your common sense? Did one of us steal it, for you surely haven't been using it." Chides KID, bending down to get face to face with the man on the floor. They were currently in the Main Room, the column of White Flames burning next to him, with the two pictures at either end. _

"_Not taking enough notice of the things around you could get you killed you know" remarks Hunter, stowing the Card Gun away. _

"Okay, so I'm missing something, can you blame me? Now if you wouldn't mind sharing then maybe we can get out of the cold"

"_Haahaa, you just need to look at the pretty colours silly" sings the Magician, now juggling a rainbow set of balls. _

"Colours?" asks Kaito.

"_Maybe a huge visual is in order since you seem to be ignoring the smaller example"_ _says KID mockingly. He walks over to the spinning door that controls their Flame type. As per normal, it was currently a crescent moon on a blank black background. "Now keep your eyes on the Flame Kaito"_

"_Alright, I'm being an idiot, I get it. Now stop with the condescending tone!" huffs Kaito, crossing his arms and glaring childishly at KID. KID merely smirks, before shaking his head. He turns his back on Kaito before pushing the right side of the spinning door. _

"_Sky, Sun, Storm, Rain, Lightening, Cloud and Mist. Take a good look Kaito and tell Sensei which is the odd one out." Orders KID, ignoring Kaito's previous statement. Maybe they did notice this because they had a larger gauge to watch, it was hard to miss the column of Flame in the middle of the room._

"_Kufufu~" Kaito spins around, still on the floor, to look up at a Magician turned Mukuro. Magician had left the Red contact out to ensure Kaito it was him and not the other man "I believe the answer is obvious"_

* * *

><p>"Kufufu~, I believe the answer is obvious" laughs Mukuro, turning to face Ken. The Cheetah tilts his head since it's not all too clear what the correct answer is. Of course Mukuro-sama would know.<p>

"Yeah… and that is?" asks Ken, casually bouncing in place to keep warm.

Mukuro ignores him in favour of turning to the other two in their group. The answer would present itself in a way clearer than words soon anyway, so why waste words trying to make him explain? Although it would actually only take one word to explain the situation sufficiently. "Oya Oya, Flan, this is not the time to be making Snow Angels"

Flan was still sprawled out, face down in the snow from where Chikusa had pushed him earlier.

"Mukuro-sama" starts Chikusa, about to confirm his suspicions. However Mukuro turns around and materialises his trident. That alone tells Chikusa that Mukuro has come to the same conclusion.

"Heel Ken, we're going walkies" Says Mukuro, his tone laughing, smirking and sarcastic as usual.

"Oooii~ Mukuro-sama! If you call me a dog then I get to call you a pineapple head"

Chikusa face palms over Ken's stupidity and expected the yelp that followed. Mukuro had stabbed Ken with the trident in punishment for the pineapple comment. "Ungrateful mutt" Mukuro growls before walking onwards, dragging his trident along the ground. Chikusa found this weird, but didn't follow. He had asked for Ken specifically, so he must be coming back soon. The two kept on walking, quickly becoming shadows and then fading into the whiteness.

"Ken, I need you to tell me exactly when you smell Chikusa and Flan in front of us" orders Mukuro as they walk along. Ken looks back and realises he can't see the pair any more. He sniffs the air and can't smell them either.

"Hai Mukuro-sama" announces Ken before digging around in his pocket. Pulling out a new pair of fangs, he takes the cheetah ones out. His skin returns to it's normal shade, and the claws and fangs disappear. Doing a full body shake, he waits a moment for the full effects to leave his body before placing in the new pair. "Wolf Channel!" he shouts. The image on his cheek changes to a wolf, and brown fur goes from his scar up to his hair. The fangs and claws return. But it's the intensified sense of smell he's most interested in.

They keep on walking, Ken sniffing the air constantly. So much in fact that his nose becomes dry and cold and he sneezes. After a few warm breaths to get his nose back into working order, they continue onwards.

"Ah, there they are, byon!" shouts Ken, jumping up and down and pointing a claw out in front of them.

"Good work." Says Mukuro before turning on his heels, lifting his trident off of the ground and walking back the way they had come. Confused, Ken follows Mukuro. Mukuro looks over his shoulder and makes a shoo-ing motion "Go and get that worthless student of mine, and Chikusa too."

"Sure, byon" barks Ken before running on all fours back to where the others are. He is surprised when he finds them infront of him. They had only walked straight forwards, so they should still be behind him. "ooii, Mukuro-sama wants you. Get up before I eat your carrot nose" growls Ken bounding up to Flan.

"Be quiet yapping puppy" Says Flan finally turning over and sitting up. With a wave of his hand a carrot appears "I'm quite capable of doing it myself" he takes a bite of the carrot. "Let's go before I turn you into a dogsicle"

Flan stands up and walks back the way Ken had come, snow falling off of him with every movement he made. Chikusa takes a look at the two Flan sized dents in the snow, the first from where Ken pushed him in, and one along slightly where He had just pushed Flan in to confirm his suspicions. Them walking backwards confirmed his theory that they were going in circles.

They eventually catch up to Mukuro who is standing with arms crossed waiting for them.

"Oii~ Master, are we done walking in circles yet? Circles are boring we should at least walk in a more interesting shape, like a square, or maybe even a pineapple." Next comes the predictable trident stab "Ow, Master, that's not very nice."

"Oya, I thought that maybe your brain could do with some fresh air. Maybe then it'd work better." Mukuro remarks before pulling the trident out of the snowman hat. "Anyway, hurry up and start working"

"Mukuro-sama, what are we even supposed to be looking at, byon?" asks Ken, taking a look around them. There was nothing special about this spot, except it being near where he had first smelt the others.

"Kufufu~ That's simple Ken. This is the start of the circle" announces Mukuro, smug with his answer.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Master but circles don't have starts, nor ends. They wouldn't be circles otherwise. Unless you are denying this one it's existence." Inputs Flan, drawing a circle in the snow with his foot.

"I should deny you your existence" says Mukuro. "This is where the loop starts." Mukuro points to a line on the floor that just randomly starts. Looking up at the path, there is nothing different about it to what they had been walking in recently. "I had been drawing a line the whole time, yet this one just mysteriously starts here, away from where I had begun. Therefore being the starting point. Off you go Ken, start running"

Ken jumps and runs in the direction he is facing, which is the opposite way they had been walking. Surely he'd just end back up at the bottom of the mountain. However he's shocked when he returns to Mukuro and the others. "It really is a loop, byon!"

"So now we know where it begins, Flan and I can start to break it apart. So be quiet and let us concentrate." Ken and Chikusa nod and go to stand a few steps away from them.

"I hate to use this but…" mutters Mukuro before pulling out his mist ring and an indigo box. Lighting it, he summons the Snow Mist Owl that Chrome had kindly named Mukurowl. "Mukurowl, Cambio Forma" There is a bright flash of light before a monocle is resting over Mukuro's left eye "Daemon Spade's Devil Lens." With the lens now resting over his eye, he could see through the illusion surrounding them. Whilst both box and ring normally resided with Chrome, he had taken them from the girl before leaving. He wasn't going to fight the Vindice empty handed. She wouldn't need them whilst he was gone. And even if they were attacked, he suspected that Tsunayoshi would save her anyway with some silly line about protecting family. She still had her own illusions though and had been growing into a stronger soldier as time went on.

Now being able to see through the illusion, Mukuro starts working on diffusing it. He looks around himself and spots a dark shadow in the woods. "Kufufu~ I've got you now" All three wonder who on earth that statement is addressed at, unless Mukuro was joining Bel in his new obsession of talking to trees. Flan wondered why he stayed with these weirdoes. However all three blink at the scream that echoes around the empty forest, positive that none of them were the source. Mukuro twirls his trident and slams in onto the ground. Soon after a stranger runs out of the trees and into their sight, being chased by a dog that looked a lot like Cerberus. Flan joins in and illusions up a rope to trip the man up. It works and the man trips, rolling to a stop infront of Wolf Ken.

Ken growls dangerously low, his lips peeling back to reveal his fangs. "So you were the one stopping us getting to Shini-chan. You'll pay for that." Claws scratch across the man's torso, cutting through the many layers the man was wearing. Another swipe leaves Ken's claws dyed red.

"The Vindice told me to!" screams the man. Chikusa grabs his Yoyo and flicks it out, sending poisoned needles into the man's face, leaving Ken clear.

"Gyaaa! It's the abdominal Snowman! Don't eat me!" scream the illusionist, looking behind Ken and Chikusa. With fear powered strength he pushs Ken off and runs down the hill, away from the four of them, screaming about killer snowmen. Ken and Chikusa look behind them, only to see Flan, with specks of blood on his hat.

"What?" He asks, tilting his head. Shrugging his shoulders when he receives no reply, he turns to face forwards, stands straight and says "Forward March" before walking off like a soldier on parade. All three shake their heads at the childishness of their youngest member- who really is still a child. They all follow the boy who is singing some sort of song to himself, which sounded like a messed up version of '_We're off to see the Wizard'. _Now there shouldn't be anything in their way.

* * *

><p>Kaito, finally clued in on what he had missed (seems there was a reason for the mist Flame being larger then the rest), stands in the centre of the cave, his arm stretched out infront of him, a white Flame burning on his ring. Slowly he turns around in a circle, watching the ring intently. At one point, the flame changes to a vivid flaring indigo.<p>

"I know you are there! Show yourself" he orders. Someone else was in here, an illusionist judging by the flame colour. When no one is forthcoming, Kaito brings out the Card Gun and aims it in the same direction his ring is pointing in. Still no person. Kaito brings the gun back to him and within a second had changed the ammo inside the card gun. "Storm Card!" The card zooms out of the gun and explodes releasing its light. Kaito briefly sees a shadow on the wall. When the light disappears, Kaito can see a few small drops of blood floating in the air, moving off to his right. Swapping ammo, he places in a new card and aims for the spot of blood he can se. "Rain Card!" the card hits the invisible target and the blue smoke is released. A few seconds later a body falls to his feel, fast asleep. With a click of his fingers the man is tied up.

Hoping that that was enough, Kaito packs up his stuff and starts walking back into the snow. On and on he keeps walking, nothing seemingly different from before. Just as he's going to give up and turn back to deal with the illusionist further, the walls separate and the snow stops falling. He walks through a small grove of trees and eventually comes out into a clearing. He looks to his right and sees burning black Flames and massive wooden doors. Somehow he knew he had found it: Vendicare

Hearing voices and the shuffling of trees, Kaito looks up, his gun ready to attack whoever was going to stop him from seeing Shinichi.

"Oh, it's you"

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you liked that small insight into Shinichi's life so far, not that there was alot of it, but he's coming back next chapter possibly, if not then the one after that. It depends on how much I write next chapter.<strong>

**See you all next time!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published: 04 July 2012**


	43. 41 I'm a Top Magician

Chapter 41: I'm a Top Magician

**Just to let you all know, I'm making the prison up as I go along. I know there was one picture of it when Iris went to get Ghost out, but I'm changing it slightly. Hope you don't mind. **

**This chapter is supposed to be both silly and serious, since we need a break from all of the serious things we've gone through recently. So take this chapter with a pinch of salt (a very large one).**

* * *

><p>He had finally made it to the Vindice Prison. After god knows how many days- you lose a sense of time when all you saw was the dark cloud filled sky and falling snow- he was one step closer to finding Shinichi once again. Although 'finding' wasn't exactly the right term since he had known where Shinichi was the whole time. Maybe 'reclaiming' was better? But that made him sound like one of his jewels… so yeah, reclaiming was the best term. The clearing he was in now was strangely calm. The snow had stopped falling and everything seemed brighter. The only sounds to be heard was his breathing and movements along with the flickering of the black flames placed on either side of the huge wooden gate. Although even if they were <em>black<em> flames, they were not Shinichi's Black Flames, since for starters there was none of the white sparkle, and secondly it didn't give him that empty feeling when he pointed his lit ring at it. He got this empty feeling whenever he tried to use his Moon:Mirror on Shinichi. He'd tried it a few times just to see if it would ever work and it never had. Kaito supposed Gokudera's theory that Black Light could not be made since it was the absence of light was true, and the 'absence of light' bit was the cause of his empty feeling. If he had had to take a guess, he'd say there were chemical compounds changing the colour instead.

He takes a few steps forwards towards the gate. He knew it was no use in hiding, the Vindice would know he had beaten their illusionist most likely. The feeling of eyes on him from the moment he had defeated the illusionist was also another big clue. Yet he still stayed within the shade of the trees in case he was wrong. He took a good look at the gate in front of him. The large wooden gate was covered in metal bars for extra strength. There appeared to be some kind of bared up windows in the sides of the cliff face. He could feel the watcher's eyes from these windows, yet they were too black for him to be able to see them in return. Years of being KID had honed his sense of being watched, so he knew it even if he couldn't see them. His head whips to the left and up, eyes quickly scanning the windows there as he feels a very familiar gaze upon him. Tantei-kun's.

"Master~ It seems that we have arrived"

Hmm, Kaito didn't recognise that voice.

"I can see that Flan"

But he did recognise that voice.

"I don't think you can when you aren't even looking in that direction." Says the first voice, it's tone remaining unchanged. "Ow, Master, just because your eyes aren't working is no reason to go after mine."

"I can't believe we're back here again, byon. I thought we'd never have to see this place again." He knew that voice too. Only one person he knew went 'byon'.

"Indeed, how troublesome"

Four figures step out of the trees from the opposite side of the clearing to him. Kaito feels Shinichi's gaze leave him, most likely to look at them (and indeed Mukuro looks up to where He had) before he feels Shinichi's gaze come back to him and then abruptly disappear.

Kaito stays hidden as he watches the Kokuyo Gang talk about their next plans. Kaito should have known that they would come and find Shinichi too. They were rather attached to the detective and had even known him during their childhood. It made sense. However he suspected something was going to be off with their reasoning. The things Mukuro had said when trying to persuade Shinichi to stay just hadn't sat right with Kaito. He needed to know if they were still Mukuro's intentions or not.

"So do you think Shini-chan really is here?" asks Ken, looking up at the Prison, his legs shaking slightly.

"Of course. The Vindice would keep him in their most secure place- their Prison. But he's not going to stay there for very long"

"We're going to get him back, right Mukuro-sama?" asks Ken with hope in his voice. He knew how hard this task was going to be. This was the Vindice they are going against after all, and they are very tough opponents. So a little bit of reassurance would be rather helpful right now. If Mukuro-sama says he can do it, then he can.

"Kufufufu~ We shall Ken. I am not letting My precious Shinichi stay there any longer. He will be coming back to **our** house, not to the Vongola's side. I'm sure that Shinichi would help us with our cause once he knows about it."

"Yeah Yeah! He hates killing too, so he would join us!" bounces Ken, tongue lolling out to the side.

Mukuro smiles a rather dangerous smile before laughing sinisterly "Kufufufu~ He shall, I can be rather…" he spins his trident around before resting the spokes against his cheek "Persuasive if I need to be"

"Oh, it's you" Kaito jumps as a voice sounds from right next to him. He hadn't heard anyone come close to him. Spinning around he finds the unknown member of the Gang a step away from him, looking at him intently.

"And who are you?" the boy asks. He has this ridiculous Snowman hat on, and upon closer inspection, it seems to be covered in spots of blood. _They must have encountered their own illusionist then_, reasons Kaito.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first." informs Kaito. The boy in front blinks at him.

"Oy, Flan, where've you gone? We need you to save Shini-chan, byon" shouts Ken, coming closer to their position.

"I'm just talking to Nobody" the boy shouts back.

"Nobody? You can't be talking to Nobody, you idiot"

"Only an idiot would say that, furball" The boy tugs on Kaito's arm and pulls him out into the open, in front of the Kokuyo Gang.

"Oya, who have you got their Flan?" Asks Mukuro condescendingly. He knew exactly who Flan had with him, nor was he surprised to find him here.

"This is Nobody" says Flan, staring at Ken to prove he really was talking to nobody.

"That's not Nobody. That's Kaito, Shini-chan's friend and a magi-" Ken is quickly stopped by Chikusa's hand over his mouth.

"Oya? Here to take Shinichi back from the Vindice too? You should just go back to Vongola, we won't be needing your assistance." Suggests Mukuro, smiling and chin raised.

"No actually I'm not. I'm here to **stay** with Shinichi. You shouldn't try to take him back." Replies Kaito, eyes turning serious. It was like he thought, he needed to keep Shinichi away from Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ How silly. We're going to take Shinichi out of there, it's what's best for him" Mukuro says, eyes glinting with annoyance. As far as he could see there was nothing Shinichi could learn from the Vindice. Maybe how to torture someone, the best way to keep them locked up, but that was it.

"No, it's not." Growls Kaito. They obviously didn't know Shinichi very well if they couldn't see that. He knew Mukuro's aims were selfish.

"Well, if you're not going to help us, then you are an obstacle. And obstacles are removed. Flan, deal with him. We don't have much time to waste" orders Mukuro, waving a hand dismissively in Kaito's direction.

"Why is it always me? Master, maybe you are becoming weak in your old age?" sighs Flan, in that monotone way of his. Flan is rewarded once again by a trident adorning his hat. Mukuro motivates Flan further by kicking Flan's backside to make him take a step forwards and to also remove the trident at the same time.

"Hmm, it's not really my style to hurt little kids. Maybe you'd leave if I gave you a lollipop?" Kaito smiles sweetly before clicking his fingers and presenting a very large rainbow swirly lollipop. Flan walks over and takes the lollipop before smacking Kaito on the head with it.

"Master said I shouldn't take food from Strangers" reasons Flan.

"hmm, but I'm no stranger, your Master knows me. So how about a teddy bear instead? No, a toy car?" Kaito clicks and each object he names appears in his hand. Flan seems to ignore them all. "Okay then, how about tickets to my Magic Stage show, I can get you front row seats and let you play my assistant." Most little kids would jump at the chance to get on stage at a magic show.

"Magic show?" asks Flan, tilting his head.

Kaito vaguely sees Ken and Chikusa having a panic attack from the corner of his eyes, but Mukuro stops them from coming forwards with an outstretched arm and a very malicious grin on his face.

"Of course. I'm a Magician working for the V.F Corporation. Soon to be the world's best Magician"

Flan hides his eyes under his hat in what Kaito hopes is contained joy or excitement. However Ken and Chikusa's face palms don't seem to agree with his theory.

Ken slowly backs away, dragging Chikusa with him. "Oh God. You've done it now. You've pressed Flan's button, Byon! C'mon Chikusa run for your life!" and both go and hide behind some trees.

"Huh? I haven't done anything yet" comments Kaito

"Well, you see, Flan has a bit of an inferiority complex. First of all, he's always being compared to Mammon- the Varia don't help by forcing him to wear the frog hat. And now he's up against you, the World's Greatest Magician and Flan is quite proud of his magic skills. Most of the Varia have such a switch, the most obvious is Bel when it comes to his own blood. And You, Phantom Thief have just pressed Flan's. All I can say is Good Luck, and try to stay sane. My dear Shinichi wouldn't like it if I let you become broken." Smirks Mukuro, not moving an inch, and leaning against his trident in a rather relaxed manor.

Flan claps his hands and pulls them apart slowly to reveal a long black stick, which turns out to be a magician's wand. He taps the wand against his sleeve and a bouquet of flowers slide out and into his palm. He presents the bouquet to Kaito, who smiles before water shoots out of the centre flower and nearly squirts Kaito in the face if he hadn't stepped backwards in time.

Kaito raises an eyebrow before grinning and laughing. "Oh? So this is how you want to play? Fine"

"Oy, Magician. Don't you want to defend your title?"

"_Of course I do! No one can beat me when it comes to magic!" sings the Magician. Kaito could tell the Magician was happy since juggling balls were bouncing around the place, confetti was flying through the air and the colour of the walls kept on changing. "You are going to let me right. Please Kaito, pleeaassee~"_

_Kaito chuckles at the Magician before walking over to him. Once close enough both grin at each other before he spins on his heels. Falling backwards, they recite the transfer phrase._

"_Let the Magic Begin"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to the Magic Showdown of the Century!" presents Magician, arms spread wide.

Holding the corner of his cape, (all of the clothes keeping him warm were under the suit with the exception of the gloves and scarf) he brings it across his body before fanning it out. As the cape unfurls, lots of confetti flies into the air and over Flan. Flan doesn't move but does look up at it to watch it fall over him. Only too late does he realise that the confetti has fallen in such a way as to tie him up and constrict his movements. Moving his wrist, Flan uses the wand to remove some of the confetti streamers off of him. He scrunches them up in his fist before breathing into his fist. He opens his palm and flicks his wrist and the streamer unrolls from his fist towards the Magician. However this streamer is on fire. Magician side steps the flaming streamer yet it still scorches the bottom of the white Blazer. Magician scoops his hat off of his head and uses it to collect the flaming streamer. With it all collected, he brings the hat up to his chest and waves his hand over it a few times. Ken and Chikusa half expected a rabbit to jump out of the hat next however Magician simply puts the hat back on. He doesn't show any signs of being burnt. He taps the top of his hat before puffing out his cheeks. Next he breaths out a stream of fire, similar in intensity and size to that of a professional Fire Breather at the Circus. Flan can't move because of the confetti streamers tying his feet together. So instead he taps a trouser pocket with the wand and chucks a fist full of sand into the air. Sand and fire meet and suddenly there are crystal shards falling to the ground instead, (Ken and Chikusa wonder how that works since surely the fire wasn't strong enough to melt the sand). Flan spins his wand in his fingers and the shards fly towards Magician as if blown by the wind. He uses that moment of flying to rip the streamers from his feet. Magician watches the rather sharp shards fly towards him. With a clap of his hands, they all disappear in a cloud of smoke, only to reappear above Flan. To keep Flan focused on him, he brings out a pack of cards and throws them into the air, where they start to float. With a click of his fingers the cards fly towards Flan in a rather regimental order. Flan leans backwards and places his hands into the snow to perform a backwards arch. The cards fly over him, however his whole body is peppered by the falling glass shards instead, causing a few drips of blood.

"Heeheehee, Round 1 to me!" sings Magician, taking his hat off and bowing towards Flan.

Flan stands up and pulls the glass shards from his front. It didn't really affect him- Belphegor's knives did a lot more damage anyway. It wasn't like he could feel the pain either. "So the Child molesting Magician does have some skills after all" says Flan, brushing off the last of the glass shards.

"C-Child molesting, where did that come from?" asks Magician, rather offended.

"Well, you offered me sweets and toys, that's what child molesters do to their victims before snatching them away." Replies Flan rather simply. "Anyway, my turn"

Magician nods and spins his wrist a few times in a 'the floor is all yours' kind of gesture.

Flan takes his wand and taps it against his hat. It squeaks, rather like a chew dog toy, before a miniature snowman pops out. Flan catches it in his other hand before repeating the process a few more times. Each time a different snow sculpture pops out, covering a range of animals and objects. This of course made it harder to juggle them since they were different shapes and sizes. Flan catches each one in his other hand and continues to juggle them. He stops tapping his hat and put his wand in his boot for easy access. He starts to juggle them with both hands whilst walking closer to Magician. They stand about 3 metres apart and Flan starts to throw the items at Magician whilst juggling the rest in his hands. Magician catches them and starts to juggle them, whilst every now and again adding in his own objects. These are all black balls filled with sand. However the tricky thing is that each one weighs a different amount. With them all being black it is harder to track which ball weighs the most or least. Soon the objects are jumping between the pair faster and faster and in more elaborate patterns each time. Kaito drops one of his black balls and then kicks it high into the air. After throwing a few more objects Flan catches this ball too, only to throw it a lot faster and harder than before at Magician. This time, Magician throws the ball purposely low, causing Flan to have to bend down to reach it. He does, quite easily before clapping his hands when his objects are in the air. Suddenly, each one of Flan's original Snow sculpture toys grows spikes and looks like a hedgehog. Magician, not expecting this, nearly drops one but kicks it back it into the circle again. He now has to be careful not to cut himself on the spikes. Flan doesn't look the least bit bothered by his new addition, and just carries on as normal. Magician grins widely before grabbing one of his own black juggling balls. In the short space of time between grabbing that ball and having to grab the next one, Magician throws it against a tree near by. It rebounds and goes straight for Flan. Magician continues to do this with his objects whilst still sending Flan's white sculptures back the normal way. Flan's eyes keep flicking between the two sets of objects, although Kaito still can't see any sign of apprehension on Flan's face. In fact he hasn't seen any emotion run across Flan's face at all. But if he looks carefully, extremely carefully, he thinks he can see a shine in Flan's eyes showing Flan is having fun. Being the great reader of people he is, he's sure of it. Magician clicks his fingers and all of his black balls change colour in puffs of smoke and become blue. Flan warily caches the next ball and finds nothing is different. Magician does this a few time and the juggling balls keep changing colour; from blue to green to red to purple. Finally, in the last cloud of smoke, the balls change to white. Flan just assumes it's another colour change, but he's wrong. This time, Magician had changed what was inside the coloured balls to a liquid. So this time, when Flan grabbed the ball, instead of something solid, it was something squishy. Shocked, he failed to grab the ball correctly and it rolled out of his hand. He goes to kick it back up, but Magician had already thrown the next ball at him. If he went to kick it, he'd be off balance and wouldn't be able to catch the next ball. So in defeat, Flan lets the ball fall to the floor.

"Ahh~ Bad Luck there Flan. That was a good try though." Consoles Magician.

"I wouldn't worry Flan, it's just another 2 times to add to the Hell ring" says Mukuro proudly. Flan nods and takes a look at his Hell ring: 666 Ring of the Beast. A ring that is said to bring misfortune to the wearer 666 times before something good happens to them. Flan couldn't care less about good luck and bad luck, and as a result was one of the few willing wearers of the ring.

Flan once again hides his face in the shadow of his hat. "I think play time is over" he whispers. "Why should someone like us care for silly smoke and mirrors that any fool can do when we can do this?"

The world around Magician suddenly goes red; the snow, the trees, everything accept Flan, him and Mukuro. Kaito takes back control and opens his eyes to see Flan's Varia ring lit indigo and a red box sat in his other hand. The box looks like a Jack-in-the-box, but instead of 'Jack' it was Bel. Therefore it was a Bel-in-the-box Box Weapon.

The Box Weapon starts to sing out a tune, sound like a music box with gentle chimes.

"Geez Guys, there's no need to be fighting here" Says Shinichi. Kaito turns in his direction to find Shinichi surrounded by a patch of normal colour rather than the red. That was understandable since his flames would ignore the illusion.

Flan gives out the strangest monotone laugh "Ha ha ha. Real or an illusion?" he asks, turning to include his Master in that question. Seeing Mukuro's expression (both fell for it and thought for a moment it truly was Shinichi) he laughs once more. "Ku fu fu. Deceiving pleasant feelings like that, using power like it's a habit, since I'm a Top Magician, I can fool around freely, do as I wish. There's no one who can stop me." With a Shishishi~ from the Box Weapon, Shinichi disappears into the mist. "Being honest in our world leads to an instant death, playing with others allows you to live. Cool down the fever, concentrate and then let's rampage, get rid of anyone in our path. Here it's kill or be killed- the law of the jungle. Petty magic tricks won't work."

"Kufufu~ You should have let Flan win, Magician. Now you're going to see why Flan is my Student. And remember my advice, you'd better stay sane." Mukuro laughs smugly, obviously having seen Flan like this before. Flan was His, Flan was the Varia's, between them, they had created quite the soldier.

In a cloud of indigo mist Flan disappears from Kaito's sight. He hears a _Shishishi_~ from behind him before replicas of Belphegor's knives fly at him. He knew what Bel's knives looked like since he'd watched the Varia Ring battles and also seen the one Bel had left behind in the mansion earlier in the week. Just as he lands, there is another laugh followed by knives from his left. Kaito spins away from these only to be face to face with another batch of them. He jumps over these and uses his landing to flip over the next lot coming from a different direction. Soon all he could hear was Belphegor's creepy laugh.

"The deep crimson forest is my Wonderland." Comes the voice from all around him. Kaito can't pinpoint it's origin.

"Kufufu~ You know Flan's serious when the world goes red, a habit I think he's gotten off the Fake Prince." Mukuro supplies unhelpfully.

Looking to his right he catches sight of Flan poking his head out from behind a tree, so Kaito shoots one of his cards in that direction. However he misses, only to find Flan poking his head out from behind a different tree. He shoots once more, but misses again.

"Hey, it's over here, and there too. C'mon and stop missing, or is your aim that bad. Maybe you need some glasses? Since it's full of me, how can you miss?" Flan asks, voice still as flat as normal, which is actually rather creepy when added to the red world Kaito was stuck in. Kaito stops moving and closes his eyes, trying to find Flan through sound. "Ahh, come on and play here with me in My Wonderland, you can't give up now. Which one is the real one? Try to find out with your life"

Too late does Kaito hear the knives flying through the air and they slice into his arm, drawing blood. Another one gets stuck in his shoulder. Kaito hisses in pain and grabs the shoulder, applying pressure to slow the bleeding.

"Ohh~ Severe?" Flan asks, hanging upside down from a tree. Kaito growls at him and shoots at Flan, having had enough of the game. When that doesn't work, he picks up some of the knives laying around the clearing and throws them instead. Amazingly, a few of them hit and stay stuck in the boy's back.

"_Got to aim to hurt My Civilian Persona. Even if it is a child. He's going to kill you if you don't." warns Hunter, the one who had forced Kaito's body to truly attack Flan back. _

"Irrational now are we? Blood loss will do that to you, you know." Chides Flan, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him. Kaito shoots another card at him, but Flan laughs once more and lets it hit the Bel Box instead. "Agitate the simple Senior, so easy to do, you should have a better grip on your emotions. Like me. I have mine all tightly under control"

Mukuro makes a noise that in a lesser man would be a snort. "Flan, you don't have any emotions to keep under control" Flan shrugs his shoulders, not making a comment. Kaito chucks some more knives at Flan whilst the boy is facing Mukuro. Mukuro doesn't even warn Flan of the incoming attack and as a result, these ones lodge in his back too.

"I'm a Top Magician, so muddle around freely in the world I created." Flan takes the opportunity in the moment Kaito looks at Mukuro to silently ask if what he had just said was true, to attack him with more knives. "If you're absentminded, it will end." The laugh of the box weapon had given the attack away and Kaito had just enough time to dodge, kicking the last of the knives away from him. He sighs at the close call. "Hmm, Don't feel relieved," Kaito looks to his left and up, to where he thought the voice was coming from. "Let's get confused" is whispered into his right ear. Kaito kicks backwards hoping to connect with Flan, but as he half guessed, he missed.

_How I hate fighting illusionists. They just play with you, emotionally and physically. First it was Chrome using an illusion of my Dad and now this one fooling me with Shinichi. Illusionists are truly dangerous. _

Kaito grunts in pain as the knife in his shoulder is harshly tugged out, causing blood to stain the snow around them crimson.

"Shi Shi Shi. The sticky blood forest is My Wonderland. I'm the ruler here and no one will best me. Especially a halfwit Magician like you. Magicians are kings of Illusions yet you are being bested by mine. So I'm the Top Magician not you."

Kaito carefully looks around him, trying to stop the boy once more, only half listening to whatever insults the boy is sprouting now. Mukuro's suggestion that Flan had Inferiority Complex seemed to ring true. The boy was only using insults to defend himself. He finally catches sight of the snowman hat and his eyes flicker around the clearing trying to keep a fix on it.

"Ha ha ha. Hey, catch up with the back filled with silver knives. Let's play in My Wonderland." Kaito blinks and suddenly there are lots of Flan's surrounding him. Obviously the majority of them would be illusions. Very good ones if Mukuro's smirk and wandering eyes was any indication. Seeing Kaito's analytical look they all lean forwards. "The Real one? Try to find out with your life"

Kaito swaps out the ammo in his card gun and shoots a glowing red card into the air, looking down at the snow to save himself. The Storm Flame Infused Card explodes, blinding the others in the clearing before shrapnel goes flying. Opening his eyes once more Kaito sees only one with blood dripping down their arm.

"Got you" he sings before shooting a glowing green card at Flan. The card hits and the boy jerks from the electric pulse released. The illusionary Flans disappear as the real one lose concentration on them.

When the card stops shocking the boy, he looks up and asks "So, who will be the survivor?"

"I'm not going to kill you. But if I win, I want you to leave here and not go after Shinichi." says Kaito diplomatically

Flan shrugs his shoulders once more before chucking a thumb over his shoulder. "You'd have to ask the sadistic child beater over there"

"Kufufu~ Flan, you'd better win or we'll be having Carrot Flan for dessert tonight"

"Ha ha very funny Master, just because Snowmen have carrot noses."

"It won't matter since I'm not going to lose." Announces Kaito, shutting the pair up before they can get into a verbal battle. He points his ring at Flan, his Moon Flame quickly changing to Mist Indigo. "Moon:Mirror"

Kaito actually wondered what weapon would result from this. His Moon:Mirror didn't copy Box Weapon Abilities. Snatching two cards from his pocket he is surprised when they change into a Frog Hat. It fit quite nicely over his top hat. Another card turns into a replica of Flan's Magician Wand from earlier. Both have Kaito's Moon Clam symbol on them.

"Oya, that's Flan's Varia Hat" informs Mukuro, smirking at the scene. Big hats certainly made for a funny battle.

Kaito taps his hat and a little Belphegor Snow Sculpture comes out. He taps it with the wand again and the spikes from earlier reappear. Raising an eyebrow, Kaito turns and throws the toy at Flan, who can be still seen due to the blood dripping in the snow. Amazingly it hits. He taps the hat once more and 5 of Bel's knives come out. However these knives are all bent at a right angle. They are still useable and end up in Flan's chest. Another tap and an… umbrella of all things appear.

"Perverted Thunder Old Man" Flan whispers, taking the umbrella and throwing it over his shoulder and out of range for either of them. Kaito uses their closeness to aim a punch at Flan, who ducks, causing Kaito to smack the snowman hat. Kaito hisses and pulls his knuckles back when he hits something metal inside. When Flan counter attacks with more of Box Bel's Knives, Kaito ducks under them and the hat takes the damage. Amazingly, it seems like the hat absorbs the knives instead of ripping like it should. Actually, it seems to absorb some of Flan's flames too if the indigo trail connecting the two says anything.

Kaito taps his sleeve with the wand, and the trick he had stored there- in this case a blue rose (never knew when there would be a lady to meet)- flies into his hand. Taping a different part of his arm and this time the smoke bomb stored there suddenly appears in his hand. It seems Flan's weapons really were suited to a Magician.

"_Analysis Complete_" says Kaito in a mechanical voice. That causes Flan to pause for a moment, in which Kaito throws the smoke bomb to the ground. Whilst Flan can't see anything Kaito shoots a Rain Card at Fran and the boy falls to the ground asleep, exuding very loud snores.

"There, I've won. Now go and leave Shinichi alone. He doesn't need you here to drag him back to Vongola. He needs to stay here" orders Kaito to Mukuro. Ken and Chikusa, realising the world is no longer red, creep over and drag Flan out of the battle zone.

"Kufufu~ I never agreed to that." Mukuro smiles.

"Do I have to knock some sense into you too?" asks Kaito. He'd rather not, but if it was for Shinichi…

"**Enough**" Everyone freezes at the power in that voice and the suddenly deathly scary aura being admitted. Slowly Kaito and Mukuro turn their heads to see a Vindice officer standing in front of the Gate. "**State your purpose here"**

Kaito turns to the Office and makes the best bow he can without giving away his shaking legs. "I am Kuroba Kaito, Vongola Decimo's Moon Guardian. I have come here to accompany Kudo Shinichi, Vongola Decimo's Star Guardian, on his stay here at the Vendicare."

"Hn, I do not need to state my intentions. Tell Kudo Shinichi he has visitors." Mukuro replies, glaring at the Vindice Officer.

"**Request Denied"** Says the Mafia Jailer.

"Huh? On what grounds?" asks Kaito.

"**Question Acknowledged. Answer: Kudo Shinichi, Vongola Decimo's Guardian of the Star is not currently at the Vendicare European Water Prison"**

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, poor guys coming all this way and not finding him. Thanks to RHK for helping with the idea. <strong>

**It was weird to do Flan in this one since I don't remember him actually fighting anyone in the future. He kind of just followed and annoyed Bel the whole time. Plus a Plot Bunny attacked when I had been singing 'I'm a top Magician' around the house for the past week. I quite like Flan's character song actually. And what better than a Magician battle. I think I've made Flan rather Psycho but then again, he is in the Varia and constantly around Bel and Mukuro, not the best influences in the world. You kind of feel sorry for him. **

**Next time we're back to our detective!**

**See you later**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 11 July 2012**


	44. 42 Heisei Holmes in Ancestral Grounds p1

Chapter 42: Heisei Holmes in Ancestral Grounds part 1

**It's been annoying me for ages, so I've decided to call Shinichi's weapon a ScalPen since that's what it is; a scalpel and a pen. Calling it a Pen Knife gives off the wrong connotation.**

* * *

><p>"But Haibara, I don't know which one she'd like better"<p>

"_You are the one who's known her for the longest. As a result surely you should have the better knowledge to deduce which she would prefer. I don't know why you deem asking me is useful."_

"Because present company doesn't know who she is, I hope, and you are a woman. Hopefully you'd know whether what I buy is appropriate for a girl. I'm on dangerous ground with her at the moment and I'm trying to make it better not worse"

"_Alright then Kudo, tell me what you are thinking of getting her." _

"The thing is where I am currently is not really the best place to buy a souvenir from. There are… memories… related to this place that are just going to make her hate me even more"

"_*sigh* really Kudo, can you do nothing right when it comes to love?"_

"Oh, and you have experience do you?"

"_Maybe not, but I certainly know what not to do unlike you. Anyway, where are you at the moment? You didn't tell me."_

"I'm in London."

There is a snigger from down the phone_ "Oh really Kudo, now I see your problem. Sending her a souvenir from the place where you confessed to her. That's just too funny. Excuse me a second whilst I collect myself"_

That's right. Shinichi is currently in London, England, searching for a souvenir to send to Ran like he promised he would. He was backing himself up just in case he did end up on TV. If he did, and Ran saw but didn't receive a gift, she'd no doubt phone him up to complain. Luckily enough he's stayed as far away from Big Ben as possible since he doesn't want to relive memories of that particular night.

"_You're a troublesome and tough case, you know. With all of these distracting emotions… Even if I was Holmes, It'd still be impossible to figure out. The Heart of the girl whom one likes, how can one accurately deduce that?"_

"Ha ha very funny Haibara. Now do you see why I wanted your advice?" Although he's considering rethinking his options for opinions. Maybe he should have asked Haru or Kyoko instead. They wouldn't laugh at him.

"_I think the answer is pretty obvious Meitantei. Get her something English rather than from London specifically"_

"Of course. We should have time to go somewhere else to get her a gift." Of course they would have time. Schedules and time limits meant totally different things when you could teleport around the world in an instant_. _

"_Good, now if you don't mind, I'd like to return to bed. Or have you forgotten the time difference? 9 hours is a large difference you know. In fact, I should be compensated for my lack of sleep."_

Shinichi knew that tone. "What do you want?" he asks half-heartedly. He can hear Haibara's smile over the phone

"_Hmm, there are lots of Designer Boutiques in London, I believe a new purse is in order."_

Trust Haibara to go for the designer fashion. "Are you trying to break me?" he asks in shock. Designer stuff wasn't cheap.

"_Oh? Does the Internationally High Standing V.F. Corporation not pay their detective a lot?"_

Shinichi huffs. "Fine. I'll get you a purse. Now shouldn't little girls be off to bed? I wouldn't want to ruin your beauty sleep."

"_Good Night Kudo" and she hangs up the phone. _

Shinichi sighs and shuts his own phone returning it to its place in his jacket pocket. Walking out of the shop he was in, he walks over to a bridge and leans against the side, watching the boats go about their ways. Knowing that no one would bother paying attention to him with the busy crowds on the bridge, he brings out his ScalPen and twirls it absently in his fingers. He can't feel anyone watching him, so he deems it safe to actually start writing. It wasn't as if anyone could see the Flame Ink after all, so he would look like any other University student gazing over the London outline.

[To Bermuda]

I'm done for now. Ready for assessment to begin.

[To Shinichi]

Affirmative. Assessment 1 to start in 2 minutes. Proceed northwards until Spark. 

Shinichi was still startled by Bermuda's Flames every now and again. Of course this must be how the others felt when he messaged them without warning. He'd heard Reborn mutter to himself once that he'd have to train the others not to jump at the sudden appearance of his Flame Messages since it might give something up to any enemies watching them. But what surprised him even more was the fact that Bermuda still retained his Star Flames at all. According to what he'd been told, all the Flame was removed by Iron Mask, killing the Arcobaleno bearer. It was only quick injection of Night Flames that saved them and turned the Arcobaleno into Vindice. So following the logic Bermuda should be dead or only have Night Flames. He had asked Bermuda about this once before.

"_Iron Mask was a fool. He underestimated the Power the Star and Moon Flames held. Both me and the Moon Arcobaleno managed to inject Night Flames into the Pacifiers quick enough to preserve some of our original Flames. They are weak, but enough to be able to teach you with. I do not need my Star Flames any more. I now only live for revenge, revenge against Him, and as such, these Night Flames fill my veins."_

Shinichi had not liked the mood Bermuda was now in and had stopped the conversation there. He had noticed that Bermuda never mentioned who the Moon Arcobaleno was, but had confirmed the existence of one.

Walking northwards on the bridge Shinichi keeps a close eye on his Star ring, waiting for the Spark. He needed this to work, he wished for this to work more than he had wished for anything before. In fact, even the fact he was wishing in the first place contested to the fact he wanted this badly. Wishes were not logical things and had no real effect on the world. The only effect wishes had were physiological ones- which Shinichi supposed had their own merit. But back to the point, Shinichi kept his eyes like a hawk on his ring waiting for even the tiniest flutter of Star Flames to be released. He was ready to run at a moment's notice. He was ready. Ready to try and save a life before it disappeared from this world forever.

Bermuda had said in 2 minutes. So it would happen soon. In 5…4…3…2…1…

Now.

Shinichi's eyes widen before immediately narrowing as his Flame flares into life on his ring. A quick glance around him shows that no one has keeled over, no one is coughing, there are no gleams of weapons. The Flame contests to that, drawing him forwards and in the direction of an alley way to his right. Trainers send grit flying in the air as Shinichi sprints off, heedless of the shouts of bystanders who are only in his way. _I will get there. I won't be late. I'll do it. I'll save a life. _

Faster and faster he runs, hands gripping corners to retain his speed. A left is next, a door slams behind him as he barrels through it. Feet thump as he pounds up the stairs, following the tug the Star Ring is providing. All he can hear is the rhythm of his feet and the blood in his ears as he hyper focuses in the task before him. He couldn't fail now. Not when there was finally a chance of getting to a warm body instead of cold glassy eyes. Ah, this floor. Shinichi takes a right, runs down the corridor, numbers of rooms all becoming an inconsequential blur. One room. That's all he needs. One room!

And that's when he hears it. Past his thumping feet and heartbeat there is another sound. A struggle, a muffled scream, a breaking vase. Three doors down, Two doors down, another scream- loud enough to be heard by everyone-, The next room. This one!

His Flame flares brighter, his black sparkled world agreeing that this is the place he needs to be. An adrenaline fuelled kick breaks down the door, opening to the scene of the Murder. No it wasn't a Murder, no one had died yet. It was a killing, the 'ing' representing the present-ness of the act. For before him is a boy, mid 20's, strangling a teenage girl to death. Anger fills the male's eyes, gritted teeth and a red face add to the emotion. A broken vase is at their feet, blood from cut feet staining the carpet black. The man looks at Shinichi in shock at the sudden entrance. The Killer's eyes open wide and he drops the girl in his grasp. She falls like a stringless doll to the floor. From here Shinichi can't tell whether she is dead or alive. She's pale, he can't see her chest moving, but if he acts quickly there might be the chance of saving her.

He raises his watch, mercilessly drugging the Male to sleep, not wanting the man to run or to continue to attack the girl or even him. The Dart hits, so small that the target doesn't even see it fly through the air. The male falls backwards and onto a sofa in the living area, away from the girl at his feet. Shinichi rushes over to the girl and removes the Curtain Tieback the man had been using to cut off her air supply. His face comes close to hers, hoping to feel even the faintest tickle of air against his cheek… But nothing comes. A hand flies to her throat, but no pulse. To her Wrist, but again no pulse. In a last ditch attempt he presses his ear against her chest, hoping to hear her heart beating strong.

But it's not.

_Damn it, Damn it Damn it!_

In a very vain and maybe not totally sane attempt to save this woman's life, Shinichi attempts to restart her heart, breathing oxygen back into her lungs. But even after a few vigorous minutes of performing CPR, it's no use. So Shinichi stops trying. Sitting shocked and limp against the wall, Shinichi phones an ambulance and the police informing them about the body and the murder. For now it was one. A murder. There would be no _attempted_ added to the front of this man's crime.

**He had failed. **

Maybe he should have worded his wish better. When he had said he wanted to arrive to a warm body instead of cold glassy eyes, he had meant the victim to still be alive, not just barely dead. How cruel fate was to him. The presence of Night Flames comforts him for a moment, warming him against the theoretical cold of the room. It's kind of like Tsuna's Flame in the way Shinichi recognises it, feels some connection to it. Some very weird feeling of belonging or home. He has no clue why he feels so, but then again he had no idea why he felt like that around Tsuna either. These Flames were so weird some times.

"**Verdict: assessment 1 fail**."

"Hn, I think I can tell that Bermuda." Snaps Shinichi.

**"But the good news is that you only failed by 10 seconds. And that's a vast improvement to the 3 minutes of the Black Wolf Murder you handled in Beika**." Explains Bermuda, looking down at the huge notebook in his hands- the one that's almost as big as he is. His voice isn't very comforting though, just as blank and matter-a-factual as usual. For they only deal in Facts. In the Cold Hard Facts.

"Che, 3 minutes, 10 seconds, what's the difference? It might as well have been an hour for all the good it'll do. It doesn't change the fact that this woman is dead. And nothing is going to bring her back." Shinichi looks away from the body, no longer able to bring himself to look at the person he failed.

Bermuda looks down in pity at the boy for a moment, before that's hidden once more under a mask of gentle indifference. **"You know what you need to do then. Place this man in prison to atone for his crimes and then move on. Keep on training and improve that time until it's in the minuses. You are not with me for a holiday. So stop moping about and stand back up Star User. We Star Users do not let a life go to waste. So let this woman fuel your resolve and save the next life you come across. You've caught her murderer so her life is already not a waste since he shall not commit his Sin again."**

It was at times like these that it really hit Shinichi that Bermuda was not a baby. At times like this his aura was that of the man he used to be, somehow occupying more space than the infant body should. In the back of his mind Shinichi wondered whether Tsuna ever felt like this with Reborn. He suspected Tsuna did. But Bermuda was right. It was no use moping over this unnamed woman's death. He should just remember her and move on, use this experience as motivation to train harder.

And indeed Shinichi had to pull his Detective Mask back on quickly for the beat of booted feet was coming closer every second. Bermuda disappears in the Black Vortex of Night Flames before the police can feel his overbearing presence. Shinichi knew he'd be watching; Bermuda always was.

Leaning forwards, he closes the woman's eyes before facing the police force and ambulance members as they walk in the door.

"Ahh, Good Afternoon Gentlemen. My name is Shin"

"Ahh, I know you. You are that guy who went toe to toe with KID and came out with KID's monocle on your face. You've been getting a name in Italy ever since. You're Japanese Detective of the East, Heisei Holmes Shinichi Kudo." Says one young police officer, stars in his eyes.

Shinichi laughs carelessly if slightly embarrassedly. "Sounds like someone knows who I am. Been keeping track of me have you?" The man blushes to have been caught like that.

"Well Sir, I just respect you for what you have managed to do at such a young age. " splutters the Officer. Shinichi smiles in reassurance.

"Well we aren't here to discuss my career. We're here to deal with this murder." All the men in the room turn serious. Shinichi steps out of the way to let the police officers work. He knew that things would be better if he automatically took the lead. He didn't want them asking unneeded questions that he couldn't give reasonable answers to. Starting with 'why are you here?'

So he answers that question himself. "At approximately 14:20 I was walking up the stairs on my way to visit the shop on the top floor, at this time I heard a scream- the other's in this corridor should be able to contest to that" Sure his Stab Observation skill had picked up the first scream but the second one a few moments later would have been heard by anyone. "I ran down here to find the source of the scream and heard a vase break in this room" and here he points to the pieces currently being picked up by gloved hands as evidence "along with the sounds of a struggle. I kicked the door down and found the male over there strangling the girl with that Curtain Tieback. I subdued him to stop him harming the girl once more." The police officers nod, agreeing with his logic. Shinichi knew they weren't going to find the dart, as small as the pin prick was, nor was the tranquiliser a traceable one. Agasa was good like that. "I-I attempted to keep the girl alive, but by the time I had arrived in the room i-it was too late." Shinichi hated the tiny quiver in his voice. Surely the police would see it as a weakness. They'd see a 19 year old boy unfit for this dark world.

But the police didn't see that. They didn't see that at all. So they let him stay, treating the investigation like normal. Shinichi answered questions, gave his evidence again and again until they were done with him. He escorted the Murderer to the Police Station and interrogated him over his reasoning's. Shinichi knew he didn't need his Star Flame on to understand this crime, but he did so anyway. And just like he suspected the girl had wanted to run away from the drunk abusive boyfriend, threatening to call the police. He'd gotten mad and killed her to shut her up. Yeah sure he'd only planned to scare her into staying with him, scare some sense into her.

Whilst he tunes out the broken ramblings of the man in front of him, knowing the other Police Officer in the room would handle things for a moment, Shinichi turns his Star Flames on Full and looks over what his Pen had written recently: **Star Recollection. **

**Empty places where ornaments should have been due to lack of dust.**

**China shards near the bookcase floor**

**Glass under the sofa**

**Blood Shot eyes and other signs of alcoholism in the Male's facial features. **

**Scratch marks on the Male's face and arms, signs of the girl struggling back.**

**Bruises of varying colours on the girl's arms**

**Black eye on the Girl**

**Look of long term anger in Male's eyes and body posture**

It was that last one that Shinichi wouldn't have noticed before, not without these Flames and not without this new training. Long term anger was something that he had witnessed a lot of in the Prisoners at the Vendicare. And not that he'd tell Bermuda, but he'd witnessed it in the Boss of the Vindice and his Subordinates. Shinichi assumed they were angry with Iron Mask for what he had done to them.

When all was done with the case Shinichi knew there was something more to do. Yet one more boring trial to get through: The Media. God knows how but the Media had caught wind of his participation in this Murder case and were swarming outside to question him. And whilst he didn't like talking to the media in general, it was something he had to do. He desired status as an Internationally Known Detective, not just in Japan and Italy. Hence why these Assessments were happening in a different country.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Question Acknowledged. Answer: Kudo Shinichi, Vongola Decimo's Guardian of the Star is not currently at the Vendicare European Water Prison"<strong>

"**What?" **Asks Kaito and Mukuro at the same time. They had climbed up a frickin' mountain, in the freezing cold, dealt with Mother Nature's Blizzards and Illusionists, not to mention each other, just to find out Shinichi WASN'T here.

"Then where is he?" asks Kaito. Really, was Lady Luck not looking over him anymore?

"**Question Acknowledged: Answer:" **Says the Vindice, but instead of verbally telling them another Vindice walks out of the Vendicare, leads of a television trailing behind him.

"_We're here live in London where Japanese Detective Shinichi Kudo has just solved yet another murder!"_

"Shinichi's in England? But he was here just a second ago. I felt it." Complains Kaito, almost whining.

"_And here he is. So Mr Kudo, can you give us your opinion on the case?"_

Kaito turns to the television and sees Shinichi on the screen. But there's something wrong. Shinichi doesn't look right. Kaito can tell, he can see it in his posture. Something's wrong with Shinichi.

"Flan, Ken, Chikusa, we're leaving. We are-"

"Would you shut up for a moment?" shouts Kaito in anger as he stalks over to the TV. Mukuro raises his chin in defiance but shuts up anyway. Kaito intently watches the television, listening to the story being woven. He watches Shinichi, the way he talks- if only they'd do a close up of his face he could be sure.

"Hey, Vindice Guard. Take me to Shinichi now!" demands Kaito. The Kokuyo Gang can't believe that Kaito has the audacity to order a Vindice Guard of all people around.

"**Reason**?" asks the Vindice Guard in return. The Kokuyo Gang's eyes widen at this. The Vindice Guards were okay with this? They would have expected some kind of retaliation by now.

"Your Boss, the Star Arcobaleno once said that Shinichi needs people by his side to stop his Star Flames going wild right? Well I want to be there."

"**But his Flames are in no danger of going wild at this moment**" informs the Guard.

"I don't care about that. Shinichi's in a bad mood over whatever has happened and he needs some cheering up. I don't think Bermuda can do that, can you? I know Shinichi and he's careless when in this type of mood. He's going to do something stupid if no one keeps an eye on him. I already told you I came here to stay with Shinichi. I want to help him become a better detective. I'm not like some people over there who just want to take him away from you for selfish reasons"

Ken starts to argue over that fact, but he is ignored.

"**Reasoning Justified. Permission Granted. Step this way Vongola Decimo's Guardian of the Moon." **Agrees the Guard. Kaito steps towards the Guard not holding the TV. This Guard takes a step backwards and waves a hand to his side. In the wake of the cape, a Black Vortex appears. Kaito and the Guard step through and disappear.

"What? You're letting him go and not us? That's not very fair of you Vindice." Growls Ken. He didn't know what had Kaito so worried, Shinichi seemed fine to him.

"**The Mist has no place in the Night." **Cryptically answers the Vindice Guard before stepping back inside the gates of the Vendicare Prison. The gates close with a resounding clang.

* * *

><p>He'd been free to choose anywhere to take these assessments but he had chosen England on purpose. It was a joke really (until he'd realised they would be going to London of all places) and a little stab at a certain other Detective. Kaito would like it too. If he were here.<p>

"Have you ever heard of another Detective called Saguru Hakuba?"

"Are you trying to move in on his territory?"

Shinichi wanted to laugh. He looks out into the crowd for a moment to stop himself from laughing. And there in the crowd, he finds Kaito of all people. It seemed like one of those 'call the devil's name and so he shall appear' moments. Their eyes meet just as the second question is asked. Kaito grins, laughing himself. He can tell from the twinkle in Shinichi's that the answer is Yes, he had come to England to annoy Hakuba for him. Kaito's life would be a hell of a lot easier without the detective making accusations (correct ones admittedly) all of the time.

Shinichi laughs at the question. "Of course I'm not. Like I said during the New Year's International Phantom Thief 1412 Heist, I'm traveling all over the world to learn more about being a detective. England was just the next stop after Italy. Who knows where I'll end up next?" He stares right at the nearest camera at that, sending a very direct message to certain people in Black. _Catch me if you can._

This prompts more questions about said heist and his career in general. Eventually he wishes that these Media Crows would just shut up and leave him alone. And that's when 'his V.F. Manager' steps in.

"I'm terribly sorry, but Mr Kudo has a meeting to attend so I'm afraid that we are going to have to end the questioning there." With a few more forceful and rather blunt hints, Shinichi and 'his Manager' manage to get away. Of course the Media still try to follow them. But it's hard to follow anyone when they disappear in a cloud of white smoke.

Away from the police station, a boyfriend and girlfriend sit down at a bench in the middle of a green park.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asks the girlfriend, waving a 1p under her boyfriend's nose. The boyfriend sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Hmm, maybe this would be better to barter with"

A click and suddenly there is a strong black coffee sat in her hand. It is immediately snatched and gulped down, despite how hot it was. Of course the girlfriend knew this would be the reaction and had made sure it cooled down first- wouldn't want a burnt tongue.

"10 seconds" the boyfriend mumbles. The girlfriend turns and makes a questioning noise. "If I had run a little faster, skipped a few stairs, already been running before the Spark, I could have made up those 10 seconds. Turned them into Minus 10 seconds."

"Shinichi, do you mean…?" asks the girlfriend, bending down to look at her boyfriend's downturned and bowed head.

"Yeah, Kai. If I had been 10 seconds quicker I would have found her the moment she died. Any quicker than that and I could have saved her. I did all I could to try and bring her back- she'd only just gone after all, but nothing I did worked."

Kaito was glad he'd chosen these disguises since it allowed him to touch the detective in public. He places his hand on the man's shoulder. "So Bermuda really was true to his word. He really is teaching you to be able to sense the deaths before they occur. And you're so close Shin-chan. Just a little longer and they'll live."

"Yeah, Bermuda's given me this talk already. Don't waste the death, use it to fuel your resolve." Shinichi sighs, staring at the bottom of the paper cup.

"Well I'm not talking to Star, I'm talking to Shin-chan. I'm talking to the person who doesn't see why deaths happen, who does everything he can to stop them." And here he lifts Shinichi's chin to stare straight at the detective "To the person who is almost more affected than those who knew the victim. I haven't seen you this down in over a year Shin-chan. Well, I haven't seen Conan this down, but it's all the same. Do I need to pull another heist to make you feel better" he grins a KID grin. Shinichi half laughs back.

"No Kai, it'll be weird to have us in the same place once again." He reasons. It would be fine if KID had already announced the heist, Shinichi could officially attend that way, but this 'coincidence' couldn't happen too often.

"Did you really come all the way to England just to make a dig at Hakuba?" Kaito asks, his KID grin nearly breaking his face.

"Well actually I came here since I can already talk English, so there would be no language barriers." Kaito gives him a look. Shinichi sighs "Fine, I did. He caused us so much trouble at New Years that I wanted to get back at him. He nearly made me fly your bloomin' glider after all."

"And you will Shin-chan. I'm going to get you to one day" promises KID. Shinichi doesn't bother to reply to that, and just settles with giving Kaito a stern stare.

"Kaito you're here" Shinichi states a few minutes later.

"Why Yes Shinichi, it does seem like it. Unless I'm somewhere else I don't know about" replies Kaito, mock seriously.

"But how did you know I was here? I only arrived a few hours ago, you couldn't possibly know where I was going. I had enough time to see you and Mukuro arrive at the Vendicare before we left, but I didn't watch the fight." Reasons Shinichi.

Kaito turns a mock glare on Shinichi. "You made me worry, just leaving with them like that. Someone has to look after you after all. So I had to barter with Byakuran, make my way to Austria, not only climb a mountain but survive blizzards, then get trapped in a loop illusion for a few days, had to handle the illusionist, and when I finally get to the Vendicare, and see you, Mukuro arrives and sets the Snowman Henchman on me. So after our Epic Magician duel of the century I find out you aren't even there when I felt you there earlier." Shinichi is amazed Kaito can say all of that in one go without taking a breath. But he's even more amazed that Kaito did all of that just for him. "Then I see you all upset on television so I shouted at the Vindice Jailer and he brought me here. And it's a good thing I came too."

"You shouted at one of the Mafia Jailers?" asks Shinichi. Even he'd not done that yet.

"That's all you're asking about? Not whether I survived the blizzards or the battle, just whether I had the guts to shout at someone who could lock me away for eternity?" gapes Kaito.

"Yes, I am. You are here so obviously you survived the blizzard, and with that low cut sleeveless dress it's rather obvious that you are not physically harmed. Unless your newly arrived 'assets' are hiding any injuries?" logically explains Shinichi.

Kaito harumphs in a very girly way, crossing his arms under his bosom and turns away from him. "See if I ever worry about you again"

"Ah, Kai, don't be like that… I'm glad that you're here." Starts Shinichi.

"**As am I"**

* * *

><p>"<em>Earlier on today, Japanese Detective Shinichi Kudo, more commonly known as the 'Heisei Holmes' solved a case in England. It seems he's gotten off to a busy start since he's solved this case on his first day in the country. The Young Detective has recently been making a name for himself around the world, first starting off in his home country of Japan before moving recently to Italy. After becoming Famous in Italy for managing to take Kaitou KID's monocle off of the famous thief, Mr Kudo then went on to solve many difficult cases in Italy. It seems that England was the next stop on his World Wide trip."<em>

"That Detective Freak. He didn't tell me he was going to England. Why I had better get my"

*Ding Dong*

"Ah, coming."

"Good Evening Miss. I have a Package for a Mouri Ran here."

"Ah yes, that would be me. Thank you"

Ran walks into the kitchen, occasionally glaring at the TV. She places the box down on the counter before opening it. Inside there are two small boxes and one letter. Opening up the letter she finds a note from Shinichi, saying that he's in England. There is a little note at the bottom about giving a purse to Haibara. It made Ran wonder when Shinichi had the time to even find gifts when he was solving a case on his first day… In fact, how did the parcel arrive here so quickly?

* * *

><p><strong>Due to popular demand I've decided to make the next Arc Conan based, where lots of the Conan cast are introduced properly and Shinichi sorts out his new relationships with them. And If you're good I might bring in the next instalment of the fight between him and Hattori. I've had to re-order my plot timeline for this to happen (since it was supposed to be Mukuro's arc next) but it should be alright. In any case, I was hoping someone who had far better knowledge of Conan than me (eg is up-to-date with the manga preferably, or the anime) would like to join me in the KID lair to write this arc and give me ideas for it. You don't need to worry about your KHR knowledge, I've got that covered, but some help with the DC world would be greatly helpful. So if you leave me a message in the review or a PM then we'll chat about it. The amount you help is totally up to you, whether you'd just like to give vague ideas or write a more detailed plot line, or would like to also proof read the chapters, whatever you have time for really. <strong>

**For those who don't get my title chapter, Shinichi is supposed to be the Modern Holmes, and he's just done something in England, which is where the original Sherlock 'worked'. The Ancestral bit basically means the link between the two's names, the Then and Now. **

**That's all for now. I'll continue Shinichi and Kaito's adventures on England later on. **

**Hope you all liked it**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 18 July 2012**


	45. 43 Two as One

Chapter 43: Two as One

**Thanks for the responses guys, they were very helpful XD**

* * *

><p>The Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, more commonly known under the Acronym CEDEF, were exactly what was stated in the name: External Advisors to the Family. Whilst being part of Vongola, they are not at the same time, the key word being External compared to Internal. All of their information comes from independent sources, not from Vongola, since that would make things biased and possibly inaccurate. They were the one 'Family' that Vongola allowed to spy on them, although the CEDEF's surveillance was very rarely found out. And as separated from the Family as they were, they could make more accurate, less influenced decisions for the betterment of the Family. Internal affairs inside Vongola, interpersonal relationships( both internal and external), personal preferences of the Boss and other Senior Members were all excluded and worked around when the CEDEF worked. Their advisements were purely for the Family's sake. Alliances were advised upon based on whether that Family had anything to offer, not whether the current Boss liked them or not. For sometimes, alliances with people you hate are needed.<p>

Created in Primo's time by Primo's Cloud Guardian Alaude, just before handing the Vongola over to Ricardo, it has always stood by Vongola's side, always an ally and support base if ever times of conflict came upon them. Giotto had wanted to spread the power in Vongola about, scared that having only one person lead could be detrimental- Vongola was now far bigger than he ever suspected and no single person could possibly bear all of that power fairly, even he couldn't. As a result, CEDEF also had the power to influence the choice of Heir. With their outside point of view, once again they could decide unbiased, not affected by the personal charms, bribery or schemes of the Candidates like the Boss would be- Xanxus's uprising was a perfect example. CEDEF members were not allowed anywhere near Vongola members in terms of personal and social relationships; no becoming friends, lovers, acquaintances unless it was part of one's assignment. Why? So that the CEDEF members were not swayed by their own personal feelings.

It was one of the main reasons Iemitsu had had to stay away from Tsuna so much, especially during the boy's teen years. Knowing his son was a Vongola Decimo Candidate, he was not allowed near the boy so that his decision was not influenced. He could not make the boy the Boss simply because Tsuna was his Son. Similarly, he could not _not_ choose Tsuna if he really was the best choice simply because he didn't want his innocent Son to be dragged into the Mafia. Sadly enough the second option had come about, and it had been decided that Tsuna really was the best option because of his innocence and untaintedness. A fresh set of eyes was needed to bring about the changes Vongola required. But no matter how much it pained him to be away from his beloved wife and unbelievably cute son for so long, Vongola sadly came first, just like anyone's job often came before family.

But that didn't mean he didn't know how his son and wife were doing. He had known about everything Tsuna had done, excluding his trip to the future (even if he really really wanted to see that), for the majority of his life. Sadly not by himself physically since he was needed in Italy most of the time. Other highly trusted members (and boy were they trusted, he wasn't going to trust his precious family to just anyone) did that job for him. He looked forwards to his weekly update every Sunday. And just like with Gokudera, it was **not** stalking, although he was closer to stalking than Gokudera was, just protective behaviour. However one thing Iemitsu most likely didn't realise was that with these constant updates, it seemed like he was still part of the family. If his wife ever told him a story, he would already know about it. He'd have the same information as if they were talking over the dinner table. And that was bad. It gave a false sense of closeness when in reality he couldn't be farther from them. Tsuna's attitude towards him attested to this. But now with Tsuna as official Heir (and it was official this time, there literally were no other candidates left with a close enough blood relation for the ring to accept) Iemitsu could spend slightly more time with Tsuna, but only in his official capacity of Outside Advisor. Which wasn't going to patch up their wrecked relationship at all.

So it was a good thing that Iemitsu wasn't going to be Tsuna's Outside Advisor. Basil was. He'd stick around and help Basil acclimate to his new role, but then he was going into retirement and finally spending time with his beautiful wife. Basil was almost like a son to him, and he was glad that Tsuna actually got along with Basil since a great bond of trust was needed between the Boss and the Outside Advisor. Both had to believe that the other had the best interests of the Family at heart.

Which was where the problem at the moment stemmed from.

Iemitsu was of course out gallivanting across the world on a romantic rendezvous with Nana and hadn't actually been informed of his son's disappearance. Most people feared that phone call and it had been pushed to the side in favour of other tasks- like actually finding Decimo. Iemitsu wasn't known as the Young Lion of Vongola for nothing after all. So with Iemitsu gone, Basil was in the same position as the other Guardians, specifically Gokudera.

Basil and Gokudera were the two people being tested at the moment. What the others did didn't matter, everything came down to these two. Basil was worrying more than normal since he was the replaceable one. The Vongola Storm Ring had accepted Gokudera, as had G, so it wasn't really possible to replace him now. But Basil could be, very much so. Not until the moment he pledged his loyalty to Tsuna and kissed the Vongola Sky Ring would he be safe. At the meeting both had known that Reborn was talking to them specifically. They had looked at each other a moment afterwards and come to some sort of truce. Not that they were enemies to start with, but the thing was that Basil hadn't spent much time around the others. He'd trained with Tsuna and they had become friends, but he had never trained with any of the others before except in the future- which was nearly 5 years ago now. He hadn't seen much of them since then.

As CEDEF Rules stated, when Vongola was in times of crises- and with Decimo gone and Nono and Co leaving soon, this counted as a small mini crisis- the Outside Advisor became second in command of Vongola, which was suitable considering Gokudera had to step up and take over for a small time. He was not _Replacing_ Juudaime, would never claim to be, nor would he claim any position that would make him sound like the Boss. That was Juudaime's position and he would never take that from him. He had tried and knew better. This time would give both men experience whilst Nono was still around (by phone and video chats) to help and advise them. Dealing with Tsuna would have been helpful to Basil, since he would be dealing with Decimo more often than not, but being able to work well with the Right Hand Man was still beneficial.

Vongola was now in the hands of a 19 and 20 year old.

Didn't sound too good when put like that, so it was a good thing that times were currently peaceful in the Mafia. There were no glaring Mafia Wars that Vongola would have to lead and preside over. Nor was Vongola under any kind of threat.

So with the meeting finished, Basil and Gokudera set about getting themselves ready. Basil was given a room close to the Guardians, around the corner on the same corridor as Fuuta, Kusakabe, Ken and Chikusa's Vongola rooms. Not that the last three ever stayed in the Vongola mansion, but the rooms were always there for them. Once that was all done, a day later, Gokudera and Basil set about reaffirming their knowledge of Vongola's current state. So for the first time since Juudaime had disappeared, Gokudera stepped into Juudaime's office- which was technically his office too, but he'd never have the audacity to claim it.

There they were met with quite a few piles of paperwork. A small brightly coloured sticky note was placed on top of the pile sat centre stage on the desk. Gokudera looked at it and saw the elegant slanting scrawl of Vongola Nono. The note told them that this was all of the paperwork they had to do since he had worked hard to get all of his done before they left- which was tomorrow. All paperwork that needed to be handled for the day to day running of Vongola would now come to this office, for they were **never** allowed into Nono's office without his permission.

Gokudera stares at the piles and scoffs. "Che, let's just get this done. We don't have the time to handle fucking paperwork of all things. Finding Juudaime is hell of a lot more important. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can focus on that."

"I agree Gokudera-dono. Between the two of us this shouldn't take very long at all. I am currently quite up to date with Vongola's current affairs, having handled Master's Paperwork whilst he was off with his spouse." Gokudera looked at Basil out of the corner of his eye before 'tch-ing' and walking over towards the desk. Basil, it seemed, talked normal Italian. Being his birth language, it was not Iemitsu who had taught him it and as a result, he had learnt modern Italian. However it was slightly weird not to hear the olden styled terms pouring from his lips. Iemitsu had taught Basil ancient Japanese terms of address since he had found it cute- and god knows the man was obsessed with cute. In addition, Basil's use of Japanese suffixes whilst talking Italian was a little weird too, but just put down as another quirk by the bomber. Basil still wanted to show respect, yet Italian terms of address did not quite convey the feeling he wanted to get across. Sir and Mr Gokudera were not quite right really, nor did he dare to use Hayato.

However it was Basil's turn to mentally sigh and shake his head when the Bomber and Right Hand Man did not dare to sit in Juudaime's seat, nor at Juudaime's desk where the paperwork currently was. Nope, the Acting Head of Vongola sat at his own smaller desk situated to the right and at a right angle to Juudaime's desk. Unlike popular belief, Gokudera did handle some paperwork too, generally household things that Juudaime did not need to concern himself with. This was quite often correspondence with anyone other than Mafia Bosses- a good example was the Contractors who fixed the mansion up after the Guardians had their daily fights. He took a look over contracts and most of the paperwork, deciding whether it was worthy of Juudaime's perusal or not. Juudaime had enough paperwork without having to read over contracts that were not in Vongola's interests, or pleas for help that Families were too lazy to sort out themselves.

Gokudera also sorted out Juudaime's schedule, planning Juudaime's precious time as efficiently as possible. Meetings, dinners with Bosses and possible allies, Dinner with Dino (as a big brother figure, not as Chiavarone Decimo), family time, school meetings for Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta, Haru's gymnastic meets, and one hundred other people wanted his time for things related to Family and family. After the first few months out of college, Gokudera had learnt that he even needed to actually plan time for relaxation otherwise Juudaime wouldn't get any at all. So a desk was required for him. None of the others had a desk- which Gokudera was secretly quite proud of.

As Basil walked over and behind the desk to get a look at the files, he could feel Gokudera's glare on him, silently warning him against even considering sitting in Juudaime's seat or at Juudaime's desk. So Basil wisely didn't and called for another desk to be placed beside Gokudera's. He then called for a large tank of coffee and a huge plate of biscuits and other snacks to be placed on a small table nearby. Gokudera gave him a strange look, but Basil smiles pleasantly back. "Believe me Gokudera-dono, we'll need these. As I'm sure you know, paperwork like this takes up a lot of concentration and we shall need sustenance to keep it up." Gokudera nods and sets about grabbing the first folder on the pile

"Let's just get this done." Gokudera growls. Basil nods and grabs the second file.

"Rico Paulo Corp. haven't paid us their latest protection fee. We're going to need to send someone over to speak with them. This is the third time they've been late with their payments." Says Basil a few minutes later after checking the files on the laptop. Gokudera peers over and looks at the data before frowning angrily.

"We can't accept that, it might seem like they are looking down on Vongola. If others catch wind of this they might start doing the same too. Make sure to tell them if it happens again we're withdrawing our help. Three is far too many times" Gokudera harshly pushes his glasses back up his nose and turns away from the offending file.

"Luckily enough they are small enough that Decimo wouldn't need to see them. We can send one of the others." Points out Basil. Gokudera nods before pointing to a file open on the desk before him. They'd come to mission giving later.

"Yeah. I've got the Luco Famiglia wanting to be an ally with us." Alliances were a common subject these days especially with Vongola growing so powerful. But recently, ever since it was whispered what type of person Decimo was, smaller Families had been coming to them.

"Luco Famiglia. Based in Northen Italy, have been quickly rising over the past 4 years. Most of their money comes from protection fees. No drug connections. A reasonably small Famiglia, specialising in non-fatal weaponry as a bi-source of income." Reels off Basil as if repeating a file from memory- which he was. CEDEF needed to know everything that may affect Vongola, and knowing the basics of each Famiglia, no matter how small, was a given.

"Sounds like something Juudaime would be interested in. Here, take a look at this. Right at the bottom." Gokudera grabs the letter- printed on blue tinted cream, thick, watermarked paper no less- and points to the signatory.

"From the 'Luco Vigilante Famiglia?' That's a unusual way to sign off a letter. It's interesting that they aren't calling themselves Mafia though." Muses Basil, taking a moment to skim over the contents of the letter.

"I agree, but it's this that's annoying me" Gokudera runs a hand through his hair before pointing to a symbol near the Boss's signature. It was familiar but he couldn't remember where from, annoying him greatly. He would have been ashamed to have to admit to Juudaime that he didn't know if Juudaime had asked him about it. (Not that Tsuna would have asked him since he would have recognised it immediately. He spent alot of time staring at that symbol most days when daydreaming)

"I am afraid to say that the symbol is not one I recognise Gokudera-dono. I do also believe that it is not the Symbol of the Famiglia either. Their symbol is the one on the watermark." Basil holds the piece of paper up to the lights to show what he meant.

"We'll just have to ask them to explain themselves when we meet with them. They don't seem like a waste of time, especially if they have the guts to sign their letter like that. Juudaime would definitely see them."

It's a few minutes, and a few cups of coffee later that Basil looks over and finds Gokudera gritting his teeth and holding the file so tightly he's shaking. "What's the matter Gokudera-dono?" asks Basil carefully, putting his own file down to concentrate better. It must be bad if it cause this reaction in the Bomber.

"You ever heard of a serial killer known as Kitty Killer?" Gokudera asks, his voice tight.

Basil's eyes turn hard and he turns to fully face Gokudera. "Yes. A killer who is known to target Mafiosi's children specifically, always leaving a toy cat behind at the scene along with a photo of her- wearing her cat mask- and the kidnapped child. Why, what about her?"

"Vongola's got new information on her. It's possible that we can catch her." Basil's eyes widen at this piece of information. She was notorious for not being found.

"Is the information reliable?" asks Basil. It was possible it was a trap, but if not...

"Yeah, it is. It's from a member of Vongola I've dealt with personally. A man called Arthur. Smart guy and quite quiet, especially compared to his nut job of a partner Clover. Fights with Knives and even protected Juudaime from Xanxus once. I'd say what he has given us is trust worthy. The information says we'll be able to catch her in three days time."

By the time they've gone through the majority of the pile (most of the coffee and all of the biscuits) they have quite a long list of appointments that need to be made. This list had sat between them and was added to by either of them as they went through the files. Some were more important than others, and luckily enough, only one had demanded Decimo's presence. This was because Decimo generally only saw Bosses, who were all currently attending the same conference Nono was. Any Bosses not attending were of small Families that the Guardians would have visited anyway.

"Hn, got the grunt work done?" asks a high pitched voice from nowhere. Gokudera and Basil jolt, Gokudera nearly spills his latest mug of coffee, Basil slightly more graceful, giving only a widening of the eyes and a straightening of the back. "Took you long enough. I'd have kicked Dame-Tsuna over an hour ago"

"Of course! Juudaime is magnificent." Says Gokudera to thin air. He'd have to try harder to make himself faster than he was now. If he got his work done faster than Juudaime, then he could help Juudaime complete his quicker. What a great Right Hand Man he'd be then.

"Um, yes we are finished." Says Basil, fingers edging towards his Metal Edge. Two pairs of eyes scan the room yet they can't see anything nor anyone.

A gun clicks from behind them and the two men spin on their office chairs, their respective weapons ready to be thrown. But there's no one standing on the bookcase at all. Nor can either man see some sort of recording device that could be producing the voice.

"So are you ready to really become Boss?" both men spin around once more (thank god for spinning office chairs, such easy mobility) and find no threat, just Reborn. Okay, so maybe Reborn could be counted as a threat, but at least it wasn't an enemy.

"Ah, Reborn, yes we are done for now. But what did you mean by 'really become Boss'?" asks Basil, handing over the piece of paper they'd written all of the appointments on.

"I'm not replacing Juudaime." Reaffirms Gokudera. Reborn wasn't playing that trick on him once again. He'd learnt the first time.

"You're not going to replace him but you are going to step into his shoes. It's your job as Acting Co-Boss. You don't want to let Dame-Decimo down now do you?" Reborn smirks and lowers his fedora, Leon rubbing his cheek against the fingers used to tilt his perch- he knew very well what his Partner was doing. He himself had fallen prey to that technique. It no longer worked mind you, but it seemed it was still effective on Humans.

Blue and Grey eyes widen as the full meaning behind Reborn's words sink in. From Hitman to Paper to each other they look, linking the three objects.

Reborn smirks a little more. This is why he liked working with these two; gullible and prank-able, yet serious and smart enough to figure out things themselves. Whilst Gokudera was impulsive, give him a moment to figure out what was going on (after he'd jumped smack bang into the middle of it in his rush to impress Juudaime) and it was hard to stop him. Basil was always calm and graceful, and extremely observant, especially during battle. He didn't need to say much for them to get the bigger picture.

The next part was daunting and neither really wanted to do it. Basil, though, knew he had to and he had to get used to it. Gokudera should too, especially if he wanted to relieve some of the pressure off of Juudaime. As soon-to-be Head of CEDEF, Basil would have to get used to holding people's lives in his hands. Whilst Gokudera might not have as much responsibility as Juudaime would, he'd have people's general safety in his hands.

That's right. It was time to assign missions.

Both boys straighten their backs and turn even more serious than before. This was going to be one of the biggest tests they had, they really needed to pass. If they failed, it wouldn't just be them in harm's way, it would be whoever they had sent also.

"First things first, decide what order these need to be dealt with, and also by what level of person. You don't only have the Guardians at your disposal, but also the normal level Mafioso. Those Mafioso also come in differing types, like spy, assassin, or office based. By utilising the different levels and types of person you can get the best and most efficient outcome. Of course you must take into account each Mafiosi's previous experience and personality. This is especially true when creating teams to complete missions."

"Indeed Reborn, this is why Vongola's mission efficiency rate is so high; Bosses like Nono and Decimo really get to know their people and as such can suit them to the task much better than the majority of Bosses who don't even know their Family members' names. Oregano made sure I learnt that one" Whilst not as outright physically sadistic as Reborn was famous for being, Oregano was still a harsh taskmistress. Luckily enough he had met every member of CEDEF- being in it for as long as he can really remember helps- so he didn't have to go that far, however she still made him read over each person's mission history and makes notes on who would be best for what type of mission. However the Vongola and CEDEF mission sets were slightly different. Vongola was far more forward and upfront, approaching an enemy directly rather than hiding in the shadows. Alternatively, it was CEDEF's job to be discrete, collecting information without being caught, removing threats by making it look like an accident, and of course collecting as much data about Vongola as possible. It was their job to make sure that Vongola was seen favourably, and removed any rumours about Vongola that were harmful and simply not true. Of course some rumours helped, but not all of them did.

Handing out orders was an area where Basil had more experience- having helped and watched Oregano do it instead of Master- but that didn't happen too often. CEDEF generally went on long term missions and didn't take up a new one until it was complete. The majority of their members never came back to the CEDEF Tower regularly since they were in deep under cover missions as informants.

Gokudera had been furiously scribbling down every word Reborn had said, grateful for the advice from someone like him. Although both found it strange that Reborn was being so helpful and straight forward with the information. Maybe it was because there wasn't really a safety net to fall back on?

"First step" says Reborn, hand outstretched. Leon jumps onto his hand, transforming in the process. Before the pair can barely recognise what is going on, Reborn is in mid-air, a Leon Hammer aiming directly for Gokudera's head. The Bomber scrambles out of the way, ducking and covering his head from the attack. He hadn't done something wrong already had he? There is a bang and then a rattle of metal. Gokudera peaks out from behind his arms to see his chair, dismantled and squashed, in a pile on the floor. Reborn immediately switches targets and Basil's chair meets a similar fate. "Get better chairs. Do you think Dame-Decimo sits on a throne because of some king complex?" Images of Xanxus sitting on a throne flash through the pair's head- that _was_ a type of power complex. However Tsuna sitting on a throne gave off a different feeling. But still a very Boss and powerful like one. Both men shake their heads.

Basil hits the intercom and asks for some grander looking chairs. He apologises to the men who come and replace them. The men are actually confused by the state of the chairs- they weren't black, singed and releasing smoke which usually accompanied anything the Bomber had broken. Meaning he didn't break them. Of course no Mafioso ever suspected Reborn of doing something like that. When the males sat on the new chairs, they felt a little out of place. They kind of felt like schoolboys once more.

Reborn looks at the pair and wants to roll his eyes. "Hn, even a puppy is more intimidating that you two. Who's giving the orders, you or the subordinate?" He smirks when the embarrassed, almost blushing Gokudera is immediately replaced with the Smokin' Bomber.

"Che, they can try all they fucking like but I ain't letting any little shit tell me what to do" Juudaime didn't come under that category and as such was excluded. In his look was also the silent submission to Reborn himself, which never had to be verbalised. The return of the 'bomber' means that Gokudera had automatically spread his body posture out: a wide gap between his knees; a slight slouch; shoulders pushed back and the signature chin raise and curled lip. One arms rested against the side of the chair, elbow on the back almost level with his mouth, helping to cause the uncaring slouch. Reborn doubted that Gokudera knew it consciously, but a cigarette was currently being spun between the fingers of the other hand.

Basil counteracted Gokudera's physical intimidating posture with one a lot closer to Tsuna's: knees together, arms on each of the arm rests, chin up but not arrogantly so like Gokudera, making him look ever so slightly down on the subordinates- not visible to the naked eye, but certainly subconsciously. Basil looked attentive and confident but not overpowering- Oregano and Iemitsu had taught him well it seems. However Basil was also like Tsuna due to his control over his Dying Will Mode. Since he had given the pills over to Tsuna, he had actually been the first to learn how to control his flames without them. Dying Will, Hyper Dying Will and normal Flame control all worked differently. Normal Flame Control was what the Guardians had learnt how to do, physically manifesting their Flames and charging their bodies. However the effects were not as strong as Dying Will Mode. Since Reborn had used the bullet on Tsuna, the sudden release of the external limiters had produced such a Flame Energy Shockwave that his clothes had disintegrated, all happening so fast that a second image was created, making it seem as if Tsuna burst out of his own skin. Hyper Dying Will- currently only used by Tsuna, Basil, Nono and Iemitsu- removed the internal limiters. Like Tsuna, Basil could enter all three modes freely through having experienced the forced modes. Being subjected to pills and bullets just Like Tsuna, he had felt how the Flames were released and used and eventually learnt how to control his Flame that way himself. As such, he could also bring his Flames to just under the surface- plus Blue eyes hid the gleam of Rain Flames. This brought about a psychological effect in the subordinates- the Flame Pressure was unseen but felt, almost like an aura, making Basil seem far more powerful than he was. So whilst Gokudera was Physically intimidating, Basil was Mentally so. A very good pairing. Xanxus had both in spades- his own Flames of Wrath baring an intimidating aura- and Tsuna was still working on being physically intimidating. However Reborn wasn't worried about that- it was part of Tsuna's charm to not be intimidating and often worked for him against people who were used to dealing with Physically intimidating people, which the Mafia was full of. It made Tsuna different and was often an advantage.

Now that was better.

Reborn smirks, glad with the change from just a few words.

"Now remember not everyone's the same. You need to treat them differently too. Decide which one of you would be best dealing with each type of person. We don't want you wimping out and losing control" he looks as Basil here. Basil was less likely to hand control over than Dame-Tsuna was, but some very dominant personalities might be able to. "Nor do you want to be arguing all of the time." This meant Gokudera with his infamous storm personality and little patience.

"You're still missing something" comments Reborn, not to himself, but directly and challengingly to them. Both men look around and at each other, trying to figure it out. "Return to your previous positions" orders Reborn, so they do so. Reborn makes a flicking gesture with his wrist, telling them to figure it out _now…_ But still nothing from the smart pair. They never knew there was so much prep work for handing missions out. How did Tsuna (Dame-Tsuna of all people) manage to remember to do all of this?

Through Reborn's Spartan training of course.

With a lot of help from Leon!

When it is clear that the men have no clue what they are missing, Leon runs around Reborn's fedora once before simply throwing himself off. A glowing iridescent sphere whizzes over towards them and stops between their arm rests. Slowly getting greener, Leon spreads out and engulfs the wrist of each boy. Finally he solidifies and returns to his chameleon green colour. They were now hand cuffed together.

"Reborn, sir… What's the meaning of this?" Basil was so shocked that respectful Italian terms of address slipped out of his lips. Gokudera was in a spluttering silence, not knowing what to think.

"You are Boss" says Reborn, as if that told them everything. Leon tightens his hold for a moment, contracting to bring their hands closer together. Knuckles bash against each other causing the pair to look down and check they were okay. "Repeat after me" says Reborn patronisingly, as if talking to children. "_We are Boss_"

"W-We are Boss" the pair say. That was kind of obvious at the moment.

"Now instead of saying it, actually mean it." Guides Reborn. Leon contracts even more, forcing the back of the boys' hand to press against one another. "Unlike Dame-Decimo, the **both** of you are Boss, not either one of you. So if it looks like you don't trust each other, that you don't think the other has your back, you aren't going to get anywhere, nor demand the respect you will need. So you'll be spending the rest of the day together." The males look at each other and it becomes clear that their trust isn't perfect. Although it never was to begin with, even when they were at the meeting yesterday. Both had respect for the other, but lack of contact and social interaction over the past few years hadn't built up any sort of bond between them.

When they look away from each other and back to Reborn for more instructions, the infant has disappeared, as has Leon, leaving a normal silver pair of handcuffs where he used to be. Luckily for Basil, it was his left hand that was cuffed to Gokudera's right. Gokudera was ambidextrous, so could continue to fill out the last of the paperwork using his left hand.

"You do not think we have angered Reborn do you Gokudera-dono?" asks Basil slowly, still staring at the sliver adornment to his wrist.

"Of course not. This is just Reborn's amazing training style. We are honoured to have it, usually only Juudaime receives training like this." Assures Gokudera, stars in his eyes. How much longer those stars would stay there was debateable. "So let's grab another coffee and get the last of the work done."

Easier said than done, and they suddenly learnt a lot more about Personal Space. Gokudera liked his personal space, hence why he hated it whenever Yamamoto got touchy and decided to lean on his shoulders… or Juudaime's shoulders.

"So now we need to order these according to importance. Well, Kitty Killer has a time limit, we don't want her to kill again after all." Gokudera nods at Basil's statement.

"We've got two options on who to send after her" starts theorising Gokudera. "We could send members of CEDEF since your lot are better at sneaking around, and could track her better. Or we could send the Yakyuu-baka and his Rain Decina. Out of all of us, he's the best one to blend into the crowd and track her discretely- since according to Arthur's information she'll be leaving… a hair salon." Gokudera re-reads that file just to make sure he remembers that correctly. Yes, the killer would be leaving a hair salon.

"I believe that Yamamoto-dono can handle this one. I can ask for CEDEF to be around just in case though" Gokudera nods at that suggestion from Basil- it was better to be prepared.

"Next would be dealing with the man who wants to see Juudaime. Whilst not a Mafia Boss, he is the Boss of a company that has high influence in the normal world. He's one of the few outsiders Juudaime would see." Says Gokudera, brow furrowing in concentration and thought. "We can ask _her_ to help. Better her than him. I've never liked him, even now."

"I believe that would be a great way to solve the problem." Smiles Basil gently.

"Ryohei and Lambo can go see Rico Paulo." Comments Gokudera, a shark's smile on his face. Basil suddenly felt sorry for the company. However Basil could see the sense behind Gokudera's choice, as devilish as it may be.

They continued to sort out the assignments, keeping a careful eye on who was where at what time so they didn't double book anyone. Of course with the number of people Vongola had, this was rather easy not to do. However they still had slight issues with creating the teams. Even though they 'had been part of' Vongola for over 5 years now, they hadn't been in Italy all that long. This would be a breeze if they were creating groups for the Japanese Vongola members, yet they currently didn't know the Italian members that well. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a whisper that told Gokudera that Shinichi and Kaito would be good at this. If Kaito was here then they could create groups with a balance of Flame types, which would balance out personalities and have a better success rate of being a functional team. Shinichi would have been able to deduce which people worked well together. He quickly bombed that part of his mind, warning it to shut up. It wasn't worth wishing for things that weren't going to happen any time soon. Actually, he didn't even know where Shinichi was at the moment. Two days ago he was in England. Yesterday he was in America. Today, he didn't have a clue. He knew that Kaito was with Shinichi. He hadn't suspected anything about the V.F Manager that had gotten on stage, except that it was weird for one of their Japanese members to be with Shinichi in England. Just as his brain was working out that something was wrong with that deduction, both Manager and Shinichi had disappeared in a very familiar cloud of white smoke. That gave it away that it was Kaito, solving the Japanese issue. Mukuro still had not come back, nor had made an appearance on screen to denote he was with Shinichi, which was perfectly fine with Gokudera.

Finally time came around for Dinner. When Gokudera and Basil walked into the room- luckily the first to arrive- they started to walk down different sides, taking their rightful places on either side of Juudaime's seat. That plan was foiled by the sliver metal linking them together. One plan was to sit at the head of the table together, there was enough room. However that was Juudaime's seat (or Nono's if you were at the other end of the table) and as such off limits. So when the rest of the family came to dinner it was to find Gokudera and Basil sat on the right side of the table, at the centre.

"Gyahahah! Bakadera's been naughty and finally gotten locked up! It was time someone sent you to prison!" laughs Lambo, getting right into Gokudera's face.

"Ahoshi!" shouts Gokudera, annoyed by the cow as usual. He moves his hand to grab the damned cow and throttle him into apologetic silence, yet his hand is jerked backwards by Basil and forcefully placed back on the arm rest. Lambo grins widely and turns around, smacking his bottom in a taunt to Gokudera.

"Now now Lambo-dono, Gokudera-dono has not been naughty, he has been working really hard. We are handcuffed together as a training exercise by Reborn." Calms Basil. Lambo sniggers once more but generally lets the subject go. He does try to annoy Gokudera more than usual, making use of Gokudera's 'keeper'.

Once dinner is finished, the Co-Bosses nod and stand up. "Yamamoto-dono, it is possible to have a word with you?" asks Basil politely, noticing that Yamamoto had finished his meal also.

"Che, you don't have to ask. This is official stuff, we can just order the idiot to come" mumbles Gokudera. Basil shakes his hand, forcing the handcuff to chafe Gokudera's in silent punishment for the statement.

"Haha, of course I can come" says Yamamoto, standing up too. "What's it about?"

"We have a mission for you."

* * *

><p>"HEEEEIIIIII"<p>

There is a growl from by his feet, and something- he thinks a tail- whacks his shin. He can't really tell since he's staring at the ceiling and can't seem to move his head… or the rest of his body. It's all being held down with restraints. Clicking of nails on a tiled floor can be heard before another growl resonates around the room. A few moments later footfalls can be heard. A door behind him opens- Tsuna can feel the breeze generated- and quickly shut.

"I do hope you don't always wake up like that. Although brain scans do show you were having a nightmare. A mild one admittedly, but I suppose that could be the cause for that unnaturally high pitched squeal. You do know that it is unusual for males of your age to be able to speak with that pitch, correct?"

"Heeii! Oh no! oh no oh no oh no. This is just a dream, just a dream, just a really bad dream"

"Hn, I'm afraid to inform you that this is not a dream. I can show you the readings to prove it if you do not wish to believe me."

"*sigh* no that's alright. I believe you. My brain wouldn't be able to come up with most of this stuff anyway"

"I believe the better term would be 'imagination' Vongola."

"Sorry. Can you undo these restraints? I'd like to be able to see you when I'm talking to you. It's weird talking to the ceiling"

There is a small laugh "I suppose I can do that, there's no harm. Third button on the left please"

"Um, I can't feel any buttons"

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to my Partner."

"O-oh, hehe sorry. I didn't realise there was anyone else in here with us."

"Well you must have some sort of hearing problem then Vongola. Do I need to do a physical check-up before continuing? I highly doubt that your high pitched squeal is connected to the hearing problem, but medical conditions could affect my data."

"A-ah, no! I'm fine. Perfectly fine! The only other sound I heard was a growl. Ohh~" It suddenly clicks "He's like-" the constraints are released, being pulled back into the table he was laying on.

"Yes he is" cuts off the other in the room before Tsuna can say his rival's name. "He's a far better Partner than some Homo Sapiens. He's not going to answer back, tell me he thinks he known better when very few other people do, nor steal my research and call it his own."

"So you love him" Tsunayoshi is surprised by the look on his captor's face at his latest statement. A look of confusion and shock, as if he's never realised it himself.

"Hn, a silly emotion caused by hormonal changes in the brain all based around the mating instinct. It is not possible for us to mate, for many reasons, therefore it is not love."

"Whatever you say. I still believe you love him. I- ah! Heeiiiiiii! W-w-why can't I move?"

"You can move. However I've given you a drug to remove the majority of the energy from your cells. I've left enough to keep you alive, and for basic brain function, hence why we are having a conversation. However, I suspect your limbs feel rather heavy, leading to you believing you cannot move them."

"W-W-why? What was that for?" asks Tsuna, dumbstruck.

"So the experiment can begin"

* * *

><p><strong>I found writing about the CEDEF rather interesting actually. I didn't even know I thought most of this stuff. And I've managed to find a way to make Iemitsu's actions seem acceptable- ie, it's not his fault he can't see Tsuna. Those who have read Mafia Row know what bashing I gave him there, so this new point of view was a surprise.<strong>

**Little bit more of Mafia Italian here. You all remember that Capo meant Capodecina meaning Captain of a squad, well take off the Capo and you are left with Decina, literally meaning group of ten, or squad. So it's Yamamoto's men. **

**Oh yeah, who do you want to see next time? Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo,Tsuna or 'Her'?**

**See you all next time!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 25 July 2012**


	46. 44 Heisei Holmes in Ancestral grounds p2

Chapter 44: Heisei Holmes in Ancestral grounds part 2. Aka, Night's Ownership.

**I really want to call this chapter Night's Ownership, but since it's continuing from where Shinichi left off, I need to call it this instead. **

**Haha, sorry guys change of plans. I'd been called into work for two weeks straight, so instead of spending Monday and Tuesday writing this chapter as usual, I was working. So we're getting a shorter, DC based chapter instead of the longer Vongola/DC one you were all expecting. Sorry about that. Concerning timelines, we're still on the same day, so even though Gokudera mentioned that Shinichi was in America yesterday, 'yesterday' hasn't happened yet.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kai, don't be like that…I'm glad you are here"<p>

"**As am I" **Shinichi and Kaito look up to see who had spoken. Well, only one person had that voice, but it was still surprising. A quick look around the park showed everyone leaving the area rather quickly, as if scared. But no one was looking in their direction. What was making them leave? It was rare for people to leave the park looking like that after all. Shinichi takes a good look around and finds them to be the only people left, and the only people not looking afraid for their lives. Children were crying, women were shivering and men were getting defensive. But what was the cause?

He looks to Kaito and finds the Magician has a similar expression on. The Poker Face was on to hide his confusion, but it was there in his posture. He was scared through relation rather than cause; he was scared because everyone else was, not because he was affected. Both Flame users look at Bermuda as the baby stops floating, sitting between the pair and sighs. "**This is why I hate dealing with the public**."

"What do you mean by that Bermuda?" asks Shinichi, looking down to the side at the baby.

"**I'm afraid that I shall not be able to accompany you on the next assessment Shinichi. I would force biased result which are of no use to me or you." **The Arcobaleno explains, even if it didn't really make sense to the pair.

Shinichi (used to having to figure out half of what Bermuda was actually saying) nods and rummages around in a pocket of his. Kaito is surprised by a sudden weight on his shoulder since he had still been people watching. Looking down at his shoulder, it's to be rewarded with a close up view of a cowlick. Shinichi was leaning against him, sucking on a lollipop with his eyes closed.

"Give me a moment. I'll get off soon" he mumbles, words slightly unclear due to the object in his mouth. Kaito smiles softly and can't resist patting Shinichi on the head. The detective grumbles in return but is too tired to bother. Plus Kaito did what he wanted anyway, there was nothing he could do to stop him. Kaito kind of felt sorry for Shinichi; He'd just watched a women get killed but he was already walking onwards. Which was a good thing Kaito supposed, but he was sure that Shinichi remained in the past more often than the detective let on.

Bermuda squeezes out of the gap, having been squashed by Shinichi's movement and goes to sit on Kaito's lap instead. A move the magician is very surprised by.

"**To think that you two are actually part of the Night**" Bermuda mumbles, barely audible. It was both easy and hard to believe that these two belonged in the dark. Looking at them now, it was impossible. Kaito especially seemed far too happy-go-lucky to be part of the dark, his smile never left a clue, nor did his eyes… most of the time. Yet when he became KID, Hunter or during specific topics, he changed, almost completely. Bermuda had never met anyone as Bi-polar as Kaito could be at times, from light to dark in a blink. And it was truly in a blink for his eyes were the first thing to change. He couldn't control the gleam in his eyes as well as the rest of his body, making them the very first crack in the Poker Face.

Similar was true of Shinichi, yet it was his inwards personality- who he truly was, rather than who he seemed on the outside- that made Shinichi's connection to the dark less believable. For a start, he was a detective, and most believed that to mean that he was as far in the light as one could get. Which was true in a sense, he was the Star after all: One extremely bright light in a sea of darkness. Shinichi walked the fine line between the two and with the recent turn of events, he now had one foot clearly in each area. Before, Detective Shinichi was always in the light, finding murders and kidnappers and thieves to protect the innocent. But this new mafia life meant blood was going to be on his hands- it already was. However right down deep, Shinichi had always been slightly in the dark- he was willing to do a lot for the cause of justice. If it meant saving someone, he didn't mind harming the other party as long as no deaths occurred. He had done it almost daily in his masquerade as Conan, using drugs and darts of all things to solve cases. What normal teen thought of using sleeping drugs like that? (Although that did pose the question of what normal adult supplied these things? Bermuda would have to check this 'Agasa-hakase' out.) What teen was not afraid to use a gun, or kick hard objects to stop the escaping criminal?

Whilst Bermuda was wondering about the picture the two made, he should have been thinking about how bizarre a picture the _three_ of them were making. Still in disguise, all the public would see as they ran past was a woman in a white dress, a male leaning against her, seemingly asleep, and a baby in questionable attire sat on her lap. Yes London could be weird, but not that far.

"So Bermuda, are you going to tell me why these people are running away as if they've seen the Grim Reaper walk past?" asks Kaito, watching as yet another crying kid is dragged away by a frantic mother.

Bermuda looks up at Kaito, yet his eyes are still obscured by the brim of the top hat and the bandages over his eyes. **"I am guessing that you do not feel my presence**?" states Bermuda calmly, already knowing the answer to his question. The answer was obvious in the way the pair were acting around him.

Kaito's brows furrow slightly, eyes scan the park before he looks back at the baby in his lap. "No, you don't feel anything like you did last time we met" Kaito replies truthfully. Last time he had been scared, although not as scared as everyone else was. He could move his body whereas the others could barely breathe, even though their Flames were far more honed than his were. Sure if you were to have Kaito and Tsuna faced with a gun, then Kaito could handle that fear better than Tsuna could (assuming the gun was not being held by Reborn since Tsuna was used to that by now). But place Flame Pressure on them both and Tsuna could handle it better. So Tsuna should have handled the Vindice's presence better than Kaito did… but he didn't.

"**To put it simply, Our Flame types are more compatible**." Answers Bermuda.

_(__How cruel fate was to him. The presence of Night Flames comforts him for a moment, warming him against the theoretical cold of the room. It's kind of like Tsuna's Flame in the way Shinichi recognises it, feels some connection to it. Some very weird feeling of belonging or home. He has no clue why he feels so, but then again he had no idea why he felt like that around Tsuna either. These Flames were so weird some times.)_

These boys were the Moon and Star living in the Night of the world. The Night was all about Revenge and vengeance, and so were these boys. It was their need for revenge that provided control over these Flames. The Flames of the Sky were never fuelled by Revenge and so the affect that the Vindice had on users of these 7 Flames was greater. Kaito and Shinichi's Flames were closer to Bermuda's own and as a result, they never were as 'pressured' by the presence of the Mafia Jailers.

_("Resolve_

_Determination_

_Resolution"_

_The pair repeat this litany to themselves, as the others go silent again._

_Closing their eyes, they look internally for answers._

_My resolve? That would be to destroy the Black organisation. That's the reason I am here, and my goal for the future._

_Shinichi grips the Ore harder, bringing it closer to his chest._

_My resolve? My resolve has changed very recently- not majorly, but it's moved a step onwards. A month ago it was to find Pandora. Up until two days ago, it was to protect Pandora from my father's murderers. Pandora is safe; in the care of the two best people I know. Me and Shinichi. Those men can look for eternity and never find Pandora. But now, it's the next part of our plan. So from today onwards my resolve is to stop an organisation that wants immortality- is willing to kill for it- and make sure that they never harm anyone again.)_

Deep in their hearts both men wanted Revenge for what was done to them, for the loss of their Father, for the loss of their normal life. Revenge for the position of running their respective Organisations had placed them in. Revenge for the threat the Organisations placed on their important people. Revenge for all the bad things these Organisations had done. Revenge for harming people. Revenge.

Tsuna was their Sky, their Dawn, Noon and Dusk. But at this moment in time, Bermuda was their Night. Night was something Tsuna could never become, he just wasn't the right type of person; he had the wrong personality.

"**No matter how much I try, it is hard to turn off my Flame completely. So even as low as it will go, normal, un-trained humans can still feel my intimidating presence. That is why they are running. We Vindice inflict fear first and foremost, it's a good way to instil obedience in the rest of the Mafia without even lifting a finger. Our presence is both worse and easier on those who have trained their Flames, such as Decimo. It's harder because they can feel our Flames more acutely than the public since they know what to look for. However they also have an easier time since they can force our Flames to ease off by pressing back with their own."**

Kaito takes a few seconds to digest this information first before deciding to just let it slide. Bermuda reaches up and plucks a feather off of his cape. Soon blooming into a sparkling Star Flame, Bermuda starts drawing in the air. Slowly, line by line an image is drawn.

"**Memorise this Kaito. It's a map to the location of the next assessmen**t**." **Bermuda instructs. Kaito nods, slightly bewildered by the use of his first name instead of his last. **"Shinichi, eyes stay shut. The next assessment will drain them more than usual so don't start until you think they are ready"** Shinichi nods, head still resting on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito turns back to the map, watching the streets of London being laid out before him. **"Kaito, I will allow you to watch and assist Shinichi, but only to protect. You are not to interfere with this assessment. Do you understand?"**

"Well it depends on what the assessment is, but you don't need to ask me to protect Shin-chan. I'd do that anyway; we watch each other's backs." Replies Kaito, serious but with a smile still on his face.

Bermuda stands and turns around to face the pair. **"Now that we know the capability of the Spark better, we can proceed onto Assessment 2. There are two stages to this assessment. The first will be to make a list of what weapons each person has in their possession. You cannot fight back nor protect if you do not know what the enemy has up their sleeve. Secondly is to decide which one of those people walking past is about to kill." **Kaito can feel Shinichi tense up against him. He was worried that he would fail once again**. "This time it shall be easier. I've chosen a different target. Unlike last time the killer shall definitely walk past you. You don't have to go and find them based upon the Spark."** Shinichi is still tense, but relaxes slightly, ever so slightly more reassured that he wouldn't fail.

Kaito, though, wasn't too sure about this. What if Shinichi did fail? He wasn't doubting Shinichi of course, but still, a Phantom Thief and a Magician considered every 'What If' and planned around them. In this case the question was what would happen to Shinichi if he failed to save two people in one day? These near misses affected Shinichi far more than the usual fare of murders he came across. Usually the body was already dead and there was no way for Shinichi to have known and stopped the murder. But with his new powers, there was that chance. As a result Shinichi was being tougher on himself, berating himself mentally for his failures. None of this was good on his mental state. He wondered whether Shinichi would have been better off without these Flames of his.

"**This is where you are allowed to help Moon. You are not to help Star decide on this list, nor who the killer is until the Spark goes off- which will be after the person walks past and is out of sight. At this point in time, you are allowed to go searching for them and are allowed to help prevent the waste of life"** Bermuda hisses that part out, just as against killing as Shinichi is. Kaito hums in agreement to these conditions. He wanted to help Shinichi grow stronger- if this is what Shinichi wanted then he would help in any way he can. It was the whole reason he wanted to get there before Mukuro had done. Mukuro would have limited Shinichi, stopped his growth due to personal prejudice against the Vindice. But not Kaito. He would be here, watching silently, keeping an eye on the errant Detective, on his Favourite Critic, on his Partner. Shinichi didn't know the meaning of self-limitation. He had always had limits placed on him. It used to be Conan's body and the dealings of a Child and a child's body. Adults, especially Ran, didn't let children do dangerous things, his own body could only lift so much, could only reach so high. But in a teenage, almost adult, body, no one was going to limit him. Shinichi would put himself in harm's way, work himself into oblivion if no one watched him. So Kaito would. He'd stop Shinichi, help him, not let the man take the burden all alone. He knew from personal experience how hard that was, but even he had had Jii to help him with certain KID heists.

"Oi Kai" says Shinichi, holding his hand out. Kaito stares at it. When Shinichi doesn't get a response, he curls his fingers in and flicks them out a few times in an asking gesture. Kaito laughs (a girl's laugh of course, got to stay in character, and indeed he'd been using a woman's voice the whole time) and clicks his fingers. Hearing the click, Shinichi holds the palm out flat once more. However what gets placed in his hand is not what he wanted- it was another lollipop. How Kaito had gotten it from his inner jacket pocket without him noticing Shinichi didn't know. Nor did he really want to know- he wanted to allow Kaito some secrets and tricks after all.

"What? I'm not Reborn who has an endless supply of espresso you know. Nor do I have Leon with me. I'm sure Leon's the one providing all of the coffee. You're going to have to make do with that for now." Shinichi sighs, really wanting a coffee right now. Standing up, he exchanges the old stick for the new lollipop and turns to Kaito.

"C'mon then, let's get going." He says, stretching slightly. "It's going to be dark soon, and we don't want to stay at the Assessment site for too long after dark, if it's a place like I think it's going to be."

"**I'll be watching"** says Bermuda. Shinichi can tell when he's gone due to the sudden flare of Night Flames.

Kaito giggles a very girlish laugh and hooks his arm into Shinichi's, having no shame what-so-ever. As soon as Bermuda had left people had begun to flock back into the park, so the disguise had needed to come back full force. "Let's go hunny. There's this great Night Club, I know of". Shinichi allows the clinging, once again knowing there was nothing he could do to stop Kaito. "Oh, silly, you nearly forgot these. Geez, what would you do without me?" Shinichi had no clue what Kaito was going on about it, positive that he hadn't forgotten anything. He feels something brush against his face and hair, quickly realising they were sunglasses. Kaito had given them to him to disguise the fact that his eyes were closed. Shinichi truly hated this temporary blindness that he had. But just as the time his Spark reacted was slowly increasing, the length of time this temporary blindness affected him was decreasing. He hadn't drained his Flame this time, so the effects weren't that bad.

They walked for around 20 minutes, Kaito chattering away the whole time about fashion or gossip, or whatever else girlfriends were supposed to talk about. However just as Shinichi was starting to feel the atmosphere around them change, Kaito lets go. Things had gotten quieter, there were less people on the streets. More litter laid on the ground, there was the clinking of glass bottles. Shinichi guesses that they are close to their destination now. As he breaths in, he gets a mouthful of stage smoke, signalling Kaito changing disguises once again. As they turn the corner, Kaito slaps him on the back and says in a voice slightly deeper than normal.

"So Crystal and Katie start having this bitch fight outside the bar right. I'm telling you man, the claws were out. And I'd never seen something so hot before. I mean they practically ripped each other's clothes off. Caused a right fucking scene alrigh'. When the Fed's came, we all split man, I gotta keep my record clean or else my old lady'll go apeshit on me. But dude, it was a rocking party, you should'a come."

This confirmed Shinichi's suspicions of where they were, so he slings his hands in his pockets, adds a slight swagger to his gait and laughs loudly as if he hasn't a care in the world. Kaito keeps on talking big, allowing Shinichi to concentrate on what he needed to do. They walk into a shop and buy a few cans of beer before going and sitting on a wall just outside. Shinichi had no intention of drinking the beer, it was all just for show. He was on an assessment after all.

"So what's with these assessments?" asks Kaito in a whisper when no one is nearby.

"It's just to check and see how far I've come in the past 8 days. It gives the both of us a better idea of where we need to go next. Plus it's nice to be out of the Vendicare and seeing normal people once again. You get bored of dealing with prisoners every day." Kaito nods and pretends to take a gulp of the beer before continuing with his 'lad's banter'. Shinichi didn't even have to say anything since Kaito played his cool guy's part for him. He takes the sunglasses off and opens his eyes, confirming his suspicions that they were in the more dangerous part of town. "Alright, here we go. **Star Observation."**

Knife in back pocket

Brass Knuckles in jacket pockets, already on hands. 

A mobile phone… no he's holding it wrong… oh a Taser, that's new. 

Obviously a Gang due to shared red belts. All carry same .50 calibre guns too. 

Metal plated gloves

Steel toes boots

Knife in handbag

Vial in top jacket pocket, syringe in same pocket. It smells like… not any of the common drugs…

When Shinichi gets up and starts running, Kaito is sure to follow behind.

"Oh shit, we're late. She's going to murder me" says Shinichi, using the same tone as Kaito's cool guy impression.

"Haha, your woman got you on a tight leash?" Kaito asks, still in character as two boys from a local gang.

They run towards the guy Shinichi's got an eye on. Just as Shinichi goes past he takes a deep breath in, trying to get a better scent from whatever was in the man's pocket.

[To Kaito]

Make him trip

Trained as he is, Kaito doesn't react to Shinichi's Flame messages, plus he's more used to them than any of the others anyway. Reaching into a pocket he grabs a marble and flicks it under the man's foot. The guy treads on it and falls sideways, straight into Shinichi.

"Hey watch it bastard" says Shinichi, placing his hands on the man's chest to push him off. Kaito sees the Flame circle as clear as day and walks over too.

"You'd better apologise to my mate here." He growls, attempting to look intimidating, calling on his Storm Flame and Gokudera's short temper and delinquent-ness. The man rights himself, but Kaito pushes the man off balance once more, sending the target stumbling backwards. "I said apologise!"

The target raises his hands in the air when Kaito reaches to his jacket for the Card Gun. Of course the target misinterprets the gesture and assumes that Kaito is about to pull a real gun on him. "Woah, woah man, no need to pull anything out. I'm sorry. Let's just walk away right. No need to bring weapons into this." Kaito huffs and drops his hand. The target sighs and turns before running off. Kaito runs off into a different alleyway and climbs up to the roof, keeping an eye on the man Shinichi had targeted.

Midway through the conversation, Shinichi feels his pocket grow heavier. He steps behind Kaito, using the thief's body to block the target' view of him. He opens the vial and takes a careful sniff of it. His Star Flames immediately bring up the name of it. _Ricin_: fatal, especially if inhaled or injected, less so if ingested. Less than 2 milligrams can kill an adult male.

Oh Shit.

Bermuda is immediately by his side, removing the vial from his grip and making it disappear. **"Silly Star. You should know better than to go around sniffing drugs. One of my men's gotten the killer, you picked the right man. So I'd call this Assessment 2: Passed."**

"Shinichi" shouts Kaito, jumping off of a near by roof to land next to him. "What's going on? The Vindice just picked that guy up. Shin-chan?" he asks when he get's no response. "Shin-chan?"

"**He's been poisoned, idiot. He's going into shock. Jager"** scolds Bermuda, floating in the air to be around the height of their shoulders. Said Vindice Officer quickly arrives at the scene. **"We've got to take Shinichi to Trident Shamal quickly."**

"Why? Don't you guys have a healer?" asks Kaito, holding Shinichi up.

"**No we do not. It is not possible for our bodies to be affected by poison."** Kaito doesn't quite get the reference since he doesn't know about the Vindice, but Shinichi understands.

"A very slight orange tint" Shinichi rasps, leaving heavily into Kaito as his vision starts to blur.

"What?" asks Kaito. He drags Shinichi forwards and into the vortex that Jager has created. When they exit, it's to a dark house and Kaito nearly trips over the couch.

"The liquid… it has a very slight orange tint to it and was rather viscous for a poison. Makes sense considering what it's produced from." Kaito lays Shinichi down on the couch, listening to the detective mumble to himself. "I'll remember that next time."

"I'm going to find Shamal" says Kaito, standing up.

"No need" says a voice from behind them. "It's not like I wouldn't notice the presence of Vindice in my house." Kaito spins around to find a man leaning against the wall. He recognised the man from pictures in files. Gokudera's teacher and friend.

"Please, Shinichi's been poisoned, you've got to help him" asks Kaito, running forwards to drag the man closer to Shinichi.

"Hn, don't treat men" Shamal scoffs. However he quickly shuts his mouth when a chain tip comes close to his jugular. "But I suppose this one time won't hurt. He kneels by Shinichi and shines a light into his eyes. "Oi, kid, do you know what you've been poisoned with?"

"Yeah, I breathed in Ricin" whispers Shinichi, staring almost through Shamal.

"Hmm. You know I only treat illnesses right, not poisons" the Doctor says, looking backwards and up at Kaito.

"But you're a Doctor, surely you can treat this. If it's common enough to be found on the streets of London then surely it's got a cure." Argues Kaito straight back.

Shamal wonders why Kaito had said London when they are now in Italy, but ignores it. "Well the only known cures are for when it's ingested since it's less fatal. I'll see what I can do though" Shamal reaches into a pocket and brings out a case of pills. Taking one out, it cracks and a mosquito flies out. It hovers over to Shinichi's arm and injects him with his virus. Shamal checks the vital signs and sighs before taking out a different mosquito. After a few more attempts he sits back on his heels, a look of confusion on his face. "That should have worked. It's like something's stopping it. Is there anything I should know about?" Shamal asks Kaito this question instead of Shinichi, but it's still Shinichi who answers.

"A-apo-tox-in. I'm going to… to…" Kaito gasps, and runs forwards to stand over Shinichi. Since Shinichi was currently staring at the ceiling, Kaito leans over to see Shinichi's face.

"You don't mean _that_ do you? Shit, what about the work Verde. Spanner and Shoichi did? Didn't that stop it?" Shinichi shakes his head.

"**Oh well, we'll try someone different then since you can't seem to heal him. Maybe you should stop calling yourself a Doctor and stick to Assassin" **remarks Bermuda. Jager walks over to Shinichi and picks him up. **"Jager, I'm taking Kaito over to LA. We'll meet you there tomorrow."**

"What? Why can't I come?" shouts Kaito, grabbing Shinichi's arm.

"**Because this man likes his privacy and I respect that."** Before Kaito could argue back, both are gone in a Vortex of Night Flames.

* * *

><p>"What are the Vindice doing here? I'm sure I haven't done anything bad enough to warrant a visitation" Shinichi recognises that voice. It's Verde's voice.<p>

"**I'm not here on business. I'm here for personal reasons. This man's been poisoned by Ricin. Doctor Shamal's mosquitoes seemed to be counteracted by whatever you used to offset the poison already in Shinichi. I need you to fix him before he dies from the Ricin."** Explains Jager coldly and quickly, always straight to the point.

"Ahh yes, Vongola's Detective. An intriguing case that was too. You're lucky, I have a little bit of spare time before my next experiment begins, my test subject is still unconscious. So how did he take the Ricin?" asks Verde, jumping up onto the table where Shinichi now lay.

"**Inhaled it through the nose. Here's the vial if you want it"** Jager places the vial on the table and backs off to give Verde some room.

Verde never asked questions like why Jager wanted Shinichi of all people alive. He just got on with it. None of that kind of thing interested him anyway. He only cared for the scientific aspects. And Shinichi Kudo was one hell of a scientific experiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is so short, but like I said I haven't had the time to write it and it's too early to write anymore (aka 2am). Hope this will tide you all over until next week. <strong>

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 01 August 2012**


	47. 45 Helpful Detective and Scientists

Chapter 45 Helpful Detective and Scientists.

**To the reviewer who requested for Hattori to come back… He will. The next Arc will be about him, so just wait a little longer.**

* * *

><p><em>Two days ago… (from Vongola's POV)<em>

"_Keiman, pass me two syringes please"_

_The crocodile moves over to a set of drawers and taps his nose against one of them. It opens on motorised runners. The crocodile uses his tail to grab the requested items before walking back over to his Partner. With a mumbled thanks, Verde sets about taking a few blood samples from the man on the table before him. Jumping off of the table he walks over to a sideboard where the microscope is and starts to analyse the blood in front of him. Of course everything in the room was barely off the ground, suitable for his new height. It's been so long since the change that he didn't even think about things like that anymore. It only ever annoyed him when he was going through dark days and saw his form in the mirror. Those kind of days often ended up with quite a few needle mark, failed experiments and a major headache. _

"_Laptop" The order was short, not all that harsh, especially since it was half mumbled since Verde's interests were currently focused on the most bizarre blood sample he had ever seen. Keiman wanders over and grabs the laptop from a different counter before holding it aloft on his tail for Verde to use. Verde calls up the previous files he had created about this test subject: Kudo Shinichi. It had been over half a year since he had last looked at this data, so he re-familiarised himself with it._

"_Kudo, can you still hear and understand me?" Verde asks, climbing the stairs to stand on the table Kudo was laying on. Verde is shocked to find a black glazed look instead of the blue one he was expecting. _

_Noticing Verde's confused look, Shinichi forces his body to smile, somewhat reassuringly. "Don't worry Verde… just my Flames reflecting in my eyes… I'm having to read your lips to understand you." The sentence is slow and laboured, all coinciding with Shinichi's body going into shock, so Verde wasn't worried about it. _

"_I need to ask you a few questions." Verde explains, to which Shinichi half-heartedly nods permission "Since we've implanted these Nano-bots, have you changed forms?"_

_It takes a few moments for Shinichi to remember through the haze of the poison. "Yes, I have… twice… once straight after the operation and once again about a month back." That was during their Phantom Game against Dino. _

"_Did you have any problems with either of these transformations? It all went smoothly?" questions Verde, taking the pen and pad of paper from Keiman. _

"_No… no problems at all. Hurts less like you said, but nothing has… gone wrong." Verde nods his confirmation, scribbling down the results._

"_That's good then." He jumps back off the table before going back to the microscope. That meant he didn't have to take anything else into account. _

"_Vial, please Keiman" he requests whilst adjusting the settings on the microscope. He reaches into a drawer to grab a pipette and a few other things before he holds a hand out for the Vial of Ricin Kudo had been poisoned with. _

_For the strange thing was, there was no poison in any of the blood samples he'd taken. Now whilst this may have been because of the miniscule amount Kudo had inhaled, Verde actually suspected otherwise. _

_Dropping a few drops of the liquid into the blood sample, his theory is confirmed. Writing it down, he wanders back over to Kudo._

_Shinichi looks up at Verde, finding everything to be a blur. He vaguely thinks he hears Verde say something. Knowing it must be important, he turns his flames up higher, forcing the world to come back into sparkling black clarity. _

_Noticing the white sparks in Kudo's eyes this time, he assumes that it's something to do with the Flames, and repeats his order. _

"_Transform"_

"_Really?" Shinichi mumbles, hardly believing that's going to help. Surely the smaller body and smaller volume of blood would only get him killed quicker. _

"_I… explain later… do it… already…" Shinichi couldn't quite hear Verde correctly anymore, but he got the gist of it. Verde obviously wasn't used to his experiments not following his orders. _

"_**C-command C" **__Shinichi orders his body. He doesn't feel the transformation take place over the pain of the poison. He does however, feel the effect of the poison lessening._

_A few minutes later, a rather exhausted Conan looks over to the World's Greatest Scientist. "How?" is the only thing Conan can say right now. _

"_It was quite simple actually. The original poison-" he takes a look at his notes "The Apo-toxin as you called it, actually attracts other poisons to it. Instead of attacking your body, the Ricin was attacking that. So, by increasing the levels of the Apo-toxin in your blood- hence the transformation- all of the Ricin will be attacking that rather than you. After an hour or so, I'll get you to change back. The second transformation will effectively 'eat and destroy' the Ricin affected Apo-toxin, removing all of the Ricin from your system."_

"_That's going to work?" Asks Conan, amazed. _

"_Of course it will. Are you doubting me?" asks Verde offended. He'd just explained it all after all. "And I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I hypothesis this will happen for most poisons too."_

_Conan's eyes widen. "Really?" _

_Verde nods "The same principle applies. A transformation should remove the poison from your system assuming it enters your blood stream. I'm not sure how the Toxin will react to normal diseases however. So if you ever contract something, come back here. I want to observe it." Conan rolls his eyes over that comment and immediately regrets it. He's got a tremendous headache coming on. _

_Verde turns to the Vindice who had been leaning against a wall out of the Scientist's way. "You can take him now. After one hour, make him transform again, then let him sleep. He'll be fine after he wakes up again."_

_Jager nods before walking towards Conan on the low table. Just as he settles the boy over his shoulder Conan says. "Wait, Verde!" The small scientist and his Partner stop and Verde looks backwards over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "Thank you"_

"_Hn. If that is all, I have another experiment to check up on." Verde leaves, shutting the door behind him._

* * *

><p><em>Kaito immediately runs to the bedroom of the hotel they were currently in, having felt Night Flames being emitted from there. Since Bermuda had been sat on the sofa opposite him, there was only one other person it could be.<em>

"_Shin-chan!" he shouts, throwing the door open. _

_Jager puts Conan down on the bed since the boy can't go anywhere at the moment without tripping over before leaving the room to report to his Boss. _

"_Oh, Tantei-kun's arrived. That's interesting. It's the story of your life once again, shrinking due to a drug. Are you going to make this a habit?" Conan looks up and deadpans. _

"_Haha, very funny KID. I thought you'd like the surprise especially since it's one keeping me alive at the moment." Conan kicks his too large shoes and socks off of the edge of the bed, not caring where they land. The tie makes a similar tip, flying through the air to some unknown part of the room. _

"_Then it's an even more lovely surprise than I first thought" says KID kneeling next to Conan's bed. "You'd know I'd never miss the chance to meet my favourite critic once again." _

_For Conan was KID's._

_Totally ignoring logic that only ever worked in KID's mind- He __was__ Conan so what difference did it make?- he fumbles to remove his jacket. _

"_Tantei-kun, you're back home now, you can stop with the Star Flames, you're not in any danger." Soothes KID, noticing the black sparkly glare Conan had given him. _

_Conan shakes his head and continues to remove his jacket, eyes never leaving KID's face the whole time, which KID found rather weird. "Can't. I'm lip reading at the moment. There's this buzzing in my head and I can't really hear anything. Since I'm not as good at reading lips as you are, I need my Flames to do it. Plus it's all good training. The buzzing is slowly going though, it's not as bad since I've transformed."_

"_Oh silly silly Tantei-kun" smiles KID before clicking. As if presenting one of his roses, he flicks his wrist and holds out one of Spanner's lollipops. Conan is quick to grab it and place it in his mouth, relishing the feeling of the headache fading. He didn't know how he'd survive without them. Looking back at KID, he watches as KID smirks and presents his hands out in front of him. Slowly, one at a time, he uses sign language to ask: __Is this better?_

_KID's answer is in the relieved smile and the return of bright blue eyes. _

_So you all fixed up?__ Asks KID, before checking Conan's pulse. _

_Conan pulls his hand free, before wiping sweat off of his brow with his sleeve. "I've got to wait for an hour before I go back to being Shinichi. Then I'll sleep it off and wake up fine, according to my Doctor at least."_

_Conan misses the next question KID asks him, due to Bermuda's Flame message appearing between the pair. _

_I've reserve a table for the both of you in the restaurant. You'll next assignment will take place there. Don't worry, no deaths this time. _

"_Really?" whines Conan, not wanting to go anywhere at the moment. Chucking the lollipop stick in the bin, he rummages around in his jacket for another one. Finding one, he turns and looks at KID. _

"_Um, KID, you wouldn't happen… to have on you…" he looks away, rather embarrassed to have to be asking KID for this. He really should be more prepared for this himself. Dare he say it, but he may have to ask KID just how he hides things on his person. Yay more Phantom Lessons! Of course, when he was Conan, there was very rarely the fear of changing back into Shinichi. And even if he did change, quite often it was planned by him and Haibara. Plus finding adult's clothes was easier than finding children's clothes. _

_KID smirks, his very superior KID smirk that taunted him every time he couldn't figure out how a trick was done or when he was hanging upside down in a net. _

_Say Please.__ KID signs back, and even without the voice, Conan can still tell exactly what tone would have been used. He crosses his arms, looking like a petulant 9 year old- which he is at the moment._

"_Please" he says quietly. In a cloud of smoke, KID's changed his clothes and he's finally in something that fits. _

_So where are we off to then?__ KID signs once the smoke has cleared. __I'm assuming Bermuda gave you your next mission._

_Conan nods. "Yes, we're off to the restaurant." _

_KID grins, and before Conan can prepare himself another cloud of smoke fills the room. It's amazing this stuff never sets the smoke alarms off. In front of Conan now is Kuroba Kaito, V.F's greatest Magician in his trademark baby blue suit. _

"_You know what that means then!" sings Magician, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the hotel room. _

_This was going to be a long breakfast. _

_Once they arrived at their reserved table it was to find a black and silver envelope waiting for them. Conan raises an eyebrow at this. "This isn't KID's doing is it?" Magician shakes his head before starting to sign back his answer. "No, it's alright, I can hear a lot better now. Give me another 5 minutes and it'll be back to normal." Conan picks the envelope up, and when he flips it over it's to find a black top hat drawn on the back. "Seems like Bermuda left it here for us."_

"_So what's it say? I bet it's your latest assignment. Agent Edogawa, if you so choose to accept you shall have to…" starts Magician is a falsely deep voice, copying a certain spy movie. _

"_I want to assess your Flame control in this new form. We don't know whether the change of body shape and size will affect how well you can control the Star Flames. As a result, run through the basic exercises, starting with occupational factors." Conan recites. _

"_This message will self-destruct in 3…2…1…" Back with the voice again, Magician eyes the envelope with glee in his eyes. Oh~ what to do with it? _

_Conan, expecting _something,_ holds the letter as far from him as possible. But it's not as bad as he was expecting. For with a click of Kaito's fingers, his hand suddenly gets heavier and there is a dove. It coos before spring-boarding off his hand to fly in the air slightly, bringing attention to himself. _

"_Um, excuse me Sir, but Pets are not allowed in the Restaurant." Says the Manager, coming over at the sudden commotion. _

_Magician laugh. "Do not worry good sir. For I am a Magician!" He bows to the manager and the room "To apologise, how about I put on a show!" Conan watches as Magician looks backwards at him with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Conan shudders. However he is slightly confused when the Magician's face drops a fraction- it seems like Kaito's taken back control, but why, just before a trick?_

"_For my first trick, why not let us know each other better? We all know I'm a magician, but I can tell what you are all too."_

_Oh god, Conan just knew it; he was being dragged into this too. Pretending to be the excited 9 year old he should be, he sits on his chair and swings his legs, bringing out his Scalpen. It didn't really matter to him how he did this assessment, and he supposed he owed Kaito a little fun for making him worry last night. So for now, he'd go along with Kaito's plan. "Go on Cousin Kaito, show them all what a great Magician you are!" shouts Conan, internally flinching at the pitch of his voice. This comment was sarcastic of course since Kaito wasn't doing any of the work this time around, he was. _

_Kaito smiles brightly, knowing Conan is on board for this trick, and strides over to a lady seated near to them. With a flick of his wrist he offers her one of his roses. "A beautiful lady like you can only be-"_

_Stains on hands from chemicals, nails well-kept and coloured, skin up to elbows more shiny then rest of arm due to massage oils… Beautician_

_The lady gasps when Kaito gets it right, confirming herself as a beautician from a salon across town here on holiday for a week. As the crowd clap, Kaito makes his way across the room, dove sat on his shoulder, to a man watching with bored interest. _

"_And now you Sir, it is clear to me that you are-"_

_Calluses on fingertips from constant keyboard use, calluses on right thumb and first finger from constant use of a pen too. Expensive suit with designer labels, very expensive if Haibara's magazines are anything to go by… Banker. _

_Hey Kaito, go to him next, __requests Conan, ringing a particular waiter. _

"_And it seems to me that you are a multi-talented man for not only do you serve as a waiter, you are also-"_

_Burn marks just above the wrist from catching the oven shelves. Cuts on tips of fingers from knives, slight staining of fingers and nails yellow from recent use of turmeric- used in a main dish from the menu. He also works as a chef._

_The waiter gets sheepish at the sudden attention of the room and rubs the back of his neck. "That's correct sir, I work both on alternate days."_

_Kaito spins around and walks to a girl about the same age as them. "A woman such as yourself must surely be-"_

_Dark circles under eyes, slightly bloodshot eyes, kink in hair from constant tying up, fingers stained by lots of coloured ink, mainly blue and black, paper cuts on fingers. Clothes on the cheaper end of the scale… University Student currently staying up late for exams, but went out partying last night. _

_The girl blushes from the rose, and looks down when Kaito gets her occupation correct. _

_Kaito doesn't jump when another Flame message appears before him since he was expecting one, however he is surprised by the change of handwriting. Of course his Poker Face doesn't show anything. The message was from Bermuda instead with his slanting cursive scrawl. __Snap Shinichi awake now._

_Kaito looks over to Conan to find his eyes glancing all across the room and his Scalpen writing faster than usual. It reminded Kaito of the first time Shinichi had used this technique. He whispers to the dove on his shoulder. It coos happily before flying over to Conan and pecking him none to gently on the nose. Conan blinks and blue eyes return once more. Conan shakes himself before calling a waiter over to take his breakfast order. Assuming Conan was okay now, and knowing they should talk later, Kaito carries on with his show, amazing the audience with disappearing acts and card tricks. _

_When Kaito finally finishes and returns to their table, it's to find the waiter returning with their breakfast orders. Before both of them is placed a huge pile of pancakes dripping in syrup. Kaito also receives a mug of black coffee, whilst Conan gets a hot chocolate covered in whipped cream and sprinkles. As soon as the waiter leaves, Conan swaps their drinks around. "Adults don't let me have coffee" he mumbles in explanation before talking a sip. _

"_That's a rather sweet breakfast for you" comments Kaito, digging into his own pile of pancakes. _

"_Well considering I've had my Flame on since we started last night's assignment, I've used up a lot of energy. If I hadn't transformed into Conan, I would be fine. My endurance has grown greatly since I went to the Vendicare." Conan explains, setting the coffee mug down on the table. The rest of the meal is passed in pleasant meaningless conversation, since they didn't want to talk about anything important in public where anyone could be listening. _

"_And what happened earlier? Bermuda told me to snap you awake. Did something go wrong?" asks Kaito once they return to their room. He didn't look too worried, but Conan suspected some of it was hidden behind the Poker Face Kaito had on. _

_Conan looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well, for some reason it was harder to control my Flames than usual."_

"_I suspected as much" sighs Bermuda, suddenly appearing in the room. He hovers over to the coffee table before standing on it. "Being shrunk means your body can handle a smaller volume of Flames. However, since the amount of Flames you possess doesn't shrink when you do, you feel as if you have more Flames than usual. As a result, you're going to have to concentrate more and compress the Star Flames if you ever wish to use them when in this form. It does mean that they are stronger though. Any attacks made with Star Flames as Conan will be stronger than before, but you'll be able to do less of them"_

_Conan looks down in thought for a moment. "Boy these Flames sure are complicated aren't they. I wonder if mine will give me this much trouble when I start to train in them? I barely have any control over mine. But shrinking makes them more powerful? Conan-kun that's awesome! Maybe I should get shrunk too?! Do you think your little Genius can make a safe version just for me? I looked so cute when I was younger." Kaito questions, getting excited over the idea of shrinking. _

"_Take those stars out of your eyes Kaito." Growls Conan. "Shrinking and being a child again is not all it's cracked up to be. There are so many limitations on you, adults try to protect you and you don't get any respect." Conan gets up and walks towards the bedroom, bangs hiding his eyes "It's almost been an hour, I'm going to change back to Shinichi. See you when I wake up" he says, no emotion in his voice before he slams the door shut behind him._

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Arthur, look at this!" says Clover in fake dismay.<em>

"_What is it Clover, I'm tired?" Both had just come back from their latest 'mission'. He walks over to the sofa where Clover is tying away on a laptop. He slumps beside her and looks at what's on the screen. "It's mission proposals, what's wrong with them?"_

"_They are just all wrong! Whoever placed these teams together was a total idiot! I mean they've just George with Jason, and on a reconnaissance mission no less. They'd argue and give the cover up before they even started the mission. Plus you've got Issabella doing an assassination when she's more suited to interrogations. And this group… well, nearly all of them are Storm and Lightning Users, that so is not going to work."_

"_And?" prompts Arthur. He didn't need to say anymore since Clover was already hacking in to make whatever changes she saw fit. _

"_Well, it just… doesn't seem like Nono made these. Maybe he's giving Boss a chance? Boss doesn't know the normal level Mafioso at the Italian branch very well yet, so mistakes like this could be understandable." She says twirling a lock of hair round her finger as she thinks. _

"_Possible. Better change them. We don't want anyone getting hurt" says Arthur, watching as Clover nods and leans forwards to type at the laptop once more. _

"_I'mmmm on it!" she sings, fingers flying. _

"_That's weird" comments Arthur a little while later. He flicks Clover's hands off of the laptop before placing it on his lap. Clover pouts before leaning on his shoulder to see what he's doing. _

"_What's weird?" she asks when it seems like all Arthur is doing is flicking through random files. _

"_Boss" Arthur never was one to waste words, only ever talking in full sentences if he was explaining a point or deduction. It was fine with Clover, she loved guessing games. _

"_Gasp! You're right. Boss doesn't have any missions at all. I know we were going to change them for him so he had less of them, but I haven't had the time to do so, have you?" Arthur shakes his head. "It's not like Boss to leave all of the missions to the others. I wonder what's going on?"_

* * *

><p>Current day: The Capture of Kitty Killer:<p>

"So do you understand exactly what you have to do?"

Yamamoto takes one more look over the mission fie before snapping it shut decisively. "Of course I do, Boss" he smiles, joking over the title. However when he meets a glare worse the usual, he regrets the joke and quickly corrects himself "Yes Storm" He never knew Gokudera was this insistent over not taking Tsuna's place.

"There is a helicopter ready to take you over to Florence. When you arrive a car will take you to the street near where the Salon is." Supplies Basil, clearing the tension in the room away efficiently.

Yamamoto gets up and smiles at them both one last time before leaving the room and climbing the stairs to the heli-pad on the roof.

"Yo Guys, let's make this a home run right!" he says as he notices the rest of his team in the helicopter with him. They all smile and cheer along with him at the statement.

Before long, the helicopter has landed and they have driven to the area they need to be in.

"We're going to need people in most of the alleyways between here and the end of the street. Rico, I want you to stay at the end of the street to be our last resort" Rico, a large muscular man nods, and leaves to go to his position. "Reina and Romano, I want you guys to take the two main stream split off streets in case she decides to stay in the public eye. Rizza, could you take an aerial view?" The woman nods, adjusting the sight on her sniper rifle- there were no bullets, only tranquiliser darts. "The rest of you, take a smaller alleyway each, stay in radio contact." His men nod before discretely leaving the heliport in pairs or small groups.

Just as Yamamoto is leaving the heliport himself he shivers, having the feeling like he's being watched. He looks around himself, even looking at the roofs but nothing catches his eye. He shrugs the feeling off since the stare doesn't seem like a bad one. It doesn't feel dangerous. It feels familiar.

Since they still had about 5 minutes before the Kitty Killer was due to leave the hair Salon of all places, Yamamoto goes next door and orders a coffee, sitting outside in the sun. This was why he was chosen for this assignment since he could easily blend into the crowd. He wasn't going to attract attention to himself by shouting extreme, or cursing, or having blue pineapple hair and odd eyes, or demanding candy, or biting crowding herbivores to death. He could sit here quite naturally and happily watch the world go by until he was needed. Hands fingering his baseball bat the whole time. He may be relaxed but he wasn't unprepared. Thoughts wander to Tsuna, wondering if his friend is okay or not, hoping that they find him soon.

However he doesn't have a lot of time to think about Tsuna since a woman's just walked out of the hair salon. He looks down at his phone, looking for all the world like any teen these days, checking the woman before him with the blurry black and white CCTV image they have of her. It was in the case notes Arthur sent. He shivers once again at the feeling of eyes on him, but downs the last of his coffee and calmly gets up to walk down the street keeping the woman with hair that now resembles a tabby cat in his sights.

"Execute the plan guys" he whispers into his headphones- recently back from Shoichi and Spanner. He was a few paces behind the Serial killer, often looking in windows or across the road to make it look like he wasn't following her. He made sure never to look at her for too long either in case she gets the feeling of being followed.

Just as Kitty is walking past a small back alley, a man bashes into her hard, causing her to fall to the ground. The man looks down at her, 'tch'es and walks off. Yamamoto and a few 'members of the public' crowd around to help her up.

"Maa Maa, are you alright Miss?" asks Yamamoto taking a firm grip of her wrist, eyes wary for any signs of a blade or weapon. His team members behind him direct the public away, saying the cliché line of "Nothing to see here, everything's fine"

He helps her to stand, pushing her slightly further into the darkness of the alleyway. "He grazed your knee, just what's his problem anyway?" says Yamamoto, noticing the cut on her knee. "I think I've got a plaster for that. Ah sit over there and I can help clean it up for you. Haa Haa I'm sure a lady like you doesn't want it to scar" He pulls her over towards a box in the alleyway.

However he meets resistance. "No, it's alright, I've got to get going. I have an appointment." He keeps on dragging her anyway, using his superior strength. She keeps on resisting, even trying to pry his hands off her wrist, manicured nails drawing blood. Sadly her heels don't give much friction nor grip to pull backwards with.

Once they are far enough down the alleyway, Yamamoto turns to her. "Maa Maa, I wouldn't call going to kidnap and kill a child an appointment, would you?" She blinks not expecting those words from a smiling face like his. A trick that works on nearly every Mafioso at least once.

"W-what are you talking about? I need to meet my husband actually" she stutters, trying even harder to get out of his grip. When she looks back up once more, it's to find cold hard eyes looking apathetically at her. The Freezing Rain had arrived.

"There's no need to pretend, I know exactly who you are. And You've been breaking the rules, Kitty Killer." Reaching out behind her, she brings out a gun before aiming it at him. She shoots at him when he does nothing to retaliate. There is a clang of metal, and she finds a katana in her captor's hands, the bullet casing clinking against the ground. "Oi-oi, that's not very nice. We know who you are, where you live, even if you escaped now, we'd easily be able to find you once again. Vongola has you Out, Kitty."

He wasn't expecting the stamp on his foot (high heels hurt, godamnit), causing him to loosen his grip enough for her to escape. He swears that the eyes watching him roll in exasperation. Not that she gets very far mind you.

"I have her in my sights Capo" reports Rizza from her position on a roof across the other side of the street.

"Hold fire" Yamamoto hisses, rubbing his foot through his shoe- high heels should be classed as a dangerous weapon.

Kitty thinks she's gotten away as none of the people in the alleyway come after her, a few just aim their guns at her. As she turns the corner, out of the shadows steps a man and he catches her in his grip. She hadn't even noticed him, almost as if he had materialised out of the wall somehow. Whilst still reeling from the smack that had felt like she'd run into a wall, the man handcuffs her hands behind her back before removing her gun. Since she'd only planned for a trip to the Salon, she didn't have any more weapons on her. She screams as he lifts her into a fireman's carry, hoping for someone in the crowd just a few metres away to come and save her. However none hears her screams.

"Here you are Capo" says the man who had caught Kitty. Yamamoto smiles at the man before patting him on the other shoulder heartily.

"Haahaa, great job Rocco." The man tips his head in thanks, not able to take the offered fist bump due to keeping a tight hold on the struggling murderess. Yamamoto walks around to be able to face Kitty in the eyes. "You've broken the rules, going after children. Vongola doesn't like that one bit. Rule Breakers need to be punished." Kitty goes to protest but is instead awed and shocked by the sight of… blue flames covering his hand. She goes cross-eyed as he brings that hand to her forehead. Suddenly, despite the situation, she gets the urge to sleep, and nothing she does can keep her awake.

Rocco relaxes when Kitty slumps in his grip.

"Rain Capo to Decina, mission accomplished, report back to helicopter." There are various responses back down the line, but Yamamoto counts ten and that's good enough for him. Feeling those eyes on him once more, he turns in that direction and waves- he's sure the watcher is an ally not an enemy. However, he doesn't get a wave back. He pouts before shrugging his shoulders and walking back to the helicopter, hands behind his back, whistling a tune. The car is brought to the alley entrance so that they don't have to walk through town carrying an unconscious woman- that would look suspicious, even Yamamoto knew that.

* * *

><p>When they arrive back at Vongola HQ, it's to find Arthur waiting for them. "Good job Rain Capo" he smiles.<p>

"Haha, we couldn't have done it without your accurate information" laughs Yamamoto, clapping Arthur on the back. He slings his arm around Arthur, following Rocco who is still carrying the unconscious killer.

"May I handle the interrogation?" Arthur asks. "You need to go tell Storm you're back and to help find Boss don't you?"

"Hmm, but Nono's just gone to a conference?" says Yamamoto, slightly confused.

Arthur laughs shortly. "My loyalty lies with Decimo, not Nono. Clover's too" Yamamoto's smile grows, if that possible.

"That's great. Well you're right. I'll leave it to you then." Yamamoto spins around and heads back towards Tsuna and Gokudera's office.

"I'll do it Rocco" he says to the man after Rocco puts Kitty down in an interrogation room. After the man leaves, Arthur makes sure to stop the recording of the camera in the room.

Kitty wakes up to a hard pinch. She looks up and her eyes widen in fear. For glowing blue eyes are staring at her from behind a white mask. The man in front of her is in an all-black suit, the only white being the tie and the mask along with the bandage wrapped around the top hat. But it was the symbol on the mask that scared her.

Surely it was no coincidence that Vongola had found her and this man was wearing a Star mask.

"You-you're… but you can't be…" she stutters. The man, who could only be the mythical Star Guardian of Vongola, smiles at her yet gives her no answer. "So that note, the one that said you'd cornered me like a rat, with the Star and Clam at the bottom, that was you?"

The man spreads his hands out in a presenting gesture, still not saying anything.

"H-how did you find me?" she asks. She was almost positive that she had hidden her tracks up correctly.

Black gloves reach up to touch a lock of black hair hanging peeking out from under the hat. "Your hair. You shouldn't have been cuddling the Kitty toys when you take the photos. A strand of your hair was caught up in with the fur of the cat. Being almost the same colour, most people wouldn't notice, but I'm not most people" He might not have noticed it at all without his Star Flames. "After that, all I had to do was analyse it under a microscope. It didn't take a genius to know that your hair was dyed to be like it is. So I took it to a friend of mine and she ran a few tests on it before telling me the ingredients. She just happens to be interested in fashion and had heard about this brand new hair dye. All of the ingredients are totally natural, yet produce unnatural colours. Admittedly there are a few salons using this product in Italy. So I narrowed it down by finding out where these Kitty toys were made. You don't waste money do you, getting each one hand made." Star brings out an evidence bag carrying one of these designer Kitty toys in it. "Finding out where these were made was even easier than finding salons, since only one shop in Italy is called "casa dei sogni" or House of Dreams, as stated on the label. And lo and behold, this shop just so happened to be down the street from the only salon in the area to use this brand new hair dye."

After that, all it had taken was for him to ask the manager of the store who brought a large supply of these Kitty cats. Shinichi had convinced the man to show him a CCTV image of her- the same one now sat in the Vongola files. He took this image over to the Salon and confirmed that this lady did indeed come to this salon. He was in luck since she was coming for an appointment in 5 days' time. His Star Flames had confirmed that everything he had been told was the truth. So he took a gamble and told Gokudera about it under Arthur's name. All of this investigating had happened 5 days ago, one day before Kaito had arrived at the Vendicare. Amazingly enough, once he had told Haibara that this was for a murder investigation involving children and that he didn't trust anyone else to get it right, she got on with it. A few questions were asked, all easily avoided under the cover story of being in Italy and working as a V.F. Detective.

"During your life time, you have killed 22 children. Anyone would forgive us for killing you right here and now" Blue eyes flash dangerously against the white, causing the woman to lean back. She was not a Mafioso, just a woman who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and had her life ruined by them. Her son had gotten caught in the crossfire of a Mafia fight and died. So she had gotten revenge, kidnapping their children and demanding a ransom before killing them off anyway. She did not deal with criminals every day, she very rarely had interaction with that side of the world apart from the Arms dealer and her informant. So she was scared of the Star Guardian before her. She'd heard the rumours from her informant, how no body survived a meeting with the Star and Moon of Vongola. How they were like Phantoms, getting inside impossible places, doing impossible things. To catch their eye meant certain defeat. All myths and underground legends, never confirmed since Primo's time. But here he was, sitting before her and she was frightened like never before. He could kill her and no one would know she had even died.

The one and only door slams open and a sliver haired man with dynamite in his hands and a cigarette in his mouth storms in. "So this is the wench eh? Good work Arthur." Arthur? That was the Star Guardian's name? Kitty looks back towards the man across the table to find someone completely new there. This man had different coloured hair, different eyes, and a standard suit adorning his small frame. He is nothing like the man from before.

"Thanks. Her Verdict?" Arthur asks.

The Silver haired male looks at her before snarling "It's the Vendicare for her." He stares at Kitty, directly in the eyes. "Be grateful bitch that Vongola found your sorry ass. If it was anyone else, you'd be dead and in the river bottom by now. But Vongola are better than that. We're not going to kill you. Bermuda, I know you're watching."

The air in the room becomes thick, almost choking. Out of the shadows where the light doesn't reach steps a man totally covered in bandages. "**Only Decimo can call Boss, you'll get me instead**." The voice echoes in her ears. If she was frightened of the Star Guardian then she was terrified of this new man. Although they both had similar auras to be honest.

She jumps as a chain wraps round her throat and she closes her eyes, assuming she's going to be suffocated. Her hands are tied down and she can't get them out. She was going to die here. She didn't want to die. Tears fall down her cheeks as she feels her body go numb. Slowly the world around her darkens.

"You're going to live little girl. But you'll be an eternal prisoner until we can find a use for you" Those words are the last thing she remembers hearing.

As the Vindice Officer disappears, Gokudera finds he's able to breath once more. He had no clue how Shinichi could train with them, how he'd even be able to move, let alone learn anything. He turns to Arthur to congratulate him on a job well done only to find a vacant seat and a swinging door. "Che, must have been scared". He was forgetting that those scared of the Vindice were frozen in place.

"**You did well looking over that information Shinichi." **congratulates Bermuda once Shinichi had returned with Jager and Kitty. This had been a trial they had started quite a few days ago, to show Shinichi how these powers could be applied to his normal detective life- a little bit of motivation. "**Another assessment passed."**

"Hey Bermuda, do you mind sending me back to Verde's lab? I left my watch back there and I want to get it back" How Shinichi had forgotten his dart watch of all things he's not sure. However it had slipped off during his transformation into Conan since it was currently set to an adult's size. Handling Kaito at breakfast along with the murderer case in LA after he had returned to normal meant he hadn't had the time to think about it- the day after was spent looking over case files. It wasn't until he watched as Kitty stomped on Yamamoto's foot and ran off that he had gone to aim at her just in case and realised the watch wasn't on his wrist where it was supposed to be.

**"Fine, Jager, take him back there."** Agrees Bermuda, knowing how important the watch was to him. He himself had lost the need for material desires long ago, but then again Shinichi didn't have Night Flames.

* * *

><p>Ryohei and Lambo didn't find it weird that they of all people had been paired together. No, both were too busy having an extreme time in a China shop. Gokudera had sent them to deal with the late protection payments that Rico Paulo owned them. Neither knew why Gokudera looked evilly smug with himself, nor why Basil looked sorry at the piece of paper. What was wrong with sending them?<p>

A Boxer and A Bull in a China shop, sounds like the start of a bad joke…

"We are extremely here to talk to your Boss!" shouts Ryohei as he enters the foyer of the Head Quarters for this trading and shipping company. This company dealt in trading and shipping antiques from all over the world- everything from Victorian China to Egyptian pottery to rare paintings and Georgian furniture.

The poor receptionist looked scandalised, but retained her calm quickly. "Do you have an appointment?" she asks.

Lambo looks up from the bowl of sweets on the reception desk and nods, "Of course Lambo-sama had an appointment. He should want to see Lambo-sama even without an appointment." The woman sweat-drops over the 10 year old's attitude, mentally noting not to let her child become like that.

"And what name is the appointment under?" Both Guardians look at each other… they don't know, they weren't exactly listening during the briefing. Ahodera was being boring and not extreme enough for anything he said to penetrate their skulls. Basil had promised candy if they were successful though, Lambo remembered that much.

"We're here on behalf of the Tenth" There was no need to say which Tenth, there was only one after all. It was the one sure ticket to get them into most corporate places, so they were glad it worked this time too.

"Ah, yes, I can see the appointment. Please go straight ahead, Boss is waiting for you on the top floor" The receptionist points to a pair of elevators before bowing to them. Ryohei and Lambo hi-5 at being allowed entrance and stride over to the elevator.

They are let straight into the Boss's office as soon as they arrive on the floor- the receptionist had called ahead.

"Good evening Gentlemen, to what can I own the pleasure of the Tenth's men?" asks Mr Rico Paulo the 3rd.

"Yare, Yare, you don't even know why we are here? Someone's rather forgetful" says Lambo, sitting down in a very comfortable chair and kicking his feet up to rest on the desk.

"We are here because you forgot to pay Vongola your protection fee to the extreme!" Shouts Ryohei. Mr Paulo has to cover his ears at the loudness, not expecting it in the first place. His hands are quickly removed from his ears when he hears a crashing sound. During his speech, Ryohei had flung his arms out to the side and knocked down a vase. A very expensive, one of a kind, irreplaceable vase worth millions.

"Ah, sorry about that to the extreme" shouts Ryohei, getting onto the floor to pick the pieces up. In his haste, he bumps into the office desk making it jump and move. The CEO's coffee spills all over important documents before falling onto the Persian rug. The rug made by an extinct tribe using extinct lamb's wool and rare weaving techniques, also worth tens of millions.

"Ohh, that's sparkly" sings Lambo, looking at a piece of jewellery the CEO was in the middle of evaluating before he was interrupted. He reaches out with grubby, sugar coated hands, which are quickly smacked away by Mr Paulo.

"Children should not touch" he scolds.

Lambo looks up, tears in his eyes. All he'd wanted to do was touch it.

"Oi, that's extremely not nice. Apologise to Lambo" orders Ryohei, dropping all of the vase shards he had collected so far in favour of protecting Vongola's Baby.

Mr Paulo sighs. "I am sorry, but this piece is due to be sent off today and I'd rather not get sugar all over it. You came here for the Protection fee? I was sure I had my accountant send that over. Let me just call them."

He picks the phone up, only to receive an electric shock from it where it had been soaked in coffee. Mr Paulo accidentally drops the phone into the coffee once more, splashing it all over Lambo. The cow gasps over how hot it is and the miniscule burns he's getting before quickly jumping out of his seat.

"Wahh! Lambo-sama's been burned! First he slaps me and then he burns me, what's Lambo-sama done wrong!" he bursts out into tears, wailing like the 5 year old he used to be. "And you're mean to Tsuna-nii too, not giving him any money. If Tsuna-nii doesn't have money then he can't buy Lambo-sama grape candy! Lambo-sama wants grape candy!" The thought of losing his grape candy privileges is horrifying to the sugar addict and his tears slowly turn to sparks. These sparks land on the desk- the one with the laptop and the computer and the smart phone and the telephone and the one hundred other electronic gadgets. Lambo's electric sparks soon start to affect the electricity in the room, making the lights go dim and then back on a few times.

"Now you've made Lambo cry!" shouts Ryohei in outrage, his fist accidentally slamming into yet another priceless piece of furniture.

Inside his short circuiting room and the clashing of broken artefacts, Mr Paulo suddenly regrets not sending Vongola their Protection Payment, and mentally kicks himself for trying to be cocky with the Mafia. Everyone knew that these protection fees were often to protect against the Family as much as it was protection from other Families. He is quick to call his treasurer and order that the money be brought to them immediately- he didn't want anything else destroyed by these ham handed brutes.

"I'm getting your money!" he shouts into the chaos of the room.

Lambo immediately stops crying and sits back down in the chair "That's better" he smiles, sugar fix assured for the next month. Now that Lambo wasn't crying, Ryohei calms down.

Mr Paulo couldn't be more relieved when the man arrives with the suitcase filled with money. He quite literally thrusts it into Ryohei's hands before directing them to the door. Just as Lambo goes to shut the door, he looks back over his shoulder "Don't be late next time, ne?" and with a childish giggle he closes the door.

Mr Rico Paulo the third will remember this lesson well. Don't ever be late with Vongola's payments.

When Ryohei and Lambo describe their mission later on, Gokudera can't help but laugh out loud, amazed that his plan worked even better than he had hoped. Sure he had been expecting for a few broken vases, but nothing like these two had managed in the space of 20 minutes.

He was proud of them for once.

Now if only they had found more leads as to where Juudaime was, Gokudera's day would have been perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to split this chapter up into two parts. Mainly because I'm not feeling well, and it's only been in the past three hours that I've been in the mood to write- I was on quite a roll though as you can see. But I have work tomorrow and have to cut my time there. <strong>

** I promise that Haibara will appear next chapter instead, but since she's going to move the plot along I want to write something decent for her part. **

**See you next time**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 08 August 2012**


	48. 46 Facing Demons

Chapter 46: Facing Demons.

**This is a rather emotional chapter, but one that contains the key elements of what I had originally planned for this arc. A lot of things had to be added since Bermuda took Shinichi, so sorry if it seems like there is far too much going on. You can now see why I had to split these two chapters apart.**

**This is totally un proof read. I had done it but hit the refresh button and lost it all. It's too late for me to want to proof read it now. Meaning there will be more spelling mistakes than usual. I'll go back and change them later- I know they are there. **

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Basil had deliberated for a while over how to handle this specific mission, for it was one they would have to go on themselves rather than sending subordinates. Luckily enough, there was no chance of bloodshed or them dying from this mission since it dealt purely in the 'ordinary' world. It was strange to think of the two as separate, but when leading lives like they did, unless they wanted to end up in prison, they needed to think like that.<p>

Basil really wished that Gokudera had less of a 'Juudaime' complex. He really wondered how Tsuna dealt with Gokudera at times. Maybe being the subject of such devotion was easier than watching it. They needed to see the Boss of a normal Corporation, however this man had such high standing that Tsuna himself would have been forced to go, not as Vongola Decimo, but as V.F'S Boss. However the problem was that, well, Tsuna wasn't here at the moment. However, it wasn't like they could tell him that. Whilst this man was determined- and had the power to- stay out of Mafia and Underworld dealings, other people around him secretly were. If they told this man that Tsuna couldn't see him, then it would no doubt be leaked and soon enough people would be at their doors taking advantage of both Boss and Heir being gone. Not a pretty prospect. But that was fine for they had a simple solution, if only Gokudera would play along.

But no. He was determined not to play Boss at all, not even wearing his face for an hour tops. Basil was quickly losing his infinite pool of calm, which apparently wasn't so infinite anymore. Basil would play the role of Boss himself in this little play, however he didn't have the knowledge to handle it. Since this was a talk between Bosses of equal standing, it wasn't possible for the Right Hand Man to answer questions for 'Tsuna'. As such it was not possible for Basil to sit there wearing Tsuna's face and let Gokudera handle everything. Basil was a CEDEF member, and stuck purely to Tsuna and Vongola's Mafia dealings. He very rarely dealt with something purely civilian. He wasn't sure how to handle this meeting, nor knew enough background knowledge to be able to take a good guess. Meaning Gokudera would have to do it. But the bomber was still being adamant about not pretending to be Juudaime. Basil hadn't figured out why this was so yet; Gokudera was Acting Boss, it was allowed. But it seemed that there was some psychological factor stopping Gokudera from crossing that line whilst Tsuna was still alive. He didn't have the time to try and figure out what this barrier was.

So here they were arguing over it. Basil almost wished Tsuna was here to order Gokudera to do this mission- of course Tsuna being here meant the mission wouldn't need to go ahead, but it was the fact that Gokudera followed Tsuna's orders without hesitation that Basil truly wished for. As he was thinking this he realised how he could get Gokudera to comply.

"Gokudera-dono, I believe that Sawada-dono would be very upset with thou and maybe even offended." Gokudera's eyes widened from the double blow. Basil had pulled out the Juudaime card, as well as allowing old _Italian_ into his speech. Gokudera had found out through whispered mutterings of the CEDEF Heir, that old _Italian _words meant Basil was well and truly pissed and on the way to losing his calm.

"Juu-dai-me… would be upset… with me?" he stutters. That couldn't be allowed! His aim was to make Juudaime happy. "O-offended? I have done nothing to offend him at all!"

"You refuse to dress up like Sawada-dono, and he may take that as a sign that you don't like his appearance, Gokudera-dono." Basil watched as first Gokudera's face paled at the possible scoff to Juudaime he may have committed before he blushed.

"That's not true!" the bomber shouted. "I just… I just"

Seeing Gokudera was still having some sort of internal battle, Basil continued. "If you are not offended by Sawada-dono's appearance, then there is no reason for you not to do what he requires of you. Unless you want to let Sawada-dono down in his absence?"

Basil could almost see the fuse of Gokudera's anger deplete. "Of course I wouldn't!" he shouts, the loudest Basil has heard him recently. "I would never let Juudaime down. I have devoted my whole life to making sure he is happy and following his orders. To let him down is the same as dying to me!"

Basil nods his head, his calm returned once more. "Good. Then shall we be going Gokudera-dono? We were almost out of time anyway." If Gokudera hadn't caved in soon, Basil feared that he would have had to have gone with his escort without the Bomber, maybe with Yamamoto instead.

Gokudera stands and walks past Basil before opening the door to Juudaime's office. "You had better not give me a bad image" he grumbles before exiting to find the only other person they would need with them.

* * *

><p>Chrome had been rather surprised when Gokudera had found her a few days ago, asking for her help on an assignment. In fact, she had been surprised by the summons to the house in general. It was the day after Mukuro-sama had disappeared, and she was sitting in their house shivering over the silence. It hadn't been this quite for a very long time- Ken made far too much noise. She had never thought she would have missed the arguments between Ken and Chikusa, nor Ken's absentminded growling due to the Animal DNA in his system. She didn't think she would have missed Flan and his sharp tongue either. But she did. She missed them all quite dearly.<p>

She hadn't felt so alone in almost 5 years. And whilst she tried very hard to deny this part of herself and push it to the bottom of her heart, she still felt abandoned. It brought up bad memories of her parents abandoning her after the car crash. Although if they never loved her and cared for her to start with, could it really be called abandonment? She thought she had forgotten about those times, replaced with memories of Mukuro-sama and the others. But without them here, it all came back to the surface. She was alone. Totally alone with no one here to care for her, to love her, to need her. Why had Mukuro-sama abandoned her too? Was she no longer of use to him?

It was something she had feared ever since Mukuro had been allowed out of the Vendicare, that he would no longer need her. But the warmth in her right eye meant that the bond was still there. He hadn't broken it off. She had no idea what she would do if that bond between them was broken. It wasn't something she could control; She couldn't swap bodies with him, only he could do that. Without that bond, she wouldn't have anyone to go to. All she had now, she had because of him.

"H-hey, S-sis… " she had look up from where her head had been resting on raised knees, to see Gokudera looking anywhere but at her, a light blush on his face. Whilst they all considered each other to be family rather than Family, it was very rare that the self-imposed titles of brother and sister were ever used. Ryohei only used it since he had called Boss that from the start, before she had even arrived. The last time she had heard that address at herself was when she had cried when Mukuro-sama had been released. Boss had held her close, and comforted her, telling her that their family was finally whole. For it to be used now, and by Gokudera of all people must mean that she looks like a wreck.

When the pair finally make eye contact, Gokudera had growled. "Oi, stop crying damn woman!" he half shouted, at a lower volume than normal, a caring gesture from the bomber. She had lowered her knees and wiped the tears off on her sleeve. She had looked up in surprise when her wrist was grabbed and she was forcefully pulled up and dragged through her house. "As if I'm going to let a sister stay by herself when Juudaime isn't here to stay with you himself" he had mumbled- to her or himself she didn't know. However she was deeply touched by the gesture.

So she had ended up living back in her official room at the start of the Guardian Corridor. Each morning she had been accepted at the breakfast table with smiles on the other's faces, brought into any conversations going on. And never before had she felt so warm. She almost wanted to cry once more. Sure they had been together for 5 years now, but she had always been separated from them, always living in Kokuyo Land with Ken and Chikusa. An even then they had only been with her for her connection to Mukuro-sama. But she regretted her choice now. She knew that Boss was warm, but the atmosphere here was fever pitch and she loved it.

So when Gokudera went to find her this afternoon, he knew exactly where she'd be, in the Family lounge, listening to Lambo gloat over his mission yesterday.

"Oi, Ahoshi, shut your trap. I need her." He had shouted after his entrance had been ignored. Lambo like this could talk for hours, if he didn't grab her now, they'd never make it to the appointment on time. Before Lambo could start a verbal war with Gokudera, Chrome stood up and silently followed him, smiling back at Lambo to let him know it was alright.

"Is it time?" she asks as they walk down the corridors to the helicopter on the roof where Basil would be waiting for them.

"Yes, you're alright with what we need you to do, aren't you?" Gokudera asks, climbing the last set of stairs. Chrome nods when he looks over his shoulder for a response.

"I'm ready"

* * *

><p>The Tenth Boss of the V.F Corporation and his Right Hand Man were lead into a conference room by the Boss on ConnEctioN himself, followed by the man's own vice President. The Conference room was high in the sky, looking over the tops of the nearby buildings and giving a view of the sky and surrounding countryside. It was also covered on two sides by mirrors, with the other two walls holding the full length windows and the door. The Man gestured to a seat and Gokudera sat down on it. Basil stood behind him respectfully, just like any Right Hand would do.<p>

The meeting went rather well considering the disguises. Gokudera had been at enough of these meetings to know how Juudaime would react, and tried to copy them as best as he could. It basically meant being rather apathetic, brought on by the changes HDW Mode brought in his Boss. However, half way through, Gokudera made one vital mistake. He looked in the mirror. But instead of seeing himself, he saw Juudaime staring back at him. That was to be expected. But he knew it was himself behind the fluffy brown hair and chocolate eyes, yet the image presented to him was one of Juudaime being a Boss.

_He's just a Bastard Son. What right does he have being so high in such a prestigious __Famiglia__ like Vongola? _

_I bet be wormed his way in with the heir, flattering him and seducing him, just like his mother did. _

_He probably has the Heir wrapped around his little finger, manipulating him at every turn. _

_A Bastard Son can never amount to anything, he'll just bring Vongola down._

_He wants Revenge for being a Bastard Son so decided to take Control of Vongola. _

_He's just after the Fame, Money and Power, I bet he doesn't care at all for the Heir. _

Those whispered words were ones he secretly feared, ones that tore him up inside. He pretended not to hear them when the words had been whispered at the time, but they had driven a knife right into his heart. He was bringing shame to Vongola merely by his unworthy presence. This was why he had never wanted to take over Juudaime's place for a second, since the Mafia would assume it was all a ploy for him to gain power. And he had never even thought about doing that ever since Juudaime had saved him from his own dynamite all those years ago. Before, maybe he had wished for the position, to have a Family that respected him for once. That's why he had been lured in by Reborn's offer, been so determined to kill the pathetic trash in front of him. He had hated Tsuna from the moment he had seen the boy, the boy who had everything he'd ever wanted without ever lifting a finger. The Boy who wanted to throw all of that away, who didn't want the blessing being dropped into his lap.

But all of that had changed, and now he had all that he wanted. Juudaime had provided him with a place to stay, a warm loving Family, safety and security. He knew he wasn't worthy of any of it, not with such dirty thoughts, so he tried his best to redeem himself. Although he had a feeling that he could never balance the scales back out. Juudaime had done far more for him than he would ever hope to repay. But he had to overcome his fear of those words. He had to overcome his fear of being dropped back out into the streets once more. He knew, truly knew it, that Juudaime would never throw him out due to his past, but the image still flickered through his mind. He had to believe in Juudaime and the trust Juudaime had in him. He had to work harder than ever to make sure he never did anything to displease Juudaime, to show him that he never wanted the position of Decimo. He had to work hard and make Juudaime proud of him. Proud of the Bastard half breed Son.

"Tenth?" the voice snaps him out of his thoughts, as he blinks and breaks the mirror's spell. Basil places a glass of water down in front of him. "Is everything alright Tenth?" asks the Boss of ConnEctioN.

Gokudera nods. "A-ah, yes, I was just… admiring the sunset. You have such a prime viewing position from here." The Boss nods and looks out at the setting sun too.

"It is indeed pretty. And a perfect ending to our meeting, don't you agree? All we need to do is sign the contracts and it'll all be done. I look forward to working with you Tenth." Gokudera blinks once more before remembering where he is once again. Basil hands him a pen, giving him a slight nod- he had found nothing wrong with the contract and deemed it alright to sign.

Gokudera leant forwards to sign the contract. As pen touches paper, he sees himself out of the corner of his eye. He grits his teeth and signs the paper- he knew Juudaime's signature from having to sign so many useless piece of paper in his name. He wasn't going to let Juudaime down. Vongola would stay up and running and be in perfect health for his return, even if it meant fighting public opinion and his inner demons.

For Juudaime, he'd do anything.

Back in the helicopter Gokudera almost collapses into the seat.

"Get this illusion off of me Chrome" he growls deeply. As soon as the doors are shut and the helicopter in the air she does, materialising her own form too. She had been with them the whole time, projecting an illusion of Boss onto Gokudera and the image of Gokudera onto Basil, also handling how their voices were heard. Chrome may not have seen Boss during meetings like this first hand, but from Gokudera's description his voice had sounded like the deeply calm one he used when he was serious in fights. That she had heard plenty of times and could copy that effortlessly.

"Thank you for your help Dokuro-dono." Smiles Basil, giving the best bow he could from his seat.

Chrome smiles and looks down. "Anything to help Boss and the family." How could she say no to something like this that was for Tsuna's benefit? It wasn't as if her life was on the line either- this may have been the easiest mission she had ever been on. Not that it didn't take its toll. Holding an illusion, even ones as simple as this, for an hour took energy. She blinks and looks down at her lap when an energy bar lands there.

"Che, eat something. Juudaime wouldn't be happy with me if he heard that I didn't take care of you" She couldn't see his face from her seat, but suspected there was a blush there. He always blushed when he did something that went against his Bomber/ delinquent façade.

Chrome quietly accepts the snack, knowing that the only thing that could make this moment better would to have both Boss and the Kokuyo Gang with her.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gathered in the Meeting room as soon as Basil, Gokudera and Chrome had returned from their trip. There was a sense of urgency filling the air; everyone wanted Tsuna back as soon as possible.<p>

"Che, listen up nit-wits." Growls Gokudera from his seat. Everyone quietened down, ready to finally do _something_. "We've cleared all of the annoying shit that we needed to do for the rest of the month, hence why we sent all of you out at the same time. Now we can focus all of our efforts into finding Juudaime and know that there won't be any interruptions." The other's all nod in agreement. "So we need to compile what we know."

"Tsuna was kidnapped one week ago at 4:00 PM local time from the Crystal Plaza."

"A sleeping drug was used on him to capture him. Based on the probable scene, he was caught by surprise."

At this remark, Gokudera turns to Shoichi and Spanner, giving them a pointed look. Shoichi stiffens, a hand moving to his stomach for comfort before he looks around the room. He reminds himself not to do that in the future considering everyone was looking at him and that only made the pain worse. "Well… The thing is…" he starts, looking down at the desk and fiddling with the pen in his hand. "We are… it's hard to…"

"We are Mechanics not Chemists and don't know what the sleeping gas is." States Spanner in his straightforward way.

"Vongola's own scientists don't know what it is either." Shoichi comments now that the bad news had passed.

"So what are we going to do to the extreme?" questioned Ryohei, asking what the other's had on their minds.

"Che, I thought this may happen, which is why I sent Baseball-freak and the dumb cow to Japan yesterday." Gokudera sighs, flicking open a phone and hitting a speed dial number. Gokudera starts talking the moment Yamamoto picks up. "Go ask her." And hangs up.

"Her? Who are you talking about?" asks Chrome. The only people she could think of in Japan were Haru and Kyoko, but they didn't major in science at all. Nor Did Hana. Add in her and she had exhausted the list of female candidates… unless Boss's mother happened to be a secret scientist.

"I had originally asked Aneki if she knew what it was, but she didn't recognise the substence either- it even knocked her out, meaning it's got to be something brand new." Starts Gokudera, talking about Bianchi. "So there's only one other person that I can think of to help us. We're going out on a limb here to ask her since she doesn't know about the Family. Shinichi said she's a suspicious person, hence why I've sent the Yakyuu-baka."

"You're confusing me to the Extreme! Who is Yamamoto going to see?"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, you're Haibara aren't you?" asks Yamamoto, looking down at the girl he remembered from the Christmas party.<p>

She looks up at him with suspicious eyes, vaguely recognising him too- there were a lot of people at that party- before her eyes traverse to what's behind him. Ignoring the childish and bratty cow child, her eyes are drawn to the pair of black suited men looking around as if suspecting an attack or something.

"You're one of Shinichi's workmates aren't you?" she asks, not answering his question since she didn't need to.

Yamamoto laughs, and rubs a hand behind his neck , hoping to break the ice of the meeting. "Haahaa, yep, I am. I work for Tsuna and the V.F. too. Shinichi's a great guy actually.

"Yeah, Shinichi-nii is awesome!" agrees Lambo, finally finished looking around at the garden. "He and Kaito-nii play with Lambo a lot and he teaches me a lot of things too. Plus he never hits Lambo like Gokudera does sometimes."

This relaxed Haibara ever so marginally. She still had suspicions about the people Shinichi was with. There were just far too any secrets and things that didn't line up. She knew that V.F. had their hands in a lot of things, but chemistry and medicine had never been one of them before now and it had seemed strange to make the sudden leap into very crowded territory. And whilst the story they had given her at the Christmas party had satisfied her the and there, given time to dwell over it and pick it to pieces, more and more gaps began to appear.

So to find them at her door, without Shinichi, was extremely suspicious. She didn't miss the bulges on their escorts where she knew from experience guns were hidden. You didn't come from an organisation like she did without learning to recognise weapons, even as a scientist. She wanted them gone and as far away as possible as soon as possible.

"Is there something I can help you with" she asks interrupting whatever pleasantries Yamamoto had been saying. Yamamoto stops talking, pre warned by Shinichi's storied of her, and therefore not offended.

"Actually there is." Says Yamamoto, still smiling disarmingly. "Do you mind if we talk inside, it's not something we can really talk about on the street like this."

Haibara takes a few moments to think about this, focusing in on the sounds of the Hakase creating some new gadget behind her. She wasn't going to let her safe haven be invaded, not when there were other options. She slips out of her house scuffs before placing on proper shoes. She steps out of the house and closes the door firmly behind her. "Follow me." Before they can argue back, she had walked around the cow dressed child and down the garden path. Having no other option, they follow their last hope into the garden next door. Haibara takes a key out of her pocket and unlocks it before gesturing them inside. The three men and Lambo enter the house before she shuts the door behind herself. "First door on your right," she directs. It entered into the living room; she knew where any weapons she needed to defend herself with were in this part of the house- having put many of them there herself over the past few years.

She herself takes the arm chair, a better defensive position, whist the others spread themselves out of the sofas around the room.

"What is it you want?" she asks bluntly, in no mood to be polite with relative strangers.

"Can you two go stand outside?" asks Yamamoto, noticing how wary they were making her. Plus he didn't want to give anything about her identity away to them. He understood the predicament she and Shinichi were in. Once they are outside the house, watching the surroundings, Yamamoto turns to her. "I'm sorry that Shinichi isn't here to see you instead of us, but he's on an assignment for us in America at the moment and this is something pretty urgent." He wasn't going to tell her they had no clue where he was and used America since it had been his last known public appearance. "We need your help with something, analysing a chemical to be specific. Shinichi told us you were good with that sort of thing. Our own scientists can't figure out what it's made from and therefore can't track the source of it. We were hoping that you could take a look at it for us."

A Chemical? Haibara didn't like the sound of that. If they were analysing something a competitor had made then they should be able to figure out the ingredients themselves- all ingredients had to be on the package labels these days. How did they get their hands on something if they didn't know what it was? If ordering something in, they'd have to know its name to get it. So was it stolen? Had they taken the idea from someone else?

"What kind of Chemical?" she asks slowly. If it was harmful, she wasn't taking it back to Agasa's house.

"When Gokudera tasted it, he fell asleep and there were no other side effects, so we're assuming it's purely a tranquiliser. He did sleep for almost a full day however." Supplies Yamamoto, his cooler side having taken over. Haibara had noticed this, wondering why the need for such a drastic difference. Tranquilisers were a common thing these days, there were only so many compounds that forced the body into sleep. But why would the V.F. have hold of a sleeping drug? Maybe for their prisons? But then again, a normal tranquiliser would have sufficed, there was no need to create something new and unseen. Plus this Gokudera had tried it without knowing what it was, a pretty stupid mistake.

"Why do you need me to tell you what it's made from? Surely knowing it's effects are enough?" she questioned. She was not being tricked into making something harmful again. She had been there and done that and got the _tiny_ t-shirt.

"Be-because Tsuna-nii is missing!" shouts Lambo before bursting into tears. He hadn't liked this girl's sharp tone and unwillingness to help. To be honest she scared him, she wasn't like any other 9 year old he knew. She was even scarier than some adults. He had forgotten the fact that she was an adult, just like he kept on forgetting that Conan was Shinichi. The others could accept it quicker because of Lambo's time traveling, but being the one who time travelled meant that he wasn't as used to the idea.

Yamamoto sighs at Lambo before slinging an arm over his shoulders and giving him a one handed hug. "It'll be alright Lambo, we'll find him, I'm sure."

Haibara raised her eyebrow at this. So Shinichi's Boss was missing? Kidnappings in high profile people wasn't too common, but common enough to be a viable reason for them to come to her door. However, she wondered why they hadn't told her this from the start to gain her sympathy. Yamamoto looks up and notices her look before laughing sheepishly.

"Haahaa. Yeah, about that. The real reason we've come to you is that Tsuna has been kidnapped. He's been trained in martial arts though and should have been able to defend himself against any attackers. So we suspected something was used. This substance was found at where we suspect the kidnapping took place. When Gokudera went to see what it was since he's our poisons and gas expert, he fell asleep almost instantly, from just a tiny lick. That chemical is the only clue we have to finding out where Tsuna is. You're kind of our last hope." Both males look at her with pleading eyes.

"If he's been kidnapped then why not wait for the ransom?" she asks. High profile people were generally kidnapped for the money and returned later on. They were far more likely to find the kidnappers through decoding their voice and background noise then through what chemical was used.

"It's been a week and no one's come forth to claim the ransom" Yamamoto explains. "We fear that he's actually going to be killed. That's why we need to find him as soon as possible. We've been trying to find him with our resources but there's been no luck so far."

"Well, if it's been a week, what makes you think he's still alive?" Their chances of finding him alive now where very slim. From the way the she'd heard the Organisation did things, they may have kept him around for a day or two to get any useful information out of him, but then he would have been tortured and killed, certainly by the weeks end. Once he had given out his information he was of no use to them anymore, especially if they hadn't asked for a ransom.

Both Lambo and Yamamoto pale, making her think that the possibility hadn't crossed their minds. How naive of them. Lambo starts crying harder, digging his head into Yamamoto's side.

Yamamoto's eyes harden, thinking about the truth behind those words "We would have been given evidence of that. The people we work with are the type to display their trophies, especially of a rival Boss" he mumbles to himself, but Haibara heard it all. And she didn't like the sound of it one bit. It didn't sound like the usual corporate backstabbing. No it sounded more… Underground. She wasn't naïve and knew that Major Corporations often had underhanded deals, it seemed that the V.F. were no different.

In fact, underground deals could explain some of the holes in the information regarding Shinichi's cure and the secrecy around it. Where on earth did Shinichi end up? More importantly, how did Shinichi end up with them? Through fear, or some sort of Blackmail? Were they in even more danger? Wait, they knew who she was… maybe not her adult name, but they knew she was like Shinichi, Yamamoto had practically said so.

Lambo, having also heard what Yamamoto had said, looks at him with wide eyes. To think about Tsuna-nii being tortured like that… "Gotta- stay- calm… No, Lambo can't take it anymore!" No, he'd go to the future where Tsuna-nii would be waiting for him with a grape candy. He pulls the purple Bazooka out of his hair and quickly shoots himself with it.

Haibara jumps back in fear of the god damned Bazooka the kid had just pulled out. She quickly ran to the bookcase whilst the pair were distracted and scrambled for the gun she had placed there. She knew how to use one, the Organisation had made sure of that. However when she turns around to aim it at them, it's to see a cloud of pink smoke. She quickly covers her mouth and nose with his lab coat sleeve, but luckily it doesn't reach her. When it clears, she finds herself pointing a gun at an adult instead. The man looks about 20 and resembles the child that used to be in his place. In fact judging by the facial markers, this would be what he could look like in roughly ten years time. He had the same weird fashion trend of horns in his hair and cow print.

"Yare, yare… I've used the Bazooka again it seems." Says the man looking at Yamamoto. He then looks around the rest of the room in curiosity, only to find Haibara pointing a gun at him. "Gya! Chibi-chan, don't shoot me with those special bullets again, I'll be good!" Yamamoto and Haibara watch the man duck behind the sofa.

"Lambo, you've met Haibara before?" asks Yamamoto, taking the transfer in his stride- 5 years of that would do it to you- and looking over the back of the sofa.

"Hm, oh that's right, this is in the past, she wouldn't have developed them yet." Adult Lambo sighs to himself before returning to his seat next to Yamamoto, eyes still on the gun.

"What the fuck is going on? If that was a magic trick then, I'll let you know I'm not in the mood for them and it's not going to persuade me to help you." She tries to hold the gun steady in her quivering hands.

"You have nothing to fear Chibi-chan. It's not a magic trick, I'm just from the future… oh shit, when is this?" He looks worriedly at Yamamoto. "She's not part of the Family yet is she?"

Family? Bazookas? Time traveling Bazookas of all things? She was scared. Confused and scared. Her panicked mind was quick to put together the worst case scenario like it always would do.

Family + Underground dealings + human trophies = Mafia.

The suddenly hushed conversation in Italian proved her point. She may not be able to understand them, but she could still recognise the language. Shinichi had somehow gotten caught up in the Mafia. He'd never go willingly with a pack of criminals… at least she thinks he wouldn't, Shinichi had too large a sense of justice for that. So they definitely had something on him. Maybe they threatened him to work for them or reveal his identity to the Organisation. It wouldn't be too far a leap for people like them to deal with the Mafia considering how world wide their dealings were. That threat could easily be used on her too since they knew she wasn't who she said she was. But Shinichi had said he was drawing the Organisation out… maybe this Family were using Shinichi's desire to get rid of them to get rid of rival competition? Manipulating him to their goals. Shinichi became rather reckless when they were involved and could have acted without thinking and now didn't know how to get back out again.

If it was the Mafia, or indeed any other form of Underground Group, then they wouldn't hesitate in using Agasa or the Children to get what they wanted. Shinichi had said that she was being watched for her safety, but maybe it was so that she didn't run for help? She didn't really have a lot of choice in the matter then. She'd rather she was the only one taken that to get the others harmed because of her selfishness.

"I'll help" she shouts. Yamamoto and Adult Lambo stop their heated conversation (she wasn't supposed to learn about them yet) to stare at her. "I'll help, but on the one condition that you stay away from the others. You harm them at all and I'll destroy all the evidence and your Boss will stay kidnapped." She would bite back if she had to.

Yamamoto smiles at her, still keeping an eye on the gun in her hand. "That's great. Of course we won't harm them. We never even had the intention to harm them. I don't know what made you think that."

"So where are we going to work? I refuse to do it at the Hakase's place." She was not letting Underground thugs anywhere near him, no matter how nice Shinichi's 'co-workers' had seemed at the party. She stopped thinking about that since that party had presented them in a totally different light. Although it hadn't seemed fake.

"Hmm, well, where ever you feel most comfortable really. I've been told that you can stay here or go to Italy where Tsuna was kidnapped. It would be easier of we took you there, but we don't want to force you to go anywhere if you don't want to." Explains Yamamoto. Evidence could be shipped or shown through videos, pictures and scans after all. When he sees the indecision in her face she smiles. "I'll give you a moment to think it over. Why don't you go and pack since you don't want stay here. Of course the V.F. Corporation can buy you whatever you may need."

Adult Lambo looks between the pair before finally clicking where on his mental timeline this is- dates never really helped settle in his mind where he was. "Oh! This was when Vongola was Kidnapped, correct?" Yamamoto nods. "Then, Chibi-chan, I'll tell you that you can find the solution eventually."

"You mean that we find Tsuna? Can you tell me where he is?" asks Yamamoto in desperation grabbing Lambo's jacket lapels.

"You know the rules, I can't tell you that. Just know that good things come out of th" and in a cloud of smoke there he was gone.

When Haibara saw that the little boy was back in place of the adult, she decided to walk out of the room. She wouldn't wrap her head around any of this. When she found Shinichi, he was in for hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still not sure how far to go with Haibara here. If she goes to Italy, then she's going to learn the whole truth, but if she stays in Japan then she'll just stay suspicious. Any ideas? Oh, and tell me if you think I've done this right. I've never written her before so I'm not sure if I got her correctly. If it's nowhere near close then I'll re-write it. <strong>

**See you all next time**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 15 August 2012**


	49. 47 Emotions under the Microscope

Chapter 47: Emotions under the Microscope.

**This chapter is all about Tsuna and his kidnapper and starts off the day after Shinichi visits Verde, and the day before the Kitty Killer case for the Vongola, AKA 3 days after he was kidnapped. I'll be bringing it back up to the present day in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>"So the experiment can begin"<em>

Tsuna didn't like the gleam in the man's eyes before him. It didn't look all too sane. But what could he do about it? Sure he was no longer restrained, but he couldn't move due to whatever drug the man had given him. He knew for certain that shouting out wouldn't help. This man was a recluse, there would be no one else here to hear him scream.

He is snapped out if his slight panic attack by the clinking of glass bottles.

"How much do you know about your Flame, Vongola?" the man asks him. Tsuna was surprised by the question, not because he had asked about Flames, but that he had asked about something that wasn't biology, chemistry or physics. This man was one of the few who should know about Flames.

"Um, I don't really know a lot about them. I know how to control it, but apart from that, it's just the information we learnt in the future. What their attributes are and a little about how they can affect the physical world."

"That sounds about correct." The man nods before jumping up to sit next to him. "Sky Flames, high rarity, contain the Harmony Factor, capable through the use of a Box Weapon to petrify objects. The only Flame to have a Negative State too as far as I can tell. My guess would be due to the Harmony Factor. A technique only used by the Vongola- I suspect due to secrecy. Is my data similar to your own?"

"Y-yeah, sounds correct to me."

"But do you know how Flames are made? How they even exist? Do you know how the Rings harness them and manifest them physically? How is it that they can be used as a power source? What metals work as conductors or as insulators? How can certain weapons hold these Flames? Is it all psychological or due to what materials they are made out of? There are so many things we just don't know about these Flames. And I want to answer them all. I want to know everything there is about these Flames. And you, Vongola, are going to help me with my research."

Tsuna had thought that the man was never going to stop with his questions. But it made Tsuna realise, he didn't know the answer to any of those questions. Flames were just something he used without knowing the truth behind them. The crazed gleam in the man's eyes grew wilder, sparkling almost as if on fire. He had never seen the usually apathetic man like this before. He should have expected it though. Things like this made the man tick. Solving the unknown seemed like just a big adrenaline rush as fighting was to Hibari.

"I'm going to change the world. I'll be better than Da Vinci himself. The Ilumniare will be so impressed." But then as if a switch was pressed, the man before him suddenly got serious. "So then Vongola, let's begin before the drug starts to wear off."

"Why did you drug me anyway?" asks Tsuna, still in relative shock over the new side to the man before him.

"Like I said to remove a lot of your energy. I only need your Flames. I do not need your Flame fighting against me, so removing your body's energy means there is less for it to feed off of and it'll be too weak to do much more than tickle me." The man's face has once more lost emotion, focusing purely on the task before him.

He jumps down from the table before wandering over to the drawers and selecting a few items that he would need. His partner held the collection bottles for him. Tsuna looks at the needle in the man's hand with wary eyes. It didn't look like a normal syringe. As if reading his thoughts the man explains absentmindedly, "This is a special metal alloy created to be able to handle Flames. Something I took from my memories of the Future."

Tsuna's eyes widen when it wasn't his blood that filled the syringe like he suspected. It was pure Flame. He could feel the process, feel the withdrawal of Flames far more acutely than one would feel the loss of blood. In his already tired state, Tsuna felt even more sleepy. He hisses as the larger than normal needle is withdrawn. The man quickly deposits the syringe and covers the bleeding hole in Tsuna's arm in a practiced motion. Before the man could say any more Tsuna had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and the scientist is still working on the Flame samples when his test subject awakens. Tsuna stretches and rubs his eyes before freezing in the motion.<p>

"I… I can move again?" he mumbles, looking at his hands in disbelief.

"Indeed, you can. I have not given you another dosage. And as long as you don't try to escape, I don't think I'll need to administer another." Tsuna slowly nods as he sits up. Escape would be easy, all he'd have to do is find his gloves and then use the added speed boost to run off. He was sure he could defend himself from his kidnapper.

He notices that there is a lot of paper all around the place, lots of them with pictures on. Leaning down towards the nearest pile of papers, he takes a closer look and is shocked by what he sees. Of course, half of it he doesn't understand; numbers, equation and words in what he swears is a different language. But the pictures, well they were universal, and as clear as day.

A 3D shape, 6 sides, one specific sized hole and a chain.

His Kidnapper had the original Box Weapon designs in front of him.

Whilst Tsuna's mouth is hanging open, the Kidnapper turns around and notices what is in Tsuna's hands. "See, like I said the other day; I've only taken you for Flame research. Since you already know about them, there'll be no time paradox. In addition to this, you already know what one should feel and act like, allowing us to know whether we have achieved the required result. Finally, we can improve on the design of the originals as we produce them."

Tsuna nods in understanding, seeing the basics hidden underneath. But there was still one question of his he hadn't had answered yet. So he looks his Kidnapper in the eye. His tiny green haired Kidnapper. The only Kidnapper to have a Caiman as a partner. The World's best Scientist and one of the creators of the Box Weapon.

The Arcobaleno of Lightning, Verde.

"But why me?"

Did Verde have some hidden agenda with him? Did he still hold a grudge against Lambo and their antics in the Arcobaleno trials so many years ago? No that wouldn't be it, Verde, or what he had seen so far, was a cold clinical emotionless man, he wouldn't let emotions rule him. It would produce bias results.

"I don't trust these memories of mine from the future, they could be fabricated for all I know. Even if it was 'me' doing these experiments. I am going to do them with my own hands- scientists do it all the time to each other when a brand new thesis is produced. Why else would we show our methodology to anyone else? I've chosen you for the interesting effect Sky Flames have on Boxes: they could open any Box. I want to know why. My preliminary hypothesis is that it's due to the 'harmony' factor these Flames possess. Or maybe, Sky Flames contain a little of each Flame in it- producing the 'harmony'. I don't know the reason, and I don't like that feeling, so I'm going to correct it, understand?"

Tsuna nods vigorously, not liking the mean gleam in Verde's eyes. He would make sure not to disrupt these experiments or else face the wrath of a scientist. If it was anything like the wrath of a mechanic, then it was unusual and downright scary (yet another reason to keep Spanner and Shoichi well fed and rested). "Well, if you were thinking about that, then why not take KID? His flame actually separates into the others, and he has a Sky Flame, surely that would be better for your experiments?" That was not a plea of 'take him not me', Tsuna wasn't even thinking that. He was generally curious from a scientific standpoint. He suspected that Verde didn't take half measures and second bests.

Verde turns sceptical eyes on the Mafia Heir, even raising an eyebrow. It looked like Verde couldn't believe he'd just asked that question. "Why?" Verde scoffs, a well-used sound towards lesser beings. "Because it was easier to kidnap the Heir to the most powerful Family in the mafia than it was to kidnap one single thief." Tsuna pales at this, not believing it. "Or hadn't you noticed the way that Reborn" Verde says the name with malice "never lets the pair out of his sight recently? KID and Kudo are Reborn's new pets. My research at the time stated that he kept a closer eye on them than he ever did with you."

Verde notices some sort of emotion pass across the Vongola's face. Emotions are not his thing, from a scientific nor personal point of view. His lack of experience meant that he couldn't exactly pinpoint the term for such a look in the dark brown eyes of the teen before him, but if he had to guess, it was a look of sadness, of betrayal and a look of reluctant understanding. Amazingly enough, Verde felt a response inside of himself, a tightening of the chest, a reaction he'd never had towards anyone before. Nothing shows on his face- he'd lock the emotion away behind the logic until he was alone and could analyse the situation and the cause of this tightening. Verde felt almost regretful for saying what he just had, and he never regretted telling people the truth, no matter if the other wanted to hear it or not. His life revolved around the truth after all.

Tsuna looks down and away at that. It was true, Reborn did seem to like them better. So did Leon. He spent a lot of time teaching them and was found to be in their presence a lot. He took part in some of KID's pranks when it suited him and he gave them this look… this smile that he had seen the Hitman Baby give Yamamoto before now. Tsuna didn't know whether he was jealous of the three or not. Was it just basic training he was doing with them, since they were newer to all of this than the rest were, or was there some personal connection… a personal connection, with Reborn? Pft, not possible. Surely Reborn was just training them to be good enough to look after him. That was it… that was all.

Keiman trots over and closes his jaws gently around his Partner's tiny leg, jolting him out of his thoughts. Seriously, if he wasn't here then this human wouldn't get anything done; he'd be constantly staring 'into space'. Verde looks down at his partner and blinks before taking the syringe from his tail. "Thank you." Verde mumbles before turning back to business. "Whilst I have you here, I'm going to do research on the Flame in general as well as working on the Box Weapons. From my observations you have a large amount of pure Flames, which would be perfect for my experiments."

Tsuna notices that this syringe looks different to the last one- it looks more conventional. "Am I going to get an opinion in here anywhere? This is my body after all. I'd at least like the- Ouch!" Seems like Tsuna wasn't getting a choice in this since Verde pricks him with the needle half way through. He goes to give Verde a glare for not listening to him, but he backs down at the scary apathetic look Verde is giving him. Who knew that having practically no emotions on ones face was t_hat_ scary?

"I don't think you realise your position here Vongola." He says, voice far too deep for a baby. "You are here to sit, to answer questions, to give your opinion when **I** ask for it, and let me do what I wish. That's how this goes since I'm the scientific genius and you're the experimental subject. Does your tiny brain get that?" It's all Tsuna can do to nod. He can't even grab his Flames enough to calm himself back down. "Your position as Heir of Vongola has no merit here, being Reborn's student is a negative factor. In fact you're lucky that I even remember such an insignificant detail as your name, most subjects get a code number." Verde presses in the plunger before removing the needle and stepping backwards.

Keiman walks over to a tripod set nearby and uses the tip of his tail to press the record button- all of Verde's work was recorded for future reference, and saved under the most advanced encryption and security he could create. He then goes and stands next to his partner, wrapping his tail around the man before lying on the floor. Verde leans back on the caiman, getting comfortable to observe the experiment.

Tsuna looks over and smiles, ignoring the way his body was heating up. So Verde was human after all, which was a relief for Tsuna. "See, you do lov-gak" His hands fly to his chest as his muscles contract, almost bringing him to the floor. Verde doesn't move, nor does his expression change.

"Reaction time, 2.759 seconds" he says before typing it down on some sort of tablet.

"Ver-Verde… What did, did you do?" Tsuna stutters through gritted teeth. It felt like there were pins and needles everywhere. He grabs onto the table in an effort to stabilise himself. Verde notes this down. His head was pounding and it felt like he could feel every beat of his heart, every movement of blood through his system. No, it wasn't his blood, it was his Flame, coursing erratically around his body. It _hurt._ Tsuna jumps up from the low table and starts to pace, needing to focus on something else, anything else, just not this pain. He wipes the sweat off of his forehead, only to keep his hand there and scratch at it instead. He rubs the other hand against his jeans.

"After preliminary testing, I found a few substances that had adverse effects on Flames. I'm conducting tests on a second subject, ie you, to see if the same results occur." Tsuna's hyper intuition, working higher than normal as a reflex to the pain, noted how Verde rubbed his own arm as he said 'preliminary testing'. He reckoned that Verde had used his own body as a test subject first. Who knows what damage he'd done to himself over the years? "Now I need you to answer a few questions for me. Try to be as coherent as possible, I don't have a scream translator, although maybe I should invent one…"

Tsuna watches as Verde looks into the distance. He recognises that look from his own mechanics: their idea look. Oh no, he was in pain here, Verde was not allowed to go into science Lala land! "What questions?" he growls, grabbing the pillow he was lying on earlier and squeezing it in between his hands. He is glad when Verde returns to this world and looks down at his tablet to find the questions he had wanted answered.

"We'll start with the physical manifestations. Where does it hurt the most?" Verde looks up, uses one small finger to push his glasses back up his nose, looking at Tsuna seriously the entire time. Of all the questions he could ask, he asks that?

"My hands, and my forehead" Tsuna replies, slamming his face into the pillow and rubbing it against his forehead. It was **so** itchy!

Verde '_hmms',_ considering the fact before typing it down. "The last subject had it just in the hands. However, your Flame projects itself from the forehead too, a sign of the so called 'Hyper Dying Will' limited to a few. This drug obviously goes for the Flame Outlets, which are in general the hands since Flames are channelled through the hands into a weapon."

"Is the pain constant, fluctuating or growing?"

"Growing."

"Can you still control your Flame?"

"Of course!"

Whatever drug Verde had given him earlier to extract his Flame with must have worn off since he could grasp it now. Control was fragile and unreliable, the soft Flame running away from him whilst the Hard Flame asked for release. He didn't have his gloves on, he had no hope of releasing the pressure. He hisses against the pain, not wanting to cry out in front of Verde.

The Scientist asks a few more questions before it's clear that Tsuna isn't really listening to him anymore. He knew from experience how much this particular drug hurt. Tsuna's intuition was right, he had experimented on himself to find out answers to questions he had. The experiments had to be restricted since this stupid body was a huge limitation. However the smaller body was balanced by a smaller amount of Flames, so the ratio was the same as Tsuna's and would produce similar results.

"Verde please leave and take your Partner with you. I don't want to accidentally hurt either of you." Verde was shocked by this plea. On the odd occasion he had experimented on someone other than himself, they always went after him, to repay the pain they were feeling. Always. He either zapped them or Keiman took care of them. But this boy, this person who's friends he had harmed, who he had kidnapped, snapped at and used like a doll was worried… about him? Unbelievable.

He hears a growl before receiving a push in the back. Verde looks behind himself to see Keiman butting him, pushing him towards the exit like Vongola wanted. When he doesn't react- still emotionally stunned- Keiman growls once more before doing something he rarely does. He grabs Verde by the middle of his lab coat in his teeth and carries the baby out of the room. Tsuna giggles through the pain at this, watching the high-and-mighty Verde carried like a kitten.

As the door closes behind the odd pair, Tsuna slumps to the floor before punching it in a motion of pain relief. "Grrrah!" he snarls whilst kicking out. He clips a stool and it skids on its wheels before banging into a counter, rattling the glasses stored in the drawers underneath. Gasping, Tsuna scrambles as best as he can over, checking for any damage he's done. Luckily enough nothing is broken. He backs away from the counter, not wanting to break anything else nor ruin any experiments the World's Best Scientist is conducting. He backs away until he hits the table in the centre of the room before letting out a small whimper.

The door slams open before a small flash of white is in front of him. "You need to be more careful. Here get back on the table and I'll restrain you. I don't want you to hurt anything in my lab. Nor do I want you hurting yourself." Tsuna looks at Verde with wide eyes at hearing that. "Y-you're my experiment and it'd be annoying to have to find another one to suit my needs." Verde replies, trying to sound lofty. Tsuna's eyes soften and he would smile if he wasn't already grimacing from the pain. He complies with the wishes of his captor, laying back down on the table he woke up on and allowing the tiny baby to restrain his arms and legs. He has enough room to move around, to tense against the bonds, his head free to move from side to side in an attempt to ignore the pain.

"Thanks Verde" Tsuna manages to say before locking his jaw against a bigger wave of pain. Verde nods before jumping down from the table and returning to the main room of the lab where his master computer was set up. It was from here that he was watching the footage from the camera Keiman had set recording.

Tsuna felt as if there was a pinball of pain bouncing around his body, growing every time it bounced. He hoped that this would end soon, he wanted it to stop. It couldn't get any worse than this… right?

Wrong.

Tsuna screams as the pain keeps on amplifying. Tears run down his cheeks. He's had enough, it needed to stop!

"Gokudera!"

That's what Gokudera had promised him- _scream and I'll be there_… right? Well he'd screamed, so where was the ever so faithful right hand man to protect him, to tell him that everything would be alright, to say that he was Juudaime and that Juudaime could accomplish anything?

Another wave of pain and he clenches his fists. "Yamamoto!"

He'd help right, laugh that meaningless laugh and say everything was going to be fine, that he'd get through this. Yamamoto would be there with that comforting smile, wiping his worries away. Or maybe there with that sharp serious look, telling him that it would be over soon and he'd never need to deal with it again.

"Ryohei!"

Why didn't Ryohei burst through that door and be so loud and extreme that Tsuna focused on him and not the pain? Why wasn't his big brother here with healing hands and warmth?

"Mukuro, Chrome!"

Yes, Mukuro would come in and laugh at him, be so obnoxious that Tsuna would want to punch him, and then Chrome would come in, lay her hand on his arm and illusion away the pain. They'd blanket him into sleep, create a barrier between him and the pain, make it all go away.

"Hibari"

That's what he needed, for the Rule Enforcer to come in, tell him he was being a noisy herbivore and knock him unconscious.

"L-lambo!"

The cow would most likely get himself hurt trying to help these days and then summon his older self who would be calm and say something shocking and worth listening to before realising that his big brother was in pain and panicking and whining himself. He'd be a distraction at least, if not a source of strength and comfort.

Tsuna set himself the task of thinking of all the people he knew and how they could help, tricking his brain into thinking about that rather than about the pain. The mechanics would come up with some sort of robot to help, Haru would be in a flustered panic at first before calming down and helping, Kyoko would quietly sit next to him and stroke his hair, saying everything would be alright. Fuuta would rank the best pain relief technique, I-pin would teach him a breathing exercise from Fon and Bianchi would try to kill him with her poison… which wasn't helpful at all, distracting but not helpful.

He'd run his voice horse, and the pain was still building. "Kai-to"

The magician would annoy him, amaze him, trick him and generally distract him until he pointed out that the pain was gone.

"Shin-ichi"

The detective would… most likely tell him about a case involving a poison, or retell the story of how he got shrunk. No he'd keep it less personal, explaining the many ways to use poison to kill someone, how it was hidden, the weird ways it was administered, and Tsuna would get more and more worried about dying before Shinichi reminded him that he didn't let anyone die in front of him if he could help it. He'd remind Tsuna that no one had died when Tsuna was around the detective. That Tsuna counteracted the bad luck and he would live.

Verde can hardly hear the boy over the microphone anymore, having worn his voice out entirely. But, and it may have been his mind playing tricks on him, he thinks he hears one last name, the last of a voice on the exhalation of a breath, barely audible, not really spoken at all…

"Reborn"

Finally Vongola passes out. "Containment time: 2 hours and 33 minutes. That's an hour longer than I lasted, impressive"

* * *

><p>When Tsuna wakes up once more it's to a headache and a tired feeling.<p>

"Ah, awake finally. Dormant Time: 10 hours 47 minutes. That's to be expected since subject was not at full Flame capacity at the start of the test. Scans now show normal Flame levels." Verde lowers the recording device from his mouth.

"Good Morning Verde" says Tsunayoshi since it felt like it was morning.

As Verde turns around he's the recipient of the brightest and kindest smile he has ever seen. A smile like that from a boy he'd kidnapped and tortured without warning. Why? It shouldn't be possible, even he knew human nature didn't work like that. It was survival instinct, attack back or run, not be nice and smile.

"Hmm? Well it's just polite to say good morning to a friend isn't it?" the subject asks tilting his head. Verde didn't realise he'd spoken the question aloud.

"I-I need to take some vital signs before we continue to make sure that we've returned to base stats. It would affect the results otherwise." Verde intentionally changes the subject to one he is more comfortable with, to one he actually understands. He ignored the word 'friend', it had never been used correctly on him. Any who called him friend always wanted something off of him, like his research or the capabilities of his brain, they never wanted him.

He turns around and opens a drawer behind himself, taking out the tools he would need. He jumps onto the table top next to Vongola and takes his wrist. Tsuna watches Verde out of the corner of his eye, still wary for anything the scientist may try on him. He didn't want to get harmed more than necessary.

"Gao~"

"Oh My God! Natsu! Come out, are you alright?" Tsuna quickly touches Natsu's ring, releasing the baby lion cub. He had forgotten about the animal during the last experiment; if it affected Flames then it would have affected Natsu.

"Vongola." Comes the snap. "How can I take your pulse if you're waving around like that?" Verde gives him a telling off look, but it's not as bad as the ones before. Tsuna returns his wrist to the scientist's grip and mumbles an apology before returning his attention to the lion on his lap.

Tsuna checks Natsu over as best as he can with one hand and is relieved to find no damage on his Partner. Natsu purrs once again before rubbing his cheek against the nearest part of Tsuna. Giving Natsu a one handed hug, Tsuna then starts to stroke Natsu, whether to calm himself down or the cat he doesn't know. They both stop when tiny hands and an even tinier cute tape measure enter their vision. Both turn to stare at the scientist wondering what he's doing now. "10.96"

"10.96?" asks Tsuna.

"Hmm, oh that's the length of the Flame Mane of this Sky Lion. It should be a reflection of you, therefore this length is the length that represents a normal level of Flames within yourself. Fluctuations represent you using your Flames." Verde makes a note of this down somewhere before continuing with taking Vongola's vital signs. He keeps an eye on the lion though. As soon as it had appeared Keiman had crawled over and wrapped around the table leg, ready to defend his master if needed. Past experience always showed retaliation and he wouldn't accept anyone going after his master.

The lion though remained calm, keeping an eye on the goings on, but in general didn't seem worried. And since Vongola Box Animals were a reflection of the owner…

"You're not scared by me?" asks Verde, bringing out the most scariest looking piece of equipment he had. Vongola screams that high pitched squeal before falling backwards off of the operating table and scuttling away. Natsu had jumped once but then settled back down. Interesting.

After regaining his breath Tsuna crawls back to the table, resting crossed arms on it and his chin on his arms- quite a comfortable position considering how low to the floor everything was for Verde's convenience. "Scared of you… maybe, but then again, I'm scared of Reborn and a few other people, but that doesn't mean that I don't trust them." Tsuna watches Verde take this in. When he doesn't get any sort of reply, he continues. "I trust you Verde. Once I figured you out and understood you, it's pretty easy to get along with you. Just like with Hibari or with Mukuro, I just have to take your actions with a pinch of salt, and know that you don't act by normal conventions." Tsuna chuckles to himself "But then again who around me does act by normal conventions? It's like I said the first time we spoke recently: I know that I might get hurt here by you, but none of it's going to be with any malice, only scientific curiosity. I'm sure that there is a reason for you to have given me that drug last night. So when you get the results you need, you'll make a counter agent or tell me how to fight back, or to avoid certain plants or something. Either way, the result will be something positive or else you wouldn't have done it, nor would you have tried the poison yourself." Verde slowly nods but still says nothing. Putting a pout on his face Tsuna continues "And I don't like you doing that either, especially with no one else here to watch over you. It's commendable that you try the agents on yourself first before trying it on anyone else, but what if you die from it? How can you help the world then, how can you be an Arcobaleno? Either get a human assistant or come to me for it."

Now that was something Verde could understand. "Haha, you're offering to be a permanent test subject to the Mad Scientist? You're either brave or foolish Vongola."

Tsuna shrugs, "I've been told that before and I suspect the answer is the both of them. So do we have a deal?"

Verde crosses his arms and his eyes harden. "What do you want in return?" Tsuna felt saddened that this was the scientist's first response. All of the mental barriers had been put back up.

"Nothing. Am I not allowed to worry for another human being? Am I not allowed to make a choice about my own body? Have I given you any signs that I have an ulterior motive?" His eyes flash orange in anger and conviction. Not anger at Verde though, but at how others had treated someone as special as him.

Verde sits down in front of him, resting his chin on a raised arm and gives Tsuna a considering look. "So is this the Famous Vongola Intuition in action?"

Tsuna blinks, not expecting that to be said next. "Umm, no. When I first arrived I was using it, but I haven't been told anything by it recently except that you can be trusted. That just then was me. Remember I'm not the 14 year old you used to know. I've grown up, I've become more of a Sky. But you didn't give me an answer. Are you going to get an assistant or will you test drugs on someone other than yourself?"

Keiman laughs a crocodile-ish laugh when he recognises the 'light-bulb moment' look on the Vongola's face. He recognised it since Verde got it a lot. Of course with Verde it was quite literal too, since Verde's control over electricity caused the light-bulbs to glow brighter, sometimes even overloading them and causing it to explode.

"Or I could give you both. Come back with me Verde! You can work with Spanner and Shoichi, and I'm sure Gokudera would help out too. You'd have as many assistants as you like then, and none of them would steal your research." His intuition flares out in the first time for a while, just as Verde's expression changes and hardens once again. Tsuna stands up and lies stomach down on the table, propped up by his elbows, as he grabs Verde's little hands. "No, Verde don't think that!" he admonishes. Verde looks shocked for a second since he hadn't said anything. "I am not using you! I never would. It was just an offer, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. I just thought that you wouldn't want your research to go to waste. We could help you in anything you endeavour to do, we have a great mix of Flames. Of course that's only if they offer to help since I wouldn't force them either."

"Vongola, I am not going to work-" starts Verde

"Would you stop calling me that?" Insists Tsuna, shaking Verde's hands. "I'm not even officially Boss yet or anything. Plus I'm not here as Vongola Decimo! I'm here as Sawada Tsunayoshi. You would never be involved with Vongola at all unless you wanted to. I have Spanner and Shoichi for that. Plus you wouldn't be working for me, if anything I'd be working for you" Tsuna smiles and Verde can't believe it. Who would smile at offering to be experimented on? Maybe he should do a check for insanity since there was no way the boy in front of him was sane.

"I'll think about it" Verde mumbles. He really hated these Sky Users, Luce had this effect on him too. Oh! That's right, that's where he's felt like this before, from the few times he had met that woman.

Damn Sky Users to hell and back.

"Heeii!"

No, damn ungodly high pitched Sky Users to hell and back.

"Verde! It's 5 in the morning! Have you been to sleep at all?" Verde shakes his head since he'd been too busy analysing Flames and the results of the experiment to bother with something as unproductive as sleep. Suddenly he's picked up and held in warm arms before he can even protest or struggle back. "Keiman, where's Verde's bedroom? He's going to keel over if he doesn't get some sleep." He did not need sleep! Verde glares at the caiman, warning against giving out that information, but the caiman ignores him and leads Von- Tsunayoshi out of the room.

When they finally get there, Tsuna lets out another squeal. "This is your bedroom? Where's the bed?" All Tsuna could see were piles of books, beakers of liquids (thankfully no floating body parts) and a model skeleton currently being used as a tie rack. Placing the baby scientist on his shoulder, Tsuna sets about clearing the books off of the bed. "There, that's better." Once the bed is visible he sets Verde down, gently removes the glasses and pulls the covers up.

"I'm a grown man Tsunayoshi, I don't need to be mothered." Complains Verde.

Yet he receives another smile, this one quirky. "Sorry, force of habit I'm afraid. I'm not going to be the Godfather of the Mafia, but I am the Mother of Vongola. I'm used to having to make sure everyone is alright, is alive and uninjured, goes to bed, make sure they eat and lots of other things. I certainly feel more like a Mother than a Boss, but I suppose I prefer it that way. But you need your sleep or else your brain won't work right?"

Verde sighs. "I am not going to correct you about that since I expect you won't understand nor remember it. Start sequence 002, time set 3 hours." Before Tsuna can tell Verde he doesn't have a clue what he's on about, the lights dim and turn off. The bottles of liquid around the room start to glow softly in some sort of rhythmic patterns.

"Wow, it's so pretty" admires Tsuna. Natsu gaos in agreement before sniffing one of the bottles.

"It's not pretty but functional" whispers Verde as he rolls over. "The pattern of lights hits the sensors in the eye in such a way that it induces sleep." Hearing Tsuna's confused noise, he sighs. "That was the simple explanation. You wanted me to sleep right, so stop distracting me" Tsuna jumps up and bows before running out of the room. As he closes the door he takes another peek inside and notices that Keiman has curled up around the scientist and is sleeping too.

* * *

><p>"HHEEIIII!"<p>

Hearing the scream he runs down the corridor.

"Ow! Owowow"

Around the corner, and there's a door in front of them.

"Gah! Help meeee"

What could be causing that scream?

They run through the door to almost fall over in shock at the sight. Tsuna is pinned under a crocodile, who has Tsuna's leg in its jaw, with Natsu jumping on his head.

_What_?

They blink, but sadly the scene is still the same as last time they looked.

"I told you, you have to stay in this room. If you aren't going to listen to me then I'll tie you back down to the bed again."

"What? But it's really cold and hard. You can't expect me to call it a bed!"

"There is nowhere else unless you were to sleep in mine"

"V-v-Verde!"

"Oh for Science's Sake, stop succumbing to your hormones Tsunayoshi. Plus not a lot can happen in this body."

"*sigh* Of course, science Tsuna, think science. He wouldn't have been thinking about that, just the practical logistics."

Did they want to know what was going on here?

"Hey, Natsu. Gak, stop, uh, jumping, ouch, on my, ow, head!"

"Ga-a-a-o~"

"Smug cat, see if I feed you later. Oh that's right, I was making dinner. Let me up!"

"I told you, you can't leave this room" "Grr." "Gao!"

"Stop ganging up on me!"

"The scans show that there were intruders, so you're staying here where I can keep an eye on you. It would be detrimental to the experiments if you were hurt. Plus you still can't move your arm can you?"

"No… but it's not my fault that you isolated the Flames there!"

"We didn't see any intruders on our way here"

4 pairs of eyes turn to look at the doorway at once, scaring the pair there slightly.

"Shinichi? Kaito?" gapes Tsuna, not expecting them to have arrived here. Verde gets off of his chair to look at the pair.

"Ahh, so they were the intruders. You got in the same way as last time I presume since none of the alarms on the doors went off." Hypothesises Verde, tapping on a computer near the door. Natsu and Keiman go back to jumping on Tsuna, causing a squeak from the boy.

"Yes, Jager dropped us off, I- ouch!" Shinichi looks down at the prick to find a huge needle in his arm and Verde on the end of it. Verde had jumped onto the computer table to be able to reach.

"Verde," Tsuna sighs in exasperation "What did I say about asking before stabbing someone with a needle?"

"Hn, you make it sound like I do it for fun and with no precision. I'll let you know it's a highly thought about procedure with a lot of care taken to secure the right placement for optimum Flame retrieval." Defends Verde.

"Uhuh" Tsuna agrees, still sounding unbelieving and suspicious.

Kaito and Shinichi were highly confused about the atmosphere in the room. It didn't seem right. Both had met Verde and heard stories about him, and this atmosphere didn't seem right.

Verde removes the needle. "I am going to take some of your Flame with this needle, understand?"

Tsuna face-plants the floor (with help from Natsu jumping on him once more) "Before Verde, before you stab them"

Verde picks up another needle before jumping over to Kaito and lifting up the bottom of his trousers. "I'm going to extract some Flames" Without waiting for an answer, he inserts the needle. Tsuna sighs loudly once again and returns to looking at the floor.

"Note to self Tsuna: Verde will need to ask for permission before using test subjects, permission should be submitted in writing and approved before he's allowed near the needles. End note." Magician and Detective hope their Boss hasn't gone mad, talking to himself like that. "Remember that Natsu, okay" Natsu nods and jumps on him again.

"What was the injection for Doc?" asks Shinichi.

"Doc? He's your doctor?" asks Kaito. Shinichi nods before explaining what he meant.

"My sensors need examples of your Flame type to recognise you next time you enter. Humans may be able to hide by optical illusions, reflections and camouflage but they cannot hide their Flame signature. Not even illusionists can. It's a far better security system than any CCTV camera." Tsuna nods at this and makes a note to ask Verde if they can use that at home for their private quarters.

"So why is Tsuna being held hostage on the floor?" asks Kaito, hiding a smile at the picture.

Tsuna pouts and would cross his arms if he wasn't lying on top of them. "We're in the middle of an experiment so Verde wants to keep an eye on me before I… zzz…zzz" They jump as Tsuna's head hits the floor with a bang and he starts snoring. Natsu too has fallen asleep and rolls off of Tsuna and onto the floor. Keiman crawls off of Tsuna now that he's asleep and noses Natsu closer to Tsuna. He then grabs the cover from the operating table, aka Tsuna's bed, and drags it over the pair. It would be bad for the experiments if he caught a cold after all.

Verde walks over from where he was inputting the Moon and Star Flame data into the security program to check on Tsuna. He lifts Tsuna's head up, checks for bruising and possible concussion before placing his head back down on the floor. "That's why I had him on the floor. If he had been standing, or making a meal then more damage would have been done. Affection time: 2 hours 41 minutes and 02 seconds. Twice as long as it takes on an untrained person." Verde ignores the guests in favour of typing the data down and analysing what it means.

"Did Boss say you were doing an experiment on him?" asks Shinichi, walking over to where Tsuna is sleeping.

"Hmm? Oh yes. We're trying out the most common and popular drugs on the black market to see how Trained Flames Users are affected differently by them. In general, the Flame slows the process down, meaning that there's a longer time to find and receive the cure for it or an anti-drug. If there's not one available then at least the extended gestation period allows him to get to a safe place before being affected. However Flames only work on internal drugs like poisons, or tranquilisers. External irritants like tear gas, or itching powder are still just as effective." Explanation over, he returns to his work.

Kaito clicks and places a pillow under Tsuna's head. "You carry a pillow on you?" asks Shinichi. Was there anything Kaito didn't carry on him?

"Yeah, for soft landings" Kaito smiles, and leaves Shinichi guessing whether it's true or not.

"But this explains it" says Shinichi, checking Tsuna over for signs of damage. There was a redness on his arms from scratching- the itching powder if what Verde had just said was true- as well as marks from multiple injections, all spread on different veins to avoid collapsing them. "Now we know why Boss wasn't getting any missions, he wasn't at the Base to receive any."

"Ahh, that would explain the rubbish teams too. Tsuna wasn't there so someone else is doing it. Must be Gokudera since he's the Right Hand Man." Guesses Kaito. "Good thing they were changed."

"Verde, was Boss here last time I came here?" Shinichi asks from curiosity.

"Unconscious at the time but yes he was. I had under-compensated for the tranquiliser's effectiveness since I had designed it specifically for Flame Users, and he slept for quite a while after coming here." Shinichi nods, Verde's lab had more than one room after all so it wasn't strange that Shinichi had missed him.

"Oh that's right. I came back here to collect my watch, I left it here when I changed last." Remember Shinichi.

"Down the corridor, turn left, second door on the right." Verde mumbles, only half listening- he was working!

* * *

><p>"Hmm, that smells good" It was a rather nice smell to wake up to.<p>

"Hey Doc, Boss is awake. Dormant time, 23 minutes and 18 seconds." States Shinichi, looking down at the bleary eyed Tsuna. Verde nods, writes the time down and goes back to the computer. "Kai's cooking dinner since he's a far better cook than I am as long as fish isn't involved."

Tsuna nods as he gets up, stretching to remove the kinks from his back. He wasn't sure which was worse, sleeping on that metal table or the floor without a futon. They wander into the kitchen where Kaito's just finishing up.

"Mini-Prof is Italian right, so I made some Italian stuff for him. I don't know whether he likes Japanese cuisine, judging by the kitchen he doesn't." Kaito hands a plate to Shinichi and two to Tsuna. Nodding in thanks, Tsuna turns around and walks back down the corridors and into what Tsuna likes to call His lab- looking at the equipment it seemed like nothing else was going on here.

"Verde, it's time for Dinner" sings Tsuna, walking over to the miniature scientist who was still tying as fast as humanly possible on the keyboard. Verde ignores him. Tsuna pouts. "Verde, stop working and eat something." Still no response. "Verde feed yourself or I'll feed you."

Shinichi resists a giggle. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Shin-chan. How many times have I fed you whilst you were working?" Shinichi almost chokes before blushing and turning away.

"I was busy." He defends. When he got into a case he really got into it and kind of left the world behind. It wasn't his fault that he forgot to eat.

"So is Verde" remarks Kaito. They watch as the caiman walks up to Tsuna and buts his leg. Tsuna looks down and watches as Keiman opens his mouth wide.

"Hmm, you want it?" The plate is snatched out of his hand and placed on the desk where Verde was working. The crocodile looks smug and does his weird growl-laugh before lying down under the chair. Tsuna had and most likely would again, hand fed his mechanics when they were in one of their many inspired moments. Considering he didn't understand what they were typing, he didn't know if it could wait or not. For all he knew they could have been writing a program for a new level of Choice or creating a nuclear bomb defence program. But what use was there for a family if they weren't willing to sit there and feed you? And if it kept his mechanics alive, healthy and happy, Tsuna would sit there as many times as it took. (He was still going with the argument that feeding the mechanics was more important than doing paperwork. Reborn was still trying to find a counter-argument.)

Verde takes a moment to look down at the plate and comment "Hmm, real food." before taking a bite.

They decide not to ask what Verde meant by that. One look in his cupboards answered the question.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's head was currently spinning. Both from mental overload and the latest experiment. They had finally decided to start creating the Box Weapons of their era and Tsuna didn't get any of the gabble that Verde was spouting. He wasn't smart to start with and it had taken Reborn and Gokudera a few years to get Tsuna to understand logistics and accounting to run the V.F Corporation. (Accounting went like this: "We have £X amount of money and each bomb costs £Y. How many questions can you get wrong before we run out of money?". Tsuna refused to point out that running out of money meant running out of bombs since he knew he'd end up with a hammer in the face instead. He'd hate to see how much money the bombs Reborn had used cost, there were far too many bombs to count since he was so stupid) There was no room for Science- that's what he had Gokudera for.<p>

"I still don't know whether this is a good idea or not Verde. Do we really want the Mafia running around with Box Weapons? I mean the existence of Flames is still unknown to the majority." Ponders Tsuna. The Mafia with Box Weapons was a very scary thought. There was one colour filling the minds of the Boss, Detective and Thief.

Blood Red.

"Crime rates are sure to go up, as will injury rates. With these new powers, Mafiosi will start doing bigger crimes, knowing they can get away with them. Civilians and Police who get in their way won't be able to defend against the Box Weapons and will surely get killed" comments Shinichi with a grimace on his face.

"You saw what the future is like. I'm sure you don't want a repeat" comments Tsuna in a low and dark voice.

Indeed it wasn't a bright future to look forwards to.

"But this is such a scientific discovery! To be able to create something that was once considered as Over Technology. How could you not do it? To be the first, to create something that no one else has done before!" Verde's eyes are shining as he thinks about this latest scientific endeavour. "I am the only one capable of doing this and you know it. I can't wait to see the look on the Ilumniare's faces."

"But Verde, the people…" protests Tsuna, kneeling down to be on eye level (Verde was on a table top).

"What people do with what I create is none of my concern. I do not have the time to worry over the trustworthiness of the entire human race." Verde looks at Tsuna with a sharp glare. The glasses he wears glint in the light as he corrects them. The glint stays there. What Verde just said deeply hits Tsuna, so much so that he rocks backwards on his heels, his face emotionless. "Remember what I said to you yesterday _Vongola_: _You are here to sit, to answer questions, to give your opinion when __**I**__ ask for it, and let me do what I wish. That's how this goes since I'm the scientific genius and you're the experimental subject.'"_

"Wow Verde, you got it word for word. Your memory is amazing." Tsuna says, his voice monotone and eyes hidden under his bangs. "But I will NOT," He looks up, orange eyes burning like fire through the canopy of hair "Allow innocents to get hurt if I can stop it. The Mafia is already filled with bloodshed. I will not contribute to Vongola's bloody history by allowing this to happen."

"Are you saying you're going to interrupt my work?" asks Verde slowly and ice cold.

"If you plan to give then to Koenig and sell them to the Mafia like you did last time, then yes Verde, I'm going to stop you."

The room starts to hum and crackle as the lights go dim. At one point they go out completely. When they turn back on again, Verde's no longer on the table. The trio look around themselves to find the Arcobaleno behind them. The lights go out once more and suddenly Verde is right next to Kaito. Kaito jumps back just as the lights go out once more. Flickering back on, the lights gleam off of the scalpel in Verde's hand. "I warned you Vongola, I won't let anyone get in my way. Science is the one truth, you can't stop it."

The miniature scientist leans forwards and plants his hand on the metal table. "Modo Difesa 003: Elettrico Pista"

"Electric runway? What's he on about?" asks Kaito, warily looking around himself.

"HHEEII" screams Tsuna as an electric shot runs up through the floor directly up his spine. His muscles spasm due to the shock.

"Shinichi! Watch out." shouts Kaito, pushing the detective to the side. Shinichi blinks as a knife zooms past him, cutting the button off his cuff in the process. Shinichi looks around and notices a new hole in the ceiling. Another knife comes out of the opening and Shinichi jumps backwards to avoid it. Out of the corner of his eye he notices a wall panel move and another knife prepared for launch. Firing, the knife flies horizontally across the room, seemingly missing everyone.

Kaito jumps backwards to avoid another knife. "Kaito, behind you!" Kaito looks backwards as he's jumping and sees the glint of light too late. Since he's already in mid-air, it's hard to change his path and he slams into the wire the knife Shinichi had watched left behind.

"AHH!" Kaito shouts. He wasn't expecting the wire to be live with electricity, he thought it was just a trip wire at hip height. He collapses to his knees, removing contact with the wire at the same time and catches his breath. He fumbles for his card gun, limbs twitching due to the remains of the electricity running around his nervous system.

"V-Ver-de, listen to… me" hisses Tsuna through gritted teeth. He keeps trying to get up, to have only the rubber soles of his shoes contacting with the ground, but with the electric bolts shooting up his spine and arms it's impossible. But that doesn't stop him from trying though. Verde either can't hear him or ignores him entirely.

"Kaito get your back against a wall." Advises Shinichi with black glittering eyes. He had analysed the placement of all the panels in the walls and in the ceiling that were propelling knives at them. Sat in the middle of the room like that left Kaito vulnerable from all sides and above. Kaito nods, ducking under the wire to stand next to him. "This is an Arcobaleno we are dealing with here so we can't go easy on him. I may be able to get him to stop if I dart him with my wrist watch, but I don't know whether these knives can change their aims or not. He's not going to leave himself vulnerable like that."

Kaito nods, seeing the problem as he eyes the ceiling- who knew how many weapons were hidden in the cavity of the ceiling? "Only one way to see, Tantei-kun" KID smiles, finally pulling out his card gun. KID had the best aim since Kaito never had a reason to use a gun. He takes aim and fires, cutting down that annoying live wire whilst he's at it.

Verde stares at the card flying towards him before touching a piece of metal next to him. The card changes direction and cuts into the metal instead. "Che, you can't fight me with anything metal. Those cards are made of metal to be able to cut like they do."

"Ver-de, stop it… please" pleads Tsuna, now on his hands and knees. Verde looks down at him, an eyebrow raised, the look of a king to a peasant, or a genius to someone stupid. Tsuna swears the volts coming from the floor increase.

"Panel Alpha 45 and 55" Verde says, although none of them understand it. Shinichi's Flames pick up something moving behind Kaito. In slow motion he watches the wall panel behind the thief open and another knife prepares for launch. He also catches sight of the same thing happening behind him. He warns Kaito just in time, the detective ducking down whilst Kaito cartwheels away. That proved to be a mistake when a jolt runs up his arm and he falls to the floor, still missing the knife luckily.

"Stupid, the floor is electrified too. Why else is Boss lounging around down there, baka?" shouts Shinichi as Kaito runs to the other side of the room, ducking under and jumping over the flying projectiles.

"I'll remember next time. Let's see if we can fight fire with fire… Moon:Mirror!" Kaito flicks two cards into his hands and uses his Mist Flames to transform them into the weapon the target uses most. In this case…

2 metal bars.

"What?" asks Kaito to the metal bars, looking horrified and let down.

Verde lets out a small chuckle, the first anyone had heard. "You think 2 metal bars can save you? Well you are entirely mistaken Thief. As the Green of the Rainbow, the Arcobaleno of Lightning, I have the power to control electricity. Admittedly it was an unknown perk of the job at the time I was making my decision, if I had known then maybe I would have been more willing. I can control the flow of electrons along any conductible object and surface, most commonly metals. My whole lab is surrounded in metal, either in the floors or the walls. Luckily metal tables and equipment is very hygienic and suits my purposes perfectly. My whole domain is a maze, a runway of electrical pathways. There's nowhere you can run to that is safe. I may not be strong, but I will not be defeated easily. No one steals my research and more importantly, no one stops me working on what I chose to work on."

"Damn, I can't copy something like that so it gave me the next most common thing, metal." Kaito hisses to himself, gripping the two metal bars tightly in frustration. He looks down as the metal in his hands feel weird, like they are collecting static electricity and getting hotter near his hands.

Shinichi, the world still in black and white slow motion, notices sparks run along the scalpel Verde is holding. He watches as Verde aims the knife, but he doesn't lift it into the air, he holds it out in front of him, pointing exactly towards Kaito. He lets go and the scalpel goes zooming towards Kaito and the metal bars in his hands. He jerks Kaito's hand out of the way, watching as the scalpel corrects its movements slightly, towards the nearest metal bar before it's velocity forces it onwards.

Verde smirks at the position the pair are now in, since the metal bar is now over Shinichi's body where he had grabbed the thief's hand and pulled it out of the way. He changes ammo, charges it negatively and releases it.

Shinichi is shocked to find a syringe of all things flying towards them, but then again Verde was a scientist, not a mechanic. He grabs the metal bar Kaito is holding, as well at Kaito's other wrist and places them close together in between their bodies. As the syringe gets closer it suddenly stops in mid-air, quivering slightly. Shinichi uses this moment to create a Star Flame Flaming Football and kick it into the syringe, breaking it and sending it falling to the floor. The metal needle is still in the air though. Shinichi pushes Kaito's hand, changing the placement of the 2 metal bars and the syringe flies towards Shinichi, aka the closest one.

"Wow, Shin-chan, that was awesome!" sings Kaito, still keeping an eye for any more attacks. "What did you do?"

"He said he could control the electrons on metals. What he had done was create a type of electromagnet. Whilst not usually possible like this, his control of the flow can create the desired effect within the metal. If he wasn't the Arcobaleno of Lightning, it wouldn't be humanly, nor scientifically possible" Kaito hides his awe at the scientist behind his Poker Face.

Verde holds both hands out towards them, palms facing them before smirking. "Correct Detective. See if you can figure this one out." Two strikes of lightning fly from his hands, connecting with the metal bars in each of the pair's hands.

The grunts of pain from both the Detective and the Thief are the last straw for Tsuna. He wasn't going to let them get harmed just because Verde wouldn't listen to him. His own determination towards two people he was quickly beginning to see as family allowed him to fight the pain and grab hold of his own Flames. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't being shocked anymore. Verde wasn't touching the metal table, so the volts weren't being transferred to the floor. He takes advantage of this lapse.

"Verde continue your research!" he shouts. He grabs Verde's hands and lowers them, stopping the attack on his friends. Verde stares shocked into Orange eyes, the life slowly flowing back into them now that the 'magic words' had been spoken. He could… continue? The scientist blinks at the boy, wondering what made him change his mind. He seemed determined not to let civilians get harmed, but was that overridden by his friends being harmed? That seemed rather hypocritical and false.

"Verde I'll allow you to continue making these Box Weapons since it's so important to you. However, I'll only do so if you agree to give the Box Weapons you make to **me** rather than to Koenig." Orange eyes filled with determination bore into the Scientist, pleading him to make the right decision.

Verde stares back at him, but his thinking, as always, is done in a flash. The answer was clear. "I'm a cold and logical man who doesn't make personal connections. Science is all I care about. I don't care if Koenig gets mad with me, that's his problem to sort out. He should have seen it coming"

It takes Tsuna a few seconds to process that sentence since he hadn't gotten a straight yes or no. But when it clicks, he smiles, and the fire in his eyes softens slightly. He wasn't all that emotional when in HDW Mode, emotions being one of the internal limiters that was affected. "I'm glad you made the right choice Verde." He stands up, that smile on his face changing slightly. "However, I want an apology for what you have done to Shinichi and Kaito. You attacked them first after all, and all they did was defend themselves, not attack you back."

Verde gives Tsunayoshi a look, stating 'really?'. But Tsuna's not letting it down. Verde can't actually remember the last time he apologised to anyone… **if** he ever had done so in the past. "I apologise" It was monotone, it was quick, and Verde looked away immediately afterwards, but Tsuna knew it was the best he was going to get.

"Good boy" Tsuna smiles sarcastically whilst Verde gives him another glare.

"Gao~" Natsu reminds everyone he is here, looking sheepish whilst he does it.

"Na-Natsu!" shouts Tsuna in shock since Natsu had kinda petrified Keiman's leg to the floor so he couldn't help his Master during the fight. Natsu looks down and 'gao's once more in apology. Tsuna picks him up and gives him a cuddle. "Don't worry, I'm not mad, you were just protecting us, right?" The lion cub nods and licks Tsuna's cheek. "It'll wear off later." Natsu cheers up at this reminder before jumping and sitting on Tsuna's head.

"Boy Doc, no need to hit us that hard" mumbles Shinichi, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I bet you could power a town with that technique" remarks Kaito, pulling out a few of the more delicate tricks and props he had to make sure they weren't damaged.

"How else do you think I power this whole Laboratory? It's cheaper than paying an electric company and they can't have my address. I can't be traced." Shinichi and Kaito have to nod at this logic and Shinichi looks towards Kaito.

"Oh no, My Lightning Flames don't quite work like that. I could maybe power a coffee machine, or recharge a mobile phone, but nothing like our house." Kaito turns to Tsuna. "Lambo can call Lightning down though" He knew since he'd been hit by it before now when Lambo was mad with him one day. "You could get Spanner to convert the Lightning into power for the house. Save some money." Tsuna actually thought about this since Vongola's bills were large enough with the amount of food they had to buy (teenagers ate a whole lot!) as well as the damage repair bills- which Lambo contributed to by angering Gokudera and I-pin on purpose. So yes, he would make Lambo do that, just to get some pay back!

Now knowing that they were out of the danger zone (he hopes that Spanner and Shoichi never did that to him) Tsuna releases his Flame, eyes changing back to chocolate. He couldn't have done any more than that since he still didn't have his gloves to act as the medium. He watches as Verde hops down from the table he was on and walks out of the door. Tsuna decides to follow him and see where he was going. He hadn't seen much of the laboratory yet anyway. Kaito and Shinichi follow their Boss.

"Hey, guys, thanks for that back there" Tsuna whispers, giving the pair a thankful smile.

"No problem Tsuna" replies Kaito happily, absently holding a lollipop in the air for Shinichi to take.

"Of course we'd help, we're Guardians right?" adds in Shinichi, looking and smiling at him instead of looking at the hand that took the lollipop.

Tsuna looked at this and couldn't help but be envious as well as a little awed. These two were so in sync with each other, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. He kind of wished he was like that with someone. Although if he thought about it, his position didn't allow him to achieve that so easily. Kaito and Shinichi relied on each other, and to be honest, each other only. They still hadn't quite assimilated in with the others, preferring to go their own way and sneak about- which may have been Kaito's influence. He however had to balance himself between all of the others. If he thought about it that way, then they were getting there. Their teamwork could be improved but all that needed was more practice. Their relationship was one of Give and Take. Kaito did what he did best, being both his quirky bouncy self as well as the more serious KID. Kaito was the one that created the look of a pair in sync since he provided Shinichi with whatever the detective needed since he was so attentive to everyone around him. Shinichi took everything in his stride, patient and tolerable enough to take anything Kaito gave in his stride.

Well, here, without any of the others around was the perfect time to work on his relationship with his Star and Moon.

They follow Verde into a room filled with bottles and liquids. In the middle of the room was a machine along with cups and empty glass bottles. They watch as Verde potted around collecting bottles of different colours. He carefully measured the liquids out and placed them into the machine. When he pressed a switch the machine started to whir and vibrate. He placed some cups under one end of the machine and after a few moments, the liquid fell into them. He grabbed one of them and walked over to Tsuna.

"Drink this" Tsuna looked at it for a moment and then drank it. His intuition wasn't giving him any dangerous signals not to. Shinichi and Kaito can't believe he'd trust the Scientist after what he had just done. Although Tsuna had always been very forgiving and accepting of people he considered friends apparently. They knew it was going to get him killed one day, however it was a rare trait in this Underworld, and one that drew people to Tsuna. Hopefully it would draw in enough people to keep him alive. In fact, that pair hoped that Tsuna kept his kindness no matter what happened in their dark future ahead. Verde nods towards the other two drinks on the counter. "Drink them.". Shinichi and Kaito looked at it sceptically before looking up at each other. Kaito noticed the faint black sparkle in Shinichi eyes, not seen by anyone else since the detective had his back to them. With a nod to Kaito he takes a sip, allowing his Flame to analyse what it could of it.

"It's like a sports drink" he explains, looking over his shoulder at Verde.

The scientist nods. "To fix any imbalances my electrocution may have caused." Hearing this, the pair drink the rest of their drinks. "I can't have anything wrong with you before we start the next set of experiments". They nearly spit out their drinks at hearing this.

"Next set? Haven't you done enough?" asks Kaito, eyes sharp.

"Of course not. I needed more information on the Basic Flame before I could start. All of the previous experiments had nothing to do with the Box Weapons. However I do now know what I'm dealing with better." Verde walks out of the room and back towards 'Tsuna's' room.

"Boss are you sure we can trust him?" asks Shinichi.

Tsuna stops and looks at Shinichi. "Of course we can. He's just different that's all. As long as you remember that science is his top priority and that he doesn't really show or understand emotions then he's fine. Verde always has a reason for what he does. He's not going to kill us, it would be a waste of time and utterly useless to him, after all what can he do to dead test subjects? We're much better off alive to him, especially since he's after Flame research at the moment."

The pair have no other option but to trust their Sky. Their extremely encompassing Sky.

* * *

><p>The rest of that day and the days following pass quite quickly. This place had no windows, expect in the botanical area, so it was hard to tell how time passed without keeping an eye on the clock. Tsuna quickly learnt that Verde and Shinichi had similar taste in coffee: strong, black, no sugar. He wasn't going to compare Verde's taste to Reborn's unless he wanted a painful injection next time. Kaito's preference was similar to his own, but far sweeter. Sure he preferred hot chocolate to coffee when he had the choice- coffee reminded him of long hours of paperwork in the middle of the night- but he still didn't go adding in whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles.<p>

The morning after their fight with Verde, Tsuna goes to wake Shinichi up, bringing along a mug of coffee at Kaito's advisement. Tsuna had never been a morning person, but 5 years of living with Reborn had changed that. Now it was an ingrained habit that was hard to break. Kaito amazingly was a morning person, and that had allowed him to still get up in the mornings even after a heist the night before. They had managed to create a bedroom for all of them out of odd things around the lab. Verde was the only one with an actual mattress bed, but the others had improvised. Kaito was extremely resourceful.

Tsuna knocks on the door but doesn't receive a reply. He knocks louder and he hears some sort of moan. He carefully opens the door and finds Shinichi face down on the bed with the pillow over his head. He walks over and places the coffee down on a nearby countertop before touching Shinichi's shoulder. The detective tenses but doesn't make a move.

"Boss right?" he mumbles, muffled even more by having his head under the pillow. "You make far more noise than Kaito does. Plus you're in trainers and not heels like Kai's dress shoes." He answers the question Tsuna was sure to ask.

"Err, yeah it's me" Tsuna replies. He didn't realise Shinichi could do that. "But are you alright?" he asks, concerned.

Shinichi lets out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I just don't want to get out of bed yet." Tsuna marked that as a lie, Shinichi was someone who always wanted to be doing something productive. Maybe not on the same scale as Kaito, but still.

Testing something out, he says, "Coffee is on the green book." Like he suspected a hand shot out and grabbed the coffee. With the covers over his head Shinichi sat up and drank the coffee before placing it back where it was before. "It's no wonder you keep leaving the house so much," Tsuna remarks. "You don't want the others to see you like this. It's alright, I won't tell. You've seen me at my worst after all." Tsuna can feel the embarrassment from Shinichi through his Hyper Intuition.

Shinichi sits up and lets the covers fall off, his face quirked into an exasperated expression. "You got me Boss, there's no getting passed you is there. I've been doing assessments this week and I've tired my eyes out."

"Well, I'm just worried about you. Both of you got hurt yesterday. Plus I haven't seen you in over 2 weeks. How was your training?" Shinichi had been gone a week before Verde took him. In fact he was amazed that they had managed to find him in a week. But then again, if anyone was going to find him, he suspected it was these two. Or Hibari if he was in the mood.

"You know I can't tell you about the Vindice nor the Vendicare. But training… went well I suppose" remarks Shinichi, turning his face away from Tsuna.

"Now that's another lie" sighs Tsuna. "I wish you'd be truthful with me Shinichi. Or maybe I haven't earned your trust yet?" Shinichi stiffens slightly, caught only by his Hyper Intuition. He could tell that Shinichi was used to hiding his weakness. He didn't want to imagine what Shinichi's life was like, as harsh as it sounded. To have everyone you know and love threatened, to be near them and yet not able to say a word. He didn't have it that bad, he was only lying to his Mother, but Shinichi… he was lying to so many people. So many people that he cared about or respected.

On impulse he leans forwards and captures Shinichi in a hug. Shinichi wasn't expecting it, only hearing and feeling Tsuna's weight arrive on the bed, assuming he was going to sit next to him. He was not expecting a hug. Although it was a very warm hug he had to admit.

"W-what's this for?" stutters Shinichi, arms staying by his sides.

"You're not alone anymore Shinichi. We're here. You're part of the family now Shinichi. Gokudera finally has someone else who understands his theories, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta love to play with you. Hibari doesn't find you an annoying, loud, rule breaking herbivore. We finally have some sanity to balance us out, you're our logic and common sense. You're the one who watches, plans everything out. I'm sure that you'll keep us safe later on in life. So I want to return the favour, I'm sure we all do. I know who you are: Shinichi Kudo, Conan Edogawa and the Guardian of the Guiding Stars. I know how you got like this, I know you're being chased and hunted by a mysterious Organisation. We all know that and not one of us has given it away. We've all kept the secret, wanting you to stay with us! What else can I do to prove to you that I'm here to help? We want to be your family, the ones who you can be yourself with. Surely you want a family bigger than just Kaito?... I swear to you on my name as Sawada Tsunayoshi, that I will get rid of this Organisation for you, once and for all with my Dying Will. I'm going to chase away the big bad wolf hanging over your head. I'm going to chase away as many of the secrets and the lies as I can since no one should be subjected to a life like that, especially not someone like you… Shinichi… please, let me in."

Silence reigns as Shinichi thinks this over. Tsuna gives him all the time he needs. Like he had told Verde, he's not the 14 year old he used to be anymore. And finally stepping into the dark has really made him appreciate the light his life used to have.

"I've watched someone die right in front of me since I was too late to save her. I've been poisoned. I've solved a murder case. I've caught a serial killer and sent her to the Vendicare. I've talked to criminal after criminal who think they have a good enough reason to end someone's existence."

"Well you're in the right place Shinichi, aren't you?" smiles Tsuna gently, not that Shinichi can see it. What Shinichi had gone through sounded painful. "You heard the promise I made to Bermuda. I nor anyone else of my family, will ever kill someone. I'm going to let you in on a promise I made to Gokudera."

"_If becoming Boss of Vongola means that the bloodshed will end quicker, that we won't ever have to harm someone else, that everyone will be happy and protected, then I suppose that I had better hurry up and become one. If nothing I want will happen until I'm Boss, then there is nothing else I can do."_

"_Let's make a promise Gokudera. For the distant tomorrow we want, let's make a promise. For we have a dream that we can't give up."_

"_For the tomorrow we are aiming for, for the important things we must protect, we will do whatever is necessary."_

""For the important things we must protect, we will do anything. I will do anything, they will do anything, for you, because we know you'd do the same in return." Tsuna places his hand palm up on Shinichi's knee, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to tell where his hand was otherwise.

Shinichi hated it, it made him feel weak. Why was everyone like this around him, always saying they were here to help? He was strong enough to handle this by himself. He didn't want anyone else involved! It just meant more targets and more heartbreak later on. Yet here Tsuna was, pleading with him to be able to help Shinichi with his goals. Yes, that's the reason he had joined, but what had they done so far to help? He was the one who had stood on the dock at New Years and announced to the world he was back. He was the one who had built up a worldwide reputation, making himself noticeable to his enemies. And what had they done? Nothing, nothing but cure him.

No, that was a little harsh of him. They had done more than that for him. They'd housed him, looked after him, given him new powers to combat the organisation with. He'd laughed with them, had fun times with them and started him onto the path of being a Super Detective (with these powers what else was he to call himself?).

He'd trusted Kaito because Kaito was the same as him. Shinichi and Kaito, Conan and KID, being chased and hunted to death. It was all the same. But he knew Kaito could handle himself, and had been far longer than Shinichi himself had. He knew that the likelihood of Kaito dying on him was both high and low. High because he was actively being hunted and placing himself in harm's way, but low because he had the skills and the planning to keep himself alive. Shinichi trusted in those skills having tested them out himself many times.

But Tsuna, and everyone Tsuna represented, could he really trust them not to die on him? Who was he kidding, from the stories he'd heard from them of their battle against the Varia and their trip to the future they were more than qualified to protect themselves. Assuming they had their Rings on them. No, again that wasn't true either, most of them could defend themselves without their rings.

They could… they could be trusted to stay alive.

"Get rid of them Boss. Do that and I promise to stay here afterwards and destroy you, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna looks shocked for a moment before smiling widely and laughing. "So you knew about that did you? Have you been reading my Diary?" Shinichi smiles but shakes his head."I don't think anyone knows about that yet. I don't think even Nono suspects. But we'll see when the time comes. It's sure to be a shock."

But then Tsuna thinks more carefully about what it really meant. "So you trust me?" asks Tsuna carefully.

"I trust you. You're not going to let anyone die if you can help it, so I trust you" says Shinichi slowly and carefully. Tsuna taps his hand against Shinichi's knee once more, prompting him to take it. "I… I promise"

He didn't want to have to rely on anyone, but it was clear from these past years that doing it by himself wasn't getting him anywhere.

He had better start learning what it was like to be part of the Sky and its Weather.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, I was on Holiday. <strong>

**I don't really know where the last bit came from to be honest. One of my fav reviewers asked for the Sky to get to know the Moon and Star better, and whilst I was planning for that to happen (hence why Shinichi got poisoned and went to Verde in the first place), I had only planned for some small things like Tsuna learning how to make Shinichi's coffee, or being taught magic by Kaito or something small and fluffy like that. I didn't imagine writing a scene like this, but hey, my fingers type what they will. **

**And now's the time to suggest what Box Weapons they should get. I had a few in the past, but I suppose now is as good a time as any to give them one. Do you think I've given Shinichi and Kaito enough Basic abilities to do without Box weapons yet? (Kaito's time with his own Arcobaleno is coming). Any suggestions need to consider both who they were in the DC manga as well as who I've made them into, and who I shall continue to make them into. And if you have suggestions for attacks that'd be good too. **

**I suppose all you need to remember is that Shinichi is based in Truth whilst Kaito is based in Lies (you won't believe what I've come up with surrounding that subject XD). I look forward to reading your suggestions!**

**I hope you enjoyed the longer than usual chapter- you can tell I've had longer than half a day to write this can't you, lol. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 05 Sept 2012 **


	50. 48 Vongola, a house protected by Deceit

Chapter 48: Vongola, a house protected by Deceit. 

**Again, I have no idea where this came from. My theme for this fight totally changed course right from the start.**

* * *

><p>Kaito laid back on the tree branch and stared up at the moon. Currently resting in the botanical gardens, Kaito was taking a little time to himself just to be alone and think. Lots of things had happened recently and he needed the time to think. As he looked up, he was still deciding whether the moon above him was real or fake. Most of the Lab was underground for security on Verde's part, yet this part of the Lab was higher up- quite a bit if the number of stairs had anything to say- so it was plausible for them to be back at ground level. But with Verde's prowess, it was entirely possible for him to create a false moon and sky.<p>

"You're scared of him too"

Kaito lazily looks down, having registered the entrance of someone but been too in thought to take notice. It was Tsuna, standing at the bottom of the tree he was resting on. Kaito decided not to answer that question since it seemed that Tsuna still had more to say. He could hear a quiet mumble of "I hope I've gotten the right tree," before Tsuna takes in a breath and talks at a normal volume once again. "Shinichi… you're scared of him too, aren't you?"

_Too._ That meant that it included Tsuna as well. Kaito doubted that Verde would be scared of anyone, even if they had a gun pointed to his temple. Kaito knew that because he'd done the act himself, Card Gun pointed in the Scientist's direction, making sure that 'the good doctor' wasn't going to take advantage of Shinichi, since Verde was really the only one Shinichi could go to when he had any medical problems due to the Apo-toxin still running rampant through his system. Verde had been unfazed, whether because he saw Kaito as a lesser being, or simply because he didn't have that emotion Kaito didn't know. Nor did he have the time to ponder it since Tsuna's question was far more important.

"Heh, why would I be scared of Shinichi?" Kaito asked, throwing his voice around the room to confuse Tsuna. Indeed Tsuna did look around the room, trying to spot him in the trees but decided to continue to face the tree he was looking at before.

"B-because he's changed" stutters Tsuna. Being in a forest alone at night was bad enough (yeah it was inside Verde's lab, but you tell his brain that). Add in the full moon above and Kaito's voice trickery and it was rather scary. All that was needed for the scene to be complete was an owl or a wolf or something. "You know he's changed. It's unlike you to leave him alone for the whole day; I think you've only done that once or twice since I've met you. But I haven't seen you in the same room as him all day. You've been watching us though, I could feel it. You've been keeping an eye on him without being in his presence, and I reckon that's because you're scared of him. That's why you're out here thinking, right?"

Kaito still had to get used to what everyone else called the Vongola Hyper Intuition. He hated it personally: he of all people didn't want to be read like a book. He was proud of the fact that he was the most unreadable book in existence, or at least KID was. It put all of his hard work to shame since Tsuna could nearly always just see straight through him. When Tsuna had an objective, Kaito couldn't hide behind any of his masks. A normal Tsuna he could trick until the world ended, but this type of Tsuna… His hand twitched for his monocle.

"You must think yourself ever so brave then," remarks Kaito right back. "Spending the whole day with someone who scares you."

"Shinichi does scare me slightly, it's true, but then again, a lot of my friends scare me at times. However, I suppose calling it _being scared_ isn't right. I'm more nervous around him maybe." Tsuna fiddles with the tree branch in front of him. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Kaito decides a change of tree is in order and carefully jumps from one to another until he's at Tsuna's left. He would still be able to see Tsuna's expression from here. "I've been keeping an eye to make sure you didn't harm him. Shinichi's been though a lot in the past week and I don't want you making it worse."

"Of course I wouldn't want to make it worse!" Tsuna shouts, shocked by Kaito's implications. "I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see you guys as family, no matter how far you try to distance yourselves away from us. I don't care whether you're the Moon or the End of the Universe, I still want you guys around, to be part of the family, so why would I want to hurt you?"

"I'm sure you never mean it intentionally, but you have a way of ripping emotional wounds open." Tsuna's face goes blank at this and Kaito lets a smirk fall onto his features, unseen as he is. "Or didn't you notice what you have done to the others all around you? Gokudera especially. Your Hyper Intuition is as sharp as a knife is, but far more dangerous. Sharper than any blade can be, it stabs the others right in the heart. Do you know what it's like, to have emotional barriers ripped down in seconds, to have your heart laid bare by force when you don't want it to be? You are dangerous Sawada Tsunayoshi, far more dangerous than Mukuro or Hibari."

"So you're scared in the same way I am." Tsuna confirms to himself, Kaito's attack on his Hyper Intuition proved it. "I may not have ever been on the end of my Hyper Intuition, nor on the end of Nono's, but if it's anything like what Shinichi's become then it's downright scary." Tsuna holds himself and shivers. "No man should be able to do what he does. Like when he knew it was me and not you this morning. He's done it so many times today and he's not even using his Flames.

Apparently, he can tell from my walk that I used to get bullied since I'm ready to run at any moment. He said he knows that I still fear being Dame-Tsuna infront of my family due to the way I both draw my shoulders in, yet try to stand firm and tall. He said that he could tell from the way that I stood around the others that I'm scared of losing them since that'll mean I'll be all alone and worthless again. According to the way I flinch yet raise my head whenever anyone called me Decimo, I both hate the name and love it since it's the bane of my existence yet my reason for living.

It's awe inspiring when you watch it, just like we did when he first used the technique, or when he used it against Dino's men… But to be on the receiving end of it, it's frightening. All I wanted was a little demonstration of what he had learnt so far and I asked him not to hold back since I wanted to know him better. But that's why we're scared right? Neither you nor I want that gaze to be turned towards us, scared of what he may find there."

"Did he have his ScalPen in his hand, or holding it in his pocket?" Tsuna nods. "Did he mumble something?" again another nod. "Star Recollection." Kaito mumbles to himself. Tsuna makes a questioning noise so Kaito answers. "A technique of his where he can recall anything he's seen before, especially when analysed with his Flame. He was remembering every time he had seen you and drawing conclusions from those memories. He didn't even need to open his eyes that way."

"Just watching it is frightening" admits Kaito. " We played this game in a hotel at breakfast. It was one of Shinichi's assignments but I decided to make it interesting. We guessed the occupations of people in the room whilst I made it into a magic show. I don't know whether he realised it, but he showed me all of the little hints he picked up on to find out what he needed. Now I know I can read people exceptionally well, but he was finding things that I never would have looked for before. And the more he experiences the more this ability will grow." Tsuna takes this in for a moment.

"But he's not as bad as you are" finishes Kaito. Tsuna really wishes he could see Kaito, see what expression the man had on his face-… He stops himself at that thought. The only reason he would want to see Kaito's face is so he could understand Kaito better, but he could only do that through his Hyper Intuition. Sure he could deduce lots of things from the voice, but it always worked best when he had the person in front of him… God Kaito was right! "Shinichi can only judge based upon the outside tells; twitches, bulging pockets, an unusual gait, unheard quavers in a voice. All outside tells, but you, your Intuition allows you much farther inside, and when used as a weapon it's terrifying." Tsuna had seen it, those flashes of fear, or open amazement in his friends every now and again during heartfelt talks. He'd always been able to tell when they weren't happy, or lying to him and they'd been shocked to find that out. "Don't you dare call Shinichi scary when you yourself are far worse."

"I'd agree with you, especially with your wording. You know the power words have and so are careful with your speech. I do use my Hyper Intuition as a weapon towards criminals. But I also use it to understand my family's needs and wants better. I use it as a tool to make sure everyone is happy and taken care of. It may be my job to make sure they are all well cared for, but I do it with pleasure, and would still do it without the title of Boss and Guardians looming over us. You've constantly said when I use it as a weapon, and you're scared that one day I'll turn it towards you."

"I think you did that this morning. If Shinichi hadn't found his resolve, I would have intervened" He wasn't going to let this gang of… mafia criminals hurt Shinichi more than the boy already was. These people known as the Vongola 10th generation may seem nice, but anyway you see it they are still becoming Mafioso. Sure he knew of Tsuna's true intentions, but the boy was still surrounded by the Mafia, what was there to stop him turning?

"You-you listened to that?" gasps Tsuna. He had thought that it was a private moment between them, apparently not.

"Yes, I did. I decided to leave him in your care for the day since I trusted you to look after him and you were after a bonding session. But it was a close call. Like I said, you have a way of opening up wounds, and Shinichi and family is a rather large wound. Do you know how many times he's had the words 'you're not alone' stuffed into his face?" Conan had often complained about it to KID during their midnight interludes. Those words… sounded so much like a promise. No one who had said those words had been able to keep the promise. No one except him. He alone had been the only one so far to truly be able to stay by Shinichi's side, for they were different yet the same, complimentary yet opposite.

"But how many times has someone said it to you?" asks Tsuna to the trees. He still didn't have a clue where Kaito was since he kept on throwing his voice around the botanical garden.

If Kaito didn't have a poker face on before, he certainly had one on now. "Me, I know that I am not alone. I've had lots of help. International Phantom Thief 1412 was more than one person; I had team members help me, back me up. I had constant support from 2 people very dear to me, even before Tantei-kun came into my life. Unlike Tantei-kun, I brought this onto my own shoulders by placing the mantle on them and the monocle onto my face" It was there already, physically. He always felt calmer with it on. Did it matter that this was Tsuna he was talking to, who knew the man behind the monocle, no, but he still wanted its comfort.

How many times had it been said to him? Never, since those who were close enough to be able to offer proper comfort and safety already knew that he knew. Kaito knew the importance of words, but he also knew how to hear those words that were left unspoken.

"You say that, but your support team is tiny, one person if I'm reading you correctly. But then again, your cast of players has always been smaller, hasn't it? Your lifestyle has forced you to keep your circle small, having thievery run in the Family. But you yourself are not like that. Kaito is a person who likes being around people, yet KID needs to keep them as far away as possible. Rather conflicting. That's why you're a Magician Thief. It's always you and the audience, right? Thousands of fans calling your name, police to tease, a collection of Genius Detectives chasing you, but there's always that gap. How Shinichi crossed it is truly a miracle, or you reaching out for help."

Hadn't he made it clear earlier that he doesn't being like being read like a book. The only person he allowed even close to reading him was Shinichi. How dare Tsuna just come in like this!

"**We're going to cross it."**

The statement rang out into the night, bouncing off the leaves of the tree to redirect themselves towards Kaito. There was no getting away from it. There was no denying the determination. Unlike Shinichi, Kaito had fought Tsuna in this Hyper Dying Will mode. He'd seen the Flames bath his fists, and he's seen the Flames burn alive in his eyes. He knew this voice, it was similar. It wasn't until he'd seen this HDW Mode for himself that Kaito realised what all of the others had meant by Boss Mode.

To be blunt, it shocked Kaito.

"_That's Boss for you. I'd give up if I were you. Partner's made his choice, so are you going to respect it, or just run away?" That was Hunter, chiding him for his actions. "It's exactly like Boss said to Partner, he knows your secret, that already makes him a part of a very small circle. If he was going to do something about it, he'd have had the perfect chance, surrounded by Mafia Bosses on New Year's with you standing practically in front of him. Yet he didn't. Like you wished, he kept his mouth shut. He's got enough stress going on as it is, yet he still remembers all the details of our little charade we wish to play. He's never slipped up once."_

"_He's trying so hard. Let Boss in"_

"This line you and Shinichi have drawn around yourselves, I'm going to cross it and erase it. I can't say I understand why that line is there, but I've had enough of it being you and us. It should be WE. You may see my Hyper Intuition as a weapon, but I see it as a gift. I am your Sky because I use it to see through the deceit you've wrapped around yourself and actually talk to the man inside that's desperate for attention and care. I'm not going to tell you that you are no longer alone for you've never been alone. But I will say that you're free here."

Kaito's blue eyes had narrowed at first since what Tsuna had said sounded kind of like a threat. Of course they had stuck together! They stepped into the Mafia for fucks sake. What else where they going to do. Their relationship with organised crime wasn't exactly sugar and rainbows. At any other time both would have been as far away as possible. Yet fate had drawn them together like this, so what else was there to do but take the offering Lady Luck had placed into his hands?

But what Tsuna had said was true, striking him down to the core. His life was one big lie. He had never meant it to be, but becoming KID had changed everything. He even found himself wondering some days (especially when Hakuba had been extra insistent at school) whether he was even Kaito anymore, or just KID in disguise as a High Schooler. _Free. _It was not a word Kaito would use to describe himself. He was bound in self-made shackles after all. Sure he was working hard to take these off, to remove the chains binding him, but to hear someone tell him he was free was preposterous.

"I'm not free." Kaito mumbles under his breath. Yet Tsuna seemed to catch it and turned in his direction. Oops, he'd forgotten to throw his voice.

"But one day you're going to be. And until the day I and my family make that a reality, I'm going to provide you with an environment where you can pretend it can be." With everything that had been going on around him, Tsuna had forgotten about the predicament these two were in. But they never had, not for one second. They were busy making public names for themselves, painting themselves as bigger and bigger targets and it was about time that Tsuna started to make good on his promise. Or at least remind them that he no longer forgot.

Lies. All of it was. He'd never be free. Kaito rubs a hand over the two shackles he bore: the Monocle and the Vongola Moon Ring. Free would be Aoko's life, free would be a life with his Father still alive. He wasn't going to be free until the day he died.

"_But you love these shackles too much to remove them." Damn, now even KID was lecturing him. "If you didn't I would have been long gone and Hunter wouldn't even be out."_

"Lie to the world around you Kaito, lie and deceive until that cocoon is as tight as woven steel. Make a safe home Kaito, for we'll be there patching any holes left, filling the inside with warmth and love. Create a safe home for all of us Kaito, I know you won't regret it." Tsuna's voice was soft yet strained, as if he were pleading with Kaito.

"Heh, make your mind up will you? First you tell me to drop the lies and now you're telling me to use them." Kaito stands up and changes trees once again, staying up high, warmed by the light of the moon.

"No matter how many layers you build up around yourself, even when they pile so high that even you don't know what's lies and truth, I'll be there, cutting through them all and pulling you out. You haven't grasped your position here, have you? Deceive Kaito, that's the key word in your Guardian Vow isn't it. Deceive: to lie, to fool everyone else. Not to deceive us, but those that would harm who you call family. Lying is who you have been for a very long time and I'm not going to tell you to change who you fundamentally are. So deceive Snake, Kaito. Make him think you're weak, that you've given up, that you are vulnerable, lying down in defeat, for when he strikes we'll be right there, pulling you back up and pushing you forwards for the final strike. He won't know what's hit him. None of them will for they will have been deceived."

Kaito wondered what thoughts went through Shinichi's head whilst he was on the receiving end of this magical all-seeing power Tsuna had. Was it anything like his? Thinking how much he hated this, yet having a niggling sensation in his head that he should just give in and accept Tsuna's out stretched hand. Although he reckoned that Shinichi didn't have actual voices in his head telling him to give in. Kaito knew he should be worried about these voices in his head, but to be honest he didn't really care. If he was insane then this is how he wanted to remain. Sanity was for boring people anyway.

Tsuna jumps when Kaito lands in front of him. The light glints off his monocle that is still in place. Tsuna took that as a good sign. Kaito had been tree hopping for a while now, a defensive gesture on the part of the thief, and Tsuna didn't want Kaito to have to use any defensive measures at all. "I'm going to build a house in a Zoo's Bar in the middle of the City. If you promise to smack the Animals that try to gain entrance and to stop a rain of Alcohol, then I think I might be able to keep City life from entering our house too. In fact, I think I can even make it into a Sanctuary."

Tsuna stares on in shock for a moment, wondering what on earth Kaito is gibbering on about. It takes another glint of the monocle to remind him that he is technically talking to KID too, the man who loved riddles. After thinking it through a few times, checking that he's gotten the correct meaning he looks back at Kaito.

"A house in a bar, in a zoo, in a city, what a nice place for Vongola Decimo to live in" He needed to make sure. Tsuna needed to know whether he had gotten the correct meaning of Sanctuary. Shinichi had known, so did Kaito?

"Sorry, I won't allow Vongola Decimo in. I'd have to kill him first." Kaito smiles a KID like smile, and Tsuna really hopes that it wasn't a threat. He knew Shinichi's views on killing, but he had no clue what Kaito's were. He didn't know whether the thief would kill to protect what he saw as his. Tsuna sure as hell hoped that Kaito was being metaphorical still.

So covering up the hidden worry, Tsuna pouts. "Geez, you two have been reading my diary!"

Kaito clicks and a small blue book is revealed from a cloud of smoke. "Oh, you mean this one? Let's have a look shall we? Hmm… " Dear Diary, I think I've been hit on the head once too many times, for today a baby arrived at my doorstep and told me it was here to train me to be a Mafia Boss. At first I thought it was a joke. But now I think it's a joke that some bullies have set up. Why? Because there were bullets involved. I didn't think my worthlessness had affected someone in a gang, but it's entirely possible that I tripped over a gang member or something and this is their weird revenge. Either that or I'm hallucinating. Either way this baby freaks me out. I really hope it doesn't stay. I could never like this baby. Ever."

"Oi! Give that back. I never meant it literally! Ah, what if Reborn sees it?" Shouts Tsuna, running over to grab the book out of Kaito's teasing hands.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. He already has, see how he corrected your spelling on Hallucinating?" Kaito grins and even shows Tsuna the correction, done in a Leon-green ink pen. Tsuna freezes and goes numb. Laughing at the shock of the poor boy, Kaito places the book in frozen hands and walks off.

"You know I'd never turn it on you, right?"

Kaito stops walking, retraces his steps back around a new corner. "Shouldn't you be in bed resting? Or like drinking something Verde gave you to ease the stress on your eyes?"

"I respect you too much to use it on you. There's only ever one question I'd ever use it on you for."

"_What would that be?" _Kaito wanted to ask, but he really didn't want to know.

"_Do you keep me around because of my connection to Pandora? It is the only reason you haven't dropped me like a toy you've gotten bored with?" _Is the question Shinichi wanted answered. But he didn't want the answer to that question. Even if it was a lie, he wanted to hope that their relationship, even if it started out as one of using and being used, had grown and become something more, something solid. He wanted to hope that they had actually become friends due to who they were rather than what use one could be to the other. A detective was good at finding criminals after all, and a thief was good at infiltrating places and finding hidden information. He hoped that their relationship was built upon a foundation of removed masks and shared experiences, of mutual respect of each other's skills. All of this had been brought up by Tsuna's questions of us and them and what side of the line Shinichi was on.

So no matter how much he wanted to turn his Flame up high, to open his eyes and look at the man before him, he didn't. Instead he released a yawn before holding out his hand. "C'mon, I want to go to sleep"

Kaito knew that Shinichi could make his own way back, but instead of questioning it, he grabbed the hand, placed a bounce in his step and lead the way.

* * *

><p>This place was so confusing!<p>

First they come at her with lies, then crying children, then a bazooka, then some joke about time traveling, then a plane trip in a private jet. After that she was escorted by men in Black suits that just screamed Mafia Killers. Once she arrived she was greeted by smiling faces and seemingly innocent Young Adults, who she had met at the Christmas party. But walk down the halls and suddenly the place was alive with Mafioso like ants. They sit her in a fresh and sparkling lab with two smiling boys covered in oil stains and grease, again far too innocent looking to be involved in this kind of thing.

Were they tying the carrot and stick treatment? Making her feel safe before reminding her of where she really was? This atmosphere was nothing like her lab at the Black Organisation's headquarters. They were nothing more than children running this place! Sure they were around her age, but still, she would have thought they'd never even seen a gun before. But then she'd catch the tail of a conversation between these teens about a mission, punishments for crimes, protection fees and all of the other Mafia shit that happened. Haibara wasn't stupid, but it was clear things ran differently here than any other Mafia Family or organised crime unit. Were they here for fun or something?

She couldn't complain about the laboratory though. It had everything she would have needed and more. From the way everything was wrapped it was clear it had just been sterilised. By how stiff the buttons and knobs were, it was clear all of this was brand new, just for her. And it was clear that everything was indeed for _her_ since the counters were suited to her height and step ladders around the place allowed access to shelves and cupboards. All the pieces of machinery and equipment were within her reach. No one else would need the counter tops to be under a metre high.

They must really want their Boss back.

She was interested in meeting this Boss for real, without the cover stories. They had made a mistake in bringing her to their headquarters. If they hadn't then her suspicions about what these children were doing would have remains as suspicions. But instead it was clear to her that they were in the Mafia. People spoke about it freely down the hallways! If the police could get one spy into this place they'd be busted in an instant.

Had KID brought Shinichi into this? The thief had already corrupted Shinichi, making Conan stay out late after heists for talks, with no handcuffs in sight. So maybe the thief had dragged him into this too. That was one of the few plausible reasons for Shinichi being here in the Mafia. She eyed everyone with suspicion, wondering how many people knew exactly who she was. How many people walked into her Lab and saw Shiho, or saw Sherry, rather than seeing Haibara?

"Haha, there's nothing to be worried about, chibi." laughs the tall boy before her, the one who had picked her up, Yamamoto Takeshi. "We've kept Shinichi's secret, we're not going to tell yours to anyone either. I keep telling you we're the good guys"

Yes they had kept telling her that, yet it sounded so preposterous that she had immediately filed it as a lie. A group of late teens attempting to change the Mafia? Bullshit. She may look like a child but she was not and wasn't going to swallow any story that sounded like a fairy-tale. The next thing she'd know there would be Princes involved. Their Princess was already stuck in the tower with their Boss missing like this.

This though, this chemical before her was certainly an interesting one. She had never seen it before. It was a puzzle waiting to be unlocked, taunting her. And due to the incompetent fools she'd been left with, she was having to do all of the work. It seemed that this 'Vongola' as they called themselves, didn't deal with biology nor chemistry unless it was related to sleep gasses, street drugs or what bone had just been broken. Which she supposed should have been a relief. It meant that there was one less Criminal gang out there creating something harmful using science just like she had done previously.

But at the moment, it actually left her running around her lab, keeping an eye on lots of little reactions in drugs. The only people she had had contact with were those she had already met at the Christmas Party. It seemed that orders had been given for her to be left alone, for which she was grateful. This Yamamoto guy had a remarkably steady hand with no shaking what so ever. So she set him to work dropping set amounts of chemicals into different vials using a pipette. This other one, one with a foul attitude that grated on her nerves, a Gokudera Hayato, she had set to taking notes down for her. He was to write down whatever she said, repeat things back if she needed it, and record all of the results. He had been the only one able to spell the chemical names correctly, and even begin to understand what she was saying and why she wanted certain things done. Any questions Yamamoto or the others had wanted to ask her were quickly stopped with a "Just shut up and let her get on." from this man. They seemed to look to him for leadership. But it seemed to her that they didn't follow him because he scared them, quite the opposite in fact.

"We're stopping." she announces suddenly and everyone looks up at her in surprise.

"Now see here wench!" shouts Gokudera, hands lifting from the keyboard before he steps threateningly towards her. "You said that you'd find out what this was so we'd finally have a lead to finding Juudaime. You can't just suddenly up and decide to quit on us!"

She lifts a delicate eyebrow. "Who said anything about quitting? I said stopping as in to pause or take a break, or don't you understand that much? Oh, but I can carry on if you wish and your friend over there can keep letting his eyes droop. Eventually he'll fall asleep on the spot and pour the wrong amount of liquid into the wrong vial and then I'll lose all of my cultures and you'll lose your only connection to this Juudaime of yours." She smiles sweetly throughout her speech, voice light if slightly snide. "Of course I can continue working and read the numbers wrong or miss the fizzing of the chemicals I have going and label the chemical makeup of this tranquiliser wrong. It's all fine because I'll just keep on working and getting things wrong and your Juudaime will get farther and farther out of your reach. But that's okay because when we do find his corpse, you can tell him that we didn't even stop for a moment to sleep off the jetlag. Won't he be so proud of you then?" Still smiling sweetly like the little girl she seems to be, she pats Gokudera's arm from where the man has frozen up before spinning around on dainty feet and walking out of the laboratory. "Mind telling me where I'll be sleeping, somewhere as close to the lab as possible please." She may be their prisoner, but she still held all of the cards, so she was going to get what she damn well pleased. They had nothing to counter with.

She's rather pleased when they actually drag her back through the laboratory to a room roughly on the middle of the left wall. This door was all that separated her living quarters from her lab, which was something she liked. Not only could she hear if something went wrong with one of the experiments, but she had the chemistry lab close by to defend herself with. Nearly everything in that room could be used as a weapon.

As she laid in bed, her thoughts ran over this chemical compound. There was something weird about it. A substance she had never seen before. She was still trying to figure out what it was. But as sleep pulled at her eyes- one of the limitations of this body, not that she minded- she made one last check that her emergency backpack was under the bed and that her gun was under the pillow.

She wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi, I need to borrow the Vongola Sky Lion for a while, is that possible?" asks Verde. This had been earlier in the day, not too long after breakfast and his talk with Shinichi.<p>

"Hmm, Natsu? Well sure." Wow, this was an improvement, Verde had actually asked for something. Tsuna ignored the fact that Natsu needed permission from Tsuna to come out, and that without the Lion randomly roaming the lab, Verde had no chance to capture the lion. So he'd had to have asked. Nope, Tsuna was ignoring all of that and putting a point down on his mental list of accomplishments.

Rubbing a finger over the ring on his finger, Tsuna smiles tenderly down at it before feeding Flames to the lion. Finally freed and with enough energy to materialise, Natsu lets out a small yawn and stretches. "Natsu, do you feel okay with going with Verde and helping him with his research. If you don't then tell me, okay?" The lion nods. Of course he was fine with it, he was a reflection of Tsuna's heart after all.

"Finally making the box weapons then Verde?" asks Tsuna as the lion goes over to rub its cheek against Verde's hip.

"Yes I am. I've decided to deviate from the norm that Innocenti had created." Verde turns around and Tsuna notices that Verde's got his Mad Scientist look on. There was that kid-in-a-candy-store tone to his voice too. Tsuna chuckles and softly shakes his head. Never having been academically minded he never got how Verde could be like this over science of all things, but if that's what made Verde tick then who was he to deny the Arcobaleno? "In effect, I'm making my own strain of Box Weapons. I'm using his work as a base and improving and changing the design to suit my own whims. I'm sure that the result is to be exceptional. After all I have something that Innocenti never even knew about."

Tsuna didn't get what Verde was talking about. Of course Verde had things Innocenti didn't have otherwise it wouldn't have been classed as over technology then but not now. However he had a feeling that this wasn't what Verde was on about. Oh well, he'd just have to wait and see what the Mad Professor created. In the meantime, he had to go to the kitchens and find a snack for him and Shinichi.

Who knew an emotional heart spillage could be so draining?

* * *

><p><strong>I spent all of Monday deciding on what Box weapons to give the pair and I need a little longer to finalise attacks and naming them and such. <strong>

**Still not sure how I feel about Kaito and Tsuna's fight. It started off as Tsuna wanting to know why Shinichi and Kaito were so close and telling them off for not opening up to the rest of them. But as you can see, I lost that train of thought from the start. But, meh, apparently I was in the mood for some drama…**

**See you all next week!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 12 September 2012 **


	51. 49 Keeping secrets

Chapter 49: Keeping secrets.

Haibara was an expert in sleeping drugs. She was an expert in chemicals that could start a fire, in poisons, in hallucinogenics, in chemicals to remove blood stains. You might as well call her a Chemical Witch. Brought up as she was, chemicals, metals and other substances that could deal harm or do anything else the Organisation wanted, she was an expert in. She may not like it, but it was a fact of her life. So that was why she was currently biting her lip, had rings around her eyes from peering too hard into a microscope, and was mumbling incoherently under her breath. Why?

Because there was one substance that she didn't recognise.

She had been told that this was a tranquiliser, one that sent an adult male into sleep in less than 5 seconds. And indeed many of the chemicals substances that she had found so far agreed with their analysis. All but one. And it frustrated her. Everything had been going so smoothly. She had woken up whenever she had wanted, felt refreshed with no lingering effects of the jet lag to speak of yet and was kind of looking forwards to a day of her and chemicals.

So far she had collected as much of the sample as she could from the tissue Yamamoto had used to clean Gokudera's hand off with. Yesterday they had taken her to the sight where the kidnapping happened, but there was none of the 'shine' that Gokudera claimed the tranquiliser had. Well not only had it been almost a week (6 days) since their Boss had been kidnapped, but Yamamoto said it started raining as soon as he picked Gokudera up, most likely washing any evidence of the drug away. However there was a reasonable amount of sample material for her to work with. So she'd spent the rest of yesterday mixing it with other chemicals, passing it through different machines and doing what she could to determine the separate elements that created this tranquiliser. The list was already long and complicated, created using the juice of rare plants along with a few synthetic chemicals too. It was clear to her than an expert had made this, and she silently (in a way of scientist to scientist) gave the creator a nod of respect. It was indeed a fine piece of work.

Not that anyone except possibly Gokudera would understand that. The rest either weren't smart enough to understand half of what she said, or were interested in subjects other than Bio-chemistry, as was the case with Irie and Spanner. And then some of the people surrounding her were just…

"Ne, scary nee-chan… are you done yet?"

… total idiots.

Haibara lifts her eyes up from the microscope and turns around to look at the snivelling cow clinging to her door frame. Bovino Lambo was an interesting person, bratty one second, grown up the next (and it seemed that this was true both of his mental age and his physical one, but Thank Science, he hadn't pulled out the Bazooka again), but it was clear to a stranger like her that he was dearly missing his Tsuna-nii. Indeed none of her 'helpers' were as lively as they had been at the Christmas party, and even if they were it seemed fake. This boy, Lambo, had been to see her three times this hour already, always asking whether she had finished or not. Then he'd come and sit quietly in the corner. However he had a short attention span and eventually got bored. At that point he'd start to mess with some equipment, or ask questions and Haibara got more and more annoyed until she chucked him out. That may possibly be the reason she currently had the nickname Scary Nee-chan, but it seemed to her that the boys never gave anyone nice nicknames in this place. But then again, Lawn head and Octopus head weren't exactly the meanest insults out there.

So this time Haibara ignored him, looking back down at her microscope, trying to figure out what this mysterious substance was. It was like nothing she had seen before. Hell, she wasn't even sure if it was a chemical or not.

"Oh, so you're awake." Sighing over being interrupted yet again, Haibara looks over to the doorway once more. This time it's to see one of the Mechanics, Irie Shoichi standing there with a tray of food. "Did you sleep off your jetlag?" He places the tray down on one the sides before coming over towards her. Haibara nods to the question before turning back to her work.

"Yes, I slept fine thank you."

"How is everything coming along? Is there anything you need help with?" Irie asks, genuinely concerned. Everyone seemed highly concerned with finding their Boss. Haibara suspected she could have asked for anything and they would have gotten it for her, so desperate to find him as they were.

Haibara leans back and rubs her eyes, before looking at the Mechanic. He seemed to know a lot about the Mafia fair around the house, especially the technology since he seemed to have created a lot of it. It wouldn't hurt to ask him about it. He had no reason to lie to her after all.

"I've practically figured out the components of this drug. It wasn't easy, very few people could have done it. But there's something I'd like your opinion on. The whole of this case could change depending on your answer. So you'd better think carefully before answering me. Unless you want Bomber Man on your case?" Haibara lifts one delicate eyebrow to finish off her nonchalant statement. She kept her voice neutral, no hint of malice, only a slight snarky undertone.

She watches as the man before her pales and a hand rests on his stomach. Oh, so he was one of those was he? "I-I'll do my best to help, although bio-chemistry is not my forte." Irie stutters. Haibara steps down from her stool and offers him a look. He looks in the viewer, adjusts the settings to suit him before he leans back and blinks. Haibara watches with a suspicious eye. "I must be seeing things," he mutters to himself before going back for another look. "No this is impossible. They shouldn't be here."

"What shouldn't be there?" Haibara asks. "Do you know what that substance is? It doesn't act like any chemical I know."

Shoichi looks at Haibara before pressing his hand against his ear. "Ne, Spanner, can you come down here with the laptop? I need the Rainbow Flame Files." It was then that Haibara took a better look at what was in Irie's ear. She had noticed them on most of her 'helpers'. Looking like a square Bluetooth headset, in different colours, all had this symbol on it that she had seen around the house. It must have been some kind of Family Shield, since around the house it had a bullet in the centre. On the outside was a clam with wings, a pair of crossed shot guns and some decorative vines. These headsets changed colour, as well as having differing symbols on the inside of the shield. Irie's in particular had a spanner inside, relating to his job as a mechanic she guessed.

"Rainbow Flame Files? What on earth are those?" That was not a name she was expecting.

Shoichi turns to the mini scientist and wonders what he should say. They had decided to keep her as in the dark as possible, especially since they didn't know how much Shinichi wanted her to know. Plus the less she knew the safer she was. "This is a substance created by the Mafia, and even then only a few people in the Mafia know about it. We would be worried if you did know what it was. Don't worry, we can take it from here"

They can what? Oh no, she didn't work on this just to be pushed to the side once it was done! Something created by the Mafia? It acted more like electricity than any chemical she knew. Something really was not right here. But before she can protest, Spanner walks in the door, a laptop held open in one hand.

"Got them." He says around his lollipop. He places the laptop down on a desk and Shoichi goes over to look at it. Haibara walks over to the tray Irie had brought, took a glass of orange juice and a slice of toast.

"How could we have missed it Spanner?" hisses Shoichi to his partner in mechanical crime. "These were made using Lightning Flames. I'd need to analyse them first but I think they're those special ones."

_Lightning Flames? Rainbow Flames? What are they hiding from me? _Haibara wonders. It's then that she remembers the other occupant in the room. Taking over a slice of toast smothered in grape jam, she walks over to the cow child.

"Ohh~ You've got grape jam. That's Lambo's favourite!" the boy sings, reaching out for the toast. Well, all the better to barter with then.

Haibara smiles, holding the toast just out of the little boy's reach- okay so she looked younger, but there was no way she was calling him older, especially not with his mental age. "I'll give this to you if you tell me something I want to know"

"Lambo will tell! You can trust Lambo. Lambo-sama knows everything!" An understatement surely, but she'll go along with it.

"So does… Lambo-sama…" Did she really have to call him that? "Know what Lightning Flames are?" It seems that she hit the lottery since Lambo suddenly stops whining and goes all smug. A haughty smile and expression alight on his face and hands go to his hips whilst he straightens up. He knew something alright.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama is the King of Lightning Flames. Lambo-sama's Lightning Flames are the best! No one is better with them. Ne, ne, Do you want to see Lambo-sama's amazing Lightning Flames? Of course you do."

Haibara didn't even need to hand over the toast. Lambo rummaged around in his hair before producing a ring. She watches as he places the ring on his thumb since it wouldn't fit anywhere else before closing his eyes. After a few minutes nothing happens, but Lambo is sweating.

"If you don't show me then you're not getting the grape jam toast" Haibara says sweetly. Lambo's eyes widen at the threat/encouragement before closing his eyes even tighter and mumbling something about grapes. Suddenly the ring on his hands is alight with a sparking green flame that looked a lot like electricity. But even more important, it was almost identical to the substance currently residing in her petri dish.

"Ahh~ Aren't Lambo-sama's Flames pretty! Much prettier than Ahodera's or Shibafu's. Yes, Lambo-sama has the prettiest Flames out of everyone's!" he shouts obnoxiously. "Now give Lambo the toast!" He snatches the toast out of her hand, letting the Flames go out at the same time. Haibara's eyes couldn't get any wider. She didn't have a clue what that was. Sure it was possible to create a green Flame, you used copper sulphate, but flames that looked like live electricity? That she knew for a FACT was impossible. Plus, the kid hadn't even lit a normal flame in the first place, and there was nothing to burn.

"Lambo!" Shouts Shoichi, having seen the display. His stomach tightened considerably. He was in such trouble now. She had found out about the existence of Flames. They definitely were not going to tell her about them. But things just had to go wrong didn't they? Flames just had to be in the tranquiliser and Lambo, malleable and susceptible Lambo who just so happened to have Lightning Flames, was also in the room.

Shoichi turns to Spanner, hoping he'd have some sort of remedy for the situation. However he shrugs. They were in the middle of a crisis and he shrugs! "We didn't calculate this simulation. Maybe we can just cause a data relapse?" He hefts his largest wrench into his hand and gives it an experimental swing. Shoichi's eyes widen dramatically and his stomach turns into even more knots. How can Spanner talk about hitting a child with a metal wrench so easily and calmly? Okay so he sounded like that all of the time, but still!

"Spanner!" Shoichi reprimands.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on here?" asks Haibara calmly. Getting frustrated only clouded ones judgement.

"Err, well, Haahaa, you see" Stutters Shoichi, eyes flickering around the room looking for an escape route. Haibara starts to tap her foot against the ground, her arms crossed over her chest. The way she looks at him reminds Shoichi that Haibara is actually older than he is, despite her current physical stature. But anyway he needed an escape quickly; His stomach wasn't going to hold up much longer.

"Shinichi told us not to tell you." Spanner says whilst looking at files on the laptop. Shoichi didn't know whether to praise Spanner for his quick thinking or condemn him to the Junkpile for having said that of all things. He was sure that Shinichi wouldn't be happy when he got back from the Vendicare.

"Shinichi told you not to tell me what that 'Flame' was? So that means that he knows what they are?" Shoichi has no choice but to nod under that glare. "And does that have something to do with why he's been lying to me? Does it have something to do with the way Shinichi seems to be cured?" Shoichi shrunk under her demanding look and tone, but he wasn't going to give in. This girl may be scary, but what Reborn did to them a while back when they snuck samples from him was a lot worse. If they could survive Reborn's treatment then he could surely survive whatever this girl threw at him.

Even though Shoichi didn't answer, Haibara could still draw her own conclusions. Starting with the fact Shinichi had his own ring that looked just like the one Lambo had. And if that ring lit up, then maybe Shinichi's did too. She couldn't wait for that Sherlock junkie to come back, he was in for it. She was going to get her answers, one way or another.

* * *

><p>"Ahhchoo!"<p>

"Bless you Shinichi" sings Kaito.

"You're not coming down with something are you?" asks Tsuna, placing a hand on Shinichi's forehead.

Kaito smiles widely. "Nahh, I bet some lovely Lady is talking about you~. The International Heisei Holmes has gained quite a following you know. Not nearly as big as mine, but then again, mysterious handsome men in disguise always get the ladies."

Shinichi refused to make a comment and instead focused on his Flame control exercises.

"Do you think Verde's okay? I haven't seen him all day" asks Tsuna, placing down his hand of cards, Kaito had won that round too… again.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine. He's just working on a new experiment isn't he?" sooths Shinichi before giving Kaito a look. "Boss wins that round." Tsuna splutters, eyes wide at Shinichi's words.

Kaito, however, pouts. "Mou, Shin-chan, you're no fun~" Tsuna looks between the two, missing what they are talking about.

"Sleeves Kaito." Says Shinichi, mock stern. Kaito makes a big show of rolling his sleeves up his arms, revealing nothing underneath. Shinichi should have known to expect that by now. "Never play cards against a Magician Boss, they cheat."

"Heeii! Kaito was cheating?" screams Tsuna in shock.

"Not only did he count the cards, but he also added some of his own to the pack. He's just playing you Boss" Answers Shinichi.

"Hey, Kaito! That's no fair~" Tsuna gives a pout of his own, crossing his arms and pretending to cry.

_Crash! Bang! Grrrrr! Gao!_

All three stand up from the table in a chemical laboratory they were sitting at, cards and cheating forgotten over the crashing sounds coming from down the corridor.

"Umm, guys, not to scare you or anything," whispers Tsuna. "But was, was that a dog? Like a wolf or something?"

"No." says Shinichi, running towards the exit door and down into the corridor. "Wolves don't make that sound. It was more like a fox."

"_Get back in the BOX!" _

"Wow, I don't think I've heard Verde shout before" remarks Kaito, following just behind Shinichi. When Verde got mad, he got even quieter, with voice like ice. Verde never really shouted.

They get to the place where Verde had been working since yesterday morning and bang on the door since it's locked. Of course Verde didn't use normal keys. He had high security palm prints scanners and other Flame scanner devices on his doorways, meaning it was Kaitou Proof.

"Hey Doc, everything alright in there?" Shouts Shinichi through the door.

_"Of course I'm fine. I'm not going to be defeated by something I created,_" comes the answer, muffled by the metal doorway.

Tsuna sighs. "Verde always says that and I suppose it's true."

_"Keep on thinking that Tsunayoshi, your Sky Lion needs the confidence boost._" Tsuna thinks he can detect some slight worry in Verde's voice. But c'mon, this was Verde, he had an answer for everything, and surely whatever defence systems he had in place would work, they sure had had trouble with it.

_"Gao~!"_ sings Natsu, finally confident enough to help Verde with… whatever they were doing in there.

A few minutes later, Verde opens the door and walks out. Luckily there are no scratches on him, but his hair is a little ruffed. Natsu comes out and pads up to Kaito and Shinichi. The lion looks up at the pair, eyes wide with amazement, respect and maybe fear. The pair had no idea why Natsu was looking at them like that though.

"I'm finished with my brand new Box Weapon designs" Verde states to the three expectant humans.

"Already? But it's only been a day since…" Tsuna quickly steps forwards, kneels down and peers into Verde's face. "Verde! You stayed up all night working?" Verde didn't answer the question, so instead Tsunayoshi turns and asks his Partner. "Natsu?" The lion looks down sheepishly before gently growling. "Verde it's not good for you to work through the night. Have you eaten anything? It's nearly lunchtime y'know." A quick peek into the room where Verde had been working reveals plenty of cans of Red Bull and other isotonic sports drinks laying on the floor. There was, however, no sign of any food products. Tsuna grabs Verde before standing up and striding to the kitchen. "It's no wonder that box weapon attacked you, you must have been out of energy."

"Plus it wasn't my Flame type either. Luckily it recognised me as it's creator so it followed my orders." Verde comments as they walk. He didn't even try to fight back anymore. He _was_ getting a free lift and someone to make food for him, so why bother fighting? It would only waste energy.

"So what Box weapons did you create?" Tsuna asks, placing Verde down on the table.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"**

"Hmm, you expecting anyone Prof?" asks Kaito, hand over his ears to quieten the blaring noise of the speakers. Verde jumps over to a computer console set in the wall before typing on the touch screen.

"Computer, can you identify the Flame signatures?" Verde asks out loud. The blaring noise stops, although lights still flash red.

"Searching… searching…Leopard of the Storm Version Vongola detected. Hedgehog of the Cloud Version Vongola detected. 3 other lesser Flame signatures detected. No more Box weapons found on external scans"

"I thought you asked it for Flame signatures, not Box Weapons?" asks Tsuna.

Verde stops typing for a second to look at Tsuna. "I did, however since I created the Vongola Firmware Update, I programmed the computer to recognise it. Since those are specific to Vongola, and therefore specific to your Guardians only, I know it is one of you, so the computer tells me so. For anyone without a box weapon, it can only tell me where they are."

Verde goes back to typing on the touch screen. "So that means that Gokudera and Hibari are here with their box weapons, along with three people who don't have box weapons." Clarifies Tsuna.

"Here we go. This is security footage, live, from the forest surrounding this lab." Verde looks up and speaks out loud again. "Computer, project this against the south wall"

A projector lowers down from the ceiling and starts playing the security footage. On screen is Gokudera, Hibari, Shoichi, Spanner and…

"Haibara?" gasps Shinichi, walking closer as if he could get a better look. "First of all what's Haibara doing here in Italy with them, and secondly what is she doing here of all places?"

"Do you want me to turn the sound on?" asks Verde. Shinichi nods and Verde presses another button.

"_-daime had better be alright. This is our only lead into who kidnapped him after all. If those Bastards have done anything to harm Juudaime then I'll, I'll-"_

"_Bite them to death of course. The Omnivore is more than capable of dealing with a Baby."_

"_But Verde of all people. I wouldn't have suspected that."_

"_You're telling me your Boss was kidnapped by a baby?"_

"_Shut up wench. You don't understand what's going on. I knew we should have left you back at the base"_

"_Oh, you'd leave me alone with the only clue you have left?"_

"_You wouldn't dare" _

"Boss, did we hear that right? They think Verde has… kidnapped you?" Asks Shinichi, turning to face Tsuna.

Tsuna, however, looks confused.

"Yes, I did kidnap him." Confirms Verde. "It was the only way to get him here to help me with my experiments"

"I thought you guys knew that? Didn't Gokudera send you to find me?" wonders Tsuna, for that's what he had believed had happened. They'd have no other reason to be at Verde's place otherwise.

"No. We came back to pick up Shinichi's watch since he forgot it here. Since the database had you down as not doing any missions, we assumed that they knew you were here" explains Kaito.

"So no one's told Gokudera that I'm fine and that he can stop looking for me?" confirms Tsuna slowly. Both males shake their heads.

…

"HEEEEIIII!" Tsuna screams, hands pulling at his hair as he ran around in circles. "What are we going to do? Gokudera's going to be so mad at me, and then Hibari will bite me to death! And he'll bite Verde to death too since he was the one who kidnapped me! What are we going to do, what're we going to do, what are we going to DO?"

"I don't know what you are going to do, but I do hope that you'll stick to the deal we made." Verde comments, eyes on the screen, judging how long they had left before the entrance was found.

…

"What?" Tsuna rushes over and kneels to be level with Verde. "You agree! I thought after that fight that…"

"I agree. You'll be my personal test subject and I'll take commissions from you. But I warn you now Tsunayoshi. This deal has nothing to do with Vongola. I will not be tied down to them, nor will I be your prized pet. You already have Reborn for that. I remain free and this contract can be broken when it no longer suits either of us. Understood"

Tsuna beams brightly. "Of course Verde. I never dreamed of using you like that! You'll never have to make anything for the Vongola Mafioso if you don't want to. I Promise. If you ever need me you know my number right?"

"Boss! Do you know what you're saying?" asks Shinichi, concerned for Tsuna's wellbeing.

Tsuna turns to them, eyes set and determined. "Of course I know what I'm doing. I'll just keep it a secret from the others so they don't worry. And so had you. Swear to me you won't tell anyone else about this."

"Yare Yare, you sure are set on doing this aren't you Tsuna? Well, what type of Guardians would we be if we let you do this alone?" Asks Kaito in a very gentleman-like voice. He turns to Verde and gives a mock bow, a suddenly materialised hat being held in his hand. "Verde, I offer to you my assistance too. My Flame has the ability to split into any of the others, accept Shin-chan's, so you should have enough to experiment with. If not, well," and here Kaito gives off a KID grin "I'm sure I can steal some purer Flames from the others."

Shinichi sighs and rubs a hand over his nose. "I suppose I had better join in too. I don't know about experiments on drugs and such due to my 'unique' immune system, but I can definitely offer up my Flame if you need it."

"There you go Tsuna, now we all have a secret to share." smiles Kaito, straightening up from his bow.

"The first of many you mean." mumbles Shinichi. Which was true. They were going to be Tsuna's secret service so there would be many secrets shared between the three than no one else could know about.

They turn back to the screen which currently shows an argument between Haibara and Gokudera. Haibara seemed to be winning if her smirk was anything to say. Hibari seemed to be getting more and more pissed off, and the two mechanics were trying to stay away from both parties.

"So what do you want to do Boss?" asks Shinichi. "If you don't want them to know what you were doing here then we had better not be here at all. They can't get mad at Verde that way."

"They would anyway. They must have tracked me through the tranquiliser I used to subdue Tsunayoshi. I thought the rain I had summoned would have washed away the traces of it." Verde says, looking disgruntled that his plan had failed.

"Tranquiliser?" asks Shinichi. "That must be why Haibara's here then. No one in Vongola is good with chemicals so they must have pulled her in. They all know she's an expert in that kind of stuff, she made the Apo-toxin after all."

Verde looks over to Shinichi at that comment. "That girl is the one who created the drug that shrunk you?" Shinichi nods. Verde gives the screen a considering look. "I'm assuming she used the drug herself to look like that?" Again Shinichi nods.

"Anyway," says Verde, coming out of his thinking. "Don't worry, it's easy enough to cover up why I made the tranquiliser." Comments Verde. They spend the next few minutes planning a cover story to protect all four of them.

"And don't forget those Boxes in the Lab. I'm sure you can tell which one belongs to who."

* * *

><p>"Ahh! We're getting nowhere!" shouts Gokudera, stamping a foot against the ground.<p>

"Well maybe if herbivores stayed quiet we'd be able to think and find the entrance" growls Hibari, a threatening tonfa under Gokudera's chin. Gokudera _che's _before turning away from Hibari.

"Umm…"

"So how do you propose we find Verde's lab's entrance? He's an Arcobaleno for god's sake, of course he's going to have it well hidden!" Shouts Gokudera once more.

"Umm…"

"Well bombing the place down is not the answer. Unless you wish to kill both the Science Baby and the Omnivore in the process?" comments Hibari, advancing on Gokudera again.

"Umm."

"What?!" Gokudera and Hibari turn to Shoichi at the same time instead of attacking each other.

"Have you tried just asking? If we are in the right place then he would have security cameras around. We should just ask to see him."

The people in the clearing look at Shoichi for a few seconds before Gokudera stands down. "Che, you do it. I'm not fucking talking to trees."

Haibara decides to ignore talk of Science Babies and Arcobaleno. She was going to have a nice long chat with Shinichi when she found him and all her questions would be answered then. Along with her gaining a few new designer purses and accessories.

She does take notice of the … baby… in a lab coat and glasses… that rises up from the ground.

The baby pushes up his glasses, takes a glance at her, before looking up at Gokudera. "What do you want Gokudera Hayato?" he asks in a monotone and apathetic voice. "I am in the middle of an experiment and it really cannot wait."

"We have come to collect Juudaime. You had better not have experimented on him" Gokudera was for once polite, even if he was holding his anger back. She had never seen Gokudera submit to anyone accept this other baby that had arrived earlier on today.

"Vongola Decimo? Why would I have him? He is of no scientific value to me." Questions Verde, still looking bored.

"Well the thing is Verde," starts Shoichi, taking a step forwards. "The tranquiliser that was used to take Tsuna had your Flame in it."

Verde lifts an eyebrow. "And how do you know it was my Flame specifically?" Even he had only just started working on telling apart Flames of the same type from different people apart.

"Because you are an Arcobaleno." States Shoichi. "I'm sure that if you've ever looked at your Flame, you know it's different to a normal Flame. The wavelength is different. The same abnormality was found in a sample of Reborn's Flames too. We believe it's an effect of the Pacifier."

Gokudera looks gobsmacked. "You managed to get a sample of Reborn's Flames?!"

Shoichi and Spanner go pale. Falling to the floor with a groan, Shoichi tightly holds his stomach. "We kind of tricked him into it. He punished us afterwards though. I don't ever want to go through that again." Gokudera assumes it must have been really bad for Spanner to show fear over it. Then again it was a punishment from Reborn of all people.

"Are you sure it's wise to be talking about Flame Wavelengths infront of this… girl?" asks Verde, putting emphasis on the word girl. Haibara's eyes widen slightly.

Gokudera huffs before crossing his arms. "No, she knows a lot already. She found your Flames in the sample and called Shoichi in to identify it. Lambo accidentally let the cat out of the bag by showing her his Flames. We leave her for 10 minutes and she'd gone and talked to Yamamoto and Chrome about what the Flames are, under the excuse that it's important to her investigation. Of course the idiots tell her what they know. She knows about their existence, but not a lot more than that." Verde nods and shrugs it off. It wasn't all that important anyway.

Verde takes the information about Reborn's Flames into consideration. He had noticed the abnormality in his Flames, Shoichi had just confirmed his own theory. "It is true that I created a high grade tranquiliser around a month back. I sold it to a client though. They told me it was for use on wild animals. I don't really know, I'm not bothered by that kind of thing."

"Hn, How can you not be bothered by the consequences of your actions?" asks Hibari. But even he stayed back. Verde was a cursed Baby after all and Hibari didn't know what his strength was. Being a scientist he might be a herbivore like Spanner and Shoichi are though.

Verde turns cold emotionless eyes onto Hibari. "Do you really expect me to care about the trustworthiness of the entire human race? Human's lie, it's a natural protective instinct. He could have told me a lie about what he was going to use the drug for but I really don't care. What people do with what I create is their business. If I worried about every possible thing someone might do with what I create then I might as well not create anything at all. Nearly everything can be turned into a weapon, no matter how innocent it's origins and intentions. Prescription drugs can kill if over dosed, shops sell knives for use in kitchens. The producers don't wonder whether people will over dose, or stab someone to death, so why should I care? I believe it's your problem. So unless you are here for me to create a cure, I suggest you leave. I don't have anything else to tell you." Verde pushes up his glasses before looking over the group once more.

"We don't need a cure. A high enough dosage of a stimulant would work fine. If one is not available then a large amount of caffeine would also work as a last resort." Inputs Haibara.

Verde turns to her, and looks her over before nodding. "Indeed." He turns away, with the clear intent to leave.

"Baby, let us search. If the omnivore is truly not here then you won't have anything to worry about."

Verde sighs, rolls his eyes and continues on his way. "Fine then. Follow me."

"So any idea who the Bastard was that brought that tranquiliser?" asks Gokudera as they walk through the trees.

"No, I do not. Names were never exchanged and all meetings were done through an intermediate party. I killed the messenger of course." Verde remarks with as little emotion as possible. Gokudera is not surprised that the messenger was killed like the others are, it was just the way of the Mafia.

"So are you going to kill us for finding your Lab?" asks Gokudera as they keep on walking.

Verde doesn't turn around as he answers. "No. Reborn promised that he would deal harshly with any of you who leaked the location. However much I despise the man, he is true to his word. And I know none of you wish to face his wrath." And those words, which were true, were enough of a threat.

Verde is pleased to see that, when they enter the lab, no sign of Tsunayoshi or Kaito and Shinichi's presence is visible, just like the thief promised. He keeps an eye on the visitors as they walk around, cleaning up after them and straightening things up. Most of the work is too high level for even Gokudera Hayato to copy and he had no robotic experiments going on at the moment for the Vongolian Mechanics to steal. Hibari Kyoya was not interested in the science at all, only in any secret rooms that there could be.

Half an hour and one thoroughly searched Lab later, they are back on the surface. "As you can see, Decimo is not here. So I'd appreciate it if you left now. I have experiments to finish." Verde didn't even wait for a reply before the grass he was standing on lowered into the ground and swallowed him up.

"Fuck it all." Shouts Gokudera, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. "We're just going to have to search the hard way and wait for our informants to come back in with some news."

There was nothing the others could add to that.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Box weapons arrive next chap<strong>**ter. I feel sorry for Shinichi when he comes back. Not only will he have to deal with Mukuro but also Haibara too. Poor guy.**

**I'm going to an induction for University tomorrow and I can't wait. Hopefully University won't get in the way of me writing this fic; I'm good at writing assignments and such so it shouldn't. **

**See you next time!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 19****th**** September 2012**


	52. 50 Mythological Mayhem

Chapter 50: Mythological Mayhem

_By the way words like Vrrr, Shhhk etc are all onomatopoeic for Static that I created. _

* * *

><p>After running back into the laboratory to collect Kaito and Shinichi's new box weapons, it suddenly dawns on Tsuna that he doesn't know how they are going to escape. Hell he didn't even know of any entrances or exits in the place to leave out of. Verde had never shown him any of them.<p>

"Ne, Tsuna, aren't these yours?" asks Kaito holding up a mobile phone, headphones and more importantly…

"Ah! My Gloves and Pills! I wondered where he had placed them." Tsuna quickly snatches the gloves from Kaito and places them on, feeling more confident and calm with their warmth and support. And whilst it was nice to have them back, they didn't help. Even if he could fly out of this place, Gokudera and Hibari would certainly notice his escape. He was the only one other than Xanxus that could fly like this and Xanxus sure as hell wasn't going to be here.

So in his panic he turns to face the others. It seemed to him that Kaito nearly always had a plan- Shinichi and even Kaito himself had said so many times: plans made a Phantom Thief. So surely the magician must have one now. However Kaito is calmly watching Shinichi, arms crossed and toe tapping away. So Tsuna turns to Shinichi, only to find sparkling black eyes and a pen writing with phantom ink in the air. There is a pause before Shinichi writes something else. Then he blinks and sapphire blue is back. Tsuna almost jumps into the air when Shinichi quickly and forcefully turns to him and places his hands on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Boss, turn your Flame up now." Shinichi demands, staring directly into Tsuna's shocked eyes.

"Uh..he..What?" stumbles Tsuna, shocked by Shinichi's forwardness.

"If you want to be able to move and get out of here then turn your Flame up." Shinichi explains, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I'd do it Tsuna," remarks Kaito "You're not going to like it but it's the only way we're going to get out of here. We've spent far too long cleaning up after ourselves to be able to go back and ask the Prof where the exits are. Listen, you can hear them entering the lab now. Gokudera is always so loud, I'm surprised he hasn't lost his voice yet."

"Boss you have about 10 seconds left," warns Shinichi.

Tsuna looks between the two and decides that if he wants their trust, he had better start trusting them too. Closing his eyes, he raises his Flames to a reasonable level and re-opens his eyes. Shinichi and Kaito both slap a hand over Tsuna's mouth before the boy can scream. For when Tsuna opened his eyes, it was to find Bermuda and a Vindice Officer directly in front of him.

Before Tsuna can protest to their form of transport, Kaito's grabbed one of his arms and Shinichi the other before Shinichi places a hand on Jagger's shoulder. Tsuna's eyes widen impossibly as a black hole appears before them and Jagger steps into it, pulling Shinichi, and consequently himself (along with a push from Kaito) into the swirling black nothingness.

The next thing Tsuna knows they are in an empty cave cavern, ice crystals decorating the walls, stalactites formed on the ceilings. Tsuna's breath comes out in white steams of smoke.

"Geez Shinichi, how did you live here for so long? It's no wonder all your winter clothing was missing." complains Kaito, making a hat and scarf appear.

"Shinichi! What are you doing? I know you don't like the idea of me being Verde's test subject, but that's no reason to set the Vindice on me!" screams Tsuna backing away in fear of the two Officers before him.

Shinichi turns to Tsuna and sighs. Any of the others would have noticed the resemblance to Tsuna's 14 year old self. "It was part of the deal. In return for getting us out of there, Bermuda wants to supervise my training with the Box Weapons. I don't see why not. You know how to use them don't you? So whether we train here or back at Vongola doesn't matter. Plus it gives time for the rest to let the trail go cold before we come back. I'm not going to lock you up for deciding what you did. "

"Humm, Shin-chan's right. We still need to decide how you 'escaped the Family that caught you'. It's all well and good saying that to protect Verde but it'll be useless if we can't follow it through. So coming here gives us time to think and allows us to train." Kaito grins at him, throwing the box into the air and catching it a few times. "So there's nothing to worry about."

Tsuna nods but keeps a wary eye on the Vindice present in the room. He'd faced them once before, long ago, and he wasn't too keen being back in their presence once again. All Mafioso were taught to fear the Vindice and here he was, having to be friendly with them. He couldn't believe that two of his men were 'best buds' with the Vindice. It was crazy! It defied Mafia Law… It was just like the 10th Generation of Vongola.

"So Shinichi, would you mind explaining what just happened?" asks Tsuna, deciding to let the matter drop.

"Well, like I said, I contacted Bermuda and made a deal with him. Bermuda is the only one who can transport people long distances, so he came to collect us himself. Jagger's his Right Hand Man so he came along too. I asked you to raise your Flame so that you wouldn't be too affected by their presence. Last time you were too tired out by your battle with Xanxus to combat their Flame Pressure." Shinichi explains carefully.

Well that made sense, Tsuna supposed.

"Hmph, I'd prefer it if you didn't reveal all of our secrets Shinichi." mutters Bermuda, flying over to sit on Shinichi's shoulder. Shinichi flinches and laughs. "But anyway, I hear that you have managed to gain yourself some custom made Vongola Upgraded Box Weapons made by the Arcobaleno of Lightning, the Mad Scientist Verde himself?"

"Wow that's a long title," Smiles Kaito, placing his hands behind his head. "How about just Super Duper Box Weapons? Or The Ultimate Box Weapons?" Shinichi rolls his eyes at Kaito's words.

"Yes Bermuda, we have." Shinichi takes out his Box Weapon from his jacket pocket. Just like the name suggested the Box was box shaped, with black panels and white bands holding the sides together. And for some reason- it was a strange re-occurring pattern between them- Kaito's was the opposite way around, with white panels and black sides. On 5 of the faces was an embossed Vongola crest, with the top having the opening for the ring.

"Oh you guys got the old Box Weapons," comments Tsuna, picking Kaito's one up (he was not going near Shinichi when Bermuda was sat on him) and giving it a good inspection. "You see, when we were finished in the future, we wanted to keep our animals, but the Box Weapon hadn't been invented in the past yet. So to do as little damage to the time continuum as we could, Verde transformed our Box Weapons into these Rings instead." Tsuna raises his hand to remind them of Natsu's ring. "However, when we were in the future, they looked like this." Tsuna points back to Kaito's box. "And it seems like he's given you the Vongola Upgrade too."

"The Vongola Upgrade?" asks Kaito. They didn't know a whole lot about the Box weapons, so this was all new information to them.

"Yes. Vongola took Box Weapons that had already been created and gave them an upgrade. This gave them new abilities and a power boost. If you notice, Hibari only has One Roll, or _Riccio Di Nuvola _Ver. Vongola_ _ but many Cloud Hedgehogs, hence the need for the _Ver. Vongola_ suffix. However until you open them up we won't know what animal Verde gave you."

"So how do we open them up? We've only ever seen you activate the rings. Like you said Box Weapons haven't been created yet." Asks Shinichi, trying to look into the hole in the top.

"For Boxes like this you need to light a Flame onto your ring and then insert it into the box, continuing to feed it Flames. When it has enough energy, it'll come out and materialise. However make sure that you aren't scared of them. The Vongola upgrade makes them a reflection of you, so if you are scared of it, it's going to be scared of you and attack you back."

"Sounds like you have experience." remarks Kaito, a cheeky smile on his face and one eyebrow raised. Actually, Verde had said something to Tsuna about staying positive to make Natsu stronger back when the Box Weapon was attacking him.

Tsuna looks down but doesn't say anything. "Why not give it a try if you're up to it?" Tsuna says instead. Everything was fine now anyway, he wasn't scared of Natsu anymore.

"So are we practicing here?" Shinichi asks Bermuda. The little Arcobaleno Baby nods.

"We had best get moving before we freeze to death." Jokes Kaito. "Why is it so cold in here anyway?"

"To keep very dangerous prisoners asleep and weak enough to stop an escape." Shinichi supplies. He wasn't going to comment about the climate outside since Kaito knew _very_ well they were on a snowy mountain top.

"Well one things for certain, KID is not coming here to steal a jewel. The audience would never come all the way up here to watch." Kaito huffs, pretending to pout. Changing moods in a well-practiced manor, Kaito jumps and places a raised hand into the air. "Hey Shin-chan, we should do it at the same time. Add some drama ya'know."

Shinichi sighs, but lifts his shoulder up in a gesture for Bermuda to get off. He does and hovers a safe distance away.

Lighting their rings, they insert the Flames into the hole at the top. Everything glows white before three cries are heard.

* * *

><p>"Alejandro, stop messing around or else Shinichi will cause a hit."<p>

"Alright Boss!" shouts the Vindice Officer.

"**Corvi Delle Stelle**: Orion's Offencive!" Shinichi swings the materialised police baton towards his sparring partner, controlling it's speed and force by the chain wrapped around his wrist. Alejandro jumps over the police baton before it can hit him. With a flick of his wrist Shinichi tries to reverse the weapon's trajectory, but instead it falls to the ground.

"You messed up there Kiddo." chides Alejandro, voice deep and slow.

"**Kitsune Della Luna**: Lightning Moon's Kitsune-bi!" A few balls of concentrated Lightning Flames shot at Alejandro from behind him. They smack him in the back, causing him to fall over since he was too busy gloating to notice.

Small Gia bursts out into raucous laughter at Alejandro's fall, holding his stomach tightly. "You're getting your ass handed to you, Heeheehee!"

"I'd worry about yourself rather than him," Shinichi smirks. Small Gia turns to face him, only to almost get hit by two sharp airwaves. "Sickle of Leo."

"Same could be said to you Shinichi. " says Tsuna, flying towards him with burning fists. Tsuna was here so he might as well help them train. And it helped him to remain fresh too. They had been here for a couple of days now, and whilst Shinichi and Kaito were still new at everything, they were learning tremendously fast. Tsuna stops in mid-air when he feels teeth sink into his neck and his body start to slow down.

"Flame's Eclipse" shouts Kaito.

Tsuna reaches behind him, using one hand to stay aloft, and grabs the animal hanging onto his shoulder. Hissing as the teeth are removed, Tsuna chucks the animal back at Kaito.

"**Stop there**." Bermuda orders. All 5 battle participants turn down their Flames and lower their fists. **"That is enough for today.**" He turns to his subordinates **"You may leave now."**

"Yes Bermuda-sama." the pair say before bowing and walking out of the room.

Kaito and Shinichi sit down on the floor and Tsuna quickly joins them.

"Wow, that was tough. We hardly got a hit on them." Comments Kaito, lying back on the floor. Shinichi though sits there shaking his head. "Hey don't worry Shin-chan, we'll get better."

Shinichi gives a short, sharp laugh that Kaito doesn't like. "That's the thing Kaito. They weren't even trying. They _walk_ faster than that. What you saw today wasn't even 10% of their power. For a start, you managed to hit him." Kaito doesn't quite believe this. If that was true then the Vindice were immeasurably powerful! He knew that they managed the Mafia as enforcers but still… Shinichi notices Kaito's look. "I snuck into one of their training days. They were so fast that I couldn't keep track, they left double images everywhere. Even with my Star Flames slowing things down they were still moving faster than I'd seen anyone move before."

"Whilst that is true, it is not something you need to be worrying about. You should be focusing on your lesson Shinichi, Kaito." Reprimands Bermuda, sitting on Kaito's stomach since Shinichi's shoulders were currently occupied. "Shinichi, you may start first. Please list out everything you currently know about your Box Weapon…"

"Right. My Box Weapon is the Corvi Delle Stelle, or Ravens of the Stars Version Vongola. They are a pair of Ravens, both fully black with a single white spot on their wings. According to the note Verde left, they are based on Norse Mythology, and hence are called Huginn and Muninn. The name Huginn means Thought and was often a common noun for Raven, meanwhile Muninn means Memory but was often a term for Carrion. The legends state that they worked for the Norse God Odin, leaving at dawn, collecting information, and coming back at dusk to relay it. Verde left this stanza from a book called the Third Grammatical Treatise, apparently it was this verse that made Verde think these would be good for me:

_Two ravens flew from Odin's_

_shoulders; Huginn to the hanged and_

_Muninn to the slain._

So far I've only managed to create two attacks using them and that would be Orion's Offensive, which is where the birds transform, one into a police like baton and the other into a chain. These can either be separate or linked together. The second attack is the Sickle of Leo. The birds fly at a hyper sonic speed, creating airwaves sharp enough to cut an opponent. However I still feel like there's more I can do with them. There must be some reason that Verde chose that Verse to create them from."

Kaito nods, slowly stroking the animal that had curled up next to him. "Don't worry Shin-chan, you just need more time. I get the same feeling from Kit here. Plus I've only come up with two attacks with her too you know. AND we haven't even had them all that long." Shinichi nods to this and rubs a finger down the front of the birds perched on his shoulders.

"Would you like to repeat the process Kaito?" asks Bermuda. Tsuna just sat there in silence, watching the proceedings. He was tired though. He had been keeping his Flames up higher than usual to counter act the Vindice presence. He didn't know how Shinichi and Kaito could move normally. It was like they weren't even affected by Bermuda's Flame Pressure at all.

"Right ho Bermuda!" sings Kaito. "May I present to you all my beautiful Box Weapon Kitty." Kaito makes a presenting gesture worthy of KID at the fox like creature sat at his feet.

"Kai, I cannot believe you named a fox Kitty." Deadpans Shinichi.

"Well Kitty is just a nickname, her real name is Kit." Says Kaito haughtily, scratching the fox behind the ears. "Her full title is Kitsune Della Luna, or Kitsune of the Moon, Version Vongola. She is based on the Japanese Mythological fox of the same name. She is a small brown fox with one tail and white paws. She also has black ears. She can hover in the air if she wants to since she is based on a spirit. However it is not possible for her to fly through walls or objects.

So far I too have only discovered two attacks. The first is Lightning Moon's Kitsune-bi. According to legends Kitsune are capable of creating fire or lightning based Kitsune-bi, literally translating to Fox Fire. These are projected either from the mouth or tail. Due to my split Flame, these are either made of pure Moon Flames or concentrated Lightning Flames. These do damage to people and objects as well as being great light bulbs.

My second attack is called Flame's Eclipse. Kit can bite people, usually at the neck where the Flame Concentration is the strongest and remove their Flames, thus weakening them."

"As I found out last night." Grumbles Shinichi, glaring at the fox. She whimpers and hides behind Kaito.

"Verde most likely got that from the legends that say that Kitsune sometimes have abilities like Vampires or Scucubi and feed on the life of Human Beings." Guesses Kaito, waving a hand in the air for emphasis.

"I believe that the Mad Scientist has done well with his choice of inspiration for you. It is clear that he had put a lot of thought into the Box Weapons for you both, following preset trends found in the future." Comments Bermuda, deciding to change person and sit on Shinichi's head. The two ravens give him a good looking over before deciding he can be allowed to sit on their Master.

"Huh?" goes Tsuna, not getting that last bit. All three turn towards him since he had been quiet so far.

"What I mean Decimo, is that Verde has been careful with following the trends of the Box Weapons. For a start they are animals, which goes with the trend of ALL Box Weapons. Secondly they are mammals or birds, which goes with the Vongola Decimo Generational trend. He has also decided to follow the trend of different groups having different types of Box Weapon. A fine example of this is the… I believe Rokudo Mukuro called them Funeral Wreaths, had prehistoric Dinosaurs as their Box Weapons. With Shinichi and Kaito having the rare and special Flames they do have, following a Mythological theme is suitable."

"Oh… that's good. Well… Verde is a … genius after all… He puts lots of… thought into… every…thing." Tsuna then falls backwards, his Flame flickering out.

"Boss!" "Tsuna!" The pair shout, scrambling over to him.

Bermuda just gives out a light chuckle. "Fear not. The Young Decimo has done well to stand being in my presence for this long. Fighting a Battle whilst also fighting our Aura is in itself a great feat. He just needs to recuperate away from any of the Vindice Officers and he shall be fine. The rooms next to yours Shinichi shall suffice." Shinichi looks up at Bermuda, who had moved when Shinichi lunged for Tsuna, and nods before grabbing one of Tsuna's arms and lifting up with Kaito's help.

"It's this way Kai."

* * *

><p>When Tsuna wakes up the next morning, it's to an annoying scratching sound. Groaning, he rolls over and pushes himself up and out of bed. Stumbling over to the door, he opens it up to find KID standing at the doorway. "Oh KID it's you. C'mon in." Tsuna turns around and collapses back into bed. His covers were warm, unlike the frozen air in the room and corridor. KID walks in with a grace that Tsuna didn't see too often before he sits down on a chair at the end of the bed.<p>

"Are you feeling alright after yesterday?" Tsuna asks, filling up the silence that had settled over them. KID doesn't answer but he does nod. Tsuna finds this weird but doesn't comment on it. It was possible that KID was just as tired as he was.

"I think your training is going fine you know." Comments Tsuna before letting out a yawn. "Box animals are reasonably easy to master, well the Vongola ones are, since they are a reflection of your heart. Admittedly some are more than others. Natsu is practically a mirror, but for some people, like Hibari's Roll, it's a more internal mirror. You know, we got Hibari drunk once, a long time ago, and he acted just like Roll does when it's drunk. It was adorable actually. Don't tell him I said so or else he really will bite me to death. But anyway, I'm sure that you and Kit will get along fine, once you get used to her. Plus, it means that you never get lonely, even when you're locked in a room with a forest worth of paper." Tsuna chuckles to himself, remembering that event well. Natsu had done all it could to keep Tsuna signing the pieces of paper and to stop Tsuna from going mad. Once again KID doesn't say anything but just nods.

KID comes over and sits next to Tsuna on the bed. "I'm amazed at the Box Weapons you have. Verde made them totally from scratch since Lorenzini never designed animals like the Kitsune or the two Ravens." Here KID gives off a grin. "I think he's done an excellent job in creating them, I'll have to thank him the next chance I get."

Tsuna is extremely surprised when he gets a hug from KID. But there's… _something_… pressing against his arm from KID's chest. And he doesn't think it's the Card Gun. He doesn't have much time to contemplate it since KID jumps up, waves at him and leaves. Tsuna sits there for a second, simply thinking. His intuition was telling him that something was wrong. He was sure that it wasn't Kaito who had just been in the room, yet he gave off a similar feeling. Maybe his intuition was effected by KID playing dress up?

Shinichi is reawoken by the cawing of his Ravens. He had woken up earlier in the morning and decided to let them out. Tsuna had said that it was important to spend as much time with them as possible in the early stages so that they could bond better. However it was cold that morning, and Shinichi guessed that none of the others were even awake yet. Kaito's absent presence attested to the hypothesis. So when the birds wake him up from his attempt at getting more sleep, Shinichi rolls onto his side and opens his eyes to find KID walk into the room.

"I'm not becoming Conan just to please some weird craving KID." Shinichi mumbles. Shinichi swears that KID gives him puppy-dog-eyes before Shinichi gives him a clearly negative look. So KID shakes his head and sits down on the chair near the bed. Shinichi watches KID as the thief stares out of the window for a few moments before rolling over and facing the wall. If KID was just going to be quiet then Shinichi could ignore him. At least he hadn't been awoken by a prank from Magician.

After a few minutes of slience, Shinichi hears the sound of chattering teeth and KID's heeled shoes tapping against the floor from the thief's shivering. "If you're cold then why not go back to bed?" suggests Shinichi. When he hears the sound of heeled shoes walking across the room, the next thing he expects is to hear the door close. However that's not what happened. Instead, there's a cold draft as the covers are lifted up and Kaito climbs into bed with him.

"Hey KID, get out!" Shouts Shinichi. However KID just hugs him instead. Shinichi wonders why Kaito's decided for today of all days to dress up as a woman too, for that is not one of the magician's tricks pressing up against his back. "KID get off. If you're expecting a reaction you're not going to get one. Nor would you have if I was Conan like you wanted. Conan's been hugged by far too many women for that to affect me anymore." Shinichi ignored the slight blush he had anyway. When the thief still clings on Shinichi decides some more drastic measures are needed.

Huginn and Muninn fly down and sit on KID before pecking at him. KID makes a yelp, although not one Shinichi had heard before. KID tries to defend himself from the ravens and therefore has to let go of Shinichi. Shinichi uses that to push KID out of the bed. KID yelps once again before falling to the floor, his hat falling off at the same time.

Shinichi stops and stares at the ears now sitting on KID's head, flicking in discontentment. Maybe Kaito had really lost it, he'd never dressed up this crazily for no reason before. Huginn and Muninn start cawing at KID and KID makes the mistake of growling back before swatting at the Ravens with… clawed hands. Raising an eyebrow, Shinichi leans forwards and tugs at KID's cape, revealing a tail sticking out of the trousers.

"Is this…?" starts Shinichi. His two Ravens stop attacking the imposter and look at their Master before nodding and cawing an affirmative. In fact the caw had almost sounded like a real 'yes'.

"KAITO!" Bellows Shinichi. Kaito falls through the door, laughing his head off. Shinichi glares at him harshly.

"Haahaa… your face Shin-chan!" Kaito gasps between his laughs. "And you should have seen Tsuna earlier! He was mortified!"

After a good five minutes Kaito calms down and stops laughing before helping KID stand up. "Would you mind explaining?" asks Shinichi in a cold voice that couldn't be denied. That sobers Kaito up. Slightly anyway.

"When I woke up Kit was like this. Dressed up as KID and everything. However she had ears, claws and a tail. I hid the ears under the top hat and the tail under my glider cloak, but there's not a lot I can do about the claws except hide them under gloves. No matter how many times we tried, she couldn't hide them. I've named it Kaitou KID's Lunar Cycle, since she seems to like KID's form the best."

"The best? Can she do anyone else?" asks Shinichi, looking at the transformed Box Weapon. In a flash of muted white light, Kit has become her usual fox self. She then looks up at her Partner, almost as if waiting for an order.

"Umm, can you do Shin-chan?" Kaito asks. The Kitsune nods and closes her eyes. Kaito notices Shinichi's raised eyebrow and answers the unasked question. "Well, since you're my best friend and I know you best, it should be easier for her to transform into you than anyone else."

Shinichi thinks about that for a moment. Although it had never been said before, he did suppose that Kaito was his best friend now. He was closer to Kaito than he was to Ran. Best friend, partner in crime (now quite literally sadly), ally, fellow Guardian and Partner. He comes out of his contemplating when he hears a bark.

"Hey Shinichi, I think KID's acting weird today," says Tsuna as he walks down the corridor and opens Shinichi's door. Tsuna looks between the Shinichi on the bed and the Shinichi infront of him, noting the definite cleavage highlighted by the open blue suit. Back and forth he looks before he lets out his infamous girly shriek and faints once more.

Kaito laughs at Tsuna's embarrassment and catches the boy before he can hit the floor. He gives Tsuna a shake and a few light slaps to bring him back around. When Tsuna awakens once more, it's to stare at a female version of himself. Kaito shakes him once more before his eyes can roll back. "Hey Tsuna, get a grip, it's only Kitty." Kaito grins widely at Tsuna's evident confusion and embarrassment.

"So this morning… that wasn't you?" asks Tsuna carefully.

Kaito shakes his head, grin growing even wider. "Nah, that was Kitty. This is my new ability I discovered this morning: Kaitou KID's Lunar Cycle. She transforms into a female version of people I ask her to. The only down side is that she still retains some of her fox features."

Tsuna breathes a sigh of relief. "So it was all just a trick? Well Kitsune are known for being tricksters, as are you…" Tsuna stares into space for a few moments. "Oh God we're doomed!" Shinichi couldn't agree more. Now there was twice the tricksters prowling the Vongola Mansion, and he knew he'd be their favourite target. Lucky him.

A loud gong sounds from down the corridor, interrupting the internal moment of self-pitying Tsuna was having. He looks up and at the others. Kaito looks at Shinichi in question.

"Ah, breakfast is served," says Shinichi. He gets out of bed and brushes out as many wrinkles out of his suit as he can. "Hmm, I'll change after breakfast," he mumbles to himself. He leads the way out of the room, down the corridor and into a room containing a table and chairs and a small kitchen. On the table are steaming plates of a traditional Japanese breakfast.

Kaito literally jumps on it. "It's been so long since I've had Japanese food. Of course we've been living in Italy, but then we had that English food in London and then the American stuff in LA. It's just so nice and homely to have this again!"

Tsuna follows more sedately. "Where did this all come from? Do the Vindice cook for you too Shinichi?" He didn't think Shinichi was getting _that_ kind of VIP treatment. Nor could he imagine one of the cloaked and terrifying Vindice Officers wearing an apron and holding a frying pan and spatula. He shivers over the mental image.

"No, it's… imported?" says Shinichi, trying to come up with some sort of cover story. He had never seen the Vindice eat, just like he had never seen one without their cloak on. He assumed that if they did eat, they did it somewhere else.

When everyone is finished eating, the three new box animals start making up a fuss. Kit starts to paw at Kaito's leg and Huginn and Muninn give a gentle tug on a lock of Shinichi's hair. Tsuna watches this and gives out a light chuckle.

"I think they want breakfast too. Did you feed them after training last night?" asks Tsuna, watching the animals with interest. Shinichi and Kaito both shake their heads. "Don't worry, it's very simple and rather cheap too. All you need to do is light your rings. They then intake Flames from there. Whilst not always necessary, it's more like a treat for them, and it's more bonding. On the rare occasion I catch Gokudera feeding Uri, they are at peace with each other and not in the middle of a fight. They don't need the energy since they are already taking it from you, but still… it's a nice gesture."

"So that's why I slept like a rock last night," guesses Kaito. "It's another Flame and therefore energy output."

"So that's why the animals are not out all of the time." Confirms Shinichi. The animals were out and about at the Mansion on occasion, more for companionship Shinichi supposed. Having them out all of the time would be too draining. And he had two!

* * *

><p>"Shinichi, we never finished off your assessments due to the interruptions we had." States Bermuda, back in the training hall. "I allowed you the time off to recuperate. We shall continue them now. If you do not have suffieient Flame control yourself, then, according to how I understand the theory, you shall not be able to control the Box Weapons you have either. I believe we have shown you enough of the practical applications of your Flame to your work as a detective. However, I now want to teach you how to utilise your Flames to the fullest during battle. Watch the following mock battle and tell me how many times the chains touch the opponent, for both participants."<p>

"Yes Bermuda." says Shinichi. He turns to face the rest of the cave before sitting down against a wall where he had a good view.

**"Officers, you may begin."** starts Bermuda.

"Start the Star Observation." Says Shinichi, activating his Flame. Kaito was just sat next to Shinichi, practicing his juggling and hand to hand tricks, making sure to stay out of Shinichi's line of sight to not distract him from his lessons. Tsuna sat next to Kaito, watching the battle and trying to keep up.

Huginn, Muginn and Kit had other ideas. And being nosy little birds like their Master, the Ravens went flying off to look around the place. Kit didn't like being bored and still any more than Kaito did, so she followed the pair, hoping for something interesting to happen.

_45 hits right, 52 hits left, Kaito's Jack of Spades, 46 right, 53 and 54 for Left. _

…_crrrk…zzzk…A hallway…zzipp…_

_55 Left, 46,47,48 Right, Bermuda's 2__nd__ interfering attack._

_Kaito's 10 of Spades, another hit by Bermuda. _

… _vvvsh…krrr… A water tank… vrrrr…_

"Muninn"

"Hmm, Shin-chan, did you say something?" asks Kaito. Shinichi never talked when using his Star Observation, whether because he couldn't or because he hadn't mastered the skill yet, Kaito wasn't sure; Shinichi wrote it all down anyway. However Shinichi remains silent, eyes flickering all over the place to keep up with the mock battle going on. Kaito, being bored already, keeps on shooting cards at the Vindice officers to put them off. It doesn't seem to be working though. Bermuda had also joined in Kaito's game and was adding in his own hits to make the Officers stumble and get hit more often- all more numbers for Shinichi to add up.

After another few minutes, Shinichi mumbles something again "Huginn."

"Yes Shin-chan you're right, I don't know where they are. Kitty's gone too. I'll go take a look. Boss, keep an eye on him." Tsuna looks up and nods before scooting over to take Kaito's place.

"Kitty~! Kitty~! Where are you Kitty~?" Kaito shouts as he walks down a corridor he's never been down before. Then again he hadn't been to the Vendicare. All his time recently had been spent on assignment with Shinichi in the other countries or in Verde's Lab. "Huginn, Muninn? Shinichi's worried about you!"

"**Moon User, What are you doing here?" **Kaito jumps as suddenly a cloaked and masked Vindice Officer appears before him. Kaito hadn't even sensed the man!

"I'm looking for our Box Animals, have you seen them?" Apparently the Vindice were to be treated with the upmost respect- according to every Mafioso he'd ever met.

"**Follow me."** The Officer turns and hovers down the corridor. It honestly looks like this Officer doesn't have any feet at all. Kaito follows along anyway, having the sneaking suspicion that the Vindice didn't want him wandering around the place unattended.

As they walk, Kaito gets the feeling they are descending. It also gets colder and colder the further on they go. Eventually Kaito catches sight of brown against the black of the walls and runs towards his Kitsune. The Ravens practically blend into the shadows of the hallway. Looking at what had caught the interest of the Box Weapons, Kaito turns and sees a series of Water-tanks filled with people. All the people are asleep, with breathing apparatus on them as well as other tubes and equipment. The sight was disgusting.

"Mukuro. Kaito." murmurs Shinichi.

"Heeii!" quietly shouts Tsuna "Mukuro is here?"

Bermuda turns to Tsuna. "No, there is no possible way that Ex-Prisoner Rokudo Mukuro is here." He states.

"Umm, Bermuda… Mr Boss Vindice… Sir." blabbers Tsuna before getting to his point. "I think something is wrong with Shinichi. A-at least my Intuition is saying so." Tsuna gets on his knees and crawls over slightly to Shinichi before waving a hand infront of the Detective's eyes. However, Shinichi doesn't follow the movement even once which is unusual.

"**Command: Kudo Shinichi where is the Ex-Convict Rokudo Mukuro currently?" **Asks Bermuda in his Boss voice. It literally sent shivers down Tsuna's spine and a dull throbbing into his head.

[Whereabouts unknown. Last seen fighting Kuroba Kaito outside of the Vendicare.] Shinichi writes, eyes still not moving at all. [Currently not enough Power to fly that far and verify the Mukuro's location.]

"What does he mean by Fly that far? Shinichi can't fly at all, not even Kaito can." Questions Tsuna, looking up at the man who seemed to have a lot of answers.

"You are not thinking logically, Decimo. What does Shinichi have that can fly?" Bermuda asks as if the answer was obvious.

Tsuna thinks for a few seconds before realising the answer. "Oh! His Box Weapons, the Corvi Delle Stelle. So he doesn't have enough Flames to make them Fly away and check where Mukuro is? So why did he mention Mukuro then?"

"**Report: Where is the current location of the Corvi Delle Estelle?" **Bermuda asks, not to Shinichi, but to the open air behind himself. Tsuna jumps a mile high when an officer just materialises out of the fog and whispers into Bermuda's ear. "**Dismissed**." And just like Mukuro did, the officer disappeared back into the mist. "It seems that the Box Weapons have taken an interest in our water tanks, the exact kind Ex-Prisoner Rokudo Mukuro was held in during his sentence. If Shinichi has seen a picture of this then he could be making a connection between the two."

"So why say Kaito's name too. Is it because Kaito isn't in the room anymore?" asks Tsuna, still confused.

The small baby turns to him and Tsuna swears that someone taller, older and far more powerful is looking down on him instead. Arcobaleno often gave him that feeling. "You seem to be a step behind Decimo. When I said a connection between the two, I meant it literally. Do you see a water tank in this room?" Despite the condescending tone, sounding rather like a child talking to an adult who doesn't get the basic idea, Tsuna shakes his head. There was not a water tank. Just him, Bermuda, two Officers and a whole lot of rocks. The only water was that in the freezing misty air or dripping off the ceiling. The only metal was that in the Vindice's Chains. "And where are the Box Animals now?" Without giving Tsuna a chance to answer, Bermuda continues "And where do you think Shinichi got that image from if it cannot be found in this room?"

Tsuna thinks and thinks (thinking was never his strong point, Gokudera usually got there first) until finally it clicks. "He's! He's! He is… He is?"

Bermuda sighs and shakes his head. "Shinichi is currently connected to his Box Weapons. He can see what they see. Like Shinichi said earlier, in the myths, the Ravens went all over the world to collect information for their God. The Mad Scientist has taken that concept and made it into a surveillance tool for battle. I'll prove it to you. I'll ask Kaito to repeat a sequence of numbers and I'll ask Shinichi to repeat them back. Since Kaito is currently with the Box Weapons, the Ravens will see these numbers and transmit them to Shinichi. How else would he be able to tell us those numbers?"

"Okay, I get it. So go ahead and prove it. I haven't heard of an ability like this before." comments Tsuna, still sceptical. What Tsuna was forgetting was that unlike him, Gokudera's contacts that made his eyes a mesmerising green, were actually part of the CAI system, not hand made ones.

Bermuda nods and plucks a feather from his cape before writing in the air with it in the same manor Shinichi does.

"**Command: Shinichi Kudo, what were the last 5 numbers Kuroba Kaito has said?" asks Bermuda, floating infront of Shinichi's face. **

[The last numbers spoken by Kuroba Kaito were: 59, 27, 80, 18 and 33.]

"He is correct." Confirms Bermuda. "Shinichi, wake up." Shinichi, however, still sits there, staring forwards. "**Command: Shinichi wake up." **Instead of coming out of the trance, Shinichi lifts one of his arms up, holding it out straight at shoulder level before becoming still once more.

"What is he doing?" wonders Tsuna. "Shinichi! Shinichi, wake up." He shakes Shinichi by the shoulders but nothing happens. Bermuda hovers forwards and slaps Shinichi with his chains instead, drawing a thin line of blood. From down the corridor there are two pain filled squawks. Kaito comes running in, following the two Ravens, the Kitsune following by her master's heels. Huginn and Muninn fly over and land on their Master's outstretched arm. Shinichi blinks and his eyes return to normal.

"Welcome back," he smiles to the Ravens, who caw in reply.

"Shinichi, what was that? The Raven's eyes went blue." Reports Kaito, having missed the action happening up here.

"That was something new." Comments Shinichi, wiping the sweat off his brow. "That was the Corvus Connection. I see what they see, one bird at a time. I… couldn't see what my own eyes were seeing, but I could hear faintly what was going on in the background. And I-Who harmed Huginn?" Shinichi shouts the last bit out, noticing the trail of blood going down Huginn's face.

Kaito leans forwards and wipes the dribble of blood off of Shinichi's own face before doing the same for the bird. He wanted to ask how Shinichi knew the difference between the two birds, but he guessed that Shinichi just knew because they were his.

"That would be where I slapped you." Admits Bermuda, no hint of an apology in his voice. Shinichi turns to him and gives him a look, trying to guess his intentions. "You were not waking up like we asked."

"Well if you had just given me a moment, I couldn't get out of it until a physical connection between us had been made." Explains Shinichi, voice short. His face really hurt after that slap. Damn baby slaps hard.

Muninn hops closer to his partner checking to see if the other Raven was alright. After giving it the bird version of a pat on the back, it hops down Shinichi's arm and goes to inspect Shinichi's cut before rubbing it's head on Shinichi's chin. Shinichi smiled as the bird hopped about, although he could swear that he could hear the bird muttering. {Stupid Adult Babies, can't wait for a guy to wake up. Who does he think he is, slapping a man who's obviously in a trance? Humans just don't understand the finer details of life anymore. Humans never _Look._ And if he slaps Master once more I'm going to undo those bandages and show him that we really are carrion. No Zombie is going to scare me!}

This scared Shinichi slightly, although didn't Tsuna say something about being able to understand your own Box Weapon? He was sure Tsuna never meant it like this.

He's said it once and we was positive that he would say it again: Vongola with their Flames was the weirdest place on Earth.

* * *

><p>SO there we go! I would like to thank RHK for their suggestion of the Mythical Ravens. I think I've explained a lot of my reasoning for choosing these animals in particular during the chapter. However I will explain a little more here.<p>

Since the Funeral Wreaths had this whole Dinosaur theme, I wanted to give Shinichi and Kaito a theme too. At first I thought maybe nocturnal animals, although I though of a family of rabbits for Kaito at one point. Then I decided on something more exotic and ended up with spirits, demons, Gods and the like, hense the Myth theme. Vongola have a theme of mammals or birds, so I decided not to choose human like Gods for their Weapons.

_Huginn and Muninn:_ The idea that they collect information fits perfectly with the attributes of the Star Flames. I also love the verse that is written above and I shall be introducing it's real meaning in a later chapter, although I'm sure you can guess. The three terms, Corvus, Sickle of Leo and Orion are all Stars, constellations or part of constellations. Corvus Connection represents the connection to the Ravens Shinichi has and just sounds cool, as does Orion's Offensive. Orion is known as the Hunter (Not to be mixed with Kaito's Hunter Moon), and since Police hunt criminals, I gave Shinichi a police baton and a chain. I could not give Shinichi handcuffs since Hibari already has them (curse him!). Sickle of Leo is part of the Leo constellation, and sickle is a type of knife/blade. This attack is basically creating blades of air to cut with, either as the sickle itself or as the claws of the Leo Lion. According to my source, Heimskringla stated that the God Odin gave them the ability to speak. In this fic, it's only going to be telepathically to Shinichi since none of the other Box Weapons can speak out loud.

_Kit the Kitsune:_ I named the Kitsune Kit. Firstly taking a page out of Reborn's book, calling his Chame_leon_ Leon. Secondly, it sounded good, and it seems like something Kaito would do to call a fox Kitty. Kit is a female since the legends say they most commonly appear as female or old men. As such She likes to transform into female versions of Kaito and KID. I thought it would be funny too for any of her transformations to be females. According to the myths, sometimes the Kitsune cannot hide their fox like features and that's how they are discovered. Due to being a spirit Kit can fly, but not through objects or walls. I chose a Kitsune for Kaito because they are tricksters. At first I was considering a Kitsune for Shinichi due to them being wise, but after reading about them it suited Kaito more. Apart from being tricksters, there was the bits about the lightning Fox fire and the energy sucking, which I could relate to two Flame types, suiting Kaito's Moon Flames. At the moment Kit has only one tail, but she will get more as she gets stronger and wiser in keeping with the legends. Kitsune are also supposed to be able to create highly accurate illusions, which translates into Mist Flames, coming later on in the fic. The first attack I named was Kaitou KID's Lunar Cycle to go with the transfomations. For a start the Lunar Cycle fits with the transformations of the Moon, aka Kaito. I called it Kaitou KID's because one it sounded good and two KID himself is a transformation and uses disguises (eg transformations from one character to another) to escape the police at heists. Next was Lightning Moon's Kitsune-bi. Kitsune-bi is literally translated as Fox fire and can be fire or Lightning, now appearing as Lightning Flames in the fic. I called it Lightning Moon to reflect the Lightning Flames, but also because Lightning Moon is the name of the Moon in August apparently. The last attack I created was Flame's Eclipse. An eclipse is seen from earth as the shrinking or disappearing of the moon, so I changed that to the disappearing of an enemy's Flames.

As you can see I put a lot of thought into these. It took me a whole afternoon to do the research and write up notes. I hope you like them. I'll admit I got most of this from Wiki since all the other sites I went to had the same information anyway, so feel free to read it yourselves and see where I got this inspiration from. Suggestions are open for their Cambio Forma's since I haven't created those yet. Although I won't need to decide until they meet their first generation counter parts.

And to some of you, I'm sorry for the small bit that could be seen as Shounen-Ai, but I wanted to show that Kitsune are tricksters and like playing pranks, as well as the fact that Kit was a woman.

**I'll see you next time!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 26 September 2012**


	53. 51 Battlefield

Chapter 51: Battlefield. 

Once again back in the giant cave, the three Vongola members were training with the Box Weapons once more. The Vindice were kind enough (aka ordered by Bermuda) to help with the training and provide suitable opponents. This provided an excellent opportunity for Tsuna to work together with Shinichi and Kaito in a more physical setting. This would be the first time all three had worked together at once. The first time, it was Vongola VS KID and Conan, then it was only Kaito who fought Tsuna whilst Shinichi was recovering with Mukuro, after that Kaito stayed at Vongola whilst Shinichi and Tsuna solved the Black Wolves case. A little further down the line was the Mafia Game against Dino, yet Tsuna had stayed in the tree for most of that and he hadn't been at the battle against Dino. Nor was Tsuna there at the Phantom Game. Tsuna supposed that their fight against Verde could count, although he was on the floor for most of that.

So then, this would be a great opportunity.

From previous training exercises, Tsuna knew that the Vindice meant business, and that a reasonable power was needed to survive against them. The Vindice were not afraid to harm even in these training sessions- Reborn would have approved, Tsuna was sure. So even before the battle had begun, Tsuna had already gone into Dying Will mode, bordering on the hyper side. Shinichi and Kaito stood a step infront of him on either side- he assumed it was because, from what he could tell, the pair were natural instinctive protectors, and Tsuna was used to being protected anyway, much to his dislike.

**"Let the Battle Begin,"** Orders Bermuda, who was once again hovering in the air to the side. Bermuda rarely entered these practices, preferring to hover and observe instead. If he ever did interfere, it was with a child-like mischief of using his chains to trip the others up, apparently teaching them to expect the unexpected. Tsuna swore he'd heard that off of a children's anime before but shook it off.

The battle started off in the most dramatic way possible… in a cloud of smoke. Tsuna didn't even see Kaito drop the smoke bomb, but just heard the _poof _sound as he was engulfed. It reminded him slightly of Lambo's bazooka. He used the time to open his Box and to let Natsu out. Natsu roared, showing he was ready for action. What Tsuna wasn't expecting was for both Shinichi and Kaito to run backwards, towards and past him. He expected both of them to go towards the enemy.

Tsuna's intuition flickered in his mind and he had just enough time to defend himself. "Natsu, Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: Mantello Di Vongola Primo!" Natsu quickly jumps onto his arm and Tsuna raises the brand new black cloak in time to stop the two chains heading for his face. Tsuna hears the sound of chains rattling and then feels the pressure release from the cloak. Lowering it slowly, he sees that the two chains have been captured by Shinichi's own baton and chain, Orion's Offensive.

Shinichi heaves and the Vindice's chains totally remove themselves from Tsuna's mantle to point directly at him. Kaito, currently dressed as KID, runs down the taught chains and into the mist where the Vindice are lurking, his balance perfect on the thin and uneven surface. Even Shinichi looks impressed. Kit follows along, the Kitsune's balance perfect too. Tsuna watches as Shinichi's feet drag along the ground, and Shinichi leans backwards to counteract the force from the other end. He quickly runs over towards Shinichi and grabs hold on him, pulling him backwards too. However the pair keep slowly being dragged forwards.

Tsuna thinks and thinks before an idea hits him. He lets go of Shinichi, who jerks forwards but quickly regains his purchase, before running around to Shinichi's front, his back towards the mist and the enemy. He places a hand on Shinichi's chest. Looking upwards, Shinichi catches Tsuna's eye and nods at the pleading look Tsuna gives off.

"Operation:" Tsuna says, and Shinichi's eyes widen. What on earth was Tsuna thinking? But why not complete the command?

"_Rodger that Boss." _Says the virtual guide. "_Left glove burner pressure rising. 1,000 Fiamma volts, 2,000 fiamma volts, Right glove pressure 50 fiamma volts."_ Tsuna nods to himself before looking back up at Shinichi. The pair make eye contact once again, and Tsuna uses that moment to look for any sign of pain in Shinichi's eyes. Eyes flicking downwards, Tsuna quickly checks that he hasn't burned through Shinichi's shirt either. Slowly but surely, the chains tighten once again and the pair start going backwards.

"That's… brilliant Boss!" commends Shinichi. "Using the soft Flames of the X Burner to counteract the pressure the Vindice is applying. It's almost like a reverse X Burner." Tsuna nods but can't do much more, too focused on the woman's voice reading out the fiamma gauge. He didn't want to harm Shinichi at all, and he was far too used to exerting hard Flames with his right hand, the one currently pressed rather close to Shinichi's heart. One slip up could burn Shinichi's chest or worse.

"Kit, Flame's Eclipse!" comes KID's voice from through the mist.

Not long after, KID is sent flying backwards, whilst Shinichi is sent flying to the left. Tsuna, no longer having Shinichi to lean against, falls over and nearly lands face first. Kit had bitten the Vindice Officer and was extracting their flames, so the Vindice had retaliated. During it's movement he had sent the chains he wore flying, and the unexpected movement had sent Shinichi- still connected by the baton and chains wrapped around- flying too.

Shinichi quickly stops his attack and the ravens convert back into their separate forms. With a burst of Flames, Tsuna darts forwards and catches them, pushing off the cave wall. Whilst being carried, Shinichi fishes out his Conan Glasses (the adult sized ones, but still named that for the memory) and turns on the tracking function.

"Boss, drop us," Shinichi advises before showing him the location of the Vindice with the tracking beacon on it. When KID had run down the chains earlier, he had come face to face with the Vindice that owned them and placed one of the tracking beacons on them before calling out Kit's attack as a diversion. Tsuna nods, and as he nears the floor, let's go of Shinichi, who was quickly caught by KID. Tsuna propels himself off the opposite wall before heading at full speed in the direction of the beacon.

"X Stream!" Tsuna shouts, spiralling around the enemy, a ribbon of flames following behind. This move 'caught' the Vindice officer off guard (They weren't allowed to go full power to their dismay).

Whilst Tsuna was dealing with that one, Shinichi and Kaito were dealing with the other one that had appeared.

"Storm Card." Kaito grabs the Storm Flame filled cards and loads them into the Card Gun before firing one off at the figure before them.

"_You know Kaito, your aiming sucks. Let me do it."_

The feeling of being kicked out of control was a weird one, yet one Kaito was used to by now. With Hunter now in control, the shooting was quicker and sharper. The Vindice Guard got hit by the shrapnel a few times, causing the odd rip in his cloak. It was hard to tell if his actual body was affected or not. Kit runs forwards, nimbly dodging the chains directed towards her before leaping for the Vindice officer and latching on using her claws. She then proceeds to bite and claw at the Officer, using every advantage Nature gave foxes to use.

"Lightning Moon's Kitsune-bi." Kit jumps off before unleashing a ball of Lightning Flames at the target. The Officer dodges, most likely using a hardly seen short warp, and the ball continues past him…

…Right into the back of the Officer Tsuna had just hit with his X Stream. As that one fell forwards due to the blast at his back, Tsuna prepared for another attack. "Cambio Forma, Modo Attaco: Mitena di Vongola Primo." Natsu jumps onto his wrist before transforming into a gauntlet and shield combination with the number 1 on it to represent Primo. Without having to wait for the attack to charge due to Natsu's help, Tsuna concentrates his Flames into the glove before punching the Officer falling towards him. The attack hits square on and the cloaked man goes flying backwards.

Shinichi had been dealing with the Officer who had dodged Kit's attack. "Sickle of Leo!" Huginn and Muninn fly up to brush against the ceiling before flying down towards their target at a hyper sonic speed, creating rippling airwaves to cut at their attacker. The force of the cuts pushed the officer back on a collision course for the other officer they were fighting against.

But just before the pair smack into each other, they disappear. All three look around trying to locate where the Vindice have gone to, but the mist in the cave was too thick. Shinichi runs towards the wall, Huginn and Muninn landing on his shoulders, before placing his back against it. Sitting down was a bad idea since it would take time to get back up and move if necessary. "Corvus Connection." He whispers under his breath, not wanting their enemies to hear what he was planning. Shinichi's eyes go the usual sparkling black as the birds' eyes turn Shinichi's shade of blue.

{Don't worry Master, we'll find him!} the birds affirm before flying off his shoulders and into the surrounding mist.

Shinichi looks through the eyes of Huginn, watching as the bird scans the area with eyes made for searching for tiny movements. He sees Tsuna, standing still and seemingly waiting for his intuition to give him a clue.

{What do you think you're doing!} caws Muninn, so Shinichi swaps views and sees through Muninn's eyes instead. From this raven's perspective, he can see Hunter pluck Conan's glasses off of his own face and place them on. The experience of watching something happen to yourself was a weird one admittedly, but KID had used Shinichi's form far too many times for comfort in the past three years, so it wasn't as bad as it should have been. He was sure that Kaito did it to annoy the hell out of him once he figured out that it annoyed Conan to no end.

He watched as Hunter pressed a few buttons before using his pen (Oh, he could use the pen, that was good,) to circle the correct pattern of buttons for Hunter to access the tracking screen. Sadly, he could not see through Kaito's eyes, so he had no idea what the tracking screen was showing. Instead he watches as Hunter prepares his next attack.

Muninn catches glimmers of colours and at Shinichi's order, swoops in closer. Shinichi watches the pattern of colour before watching as they are loaded into the Card Gun. Hunter keeps on throwing one card into the air, as if juggling with only one object, so Muninn snatches it out of the air before flying far away from Hunter.

Hunter runs into the mist in the direction of the tracking beacon. When he catches sight of a shadow in the mist he knows he's in the right place. The first card he shoots is a Mist card, thickening the mist surrounding them so that the Officer doesn't notice Hunter in return. The Mist card is also used for another reason; it disguises the signs of the next card to be used: the Rain Card. Hunter aims this card to land before where he reckons the Vindice's feet are. As the card crashed against the ground, the sleeping gas mixes in with the opaque mist already there.

{Master! Master! Boss has found the other one!} informs Huginn. Knowing that Hunter is alright at the moment, the bird flies towards its partner. Tsuna had turned to face west, his face scrunched up in concentration. As covertly as possible Huginn flies in that direction and checks where the Vindice Officer is. Muninn lands on Tsuna's shoulder and he jumps up in shock. Seeing that it's only one of the ravens and not the bandaged hand of an attacker, Tsuna smiles and rubs the bird's breast feathers. Muninn nods his head in a forwards direction, when Tsuna looks that way it's to be met with some of Shinichi's Star Flame messages.

X marks the spot, 4 metres ahead.

Tsuna smiles before settling into the stance for the X Burner. Muninn takes off once more, still carrying it's burden, aiming towards the officer Tsuna is targeting. At first Shinichi had wondered what this card was since it wasn't one of the special Flame cards that Spanner had made. Instead it was a thicker, heavier card. After a silent conversation with Hunter through the mediums of Star Flame Messages and lip reading via bird, Shinichi had finally found out what it was. So when Muninn flies over the Officer, he drops the cargo and watches as the Vindice Officer is covered in a purple goo a la KID. The goo sticks the Vindice officer to the floor long enough for Tsuna to charge his X Burner.

"_300 Thousand Fiamma Volts. Gauge Symmetry. Ready for Launch Boss… Fire." _The assistant says into Tsuna's ears. The left and right gauges are filled, the crosshairs are all aligned.

"_X Burner!" _Tsuna shouts. With the soft flames stabilising him, he shoots forth a burst of Hard Flames towards the Vindice Officer, hoping to make contact through the mist using the marks Shinichi had given him. The officer is hit with the attack but uses his chains to deflect some on the damage.

"**Enough you're done." **Orders Bermuda. The Officer nods before concentrating of getting KID's goo off of himself without removing the cloak.

Hunter meanwhile crept forwards on silent feet through the mist to see if he could find the felled and sleeping Vindice Guard. Sadly Conan's glasses didn't have a function to see through the mist so he took them off and placed them somewhere safe where they wouldn't get broken. He took a few more steps before, through the mist, materialized a chain covered flying fist. With his reflexes honed through thievery, he managed to jump back enough that it hit his chest instead of his face. But either way he still went flying backwards to crash into the cave wall, knoching the breath right out of him.

The Vindice Officer takes this opportunity to short warp to Shinichi's position and sent a sharp tipped chain right for his throat.

"**YOU FORGET YOURSELF!" **Bermuda shouts, his aura filling the whole room. The chain stops, but it had still pierced Shinichi's neck slightly, blood dripping down. Shinichi, who's consciousness was currently in Huginn, felt the blow twice fold, once through his own body and once through Huginn. Both birds gasp for breath before falling to the ground. All four other occupants in the room couldn't move, Bermuda's aura was that strong. Even Shinichi and Kaito, who could usually stand it better than everyone else were pinned to where they were, as were their Box Weapons.

The baby gently plucks the spear tip out of Shinichi's neck, before floating to be infront of the Officer. If Tsuna didn't know better, the Officer was quaking in his apparently non-existent boots. Bermuda is not a happy baby and back hands the Officer, sending him soaring across the room. The crash is the loudest one yet, removing a large quantity of rocks from the cave edge and forming a huge cloud of dust.

Having deemed that enough punishment for now, but no doubt planning more for later on, Bermuda floats over to each bird and carries them over to place them on each of Shinichi's shoulders. As soon as both birds are placed, Shinichi cuts the connection off. He coughs before placing a hand over the wound. A coughing fit soon ensues, with Huginn and Muninn flying around in a slight panic. Kit rushes over to see if she can help, but Shinichi turns his face away.

"Shinichi, are you alright?" asks Tsuna, boosting over to where his Guardian was. Shinichi shakes his head and continues on coughing. Tsuna notices him write something quickly with his Scalpen, but furrows his eyebrows when no message appears before him. He turns to where Kaito is across the room and notices that it doesn't look like Kaito got anything either. Bermuda laughs. Tsuna turns towards him and tracks the Boss of the Vendicare as he hovers to be by Shinichi's side.

"Fate really hates you doesn't it?" Bermuda keeps on laughing as Shinichi tries to glare but fails. Tsuna notices that he's turning a strange shade of green. "I'm going to have to call you Bad Luck Shinichi to go with Decimo's No Good Tsuna I believe." Tsuna doesn't have time to protest over the use of the nickname for the pair have disappeared. Bermuda reappears almost immediately afterwards, still laughing quietly to himself.

"What's… wrong with Shin…-chan?" Kaito asks, trying to get his breath back.

"He's too proud to admit it to you," Bermuda comments. Kaito rolls his eyes, already knowing that. Shinichi was far too prideful to ask for help often, or for things he deemed he could do himself. Getting Shinichi to ask for help was worse than drawing blood from a stone. Although Kaito had gotten blood tears from a stone, so maybe he wasn't all that far off. "I reckon the both of you may be able to sympathise actually." Bermuda guesses. "He's nauseous." Both give questioning glances. "He has no control over the birds so he can't tell when they are going to move. It's like being in a car with your eyes shut, or looking down at a book, it makes you feel sick. The same principle applies here. Maybe when you first learnt to fly you had a similar feeling? KID more than Decimo I suspect." Now Kaito understood, and he could imagine that to be a rather nauseous experience. Tsuna, being the one to control his Flames personally, hadn't actually gotten sick when learning to fly, possibly the first non-dame thing he had ever done. "He'll get over it, certainly a lot quicker than the strain on his eyes. Luckily enough it seems that the Corvus connection does not place any strain on his eyes due to them not moving at all during the process."

"Bermuda, would you mind telling us what happened here?" asks Tsuna, still in HDW mode, pointing a thumb in the direction of the still unconscious Vindice Officer. "Was it not the plan for us to be trained as realistically as possible? Shinichi not being able to move is indeed an inherent flaw that needed to be noted and addressed, so why the reaction to the officer making the flaw clear?"

The baby floats there and Tsuna gets the feeling that whatever Bermuda says next is not going to be the whole truth. But there's not a lot Tsuna can do about that since from what Shinichi has said, Bermuda is far more powerful than Tsuna is. "Training should not be taken that far. The officer simply forgot the difference in our power levels. Whilst there is meaning to training as if your life depends on it, a theory Reborn seems to live by, it is not worth it if death actually occurs. It was in my power to stop it, so I did." Sounded reasonable enough. From the Contract they made it seemed that Bermuda hated killing as much as Tsuna did, so it made sense for the man to stop it when he could. But his intuition was still saying there was more to it than that. There was no need to knock the Vindice Guard out completely.

"I'm going to check on him," Bermuda says, floating away from them. The baby looks over his shoulder and _waves_ at them "Have fun." That tone caused a wave of suspicion in the Vongola pair. It didn't bode well, that tone. Bermuda disappears as soon as he's said it.

There is a groan from the other side of the room before movement occurs. Rubble falls and rolls as the Guard stands up, a hand on his head from the headache. "Fuck, Bermuda-sama is really mad at me. Now he ain't going to let me recharge until I'm literally at death's fucking door and I don't want that again. Once was more than enough." Shaking his head, the Guard turns around and realises he has company. Tsuna and Kaito have no idea what the Officer was on about, due to them not knowing the secret behind the Vindice. The officer steps out of the rubble, an aura building around him. "And it's your fault. If I'm going to get tortured then so are you. It'll be my Revenge." At the use of the word revenge, his aura flared once more.

Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore.

Kit barks and lunges for the figure infront of her, ripping at the cloak surrounding the Officer. Kaito grabs another Rain Card and fires it at the Officer. Strangely the Officer turns to face the incoming card, not even bothering to dodge, nor to remove the Kitsune biting into his arm. The card crashes against his chest and releases the light blue sleeping smoke. The Officer leans forwards and takes in a deep breath of the stuff before laughing.

"But!" protests Kaito, hating it when plans didn't go his way. Plans always went his way. "You should be asleep!"

The Officer laughs harder. "If it didn't work on me the first time then it's not going to work on me again. Why else do you think I was able to attack your friend? Because I woke up quickly? Pathetic."

Kaito quickly reloads to another card and shoots that one, purple flashing through the air. Again the Vindice lets it hit him as he steadily walks closer to Kaito. Once more there is no effect. That had been the Cloud Card, one to create multiple vision in the target, but the man wasn't even wobbling at all. The Officer swings his arm, dislodging Kit and sending her into Kaito. The pair skid back and hit the wall, a lot more softly than last time admittedly.

Kaito looks up, eyes glaring from under KID's top hat. "You harmed Shinichi and then laugh about it? You feel no regret for your actions?" Kaito puts Kit down before taking a step towards the Vindice Guard. "You want revenge for getting slapped by your Boss for doing something wrong? Well I think it's only fair that I get revenge," Tsuna's eyes widen a Kaito's Flames flare up around him too, "for how you harmed Shinichi!"

Kit growls deeply and Tsuna swears that she's gotten bigger. A capsule rolls out of Kaito's sleeve and crashes against the floor, spreading smoke all over the place.

"Moon:Mirror!" The voice comes from everywhere at once, even Tsuna can't locate it's source. The rattle of chains resounds and reverberates around the cave, the acoustics perfect for picking the sound up and throwing it around the room. The smoke clears and reveals two Kaitou KID's, chains swinging in their hands. "Kaitou KID's Lunar Eclipse." The pair swing the chains towards the Vindice Officer, but he just short-warps away, appearing three steps away from his starting position.

The chains change direction in mid air, and that's when Tsuna notices the faint white glittering sheen they have on them. The chains were filled with Moon Flames, giving Kaito full control over them. Tsuna felt like we was watching a floating snake with the way the chains weaves and curled around to follow the path of the Vindice officer who just kept on moving. Kit growls and gathers Lightning Flames at the tip of her tail, before launching a whole volley of them. Only Kaito was wearing the cape, Kit preferred to have the freedom of movement with her tail unless she was acting like KID on purpose. Kaito ran forwards into the middle of the wave of Lighting Flame balls, cartwheeling and back flipping out of the way. These movements caused the chains to go flying, but to Tsuna it all seemed controlled for it never hit any of the Flame Balls nor Kaito, Kit or himself. In fact, now that he thought about it, none of the attacks were coming anywhere near him.

"Revenge is not worth harming someone ever!" Kaito shouts, bringing the spear ends of the chains down on his opponent, hoping to entrap his arms or torso.

"Hn, Sometimes Revenge is all about harming the other." The Officer replies, his voice deep and ice cold. Was Tsuna going to mention that every time the word revenge was spoken their Flames got larger? No. He was however, going to file that away for later reference and think about it at some other time. The chain that Kaito had launched had gotten caught around the Officer's neck and right arm. Tsuna looked down at Natsu and the pair nod to each other.

The lion runs up to get closer to the action and roars loudly. "GAAOOO!" The chains and the officer's cloak turn to stone, petrified by Natsu's harmony factor. Now the chain can't come off, nor does it seem like the Officer can move his right shoulder. Kaito copies the Vindice's move from earlier and wraps the chain around his fist. Sending his Flames into the chain, he delivers a stronger than usual punch to the Vindice's face, payback for earlier. Soon after, the Officer short warps again, this time dragging Kaito a few steps forwards extremely quickly. Kaito loses his balance due to the tug of the chains and trips. Falling, he turns it into a one handed handstand before continuing with the motion and kicking the Vindice officer's left arm. The Officer brings the other chain around with great force, but Tsuna gets there first, Flames gloves grabbing the chain before it can connect with Kaito's stomach.

The Officer spins throwing them all off. He keeps on spinning, drawing in the chains around himself. Kaito is forced to let go of the chain he was holding or else be dragged in. Faster and faster the Officer spins until he is inside a whirlwind. He lifts off the ground before diving directly for Kaito. Kit jumps in the way, lessening the impact, consequently losing control of her transformation and returning to Kitsune form. Tsuna follows behind the officer, Natsu already in the attacking Cambio Forma.

"Take this! Big Bang Axel!" A fist with strength rivalling an X-Burner punches the Vindice in the back, flattening him to the ground. Kneeling on his back, Tsuna places his hands together and takes a breath in, preparing to enter the Negative State.

The Vindice bucks, almost throwing Tsuna off, so Kaito jumps and places his feet on each of the Vindice's shoulders. Kit does similar, taking ahold of one ankle in her jaw and wrapping her tail around the other leg. Kaito sends one of the Moon Flame infused chains to wrap around the Officer's legs and another to wrap its free arm against his body.

"Vongola Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" Placing his hands against the Guard's back, flames of Ice slowly start to engulf him. The Officer squirms and tried to short warp out of there, yet he's run out of Flames, and can't combat the effect Kaito's Moon Flames have.

Kaito tugs on the chain connected to the Vindice's neck, forcing the Officer to look at him. Kaito didn't care that bandages covered his eyes, all that mattered was looking in the right place. Tsuna didn't like the look in Kaito's eyes, it looked a lot like a pissed off Xanxus and Hibari cross. Reborn had mentioned that Hunter was an amalgamation of all the scary people Kaito had seen, but there was still a lot of Kaito's own essence in that look. He couldn't be sure whether it was Hunter or not.

"Revenge is not worth it if people get harmed in the process. You're going to apologise to Shinichi and take whatever other punishment Bermuda gives out like a good little boy since it's what you deserve. There was no need to get mad at us when you were the one in the wrong and it was entirely your fault. Take this as a lesson in moderation; you could have stopped before you actually harmed Shinichi, just a touch would have been enough to get the message across. But you didn't. And because you didn't you're going to get the coldest sleep of your life, and I sure hope you enjoy it, since we aren't getting you out of there any time soon."

Tsuna covered the Vindice's face over with the Negative Ice. He got off the prone figure and went over to Kaito. "Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"Ha," Kaito barks. "Do you know how close that spear tip came to either piercing an artery or his airways? There was a very real chance that Shinichi could have died. Of course I'm not going to be myself." Kit barks and wags her tail, one of her Kitsune-bi bouncing on it. "That's right Kitty, lets go check on Shin-chan~" Kaito sings before quite literally skipping across the cave and out of the door.

Tsuna shook his head and followed at a more sedate pace. He was starting to regret allowing Shinichi to leave with the Vindice. It had changed the both of them. They needed to get back to Vongola, back to his, no **their, **family, and quickly.

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home~"<p>

There is a moment of silence around the Vongola Mansion.

"And I brought Mother home!"

Suddenly there is a stampede for the hallway.

"Hey, why call me Mother?" pouts Tsuna from his position over Kaito's shoulder.

Tsuna can hear the grin crawl onto Kaito's face. "Well you said it to Verde right. You're not the Godfather but the Mother of Vongola. But anyway, recently kidnapped and beaten Mafia Bosses shouldn't be talking now should they?"

Tsuna sighs and proceeds to close his eyes and 'play dead'.

"JUUUUDDDAAIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEE!" That must have been the loudest anyone had ever heard Gokudera shout, and boy could the bomber shout. He practically collided into Kaito in his haste to see his beloved boss once more. "Oi, why are you carrying Juudaime like that? Show him some more respect dumbass!" He chides Kaito.

"Hey, I'm the one you rescued him!" argues Kaito, pouting at Gokudera who is not impressed. Instead he lifts Tsuna gently off of Kaito's shoulder and places him on the cushioned throne that was always in the front entrance for him to use when waiting for the others to return home.

"Wow, I've never seen him that gentle before," comments Yamamoto as he descends the stairs at a jog.

"Tsuna-niii!" Lambo and Fuuta come running in from the kitchen area, covered in icing and cookie crumbs. Before long the whole of the family is surrounding Tsuna's throne, all concerned for their brother.

"Where the hell did you find him!" demands Gokudera, shouting as he turns to face Shinichi and Kaito. "Who were the fucking retards that did this?! When I get to them I'll!"

"Quieten down or you'll wake him," Hisses Kaito a finger to his lips. Gokudera immediately shuts up yet his fists and whole body is shaking in unbridled anger.

"Shouldn't we get Boss to the infirmary?" asks Chrome, her quiet voice cutting through the silence.

"Ahh of course!" says Shoichi in a panic. "Spanner we should get the mosca to carry him, but it's down in our lab."

"I shall do it for my Extreme little bro!" announces Ryohei, fists in the air. The others all part to let Ryohei through and the procession follows behind.

Well, most of them anyway.

Shinichi is grabbed and dragged in the opposite direction by one very pissed of Mukuro. Not that he looks pissed though. In fact, he's smiling. Actually smiling. Not smirking but smiling. Something was wrong.

They walk through the forest even though Shinichi wants nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep. When Bermuda had said they could go back and that Shinichi had 'passed his assessments', Tsuna insisted on going back that very second. Shinichi guessed that Tsuna wasn't comfortable in the Vendicare. It had taken a toll on him that was for sure. He's pushed inside of a house and forced onto the sofa.

"Ne ne! I smell Shini-chan, byon! He's back!" Ken shouts from a different room, most likely the kitchen, before he comes stomping in like a Rhino. "Bad Shini-chan! Bad!" Shinichi swears that Ken was about to roll the newspaper up and smack him with it. "You can't leave us out of the Fun! And going with the Vindice of all people!" Ken then puts on this hurt puppy look, made all the more powerful by Ken's animal genes. "You betrayed us!"

"Kufufu~ That's right. You betrayed us," Mukuro is still smiling that weird smile of his, but this time there's a considering gleam in his eyes. "To repent for your sins I'm going to make you live your darkest nightmare." A very happy smile alights on Mukuro's face as he raises his hand to place it over his cursed eye.

However he makes the mistake of looking Shinichi in the eye. Shinichi stares back up at him, an apathetic look on his face. "Go on and try. Don't you think I'm already living it?" It was clear to Mukuro that Shinichi truly did believe that so slowly he lowers his hand. But then Shinichi blinks and there's this confused look on his face. "And what's this about me being a betrayer anyway?"

All three members of the Kokuyo gang face palm, or mentally in Mukuro's case. Chikusa was already in the room when the pair had arrived. Back on goes Ken's hurt puppy look, so Shinichi looks over to Mukuro… who also has a hurt puppy look on. He sits down and lounges across Shinichi's lap, hand to his forehead in a dramatic manor, rather like Kaito did sometimes.

"And he doesn't even know! Oh the horror!" Shinichi blinks, wondering whether he's trapped in an illusion or not. "I'm not going to talk to you until you apologise for betraying us!" and with that he crosses his arms and tightly shuts his mouth. Shinichi looks gobsmacked, especially when Ken loudly announces that he's not going to talk to Shinichi either. Chikusa muttered his usual catchphrase, supposedly agreeing with the pair.

"What did I do wrong?" asks Shinichi, but all three ignore him. He mentally backtracks the conversation looking for a clue as to what he did wrong. "You're mad at me for leaving you behind? I couldn't exactly take you with me everywhere I went you know." Still no answer. "You're mad that I went with the Vindice?" That gets a reaction and all three turn away from him, painful looks in their eyes. "I thought you would have understood it best. Mukuro, aren't you the one who always says about using any tool at your disposal? If Bermuda,"

"Don't mention his name." growls Mukuro. Shinichi rolls his eyes but continues anyway.

"If he's the only one who can teach me, then why shouldn't I take the opportunity?"

"You only take opportunities yourself when you know that you are going to come out the other side unscathed. That's what other people are for, to make sure the way is safe for you. He could have kept you there, locked you away from us, kept you in the dark for eternity. That Thief said he had almost broken you. If he had… If he had then he wouldn't be safe from me no matter how far down he hid. I wouldn't have allowed it."

"We tried to follow you, you know," mumbles Ken, looking up slightly. "But one moment you were in England and then you're in America and then suddenly you're back here, and then you go off the map totally byon. We had no way to know where you were or if you were safe!" complains Ken. "And the sweets in all of them were awful! Do you know how hard it was to get bubble-gum that wasn't bubble-gum flavour? It was impossible!"

"Wait, how did you know if I came back here?" Shinichi asks suspiciously.

"That day they brought the cat lady in, your smell was stronger than it had been for days. It stopped at the interrogation rooms though." Explains Ken, unconsciously rubbing a hand over his nose.

"You do know you've just talked to him right?" asks Chikusa, flicking his yo-yo once.

Ken grabs his hair and rolls on the floor "Aww, dammit! See what you've done now Shini-chan?"

"Still talking…"

"Shut up Kakki-pii" Ken bops Chikusa on the head.

"Where's Flan?" Shinichi asks, not having seen any sightings of apples yet.

"Him? Brat's gone with the Variaahhh! You did it again, byon!" whines Ken, banging his head into the floor.

"Well then, if none of you are going to talk to me, I'll just leave and go see Kaito and Tsuna." Announces Shinichi. He tries to get up but Mukuro's not moving.

"Oya? Did I say you could leave?" Mukuro smirks and makes himself more comfortable. Shinichi tries once again to stand up, even attempting to push Mukuro off. All that gets him is a trident under the chin. "Kufufu~ The wounded aren't going anywhere until they are healed." Mukuro chides, taping the cut Bermuda had inflicted yesterday with the tip of his trident. "You know My Dear Detective, I'd never hurt you like this." Shinichi doesn't even ask how Mukuro knew that, his Flame was currently too low to fight off any mental probing a full powered Mukuro- practically the current King of Illusions- wanted to do. Shinichi makes another attempt to leave, not liking where this conversation is going. "You should stay here, we are all that you need. You don't need any of the others, I can help you fulfil your wish. All you need to do is ask."

"Get on my knees and beg you for help? When hell freezes over." Rebuts Shinichi, for that was surely how Mukuro would want him to 'ask for help'.

Mukuro smiles and waves a hand in the air in a posh manor. "Been there done that. It's rather easy to freeze hell over you know."

Ken bounces over and leans over the back of the sofa and Shinichi's shoulder. "Yeah yeah, byon! Shini-chan helped us so it's only natural that we'd help back. And anyway you're part of the Gang byon! If Mukuro-sama says he can do it then consider it done. No one can resist his illusions or stand up to his cursed eye! He even beats that Skylark. He's invincible!"

"Can I arrest you lot on the ground of Kidnapping?" wonders Shinichi out loud.

"Hey! That's not fair~" Ken whines once more, giving Shinichi a very light smack on the head.

"You can do what you like here Detective." Mukuro gets up and sits on the sofa opposite, "You know that. In the space of this house, you are free of all commitments, free from the ties that bind you to Vongola, to Tsunayoshi, to Kaito, even to that Ran girl you seem to care for. But I want you to remember something My Smart Detective. How to define an illusionist."

"An illusionist in your case if a Mist Flame User who uses the Flames to control the perceptions, or the 5 sense, of their target. This controls what they see, hear, feel, taste and smell."

"Correct. Now add in my 6 Paths of Reincarnation." Mukuro gives Shinichi a moment to mentally add them into the picture, "And then my stash of the Estraneo's Special Possession Bullets. Now imagine how easy it would be to infiltrate and destroy the Organisation that plagues you." Shinichi gets up and heads towards the exit.

Just before Shinichi leaves, Mukuro adds in one more thing. "Remember Shinichi, I can give you that clean start you so deeply desire."

And the door bangs shut.

Mukuro looks between the door and the sofa, and back again a few times before his jaw drops. "He left." He sounded like a child stating the obvious that it doesn't want to believe… because it was the obvious that he didn't want to believe. Quickly he gets up and strides out of the building. For Mukuro didn't run. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I'm not actually a fan of gender swaps, but it was part of the legend that Kitsune take on the form of young women… or elderly men, so unless you want an 90 year old KID hobbling around the place, we're sticking with a fem!KID. I feel like I'm being a bit mean towards Shinichi, but I keep on coming up with all these things that could go wrong for him. I suppose in reality I should be giving Kaito more of these punishments since he's the one closer to God Modelling. I'll have to come up with some more. <strong>

**Hopefully this chapter fulfils the wishes of two special reviewers! **

**I'll see you all next time!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 03 October 2012**


	54. 52 Entrance to the Mafia's Magic

Chapter 52: Entrance to the Mafia's Magic.

**Sorry for being late but I wanted to spend a bit longer on Haibara's part.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think Boss is going to be okay?" asks Chrome into the silence.<p>

"Haha, of course he is. Tsuna always comes out of everything fine!" laughs Yamamoto, rubbing the back of his neck. The damage wasn't that bad he supposed.

"Yeah! Lil' Bro will be fine to the Extreme!" Agrees Ryohei. Everyone has to smile at the enthusiasm of their Sun.

"Sure maybe physically, but what about mentally? Kidnapping is rather traumatic." Comes a voice from the back of the room. Haibara had been swept along by the procession. Whilst not a prisoner here, someone had still been with her 24/7. The only time she was alone was when in her lab, and the only entrance was watched by several surveillance cameras. She wasn't going anywhere without someone knowing. So when a familiar shout of 'I've brought mother home,' was heard, she had been dragged to the entrance hall by the quiet eye-patch girl.

Everyone in the room turns to her and her unwanted news. Still leaning against the wall, she waves a hand in the air. "From what I've seen he's got more than just those facial wounds. Has anyone bothered to check yet?"

Tsuna resisted the urge to flinch and scream when it seemed as if there'd be a race to strip him.

"Woah woah, careful there guys," intervenes Kaito, stepping between the mob and Tsuna. "We checked him on the way back, he's in no immediate danger. It's all surface wounds and cuts." The rest breath in a sigh of relief. As bad as it sounded, that wasn't the worst that had happened to Tsuna. Byakuran had done a lot more damage during their final battle. Hell, Reborn had inflicted more damage than that, such as bruised and broken ribs, a fractured femur and a concussion- all on different occasions luckily.

"Hmm, aren't you forgetting some things Mr. Thief?" asks Haibara, falsely innocent. She didn't like this thief. International Phantom Thief 1412 had changed Conan, changed Shinichi, and quite possibly dragged Shinichi to be here in the Mafia. No, she didn't like him one bit.

Oh that's right, she was here. The woman who had drastically changed Shinichi's life. Kaito didn't know whether to hate her for what she had produced, feel sorry for what she had been through in her life so far, or be glad that she had created the toxin and re-introduced Shinichi and Conan into his life.

Kaito had come back dressed as KID since it had made more sense for the thief and detective to have found their missing boss than it did for a random VF employee/magician and detective to have found him. KID was known for being 'in' with the Guardians, not Kaito. Kaito was just a person Tsuna was fond of since he was from Japan too and talent he had discovered. Shinichi sadly didn't have this option unless he constantly wanted to be changing between Shinichi and Conan every five minutes.

Since all KID did was glare at her, Haibara continued on, this time turning to address everyone else in the room. "Do you ever take anything seriously, or do you view life as one huge TV show?" The question broke the respectful yet anxious silence that had filled the room. "Real life doesn't work like this. We're not participating in an action drama where the protagonist miraculously survives through the power of wishes and hoping really really hard. My life would be a whole lot different if wishes actually came true." She receives a few weird looks, many of the occupants not understanding what she was getting at. Weren't they Mafioso, shouldn't they know the underhandedness of their world a little better than this. Maybe their cover story of being corporate managers was truer than she had first thought.

"You do know that just waiting isn't going to help right? Depending on what happened to him, he might not even wake up. And you'll just be sitting here, watching him die." Oh, that got a reaction.

For they really were just standing around waiting, as if they thought that the person on the bed was just going to open his eyes, smile, and say that everything was fine. Okay, so maybe they did expect that to happen since it had happened before now. Tsuna was seemingly invincible. Woundable but unkillable. But of course Haibara didn't know about any of that, hadn't seen Tsuna rise from the dead during the battle against Byakuran, nor knew how resilient Flames made one's body.

"Oi, Science-brat, what do you mean by that?" asks Gokudera, glaring at her from his position kneeling at Tsuna's bedside.

Haibara sighs and shakes her head. "Boy, you people see but you never _look_ do you?"

Kaito huffs and crosses his arms. "I believe that is Shinichi's line actually." He complains. He was sure that the detective had said it somewhere. Maybe not at a heist specifically, but at a case most likely.

Haibara ignores him. So what if it was? She walks over to the bed, followed every inch by a horde of protective eyes. She knew this environment well enough to know that at least three people were reaching for weapons. She reaches over and grabs Tsuna's sleeve, noticing a strange movement under his eyes.

Oh? He was awake.

Out of nowhere Reborn comes flying, foot gracefully extended. With full force his foot connects to Tsuna's stomach, forcing the boy to shout out and sit upright. At the same time Haibara had been moving Tsuna's sleeve and it ripped off, catching the bandages wrapped around and tearing them off.

There is a collective gasp from everyone present except a few. Lots of tiny pin pricks, a few raised veins and lots of red scratch marks. All of that could be seen on Tsuna's arm. That was ignoring the long thin cut running from his elbow to wrist that was still bleeding sluggishly.

"As I was saying, he needs medical attention. No amount of hopeful thinking is going to make cuts disappear, reduce the redness nor fix the consequences of those injections." That got the Vongola moving. Unordered panic ensued as people tried to find phones, decide on the extension number to call, which doctor was best, whether or not 'Sun Flames' could fix it (Apparently the boxer extremely didn't know), and shouting about which draws the plasters were in. Haibara didn't think they made a plaster big enough to cover this would up, the cow child should have known that.

But during this panic, Haibara takes a closer look at the needle marks, most of which weren't even really visible anymore. Whoever had done it was certainly a professional who knew what he was doing. Every prick had been done on separate veins, none of them had collapsed nor had any of them gotten infected. Now she wasn't a criminal expert (despite possibly being considered a criminal herself), but she was sure that Mafioso weren't supposed to have the knowledge to do this type of work. Although these days Mafioso's quite literally were anyone and everyone, so it was possible she supposed.

"Explain." Remanded the baby that had kicked Sawada awake. She watched as the thief stiffened, seemingly afraid of this baby. And to be honest, she was scared of him too. It had been said a few times to her that she could give off a glare scarier than adults, generally because she was an adult, her brain unconsciously using expressions an adult would use. But this baby, this baby was even worse. For him to have become this young, the baby would have had to have been a child when, _if_, her drug was administered. She had been told of every use of the drug and it had never been used on children before. Although if she could create such a toxin, it wasn't impossible for someone else to make one too. She was almost 100% positive that this was no ordinary baby and he was similar to them, an adult in disguise.

"Shouldn't we wait for Shinichi to come in first since he helped me to find and save Tsuna?" asks KID looking around the room. Indeed, why wasn't Shinichi here? He'd been too busy keeping an eye on Tsuna to keep track of Shinichi too. He had thought that Shinichi had followed them up here to the Guardian Infirmary. They had their own infirmary due to their wounds being of a different type to everyone else. Flame Combat caused different wounds and therefore needed different healing techniques. Plus, they were the Guardians, it would be disrespectful for them to share the same room as the normal subordinates. Since this was their private one, it wasn't constantly staffed.

"Shinichi is busy at the moment and won't be joining us." Reborn smiles. "He's _relaxing_ right now after talking to Mukuro." It seemed that Tsuna and Kaito were the only two who understood the real meaning behind 'relaxing'. They doubted that Shinichi had a choice in the matter, and Reborn's foot or Leon were bound to have been used to 'help' Shinichi relax. Kaito really wanted to check on Shinichi, but he supposed that being unconscious was a good thing for him; Shinichi needed to recover.

"Are? Shinichi-nii is back?" asks Lambo, starting to apply as many normal sized plasters as he could to the lengthy wound on Tsuna's arm. Haibara slapped his hands away; They weren't going to help.

"Of course Shinichi-nii is back or else KID-nii wouldn't be back!" smiles Fuuta before walking over to KID and giving him a hug. Being 15, he understood KID's need for dual identities a lot better than Lambo and I-pin did. Kaito was dressed as KID, there was a strange woman in the room, therefore he was KID. "Welcome back KID-nii. Thank you for bringing Tsuna-nii back." It was easy to see the thanks, the relief and the pure happiness in Fuuta's smile. Kaito couldn't have asked for more.

Smiling gently down at Fuuta, he ruffles the boy's hair. "You're welcome. It's good to be back."

Brother? These people were calling Shinichi and KID brothers? Suddenly her theory of Shinichi being kidnapped and blackmailed wasn't looking so strong.

These people were just so…so… WRONG.

The image of Mafioso she had in her head and these people in front of her couldn't be more opposite if they tried.

A bang of a gunshot draws attention back to the suited baby. KID had his head at a funny angle having moved his head to avoid the bullet currently smouldering in the wall. "Explain." The baby said again. Reborn didn't like being ignored after all. KID turns serious, far more serious than Haibara had ever seen him. And she'd been there at the last public shooting that happened at a KID heist.

"Hitman, there is no need to worry. What needed to be done has been done." His voice is deeper, and certainly colder than she'd ever heard from him before. He never sounded like this at Heists.

"Am I to believe a Hunt took place, Hunter?" asks Reborn, lowering his fedora.

Why was KID being called Hunter? Was that his Mafia Code name? No one else here had one as far as she knew though. All she'd ever heard were weather references.

"One did. I'll give a full report when a there are no longer Civilians in listening distance." A look was made to the three 'children' standing right next to him. Reborn nods.

Lambo and Fuuta take a few steps backwards, eyes wide. "KID…nii?" asks Lambo, voice trembling. Kaito had never been like this before. Never so scary. Like the Varia on a bad day. Like those Mafioso who continuously chased Fuuta for his rankings. Never like Reborn when he wanted his presence known. This was not their brother.

"WAHHH! Shinichi-nii!" cries Lambo before running out of the door way, Fuuta in pursuit.

Hibari pushes off from the wall he had been leaning against to stride over to Hunter. "Oh? Is the Herbivore showing it's true colours."

Within a flash the aura's changed again and Kaito claps in Hibari's face, releasing a puff of glitter and confetti. "No way! Or else I'd end up as boring as you are!" Hibari swings his tonfa but Kaito jumps backwards and up onto Tsuna's bed. That doesn't stop Hibari taking a second swing and Tsuna has to curl up into a ball to dodge it.

The boys in the background laugh. "Haahaa, you've done it now KID." Smiles Yamamoto, as he leans forwards to dodge Hibari's swing.

"See boring, boring, boring~. You're so predictable. I could never be like that. There's so much fun in being unpredictable don't you think? I love to surprise people! So come on Skylark-chan, surprise me." KID grins widely before running out of the room.

"Ahem, Juudaime." Warms Gokudera, bringing attention back to the real problem. Tsuna looks up and follows Gokudera's eyeline. Quickly noticing his mistake, Tsuna stops scratching at his arm. The scars caused by the itching powder were healing and starting to itch almost as much as the powder did.

It's at this point that there is a scream in the hallway, quickly followed by KID's laugh and an admonishment for Hibari. Not long after a doctor walks in, not really showing the signs that the scream had belonged to him. You see Vongola doctors, or indeed any member of Vongola, was a totally different breed.

"Ahh, Decimo, welcome back home." Shouts the man, kneeling before Tsuna's bed. Tsuna looks sheepish at the display before urging the man back on his feet.

Haibara knew what happens next. There were only so many ways to apply antiseptic, stitch wounds closed and apply bandages after all. Nor was she interested in the kidnap victim now that Shinichi had returned. So instead she turns to one of the only sane people in the room, Shoichi, and asks, "Can you show me where Shinichi is? I have a few words I'd like to say to him." Shoichi gulps before placing a hand on his stomach at the reminder. Shinichi was not going to be happy with him. Not at all.

"Ah, ha, ha, of course we can. Let's leave the doctor to do his thing guys. I'm sure that Gokudera and Ryohei will be enough to supervise." The others in the room nod and start to file out, Haibara following after Shoichi.

Before they had left, Reborn had kindly told them that Shinichi was in the visitors lounge at the front of the building, before hopping onto Shoichi's shoulder. Shoichi looked scared to death and she could even hear his stomach protecting- he should really get that checked out. When they make it there, it's to find Shinichi sprawled out over a large 3 seat sofa, Lambo curled up asleep down by his feet and Fuuta dozing up by Shinichi's chest, head resting on the sofa whilst his body was on the floor. Across the room, in front of the fireplace, sat in a single arm chair was a rather imposing and creepy man. His legs were crossed, his hands perched on top of them, long hair and was that… the world's weirdest contact over his eye?

"Arcobaleno, there was no need to knock him out. He was already on the verge to start with." Comments this strange man, the voice deadly smooth and sly.

"It seems like your talk didn't end well." Reborn says in reply, jumping off of Shoichi's shoulder to land on the arm rest near Shinichi's head.

"Oya? Quite the contrary. I got all I needed out of that conversation." The man turns these weird eyes on Haibara. "Kufufufu~ I know who you are, Black Scientist Sherry." Haibara narrows her eyes at the insinuation. Mukuro extends a hand to the arm chair opposite. "Please, take a seat. My Silly Detective won't be waking up for a while yet. You might as well wait in comfort."

Mukuro didn't want to miss this conversation. This girl, this woman, seemed to be a firecracker at times according to what he'd seen of her in Shinichi's memory Library. And he could collect more reasons to bring Shinichi around to his cause.

* * *

><p>When Shinichi reawakens, the first thing he sees are sharp blue eyes. They make him jump backwards slightly. These blue eyes weren't good. Not here, in this place, with that glaring look in them.<p>

"Good morning Shinichi. Have a nice sleep? It certainly looked like you did." She says with a sarcastic tone. She wasn't as pleased as her voice made her out to be. The opposite in fact.

"H-h-Haibara. What are you doing here?" asks Shinichi, trying to regain his composure. He had no clue how much she knew, how much the others had let slip, nor what her thoughts of the situation was. He was working blind, and that was never a good thing with this woman.

"Family, Rainbow Flames, electric Lightning Flames, Time traveling Bazookas, Arcobaleno babies. Mafia. Anything else I forgot to mention?" Haibara lists.

Oh, so that's how much she knew. Shit.

Still sitting on the chair placed infront of his sofa, she reaches across to grab Shinichi's hand. "This Ring lights up doesn't it? The Flame released has strange almost magical properties that I can't explain. Kudo Shinichi, you are in a Mafia Den, working with Magic, in a permanent adult form. That sentence is one whole contradiction. I want answers and I want them now."

"Where did you get that idea from Haibara?" asks Shinichi shakily, leaning as far backwards as the sofa would allow to create distance between them.

"You should know how people talk when they think no one is listening. And how many people notice a little girl wondering around the place? Especially with other children around. We are currently staying at the Vongola Mansion. The Vongola are the strongest and oldest Mafia Family around. The current head is Nono who is coming back from a conference tomorrow. Your friend Tsuna, or Boss, is the heir to the Family. I didn't even have to ask any questions to find that much out. People talk about it rather freely as they walk past the lab these people have so kindly provided me with."

What could he say to that when it was all true? Haibara had this uncanny ability to tell when he was lying too, so that would never work. "Correct. I am working for the Mafia. But the thing is Haibara these people are different. Tsuna is going to destroy the Mafia. He's already made a rule that anyone following him isn't allowed to kill." Shinichi tries to explain.

Indeed that rule would look attractive to someone like Shinichi. And it was true that these people were different from the normal Mafioso walking down the halls. The group of young adults seemed to be a group under the heir- they were all looking for him after all- and worked differently to the older generation. It was this group of adults that were so confusing to her. None of them acted like Mafioso, they had been joking almost all of the time she had been with them. When it came to looking for their Boss, they were deadly serious.

Shinichi leans forwards, looking her right in the eye. "Boss," There was no need to hide that now. "Promised that he would get rid of the Organisation for me. I've already started a plan to draw them into the open. You've seen how far the FBI and the rest have gotten. Practically nowhere. But these people, Haibara, they could actually do it. Vongola is large enough to storm their hideout and obliterate them. To catch the Organisation, who else better than another underground organisation? They might mix in the same circles, for all we know they might even be a Mafia Family. I'm far more likely to find them here than I was working with the police. It's been three years Haibara and I'm hardly any closer."

Haibara had bristled at the mention of the Organisation. So that was Shinichi's motive? To destroy the Organisation? She had guessed that theory too: That the Mafia had lured him in with false promises. But it seemed to her that Shinichi truly believed in these promises that were made. He really did think that these people- a large underground organisation- would care about the opinion of a single person enough to waste thousands of pounds of resources and man power? Things never worked like that unless you were right up at the top. And that meant doing a lot of dirty stuff. She was sure that Shinichi wouldn't stoop that low.

… Or had he already? That ring, she'd seen that ring on the fingers of those who she had deemed at the top of the Heir's generation. The Young Adults wearing the rings had commanded a lot of respect from the older adults around them. Bowing in the hallways, respectful addresses, even coming to them for orders. They certainly seemed in charge. So if Shinichi had one of those rings…

"You'd become like them just to destroy them? I thought you were better than that." She stands up harshly, the force sending the chair clattering to the floor. "I thought I knew you. How would the Hakase feel if he knew? Do you think the Shounen Tantei would respect and admire you any longer? To know that their role model went back on everything he had taught them? What happened to the cause of justice, to doing things lawfully and by the book? What happened to being better than them!"

He hadn't heard Haibara shout at him for quite a while now. He jumps forwards in his seat, sitting on the very edge and goes to grab her shoulders to shake some sense into her. Haibara recoils and slaps his hands away. "Don't touch me."

"Haibara, you've gotten it all wrong. Tsuna is better than that. Vongola isn't your traditional Mafia Family. Get rid of the stereotypes and perceptions you have. Vongola may not be lawful right now, but when Tsuna takes over it's going to be. He's going to change this Family into a Vigilante group to combat the Mafia and protect the innocent who they affect."

"Hn, you fell for their honeyed words? You fell hook line and sinker for it. They all are empty promises and I'm not going to be there when you finally find that out. People who join the mafia are not going to forgo the pleasures it provides, that's why they joined in the first place. What that man claimed to you is impossible to achieve. What has he done to prove to you that his goals are something real rather than just fictional dreams made up to look good?" She was disappointed. She thought Shinichi was smarter than that, that he had principles that he wasn't going to drop for anything. She'd trusted him and he'd fallen for this?

"They helped me with the Black Wolves case. They made sure that the public were safe, they caught the criminals after they escaped, they even diffused the bomb." Explains Shinichi. That case had been in the news so she must have heard about it.

"They did that to make themselves looks good. It wouldn't even be a shock to find out that they had paid the Black Wolves to do that just to save the day and increase their popularity. The man, Sawada Tsunayoshi is just manipulating you to his own gains. A detective works both ways you know. You could just as easily create a near perfect crime as solve one." Her small voice was like ice, no longer shouting, yet having even more impact.

Shinichi couldn't believe that Haibara had just said that. He too stands up, looming over the petit girl. "What do you know about Boss?! Tsuna is more compassionate, more innocent, more kind and heartfelt than any other person I know. I've watched him break apart under this Mafia life. I've watched him escape, cry and vomit just from breaking the finger of a criminal who deserved the death sentence. I've watched him fight someone scarier than Gin just to escape and not have to kill anyone. I've watched him make a pact with the Mafia Enforcers who are the most feared people in the Mafia, swearing against his life that he or his subordinates won't ever kill anybody. After you've seen what I've seen, tell me then that it's all just a lie to draw me in. Until you have, you don't have the right to judge."

"You want me to be rational? Then stop being led by your own bad experiences of Underground life. Not everyone under the banner of Mafia is like the Organisation you know." Shinichi finished with. He was sure that she was being bias and not seeing both sides of the picture. She was too concerned with titles to bother to look at what was physically infront of her eyes.

Haibara just shakes her head. "You're right Shinichi. I won't believe it until I see it first hand. The rule of a Scientist. For all I'm seeing is someone who's too goal orientated to focus on what's before their eyes. What happens afterwards Shinichi? They've shackled you already to them. How you got that far up the hierarchy in such a short amount of time I'll never know. But for them to put all that money into curing you and for you to get the ring you must have done some dishonourable stuff."

Shinichi looks at her and then at the ring on his hand. "The cure? My Ring?"

"They work in conjunction."

"Reborn." Says Shinichi, half surprised to see him here. He knew this was going to be an important conversation, and it was Reborn's job to look after them all. Reborn, knowing that this was an important conversation had chucked the children and Mukuro out of the room before Shinichi had woken up. Reborn had been watching the relationship between Mukuro and Shinichi very carefully. It was a good thing, he supposed, for it seemed that Mukuro would stay with Vongola because Shinichi was there. It was added reassurance that a fight with Tsuna wouldn't make Mukuro, and by extension Ken and Chikusa, leave. Things had changed recently with Chrome, and Reborn was going to have to keep an eye on her to see if she was finally losing her fanatical view of the Ex-Convict. However, this relationship between the Detective and the Illusionist could pull the other way. It was possible that Mukuro had more pull over Shinichi than Tsuna did due to their childhood relationship.

"I want her in the family." Reborn plainly states. Yet only Shinichi understands the difference. Haibara just hears what she wants to hear since she doesn't know anything. "We don't have a Bio-chemist and one would be rather useful. Plus she'll keep the others in line."

"Reborn, we talked about this. I specifically told Boss that I didn't want any of the others to become a part of this. He promised not to involve them!" This path was for him and him alone; Haibara had already been in the dark long enough, he wasn't going to drag her back.

"Well she's involved now, through no fault of your own nor Dame-Tsuna's. Plus she already said she'd work for us. I believe her exact words were: "_I'll help, but on the one condition that you stay away from the others. You harm them at all and I'll destroy all the evidence and your Boss will stay kidnapped." _

Shinichi looks over to Haibara and raises an eyebrow. "Sounds like you." He comments. "Well if you've been here then you should know how different these people are. Haibara, you really need to give them a chance."

Reborn hands Haibara a file. "Don't let Shinichi see it." Shinichi pouts, before standing on his tip toes to try and see the file. Haibara just clings it closer to her. Sighing Shinichi sits down before looking around the room. He wanted to know what was in that file. If it was going to convince Haibara then it must be important. So why not let him see it? As his eyes wander the room he notices a mirror. Scooting along the sofa a little he gets closer and closer. That was it, now just use his Star Flames to concentrate on it better…

Reborn smiles and lowers his fedora as he jumps to stand in front of the mirror. "Nice try, but you'll never get past me."

In the meanwhile, Haibara opens the file and looks down at it. The contents makes her go pale. It was a list of every time the body guards Shinichi said they had, had protected them from being watched or confronted. It was a list of every piece of information they had removed from the Black Market about her, about the children, about Ran. _This_ was what Vongola had been doing for her without her knowing it. This is what they had promised Shinichi they would do.

After spending the past few days with them, Haibara had gotten the sense that they really weren't bad people. Their earnesty to find their boss had proved that. The way they acted the whole time, it didn't seem to be an act to look good in front of her. They had never slipped up with it. These people seemed genuine. They seemed like her, born or trapped into this life. She could understand that.

She supposed she could give them a chance. If they were going to sell her out to the Organisation they would have done it as soon as she figured out the tranquiliser and she was no longer useful. If they ever did want to chuck her out in the future, or kill her to get to Shinichi, then she'd have enough evidence to go to the Law Enforcement with. She wasn't ever going to get out of the Underground alive, she supposed she had known that from the start. The wish of a peaceful life, of never having to remember those days was really a pipe dream. So she'd best make the most of it.

She closes the file and holds it out towards the baby. Before Shinichi can grab it Reborn's jumped, flipped, shot at him and grabbed the file before hiding it away.

"Shinichi I want the truth, from the start please." Haibara sighs, sitting back down on her chair after up-righting it. This was going to take a while.

Shinichi looks to Reborn. Reborn always knew what was best for the Family it seemed, so he would go with the baby's judgement on this. Reborn sits down next to Shinichi, stroking Leon on his lap. "I want you to remain open-minded. Think about how a shrinking drug would sound to the public. Remember that feeling as you listen to this." Haibara nods. She had a feeling she was about to get to know more about this Magic she had seen.

"Vongola was created over 400 years ago by Primo. However it didn't become a Mafia Family until Segundo took over. Primo created the group to be a collection of Vigilante, keeping innocents safe from the bad guys around them. One day, they received a gift, these rings. They were told that these rings were powered by the forces of the Earth around them, and by their own willpower. These rings were part of a collection that helped to keep the world as we know it at balance. The gift giver explained that these rings harnessed the power of Flames that was inside every living person. It would act like a medium to help bring out the power people already had inside of themselves; These Flames made people stronger even when harnessed unconsciously. With these rings, a physical manifestation of the Flame could be made and utilised to a higher level than normal. They were to be kept in Vongola hands at all times, never to be given to someone else."

"There are 9 types of Flame that people can have. Sky, Storm, Sun, Rain, Lightning, Cloud and Mist. These are the most common. The final two, Star and Moon, are extremely rare Flames that are hardly ever seen." Shinichi was not going to correct Reborn and tell him about Night Flames. He didn't need to know, plus he's promised Bermuda not to tell. "Each of these Flames has a different ability. Sky has a Harmony factor, Storm, Degeneration. Cloud, Propagation. Sun, Activation. Mist, Construction. Thunder, Hardening and Rain has a Tranquillity attribute. These Flame, when harnessed by the Rings can do things to objects and the physical world instead of just affecting personality like it does for anyone else. So for example the addition of Lightning Flames- the green electricity Flames you saw- make things harder or solidify. An application of Rain Flames can make someone more relaxed, fall asleep or slow something down."

"Shinichi was cured using these Flames. We consulted the World's Best Scientist Verde, who you met the other day, and he took a look at Shinichi. Apparently it was not possible to remove the Apo-toxin from his system, his body had become dependent on it. So what they did instead was create Nano-robots to enter his blood stream and effectively eat the toxin to a level where his body reverted back into Shinichi's adult form. This would not be possible without the use of two types of Flames. The Sky Flames' Harmony Factor was used to force Shinichi's body to accept the Nanobots and not to reject them. Then the Disintegration Factor of Storm Flames was used to destroy the toxin that the Nanobots had eaten. Without it, the Nanobots would have become full of the toxin, or it would have had to have been turned into some other substance and excreted. Neither was a viable option. So the Storm Flame literally disintegrates the toxin into nothingness."

"As such I can control the change. The Mechanics entered this password into the programming. At a command, I can tell the Nanobots to stop eating, which raises the levels of the toxin in my blood stream, causing me to change back into Conan. It's not really a cure, but it produces the desired results so that's what we've called it. Now you can see why I was never able to tell you exactly how I got cured. You'd never believe me, and the secret of Flames is strictly Vongola. Haibara you'd be killed if you told anyone outside of the Mafia about them."

"You expect me to believe that? You do remember that I'm older than you right?" asks Haibara, arms crossed.

Shinichi sighs. Scientists always wanted to watch something happen. "Hey KID come out. I know you've been listening." There is a cloud of smoke before KID is sat on the opposite side of Shinichi to Reborn.

"Would a demonstration ease your scepticism ?" asks KID to Haibara. Shinichi smiles, it saved him having to ask Kaito whether we wanted Haibara to know about them. Haibara nods to KID's question. "I am one of the few special ones to have the rare Moon Flame. This Flame has the ability to split into any of the main 7 Flames." KID holds his hand out with the ring facing upwards for Haibara to see. He lights a Moon Flame before sending it through a cycle of the 7 other Flames. He stops at the Storm Flame at the end. "See those tissues over there? Grab one and hold it over the Red Storm Flame. I'll show you the Disintegration Factor." By doing it this way, KID could prove that it wasn't a magic trick and that he wasn't making it disappear by himself.

Haibara grabs the box of tissues and removes one before holding the corner over the tip of the Flame. She was expecting it to catch fire and burn like a normal fire would. But it didn't. Instead it's almost like a red dye is being absorbed before the bottom of the tissue completely disappears. With in seconds, there's suddenly nothing being held by her hands.

KID smiles his lady killer smile before changing the Flame to Rain. He then turns his hand over and nods towards it. "Take it. I promise you won't get hurt. Rain does tranquillity, you'll feel more relaxed afterwards." Haibara still looks nervous at the concept. So Shinichi holds his hand out too.

"I'll do it too, I need a chill pill right now." He says, smiling gently at Haibara to encourage her. Slowly and carefully she places her hand in KID's and watches as KID takes a firm grip of Shinichi's hand. KID's hands glow blue, surrounded by the fire. It's warm, but it doesn't hurt. She can feel the warmness moving up her hand and into her chest. Slowly the tightness in her shoulders relaxes, the tiredness in her eyes leaves and she feels like she's gotten a full night's sleep. KID lets go of her hand when she's in this state, not wanting her to be any calmer than that. Shinichi however, he keeps on going with. He was stressed right out. And Reborn had mentioned a talk with Mukuro. Kaito didn't imagine that Mukuro was very happy with Shinichi for leaving, so he didn't know how their conversation had gone.

"Believe me now, My Lady?" asks KID.

Haibara looks at her hands, there aren't any burn marks. These things they called Flames, they really are magic. "I-… I… Believe you." What else could she say?

"Stay here and you'll get to look into them in more depth." Comments Reborn. "You'll be able to play with them as much as you want, find out new medicines using them, new ways to heal people, new non-lethal weapons, whatever you want."

"Vongola will treat you better than the Organisation did." Says Shinichi, earnestly. "So please Haibara, say you'll stay. Boss really is going to get rid of the Organisation for us. And you can help make that happen. Don't you want Vermouth and Gin behind bars? I'll place them in the Mafia Prison and believe me when I say that no matter what, they aren't getting out of there." He'd ask Bermuda to make sure than no one could barter for their release.

Haibara took a good long think about it, no one said anything whilst she was thinking.

"Fine I'll stay, if only to keep an eye on you and the promise you made. I'm not letting you go that easily Kudo Shinichi."

Reborn smiles and lowers his fedora. "Welcome to the Vongola Family."

"Good," Shinichi says yawning and stretching his arms above his head. "I think that's everything sorted out for now." He lies down on the sofa, a pillow under his head. "I'll talk to the others in the morning." KID nods his head too, resisting the urge to yawn, he was tired out too after all. "It'll be nice to sleep back at home for once." Shinichi mumbles. _Home?_ Shinichi was that attached already?

"I agree, Tantei-kun. We'll need a good night's sleep. We're going to have to explain everything tomorrow."

"Yay… fun…" breaths Shinichi.

KID shakes his head before turning to look at Haibara. "Good Night My Lady." He bows, a smoke bomb rolling out of his sleeve in the process. By the time the cloud has dissipated, Thief and Detective are nowhere to be seen.

There's a knock at the door before Shoichi sticks his head in. "Oh, you're finished? C'mon, I'll take you back to your room."

Haibara nodded and supposed that she had better start to get to know the people Shinichi now called family.

* * *

><p><strong>Haibara's just as hard to write as Flan is. Oh well, at least she knows now. <strong>

**I'll see you next time!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 11 Oct. 12 **


	55. 53 Settling Changes

Chapter 53: Settling Changes

There was something nice about sleeping back in their attic rooms once again. A weird sense of security Shinichi supposed. And there was coffee. Oh God there was real Italian dark black coffee waiting for him when he woke up. When was the last time that happened? Two weeks ago? Three? Shinichi couldn't be bothered to remember. He cringes as he reaches his arm out. He'd forgotten the injuries he had sustained in the fights against the Vindice.

"Hey be careful." Chides a voice across the room. Shinichi looks up and finds the coffee giver, Kaito, watching with a sympathetic smile on his face. "I'd hurry up and drink that if I were you. The others are getting ansty. Make sure to have your Detective Hat on."

Shinichi was about to reply that he didn't have a Detective Hat, nor did he want Kaito to provide one. Although he would need his wits about him to survive the interrogation the others were sure to give. So instead he climbs out of bed a little more before reaching for the coffee and taking a nice large gulp of it. Ahh, that was better.

Feeling more awake already, Shinichi shoos Kaito out of his room so he can get dressed. Eventually the pair make their way down to breakfast.

Which to Kaito was looking rather gloomy. Considering he'd just 'brought' Tsuna back for them, they should have been happier in his opinion. It was a good thing he was here to fix that. He couldn't live and work in a depressed place after all. He turns to Shinichi and gives a quick signal. Shinichi rolls his eyes but one look inside the breakfast room makes him allow it.

The Vongola at the table jump when smoke enters the room but calm down when it's of the usual pink variety. And like they suspect, Kaito (dressed as KID today) and Shinichi are sat down when the smoke dissipates. There are a few additions though. For starters, Haibara (dragged there by Chrome who seemed to have taken custody of the girl) had a huge Hawaiian flower behind her ear. Everyone was sporting a KID doodle on their cheeks along with a rather strange variety of hat. How they got in here Shinichi wouldn't know, he never knew how Kaito could hide so many of them, but every person there had a snowy white dove sat on their head. Even Shinichi and Kaito themselves had the latest Hat fashion trend.

The dove on Shinichi's head jumps down to sit on his shoulder, rubbing its head against Shinichi's cheek. Shinichi can swear he feels the Box in his pocket shake in anger. Hmm, he didn't imagine himself as the jealous type.

The Vongola look at each other in silence for a few moments. It's Lambo who makes the first snort, a shaking finger wavering in Gokudera's direction. Gokudera though, is too busy trying not to laugh at the picture Ryohei made. And them Yamamoto had to make things worse by actually laughing out loud, a hand pointing at Hibari of all people. Like a chain reaction all the Vongola present start to giggle, helped along by the addition of laughing gas which Kaito had hidden in his smoke entrance earlier. He nor Shinichi were affected since he'd warned the detective beforehand.

It took a few minutes for them all to calm down again, not helped by the doves' hilarious poses and actions. They _were_ Kaito's doves, so they knew how to perform. Finally the snickers die down as do the comments about how silly they look. When a reasonable silence returns, Kaito smiles broadly. "That's better! I was worried your faces would freeze in that look. Tsuna wouldn't be happy with that, would he?"

"Yeah, you're right. Tsuna would want to see us smiling." Agrees Yamamoto, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck in silent submission to Kaito's idea.

"Some studies show that having a positive environment around can help someone to heal quicker." Comments Haibara, taking the flower out of her hair to admire it. KID had a rather good sense of fashion.

"Extreme Healing!" shouts Ryohei, pumping a fist into the air. The dove still sat on his head lifts the same wing up to copy the pose of its current seat.

Chrome lifts a hand up to her head and encourages the bird onto it. She carefully lowers it to the table before pointing it in Kaito's direction. Mukurowl was definitely jealous, she could feel him in her pocket since Mukuro had returned the Box Weapon back to her. Then again Mukuro could be an envious person at times, despite how he passed it off as self-beneficial. The dove doesn't go back to Kaito, but insinuates itself on Shinichi's other shoulder.

Breakfast from then on continues in a far more cheerful manor than before. Haibara sits there and people-watches, often nibbling on her own breakfast as she did so. Shinichi had said that Tsuna was different from everyone else, and to her it seemed implied that so were the rest of this gang.

"Ne, Shinichi, what happened to your neck?" asks Yamamoto, pointing to the spot on his own neck. Shinichi resists the urge to place his hand over the bandage. Trust Yamamoto to spot that, hidden under his collar as it was. Well, Reborn did say he had hitman senses. Yamamoto had these odd moments of brilliance, too bad it came at the wrong time.

Shinichi purposely looks away from Haibara when he answers. But he doesn't sugar coat the reason. If she was going to stay then she needed to know these things. Destroying the Organisation couldn't be built upon a wavering foundation of half-truths and slight trust. It had to be all or nothing. Either she stayed here and learnt about this or she went home and remained partially oblivious. Although she couldn't really turn back now, especially now that she knew about Flames and the Mafia. From that moment on, from the moment Yamamoto had entered her house, she had been brought back into the dark. Shinichi expected that Haibara was half prepared for something like that to happen; she was a realist.

"During a fight I was stabbed in the neck." He says bluntly. There is a moment of shock since no one had expected that before Lambo and Fuuta throw their chairs back and run over to where he is sitting. "Hey, it's nothing to worry about. It missed everything vital or else I wouldn't be here." Despite that, Lambo still claims a place on Shinichi (some of his 5 year old habits were hard to break), before pulling the collar down so he could get a better look.

Which then lead to the revelation of the bite marks on his neck. It looked like a wolf had tried to eat him for dinner. Kaito hissed, not having seen them yet. Whilst the bite marks themselves were clean due to Kitty's sharp teeth, there was still bruising from the force she had used to remain in place when Shinichi tried to shake her off. Not all of their training had been done with the Vindice as partners, they had fought a few times between themselves also. As such, Kaito actually had beak bites and scratches on his face, especially his nose, all of which the thief had covered with make-up.

"Wahh! Shinichi-nii, where did you get those from?" asks Fuuta, pushing Lambo away to get a better look.

"A-ha-ha… well you see…" starts Shinichi, wondering how to play this.

"Those are not any normal bites. What did you get them from?" asks Haibara, currently sitting next to Shinichi, so she had a good view.

Shinichi looks over to Kaito and sees the small nod. "You have _that_ to thank for these." He tells Haibara, not wanting to face her wrath. He says the 'that' in such a way as to sound offensive. She never liked it when he got injured. She knew just the right way to pull a plaster off to make it sting in revenge. Kaito can take her ranting and lecture over getting hurt. Shinichi had heard it far too many times during his time as Conan.

But when Shinichi had said 'that', he had truly meant _that_. It was even more offensive to say It. Since the revelation of these bite marks had drawn all eyes to Shinichi, no one noticed what Kaito was doing. So when they all follow Shinichi's hand pointing across the table from him, they are met by a very… s-s-strange sight. It literally took some of the Vongola's breath away.

They are all staring at Kaito and his sudden transformation. And they keep on staring for they looked so real… A sudden girly titter brings everyone out of their trance to finally look at Kaito's face. Shinichi was going to need to have a word with Kaito about Kitty's modesty around the house at least. Outside the house, sure, fine, it would provide a moment of distraction they could exploit. But they needed to be focused around the house, not staring at Kit's well-endowed body. Although Shinichi supposed it could be worse, at least she was wearing clothes.

Haibara snorts. "You know Shinichi, this isn't looking good. Bites and role playing, who knew?"

Shinichi glares at her and her insinuation. "We are not, thank you very much. I'm sure that you can tell what these are really from."

The Guardians try to follow the conversation, deciding to look anywhere but at Kaito.

Haibara smiles sharply. "That makes it even worse. I worry for your sanity Shinichi." When all she gets is another glare and a very unhappy look, Haibara sighs before propping her head up on her hand. "Those bites are not from a human. Now whilst I am no zoologist, I'd say they came from something along the lines of a wolf or a fox."

"Wow. Extreme training! I fought a bear once though since the lion was busy!" Ryohei reminds, remembering that time all the way back when they first met.

"No Ryohei, I did not fight a pack of wolves."

There is a crashing sound before a growl is heard. Everyone looks back across the table to see Hibari with his tonfa under Kaito's chin. The crashing sound had been the chair falling backwards. 'Kaito' was still growling, lips drawn back. Hibari quickly jumps off before two steel coated cards fly into the floor where he had been.

"Who is that?" asks Hibari looking at a window sill where KID was sat.

"You just had to ruin the fun didn't you? Or weren't you enjoying the clueless look on their faces?" Pouts Kaito. "Here girl," he gently calls, holding a hand out to his doppelganger. 'Kaito' gracefully rises up from the floor, sending a glaring look at Hibari worthy of a regal KID before walking over to Kaito and accepting the hug.

"I suppose I had better get to the point of my story then," Shinichi says, watching as Kaito checked Kit over for any injuries. "What you are looking at is the newest design of Box Weapon Technology, created from scratch rather than from the Over-technology designs of Lorenzini. This is the one and only Kitsune Della Luna in the world. She also has the Vongola Upgrade as you can see when she is in her other form." At the cue, Kit transforms back into her fox-like form.

"Hibari, apologise to Kitty." Demands Kaito, looking over to the disgruntled Prefect.

Instead Hibari just readies both tonfas, crouching down slightly in an attacking stance. "Hn, fight me." Kit turned around and growled at Hibari once again. He was supposed to be an ally, not an enemy.

"Nope." Replies Kaito, annoying Hibari even more. So Hibari just turns around and storms out of the doors, suit jacket floating in the breeze as he walks away.

"You have a box weapon?" asks Gokudera, coming forwards to take a closer look at the Animal. "When did you get one of those? No, actually, who from? We don't create Box weapons here at Vongola. We don't know where the plans for them are."

"Not for lack of trying though. The only person who knows where they are is Verde." Thinks Shoichi, looking at Spanner for confirmation.

"That's who we got them from." Says Kaito, warily watching Gokudera. He had that gleam in his eye that meant that at any moment now the glasses would go on, his hair would get tied back and a white board would appear from nowhere. He wanted to study Kit, Kaito was sure.

"Oh, we went to see Verde too, well Gokudera and some of the others did," says Yamamoto. "He didn't say you visited."

"He doesn't seem like the type to mention that." Comments Shinichi. Verde was very point-orientated. If they had asked for Tsuna's whereabouts, then that's all the information they'd get. Why waste words on something that doesn't answer the question. Saying that Shinichi and Kaito had been by did not tell anyone where Tsuna was.

"So what were you doing at Verde's place?" asks Chrome, since Shinichi was supposed to be at the Vendicare. Mukuro-sama wouldn't be happy to find this piece of information out.

"Igotpoisoned." Shinichi says as quickly as possible. Haibara was going to smack him he knew.

"You what?" asks Ryohei, not understanding what Shinichi had just said.

"I said I got…"

"WHAT?"

"I got poisoned!" Shinichi knew that all day could be spent in a verbal shouting match with Ryohei; Gokudera seemed rather close to making that a reality. Like Shinichi knew, Haibara turned to him.

"Really now? Once wasn't enough?" The delicate eyebrow gets raised and Shinichi gets that look again. He hates that look.

"Shut up. I thought it was a drug not a poison." Before the others can ask why Shinichi was sniffing drugs, he continues, looking at them since they'd understand better than Haibara would have. "It was part of my training, to try and identify a killer based on the signs my Flame picked up. I saw the vial and a syringe so I went after him. This was in London."

"Che, Shamal told me you'd come by and told me about what happened. We were going to bring you back in, but when we next saw you it was when you solved that case in America and you looked perfectly fine. Before we could find you again to check you were alright, you'd gone off the map." Gokudera explains, now having sat back down since Kaito wasn't letting him anywhere near his Box Weapon.

"I went back to Verde to get cured. Afterwards he took a sample of our Flames and made these box weapons for us. We've been training with them ever since." Explains Shinichi.

"So that's why Shinichi-nii disappeared." Smiles Fuuta. "I was enjoying watching you solve cases on the TV. I got worried when you didn't do anything for nearly a week."

"Are you going to show us your own Box Weapon?" asks Chrome, gesturing towards him with one hand.

"You're already looking at them," informs Shinichi. There are two puffs of smoke on his shoulders. The two doves that had been occupying Shinichi's shoulders had been replaced with two Black Ravens. "Meet the Corvi Delle Stelle, or Huginn and Muninn."

Before anyone can ask more about these new additions, Gokudera's phone buzzes and he picks it up. A few flicks of a finger later, he stands up. "Juudaime's awake again." Everyone else smiles in relief before standing up too and making their way out of the room.

"Are you coming too?" asks Shinichi when Haibara lays down her napkin and stands up.

She looks up at him. "Of course I am. All of my experiments are back at Agasa's place so I have nothing to work on. I have nothing better to do."

Nodding, Shinichi then asks. "Does Agasa-hakase know you're here?"

"Yes, he does. But as far as he knows, I'm helping the V.F Corporation work on their latest pharmaceutical since you came and got me. He was fine with it, telling me to keep an eye on you. I think he saw it as some sort of progression."

"What about school? Aren't those kids that follow you going to notice you're gone?" asks Kaito, holding the door open for the three of them.

Haibara thanks him as she walks past before following Shinichi down a corridor and up a flight of stairs. "As far as the school is concerned, I'm off on holiday. The Shounen Tantei think so too. I called them up and dealt with it. That way they aren't going to bug Agasa about it." Actually, thinking about that, Haibara wondered whether she'd have to 'drop out' of school. It wasn't like she needed to be there. She guessed that it all depended on whether she stayed in Italy or not.

* * *

><p>"How is Juudaime, Doctor?" asks Gokudera, sitting down next to his boss.<p>

The doctor, slightly scared by the presence of all the Guardians (what an honour to be in the same room as them!), quickly lifts up a clipboard, eyes scanning over it. "Well, to start off with, he has signs of Hypothermia, but we've already started to treat that. In addition, his Flame was at dangerously low levels, almost totally wiped out. This, along with the hypothermia was the reason he blacked out not long after coming back here." Sadly, Kaito and Shinichi weren't surprised by this. The Vendicare was freezing, with mist and ice everywhere you looked. Plus, not only had Tsuna been fighting with his Flames, he had also been using them to counteract Bermuda and the Vindice's Flame Pressure.

" In addition, there are numerous cuts and bruises all along his body. No broken or fractured bones. Decimo tells me that there are no torn ligaments or over stretched muscles."

There is a sigh of relief throughout the Vongola. It seemed like their friend was going to be okay. That thought is thrown to the wind as the Doctor coughs to bring back their attention, having a sheepish look on his face. "There are also traces of 3 different drugs in his system, although they are fading fast. However I fear that more than just those three were used. Decimo refused to speak more on the subject until you were all here."

Eyes turn to Tsuna who was sitting up on a cloud of pillows. There were bandages all up his arms and wrapped around his chest. Plasters littered his face and fingers. He was looking pale and tired too. At the mention of the drugs Tsuna freezes and rubs his arm. He didn't freeze for the reason that most people thought though. Whilst the Vongola in the room assumed it was from bad memories (and some of it could have been that, it wasn't a pleasant experience after all), he actually froze because he was now treading on thin ice. One mistake with this could compromise the deal he and Verde had made. Reborn wouldn't hesitate to reprimand Verde for what the scientist had done, and Tsuna didn't want that.

"Do you want us to explain Boss?" asks Shinichi from the back of the room since they were the last to enter. Tsuna nods. He had never been good at lying, plus Reborn had the ability to read him like an open book. The World's Best Hitman hadn't left his side since he'd gotten back here- or so he'd been told.

The pair walk across the room to stand next to Tsuna's bed, backs against the wall. Reborn kicks Lambo and Fuuta off the bed where they had mobbed Tsuna earlier, and claims his seat to watch from, leaning against the foot board with a cup of espresso in his hand, stroking Leon with the other.

"This is what Tsuna told us when we were on our way back." Kaito starts, hands behind his back. "He'd been talking on the phone to Haru and Kyoko, but he had really bad signal, so he went to find a place with better reception. His intuition warned him something bad was going to happen, but assumed it was because of the question that the girls had just asked him. So he wasn't prepared for when someone jumped out in front of him and sprayed some gas in his face. The next thing he remembers is waking up lying down on a metal table."

They had been over this story quite a few times during their down-time at the Vendicare. Kaito said that the best lies were the ones based upon the truth. Tsuna had thought long and hard about the series of events, trying to remember in as much detail as possible. And so far, every single thing Kaito had said was true.

"That would have been Verde's work." Growls out Gokudera. He looks up to his boss and explains. "After I found you gone, I searched the area and all I could find was this shiny substance on the wall and some scuff marks on the floor. It turned out to be a tranquiliser. I managed to save enough of it before I passed out that we could try and disassemble it to see if it held a clue as to who kidnapped you."

"Since Shoichi and Spanner, nor our Doctors, could find out what it was made of, we went to find your friend Shinichi. You had said she was really good at chemistry and stuff so we assumed that she could help us. We went pretending to be the V.F Corporation and had no intention of talking about the Mafia, but there was an accident and Ten Years Older Lambo ended up spilling the secret." Explains Yamamoto to Shinichi, since Shinichi would have wanted to know.

"In it she found a Lightning Flame used to bind the ingredients together and strengthen the effect. We didn't tell her what the Flames were but she managed to find out anyway. Since Arcobaleno Flames are slightly different to normal ones, we tracked it down to Verde. He told us that he'd recently sold a tranquiliser to a Mafia Family but didn't know who it was that he'd sold it too." Shoichi continues on the explanation.

"Hmm, that makes sense." Thinks Kaito out loud. "We found Tsuna by accident through one of Shinichi's assessments. We entered a lab run by scientists who were doing human experimentation. Some of the Paperwork looked a little dodgy, but I didn't see a name of a Family on them. They must have been backed by someone in secret."

"H-human… Experimentation?" asks Chrome, shocked. She glances up at Mukuro (who had joined them after breakfast) to see shaking fists and gritted teeth. This was a sensitive topic for him.

A flicker of white catches Tsuna's eye. From his position next to Kaito, he was sure he was the only one who could see it. But it was definitely there, a white Flame curling around the Moon Ring. Tsuna's eyes widen a fraction. When he had told Kaito about what he thought the Moon Flame was used for, he had never thought Kaito would take it literally. And use it on the family too. But this was for their own well-being and for Verde's protection, so Tsuna couldn't argue.

"Yes. When we found Boss they were in the middle of an experiment. From what Boss tells us, it was the last of many. They had been testing the effect of a variety of drugs, from poisons to sleeping gas and itching powder." Explains Shinichi, a small bit of pain and pity on his face. He knew it wasn't a comfortable experience for Tsuna, even if Verde had had the countermeasures there. Tsuna's Flame could only reinforce his body so much. Every word of what Shinichi had said was the truth so no one, not even Reborn, could pick up on a lie.

Tsuna watches as Kaito's Flame grows slightly, preparing for the part that was basically one whole lie. "We entered the room to try and save Tsuna, but the scientists fought back. We had no choice but to defend ourselves and to stop them attacking Tsuna to get back at us. When the scientists realised that they were going to lose they…" Again a truth wrapped in a lie, helped by the fact that they really had fought against a scientist- Verde. Not due to the experiments mind you.

Kaito takes in a deep breath, pretending to be shocked by the lie he was about to say. Shinichi and Tsuna look away. They knew the script, knew what was coming up next and Reborn would surely notice if they didn't react to it. The truth was very rarely pretty, so a realistic lie had to be ugly too. And a Lie about the Mafia, well that had to be blood red.

"They destroyed as much of their work as they could before committing suicide. They shouted out something about protecting their research. I… We… couldn't react fast enough to save them." There is silence throughout the room. Hibari clicks his tongue over the weakness of herbivores, whilst Mukuro smirks since they had gotten what was coming to them. Too bad he didn't know who they were or else he'd take a trip down the Paths and make sure that their afterlife wasn't pleasant either.

"Since we were on one of Shinichi's assignments, Bermuda said he'd take care of the clean-up. He destroyed all evidence of the scientists and their Laboratory." Kaito finishes with. That was insurance against them trying to find the place. If the Vindice had had a hand in things then the Vongola and Reborn would be assured that nothing was left for them to find. They wouldn't go looking deeper into things and find holes in their lie- such as no missing Laboratory.

"Heh, you really are Dame aren't you. Getting kidnapped by chance." smirks Reborn, insulting his student. Really, how bad was Tsuna's luck to be the one kidnapped. Who knows how many hundreds of people had walked through that alleyway, and it was him who had been captured. Reborn supposed it might have been because Tsuna still looked feminine and weak. He'd have to add some more muscle to the ones Tsuna already had. Vongola didn't need a girly Mafia Boss.

Fuuta runs over and tightly hugs Tsuna, crying into his shoulder. He might be 15, but the events told were still shocking ones. He might have been brought up in the Mafia, but knowing that his protector had gone through something so traumatic was more than he could take. "So all the scratches were from that fight at the end? Did they hurt Tsuna-nii more?"

Tsuna gulped, not wanting to lie to Fuuta, but knowing he was going to have too. "Some were from when I fought against the Scientist during the experiments and some were from when I fought with Shinichi and Kaito." Which again was mainly true. Most of these injuries had been sustained when fighting with Kaito and Shinichi against the Vindice. Some wounds, like the scratch marks down his arm, were from Verde's experiments.

Tsuna strokes the boy's hair to try and calm him down a little. Lambo was already crying into Gokudera's shirt and for once Gokudera didn't mind.

"What were you doing at the Laboratory to have found him?" asks Haibara to Shinichi. It sounded a little too coincidental to her.

Shinichi turns to her, having to look down slightly- which to be honest was something he hadn't done for a very long time. Her and Conan were of similar height. It felt weird to finally be looking down at her- a reminder that he really was cured. "I was looking over a case file about a series of kidnapping in the area. My Flames had found some details that no one had noticed- that's what my Flame does- so we went to investigate. Those kidnappings must have been the other victims of the Scientists' experiments. We were shocked to find Boss there."

"Maybe Bermuda gave it to you on purpose since he knew about it. He had that weird looking glass that sees everything right?" offers Kaito.

"The Vindice do see all." Recites Reborn, remembering what the Ninth had told him before. And if Reborn believed it, then the other's trusted his judgement.

Shinichi and Kaito wait a few moments to see if any more questions were going to pop up. None do. However, Shinichi does receive a push from Haibara, directing him towards a bed across the room.

"Sit and take the jacket off." She orders. Shinichi sighs and does so. "And the shirt too." Shinichi feels slightly embarrassed since her order had been heard by everyone in the room. "Don't think I didn't notice. Those bite marks aren't all the injuries you have. Agasa told me to look after you." Shinichi submits and lets her do as she wishes.

"Ne, Haibara, one of the other doctors can do that." Comments Yamamoto.

Haibara shakes her head. "I'd like to do it myself. I don't want anything they administer to him to react to the Apo-toxin. I've done some tests on the most recent strain of it so I have an idea of which ones to avoid. I'm going to need more information on how the way you cured him affects the body's immune system just to make sure."

"Flames generally slow the process down." Tsuna comments, deciding he might as well be helpful. He forgets that that then brings the attention of the room back onto him. "Umm… I found that out during the experiments. The higher my Flame the slower the process. Some weak poisons were totally burned off too."

"That would explain why your Flame levels are so low then Decimo?" asks the Doctor, to which Tsuna nods confirmation.

Haibara nods too, looking up at Shinichi to see if he thought it was the truth too. She didn't know what these Flames were scientifically and therefore couldn't have a well formed accurate opinion. Shinichi explains to Haibara what Verde had told him about the Apo-toxin's way of saving him from such poisons, although Shinichi didn't know how it would affect positive drugs like paracetamol.

Whilst Haibara starts working on cleaning and dressing Shinichi's wounds, Reborn jumps over to sit next to Shinichi. "Haibara's now Family." Reborn explains to the others. The Guardians are shocked by this revelation. They thought it was going to be a one-time thing, obviously none of them had thought ahead.

"Ahh of course!" says Yamamoto loudly, clapping a fist into his palm. "Adult Lambo mentioned that she became part of the Family.

"Well you'd all better get used to seeing her. If she's been Shinichi's doctor this long then she's good enough for the rest of you." Reborn explains, looking out from under his fedora.

Tsuna leans forwards in a panic. "Reborn! There you go again, recruiting people into my Family. Have you even asked her if she wants this? You know that she-" Tsuna stops himself before he can say the damaging words.

But it doesn't matter, Haibara knew where that sentence was going. "Whilst I was mainly their chemist, I did do a little bit of Doctoring. I know how to remove bullets and such. Your wounds can't be much different from theirs." She says so quietly, resigning herself to her fate. Tsuna feels really bad now for mentioning it. He could hear how much it hurt her to say that and offer up services that may only remind her of times she wished to forget. Yet another broken soul he'd have to fix.

Tsuna had noticed a while ago what the Mafia was really made up of: broken souls. This was even true where his Guardians were concerned. He had fixed their broken souls during the early stages of getting to know them back when he was 14. It was this fixing that had made them care about him so much. Admittedly not all of them were broken in the traditional sense. Gokudera was one of the more obviously damaged once due to his tragic past. Yamamoto had tried to kill himself when they first met properly, Hibari was alienated due to his nature as was Ryohei, Lambo had become a hitman at the age of 5. Mukuro was lost on a path of revenge and suffering, Chrome had been mistreated by the people who should have loved her the most. Shinichi's life was in ruins and still is, Kaito was fighting for a lost past and a dead-end future.

"At least Chrome will have another Sister whilst down here in Italy!" smiles Yamamoto. Haru, Kyoko and I-pin were all down in Japan leaving her all alone with the boys. That breaks the tension of the room and Haibara smiles slightly before continuing on with her work.

Once finished with Shinichi, she turns to Kaito. "You too." She orders, pointing towards the bed.

Shinichi gets up and smiles as he passes Kaito. But the thief didn't like that smile, it wasn't a happy one. "Have fun." Shinichi says, in a tone that meant the exact opposite was going to happen.

Nah, what was the worst she would do? Kaito wondered.

Shinichi smiled at the yelp Kaito gave off as the first of many plasters was removed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be with Boss!Tsuna in it! So look forward to that. <strong>

**See you then!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 17 October 2012**

.


	56. 54 Orders From The Prince Of Wonderland

**Chapter 54**

**Orders from the Prince of Wonderland**

**So…**

**Where to start…**

**Well, first is, here is the next chapter *hands over peace offering*I don't like it, and it's kind of boring, but it's better than keeping you waiting any longer.**

**Feel free to skip the next bit if you just want to read the chapter already, there'll be a line under the rest of the stuff. **

**I want to thank the many of you who nicely asked how I was doing instead of just blithely asking for the next chapter. I really appreciated that. The last year has been a bad one for me, but everyone gets them. It started back last November with my Uncle being in the hospital a lot, there was a lot of stress and tension about it for the weeks before, and eventually he died. I didn't feel up to writing something as serious as this for a while. Yet when I felt better, I got writer's block- I know I told a few of you this when I didn't update on time. This is because this chapter is a transitional one. I already have about three different versions of this chapter written and didn't like any of them. **

**Then we get to the period from Easter to September. Anyone who follows me in general, or follows Mafia Row, knows what a stressful time I went through and that I stopped writing totally more or less over this time. It comes down to changing bosses at work. Where I work is a small Italian café with around 5 staff. Most of them left when told of the changeover and I looking back I wish I had too- I wouldn't be in the state I am now if I hadn't stayed. However, I didn't want to leave my manager by herself so I stayed. Both bosses were bastards and decided to do the change over when she was on holiday so neither of them had to pay her. That left me to run the shop- which isn't easy at the best of times, let alone during a changeover. The old boss had left a lot of bills unpaid, and the new bosses didn't know how the café worked and kept on ordering us the wrong stuff, my manager and the new bosses/staff didn't get on, so the atmosphere in the kitchen was horrendous, and a load of other shit. I had sincerely had enough during August and eventually quit in September.**

**This time was so stressful that I ended up with emotional exhaustion over September, becoming very apathetic and unmotivated to do anything, not to mention mood swings. I'm still feeling like that even now although it's a bit better. Then in October I had a breast cancer scare. With my dad's mum dying of cancer and my auntie having it, my family were properly shit-scared about it. Luckily I got checked out and it's a benign tumour, so nothing to worry about and apparently common in girls my age (wish I'd know that bit of info earlier).**

**University has been really busy too, with a lot of group work. Sadly my groups are very unbalanced and I ended up doing a lot of the work (as per usual). I've been so tired recently that I've been having naps during the day practically every day just to have the energy to sit down at home and do my university work. I don't know what state I'd be in if I didn't live at home with my family.**

**So, that's why I haven't updated in over a year, and I hope you can forgive me. Between my emotional state and university, I can't promise regular updates like I used to. The best I can offer is a choice between long chapters and a long wait or shorter chapters and ****possibly**** a shorter wait. (Haha, me and short chapters, lol. That'll be the day.) I've written a little bit of this chapter during spare moments at university in the back of my notebook. It's about 5 pages or so. See I was thinking of you guys~**

**Right, enough of me blabbing on, you'll probably be wanting that chapter now. Off you go and read.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Find Shinichi and KID<em>', she had been told.

Sounded simple enough.

But half an hour and 8 different people later, she still hadn't found the pair. She had ended up trailing up and down this mansion, everywhere from the library to the armoury and everywhere in between. She received a variety of different looks when she threw her pride away and asked for help in finding the pair's location. Sometimes it was a broad grin and a laugh before they gave up a possible location. Sometimes it was pursed lips and eyebrows as the person thought long and hard before coming up with an answer. But the strangest, and weirdly the most common, was a look of pity.

As she walked off towards her new destination, the same phrase would always be shouted after her. "Good Luck." At first it confused her. But **now** she knew why.

They were nowhere to be found.

And as such, she was forced to start right back at the beginning.

"Hey, Ice-Queen, you lost?"

Turning around, she finds three increasingly familiar faces, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Sasagawa.

"No, I am not lost. Although it seems that Shinichi might be; I have been looking for him for the past hour now. Whilst I know this mansion is incredibly large, I am quickly coming to the conclusion that Shinichi is actually not here at all. No one can give me his exact location."

To her distain, the trio laugh, Yamamoto even going as far as to ruffle her hair- earning him an icy glare. "That's not surprising. He and KID have always been hard to find." Yamamoto consoles, still laughing.

"They are extremely good at hide and seek." Sasagawa agrees, nodding.

"Aren't you used to trying to find him?" Gokudera questions, looking down at her. After all, she has known Shinichi for longer than they have.

Haibara frowns. "Well, yes and no. We didn't live together, so often I didn't know where he was, and he had a habit of running off by himself to investigate something. But I have never heard of him being hard to find- at least not like this. But everyone I've met acts like this is normal behaviour." Which was not consistent with what she knew of the detective. As Conan, he had been pitifully easy to find, often where ever Ran was.

"Well yeah, ever since we've brought him and KID into the Family, they've always been hard to find." Yamamoto answers, looking into the air above her head as he thought back.

"Hn, must be that _thief's_ doing." Haibara snipes, almost grimacing as the word 'thief' left her mouth. That thief was a bad influence on Shinichi, she had never liked him.

"Anyway, if you want to find Shinichi then the best place to be is in here," explains Gokudera, knowing from experience how frustrating it was to try and find Shinichi and Kaito sometimes. He opens the door to the Guardian Lounge and ushers her inside.

"Your options are to speak to thin air in the hallway or in here. At least you have privacy in here and don't look crazy. We assume their rooms are around here somewhere, but apart from Reborn, none of us know where exactly." Gokudera frowns. The betting pool was still on for who would find their rooms first.

Haibara nods, thankful for the information, however dubious it sounded. But by now she was willing to follow nearly any piece of advice to finally find Shinichi. If this was merely a joke, then those three would quickly learn why not to anger a chemist. It wouldn't be too hard to put _something_ in their drinks at dinner.

But then it slowly dawned on her why the pair were acting like this- if the information was indeed true. Both were wanted dead by criminal organisations, so it was no wonder they hid their sleeping quarters away. She herself knew how hard it was to sleep in the days after a run in with the Black Organisation. Add in the probable habits of a Phantom Thief…

"Well, we'll see you later Haibara~" Yamamoto smiles, dragging the other two away.

"Good luck finding them to the extreme." Sasagawa wishes before the door closes behind them.

Which left her in a room by herself.

"Shinichi, if you're not in front of me within the next ten seconds, I'll tell everyone the most embarrassing story I know about you. Bring that thief with you too." She says loudly. If talking to thin air meant she didn't have to walk any more, then that's what she'd do.

"You don't have to say my profession with such distain, Ojou-chan." She jumps, spinning around to face the window where a back-lit shadow sat. Her hands had twitched for the scalpel she kept in her lab coat; she was not being a defenceless female child in a house filled with organised criminals. Plus everyone here had weapons on them anyway.

Needless to say it was the thief himself in all his white-clad glory.

"Can't you two get along? You're both technically Family now anyways. Surely you can trust each other?"

Haibara jumped once again, her heart hammering against her petit chest at the dual scare. Just out of her line of sight sat Shinichi in an armchair, in something other than his blue suit and red bow-tie. It was strange to see him in black clothing. Although now that she took a closer look, the suit wasn't pitch black but closer to midnight blue. Somehow the difference was a relief.

"Trust is a dangerous thing, especially when misplaced." Haibara answers, still keeping half an eye on the thief.

Shinichi sighs, looking between the two. It was probably best to just move on. They'd get used to each other eventually. He hoped. And maybe one day, even like each other. Wouldn't that be nice? Not to mention easier.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" KID asks, drawing attention back to the reason for their summons.

"Shoichi asked me to find you both. Something about Flame checkups and tests." Both males grimace. "Reborn's orders." The pair sigh and stand.

She still didn't understand this place. Maybe it should be called Wonderland instead, for everything was backwards, yet logically so. It seemed that the younger you were, the more respect you were given. Everyone around here revered the ground the baby Reborn stepped on and worshipped his every word. To get thwacked by his green hammer seemed to be the highest honour. When she asked about him, he seemed to be a celebrity, supposedly the world's best assassin and hitman. A baby. A baby held that position. It just increased her suspicions that the baby was like them, an adult underneath. She knew no one but her and Shinichi would come to that conclusion.

Maybe Shinichi had already come to the same conclusion, or maybe he knew the true story. But either way, he treated the baby as an adult, with feared respect. It might be a good idea to follow the crowd on this one when it came to dealing with Reborn.

"Why did they ask you to find us?" Shinichi asks as he holds the door open for her. "They could have contacted us on our communicators." He taps the wireless headset currently attached to his collar instead of on his ear.

"I bet Reborn told him to." KID states, walking on Shinichi's other side. He knew what Shinichi was trying to do, and so continued. "Ojou-chan looks tired and frustrated, so I expect she's been most places around the mansion trying to find us. It's a good way to learn the layout of the mansion, whilst improving her relationship with the general Mafioso. They'll feel sorry for her having to try and find us. We are famous around the house for being hard to track."

That might be true, Haibara considered. Ever since she had promised Reborn to join the Family, they had stopped watching her 24/7. The only other girl around here (Kitty and the other female Box Animal didn't count since they were weapons), Chrome, had kindly showed her the important places that she needed to know, made sure that she had everything she needed for her room, and then more or less left the chemist to her own devises. She was no longer escorted by Chrome everywhere like a child minder.

The walk to the laboratories didn't take very long, especially since she wasn't going in random directions anymore. They pass her room/lab on the way. She was actually very surprised at how well equipped this mansion was, to even have fully functioning laboratories, garages and all manner of technological rooms underground. She didn't think it was normal to have such, even for a Mafia Family.

"Ah, there you guys are, I was starting to get worried. I know how easy it is to get lost around here." Shoichi gives the trio an uneasy smile, a hand to his stomach. He still got lost on a regular basis. It was a good thing Spanner had a tracking device to find him with.

"I had to track him down with the Mosca." Spanner adds in carelessly, causing Shoichi to blush in embarrassment.

"It seems like no one gave her proper directions." Shinichi supplies, Haibara still looking annoyed.

"At least you guys are here now. Did she tell you why I called for you?" Shoichi asks after nodding. He sorts through the piles of paper and blueprints on his desk, looking for the files he needs. He gives out a yelp as a pile falls off the desk and all over the already littered floor. With a sigh and a press of a button, a little Mosca comes out of nowhere and picks the pile up for Shoichi, placing the papers back on his desk before disappearing once more.

"She did," Shinichi sighs. "Never in my life did I think I'd get prodded with needles and scanned as often as I am." It was a good thing he wasn't scared of needles.

"Well, this should be the last time in a while," Shoichi solaces. "We are very close to finishing a device to capture the Flames from your Rings instead. We just need a little more time to finish perfecting the compound that we need."

"That's good news." KID says. "But does the little lady know why she is here?"

"No _she_ does not." Haibara adds in, voice sharp. She'd appreciate if it they stopped talking about her as if she wasn't even in the room. She looks between the men in the room, expecting an answer quickly.

"To learn." Spanner says before pointing to a chair next to him. After Shinichi gives her a nod and a small encouraging smile, she walks over and sits in the offered chair (which was already altered to suit her miniature stature). She blinks when suddenly a lollipop appears in her vision and hesitatingly takes it. She watches as Shinichi, KID and Shoichi take identical lollipops with much more enthusiasm.

"For headaches." Shinichi explains before popping the sweet into his mouth. "I don't think I need to explain to someone like you how they work. Spanner makes special ones for me since the pow… eh… power, of my Flame is hard on my eyes and brain." Shinichi looks away from Haibara with a look of embarrassment. "I feel really silly talking about super powers seriously with you." He mumbles. He had never been one for believing in super powers, finding them illogical and made up. He just went along with the children when talking about superheroes. Furthermore, Haibara was a scientist, which made the topic of magical powers even more childish-sounding. It was the first time in a while that he had felt like this since everyone around him took Flames seriously.

Haibara laughs at Shinichi's expression, finding it amusing. However she does get out a notebook. "Yet another thing I'm going to have to look after." She sighs. "You're very demanding you know." She smirks. "High maintenance."

Shinichi rolls his eyes, knowing she's teasing him once again.

"There is very little we know about the Star and Moon Flame types, so it'll be part of your job to discover more about it. We can show you our research on the more common Flame types so you have a feel of what you'll be looking for. We decided this would be best left to you since you can handle it if anything triggers a change in Shinichi." Shoichi explains, looking between the pair.

"Reborn said that you'll be under our care, so that means you'll be helping us create new technology using Flames. We also double as strategists during battles, providing back up away from the battlefield. We only work for Decimo and the Guardians though, we don't plan much for the normal level mafioso." Shoichi rests a hand on his stomach, glad he didn't have the job of planning for the whole of Vongola. How Nono managed it he'd never know.

"So I'll be in R&D as well as playing Doctor." Haibara checks. Receiving a nod from Shoichi, she nods to herself. She could handle that- away from the bloodshed. "So, what is my Flame then?"

The males blink before looking between each other. KID opens his mouth to offer to do the service, but Spanner shakes his head before rummaging around for something in a nearby desk.

"She needs to learn." He reiterates. The boys understand and let the mechanics lead. If Haibara was going to be working with them from now on, then she would need to get used to their current technology.

Spanner turns to Haibara, a small device in his hand. Gently taking her hand, he places a small ring on it, attached to the device in his hand via wires. "Summon it." He asks, looking down at the device to be ready to analyse the read out.

"I don't know how." Haibara explains.

"Flames generally run off of one's resolve or determination to do something. The stronger the will to fulfil the resolve, the larger and stronger the Flame." KID outlines, Shinichi nodding along.

"Resolve?" Haibara repeats, sounding confused. "Can I get an example? What's your resolve?"

**"To protect those precious to us."**

Haibara wasn't expecting that response, surprised to find Shinichi and KID's rings lighting up in Flame. As do two rings in the corner of her eye. For it wasn't four voices that had said the exact same words, but six. Six voices ringing out with a resolve drilled into their hearts.

The four boys in her vision share laughing smiles and knowing looks, obviously surprised that they had all said the exact same thing, but not surprised at the same time, as if it were to be expected.

Haibara takes a few moments to think about those words. Their resolve was to protect. It didn't sound like something a group of Mafioso would say. Should she find it a relief that a superpower only worked when they wanted to protect? It was better than it working for sinful causes like greed and power.

"You will find that the response will be repeated throughout the majority of Vongola, my Guardians especially."

Everyone turns to the entrance of the room where Decimo and his Right Hand man were standing. She finds it strange that all four boys lower their heads slightly, their body posture reigned in, a sign of deference. But wasn't this the same boy they had been laughing and teasing over dinner last night? The only difference she could see was that he was stupidly wearing a cloak indoors and that his eyes were now... amber? Was he playing dress up?

"Your looks have not gone amiss, Haibara. This place confuses you. It is not surprising. You expect us to be covered in blood, fighting for fame and fortune, right? You expect us to be criminals out for our own personal gain, without a care for who we step on along the way. You would not be wrong, if we were normal Mafioso. But as we have explained, I am not like that. Vongola under my rule will not be like that either."

The aura around him was different too, she noticed. It was colder, concentrated and adult. A flip to the whining, laughing teenager she had seen over the past week since he had returned home from his kidnapping.

"To protect those precious to us will be the guiding rule of Vongola under me, and those who cannot follow that will be kicked out. I cannot do a lot to change the current generation of Mafioso since Vongola is still under Nono's rule. But one day it will change, and we'll change the Mafia with us. You would not expect Shinichi to align himself with ill-hearted criminals no different than those he is trying to defeat, now, would you?"

Those amber eyes felt as if they were looking straight into her, reading her like a book. She hated the feeling, but was awed by the ability at the same time.

"Oh, I hate it when he does that." Whispers KID, the other three nodding. "Although Tantei-kun's is scarier, especially when his eyes are blacked out." Shinichi jabs KID with an elbow for the insult, and to make him shut up.

"You'll have to excuse my lack of faith; my experience with criminal organisations does not paint a hopeful picture. I will reserve my judgement until I see further proof. However, I believe in Shinichi's judgement, his sense of justice is a little straighter than most." Haibara replies, sounding and looking more like her normal self.

Decimo regally nods his head, accepting her words, even if his Right Hand looks as if he wants to explode at the lack of respect her words and tone indicate. His amber gaze moves on to his two Guardians instead.

The four males bow slightly, Shinichi pressing softly on Haibara's shoulder to get her to do the same. It was clear Decimo was about to move onto business.

"How can we be of assistance Boss?" Shinichi asks.

"I am sorry to interrupt Haibara's lesson, but I need to borrow the three of you. I did not realise Reborn had sent her on a wild goose chase until my Guardians informed me, I though you would have finished by now. My matter cannot wait. I will return her to your hands afterwards." Shoichi nods and Spanner shrugs, saying they don't mind, they could induct her at any time.

At that, Decimo turns around and leaves, his Right Hand following closely behind. Shinichi and KID rise from their half bows and follow, pulling Haibara along with them.

"Don't worry Ojou-chan, Boss hasn't hit his head nor does he have split personalities. This is just the side of him that comes out when he has to do Mafia stuff. It's brought about by the increase of his Flames, hence why his eyes are amber." KID says in hushed whispers as they follow Decimo down the corridor.

"Whenever Boss's eyes are amber, and especially when he's wearing that mantle, you have to treat him like a Mafia Boss, your Boss. If it helps, pretend you're talking to a Prince. The rest of the Mafia world will treat him as such. That means bowing, being respectful and doing whatever he says. Remember this is the Mafia, not a company. The rules are different here." Shinichi continues, using whispers too.

"If he says 'jump' you don't even have the time to ask 'how high?'"

"Tsuna isn't usually like this, usually he acts just like any other 19 year old. He does this to make it easier for not only himself but for us too. They already had the system in place before we came here, but the dramatic differences are so it's clear when we're friends and when we are boss and subordinate and can act accordingly. This way there are no hard feelings when he has to punish us for doing something wrong. We know it's business, not personal."

Haibara nods, understanding the concept. Just _another_ thing she'd have to get used to.

"And don't be too worried about Boss reading you like a book. It's part of his bloodline and is called the Vongola Hyper Intuition. It helps him get out of tight spots, sense traps and deceit and also read the hearts of people around him. He doesn't use it very often unless he wants to clear something up. It's scary to watch and even scarier to be the one it's directed towards. We've all had him do that at least once with us, so we know how you feel. It was just worse for you because not only was it your first time, but he was in Boss mode at the same time. It's not as bad when he does it as Tsuna instead."

They finish their hushed conversations when Decimo stops and turns to face them.

"Star, Moon, this is a rare opportunity I would like you to take advantage of. This room will allow you to see what is happening in the main conference room. Inside are some of the more important member of the Alliance. I would like you to study them for future reference, being able to impersonate them in the future would be advantageous. Star, I expect a full report of what you observe afterwards. There is a range of refreshments inside to help keep your Flames replenished, Nono warns me these meetings can go on forever some times."

"We understand." Shinichi and KID reply.

"Good. Then I shall leave you in Storm's hands then." Decimo says with a final nod before leaving the group.

"Good luck Juudaime. I'm sure you'll be fine." Gokudera says, giving Juudaime an encouraging smile. He knew how worried Juudaime had been about this, hence why he was already in Boss mode even before entering the room.

"Why did Decimo take me away from my lesson and then not give me any orders?" Haibara inquires, having watched the exchange in silence.

"Che, to learn of course." Gokudera replies, turning back to the group. Haibara rolls her eyes, it seems that everyone wanted her to learn something. "You should count yourself as lucky, many people don't get Juudaime's personal attention, but he's trying his best to help you settle in here and learn what you need to as quickly as possible. He not only wants you to learn more about the Allied Bosses, but also more about Moon and Star and how they work. I believe you already know your job here is to research the Flames of the Night Sky?"

"That's the posh name for our Flame type. Our Flames are rare types unlike what the others have so they are classed differently." Shinichi explains.

"So get acquainted with it. Get used to seeing it in action and understand how the boys use it. Once you know it better you can start playing with it. The mechanics will help you with that. Although I believe Reborn would also like you to look at biological applications of Flames. The mechanics have no knowledge of anything that's not made of metal and wires so our research in that field is limited. But anyway, that comes later. For now we should get inside, the meeting will be starting soon."

Gokudera ushers them inside the room, opening up a previously unseen panel in the wall.

The meeting itself was kind of boring in Haibara's opinion. She didn't really understand half of what was going on in the room. But then again, that wasn't why she was there. It was interesting to see, however, that the comments about Tsunayoshi acting differently and being treated like a prince were true. Whilst the youngest male in the room by quite a few years, he was still treated with respect and like an equal. Decimo spent most of the meeting just watching, listening and learning. Nono was slowly bringing him into meetings like this to get a better picture of what a Mafia Boss did, and to slowly bring him up to speed on Vongola's place in the world.

Although Haibara spent a lot more time watching her two charges, trying to accept what she was seeing in front of her. Over the past week or so she had gotten more and more used to seeing these 'Flames' randomly materialise out of these rings or on certain objects. Her suspicions were still high, and she kept half expecting for everyone to burst out laughing and call it a joke.

It was an experience, watching the boys follow their orders. She had half expected KID to mysteriously disappear, he didn't seem like the type to follow anybody's orders, yet here he was, sitting quite calmly next to Shinichi, observing the room beyond. She spent a lot more time watching the thief than she did Shinichi. She knew how Shinichi worked after all, having watched him many many times as Conan, and the difference of growing up hadn't changed much. In fact the only real change she could see was that instead of mumbling to himself about his deductions, he instead wrote it all down.

Of course seeing a pen write with glittering black ink in mid-air was a shock when it first happened, but she had had nothing but shocks and strange occurrences since getting here. She was getting used to them, annoyingly. The sight of Shinichi's eyes changing had freaked her out at first, and to be honest, it still did. But he had been keeping them that way for a while now, calling it an exercise in extending the time he could use them for, although she expected it was more for her own benefit than his.

But back to the thief. He was sitting still, his hand against the wall between him and Shinichi. There was a Flame coming out of his ring, and she watched as it kept changing colours depending on where his eyes had flicked to. Haibara noticed that Shinichi would watch the Flame change colour too (hence why KID's hand in such a weird place to start with), before writing with his pen. When she looked at the writing Shinichi was doing, she could see that he had made a note of which people in the room had what mix of Flames and to what purity. There were tiny notes all around these Flame notes, and she recognised them as a researcher's way of writing questioning notes to one's self. She did it often on her own research work, lest she forget the question as her thoughts changed track.

Shinichi and Kaito were still working on telling what mix of Flames a person had. Not everyone in the world was lucky to have as pure Flames as the Guardians did, most people had a mix to reflect the nuances of their personality type, all swirled together into a mixed colour, with one predominant Flame type overall. So far they hadn't met someone else like Gokudera who could manipulate multiple Flame wavelengths to the extent he did.

"Boss is going to have a hard time when he takes over." Shinichi comments, his voice so fast to be almost intelligible, the constants too sharp and vowels too long.

Haibara looks at Shinichi as if he's gone mad before looking at the other two people. Gokudera looks only slightly less confused than her, whilst KID just smiles softly.

"Nice try Shinichi." KID says, trying not to laugh at the split second glare Shinichi gave him. KID turns to Haibara and Gokudera before explaining, "His brain speeds up because of his Flame, remember. His body can't keep up, so he ends up sounding weird. He's still working on it, so he doesn't do it in public a lot." That was mainly because the Vindice laughed at him until Bermuda smacked them one.

"See if I don't laugh at you when you crash later," Shinichi says, a smirk twitching at his lips. His eyes were closed and he sounded back to normal again. KID sent him a 'I dare you to' look, even if Shinichi couldn't see it. "I said, Boss is going to have a hard time when he takes over."

Gokudera growls, getting defensive. "We know it ain't going to be easy, but there's no need to make it sound like that. What's the problem in there?"

"It's the way the other Bosses look at him. All apart from Don Chiavarone look ready to tear him to shreds. They're hiding it, but you can see it in their body posture. After all, who would want the most important Mafia Family to be run by a child? And a half Japanese one at that." Shinichi explains realistically.

"They are going to be even less happy when Vongola changes under Tsuna's rule. The whole Mafia is going to be thrown into disarray. Things are going to be messy for a long time afterwards." KID adds in, eyes sharp.

"Che, I know that fucking best." Gokudera grumbles before looking away. "I just don't want to worry Juudaime by talking about it. He's stressed out enough trying to adjust to this lifestyle. He doesn't need to worry about that on top, especially when Nono won't be kicking the bucket for a few more years yet. We've got to get stronger in the meantime, so we can handle the aftermath."

"It's good to know that you guys have some common sense in your brains. I was starting to get worried." Haibara comments, drawing a growl from Gokudera along with an affronted look. "I do wonder at the naiveté of yourselves sometimes, but it seems like you have been thinking realistically about this. I wondered whether I was the only one seeing these problems because I'm an outsider."

She folds her arms and looks up at Gokudera with a no nonsense look. "In my personal experience, criminals and organisations do not like to give up the luxuries and power they are drunk on, and you guys want to come in and slap their wrists like naughty children- if I understand things correctly. Retaliation is to be expected. To a high degree. It would not surprise me if Tsuna is killed not long after he announced his plans."

"You take that back!" Gokudera shouts, trying his hardest not to lunge at the woman and shake her senseless.

"She's right though Gokudera, and you know it." KID sighs.

"Pandora doesn't think so." Shinichi chips in, voice light and speculative.

Haiabra gives him a cold look. "I really wonder whether these people have given you brain damage when they tried to cure you. From what I've been told, Pandora is a rock that the thief was looking for. How can a rock think anything?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll have to see if Reborn wrote a file about Talbot's history of the Rings. You'll understand better then." Answers Shinichi, not willing to argue with her, especially here of all places.

"Well, if Pandora doesn't think Tsuna will die, that's a good thing, right? Plus, you guys went to the future and Tsuna was still alive and a Mafia Boss there. So stop worrying, things will be fine. Plus, you've got Meitantei-kun and I here as extra protection this time around. We won't let Tsuna get killed." KID reassures, smiling and tipping his top hat.

Gokudera leans back, feathers still clearly ruffled, but doesn't press the matter. The stupid girl was still new here after all. "If you're done here?"

Shinichi and KID nod.

"I've got all I can glean here." Shinichi replies, using his pen to flick through the notes he had written.

"Hmm. I could still do with a bit more data, but unless you send someone in there pretending to assassinate them all, I don't think I'm going to get it. I'll have to make do with what I've got and add to it at a later date." KID supposes, looking at the Flame of his ring.

"That's true, you haven't mentioned that anybody is 'complete' yet." Gokudera nods. "Oh well, that's to be expected. Let's get out of here then, it's getting a little too stuffy." The others nod and exit the secret room.

"I'll come find you when Juudaime is finished, he'll want a report." Gokudera says to Star and Moon, the pair nodding in reply. He then turns his gaze to Haibara, still trying his best not to smack her for her comments about Juudaime. "Until Juudaime tells you otherwise, it's your job to stick to these guys like glue when they are in the mansion and learn as much as you can about their Flames. Don't stop until you know them as well as the boys do. What research you conduct is up to you, although anything potentially dangerous or damaging must go through Juudaime first. We still need them to take on missions. If you need any equipment, chemicals or other supplies, it's best to come to either myself or the Mechanics. We'll probably be the only ones to understand what on earth you want."

"Because Gokudera-san is a 'genius', desu~" KID sings in a familiar woman's voice. Gokudera and Shinichi grin, biting back laughs. Haibara continues to look weirded out. Just how insane was this thief?

KID coughed. "If that's all?" He asks, walking away from the group before Gokudera can answer. Shinichi follows after a quick nod to Gokudera, and pulls Haibara after him.

"KID wait up," Shinichi calls, doing a bad job of hiding his snigger. "You can't escape, Haibara needs to do her research, and this is a key part of it. They're orders."

KID whirls, cape flaring out behind him. "Stop laughing herbivore or I'll bite you to death."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop laughing." Shinichi sighs, although once KID turns around again, his grin returns. "What you are witnessing here, Haibara, is Moon's Flame crash, as I call it. Because he was observing so many people at once, and therefore cycled through the different types of Flames so often, it's kind of gotten stuck. He ends up impersonating people he's met before that are related to the Flame type his ring shows. See how it's flickering and changing colours every few seconds?" Haibara nods, before starting to smirk herself. She could see the way it was annoying the thief, and anything that annoyed the thief pleased her.

"I have no control over it, to the Extreme! If you can find a way to get rid of it, I'd be Extremely grateful!" KID half shouts, the ring on his raised fist a blaring yellow colour. When he quickly lowers his fist, he also throws a smoke bomb, filling the corridor.

Shinichi laughs when the corridor is unsurprisingly empty as the smoke clears. "He's conscious about his image. He usually hides when this happens, unless he's found a victim to terrorise. I think the guys filmed it when it happened the first time since they found it so funny; I'll have to see if I can find them for you to analyse."

"Shinichi, why do you sound so unaffected by all this? You act as if this is an everyday occurrence." Haibara asks, looking up at Shinichi with analysing eyes.

Shinichi doesn't stop the laugh that escapes his lips, even if it offends Haibara. "Because it **is** normal. At least around here it is." He places a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the Vongola, Haibara."

Haibara wasn't sure if she liked that revelation as she once more asks herself:

Where has she ended up?

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone want to take a crack at what Flame type Haibara has and why? You guys know her better than me after all. <strong>

**I've got a few things to clear up next chapter, and after that we'll be going back to Japan to address the missing pair of The Gosho Boys. **

**Things to be addressed next chapter include some sort of 'quality time' between Haibara and Tsuna because a reviewer asked for it, and the introduction of Hunter to everyone (I started to write that in ver.2 of this chapter but it didn't go anywhere). These are subject to change depending on whatever gets written to be honest. But if there is anything else you'd like to see, just write it in a review. I can't promise I'll get it in, especially if I get loads of requests, but I'll see what I can do. **

**No promises on when I'll update next, I have a lot of university work to get done before I go back, but I'll try. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published: 01 January 2014**


End file.
